El Dragón y el Fénix: Batalla Final
by alexandra86
Summary: AU. Maynard Snape y Harriet Potter estaban destinados a odiarse como sus padres. Pero el destino los hizo enamorarse y ahora tendrán que aferrarse el uno al otro si quieren salvarse,¿podrán lograrlo? HISTORIA TERMINADA. Epilogo Datos curiosos.
1. Siente

Los personajes de JK Rowling (esos como Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley y demás, no me pertenecen), por ello declaro que no gano económicamente al escribir sobre ellos. Los personajes originales si son de mi autoría.

Yo ya se el final de _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, a quién le interese saber, cómprese el libro y léalo, en mi historia jamás tocaré el tema de ese libro porque sigo mi propia dirección¡por amor a Snape! No faltaba más, así que esta historia será una historia de Universo Alternativo y no habrá spoilers del séptimo libro. Están avisados entonces.

**El Dragón y el Fénix: Batalla final.**

**Prologo**

No es una coincidencia que Harriet La Row Potter fuera melliza junto a su hermano Rowen James Potter. No eran realmente gemelos, ambos tenían características distintivas y solo compartían el hecho de haber nacido en un mismo parto, solo los dioses saben que el único destinado a nacer era Rowen. Como un milagro, su madre aquel mes donde fueron concebidos, expulsó dos óvulos y dos criaturas habían sido creadas simultáneamente, en aquellas vacaciones en las que Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter comenzaban a afrontar su vida como recién casados. No es coincidencia que Harriet naciera de la primera mujer y la menor de los Weasleys así como tampoco que hubiese heredado los ojos de su abuela Lily y su padre Harry. Desde antes de nacer, ella había elegido ese momento para venir al mundo y pasaría una parte de su vida sin conocer esa elección.

Tampoco es coincidencia que Maynard Elias Snape, naciera de Florence y Severus Snape, cuando ambos sabían que debido a las circunstancias, tener otro niño más aparte de su hija Eileen, sería poco apropiado. Florence vivía constantemente huyendo de la justicia y el había regresado a dar clases como profesor en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Entre los dos, pudieron criar a Eileen, pero con algunos fallos y ausencias, dos exmortifagos no son los mejores padres del mundo, aunque hicieron un gran esfuerzo por serlo.

Pero fue algo sobrenatural la manera en que Florence, sin poseer total dominio de sus actos había deseado tanto ese hijo y como aquella noche de luna llena, la pasión desbordo a los dos esposos una vez más, sin precauciones ni resguardo, dando como resultado nueve meses más tarde el nacimiento de un niño que se llamaría Maynard. No es coincidencia que Maynard naciera de la primera mujer y la menor de los Harringtons. Se sabría lo que vendría y justo ahora lo iban a entender. Maynard se había criado prácticamente solo, queriendo mucho a sus padres y sin mucho sentimiento de cómo las familias deberían ser, pero tenía una misión, junto a Harriet y no podrían ser felices hasta que no la cumplieran.

Harriet era estudiante de Slytherin, tenía 16 años y había sido capturada por los neo-mortífagos, consideraba que aquel año había sido muy doloroso. Maynard por su parte era estudiante de Gryffindor y descubría muchas cosas que el desconocía de si mismo, que poco a poco dejaba salir. Había logrado escapar de las garras de los neo-mortífagos y había ayudado a la Orden del Fénix a dar con el paradero de la chica. Ahora ellos reconocían sus diferencias y similitudes. Debían odiarse, tal como sus padres, debían manifestarse desprecio, pero algo resultó ser diferente.

Ya ellos no eran niños, no eran inocentes. Poco a poco se iban a explicar como había sucedido todo. Como habían creído tener el control. Que todo estaba planeado desde hace mucho y que no existen las coincidencias. Que de vez en cuando las pesadillas podían desaparecer momentáneamente dando paso a la realización de los sueños y fantasías más profundas.

Por un momento el miedo dejó de tener lugar y el tiempo no existía. Donde todo dio como resultado el descubrimiento de un nuevo sentimiento indescriptible sin nombre aun. Que pasaremos a los hechos y posteriormente a las explicaciones. Porque todo tiene un comienzo y un final, siendo este el principio del final. Luego de la resurrección, la batalla final.

Que no importa ya quién eres, sino lo que llegas a hacer. No importa tu familia, ni de donde vienes, ni a quién dices odiar. Porque al final solo el amor te salvará y tu capacidad de saberlo usar. Donde el miedo ya no tiene espacio. Porque a los dioses no les importa si la familia Potter odia a la familia Snape o viceversa, ya que es irrelevante para lo que viene después.

Esa noche, el horror, placer, dolor y euforia se dieron cita, no juntos, sino cada uno a su momento. Dando una lección valiosa. No más agonía, aun falta mucho por vivir. Es aquí donde comienza.

**Capitulo 1: Siente**

Harriet Potter estaba desnuda en la bañera esperando el momento, esta vez respiraba profundo, gemía de dolor. Había muchos rasguños en sus brazos y una cicatriz en su costado. En una de sus piernas, había una herida honda, que se pudría lentamente y que parecía estar infectada. Respiraba con dificultad y cerró los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. Le dolía todo, la piel enrojecida la sentía al rojo vivo y sus labios sangraban. Maynard Snape sostenía una cacerola humeante, un líquido hirviente y con mucho valor, se acercó a ella.

- Hazlo, hazlo o será peor. – Dijo Harriet jadeante sin fuerzas. –No me dejes agonizando en este dolor. ¡Hazlo!

- Lo siento. – Dijo Maynard fríamente conteniendo el aliento. Vertiendo sobre Harriet el líquido viscoso y caliente. Harriet gritó del dolor con mucha intensidad. Maynard arrojó la cacerola a un lado y retrocedió, sentándose en el inodoro algo asustado. Harriet lloraba intensamente sin consuelo. Cada poro de su piel ardía en llamas, estaba siendo quemada viva por aquel líquido.

- Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien. – Dijo Maynard cerrando sus ojos y dándose cuenta que Harriet no volvió a gritar más, de repente se había calmado y el vapor seguía saliendo de la bañera donde ella se encontraba. No tuvo el valor para asomarse, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Su padre había realizado aquello algunas veces, pero él nunca había tenido que presenciar aquella medida tan desesperada para salvar una vida. Harriet ya debía estar muerta, pero había sobrevivido agonizante oculta en el sótano de aquella casa, en aquel pueblo fantasma donde todos habían muerto calcinados.

- ¡No debiste sobrevivir y lo hiciste! – Dijo Maynard abriendo sus ojos de nuevo. – Tienes mucha suerte últimamente. Harriet, di algo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó Harriet hundida en la bañera. Su voz sonaba algo débil, pero sin dolor.

- En lo que una vez fue el pueblo de Cobham, condado de Surrey. – Dijo Maynard. La puerta del baño se abrió y tres magos se asomaron preocupados.

- Escuchamos gritos. – Dijo un joven mago temblando de miedo. - ¿Cómo se encuentra la chica?

- Aparentemente bien. – Dijo Maynard. – Aun no he visto si sus heridas sanaron.

Maynard se aproximó hasta la bañera y sin mirar a su ocupante cerró las cortinas, abriendo la regadera. Aun respiraba algo asustado, agitado. Los magos se miraban entre si.

- Ha sido muy arriesgado Snape. – Dijo Johnson, un mago de color bastante alto y elegante. – Pero has salvado a la chica.

- ¿Cómo sucedió esto? – Preguntó otro de los magos sin dejar de mostrar su asombro. – Pensé que la joven Potter iba a morir.

- No lo se. – Dijo Maynard avanzando hacía los magos. – Mañana podremos irnos. Harriet, debes bañarte y enjuagarte piel, luego vístete. Te esperaré en la habitación para examinar las heridas.

Harriet no respondió, pero la regadera seguía sonando. El sonido del agua quedó atrás cuando los tres magos y Maynard abandonaron el baño.

- Ella no se encuentra bien. – Dijo Dylan. – Nosotros haremos guardia en la entrada de esta casa. No sabemos si algo o alguien aun andan rondando por allí, esta noche será larga. Snape, creo que ahora que el peligro ha pasado para la joven Potter, puedes ocuparte de ella. No abandones esta habitación y cuida de ella.

- Si. – Dijo Johnson. – Aun debemos preparar la jornada de mañana. Partiremos temprano antes del amanecer. Corremos peligro si permanecemos aquí.

- Bien. – Dijo Maynard, el peligro había pasado. Cerró las ventanas y cortinas. Los tres magos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Maynard sacó su varita y se sentó a esperar en uno de los sillones. Luego de aproximadamente media hora escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría. La regadera se había detenido unos minutos antes. Una chica de cabello húmedo y rostro asombrado se asomaba envuelta en su túnica rota y dañada. Al mirarla a los ojos, se sintió aliviado.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Maynard mirando sus ojos.

- No lo se. – Dijo Harriet avanzando descalza hasta acercarse al joven Snape. Estaba reducida y sus ojos se observaban algo hundidos llenos de tristeza. El verde de sus ojos lucía algo apagado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Maynard sabía que algo atormentaba a la chica, lo sentía.

- El quiere que yo sea como él. Quiere que deje de sentir, me está haciendo como él y no se si pueda evitarlo. Extirpó mis deseos maternales, me quitó a mis hermanos y a mi abuelo. Me separó de mis padres y sigue tras de mi. ¿Por qué yo?

- Eso es algo que pronto deberíamos saber. – Dijo Maynard. – Algo oscuro se ciñe sobre nosotros sin duda. Debemos ser fuertes.

- Vi como todos murieron. – Harriet recordaba con repugnancia los hechos de la tarde anterior. - Era una lluvia, de color rojo fuego, casi naranja, el humo salía de sus poros. Los vapores ahogaron a los que se refugiaron bajo techo y todos murieron calcinados, con las pieles al rojo vivo y deformados. Gritaban del dolor por aquella lluvia asesina y antes de huir. Pero yo no sentía nada, y la lluvia no me lastimó. ¿Por qué¿Hay una maldición sobre mí?

- El quería que así sucediese.

- Estaba allí parada en medio del camino, siendo mojada por la lluvia asesina, sin perecer. Uno de ellos conjuró una docena de dardos venenosos. La lluvia no me hizo daño, pero los dardos me debilitaron, me volvieron fría y me causaron delirios. Vi muchas cosas, hasta que decidí ocultarme en aquel sótano. ¿Cómo me curaste?

- Un bezoar pulverizado en agua hirviente. Simple pero doloroso, con un resultado satisfactorio. – Dijo Maynard respirando profundamente. – Mi padre ha recurrido a esas medidas para salvar a algunas personas, no muy buenas personas, pero eso es parte del pasado.

- Sentí mi cuerpo en llamas y desde sentir la poción hirviente, no sentí más dolor. Pero ahora no siento mi cuerpo¿estoy realmente viva? - Dijo Harriet sentándose en otro sillón frente a Maynard. Con su varita, Maynard prendió el fuego de la chimenea ya que comenzaba a hacer algo de frío. Harriet tenía una mirada perdida.

- Estás viva. – Dijo Maynard. – Pasará algo de tiempo hasta que vuelvas a estar en dominio de tus sentidos. No puedo creer que estés viva. Pensé que no volvería a verte – Dijo Maynard con voz de alivio. - ¿Cómo hiciste para no morir?

- No lo se… - Dijo Harriet, mientras su cabello goteaba agua y sus manos pálidas frías se sujetaban al sillón.

- Déjame verte. – Dijo Maynard. – Debo ver tus heridas.

Harriet se levantó de nuevo lentamente, avanzaba poco a poco. Alzó un poco su túnica y le mostró a Maynard su pierna, algo herida pero lucía mejor que momentos antes. Tardaría unos días en sanar completo, pero ya el peligro había pasado. Maynard se acercó y se arrodilló, miró detenidamente su pierna, y aun asombrado por el poder de aquella poción sencilla y drástica que su padre le había enseñado y que nunca había utilizado hasta aquella noche. Aproximó sus manos y tocó la superficie de su piel, comprobando que el ligero hematoma que rodeaba la pierna de Harriet sanaría pronto.

- Esto ha sido asombroso. – Dijo Maynard mirándola arrodillado. - ¿Y tu costado?

Harriet dejó caer la túnica y desabotono lentamente la parte de arriba, con mucho cuidado dejó abierto solo un lugar donde Maynard podía apreciar la cicatriz que tenía en su costado.

- Te quedará una cicatriz en las costillas. Como a mí. – Dijo Maynard observando la herida que había cerrado bastante, pero aun le faltaba sanar y evidentemente una cicatriz quedaría. Asombrosamente, los rasguños de sus brazos y cara, habían desaparecido. Se levantó a observarla detenidamente y apenas quedaban unas pequeñas marcas que mejorarían con el tiempo.

- Gracias… - Dijo Harriet suspirando algo tensa.

- Es impresionante. – Maynard observaba con atención sus manos y sus brazos. Al tocarla nuevamente, sintió un impulso eléctrico entre él y su piel. Harriet algo perturbada aun se abrazó al joven Snape, permanecieron unidos alrededor de cinco minutos.

- Algo o alguien quiere que aun sigamos vivos. – Dijo Harriet mirándolo a los ojos. – Hemos tenido suerte, no lo hubiéramos logrado solos. Tengo miedo aun¿Volveré a sentir? Quiero dejar este frío atrás y que el sol vuelva a calentarme la espalda. Quiero sentir y vivir… siento que mi alma está congelándose cada día y que hoy debí haber muerto, hemos desafiado a la muerte.

- Quizás hemos cambiado el rumbo de la historia. – Dijo Maynard mirándola de nuevo. – Pero debemos hacerlo, mientras seamos libre de hacerlo. Mañana regresaremos a Londres, iremos en escoba. Seremos discretos para evitar que nos perciban. – Dijo Maynard explicándole, pero notaba que aun estaba a una corta distancia de la chica. Harriet tenía una mirada sombría.

- Volveremos a Hogwarts… nadie creerá que aun estamos vivos. Yo pensé ayer que iba a morir, que más nunca vería a mis padres, a Rowen, a mis amigas… a ti. Maldita sea, mientras agonizaba en la oscuridad pedí un ultimo deseo. – Harriet estaba temblando frente a él.

- ¿Cuál deseo? – Maynard la seguía de cerca, no podía alejarse ni acercarse más.

- Verte por última vez. Para sentirte. Para caer en tus brazos una vez más. – Dijo Harriet precipitándose un poco sobre él. Nunca habían estado tan cerca de besarse como aquella vez y aunque ya antes lo habían hecho, Maynard parecía dispuesto a prolongar el juego el mayor tiempo posible.

- Nuestra situación ha quedado intacta. – Dijo Maynard. – Quiero que sea así…

- Nosotros… ¿existe un nosotros? – Dijo Harriet, sus ojos comenzaban a perder la tristeza y un brillo reemplazaba.

- Aquí estamos una vez más, pero no será la última vez que nos veamos. – Dijo Maynard respirando sobre ella, percibiendo su aroma húmedo ya que aun su cabello escurría agua de la regadera y sus manos estaban frías, tomándolas lentamente.

- ¿Y si esta fuera la última vez? quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta el final. – Dijo Harriet a punto de sucumbir en la boca del joven Snape.

- Voy a quedarme contigo. Hasta el final. – Dijo Maynard inmóvil.

- Quiero comprobarlo Maynard, quiero saber si aun puedo sentir, quiero despertar de esta pesadilla a tu lado. – Dijo Harriet suspirando - ¿Podrías ayudarme?

"_**Is that you doing that to me  
With your stare…**_

Maynard la observó detenidamente unos segundos, ella sentía que sus manos sentían de nuevo, despertaba lentamente, el calor se apoderaba de sus manos y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que Maynard lograra tan solo eso con una mirada? Un calor agradable que se expandía en toda la habitación. Sin moverse y sin tocar la varita, la puerta de aquella habitación se cerró con seguro. El fuego de la chimenea creció mucho más.

Era el momento de dar el primer paso o retirarse para siempre. ¿Quieres sentir? Acércate al festín. ¿Quién daría el primer paso para el contacto físico? Aquella conexión no se iba a perder tan fácil y parecía duradera, al menos en aquella noche. Harriet decidida, pasó una de sus manos lentamente por la mejilla del chico que ya no se encontraba tenso, sino más bien, comprobando placenteramente el efecto magnético que su mirada tenía en la chica. Su cabello era grasoso y negro, sus ojos grises le dominaban y seducían, aquel primer contacto se sentía demasiado bien y él también despertaba de aquella pesadilla, ya no estaban en Surrey, estaban lejos y solo ellos dos existían en ese momento.

…_**I feel the temperature start to rise  
And I  
Really take it from there…**_

Maynard se acercó un poco más, la sujetó suavemente por la espalda, sin vacilar ni decir una palabra la besó en los labios lentamente, apasionada e intensamente. Como nunca antes había besado a ninguna de sus chicas, sin dejarla respirar, conteniendo el aliento e introduciendo su lengua en su boca. Y su boca sabía diferente, sabía a gloria mezclada con euforia.

Harriet sabía que esto vendría, inmersa en las emociones que sentía, oh si, sentía de nuevo y los últimos días habían quedado atrás. No recordaba sus heridas, ni el ataque, ni el haber estado tan cerca de la muerte, simplemente vivía aquel momento y no había un después, ni un antes, solo podía sentir y para eso había nacido. Maynard la aprisionaba contra la pared, pero ella nunca antes se sintió tan libre como aquel momento, él la acorralaba sin necesidad ya que ella no iba a huir.

El la besaba mientras acariciaba su cabello húmedo, y bajaba con su cuello donde sentía la yugular palpitando fuertemente, su pecho explotaba en temperatura y su cintura parecía una invitación a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Estaba sobre ella como lo había deseado desde ¿siempre?

¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes?, estaba allí para él solo, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos y lo acariciaba atrayéndolo hacía él, apartando su boca de sus labios, besando su cuello, mordisqueando su oreja y susurrándole.

…_**I start to press my skin to you  
I'm craving it  
I'm feeling you…**_

¿Aquello había sido un error¿Qué seguiría después de aquello? Ellos antes habían jugado, besándose, pero nunca de esta manera, ni con la facilidad de perder el control como ahora. Harriet mostró sus talentos, lo hizo retroceder sin decir una palabra, mientras empujaba su pecho y el sujetaba su cintura, en lo que parecía una danza frenética. Si ella hubiera sabido un año atrás que esto sucedería, le parecería una locura y a él algo improbable.

Maynard retrocedió hasta tropezarse con el sillón, sentándose en él haciendo que la chica se sentara en sus piernas mientras lo acariciaba cada vez con menos inocencia y colando sus manos bajo la túnica del chico. Aquella sensación parecía una montaña rusa de emociones, el vagón iba hacía la cima y cada vez con más velocidad. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer detenerse, sin pensar en las consecuencias, ni en las pesadillas, ni en sus familias.

En pocos minutos, las túnicas de ambos yacían en el suelo, estando tan solo vestidos de su ropa interior y de aquella pasión irrefrenable. Ella ya no era Potter, porque cuando el la desvistió pasó a ser simplemente Harriet e iba a ser suya aquella noche. Cuando el fue desvestido por la pelirroja, era solamente Maynard sin tomar en cuenta si se apellidaba Snape, ya que él estaba dispuesto a complacerla y hacer realidad sus más alocadas fantasías.

…_**Will you relieve me fast?  
Feast your eyes on my display…  
**_

Precisamente, tenerla sobre él era algo que no se daría todos los días y un deseo desesperado por perdurar aquel momento lo invadió, estaba desnuda frente a sus ojos, no había necesidad de ser odioso ya que ella se le había revelado tal como era, desnuda de inhibiciones, desnuda de todos sus temores y desnuda de cualquier disfraz, era autentica.

Los ojos verdes de Harriet ya no lucían tristes sino radiantes, su cabello rojo como el fuego parecía más desordenado que nunca, pero ante los ojos Maynard, aquel era un festín que sus ojos disfrutaban a cada segundo, haciendo que el vagón de aquella montaña rusa subiera con rapidez en dirección a la cima, todo iba lento, pero a la vez tan rápido que tenían la impresión de que el tiempo no existía, aun así aquello no había comenzado realmente.

Harriet se sentía a salvo, nadie podría quitarle puntos o mandarla a detención, aquello que se sentía tan bien y sin un poco de culpa. Donde a medida que avanzaba, la tentación la hacía ceder y no había vuelta atrás. Aquella línea delgada entre la cordura y la irracionalidad, se iba disipando y el placer tomaba cada célula de su cuerpo y transpiraba por cada poro de su piel. Su respiración entrecortada ahora era una manifestación de lo que estaba por venir. Ella estaba debajo de él, mientras el la calmaba con sus caricias y atreviéndose cada vez a más, llegando más de allá de lo permitido y cruzando el limite del placer mezclado con la locura.

…_**Take control  
Fall over me  
Cover me in ecstasy…**_

Aquello era éxtasis para los dos. Maynard estaba sobre ella, y nunca había visto a una chica como Harriet entre sus brazos, tan frágil y tan fuerte, a quién deseaba como a nadie y a quién quería solo para él. Por quién sería capaz de ir al infierno y regresar, a quién seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Se dio cuenta que no solo con ella lograría satisfacer los deseos y placeres desbordados de su cuerpo, sino también como una necesidad espiritual que se extendía más allá de los confines de la Tierra, que recién había descubierto por primera vez y que no quería terminar tan rápido, tenía la sensación de estar vivo por primera vez en toda su vida.

El magnetismo entre sus cuerpos era evidente. El momento había llegado por fin, luego de la espera que parecía haber sido desde el momento de nacer. Y estaban tan bien conectados, que solo se miraban. El vagón aun le quedaba un trecho para llegar a la cima, pero iba cada vez más rápido.

- ¡Maynard¡Maynard! – La chica imploraba sin remedio. - ¡No te detengas!

- Harriet… no me pienso detener. – Dijo Maynard algo agitado cubierto en sudor, ya que el frío hace un buen rato que había quedado atrás. Concentrándose lo más que podía, era la primera vez que lo hiciera y no sería la última.

…_**Let me ride to heaven  
Let me feel the swelling  
Oh let me concentrate…**_

- ¡Maynard! – Harriet gemía levemente.

- ¿Qué tan lejos quieres llegar? – Preguntó Maynard sobre ella sin poderse detenerse.

- Hasta el cielo, déjame conducir hasta el cielo, déjame sentirlo… quiero sentirlo. – Dijo Harriet perdiendo la cordura. - ¡Maynard, no te detengas!

- Se lo que hago – Dijo Maynard cerrando sus ojos. – Harriet… Harriet, si. Eres mía.

- No dejes que acabe… – Harriet ya no sentía el control de ella, y sentía como el tren de aquella montaña rusa estaba en la cumbre. Sin apartar su mirada de él, sentía que convulsionaba, era dolor, mezclado con placer, una descarga de adrenalina. El chico, apenas podía respirar. Fue entonces que ella comprobó plenamente que en efecto, podía sentir.

Nunca había apreciado lo satisfactorio que se sentía poder sentir, y más aun todos sus sentidos conectados en un solo acto: visión, el olfato, tacto, audición y gusto. Mientras que Maynard saboreaba la gloria una vez más, donde la montaña rusa comenzaba su paseo hacía el vacío y todo iba mucho más rápido. Era una descarga que le hizo estremecer.

…_**I can feel it  
When I taste  
Like the wind  
I breathe  
Crawling inside of me baby  
Oh oh oh…**_

- ¿Puedes sentirlo? – Preguntaba Maynard mientras le susurraba al oído. – Dime que se siente.

- Puedo sentirlo, puedo probarlo… es como el viento. – Harriet le costaba respirar. Aquel momento le había dejado hipnotizada. Respiraba una vez más con dificultad y su pecho se inflaba. – Extendiéndote dentro de mí.

Maynard cayó a su lado, sin poder evitar saborearla una vez más, besándole su frente, aspirando su aroma inconfundible que ahora era su favorito. Besando su cuello, besando una vez más sus labios. Ella estaba a su lado, le miraba con una sonrisa cálida, mientras el joven de cabello rojo cerraba sus ojos conteniendo sus emociones.

…_**Now's the time for you to let go of  
All your inhibitions…  
**_

Ya no había inhibiciones entre ellos, el la tenía entre sus brazos. Mientras ella le acariciaba, como si aquello fuera natural en ellos desde siempre. El la volvió a mirar, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- Es la primera vez que me pase algo parecido. – Dijo Maynard. – Por eso no contarás a nadie como me has visto perder el control hoy. Ni las cosas que hemos hecho.

- No, ni siquiera las que vamos a seguir haciendo. – Harriet le besó otra vez. – Se ha sentido tan bien, tan…

- ¿Satisfactorio? – Maynard completó la frase. – Vaya que si.

…_**We can do this one more time  
With a little  
Tease and conversation…**_

- ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? – Preguntó Harriet.

- No se, pero deja que recupere mis fuerzas. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Harriet le miró a los ojos y el se sentía devastado y encantado por su mirada. Peligro y calma, pasión y sentimientos. Eso significaba Harriet para él.

- Ya lo has hecho. – Dijo Maynard con calma.

- ¿Qué tanto…?

- Es mi primera vez Harriet. – Dijo Maynard sin dejarle terminar. – Has tenido el privilegio de desvirgar al hijo menor de Severus Snape. Por más que parezca increíble, es verdad.

- No vuelvas a mencionar a tu padre mientras estemos en la cama, no me parece apropiado. – Dijo Harriet abrazándolo. – Acércate a mi otra vez.

- ¿Lista? aquí vamos de nuevo. – Maynard le acariciaba el abdomen suavemente.

- Ya lo estoy, desde siempre. – Dijo Harriet levantándose, sentándose sobre él y calentando aquel ambiente de nuevo, ella ahora tenía el control. – Mírame, no quites tu mirada de mí. ¿Qué se siente?

- Como si me derritiera de tan solo verte, pero al mismo tiempo que soy más fuerte y que debo tenerte. – Dijo Maynard observando a la pelirroja sobre él.

- Así es. – Dijo Harriet en aquella danza frenética. – Así, así debería ser.

…_**Watch the way my body moves  
Feel the rhythm melting you  
Mmm this is how it should be…**_

- Si, una vez más. – Decía Maynard cerrando sus ojos y respirando rápidamente. – Si, así es…

- No…te… detengas… ¡Maynard! – Dijo Harriet antes de comenzar a aullar sin cesar. De cómo el sonido de su voz jadeante, hacía que Maynard se sintiera aun más incitado a continuar.

- ¡Harriet! – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole. Mientras se encaminaban juntos de nuevo a la subida de aquella montaña rusa de sensaciones y emociones.

- Quiero que aprendas como gritar mi nombre, una vez más. – Dijo Harriet, mientras el chico le miraba con malicia y deseo. Faltaba poco, ella le dominaba, ella le pertenecía y eran uno solo, aquel acto que era como un instinto natural recién encontrado y experimentado. Hasta la ultima chispa, sin poderse detener, apenas pudiendo respirar, queriendo gritar, sabiendo que era bueno aquello que acababan de descubrir, sabiendo que era maravilloso.

- ¡Eres mía Harriet¡Eres mia! – Decía Maynard con deleite sonriéndole. – Lo serás por siempre.

_**  
**__**Crawl over you  
I'll dominate  
Your destiny  
I'll be your faith  
I will be your fantasy**_

_**Let me ride to heaven  
Let me feel the swelling  
Oh let me concentrate**_

_**I can feel it  
When I taste  
Like the wind  
I breathe  
Crawling inside of me oh baby  
Oh oh oh  
**_  
_**If I've fallen in love with the soul  
If I've fallen in love with myself  
I'll take it all in one time**_

_**I can feel it  
**_

Oh, aquella noche tenía sensaciones mezcladas, algunas inducidas pero otras incontrolables. Pero nuestra historia, no empieza aquí, sino varios meses antes. Una vez que entres será muy difícil poder volver atrás. Todo tiene una explicación. Acércate y verás.

No tardes mucho tiempo en abrazarme, hemos esperado tanto tiempo y es hora de que escuches mi historia. ¿Cada cabo será atado¿cada misterio resuelto?... averígualo, porque las explicaciones te esperan.

¿Qué había sucedido realmente entre Maynard Snape y Harriet Potter¿En que se había convertido el mundo para albergar tanta hostilidad y horror¿Cómo iba a terminar todo esto?

_**Cuatro meses antes….**_

Mucho revuelo y disgusto había causado el nuevo artículo que Dolly Tanem-Skeeter había escrito sobre la familia Potter. El verano recién comenzaba para los mellizos Potter y el quinto año había quedado atrás. Lo que apareció en la revista corazón de Bruja en la mañana del cumpleaños de Harry, hizo enojar mucho al mismo Harry y su familia.

**LA FAMILIA PERFECTA, NO ES TAN PERFECTA. Por Dolly Tanem-Skeeter.**

_Cómo salido de un cuento de hadas el matrimonio Potter vive en el Valle de Godric junto a sus cuatro hijos. Dos de ellos atienden a Hogwarts, y los otros dos aun están muy pequeños para entender que su padre es famoso por derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Harry Potter es un hombre de 40 años, que vive la vida tranquilamente a pesar de que nada es perfecto como muchos podrían pensar. Aun es recordado por haber sobrevivido a una maldición imperdonable siendo un bebé, sus días rebeldes en Hogwarts y de su heroísmo al detener con tan solo 17 años al mago más perverso que haya existido. Su esposa afronta la tragedia de haber perdido a su padre y a uno de sus bebes, mientras que sus hijos han hecho camino por su cuenta._

"_Ha sido muy doloroso perder a mi padre y a mi hijo, por ello me distraigo y soy adicta al trabajo" – Nos ha dicho Gimmebra Weasley-Potter en exclusiva. – "Quiero pensar que es toda una pesadilla"._

_Rowen James, es el retrato de su madre, con los mismos ojos cafés y el mismo temperamento inquieto. Es bastante aplicado en sus estudios y fue nombrado como prefecto de su casa Gryffindor en Hogwarts, hecho que se vio opacado por la intromisión de un profesor quién designó a su hijo Marcus a pesar de las negativas._

"_La fama nos ha enseñado a mi hermana y a mi, que las cosas pueden ser bastante difíciles. La gente no nos conoce, pero nos juzgan. Nadie sabe lo que se siente ser como yo, a veces solitario y a veces incomprendido"._

_Por otro lado Harriet La Row, guarda más semejanza con su padre, con ojos verdes pero con un cabello rojo escandaloso, rebelde y desordenado que seduce a muchos chicos en Hogwarts. Sus notas no son malas, pero su mayor interés es la moda y los chicos. Ha tenido muchos romances, el primero con Marion Taylor su compañero de casa de Hufflepuff, así como Marcus Snape, Dan Henriquez y Christian Valdemarr. Su ex mejor amiga Martha Macinsale, aun se niega a hablar de lo sucedido por el amorío que Harriet tuvo con su novio Marcus, muchas fuentes confiables afirman que Harriet ha sido un dolor de cabeza por sus costumbres arrogantes y por ser bastante caprichosa. También le gusta saltarse las reglas y busca ser el centro de atención casi siempre que puede. Ella misma declara: "No soy amante de la atención, aunque es bastante bueno cuando te dan reconocimiento por tus buenas acciones. Soy un poco rebelde e incomprendida, mi padre siempre nos enseñó a ser humildes y sencillos, pero muchas veces cuando eres una persona como yo, es imposible que ciertas reglas para personas normales se aplique. Soy extraordinaria."_

_Los pequeños Greg y Myriad, ya tienen asegurados las escobas exclusivas Silver Ray 2040, además de una fortuna al igual que sus hermanos. Su padre siendo uno de los jugadores de Quidditch más exitosos y además un héroe contra las Artes Oscuras. Greg tan solo de siete años nos cuenta: "Mi papá es el mejor, mi madre también. Mi papá es un heroe y merece ser tratado como un Rey". Sin duda, el egocentrismo es algo que se hereda, mientras que Gimmy Potter-Weasley, esposa de Harry admite que le gusta perderse en las últimas tendencias de diseñadores actuales de bolsos y que de vez en cuando excede su cuenta de galeones al no poder evitar comprarse la mejor de las túnicas._

"_Me ha ayudado a olvidar la muerte de mi padre. Nací en un hogar pobre y algo miserable. Este cambio de vida ha sido fabuloso e impresionante, poder tener todos los hijos que quieras y poder pagarles todo. Gran error que mis padres cometieron, traer más hijos de los que podían alimentar. Fui la menor y sufrí carencias. Mis hijos son la prioridad, cuidar a Harry también."_

- ¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO? – Rugió Harriet Potter cuando el artículo llegó a sus manos. – Yo no he tenido todos esos novios, ni soy seguidora de la moda y las tendencias de… ¡ARGGGGGGH!

- Yo no soy un solitario. – Dijo Rowen molesto.

- Dolly Tanem-Skeeter, se ha excedido. – Dijo Harriet arrugando el periódico.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a insultarnos así? – Ginny estaba molesta mientras Greg y Myriad jugaban cerca con algunos tacos mágicos voladores.

- Voy a hablar inmediatamente con ella. – Harry se levantó y desapareció por la Chimenea.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Aquí viene la última parte de esta historia. La respuesta de muchas interrogantes. Se vienen muchas cosas. Espero sus opiniones, un saludo para todos. Esta es la continuación de Ojos de Dragón y con un nombre más apropiado.

La canción de este capitulo, citada en los párrafos se llama "Feel it" y es del grupo canadiense Jakalope.


	2. La Heredera de los Harrington

Tal como lo tenía prometido, regreso una vez más a la historia final. Este capitulo habrá más información sobre Florence y su familia, así como una fuerte discusión entre Harriet y Maynard. Espero que les guste. Un saludo a todos los que me leen.

**Capitulo 2. La Heredera de los Harrington**

- Janice, Janice… ¿Podrías llamar a mis hijos? Creo que ha llegado la hora. – Dijo Donald Harrington desde su lecho de muerte. – Es hora…

- Ralph, Tim y Kyle han estado aquí desde anoche. – Dijo Janice en un tono sereno pero triste.

- Llama a Florence… es necesario. – Dijo Donald respirando con dificultad. – Ella debe estar presente.

- Ella está en camino. – Dijo Janice besando la frente de su esposo.

En la sede de la Orden del Fénix, las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos. Al parecer habían capturado a una joven auror llamada Tali Hen. Había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y todos sabían que esto era obra de los neomortífagos. Severus Snape esa tarde llegó apresurado a compartir las nuevas noticias, aunque otras peores ya estaban presentes entre los miembros de la Orden. Severus no vino solo, trajo consigo a su hijo Maynard.

La sorpresa de Snape fue encontrarse con muchos miembros viejos, como Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, así como Kinglsey Shackelbolt junto a ellos, Harry Potter, Hermione y Ron Weasley también estaban allí. Las cosas eran más serias de lo que se creía.

- Tendremos reunión en veinte minutos. – Dijo Lupin. – Por favor Severus, pasa adelante. Dile a tu hijo que debe permanecer en el salón de al lado, junto a los demás chicos.

- Nos veremos más tarde, hijo. – Dijo Snape avanzando hacía donde los magos estaban reunidos. Otros magos llegaron a la casa, eran muchos y estaban preocupados.

- ¡Nuestros ejércitos están listos! – Dijo uno mago de capa roja y sombrero amarillo. – Esto es el fin y debemos morir de pie.

Maynard entró en aquel salón pequeño, donde encontró a algunos de los hijos menores de edad de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, allí estaban Ted Weasley, Rowen y Harriet Potter. Estos brevemente le miraron con indiferencia, aunque Harriet lo miró algo inquieta. Pero también estaba Selma Weasley, la hija de Bill Weasley con Fleur (que era hermosa porque tenía sangre veela). También estaba Austin Lupin, el hijo menor de Tonks y Lupin, que tenía un acento americano ya que había vivido en Norteamérica gran parte de su vida.

- Hola Snape ¿Porqué estás aquí? – Preguntó Harriet con curiosidad.

- Mi padre quería que conociera la Orden del Fénix. – Dijo Maynard mientras la rubia y hermosa Selma le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. - algún día me uniré a ellos, quien sabe. ¿Y tú que se supone que haces aquí?

- Lo mismo que tú, pero yo no quiero pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix. – Dijo Harriet. – Tengo otros planes en mente.

- Vaya. Por un momento pensé que era tu refugio de la fama y los chismes. – Dijo Maynard blandiendo con su mano la revista Corzón de Bruja que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos. Era una joya para burlarse de Harriet y Rowen, donde en la portada aparecía una foto de los mellizos Potter algo retocada.

Eran dos recuadros, en uno estaba Harriet con una apariencia rebelde y sensual, subida en una moto voladora, con una túnica bastante provocativa que realzaba la figura de la jovencita (figura que Harriet se preguntaba de donde había salido en realidad). Mientras que en el otro marco de la portada aparecía Rowen mucho más alto y fortachón, con el cabello estilizado digno de un galán y ojos azules (aunque juraría que Rowen tenía ojos cafés como Ginny) mirando un atardecer a lo lejos mientras montaba en la escoba último modelo Firebolt 3500. Harriet, Rowen, Selma y Austin miraron con desprecio al chico. Aunque Ted no pudo evitar reírse por debajo.

- No me hables de esa revista. – Dijo Harriet quitándosela de la mano, en realidad la chica que parecía ser Harriet solo guardaba semejanza con ella en el color de cabello. Pero aun así, Harriet no tenía un cabello "luminoso y lleno de brillo", además de "poseer destellos dorados como el oro", tal como mostraba la revista. Mucho menos su padre la hubiese dejado salir semi-desnuda con esa túnica tan provocativa.

- Se que no eras tu. – Dijo Maynard. – Esta chica es perfecta y tú tienes ojeras, pecas por montón, no te vistes así, no te arreglas además de un par de ojos verdes que me están mirando con mucho rencor.

- ¡Snape! – Dijo Selma con acidez molesta por aquel comentario anterior de Maynard. - ¿En verdad qué hace un traidor como tu aquí?

- ¿Traidor? no soy ningún traidor. – Dijo Snape sorprendido por la afirmación de la chica.

- Claro que si, tu padre fue partidario del Señor Oscuro. – Dijo Selma mostrando sus dientes perlados. - Nunca nos fiaremos de toda tu familia. Tu madre fue una asesina a sangre fría¿Por qué tú no serías como ellos? – Selma estaba mirándole de frente.

- Calma niña, tan hermosa como ácida. – Dijo Maynard con sarcasmo. – Por un momento pensé que podrías ser un buen partido, rubia y hermosa, pero cuando hablas lo arruinas todo. Podrías cerrar tu boca con un sello mágico y aun podríamos vernos esta noche.

- No me toparía contigo ni aunque usaras la maldición Imperius. – Dijo Selma.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – Maynard seguía sonriendo divertido.

- No le hables así a Selma. – Dijo Austin Lupin audazmente apuntándole con la varita, aunque sabía que no podía hacer magia.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? – Preguntó Maynard. Pero Harriet se levantó.

- El es Austin Lupin hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Selma, los Snape son parte de la Orden y Kingsley Shackelbolt sabe en quienes confiar y en quienes no. – Dijo Harriet tratando de calmar los ánimos. - Maynard, haz el favor de callarte y dejarnos en paz.

- ¡Prima! Se me olvidaba, estás en Slytherin así que eres amiga de los Snape. – Dijo Selma recriminándole. - ¿Ahora eres amigo de los sangres puras y magos tenebrosos?

- Selma, basta de prejuicios. Yo soy una Slytherin, pero no tengo nada que ver con… magos oscuros. – Dijo Harriet dudando un momento. Poseía un vínculo siniestro con una serie de visiones del futuro, que involucraban asesinatos y poco a poco se iban cumpliendo. Ella recordaba poco a poco conocer muchas maldiciones de magia negra sin explicación aparente.

- En Beauxbatons no hay equivalente con la casa Slytherin. – Dijo Selma muy agitada. – No hay adoradores de las artes oscuras.

- Si buscas ofenderme Weasley, no lo estás logrando. – Dijo Maynard sentándose. – Yo soy Gryffindor. La única Slytherin aquí es la señorita Potter.

- Es lamentable, debió haber sido un error. – Dijo Selma. – En Beauxbatons las cosas son tan diferentes.

- Claro, solo se ocupan de ligar chicos extranjeros y de otros colegios de Francia. Justo igual que todas las arpías que han estado tras Christian Valdemarr. – Dijo Maynard mirando a Harriet.

- Selma, estás equivocada con Slytherin. – Dijo Harriet con cara de pocos amigos. – Maynard, deja de entrometerte en las vidas ajenas.

- Por cierto. – Dijo Maynard. - Leí en el artículo en Corazón de Bruja muchas cosas interesantes. Rowen no sabía que sufrieras al ser incomprendido y Harriet, no sabía que tu pasión era la moda y los chicos, no lo parece.

- ¡Basta! Te dije que te callaras. – Dijo Harriet en tono ácido.

- Como sigas sembrando cizaña Snape, te voy a caer a golpes en vista de que no puedo usar magia. – Dijo Rowen avanzando.

- Necesitamos hablar, es sobre nuestro vínculo. – Dijo Harriet por lo bajo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Dime. – Maynard esperó lo que Harriet iba a decir, ella lo miró a los ojos pero no dijo nada.

- Aquí no. – Dijo Harriet discretamente.

- ¿Ves Austin? Harriet se ha podrido, es amiga de Snape ahora. Edythe me había comentado que… – Dijo Selma en un tono bastante discreto pero Harriet la pudo escuchar.

- ¡Selma! Basta te he dicho. – Dijo Harriet algo obstinada. – No me importan lo que mis primas Lorelei, Lorraine y Edythe hablan sobre mi estando en Slytherin.

- Selma tiene razón. – Dijo Austin. – Ese chico es una mala influencia para ti.

- ¿Qué saben ustedes? – Harriet los enfrentó. – Me temo que la fama y gloria de batallas familiares se les ha subido la cabeza. Volviéndolos arrogantes. El valor de una persona, no está en lo que tiene, en lo que parezca, sino en lo que es. – Dijo Harriet.

- No necesito que me defiendas Potter. – Dijo Maynard levantándose y tocando uno de los hombros de la chica. En ese instante Harriet sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica, frente a sus ojos apareció una visión repentina.

- Maynard, estoy segura que te va a gustar. – Harriet escuchaba voces y estaba en una casa muggle. La habitación adelante estaba entreabierta y era una tarde de verano. Al avanzar hasta la puerta observó a una chica muggle sobre Maynard y este vestido de muggle.

- Pita, no estoy seguro de esto. – Dijo Maynard nervioso y algo temeroso. – Este rato ha sido agradable, pero…

- Estoy a medio vestir y con ganas de hacerte cosas perversas. No me dejes esperando. – Decía aquella muggle llamada Pita que tendría 15 años, tenía cabello veteado de colores diversos, y la mayor parte de su ropa estaba en el suelo. Harriet miró con desagrado, pero nadie la podía ver.

- Lo siento, me voy. – Dijo Maynard levantándose y pasando al lado de Harriet, ella pudo escuchar los gritos de la chica.

- ¡Vuelve aquí! Ibas a ser mi número 10, el de la suerte. Aunque sea una probadita. ¡Maynard¡Maynard!

Pero todo se desvaneció. Harriet volvió a la sala donde sus primos discutían. Ella aun tenía la mueca de horror.

- ¡Harriet¡Reacciona! – Gritaba Selma aun más histérica. – Te estaba hablando.

- ¡Caray! – Dijo Harriet. – Eso no fue nada agradable.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – Preguntó Rowen, Maynard pareció sospechar algo.

- Nada, estoy bien. – Dijo Harriet tratando de mostrar calma. - ¿Qué me decías Selma?

- Olvídalo. – Dijo esta con algo de fastidio.

- Está en sus genes. – Dijo Maynard calmado. - Veo que el drama está en la familia Weasley y Potter por naturaleza¿no creen que es demasiado escándalo solo por ser yo el hijo de un Slytherin verdadero?

- Ahora si te voy a partir la cara. – Rowen avanzó hasta Maynard, los dos habían crecido bastante y Maynard ya no era pequeño. Rowen sujetó al chico Snape por el borde de las túnicas.

- Otro comentario como ese… y no me va a importar que me expulsen de Hogwarts, óyeme bien, pelo grasoso. No me importa que haya hecho tu familia para escaparse de la justicia, para mi no eres más que un idiota que…

- ¡Déjalo ir Rowen! – Gritaba Ted tratando de separarlos.

- Vamos Rowena, déjame ir. – Dijo Maynard riéndose. Harriet lo miró de mala manera una vez más.

- ¿Cómo pueden soportar a este tipo todo el año escolar? – Preguntó Austin, mientras abrazaba a Selma.

- Por una sencilla razón, Rowen sigue los consejos de Snape para conquistar a las chicas. ¿No es así primo¿No venía de allí la tregua? – Dijo Ted molesto también.

- ¡Cállate Theodore! – Espetó Rowen violentamente.

- Ah Weasley siempre con un comentario correcto. – Dijo Maynard. Rowen retrocedió y miró con odio a Ted.

- ¿A que se refiere? – Preguntó Harriet.

- ¿Olvidas quién te facilitó el filtro amoroso el ultimo día de Hogwarts? – Preguntó Maynard con sorna hacía Rowen. - Recuerdo haberte viso tras los invernaderos besándote con Daeva Malfoy, claro, que ella actualmente no te quiere ver ni en pintura.

- ¿Aceptaste un filtro amoroso de Snape? – Preguntó Selma. – Estás loco…

- Rowen¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así? – Harriet miraba ahora decepcionada a su hermano. Pero Maynard fijó su mirada en ella.

- Como vemos, no todos somos completamente buenos o malos, el mundo está lleno de una escala amplia entre el negro y el blanco, todos somos grises. Nadie está libre de culpa¿o si? – Dijo Maynard tomando asiento nuevamente.

- Si le dices algo a Daeva del filtro, te juro que le contaré a Martha Macinsale que estabas besándote con Nicole Osborne en el tren. Te lo advierto. – Dijo Rowen bastante furioso.

- ¿Besando a Nicole? – Harriet parecía asqueada. - ¡Vaya! Un verano bastante ocupado.

Selma volteó su mirada hacía Austin, quién le cuchicheaba al oído. Rowen miraba la escena incomodo, mientras Ted estaba ahora al lado de su prima Harriet.

- Snape¿Quién es Pita? – Preguntó Harriet, y fue esa pregunta que por primera vez logró que Maynard se pusiera nervioso. Se levantó del asiento.

- ¿Cómo supiste..? – Maynard entendía la cara de Harriet, llena de asco y repulsión.

- Yo…

- Me disculpo ante ustedes, mis buenos amigos. – Dijo Maynard tomando fuertemente a Harriet del brazo. – Mi amiga Harriet y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver.

Maynard abandonó la habitación sin mirarla, tomando de su brazo a Harriet que parecía confundida.

- No sabía que sabías hacer filtros amorosos. – Dijo Harriet con resentimiento.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe? No es la primera vez que lo hiciera, todo salió bien. Fue diversión. – Dijo Maynard subiendo las escaleras, pero su tono no era nada divertido.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – Harriet estaba siendo arrastrada por el joven Snape.

- No lo se. – Dijo Maynard bruscamente empujándola hacía la pared sin paciencia. – Tú conoces mejor esta casa que yo. Quiero un sitio privado para hablar, lejos de tu hermano y tus primos.

- Déjame ir. – Dijo Harriet soltándose y abriendo una puerta a la izquierda en el piso superior. Maynard entró tras Harriet y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

- ¿Cómo supiste de Pita? – Preguntó Maynard algo enojado.

- Primero cálmate. Yo lo vi todo. – Dijo Harriet. – Cuando pusiste tu mano en mi hombro sentía esa conexión, tuve una visión. Estabas tú y una chica de nombre Pita. ¿Por qué pasan esas cosas entre nosotros?

- No lo se, pero no es nada gracioso. – Dijo Maynard. - ¿una visión?

- Lo siento. - Harriet no sabía que decir. - … Quería verte desde hace tiempo para preguntarte si has sabido algo más sobre nuestro vinculo mágico. No te escribí ninguna lechuza porque no sabía que decirte.

- No, no he sabido nada. – Dijo Maynard a secas. – Tampoco he tenido pesadillas. Bien, ahora todas esas cosas que viste en esa visión, ese asunto de Pita… las vas a olvidar¿está bien?

- ¿Quieres mi silencio? Entonces tengo algo de información que Martha Macinsale se morirá por oír. – Dijo Harriet con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¿Eso le enseñan a ustedes los Potter¿A chantajear gente? Rowen me amenazó también con decirle lo de Nicole a Martha. – Dijo Maynard asombrado.

- No te estoy chantajeando. – Dijo Harriet con algo de humor. – Solo tanteaba el terreno. Has tenido un buen verano¿Eh? No sabía que tus intereses eran tan similares a los de tu hermana, supongo que es de familia.

- No es lo que tú piensas. – Dijo Maynard. – Tu no hables de mi vida privada.

- Oh si, claro… siempre es así. Ahora dime¿Para eso es que usas los filtros amorosos? Ninguna mujer te presta atención y querías divertirte con Nicole y Pita¿no?

- Te equivocas Potter. – Dijo Maynard. – No he usado Amortentia en ninguna de ellas.

- ¿Entonces porque haces filtros amorosos¿Para esperar que mi hermano a quien no aprecias mucho te pida uno para seducir a una chica?

- Bien, bien… deja de hacer tantas preguntas. – Dijo Maynard algo obstinado por primera vez aquella tarde, ya no parecía tan divertido como cuando causó aquella pelea en la sala con Selma, Rowen Ted y Austin. – Una vez hice un filtro amoroso, los chicos se enteraron del hecho y Rowen me pidió que me daría 100 galeones por un poco de Amortentia, ese grandioso filtro de amor. No me pude negar.

- ¿Qué paso con el primer Filtro Amoroso? – Preguntó Harriet.

- No creo que quieras saber. – Dijo Maynard. – En realidad no paso nada que lamentar.

- Me ocultas algo. – Dijo Harriet pensativa. – Sospecho que Amortentia es el motivo que explica porque Martha Macinsale se fijó en ti.

- Oh no, si hubiese usado un filtro amoroso con Martha apenas me hubiese dado problemas la hubiese dejado de dar la poción de amor… - Dijo Maynard viendo que el comentario que había dicho no hablaba muy bien de Martha.

- ¡Vaya! – Dijo Harriet en forma suspicaz. – Entonces¿en que pobre victima usaste la poción de amor?

- Tú me preguntaste. Pero recuerda que los chicos no saben nada de esto, salvo del incidente. – Dijo Maynard algo nervioso. - Accidentalmente amortentia cayó en un pie de manzana que cenaste hace unos meses. Por lo que vi, no te enamoraste perdidamente de mi. Así que, no te preocupes, todo está bien.

Harriet estaba sorprendida de repente, inmóvil como una piedra, abrió la boca en shock y solo añadió.

- ¿QUE? - Harriet temblaba. - ¿Usaste un filtro amoroso en mi?

- Técnicamente si. - Dijo Maynard solemnemente.

- ¿COMO PUDISTE? - Harriet alzó la voz violentamente.

- Ya te dije, fue un accidente. – Dijo Maynard explicándose. – Además no pasó nada¿acaso te enamoraste de mi¡NO! Cuando me hiciste probar veritaserum pensé que era tu venganza por lo sucedido, pero veo que nunca supiste nada.

- No, no estoy enamorada de ti. – Dijo Harriet algo enojada. – Pero me molesta que me hayas utilizado como conejillo de indias.

- Justo igual que tú me usaste a mí. – Dijo Maynard acercándose peligrosamente.

- No, lo admito. Yo sabía que funcionaba y solo quería saber la verdad. En cambio tu si lo estabas probando, pude haber muerto. – Dijo Harriet. – Te detesto.

- No lo estaba probando en ti. – Dijo Maynard replicando. Pero Harriet miraba con cara de estar ofendida. – Está bien. La próxima vez que haga un filtro amoroso te prometo que lo probarás, así te enamoraras de mi y causarás que tu familia te interne en San Mungo. _"Oh querida, nuestra hija se fijó en el pelo grasoso hijo de Snape¿Qué haremos?"_ – Dijo Maynard con sarcasmo. - ¿Has visto que tu molestia es simplemente ridícula?

- No te creo que haya sido un accidente. Tú eres muy cuidadoso. – Dijo Harriet.

- Cree lo que te parezca. – Dijo Maynard avanzando hasta Harriet. – Eres la reina del Drama.

- ¡No te soporto Snape! – Decía Harriet con exasperación.

- Y eso me lo dice la chica más seductora de Hogwarts. – Dijo Maynard acordándose del artículo que Tanem-Skeeter había escrito sobre los hermanos Potter. - ¿De dónde sacaron a esa hermosa pelirroja para posar en la portada en nombre tuyo?

- Del mismo lugar donde basas tus relaciones personales¡La Falsedad! – Harriet le dio la espalda. Pero un piso más abajo, la Orden del Fénix deliberaba asuntos de suma importancia.

- Esto no es un juego, nunca lo fue. – Dijo Remus Lupin. – No se si sabían, pero Sophia Berry es partidaria del grupo de Malfoy. ¿Qué podemos esperar?

- Era de sospechar. – Dijo Snape. – Pero lo importante es ocuparnos de la rebelión. Malfoy tiene un ejercito y aunque yo lo vi morir, el está de vuelta y no solo es él, se trata de su hermano gemelo, Darren. Quieren limpiar el mundo de escoria, de muggles y de sangres sucias. Los vampiros se han unido a ellos, junto a los gigantes y los hombres lobos. ¿Qué alternativa tenemos? Es un ejército vasto contra personas inocentes que no están armadas.

- El asunto está. – Dijo Kinglsey. - …en que Edward Bullstrode me dijo que cosas muy extrañas han ocurrido en la sala de profecías. En el velo se escuchan susurros aterradores, ya saben… - Kingsley se detuvo momentáneamente. - … es una locura. No se de donde ha sacado tanto poder.

- ¿Están seguros que los susurros del velo tienen que ver con Malfoy? – Preguntó Ron.

- El departamento de misterios, aun está con nosotros. – Dijo Kignsley. - Varios innombrables han reportado que varios magos han estado en la sala del velo varias noches seguidas, escuchan voces. Berry ha autorizado todo esto, incluso uno de ellos cree que vio a Malfoy salir caminando por el pasillo.

- La magia no puede revivir a los muertos, eso es claro. ¿Podrá tratarse de algún truco? Por favor, es ridículo. – Dijo Hermione.

- Más allá del velo, está el mundo de los muertos. Del cual una vez que entremos en él, no podremos volver a salir. – Dijo Kingsley. - Malfoy quería buscar en teoría una forma de salir del velo ileso, algo para vencer la muerte y ponerla de su lado. Algo que si logró, debería ser motivo de preocupación, quiere decir que Manley Malfoy está entre nosotros. Con la muerte de su lado, lo controlaría todo, incluso producir muertes con tan solo un pensamiento. ¿no?

- Si así fuera todos estaríamos muertos. – Dijo Hermione. – Eso es imposible, no existe magia para vencer la muerte.

- Eso creíamos. – Dijo Lupin.

- Es realmente preocupante, pero la muerte ha sido objeto de fascinación y estudio por muchos siglos. El Velo es una puerta y si se lograra pasar ileso a través de ella... – Dijo Kinglsey. – Malfoy es bastante astuto y si lo han visto rondando el ministerio solo existen pocas opciones: o nunca murió, o ha revivido… o hizo pasar a su hermano gemelo por el mismo para que muriera y así desviar la atención.

- Eso es lo que tememos. – Dijo Tonks.

- Es hora de actuar¿Qué podemos hacer? – Harry estaba mirando a sus compañeros.

- Por ahora sus energías no son infinitas, tiene los pasos contados para llevar a cabo su plan sin fallos. – Dijo Kingsley en un tono bastante grave. – Pero es cuestión de tiempo para que ponga en marcha la nueva parte de su plan. Eso creen Bullstrode y sus agentes.

- Pero Kingsley ¡Ya han tomado el ministerio! – Dijo un mago joven de cabello negro llamado August Torence. – Ellos ya están adentro y no sabemos en quién confiar. Han propuesto una ley para censar a la población, para adoctrinarles y conocer la composición de su sangre. ¿Acaso existen planes de exterminar la resistencia?

- Berry es muy defensora de la pureza de Sangre. – Dijo Tonks con bastante desagrado. – La ministro de magia es una mujer muy ambiciosa. Tiene la confianza de las familias antiguas y el respaldo del ejército negro.

- ¿Eso en verdad existe? – Preguntó Kingsley.

- Si existe. Fueron entrenados en Rusia. Muchos jóvenes magos están metidos en ellos. Luego algunos vinieron de vacaciones a Estados Unidos, en nuestra cuadra unos cuantos hicieron un desastre. Eran muy ruidosos. – Dijo Lupin con seriedad. – Perdieron los cabales con el vino de Gnomo, estaban desnudos en medio del frío invernal y haciendo una fiesta muy peculiar entre ellos. Uno de sus principios es luchar por la pureza de sangre, la extirpación de la escoria y el placer carnal como una forma de enaltecerse a ellos mismos. Así como la utilización de artes oscuras.

- Muchos han caído en sus filas gracias al miedo que el mundo representaba para ellos, - Dijo Kignsley. - El ministerio de magia no podía asegurarles seguridad con esas muertes extrañas de estos últimos cinco años, ellos se unieron al ejército negro en busca de una esperanza.

- Hay una salida y es buscar refuerzos, hacerles entender que están en un gran error. – Dijo Hermione con agudeza. - ¿Quién está liderando esta guerra?

Unos pasos agitados llegaron apuradamente a la sala, Iris Torence, hermana de August llegó al salón de reuniones.

- Lamento llegar tarde, pero esto ha sido una emergencia. Ya el ministerio lo sabe y… no podía dejar de traerles la noticia que mañana verán en el Profeta.

La bruja mostró un ejemplar del día de mañana del Profeta, ya todo estaba preparado.

_**Berry: La guerra está por comenzar.**_

_Según declaraciones de Berry, el Ministerio de Magia piensa darle su total apoyo al ejército nacional en la emancipación y garantías auto-operativas, mejor conocidos como ejército NEGRO. Que busca un mejor bienestar social para la comunidad mágica, para erradicar las imperfecciones, exaltar el libre pensamiento y la igualdad, así como el censo de todos los magos. Posteriormente el ejercito planteará al ministerio la reforma educacional para incluir una nueva asignatura en Hogwarts, reemplazando defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por: Las Artes Mágicas de Defensa y Protección y Mestizaje Mágico, donde se entenderá la importancia de la libertad en el uso de cualquier tipo de magia y la importancia de reconocer que tipos de magos está compuesta la sociedad. A partir del próximo mes comenzará el censo de sangre entre los magos._

_"Con esto queremos evitar que cualquier foco de violencia quede disperso. Existen extraños sucesos aislados que queremos controlar a través de la unión. Queremos que nazca El Nuevo Orden para un mejor bienestar para todos, es la hora de dar un paso adelante. El siglo XXI será recordado como el siglo en que varios valientes magos decidieron ponerle fin a las disputas entre los mismos magos y aliando las fuerzas para el combate. Nuestro futuro es uno donde haya paz y amor, donde podamos salir a la calle sin la amenaza de morir. Les pido todo su apoyo"._

- ¿Censo? – Hermione parecía muy desconfiada. - ¿En que va a ayudar eso a nuestra sociedad¡Buscan dividirnos!

- Hay un serio plan de adoctrinamiento, el ejército negro es algo simbólico que solo quiere hacer frente a la rebelión que se viene. – Dijo Lupin. – La rebelión de los mestizos.

- Esto nos hace olvidar algo muy importante. – Dijo Snape con toda la calma del mundo. – Todo esto es una cortina de humo para desviar la atención de todos a lo que está sucediendo dentro del ministerio. Hay que mantener un ojo en Malfoy.

- Bullstrode estará vigilante toda esta semana en el ministerio. – Dijo Kingsley. – Sus agentes son bastante discretos, tanto que no se ha atrevido a divulgar el nombre de ninguno. Ellos llegarán hasta el fondo de este asunto, muy pronto.

Pero muy lejos de allí, en la mansión Harrington. Donald se encontraba sentado con dificultad en su lecho de muerte. La enfermedad lo había consumido rápidamente, aquello era muy particular en su sangre, era el ultimo de sus hermanos y todos tras una larga vida habían sucumbido ante la vejez y habían muerto rápidamente. A su lado estaba Janice en silencio con una innegable tristeza en sus ojos. Frente a el, estaban Ralph, Tim y Kyle, sus hijos varones bastante mayores ya.

- Se que ustedes han esperado este momento por mucho tiempo. – Dijo Donald. – Ahora los he mandado a llamar, porque se acerca la muerte, la puedo ver rondando desde hace varios días en mi mansión. Mi generación muere conmigo y la esperanza de los Harrington queda en ustedes. Por eso debo otorgarles la herencia y mi voluntad póstuma.

- Padre, has tenido una vida larga. – Dijo Ralph. – Nos has honrado y nos has hecho sentir orgullosos de quienes somos.

- No tantas palabras rimbombantes Raphael, he cometido muchos errores. Lo se, he manejado la herencia con secreto y hasta el final. No tengo consejeros más que a mis antepasados y a mi conciencia. Raphael, Timothy y Kyle, confío en ustedes y que sigan juntos por el bien de la familia. Mis negocios quedarán enteramente y repartidos equitativamente entre cuatro.

- ¿Entre cuatro? - Tim dudaba. - ¿Por qué cuatro? Somos tres…

- No olvides a tu hermana Florence. – Dijo Janice.

- Pero ella está muerta. – Dijo Ralph con una voz dudosa. - ¿No es así?

- Ustedes fueron cuatro hermanos, mi herencia será para los cuatro. – Dijo Donald en un tono severo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mujer rubia entró, sus pechos eran enormes, sus ojos azules y sus túnicas extravagantes.

- Señorita L'Obiello. – Dijo Ralph. – Que inesperada visita¿podría aguardar afuera? Esto es un momento de…

- No, toma asiendo querida. – Dijo Janice apareciendo otro puesto para la rubia. Los tres hermanos estaban mirando confundidos.

- Florence, por favor. Muéstrate como eres, tus hermanos no entenderán. – Dijo Donald agonizante. – No tengo mucho tiempo.

Marie L'Obiello cambió totalmente su apariencia, llevaba una túnica negra de repente, sus cabellos eran azabaches y su cara ya no era rosada sino pálida, sus ojos azules eran ahora grises y temibles, su cara mostraba que Florence Harrington estaba más viva que nunca.

- ¿Florence? – Kyle estaba muy asombrado. - ¿Eres tu?

- ¿Qué es esto¿No habías muerto? – Ralph no lo podía creer.

- ¡Hermana! Estás viva.

- Confío en que mantendrán a salvo mi secreto. – Dijo Florence con una mirada fría. Pero Kyle avanzó hasta ella llorando y besándole, la abrazó de inmediato.

- ¡Tonta¿Cómo hiciste llorar a tu hermano con tu muerte si estabas viva? – Dijo Kyle. – Esa mujer que enterramos no era parecida a ti, a pesar de que nos hicieron creer que te habían desfigurado por la tortura final. Mi niña boba, ellos no podían tocar tu bello rostro, mi amada Florence.

- Kyle, lo siento tanto. Tengo mis razones para ocultarme. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole a su hermano.

- Janice, lee el testamento. Mi voluntad final. – Dijo Donald.

_- "Yo Donald Andrew Timothy Howard Harrington, quiero hacer mi memoria de cómo estarán repartidos mis bienes luego de mi partida de este mundo. Dejo la mitad de mis fondos a mi amada esposa Janice Esther Harrington L'Obiello. La otra mitad estará repartida por igual a Raphael Donald, Timothy Andrew, Kyle Anthony y Florence Marie (por estar muerta su parte corresponde a su hijo Maynard Elias Snape)."_

_"La casa del campo, la cabaña en las montañas, la hacienda y la joyería en el Callejón Diagon corresponderá para Raphael Donald; la casa en Italia, los viñedos en Francia y las joyas de mi madre quedarán en manos de Timothy Andrews, la casa en Grecia, la hacienda marroquí y la casa de la playa en España, son para mi hijo Kyle Anthony. Para Florence Marie corresponde la mansión Harrington, así como la llave a la bóveda secreta de la familia, como mandato familiar al ser la última de la familia, así como el libro de magia de los Harrington. La mansión será cedida a Florence Marie, o en este caso a su hijo Maynard Elias cuando mi esposa también me acompañe a la tumba, así que pido comprensión a todos los involucrados por su parte de la herencia."_

- ¿Un momento, la mansión quedará para Florence? - Ralph parecía tener objeciones. – La mansión me corresponde a mí, soy el mayor. Además Florence….

- Dilo Raphael, dilo. – Dijo Florence mirándolo fríamente. – No merezco nada porque fui mortífaga y he aparentado mi muerte. ¿Lo quieres todo para ti? Quédate con mi dinero y la mansión, no necesito nada de los Harrington.

- No, Florence Marie, no digas eso.- Dijo Donald sabiendo que su hora se acercaba. – Yo debo decirles la verdad y es que, Florence está viva y aunque ella no quisiera no puedo dejarla fuera de mi herencia. Nuestra familia es muy antigua y la tradición siempre ha sido dejar toda la herencia al menor de los hermanos, al más joven que seguirá con la familia. Florence es la heredera. En muchos siglos ninguna mujer nació de un Harrington, Florence Marie eres la primera mujer que nace de un Harrington y eso trajo mucho temor entre mis seis hermanos, consideraban que una mujer era un mal augurio. Yo me dejé llevar por esas supersticiones. Pero te amaba tanto Florence que hice lo imposible por extirpar cualquier intento de maldad en ti, llevarte severamente por el camino correcto, pero lo arruiné todo. Te perdí, te fuiste con ellos y las cosas salieron de mi control y Snape te corrompió sacando lo peor de ti. Pero aun así, el medallón era tuyo y con el medallón también el contenido de la bóveda secreta y la mansión. Luego de muchos años, realmente supe el significado de tu nacimiento. _"Cuando una mujer nazca del seno de los Harrington, es la señal de que la guerra final se avecina ya que ella será la madre Sirceadeo, capaz de engendrar al príncipe de las Tinieblas."._

Sirceadeo ni siquiera existió, era el dios de las tinieblas en la mitología antigua. La muerte no es más que cuando tu cuerpo deja de moverse y tus ojos se cierran ¿Cómo pude haber creído yo algo así¿Cómo pude haberte condenado hija mía?

- ¿Sirceadeo? – Florence repitió aquello por lo bajo.

- Por mucho tiempo pensamos que una mujer sería un mal augurio.- Dijo Donald.- temí que se cumpliera y que Florence no fuera más que el cumplimiento de la maldición que traería desgracia a todos nosotros. Luego entendí que las profecías, solo se cumplen si creemos en ellas. Yo en parte soy el culpable de la vida que Florence tiene hoy. Tienes el mismo derecho que los herederos anteriores, eres la menor como yo fui el menor de mis hermanos. La mansión es tuya y no puedes rechazarla, ya que esta mansión ha pertenecido al primer Harrington, pasando por todos los herederos menores hasta mi persona, ahora será tuya.

- ¿De que hablas Padre? – Florence no podía creerlo. - ¿Fueron esas profecías que te asustaron y te llevaron a maltratarme como lo hiciste? No puedo creer que…

- Se que cometí muchos errores. – Dijo Donald con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Pero sigues siendo mi hija, yo tu padre. Y te amo, al igual que a tus hermanos. Por favor, no olviden que somos una familia grande y antigua.

- Yo ya te perdoné hace años. – Dijo Florence.

- Puedo irme en paz. Ahora que se acerca mi último suspiro, ustedes estarán frente a mí. Es mi momento.

Donald expiró al lado de su esposa Janice, sus hijos miraron a su padre con tristeza y sin evitar poder asomar las lágrimas. Florence avanzó hasta el cuerpo de su padre cerrando sus ojos y besando su mano también con lágrimas en los ojos. Dio la media vuelta.

- Florence, no te olvides de la herencia. – Dijo Janice con lágrimas en los ojos.- Tu padre me ha dicho que pase lo que pase, debes quedarte con tu herencia. Por favor.

Florence salió de la habitación principal y se detuvo en el pasillo, al mirar la ventana recordaba su infancia y juventud. Todas aquellas noches que hubiese preferido que su padre cambiara y no la juzgara mas, había querido abrazarle y encontrar seguridad en sus brazos, pero eso solo lo había encontrado en los brazos de Severus. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, quizás las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si ella nunca se hubiera ido con los mortífagos, pero aquel había sido el momento entre elegir entre su padre y Severus, ella eligió a Severus y no se arrepentía. Snape la necesitaba más que su padre. Pero por eso no había dejado de querer a su padre en el fondo aunque decía odiarle por no haber creído en ella cuando más lo necesitó. Sin más pensamientos secó sus lágrimas rebeldes y abandonó la mansión en silencio.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Regina:** Holas. Bueno, los capítulos siguientes se irá explicando que ocurrió realmente antes de que sucediera esa noche. Si, ya está la cuarta parte de Ojos de Dragón, ya muy pronto habrá respuestas. Gracias por tu review, recibí el otro en la tercera parte también pero aun no lo he respondido.


	3. Persu Harrington

¡Actualización hoy! Gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones. Yo solo espero que les siga gustando, abierta a críticas y a opiniones. Mis personajes son míos, pero los de J.K Rowling le pertenecen. Escribir fics no me da ningún beneficios lucrativos, solo la satisfacción de escribir. Este capítulo va un poco más allá de donde viene la familia de Florence y más adelante sabrán porque es tan importante para la trama. También habrá un capitulo explicativo sobre el origen de la familia Snape más en detalle (aunque en la segunda parte ya lo he explicado). Las pesadillas siguen, cada vez es más difícil distinguir entre lo real y lo que no lo es.

¡Saludos a todos!

**Capitulo 3. Persu Harrington.**

Florence apareció cerca de su casa regresando de la mansión Harrington, en aquel vecindario al que recién se había mudado hace varios meses atrás. Era bastante tranquilo y fresco. Las casas sencillas se alzaban de noche, era un vecindario muggle de clase media. Algunas luces se comenzaban a encender y Florence entró en su casa, estaba bien protegida contra intrusos. Todo estaba a oscuras, el sol se había puesto hace media hora. Ella restregó sus ojos y al entrar en el baño encendió la luz, se lavó el rostro con agua fresca, ella miró su reflejo en el espejo. Una mujer de mirada triste le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos grises estaban un poco apagados y lucían verdosos, su cabello negro caía ocultando parte de su rostro. Ella solo suspiro.

- Sirceadeo… Sirceadeo¿Qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó Florence en medio del silencio, estaba sola pero esperaba una respuesta. Muchos pensamientos daban vueltas por su cabeza. Las palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza sobre la revelación de su padre, el porque la había tratado tan estrictamente durante su juventud. Muchas memorias que su padre había dejado para ella, venían a su mente.

- Ella será tu desgracia. Ya has oído las profecías que hablan sobre la primera mujer de los Harrington. – Dijo Robert a su hermano Donald.

- No creo en esas palabrerías. – Dijo Donald, tendría cerca de 50 años de edad. – Florence no tiene nada de malo, ella es…

- ¡Mira sus ojos! Es ella, la desgracia caerá sobre nosotros. – Intervino Ian, el hermano mayor de Donald.

- Florence es inocente. – Dijo Donald. – Ella es algo retraída, pero es inofensiva. Es muy inteligente.

- Ella tiene ojos de dragón y eso no es una buena señal. – Dijo Ian peligrosamente.

- ¿Ojos de Dragón? – Donald parecía no entender.

- Cuando crezca podrá hacer magia sin usar varita, usando tan solo contacto visual. Sin dejar rastro. Tendrá la marca de los asesinos. La Profecía dice que será la madre del príncipe de las Tinieblas.

- No es verdad. – Dijo Donald. – No permitiré que ella vaya por el camino del mal. Defenderé su honor, estudiará en Hogwarts.

Pasaron varios años, Donald estaba preocupado caminando en un despacho de su mansión, una escultura de un dragón de marfil con ojos esmeralda se levantaba frente a él, el animal emblemático de la familia Harrington desde siempre. Janice abrió la puerta.

- Donald¿Por qué no has comido en dos días? – Janice estaba con rostro preocupado.

- Janice, es sobre Florence. No he podido dormir, es sobre mis mayores temores. Ella me escribió y el hecho que esté en Slytherin no me da buena espina. Mis mayores temores se están cumpliendo.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Janice. – Ella es una buena chica, está bajo la protección de Dumbledore.

- Janice, está ocurriendo lo mismo que Robert e Ian me dijeron que pasaría. Los magos oscuros han salido todos de Slytherin en su mayoría y ahora poco a poco empieza a pasar.

- Tu conoces a Florence, ella es tu hija y tiene un buen corazón. – Dijo Janice.

- No quiero que el mal nazca en ella, no sabemos si en siete años puede transformarse en un monstruo. Tengo miedo por ella. – Dijo Donald Harrington con un rostro crispado de preocupación y miedo.

- Todo va a estar bien.

- No, nunca nada estuvo bien papá. – Florence se decía a si misma, mientras escuchaba la puerta abriéndose. Escuchó la voz de Severus y de su hijo Maynard llegando. Ella bajó al salón a recibirlos.

- ¿Por qué tenías que decirles eso? – Preguntó Snape severamente. Maynard estaba buscando argumentos para defenderse.

- Selma Weasley, ella estaba provocándome. Nos dijo traidores seguidores del Señor Oscuro. – Dijo Maynard.

- Haz oídos sordos a las provocaciones de esa mestiza. – Dijo Snape perdiendo el temperamento. – No vuelvas a dejarme mal parado, la mocosa Weasley estaba quejándose con su novio el chico Austin, quién llevó la queja con Lupin su padre.

- No los soporto, a ninguno de los dos. Me miran con superioridad. – Dijo Maynard. – Los detesto.

- Olvídate de ellos. – Dijo Snape. – Es por tu bien hijo, lo mejor que puedes es olvidarlos y seguir con la frente en alto. Tú no tienes la culpa de los errores de tus padres…

- Pero aun así, los peores errores de nuestros progenitores pueden seguirnos como sombras oscuras, acosándonos como fantasmas malditos hasta el día que descansemos en la tumba. – Dijo Florence terminando de bajar las escaleras, se refería en parte a la situación que había sufrido con su propio padre. – Es cuestión de decisión y eso está en tus manos.

- No estoy avergonzado por ustedes. – Dijo Maynard con coraje, sus ojos grises mostraban furia y valentía al mismo tiempo. – Así que nadie va a hablar mal de mi familia.

- Florence… pensé que estarías en casa de los Harrington. – Dijo Severus observando a su esposa.

- Papá murió. – Dijo Florence sin expresión en su rostro. – Ya no importa. Mi familia está aquí en esta casa y son ellos quienes me necesitan.

- Así que el viejo Donald murió. – Dijo Snape indiferente, no podía disimular que durante toda su vida había odiado al viejo Donald, y ese sentimiento era mutuo.

- Llegué cuando estaba por morir, Mamá leyó el testamento y antes de expirar me pidió perdón. Según la herencia me toca la mansión y la bóveda. Pero no la tomaré, no por ahora. En realidad está a nombre de Maynard, ya que yo oficialmente estoy muerta.

- ¿Tengo una mansión y no lo sabía? Vaya, la vida no es tan injusta como pensaba. – Dijo Maynard de una sonrisa. Pero Florence le miró severamente.

- Tu abuelo acaba de morir hoy. Además, nadie podrá tomar la mansión mientras mi madre viva y ella está tan sana y fuerte, así que no veo motivos por el cual debas preocuparte por la mansión Maynard.

- Lo siento mamá. No fue mi intención… - Dijo Maynard en forma de disculpa.

- Necesitamos hablar Severus. Es sobre Sirceadeo, mi padre lo nombró antes de morir. – A Florence le volvían a brillar los ojos una vez más. - Una leyenda antigua más que todo. Se que tiene que ver con la poción de recuerdos…

- Yo recuerdo a Sirceadeo, en la mitología Rey de las Tinieblas, que se enamoró de la Reina Galia, madre de todos los seres humanos. Renunció a la inmortalidad al enamorarse, pero de él con su unión prohibida con Galia nacieron el Bien y el Mal. – Dijo Maynard explicándose. – Eso fue lo que me explicó Harriet en una de las lecciones de Historia de la Magia hace unos años, aunque es más leyenda que hechos comprobables.

- Papá dijo que su mayor temor en su juventud era perderme, y que sabía que yo iba a ser el mal de la familia. Había una profecía que anunciaba varias catástrofes y la batalla final entre el bien y el mal con la llegada de la primera mujer nacida de los Harrington, esa soy yo. – Dijo Florence.

- El bien y el mal siempre han librado batallas. – Dijo Severus. – No es nada nuevo.

- "_Cuando una mujer nazca del seno de los Harrington, es la señal de que la guerra final se avecina ya que ella será la madre Sirceadeo y capaz de engendrar al príncipe de las Tinieblas."._ – Dijo Florence repitiendo las mismas palabras dichas por su padre, Severus se quedó callado y ambos miraron a su hijo que estaba perplejo.

- ¿El príncipe de las Tinieblas? – Preguntó Maynard asombrado. – Eso es mitología, yo no puedo ser el príncipe de las Tinieblas, suena ridículo.

- En efecto, tu abuelo dijo que las Profecias solo se cumplen para aquellos que creen en ellas. Mi desvío por el camino del mal y la destrucción, vino marcado en parte a los temores de mi padre. – Dijo Florence. – Aunque son muchas coincidencias¿no creen?

- Estás diciendo que este mocoso que nosotros engendramos es el Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Florence, míralo no tiene ningún talento especial.

- Gracias por halagarme. – Dijo Maynard ofendido. – Cuando llegue a ser el Rey de las Tinieblas tendrás prohibida la entrada a mi reino, te lo aseguro.

- Capaz la palabra "Principe de las Tinieblas" no debería tomarse tan literal. – Dijo Florence. – No se de donde viene todo esto y tampoco se a donde nos llevará. ¿No es tampoco mucha coincidencia que Persu Harrington el primero de mis antepasados lleve el nombre de Persu, uno de los ocho extraordinarios?

- Bien… – Dijo Snape pensativo. - ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver?

Maynard subió a su habitación, pero una vez más Florence recordó aquella noche varias semanas atrás.

Varias semanas atrás…

Severus tomó un fragmento de uno de los pergaminos de Merlín, allí narraba un ensayo corto sobre un grupo de magos que en su época hace más de varios siglos fueron conocidos como los _"Ocho Extraordinarios_". El ensayo escrito en pergamino era antiguo y estaba bien conservado, sería un crimen destruir algo tan antiguo y valioso como aquello, pero aquel fin justificaba los medios. Hasta hace poco había estado en Hogwarts, entre algunos documentos que Dumbledore había guardado. Se rumoreaba entre algunos agentes del departamento de misterios que aquellos magos de los que se conocía poco, habían sido descendientes de Sirceadeo. Al agregar el fragmento de pergamino en la poción, este disolvió completamente cambiando su apariencia naranja por una azul oscuro.

- Te toca tomar de la poción – Snape le aproximó el frasco que burbujeaba. – Tengo un antídoto si algo sale mal. Debes tomarla y en tu mente aparecerán memorias, son los recuerdos ocultos que el pergamino esconde secretamente.

- Está bien. – Dijo Florence.

Florence decidió beber la poción de los recuerdos. Aun estaba en el despacho de Snape cuando bajo por su garganta aquella sustancia densa y fría, sintió mareos y todo desapareció de su vista, cayendo por un túnel oscuro, escuchando voces y susurros. La luz volvió y ella estaba en un Castillo medieval inmenso, era de piedra y se encontraba en un salón bastante amplio en el fondo habían dos estatuas de cinco metros de alto, el primero era un hombre con barba y mirada severa y la otra estatua era una mujer que recordaba la gracia de una gacela, con cabello hasta las rodillas y gesto de bondad, estaban hechos de piedra. Florence se dio cuenta de las hermosas vitrinas que narraban historias pasadas, era un Castillo mucho más grande que Hogwarts y las columnas se alzaban varios metros de altura. El techo parecía estar encantado.

Ella escuchó pasos y vio a un hombre alto vestido de una túnica azul celeste, sus ojos eran azules y era bastante mayor, tenía una barba blanca que caía lisamente por su túnica, llevaba un sombrero azul celeste puntiagudo y en su rostro había un semblante serio y sabio. A su lado caminaba un hombre bastante joven, su cabello rubio cenizo brillaba y de su mano se encendió un pequeño fuego, su nariz era perfilada, sus ojos eran azules, su quijada era prominente.

- Merlín, te agradezco esta inesperada visita. ¡Gran Hombre usted! Por lo general, todos temen acercarse al Castillo. – Dijo el rubio con voz de agradecimiento. – Aaym juega mucho con los dragones y su fuego los emociona, eso espanta a los aldeanos. Dicen que aquí habitan demonios y espíritus malignos.

- Magia. Los no mágicos temen la magia. – Dijo Merlín sonriendo. – Aunque temo que no es bien para nadie vivir tan aislado, Persu. ¿Qué hacen todo el día aquí?

- Horrx es el cazador, puede hablar con los animales y entenderlos. – Dijo el joven Persu. – Es como un hermano mayor. Syd y Jot son hermanos y se encargan de fabricar muebles y objetos fantásticos. Han creado sus propias varitas y las nuestras también. Nevu le gusta leer y escribir, es un gran poeta, ya se ha leído los libros de la Biblioteca. Mientras que Donek prefiere experimentar con las pociones, es experto en venenos y antídotos, así como remedios y hierbas medicinales. Ivuro le gusta la transfiguración, le gusta transformarse en varios animales y le gusta jugarle muchas bromas a Horrx haciéndose pasar por ardillas y pequeños ratones, tiene gran sentido del humor. La menor de todas, es Aaym, huérfana y tiene afinidad con los dragones, a pesar de su corta edad es como una madre que cuida de todos nosotros, de sus ojos brota el fuego y es bastante astuta.

- Recuerdo a Aaym, la he visto en una posada oculta tras una capa de viaje – Dijo Merlín tranquilamente – Es por ella que he venido.

- ¿La has visto¿Cómo sabes que se trata de Aaym. – Persu estaba dudando.

- ¿Tiene ojos grises y cabellera castaña? – Merlín parecía conocer mejor a Persu de lo que él creía.

- Si. – Preguntó Persu.

- La vi hacía el Sur y en su rostro había bastante tristeza y miedo, pero también bastante valentía. – Dijo Merlín mirando al joven Persu.

- Es por Horrx, la ha estado haciendo sentir mal. Horrx está muy cambiado, a veces se queda días enteros en el Bosque. Está obsesionado con Aaym. Dice que ha conocido a una hechicera llamada Morgana Le Fay. Ella le ha envenenado la cabeza. – Dijo Persu preocupado.

- Aaym está embarazada. – Dijo Merlín. – Espera un hijo tuyo. Puedo ver el futuro Persu, así que presta atención. No busques a Aaym, ella volverá, pero nunca conocerás a tu hijo porque ella lo va a proteger y este nunca conocerá el Castillo de Rohm. Morgana envidia la magia de ustedes, los ocho Magos Extraordinarios del Bosque de Rohm. Deben permanecer unidos en las más oscuras horas que se aproximan.

- Horrx es como nuestro hermano mayor, nunca nos haría daño. – Dijo Persu, pero no se iba a atrever a contradecir a aquel mago sabio y poderoso. – Pero…

- Ustedes ha logrado una hermosa convivencia. Es la hora de definir si pasarán a la historia o quedarán en el olvido. – Dijo Merlín. – No dejen que las Tinieblas tomen este lugar, no es la hora todavía. Aaym ha hecho lo correcto al irse lejos de aquí. Tu hijo será llamado Persu al igual que tu, será un gran hechicero aunque será perseguido por Morgana y maldecido. Pero tendrá tu temple y la astucia de Aaym. Queda poco tiempo para ustedes, pero la batalla apenas comienza.

- Merlín¿De que se trata todo esto? – Persu se mostraba confundido. – Siempre quisimos saber porque nosotros somos tan diferentes a los hombres de la aldea.

- Ustedes son magos. Como yo. – Dijo Merlín sonriéndoles. – Allá afuera hay magos también como ustedes. La Única diferencia es que el destino los ha reunido aquí en este Castillo, los ha hecho como hermanos y amigos incondicionales. Ustedes son los últimos descendientes de Sirceadeo. – Dijo Merlín señalando la estatua de Sirceadeo y semblante severo. - Ustedes son la esperanza.

- ¿Esperanza de que? – Persu no entendía. Pero Merlin desapareció silenciosamente. Florence se quedó en la oscuridad al terminar la escena.

Todo volvió a alumbrarse, esta vez estaba en el dormitorio de Persu varios meses después, el estaba algo desgastado y con ojeras, leía una carta de Aaym, pronto vendría de regreso al Castillo. Quedó perturbado al escuchar gritos en el vestíbulo del Castillo. Bajo rápidamente, pero el Castillo era inmenso, al final encontró a Horrx un mago robusto de barba espesa y brazos fuertes, con un hacha en la mano, frente a él yacía Ivuro muerto en el suelo, sus cabellos negros estaban ensangrentados.

- ¿Qué has hecho Horrx? Lo has asesinado. – Dijo Persu horrorizado.

- El se lo ha buscado y ustedes correrán con la misma suerte. – Dijo Horrx lleno de rabia.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – Gritaron Syd y Jot apareciendo por detrás blandiendo sus varitas rudimentarias, sus cabellos eran rojos y sus rostros mostraba lo temerarios que eran. Horx cayó de espalda, pero el hacha cayó varios metros hacía atrás.

- Persu, me has robado el amor de Aaym. Morgana lo sabe todo, ella ira tras el hijo que nazca de ustedes y lo asesinará. – Dijo Horrx levantándose.

- Tú no eres Horrx. – Dijo Nevu, otro de los extraordinarios llegando de la Torre Norte hasta le entrada del Castillo por medio de la aparición. Era de cabello castaño y ojos bastante grandes. – Eres nuestro hermano y mira lo que has hecho, mataste a Ivuro. ¡Nos has traicionado! Estás poseído por esos demonios que Morgana controla, no eres tú.

- Ustedes se han confabulado contra mí, saben que soy el mejor hechicero y me envidian. Persu me ha robado el amor de Aaym, mi bella Aaym. – Dijo Horrx avanzando hasta los magos. Un duelo de magia comenzó entre los extraordinarios sumándose Donek uno de ellos que era bastante alto y sus cabello eran rizados, quien regresaba de la Torre Este tras haber escuchado los alaridos de dolor de Ivuro antes de morir. Horrx empleó magia negra e hizo bastantes heridas en los magos que luchaban por detenerlo. Uno a uno fueron cayendo muertos en manos de Horrx, solo quedaban Persu de pie.

- Yo amo a Aaym y sería capaz de ir al infierno por ella. – Gritaba Horrx.

- No la amas. – Gritó Persu con el rostro ensangrentado. – Si amaras a Aaym no hubieras hecho esto. Pero se que detrás de esto está Morgana, lo se.

- Eres un débil. – Dijo Horrx. Todos habían muerto tras intensas horas de batalla y duelos. La sangre manchaba el vestíbulo y las sombras con nubarrones grises rodeaban el castillo. – Crees en las palabras de Merlín.

- Aaym jamás será tuya. – Gritó Persu. Pero Horrx tomó su hacha mágica y en un movimiento ágil un rayo de luz azul impactó con el cuerpo de Persu dejándolo inmóvil y al siguiente instante el hacha estaba clavada en su pecho.

- El dolor de tu muerte traerá de vuelta a Aaym, y yo la llevaré conmigo. No más lástima, no más tener que cuidar de ustedes. – Persu vio un brillo maligno en sus ojos y escuchó la puerta de Roble abrirse, una mujer de cabello castaño largo enmarañado y por la cintura llegaba, sus ojos eran grises y fríos, recordaban a un dragón, su rostro bastante huesudo aunque había algo de gracia en ella. Al ver a Persu morir en el suelo, se llenó de cólera y con un halo de fuego rodeó a Horrx.

- ¿Porque has hecho esto?

- Estaremos juntos, mi amada. – Horrx miraba fieramente a la joven Aaym quien dejaba escapar unas lágrimas al darse cuenta que sus demás amigos yacían muertos.

- ¿Cómo has hecho esto? Nosotros éramos amigos, como hermanos. – Aaym se lamentaba y mantenía a raya a Horrx, varios dragones rodeaban el castillo, pero las sombras acabaron con ellos. Magia negra que Horrx había aprendido de Morgana.

- Estarás a mi lado… - Dijo Horrx desvaneciendo el halo de fuego. Aaaym salió disparada varios metros atrás contra una pared.

Tras una intensa batalla, una bocanada de fuego calcinó a Horrx, pero Aaym estaba muy herida y tras agonizar brevemente murió también. Los ocho extraordinarios yacían en el suelo, acabados y una sombra apareció entre sus cuerpos.

- El Bosque de Rohm se llena de luto. – Era Morgana Le Fay. – Horrx, que tonto fuiste al creer en mis promesas. Mataste a tus amigos.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Preguntó Merlín quien había dejado de ser invisible y se mostraba a al hechicera.

- Con sus muertes y sangre, ellos quedarán marcados y malditos. Ahora soy más fuerte y nadie podrá detenerme. – Los púrpuras ojos de Morgana parecían amenazantes, su cabello oscuro y venenoso se movía con vida propia, contrastaba con la piel pálida como la tiza de su cara. Su lengua era como la de una serpiente.

- No podrás tocar ni hacer daño al hijo de Persu y Aaym. – Dijo Merlín avanzando hacía Morgana. – No lo podrás tocar. Sirceadeo lo protege y no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Morgana miraba incrédula, justo cuando una tormenta comenzó, en el rostro de Merlín se dibujaba la furia y Morgana desapareció. Florence de nuevo quedó en la oscuridad. Hasta que una débil luz se encendió frente a ella.

- Florence Harrington. – Era la voz de Merlín, su rostro apareció iluminado frente a ella. – Has irrumpido con artes oscuras en mis memorias. Sabía que sería la única forma de que vieras lo que realmente ocurrió en el Castillo de Rohm. Muertes inocentes y mentes envenenadas por la maldad.

- ¿Merlín? – Florence retrocedió sin creerlo. - ¿Cómo usted puede…?

- ¿Estar hablándote y saber que vendrías por mis memorias? – Merlín sonreía. – Olvidas que puedo ver el futuro y sabía que iba a pasar.

- ¿Por qué quería que yo viera todo esto? – Preguntó Florence sin entender.

- Algo que nunca escribí en mis memorias fue el destino del pequeño hijo de Persu y Aaym. ¿Sabes porque?

- No lo se… - Florence parecía confundida. Todo parecía aclararse de nuevo, esta vez aparecieron en una aldea. Estaba dentro de un establo y junto a los caballos, un niño pequeño dormía en el Heno. Florence lo miró, era de cabello castaño y nariz perfilada. En breves momentos se despertó y Florence advirtió que aquel niño tenía los mismos ojos fríos que ella.

- El es Persu. – Dijo Merlín sonriendo. – Deberías conocerlo más que yo. Tu tienes una única misión que casi finaliza. Todos tenemos una. Nadie supo nunca del destino del pequeño Persu porque quise proteger su identidad. Casi nadie supo de su paradero, aunque por desgracia Morgana si. Pocos conocen de la existencia de estos magos extraordinarios de los Bosques de Rohm. El pequeño Persu llamado como su padre claro que si, fue adoptado por una familia de una aldea lejana, el era un hechicero de gran futuro y por sus trucos de magia se hizo famoso localmente. Aquí como ves todavía es un niño, duerme en los establos y es bastante travieso para su edad. Cuando crezca adoptará su propio apellido: Persu Harrington, para ser exacto. ¿Te suena conocido?

- ¿Persu Harrington¿El primer Harrington? – Florence parecía haber abierto los ojos y se daba cuenta de ello. El niño la miró directo a los ojos, a pesar de que sabía que no la podía ver. Merlín se desvaneció junto a la cabaña con el pequeño Persu. Había vuelto la oscuridad.

Al abrir los ojos de repente, encontró a Severus Snape ayudándole a levantarse, estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts en las mazmorras, no había ido a ninguna parte.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Severus ayudándola a levantarse. – Estabas temblando con los ojos en blanco. Susurrabas palabras que no pude entender.

- Vi todo. – Dijo Florence recuperando el aliento. – Vi todo lo sucedido en el Castillo Rohm, allí vivían los ocho extraordinarios. Merlín me dijo…

- ¿Merlín habló contigo? – Severus estaba dudando. – Merlín desapareció hace muchos siglos. ¿Estuviste alucinando Florence?

- Merlín fue muy poderoso. – Dijo Florence. – El podía ver el futuro y supo que yo iría tras sus memorias y sus escritos. Sabía que usaría artes oscuras y la poción de recuerdos para saber que sucedió con los extraordinarios. ¿Sabes porque?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo desciendo de dos de ellos. – Dijo Florence algo más exaltada. – Los ocho extraordinarios. Uno de ellos era una mujer, Aaym. Ella tuvo un hijo con Persu otro de ellos, a este niño lo llamaron Persu también. Merlín me dijo que el hijo es el mismo Persu Harrington, el primer Harrington. Uno de mis antepasados.

- ¿Qué mas averiguaste?

- Merlín dijo que mi misión pronto iba a finalizar. Ellos (los magos) si eran descendientes de Sirceadeo, Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Por ende yo también lo soy. – Dijo Florence tomando un vaso de agua. – Todo esto es muy extraño. Es una pista enorme. También vi la estatua de Galia, la madre creadora de los humanos. ¿Podrá ser todo esto cierto?

- ¿Recuerdas la noche que bebiste la poción de recuerdos? – Preguntó Snape en el despacho.

- Hace varias semanas ya, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. – Dijo Florence. – Ahora estamos claro, según lo dicho por mi padre yo soy la legítima heredera.

- No, no lo eres. – Dijo Severus. – Si seguimos con la línea de herencia de tu familia, el heredero actual sería Maynard. Es tu hijo menor.

- ¡Maynard! – Dijo Florence. – ¿Crees por eso que Malfoy no pudo tocarlo?

- Puedo apostar que algo tiene que ver con eso. – Dijo Snape.

- Pero durante siglos Los Harringtons hemos sufrido enfermedades, hemos muerto y hecho nuestras vidas a nuestro propio amparo. ¿Por qué un mago oscuro se va a detener frente a un chico como Maynard¿Qué tiene Maynard de especial?

- Aun hay muchas preguntas sin respuestas. – Dijo Snape algo pensativo.

Aquella noche de verano fue bastante lluviosa, Harriet acostada en su cama miraba el techo de su habitación. La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte y el viento soplaba violentamente haciendo que la ventana temblara. Escuchó un pequeño ruido y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Harriet volteó a ver la puerta y observó en la oscuridad un par de ojos verdes. Era su pequeña hermana Myriad, iba de la mano con Greg.

- Hagiet. – Decía Myriad gimoteando del miedo. – ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

- Myriad tiene mucho miedo por la lluvia. – Dijo Greg explicando. – Yo también me sentiría mejor si pudiera disfrutar de tu compañía. No queremos molestar a Mamá¿Está bien?

- No sean tontos. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo. – Vengan aquí, ustedes nunca son una molestia para su hermana mayor.

- ¿Por qué estabas molesta hoy cuando llegaste con Rowen y Papá? – Preguntó Greg acostándose en la cama de su hermana y ayudando a Myriad a subirse también. Harriet les besó y abrazó.

- Por un chico que se metió conmigo hoy en Grimmauld Place. – Dijo Harriet. – Pero ya estoy bien, es un tonto. Es un amigo pero es algo duro cuando trata conmigo.

- Los amigos no deberían tratarse mal. – Dijo Greg. – Los amigos son para pasarla bien.

- Es así, pero Maynard aun no lo sabe. – Dijo Harriet asombrado de la inteligencia de su hermano menor.

- ¿Ya se va ir la lluvia? – Preguntó Myriad mirando temerosa la ventana.

- No hay nada que temer. – Dijo Harriet acariciando a Myriad y tranquilizándola. – Nada nos puede pasar, solo es lluvia.

- Hagiet¿a que le tienes miedo tú? – Preguntó la pequeña Myriad.

- Eso es una pregunta muy profunda¿no? – Dijo Harriet mirando a la pequeña. – Definitivamente no le tengo miedo a la lluvia ni a los rayos. Yo le tengo miedo a quedarme sola para siempre… sin amigos.

- Yo también, pero tengo más miedo a las arañas. – Dijo Greg abrazándose más a Harriet, y ella le sonrió.

- Como Tio Ron. Pero te aseguro que las arañas tienen más miedo de ti. – Dijo Harriet riendo. – La vida no es vivir en miedo sino enfrentarlo¿vale?

- Bien. – Dijo Greg bostezando.

- Ahora duerman. A mamá no le va a gustar que sus niños consentidos se desvelen. – Dijo Harriet y sus hermanitos abrazados a ella se quedaron poco a poco dormidos tras los arullos maternales de su hermana mayor. Harriet pensaba orgullosa que algún día sería madre, lentamente ella también cedió al sueño no sin antes imaginar que si llegaba a ser madre algún día esperaba que el padre de sus hijos no fuera como Christian Valdemarr, había pasado una semana sin saber noticias de él. Pero su mente quedó vacía, ella cayó dormida.

Maynard estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro sobre Historia, le había llamado la atención lo que su madre había dicho sobre el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, sonaba fantástico pero tonto, como de algún cuento para niños. Podía imaginarse al llegar a Hogwarts siendo recibido y anunciado: _"Su majestad el Príncipe de las Tinieblas"_, rió para si mismo un momento y miró al espejo de su habitación. En el marco estaban varias fotografías pegadas, en una de ellas estaba Martha abrazándole hace un año atrás. En otra de las fotografías estaba al lado de su amigo de la infancia Jim, juntos vestían un par de jeans, recordaba que Jim era bastante bajito y aun así el era más pequeño que él. En otra esquina estaba una foto de los dormitorios de Gryffindor, Charlie y Sean bromeaban, mientras Ted miraba serio y Rowen hacía poses de galán. El estaba en el extremo izquierdo con una sonrisa ligera sin mucho entusiasmo, su cabello por los hombros y negro cada vez parecía más al de su padre, pero sus ojos grises brillaban con malicia recordando a su madre.

Había más fotos, una de su cumpleaños donde estaba Martha, Ally y Ryan cantando cumpleaños, se movían alegres mientras rodeaban una pequeña tarta robada de los comedores de Hogwarts. Otra foto estaba junto a sus padres en unas cortas vacaciones, su madre tenía el cabello rojo para guardar las apariencias ya que en aquella época era perseguida por el ministerio.

Una de las fotos que más le gustaba era una foto familiar donde salían los cuatro Snape posando en la antigua casa donde habían vivido. Su padre Severus ponía una de las manos en el hombro de su madre, con la otra mano sostenía la varita. Su madre rodeaba con sus manos a su hermana Eileen y a él. Eileen parecía bastante perdida, ya en esa época estaba saliendo con Malfoy y Darren al mismo tiempo. Maynard tenía el cabello tapándole la cara pero sus ojos brillaban como siempre.

Al lado de esa foto y casi tapadas por las demás había una foto que casi no recordaba, era una foto bastante peculiar: Era la única foto donde aparecía Harriet Potter. No le favorecía mucho porque estaba de medio lado y ahora se daba cuenta que la mirada de la pelirroja estaba fija en él mismo y él en la foto aparecía mirando la cámara, había sido un domingo en la tarde luego de una reunión de prefectos, muy cerca estaba el Slytherin Marion Taylor, así como Nicole Osborne. Maynard tomó la foto fuera de donde estaba pegada y al recortó la fotografía sacando a Nicole y Marion de escena, dejando solo a la vista a él mismo y a Harriet quién volteó en un segundo a mirar la cámara, sus dos ojos verdes brillaban.

- _Eres bastante agradable Harriet, más aun cuando te enojas._ – Pensó Maynard observando con atención la foto y lamentándose que no tuviese más fotos de la chica Potter. – _Se que te trato mal, pero es imposible no tratarte así._

Maynard volvió a colocar la fotografía en un lugar más visible en el collage de fotos que tenía. Una vez más Harriet se apoderaba de sus pensamientos. Y no le gustaba ya que cada vez que se atrevía a pensar en la pelirroja terminaba teniendo pesadillas y visiones espantosas. Aquel día había pasado algo extraño y le daba miedo que Harriet pudiese ver sus vivencias y conocer sus sentimientos.

- _Pareciera que eres prohibida para mi, cada vez que te pienso pasan cosas terribles. No quiero volver a tener pesadillas._ – Reflexionaba Maynard para si mismo, mirando la fotografía de Harriet. –_ Pero aun así… ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Es Harriet Potter._

Maynard parecía molesto con él mismo por pensar en ella, pero no se atrevió a quitar la fotografía de su vista, la seguía viendo y podía imaginar que Harriet realmente estaba allí con él.

- _No me puedes estar gustando. Eres una pelirroja sosa y además eres hija de Harry Potter._ – Pensó Maynard. – _Estaba besando a Pita y pude haberla hecho mía, y tú apareciste en mi mente. Déjame concentrarme ¿Por qué¿Por qué tienes que perseguirme hasta cuando no estás¿Por qué no te besé hoy en la habitación? Podrías haberme abofeteado y terminar con esta estupidez que me quita la paz. ¿Por qué tenías que empezar a gustarme¿Por qué tenías que ser una Potter¿Por qué tenías que ser la hermana de Rowen? Eres solo un espejismo Harriet la Row, nunca podremos estar juntos._

Maynard quedó dormido también, solo se escuchaba de fondo la lluvia afuera de la ventana, así como los rayos que caían constantemente. El viento seguía soplando, mientras Florence apagaba la luz del cuarto de su hijo y lo besó en la frente. Luego de varias horas, la calma por fin llegó. En horas de la madrugada todo parecía estar calmado, ni una sola alma estaba despierta.

Harriet soñaba una vez más, eso creía ella. Estaba en Hogwarts sola y parecía que nadie podía oírla. Estaba atrapada y no podía salir, era su propio laberinto. Una voz retumbaba en sus oídos, _"Serás mía",_ pero no podía ver a nadie. Luego de desvanecerse un instante escuchó una dulce voz

- Hija mía, no desfallezcas. Sobrevive, se fuerte. Nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede tocarte. Se fuerte. No creas en las mentiras. – Harriet observó a una mujer frente a ella, su rostro era armonioso, su cabello rojo como el fuego rodeado de flores blancas, llevaba túnicas blancas de seda y sus ojos eran verdes como los de ella.

- ¿Abuela? – Preguntó Harriet desconcertada. – Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ten fe en mí, no caigas en el miedo. Ven hacía la luz cuando te envuelva la oscuridad. Eres mi hija Harriet, no pueden tocarte. Eres la hija de la luz, nunca lo olvides. Nadie puede hacerte daño.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Yo te hice. Yo quise que vinieras con una misión, mi preciosa niña. – Dijo aquella mujer. – Eres mi heredera, la princesa de la luz que nunca dejará de brillar. Eres la Heredera de Galia. Y yo soy Galia.

- ¿Galia? – Harriet observó como la sonrisa y calidez de la mujer se desvaneció de repente. Harriet había regresado a su habitación, Greg y Myriad no estaban. Estaba sola en la cama y todo estaba muy silencioso. Un par de ojos grises brillaban desde la puerta entreabierta, una sonrisa brilló en la oscuridad.

- ¿Pensaste que podías escapar de mi? Dímelo una sola vez¿Te unirás a mí? – Era una voz fría de ultratumba que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

- Te quiero completamente a ti. – Dijo aquella voz. – Voy a cambiar tu vida y darte una mejor.

- Yo quiero esta vida que tengo, no es perfecta pero me gusta. – Dijo Harriet con la voz débil.

- ¿No quisieras que Maynard te amara tanto como tu lo amas a él? - Harriet observó un pequeño destello de luz y a su lado estaba Maynard sonriéndole.

- ¡Malfoy! Vete de aquí. – Dijo Harriet buscando su varita, pero no estaba.

- ¿Cómo vas a echarme de mi propia fantasía? – Dijo Malfoy. – Yo decido cuando acaban las cosas y como acaban.

- ¡Déjame en paz! No quiero estar a tu lado. No me uniré a ti. – Dijo Harriet cerrando los ojos, pero al volverlos a abrir Maynard se había transformado en Eileen y reía burlonamente. Por la puerta apareció Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Harriet, Harriet… - Bellatrix imitaba la voz de una niña. - ¿Dónde están papá y mamá? Lejos de aquí¿o no tanto?

Bellatrix entró a la habitación arrastrando a Harry y a Ginny mientras estaban amordazados y amarrados con hilos invisibles.

- Yo hice que perdiera a la criatura que llevaba en su vientre, así como nos llevamos a tu abuelo¿Quisieras que ellos se fueran también¿O quizás a Rowen? No, creo que quieres más a los pequeños Myriad y Greg. – Espetó Bellatrix sujetando su varita. – Y hay tantos secretos que desconoces de los Potter. Tu padre se vendió al lado oscuro y colaboró con la mortífaga Florence Harrington, todo lo hizo por el poder.

- ¡Es mentira! – Gritó Harriet levantándose. – Dejen ir a mis padres.

- ¡Crucio! – Gritó Bellatrix sonriente hacia Harry y Ginny, ellos hacían muecas de dolor. – Van a sentir dolor hasta que tú aceptes cambiar de opinión.

- Esto es una ilusión, nadie puede hacerme daño, nadie puede hacerme daño. – Dijo Harriet mientras cerraba sus ojos. – Es una pesadilla.

Al volver a abrir los ojos ya no estaban Malfoy, ni Eileen, ni Bellatrix. En su cama dormían Greg y Myriad, en su mano estaba su varita. Vio que estaban bien y nada malo había pasado, se había despertado de aquella pesadilla parada en medio de su habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada y todo a oscuras, al encender una luz dio un grito de horror, al ver en el suelo muchos bebes recién nacidos desfigurados y mutilados. Las paredes estaban llenas de sangre, en la puerta de su habitación estaba escrito: _"No podrás escapar de mi",_ y sus hermanitos estaban pálidos y fríos, de sus ojos cerrados habían brotados lágrimas de sangre. Estaban muertos. Harriet gritó del miedo y se resbaló, los bebés aun se movían.

-¡Auxilio! – Harriet gritaba rodeada de aquellos cadáveres a medio mover. - ¡Auxilio por favor!

Harriet despertó de repente en su habitación una vez más. Era de mañana y estaba sola en su cuarto. Estaba sudando y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, su corazón estaba agitado y estaba asustada. Nada había pasado y todo estaba en silencio. Las cortinas estaban abiertas. Para su alivio todo había sido una macabra pesadilla, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran pasadas las 10 de la mañana, Greg y Myriad ya debían haberse levantado. Suspiró algo más calmada y se acostó mirando el techo. Aparentemente todo estaba bien.

**Fin del capítulo**

Ahora si, la respuesta a sus reviews. Un millón a ustedes.

**Vick Black:** Gracias Victoria, o Victoire, jejeje. No te preocupes, no me voy a morir en una cama sola si dejo de recibir un review, aunque más vale tarde que nunca. Mary cae en coma No te mueras, por lo de Sirceadeo y Maynard. Ahora ya en este capítulo se sabe lo que realmente sucedió. Yo no estaría segura que Maynard sea el retrato vivo de su padre, tiene muchas cosas particulares. Sobre ser ácido y sarcástico creo que es claro de donde viene (Severus y Florence¿no?). Algún día te prestaré a mis personajes para que vayas a tomar con ellos el te y discutas con ellos, seguro se alegrarán. Harriet y sus sentimientos, ese es otro dilema.

**Wolfgang-Snape:** Hola Fio, veo que estás apurada… es lo mismo que he sentido estos ultimos cuatro años, tranquila, te entiendo. Me llebna de honor el hecho de que sea tu fanfic favorito, me cautiva de sobremanera. Así como me alegra estar manteniendo la coherencia como para que la historia siga gustando. La relación Maynard-Snape va a ser un poco más complicada, pero recuerda a la de los padres de Maynard, aunque hay que considerar tambien la crianza de Harriet como otro factor, jejeje. Y si tienes mucha razón, Maynard no ha tenido que vivir lo mismo que Severus por eso es diferente, aunque quiera parecerse a él. Un saludo grandote para ti, SalU2 igual para ti. ;)

**Regina:** Entre Harriet y Maynard ocurren cosas y muchas de ellas, ellos aun no las entienden. Pero aparte de todo eso, creo que si, cada uno por su cuenta está dandose cuenta del otro con otros ojos pero hay mucho orgullo entre ellos. ¡Saludos!


	4. Donde más duele

Otro capitulo se viene arriba, algo más agudo. Vemos la primera interacción entre dos personajes que nunca antes se habían enfrentado cara a cara antes. Mucho más de la historia de Florence, muchas más cosas que no sabíamos de Donald y de los antepasados de Florence. ¿Cómo se lo tomara ella? Ahora si, no más palabras…

Espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. ¡Saludos a quienes leen esta historia!

**Capitulo 4: Donde más duele.**

Harriet se levantó algo sudorosa, estaba en su cama algo agitada. Aquel sueño se había sentido tan real. Miró el techo, las paredes y la puerta, todo estaba en su lugar. Se levantó y sintió que la tensión se le bajaba, algo húmedo goteaba y la mojaba. Al bajar sus ojos, vio con horror que sus muñecas estaban cortadas y su pijama estaba ensangrentada, de sus piernas corría sangre. No era el sudor lo que la mojaba completamente, era sangre, era su propia sangre.

No sentía dolor, lo cual le preocupó mucho, y se sintió débil. ¿No sería esta otra pesadilla? El corte había sido hace poco y estaba comenzando a sangrar abundantemente por las muñecas.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Rowen! – Harriet gritó con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!

Harriet intentó caminar hacía la puerta, pero fue en vano. Se desvaneció, cayendo al piso sin fuerzas. Lloraba porque no podía sentir dolor, lloraba porque sabía que su hora había llegado. Había dejado un rastro de sangre. El mundo se desvaneció y todo se volvió negro.

- ¡HARRIET! – Maynard se despertó sobresaltado. Vio la hora, ya era de mañana. Había tenido una pesadilla espantosa, soñó que Harriet dormía y un forastero había cortado sus venas en las muñecas y le había aplicado un hechizo mortal que la hacía desangrar. Ella parecía profundamente dormida sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, aunque se comenzaba a sentir agitada porque se movía incesantemente. Maynard no se podía mover en aquella pesadilla, pero ahora estaba a salvo en su habitación. El tenía un mal presentimiento.

_Harriet._

_Dime que todo está bien, tuve una pesadilla. _

_Maynard E. Snape._

Maynard envió aquella lechuza. Su padre le había regalado una lechuza castaña de ojos ámbar al finalizar su quinto año. Se llamaba Seath y en el poco tiempo había sido muy fiel a su dueño. Pero esa mañana Maynard no tenía buena espina de nada. Al desayunar, la tostada le sabía a sangre y escuchaba voces en su cabeza.

"_Ve por ella, ve por ella…"_

Florence aquella mañana había ido a la mansión de los Harrington, allí sería el funeral de su padre. Con la apariencia más discreta y de luto de Marie L'Obiello, asistió al funeral. Janice llevaba una túnica negra, su madre no había vestido nunca de negro ni con la muerte de sus padres, pero era su esposo a quien estaban llevando a la tumba, a ese esposo a quién tanto había amado.

En el cementerio familiar, estaban enterrados solamente los herederos y sus esposas. La línea de sucesión era clara desde Lawrence Harrington, el primer antepasado conocido. La tumba de Donald, se alzaba en mármol, con letras bañadas en oro.

"_Donald Andrew Timothy Howard Harrington_

_ 4 de Julio de 1912_

† _19 de Agosto de 2017_

_Amado Padre y esposo. Descansa en paz."_

Florence no le gustaban los funerales, nunca había ido a uno irónicamente a pesar de haber sido causante de muertes a varios magos. Sus abuelos habían sido enterrados en aquel cementerio pero ella era un bebé como para recordarlo. Ella observaba como los dolientes lloraban en silencio al lado del cuerpo del que una vez había sido Donald, su padre. Su ataúd estaba cubierto por el estandarte de la familia. Los tres hermanos estaban sentados al lado de Janice.

- Ella debería estar sentada con nosotros. – Dijo Ralph mirando a Florence a lo lejos. – Ella va a heredar la mansión, al menos debería estar al lado de nosotros y de su padre.

- Basta Raphael. – Dijo Janice en tono serio y con carácter. – Tu hermana no debió haber venido, recuerda que está muerta oficialmente. Si ella estuviera con nosotros mucho tiempo, levantaría algunas sospechas.

- Ralph, deja los celos. – Dijo Kyle sin mirar a su hermano. – Ella es la legítima heredera y mucho hizo nuestro padre al incluirnos en el testamento.

- La tradición dice que los herederos son siempre hombres. – Dijo Ralph.

- ¿Algún problema con que la heredera sea una mujer? – Janice afiló su mirada de ojos negros, de la misma forma que su hija lo hacía con sus ojos grises. – Yo no crié a un hijo machista como tu Raphael. Respeta este momento, tu padre así lo habría querido.

Florence se retiró del funeral, dirigiéndose hacía la bóveda familiar. Ubicada en uno de los salones al este de la mansión, que en vida Donald hubiese usado como despacho. Todos estaban afuera en el entierro, mientras que en la mansión solitaria todo permanecía en silencio.

Janice le había dicho a su hija Florence que la llave de la bóveda era su propio medallón, ahora en donde estaba la cerradura, no lo sabia. Al entrar al despacho de su padre, notó que todo había estado intacto desde hace varios meses, desde que su padre había caído enfermo. Al final del salón, contrario a la chimenea, estaba la escultura magistral del dragón blanco hecho en mármol, tenía relieves con finos acabados y los ojos eran esmeraldas incrustadas en el mármol. Miraban furiosamente, permanecía inmóvil vigilante.

- ¡Allí está la bóveda! – Dijo Florence parándose frente al dragón. – Ahora, ¿como se abre?

Florence detalló al animal, sus alas se extendían más de dos metros y sus garras parecían que en cualquier momento cobrarían vida. La boca del dragón estaba abierta y las escamas bajaban por su torso, en el pecho estaba una huella de mano humana. Miró una vez más los ojos esmeraldas y la boca, había un agujero discreto bajo la lengua.

- ¡Bingo! – Florence avanzó, y a pesar de que era una de las más altas de su familia. Tuvo que subirse a un banco para poder examinar la boca del dragón. Había un pequeño hueco del tamaño del medallón Ella se quitó el medallón del dragón y con cuidado lo acercó debajo de la lengua del dragón de mármol. Mágicamente el medallón encajó perfectamente, escuchó un crujido y los ojos del dragón se iluminaron.

Florence tomó el medallón y retrocedió a una distancia de dos metros. El dragón se comenzó a mover y de su boca salió una bocanada de fuego que alcanzó a Florence, pero este fuego no le quemaba. El dragón tenía su mirada fija en Florence y ella avanzó.

- Eres un buen guardián, ¿A que no? – Florence se quedó inmóvil pero el dragón no se volvió a mover. Ella por intuición, colocó su mano en la huella que el dragón tenía en su pecho. Otro crujido se escuchó y el dragón se movió hacía la izquierda, dando paso a un salón secreto que se extendía varios metros y era más grande que los salones de reuniones de la mansión.

Ella entró cuidadosamente, la luz del sol entraba a través de un tragaluz en el techo de este salón y una alfombra verde la conducía por aquel largo pasillo amplio. Cerca de la entrada encontró dos marcos de cuadros vacíos, el resto de los retratos figuraban magos que dormían. El primer retrato tenía inscrito el nombre _"Maynard Elías Snape"_ y del otro lado podía ver otro marco con su propio nombre, que estaba vacío igualmente, cuyas letras se podía leer _"Florence Marie Snape-Harrington"._

El retrato no reconocía a Florence como muerta. Lo entendía al fin, aquel pasillo largo era sin duda el pasillo de los retratos de los herederos anteriores a ella, luego de su retrato vio el cuadro su padre, se veía bastante joven con cabello rubio oscuro, sonreía y saludaba a su hija.

Florence siguió avanzando justo cuando los retratos comenzaron a murmurar cosas, miraban con atención, Florence era la primera persona que entraba en aquel salón en muchos años. Encontró a su abuelo Howard seguido de su bisabuelo George, cada uno de sus nombres iban pasando: Elías Harrington, Calígula Harrington, Alphonse Harrington, Ferdinand Harrington, Sweyn Harrington, Oliver Harrington, Joseph Harrington… en sus retratos podía distinguir rasgos muy familiares. La nariz era igual en todos, perfilada, mientras que el cabello había sido variado, desde rubio hasta negro azabache, pasando por algunos pelirrojos en algunas épocas, pero notó que ninguno de sus antepasados había tenido los ojos grises que ella tenía.

Al llegar al último retrato, descubrió que no se trataba de Lawrence, sino de cinco generaciones anteriores. Sus ojos eran grises como los de ella, su cabello rizado, largo y castaño, sus facciones huesudas y sus labios finos, recordaba a lo poco que había visto de Aaym en aquel recuerdo. Al fin lo veía y era verdad. Persu Harrington posaba con aires de grandeza, era aquel el primer Harrington.

Ella se detuvo un instante a verlo, mientras Persu rascaba su nariz, haciendo que la grandeza se desvaneciera de repente y Florence lo sintió tan cercano e igual como un amigo. Ahora entendía que por Aaym, madre de Persu, toda la familia Harrington había adoptado el dragón como animal emblemático en el escudo.

- Al fin has llegado. – Dijo el retrato de Persu con una voz ronca.

- ¿Sabes quien soy? – Florence parecía asombrada. Realmente podía hablar con sus antepasados.

- Por supuesto. Eres Florence Marie. – El retrato dijo con una voz fría, era muy parecida a su voz. – Eres la primera mujer que entra aquí. Y yo he estado aquí muchos siglos.

- No pude evitar notar mi nombre en uno de los retratos, ¿Solo apareceré cuando esté muerta?

- Veo que ya has entendido. – Dijo Persu con una sonrisa. – Aunque puedes poner tu propio retrato antes de tu muerte si lo deseas. Dylan Harrington, mi tataranieto, padre de Lawrence, era bastante vanidoso, mandó a hacer su retrato cuarenta años antes de morir.

- ¿Maynard es el último heredero? – Florence tenía algunas dudas. – El no es un Harrington.

- Hasta ahora si es el último heredero. – Dijo Persu mirando el retrato de su hijo Beau que sonreía. Los retratos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos una vez más. – No importa que no lleves el apellido que yo llevé, él lleva mi sangre. Al tener mi sangre queda mágicamente atado a aparecer aquí como otro heredero, si cumple con el hecho de ser el último de los hijos, el Benjamín de la familia.

- ¿Qué has dicho de mi? – Benjamín Harrington, tres generaciones al lado de Persu lo miró desafiante.

- Nada Ben. Solo le explico… ¡No puede ser! Cada siglo tenemos la misma discusión. – Dijo Persu malhumorado. Este volvió su mirada a Florence. – Luego de algunas generaciones nos dimos cuenta que no habían mujeres que nacían de nuestra familia.

La tradición desde Lawrence, era que al casarse con una mujer, esta debía demostrar su fidelidad llevando el medallón del dragón, resguardar la llave para abrir esta bóveda por primera vez, era el símbolo de unión del hombre y la mujer. Si la mujer le era infiel, el medallón la estrangulaba. Ya no necesitas el medallón para entrar, se abrirá cuando tú quieras para ti, pero no intentes que alguien ajeno a la familia entre, morirá al instante. Tú eres la llave.

- Pobre esposa mía. – Dijo Frank Harrington lamentándose.

- ¿Algún motivo especial por el cual yo deba estar aquí? – Florence miró a los demás retratos que volvían a susurrar entre ellos.

- Eso depende de cómo quieras verlo o si te importa saber tu pasado para poder enfrentar tu futuro. – Persu se mostraba algo solemne. - Estás parada justo donde yo nací, pero en aquella época lejana esto no era una mansión sino una cabaña de madera vieja y con techo agujereado. El esfuerzo y trabajo de todos mis hijos hizo que este lugar creciera. Lawrence construyó la mansión, es por eso que el fue el primer Harrington en ser enterrado aquí.

- ¡Vaya! No lo sabía… ¿Por qué mi padre nunca me contó sobre esto?

- ¿Donald? Ese tonto, decía que sus hijos lo averiguarían por su cuenta. Pero el nunca consideró que la única forma de saberlo es leyendo el libro Harrington, cosa que no todo el mundo puede hacer.

- ¿Qué hay en el libro Harrington? – Florence avanzó hasta el libro verde que estaba sobre una mesa, al lado del candelabro. Era extremadamente enorme.

- Es nuestra historia y magia. – Dijo Persu, Florence abrió el libro antiguo que estaba lleno de polvo. Las primeras páginas podía observar la llegada de Persu a la aldea y como había crecido, la historia narraba acontecimientos importantes. Pasó las páginas encontrando los avances en hechizos y pociones que su familia había logrado, algunas populares, otras no tanto. – El libro va escribiendo los sucesos que van marcando nuestra historia como familia. Las últimas páginas están en blanco, porque aun no han sucedido. Tú apareces en el. Hay un capítulo entero sobre ti que aun no termina… Todos los herederos tenemos un capítulo.

- ¿En serio? – Florence buscó el ultimo capitulo. Se asombró, ya que era el primer libro que hablara sobre ella (y no precisamente como una asesina).

"_Resumen del Capítulo: En Agosto de 1960, nace Florence Marie. – _Leía Florence. Encontraba una ilustración del día de su nacimiento. –_ es ella quién es una excepción desde el día que nace, al ser la primera mujer nacida en la Familia Harrington, suponiendo una alegría para algunos y una tragedia para otros. Es la menor, por lo que se convierte en la heredera. Con una suerte trágica, el miedo de su padre hace que ella busque su propio camino hacía el Señor Oscuro, uniéndose a él. Pero mucho antes, en su corazón nace el amor desde muy temprano, su amado Severus Snape quién sería su esposo. _– Florence se asombró al ver otra ilustración donde ella aparece llorando en brazos de Severus. - _Luego de una tormentosa vida y casi muerte, Florence regresa en 1996. Ha tenido tres hijos. Ariadne quien muere a una temprana edad, Eileen quién abandona la familia y el ultimo heredero, el joven Maynard Elías Snape, hijo de Severus Snape. Maynard podría ser el primer heredero que no llevará el apellido Harrington."_

Luego de pasar algunas páginas, encontró la última ilustración del libro. Era el retrato de la familia Snape, allí estaban Severus, ella misma y abajo aparecían Eileen y Maynard. Florence cerró el libro bastante asombrada por lo que acababa de descubrir. Todo estaba en silencio.

- Persu, ¿Qué es el candelabro? – Florence observaba aquella luz que parecía seguir viva.

- Ha estado encendido desde mi muerte. – Dijo Persu. – Solo se ha apagado dos veces. El día que el corazón de Calígula dejó de latir por dos minutos cuando tuvo un accidente. Al volver en si, la llama volvió a arder. Y el día que Lord Voldemort te lanzó el Avada Kedavra, arrancando tu alma de tu cuerpo.

- El candelabro encendido es una señal que…

- Es un indicador que señala si nuestra familia tiene o no tiene sucesor. – Dijo Persu. – Se que también puede apagarse en otras circunstancias. En tiempos de guerra también puede suceder, ya que todos corren peligro. Cuando Severus Snape te devolvió a la vida, la llama se volvió a encender. Recuerdo esa mañana, podía ver otra vez a través de tus ojos y cuando Donald vino a verme, nunca se mostró más feliz. Lloró cuando vio la llama ardiendo de nuevo. Eso solo significaba que tú estabas viva.

- ¿Mi padre? – Florence se mostraba sorprendida.

- Donald desde tu muerte venía frecuentemente aquí, de noche y cuando nadie podía verle. – Dijo Persu en tono de lamento. - Lloraba horas frente al candelabro deseando que nunca se hubiese apagado. Perdía perdón y ninguna de mis palabras lo consolaba. Pobre Donald, este era el único lugar donde su orgullo quedaba a un lado y mostraba ese lado vulnerable que tenía.

- No puedo creerlo. – Dijo Florence mostrándose dura. – Mi padre jamás…

- La principal causa de sufrimiento de un padre es su hijo. ¿O no? Tus hijos lo son todo, los has visto crecer, y debes darles lecciones. Tu corazón se desgarra cuando les pasa algo. ¿No pasó eso con Ariadne? ¿Y Con Eileen cuando te abandonó?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso Persu?

- Ya te he dicho. Tus ojos son los míos, al igual que cada uno de mis hijos. – Dijo Persu suspirando. – Todo lo que ves, yo puedo verlo. Y todo lo que forma parte de ti hace historia, escribiéndose en el libro de la familia Harrington.

- Creo que debo irme. – Dijo Florence dando la vuelta y dejando el libro pesado y gordo en su lugar. Al dar dos pasos, una ráfaga de viento apagó el candelabro. Todo quedó en oscuridad. – Persu, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué el candelabro se ha apagado?

- No lo se. Nunca había sucedido algo así. – Dijo Persu sin saber que responder. – Maynard está bien puedo verlo, pero algo extraño…

- ¡Estamos en guerra! – Dijo Florence dando una explicación, pero Persu negó con la cabeza.

- Debe ser algo más. – Dijo Persu. El candelabro se volvió a encender, la llama estaba más viva.

- Eso no es normal, ¿verdad?

- Tu lo has dicho, Florence Marie, Tu lo has dicho. – Persu volvió a su posición tranquila y reposó en una siesta. Florence salió de la bóveda algo confundida. Quizás eran solo ideas de ella, pero la marca tenebrosa se dibujaba débilmente otra vez en su antebrazo, la pareció verla pero eso era imposible, Lord Voldemort estaba muerto. Una lechuza acababa de entrar al despacho. Al tomar la carta de la pata del animal vio que decía un texto breve.

_Florence:_

_La joven Harriet Potter está grave en San Mungo, se ha desangrado desde hace varias horas y no fue hasta hace media hora que comenzó a mejorar. Me llamaron desde temprano, necesitan las mejores pociones curativas, ya que por lo visto no han encontrado a un mejor maestro de pociones. Te recomendaría que pasaras por aquí, Maynard no ha dejado de mostrarse intranquilo._

_Severus Snape _

Harriet estaba en la oscuridad, poco a poco volvía en si. Sintió que su cuerpo no se podía mover, se sentía pesada. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró abrir los ojos. Estaba acostada en una cama, de la ventana entraba iluminación. Podía ver a sus padres a su lado. Ella movió lentamente la cabeza, había recuperado fuerzas. Ginny notó que su hija estaba consciente y se acercó a ella.

- ¡Harry! Harriet está despierta. – Dijo Ginny acercándose a su hija, quien sentía algo de dolor al moverse. Lentamente comenzó a tomar fuerzas. Su madre le besó en la frente y lloró, lo cual era extraño ya que Ginevra Weasley era una mujer fuerte. - ¿Cómo le pasó esto a mi niña?

- Harriet… - Harry miraba a su hija con tristeza. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Débil… - Harriet dijo con una voz apenas audible. Sus muñecas estaban vendadas y tenía mucho frío.

- Harriet… - Harry volvía a repetir sin saber como terminar la frase.

- Déjala descansar. Ella no está bien. – Dijo Ginny abrazando a su hija.

- Mamá, ¿Quién me hizo esto? – Preguntó Harriet confirmando que al menos una parte de sus pesadillas si eran reales.

- ¿Quién? – Harry miraba con asombro. - Los curadores encontraron heridas múltiples en todo tu cuerpo y todas realizadas con tu varita. Nadie entró en la casa. – Dijo Harry con un tono calmado a punto de perder el control.

- Pero… - Harriet sentía repugnancia con aquella idea. – Yo vi muchas cosas.

- ¿Qué viste? – Ginny miraba atenta, mientras Harriet explicó la pesadilla que había tenido. Obviando la muerte de Myriad y Greg, porque le ocasionaba mucho miedo y dolor. Harriet estaba fría y se sentía aterrada.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto entonces? – Se preguntaba Harry en tono de lamento. Ginny rompió a llorar en los brazos de Harry inesperadamente. – Ginny, mi amor. No llores más, Harriet necesita de nosotros y…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Harriet recuperó más fuerzas con cada momento que pasaba.

- Lo que ocurre es… - Ginny secó sus lágrimas mirando el suelo. - … terrible.

- Tu útero se desgarró, es irreparable. Una maldición de artes oscuras. – Dijo Harry palideciendo. – Tu madre llora porque… nunca podrás tener hijos.

- No es posible, pero quién… - Harriet se miraba y le daba asco verse postrada en aquella cama.

- Los curadores de San Mungo te vigilarán de cerca. Ellos creen que no te encuentras bien mentalmente por todo lo que… - Ginny se detuvo una vez más a llorar. - ¡Mis niños!

- Myriad y Greg, ellos no han hablado desde esa mañana. – Dijo Harry. – Están en estado de shock y no han dicho nada, están algo perturbados. ¿Sabes que fue lo que vieron?

- Fue una pesadilla tras otra, muerte tras muerte, horror tras lágrimas… lo único que resulto real fue que me cortaron las venas y me desgarraron el útero. No se nada más. – Dijo Harriet con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos. – Yo se quién hizo esto…

- Harriet, has dicho su nombre mientras dormías, pero Manley Malfoy está muerto. – Dijo Harry por lo bajo. – Hace años, tú estabas la noche que murió.

- Yo lo vi, estaba allí junto a Bellatrix y Eileen Snape. – Dijo Harriet desesperada. – Fueron ellos, prometieron volver.

Harry y Ginny se miraron el uno al otro y Harriet miró horrorizada, lo que ella decía no tenía sentido. Bellatrix y Malfoy habían muerto y solo seguía apareciéndose en sus sueños. La gente pensaría que estaba loca, nadie le creería y lo podía ver en la mirada de sus propios padres, pero Ginny miró a su hija a los ojos.

- Ella no está mintiendo. Yo le creo. – Dijo Ginny sin llorar. Harriet se hundió en la cama y cerró sus ojos, varias lágrimas rodaron, ella se sentía frustrada. Harry carraspeó su garganta y con los ojos enrojecidos, abandonó la habitación.

- Quisiera creerte Harriet. – Dijo Harry por lo bajo. Ginny miró a su hija, mientras ella le respondió

- ¿Solo tu creerás en mi? – Dijo Harriet triste. Su madre secó sus lágrimas.

- Tu hermano Rowen también te creerá. Tu padre solo está preocupado al igual que yo por Myriad y Greg. Pero todo va a estar bien… - Dijo Ginny. – Yo llamé a Severus Snape, el te salvó la vida ya que hizo la mejor poción para detener la hemorragia.

- ¿El Profesor Snape? – Harriet miraba a su madre sin saber que pensar.

- Tu padre detesta al Profesor Snape, no es para menos. Pero esto es un caso de emergencia. Por encima de cualquier odio, yace el amor por mi hija. – Dijo Ginny. – Moriría por mis hijos y daría cualquier cosa por su bienestar. Eso me enseñó mi madre.

- Así que nunca tendré hijos… - Dijo Harriet sintiendo un dolor fuerte en su área abdominal.

- No es hora de pensar en eso. Todo va a estar bien. Harriet la Row, por favor, ten fe. Yo tengo fe en ti. ¿Vale? – Los ojos cafés de Ginny se toparon con los verdes de Harriet. Su madre besó su mejilla y la abrazó.

- Esto es una pesadilla. – Dijo Harriet aforrándose a su madre.

- Las pesadillas siempre terminan. – Dijo Ginny. – Ahora por favor, descansa.

Harriet cayó dormida, su cabeza daba vueltas pero no podía soñar. Pasaron horas sumidas en la nada y hundida en la tristeza, pero su mente estaba vacía. La puerta se abrió lentamente, se volvía a cerrar. Varios pasos se escuchaban, pero no había nadie.

- ¡Despierta! Abre los ojos, Potter. – Harriet oía aquella voz fría, le dolía el cuerpo nuevamente. Se movió en la cama y lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose en su habitación en San Mungo completamente sola, había sido aislada por seguridad, no había nadie allí. La puerta se abrió y una figura alta con capucha entró, ella se sobresaltó e intentó buscar su varita.

- ¡No otra vez! ¿Quién es usted? – Se dijo Harriet algo desesperada. Tenía una débil voz. La figura alta se quitó la capucha de su cara, una mujer de rostro cansado pero poderoso apareció, inspiraba respeto. Harriet se fijó en sus ojos grises, fríos, brillantes y mortales. Su piel era pálida y su cabello negro azabache recogido en un moño tenso.

- No te haré daño. – Dijo la mujer con un tono tranquilizador y calmado mientras soltaba su moño. Dio paso a una cabellera revuelta y ondulada en las puntas, cayendo laicamente en sus raíces. Aquella mujer volvió a mirarla, Harriet sintió escalofríos. – Trabajo en el ministerio, departamento de Misterios.

Con un movimiento de varita, cerró las persianas de la ventana quedando todo en oscuridad, encendiendo una luz de la punta de su varita, la habitación se volvió a iluminar.

- ¿Qué quiere? – Harriet se encogió del miedo y la mujer apareció una silla a su lado, sentándose en ella. En sus bolsillos sacó una varita y la entregó a la pelirroja.

- Tu varita, no deberías andar sin ella, Potter. – Dijo fríamente, aquella mujer misteriosa para Harriet, aunque se le hacía algo familiar y no sabía porque.

- ¿Acaso la conozco? – La chica estaba más calmada ahora que tenía la varita en su mano.

- No, nunca nos hemos visto. Pero he escuchado mucho de ti, Harriet Potter. Tu padre más que todo, no esa basura que sale en los periódicos. Siempre me pregunté porque una periodista perdería el tiempo con una adolescente normal, pero la sombra de tu padre el héroe sigue siendo un gran peso. Ser famosa por nada. Pero se que eres una buena chica como tu padre era un buen chico a tu edad. – Dijo la mujer intentando sonar amable sin mucho éxito. – He venido a hablar contigo. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero he esperado este momento para encontrar respuestas.

- Yo necesito respuestas. – Dijo Harriet rápidamente.

- Estás en San Mungo, ¿Sabes porque? – Dijo aquella mujer alzando su tono de voz.

- Fui atacada en mi casa, mientras dormía. – Dijo Harriet. Pero de la capa de viaje la mujer extendió un ejemplar de El Profeta cuyo titular decía: _"Hija de Harry Potter intenta suicidarse, los secretos oscuros de la familia salen a flote."._

- No, tu caso está siendo investigado como intento de suicidio. Hay pruebas y los hechizos que te dañaron provienen de tu varita. Estabas sola Potter, sola con tus hermanos menores. Leí el reporte cinco veces…

- No es posible. – Dijo Harriet horrorizada por el titular del periódico. – Yo vi a Malfoy. Yo no…

- Los reportes de los sanadores dicen que has tenido un año muy difícil. La muerte de tu abuelo, frecuentes pesadillas, depresión y soledad. Además Malfoy está muerto. Tu historia carece de credibilidad.

- ¡Usted no estuvo allí! – Dijo Harriet algo enojada. – Yo he tenido un año difícil, lleno de miedo y pesadillas aterradoras. Pero no me intenté suicidar.

- Lo se. Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero saber realmente que sucedió esa noche. Tuviste pesadillas y las confundiste con la realidad. Quizás estuviste sola, pero hay un mundo infinito y real que muchos olvidan: la mente. Poderosa y a veces engañosa. Se trata de borrar la línea entre lo real e imaginario. Para inducirte a crear una realidad, obedecer a un pensamiento ajeno o peor aun, introducir recuerdos falsos. ¿Te suena conocido?

- Usted conoce mucho. – Harriet comenzó a sonar algo desconfiada. – Yo puedo ver el futuro, y en el futuro veo asesinatos y todas esas muertes terminan siendo reales.

- Tú las hiciste reales. No porque quisieras, alguien más decidió por ti. Es por eso que sabes de artes oscuras. Cada noche al dormir tu mente es penetrada desde el exterior, solo puedes percibir las pesadillas, recuerdos y cuando despiertas crees haberlo vivido antes.

- ¿Quién es usted? Sabe demasiado sobre ellos. – Dijo Harriet impacientándose.

- Si te lo dijera no me creerías. – Ella sonreía maliciosamente. – Volviendo a nuestros asuntos me atrevo a afirmar que necesitas entrenamiento para defender esa mente débil que tienes. Desechar las artes oscuras.

-¿Cómo usted sabe que yo…? ¿Qué sabe usted de artes oscuras? – Harriet miraba sus ojos grises y aun así sabiendo que eran peligrosos los desafió con una mirada.

- Mucho, como para saber que si sigues por el camino que vas cometerás los mismos errores estúpidos que yo cometí en mi juventud, aunque confieso que a tu edad yo sabía hacer mucho más maleficios que tu, nada por lo que estar orgullosa. Alguien te ha traicionado y te ha vendido a ellos, los neomortífagos. Alguien les ayudó a llegar a tu mente, alguien cercano a ti… ¿Sospechas de alguno de tus amigos?

- No, no diré más nada hasta saber quién es usted realmente. Acaba de conocerme y cuestiona a mis mejores amigos. – Dijo Harriet furiosa.

- Yo te lo advertí. – Dijo la mujer dando una vuelta. – Debo irme.

- Yo he visto sus ojos antes. – Harriet parecía recordar, y la similitud era increíble con Maynard, a quién acababa de recordar. Aquella mujer volteó a verla y se acercó una vez más. – Sus ojos fríos, esa expresión lejana y atormentada. Los he visto antes en Maynard Snape, ¿Lo conoce?

- Muy observadora Potter. Florence Harrington. – Dijo aquella mujer sin mirarla.

- ¿Florence?

- Mi nombre es Florence. La razón por la que te recuerdo a Maynard es porque soy su madre. – Dijo Florence.

- Pero Harrington… está muerta. Era una bruja de mal aspecto, nariz torcida, anciana y fue ejecutada hace años atrás por el ministerio. Yo lo vi en el periódico.

- Lo se. Fue el mismo periódico que dijo que te habías intentado suicidar a ver… - Florence revisó el periódico y leyó en voz alta. - … _"Dolly Tanem-Skeeter cree que la chica Potter está perturbada por descubrir que su novio Marcus Snopes la engaña con Martha Macinsale._". ¿Eso dice el Profeta? Creo que sería de fácil deducción para ti saber que no todo lo que dice El Profeta es real. No creas en todo lo que leas. – Dijo Florence. – Aquí estoy, aunque confieso que oficialmente Florence está muerta, todo fue una cortina de humo.

- Primero Malfoy, luego la madre difunta de Maynard se aparece frente a mi. ¿Es posible que ver muertos sea algún don especial que yo tenga? – Harriet estaba algo trastornada, su cabello rojo estaba enmarañado.

- Suena bastante gracioso. – Dijo Florence sin ni siquiera asomar una sonrisa, su semblante frío no cambió. – Pero no estoy muerta. Tu padre me ayudó a encontrar una nueva vida, luego de que la noche que Lord Voldemort cayera yo le ayudé, le salvé el pellejo justo para poder enfrentar cara a cara al Señor Oscuro.

Tu padre solo quería salvarme de la condena del ministerio por ser una mortífaga, la ayuda que me dio tu padre fue mover y comprar algunas opiniones e influencias en el ministerio. Mi muerte fue planificada por el departamento de misterios y todo fue un montaje, el precio por la absolución de todos mis pecados fue trabajar para ellos con una nueva identidad.

Florence cambió su apariencia frente a ella, su cabello perdió el color negro, de repente era rubio oxigenado, mientras que su rostro cambió totalmente y sus ojos eran azules. Ahora poseía enormes senos y apariencia sensual.

- ¡Oh no! Marie L'Obiello. Usted es la madrastra de Maynard y esposa del profesor Snape, pero realmente es su madre y… Esto es mucho para mí en un día. – Harriet sentía que le dolía la cabeza. – Todo el tiempo estuvo allí. ¿Por qué…?

- Y te preguntarás porque te digo la verdad sobre mí. Porque nos volveremos a ver y estoy segura que colaborarás conmigo. – Dijo Florence en un tono bastante amable.

- ¿Mi padre tenía una deuda con usted? – Harriet estaba entendiendo el asunto.

- Eres de lenta reacción. – Dijo Florence. – Pero si, algo así motivó a tu padre a ayudarme. Pero ya que conoces el lado corrupto de tu padre, no cambies tu opinión de él. No es un sobornador vulgar que roba galeones. Solo quería saldar su deuda.

- ¿Qué pretende usted?

- Quizás ayudarte. Oh si, quizás. Tú tienes la respuesta a muchos enigmas que aun carecen de respuesta. Por ejemplo, porque Manley Malfoy va tras de ti sin poder tocarte. – Dijo Florence.

- No lo se…

- Considera que alguien te ha traicionado. – Dijo Florence. – Es lo único que se me ocurre para que haya pasado esto. Y no te preocupes por las acusaciones del Ministerio, yo me encargaré mientras tanto. Debo irme ahora. Recuerda que mi muerte es secreta, aunque no importa si intentas divulgarlo, hice una maldición que impide que lo cuentes y si lograrás romper mi maldición, dudo que alguien te crea por tus antecedentes. Recuerda que los demás piensan que estás loca y ves muertos que hablan.

Florence con desagrado con un movimiento de varita pintó sus labios de rojo, se colocó rubor en las mejillas exageradamente y pasó un delineador por sus ojos. Harriet miraba con la boca abierta algo asombrada. Se recostó otra vez ya que necesitaba recuperarse.

- ¿Por qué Marie L'Obiello? – Preguntó Harriet con curiosidad.

- Marie es mi segundo nombre y L'Obiello es el apellido de mi madre. Nadie que me haya conocido en vida pensara que detrás de la superficial Marie L'Obiello estoy yo, una ex asesina y mortífaga. Marie es lo más opuesto a mí que pude encontrar y es difícil para mí ser como ella, pero ella me garantiza seguridad. – Dijo Florence despidiéndose. – Nos volveremos a ver, Harriet.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Lara Evans**: Hola Lara, me entusiasma mucho que Maynard se haya convertido en un personaje favorito para ti. ¡Hay historia por un buen rato! Con respecto a tus dudas, pues he de decirte que el primer capítulo es un acontecimiento del futuro. El segundo capítulo regresa a las vacaciones, justo donde quedó la historia anterior. Muy pronto sabrás como a partir de los sucesos de ahora, llega a ocurrir esa noche y porque es tan importante. La nueva generación es particular ha sido un reto para mi, es comenzar de cero con personajes nuevos, pero poco a poco cada uno va tomando su lugar. Hay muchas cosas que no sabíamos de Donald, porque en el fondo de su corazón el se culpaba por todo lo que le ocurrió a su hija. Gracias una vez más. Saludos para ti. :D

**Lyla Moonshine:** Es un cumplido que te agrade mi historia. ¡Gracias! Yo coincido totalmente contigo, hubiese preferido a Snape con Florence. JK no sabe nada de Snape, jejeje (Que atrevido de mi parte decir algo así). Espero que te guste esta historia al igual que las otras, seguiré poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para hacerla como se debe y disfrutarla (lo más importante). No te impacientes, aun faltan muchas cosas por ocurrir y quien sabe, algunos giros inesperados, como en cualquier historia de vida. Yo también soy partidaria de corazón de que Snape merece un poquito de felicidad (aunque no llegar al extremo de convertirse en alguien amable y amoroso, ya no sería él). Pero al ser Sev mi personaje favorito, era lo menos que podía hacer por él, aunque sea en un fanfic. Un saludo para ti Lyla, nos estamos viendo.


	5. Despedida Inesperada

Lo admito, este capitulo fue particularmente difícil para mi escribirlo. Hubo un momento que lloré, pero era inevitable que sucediera. Es la gota que va a derramar el vaso, se los aseguro. Por otro lado me divertí bastante viendo a Harriet peleando con Pita, son esas escenas que no puedo evitar reírme. Mezcla de emociones, aunque la tragedia aun no termina.

Tranquilos, Harriet no quedará ciega, ni en silla de ruedas. Todo pasa por una razón.

**Capitulo 5. Despedida inesperada.**

Harriet se recuperó lentamente, Myriad y Greg no volvieron a decir alguna palabra desde el incidente, los curadores no sabían porque. Ella estaba casi lista para abandonar San Mungo y regresar a casa, tenía miedo por volver a encontrarse con la escena del crimen, donde todo había ocurrido. Tenía la remota idea de que Malfoy estaba allí esperándole para degollarla y terminar el trabajo. Había sido el, estaba segura, sentía su aroma en su piel, podía ver su sombra y como la veía desde la oscuridad.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Una voz conocida para ella se escuchó en la puerta entrar. Era Maynard, lo reconoció fácilmente por su cabello negro azabache por los hombros y sus ojos grises.

- Ya estás adentro. – Dijo Harriet levantándose.

- Oh vaya, nunca cambio. Pudiste haber estado desnuda y cambiándote, y yo hubiese entrado a verte pidiendo permiso. Que sinvergüenza soy. – Dijo Maynard llevándole una rosa roja. - ¿Recibiste mi carta?

- Si, pero ya era tarde. – Dijo Harriet. – Recibí tu lechuza cuando llegué aquí. ¿Viste algo?

- Lo vi todo Harriet. – Dijo Maynard sentándose a su lado. El desde una silla y ella en la cama vestida, lista para irse. – Vi a un forastero haciéndote daño. No fue un sueño por lo visto, pudiste haber muerto. Le avisé a mi padre, pero justo en ese momento llegó una lechuza de tu madre, pidiendo ayuda ya que te estabas desangrando gracias a una maldición de artes oscuras. Estás viva de milagro.

- Nuestra conexión puede resultar muy útil a veces. – Dijo Harriet. – Me imagino que ya conoces las noticias.

- Si, mi querida y Sensual Harriet, que se desvive por los chicos y la moda, ahora se intenta suicidar porque su novio la ha engañado. – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole. – Es bastante gracioso fuera del contexto de tu vida. ¡Oh vaya!

- Esto es un infierno. Vi tantas cosas. – Dijo Harriet tratando de no recordar lo sucedido. – No quiero pensar en ello ahora.

- Toma, una rosa de mi jardín. Marie mi madrastra la ha plantado y ha sido la única roja que salió, ella solo cosecha rosas blancas. – Dijo Maynard entregando aquel detalle a su amiga.

- ¿Ella te dijo que me enviaras esto? – Harriet la tomó entre sus manos.

- ¿Quién?

- Tu madre, Florence. – Dijo Harriet. – Ella estuvo aquí y se mostró ante mí. Trabaja en el departamento de misterios. Se todo, incluso hasta el secreto familiar sobre los Potter que nunca quisiste decirme.

- ¿Ah si?

- El secreto sobre mi familia, era precisamente que mi padre Harry compró al jurado en el juicio contra tu madre, por pagar una deuda. Lo se todo…

- Eso parece. – Dijo Maynard sin saber que más decir. Miró a la chica a los ojos, ella se quedó callada también un rato.

- Gracias por venir. Has sido muy considerado. – Dijo Harriet con la rosa roja entre sus dedos.

- Si, mi madre dijo que te trajera esta rosa roja, precisamente porque es roja como tu cabello. No soy conocedor de los gestos de buena voluntad cuando la gente se enferma. Ya sabes… estuve aquí el día que despertaste y el día del ataque, pero nunca entré a verte porque no sabía que iba a decirte y…

- Entiendo. No te preocupes. – Dijo Harriet.

- Por un momento pensé que no te volvería a ver, pensé que ibas a morir. – Dijo Maynard sonando más serio. – En fin, hemos tenido suerte esta vez.

- Quiero que esto se detenga. – Dijo Harriet oliendo la rosa, y su aroma delicado era bastante agradable para su sentido del olfato. Le hacía olvidar el olor a sangre y sudor.

- Encontraremos una manera. – Dijo Maynard pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harriet. Ella se abrazó a él y suspiró. Luego de un momento se apartaron.

- Todos mis amigos han venido a verme, Ally, Ryan, Hilary regresó de Francia, Cassandra me trajo un pie. Christian aun no aparece, no se nada de él. – Dijo Harriet. – Hasta tú has venido.

- No creo que le haya pasado nada. – Dijo Maynard deseando todo lo contrario. – Es un idiota, ni siquiera se debe haber enterado de lo sucedido. También supe lo otro.

- Si, jamás tendré hijos. – Dijo Harriet quedando en silencio.

- Si pudiera cambiar mi lugar contigo lo haría, yo no quiero tener hijos. – Dijo Maynard mirándole con una sonrisa. – Aunque quizás todos nuestros amigos terminen haciendo familias y nosotros formemos un club de gente sola y sin hijos.

- Eso no me anima, Maynard. – Dijo Harriet en un tono de desesperación. – No quiero quedarme sola.

- Pero no lo estarás, estarás en mi club. Me tendrás a mí. – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole una vez más. Harriet sabía que aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte, Maynard siempre encontraría un motivo para burlarse de ella y hacer diversión.

- Eres muy considerado. – Dijo Harriet con gesto de pocos amigos.

- Se me hace tarde, la verdad tu padre me ha mirado con mala cara al verme preguntar si podía visitarte. Mejor no lo hagamos enojar. – Dijo Maynard.

- Gracias por venir. – Dijo ella mirándolo una vez más y besando a su amigo en la mejilla. El chico no se espero ese gesto. Se sentía como una descarga eléctrica, aquello no podía estar pasando y sentía que perdía el control, la miró una vez más con su mirada fría y sintió unos deseos de besarla, sin pedir permiso, sin cortesía y suavemente, besarla como nunca antes. Pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo ya que aquellas circunstancias no eran las adecuadas y besar a la chica tampoco. Harriet se ruborizó en durante aquel incomodo silencio seguido al beso, podría jurar que ella había advertido sus intenciones, pero era imposible saberlo.

- Te dejo, es hora que regreses a casa. – Dijo Maynard levantándose y estrechando su mano con la chica. – Nos veremos en Hogwarts.

- Así será. – Harriet lo miró una vez más, hasta que el chico salió por la puerta, cerrándole tras el. Ella seguía teniendo la rosa entre sus manos, era roja, con pétalos suaves como el terciopelo y no había terminado de abrirse, era aun muy joven, justo como ella. Bajo el tallo, se asomaban las espinas. Aquella rosa no se marchitaría, la iba a hechizar para mantenerla siempre fresca.

Florence seguía revisando lo que su padre le había dejado, en la mansión se hallaban muchos documentos y cartas de su padre, mucha de viejos amigos y algunos negocios. Encontró una carta donde le escribía a la abuela Marie donde le pedía ayuda para ganar el amor de Janice.

_Querido Donald_

_Se que te estás volviendo loco. Janice Esther L'Obiello es la chica indicada, pero aun es muy joven para ti. No hagas caso a tus hermanos ni mucho menos los consejos de tu amigo Florian, ella se fijará en ti si sabes tratarla como ella lo merece. Ella tiene apenas 15 años, y tú tienes el doble de su edad. Eres bueno para los negocios, pero no sabes cortejar a una jovencita. Dale tiempo al tiempo._

_Tu querida abuela_

_Marie Fionnula Harrington-Fidella._

Florence dejó a un lado las cartas que no le llevaban a ningún lado, seguía pensando en Maynard, por extraño que pareciese había algo que lo conectaba con Harriet, aquella pesadilla el día del ataque, lo evidenciaba bastante bien. Al escuchar la puerta de la casa abrirse, bajó a recibir a su hijo.

- Debemos hablar Maynard. – Dijo Florence.

- Dime. – Maynard estaba bastante extrañado.

- ¿Le llevaste la rosa roja a Harriet?

- Si, acabo de verla. – Dijo Maynard. – Ella sabe todo sobre ti ahora, ¿Confías en Harriet?

- Si. – Dijo Florence. – He notado lo buenos amigos que son los dos. Hasta has expresado un sentimiento romántico al llevarle esa rosa. ¿Me equivoco?

- Es mi amiga…

- Esa rosa roja era rara, yo solo planto rosas blancas. Era mi favorita por ser diferente y llena de vida. ¿Cómo me convenciste darle esa rosa a una chica? La rosa favorita de tu madre a otra mujer. Supongo que el romance está involucrado aquí y que Martha Macinsale ha pasado a la historia.

- No, mamá estás equivocada. – Dijo Maynard sorprendido por el profundo análisis de su madre. – Harriet es mi amiga y por ese motivo pensé que llevarle una flor sería bastante considerado, ya que no se me ocurre algo más para ofrecerle.

- ¿Te gusta ella? – Florence tenía aquella mirada inquisidora que Maynard supo evitar pasando a un lado de ella.

- Claro que no. – Dijo Maynard con un tono de voz relajado. – Ella es una buena amiga nada más. Merecía algo especial como tu rosa roja y…

- Bien. – Florence no parecía convencida. – Ahora, quiero que me expliques porque hay una conexión entre Harriet y tú. Has tenido pesadillas al igual que ella, pero las controlas mejor. Viste lo que sucedió la mañana del ataque.

- Ah… eso es más complicado. – Dijo Maynard mirando a su madre. – Por favor no se te ocurra jamás contarle esto a los padres de Harriet, ella estaba muy asustada. Ella comenzó a sentir desde hace un tiempo que era vigilada, tenía pesadillas que terminaban siendo verdad, veía muertes y según ella, Malfoy estaba tras esto es el responsable de la muerte de su abuelo. Ella dice que Eileen estaba con ellos.

- ¿Dónde estás tu en todo esto?

- Yo quise ayudarla a cerrar su mente de la penetración externa. Pero todo salió mal, porque ahora yo estoy envuelto en esas pesadillas, y Harriet y yo tenemos una conexión muy especial. Yo puedo sentir algunas cosas que ella siente y viceversa. A veces es incomodo. - Maynard no iba a mencionar por nada del mundo, aquellos sueños sugerentes donde se entregaba en un acto de pasión carnal con la chica, simplemente le avergonzaba que alguien más lo supiera.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? – Florence se le iluminaron los ojos. – Ahora tú también estás siendo vigilado por ellos. Fue bastante ingenuo querer combatir las fuerzas del mal como si fuera un hechizo sencillo de los T.I.M.O.S

- Los hechizos de los T.I.M.O.S no son sencillos. – Dijo Maynard en forma de reclamo. – Además no sabía que iba a pasar esto. Se que lo arruiné, pero no me he dado por vencido. Florence miró a su hijo por ultima vez antes de regresar al despacho.

- Debemos ser cuidadosos. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿Ella estará bien? – Maynard parecía algo preocupado.

- No lo se… - Dijo Florence suspirando. – Esto es mucho peor que la primera vez. Si tan solo supiera que es lo que Malfoy quiere exactamente.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Martha estaba acostada en aquella cama inmensa. Estaba en la sombra siendo rodeada de un chico de brazos fuertes, si algo era seguro era que este chico no era Maynard.

- Creo que lo amo. – Martha Macinsale se repetía por debajo con mucho nerviosismo. – Pero me da tanto miedo amar a alguien así. ¿Será esto real? No he podido fijarme en ningún otro hombre…

- ¿Por qué no probamos si lo amas como dices? – Un chico tras las sombras tocaba su hombro. Frente a ella se quitó la túnica y Martha miraba boquiabierta, sus músculos, su cara y ella se deshacía frente a él, esperando a besarlo.

- Estás probando mi paciencia y fidelidad. – Dijo Martha algo sorprendida. – Ni pensar que en el primer momento que te vi, me caíste mal. Yo amo a Maynard, creo que lo amo.

- ¿Aun soy indiferente para ti? ¿No te fijarías en mí?

El chico estaba sobre Martha, desvistiéndola ahora a ella. Ella lo besaba apasionadamente.

- No te amare, pero te llevaría a la cama. – Dijo Martha entre sus brazos. – Eso no quita que siga amando a Maynard.

- No hables más de él. Concéntrate y mírame. Dame lo que yo quiero y te enseñaré cosas que ningún otro chico te ha enseñado. – Dijo el chico gimiendo, mientras Martha caía en la cama sin remedio, las manos de aquel chico la recorrían.

- Habernos encontrado no fue un error. – Dijo el chico – Mírate, quieres probar un poco de mí. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, me deseas.

- ¿Cómo no desearte? Tu cuerpo… tú aroma… tu voz en mi oído. Pero no deberíamos…

- No deberíamos… - El chico besaba su cuello.

- Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales con Maynard. Creo que tiene miedo. – Dijo Martha mirando el techo, mientras el otro chico sobre ella hacía su trabajo en silencio. – Yo no soporto más, no quiero más jugueteos, quiero algo de verdad. Quiero que me hagas tuya…

- No hables más, es hora de actuar. Tengo tantas ganas, Martha, eres perfecta para esta noche. – Aquel acto de pasión se consumó rápidamente y traería consecuencias, Martha no se opuso ya que aquel chico sabía hacer bien su trabajo. Casi ninguna chica sabía decirle que no. Quizás si Maynard tuviera una conexión con Martha hubiera sabido de este pequeño desliz, pero ciertamente el chico Snape tenía otras preocupaciones en su cabeza, entre ellas estaba su amiga Harriet.

_Estimada Harriet_

_Espero que te sientas mejor, bienvenida a una nueva vida de libertad donde no te vas a preocupar por usar anticonceptivos o el control familiar, muchas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar (Es broma, no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien). ¡Yo tampoco pienso tener hijos! Aquí me tienes, para divertirte cuando lo necesites y yo burlarme de ti como una válvula de escape para compensar las demás frustraciones de mi vida. Marie, mi querida "madrastra" ha investigado sobre la genealogía de los Harrington, la familia de mi madre. Somos descendientes de Sirceadeo y quizás de los ocho extraordinarios, ¿recuerdas esos magos que estudiamos en Historia de la Magia? Por ende, yo soy el Principe de las Tinieblas. Soy la realeza en pasta, así que póstrate ante mi._

_Sinceramente_

_Maynard Elias Snape_

Harriet se había recuperado bastante, faltaba una semana para comenzar las clases en Hogwarts. Comenzaría su sexto curso, en su ventana vio una lechuza de ojos ambar y color café, era Seath, la lechuza de Maynard. Le dio de comer algo en la cocina y leyó la carta de su amigo. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, aunque le tomó mucho tiempo redactar una respuesta.

_Querido Maynard_

_Estoy mejor de salud. Pero me siento aun triste, tus palabras no ayudan mucho pero se que quieres hacerme reír con tu humor negro (conmigo, tendrás que seguir intentando). Mis hermanos siguen sin hablar, miran temerosos y a veces lloran sin razón, me parte el corazón que eso esté ocurriendo. Hablando de Sirceadeo, la noche de mi ataque, soñé que yo era hija de Galia, ¿no era ella la amante de Sirceadeo? No serías de la realeza aunque te lavaras el cabello a diario. Quisiera verte antes de comenzar en Hogwarts, ¿Podrías venir a verme? Si no es molestia, te adjunto la dirección de mi hogar._

_Sin más que añadir_

_Harriet La Row Potter_

_Pd. Se me olvidaba, Seath es bastante educado, no parece una mascota tuya. ¡Dale de comer! Está casi en los huesos._

Era un hecho, Harriet y Maynard estaban más unidos. Tenían motivos para estar más cerca, y no había excusas. Harriet ahora sabía toda la verdad acerca del trato entre Florence y su padre Harry. Harriet recordaba a Florence, aunque le había causado buena impresión, se le hacía bastante fiera y peligrosa. Sus ojos eran bastante fríos e infundían en ella temor, guardaba un gran parecido con Maynard, pero Maynard tenía rasgos de Severus Snape, a la vez que Harriet consideraba que Maynard era único, sus ojos la hipnotizaban, por ello debía evitarlos antes de enloquecer, su cabello negro había crecido hasta sus hombros y su sonrisa era… ¡No basta!

Una nueva lechuza golpeó la ventana, era blanca y muy elegante. Llevaba un sobre verde, podía reconocer a la vieja Gwanda, la lechuza de los Valdemarr, Christian usaba para escribirle en vacaciones. Harriet interrumpió sus pensamientos, abrió la ventana y tomó la carta que llevaba en la pata.

_Amada Harriet_

_He llegado hoy, me he enterado de todo. No he podido dormir tranquilo pensando en todo el horror que debiste haber vivido. ¡Horrible! El artículo que Tanem-Skeeter sacó es despreciable. Quise regresar antes, pero mis padres no pudieron cambiar las fechas. Disculpa, disculpa, ni una sola lechuza de mi parte, pero la aldea donde estuve de vacaciones fue revisada por un tal ejército negro, nos registraron y censaron a todos. Se llevaron a tres nacidos de muggles, además nos retuvieron sin poder comunicarnos. Cuando llegamos a Moscú, nos enteramos de las noticias que ocurrían en Gran Bretaña, mi padre se asustó pensando que por mi relación contigo el próximo en ser atacado sería yo (Qué considerado de su parte, pensó Harriet algo malhumorada). _

_Estas semanas en mi ausencia han sido caóticas, lo se. No estuve allí cuando más me necesitaste. Pero ahora estaré a tu lado, ahora estoy aquí a tu lado. Te amo. Nunca olvides que…_

Harriet tomó la carta y la arrugó, la mandó al piso. Christian se reportaba y no tenía una buena excusa, pero algo alarmante que ella notó eran los censos que se estaban llevando a cabo, el ejército negro se estaba expandiendo y consideraban que los nacidos de muggles eran escoria y un peligro.

- Mi abuela era una nacida de muggles. – Dijo Harriet para si misma, observando un retrato de sus abuelos fallecidos. Harriet tenía parecido con su abuela en aquello ojos verdes, pero Lily Evans había sido una de las chicas más hermosas, cosa que Harriet no sentía que era. Ella admiraba mucho a su abuela, si tan solo hubiera vivido para contarle lo que le estaba pasando. Se sentía miserable y bastante sola. Tomó la carta que le iba a enviar a Maynard y puso otra postdata antes de enviarla con Seath.

_Pd 2. Quiero verte lo más pronto posible. No soy tan fuerte como me ves, estoy sucumbiendo ante mi propia miseria y abandono. ¡Ayúdame!_

- Eileen, necesito de ti. Aun no soy lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlo. – Decía una ronca voz. Eileen abrió sus ojos ante la expectación.

- ¿No eres el mismo de antes? ¿Ni siquiera en la cama? – Eileen sonreía sugestivamente jugando con su cabello.

- No te hagas la tonta. – Dijo Manley gruñendo. – Necesito a tu hermano, todo está listo en Hogwarts. Oddbrown saldrá pronto. ¿Cuál es el punto débil de tu hermano?

- No lo se. Mi padre le ha enseñado a no mostrar nunca sus debilidades y mi madre a esconder sus fortalezas. – Dijo Eileen sentándose en las piernas de Manley, lo acariciaba peligrosamente.

- Martha Macinsale es su novia. – Dijo Manley. – Quizás sea la clave de llegar a su corazón.

- Ya no son novios, me he enterado. – Dijo Eileen. – Maynard es tan frío y descorazonado como mis padres, sin piedad y bastante inteligente.

- Pero Severus Snape tiene una debilidad, tu madre. ¿No? Tu hermano debe tenerla.

- Se que Harriet es bastante cercana a ella, aunque es una amistad bastante peculiar a escondidas.

- ¿Qué viste la otra noche?

- Harriet en todas sus pesadillas ve a Maynard. Mi hermano inspira en ella algo de temor, a la vez que respeto. Una obsesión, pero veo que él no corresponde a sus sentimientos.

- Tu conexión con Harriet Potter me resulta bastante útil. – Dijo Manley. – Necesito que introduzcas nuevos recuerdos en su mente, necesito que la sigas manipulando. Dile a la chica de Hogwarts que necesitaremos un favor final, Potter no sospecharía de ella jamás, es una de sus mejores amigas.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – Eileen estaba bastante curiosa.

- Atraparla. Y a tu hermano también. Será este Noviembre, Noviembre se teñirá de sangre. Lo puedo ver en el futuro. – Dijo Manley besando a Eileen. – Hogwarts ya está en mi poder.

- No subestimes a mi padre. Si el sospecha algo…

- Todo está controlado. – Dijo Manley mirando sus huesudas manos, acariciando el rostro de su amante. – Ahora mi Reina, haré lo que tú desees esta noche.

- Gracias por venir. – Harriet agradecía la visita de Maynard abrazándolo. El estaba tan sorprendido, justo acababa de llegar a casa de los Potter.

- Todo va a estar bien. – Maynard se apartó de Harriet y secó sus lágrimas. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mi padre piensa que yo soy la culpable de todo. No lo dice, pero me mira con desconfianza. No deja que yo esté a solas con Myriad y Greg. Mi madre lo ha enfrentado, el me ha pedido disculpas, pero se que…

- Tu padre te quiere. – Dijo Maynard. – Calma.

- Mis hermanos aun no dicen nada. – Dijo Harriet. – Están arriba siendo cuidados por Rowen. Todos creen que estoy loca.

- Si, estás loca. – Dijo Maynard. – Pero no creo que seas peligrosa.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Porque te conozco. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet y él caminaron un rato calle abajo. – Por favor, no pierdas el Norte. No he tenido más pesadillas, pero creo que Malfoy no volverá a actuar tan pronto.

- ¿Crees que sea seguro caminar lejos de casa?

- ¿Por qué no? – Maynard la llevó a un lugar conocido. Al parque municipal cerca de la casa de su abuela Molly.

- Me siento paranoica e insegura. Christian me ha escrito y no quiero verle. Tengo vergüenza de verle a la cara, creer que si ha pensado en mi y…

- Harriet, tu no eres así. No dejes que te convierta en un monstruo. Tu eres una chica bastante sosa pero de buen corazón. – Maynard se sentó al lado de un estanque. Varios niños jugaban con sus barcos en el estanque.

- Tu madre me ha dicho que una de mis amigas o amigos me ha traicionado y me ha vendido a ellos. – Dijo Harriet en tono de preocupación.

- No tengo idea de quién puede ser. ¿Hill? ¿Nott? ¿Avery? – Maynard no sabía que darle de respuesta.

- psst, psst. – Encima de los árboles escucharon una voz. Harriet y Maynard que estaban sentados observaron hacía arriba vieron a una chica bastante extraña, en un segundo saltó del árbol hacía el suelo.

- Allí estás, guapo. – Esta chica tenía una expresión perdida. Vestía una falda de cuadros bastante pequeña y llevaba una camisa negra desgastada, las uñas de sus manos iban de distintos colores y sus ojos estaban delineados con algún lapiz amarillo, su cabello parecía un arco iris y el colorete estaba exagerado en sus mejillas.

- ¡Pita! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí. – Dijo Maynard algo cortado, Harriet hizo la relación inmediata. Pita Roberts, la chica que Maynard había besado días pasados y cuya visión había avergonzado al chico.

- Nunca me llamaste. Te fuiste abruptamente la otra vez. – Dijo Pita fijando sus ojos ámbar en el chico que no sabía que responderle.

- Si, tenía algo que hacer. – Dijo Maynard secamente.

- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga? – Pita parecía levemente celosa.

- Si, Harriet Potter, ella es Pita Roberts. Pita ella es Harriet. – Dijo Maynard deseando desaparecer.

- ¿Tu eres la famosa Harriet? – Preguntó Pita con sorna. – Me imaginé algo más exótico y de mejor gusto.

- ¿Famosa Harriet? – Harriet miró con una ceja arriba a su amigo, y este tenía la mirada hacía el suelo, rezando porque Pita se callara. Pero cualquier paso en falso alarmaría a la chica.

- Si, tu novio y yo estábamos besándonos. Hasta que llegó la mejor parte en mi cama, dijo tu nombre mientras gemía de placer. Eso es amor del puro. – Dijo Pita con sorna en cada silaba.

- ¿Mi novio? ¿Te refieres a Snape? – Harriet miraba sorprendida a Snape que miraba al cielo.

- Si, el chico que está a tu lado. – Dijo Pita. Harriet se coloró completamente y tragó saliva.

- El no es mi novio. – Dijo Harriet tratando de no tartamudear.

- Pita, no estuve de humor para tener algo contigo, algo serio o de broma. Así que…

- ¿No tienes agallas para estar con una mujer de verdad? Si esta Harriet es lo mejor que hay en tu colegio (Jim me dijo que vas a un internado), pues te aseguro que todas las chicas allá son feas y aburridas. Seguro que es virgen.

- ¡Cuida lo que hablas payasa de circo! – Harriet sacó su varita y le apuntó.

- ¿Payasa me has dicho? – Pita no se dejó insultar.

- ¿Qué tienes en el cabello? Te atacó un payaso con su peluca de arco iris. – Harriet se levantó, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Pita puso sus manos en sus caderas para retarla luego alzó sus puños.

- ¿Me vas a hacer daño con esa palito de madera? – Preguntó Pita y Harriet reaccionó. Maynard se interpuso entre las dos. Harriet quitó a Maynard del medio y ante la impotencia de no poder hacer magia, le dio un enorme puñetazo en la cara a Pita, quién aterrizó en el estanque. Todos observaron lo sucedido y Maynard trató de arrastrar a Harriet lejos del parque, pero ella se oponía. Maynard tomó ventaja de su tamaño y se llevó a Harriet en su hombro. Luego al llegar cerca de las afueras de aquel suburbio la dejo ir al lado de la carretera.

- Eso no me ayuda para nada. – Dijo Harriet bastante molesta, seguía estando roja.

- Ella solo está celosa.

- ¿No puedes ser responsable con tus amoríos? – Preguntó Harriet con ironía. – No necesitaba que alguna de tus amantes aclarara que soy fea, aburrida y…

- Harriet, está celosa. ¿Qué no entiendes?

- ¿Es cierto lo que ella dijo? – Harriet estaba que estallaba. – Dime

- No, claro que no. Claro que no eres fea y eres bastante entretenida a mi gusto. No se si aun eres virgen. – Dijo Maynard y Harriet dio un grito al cielo.

- ESO NO, ZOPENCO. – Harriet estaba furiosa como nunca. – Lo otro, ¿estabas besándola y dijiste mi nombre?

- Ehmm… - Maynard palideció, pero no pudo mentirle. – Si, pero no estaba gimiendo del placer como ella dijo. Se me escapó, confundí su nombre con el tuyo y… ni siquiera quería besarla, ella cayó sobre mí.

- Si, seguro. Como Nicole Osborne cayó sobre ti en el tren. No expliques más que me confundes. – Dijo Harriet con aquellos ojos apuntándole directamente a él. – De verdad que yo me hubiese enfurecido si estoy besando a un chico y este dice el nombre de otra chica.

- Fue un accidente. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet se quedó callada y no sabía que decirle.

- Si, lo tuyo son siempre "accidentes". – Dijo Harriet.

– Lo siento si te hice pasar un mal rato. Lo que viste en la visión en Grimmauld Place sobre Pita y yo, fue lo que pasó después que dije erróneamente tu nombre. Ella es la prima de mi amigo de la infancia Jim.

- Quiero ir a casa. – Dijo Harriet luego de varios momentos de tensos de silencio.

- Te acompaño. – Dijo Maynard pasando su mano por el hombro de la chica. Ella estaba más perpleja y confundida que antes. Miró a su amigo a los ojos y siguió caminando.

- Claro que no soy fea, ¡vamos! Algo bueno debo tener para que Christian se haya fijado en mí. ¿Aburrida? Seguro ella se droga y emborracha para divertirse, entonces si soy aburrida. Y… si, soy virgen, ¿Es eso un pecado?

- No, claro que no Harriet. – Dijo Maynard llevando la conversación. – Yo aun lo soy también si te sirve de consuelo.

- ¿Luego de estar en la cama de la fogosa Pita Roberts y haber estado en las manos de Martha Macinsale después de mucho tiempo? – Harriet dijo aquello con mucho sarcasmo - Te esfuerzas demasiado Snape.

- Ehm… no tanto. – Dijo el chico. Al pasar de nuevo por el parque en el camino de regreso, Pita estaba descalza llorando, esperando que sus botas se secaran.

- Ella está demente si se ha fijado en ti. – Dijo Harriet como ultima palabra. Maynard le sonrió. – Y claramente está demente si sus padres la dejan salir así como se viste.

- Yo también te aprecio, Potter. Sigue caminando.

Al llegar de vuelta a su casa, abrió la puerta y de despidió de Maynard. Pero un grito de Rowen la sorprendió.

- No se como pasó. – Harriet miraba a Rowen que tenía varias lágrimas en los ojos. – No fue mi culpa. Lo juro.

- Rowen James, ¿Qué pasa?

- Myriad y Greg. – Rowen respiraba con dificultad. – No subas por favor.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- No se que ocurrió... – Rowen tenía los ojos hinchados. Cayó de rodillas llorando. Harriet corrió escaleras arriba. Maynard avanzó hasta Rowen que estaba aun en shock llorando.

- Potter, ¿Qué viste? – Preguntó Maynard acercandose.

- Myriad lloraba, Greg la abrazó. – Dijo Rowen con la mirada perdida. – Pensé que tendrían hambre y bajé un momento a buscarles el cereal que tanto les gusta. Cuando volví… estaban allí inmóviles. No escuché ningún ruido, nada.

Un grito de horror se escuchó, era Harriet que estaba espantada. Maynard dejó a Rowen en el piso llorando y al llegar donde estaba Harriet se impresionó al ver una escena que la quedaría grabada en la memoria para siempre. En el marco de la puerta, estaban colgados con una soga al cuello, los hermanos menores de Harriet, sus rostros estaban morados debidos a la falta de oxígeno y sus ojos abiertos sin ninguna expresión. Maynard tomó a Harriet y la llevó de la mano hacía la sala de nuevo, ella tenías varias lágrimas en los ojos pero no dijo más nada, no hizo ningún otro ruido.

- ¿Ellos estarán bien? – Harriet escuchó que Rowen aun estaba en shock. - ¿Fue una broma?

- No, Potter. Ellos están muertos. – Maynard dijo sosteniendo a Harriet que se desvaneció en sus brazos llorando amargamente.

- ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién? – Harriet gritaba sin consuelo. Maynard solo la abrazó intentando olvidar la escena anterior.

- No lo se, no vi nada Harriet. Juro que no vi nada. – Dijo Rowen. Maynard no la dejaba ir. En menos de dos horas todos en el vecindario se enteraron de lo sucedido. Harry llegó a casa desconcertado y quedó mudo al presenciar aquel horrible escenario. Ginny con la ayuda de algunos funcionarios del ministerio bajaron los cuerpecitos de Myriad y Greg.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

- Yo… no lo se. – Dijo Rowen. – Los dejé solos un momento, no fueron ni cinco minutos. Les llevaba su merienda. Al regresar ellos estaban…

- ¿Dónde estabas tu Harriet? – Harry miró a su hija y ella sintió su mirada acusatoria.

- Estaba fuera de casa.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Harry preguntó a Rowen.

- No lo se. Alguien tocó a la puerta y no supe más nada de Harriet. – Dijo Rowen. – Pero ella llegó luego de un rato.

- ¿Estás segura que estabas fuera Harriet?

- Yo estaba con ella, en el parque. Puede preguntarle a algunos vecinos. – Dijo Maynard Snape. Hasta ese momento, Harry Potter no se había percatado de su presencia.

- ¿Y tu que haces en mi casa Snape? Creo que fui claro contigo Harriet La Row, no me gustan tus andanzas con el chico Snape. – Dijo Harry.

- Yo lo invité. – Dijo Harriet. – Yo necesitaba verle y fuimos a dar un paseo.

- Sabes que no es seguro que salgas.

- No estoy loca papá. – Dijo Harriet conteniendo las lágrimas de ira. Miró a su madre que no reaccionaba ante la situación.

- Fuera de mi casa Snape. – Dijo Harry como ultima palabra. Maynard no quitó su mirada de Harriet y ella lo miró tristemente, en su gesto se podía leer _"No me dejes sola, por favor_". Maynard se acercó a Harriet brevemente y dijo en su oído.

- Todo va a pasar, niña. Todo va a pasar. Estaré contigo y lo sabes, no te voy a dejar sola. Falta poco para regresar a Hogwarts. – Maynard retrocedió y se fue. Harriet abrazó a su madre, ella solo la abrazó sin tener alguna expresión en su rostro. La peor de las tragedias había ocurrido.

Las cosas nunca fueron iguales, Harry y Ginny nunca pudieron superar esta pérdida. No había culpables respecto a este crimen, los únicos implicados eran Rowen y Harriet, los únicos que podían haber estado en aquel momento, las investigaciones no arrojaron ninguna pista y el caso quedó abierto. La mañana que Harriet llevaba su baúl junto a Rowen para ir a Hogwarts, fue una de las más tristes. Su madre lloraba en la cocina, había cajas en todas partes ya que habían empacado para mudarse cuanto antes de aquella casa.

- Adiós mamá. – Dijo Harriet, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de su madre. Su tío Ron fue quién los llevó a la estación de trenes, y el viaje fue bastante callado. Rowen no hablaba mucho y parecía estar bastante desconfiado. Ted trataba de iniciar una conversación pero sin éxito. Rowen tomó su baúl y se dirigió solo a un compartimiento.

- Quiero estar solo. – Dijo Rowen apartándose de su hermana y de su primo. Harriet entró a otro compartimiento sola, pero Ted fue tras ella.

- ¿Quieres estar sola también? – Ted parecía triste por el silencio del viaje hacía la estación.

- No, Ted quédate. He estado sola por mucho tiempo. – Dijo Harriet al mismo tiempo que el Expreso de Hogwarts arrancó. En Hogwarts también se encontrarían varias sorpresas.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Originalmente este capítulo se iba a llamar "Como tu", en honor a una canción que describe los sentimientos de Harriet en torno a la pérdida de Myriad y Greg. (La canción es Like you de Evanescence). Pero creo que el título no tenía sentido y preferí explicar por palabras en vez de una canción, tengo que describírselos, no hacer mi historia un songfic (aunque ya vienen otras canciones que me inspiraron por allí).

**EyvieHP:** Holas de nuevo. Gracias. Es una buena forma de saber si la historia va gustando. Gracias por el review. Besos

**Lyla Moonshine:** Ohhh, ¿Crees saber por donde va la cosa? Puedes decirme que piensas (para saber que tan equivocada estás o que obvia soy dejando las pistas -- o capaz llegamos a conclusiones sin sentido, no importa. XD Siempre quise que Snape se derritiera por alguien y de allí salió Florence, tiene parte de mi (hasta Martha Macinsale tiene cosas mías) y que es hermosa ante los ojos de Snape, pero es despreciable ante el mundo entero (por todo lo que hizo). Florence sabe el punto clave. Si, Jakalope es bastante inspirador, pero para los capítulos que vienen son canciones más oscuras.

**Regina:** Ya estás al día, ahora yo también los he puesto a ustedes (a los lectores de esta historia) al día. Trato de publicar una vez por semana. Maynard creo que por fin ha descubierto cosas que nunca antes se había cuestionado. Yo creo que Harry sigue siendo de buen corazón, aunque las cosas malas le afecten y le hagan actuar de cierta forma. Un saludo para ti.


	6. El Pueblo de Surrey

Hola de nuevo, hoy les tengo un nuevo capitulo que pienso presentar sin demora alguna. ¡Estoy contenta porque he avanzado un poco más en el final y desarrollo de esta historia! Pero aun queda bastante por conocerse.

Espero que sea de su agrado, yo ya he disfrutado escribiendo la historia. ¡Un saludo a todos los que me leen!

**Capítulo 6: El Pueblo de Surrey.**

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Snape las cosas eran diferentes.

- Persu me ha dado muchas respuestas. – Dijo Florence algo animada. – Pero aun no sabe darme una respuesta sobre el porque no estoy envejeciendo.

- Yo se apreciar que aun sigas joven, tener 60 años y parecer de 45 es algo que muchas mujeres desearían. – Dijo Snape. – Acostarse con una mujer 15 años menor a mi, no es algo que todos puedan disfrutar.

- ¿Sabes algo? Sophia Berry ha dado la orden de asesinar a un mago, su nombre es Barry Southfield. – Dijo Florence en tono de preocupación. – Southfield es un anciano, que ha sido declarado como enemigo Nº 1. Vive alejado de los poblados y es un gran estudioso de Runas Antiguas.

- ¿Por qué querrá asesinarlo? – Snape se quedó pensativo.

- No lo se. Pero es la primera vez que Berry pida algo tan drástico. Todo esto es un secreto. – Florence jugaba con sus manos. – Quizás debería hacerle una visita a Southfield.

- ¿No piensas hacer nada por él¿Salvarlo? – Preguntó Snape.

- Yo no debería saber que será ejecutado y corre peligro. Quizás pueda hacer algo. – Dijo Florence algo tensa. – Creo haber escuchado su nombre anteriormente.

- Yo no creo recordarlo. – Dijo Snape. – Quizás el anciano sabe demasiado. Por otro lado, el trabajo será más duro en Hogwarts este año. Oddbrown fue destituido.

- Lo se… ¿Dónde está Oddbrown?

- Con suerte estará en Azkaban. – Dijo Snape. – No han cambiado a los profesores aun.

- No nos veremos hasta Navidad, supongo. – Dijo Florence.

- Supones bien. Debo proteger a Maynard y este año tendré que tenerlo bastante cerca. El nuevo de director de Hogwarts es un aliado más de Malfoy puesto por Sophia Berry. – Dijo Snape.

- Te escribiré solo para avisarte si todo ha salido bien, me parece conveniente también no visitarte a Hogwarts. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿Sabes que ocurre cuando dejo de verte por tiempos prolongados? – Preguntó Severus acariciando el rostro de su esposa.

- Nos espera una despedida bastante especial en nuestra alcoba. ¿No es así? – Florence sonrió. – Quiero olvidar por este instante nuestros problemas, la guerra y nuestra misión.

- Ya debería haber salido a Hogwarts. En un par de horas la ceremonia de inauguración de Hogwarts comenzará, debería estar allí. – Dijo Severus comprobando la hora.

- Usa la red flu luego, pero mientras esas horas llegan… compláceme. – Florence besó a Severus, no habían cambiado las cosas, justo igual que en su juventud. Severus no pudo evitar caer en aquel juego, llevando a Florence a la alcoba. Estaban juntos, y aquella sesión sería bastante especial.

- ¿Cómo haces para hacerme sentir esto igual a pesar del paso de los años? – Snape no dejaba de mirar a Florence.

- No lo se. Supongo que esto es lo que llaman amor. – Florence lo besaba. Las horas pasaron y los esposos tomaron caminos distintos, quedando con el sabor en la boca de aquel encuentro apasionado. Florence iba hacía Surrey. Snape por la red flu llegó a Hogwarts a tiempo. En el Castillo que se alzaba, los alumnos cuchicheaban entusiastas y asustados.

- Mira, allí están… - Dijo una chica de segundo año a otra chica de Hufflepuff. Señalaban por lo bajo a los hermanos Potter que iban por separado. Seguro todos creían los nefastos reportes de Tanem-Skeeter, quién esta oportunidad había puesto en duda la inocencia de Rowen y Harriet, acusándolos de asesinos de sus propios hermanos.

- ¿Cómo es posible que Harriet se intentara suicidar? – Se preguntaba una chica de cuarto año hablando con un chico de tercero. Los chicos de sexto año de Slytherin estuvieron bastante callados apenas Harriet se sentó en la mesa. Los Gryffindor no se atrevieron a decirle nada respecto a eso a Rowen, quién miraba perdido al suelo. Todos voltearon cuando vieron a un mago extraño en el puesto del director. Ocasionalmente algunas miradas se perdían en los vendajes de Harriet, las heridas en sus muñecas aun no habían sanado. Harriet miró brevemente la mesa de los profesores y se dio cuenta que sus problemas apenas acababan de comenzar.

- Alumnos. Sean bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts. Yo soy su nuevo director y mi nombre es Aidan Mc Nair. – Dijo aquel hombre de bigote rígido, su cabello era sucio y sus dientes torcidos, en sus ojos habían un brillo venenoso. – El Profesor Oddbrown, está bajo investigaciones con supuestos hechos de violencia aislados. Todos bajo el control del ministerio. Seguro ustedes han oído las reformas de la Ministra de Magia Sophia Berry. Serán cumplidas inmediatamente y es un honor para mí presentarles a Tara Ustinov, la nueva profesora de Mestizaje Mágico, la materia que reemplazará estudios muggles. Así como el Profesor Tiberius Ponds, quién será el profesor de Las Artes Mágicas de Defensa y Protección, que reemplazará a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Se que hay muchas inquietudes, pero nuestro esfuerzo se orienta a encontrar a los culpables de las rebeliones, que han cobrado decenas de muertos estos últimos años. Por eso, el Noble Ejercito NEGRO se encargará de hacer el censo de los magos, rastrear su sangre y antepasados, para así poder descubrir vínculos con algunos de los culpables rebeldes, los inocentes no deben temer. Todo se mantendrá bajo la estricta vigilancia del Ministerio.

Se que ustedes han estado bajo las falsas amenazas de un grupo de rebeldes conocidos como los mestizos, ellos ya han sido neutralizados y serán procesados con discreción. No hay mucho que temer, solo terminar de erradicar a algunos mestizos que siguen ocasionando focos de violencia. Por eso me parece conveniente que para relajarnos y para augurar un buen año, será bueno para todos nosotros un Baile de Halloween, todos estarán obligados a venir para evitar la ociosidad en vuestras salas comunes. Pronto designaremos un comité organizador. Todo es por el bienestar de ustedes

Ahora si, buen provecho a todos. El colegio seguirá funcionando con normalidad. – Aidan Mc Nair fijó su mirada en la mesa de Sltytherin, justo donde Harriet estaba sentada. Ella miró momentáneamente a Maynard y se levantó.

- ¿A dónde vas Harriet? – Preguntó Hillary preocupada.

- No tengo hambre. – Dijo Harriet dejando el gran salón, con su insignia de prefecta puesta.

- No debimos haber venido a Hogwarts. – Maynard la alcanzó, Hillary y Cassandra acompañaban a Harriet. – Tampoco debes estar sola. Mc Nair es cómplice de Malfoy, estoy seguro... su padre fue partidario del Señor Oscuro hace tiempo atrás.

- No se que pensar. – Dijo Harriet mirando a sus amigas. - ¿pueden dejarme sola? Estaré bien a solas con Snape.

- Si tú lo dices. – Hillary notó aquella actitud extraña en Harriet y llevó a Cassie del brazo.

- No se en quién confiar. – Dijo Harriet cuando sus amigas se habían ido. – Esta paranoia no me deja vivir.

- Pronto sabremos quién fue. Quién de tus amigas te vendió. – Dijo Maynard. – Por ahora, no debes estar sola nunca. El nuevo director amará buscar una excusa para sacarnos de Hogwarts y estoy seguro que nos tendrá siempre bien vigilados.

- Eso me supongo. Pero no venir a Hogwarts, no es una opción. No tengo donde ir, mis padres se irán pronto de Gran Bretaña. No ha sido fácil para ellos perder dos hijos.

- Mi madre perdió a dos hijos también, bueno, Eileen también cuenta como una pérdida. – Dijo Maynard reconfortando a Harriet. – Ellos necesitan tiempo.

- Es como un juego de ajedrez y se acerca el jaque mate. – Dijo Harriet.

- No si movemos bien nuestras piezas. No nos dejaremos vencer ni intimidar. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Qué crees que sea todo eso del baile de Halloween? – Preguntó Harriet bastante preocupada.

- Alguna cortina de humo o una forma de penetrar el Colegio mientras todos estemos en el Gran Salón ligando y bailando.

- ¿Crees que…?

- Mi padre nos va a proteger. La Orden del Fénix vigila de cerca este colegio. – Dijo Maynard.

- Bueno es saber que estamos del mismo bando. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿o acaso también debería desconfiar de ti?

- No lo se. Si te he traicionado, ya lo sabrías. – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole. – ¿Recuerdas nuestra conexión?

Harriet tenía su mirada algo intranquila, aunque se relajó más cuando Maynard la abrazó.

- Lamento todas las cosas que están pasando. – Dijo Maynard. – Si todo esto tiene algún beneficio, es que si no nos mata nos hará más fuertes.

Era una de las veces contadas que Maynard iniciaba algún gesto amistoso. Ella lo miró una vez más, estaban bastante cerca uno del otro, a decir verdad estaban muy cerca.

- ¡Harriet! Por amor a Dios. – Christian había abandonado también el Gran Comedor buscándola. – Al fin te veo, no respondiste mis lechuzas y no te vi en todo el trayecto del tren. ¿Todo bien?

- No lo se. – Harriet se apartó inmediatamente de Maynard. – Estoy algo cansada, hablamos mañana. Me iré a la sala común.

- Te acompañaré. – Christian le dedicó una mala mirada a Maynard. Harriet escuchó que Maynard por debajo le dijo: _"Ve con él"_. Harriet se adelantó hacías las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras. Christian pasó al lado del joven Snape.

- No me gusta tu actitud, Snape. – Dijo Christian comprobando que Harriet no podía oírle. – No me gusta que estés tan cerca de Harriet, mucho menos a solas. Es mi novia.

- ¿Si? Oh, disculpa. Se me olvidó por un momento. – Dijo Maynard en forma burlona. – No recuerdo haberte visto en todo el verano mientras Harriet pasaba sus malos momentos. Pensé que eras cosa del pasado.

- Aléjate de nosotros. Lo digo por tu bien. – Dijo Christian siguiendo a Harriet, mientras le daba la espalda.

- Creo que eso va a estar difícil, muy difícil. – Dijo Maynard para si mismo, devolviéndose al Gran Comedor.

Florence sabía como ocultarse, vestida con túnicas oscuras, dejando a un lado su apariencia de Marie L'Obiello, vistiendo su cabello negro y ojos fríos. Iba en tren, para ser más discreta. Surrey le quedaría a varios días de camino, conseguir a Barry Southfield sería algo más complicado ya que vivía aislado en una colina inhóspita y oculto de cualquier ojo humano. Pero si el ministerio podía encontrarlo y detenerle, ella también podría hacerlo. La primera impresión que tuvo de Surrey era que parecía un pueblo abandonado, sus habitantes se habían quedado atrapados en el tiempo, las casas se levantaban en la avenida principal y algunos carros circulaban. Unos niños jugaban en el parque, algunas mujeres trabajaban en los cultivos y todo parecía estar rodeado de un silencio que mantenía el suspenso.

- Disculpe¿Podría indicarme donde quedan los caminos hacía las lomas y el bosque? – Florence preguntaba a una mujer que trabajaba la tierra. Ella le señaló con el dedo un camino de polvo.

- Es peligroso luego de las 6 de la tarde, algunos ladronzuelos siempre les gusta molestar. Mejor es irse armado. – Dijo la mujer volviendo a su trabajo. Florence entre aquellos pobladores extraños con apariencia psicópata se sentía como en casa, entre familia y quizás dentro de una película de terror.

- ¡Gracias! – Florence avanzó hasta un pequeño café, donde olía a hojas de menta y humedad. Al sentarse en una de las mesas notó que algunos pobladores le miraron, pero pronto continuaron sus actividades.

- ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer señora? – Preguntó uno de los meseros jóvenes que atendía, estaba listo para tomar su orden.

- Por favor un te de naranja y algunas galletas de jengibre. – Dijo Florence mientras el mesero le miraba con extrañeza ante tal inusual pedido.

- En este momento solo tenemos emparedados, el jengibre no ha llegado y el horno tiene una falla eléctrica. El se té lo traeré pronto.

- Entonces un emparedado de atún y lechuga. – Dijo Florence mientras seguía observando sus alrededores.

- No tenemos atún, usted es nueva… - Dijo el mesero con aires de misterio.

- No vengo a quedarme mucho tiempo. Ando buscando a un hombre, quizás lo conoces.

- Quizás…

- Su nombre es Barry Southfield. – Dijo Florence. Al instante varias mujeres dieron un grito ahogado y varios hombres se levantaron con rostro furioso, llevaban varios rifles y se acercaron a Florence.

- No queremos problemas. Hemos tenido suficiente, usted debe ser amiga de ese hombre. Hace pactos con el demonio, asesina niños inocentes y puede hacer magia negra. – Dijo uno de los hombres con un rifle en su mano. – Así que será mejor para usted dejar Surrey cuanto antes.

- ¿Conocen a Southfield¿Dónde puedo encontrarle? – Preguntó Florence sonriendo y obviando la presencia de los rifles. Sacar su varita probablemente podría asustar más a aquellos muggles armados.

- No nos interesa ayudarle. – Dijo otro de los granjeros con bastante temor y sosteniendo su arma firmemente. El mesero retrocedió.

- Florence hizo contacto visual con el chico y por lo bajo susurró _"Legeremens"._

Varias escenas pasaron ante sus ojos, entre ellas el chico llamado Zach reunido con algunos amigos a las afueras del pueblo.

- Vamos donde el viejo. – Dijo uno de los más valientes.

- Ese lugar está maldito.

- ¿Eres una niña¿Acaso tienes miedo? Iremos a demostrar que los fantasmas no existen. – Dijo el líder de la banda.

- No quiero ir. – Dijo Zach, los demás lo empujaron y le dejaron solo. Zach parecía desilusionado. La visión volvía a irse.

- ¿Y bien? Estamos esperando que se vaya. – Dijo el granjero asustado. Florence ya no veía los recuerdos del joven mesero.

- ¿Quieren asustarme? Sus rifles no están cargados, muggles. – Dijo Florence desafiante.

- Dijo la palabra, habló de demonios… de muggles. – Susurró uno de los granjeros.

- Bien, me iré. – Dijo Florence en son de paz. – Luego de terminar de comer¿les parece bien caballeros?

Los granjeros bajaron los rifles y volvieron a sus puestos vigilantes de aquella mujer. El joven mesero se apuró con la orden y Florence pudo desayunar.

- Zach, cuéntame ¿porque tienes tanto miedo de ir a donde el viejo? – Preguntó Florence por debajo, al chico se le cayó la bandeja.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Tus amigos dicen que eres un cobarde por no ir a donde el Viejo. ¿Qué tanto temes?

- Espéreme afuera, ellos no estarán contentos de verme hablar con usted. – Dijo Zach retirándose a las cocinas con la bandeja de metal. Florence sonreía a los granjeros que estaban recelosos y al terminar de comer pagó la cuenta y se marchó. Afuera del pequeño Café estaba Zach con mirada perdida.

- Ellos querían ir a demostrar que los demonios no existen. Pero ellos saben incluso que no regresarán, el lugar está maldito. Han muerto muchas personas y los que han escapado aseguran haber visto a Southfield con el demonio. – Dijo Zach.

- ¿Puedes decirme dónde está ese lugar? – Preguntó Florence.

- Tras las colinas nortes, se debe atravesar dos ríos y un bosque denso. Ha habido algunas apariciones malignas, se escuchan ruidos aterradores. – Dijo Zach temblando. – Temo por Brad y mis amigos. Quizás no volverán.

-¿Hace cuanto partieron? – Preguntó Florence.

- Ayer al atardecer. – Dijo Zach.

- Bien, gracias por decirme.

- Es una casa de madera, llena de plantas y símbolos extraños, todos los que ven esos símbolos enloquecen luego de un tiempo y mueren. – Dijo Zach.

- No conozco a Southfield, pero estoy segura que los símbolos son Runas. – Dijo Florence. – Ya veremos que tan mortal es visitar esas colinas. Nos veremos pronto Zach.

- ¿Cómo supo mi nombre¿Cómo supo que…?

- Magia. – Florence guiñó un ojo y se fue hacía una de las calles abajo. La gente la observaba y sabían que era una forastera. Zach volvió al café. Florence apareció al final del camino de tierra, encontrándose con un camino cerrado con advertencias de peligro y unas inscripciones antiguas, eran runas. Con algo de suerte las pudo traducir de sus escasos conocimientos de Runas Antiguas de cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

- _"Forastero muggle…aléjate de aquí si no deseas ver demonios… y espíritus malignos. Brujo, la tierra en la que entras está hechizada… no intentes usar magia o morirás inmediato. Si entras a tu riesgo camina… por el sendero sin trucos."_

Bajo las Runas estaban dos letras B. S.

- Barry Southfield, seguro. Algo excéntrico y chiflado. No me extraña que el ministerio quiera acabar con él. – Dijo Florence, tras cruzar el letrero y pasar las advertencias de camino cerrado, se internó en el bosque.

Mientras que en Hogwarts muchas ideas giraban en torno al nuevo baile de Halloween.

- ¿Un baile? – Decía Hillary. – Es la cosa más absurda, hay muchas muertes afuera y… quieren obligarnos a ir a un baile.

- Tengo mis teorías. – Dijo Cassie.

- Lo peor será no conseguir pareja y aparecernos solas. – Dijo Hillary. – Mientras que Martha Macinsale se burlará de nosotras.

- Seguro Martha va con Maynard, ese chico no es nada agradable. – Dijo Eloise Avery.

- Si, el baile es una pérdida de tiempo. – Dijo Harriet. – Maynard y yo creemos que…

- ¿Maynard y tu están bastante unidos? – Hillary miraba sorprendida.

- Solo un poco. Somos amigos. – Dijo Harriet, de inmediato se calló al ver la mirada de sorpresa de las tres chicas. No dijo más, recordaba las palabras de Florence, alguna de sus amigas la había vendido, en ese momento se preguntaba ¿Quién la había traicionado¿Y si no habían sido ellas? Pero no sabía quién, decirle sus andanzas con Maynard le haría todo más fácil a la traidora de seguir perjudicándola.

- Tu ya tienes con quién ir. Tienes a Christian. – Dijo Hillary a Harriet. – Mi Gabriel está lejos como para traerlo al baile y… a nadie le gusto en este colegio.

- Yo estaré sola en un rincón. – Dijo Cassie.

- Yo buscaré a un chico. – Dijo Eloise. – Será una noche especial. Daeva me dijo que el nuevo director planeaba traer a una cantante o grupo famoso. ¿Qué tal si se aparece Morgan Gore?

- Yo preferiría que vinieran "Los Alohomoras", son bastante talentosos. – Dijo Hillary.

- No quiero que el baile se lleve a cabo, no se bailar. – Dijo Harriet.

- Nos obligarán a ir, nada podemos hacer. Quizás escaparnos. – Dijo Cassie.

- O… pasarla bien y ser las chicas más llamativas. Que dejen de llamarnos trols. – Dijo Eloise sonriendo.

- ¿Trols? – Harriet miraba con una ceja levantada,. – Arpías quizás, pero no trolls.

- Quizás no tenga novio. – Dijo Eloise.

- Quizás no sea bonita. – Dijo Cassie.

- Quizás no sea inteligente. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo.

- Pero sin duda tengo a mis mejores amigas. – Dijo Harriet recitando con algo de tensión.

- ¡Somos las Arpías! – Dijeron las cuatro en coro, mientras sonreían. Aquellas cuatro chicas que no encajaban en ninguna categoría. Las Slytherins eran así. Eloise y su cabello negro, su piel oscura y sus ojos pequeños. Hillary blanca con cabello rubio cenizo y ojos amarillos inmensos, y Cassie era bastante rellena, rosada y de cabello oscuro, sus ojos eran tristes. Por ultimo estaba Harriet, con sus ojos verdes y pecas repartidas a lo largo de su cara, con su cabello rojo bastante desordenado, llegando a enmarañarse en épocas de exámenes y stress. Ellas decían que no resaltaban por nada especial, pero Harriet veía en ellas cualidades especiales que contrastaban con su duda¿Quién la había traicionado? Cassie era de bastante carácter moral y las unía, el punto racional y la inteligencia emocional, Hillary tan solo se limitaba a decir lo primero que se le pasaba por la mente y ser bastante rápida para las bromas y burlas. Eloise era cínica pero al mismo tiempo divertida y bastante atrevida, cada una tenía su belleza y Harriet podía apreciarlas por lo que eran, aunque los demás chicos se limitaran a decirle Trolls.

La pregunta rondaba su cabeza¿Quién de ellas había sido? Y ninguna respuesta le llegaba a su cabeza.

- Aun no tenemos ninguna pista ni sospecha. – Dijo Harriet reunida a solas con Maynard. – No tengo idea de quién pudo haber sido. Son mis amigas y…

- Yo tampoco, no pensé que ninguna de ellas podría hacerte algo así… pensé que eras cuidadosa al escoger tus amistades. Pero vemos ahora que la amistad es solo una gran farsa. – Dijo Maynard con un gesto indiferente.

- La amistad no es una farsa.- Dijo Harriet algo herida. - ¿Entonces nuestra relación a donde va?

- Ya veremos, y sabremos si tú tenías razón. – Dijo Maynard con su voz fría. Estaba sentado en el viejo sofá de aquella sala llena de polvo donde ellos se reunían en secreto para hacer las tareas y que últimamente se transformaba en una discusión sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

- ¿Crees que nos terminemos odiando? – Harriet le miró desconfiada.

- No, el que una amistad termine no quiere decir que nos odiaremos. Quizás nuestros sentimientos evolucionen a otras cosas. Mi padre siempre me dice que las vueltas que da el destino son curiosas, hoy tú y yo estamos sentados al lado, pero mañana puedo estar yo sobre ti apuntándote con mi varita mientras me preparo para asesinarte. Hoy estamos aquí, mañana no lo sabemos. – Dijo Maynard mirando directamente a los ojos de Harriet.

- Tienes una visión bastante oscura de la amistad. – Dijo Harriet luego de un rato de silencio, se levantó y se sentó a su lado. - ¿Eso te funciona?

- Yo se que tu punto de vista fracasó. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo ácidamente. – No sabes ni como diferenciar una traición de algo sincero. Pero hablemos de cosas menos dudosas¿Cómo siguen tus heridas en las muñecas?

Harriet tapaba lo más que podía la mayor parte del tiempo los vendajes de sus muñecas, siempre su túnica lograba mantener oculta y fuera de la vista de curiosos sus vendajes.

- No terminan de sanar. Pero van mejor. – Dijo Harriet subiéndose las mangas de su túnica, allí estaban sus vendajes. Maynard se acercó y retiró los vendajes con mucho cuidado. Era la primera persona que aceptaba ver las heridas que le habían quedado. El chico tomó sus manos y examinó la herida de cerca.

- No se como estás viva. – Dijo Maynard con una mueca de disgusto. El corte brutal había llegado hasta la mitad de las muñecas, así lo evidenciaba la cicatriz que aun debía sanar. – Pero te salvaste por poco.

- Duele, pero la persona que lo hizo no me quería matar.

- Si supieras cuantos huesos tienes en tu muñeca, todos tan frágiles e importantes. Los huesos que uno a uno componen el esqueleto humano. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Huesos? – Harriet observó a Maynard que buscaba en su mochila un frasco verde bastante extraño con un líquido maloliente. - ¿Qué tanto sabes de anatomía humana?

- Un poco, se el nombre de cada uno de los huesos que llevas adentro. Quizás un día pueda darte clases de anatomía y enseñarte. Pero por ahora creo que debería ponerte un poco de poción curativa para ayudar a cerrar las heridas.

- ¿Clases de anatomía? – Harriet miró extrañada. Pero el chico solo se limitó a sonreír. - ¿En que andas?

- No sabes lo mortal que resulta una herida en el estomago, dolorosa y mortal. Desangrarse hasta morir. – Dijo Maynard algo misterioso. Con mucho cuidado agregó un poco de la poción en las heridas de Harriet y ella sentía como le quemaba produciéndole un pequeño dolor reconfortante – Nunca sabes cuando tus conocimientos de anatomía pueden servirte. Ya sabes, músculos, venas, arterias, huesos y cavidades que desconoces. Todas desempeñan un papel importante, como una gran maquinaria.

- No se que tienes en mente Snape, pero me estás asustando. – Dijo Harriet con una sonrisa. - ¿Conocer de anatomía te ha ayudado con Martha?

- Maldición¿Por qué siempre sacas a Martha en nuestras conversaciones? – Preguntó Maynard cerrando el frasco. Posteriormente la guardó en su mochila.

- No se, tu la amas. Ella debe saber todo esto que me estás diciendo y mucho más. – Harriet miraba con cierta melancolía en sus ojos.

- No, ella no conoce la mitad de las cosas que tú sabes sobre mí. Ella no tiene tiempo para escucharme, ella prefiere guardar las apariencias, placer carnal y esa sola imagen que tiene de mí como alguien lejano y complaciente ha hecho que ella se enamore de mí. – Dijo Maynard. – Pero por favor, no caigamos en asuntos personales.

- ¿La amas? Deberías. – Dijo Harriet. – Ella no es sosa, virginal, mal arreglada y suspicaz como yo. No tendrías nada que reprocharle.

- ¿Estás comparándote con Martha? – Maynard la observó momentáneamente. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sentía que se derretía.

- No se porque Martha viene en esta conversación. – Dijo Harriet ¿a quién engañaba? Dentro de su ser habían unas inmensas ganas de caerle encima y besarlo, romperle la camisa y dejarle sin túnica, pero el nunca creería aquellos deseos reprimidos de la pelirroja, solo porque ella simplemente era Harriet Potter, la chica poco afortunada y victima de sus peores bromas. Pero eran amigos, ciertamente lo eran y luego de un rato de un frío silencio, Maynard se atrevió a hablar.

- Hablemos de Christian Valdemarr mejor. Quien estuvo todo el verano fuera del país ignorando tus lechuzas y disfrutando en las playas griegas. – Dijo Maynard levantándose. – Mejor hablemos de lo mucho que no te ama y que solo quiere acostarse contigo, que cuando logre su cometido te dejará y como no lo has permitido, se va volviendo impaciente, frío e indiferente. Pero de frente, resulta ser la persona más cálida del planeta, atento y cuidadoso. Guarda las apariencias… las guarda muy bien.

- El me hubiese dejado hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo Harriet tratando de defender a Christian, aunque sabía que no quería ponerse de su lado.

- ¿Ya te acostaste con él?

- No, pero se que Christian… realmente no lo se. Ya no creo conocer a nadie, ni siquiera a mi misma. – Harriet suspiró con tristeza.

- Abre bien los ojos Harriet. – Dijo Maynard tomando sus cosas.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque quizás no te has dado cuenta de cosas que son demasiado obvias. – Maynard se acercaba a la puerta. - ¿Irás con Valdemarr al baile?

- Eso creo. Es mi deber, somos novios. – Dijo Harriet insegura.

- No solo tienes a los neomortífagos tras de ti, tienes a un chico con hormonas alborotadas que quiere estar encima de ti y no precisamente apoyándote. – Maynard cerró la puerta y Harriet quedó sola en la sala, cerró sus ojos tratando de no pensar y tratando de ignorar las palabras de Maynard, se repetía a si misma: _"Cierra tu mente, cierra tu mente..."_

- Esa pequeña sabandija está aprendiendo a defenderse. – Gritó Eileen entrando al salón donde Manley estaba reunido con Darren. Los gemelos miraban atentos, mientras la mujer mostraba señales de preocupación.

- ¿Qué Noticias nos traes mi hermosa Eileen?

- Potter saber de nosotros, sabe de la amiga que la ha traicionado y posiblemente sabe lo que va a pasar en el baile de Halloween. ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan obvios?

- Es parte del plan. Hacer ruido con el cascabel, y esperar que el gato venga e intente comernos. – Dijo Manley sonriendo.

- Querrás decir… El Dragón y el Fénix. – Darren reía a carcajadas, mientras Manley destapaba otra botella de Brandy.

- Cuando caigan en la trampa, será demasiado tarde. ¿Qué hay de tu padre Eileen¿Qué planea hacer el viejo Snape para detenernos?

- No ha hecho nada fuera de lo común. – Dijo Eileen con un rostro sombrío tomando su copa. – Ha seguido las ordenes de la nueva directiva de Hogwarts, supongo que para proteger a mi hermano y a Potter.

- Tu padre es otra ficha de ajedrez prescindible. Ahora, no se si sabías pero tu madre fue directamente donde Southfield. Las apuestas van y vienen¿en cuantos pedazos saldrá ella cuando ese viejo loco la termine?

- ¿Mi madre fue a ver a Southfield?

- Meaow, la curiosidad mató al gato y también a tu madre. – Manley reía a carcajadas una vez más, Darren se unió a él. Eileen miró por la ventana sonriendo también, inmediatamente fue interceptada por las manos de Manley quien la comenzó a acariciar.

- Vamos a la alcoba, a medida que pasan los días Eileen, mi cuerpo te necesita más. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo otra vez?

- Cuantas veces quieras… - Eileen sonreía besando a Manley. Todo se desvaneció en la Oscuridad.

- ¡NOOOO! – Harriet se despertó de una pesadilla bastante real. No recordaba mucho, solo algunos pedazos y escenas. Recordaba ver a Florence agonizando frente a una bestia enorme, estaba angustiada y al abrir las cortinas de su cama, Hillary, Cassie y Eloise estaban despiertas y bastante sorprendidas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Pesadillas… las usuales. – Dijo Harriet bañada en sudor. Tenía tiempo sin sufrir pesadillas y de verdad no quería volver a este paso. Escuchaba voces y susurros. - _Pide ayuda… pide ayuda. _¿A quién pido ayuda?

- ¿Hablas con alguien?

- Oigo voces. – Dijo Harriet algo mareada. Cassie se acercó a ella y la abrazó secando el sudor. – Necesito ver al profesor Snape.

- Son la 1 de la mañana. – Dijo Eloise. - ¿Estás segura?

- Si, estoy segura. – Dijo Harriet temblando ligeramente. Las voces se habían callado y todo estaba en calma, menos su respiración que aun seguía agitada.

En menos de media hora, Harriet temblaba como una hoja frente al despacho de Severus Snape, quién con su pijama gris para parecía escuchar atentamente cada palabra de la chica sin decir una palabra.

- Tuve una pesadilla, era Florence… estaba en un bosque y estaba sangrando, está agonizando. – Dijo Harriet atropelladamente. Escuché voces que pedían ayuda. No se si es real, pero no suelo soñar con gente que conozco.

- ¿Florence? – Snape parecía bastante escéptico. – Que ninguna de tus compañeras o amigos te escuche decir ese nombre. Ella está muerta y si se entera alguien de la verdad, todos nos perjudicaremos, incluso su santo padre quién hizo algunas trampas para darle a mi mujer la libertad.

- Lo se bien. Florence me lo contó. – Dijo Harriet tímidamente.

- Puede irse, Potter.

- ¿No piensa hacer nada? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Puede irse, Potter. Regrese a su dormitorio, yo me encargo. – Dijo Snape sin mirarla, frío e inquebrantable. La chica se fue y Severus se quedó observando el fuego que se moría en su chimenea. Con la varita lo apagó inmediatamente.

- Nosferatu, Lord Nosferatu. – Dijo Snape y entre las cenizas del fuego un par de ojos brillantes aparecieron brevemente. – Lord Nosferatu, necesito ayuda.

El par de ojos desapareció y Snape abandonó su despacho, aquella noche sería larga.

El Bosque era denso y Florence Harrington sin usar magia, había caminado todo el día y ahora era completamente de noche. La luz de la luna llena guiaba el camino, estaba bastante alumbrado por el reflejo de esta. A los lejos escuchó unos ruidos, eran voces de jóvenes y ella con bastante rapidez y sigilo los alcanzó, a la distancia pudo verlos, eran los amigos de Zack, los chicos del pueblo que estaban alrededor de una fogata.

- Creo que escuché algo. – Dijo uno de los chicos, era pequeño y delgado.

- Deben ser zorros o lobos, deben haber muchos esperando carroña. ¿No Jack? – Decía otro de los chicos.

- Matthew, he estado pensando en las leyendas y en verdad son bastante asombrosas. ¿Por qué un viejo loco mata a la gente que se mete en su bosque? Deben ser mentiras.

- Yo les diré porque, porque son leyendas para asustar a viejitas y niñas miedosas. Dentro de la casa del viejo hay lingotes de oro y joyas.

- Chicos, hay algo allá atrás de los arbustos. – Dijo el chico más pequeño.

- Silencio Donald, deja de inventar cosas que me pones nervioso. – Dijo Jack bastante grave. Pero Florence sabía que aparte de ella, había algo más oculto tras los arbustos. Un leve gruñido se escuchó, los chicos todos se levantaron de sus sitios y retrocedieron. El gruñido se hacía más grave, parecía que detrás venía una bestia enorme, esperando el momento para atacar.

- Son los demonios del lugar. – Gritó Jack.

- Es nuestra muerte. – Dijo Mathew petrificado. Florence miraba con atención, sus manos estaban inquietas pero lejos de su varita que estaba guardada en su bolsillo. Apretaba sus manos y podía sentir el peligro.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Vick Black: **No te molestes con el pobre Harry, el solo quiere proteger a su familia y todo ha sido muy duro para él. En fin, jejeje. Maynard no es muy optimista que digamos, creo que no encaja bien en la casa Gryffindor, aunque cada excepción confirma la regla. El tiene sus motivos para estar en Gryffindor de todas formas, no todas las personas sarcásticas vienen de Slytherin ni todo los galanes de turno de Gryffindor¿bien? Eileen tiene que cumplir un papel muy importante y no esperará la oportunidad de hacer caer a su propio hermano en la trampa y está lista para torturarlo, ella tiene sus razones. Manley, tiene muchas ambiciones y muchas cosas que desea usurpar. Nooo, Snape no es el Dumbledore de su época, ni más faltaba… no me ofendas así a Snape. Jejeje. Saludos.

**Lara Evans:** A mi me dolió mucho escribir la muerte de Myriad y Greg, Harriet sentía que era lo más cercano que ella podría tener a un par de hijos ya que eran sus hermanitos menores y consentidos. Harry está muy lejos de ser Donald, aunque no me cae muy bien el se va a dar cuenta a tiempo antes de cometer los mismos errores que Donald cometió con Florence, pero incluso el va a tener que aprender y llevar algunos golpes. Harriet ya encontrará la manera de compensar esa pérdida con otras cosas, lo irá descubriendo en sus visiones del futuro que no serán todas malas del todo. :) La amiga de Florence, Eileen era muy noble, lástima que fue asesinada… quizás si ella estuviera viva hoy en día, Florence no fuese tan desconfiada y no hubiese hecho todas las cosas que hizo, Eileen Snape está loca de remate, aunque sus padres no se salvan de tales afirmaciones tampoco, pero ella es un caso especial. Malfoy está estudiando bien sus ambiciones y no le importa a quien lastima por conseguir sus objetivos… inclusive a su propia familia, no le importa incluso el exterminio. Espero que te siga gustando entonces Lara, un saludo.

**Lyla:** ¿Algo con los ojos? Pos no diré nada pero se que hay antecedentes en las otras dos historias anteriores donde uno de los poderes especiales de Florence era precisamente hacer magia a través de sus ojos (de hecho eso la ha salvado). Pero es mucho más que los ojos, espero que no me odies si todo lo que piensas llegara a ser verdad. lágrimas. Jejejejeje. No se, no estoy segura de quien sería mejor padre entre Harry y Severus, tienen puntos a su favor y en su contra. Estaría interesante verlos en algunas vacaciones en la montaña a ver quien gana como mejor padre en un campamento, pero eso sería para otro tipo de historias, jejeje. Saludos, suerte en la Uni, yo empecé hoy.


	7. Barry Southfield

Hola a todos los que leen esta historia que es un pedacito de lo que hay en mi corazón. Jeje. Hoy estuve arreglando algunos detalles de capítulos próximos, así que espero que les guste y los disfruten. Hoy traigo un capitulo nuevo. ¡Saludos!

**Capitulo 7. Barry Southfield**.

Una bestia enorme de ojos rojos apareció entre los matorrales y saltó sobre los chicos. Estos corrieron despavoridos por todas direcciones y la bestia los fue tumbando uno a uno al suelo. Florence salió también de las sombras y la bestia fijó su mirada en ella.

La bestia enorme y peluda intentó correr hasta donde estaba Florence, pero un lobo rabioso saltó sobre la bestia antes de que Florence pudiera hacer nada.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Jack miraba horrorizado sin poderse mover del suelo.

- ¿Bestias peleando? No lo se... – Florence miraba al chico sin saberle que decir. En un momento que el lobo iba perdiendo, la bestia retrocedió para dar su ataque mortal. Una manada inmensa de lobos apareció desde los matorrales. El lobo aullaba, revolcándose en el suelo y desintegrándose, entre el polvo apareció una figura alta y encorvada que Florence antes había visto.

- ¡Lord Nosferatu! – Florence tapó su boca de asombro. El Señor de los Vampiros estaba ahora frente a sus ojos y los chicos muggles parecían muertos del susto. Los lobos que estaban allí, se transformaron en vampiros también.

- Yo, Lord Nosferatu, te ordeno que te transformes ante mí, sino presumo que eliges la muerte. – Dijo Nosferatu con una voz de ultratumba. La bestia se transformó ante todos y un anciano de ojos negros apareció ante ellos, su nariz curva y su cara arrugada, había algo que recordaba a la bestia. Gruñendo y con un soplo de aliento asesinó a los chicos muggles, quienes de pronto no se movieron más.

- ¡Fuera de mi territorio! – Dijo el anciano.

- No tocarás a esta mujer. – Nosferatu señaló a Florence sin mirarla. – Ella está marcada por uno de mis hijos, mi juramento de sangre me obliga a defenderla y preservarla. –

- ¿Quién es ella? – El anciano parecía bastante molesto. - ¿Cómo se atreve a venir hasta aquí a pesar de las advertencias?

- Florence Harrington. – Dijo Florence avanzando hasta llegar al lado de Nosferatu. – Soy una bruja y trabajo para el ministerio. Lord Nosferatu, tantos años sin verle, exactamente 22 años ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

- Severus Snape, dijo que estabas en peligro y me pidió rastrearte. – Dijo Nosferatu.

- Responde mi pregunta bruja, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo el anciano.

- Venía a buscar respuestas sobre usted. El ministerio lo busca para matarlo. – Dijo Florence mirando al viejo.

- Me dijiste que trabajas en el ministerio, me has venido a matar y he estado en mi legitimo derecho de de acabar contigo. ¿No es así? Sabes quien soy, Barry Southfield. – Dijo Southfield.

- Se quién es y se también que el ministerio quiere asesinarle. Pero me temo que vengo con intenciones de hablar.

- Si llegaras a poner un solo dedo sobre ella, te aseguraré que mis hijos te llevarán al otro lado, morir desangrado será tu destino. – Dijo Nosferatu desvaneciéndose en la noche y desapareciendo junto a los demás vampiros. Todo quedó en calma.

- No quiero asesinarle, pero veo que usted no tiene problemas con ello. – Dijo Florence observando el cuerpo de los chicos muggles. – Quiero saber porque el ministerio quiere matarle y si hay algo que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

- ¿Así que no sabes? Nadie puede vencerme, menos el ministerio. – Dijo Southfield avanzando, el anciano estaba vestido con harapos sucios. – Quizás Nosferatu pueda mantenerme a raya, pero fuera de esas excepciones soy invencible.

- Le recuerdo que el ministerio tiene un ejército de inferis a su disposición así como al Ejercito Negro. – Dijo Florence. – El ministerio cayó en manos equivocadas y prácticamente es indetenible. Aunque sea capaz de matar a varios muggles sin defensa, no podrá contra el ministerio. Eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿Por qué usted es tan importante para ellos?

- ¿Cómo se que puedo fiarme de usted? Hace pactos de sangre con Lord Nosferatu, el no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Viajar desde Rumania solo por defender a una mujer estúpida que no se sabe defender.

- Soy la esposa de Severus Snape. El me marcó ante sus ancestros, los vampiros. Estoy protegida por ellos, es mi derecho legitimo. – Dijo Florence seriamente, miraba algo fría los cuerpos de los chicos. - ¿Era necesario matarlos?

- Es mi territorio. – Southfield miró a Florence y murmuró. - ¿Esposa de Severus Snape?

- Tiene mi palabra, no intentaré nada deshonesto mientras usted tampoco intente asesinarme. – Dijo Florence en modo de advertencia.

- Sígame Harrington. Se que quieren matarme. Me preguntaba cuando vendrían por mí. – Southfield reía como un lunático. – Mi cabeza tiene un enorme precio, pero es más la venganza que el motivo. Me negué a cooperar con ellos, pero ya hice bastante daño. Se que el ministerio está en malas manos, neomortífagos, el chico Malfoy y sus seguidores. Ellos vinieron aquí a hacer tratos conmigo hace muchos años.

Southfield dio un resoplido fuerte y con su aliento hizo que las hojas de los árboles se movieran. Florence sacó su varita y alumbró su rostro. Los chicos muggles se volvieron a mover. Uno de ellos al observar la escena, se levantó y salió corriendo, iba gritando lleno de terror. Los demás fueron tras él.

- ¿Cómo hizo eso? – Florence alumbró su rostro con la varita y Southfield miró detenidamente sus ojos.

- No importa. ¡Ojos de dragón!… es una de ellos. – Southfield miraba por primera vez sorprendido. La luz de la varita había logrado alumbrar los ojos grises ártico de Florence.

- ¿Cómo dijo?

- La muerte no es una amenaza para mí, tengo pases gratis del mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Yo vencí la muerte y puedo controlar quien vive y quien muere. Mujer, pero si te hubiese intentado asesinar… yo habría muerto en el intento. ¿o no?

- No entiendo.

- Usted debe ser la madre de Maynard, Maynard Snape ¿no es así? El chico que Malfoy quiere capturar.

- Si, Maynard es mi hijo. Veo que usted conoce bastante la situación. – Dijo Florence y escuchó acercarse un batir de alas. Un dragón negro apareció planeando arriba de las copas de los árboles.

- Esa bestia infernal… - Southfield miraba el cielo.

- Es mi dragón. El me protegerá ahora, conjurado con magia. Comencé a recorrer estas tierras respetando las reglas. Nada de magia y fui traicionada por seguir las reglas, usted me atacó. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿No te enseñaron en el colegio sobre no respetar las reglas? – Southfield reía. – Si quisiera matarte, ese dragoncito no me detendría. Acompáñame, no te haré daño Harrington.

Florence cuidadosamente siguió a aquel hombre mientras observaba momentáneamente al dragón, caminaron por un sendero estrecho y ninguno de los dos dijo más nada. En poco tiempo llegaron a una cabaña de piedra, desarreglada en cuya puerta había runas escritas con letras doradas que brillaban incluso en la oscuridad.

- No mire las Runas por más de un minuto. – Dijo Southfield. – Podría enloquecerle.

El dragón negro aterrizó al lado de la cabaña, desplegó sus alas y miró fijamente a Florence, luego se acomodó de un lado e hizo guardia.

- ¿Qué dicen las Runas? – Florence miraba el suelo.

- _La locura es algo que se disfruta a cada minuto. _Tiene una maldición, eso evitara que los intrusos lleguen a mi casa. Pero contra el ministerio, esas runas malditas serán solo una distracción, lo se. Tengo más trucos si desean capturarme.

Southfield abrió la puerta y Florence entró a su cabaña. Barry Southfield era un erudito bastante particular, su casa estaba llena de libros por todas partes y parecía todo sucio y mohoso. En el centro había una mesa llena de pergaminos y libros amontonados, en la ventana había cortinas púrpuras y un par de velas flotaban sobre sus cabezas.

- Usted es bastante especial, no todos logran llegar a mi casa y seguir con vida. – Dijo Southfield cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Usted puede controlar la muerte? – Preguntó Florence.

- Eso no es una causa, eso es una consecuencia. Pero no es exactamente así. – Dijo Southfield acercando una silla y ofreciéndosela a Florence, algo hosco a Southfield aun le quedaban algunos modales. El se sentó en una silla de madera.

- Soy toda oídos. – Dijo Florence con su mirada fría en dirección del anciano. Este comenzó a recordar y dio pequeño gruñido.

- Es un truco, el poder tener la serenidad para controlar el tiempo, que es la causa de la que exista la muerte. Inicio y fin. No siempre fue así. Temporalmente tengo ese poder, pero se que no me pertenece y tampoco soy inmune a la muerte, nadie lo es. El dueño de la muerte y las tinieblas, muy pronto vendrá a tomar su lugar, el no es como nosotros. No tiene cuerpo, pero si tiene alma y dentro de él no tiene sangre que le corra por las venas, estuvo aquí hace muchos siglos. Muchos son creyentes de que alguna vez el dios de la muerte y Rey de las tinieblas existió, su nombre era Sirceadeo. Sus hijos primogénitos con varias mujeres decían poder controlar la muerte y la vida, así como el destino de aquellos menos afortunados. Pero uno a uno sucumbieron, ya que eran mortales. El secreto de los poderes extraordinarios que desafían las leyes de la vida y la muerte muere con los ocho extraordinarios. ¿Habrá oído de ellos?

- Si, he oído sobre ellos. – Dijo Florence.

- Bien, sabe algo entonces. Por siglos algunos magos han estado buscando pistas sobre los poderes de los ocho extraordinarios, siempre a escondidas y en silencio, fascinados con lo extraordinario de poder revivir a un muerto y decidir quien debe ir al inframundo con tan solo un parpadeo. Es mucho poder y en manos peligrosas puede ser un riesgo para los magos y para todos los muggles. Nunca nadie logró la grandeza de esos magos apenas conocidos por la historia, pero un mago logró replicar los efectos de esos poderes y usarlo: Mi padre. El podía imitar ese poder de controlar el tiempo y como consecuencia la mente. El me enseñó todo lo que se y seguí investigando, los resultados fueron asombrosos pero nunca salieron de esta cabaña, creo que entiende por que.

- ¿Puede usted controlar la muerte?

- Limitadamente, cuidando que la muerte no se voltee hacía mí. – Dijo Southfield misteriosamente. – Puedo adelantar y detener la muerte unos instantes, pero como puedo controlar el tiempo esos instantes pueden ser eternos o simplemente décimas de segundo. Pero quien no tiene cuidado, puede terminar como mi padre, muerto en su propio hechizo para engañar a la muerte. Es eso lo que ha estado haciendo Manley Malfoy, yo le facilité mis conocimientos hace 10 años atrás cuando todavía era un adolescente bastante astuto y despierto, obviamente ha estado usando todo ese poder para acabar a quienes le estorben a su antojo.

- Fue usted quien colaboro con él. – Dijo Florence en forma de resentimiento.

- Eso no es lo peor, al Malfoy usar su poder ante cualquier cosa, se agota fácilmente y queda vulnerable. Necesita hacer sacrificios para seguir absorbiendo poder y ganando terreno. Ha debilitado los límites entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, lo que puede conducir a un daño estructural irreparable. Malfoy vino a mi, había hecho muchas conjeturas correctas. El había buscado y rastreado todo acerca de los ocho extraordinarios, que en cierta manera estaban relacionados con Sirceadeo al ser sus descendientes directos. El de esa manera consiguió al último de los descendientes que aun vivía, logró identificarlo. Pude verlo en sus ojos, ese chico quería usurpar el poder del último descendiente y usar su poder a su beneficio. Su hijo, Maynard Snape.

- ¿Qué tiene mi hijo de especial? – Florence estaba muy atenta.

- Malfoy me dijo que había un chico, que era normal y que lo que había investigado le indicaba que era el último descendiente de Sirceadeo, era un chico a quien necesitaba y no podría tocar. Me dijo algo sobre Maynard Snape pero no me contó detalles, ni de donde era ni quienes eran sus padres. Malfoy cree que es el último heredero de Sirceadeo. – Dijo Southfield. – Me imagino que quiere al chico para terminar su trabajo.

- Si, eso suponemos mi esposo y yo. El es nuestro hijo menor, descendiente de la línea directa de Sirceadeo si es que alguna vez existió. Al menos se que mi primer antepasado Harrington, llamado Persu fue hijo huérfano de dos de los ocho extraordinarios.

- Excelente investigación Señora Harrington. – Dijo Southfield. – Eso solo confirma mis sospechas.

- ¿Qué trabajo quiere terminar Malfoy? ¿Qué sospecha usted?

- Si su hijo es el ultimo heredero de Sirceadeo, el podrá controlar la muerte legítimamente, sin engañarla y sin complicaciones. Como un don o quizás una maldición. Malfoy quiere tener ese poder legitimo sin engaños, quiere ser tan grande como Sirceadeo.

- ¿Controlar la muerte? Pero Maynard jamás…

- ¿Su hijo tienes ojos de dragón? – Preguntó Southfield con una mirada inquisitoria.

- ¿Ojos de dragón? – Florence recordaba una vieja conversación con Severus Snape.

- Ojos grises y fríos, temibles y con muchas capacidades de hacer magia. Justo como usted tiene los ojos…

- Si, creo haber escuchado alguna vez sobre los Ojos de Dragón. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿Cuántas personas conoce usted señora Harrington que posean el mismo color de ojos que usted y su hijo tienen? No ojos grises ordinarios, ojos de dragón, fríos y temibles como los de usted, manipuladores y mortales.

- Ninguno, a excepción de mi primer antepasado: Persu Harrington.

– Los ojos de dragón eran la marca de los herederos legítimos de Sirceadeo. ¿Puede entender porque Malfoy va tras su hijo?

- Maynard no es capaz de todo eso que usted dice…

- Yo conozco a su hijo desde hace más de 40 años, el vino a mi una noche cuando supo que yo podía manejar la muerte. Margaret, mi esposa y mis dos hijas acababan de morir en un trágico accidente. Su hijo estaba bastante atemorizado y simplemente apareció frente a mí, dijo que tenía una misión.

- ¿De que habla usted? – Florence parecía no comprender al anciano. – Mi hijo Maynard tiene apenas 16 años.

- Actualmente si… - Dijo Southfield. – Pero la primera vez no.

- ¿Primera vez? No entiendo.

- El sabía que si volvía en aquel entonces lo volverían a asesinar. Su hijo la ama demasiado y siempre me repetía que nunca olvidara el llanto suyo la noche en que Lord Voldemort lo asesinó.

- ¿Qué diablos habla usted? – Dijo Florence algo asustada y más pálida.

- Lo tengo por aquí escrito, escuché su voz y lo anoté todo. – Southfield revolvió sus pergaminos y tras encontrar una caja vieja tomó uno que estaba marcado y lo leyó en voz alta - _"Mi madre recién se había dado cuenta de mi presencia en su vientre. Imagínese la escena, yo esperaba que mi madre reaccionara con alegría, pero desde que se dio cuenta de su embarazo no hacía más que temblar y estar asustada. Escuché una voz fría, la de mi padre y en efecto lograba calmar a mi madre. Pero esa noche, aquella voz me atemorizó bastante, mi madre lloraba y gritaba, poco a poco el dolor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, es terrible morir despedazado de esa manera aun estando en el vientre de tu madre… no escuché más a mi madre, ni a nadie. Nunca olvidaré su llanto sin consuelo, sentía su miedo y desesperación"._

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo usted supo de…?

- Su hijo me lo contó. – Dijo Southfield. – Vivir la muerte cercanamente me hacer ver algunas cosas que los demás no podrían ver. El pidió mi ayuda para hacer algo al respecto. No supe que decirle, era un hijo que ansiaba estar con su madre y le ayudé a encontrar el camino, sabía que podía elegir el momento de su nacimiento.

- Cuando era joven, el Señor Oscuro me dio a elegir entre la vida de mi esposo Severus y la de mi hijo que aun no nacía. – Dijo Florence bastante perturbada al recordar aquellos años. - Yo elegí a Severus sin remedio, con todo el dolor del alma amanecí en aquella cama, débil y enferma, con las venas cortadas y había abortado. No recordaba nada y tuve que vivir con ello por siempre, sin haber tenido el control de ese momento. No se como se enteró de que…

- El me lo contó, claro que siempre hablaba de usted, pero no sabía su nombre, ni tampoco sabía quien era. Ese chico, venía con regularidad a verme, en forma de espíritu. Hasta que hace diecisiete años me dijo que era el momento de volver con sus padres, se volvería a encarnar y más nunca supe de él. Hasta que Malfoy vino a mi, buscando al chico de nuevo seis años después, no lo relacioné al principio hasta que le di toda la información, allí me di cuenta que era tarde y del error que había cometido. Me enteré que se llamaba Maynard y era hijo de Severus Snape, el asesino de Albus Dumbledore

- Eso no es posible. ¿Usted me está diciendo que Maynard es el mismo hijo que perdí hace más de 40 años?

- Si, eso es exactamente lo que pasa. – Dijo Southfield. – Dígame algo. ¿Ha notado algo extraño desde el nacimiento de su hijo?

- No, nada… Maynard es un chico normal. Es brujo, pero no es extraordinario. – Dijo Florence.

- El es un chico normal, lo aseguro. – Dijo Southfield. – Como usted lo es, un ser humano con debilidades y fortalezas, pero con un don magnifico si alguna vez lo lograra controlar.

- Un momento. Hay algo que cambió desde el nacimiento de Maynard. Ahora lo recuerdo bien, se trata de mí. No estoy envejeciendo. – Dijo Florence. Southfield la miró una vez más.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene usted? – Preguntó Southfield con una sonrisa.

- Mas de 60. – Dijo Florence, mientras que el anciano tembló ligeramente.

- Es asombroso. – Dijo Southfield mirando pensativo. – Es realmente asombroso.¿No lo entiende? Allí está la prueba. Su hijo fue asesinado por el Señor Oscuro hace años atrás, con su primer embarazo, por eso al volver a engendrarse se aseguró que usted estaría fértil hasta que el peligro pasara para él, hasta que nadie pudiera matarlo a él, el heredero y descendiente de Sirceadeo. Si algo llegara a salir mal para cumplir su misión, volvería a empezar de nuevo.

- Eso es una locura. ¿Maynard tiene una misión? – Florence le costaba respirar.

- Le aseguro que es la mejor explicación que le han dado a su anormalidad. Usted parece de 40 años o menos. Pero en realidad nació en 1960, ¿Cuántos años debería tener Florence?

- 60 años. – Dijo Florence sintiéndose extraña, nada tenía sentido para ella.

- No tengo nada más que decirle. Las respuestas las debería saber su hijo. El no recuerda nada ahorita, pero tarde o temprano las sabrá… cuando el momento llegue.

- No entiendo algo de todo esto, ¿Por qué entonces Malfoy ha estado atacando y manipulando a una chica que nada tiene que ver con esto? – Florence no entendía muy bien.

- ¿De que chica habla?

- Harriet Potter. Hija de Harry y Ginevra Potter. – Dijo Florence algo confundida.

- No tengo idea. – Dijo Southfield. – Hay muchas cosas por saber aun, no tengo las respuestas a todo. Esto es tan solo la punta del iceberg.

- Debo irme, ¿No piensa hacer nada para que no lo asesinen?

- La muerte inminente es realmente el menor de mis problemas en este momento. Estaré bien. – Dijo Southfield. Florence salió fuera de la cabaña y respiró profundo, se sentía mareada por escuchar tantas cosas juntas. El dragón rugió al verla y lanzó una bocanada de fuego al aire, luego de eso la noche estuvo tranquila hasta el amanecer.

Florence llegó al pueblo luego de aparecerse en la entrada del sendero cerrado. Llegó hasta la cafetería y afuera estaban los chicos que la noche pasada habían podido escapar de Southfield.

- Ella es una bruja también, estaba con el viejo. Ellos son brujos y hacen pacto con demonios. – Dijo Jack señalando a Florence quien se disponía a desayunar.

- ¿Estuvieron drogándose en la montaña? – Dijo uno de los granjeros bastante molesto. – Así que viste una bestia peluda.

- Todos la vimos y estaba esa mujer. – Dijo Matthew señalando. Al segundo siguiente Florence ya no estaba. En la estación de trenes tomó un tren hacía Londres, estaba bastante cansada y adoptó la apariencia de Marie L'Obiello. En el compartimiento estaba acompañada por una mujer y sus dos hijos, al poco rato se quedó dormida del cansancio.

**Cuarenta años atrás…**

Severus no encontró a Florence a su lado en la cama como siempre, sino que vio la puerta del baño cerrada. Se levantó y encontró a Florence llorando en un rincón del suelo del baño.

- Dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – Snape la miró inquisidoramente.

- Estoy embarazada - Sollozó Florence algo triste, Snape dejó de respirar y la miró abajo a arriba. Snape estaba de un color pálido muy anormal, quizás blanco como la tiza guardando similitud con su difunto padre, reaccionó luego de un tiempo y se sentó en el piso con ella.

- Mi Lord, ocurre algo… estoy esperando un niño. – Dijo Florence sin mover un músculo. Hubo un silencio luego de esa frase, solo se oía a Nagini arrastrarse cerca y el reloj de la pared.

- ¿Un hijo? ¿Un hijo de Snape? – Lord Voldemort la miró.

- Si, así es…

- Sabes bien la regla de oro. Has fallado a mis deseos y no estás en posición de negociar Harrington. – Dijo Lord Voldemort.

- Mi señor, afrontaré el castigo. Si hay algo que yo deba hacer como castigo, alguien a quien asesinar… lo haré.

- Una prueba de lealtad, debo estar seguro que soy más importante que tu propia vida. Eso se llama obediencia, y la mejor manera es pedirte que le quites a la vida a Snape… - Voldemort sentenció.

- ¡No! – Gritó Florence exaltada – No puedo, no me haga hacerlo. Hay mejores formas de mostrar mi lealtad. Haré lo imposible, conseguiré lo que usted quiera, haré lo que le plazca, pero no me haga asesinarlo.

- Entonces. Te doy otro camino… - Voldemort sonrió.

- Escucho. – Florence tragó saliva.

- Mata al niño, y abandona a Severus Snape, desprécialo y hazle creer que nunca lo amaste. No te necesito a su lado ahora, te necesito concentrada en lo que viene… Elige o sino me dejarás elegir a mi y será peor…

…

Al despertar sintió un dolor terrible en su cabeza y todo su cuerpo, se encontró en una cama vendada en los ojos y en las muñecas, se quitó la venda y estaba en un cuarto de enfermería grotesco, quizás del mismo castillo de Lucimber. Volvió a mirar y empezó a enfocar, alguien frente a ella la miraba sin expresión. Snape, bastante decepcionado.

- ¿Crees que intentando cometer suicidio y matar al bebé vas a resolver tus problemas? – Snape parecía molesto.

- No, esto no puede ser… - Florence estaba fría. – Debí haber muerto, DEBI HABER MUERTO!!!! – Florence sabía que Voldemort cumpliría su promesa. Una nota estaba bajo su almohada, Snape abandonó la habitación.

_Cumplí mi promesa Harrington, no volverás con Snape, ha resultado una distracción para ti. Si por alguna razón intentas incumplir lo que acordamos, el próximo a ir a la tumba será Snape, sin previo aviso. Lord Voldemort _

**Cuarenta años después, en el presente…**

De repente Florence despertó bañada en sudor, angustiada cuarenta años en el presente. Había soñado con sus años oscuros, cuando aun le servía a Lord Voldemort. Miró la ventana agradeciendo que esos días habían quedado atrás, pero la duda llenaba su cabeza… ¿Aquel niño que había perdido hace tantos años sería el mismísimo Maynard reencarnado una vez más? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Southfield tendría razón? Tras buscar respuestas, tan solo habían quedado más preguntas.

En Hogwarts las cosas eran un tanto distintas. Harriet estaba bastante ajetreada con las tareas y le había salido un gran grano en la nariz, justo para rematar su dia entre tantas preocupaciones, pero el grano era el menor de sus problemas. Los censos habían comenzado en Hogwarts y los hijos de muggles eran marcados con un símbolo en las muñecas. Harriet miró con dolor cuando a Ally Bufielle pasó llorando toda la clase de encantamientos debido al dolor de la marca recién hecha y que aun brillaba al rojo vivo en sus muñecas. Marion Taylor, su compañero prefecto de Slytherin también había sido marcado salvajemente por la marca de los impuros, una runa antigua que simbolizaba la suciedad. Kelly Owens de Ravenclaw también fue otra de las chicas marcadas, todos se sorprendieron al saber que sus padres eran muggles.

- ¿A ti te marcaron Weasley? – Preguntó Maynard en el desayuno a Ted.

- No, no soy hijo de muggles. Mi papá es sangre completamente de mago y mi mamá es hija de muggles. No hay suficientes argumentos para marcarme. – Dijo Ted bastante nervioso.

- Son unos salvajes. – Dijo Harriet algo exhausta mirando a Kelly con los ojos hinchados en la mesa de Ravenclaw. – Kelly cree que han asesinado a su padre, lleva dos días desaparecido.

- Nauseabundo. – Dijo Rowen. – Esto es realmente asqueroso.

- Daeva Malfoy, parece también estar pasándola mal. – Dijo Ted, Daeva caminaba algo temblorosa por los pasillos. Era muy sensible y una de sus amigas había sido marcada, ella no corría peligro porque era una sangre limpia.

- ¿Maynard? ¿Por qué nunca sospechamos de Daeva? – Harriet le susurró al chico Snape por debajo. Maynard la observó momentáneamente.

- No lo se, pero alguien habría oído la puerta si ella hubiera entrado al dormitorio y hacerte tener esos recuerdos. – Dijo Maynard. – En realidad pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa.

- ¿Y si estoy desconfiando de Eloise, Hill y Cassie sin necesidad?

- No les comentes nada de lo que hablamos. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet se levantó, no tenía mucha hambre para almorzar, pero fue directamente a sentarse a la mesa Slytherin.

- ¿Qué susurrabas tanto con Maynard? – Hillary miraba extrañada. Mientras Cassie aguantaba la risa.

- Nada, solo tareas.

- Tareas de las que Rowen o Ted no deberían saber. Estaban contándose un secreto. Tienen mucha confianza, quizás han pasado otras cosas. – Hillary parecía sonreír ahora. – ¿Quién lo diria? Amantes opuestos, la triste historia de Romeo y Julieta se repite.

- ¿Quiénes son Romeo y Julieta? – Cassie no entendía muy bien.

- Una historia de amor muggle. Lo leí en las vacaciones pasadas. – Dijo Hillary sin darle importancia. El Profesor Ponds, vestía una túnica larga y oscura, con una capa de cuero. Daba algo de temor pero era siempre bastante callado.

- Señorita Hill, el Profesor Mc Nair desea interrogarla. – Dijo el Profesor Ponds con una sonrisa seca. Harriet retrocedió.

- ¿Hilarry?

- Debe ser un error… yo…

- Señorita Hill, por favor. – Dijo Ponds, Hillary se levantó. Harriet miró algo confundida, tomó su mochila y salió del Gran Comedor. Maynard la siguió silenciosamente y se encontraron en el vestíbulo.

- Es ella. Es Hillary, Mc Nair la llamó. – Dijo Harriet. – Es imposible, Hillary… bueno, ella siempre me vigila y dice que andamos mucho tiempo juntos.

- Si no te das cuenta, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. – Dijo Maynard. - ¿Estás segura que es Hillary?

- No lo se. El Profesor Ponds y McNair, ¿para que más querrían hablar con Hillary? Para discutir del plan.

- Pero si así fuese, entonces sería más discreto. No en frente tuyo. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Cómo sigue tu madre? – Preguntó Harriet. Maynard miró hacía el Gran Comedor.

- Tu advertencia fue útil. No se mucho, pero ella está a salvo ahora. Dijo que en Diciembre hablaríamos de algo importante. – Dijo Maynard. – Ella no se acercará a Hogwarts y tengo prohibido nombrarla, ya sabes.

- Me imagino. – Harriet parecía algo perdida. - ¿Crees que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos?

- No, solo lo suficiente. Cuando me fastidie de contarte las pecas, te evitaré. – Dijo Maynard haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera.

- ¿Tengo tantas pecas en la cara que no puedes contarlas?

- Debes tener millones – Dijo Maynard subiendo junto a ella las escaleras, ella se dirigía a la lechucearía. – Sin contar las de tu pecho y espalda.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo pecas…?

- El sueño Harriet, por si no lo recuerdas hace un tiempo comenzamos a tener pesadillas sobre estar juntos en la cama y morir asesinados. ¿Ya lo habías olvidado? Nuestra conexión y todo eso.

- Esa chica a quien matas no soy yo, se parece a mí. Pero no soy yo, créeme. – Dijo Harriet sin querer mirarlo.

- Parecía muy real. – Dijo Maynard levantando una ceja. – Sobretodo ese lunar que tenías en los lumbares.

- ¡Snape! – Harriet estaba apenada. - ¡Basta ya! Me estás haciendo colorar. ¿No puedes hablar de otra cosa? No quiero saber que cosas hiciste con mi doble en tu sueño, ni que tuviste que hacer para darte cuenta que si tengo un lunar en mis lumbares.

- ¿Mi sueño? Disculpa, tú soñaste eso primero. Además no tengo culpa de que se extienda el sueño y pasen otras cosas. No tengo manera de comprobar si…

- ¿Comprobar que? Jamás hemos estado juntos. ¿Está claro? – Harriet miró por una de las ventanas de la torre, habían grises nubarrones. Tomó uno de los brazos del chico. – Ahora, pasemos más tiempo juntos, pero no discutiendo que posiciones hemos…

- Tú no te has atrevido a decir ningún comentario de mi. – Dijo Maynard.

- No eras tú. – Harriet parecía desesperada mientras encontraba una lechuza para enviar una carta a sus padres. – No me sigas poniendo nerviosa.

Maynard siguió sonriendo, cerró la puerta de la lechucearía y algunas lechuzas observaban desde sus sitios a los dos chicos.

- ¿Así que te pones nerviosa por hacerte recordar eso? Vaya… eso es un halago. No lo debí haber hecho tan mal. – Maynard cruzaba los brazos y sonreía.

- ¿Estás tratando de seducirme en un lugar donde hay excremento de lechuza en el suelo y huele horrible? – Harriet lo miró extrañada.

- No, Potter. – Maynard no podía dejar de reírse solo. – Entre tantas noticias terribles, molestarte es una de las formas más económicas de divertirme.

Harriet lo miró con mala cara, tomó una de las lechuzas y le amarró la carta en su patica, la lechuza marrón salió por lo alto a entregar la carta. Harriet se quedó observando y cuando se fue, volvió su mirada a Maynard.

- Nunca cambias. – Dijo Harriet.

- No sabes ver lo obvio. – Dijo Maynard. – Me sorprende que aun no lo veas.

- ¿Ver que?

- Olvídalo. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet avanzó con cuidado hasta la puerta y casi se resbaló con la excremento de lechuza y cayó en los brazos de Maynard. – Más cuidado Potter.

- Gracias. – Dijo ella algo extrañada. – En verdad creo que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Como amigos inseparables, como nunca antes.

- Debo irme. Tengo clases de sexualidad mágica. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Ahora me acosas? Yo también metí esa asignatura. – Dijo Harriet.

- No había más nada, no me gusta adivinación, ni runas. En vista de que prohibieron estudios muggle, ¿Qué mas queda? – Dijo Maynard.

De esta manera Harriet y Maynard fueron juntos para su clase de sexualidad mágica. Harriet sabía que algo no se sentía bien, tenía sus dudas y no sabía que se refería Maynard al decirle_: "No sabes ver lo obvio"_, ¿Qué era tan obvio?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lyla:** Hola Lyla, tranquila :) dejaremos que el tiempo muestre sus intenciones con respecto a esta historia. :P No me odies por favor, se que nada malo pasará. Florence va a asumir algunos riesgos, pero ves que ahorita no le pasó nada. Ahorita terminé de escribir hasta el capitulo 9, aunque se que el 10 será mi favorito por las cosas que sucederán, tampoco me siento coherente luego de tanto echarle cabeza a esto. O.o podría escribir cualquier cosa, que peligro. Podría convertirme en JK Rowling? Espero que no XDDDD Besos.


	8. El Dragón y el Fénix

Holas a todos, casi no he tenido ánimos para subir un capítulo. La Universidad más que todo, aunque esto es un gran hobbie que no pienso dejar. Tengo adelantado hasta el temible capitulo 11 y le he prometido a mi hermana que el 10 será intenso.

En fin, juzguen ustedes mismos. Saludos a todos.

**Capitulo 8. El Dragón y el Fénix**

- Bienvenidos alumnos. Algunos de ustedes habrán oído de mi. Soy Tara Ustinov, profesora de Mestizaje mágico y de sexualidad mágica. Soy también periodista, escritora, poeta y filosofa. Pertenecí a la liga de defensa contra las artes oscuras y edité el año pasado un libro de recetas junto a mi hija y nieta. Fui estudiante de Hogwarts hace un tiempito atrás y pertenecí a Slytherin. – Una mujer rubia de mediana edad bajita entraba por la puerta del salón. – Vayamos al grano ¿Qué entienden ustedes por sexualidad?

Los alumnos miraban asustados entre ellos, todos estaban bastante tímidos. En la tercera fila estaban Cassie, Eloise y Harriet. Al otro extremo estaba Maynard, junto a Kelly Owens que parecía algo triste y perdida.

- ¿Nadie quiere hablar¿Qué ocurre con ustedes¿Nadie va a preguntar por mi libro? – Tara estaba algo sorprendida por el poco entusiasmo mostrado por sus alumnos. Eloise levantó la mano.

- Profesora, es que esta semana comenzó el censo en Hogwarts y, algunos no la pasan bien. – Dijo Eloise tímidamente.

- ¿Avery? Vaya, eso es… lamentable. Pero… no tengo nada que decir. – Dijo Tara tratando de no entrar en el tema. – Pasemos a la clase.

- Pero es maltrato¿No se da cuenta? – Dijo Maynard alzando la voz. Tara volteó su mirada al chico.

- Tú debes ser Maynard, hijo de Severus Snape. – Tara le dio una sonrisa tímida. – La última vez que te vi tenías apenas dos años, eras un bebé muy lindo… para ser hijo de tu poco agraciado padre. – Unas pequeñas risitas inundaron el salón.- Pero sigues siendo un buen mozo con los mismos ojos de tu madre. Maynard, debes entender que hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, no todavía. ¿Eres un buen Slytherin?

- No, soy Gryffindor. – Dijo Maynard.

La puerta se abrió y Hillary entró con su mochila, sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara estaba húmeda en lágrimas. La Profesora Ustinov se dio cuenta y la hizo sentar.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti linda?

- No, todo está bien. – Hillary miraba el suelo muy desanimada. – Yo estaré bien.

Harriet puso su mano en el hombro de ella y Hillary miró a Harriet con lágrimas en sus ojos. Harriet pudo observar lo suficiente, en una de las muñecas de Hillary había una runa que ya conocía demasiado bien, significaba suciedad.

- ¿Por qué te marcaron? Tus padres son magos. – Dijo Harriet por lo bajo. Cassie se tapó la boca al ver lo sucedido. Eloise tragó saliva.

- No sabía que era adoptada. – Dijo Hillary bajando su cabeza en el pupitre. - Ellos tomaron mi sangre y resulta que mis padres biológicos son muggles.

Harriet se quedó petrificada al oír aquello. Tara hizo una nueva pausa.

- ¿Todo bien por allá¿Cuál es tu nombre pelirroja?

- Harriet Potter. – Dijo Harriet muy segura.

- Ah, excelente. – Tara sonreía ahora, algo quedaba de jovial en su rostro. – Podrías ir afuera con su amiga rubia y darle algo para que se sienta mejor. Quiero que estén cómodos en mi clase. No hay problema.

Harriet se levantó, y Hillary fue tras ella

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Harriet le dijo en el pasillo a Hillary que no dejaba de llorar.

- Soy adoptada, ni siquiera lo sabía. Mis padres nunca me dijeron. Soy hija de muggles. – Dijo Hillary con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Te marcaron?

- Si, son artes oscuras. Es un hechizo que te hace recordar lo peor que has vivido. Y me di cuenta que todo estaba en mi cabeza, me hicieron regresar hasta el día que fui entregada en San Mungo y todos miraban asombrados como una bebé había sido encontrada entre los escombros, ahora puedo recordar el día que llegué a casa de mis padres actuales.

- Oh no, ellos están revisando todo lo que tienes en tu mente. – Dijo Harriet. – Removiendo todos los recuerdos.

- Mis padres biológicos no me querían. – Dijo Hillary. - Durante 16 años fui una persona y resulta que ahora no lo soy. Soy Hillary sin nombre.

- No seas boba. – Dijo Harriet. – Sigues siendo Hillary Hill, mi mejor amiga. Todos te queremos.

- Pero todos esos recuerdos son tan dolorosos. Pensé que ya me había olvidado de ello, y recordé cosas que no sabía que tenía en mi mente. – Dijo Hillary. – Mi brazo duele como si se estuviera muriendo lentamente. Es una aguja mágica que te marca para siempre. Soy una sangre sucia.

- No digas eso, no eres una sangre sucia. Eres hija de muggles. – Dijo Harriet.

- Por eso Marion ha estado callado, por eso Kelly Owens no deja de llorar. Ellos te hacen revivir tu pasado para saber…

- … si eres parte de la rebelión de los mestizos. – Dijo Harriet para sí misma. – Pero es ridículo, es discriminación. Muyos sangre limpias pueden ser parte de la rebelión de rebeldes.

- No pueden tocar a los sangre limpia. – Dijo Hillary secando las lágrimas. – Si lo hacen se meterán en problemas. ¿Quién soy yo ahora? – Preguntó Hillary.

Harriet luego de clase se encontró con el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, pondría a la orden su puesto ya que no quería volver a jugar para el equipo.

- ¿Cómo nos dejas? – Preguntó Christian apartándose a solas con Harriet.

- No quiero jugar Quidditch. También pienso renunciar a ser prefecta. ¿En que estaban pensando cuando me eligieron? Necesito tiempo para algunas cosas. – Dijo Harriet bastante segura.

- No dejes el equipo… te necesitamos. – Dijo Christian. – Tanto como yo te necesito, linda.

- Sabes que no juego tan bien. Necesitaban a un buscador y soy una cazadora. Recomendé a Steven Mc Arthur. Lo he visto volar en la escoba, está en segundo año. Es buen jugador, lo prometo.

- Bien. – Christian parecía algo decepcionado. – No renuncies a ser prefecta, al menos. Yo no creo que estés loca como los demás dicen.

- ¿Eso dicen? – Harriet miró a su novio a los ojos. El afirmó con su cabeza sin querer tocar el tema profundamente. – No importa. Ninguno de ellos estuvo allí, yo se lo que pasó.

- ¿Almorzamos juntos hoy?

- No veo ningún problema. – Dijo Harriet sonriéndole. Christian la abrazó y la besó. Luego se despidió de ella dulcemente, pero la mente de Harriet estaba en otro lugar. Caminaba entre los alumnos apenas distinguiéndose entre ellos, en su rostro había indiferencia, iba hacia clase de pociones, tropezaba con algunos alumnos y se movía entre la multitud. Su visión se oscureció de repente, estaba en aquel caluroso cuarto, sentía unas extrañas caricias y al siguiente instante Manley Malfoy la besaba.

- Eres mía y no podrás escapar de mi. – Harriet dio un pequeño grito de susto y otra vez estaba caminando hacía las mazmorras. Algunos se le quedaron viendo extraño y ella huyó rápidamente del lugar. Entró a un baño y se miró al espejo, todo estaba bien. Usó uno de los cubículos, mientras escuchaba unas risas entrando al baño.

- Chicas, quiero volver con Maynard. Ayer nos estuvimos besando entre otras cosas que no voy a contar, pero creo que voy a hacer las cosas más decisivas. Quiero acostarme con él. – Harriet podría distinguir claramente la voz de Martha dentro del cubículo. – Estuvo el verano besándose con otras chicas, lo se. Besa mejor que nunca.

- Seguro tuvo una aventura con Potter. – Dijo Valery metiendo cizaña. – Se la pasan juntos todo el tiempo.

- Harriet Potter¡ay por favor! Ella es una chica muy varonil, sosa y desarreglada, ni siquiera se sabe peinar. Está loca, intentó suicidarse y asesinó a sus hermanos. Maynard está con ella solo para que la ayude con las tareas, el me lo dijo. Ella es tan extraña incluso para Maynard.

Harriet sentía que su corazón latiendo demasiado fuerte la iba a delatar, por nada del mundo se le ocurriría salir en aquel momento. Afinó bien el oído.

- Harriet solo necesita arreglarse y sería pasable. – Dijo Valery. – Puede ser peor, así que no deberías subestimarla.

- Creo que Maynard estaba viéndose con Nicole Osborne. – Dijo la voz de Corina Patil. Harriet podía escuchar que estaban delante, y a través de una de las rendijas observó que estaban viéndose en el espejo de los lavabos. - ¿Me prestas corrector de ojeras? Estoy hecha un desastre, desde que Paul y yo terminamos no soy la de antes.

- Voy a acostarme con Maynard antes del baile de Halloween así sea lo ultimo que haga. Quiero ir con él al baile, quizás mañana vayamos al invernadero. Creo que me enamoré de él, tengo una obsesión con él, necesito verlo.

- El no es gran cosa. – Dijo Valery en tono reprobatorio. – No entiendo porque Nicole y tú están tras él. No es atractivo, tanto como Christian Valdemarr.

- Christian es un bombón. – Dijo Corina suspirando. – No entiendo como se fijó en la sosa de Potter.

- Chicas, mis asuntos hoy son con Maynard. No estaré tranquila hasta comprobar como es en la cama. Debe ser bastante…

- Martha, no te crees expectativas. – Dijo Corina. – Lo mismo pasó con Dan y luego dijo que no quería estar contigo hasta estar seguro.

- Llevaba un mes con Maynard, cuando Dan y yo lo hicimos. No fue tan grandioso, todo el trabajo lo hice yo. – Dijo Martha con voz de frustración. Harriet se tapó la boca. - Maynard se me ha escapado muchas veces y eso me hace querer alargar la agonía placentera, esperar por el momento y consumar nuestra pasión de una manera salvaje. El lo hace para mantener el misterio y logra seducirme más. No podemos evitar volver siempre el uno al lado del otro.

- Tienen que volver, escuché que Kelly Owens anda pidiéndole ayuda a Maynard para pociones solo para estar con él. – Dijo Corina en tono confidencial.

- Será pan comido. – Dijo Martha. – Caerá a mis pies cuando le pida que me explique Historia de la Magia porque no pude ir a clases. Nos besaremos otra vez, las cosas se calentarán y…

Harriet salió del cubículo diez minutos más tarde cuando Martha había abandonado el baño con sus amigas luego de hacer pública su salvaje aventura con Maynard.

- ¿Sosa¿Mal Peinada¿Varonil? – Harriet miraba con bastante rencor al espejo que tenía ahora en frente. Intentaba disimular su molestia, pero le era imposible. No podía romper a llorar, pero se sentiría aliviada al propiciarle dolor a Martha Macinsale, y verla pedir misericordia. Al darse cuenta, sus heridas estaban abriéndose otra vez y el piso del baño estaba totalmente congelado, el espejo estaba empañado. Algo asustada, Harriet abandonó el baño y escuchó un grito, Martha Macinsale se había resbalado por las escaleras, sus amigas le ayudaban.

- Me he resbalado. Había agua en el suelo, estaba húmedo. – Lloraba Martha. – Creo que me he roto una pierna.

Harriet asombrada tomó un atajo hacía las mazmorras. Trataba de respirar más tranquila, pero aquella había resultado bastante extraño En clase de pociones el Profesor Snape parecía algo malhumorado, aunque más que de costumbre. Maynard era la pareja de Nicole Osborne que apenas le hablaba, mientras que Harriet estaba con Hillary quien estaba algo más tranquila.

- ¿Supiste que Martha será la que dirigirá la comisión del Baile de Halloween? Van a elegir la decoración, el tema y la música. Dice que su papá va a ayudar a traer a Cee Davies.

- Detesto la música de Cee Davies. – Dijo Harriet cortando las raíces de eucalipto, estaban haciendo una poción para curar las inflamaciones. – Martha se ha resbalado por las escaleras, lloraba como un bebé.

-¿Cómo pasó eso? – Preguntó Hillary.

- Había algún líquido en el suelo. Cayó de espaldas y se dobló una pierna, que se yo. Fue bastante raro – Dijo Harriet y a Hillary se le iluminaron los ojos. Aguantando la risa, pero era imposible. Una risita se escuchó por todo el salón.

- ¿Puedes contarnos el chiste señorita Hill? – Snape se acercó diciendo aquello en voz alta. Hillary respiró profundo.

- Todo está bien profesor Snape. – Dijo Hillary algo más calmada. Snape les dio una mirada reprobatoria antes de quitarles 5 puntos.

- Si hubiese sido algún Gryffindor, le hubiese quitado 20 puntos. – Dijo Nicole Osborne algo molesta mientras cortaba raíces. – Pero tu padre es injusto, favorece a los Slytherins.

- ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte? – Maynard no quería ni escuchar las quejas de Nicole.

- ¿Por qué eres tan rudo conmigo? Pareciera que no soy tan agradable desde que nos besamos en el tren. Me evadiste todo el verano y casi me dices que no para ser mi pareja de pociones. – Dijo Nicole con resentimiento.

- No necesitas hacer una escena de dramas frente a todos. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto. – Dijo Maynard.

- Supe que ayer te besaste con Martha… - Nicole parecía estar realmente molesta. Harriet y Hillary parecían aguantar las ganas de reír. Rowen miraba con gesto exasperado.

- Señorita Osborne¿Qué tanto tiene que discutir? Las reglas incluyen mantener orden. – Snape parecía dispuesto a seguir cobrando puntos. - 15 puntos menos a Gryffindor.

Nicole estaba furiosa, mientras Harriet reía disimuladamente con Hillary, Cassie y Eloise. Maynard estaba algo avergonzado, su cabello ocultaba su cara en aquel momento mientras anotaba algo en su pergamino. Harriet sintió un pinchazo, las heridas de sus brazos estaban sangrando.

- Profesor Snape.

- ¿Si, Potter? – Preguntó Snape sin mirarla en su escritorio.

- Necesito ir al baño, es una emergencia. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Cuál es la urgencia? – Preguntó Snape queriendo que Harriet pasara vergüenza. Harriet se levantó y le mostró personalmente al profesor Snape sus heridas que mojaban la gasa que las cubrían. Severus miró detenidamente, se levantó y le pidió a Harriet con una seña que la siguiera hasta su despacho.

- En condiciones normales la enviaría a la enfermería. – Dijo Snape. – Pero si Mc Nair se entera de lo que usted padece y que parece otro intento de suicidio, podría tornarse delicado y enviarla a San Mungo, no precisamente para hacerla sanar. No queremos eso, aunque solo Dios sabe que necesita una visita a un psiquiatra.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? Las heridas estaban sanando. – Dijo Harriet.

- Fueron hechas con Artes oscuras, esas heridas no sanarán tan fácil. – Dijo Snape buscando en sus frascos viscosos algo. – Mientras tanto podrá sobrevivir con esta poción. Ayudará a cerrar las heridas.

Snape aproximó un frasco negro con un liquido púrpura maloliente, así lo pudo comprobar Harriet al destaparlo.

- Recuerde Potter, no se meta en problemas. Las personas ahora no solo son censadas, los alumnos son también evaluados psicológicamente y usted está en la lista negra. – Dijo Snape.

- Padre¿Podrías cambiarme de pareja? – Maynard llegaba quejándose. – Nicole es insoportable, no hace más que reprocharme cualquier cosa.

- Señor Snape¿recuerda lo que dije acerca de los favoritismos en mi clase? – Preguntó su padre y Maynard hizo un gesto de exasperación.

- Papá, quiero ahogarla en el caldero. Haz algo.

- Lo hubieras pensado antes de… ¿besarla fue lo que me pareció escuchar? Aunque tengas mejor suerte con las mujeres, no sabes tratarlas. – Dijo Severus Snape. – Ahora madura y vuelve a tu asiento, asume las consecuencias de las estupideces que las hormonas te hicieron hacer.

Harriet encontró su mirada con Maynard por un momento. El se le iluminaron los ojos porque una idea brillante se le había ocurrido.

- Deberías ponerme con Harriet. – Dijo Maynard casi desesperado.

- Ni lo pienses, Snape. Ahora me utilizas para salir airoso de tus accidentes, seguro besaste a Nicole por error. – Dijo Harriet algo resentida. – No me vas a usar esta vez.

Harriet salió del despacho sujetando el frasco que el profesor le había dado, se sentó en la mesa con Hillary y siguió preparando la poción. Detrás de ellas, estaba Nicole Osborne llorando inconsolablemente. Mientras tanto en el despacho de Snape las cosas eran diferentes.

- Veo porque Potter está en Slytherin y tú no. – Dijo Severus Snape con una sonrisa. – Vuelve a la clase.

- Las mujeres son un problema. – Dijo Maynard volteándose dispuesto a seguir su poción con Nicole. Un fuerte ¡boom! Se escuchó y varios gritos desde la mazmorra de pociones. Snape se apresuró a ver lo ocurrido, y encontró a Nicole Osborne toda cubierta de una poción verde encima, mientras todo estaba salpicado y los demás estaban bajos sus mesas evadiendo los restos de la poción que había estallado.

- ¡Osborne¿Qué se supone que es esto? – Dijo Snape, pero Nicole seguía llorando en silencio.

- Nicole, te dije que agregaras una a una las raíces de eucalipto. – Dijo Maynard casi estallando, su poción perfecta ahora había sido destruida. Pero Nicole no dejó de llorar. Algunos granos comenzaban a salir en su cara.

- Osborne, a la enfermería. Snape, por favor, luego de clase le toca limpiar el desastre de su pareja. Hoy ha reprobado la poción y no habrá chance de recuperación. – Dijo Severus Snape sin piedad y volviendo a su escritorio a supervisar a los alumnos desde lejos.

- ¡Genial! Lo que me hacía falta. – Dijo Maynard comenzando a limpiar el desastre. Harriet miró a Maynard, luego hacía sus amigas con cara de sorpresa. En los seis años que habían visto pociones Maynard jamás había reprobado ninguna poción, de hecho era el mejor en aquella asignatura.

Al terminar la clase, todos recogían sus cosas mientras Harriet decidió esperar que todos se fueran del salón. Cuando solo quedaban ella y Maynard limpiando, ella se acercó.

- Lo siento. – Dijo Harriet. – Nicole lanzó todas las raíces apurada mientras lloraba.

- Supongo que es mi lección. Martha quería verme hoy en los invernaderos y no me dará tiempo de ir. – Dijo Maynard.

- Te ayudo, igual debo comentarte algo. – Dijo Harriet dejando sus cosas y ayudando a limpiar del desastre. - Hace un rato, tuve una visión. Manley Malfoy me besaba, estaba sobre mí en un cuarto caluroso. Me asusté y me di cuenta que estaba en medio del pasillo y todos me veían. – Dijo Harriet.

- No sentí nada extraño sobre eso. Pero es bastante peculiar. – Dijo Maynard bastante pensativo. – ¿Será algún evento del futuro?

- No quiero pensar eso. Me da asco solo pensar que Manley que oficialmente está muerto ponga sus manos sucias sobre mi. Necesito hablar con mis padres, o con tu madre. – Dijo Harriet. – Pero todo el correo está intervenido como para comentar algo así.

- ¿Por qué no vienes en Diciembre a mi casa y te reúnes con mi madre? – Maynard parecía bastante simple.

- Diciembre es mucho tiempo, estamos en septiembre. – Dijo Harriet. El lugar estaba casi limpio, mientras Maynard agitaba su varita con fuerza.

- Aunque no lo parezca, la Orden del Fénix tiene su mirada sobre nosotros. – Dijo Maynard. – no se porque nos buscan. Lo sabremos pronto. Sea lo que sea, podemos estar seguros que tenemos muchas cosas más en común.

- Yo apostaría mejor a que somos más opuestos que parecidos. – Dijo Harriet. Maynard le miró con curiosidad. La mazmorra estaba completamente limpia. Harriet guardó su varita.

- ¿Qué tan opuestos? – Maynard le sonreía.

- Míralo de esta forma, tú te besas con todas las chicas que se te ofrecen y yo solo he besado a un chico en toda mi vida (que por cierto es mi novio actual). Tenemos una visión distinta del placer.

- No sabía que tú, consideraras en algún momento el placer o la búsqueda de este. Pensaba que creías que era una pérdida de tiempo.

- Yo considero el placer, pero desde otra visión. – Dijo Harriet tomando sus cosas. Pero Maynard la detuvo tomándola de su hombro izquierdo.

- No vi nada acerca de Malfoy, pero si vi algo extraño, sentiste odio y repugnancia hacía Martha¿algo tiene que ver con lo que le comentabas a Hillary¿No pensabas decírmelo? – Maynard parecía más malicioso que nunca. Harriet miró perpleja

- ¿Cómo supiste? – Harriet estaba extrañada.

- Recuerda que tenemos una conexión que a veces funciona y a veces no, que mejora cuando sentimos emociones fuertes. Sentimientos encontrados como el odio y el rencor. Me equivoqué cuando pensé que no eras una chica apasionada. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet no sabía que decirle.

- No la toqué, no fui yo. – Dijo Harriet. – Pero…

- Por cierto, se que no me dirás. Pero ya sabía que Martha había dormido con Dan. Y se que me busca desesperadamente para tener sexo con ella. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa.

- Eres un idiota, la profesora Tara Ustinov tiene razón. Eres el tipo de hombre que saldría con cualquier cosa que se viera bien. – Dijo Harriet.

- Vamos, eso no es cierto. – Dijo Maynard. – Si estuvieras libre capaz te diría para salir y quedaría comprobado que no solo salgo con chicas bonitas.

Harriet le apuntó con la varita y lo desarmó, haciendo que volara hasta la pared de piedra, golpeándose y cayendo al piso.

- Era una broma. - Dijo Maynard algo adolorido mientras se levantaba.

- Muerete. Con amigos como tu, no necesito enemigos. Tengo que irme, ah… por cierto, ya descarté a Hillary, sus padres son muggles y la llamaron para marcarla. Ahora quedan Cassie y Eloise. – Dijo Harriet secamente.

El tiempo parecía traicionero, la lluvia no se detenía y los alumnos estaban bastante deprimidos. Pero aquello no parecía afectar a Martha quién se recuperó de la torcedura de su tobillo y a la semana siguiente se encargó de divulgar que había vuelto con Maynard (porque volvieron otra vez). Harriet no podía evitar sentir el corazón algo pequeño y mostrarse de mal humor, aunque Christian estuvo bastante tiempo a su lado para divertirla, pero ella no se engañaba, a pesar del tiempo y la negación, sabía que Maynard despertaba en ella una atracción inusual y bastante inconfundible, le gustaba y no había forma de luchar contra aquello. Le gustaba a pesar de que estaba prohibido, ella estaba con Christian y él estaba con Martha. Le gustaba pero sentía que era una atracción no correspondida, o eso creía ella.

- Tienes una mala cara. – Dijo Ted mirando a Maynard. - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- Nada que no sea usual. – Maynard resoplaba, aunque no tenía ganas de compartir su desdicha. Apenas dio una pista. – Siento como si hubiese abierto mis ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

- ¿Te gusta otra chica aparte de Martha? – Ted parecía haber dado en el clavo. El tenía bastante intuición, además que los antecedentes indicaban que Maynard Snape solo podría fastidiarse con asuntos que tuviesen que ver con mujeres.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…? No estoy seguro. No quiero dar ningún paso en falso. No se como, pero las mujeres siempre se multiplican en más problemas. – Dijo Maynard.

- Pero si has vuelto con Martha, algo debes amarla.

- No estábamos hablando de amor. No siempre dos personas están juntas por amor. Siempre hay intereses ocultos como obsesiones, inseguridades e incluso curiosidad – Dijo Maynard. –Pensé que Martha alguna vez fue la indicada, pero a pesar de los buenos momentos, ella me da muchos dolores de cabeza y me avergüenza, pero todo se olvida cuando nos besamos. Ojala fuera como mi padre fue.

- Vamos, no es tan terrible tu historial de equivocaciones, solo has tenido más suerte que Rowen. – Dijo Ted riéndose. – Charlie y Sean son peores que tu, pero las hazañas no son tan públicas, tienes la desventaja de estar con una chica de la que todos hablan como Martha. Sean me confesó ayer que estaba saliendo con Nicole Osborne, parece que te detesta y quiere hacerte sentir miserable por haberte aprovechado de ella.

- Como si me importara. Quisiera deshacerme de Martha sin que le doliera tanto, pero cuando estoy con ella no estoy tan seguro de porque debería deshacerme de ella. Oye, Ted¿Qué hay acerca de ti?

- Ninguna chica que tenga mi atención. – Dijo Ted.

- Que suerte tienes. – Dijo Maynard, aunque Ted no parecía muy convencido y guardaba algo para si. – Creo que mejor me dedico a cosas realmente productivas, las mujeres son mucha distracción. Desde que estoy en segundo año, he estado perfeccionando un escudo, espero hacerlo impenetrable incluso con maldiciones imperdonables.

- ¿Piensas batirte a duelo? – Ted parecía sorprendido. – Es un buen proyecto.

- Uno nunca sabe cuándo será útil, Weasley. – Dijo Maynard y su mirada quedó perdida en el horizonte, una agradable risa se colaba entre sus pensamientos, otra vez Harriet estaba presente.

- ¿Con quien iras al baile? – Preguntó Marion Taylor a Cassie, mientras iban hacía clase de encantamientos. Ella ocultó un pergamino que leía en sus libros.

- Nadie. Creo que estaré sola. – Dijo Cassie algo decepcionada. – No hay que ser muy listo para saber que no le gusto a nadie.

- Oh, es una pena. De haberlo sabido te hubiese invitado, pero ya una chica de Hufflepuff me pidió ir¿recuerdan a Corina Patil? Quiere darle celos a un chico.

- No puedo creerlo. Marion¿porque te prestas para ese tipo de juegos? – Dijo Hillary.

- Suficiente tengo con que la gente piense que soy gay solo porque mis padres me pusieron nombre de niña. – Dijo el chico. – Cualquier invitación me cae como anillo al dedo.

- ¡Vaya! Yo tampoco creo que vaya con nadie. – Dijo Hillary. Harriet tomaba su mochila, encantamientos les tocaba con Hufflepuff.

En el pasillo venía Christian con sus amigos y este se detuvo a saludar a Harriet, quién se mostró sorprendida. Desde el inicio de Hogwarts este se había mostrado cambiado y atento, muy cariñoso.

- Este fin de semana cumplimos meses¿podemos encontrarnos en algún café? Como una cita. Quiero que sea un día especial para ambos. – Dijo Christian brevemente a Harriet quién se sintió halagada por aquella iniciativa.

- ¿Este sábado? – Harriet se acordó que sería la salida de Hogsmeade. – Perfecto, es una cita.

- Te quiero Harriet. – Dijo Christian besándola tiernamente. Harriet le sonrió y se fue con sus amigas.

- Tanto amor me confunde. – Dijo Hillary. Harriet no sabía que decirle.

- Yo creo… que está reivindicándose por su ausencia en vacaciones. – Dijo Harriet. En la entrada al salón había varios agentes del ministerio. Entre esos agentes pudo reconocer a Marie L'Obiello, estaba conversando con un brujo calvo y de mal aspecto.

- ¡Potter! – Marie fijó su mirada en ella. – Allí está usted. Necesito hablar con usted. Sobre su sanidad mental, estamos considerando internarla en San Mungo. ¡Venga!

Martha y sus amigas reían al escuchar esto y Harriet se desvió hasta donde Marie estaba, ella la invitó a dar un paseo, tras pasar cerca de un pasillo dijo en voz alta:

- Necesito un lugar para reunirme en secreto, necesito un lugar para reunirme en secreto… - Marie recorrió el pasillo varias veces y una puerta se formó en la pared de piedra. Harriet asombrada aceptó pasar dentro y descubrió una sala bien arreglada bastante discreta, en uno de los rincones estaba Maynard esperando. Harriet se sentó en el otro extremo y el la saludó brevemente. Florence apareció frente a ellos dejando atrás la apariencia de Marie L'Obiello.

- Necesitaba hablar con ustedes ahora. – Dijo Florence. – Ha sido muy arriesgado para mí venir. El ministerio quiere sus cabezas, los quieren capturar a ustedes dos. Ayer capturaron a Barry Southfield y lo asesinaron. Southfield pudo haberme matado, era bastante poderoso y ahora está acabado. Harriet, tu padre me ha pedido que te cuidemos ya que en América las cosas se han complicado. El ministerio te tiene fichada como una chica peligrosa y con desbalance mental, desean capturarte con cualquier excusa. Si tienes algún problema solo puedes decirle a Severus Snape mi marido o a Tara Ustinov, es también parte de la Orden.

- ¿Por qué ellos me quieren capturar? – Preguntó Harriet

- Tu deberías saberlo ya ¿Alguna idea?– Dijo Florence.

- ¿Es posible que Galia tenga que ver en esto? Se que los sueños que he tenido pueden no significar nada.

- ¿Galia? Quizás, eso corroboraría mis teorías… Pero… – Dijo Florence pensativa. – Veré lo que puedo averiguar. Maynard, ellos también te quieren. Edward Bullstrode es ahora doble espía del ministerio. Se ha ganado la confianza de Berry y ella le ha confiado la misión de capturarlos a ustedes dos a su tiempo. Pero Edward trabaja también para la Orden en secreto. No permitiremos que les ocurra nada, así que por favor permanezcan dentro de los límites.

- Mamá¿Por qué Bullstrode aceptó ser espía para ellos¿Y si nos traiciona? – Preguntó Maynard.

- Edward Bullstrode sabía que ganaríamos más información si nos uníamos a ellos a si nos oponíamos. Me arriesgaré a confiar en él, aunque no quitaré mi ojos sobre ustedes.

- ¿Eileen está con ellos? – Preguntó Maynard algo dudoso. – Sucede que Harriet la ha visto en reiterada ocasiones.

- Es la musa inspiradora de Malfoy, su amante y seguidora fiel. – Dijo Florence con tristeza. Hablar de Eileen mostraba su lado vulnerable. – Ya la perdí a ella, no quiero perderte a ti Maynard Elias.

- La visión… Malfoy me besaba en aquella habitación. No era a mi, era a Eileen. – Dijo Harriet. – No fue intencionado.

- Pero en la visión tu eras a quién el besaba. – Dijo Maynard.

- Es tu hermana Eileen quién tiene la conexión conmigo. Es ella quién ha estado haciendo todo esto. ¿Es posible que Eileen sea la que esté detrás de mis ataques? – Dijo Harriet. Florence examinó a Harriet y dejó su varita a un lado. Florence miraba fijamente a Harriet y ella sentía que sus ojos se quemaban. Ocurrió en pocos segundos, Florence pudo ver en su mirada muchos recuerdos pasando a la velocidad de la luz al penetrar la mente de Harriet, al final de un túnel de luz vio una imagen nítida, Eileen estaba en la habitación, Harriet dormía. Ella había sido, ella había atentado contra la chica y ella había asesinado a sus hermanos. Lo veía frente a ella con dolor, su propia hija era un asesina y por última vez Eileen apareció desnuda en la cama con los restos de una sombra, unos brazos pálidos la acariciaban, Manley Malfoy la tenía.

Horrorizada ante todo esto Florence cerró sus ojos y todo se desvaneció. Florence reaccionó y se levantó algo furiosa.

- Se lo que pasó. Tenías razón en tu corazonada. – Dijo Florence. – Eileen es quién ha estado haciendo todo esto. Fue mi hija quién te intentó asesinar en tu cama Harriet. Eileen fue quién asesinó a tus hermanos. Yo…

- ¿Eileen? – Harriet se quedó callada, estaba sorprendida. Florence dejó caer algunas lágrimas. Harriet temblaba de la furia. – Ella es la causante de todo esto, es ella quien me ha hecho sentir todo este miedo, visiones y…

- No la creía capaz de hacer algo así. – Dijo Maynard ensombrecido.

- ¡Voy a asesinarla! voy a ir tras ella y la voy a estrangular. – Dijo Harriet tratando de respirar regularmente, pero un nudo estaba atorado en su garganta. - ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

El salón se estremeció y Florence sintió que una fuerza invisible la empujaba hacía atrás. Maynard se acercó a Harriet y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella estaba lejos de parecer triste, parecía algo colérica y llena de rencor. Más fuerte que nunca.

- Potter, no es el momento de la venganza. – Dijo Florence severamente. - Ahorita no, podría ser una trampa. Ustedes dos no son los suficientemente fuertes. Lo irónico es que a pesar de todo es en Hogwarts donde ustedes están más seguros, muchos ojos los vigilan.

- No quiero estar aquí. Quiero encontrar a Eileen y…

- ¿Qué harás? Probablemente dejarte asesinar. – Dijo Florence acercándose a Harriet. – No cometas una estupidez. Maynard, Malfoy te busca precisamente porque sabes que eres el último heredero de Sirceadeo.

- ¿Lo soy¿Cómo lo sabes? Podría ser Eileen también, es mi hermana. – Maynard estaba dudoso.

- Tus ojos. – Dijo Florence. – Son tus ojos los que te delatan, estoy segura, ellos te hacen especial tal como me hacen especial a mí. Debo comprobarlo hoy.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Maynard retrocedía. Harriet no entendía.

- Harriet Potter, dime algo ¿Confías en mi? – Preguntó Florence. Harriet asintió débilmente con algo de confusión. - Voy a intentar estrangular a Maynard. Pero él estará bien, yo soy quién correrá peligro. Necesito que detengas a Maynard si intenta asesinarme, será su acto reflejo. Bloquea sus hechizos.

- ¿De que se trata esto? – Maynard parecía inseguro y por primera vez asustado.

- Ya verás. Hijo, te prometo que todo estará bien. – Dijo Florence acercándose y besando su hijo en la frente. – Prefiero ser yo quien haga esto.

Maynard miraba inseguro pero confiaba en la palabra de su madre, Harriet se arrimó a un lado y tomó su varita. Florence apuntó a su hijo algo dudosa y con miedo. Era el momento de la verdad.

Un rayo amarillo salió de la varita e impactó al joven. Maynard sintió que estaba perdiendo el aire, aquel hechizo lo estaba asfixiando. Intentaba deshacerse inútilmente, su varita estaba en el piso ahora. Harriet estaba asustada y observaba el convencimiento de Florence. Maynard veía todo borroso y no podía respirar, todo se desvanecía.

- ¡Reacciona! – Florence recordaba las palabras de Southfield mientras temblaba de miedo. Sabía que si existía alguien más peligroso que ella misma, era su propio hijo. Lo llevaba en la sangre y prefería ser ella quién le enseñara su poder y no por error algún accidente. No quería que su hijo se convirtiera en un asesino sin querer.

Maynard sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, algo caliente iba subiendo por su cuerpo, sentía que se iba a desbordar. Al siguiente instante abrió los ojos y una enorme bola de fuego caliente salió por sus ojos avanzando hacía Florence quién dejó caer la varita del susto. Harriet como acto reflejo rápidamente conjuró un escudo protector. Maynard cayó al suelo débil y Florence corrió tras él.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Preguntó Harriet temerosa. – No sabía que yo pudiera ser tan rápida y conjurar un escudo así.

- Ojos de dragón. – Dijo Florence mientras intentaba reanimar a su hijo. – Es la marca de Sirceadeo y actúa por su cuenta en casos de peligro. Es protección para Maynard, con esfuerzo logrará controlarlo como lo hice yo.

- Magia sin varita. – Dijo Harriet. – Mi padre también puede hacerlo. Mi papá había dicho que se trataba de un fenómeno extraño que no ocurre con frecuencia llamado Ojos de Fénix, pero… ¿Dragón?

- Tu padre tiene ojos de Fénix. Verdes brillantes, ojos verdes brillantes. – Dijo Florence, Maynard estaba despertándose. – Justo igual que tu abuela Lily, quizás tu también. Eres lo opuesto a Maynard. Sirceadeo tenía ojos de dragón, al igual que sus herederos. Si tú Harriet Potter eres lo opuesto a Maynard, entonces puedo comprobar buscando en tu genealogía que fuiste descendiente de Galia.

- ¿Galia y Sirceadeo¿Los dioses antiguos? Son solo leyendas. – Harriet parecía incrédula.

- Leyendas o no, esa es la razón por la que Manley los busca a los dos. Desea usurpar el poder que…

- ¿Poder? Nosotros no tenemos poder. – Dijo Harriet.

- Hacer magia sin varita es solo el comienzo. – Dijo Florence. Maynard recobró la conciencia y miró asombrado a su madre. - ¿Estás bien?

- Eso creo. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Preguntó Maynard.

- Ese es tu poder, hacer magia sin varita. Solo deberías saber controlarlo, pronto aprenderás. – Dijo Florence. – Harriet, ahora lo puedo entender. Ustedes dos son lo opuesto, el bien y el mal, el balance universal perfecto. Solo ustedes podrán controlar la vida y la muerte.

- Espero que estén equivocados. – Dijo Harriet. – Es imposible…

- No, no entiendes. – Dijo Florence. – Ustedes son herederos de Sirceadeo y Galia, posiblemente. Pero sus poderes completos no saldrán de ustedes hasta que no estén preparados y probablemente mientras sean menores de edad. Antes de que sean mayores de edad, Manley intentará usurpar sus poderes y tomar su sangre. Por eso, deben estar en Hogwarts hasta que…

- Es ridículo, madre. Nadie puede controlar la muerte. Mucho menos yo. – Dijo Maynard. Florence acarició a su hijo.

- Entonces esperemos que Manley Malfoy se haya equivocado. – Dijo Florence. Harriet tenía un mal sabor en su boca y Maynard parecía algo perturbado.

- No se que creer, no puedo concebir que una persona pueda controlar la vida y la muerte. – Dijo Harriet. – No es natural.

- Barry Southfield pudo y con su poder Malfoy está haciendo lo mismo. – Dijo Florence. – Por favor, cuídense. No hablen con nadie esto.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lyla: **Jejeje, no me mates. Si, soy venezolana. Jojo. Hay algunos días en que todos nos ponemos agresivos, grrr (incluso mis personajes). Pues Harriet, está despertando, pobrecilla porque le hacía falta. Veremos como afronta las nuevas situaciones o seguirá actuando como siempre. Un beso.


	9. La Casa de los Gritos

**Capitulo 9. La Casa de los Gritos.**

Aquella semana fue bastante pesada, porque algunos alumnos tuvieron que retirarse ya que sus marcas sobre sus pieles se infectaban y les hacían tener pesadillas. Hillary pasó varios dias con fiebre, mientras que Kelly Owens susurraba mientras lloraba. Maynard ayudó a Kelly esterilizando su herida, disminuyendo los efectos de la runa antigua que los marcaba. Harriet cuidaba mucho de Hillary junto a Cassie y Eloise. Marion Taylor tuvo mejor suerte ya que no tuvo casi efectos secundarios. El sábado llegó pronto, había salida de Hogsmeade y aquello significaba una esperanza para algunos desanimados para distraerse. Maynard estaba desayunando junto a los Gryffindors, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en el episodio sucedido días atrás, había intentado herir a su madre y su poder había salido de control. Pero a pesar de que había intentado hacer magia sin su varita, no había tenido resultados, solo había terminado con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Poco rato después una chica le besó la mejilla, al descubrir a su novia Martha detrás le dio una leve sonrisa y ella se sentó a su lado.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás cariño? – Martha le tomaba de la mano.

- Todo igual que siempre. – Dijo Maynard algo indiferente.

- Hoy quería que nos viéramos en Hogsmeade. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. – Dijo Martha susurrándole al oído. – Nos veremos en la casa de los Gritos. ¿Está bien?

- ¿De que se trata esto? – Preguntó Maynard con mucha curiosidad.

- Es una sorpresa, seguro te va a gustar. – Dijo Martha. – Nos vemos el mediodía allá. Debemos llegar por separado.

- Bien. – Dijo Maynard. – No siempre me gustaron las sorpresas. – Esto era referencia a los numerosos secretos que había descubierto de su familia a través de los años, no siempre eran buenas sorpresas. Maynard ya no sabía que esperar de la vida.

En ese momento Maynard vio llegar a las chicas de Slytherin, entre ellas estaba Harriet algo apartada hablando con Cassandra, Maynard no dio mas que un suspiro y siguió conversando con su novia Martha. En la mesa de Slytherin la conversación era diferente.

- Te veo preocupada. Estás algo nerviosa. – Al parecer Cassandra estaba en lo cierto porque Harriet asintió de una manera preocupada.

- No es nada nuevo. – Dijo Harriet ante la mirada de Hilary y Cassandra. – Mis heridas parecen ser algo sensibles. A veces me altero y pasan cosas que… no es nada.

- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a Hogsmeade hoy? – Preguntó Hillary muy animada.

- Bien. Iré a verme con Christian al mediodía al "Café de la Señorita Monsy", quiere nos veamos, hoy cumplimos meses. ¿Podríamos vernos en la tarde en la Tienda de Sortilegios Weasley?

- Demasiado amor da asco. – Dijo Cassie.

- Perfecto. Entonces nos veremos allí a esa hora. – Dijo Hilary

Harriet se encaminó a Hogsmeade junto a Rowen y Ted, antes de su cita con Christian planeaba comprarle un detalle porque cumplían meses, aunque un sentimiento de vacio se había apoderado de ella. En una tienda de dulces compró un chocolate relleno de maple que producía pequeños corazones flotando. Un poco apenada Harriet lo metió dentro de una bolsa. Ted y Rowen se perdieron para ir a buscar a Sean y Charlie, iban a tomar algunas cervezas de mantequilla. Harriet no quiso acompañarlos ya que no quería que se le hiciera tarde con distracciones.

Se sentó en la plaza, aun faltaban más de dos horas y se puso a repasar el noviazgo que tenía con el apuesto jugador de Quidditch de Slytherin. Recordaba que Maynard le había dicho para molestarla que Christian solo andaba con ella por ser la hija de Harry Potter y nieta del ministro (ahora muerto). Ella odiaba pensar que algo así pudiera ser cierto. Christian siempre se había mostrado atento y muy afectuoso, era dulce aunque un poco despistado, se había sentido miserable porque él se había olvidado de ella literalmente en verano cuando pasaron las peores cosas de su vida. Pero a pesar de que la gente susurraba sobre ella, Christian siempre estaba allí para ella. Había momentos en los que se sentía insegura sobre él, pero a pesar de todo prefería estar a su lado que estar sola, aunque a su lado no siempre se sentía acompañada. Maynard otra vez invadía sus pensamientos.

- No, Snape otra vez no. – Dijo Harriet frustrada. – Yo debo amar a Christian, a Christian.

Se levantó del banco de la plaza y caminó calle arriba vía hacía la casa de los gritos. En una esquina vio a Christian caminando rápido hacia la tenebrosa Casa de los gritos y Harriet quiso sorprenderlo, salió corriendo tras él con una sonrisa. Pero Harriet se dio cuenta que Christian se mostraba nervioso y algo sudoroso, estaba más serio que de costumbre, no la vió. Ella se detuvo un momento y lo observó fijamente a escondidas. En la distancia observó como se metía hacía el jardín trasero de la casa de los gritos. Ella por curiosidad lo quiso seguir, pero algo le comenzó a dar miedo: ¿Por qué Christian iba hacia aquel lugar? Se armó de valor pensando que Christian corría peligro, quizás Malfoy estaba detrás de esto y quería hacerle daño a él, pensar que también lo perdería le hizo correr con algo de miedo y el corazón acelerado, algo no estaba bien. Al llegar a la casa, se ocultó por los arbustos, algo le decía que ella no debería estar allí observando aquella escena.

Más adelante vio a Christian en el petio trasero de la casa, a su lado estaba una chica que podía reconocer bien: Martha Macinsale. Estaba aun lejos para oír lo que decían, pero ella le hizo una seña y entraron a la casa por la puerta que daba hacía el sótano. Pasaron quince minutos y nadie salía, ella se acercó sigilosamente con la varita bien agarrada en los bolsillos de la capa que llevaba encima. Entró por la misma puerta del sótano haciendo silencio y vio que no había nadie, caminó unos cuantos pasos y descubrió una luz que venía de la puerta de la cocina. En la oscuridad, ella avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta, el lugar estaba aparentemente vacío. Eso le asustaba más, de repente podría conseguirse con alguien y no sabía como se iba a explicar. Sus heridas estaban sangrando una vez más, pero aun nada malo había ocurrido. ¿Ella presentía algo?

Caminó hacia la sala y descubrió el abrigo de Martha en las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, había cierto olor a viejo y madera, las ventanas estaban tapadas por tablas de madera. Ella subió por las escaleras y escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de una de las alcobas al final del pasillo. Con todo el silencio y con el corazón en la garganta descubrió la puerta entreabierta lo suficiente para verlo todo.

Se quedó alrededor de dos minutos observando llena de horror lo que sus ojos no podían creer. Christian estaba sobre Martha, los dos sin sus respectivas túnicas. Yacían sobre una vieja cama y parecían estar divirtiéndose. Los sonidos que ellos hacían escandalosamente indicaban el grado de placer y éxtasis que compartían, esos mismos sonidos le taladraban los oídos a Harriet quien no podía creer que estaba viendo a su novio teniendo relaciones con la novia de Maynard Snape.

- Christian, ¿Cómo pasamos tanto tiempo sin vernos? Te he extrañado. – Dijo Martha muy complacida.

- No digas más nada. – Dijo Christian. – He tenido las más locas fantasías desde que estuvimos juntos en verano. Quiero realizar cada una de esas fantasías hoy.

- ¿Era yo la dueña de tus fantasías? ¿O era tu novia que aun no deja que la toques? Esa estúpida apuesta. – Martha parecía algo aguda.

- Qué importa, al menos te tengo a ti. Para no perder la costumbre. Aunque Daeva es mucho mejor. – Dijo Christian riéndose.

- Verás que no es así. – Martha lo empujó y sin ninguna inhibición puso en práctica todo lo que sus demás novios le habían enseñado. – Te voy a enseñar a gritar mi nombre, ya verás.

Harriet dio media vuelta. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, sentía que su corazón poco a poco se iba haciendo trizas, las palabras corrían por su cabeza: engaño, dolor, decepción y humillación. ¿Acaso ella era invisible para todos? Fue hacia la cocina de regreso al sótano y logró salir de la casa que sentía que la aprisionaba, su corazón estaba acelerado y allí se ocultó en los arbustos cayendo al piso llorando de la rabia, no sabía a quién detestaba más: A Malfoy, Eileen Snape, a Martha Macinsale o a Christian Valdemarr. Media hora más tarde ella observó desde su escondite como Christian y Martha salían de la casa juntos, despidiéndose con un beso apasionado. Harriet los seguía observando y no lo podía creer. Su corazón sangraba, pero también se iba llenando de odio e ira. Sujetó su varita y deseó acabarlo allí mismo, hacerles pagar por tanta humillación, pero una vocecita en su cabeza la detuvo: _"No lo hagas. Puedes tomarte más tiempo y planificar mejor tu venganza". _

Se estaba volviendo loca y lo sabía, al ver desaparecer a Christian y Martha ella salió de los arbustos, la rabia se apoderaba de ella, el odio, la humillación, la vergüenza, el dolor, todo se mezclaba y apenas le dejaba respirar, aquel sentimiento le pesaba y el piso comenzó a enfriarse rápidamente a sus pies, estaba congelado de repente y las hierbas al lado del camino habían muerto. Harriet dio un grito de rabia y sintió que una energía salía por sus ojos de manera desmesurada. Cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Al estar consciente una vez más, se dio cuenta que temblaba de frío, toda la calle hacía abajo estaba congelada sin explicación, las hojas de de los árboles cercanos se habían caído. Las heridas de sus muñecas ahora sangraban ligeramente. Se había rasguñado la cara con sus propias manos sin darse cuenta, estaba perdiendo el control.

¿Por qué Christian Valdemarr había hecho aquello? Sus brazos habían sido también arañados y ella sintió que despertaba de una horrible pesadilla y una bestia había despertado, ella había causado todo aquello, las nubes cubrían el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Se levantó sin ni siquiera limpiar el rastro de sangre que había dejado. Allí en medio de Hogsmeade estaba sola y ahogada en medio del frío. Ella era un monstruo al haberse propiciado tales heridas, ¿la voz en su cabeza lo había hecho o había sido ella misma? Se odiaba por tener que vivir ese momento, otra gota más que caía sobre el vaso lleno, necesitaba un escape que no encontraba, la niña inocente que alguna vez había vivido dentro de ella estaba agonizando.

Intentó curarse las heridas, no eran graves, eran tan solo rasguños y aunque los logró disimular todavía eran visibles. Era casi mediodía y recordaba vagamente que tenía una cita con Christian, sujetó el paquete que iba a regalarle y lo destrozó. Sus rasguños se notaban menos pero no podía controlar el hecho de que temblaba de furia, pegó con sus puños a la pared bastante molesta. Algunas lágrimas fueron derramadas, aunque no muchas cuando Harriet secó sus ojos y descubrió: _"Nunca he amado a nadie, nunca amé a Valdemarr"._

A pocas cuadras Maynard caminaba pensativo hacia la casa de los gritos, se sentía algo inquieto y no sabía porque. Algunos minutos más tarde, al llegar allí encontró a Martha sentada en una de las escaleras de la puerta de entrada que estaba sellada.

- ¡Que lugar tan romántico! – Dijo Maynard algo sarcástico. Martha lo besó y le dijo que debían irse por la entrada del sótano. Maynard y Martha fueron hacía la entrada del sótano donde momentos pasados Martha había entrado en compañía de Christian Valdemarr.

- ¿Por qué esos árboles no tienen hojas? En la plaza los árboles están bien. – Maynard observaba la calle y los arboles casi muertos. El piso ahora estaba húmedo.

- Esto es extraño, hace un momento vine para inspeccionar y esos árboles estaban con hojas. Seguro se les adelantó el Otoño. – Dijo Martha cuidadosa de no revelar porque había estado allí momentos antes.

- Esta casa está maldita. Tiene aspecto lúgubre. – Dijo Maynard. - ¿Por qué hemos venido acá?

- Quiero que hablemos de nuestra relación. – Dijo Martha llevándolo de la mano. Subieron hasta la alcoba que lucia impecable como si nadie hubiese entrado allí en muchos años. Maynard examinaba cada detalle de la casa con recelo. Martha se sentó en la cama y se puso cómoda.

- Maynard, siéntate a mi lado. – Dijo Martha invitándolo a la cama. Maynard se sentó y la observó.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar? – Preguntó Maynard.

- Sobre nosotros. Creo que ya es hora de llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel. Quiero sentirte más de cerca. Es hora… hemos esperado tanto y ahora que estás aquí no puedes regresar. – Dijo Martha desvistiéndose. Maynard la miraba extrañado pero pasó unos cuantos segundos hasta que siguió gustosamente el juego de Martha. Comenzaron a desvestirse, ellos antes habían jugado de esa manera sin llegar a mayores, pero esta vez estaban decididos a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias de la pasión y el deseo. Martha se lanzó sobre él y Maynard la acariciaba mientras poco a poco iba llegando el momento. Maynard estaba dispuesto a consumar su relación con Martha aunque no estuviese enamorado y lo sabía, pero justo cuando estaban comenzando Maynard recordó más visiones escalofriantes sobre una fuerza que arrasaba todo, se detuvo, porque sentía a Harriet llena de miedo con una mezcla de odio y rabia. Era ella la única persona que podía ver.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Martha.

- Algo está mal. No me siento bien. – Dijo Maynard retrocediendo, se sentía realmente perdido.

- Todo está bien. Sigamos como íbamos. – Dijo Martha sin darle gravedad al asunto. – Tú soñabas con este día también. Quiero hacerlo contigo.

- Martha, no eres tú. De verdad no estoy bien, tengo un mal presentimiento. – Maynard veía varias escenas pasar frente a sus ojos. Era Harriet y por primera vez estando despierto sentía que Martha le parecía repugnante. Sin decir más palabras se vistió, mientras Martha le gritaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Cómo vas a dejar esto así a la mitad? – Pero haber dicho eso fue un error. Maynard algo rudo le gritó.

- No me puedes obligar a hacer algo que yo no quiera. – Dijo Maynard casi escupiendo.

- Qué poco hombre eres.

- Y tú eres una zorra igual que mi hermana. – Dijo Maynard enfurecido. Bajó las escaleras. Salió de la casa sorprendiéndose por la fuerte brisa fría que hacía, se arropó con su capa y fue al camino hacía el pueblo. El camino estaba encharcado y había unas manchas de sangre apenas visibles. Al no presentir nada bueno, siguió el débil rastro de sangre hasta llegar a una calle solitaria y escondida, estaba frente a un edificio abandonado. Fue allí que escuchó un sollozo entre los arbustos de la entrada. Se detuvo un momento, y esos sollozos le resultaron familiares.

La voz de Harriet que lloraba, era ella. Atravesó los arbustos hasta encontrar a la protagonista de sus pesadillas: Harriet Potter lloraba en el piso.

- ¿Harriet? – Maynard se sentó a su lado sin saber que más decir. Harriet alzó su mirada silenciosamente. Harriet no sabía que hacía allí en el suelo llorando. Sin pensarlo abrazó a Maynard. Él solo la acarició suavemente, ella por fin habló:

- La vida duele como un infierno ¿Porqué Maynard? – Decía Harriet.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Maynard no entendía muy bien.

- Christian me ha estado engañando desde hace mucho tiempo supongo. – Dijo Harriet, pero en ese momento cayó en cuenta que por mucho que odiara a Martha no podía decirle a Maynard que Christian estaba viéndose a escondidas con Martha ¿O si podía?

Maynard la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos húmedos, pero cálidos. Eran verdes y dulces, y a él le parecía que estaba rodeado por una cara angelical con pecas, una nariz perfecta, unos labios que pronunciaban palabras de gloria, su cabello era rojo, sintió un impulso: Quería besarla. ¿Cómo había podido reprimir todo lo que sentía desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Qué le ocurría? Pero la racionalidad se apoderó de él y sabía que no era bueno hacerlo.

Maynard sintió un calor reconfortante cuando Harriet tomó sus manos. Maynard miró sus manos, eran más pequeñas que las de él, delicadas y suaves. Las acarició también y observó un rasguño, descubrió los rasguños al subir las mangas del abrigo de Harriet y se sorprendió, a la vez que se enfurecía.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto Harriet? – Dijo Maynard alzando la voz.

- Nadie. Yo me he resbalado y luego…. – Dijo Harriet.

- Me estás mintiendo. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – Maynard casi gritaba enojado.

- Fui yo misma. He perdido el control, he hecho magia sin varita entre la angustia y locura, me propicié estos rasguños, iba a enloquecer. Hice que esos árboles murieran, además hice que la calle se congelara. Quiero que alguien me salve de tanta locura, no quiero oír más voces en mi cabeza, soy un monstruo.

- No lo eres. – Dijo Maynard serio y sujetándola. No se le ocurrió más que abrazarla y estrecharla hacía su pecho. – No eres un monstruo. Ese maldito Valdemarr pagará haberte hecho esto. Lo juro.

- No fue solo el… es todo junto mezclándose. Esa mezcla letal que me hace preferir morir. Tengo miedo. – Dijo Harriet. – No quiero que nadie se entere de esto.

- ¿Sobre lo que te hizo Christian? – Preguntó Maynard.

- Eso no me importa. No quiero que nadie sepa sobre lo que hice. – Harriet se aferraba al pecho de Maynard, que era mucho más amplio de lo que ella recordaba. Maynard solo la tranquilizó. Hizo un gesto que también lo tranquilizó a él también: beso su frente.

Harriet y Maynard regresaron juntos al Castillo. Maynard acompañó a Harriet hasta las mazmorras, iban en silencio y afortunadamente no se encontraron con nadie conocido. Maynard se detuvo y la observó una vez más.

- Creo que es mejor que vayas a tu sala común. – Dijo Maynard. – Estarás bien luego de descansar un poco. Nos vemos mañana.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Dijo Harriet.

- Nuestra conexión, ¿no crees?

– Eres un buen amigo. – Dijo Harriet. .- Es algo que no digo a diario.

- Si, lo soy. – Dijo Maynard. – Mañana hablaremos. – Como despedida Maynard le dio un beso en la mejilla casi sin pensarlo. Ella solo se abrazó a él una vez más sin poder contener las lágrimas porque los recuerdos y las risas de Christian y Martha le causaban dolor, los gritos de su padre Harry, los sollozos de su madre el día del funeral de Myriad y Greg, el dolor de la mañana que se enteró que nunca podría tener hijos propios.

Maynard sentía que debía estar a su lado reconfortándola, pero no sabía como y eso lo hacía sentir extraño. Secó sus lágrimas en silencio, la miró a sus ojos y en ese momento ellos dos quedaron observándose, Harriet no lloró más, Maynard acarició su cara con sus dedos suavemente, estaba acercándose mucho sin poder querer evitarlo.

- Estarás bien, créeme. – Maynard dio la vuelta y ella fue a su sala común. No sabía que creer, lo que había visto, lo que había sentido. Intento recrear aquella escena y sintió el frío. Algo no estaba bien, asustada se ocultó bajo sus cobijas y se quedó dormida.

Harriet ese domingo, se levantó temprano. Sus amigas estaban casi listas para desayunar. Hillary la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? Anoche tenías fiebre y delirabas. – Dijo Hillary peinando su rubia cabellera, sus ojos saltones parecía llenos de miedo.

- No recuerdo nada. Pero, ayer fue un día algo pesado.

- Te olvidaste de nosotras. – Dijo Cassie. – Te esperamos en la tienda sortilegios Weasley.

- Lo siento chicas. No estaba pensando. – Harriet se cambió y Hillary vio en su piel las marcas de rasguños que estaban disimuladas mejor en su rostro.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso?

- Yo misma, no quiero hablar de ello. – Dijo Harriet. Eloise, Cassie y Hillary se miraron entre ellas. – Christian ha estado engañándome con Martha Macinsale todo este tiempo, desde el verano quizás. Ayer los descubrí, pero ellos no se enteraron de mi presencia.

- Qué desagradable. – Hillary quedó paralizada.

- No debería pasar esto. Soy un fenómeno. – Dijo Harriet casi llorando. – Quién me haya hecho esto, me detesta sin duda. Soy peligrosa cuando pierdo el control.

- No eres peligrosa. – Dijo Hillary abrazándola. – No mientras estemos aquí a tu lado, te cuidaremos.

- Yo… puedo hacer cosas que nadie más puede hacer. – Dijo Harriet retrocediendo. – No quiero lastimar a más nadie.

Cassie miraba tristemente, mientras Eloise estaba muy apenada. Pero Hillary insistía en ayudarla, ella le agradeció su interés y amistad incondicional.

- ¿Por qué Christian me ha hecho algo así? ¿Qué hice mal para que también me engañara con Daeva y cualquier otra mujer?

- Quizás no te amaba…

- ¿Por qué entonces perder su tiempo a mi lado?

- Porque eres la hija de Harry Potter. – Dijo Eloise seriamente. – Yo escuché el viernes a Valdemarr hablando con sus amigos. Todos se burlaban de él porque aun no se ha acostado contigo. La apuesta inicial era conseguir tu virginidad, Christian iba ganando cuando se hizo tu novio, pero ha perdido puntos al dejar pasar el tiempo.

- ¿Cómo has dicho Eloise?

- Eres un trofeo, todos saben que no es tan fácil acostarse contigo. ¿Eres aun virgen?

- Si, lo soy. – Dijo Harriet algo molesta. La rabia volvía a apoderarse de ella, pero a duras penas pudo controlar su enojo antes de que cosas peores ocurrieran. – He pasado casi dos años con un chico que solo quiere acostarse conmigo. ¿Cómo es posible eso?

- Dos años y el nunca te obligó a nada. – Dijo Hillary. – La verdad es que aguantó mucho y aun con esa apuesta sobre sus hombros. ¿Por qué no te dejó antes?

- No lo se. – Harriet abandonó el dormitorio rápidamente, luego de estar lista para desayunar y fue a contarle lo sucedido a Maynard quien desayunaba solo.

- ¿Una apuesta? – Maynard lucía bastante admirado. - Ese idiota va a pagar por todas las cosas que te han pasado. Será divertido. – Dijo Maynard con una mueca de maldad.

- No estoy triste por él, realmente no lo amo. Pero es demasiado humillante saber que alguien ha estado contigo solo… – Dijo Harriet pensativa.

- No me odies, pero te lo dije. Tenía razón. Solo porque eres la hija de Harry Potter y eres un trofeo, a ver quién se acuesta contigo primero. Si no lo amabas, ¿Por qué estabas con él?

- No me ayudan tus palabras. – Dijo Harriet algo destrozada, estaba temblando.

- ¿Quién era la chica? – Preguntó Maynard. Harriet lo miró a los ojos una vez más.

- No me vas a creerlo. – Dijo Harriet impaciente, tenía que decirle.

- ¿La conozco? – Maynard estaba muy curioso. Harriet no rompió el contacto visual. Era el momento.

- Martha Macinsale. – Harriet vio la cara de sorpresa que Maynard adoptó, estaba boquiabierto.

- Pero… ¿dónde los viste?

- Estaban teniendo relaciones en la casa de los gritos, y yo estuve allí. Los vi. – Dijo Harriet. Maynard palideció.

- Mierda. Yo estuve allí después. – Dijo Maynard casi avergonzado, Harriet miro bastante extrañada.

- ¿Tu también? Vaya, ¿Algún hombre que no haya pasado por sus brazos?

- No estuvimos juntos… - Dijo Maynard a la pelirroja. – Lo juro, estábamos besándonos, lo normal, las cosas subieron te temperatura y sentí un mal presentimiento, nuestra conexión. Sabía que estabas pasándola mal y me detuve. Ella… es una perra. ¿Pensaba acostarse conmigo y Valdemarr en un mismo día?

- Así es la vida ¿no?

- Harriet, nuestra conexión me salvó de lo peor. – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole por fin con bastante maldad, Maynard se había tomado bien el engaño de Martha o quizás había ocultado su indignación. –No me preocupa tanto eso en realidad.

- De nada. Para eso somos amigos. – Dijo Harriet sarcástica.

- ¿Por qué sentimos lo mismo? ¿Por qué cada vez que beso a una chica apareces en mi mente? – Maynard no entendía, aunque Harriet parecía que si. - ¿Por qué no le dejaste antes?

- No lo se. Como sabes que no amaba a Christian – Dijo Harriet.

- Escuche que lo decías, nuestra conexión. Vi algunas cosas, una fuerza que arrasaba todo y escuchaba tu voz diciendo que nuna lo habías amado.

- Tenía miedo de estar sola. – Dijo Harriet – De estar sola para siempre, pero descubrí que siempre estuve sola.

- Yo estoy aquí, puedo hacerte compañía. – Maynard se mostraba bastante calmado, ofreciéndole su mano bajo la mesa y ella la tomó sin cuestionar nada. Ella le sonrió débilmente aun algo aturdida.

Maynard estaba confundido, también sentía preocupación por Harriet. Aunque a primeras el hecho de que ella confesara que no amaba a Christian era una fortuna y le hacía sentir alivio. Ni siquiera pensó en Martha hasta que ella lo alcanzó en la mesa con Harriet.

- Tenemos que hablar. – Dijo Martha secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué quieres hablar?

- Potter, danos un segundo. – Dijo Macinsale sin mirar a Harriet. Pero ella no es movió.

- Harriet no se mueve de aquí, ella tiene un problema y debo ayudarla. ¿Qué quieres hablar?–

- Hablar sobre lo sucedido en la casa de los gritos, que quizás necesitamos un tiempo para…

- Bien, terminemos. Seguro debes tener otros pretendientes. Adelante, se libre. – Dijo Maynard ácidamente y Martha miró con indignación.

- No quiero dejarte Maynard, en verdad te amo. – Dijo Martha bastante alterada. – Quiero saber que es lo que pasa contigo, porque no me tomaste e hiciste tuya. Ningún chico lo había dudado antes y a ninguno amé como te amo a ti. Dime que pasa.

- No lo se, creo que debo reflexionarlo. – Maynard fríamente, había marcado su partida de aquella manera. – Déjame a solas y te diré luego.

Pero esa tarde, las cosas se pusieron algo tensas en la sala común cuando Harriet fue abordada por Valdemarr luego de la práctica de Quidditch.

- Harriet, allí estás. ¿Te olvidaste de nuestra cita? Nunca viniste. – Christian parecía indignado con la escoba en su mano.

- Seguro lo olvidé, tuve un accidente. – Dijo Harriet sin dejar de mirar su libro, su comportamiento era indiferente. – Mis heridas se abrieron de nuevo y tuve que hacer algo, Maynard me encontró y me ayudó a sanarlas.

- ¿Sabes algo? No me gusta que estés tanto tiempo con Maynard. El parece tener oscuras intenciones. – Dijo Christian.

- Chris, no te preocupes. No me voy a acostar con él, es mi mejor amigo. – Dijo Harriet y Christian parecía nervioso.

- Confío en ti, tú jamás me engañarías. Pero él quiere vernos separados. – Dijo Christian.

- ¿Cuál es tu ojeriza contra Snape? El me ayudó a sanar mis heridas. – Dijo Harriet al mismo tiempo que Hillary, Eloise y Cassie miraron con tensión la situación. – El sabe cómo hacer sanar.

- No quiero volver a verte con Snape. – Dijo Christian, pero Harriet le sonrió momentáneamente.

- Va a ser difícil. – Dijo Harriet volviendo la lectura a ese libro.

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, te estoy dando una orden. No creas que no se cómo te mira, como si te desnudara con la mirada. Mis amigos se burlan de mi.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – Harriet parecía estar perdiendo el control.

- Te olvidas de nuestra cita y ese idiota te pretende fingiendo ser tu amigo. – Dijo Christian.

- No seas tonto. ¿Por qué te preocupas ahora si siempre has confiado en mí? – Preguntó Harriet inquisidoramente.

- ¿Sabes algo? Estoy seguro que le gustas. El siempre voltea a verte y no me digas que es simplemente una amistad. – Dijo Christian bastante alterado. Harriet lo miró extrañado.

- Suenas muy paranoico. Maynard solo tiene ojos para Martha. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Por qué habría de engañarte con Snape?

- Te he dicho que confío en ti, pero no en él.

- Christian, ¿yo alguna vez te he prohibido ver a alguien? – Preguntó Harriet.

- No…

- No tienes derecho de decir con quien debo estar. – Dijo Harriet muy simple. – Las cosas deberían aplicarse con igualdad. ¿Confiamos el uno en el otro? Yo se que tu jamás me engañarías, yo tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo. El resto del mundo no importa.

Harriet tenía más control de la situación, observaba como Christian nerviosamente la trataba de hacer sentir como una reina los días posteriores. Se olvidó del desplante de la chica y trataba de complacerla en todo lo que ella se le ocurría. Harriet supo aprovechar muy bien esto y lo mantuvo a raya, evitando tener contacto con él, procurando no volviéndolo a besar y aun así una vez tuvo que hacerlo y sintió el amargo sabor del engaño, le daba asco sentirlo, luego de haber visto todo lo que vio.

Martha se mostró avergonzada ante sus amigas cuando les contó la noticia de que había terminado una vez más con el joven Snape, esta vez las cosas fueron diferentes ya que Maynard no parecía prestarle el mínimo de atención.

- Seguro tiene un romance con Kelly Owens, esa obesa roba novios. – Lloraba Martha en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Su cabello lucía algo desordenado, a decir verdad parecía su cabello natural y sus ojos no eran azules, sino color miel. Con el despecho de haber sido abandonada, por primera vez en su vida amorosa estaba a punto de dejarse morir. Aumentó unos cuantos kilos al salir de su dieta estricta y algunos opinaban que incluso en la miseria y abandono, Martha seguía siendo hermosa y atractiva.

- Vamos, Maynard no te merece. – Dijo Corina tratando de consolarla. – Más bien, búscale un reemplazo y sigamos con el baile.

- No puedo. – Martha lloraba y sus ojos estaban rojos. – Yo quiero a Maynard.

- ¡Martha! No puedes hacer eso, eres nuestra guía. El Director Mc Nair te designó a ti y tú tienes visión. – Dijo Valery. - ¡Reacciona!

Harriet no podía reírse de la deplorable apariencia de Martha, ¿Quién era ahora una mal peinada y sosa? Aunque sus desarreglos no había ahogado su belleza innata, la naturaleza había castigado a Martha con soberbia y su carácter lleno de manipulación.

Maynard interceptó a Harriet aquella mañana.

- La tormenta cae sobre nosotros. Martha no deja de llorar. No puedo creer que no abandones aun a Christian – Preguntó Maynard.

- Creo que aun no es el momento, aunque estar a su lado se siente repugnante. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana en la tarde?

- Si, tenemos una cita. Debemos terminar el ensayo de Historia y la tarea de transformaciones. – Dijo Harriet revisando su agenda de asignaciones atrasadas.

- Nos veremos entonces en las mazmorras, como siempre. – Dijo Maynard tratando de ignorar a Martha quién al verlo lloró aun más.

- Christian me prohibió verte cuando se enteró que me curaste las heridas que tuve. – Dijo Harriet.

- Ahora me metes en problemas a mí, con tu novio infiel. – Dijo Maynard riéndose. - ¿Qué va a hacer si nos ve juntos?

- No lo se. – Dijo Harriet. - A decir verdad no me interesa

La próxima cita para hacer tareas académicas fue ese mismo jueves en la tarde. Harriet se encontró con Maynard en el vestíbulo. Luego de llegar al salón abandonado en las mazmorras, entraron y abrieron los libros. Las heridas de Harriet habían sanado notablemente desde el sábado.

- Veo que adelantaste todo. – Dijo Harriet sorprendida. – Incluso el ensayo de Historia sobre los magos del siglo XIX.

- No podía dormir anoche, hice todas las asignaciones para no pensar. Lamento no haberte dicho en el almuerzo. – Dijo Maynard. – Muchas cosas dan vuelta por mi cabeza.

- ¿Sobre Martha?

- No, ni remotamente. Es otro asunto pendiente que… Olvídalo. – Dijo Maynard cerrando el tema.

Harriet leía un libro, pero al poco rato se aburrió. Maynard hacía algunas anotaciones en su pergamino.

- ¿Estás aburrido?

- Un poco. – Dijo Maynard. - ¿De qué sirve estudiar en Hogwarts si igual morirás en manos de ellos?

- No moriremos. – Dijo Harriet segura. – Quiero ser optimista.

- Yo quiero ser realista. – Dijo Maynard dejando a un lado sus anotaciones. – Lo que dijo mi madre, me hace pensar. ¿Qué tendremos que hacer?

- No lo se. ¿Has practicado magia sin varita?

- He intentado, pero nada sucede. Intento resaltar en algo aparte de pociones, pero mi escudo ni siquiera es lo suficientemente bueno. No quiero vivir más a la sombra de mis padres.

- A ellos le debes gran parte de lo que eres. – Dijo Harriet, Maynard asintió sin ánimos.

- No quiero hacer tareas, tampoco quiero volver a leer. Quiero hacer algo diferente. – Dijo el joven Snape. – Ya que estás aquí, oigo tus sugerencias. Pasar una tarde de amigos ¿te parece?

- ¿Una tarde de amigos? Casi me sorprendes. – Dijo Harriet. – Bueno, hay algo… Una vez me prometiste que me darías clases de anatomía y nunca lo hiciste. – Dijo Harriet cerrando el libro que leía. Maynard la observó por encima.

- ¿Clases de anatomía? ¡Vaya! Si no fuera Harriet Potter la sosa, lo tomaría como una invitación a liarnos. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet lo miró momentáneamente y con una sonrisa débil negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Una fuerza magnética le hacía actuar como tonta, ¿qué diablos le importaba conocer la anatomía humana? Bueno pensándolo fríamente, quizás en alguna otra ocasión podría conocer la anatomía del chico que la miraba fríamente pero con un sentimiento oculto que se delataba, la observaba atentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

- Vamos al sofá. Lo prometido es deuda. – Dijo Maynard tomando a Harriet por el hombro, ella siguió sin pensarlo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

**Laura: **Gracias Laura. Aquí la continuo, espero que sea de tu agrado leerla tanto como para mi es escribirla. Saludos.

**Lyla:** Tienes razón. La Universidad me consume y dentro de poco empezaré mi tesis en Biología. Éxito con la pasantía, debes estar al final de tu carrera, ¿Qué estudias? Es un honor que una no-amante de fics diga que le gusta lo que escribo, aquí sigo y como siempre espero que sea de tu agrado. Sobre la imaginación, ayer se me ocurrió algo demasiado despotricado que encaja perfecto, prometo que mi final no será de telenovela chimba (todos casados en una boda múltiple luego de un secuestro). Un beso. Saludos.

**Lupin-Tonks:** ¡Así que te ha gustado desde Ojos de Dragón! Eso es bastante tiempo, casi cinco años. Gracias, es un halago. Aquí sigo como siempre, y espero que te siga gustando. Lo mejor está por venirse. Saludos para ti.


	10. Clases de Anatomia I

Hoy es mejor ir directamente al grano, creo que ya sabemos lo que viene. Así que pónganse cómodos.

**Capitulo 10. Clases de anatomía I**

- ¿Una tarde de amigos? Casi me sorprendes. – Dijo Harriet. – Bueno, hay algo… Una vez me prometiste que me darías clases de anatomía y nunca lo hiciste. – Dijo Harriet cerrando el libro que leía. Maynard la observó por encima.

- ¿Clases de anatomía¡Vaya! Si no fuera Harriet Potter la sosa, lo tomaría como una invitación a liarnos. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet lo miró momentáneamente y con una sonrisa débil negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Una fuerza magnética le hacía actuar como tonta¿qué diablos le importaba conocer la anatomía humana? Bueno pensándolo fríamente, quizás en alguna otra ocasión podría conocer la anatomía del chico que la miraba fríamente pero con un sentimiento oculto que se delataba, la observaba atentamente de arriba hacía abajo.

- Vamos al sofá. Lo prometido es deuda. – Dijo Maynard tomando a Harriet por el hombro, ella siguió sin pensarlo. Harriet se sentó en el sofá. El se sentó a su lado y se puso cómodo.

- Bueno¿comenzamos? – Dijo Maynard aproximando sus manos a su rostro. Posteriormente sujetando la cabeza de la chica, ella sintió perfectamente sus manos largas y fuertes tocándola, haciendo contacto con su frente y cabello. – Comenzamos arriba, terminamos abajo, extremidades inferiores. Lo más fácil, en el cráneo encontramos ocho huesos, un hueso frontal, un hueso etmoides, otro hueso esfenoides, un hueso occipital, un par de huesos temporales y un par de huesos parietales. – Maynard empezaba a recordar todo lo que sabía y señalaba en la cabeza de la chica la ubicación relativa de cada hueso. - También hay numerosos músculos y algunas articulaciones.

- El hecho de que te hayas aprendido el nombre de los huesos ya es suficiente. Eres un ratón de biblioteca. – Dijo Harriet sorprendida por la fluidez con la que el chico escupía sus conocimientos. A la vez que el contacto con él la hacía sentir bien.

- Lo soy, no lo dudes. – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole continuando. Pronto afloraría el sentido de aquellas clases de anatomía, lo presentía al sentir el pulso de su amiga acelerándose – Más abajo encontramos el cuello donde encontramos siete vértebras cervicales. – Maynard pasaba una de sus manos por el cuello de la chica señalando cada vértebra y ella lo sentía por el tacto.

- He oído de ellas. – Dijo Harriet, sentía un cosquilleo en el cuello.

- En los hombros encontramos dos clavículas y dos escapulas. – Maynard esta vez usaba sus dos manos. – Además que en los brazos encontramos el húmero en la parte superior y en el antebrazo encontramos el radio y el cúbito. Luego llegamos a las manos.

- ¿Cómo puedes memorizarte todos esos nombres? Seguro que le pondrás a tus hijos esos nombres extraños. – Harriet estaba asombrada. Maynard en verdad sabía aquellos nombres. – Yo se que la mano tiene 25 huesos y mi madre me lo dijo luego del ataque.

- En realidad son 27 huesos. – Dijo Maynard tomando con sus dos manos una de las suyas. – En la muñeca tienes tus huesos carpianos que pudieron haber sido lastimados, son ocho. En la palma de la mano, denominada también metacarpio encontramos 5 huesos. El resto son los 14 huesos digitales, que forman cada uno de tus dedos.

- Que compleja es la anatomía humana. – Harriet miraba sus manos. Maynard la miró a los ojos en la mitad de su explicación. – Aunque no tan complicada como las relaciones humanas y convivencia.

- Sin duda. – Dijo Maynard resoplando. - ¿Quieres que siga?

- Si, aun faltan el tórax y extremidades inferiores. – Dijo Harriet. Maynard se acercó azarosamente colocando sus manos en la espalda de la chica, su boca estaba al lado de su oído y ella sentía que su voz la estremecía. Aquello había sido deliberado, un juego de seducción ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? Estaba dejándose llevar.

- En la espalda conseguimos las vértebras dorsales, son doce. – Dijo Maynard a la chica que permanecía inmóvil, paseando su mano por la espalda y contaba cada vértebra con una suave caricia proveniente de sus manos. - En el tórax también se encuentra el esternón y como olvidar las costillas. – Con sus manos habilidosas este pasaba sus manos por las costillas de la chica cuidadosamente, el se apartó de su oído aunque su voz seguía siendo suave, la miró a los ojos.

Maynard ahora colocó una de sus manos en la base de la espalda de la chica. Había sido bastante ágil para hacer contacto con ella. Harriet tenía sus manos en su regazo, y en un instante se atrevió a mirar al chico a los ojos.

- Faltan las extremidades inferiores. Comenzando con la pelvis. – Dijo Maynard poniendo ambas manos en las caderas de la chica. Harriet tenía el pulso bastante acelerado, el chico estaba muy cerca de ella. Cuando el volvió a alzar su mirada, sus rostros se encontraron muy próximos.

- Hasta aquí llegan mis manos hoy. Faltan las últimas vértebras que son el sacro y el cóccix, pero no creo que haga falta señalártelos, si lo hago probablemente me abofetees. – Dijo Maynard. – Sería muy apresurado de mi parte tocarte, se te debe hacer conocido su ubicación.

- Probablemente, o quizás aprendiste anatomía solo para impresionarme y tener una excusa… o quizás solo lo estoy maquinando en mi mente. – Harriet respiraba rápidamente. Frente a sus ojos estaban los ojos grises y fríos de Maynard, podía detallar su cara, sus ojos expresivos que en la calma expresaban algo de furia contenida y su nariz perfilada, sus labios eran finos, sus mejillas simétricas, su mandíbula armonizaba su cara y el cabello quizás algo grasoso era negro azabache caía por su cara.

- ¿Podría ser ambas opciones? - Maynard la observaba cercanamente, dándose cuenta que jamás podría contar las infinitas pecas del rostro de Harriet, eran tenues, sus ojos verdes eran similares a los de los felinos, rodeados de un par de cejas expresivas y una nariz cubierta de más pecas, sus labios se veían jugosos y provocativos, sus mejillas algo rosadas. ¿Cómo se había resistido a aquello? Había dejado a un lado todas sus defensas.

Luego del reconocimiento inicial, quedaron callados unos segundos más. Maynard se acercó al fin, estaba decidido. Con sus manos sujetando la cintura de la chica se acercó. Harriet sabía lo que venía, lo había presentido desde que estaban sentados en el sofá, ella lo había buscado y estaba preparada pero a la vez estaba asustada, quería salir corriendo de allí. Maynard cerró sus ojos y se acercó impulsivamente a la chica, hasta que hizo contacto con sus labios y Harriet correspondió a aquel beso.

Era aquel el primer contacto con la boca del chico y era real. Era una descarga eléctrica que recorría el cuerpo de ambos y mezclado con una sensación placentera que aumentaba con cada segundo. Para ella, probar sus labios la tomó de sorpresa pero momentáneamente supo que aquello se sentía bien y que había valido la pena esperar, sus labios suaves que eran ágiles, la devoraban.

Maynard realmente no había pensado en el momento que decidió tomar la iniciativa, eran muchos pro y contra, ganaban los contra pero allí estaba él, cediendo a la tentación. Finalizando el juego de seducción que ambos habían comenzado, sin ser capaz de ir directamente a su objetivo (besarla). Habiendo encontrado la excusa perfecta para examinarse y tocarse, para conocerse físicamente ya que emocionalmente sabía que esperar de la chica. El sabor de sus labios, le sabía a algo nuevo y su sed se calmaba, pero la obsesión por tenerla no cedía, aumentaba a cada segundo y no la dejaría ir. Los labios de ella eran una buena recompensa. Fueron tan solo unos minutos breves hasta que se apartaron, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- Podríamos dejar las extremidades inferiores para otro día¿no crees? – Maynard al fin habló, ella asintió. Pero aun podía saborear el sabor que Maynard había dejado en sus labios, un sabor que sentiría como parte de ella hasta el día a partir de aquel momento.

- Creo que está bien. – Dijo Harriet. – Ya es algo tarde ¿no? Además que tenemos prohibido estar juntos.

- Yo no tengo prohibido nada, Valdemarr no me dice que debo hacer. – Maynard le sonreía, le era difícil ocultar su estado de agitación y algo de emoción.

- Eso veo. Es que me siento tan fuera de mi elemento. – Harriet temblaba. Los dos actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¿Cuál es tu elemento? – Maynard parecía tranquilo pero sus manos estaban inquietas, no se atrevía a acercarse más.

- No lo sé. No sé nada sobre mí¿puedes creerlo? – Harriet estaba algo mareada, estaba asombrada y sudaba frío. Tenía ganas de vomitar, sabía que los nervios habían tenido origen en su atracción con Maynard. El chico parecía ocultar algo.

Harriet se levantó y tomó sus cosas, Maynard hizo lo mismo ya era algo tarde. Al despedirse y antes de ir hacía los pasillos de las mazmorras, Harriet besó a Maynard con un beso de despedida en la mejilla, esperando que Maynard se negara pero él parecía bastante receptivo.

- Por cierto, no creo que seas sosa. – Dijo Maynard sin mirarle. – Tampoco eres la chica varonil que Martha decía que eras. Eres bastante interesante y tienes un buen esqueleto, todos tus huesos están completos.

- ¿Interesante? Eso suena a decirme fenomenoide sin querer herir mis sentimientos. Di lo que quieras. Pero sigo siendo aburrida. – Dijo Harriet sonriéndole. – Pita estaba en lo cierto.

- Podemos divertirnos juntos, hoy fue divertido. Apuesto a que no recuerdas ningún hueso. – Dijo Maynard caminando a su lado.

Harriet le sonrió levemente y fue hacía el Gran Comedor, sus piernas temblaban. Maynard se quedó en las mazmorras, se sentó en el piso y miró el techo con una sonrisa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realizado, ahora debía fingir ante todos que las cosas seguían igual.

Harriet no podía creerlo, lo había besado¿estaba loca? Era el hijo del Profesor Snape, nadie debía saberlo pero en aquel instante no le importaba y sentía que caminaba por una nube. No podía creer que había estado besándose con Maynard, el mismo Maynard que le hizo sentir miserable a veces pasar malos ratos, pero quién le atraía sin poderlo evitar.

Nunca se sintió así con respecto a Christian, no podía dejar de sonreír. Pero debía disimular, su novio la engañaba y muchas cosas terribles pasaban en el mundo, pero ¿a quién le importaba?

- Harriet¿me estás escuchando? – Christian estaba a su lado, había estado quizás un par de minutos hablándole. Estaba en el gran comedor.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Estudiando… con Snape. – Dijo Harriet algo perdida.

- ¿Por qué no van a la biblioteca? Siempre estudian a solas y a escondidas. ¿Pasa algo que nadie deba ver?

- No, todo bien.

Harriet estaba sonriendo. Christian parecía algo inseguro, su mirada se fijaba en Maynard quien acababa de entrar el gran comedor, en el rostro del chico Snape no había ninguna emoción por descifrar, lucía indiferente. Se sentó solo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sabía disimular, pensó Harriet en el segundo que sus miradas se cruzaron.

- No quiero saber del baile. – Dijo Cassie. Eloise le dio la razón.

- Pero ya compramos las túnicas en Hogsmeade. Sería una tontería no ir, además estamos obligadas. Faltan dos semanas. – Dijo Hillary. – Deberíamos tener todo listo. Martha Macinsale será la organizadora y seguro nos querrá opacar terriblemente. A pesar del despecho que carga, su carácter está irritable.

- ¿Martha¿A quién le importa Martha? – Dijo Harriet sin interés. – De hecho no me importa que haga ella en contra de cualquiera. Al menos, no hoy.

- ¿Qué ocurre Harriet? Hoy parece que el mundo no te importa. – Dijo Hillary. – Ella te robó a tu novio.

- No, no me importa mucho. – Dijo Harriet. – Ella no me robó a nadie, Christian nunca fue mío.

Severus Snape estaba reunido en su despacho, Tara Ustinov le acompañaba y hablaban en secreto.

- ¿Qué más has sabido? – Preguntó Snape.

- No puedo creer que te casaras con otra mujer apenas Florence murió. Pensé que la amabas. – Dijo Tara reprochando, ella ignoraba que Florence aun seguía viva bajo la apariencia de Marie L'Obiello.

- No entiendes. – Dijo Snape. – Es parte de un plan mayor que Florence tenía. Todo está bajo control, y si me preguntas nunca he dejado de amar a Florence. Marie mi esposa actual es simplemente…

- ¿Una fachada?

- Algo parecido. – Dijo Severus.

- No se que traigas entre manos, Severus. Pero debe ser algo bastante enorme. – Tara estaba algo agotada. – Mc Nair ha dicho que todos los profesores debemos estar presentes en el baile, pero yo seré la única junto al Profesor Ponds en la enfermería, hay tres chicos que no podrán asistir por motivos de salud.

- ¿Crees que…?

- Hay tantas cosas que sospecho. Pero los alumnos se están dando cuenta, el censo los ha irritado y no tienen entusiasmo. No parecen jóvenes y lucen oprimidos. – Dijo Tara.- He visto a Ted Weasley hablando con algunos alumnos a escondidas, piensan hacer una especie de frente.

- ¿Weasley?

- Sus padres están ocultos. Hermione Granger su madre está siendo buscada por el ministerio. Si la encuentran, seguro la torturarán por ser hija de muggles. Es descabellado.

- Por si fuera peor, el Ministerio está hecho un caos. La rebelión de los mestizos ha perpetuado ataques y muchos han muerto. Krycek del departamento de misterios murió en uno de los ataques, resultó ser fuego cruzado.

- Tu hijo es bastante parecido a ella, a Florence. – Dijo Tara sonriendo de repente. – Aunque tiene algunos rasgos tuyos, pero es un chico totalmente original. Tiene una personalidad bastante aceptable para tener apenas ¿16 años?

- Cumplió 16 años en Junio, no le gusta celebrarlo. – Dijo Severus. – Es a él quién protejo. Por Maynard aun estoy en Hogwarts. No puedo perderlo.

- Lo quieres demasiado, seguro te recuerda a Florence.

- No, Maynard es como una parte de mi que ha despertado mis sentimientos paternales. Pero no lo he llevado bien. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es protegerle, pero no se exactamente de que. ¿De él mismo¿De Malfoy¿De quién? – Snape se sentó en su sillón. Tara suspiró.

- Si Florence hubiese sido hombre, me hubiese enamorado de ella. Y justo encuentro a su hijo, una mezcla adorable (en lo que cabe) de ustedes dos. Estoy segura que si tuviera algunas décadas menos de edad, no me importaría…

- ¡Ustinov! Aléjate de mi hijo.

- Solo bromeaba. – Dio Tara riendo. – Nunca pierdo el sentido del humor.

- Maynard sabe todo, incluso las cosas que están en juego por él. – Dijo Severus. – Lo sabe también Potter. Pero no destacan aun, no hay fuerza dentro de ellos que sea de admirar. Maynard puede hacer magia sin varita a través de sus ojos, pero no puede controlarlo.

- Florence tuvo que aprender también.

- Cuando Florence tenía la edad de Maynard, ya sabía controlar muchas más cosas. Sabía más maldiciones, pero Maynard a su corta edad tiene un concepto claro sobre el bien y el mal: no cree en ello y toma las mejores decisiones para su beneficio. Algo que yo solo entendí cuando tenía 40 años.

- Es bastante inteligente. – Dijo Tara. – En mi clase es bastante pasable, claro que tiene algunos rastros de tu carácter chocante. Es de familia. Pero se que irónicamente es uno de los mejores amigos de Harriet Potter. La nieta de James.

- Le he advertido mantenerse alejado de ella, pero creo que ha sido inútil. – Dijo Snape. – Pero entre otras cosas es lo que menos me quita el sueño.

- ¿Qué pensarían James y Lily si se enterarán que su nieta es la mejor amiga de el hijo de Severus Snape? – Tara sonreía.

- Nunca lo sabremos. – Dijo Severus.

- ¿No te has preguntado si entre ellos hay algo más que amistad?

- No quiero saberlo en verdad. No creo que haya nada, mi hijo solo se fija en chicas superficiales y mediocres. Lo que es otra calamidad más. – Dijo Snape. – Aunque debo admitir que la chica Potter, ha sido menos decepcionante a mi parecer que su padre y abuelo. No es tan arrogante y muestra una inseguridad que tapa con sus esfuerzos académicos.

- Es una Slytherin y es prefecta. – Tara miraba asombrada. – Pero no tiene la belleza que Lily tenía, es parecida a Harry, pero con los rasgos de su madre Ginevra. Es preciosa a su manera.

- ¿No esperarás que me quede discutiendo contigo si Potter me parece un buen partido para mi propio hijo? Creo que sabes lo que pienso.– Dijo Severus.

Harriet terminaba las asignaciones atrasadas, afortunadamente en la asignatura Mestizaje mágico, no había tareas sino que solo se evaluaban intervenciones. Ella había deseado desaparecer antes los comentarios racistas del Profesor Ponds sobre los muggles. Su abuela Lily había sido hija de muggles y Harriet no entendía el concepto y la utilidad de la limpieza de sangre. Hillary por ser sangre sucia, juntos a los demás marcados, tenían prohibido ver mestizaje mágico, así como historia de la magia y encantamientos. Ahora solo podría hacer algunas prácticas de pociones, asistir de oyente a transformaciones y tener clases normales en el resto de las asignaturas. Los sangres sucias poco a poco en Hogwarts iban separándose del resto de los demás aprendices de magia. Hillary disimulaba su pena preocupándose por lucir lo mejor posible en el baile venidero, pero nadie se atrevería a invitarla.

- No puedes bailar en la canción de entrada. – Dijo Martha Macinsale casi histérica. - Así que no te molestes en venir a ensayar.

- ¿Por qué? – Hillary la parecía injusto y no daría su brazo a torcer.

- Porque no tienes pareja. – Dijo Martha. – Corina y Valery tienen pareja. Amelia, Carla e incluso mi prima Daeva tienen pareja. Tu no, y es obvio… eres una troll de Slytherin.

- ¡Es injusto!

- Los que no tienen pareja deberán entrar y hacerse a un lado. – Dijo Martha volteándose.

- Entonces tú tampoco deberías participar en la entrada. Terminaste con Maynard Snape y no tienes pareja. – Dijo Hillary alcanzándola enfurecida. Harriet entraba al ensayo junto a Christian y se percató de la situación.

- Yo organizo el baile, y decido que no puedes bailar en la canción de entrada. ¡Sangre sucia¿Qué pensaría Salazar Slytherin si supiera que la escoria como tú ensucia su casa? Desaparécete de mi vista.

- ¡Lava esa boca! – Dijo Hillary apuntando con su varita. Pero Martha fue más rápida y la desarmó. Hillary cayó varios metros atrás. Harriet alcanzó la varita de Hillary indignada.

- Martha Macinsale es una perra. – Dijo Harriet sin poder ocultar su enojo.

- Creo que exageras, las normas son claras. Solo las parejas pueden bailar en la canción de entrada. ¿Cómo va bailar en la entrada al baile si no tiene pareja? – Dijo Christian al lado de Harriet.

- No entiendes. – Dijo Harriet, de un empujón hizo a Christian hacía un lado. Caminó desafiante hasta Martha Macinsale. Cassie ayudaba a que Hillary se levantara.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter? – Martha la enfrentó.

- Alzaste tu varita y la desarmaste. – Dijo Harriet. – No tenías porque hacer eso.

- Claro que si¿nos has leído las nuevas normas de Hogwarts? Los alumnos normales pueden defenderse de los sangres sucias si estos se salen de control. – Dijo Martha sonriendo. – Me defendí de su amenaza.

- ¡Sectusempra! – Harriet conjuró con su varita. Pero su varita voló de sus manos antes de que el rayo saliera. Maynard Snape la había desarmado a ella.

- ¡No, Harriet! – Maynard la alcanzó. Se acercó a ella, todos observaban la escena.

- ¿No has entendido Potter? – Martha reía. Maynard hizo que Harriet se levantara. Ella le miró con resentimiento.

- Si la atacas, Mc Nair no tendrá dudas de que eres problemática. Recuerda que estamos en la lista negra. – Maynard le decía aquello por debajo sin llamar la atención.

- No puedo vivir oprimida y ver injusticias sin hacer nada. – Dijo Harriet en voz alta. – Sabes que es injusto.

- Potter, si el director se entera que eres defensora de los sangres sucias seguro te marcará a ti. – Dijo Martha riéndose junto a Valery y Corina.

- ¿Por qué no te callas la boca Macinsale? – Maynard fue bastante severo dirigiéndose hacía Martha. Harriet tomó a Hillary del brazo, se iban a ir. Maynard le dio la espalda a Martha y fue hacía Harriet.

- No te irás otra vez con tus amigas y Maynard. – Dijo Christian atravesándose en el camino de Harriet. – No es nuestra culpa que las normas de Hogwarts hayan cambiado, se que es injusto. Pero debes quedarte al ensayo.

- No participaré entonces. Ni siquiera tu puedes decirme que hacer. – Dijo Harriet desafiándolo.

- ¡Harriet la Row Potter! Si atraviesas la puerta del Gran Comedor con Snape, olvídate de mi porque hemos terminado. – Dijo Christian en voz alta. Harriet se detuvo y lentamente volteó a verlo indiferente. Le dio una sonrisa.

- Entonces terminamos. – Dijo Harriet. – Quizás Martha quiera ir contigo al baile, si te acuestas con ella cada vez que puedes, supongo que ir al baile debe ser lo de menos. Adiós.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por tales afirmaciones, pero Harriet siguió su camino con sus amigas. Maynard pasó al lado de Christian con una mueca de lástima.

- Vaya, qué lástima por ti. – Dijo Maynard. – Lo hiciste bien campeón.

- ¡Harriet! Regresa… - Dijo Christian inútilmente. Pero Harriet ya no estaba en el Gran Comedor. Martha Macinsale estaba más furiosa que nunca, algunos la miraban.

- ¿Ustedes que ven? Muévanse a sus posiciones, el ensayo va atrasado. – Dijo Martha. Valery y Corina miraban avergonzadas, hicieron caso a su "amiga".

Harriet estaba aun furiosa, Hillary lloraba a su lado deteniéndose. Cassie y Eloise estaban calladas.

- No tenías que hacer eso por mí. – Dijo Hillary.

- No me importa el baile. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Es que no entiendes? Nuestra sociedad es un lugar donde ahora la ley es discriminar a las personas diferentes. Pero todos somos iguales y no me importa que digan, eres mi amiga. Me importas más tu, que lo que digan alguno de ellos.

- Le dijiste la verdad a Christian en la cara. – Dijo Eloise. - ¡Vaya! Es un gran paso.

- ¡Potter¿Qué crees que has hecho? – Maynard la alcanzó al fin. Estaba algo pálido. – No sabía que te dejarías llevar por las emociones del momento y escupirías todo eso.

- Christian me dio elegir en quedarme con las personas que quiero u obedecerle a él. – Dijo Harriet. – El no tiene poder sobre mí, y no lo tendrá luego de hoy.

- Nadie habría hecho eso por mí. – Hillary abrazó a Harriet. Cassie y Eloise sonreían.

- Me sorprendes. Es el lado que no conocía de ti. – Dijo Maynard. – De verdad hubieras sido capaz de atacar a Martha y ganarte problemas.

- Quizás, porque se lo merecía. – Dijo Harriet. – Y porque mis amigas serían capaces de dar a vida por mi, yo daría mi vida por ellas.

Las chicas miraban sorprendidas, pero a la vez felices. Las cuatro se abrazaron. Maynard inspeccionó la cara de Cassie y Eloise¿Cuál de las dos había traicionado a Harriet? no tenía forma de saberlo. Una era inocente y la otra podría esconder bien los sentimientos. Harriet abrazaba a sus amigas sin saber quién la traicionaba, a pesar de todo las quería. Sentía pena por ello, pero nada podía hacer.

Harriet estaba en la biblioteca días más tarde y observó que algunas miradas la seguían por el incidente de hace unos días. Rebeca Stevens contaba el último chisme con detalles inventados agregados. Ella estaba sentada escribiendo un ensayo sobre los encantamientos para cambiar la forma de grandes objetos. Sus heridas habían sanado bastante, aunque algunos dolores de cabeza y pesadillas nocturnas le seguían día a día. No recordaba mucho y se sentía mejor estando apartada de todos. Había sabido cómo deshacerse de Christian, ahora ella debía lidiar con su vida.

Maynard venía entrando junto a Kelly Owens, quién hablaba muy interesada cargando varios libros. Ella siguió escribiendo su ensayo, los dos jóvenes se sentaron a pocas mesas de ella. Maynard parecía leer interesado varios fragmentos de periódico. Levantó su mirada y se dio cuenta que la chica estaba allí.

- ¿Harriet? No sabía que estuvieses aquí. – Dijo Maynard saludándola con la mano. Harriet levantó su mirada y le devolvió el saludo algo sorprendida.

- Estoy haciendo tareas, ensayo de… encantamientos. – Dijo Harriet.

- Yo ya terminé mis asignaciones. Estoy buscando sobre algunos registros del Profeta, noticias importantes sobre las familias de mortífagos más importantes.

- ¿Para qué?

- Nuestra investigación. ¿Recuerdas? – Maynard levantó una de sus cejas sin tratar de dar mucha información. Kelly no entendía mucho. Harriet se levantó dejando sus cosas atrás y se acercó a la mesa de Maynard.

- La familia Nott y Avery eran distinguidos mortifagos en la época en que mi padre era joven. Muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado, estoy buscando que no haya sido así. – Dijo Maynard con una pila de periódicos viejos. Harriet parecía indiferente, en realidad estaba observando como Kelly miraba al chico con ojos ilusionados.

- Ya veo, muy buena investigación. – Dijo Harriet dándole la espalda.

- Hey¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas aquí?

- Mejor me quedo en mi mesa, no quiero saberlo aun. – Dijo Harriet sin mirar. – Por cierto¿Con quién irás al baile?

- Solo. Es lo más cercano a no ir, hubiese sido mejor eso. – Dijo Maynard, a lo que Kelly miró algo triste hacía el piso. Harriet sentía algo extraño a los celos. Volteó hacía Maynard y este no había dejado de mirarla. Harriet bajó su mirada, sus pies estaban sobre un charco.

- ¡Oh no! Debo irme, es urgente. – Harriet tomó sus cosas y voló como alma que lleva el diablo. Iba dejando un rastro de agua por el pasillo y esto la asustó más. Al detenerse al lado de una ventana observó cómo se empañaba. Sus manos estaban congeladas y sus heridas estaban abiertas

- ¡Basta! Dije basta. – Dijo Harriet sujetando su cabeza. – No quiero hacer daño. No quiero…

- ¿Harriet? – Maynard estaba a pocos metros de ella. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo mismo que sucedió el mismo día que supe lo de Christian y Martha, agua helada y luego todo se congeló y los árboles murieron. – Dijo Harriet. – Aléjate de mi.

- ¿Tu eres quién hace eso? – Maynard intentó acercarse pero Harriet le repelió.

- Déjame sola.

- Mira tus heridas, están abiertas. – Maynard avanzó una vez más y abrazó a la chica, ella estaba completamente fría como una roca. No estaba muerta, estaba algo extraña. Harriet cerró los ojos y cayó en los brazos de Maynard. El la sujetó, Kelly había presenciado todo.

- ¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí? Debemos avisarle al director. – Dijo Kelly algo asustada. - ¿Está bien ella?

- Si, todo bien. No debemos decirle al director, pueden marcarla. – Dijo Maynard tratando de reanimarla. Harriet tenía las pupilas dilatadas y parecía estar volviendo a la temperatura normal.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No lo se. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet respiraba regularmente y abrió los ojos. Estaba en los brazos de Maynard acostada en el piso. Vio a Kelly al lado de Maynard, recordó todo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- _Noviembre se teñirá de sangre_. Malfoydijo eso, escucho su voz en las sombras – Dijo Harriet mirando sus muñecas, habían dejado de sangrar y se volvían a cerrar. – Algo malo va a pasar. Lo presiento.

Harriet se levantó del piso, su túnica estaba húmeda.

- ¿Algo peor de lo que ya ha pasado? – Kelly miraba algo triste.

- Esto no está bien. – Harriet se levantó, a lo lejos escuchaban algunos pasos. Maynard se apartó de ella y un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw reían al ver a Harriet. Ella disimuló bien como si nada pasara.

- Tengo clases, Maynard luego me explicarás pociones. Estoy perdida por haber faltado a las clases. – Dijo Kelly despidiéndose. Harriet no quiso mirar a Maynard, pero él la tomó del brazo.

- A los invernaderos ahora mismo. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet no dijo una palabra pero lo siguió, a medida que caminaban por el Castillo, las pinturas se empañaban y todos sentían una ráfaga de frío invisible. Harriet respiraba profundo, no sabía qué hacer. Al caminar por el pasto en los jardines, notó que los árboles perdían sus hojas.

- Ya comenzó el Otoño, no te preocupes. – Dijo Maynard tomando su mano. Ella siguió al chico, y fueron hasta el final de los invernaderos, era un lugar cálido y húmedo.

- Soy yo… la que hizo eso.

- ¿Tu? Harriet, todos los años los arboles pierden sus hojas.

- Fui yo quién congeló la calle, las paredes, las ventanas. Todo… fui yo, yo tengo ese poder.

- ¿No lo puedes controlar?

- No, es imposible. Noto que aparece cuando estoy nerviosa, asustada o molesta. No, cuando siento todo eso al mismo tiempo. – Harriet miraba las plantas intactas y verdes dentro del invernadero. – Mira, creo que debemos hablar.

- En eso estamos. – Dijo Maynard. – Tu hiciste que Martha se resbalara, lo recuerdo. Sentías rabia y odio. Ella se fracturó un tobillo.

- ¿Por qué me besaste?

- No te besé. – Dijo Maynard sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

- Me besaste, aun tengo tu sabor en mis labios. Me besaste como ningún otro chico. Yo… - Harriet estaba algo enredada. Maynard comenzó a reírse.

- Está bien, te besé… no fue un accidente. ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta está fuera de lugar. No sabes ver lo obvio, que importa porque te besé. – Maynard la observaba y ella lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo obvio?

- Olvídalo, solo estás confundida. Quizás yo también. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet se paró delante de él, lo detuvo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. Maynard no se esperaba esto, comenzó a mirar que nadie estuviese acercándose.

- Me siento como si caminara en vidrios rotos. – Dijo Harriet, Maynard no entendía bien. – Tu…

- Solo me gustas. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – Preguntó Maynard evitando su mirada.

- Eso no es nada obvio, sobretodo con una persona como tu que oculta realmente lo que siente.

- Tu también lo haces.

- Nunca dije que ser como yo era algo obvio, toda mujer tiene su grado de complejidad. Esto si es obvio. – Harriet jaló hacía ella a Maynard y lo besó, ella sentía que si no lo hacía iba a enloquecer. El chico siguió besándola luego de la sorpresa inicial, la abrazó hacia él y acarició su cabello. No podía creer que estaba besando a la sosa y fastidiosa hija de Harry Potter, pero sus besos no eran sosos sino más bien llenos de pasión y sabor. No se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, solo satisfaciendo sus instintos. Sus labios eran adictivos, Harriet sentía que el frío se desvanecía y que no había pensado al hacer aquel movimiento repentino. Pronto se separaron.

- Tu complejidad es innecesaria. – Dijo Maynard pasando a su lado.

- ¿Solo te gusto? – Harriet retrocedió. La pareció ver que aquellas plantas habían florecido repentinamente, pero quizás solo fueron ideas de ella.

- Ya lo dije, me gustas. – Dijo Maynard. - ¿Qué más hay que aclarar?

- No puedo creerlo. – Dijo Harriet. – Tú no tienes sentimientos, dijiste que jamás…

- Si los tengo. – Dijo Maynard Snape sintiendo que se desnudaba frente a aquella chica. – Bien guardados. Tenía muchas dudas y te mataré si le cuentas a alguien de lo ocurrido.

- Creo que tienes una imagen distorsionada sobre mí. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo por primera vez. – No soy Martha.

- ¿Hay necesidad de hablar de porque nos besamos en vez de hacerlo sin preguntarnos nada? Además no todos salen con la chica suicida, asesina que puede congelar cosas.

- No eres gracioso. – Dijo Harriet. – Un momento¿Estamos saliendo acaso?

- Bueno… Eres una chica sana, así que me temo que sí.– Dijo Maynard dando por acabado el asunto.

- ¿Una chica sana¿Cuándo me pediste salir? – Preguntó Harriet persiguiendo a Maynard, quién apuraba el paso.

- Y si no es así, quizás que estamos más cerca de salir juntos que el año pasado. ¿No crees? – Maynard parecía algo más nervioso. Harriet lo frenó sujetando su mano y él se devolvió, se miraron un segundo.

- ¿De qué trata todo esto?

- No lo sé. No creo que sea momento de tocar el tema, ya veremos. – Dijo Maynard. – Adiós, nos veremos por ahí.

Harriet quedó boquiabierta, Maynard desapareció a la distancia. Ella estaba más calmada pero ahora estaba enormemente confundida. Su situación era bastante peculiar. ¿Acaso Maynard Snape había insinuado que era el momento de salir juntos? Martha Macinsale venía junto a Ally, Corina y Valery, la clase de Herbología comenzaría pronto.

- Defensora de sangres sucias, allí estás. – Martha sonaba con mucha arrogancia. - ¿Cuántos sangres sucias has refugiado en tus brazos hoy?

- Macinsale, los suficientes como para enterrarte en estiércol. – Dijo rudamente Harriet.

- Ahora me respondes mal. Te sacaría del baile de entrada, pero recordé que te dejaron y nadie te pedirá ser tu pareja¿Quién se fijaría en ti? Solo fuiste una apuesta de Christian ¿Quién invitaría al baile a la suicida que asesinó a sus hermanos? – Dijo Martha desafiándola. – Supongo que tu lugar fue siempre sentarte en un rincón y no tratar de ser el centro de atención, aunque te suicides no vas a llamar la atención.

- La única que está al borde del suicidio eres tú. No lograste tu plan, creo que dijiste que te acostarías con Maynard así fuese lo último que hicieras, estabas obsesionada. Pero fallaste, la gente eventualmente se cansara de ti y quedarás sola. Te lo dice la "sosa" de Harriet, debe significar algo en el maní que tienes por cerebro.

- ¿Cómo supo de tu plan? – Valery chillaba. – Lo hablamos en secreto.

- Cállate Valery. Eso es mentira. Harriet, no tienes derecho…

- ¿No tengo derecho a qué? Vete a comer mierda. Aunque no creo que haya alguna diferencia, tu boca siempre ha estado llena de eso. – Dijo Harriet calmadamente y dándole la espalda. Martha quedó paralizada y temblando, no esperaba que Harriet respondiera de aquella manera.

Los chicos se reían, sobretodo Marion que estaba al borde una crisis. Hillary miraba estupefacta a Harriet con mucha admiración, mientras Ally se reía por lo bajo. Cassie y Eloise se miraban extrañadas. Jack Marshall susurraba con Anthony mientras miraban con lástima a Martha. Ella salió derramando algunas lágrimas.

- Creo que tenemos clases de herbología. – Dijo Harriet como si nada hubiese pasado.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Nota de autor:**

Bien, no saben lo que me ha costado hacer a estos dos amigos tan competitivos y accidentados decidirse por fin a besarse. Como algo natural, pero a la vez que acarrea con algunas consecuencias. Lo que viene después es algo más duro.

**Lara Evans:** Martha es del tipo de personas que creen que el fin justifica los medios en el amor. Ojala lo aplicara a sus estudios y dejara de copiarse en los exámenes. Christian es un galán de niñas sin personalidad, atractivo a la vista quizás, pero entre la apuesta y Harriet, terminó enamorándose a su manera pero hizo lo que no debía por estar urguido de otras cosas. Harriet ha decidido dejar su plan de venganza hasta aquí, pero… ¿Será verdad? Es posible que Harriet termine demente, es por eso que con cualquier excusa Mc Nair quiere atraparla lejos de la vista de todos. El próximo capítulo sabrás quién ha traicionado a Harriet. Ahorita veremos que tal definen Maynard y Harriet la relación que llevan o si es que tienen una. Jejeje. Saludos.

**Laura:** Hola Laura, actualizo lo más rápido que puedo. No te preocupes, aun queda más por venir, jiji. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos para ti.

**Lyla:** Vaya, ese es el gran punto: Comunicación Social, no es para menos, una carrera donde la redacción, coherencia y ortografía son muy importantes. A mí también me fastidia encontrar fics en tales condiciones de horrores ortográficos o sin coherencia. Éxito en esa pasantía entonces. Hay buenas telenovelas, pero las cliché son las peores, espero no pecar criticando ahora y terminando en la boda multiple de todos los personajes sin match de HP. Ay no no, bodas múltiples no. Gracias por tus buenos deseos en todo, hacen falta. Saludos y nos estamos viendo.

**Lupin-Tonks:** Clases de anatomía, ya verás la segunda parte de esas clases. ¿Cómo que no se han liado? Ahora todo toma su curso. Martha ha salido del camino por ahora, pero no te fies es una trepadora y en cualquier momento puede volver a querer atraparnos al pobre chico. Por cierto, he pecado por no incluir a Florence, pero ella ahorita se encuentra investigando otras cosas importantes, ya sabrás que son. Espero que te siga gustando, un saludo muy cordial.

**Lia Du Black:** Holaaas, Mucho tiempo sin saber de ti. Bienvenida, jeje. Luego de la salida del séptimo libro yo tuve que hacerme una terapia espiritual para sacar todo eso de mi sistema y hacer como si nunca ocurrió nada. Más aun con el epilogo. Es obvio porque. Jeje. Pues gracias, me halagas, la verdad es que mientras conecto más la trama salen algunos hechos inesperados o errorcitos, pero nada grave. Hay un buen motivo para que a Harriet le pasen esas cosas y no son coincidencias, hay una mano peluda tras esto y con un objetivo. Eileen ha tomado la ventaja que tiene al ser hija de Snape y Florence, ellos le dieron los genes de inteligencia y astucia, aunque un poco descarriada, sobre ella pesan muchas cosas, el entrenamiento de Malfoy hizo que se pulieran mejor sus habilidades, ya veremos. Espero que te vaya bien, un saludo. :)


	11. La Revelación en Hiizland

Hoy toca nuevo capítulo, algo sustancioso. Probablemente en Halloween suba el capítulo 12 ya que si mal no recuerdo, trata sobre el Halloween y el baile. Un capítulo especial, de oferta y solo por hoy. Yo me entiendo. Este capítulo sufrió muchas modificaciones críticas de mi parte, recortar, escribir, pegar y demás… es divertido.

Un beso y amor a todos.

**Capitulo 11: La Revelación en Hiizland**

Era una tarde de Octubre, en la casa de los Snape estaba una sola persona leyendo uno de los gruesos libros que se apilaban en aquel despacho. Era una mujer de negra cabellera y ojos grises, suspiraba tras no encontrar lo que buscaba. Miró un retrato donde estaba su familia actual, luego tomar fuerzas siguió leyendo. La chimenea se encendió de repente y un rostro apareció

- Harrington, necesitamos hablar. – Dijo Bullstrode, estaba algo agitado. - Cosas extrañas pasan en el ministerio. Hay una rebelión a punto de estallar. Algo grande están planeando. Se escuchan voces sobre uno de los rebeldes llamado Chenny Harolds.

- ¿Harolds? Lo recuerdo. Fue marcado hace poco, torturado y sus hijas fueron abusadas. No me extrañaría que quisiera venganza. – Dijo Florence.

- Necesito que pongas un ojo sobre Hogwarts. Se ha filtrado información sobre unas prontas medidas que serán tomadas. – Dijo Bullstrode. – Mc Nair se ha reunido con Berry todos los días esta semana. ¿Coincidencia?

- Se que va a haber pronto un baile, Severus sospecha que sea algún plan para…

- Lo es. ¿Crees que sería mejor tratar de sacar a tu hijo de esto? – Preguntó Bullstrode.

- No, no podemos. Si hacemos un movimiento en falso enviarán al ejército negro tras nosotros. Hogwarts está bien custodiado y la Orden del Fénix lleva un seguimiento. Esa noche será algo movida para todos, todos han sido obligados a asistir al baile de Halloween. – Dijo Florence.

- Lo sé. Por eso necesito que saques tu corazón de esto. Piensa como una asesina, esa noche necesitaremos mucha organización para garantizar que… - Dijo Bullstrode.

- Estoy en eso. No te preocupes, mi corazón estará fuera de esto aunque mi hijo está en el medio. – Dijo Florence secamente. – Hay algo que aun no logro descifrar. Sobre Harriet Potter, ella debería poseer algún poder especial, ella debería descender de Galia, pero la información que existe es limitada.

- Pocos creen en la diosa Galia, el templo más importante queda en las montañas Hiizland, mejor conocida como los Alpes Suizos, ¿Hay tiempo para que vayas a averiguar?

- Sí, creo que puedo ir a hacer este viaje. – Dijo Florence. – Debo poner algunas cosas en orden y partiré hacía allá.

Bullstrode se desvaneció en las cenizas y Florence quedó a oscuras, levantó su antebrazo izquierdo y veía como la marca tenebrosa iba volviendo, pero era imposible ya que Voldemort había muerto, pero cada día le molestaba más.

- Florence, has ganado la lotería. – Dijo ella para sí misma bastante sarcástica.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts las preocupaciones eran otras. Hillary corría de un lado a otro en sus manos llevaba una edición de la revista Corazón de Bruja. Llegó a las orillas del lago donde sus amigas estaban.

- Harriet, oh Dios mío. - Dijo Hillary agitada, había corrido desde la Biblioteca. - Mira lo que Beca me dio. Es terrible...

- ¿Qué Ocurre? - Harriet parecía no entender nada mientras jugaba ajedrez mágico con Cassie, Marion miraba a las chicas jugar. Eloise tomaba una siesta.

- Martha Macinsale ha hablado de ti en la revista Corazón de Bruja. La han entrevistado. - Dijo Hillary sacando la revista de Corazón de Bruja. Harriet la tomó en sus manos y miró perpleja. En la portada podía ver a Martha con una estilizada túnica y un cabello con reflejos luminosos, posando sexymente y con un titular a su lado: "El baile va viento en popa. Aunque Harriet Potter es peligrosa".

- Excelente. - Dijo Harriet. - Esa es su venganza por decirle a todos que ella se acostaba con Christian.

- Lee, lee. - Hillary hablaba con atropello muy alterada. Harriet abrió la revista y buscó el artículo principal. Encontró una foto de ella misma (esta sin retocar) donde desfavorecida por el ángulo tenía una mueca estúpida. Al lado una foto enorme de Martha Macinsale posando como la "Organizadora del Baile de Halloween".

Comenzó a leer el artículo.

"**Las dichas y desdichas de Martha Macinsale.**

_Martha Charisse Kayrin Sophia Macinsale es la hija heredera del millonario Hamilton Macinsale. Influyente, hermosa, parrandera y muy popular, Martha es la verdadera rebelde de Hogwarts, con una visión de la moda y está dispuesta a desenmascarar a las farsantes que quieran aprovecharse de ella. Tiene 6 escobas en su casa, una habitación inmensa, un vestier con muchas túnicas y muchas mascotas. Puede conseguir lo que se proponga y es una de las más influyentes en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. _

_Bastante segura de sí misma, encara las buenas y malas situaciones. Nos cuenta lo devastador que fue haber terminado con su novio. Lo bueno, haber sido elegida por el director Aidan Mc Nair para organizar el baile de Halloween._

"_Ser yo no es nada fácil. Muchos envidian mi posición, pero yo trato de centrarme en mi misma y no perder el norte."- Nos cuenta Macinsale sonriendo algo trasnochada pero impecable y hermosa, ha estado organizando el baile y la coreografía de entrada. Actualmente es la chica dorada más admirada en la escuela._

"_Es mentira lo que dicen que Harriet Potter es amiga mía, no suelo cruzar palabras con ella. Pero parece ser una chica dura, peligrosa y algo rencorosa. Una vez me amenazó con partirme la cara porque sentía envidia de mi, ella defiende a los desadaptados y antisociales, porque ella es una de ellos. Ha inventado rumores nefastos sobre su novio (está loca) y mi persona. Si se la llevaran a San Mungo le harían un favor. Ella es una decepción al espíritu escolar de Hogwarts"_

_Martha nos aclara que el baile le ha dado trabajo extra, pero que espera poder lograr su objetivo, que el director acepte traer a Cee Davies, la cantante romántica favorita. _

"_Cee (Davies) es una inspiración para todas las mujeres. Me encanta su voz suave y aguda, sabe inspirar el romance. Mi ex novio Maynard Snape, me dedicó la canción de Cee a duo con Josef Yunni "Quédate esta noche, aun te amo", es muy especial para mí. Cee es la voz sensual que representa a chicas como yo."_

_Pero hasta ahora la directiva de Hogwarts no sabe si contratar a la banda Los Rictusempra, Tommy Nasta Riddin' el rapero favorito o la cantante de rock pesado Morgan Gore._

"_El baile está inspirado en la moda, en la magia, en lo que amamos, en lo que brilla y hemos trabajado muy duro. Nada podrá arruinar esa noche. Ni siquiera que Harriet intentara suicidarse y esparcir su sangre sobre el ponche. Es muy capaz de hacerlo"._

_Por último le preguntamos sus deseos para este Halloween._

"_Espero conseguir el camino de nuevo al amor. Hay alguien a quién amo, quiero que el camino del desamor se acabe para nosotros. El sabe cuánto lo amo y sé que volveremos a estar juntos."_

_La dulce y conmovedora Martha Macinsale nos ha indicado que se ha hecho tarde, ordena su cabello y se despide. Mientras tanto tararea una canción muy conocida: "__Quiero oír las palabras de amor, quiero ser la primera en tu lista, quiero besarte una vez más y que te quedes esta noche. Oh amor, vuelve a mi"_

_Reporto para ustedes Dolly Tanem-Skeeter"._

Harriet estalló en risas, dejó la revista a un lado. Miraba con una mueca burlona a Hillary. Con sus carcajadas hizo que Eloise se despertara.

- Si, quizás yo sea una suicida, pero Martha debería tener un sensor para saber cuando hace el ridículo. - Dijo Harriet secamente.

- Es realmente patética. - Dijo Cassie. - Además las indirectas de querer volver con Maynard son demasiado obvias.

- Seguramente la canción que le ha dedicado, fue mientras Snape estaba ebrio o alucinando. El jamás dedicaría una canción tan cursi como esa.

- "_Quiero oír las palabras de amor, quiero ser la primera en tu lista, quiero besarte una vez más y que te quedes esta noche. Oh amor vuelve a mi_" - Cantaba Marion bastante inspirado. Hillary reía junto a Cassie.

- "_Y pensar que estuvimos tantos años juntos, agradezco a Merlín tenerte a mi lado. Oh si, quédate esta noche una vez más y dime que esto va a durar... Yo sigo creyendo en el amor_." - Cantaban Hillary y Cassie juntas desafinando porque no podían dejar de reír.

- "_En el amooorrr, amorrr de tus labios_..." - Harriet comenzaba a bailar ridículamente. "_Vuelve a mí, quédate esta nocheeee..."_

- Creo que alguien ha bebido mucha cerveza de mantequilla. - Maynard Snape venía detrás algo escéptico. - O quizás Firewhisky.

- Snape. - Harriet se paralizó y dejó de bailar. Con una sonrisa fría saludo a Maynard. - Estábamos haciendo el musical, "_El amor vuelve a Martha_", estamos cantando la canción que le dedicaste.

- Oh no, esa maldita revista. Ella me obligó a dedicársela. Recuerdo esa noche. - Maynard no movía ni un musculo, recordando mucho al semblante severo de su padre. - Sabía que eso se revertiría a mí.

- Con tantos asesinatos afuera y cosas terribles ocurriendo en Hogwarts, ¿Cómo es posible que estas personas se ocupen de buscar banalidades como la vida amorosa de Martha Macinsale? - Cassie hacía trizas la revista con su varita.

- Potter, necesito hablar contigo a solas. ¿Podrías acompañarme? - Maynard parecía ignorar la situación que tuviese que ver con Martha por completo. Mostraba indiferencia y frialdad. Harriet dejó atrás a sus amigos y caminó al lado de Maynard por la orilla del lago.

- He encontrado cosas alarmantes sobre Cassandra y Eloise, no directamente de ellas, pero sí de sus familias. - Dijo Maynard. - Mientras yo investigo, tú bailas en musicales. ¿Que sigue? Me cantarás una canción también.

- ¡Vamos! Algo de alegría entre tanta tristeza no es mala. Además créelo o no, miles de magos creen que Maynard Snape es un mago dulce que le dedica canciones de amor cursis a sus novias. - Harriet sonreía.

- Maldición. Macinsale merece una muerte lenta por decir nuestros secretos públicamente. -Dijo Maynard algo enojado. - No volveré a dedicar canciones a nadie, aunque me vuelvan a obligar.

- _Quiero oír las palabras de amor... - _Harriet cantaba sin evitar poder reírse. Maynard la miraba indiferente.

- Mi padre ha prometido darme más información sobre algunos registros de San Mungo. - Dijo Maynard sin mirar a Harriet

- _quiero ser la primera en tu lista, quiero besarte una vez más y que te quedes esta noche..._ - Harriet seguía cantando.

- Potter, basta. Eres irritante. - Dijo Maynard.

- Irritante es que te caiga jabón en un ojo. Cantarte esta hermosa canción, es simplemente inspirador. - Dijo Harriet. - Pero retomando la seriedad que caracteriza nuestra relación, quiero comunicarte que estaré al tanto de lo que averigües.

- Pensé que lo de la revista te molestaría... - Dijo Maynard.

- No, no mucho. - Dijo Harriet. - Detesto más a Martha y cantarte _"Quédate esta noche, aun te amo"_, es una venganza para que recuerdes todos los días de tu miserable existencia lo que puede hacer fijarte en una cabeza hueca como Macinsale.

- Te estás vengando por haber salido con ella y no contigo. - Maynard sonreía de repente. - ¿Quieres que te invite a salir, que seas mi novia y dedicarte una canción cursi de amor? Puedo hacerlo, solo para ver como sucumbes ante una idea que dices odiar.

- No quiero. - Dijo Harriet algo seria. - Eres bastante odioso, Snape.

- Aunque quisieras, igual no lo iba a hacer. - Dijo Maynard sonriendo.

- He estado pensando una idea, es momento que lo sepas. - Dijo Harriet. - Había pensado que deberíamos practicar duelos de magia e intentar usar nuestros poderes. Nos neutralizaremos el uno al otro. Tu tienes una habilidad, yo tengo una maldición también.

- Esa es una buena idea. Tenemos que aprender a defendernos. Pero me atemorizaría hacerte daño. - Dijo Snape. - Deberíamos cuidarnos.

- Es solo un duelo. No me vas a dejar embarazada. - Dijo Harriet algo relajada.

- Es más que un duelo, es una competencia, pequeña comadreja. - Dijo Maynard.

- A las 10 en el cuarto de los menesteres. - Dijo Harriet. - Prepárate porque esta noche te batiré y te dejaré en el suelo.

- Potter, cuida esa lengua...

Mientras tanto a muchos kilómetros de distancia una mujer aparecía entre las sombras, estaba en una montaña bastante fría y congelada, el viento soplaba fuertemente y a lo lejos podía divisarse una construcción que apenas se mantenía en pie. Con aquella tormenta sería imposible avanzar, así que se instaló en un campamento improvisado. Florence Harrington estaba dispuesta a ir al fin del mundo con tal de encontrar respuestas. Estaba en las montañas de Hiizland, para visitar el templo más importante que existía dedicado a alabar a la casi olvidada diosa Galia. Ella escuchó un plop y Severus Snape estaba a su lado.

- Todo está listo. ¿Cómo están las cosas en Hogwarts? - Preguntó Florence.

- Bajo control. Tara se ha quedado vigilando. La Orden tiene su mirada sobre el colegio, te acompañaré en esta misión. - Dijo Snape. - No volverás a correr riesgos.

- Soy una agente y asesina a sueldo del departamento de misterios, es difícil que puedas evitar todos los peligros que vendrán sobre mí. - Dijo Florence con una mirada fría.

- Haré lo posible por protegerte, Harrington. - Dijo Severus avanzando hasta Florence, lentamente con sus manos recorrió las mejillas de Florence.

- ¿Protegerme? No necesito que me protejas Severus. Soy una chica grande y se cuidarme. A menos que tu interés haya sido venir a revivir algunos momentos de nuestra juventud a solas... o comprobar que estoy haciendo lo correcto y no siendo seducida por Edward Bullstrode.

- Reconozco que Bullstrode me resulta molesto. - Dijo Snape. - Pero...

- Severus, no recordaba haberte visto celoso nunca antes. - Dijo Florence sonriendo. - He venido sola y eso lo agradezco. Aunque los años pasen, una noche con Severus Snape siempre será una tentación.

- Bien, te diré que haremos. - Severus acariciaba a Florence quién se quitó la capa de viaje, ya no hacía tanto frío. - Te seduciré como siempre en silencio, tomaremos precauciones para no traer otro niño al mundo y nos detendremos al amanecer.

- Acércate, es irresistible no terminar en tus brazos. Luego de tantos años. - Dijo Florence besando a Snape, el tiempo no había pasado. La sombra de los dos se hizo una sola en aquella noche fría. Y las cosas apenas comenzaban a calentarse, porque en Hogwarts las cosas eran un tanto diferentes.

- Una reverencia bastará. - Dijo Maynard en la sala de los menesteres. Harriet estaba frente a él, a ocho pasos aproximadamente, ella hizo una reverencia. El duelo entre los dos comenzaría pronto.

- Nada de trampas.

- Tú eres la Slytherin, no me digas eso a mí. - Dijo Maynard sacando la varita.

- Que considerado. Prepárate para arrodillarte frente a mí. - Dijo Harriet. - 1... 2... 3...

- _Levicorpus_

- _Expelliarmus_

Varios rayos salieron en direcciones contrarias. Harriet fue mucho más rápida que Maynard, esté salió levitando hasta el techo. Harriet asombrada de haber ganado la primera ronda, dejó caer al chico al suelo. Pero sin aviso, Maynard volvió a atacarla.

- _Incarcerous_ – Maynard hizo que unas sogas ataran a Harriet y esta cayera al piso. El ya estaba incorporado, se acercó a Harriet con una sonrisa.

- He ganado esta vez. - Dijo Maynard desatando las ataduras de Harriet. Ella se levantó y volvió a su posición inicial.

- Bien, una vez más...

Maynard volvió a su posición, blandió su varita hacia ella. Los dos esta vez fueron igual de rápidos.

- _Gorgoilo_ – Gritó Maynard, una densa sombra salió de su varita.

- _Aquamenti_ – Harriet hizo que una ola de agua saliera hacía las sombras y mojando la cara de Maynard. Las sombras envolvían a Harriet y una sensación de frío la hacía tiritar.

- _¡Expecto Patronum_! - Harriet dijo con todas su fuerzas, un débil vapor se asomó por la punta de su varita.

- No sabía que podías conjurar Patronus. – Maynard trataba de secarse la cara húmeda.

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ – Un Lince plateado salió saltando de la varita de Harriet, las sombras se desvanecieron y el Patronum avanzó hasta Maynard quién retrocedió y se resbaló hacía atrás. - Mi padre me enseñó este encantamiento. Muy importante.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! - Dijo Maynard y un escorpión fiero salió de su varita, era plateado y brillante, avanzó hasta el lince de Harriet, algo extraño pasó, los dos Patronus se fusionaron y se hicieron uno solo, era una luz extraña y plateada. Las figuras desaparecieron.

- No sabía que podía ocurrir algo así. - Dijo Harriet.

- Esta vez se me hizo fácil conjurar el Patronus, siempre me costaba. - Dijo Maynard levantándose con ayuda de Harriet.

- Deberíamos intentar algo más fuerte. - Dijo Harriet.

- Avanzar al siguiente nivel. Algo más intenso y quizás doloroso por ser la primera vez. - Dijo Maynard suavemente.

- Oye, solo hablo de los duelos. - Dijo Harriet apuntando con su varita.

- Claro, de eso hablaba. - Dijo Maynard sonriendo y apuntando a Harriet con su varita. Ella volvió a su posición.

- ¿Porque no me asustas? Quiero aprender a controlar el poder congelar cosas y... esos solo ocurre cuando tengo miedo. - Harriet se mostraba decidida.

- ¿Estás segura? - Maynard estaba serio y Harriet asentía. El chico se puso en posición, pero Harriet no intentó defenderse. Maynard dejó salir de su varita un rayo que al impactar con Harriet dejó sus ojos en blanco. Harriet cayó en un trance profundo, donde estaba rodeada de oscuridad, no podía moverse. Oía voces que le susurraban, el vacío se apoderaba de ella y un par de ojos grises estaban frente a ella. Malfoy reía, Harriet impotente no se podía mover, estaba asustada.

Maynard sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba induciendo aquello en Harriet. Ella estaba inmóvil de pie y respirando algo agitada. Maynard sintió como la habitación se enfriaba. El piso estaba congelado ahora.

- Harriet reacciona, Harriet... - Decía Maynard y Harriet seguía sumida en el trance. Malfoy la acechaba y muchos recuerdos dolorosos pasaban por su mente. De un golpe brusco, despertó, Maynard estaba casi congelado con tanto frío.

- Mira lo que he hecho... – Dijo Harriet comprobando el frío que hacía.

- Contrólalo, ese poder es tuyo. Siente la energía. - Dijo Maynard. Harriet estaba muy débil, de sus manos sentía salir una extraña energía. Sus manos estaban frías, hasta que Maynard las tocó, se calentaron pero Harriet seguía asustada, el vacio no se había ido.

- Me está debilitando, haz algo. - Harriet estaba a punto de desmayarse, apenas podía respirar. El frío iba apoderándose del salón. Maynard solo se ocurrió una cosa, besarla. Tomando desprevenida a la chica.

Maynard probó sus labios, y aquel beso ártico casi lo paraliza. Era como tragar humo frío y bastante desagradable, sus entrañas se congelaban, pero poco a poco el calor iba aumentando. Maynard volvía a tener la misma sensación placentera que significaba besar a Harriet. Ella volvió en si sabiendo que todo estaría bien, su cuerpo ya no estaba frío, sino comenzaba a calentarse.

Maynard no pudo evitar abrazar a la chica y acariciarla, se detuvo y descubrió que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La chica estaba algo agitada, su pulso estaba fuera de control.

- Que susto. ¿Cómo hiciste esa pesadilla? – Harriet se recuperaba.

- Artes oscuras. - Dijo Maynard.

- Me salvaste, me besaste…

- El miedo, el miedo no te deja controlar ese poder. Hice lo único que podía vencer el miedo, el placer. Aunque fue difícil al comienzo, el placer producto de un beso, sirvió para hacer retroceder tus poderes. - Dijo Maynard sentándose en uno de los sillones. Harriet tenía calor y se quitó la capa, estaba sudando.

- Lo único que puede vencer el miedo, es el amor. - Dijo Harriet.

- No subestimes mis técnicas Harriet. - Dijo Maynard algo cansado. Ella se sentó a su lado y lo observó una vez más.

- Gracias por ayudarme. - Dijo Harriet.

- La próxima sesión me toca a mí. - Dijo Maynard tocando las manos de la chica con la punta de sus dedos. Harriet algo inquieta acarició al chico lentamente, tocando su cabello y bajando por su rostro. Sin pensarlo acercó sus labios a su boca, Maynard estaba inmóvil con los ojos cerrados.

Harriet bajó sus labios, besaba el cuello del chico. Este la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, no podía resistirse ni un segundo más. El calor se iba apoderando de todo. Maynard sentía como el sudor goteaba por su frente, la ropa estaba demasiado pesada y el aire húmedo era caliente.

- Harriet detente, nos vamos a morir del calor. - Dijo Maynard, el calor era demasiado. Maynard se apartó de la chica, Harriet apenas podía respirar entre el aire caliente. Maynard conjuró un vaso de agua y enfrió el rostro de la chica. Progresivamente todo volvió a la normalidad. Harriet con el rostro húmedo miró a Maynard.

- No sabía que podías tomarte literalmente eso de calentarte. - Dijo Maynard sonriendo asombrado. - Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

- Es una extraña energía incontrolable. - Dijo Harriet secándose el rostro. Su túnica estaba mojada también. - Debo cambiarme esta túnica. Iré a mi sala común.

- Pensé que tendría suerte de ver cómo te cambias de ropa, si yo me caliento no va a ser un peligro. - Dijo Maynard sonriendo a la chica y Harriet lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Me voy a las mazmorras. - Dijo Harriet, Maynard asintió y el tomó su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, con mucho sigilo para evitar ser amonestado por el conserje.

El templo más importante de Galia quedaba en aquellas montañas, lejos de la mirada de muggles curiosos. Florence había llegado a las montañas Hiizland para averiguar todo sobre la diosa antigua. Al despertarse, se encontró abrazada a Severus quién dormía junto a ella. Miró la hora y ya era algo tarde, la noche pasada los había dejado exhaustos. Florence se vistió y despertó a su marido. Luego de haber desayunado, salieron de la tienda y descubrieron todo cubierto de nieve y aquella montaña blanca.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros y encontraron la puerta del templo, un candelabro estaba encendido. Al entrar al templo, los Snape se dieron cuenta que estaba vacío, hasta que un anciano apareció entre las columnas. En el fondo la estatua de mármol de una mujer hermosa se alzaba.

- Madre Galia, bendíceme por favor. - Decía aquel mago. - La magia blanca sea de mi provecho. Aleja de mi las artes oscuras y el poder del mal.

- Buenos días. - Florence habló por fin. Severus no dejaba de mirar aquel lugar que era perfectamente blanco. Contrastaba con ellos cuyas túnicas eran en su totalidad negras.

El anciano volteó hacia Florence y con una mueca gritó:

- Sirceadeo, Sirceadeo. ¿Por qué has mandado a tus hijos a mí? - El hombre parecía desesperado.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Preguntó Florence.

- Ustedes son los padres de él. ¿A que han venido?

- ¿El? ¿A qué se refiere? – Snape miraba desconfiado.

- Venimos a buscar respuestas sobre Galia. La diosa. – Dijo Florence.

- Las profecías se cumplen una a una. – Dijo el anciano arrodillándose mirando hacia la estatua de Galia. – Esto significa que el principio del final está aquí.

- No entiendo, ¿De qué habla? – Florence miraba como si aquel viejo estuviese tocado de la cabeza. El anciano rezó por un tiempo breve y se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- El día que Sirceadeo viniese a buscar a su diosa, ese día se fusionarían y se harían uno solo. La Batalla final para enfrentar al Usurpador. – Dijo el anciano.

- ¿Cómo sabe que…?

- Ustedes son los padres de Maynard Snape. – Dijo el anciano. Florence estaba algo desconfiada, sacó su varita ya que no le producía buena espina que aquel anciano supiera quienes eran ellos y supiera quién era su hijo. El hombre tenía una barba corta, sus ojos azules y un semblante serio. Severus parecía recordarlo de algún lugar, su rostro le era familiar.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted tanto?

- Señora, usted aun no me cree. No hay ningún secreto entre el cielo y la tierra, para aquel que tiene oídos para oír la verdad. Todos sabemos la verdad, pero algunos elegimos postergar ese momento, para vivir en una mentira. ¿Es acaso su vida una mentira? – El anciano abrió sus brazos al cielo una vez más.

- ¿Cuál es la verdad? – Preguntó Snape.

- Es tan simple, que nos puede volver locos, sobre todo al estar acostumbrados a las cosas complejas. Severus Snape, mi padre estuvo aquí y varias veces me habló de usted.

- No sé quién es su padre. – Dijo Severus dudando también. Florence bajó la varita, sabía por intuición que aquel hombre no era una amenaza.

- Usted debe saber porque hemos venido aquí. Necesitamos respuestas. – Dijo Florence.

- Si, lo sé. – Dijo el anciano. – Mi nombre es Aindrea. Soy el sacerdote que dirige este humilde templo. Mis ayudantes vendrán más tarde. Hay un enigma que resuelto desde hace tantos siglos, es de nuevo tema de conversación. Harriet Potter es su nombre, pero ella realmente es solo la mensajera.

- ¿Qué sabe de ella?

- Mucho o poco, ¿Qué tanto debe saber de esa dulce y ambiciosa niña? Muchas cosas han pasado y pasarán. – Dijo Aindrea. - ¿Qué opina usted?

- Yo sospecho que ella es la heredera de Galia. Necesito que usted me diga si eso es posible. – Dijo Florence mostrando interés. Snape miró con repugnancia el lugar.

- Galia, amada madre. – Dijo Aindrea. Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos y respiró profundamente, acomodó su túnica blanca. – Galia creó el mundo en su divinidad. Los teóricos afirman que la evolución comenzó con el agua, la vida microscópica, hasta llegar a la vida compleja y llena de magia. Galia creó todo eso, lo hizo.

- ¿Agua? – Snape no comprendía muy bien.

- La vida surge del agua. Todos los seres vivos, incluso los dragones necesitan de agua para vivir. La sangre está compuesta de agua, Galia creó el agua y la controló, permitiendo la existencia de la vida. El agua lo es todo, en el aire, los océanos, los ríos, la tierra, el cuerpo… La vida.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta. – Dijo Florence.

- Oh, claro que sí. – Dijo Aindrea sonriendo. Severus miraba al anciano odiosamente, sabía que lo conocía.

- Agua… Harriet Potter… vida… - Florence repetía las ideas tratando de encontrar alguna relación. Severus miró a Florence.

- Lógica. – Dijo Severus. - Es de esperarse que Sirceadeo y Galia sean opuestos, diosa de la vida, dios de las tinieblas. Sirceadeo dueño y señor de la muerte, Galia es quién da la vida. Muy romántica la concepción acerca de la vida y la muerte. Maynard puede hacer que el fuego de sus ojos brote porque tiene ojos de dragón, descendiente de Persu Harrington. ¿Cuál es su opuesto? La luz, la vida, los ojos del fénix y con ello el agua…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Harriet Potter podrá controlar el agua tal como Maynard controla el fuego? – Florence hacía conexión de ideas.

- Si es la hija de Galia, su heredera, deberá controlar el agua y con ello el viento, la persuasión, la fortaleza y otorgar la vida. Esos los dones que Galia otorga a sus hijos amados. – Dijo Aindrea. – Nos salvaremos cuando el bien y el mal ya no existan, el día que seamos uno, pero esa idea va en contra del mundo que hemos construido donde todo tiene su opuesto. Algún día Galia y Sirceadeo a través del amor serán uno solo. ¿Habrá llegado ese día de salvación?

- No se si creerle… si en verdad algo así podría suceder. – Dijo Severus Snape.

- Ya es algo tarde para cuestionarme. Manley Malfoy estuvo aquí. Quería saberlo todo. Nadie podrá detenerlo, el ha usurpado el poder la muerte. Nuestra última esperanza son los herederos de Galia y Sirceadeo. Hoy se han cumplido las profecías, al venir ustedes hasta mi.

Severus observaba a los ojos del anciano, había algo que le recordaba a alguien conocido. Aindrea le era conocido.

- ¿Quién es su padre?

- Fue… mi padre fue asesinado hace más de 20 años. Un mago brillante, me enseñó el camino del perdón. Incluso poder perdonar al hombre que lo asesinó, que está frente a mí en este momento.

Severus retrocedió, aquel hombre con sus palabras había causado la aparición de muchas dudas, ahora lo reconocía.

- Aindrea Dumbledore… - Dijo Severus Snape. – Pero…

- Señor Snape. – Dijo Aindrea mirándolo con una expresión de compasión. - Lo se todo de usted, me imaginaba cuando vendría a visitarme. Ver los ojos del hombre que mató a mi padre, para seguir el plan que ambos tenían.

- No sabía que Dumbledore había tenido hijos. – Dijo Florence asombrada.

- No lo supe hasta que cumplí 20 años. Me estaba preparando para ser un monje del templo de Galia, mi madre lloraba y dijo que no podría guardar más el secreto. En la puerta Albus Dumbledore me miraba con ojos paternales. Mi camino estaba marcado y claro. Mi padre vino a verme muchas veces antes de su muerte, me habló de Harry Potter y de usted, Severus Snape. Ambos tienen aun un papel importante en lo que está por venir y él lo sabía. ¿De qué lado están vuestras lealtades?

Todos quedaron en silencio, con algo de melancolía Aindrea se levantó y desapareció. Florence se sintió algo incomoda, no quiso decir más nada y Severus fue el primero en salir del templo.

- Vinimos hasta aquí para saber que Potter puede controlar el agua sin usar varita, potencialmente. – Dijo Severus.

- No podrán vencer a Malfoy hasta ser uno solo. No entiendo bien, ¿De qué forma? – Florence dejaba escapar su aliento en aquel frío.

- Algunas preguntas se responden para dar paso a más preguntas. – Dijo Severus mirando el horizonte, mientras permanecía pensativo. – Aunque hay algo que tiene sentido, la palabra Usurpador usada sobre Malfoy, no es la primera vez. Si él es el Usurpador, entonces quiere a Maynard y a Potter con un solo fin. Usurpar sus poderes. Malfoy no quiere controlar el fuego ni el agua, el solo desea jugar con la vida y la muerte.

- Aun ellos no saben ese poder, ni sabemos si alguna vez lo manifestarán, pero estamos de acuerdo que debe ser ese el motivo por el cual Malfoy quiere a nuestro hijo y a la hija de Harry. – Florence miraba frustrada. - ¿Será que lo que me dijo Southfield es cierto? Todo encaja y tengo miedo. No podremos hacer nada para evitar lo peor, todo quedará en las manos de Maynard y Harriet.

- Eso me temo, pero aun no se de que manera. – Dijo Snape.

Las chicas de Slytherin, fueron a su clase de encantamientos. Hillary tenía prohibida la entrada al salón junto a los sangres sucias, ella y Marion fueron a la biblioteca a adelantar una tarea de astronomía. Despedirse de sus amigas por clases a la que ella no estaba permitido entrar, le resultaba bastante doloroso y humillante.

- Bien alumnos. Hoy somos menos. ¿Dónde están Osborne, Hill y Taylor?

- Fueron marcados. – Dijo Maynard sin ánimos.

- Oh, vaya. Que lamentable. – Dijo el Profesor Digovith, nerviosamente se acercó al centro de la clase. – Afortunadamente ustedes aun son jóvenes. Mi esposa desapareció desde hace un mes. Fue marcada y luego no dejó rastro. El ejército NEGRO la acusó de conspirar contra el Ministerio.

- ¿Y en realidad conspiraba? – Preguntó Sean.

- Ella era ciega y solo sabía bordar. Sus padres eran muggles. – Dijo Digovich suspirando. Harriet no pudo sentirse peor con aquellas palabras. Pensaba en tía Hermione, quién estaba oculta por la Orden del Fénix, el ministerio la buscaba.

- Es una lástima que Hillary haya tenido que retirarse de encantamientos. Ella le ponía bastante corazón, era su fuerte. – Dijo Ted algo decepcionado.

- Detesto a Berry. – Dijo Harriet algo molesta

La cuenta regresiva para el baile seguía, quedaba tan solo dos semanas. Hillary ensayaba a solas, con la esperanza de que alguien la invitaría. Cassie se daba por vencida y prefería invertir su tiempo en algo más útil. Por otro lado Harriet se contentó muchísimo al recibir una respuesta tardía de su padre.

_Querida Harriet la Row:_

_Espero que las cosas estén bien en lo que cabe. América es un lugar hermoso y diverso. Pero nada se compara con nuestro amado hogar en Gran Bretaña, te extraño demasiado, a Rowen y mis angelitos (Myriad y Greg). Tu madre encontró trabajo en un Hospital, el Gobierno Mágico de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica tiene mucho trabajo, ya que en América hay mucho más magos que en Gran Bretaña. Vivimos en un barrio de los suburbios muggles, y he comprado un coche. Es lo que puedo decirte por encima. Mi hermosa niña, disculpa que antes de irnos me vieras como me viste. La perdida de tus hermanos me causó un inmenso dolor y sé que serías incapaz (al igual que tu hermano) de hacerle daño a alguien que quieras. Nunca podría dudar de ti, de mi princesa (aunque tengas 16 lo seguirás siendo siempre)._

_Las cosas son diferentes ahora, y tanto a Rowen como a ti les toca enfrentarse a nuevos retos. Quizás tu madre y yo no estemos allí todo el tiempo. He sabido lo de tía Hermione y mis deseos es que ella esté bien. Ron está muy preocupado, porque además tu tía Hermione está esperando un hijo luego de tanto tiempo. Tan pronto sepa nuevas noticias las notificaré, pero por favor, nada confidencial. _

_Te quiero princesa. Espero que tu novio ¿Charles se llamaba? esté portándose bien, salúdalo de mi parte. Además mándale un caluroso saludo a Hillary y Cassandra._

_Tu padre_

_Harry James Potter_

Harriet tomó la carta con mucho cuidado y la guardó en su baúl, sentir el cariño de su padre le ayudaba en aquellos tiempos difíciles, ella acostada en su cama podía soñar, algunos pensamientos siniestros la invadían, la inseguridad, pero pronto se calmaba al recordar a Maynard, cada día era inevitable pensar en él. Ella sospechaba que Maynard no solo le atraía y detestaba el hecho de tener que aceptar que había más que química, había una amistad en el medio, había placer mezclado en los negocios. Le daba miedo como podría terminar todo, aunque admitía que caer en los juegos de Maynard, era un placer culposo. Besarlo una vez más.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Muchas cosas han pasado en el canon desde que publiqué mi último capítulo. Hay un indicio claro que establece mi opinión sobre lo que dijo Rowling hace poco, creo que ya sabrán porque. ;)

Fuera de eso… todo fino.

**Lupin-Tonks:** Harriet y Maynard van llevándolo poco a poco, además que necesitan un plan de discreción para evitar chismes en Hogwarts. Pero igual sabemos que ese plan se irá al caño tarde o temprano. Ya vendrá la segunda parte de esas clases. Harriet es toda una Slytherin, pero se ha dado su tiempo de demostrarlo y fortaleza es lo que tiene, sino ya sa habría matado con tanta desgracia junta. Me halag bastante que te haya gustado este capítulo, ya vendrán más, no parecidos pero si con un buen calibre de pasión.

**Lara Evans:** Nuestra querida Martha puede darle un infarto si se entera lo que la "sosa" de Harriet y Maynard hacen a escondidas. Christian tiene su propia tragedia ya que está algo confundido pero sabe que actuó mal (por calenturiento). Harriet se muestra más como una Slytherin, eso fue lo que el fulano sombrero vio hace seis años al seleccionarla. Manley está llevando a cabo su plan, está muy ocupado pero no está tranquilo. Si, lo del agua tiene su explicación, pero es mucho más que ello… ya veremos si ruedan cabezas o logra controlarse.

**Lia Du Black:** Clases de sexualidad, ahh… Hogwarts ya no es como en la época de los merodeadores. Con tanta hormona suelta por ahí. Tara no cambia, ella nunca crecerá aunque ya su apariencia sea de una mujer de mediana edad, ella siempre va a disfrutar joderle la paciencia a Severus. Snape la aguanta porque sabe que la necesita y además Tara es desinhibida para decir lo que piensa, así sea para decir que Florence le gustaba o que Maynard (con su corta edad) puede ser un partido. Pero OJO, Tara se refería a que Maynard es como la versión que ella hubiese aprovechado a su edad. Harry, por ahora el anda "feliz" fuera de Europa, haciendo una vida con Ginny en América, ya veremos como les va.

**Lyla:** Maynard tiene la capacidad de aprender cualquier cosa y así lograr impresionar a Harriet, siempre quiere su aprobación indirectamente y con esto la ha impresionado, que forma tan honrada de ganarse esos besos. Harriet, mi dulce Harriet. Me siento bastante emocionada al llegar esta parte de la historia, pero igual debo tener cuidado con lo que escribo, mis personajes pueden desbordarse de pasión, pero yo no. Debo mantener cabeza fría para darle sentido y coherencia. Mandale saludos a tu amigo Pepe, jeje, que no se preocupe por los reviews si disfruta la historia ya he logrado mi objetivo. ¿Quiere mi teléfono? Jajaja. No creo que te manden una maldición, yo tengo buena fe en que Pepe no te hará daño.


	12. Halloween

Como lo he prometido, aunque bueno un día después, anoche fue Halloween y aun me faltaban algunos detalles. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Un beso a todos los que leen esta historia.

**Capitulo 12. Halloween.**

Severus y Florence viajaban de regreso a casa, Severus no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje, Florence miraba por la ventana del tren suspirando de vez en cuando, el silencio fue algo incomodo.

- No has dicho nada desde que Aindrea Dumbledore nos contó su historia. - Dijo Florence.

- Nunca imaginé que Dumbledore guardara un secreto así. El viejo me dijo que su hijo o hija había muerto, supongo que deseaba mantener ese vínculo en secreto. Además, he estado pensando en Maynard...

- No entiendo las palabras de Aindrea, pero sé qué algo tienen que ver con las que Southfield me dijo. - Florence parecía compartir las mismas dudas que su esposo.

- Mi mayor duda es, ¿Por qué Potter? ¿Por qué nuestro hijo? Qué fue lo que hicimos? Solo pensar que Maynard tenga que unirse ya sea en esfuerzo o quién sabe más a la hija de los Potter, me causa un malestar.

- Desde siempre, se ha hablado de la unión de todas las casas de Hogwarts. Ser todos uno para vencer al enemigo. Quizás esa sea la única salida, estar unidos y luchar antes de que el Usurpador acabe con lo que más amamos y transforme nuestros sueños en pesadillas.

- Malfoy, se llevó a mi hija. - Dijo Severus. - No permitiré que se lleve a mi hijo.

- El lado oscuro jamás descansará. - Dijo Florence consternada. - Debemos hacerle frente.

- ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué nuestro hijo?

- Se cómo te sientes. Yo me he preguntado lo mismo.

- Me niego a creer que nos enamoramos y pasamos por todo ese dolor, tener una familia al final. Para que todo haya sido planeado desde antes de nacer por alguien más. Es mi sangre y la tuya las que hacen a Maynard perfecto para esa profecía en la que me gustaría no creer.

- Severus, no puedes cuestionar que nuestro amor haya sido planificado por alguien más. Todo lo que pasamos para evitar se separados. Incluso estuvimos muchos años lejos uno del otro y aun así volvimos a estar juntos. Estábamos destinados a suceder, estaba escrito por nosotros.

- Maynard y Eileen jamás habrían nacido por nuestra voluntad, Florence. - Dijo Severus. - Nunca planeamos tener hijos, yo nunca hubiese querido, menos en las condiciones en las que estábamos... pero sucedió.

- Yo siempre desee tener un hijo. - Dijo Florence. - Siempre quise tener una familia, lejos de la Orden Tenebrosa. Todo sucedió para nuestro bien, tener a Eileen, tener a Maynard incluso cuando parecía improbable.

- Eileen, mira como ha terminado todo. - Snape parecía sumido en una inmensa amargura.

- Esto no ha terminado aun. ¿Recuerdas? Nos prometimos que seríamos la esperanza cuando el otro se diese por vencido. Aun estoy aquí para decirte que faltan muchos caminos por recorrer. No todo está perdido. - Dijo Florence. - Debemos seguir adelante, debemos tener fe.

Otra noche caía sobre Hogwarts y la torre de astronomía estaba invadida por el frío y una brisa revoltosa, las parejitas deseosas de expresarse cariño no acudían por el cambio de estación. Harriet esperaba mientras sentía que se congelaba, miraba el cielo nublado y el lago a lo lejos, estaba anocheciendo y algunas estrellas se comenzaban a ver. Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban.

- ¿Quién está allí? - Harriet miró hacia las escaleras, pero no vio a nadie. Volteó hacia el paisaje una vez más, quizás su imaginación la había traicionado, aunque con tantas pesadillas inducidas no lo creía mucho. El sol se ponía, pegando sus últimos rayos en el rostro de Harriet. Una respiración detrás de ella la estremeció. Acarició sus manos y Harriet no sintió tanto frío, volteó para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos grises de Maynard.

El pasaba su boca por su cuello lentamente, acariciando su cabello. Luego acarició sus brazos y la retuvo en sus brazos apoyando su rostro en su hombro, juntos miraban el horizonte lejano.

- Eres bastante sigiloso, aunque te falta practicar más ese hechizo. - Dijo Harriet, mientras sentía las manos de Maynard pasando por su cintura.

- ¿Qué hace una chica indefensa por aquí tan sola? - Maynard le susurraba al oído.

- Necesitaba un momento a solas. - Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Es una indirecta para echarme de tu lado?

- No, tú eres parte de mi soledad. No te vayas. - Dijo Harriet suavemente. - Tengo tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Puedo manipular el agua sin necesidad de una varita, pero no se controlarlo, ¿De qué sirve?

- Debes aprender a controlarlo. Yo debería hacer lo mismo, que deje de ser un instinto y sea conocimiento y dominio por nuestra parte. - Dijo Maynard colocándose a su lado.

- Lamento lo del otro día. - Dijo Harriet.

- No tienes que pedirme disculpas, Potter. - Dijo Maynard acercando su mano a la mano de la chica que se apoyaba en el muro. - Ya aprenderemos. Todos los días es una nueva lección. Hoy me toca a mí, deberás neutralizarme luego de un duelo y si sobra tiempo podremos...

- Vamos entonces. Se hace tarde. - Dijo Harriet tomando camino con una sonrisa. Maynard sabía que aquel juego no llevaría a nada inocente. Ocurrió lo mismo que la noche anterior, Harriet y Maynard parecían estar a la par en el duelo hasta que Harriet expulsó a Maynard hacía atrás ocasionándole una herida en la boca.

- Cuidado me quitas los dientes. - Maynard se levantaba. - Eres un peligro para la gente inocente. Creo que ya basta de juegos infantiles, intenta algo más duro. No me opondré.

- ¿Masoquista? - Harriet le sonrió a Maynard, quién le sonrió con algo de picardía.

- Prueba hacerme algo que no olvide jamás. Se creativa, se que lo eres. - Dijo Maynard seriamente poniéndose en posición.

- Snape, ¿Hablas del duelo?

- Quién sabe, a lo mejor no. - Dijo Maynard dejando su varita en el suelo.

- _Spongablio_. - Dijo Harriet, de su varita salió un rayo azul que impactó con el chico. Maynard sintió que mil golpes caían sobre él. Un golpe en el estomago le hizo caer, otro en la cara le hizo retroceder. Harriet iba a quitar la maldición, pero Maynard le hizo señas de que no lo hiciera. El chico estaba sintiéndose mareado entre tantos golpes duros, no podía pensar bien, la impotencia de no poder defenderse con magia de su varita le aniquilaba. Fue allí que se dio cuenta que un extraño calor nacía en su pecho, sentía rabia ahora, dolor, miedo, impotencia, a la vez que algunas voces resonaban en su cabeza. Lo sentía venir.

Maynard miró a Harriet una vez más y sintió como un líquido caliente se derramaba por sus ojos. Pero esto no tomó por sorpresa a Harriet quién con mucha habilidad hizo un escudo bastante bien. Las llamas invadieron la habitación, como si hubiesen sido lanzadas por un fiero dragón. Maynard no perdió el conocimiento, pero no pudo controlar su poder. Cansado, cayó débil al suelo, las llamas se extinguieron y todo quedó intacto.

- Creo que te ha ido mejor que a mí. - Dijo Harriet ayudándolo a levantarse. - Dios mío, mira tu rostro, pareciera que te hubieses caído a golpes con una manada de gatos salvajes. Déjame curarte.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. - Dijo Maynard conteniendo una mueca de dolor, le dolía la espalda.

- Tienes un morado en el ojo. A menos que no te recuperes por tu cuenta hoy mismo, tu padre y los demás profesores sospecharán algo de esto. - Dijo Harriet. - Déjame curarte, soy hija de una curadora, algo debo saber.

- Mi padre no está en Hogwarts, vamos a su despacho. Debe tener algo que sirva para este tipo de golpes. - Maynard se levantó con dificultad y con ayuda de Harriet fueron hasta las mazmorras. Por fortuna Maynard sabía la contraseña para entrar al despacho de su padre. Al entrar y encender las luces, Harriet se sintió intimidada por aquel lugar, nunca se había sentido cómoda en la oficina de su jefe de casa, el no estaba y eso la hacía respirar más tranquila.

- Deben estar en el tercer estante, cuando yo me golpeaba cuando era un crío, el me ponía una pomada azul que sanaba rápidamente. Eso servirá. - Dijo Maynard.

- Bien... - Harriet buscó entre las pociones, hasta encontrar una pomada muy extraña y maloliente, la tomó y se acercó a su amigo.

- Adelante, finge que me curas mientras me manoseas sin piedad. - Maynard no podía dejar a un lado su negro sentido del humor. Harriet apareció una bolsita con hielo. Con mucho cuidado puso hielo en su ojo y con la pomada azul hizo que los moretones en la cara de Maynard sanaran.

- Arde un poco. - Dijo Maynard. Harriet vio que la hinchazón de su ojo bajaba. Con algo de valentía, agregó algo de pomada en su pecho donde tenía varios hematomas.

- No puedes andar por el Castillo así golpeado. Quítate la túnica. - Dijo Harriet algo apenada y con un rastro rojo en sus mejillas.

- Ya habías tardado mucho en querer desnudarme. - Dijo Maynard sin saber si reír o llorar del dolor, lentamente quitándose la parte superior de la túnica. Harriet quedó boquiabierta al ver que el chico estaba sin camisa, su rostro denotaba algo parecido a la sorpresa, mezclada con nervios. Si en aquel momento el profesor Snape entraba a ver aquello, mal interpretaría todo. En verdad aquellos hematomas se veían feos, Harriet dudaba si podría disimularlos un poco.

- Vaya, te has hecho mucho daño. - Harriet añadió pomada abundantemente en el abdomen del chico. Sus brazos estaban algo golpeados también y Harriet hizo lo mejor que pudo. Algo a lo que ella no estaba preparada, sentir el contacto directo con la piel de su singular "amigo" de Gryffindor.

- Creo que podré caminar hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Ah, me duele mi trasero, pero no te preocupes, puedo echarme la pomada solo. Gracias por curarme. - Dijo Maynard observando sus golpes, ardían con aquella pomada y parecían atenuarse un poco.

- Bien, creo que has mejorado. Es eficiente. - Dijo Harriet.

- Sentía que moriría del dolor. Eso sí, no preguntes de que está hecha. Mi padre hizo que vomitara cuando tenía 8 años diciendo todos los ingredientes que contenía. - Dijo Maynard, Harriet con horro dejó la pomada a un lado.

- Suficiente por esta noche. - Dijo Harriet.

- Si, eso creo. Por cierto eres la cuarta mujer que logra verme sin camisa. Siéntete que estás en una posición exclusiva. - Dijo Maynard sarcásticamente. - Además me has manoseado como si fuera una fruta que vas a comprar en el mercado.

- Buenas noches Snape. - Dijo Harriet sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Besó en la mejilla a su amigo y se fue antes de que ocurriera otra locura. En verdad quería caerle encima a Maynard y besarle como nunca antes, pero eso en aquellos momentos representaba un peligro enorme.

Al día siguiente Maynard mucho mejor, pudo levantarse sin dolor ni problemas y además conseguirse con la agradable noticia de que su padre había vuelto. Era viernes y decidió que era un buen momento para visitarle. Tocó la puerta y su padre le indicó que pasara. Maynard con una gran sonrisa recibió a su padre y este lo miró extrañado.

- Maynard, vaya sorpresa tan agradable. - Dijo Severus Snape secamente. - Llegas temprano a nuestra reunión de padre a hijo. ¿Todo bien?

- Si. - Maynard dejó de sonreír y guardó sus emociones, tranquilamente se sentó. - ¿Cómo te fue en Hiizland?

- Es algo largo, podríamos hablarlo otro día. Estoy cansado. - Dijo Snape queriendo evitar tocar el tema con su hijo. - Pero tengo algo que decirte, logré investigar en San Mungo lo que me pediste, por eso llegué hoy. Tengo noticias importantes.

- Oh Gracias Severus. - Dijo Maynard.

- Aquí tienes algunos informes que he logrado conseguir, estoy casi seguro que Nott y Avery siguen estando en el lado oscuro. Los Nott están en Azkaban y los Avery cuidan su reputación. Echale un vistazo. – Dijo Severus Snape.

Maynard leyó algunos informes, mostró bastante sorpresa y su cara se dibujo la preocupación.

- Esto es grave. – Dijo Maynard guardándolos en su mochila.

- Tu madre ya está al tanto. Te manda saludos. Por cierto. Una pregunta hijo mío. ¿A qué se debía tu cara de alegría al llegar a mi despacho? – Snape parecía mirar a Maynard de una manera penetrante.

- Deja la Legeremencia a un lado. – Dijo Maynard repeliendo con Oclumancia el intento de su padre de entrar en su mente. – No puedes pretender que lo sabrás todo sobre mí.

- El peligro se ciñe sobre nosotros y deseo tu bienestar.

- No es nada, bueno… si. Estoy saliendo con una chica. – Dijo Maynard dando una sonrisa.

- Tanto misterio y recurriendo a la Oclumancia solo por una chica. Debe ser muy especial entonces… - Dijo Snape mirando ponzoñosamente.

- Si, es especial. – Dijo Maynard.

- Creo que Florence y yo no hemos tenido suerte. Todas las personas con las que nunca salimos, han salido con nuestros hijos. Me lo dice el hecho que hayas terminado con la señorita Macinsale para salir con otra chica y a su vez haber tenido un pasado reciente con Nicole Osborne y como se llamaba la muggle, ¿Pita Roberts?

- ¡Basta! – Dijo Maynard. – Has estado muy pendiente de mis pasos.

- Siempre. – Dijo Severus. – Pero debo admitir que esta última ha sido bastante difícil de descifrar. ¿Quién será? ¿Quién es esa misteriosa chica que hace a mi hijo sonreír sin motivo?

- No lo sabrás hoy. Tengo derecho a tener privacidad. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Será acaso Owens? – Severus tanteaba el terreno y evaluaba la reacción de su hijo. – O quizás… Bufielle.

- No, y no sigas Severus. Sé que a mamá la puedes persuadir, pero tus técnicas no funcionarán conmigo. Mucho cuidado con el veritaserum. – Dijo Maynard dejando a su padre en shock.

- Bien, solo espero que no sea un dolor de cabeza. Solo espero que tu chica misteriosa no sea una pesadilla viviente, como por ejemplo la hija de Harry Potter.

- Severus por favor. – Dijo Maynard sin sorprenderse. Había controlado bien sus impulsos, aunque su padre estudiaba bien su reacción. Maynard había aprendido a esconder algunas emociones, pero no podía escaparse de demostrar algo de felicidad cada vez que recordaba los momentos a solas con Harriet. Maynard no podía negar que su atracción hacía Harriet potencialmente le haría cometer locuras.

Maynard fue a la sala común, tenía todas las piezas que encajaban. Las pruebas daban como culpable preliminar a las mismas sospechosas. Lo que le asombró a Maynard fue consultar algunos registros de San Mungo que su padre había conseguido. Había averiguado mucha información útil y reveladora.

- Mañana es el baile. - Dijo Harriet a sus amigas en el descanso, los chicos cuchicheaban bastante animados. Todos hablaban del baile de Halloween. Los Gryffindor reían entre ellos. Rowen se burlaba de alguien como siempre, mientras que Ted lanzaba algunas miradas hacia las chicas de Slytherin. Martha Macinsale lucía de nuevo impecable y hablaba en secreto con sus amigas. Maynard vio a las Slytherin y fue tras ellas.

- Harriet, tengo algo importante que decirte... - Dijo Hillary muy contenta.

- Hill, Nott, Avery. Necesito a Potter tres segundos. Gracias. - Maynard tomó a Harriet del brazo y al apartarse le dijo en boz baja. - Mis sospechosas finales son Cassandra y Eloise. Tienen antecedentes, quiero que veas las pruebas esta tarde.

- No puedo creerlo, así que es definitivo.- Harriet miraba algo decepcionada. - Por cierto, ¿Sigues mejor?

- Nada que no haya afrontado antes. Ya no me duele tanto mi abdomen. Pero los chicos piensan que estuve teniendo relaciones con una chica mis contusiones. Una verdadera fiera, ¿no Potter?

- Dios mío. - Dijo Harriet mirando a los Gryffindor que reían una vez más a lo lejos. - ¿Qué clase de chicas frecuentan tus compañeros de Gryffindor?

- No lo sé, pero lo dijo tu hermano. Creo que los duelos no están dando resultados. - Dijo Maynard. En el patio Aidan Mc Nair hizo aparición, vigilando en dirección hacía Maynard y Harriet.

- Oh no. Mc Nair. - Dijo Harriet.

- Bloquea tu mente, nos está mirando. – Snape miraba tranquilo a Harriet, fingiendo que todo está bien. Mc Nair avanzaba hasta ellos. Harriet miraba el suelo algo nerviosa.

- Señorita Potter, que agradable verla tomar un poco de sol. ¿Podría venir conmigo a mi oficina? - Dijo Mc Nair con una sonrisa. Harriet no dijo palabra alguna, pero escuchó dentro de su cabeza las palabras de Maynard _"Cierra tu mente... ciérrala"._ Al llegar al despacho, Harriet tomó asiento frente al escritorio.

- Sabes mucha Oclumancia. No puedo ver tus pensamientos tan fácilmente, pero tu cara denota que me ocultas algo. Buen intento Potter. - Dijo Mc Nair. - No me importa que defiendas a los sangres sucias. Puedo con ello, es increíble lo asombrado que estaría Salazar Slytherin si supiera que clase de personas han terminado en su casa. ¿Por qué no dices nada?

- No tengo nada que añadir. – Dijo Harriet firmemente.

- Muy Slytherin de tu parte, Potter. Quién lo habría imaginado. - Dijo Mc Nair sonriendo aun más. - Quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que respondas. ¿No sabrás algo de un club de duelo que hay por allí? Me preocupa que esos chicos se hagan daño.

- ¿Club de duelo? - Harriet miraba extrañada sin descuidarse.

- Si, varios Gryffindors están en él, creo que los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también. He oído rumores sobre su primo Weasley como jefe de ese Club ilegal.

- No sé nada al respecto. - Dijo Harriet sinceramente.

- Oh claro, ¿puede explicarme porque la otra noche fue vista con una túnica húmeda? ¿Fue a tomar un baño al lago? - Preguntó Mc Nair.

- No, luego de mi guardia como prefecta fui a un baño y el lavabo explotó. Creo que fue Myrtle la Llorona. – Dijo Harriet con naturalidad, aquella excusa era más creíble y menos vergonzosa que confesar sus poderes extraños.

- Excelente excusa. Ya que no quieres cooperar, no está de más advertirte que si tu primo o alguno de tus amigos son encontrados con las manos en la masa no dudaré en hacer cumplir la ley. Expulsión y una condena de lujo para usted en San Mungo.

- ¿Me está amenazando? Yo no he hecho nada. – Dijo Harriet algo molesta.

- Dígale a su primo que cuide mejor sus pasos.

Harriet salió algo confusa del despacho del director, en su reloj miró la hora. Los Gryffindor estaban en clases de Herbología, fue a los invernaderos y le hizo señas a Ted su primo para hablar urgentemente con él.

- Ted, esto es importante. - Dijo Harriet algo apurada. - ¿Es cierto que existe un Club de Duelo?

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? ehmm... – Ted miraba hacía Rowen que miraba expectante desde los invernaderos, ellos charlaban afuera.

- Es cierto entonces. ¿No pensabas decírmelo? - Harriet parecía decepcionada. – No sabes el riesgo que has tomado.

- Lo siento, quise hacerlo, quería decírtelo. Mi idea original era mejor, la unión de las casas. Muchos estaban animados con la idea, se corrió rápidamente entre los Gryffindor, pero ellos me pidieron tres condiciones: Que no hubiese ningún Slytherin, que no estuviese Maynard Snape por ser hijo del Jefe de Slytherin y que no estuvieras tú a pesar de que eres nuestra familia. Hicimos un voto de silencio, protegido a través de una maldición. La idea era defendernos de las artes oscuras. Hay mucho miedo por las desapariciones y las personas que han marcado.

- Oh si, debía entenderlo. Soy una mugrienta Slytherin y los iba a traicionar. - Harriet ahora gritaba.

- No quería decirte, porque le ibas a decir a tus amigas. - Dijo Ted algo nervioso. - Harriet, no eres una mugrienta. Yo no creo en los estereotipos que la gente tiene...

- ¿Sabes quién me dijo del club de duelo? El Director Mc Nair. Y si alguno de ustedes es descubierto a mi me van a enviar a San Mungo, me amenazó hoy.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Quizás los verdaderos traidores no son los Slytherin, quizás alguien con lengua larga habló de más. Quién sabe. - Dijo Harriet.

- Lo siento Harriet. Pero no podía hacer nada. - Dijo Ted. - Mira como reaccionaste, tus amigas tienen razón. Estás trastornada, quizás si necesites ir a San Mungo.

- ¿Mis amigas? - Preguntó Harriet algo herida.

- Ellas dicen que ya no te la pasas con ellas. Eres bastante misteriosa y reservada. Hillary está dolida porque siente que ya no confías en ella. Ella me lo dijo llorando sin saber qué hacer. - Dijo Ted bastante molesto.

- Es cierto, desconfio de ellas. Porque precisamente una de ellas es aliada de los neomortífagos. Una de ellas me vendió y aun no sé quien fue.

- Mírate, desconfías de tus mejores amigas. - Dijo Ted. - Ellas no te merecen como amigas entonces.

- Vaya… no te pido que me entiendas entonces. Mucho interés en Hillary, ¿no Ted? – Preguntó Harriet ponzoñosamente.

- Si, sabes que me gusta. Por eso vamos al baile juntos, nada especial considerando que ella ama a su novio Gabriel. – Dijo Ted algo frustrado.

- Qué agradable, bien por ti. – Dijo Harriet algo áspera. - ¿Por que ella no me lo dijo?

- Iba a decírtelo hoy, pero estabas muy ocupada hablando con Snape de otros asuntos. La invité ayer, pero tu no estabas para decírtelo. Tus amigas te necesitan y mientras tanto tu…. - Dijo Ted.

- Tú no entiendes...

- Así que es cierto lo que dice Martha Macinsale. Eres una peligrosa rencorosa además paranoica. Nadie está detrás de ti. No sé cómo tu hermano aun te defiende, estás loca.

Harriet abofeteó a Ted, luego comprobó que todos los Gryffindor la veían sin atender a la clase. Harriet aguantó algunas lágrimas de la rabia. No pudo evitar llorar detrás de la cabaña del guardabosque. Sentía bastante miedo de estar perdiendo todo lo que conocía, a sus amigas, su familia... el miedo se apoderaba de su rutina ahora. No sabía nada de su vida, no existía nada con certeza.

Regresó a la sala común algo decaída. Se acostó en su cama boca abajo y no volvió a abrir los ojos hasta el día siguiente. Era el tan esperado día del baile

Harriet se levantó y vio que era algo tarde, un sábado y ya eran las dos de la tarde. Sus amigas ya no estaban, en la sala común varios chicos hablaban. Vio que su vestido había llegado, era turquesa. Al bajar al Gran Salón vio a sus amigas hablando con Ted. Martha parecía algo molesta, pero lucía bastante arreglada, junto a Corina y valery. Rowen alcanzó a su hermana en la mesa.

- Perdón, se lo que te dijo Ted. Le dije que… - Dijo Rowen.

- No quiero hablar de eso. – Dijo Harriet. Rowen abrazó a su hermana. Era extraño que él aceptara hacer gestos públicos de afecto hacía ella y esto la tomó por sorpresa.

- Harriet, no puedes evitar que te defienda ya que eres la única que me queda, aparte de Rowen y aunque no veamos todas las clases juntos, eres mi hermana y debemos apoyarnos ahora que nuestros padres están lejos.

- Mc Nair dijo que me iba a enviar a San Mungo si encontraba a alguien del Club de Duelo de ustedes con las manos en la masa. – Dijo Harriet. – Creo que piensa que estoy metida en el club.

- Todos me detestan por haber querido invitarte al club. – Dijo Rowen. – Pero no importa, al final descubrimos que fue Valery Olson quién se le escapó mientras hablaba con Martha y Corina, el Profesor Ponds las escuchó.

- ¿Martha Macinsale estaba en el club de duelo? – Harriet iba a enloquecer. – Ella defiende la limpieza de sangre.

- Pero todos los chicos está enamorados de ella. – Dijo Rowen. – Martha se decepcionó mucho al descubrir que Maynard no estaba invitado al club. Por cierto, conseguí pareja para el baile. Tu amiga Cassandra es mejor que ir solo. Nos vemos esta noche, debo practicar más la canción de entrada.

- Baile, Baile y más baile. ¿Quién le importa?

- Harriet, duermes bastante. Allí estás – Dijo Hillary. – Ted me contó que tuviste un día bastante malo ayer. ¿Por qué no subimos a la sala común y nos arreglamos para el baile? Te sentirás mejor.

- No lo sé… ¿Dónde está Eloise? – Preguntó Harriet.

- En la enfermería. No se siente bien desde ayer. – Dijo Cassie algo extrañada. – Aquí entre nos, creo que ella odiaba el baile y se ha buscado enfermar en serio.

- Yo detesto aun más el baile. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Aun deseas ir sola? – Preguntó Hillary.

- Definitivamente. – Harriet se dejó arrastrar por Hillary quién la maquilló y peinó especialmente. Su cabello quedó arreglado y ahora le tocaba el turno a Cassie. Hillary le gustaba arreglar a sus amigas y las dejó hermosas, de hecho Hillary resaltaba ya que Harriet no recordaba haberla visto tan hermosa, ya que sus ojos amarillos ya no lucían tan saltones. La hora llegó, Harriet miraba el reloj y llevó su varita. Esperaron las tres en la sala común, Cassie llevaba un vestido turquesa hermoso mientras que Hillary llevaba un vestido amarillo especial. Luego subieron al vestíbulo a encontrarse con sus parejas. Rowen y Ted las esperaban al lado de las escaleras.

- Hola chicas. – Dijo Ted. –Lucen hermosas. Harriet disculpa haberte dicho lo que dije, estaba muy molesto.

- No importa. – Dijo ella secamente.

- ¿Conseguiste pareja hermanita? – Preguntó Rowen. Harriet negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa. Daeva pasaba con su pareja, la verdad el chico apenas se notaba ya que Daeva estaba vestida con un vestido con diamantes deslumbrantes Rowen parecía hipnotizado, Charlie y Sean iban acompañados de Nicole Osborne y Penny Lane. Las parejas se organizaron haciendo una fila cerca de la puerta, la música de fondo se escuchaba. Harriet quedó sola ya que sus amigas y su hermano y primo, abordaban la fila para esperar el turno de entrar juntos. Maynard apareció detrás de Harriet vestido de su túnica negra de gala.

- ¿Has venido sola al baile entonces? – Maynard saludó a Harriet.

- Si, y estoy orgullosa. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo.

– Yo también he venido solo, así que seremos dos solitarios en este baile, ¿Me acompañarías?

- Si, será un honor acompañarte a estar solo. – Dijo Harriet con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando Martha Macinsale con una túnica semitransparente dejaba ver su figura, entró de la mano con Christian Valdemarr que parecía algo serio. Harriet miraba sorprendida.

- Creo que… esto era de esperarse, aunque pensaste que Valdemarr vendría solo por consideración a ti. ¿No? – Preguntó Maynard. – Martha ayer me pidió ir al baile juntos en calidad de amigos, creo que estaba desesperada.

- Creo que Martha con baja autoestima sube mis ánimos que hasta ayer estaban en el suelo. No pudimos hablar luego, iba a explotar… ¿Sabes algo? Me he dado cuenta que ayer no hubo ninguna reacción, no hice que se congelara nada.

- Es un progreso, ¿No crees? Nuestros duelos privados si sirvieron para algo. – Dijo Maynard.

Todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas, y esperaban ansiosos a que el baile comenzara, Harriet miraba a la multitud esperando encontrar una señal de que algo podía ir mal, pero todo estaba tranquilo, los chicos cuchicheaban y los de primer año que iban en grupo y sin pareja parecían emocionados. El Profesor Ponds abrió las puertas del Gran Salón y todos quedaron boquiabiertos por la excelente decoración del Gran Salón.

Todos iban del brazo de su pareja e iban entrando al Gran Salón acompañados del sonido de la música armoniosa y oscura que sonaba desde la puerta. Maynard y Harriet estaban junto a los demás que no tenían pareja, arrimados a un lado, casi todos eran de primer año, a excepción de Gonda que estaba algo triste en un rincón.

- Mis abuelos fueron asesinados en la víspera de Halloween, mi familia no suele celebrar Halloween. – Dijo Harriet observando la cara de preocupación de Maynard. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- No es que me importe mucho Potter, pero… ¿Cómo vamos a entrar al gran salón solos?

- Caminaremos en línea recta diciendo que no conseguimos pareja. Martha dijo que debíamos apartarnos. – Dijo Harriet a modo de sugerencia.

- Dame tu mano. – Dijo Maynard ignorando la sugerencia anterior de la pelirroja. – Entraremos juntos.

- ¿Darte mi mano? ¿Ir juntos tomados de la mano? – Harriet parecía algo escandalizada por aquel comentario.

- Hemos compartido saliva anteriormente, estrechar la mano y mezclar nuestro sudor no puede ser tan traumático, ¿o no Potter?

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan gráfico y explicito?

- No sé, me emociona hablar de mocos y costras incluso cuando estoy almorzando. – Dijo Maynard seriamente.

- Que asqueroso. – Pero Harriet tomó a Maynard del brazo, apenas faltaban tres parejas para entrar al Gran Salón. Hillary pasó con Ted quién la venía abrazando y luego le tocó a Harriet y Maynard.

- Pero… ¿Sabes bailar? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Por favor, ¿sabes a cuantas fiestas he ido? Muy pocas… así que estoy en tus manos. Todos ellos ensayaron y nosotros no, se que arruinaremos la coreografía que Martha estuvo ensayando – Dijo Maynard disimulando su nerviosismo. Harriet parecía que iba a enloquecer.

- Yo tampoco sé bailar. – Dijo Harriet. – Por eso mismo deberíamos entrar y marcar la diferencia, no hemos ensayado. - Los dos se tomaron de la mano y se unieron a las demás parejas que bailaban. Maynard llevó a su compañera a un ritmo muy diferente al de la música, intentaron llevar el paso y el ritmo. El fondo era una canción conocida, pero sonaba un tanto diferente

_Midnight workings, weather down the storyline  
I try to find the truth between all the lies  
When Bleeding is feeling and feeling ain't real  
Will I see you when I open my eyes?  
__Will I see you when I open my eyes?_

Harriet se le hacía conocida aquella canción o por lo menos aquella voz. Pero estaba segura que no era la cantante favorita de Martha, la tal nombrada Cee Davies que cantaba canciones rosas de amor. Esta voz era carrasposa, pero eso la distrajo tan solo un instante, en verdad Maynard y Harriet no sabían bailar, así que iban perdidos a otro ritmo y causando que Martha los mirara con ganas de asesinarles, estaban arruinando semanas de ensayo.

_When Breathing's a burden we all have to bear  
And trust is one thing we're taught never to share  
Somehow you just seem to shine  
When loving means breaking and saying goodbye_

Se confundieron con las demás parejas y miraban algo perdidos para ver donde se habían quedado, la música fue más suave y las parejas se ralentizaron acercándose más. La melodía era extremadamente melancólica pero romántica. A lo lejos Maynard pudo ver a su padre con cara de sorpresa y el no hizo más que sonreírle de vuelta con algo de confianza.

_And I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned  
_

- Esta es la parte en la que nos miramos a los ojos, ¿no? – Maynard lo decía sarcástico y Harriet asintió la cabeza con una sonrisa sin levantar sospechas de que fuesen algo más que amigos, aquello era una tortura lenta y placentera.

- Anoche me quedé dormida. Eloise no está, tengo sospechas… - Dijo Harriet.

- Debemos hablar sobre ello. No me lo vas a creer. – Dijo Maynard mientras intentaba bailar sin mucho esfuerzo. – Por cierto, anoche hubo una pelea bastante fuerte en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sobre el famoso Club de Duelo fundado por Weasley. Todos echan la culpa a tu hermano.

- Esto es un desastre. – Dijo Harriet intentando llevar el ritmo.

- Mejor concentrémonos en bailar mal. – Dijo Maynard sarcástico. – Por cierto, me impresionas. Luces hermosa con ese vestido.

- Lo dices por cumplir. – Dijo Harriet.

- Ahora dudas de mi sinceridad. – Dijo Maynard. – Lo digo en serio.

Los que se habían venido sin pareja se apartaron alrededor de la pista de baile. Harriet observó como Christian Valdemarr bailaba con Martha Macinsale, pero la miraba a ella con ojos melancólicos de vez en cuando y ella solo lo ignoró.

_And I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
When you help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you there's nothing I'd rather do  
Than be right there_

- Harriet, olvida todo lo que conoces por un momento. Acércate un poco más que no muerdo, al menos no en público. – Dijo Maynard y Harriet pasó sus manos detrás de los hombros del chico y lo miró a los ojos, una energía potente la debilitaba, deseaba besarle. Maynard puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica acariciándola y sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho, estaban muy cerca. Aquel momento nunca iba a terminar.

_To escape my own life and all my fear  
And I can't feel  
Am I really real?_

Come and wipe all my tears  
Come and wipe all my tears

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Nota: **La canción del capítulo de hoy se llama Wonder y es de Megan Mc Cauley, es una de mis canciones favoritas. Pues sí, que tengan un feliz Halloween.

**Lupin-Tonks:** Así que todo el tiempo pensabas en el fic, jeje. Yo ando pensando últimamente en como haré el final en realidad. ¿Es adictivo entonces? Espero que este capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas y lo hayas disfrutado. Faltan algunos secretos y la trama se va aclarando, todo se conecta. Maynard y Harriet están descubriendo cosas poco a poco y por accidente a veces, no muy rápido y tampoco tan lento. La segunda parte del duelo es más sugestiva, ya van viendo luces para otras cosas. La parte de demostrar lo que saben se acerca, para bien o para mal.

**Lara Evans:** "No podrán vencer a Malfoy hasta ser uno solo", pues he aquí la clave de toda la saga… bueno, no toda la saga, no me pongo a inventar como Rowling que dice cosas que al final no son. Pero esta explicación es significativa para la batalla final. Esa forma de ser uno es bien particular, pero de antemano te aviso que vencer a Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con tener un hijo, ni tampoco se van a fusionar como amebas mutantes (Alexandra reflexiona sobre esa interesante teoría). La batalla final se centra en ellos dos y mucha de esa unión tiene que ver con lo que el Sombrero seleccionador canta en los libros del canon: La unión de TODAS las casas para vencer a un enemigo. Eileen está haciendo su trabajo y lo está haciendo muy bien, así que en el próximo capitulo se deberían ver los frutos de sus planes. Me alegra que te esté gustado mucho, es un halago.

**Lyla:** Si, la Oferta aprovechando que tenía adelantado este hermoso capítulo de Halloween. Ah, Maynard y sus insinuaciones, creo que nos ha salido más directo que sus padres. Si, el hijo de Dumbledore fue algo atrevido de mi parte como para desviar aun más mi Universo Alternativo del cannon a quién me es imposible respetar luego del séptimo libro. Pero en fin, para eso existen los fanfics y si concuerdo contigo, nunca tuve quejas del canon hasta hace poco donde pareciera que de VERDAD Rowling no conoce sus personajes, pero hay que tener buena fe (ajaa). He logrado que Maynard y Harriet se ganen tu corazón, es difícil enfocar nuevos protagonistas cuando tienes anteriormente a otros protagonistas que les fue bien, aquí vamos. ¿Quién no ha conocido una Martha en la vida real? Parecen tenerlo todo pero en realidad no tienen nada.


	13. Horror en Cobham

Holas a todos, hoy regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Así es, espero que sea de su agrado. Así que les mando un saludo a todos.

Hoy no hay tema musical, no soy del estilo de hacer extensos songfics, aunque podría pecar diciendo que el capitulo de hoy fue inspirado por la canción de _"Fuck like a star" _de Porcelain and the Tramps, me recuerda bastante a Eileen (suena agresivo y al mismo tiempo atrevido). Así como escuchar a Megan McCauley me hace recordar a Harriet, así como la voz de Scott Weiland(Velvet Revolver) me grita el nombre de Maynard Snape. Y escuchar pop fresa como Rachel Farris me hace pensar en Martha (si la escuchan sabrán porque lo digo).

Luego puedo seguir con los similes musicales y vocales de nuestros protagonistas. Ahora si...

**Capitulo 13. Horror en Cobham**

La canción terminó con una nota alta y las luces se apagaron, la cantante se volteó y se mostró ante el público, las luces se encendieron y una música furiosa comenzó. Harriet había visto a aquella cantante en las paredes del cuarto de Hillary y la reconocía bien: Morgan Gore, una cantante bruja de voz carrasposa que tocaba la guitarra con su banda. Llevaba el cabello mitad rojo eléctrico y negro como un cuervo desordenado, labio inferior perforado y cejas negras, sus túnicas estaban agujereadas y la energía de su música hizo que todos bailaran.

Harriet se apartó de Maynard convenientemente y se retiró de la pista de baile, podía observar a su paso a los chicos bastante sorprendidos y animados. Hillary bailaba junto a Cassie y Ted. Rowen estaba un poco perdido mirando hacía Daeva. Martha estaba algo molesta y con un semblante triste, los chicos de Slytherin de séptimo año que eran amigos de Christian parecían hablar con él entre risas, mientras este se mostraba poco animado. Así pasaron varias canciones en las que Harriet prefirió mantenerse a un lado vigilante, observando que Maynard mostraba casi el mismo entusiasmo que su padre en una esquina, con la diferencia de que movía el pie siguiendo el ritmo de la canción de turno.

Los demás profesores hablaban entre ellos y otros bailaban animados. Pero ese no era el caso de Severus Snape quién vigilaba excesivamente la puerta.

- Hay algo que debo decirte Potter, no sé si sea el momento adecuado ¿Vamos a los jardines? - Harriet asintió siguiendo a Maynard. Ellos escaparon de la fiesta y se sorprendieron al encontrar varias parejas besándose cerca de las fuentes, escondidos en varios lugares. Martha estaba ahora besándose con un chico de séptimo año amigo de Valdemarr, Harriet siguió de largo junto a Maynard.

- Menos bullicio aquí, esa música escandalosa de Morgan Gore - Dijo Maynard sentándose en uno de los bancos. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Ahí ahi - Dijo Harriet mirando el cielo despejado, a lo lejos se veían algunos nubarrones. - ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Sobre lo que mi padre ha averiguado. Son noticias como un balde de agua fría.

- Adelante. Cuentame la verdad.

- La Familia Nott eran notables mortífagos a la orden de Voldemort. – Dijo Maynard – El abuelo de Cassandra, Horace Nott fue asesinado por Alastor Moody. Pero según dice El Profeta años después, Horace tuvo un hijo llamado Theodore, este se casó con Calixta Jugson, tuvieron una hija hace 16 años y fueron capturados in fraganti mientras torturaban algunos muggles. Desde entonces los Nott han estado en Azkaban.

- Cassie… los padres Cassie están vivos. – Dijo Harriet asombrada.

- Si. Eso no es todo. – Dijo Maynard – Los muggles torturados por los Nott jamás se recuperaron, fueron declarados muertos, pero en realidad están en San Mungo encubiertos. Las víctimas fueron Tallulah Grace Huskey de 17 años y su novio Víctor Graham de 23 años.

- Vaya, eran jóvenes. – Dijo Harriet con tristeza.

- No es lo asombroso. Lo más impactante es que tenían una hija de un mes de edad. Su nombre Hillary Elaine Graham. – Dijo Maynard bajando su voz. – Tallulah y Víctor en realidad son los padres biológicos de Hillary, el archivo mi padre lo logró conseguir a través de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Los padres biológicos de Hillary? – Dijo Harriet paralizada.

- Si, Tallulah era una muggle adolescente de bajos recursos que abandonó el colegio al quedar embarazada. Su novio iba a casarse con ella. Acababan de comprar una casa con ayuda de los padres de Víctor, la casa donde fueron atacados.

- ¿Los padres de Cassandra atentaron contra los padres de Hillary? Los padres de Hillary nunca la abandonaron por qué no la querían.

- Si, es irónico. Como el destino te prepara para odiar a alguien, a quién terminas queriendo. – Dijo Maynard mirando a Harriet a los ojos, ella se estremeció. – Los de San Mungo luego del ataque se dieron cuenta que la bebé de los muggles tenía magia. La dieron en adopción a una pareja de brujos que tenía problemas para tener hijos: Deborah y Zackary Hill.

- Oh por Dios. – Harriet estaba horrorizada. – Esto no acusa directamente a Cassandra de traicionarme.

- Pero estos son serios antecedentes. – Dijo Maynard.

- El mal está hecho, ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Preguntó Harriet. – No sé cómo decirle todo esto a Hillary, ¿Qué hay acerca de Eloise? Ella no está aquí en el baile

- Sus abuelos fueron partidarios abiertos de Voldemort. – Dijo Maynard. – Mi padre los recuerda. Pero no se ha sabido más nada, los padres de Eloise son ciudadanos modelos.

- No puedo creer que Cassie me hiciera esto, tampoco podría creerlo de Eloise. – Dijo Harriet con sus manos en el rostro.

- Creelo o sino te romperán el corazón tarde o temprano. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet con algo de angustia, respiró profundo mirando el cielo. El chico se levantó. - Pareciera que quieres decirme algo.

- Si, es sobre ti… Siento que a pesar de los buenos amigos que somos hay algo que no podré saber de ti. Hay algo misterioso en torno a ti y no logro descifrarlo. Hay algo…

- Nadie puede saber todo sobre mi, ni siquiera yo mismo lo se. – Dijo Maynard mirando a Harriet a los ojos.

- Tu unas vez me dijiste que nadie te conoce tan bien porque preferías mostrarte de otra forma a quién eres en realidad ¿Algún día serás capaz de mostrarte tal como eres? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Ya lo estoy haciendo, aquí al estar contigo. Soy vulnerable desde que decidí besarte. Había muchos riesgos, pero tuve que seguir antes de enloquecer. - Dijo Maynard. - No quiero que eso cambie.

- Espero que desees eso para siempre. - Harriet se acercó a Maynard y este la besó brevemente.

- Debemos volver. - Dijo Maynard, ella asintió. Juntos volvieron a la fiesta en el gran Salón, todos bailaban la música de Morgan Gore, Hillary abrazaba a Ted sin quitarse de encima, el chico estaba asustado pero feliz. Maynard fue a buscar ponche, mientras Harriet se sentó a esperar.

- Vaya, mírate Potter. – Dijo Christian Valdemarr acercándose con un olor extraño, había bebido mucho ponche. – No esperas una semana y ya estás en los brazos de Snape. ¿Desde cuándo me engañabas con él?

- No te he engañado, solo somos amigos. ¿Qué querías exactamente que hiciera? Que me pusiera a llorar porque me dejaste y me engañaste. – Dijo Harriet sarcástica. - ¿Por qué no disfrutas la noche con tu nueva pareja?

- Martha me detesta. Lo nuestro fue solo algo físico, algo sin significado. Yo en verdad te amo, Harriet. – Dijo Christian tomando su mano.

- ¿Sabes? Yo te vi en la casa de los gritos. – Dijo Harriet. – Se donde pusiste tus asquerosas manos y tu sucia boca. No te atrevas hablarme y mucho menos a tocarme.

- Ok, fui un idiota. Pero sé que tú me amas. Y quiero ser el primero en saber cuándo decidas perdonarme – Dijo Christian siguiéndola. En ese momento Maynard llegó con dos vasos de ponche. Harriet tomó uno.

- ¿No entiendes? – Harriet se detuvo. – Aléjate de mí, te puedo perdonar lo de Martha, quizás hasta tu estúpida apuesta. Pero no volveré contigo, porque no te amo.

- La apuesta, al principio tenía sentido. Pero pasó el tiempo, en verdad me gustabas y te amaba. Tuve dudas, pero ¿Porque crees que estuve a tu lado tanto tiempo? Yo...

- Claro, me amas. Por eso estuviste con Martha en verano. Me amabas demasiado. - Harriet mostraba su lado sarcastico. - No tiene sentido nada y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a mi lado? – Preguntó Christian. – Estoy arrepentido. No estaba pensando.

- Creo que no puedes hacer nada Valdemarr. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa y una mirada gélida con sus ojos grises.

- ¿Me cambiaste por este tipo? ¿Es solo venganza doble? Martha también está sufriendo. – Dijo Christian casi llorando. Harriet no podía creer el descaro.

- ¿Quién te ha castrado de esta manera para ser un llorón tras alguien que no te quiere? Déjame en paz. – Dijo Harriet en un grito. Todos voltearon a verla. – Y no te cambié por nadie, a diferencia de ti no pienso en liarme todo el tiempo.

Maynard siguió a Harriet con una sonrisa hacía Valdemarr, algunos chicos reían. Christian estaba furioso ahora y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue correr tras Maynard y tratar de golpearle, pero al parecer no podría coordinar bien sus movimientos (luego se supo que estaba más ebrio de lo que la gente creía) y falló su golpe.

- Esa es la actitud, chicos. – Dijo Morgan Gore desde la tarima con el micrófono señalando a gritos a los dos chicos que peleaban e interrumpiendo su canción. – ¿Alguien sabe que ocurre con aquellos dos?

Christian algo ebrio trataba de golpear a Maynard quién con una sonrisa lo evadía. Los chicos rodearon a los dos jóvenes, mientras Harriet avergonzada se tapaba la cara. Hillary corrió hasta la tarima y tomó el micrófono.

- ¡Morgan te amo! Eres mi ídolo. Christian Valdemarr es un idiota, porque engañó a mi mejor amiga Harriet con la zorra más cara de Hogwarts, Martha Macinsale. Dale golpes Maynardcitooo querido. Ted Weasley, ¡Te amo! Y te besaría si no quisiera tanto a Gabriel. – Hillary se tambaleaba. Harriet miraba con más vergüenza aun.

- ¡Basta ya! Ustedes dos. – Gritó Harriet, pero Maynard no hacía más que sonreír. Su pelea estaba ganada contra un ebrio. Christian sacó su varita y le apuntó, pero apenas unas chispas amarillas salían en todas direcciones.

- ¿Ese es tu mejor golpe? – Maynard con un ligero movimiento sacó un potente rayo que desarmó a Christian varios metros hacía atrás.

- Me encantan las peleas así. – Dijo Morgan atenta mientras seguía cantando con más entusiasmo. - _Can't take the blame, Fucked up your name, Please come inside... Never mind! _

Los alumnos de Hogwarts vitoreaban aquella pelea. Pero el Profesor Ponds y Snape llegaron justo a tiempo a separarlos.

- Esto es inesperado. – Dijo Cassie. – Dos chicos peleando por ti y Hillary ebria declarando su amor por Ted.

- Esto es una pesadilla. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Cómo pudieron haberse emborrachado tan rápido?

- ¿Qué crees que haces Maynard? – Severus Snape parecía bastante molesto y tomaba rudamente la túnica de su hijo arrastrándolo. El Profesor Ponds llevaba a Christian hacía un rincón, pero este cayó desmayado.

- El comenzó.

- Estaba ebrio, ha sido poco honorable atacar a alguien ese estado. – Dijo Snape empujando a su hijo. - ¿Crees que Mc Nair dejará pasar esto?

- No me importa Mc Nair. Valdemarr se lo merecía. – Dijo Maynard escupiendo molesto. – Estaba molestando a Harriet.

- ¿Y qué importa Potter? ¿Acaso es tu problema? – Severus le arrojó un vaso de agua a Maynard en la cara, este estaba algo furioso y se calmó.

- Lo siento padre. Perdí el control. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet se aproximó asustada.

- Es el ponche, el ponche que tomaste. Christian tomó cinco vasos, Hillary tres y tu apenas probaste. El ponche tiene algo extraño.

- No beban ni toquen más nada. – Dijo Severus Snape acercándose al Profesor Ponds. Ellos discutieron un rato, Valdemarr estaba inconsciente.

- Poción de la euforia. Tienes razón. – Dijo Maynard. – Ahora tener sed es un pecado.

- Mc Nair no está aquí. – Dijo Harriet. Maynard se levantó de la silla y se sintió más lucido y menos agresivo. Morgan Gore había terminado de cantar su repertorio de canciones y de despidió lanzando su guitarra mágica al público. Acto seguido desapareció entre el humo y los gritos.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Faltan 10 minutos para la medianoche. – Dijo Maynard.

- _Noviembre se teñirá de sangre_. – Dijo Harriet. – Faltan 10 minutos para que comience Noviembre. Eso es, Noviembre se teñirá de sangre. Hoy comienza Noviembre

Un ruido extraño se escuchó en las afueras del castillo, era tan fuerte como un trueno. Harriet observaba que el cielo del gran comedor estaba turbulento y borroso. Era una marcha de soldados en todas direcciones que se acercaba, todos quedaron callados y los Profesores se levantaron adelantándose a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

La puerta se abrió por completo y una mujer entró vestida con una capa roja bastante llamativa, sus labios eran rojos y su cabello negro.

- ¡Hogwarts! Que placer volver a mi antiguo colegio. – Dijo Eileen Snape riendo. – No teman, tan solo he venido a buscar a mi hermanito menor y a Harriet Potter. ¿Alguien sabe donde están? Solo entréguenlos y nadie saldrá herido.

Los alumnos vieron que parte del ejército NEGRO comenzaba a entrar al gran Salón. Los Profesores sacaron sus varitas, el Profesor Ponds había desaparecido.

- No hagan daño a los alumnos. – Dijo el Profesor Digovich.

- No habrá crimen si me entregan a mi hermano y a Potter.

- ¡NO! – Dijo Daeva apareciendo entre la multitud. - ¡Basta ya! No más torturas y desapariciones. No más discriminación, no queremos terror y mucho menos queremos guerra.

- Pequeña Daeva, mejor calla tu boca. Tu hermano mayor puede castigarte si te escucha defendiendo a los sangres sucias. - Pero Daeva Malfoy no estaba sola, a su alrededor varios alumnos y profesores hicieron frente.

- ¿Para esto has quedado? ¿Para ser la ramera de ese psicópata? – Dijo Severus Snape apuntándole a su hija.

- No serias capaz de hacerme daño. Los años te han debilitado hasta convertirte en un sentimental. –Dijo Eileen sonriendo. - ¿Dónde está Maynard? La Orden del Fénix viene hacía acá, pero nadie podrá derrotar el ejercito negro. Con una sola de mis órdenes todos ustedes estarán muertos.

- ¡Momento! – la voz de Maynard Snape se escuchó acercándose hasta donde se encontraban su padre y hermana hablando.

- ¡Excelente! Te has entregado. – Dijo Eileen mirando a su hermano, tenía años sin verle. Estaba más alto de lo que ella recordaba. – Ahora Potter.

- No me estoy entregando. Solo resistiré hasta que me saques muerto de aquí, porque no pienso arrodillarme ante ti. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet se paró a su lado. Snape se interpuso entre ellos.

- Lo siento hermanito. – Eileen miró al ejército NEGRO que permanecía inmóvil. - Maten a los que quieran, yo me encargo de mi hermano y su novia.

Los rayos mortales comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, los alumnos se defendían como podían. Afortunadamente muchos tenían sus varitas consigo. Maynard esquivó el rayo de Eileen, pero su padre hizo retroceder a su propia hija. La Orden del Fénix llegaba en ese momento al Castillo, se unieron a la batalla.

- ¿Cómo haces algo así? – Preguntó Severus tratando de neutralizar a su hija.

- No entiendes. – Dijo Eileen. – Dame a Maynard y todo estará bien.

- No eres mi hija. – Dijo Snape mostrando sus dientes furioso. Eileen intentó desarmar a su padre, pero este fue mucho más rápido atándola con sogas invisibles y haciéndola caer.

- No soy la torpe niña que criaste. – Dijo Eileen liberándose de las ataduras rápidamente. – Oh viejo Snape, no me hagas lastimarte.

- ¡Maldita sabandija!

- ¡Sectusempra! – Dijo Eileen, pero el rayo rebotó. Maynard había logrado hacer un escudo bastante potente. Harriet por otra parte estaba junto a Hillary y Cassie, estaban rodeadas por cinco soldados que las tenían atrapadas.

- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! – Las chicas dijeron al unísono y de sus varitas salieron varias figuras, una mariposa de la varita de Cassie, una comadreja de la varita de Hillary y de la varita de Harriet salió un enorme lince, todo eran plateados y brillaban, los soldados retrocedieron. Ellas corrieron ocultándose bajo una mesa.

- ¿Quién necesita un maldito club de duelo con los Gryffindors? – Dijo Cassie.

- Debemos salir de aquí, prefiero morir en el Bosque Prohibido. – Dijo Hillary. Harriet observaba que fuera de las mesas se llevaba a cabo una batalla brutal. Debajo de una mesa contigua estaba Martha Macinsale oculta.

- Yo prefiero morir parada que oculta como la cobarde de Martha Macinsale. – Dijo Harriet. Cassie y Hillary la siguieron, evadían las maldiciones y lanzaban hechizos para desarmar.

- Nos iremos. – Dijo Eileen luego de dejar inconsciente a su propio padre en el suelo. Maynard estaba atrapado por varios soldados.

- ¡NO! – Harriet estaba desesperada ahora. Hillary retrocedió junto a Cassie, el piso estaba resbaloso y húmedo, al siguiente instante estaba completamente congelado. Harriet se acercó y blandiendo su varita hizo que los soldados retrocedieran apenas y soltaran a Maynard.

- No sabía que Harriet pudiese hacer eso. – Dijo Hillary a Cassie. Pero Harriet no corrió con mucha suerte, fue capturada por más soldados. El cielo del gran comedor estalló, una lluvia comenzaba bajo el techo del colegio.

- Llévensela, yo me encargo de mi hermano. – Dijo Eileen dando órdenes. Daeva había salido disparada por el aire y había caído al suelo desde una considerable altura. Rowen logró dejar inconsciente a un soldado, pero todos se comenzaron a retirar. Los Profesores y alumnos estaban heridos, Severus Snape recobraba la conciencia y solo alcanzó ver como se llevaban a su hijo.

- Déjenme ir. – Gritaba Harriet en vano. Le arrebataron la varita de la mano y recibió un golpe en la cabeza, no supo más de si.

Maynard no supo a donde lo llevaban y su hermana lo miraba sin piedad mientras el carruaje donde iban ambos se alejaba de Hogwarts.

- Algún día me agradecerás esto, Mayn. – Dijo Eileen riéndose. – Malfoy quiere verte.

- Eres una zorra. – Dijo Maynard sin poder moverse, estaba bastante furioso como para querer causar daño, pero era inútil.

- No pierdas las fuerzas, las necesitarás. Lamento decirte que necesitaré algo de ti, antes de ir a tu destino final. – Dijo Eileen.

- Señorita Eileen. La hermana del amo ha sido gravemente herida. – Dijo uno de los soldados. – La llevan en el carruaje de atrás.

- Lleven a Daeva Malfoy directamente con Manley. Él sabrá apreciar eso. – Dijo Eileen. - ¿Ya Potter salió también?

- Van hacía Cobham en Surrey, debemos dispersarnos. La Orden del Fénix viene tras nosotros.

- Escuchen bien zopencos, no deben perder a ninguno de los dos. Sino quieren que Malfoy los decapite personalmente con su varita. – Dijo Eileen. – El sabe maneras de asesinar lentas y dolorosas.

- Entendido, Señorita Eileen. – Dijo uno de los soldados, sus rostros permanecían ocultos tras aquellas mascaras. El ejército negro marchaba tras los carruajes y al salir de un bosque denso, todos se dispersaron. Maynard trataba de ubicarse donde estaba, pero estaba demasiado oscuro.

- ¿Qué tal te caía Nicole Osborne? – Preguntó Eileen a su hermano.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Creo que la asesiné accidentalmente. – Dijo Eileen sonriendo. – Bueno, no es tan especial como Potter, no la echarás tanto de manos.

- Eras tú todo este tiempo ¿Por qué hicieron esto?

- Seguro disfrutaste soñar con Potter, soñar que la hacías tuya. Ese fue un invento mío y Eloise Avery colaboró bastante bien, el virus comenzó a crecer en la mente de Harriet y luego tú te contagiaste el día que la intentaste ayudar. Pero puedo manipularla a ella más fácil que a ti.

- No tienes idea de todo lo que has hecho sufrir a mamá. – Dijo Maynard con resentimiento. – Pero pierdo mi tiempo, no te importa lo más mínimo. Tampoco te importa ser utilizada por Malfoy, cuando dejes de ser útil te desechará.

- El jamás me desechará, soy importante para él. – Dijo Eileen. Luego de varias horas, el carruaje se detuvo en un claro, gracias a hechizos protectores la Orden del Fénix perdió el rastro de ellos. Eileen se bajó y se consiguió con Aidan Mc Nair y otros soldados.

- No hagas mucho ruido. – Dijo Eileen. – Hazlo. Yo me adelantaré. Si te da mucha lata, puedes asustarlo un poco. Cooperará.

- Lo haremos en la fortaleza de Farrow. – Dijo Mc Nair. – No se me va a escapar. Yo mismo asesiné a Barry Southfield y lo partí en dos. Este mocoso será pan comido.

- Ese mocoso es mi hermano. – Dijo Eileen con una mueca de disgusto. – Nos veremos luego Aidan. - Maynard fue subido a otro carruaje, escuchó un "_desmaius"_, antes de perder la conciencia.

Algunas horas más tarde Maynard despertó algo adolorido.

- ¿Qué tanto les cuesta? Rápido, antes que despierte. – Dijo la voz de Mc Nair. Maynard despertó y no llevaba la túnica puesta, estaba atado a un lado del camino y con una daga uno de los soldados se acercó. Otros dos soldados lo sujetaron, el estaba amordazado. Uno de los soldados perforó su piel en las costillas y Maynard sintió aquel horrible dolor y la sangre bajando lentamente por su costado.

- ¿Quieres gritar Maynard? – Mc Nair sonreía con una mueca de burla. Maynard se sentía impotente. Le había arrancado una parte considerable de piel en su costado. Fue curado rudimentariamente mientras con mucho dolor pensaba en Harriet, ¿Qué habría pasado con ella?

Fue encerrado en el carruaje una vez más. Sin camisa sentía algo de frío y como la sangre seguía goteando de su costado, estaba en el piso rodando con el movimiento del carruaje. Sus aprehensores viajaban en otro compartimiento.

¿Por qué no había logrado conjurar magia sin su varita? tan solo necesita sus ojos y concentrarse. Concentrar las emociones y dejarlas salir, pero sentía que no podía. Al amanecer cayó rendido aunque le dolían el pecho y la espalda. Los neomortífagos lo encerraron en una celda en una pequeña fortaleza abandonada e inhóspita. Pudo volver a vestirse con la túnica y trataba en vano golpear los barrotes.

- Vamos, dejade llamar la atención. – Dijo Mc Nair. – Mañana te llevaremos a donde Malfoy. Estará feliz de verte al fin. Justo a tiempo.

Harriet despertó en la mañana y escuchaba las voces nerviosas de sus secuestradores. Eran dos neomortífagos escoltados por diez soldados.

- ¿Por qué no llevamos a la niña en escoba o apareciéndonos? – Preguntó uno de ellos, se notaba algo impaciente.

- ¿Eres idiota o que? – Preguntó el otro con cinismo. – La chica es aún menor de edad, no sabe aparecerse y si lo hace la descubrirán rápido. El ministerio ya no está en nuestras manos.

- Esto no me gusta nada. Esos malditos rebeldes tomaron el ministerio anoche, apenas supieron que Hogwarts había sido tomada. – Dijo el neomortífago algo nervioso. – Asesinaron a Berry cruelmente. Son bárbaros y peligrosos.

- Lo se. Pero que importa Berry. Tenemos a Potter y a Snape. No habrá forma en que podamos fallar. Ah… en pocos minutos debemos estar llegando a Cobham.

- ¿Estás seguro? – El otro neomortífago observaba el paisaje. Harriet se levantó, los dos neomortífagos la observaron momentáneamente.

- Quédate callada o pasarás inconsciente el resto del viaje. – Dijo uno de ellos, tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara. El otro no pudo evitar mostrar el pánico que sentía.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Señalaba el camino algo destruido. Los árboles no tenían hojas, el cielo se tornó gris y algunos truenos es escuchaban a lo lejos. Habían pasado un cartel que decía: _"Bievenidos a Cobham. Condado de Surrey"._

El piso estaba negro, como si se hubiese quemado y el silencio era aterrador, no se escuchaban pájaros, ni chicharras, tampoco el viento todo estaba muerto.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó el otro neomortífago.

- Algo muy feo. – La estación de trenes estaba destruida y los trenes oxidados.

- Esto funcionaba hace dos semanas. – Dijo el neomortífago bastante temeroso ahora.

- Calma, solo tenemos que atravesar el pueblo y nos largamos. – Dijo el otro. Harriet observaba que aquel pueblo parecía haber desaparecido hace varios años atrás, las casas se veían en mal estado, completamente vacías. Algunas vacas estaban en los campos acostadas, estaban muertas.

- Algo malo pasó por aquí. Y no creo que hayan sido los mestizos rebeldes. – Dijo uno de los neomortífagos. En las calles yacían los cadáveres de algunos pobladores, sus pieles estaban derretidas, pareciera que hubiesen sido quemados por acido. El piso se veía marrón y erosionado, no se distinguía el color verde por algún lado.

- Mejor regresamos.

- No seas cobarde. Sea lo que haya sido ya se fue. – Dijo el neomortífago con la cicatriz en la cara. – Este pueblo no es muy grande, sigamos.

La brisa soplaba fuertemente ahora, era anormal. Harriet sentía algo que la inquietaba. Observaba que aquel pueblo estaba completamente muerto. En una de las puertas de las casas estaban varios cadáveres intactos.

- ¿Qué es eso que se aproxima a lo lejos? – El neomortífago asustadizo tragaba saliva. Una enorme nube lluviosa se acercaba, pero era extraña ya que aparte de ser densa tenía un extraño color naranja como el oxido.

- No lo sé. – Dijo el otro mago. Harriet sintió que su costado había sido perforado, tenía una herida honda mal sanada. Le dolía algo, la lluvia comenzó y las gotas caían suavemente. El piso humeaba y el carruaje se detuvo. Los soldados del Ejército Negro que escoltaban el carruaje cayeron al suelo, gritaban del dolor y la lluvia se hizo más fuerte. El agua comenzaba a formar charcos, Harriet podía ver que era lluvia naranja, abrasadora y tóxica. Ella tosía ahora y los neomortífagos salieron del carruaje a ver que sucedía, apenas las gotas de lluvia entraron en contacto con ellos, la piel de ellos comenzó a despedir humo.

Ellos gritaban de dolor, Harriet podía ver sus pieles al rojo vivo, siendo quemadas por aquella lluvia ácida. En la desesperación cubrió su cara para no inhalar los vapores pero el carruaje cedió y Harriet tuvo que correr fuera de este.

Harriet estaba preparada para ser quemada por la lluvia, pero las gotas caían sobre ella y se sentían refrescantes.

- A ella no le ocurre nada. Es ella, ella hizo esto. – Dijo uno de los neomortífagos apenas pudiendo moverse. Tomó su varita y un rayo de luz se transformó en un dardo venenoso, Harriet intentó evadirlo, pero se resbaló en el piso húmedo y el dardo impacto su pierna con mucho dolor. Al voltear hacía los dos hombres, se dio cuenta que yacían deformados en el piso como si se hubiesen derretido por el calor. Ella observaba sus manos, estaban húmedas pero no sentía dolor alguno, sus poros no soltaban humo y la lluvia corrosiva no parecía afectarle. Sentía frío por el agua que la mojaba y se levantó con mucho dolor, el dardo estaba paralizando su pierna, tenía triple veneno. Si intentaba moverlo, se dispararía el veneno más mortal.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡AYUDA! – Harriet gritaba, pero nadie la podría oír. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a una casa cercana al camino. Pudo avanzar varios metros más. Le dolía todo, porque el veneno estaba haciendo efecto. Cayó inconsciente en el piso.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lara Evans: **Ted puede ser un lider pero tiene un enorme problema: miedo a sus colegas. Obviamente tenía mucha presión de parte de los demás alumnos de no dejar entrar ningún Slytherin, pero fatal que aun por Hogwarts ronde el club de fans de Martha exigiendo que esté en el club (Gracias a Dios ni Maynard ni Harriet tienen uno). Muchos aun tienen resentimientos hacía los Slytherin, pero al parecer hay un soplón que no es de Slytherin, eso ayudará a los alumnos a plantearse la unión con Slytherin para vencer al enemigo. Quizás Ted debería dejarse de estupideces y poner a su familia primero sobre su popularidad (recien ganada ya que el es como Hermione, ratón de biblioteca). Lo que dices exactamente es lo que trata todo esto, basta de prejuicios, por eso el hijo de Snape tenía que ser Gryffindor y la hija de Harriet una Slytherin, así más de uno tiene un sentimiento encontrado. saludos y abrazos.

**Lupin-Tonks: **Hola, me halaga que te haya gustado, en serio. No me canso de oir halagos, así como tampoco criticas constructivas, opiniones o comentarios, el review es como el voto en la democracia: un medio de participación. Claro que mejor no me desvio a hablar de la democracia, ya que no es el asunto. Comunicarme con quienes leen esto puede ayudarme si se me presentan hechos adversos o si me equivoco en algo bien feo (me puede pasar, soy despistada). Este es un espacio abierto de comunicación de ambos lados. La verdad oir que esta pequeña historia se siente como un libro publicado de Rowling es un honor que cualquier escritor de fanfics de HP le gustaría recibir, gracias. Un beso, espero te guste el cap.


	14. No aprisiones a un dragón furioso

He regresado con otro capítulo para su disfrute. Estoy muy agradecida a todos ustedes por sus comentarios. Este fin de semana lo tengo complicado así que publico antes que me quede sin tiempo, capítulo recién sacado del horno. Que estén bien.

**Capitulo 14. ****No aprisiones a un dragón furioso**

Maynard despertó de golpe, se había quedado dormido debido al cansancio, todos los huesos le dolían, poco a poco se incorporó. Dentro de su cabeza podía escuchar la voz de Harriet pidiendo ayuda. Ella corría peligro y lo sabía. Se levantó desesperado, viendose atrapado entre los barrotes de aquella celda, pero los guardias del ejercito NEGRO estaban fuera de la celda y lo hicieron retroceder con un hechizo repelente.

- Eileen dijo que si daba mucha lata lo asustáramos. ¿Qué tal si usamos la maldición Cruciatus? – Dijo uno de los soldados con una carcajada perversa.

- Lo necesitamos vivo, ten cuidado y te pasas, Magurran. - Dijo otro de los soldados llamado Gleasson. Pero Magurran con una sonrisa psicotica se acercó al joven de ojos grises y lo hizo retroceder.

- _Crucio_ - Con su varita hizo que Maynard se doblará del dolor. Maynard cerró sus ojos sin evitar dar alaridos de dolor, todos sus huesos le dolían, cada musculo, cada célula de su cuerpo y una fuerza en su interior iba creciendo, era la suma de sus sentimientos, veía pasar algunos recuerdos frente a sus ojos y lo último que vio fue a Harriet, estaba muriendo y no podría hacer nada. Aquella bestia estalló dentro de su pecho y por sus ojos salía disparada una extraña energía que lo quemaba. Cayó de rodillas.

Luego de un par de horas un sonido bastante fuerte hizo que Maynard despertara. Estaba en medio del camino de tierra, y detrás de él observó la pequeña fortaleza donde había estado apresado. El carruaje estaba desmoronado hecho cenizas. Un batir de alas se escuchaba proveniente de cielo, el chico alzó su mirada y un dragón plateado aterrizó a pocos metros cerca de él. Un Fénix sobrevolaba y podía distinguirlo por el fuego que salía de sus alas. Maynard estaba bastante aturdido y observó como el dragón lo seguía con la mirada.

El Dragón lanzó una bocanada de fuego al aire. Otro dragón negro, mucho más grande aterrizó. Maynard pudo reconocerlo bien, era el dragón que Florence lograba conjurar. Al estar acompañado se sentía salvado, no podía creerlo. Caminó hacía la pequeña fortaleza y descubrió todo revuelto en el piso, los solados destripados en el suelo. Aquello parecía que algo bastante enorme los había asesinado salvajemente. Maynard comenzó a recordar y se dio cuenta que el mismo había hecho aquello, una enorme fuerza dominaba su cuerpo y había destrozado aquel lugar, haciendo estallar en llamas todo a su paso. Pero en aquel instante, intentó sacar a relucir cualquier poder especial pero no pudo. Con bastante prudencia tomó una de las varitas del suelo y limpió la sangre con su túnica.

Cerca de allí escuchó el sonido del agua, al parecer estaba cerca de un arroyo cercano. Su túnica estaba destrozada y ensangrentada, pero no era su propia sangre. Al llegar al arroyo, se dio cuenta de su reflejo, parecía no reconocerse, pero era el mismo, tras beber algo de agua para calmar su sed, trató de limpiar sus heridas. El costado estaba mal curado y Maynard trató de encontrar algunas hierbas curativas.

- Mis conocimientos de pociones sirven al fin para salvar mi vida. - Se dijo Maynard a si mismo. Frente a él, el dragón plateado aterrizó y se sentó.

El dragón negro y el fénix habían desaparecido. Maynard constantemente escuchaba algunas voces en su cabeza, llenas de angustia y algo agonizantes. El dragón plata, algo inquieto comenzó a gruñir y a lanzar bocanadas de fuego. Bajó su cabeza y mostró su lomo, Maynard sabía instintivamente que aquel dragón estaba ofreciéndole su lomo para que él se montara.

Avanzó lentamente y con algo de temor, tocó el lomo del dragón, sus escamas brillaban bajo la luz del sol. Con cuidado, se subió por el lomo del animal que permanecía quieto. Al terminar de sentarse y acomodarse en el lomo el dragón comenzó a batir sus alas, sus ojos grises parecían brillar, emprendió vuelo, dejando el pequeño arroyo atrás. Maynard se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas para no resbalarse del lomo del dragón. Veía a lo lejos el bosque terminando y vio como entraba a un pequeño pueblo, siguió hasta pasar un lago. El dragón plateado bajó su vuelo y voló al ras de la superficie de agua, Maynard podía ver su rostro reflejado en el agua. Hasta que una vez más el dragón siguió volando hacía un nuevo destino desconocido para él.

El fénix apareció, el dragón negro no volvió a mostrar su rastro. Maynard algo tranquilo suponía que el dragón negro había regresado con Florence, pero no tenía la certeza. Estuvo volando alrededor de dos horas y el fénix no se detenía. Bajó el vuelo, al acercarse a una zona poblada. Maynard se sentía extraño en aquel lugar, los nubarrones grises rodeaban la zona y todo parecía estar muerto. Pudo leer un cartel que decía: Cobham, condado de Surrey.

Al llegar al suelo, no pudo evitar toser ante la cantidad de gases que emanaba el suelo. Estos formaban una densa neblina a nivel del suelo. El dragón echó una bocanada de fuego y Maynard bajó de su lomo, intentó inspeccionar la zona, no había ningún ruido. El fénix pronto desapareció y así como el dragón plateado. Abandonado a su suerte y solo, Maynard se sentía extraño en, aquel pueblo fantasma que no mostraba señales de vida.

Comenzó a inspeccionar con más detalle la zona y se encontró con el pueblo abandonado y totalmente deteriorado. El olor de cuerpos en descomposición llegaba y se hacía fuerte a medida que avanzaba hasta el centro del poblado. Las voces en su cabeza sonaban más fuertes, pedían ayuda. Una casa pintada de azul saltaba a la vista, cerca de la entrada del pueblo. Aquellas vibraciones se hacían fuertes allí ¿Sería una trampa? Vio en la calle una carreta destrozada y el traje de los que habían sido algunos soldados del ejercito NEGRO. Al entrar a la casa las voces de su cabeza se callaron, no volvió a escuchar nada.

- _Ya estoy muerta¿Por qué no puedo morir?_- Maynard escucho aquella voz débil que susurraba. Los vidrios estaban empañados y Maynard sabía lo que ello significaba. Busco en todos los rincones, en el piso encontró un débil rastro de sangre. Lo siguió hasta llegar a la puerta del sótano. Abrió la puerta y todo olía a viejo. Las escaleras conducían a la oscuridad, una pequeña luz se filtraba a través de una pequeña ventana. Maynard escuchó una respiración.

- Se ha terminado mi tiempo para brillar… déjame cumplir mi último deseo. Quiero verle antes de morir. – Escuchó una voz delirante, era Harriet. Maynard intentó encontrarla y se tropezó con la chica. Harriet estaba demasiado débil.

- Se que soy una mentira, pero todo ha terminado. Estoy muerta, entonces ¿Por qué no puedo morir? Déjame morir…

- ¡Harriet! – Maynard la tomó en sus brazos. Subió por las escaleras del sótano y la sacó del encierro. Al verla en la claridad se horrorizó que Harriet parecía un espectro, su piel adoptaba un color grisáceo y pálido, sus ojos dilatados estaban más claros que nunca. De su boca salía sangre y su piel estaba fría, en su costado tenía la misma herida que le habían hecho a él.

- ¿Maynard¿Cómo llegaste a mi?

- No lo se. - Dijo Maynard acariciando su cabello. - Pero estás muy herida, debo hacer algo.

- Un dardo venenoso...

- Vas a estar bien...

- Malfoy, el no me deja morir. El viene por mi, el quiere que yo sea como él. Está esperando el momento. - Dijo Harriet con dificultad. - ¿Estaré ya muerta o eres tu otra alucinación?

- Harriet, quédate conmigo. - Maynard besó su frente tomándola en sus brazos con cuidado.

- La sangre de tu túnica. - Dijo Harriet algo triste. - ¿Qué te hicieron?

- No es mi sangre. Creo que me volví loco, creo que mi poder se salió de control. Asesiné a todos los soldados...

- Maynard... escúchame bien... este pueblo fue exterminado, creo que fui yo. - Dijo Harriet con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Estás loca? Tu no hiciste esto.

- Fui yo... fui yo. - Harriet comenzaba a desvariar. - Yo asesiné a este pueblo inocente.

Maynard examinó a la chica y en su pierna vio la herida honda, un dardo estaba clavado, tenía triple veneno. Debía haber muerto hace algunas horas porque era muy potente. Maynard sentía que la chica se desvanecía entre sus brazos.

- No llegué aquí por coincidencia. – Dijo Maynard arropando a la chica. – Hay algo que deba poder hacer.

Maynard acariciaba el rostro de Harriet que aun deliraba, batallaba entre la vida y al muerte. Afuera se escuchó un sonido, eran pasos. Maynard sin pensarlo corrió, podría ser ayuda o ser nuevos neomortífagos, con suerte los asesinaría como había hecho anteriormente, no tenía miedo, debía proteger a Harriet. Al salir a la calle no vio a nadie, los sonidos eran lejanos, sus sentidos se habían agudizado, podía sentir cada hoja que se movía y sentir el suave viento que pegaba contra su rostro. Sabía que alguien venía hacía el pueblo y estaba a una distancia considerable. Corrió como nunca, buscaría a quienes lo podían acechar. Sentía como se acercaba y los pasos forasteros se detenían, el se ocultó entre los arbustos.

- Hay algo que se acerca a nosotros. – Dijo Dylan Patrick apuntando hacía los arbustos, luego de caminar algunos pasos.

- La señal provino de aquí. No se podría haber equivocado. – Dijo un mago joven y delgado llamado Andrew, el tercero de los magos era oscuro de piel y permanecía en silencio.

- Nos va a atacar. – Dijo de repente el mago de piel oscura llamado Johnson. Los arbustos se movían y los tres prepararon sus varitas. Entre los arbustos apareció una mancha que se movía rápidamente. Los tres magos quedaron paralizados por una fuerza extraña que actuaba sobre ellos. Maynard Snape había aparecido frente a ellos.

- El hijo de Snape, madre santa. El hijo de Snape. - Repetía asombrado Andrew. - Está herido.

- Ayuda… Ella necesita ayuda. – Dijo Maynard cayendo exhausto de rodillas.

- ¡Snape! Ha de saber que nos has dado un susto. Tu padre nos ha enviado, somos de la Orden del Fénix ¿Quién necesita ayuda?

- Harriet Potter, está muriendo. – Dijo Maynard.

- Llévanos a ella.

Maynard recuperó las fuerzas, luego que uno de los magos le ofreciera una barra de chocolate para recuperar las energías. Caminaron hasta la casa de azul, los magos apenas pisaban el pueblo de Cobham.

- Cerca de este lugar fue donde asesinaron a Southfield. Pareciera que algo hubiese arrasado todo. Todo está muerto. – Dijo Dylan con semblante grave.

- Alguien le hizo daño a Harriet. – Dijo Maynard. – No sé cómo escapé de ellos. Algo extraño ocurrió.

- Tranquilo muchacho. Todo estará bien. – Dijo el mago de color llamado Johnson. – Los llevaremos de aquí apenas podamos salir. Aun son menores de edad por lo que no podremos aparecernos.

- Harriet está adentro, la acabo de encontrar. No sé cómo, pero la encontré. – Dijo Maynard algo confuso. Los tres magos se miraron entre si. Patrick examinó a Maynard, mientras que Andrew entró a ver a Harriet, luego de unos minutos.

- Ella va a morir. El veneno es muy fuerte. – Dijo Andrew algo apesumbrado. – Es la hija de Harry Potter.

- Tienen que salvarla. – Dijo Maynard casi histérico. – Ella me habló sobre alguien que no la dejaba morir, yo vi muchas cosas... había un fénix y un dragón. Yo vine hasta aquí guiado por ellos.

- ¡Potter no es la única que delira! – Dijo Andrew. - ¿Qué crees que podamos hacer Snape?

- Curarla. Extraer el veneno con cuidado y aplicar alguna poción curativa. Ustedes son los adultos.

- Vinimos a rescatarlos, no estamos preparados. Necesitamos a un maestro de pociones y tenemos los implementos mínimos. – Dijo Dylan.

- Entonces yo lo haré. Soy el mejor maestro de pociones de Hogwarts, luego de mi padre. Así que deben ayudarme. No quiero sonar arrogante, pero no quiero que nadie muera. - Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer ?

- La poción de los desesperados. Es la única forma. Necesito un bezoar.

- Tenemos uno con nosotros. – Dijo Dylan Patrick revisando un saco que llevaban encima. – Tenemos provisiones para dos días y algo de agua. También una carpa.

- Será más seguro usar la casa como refugio. Quién haya estado y destruido este lugar puede volver. - Dijo Andrew algo temeroso.

- Tienen razón, el ejército negro puede volver. Ellos nos necesitan desesperadamente y pronto Malfoy vendrá por nosotros.

- Entremos a la casa. Este pueblo maldito fue exterminado y no quiero terminar aquí. – Dijo Andrew. – Hagamos la poción lo más rápido posible y vayámonos cuanto antes de aquí.

Maynard entró a la casa y fue a la cocina, tomó una enorme olla muggle. Andrew hizo un buen fuego.

- Aguamenti – Dijo Patrick. La gran olla se llenó y el agua comentó a calentarse, era aquel un caldero bastante improvisado.

- Nunca escuché de calentar un bezoar para salvar la vida de alguien. – Dijo Dylan.

- Entonces nunca estudiaste artes oscuras. Bien por ti. – Dijo Maynard con un semblante oscuro. – Es más que calentar un bezoar en agua caliente, es preparar una poción y necesitaré conjurar algunas cosas y sangre.

- ¿Artes oscuras?

- Estamos desesperados. Nunca he practicado ninguna maldición de… - Maynard dijo. Johnson llegó a la cocina algo calmado.

- La chica quedó dormida, pero está bien, respira regularmente. Pero no durará mucho. Voy a poner algunos hechizos protectores a esta casa, llevaré a la chica a una de las alcobas para que pueda estar cómoda.

- Bien. - Dijo Dylan.

Andrew y Dylan ayudaron a Maynard, mientras Johnson vigilaba a la chica susurrar cosas espeluzantes. Maynard en la cocina miraba fuera de la ventana y veía nubarrones grises acercarse, pasó su mirada a la enorme olla y recordaba sus viejas incursiones llenas de curiosidad en los libros de artes oscura de su padre, estaban ocultos pero el logró ojearlos los suficiente. No amaba las artes oscuras, no se había atrevido a practicarlas pero una página de aquel libro viejo le había llamado la atención, su padre le había contado que había hecho aquella poción para alguien desesperado por salvar a una vida humana.

- _Venti adversi_ – repetía Maynard con la varita que había tomado de uno de los soldados muertos.

- Parece sencillo. - Dijo Andrew, pero Maynard tomó un pequeño cuchillo, respirando profundo lo hundió en su piel y un pedazo de su propia carne cayó en sus manos. Maynard con un gesto de dolor arrojó aquel pedazo de su humanidad a aquella olla hirviente, mientras Andrews y Dylan miraban horrorizados.

- Es un sacrificio, tanto para quien desea curar y quien debe ser curado. Se renace a través del dolor. - Dijo Maynard. - Es la última alternativa para quien agoniza y no tiene otra esperanza.

- Artes oscuras... son despreciables. - Dijo Dylan. - Debemos extraer el veneno de la pierna de la joven Potter. Pero debemos tener cuidado.

- Yo puedo hacerlo. - Dijo Johnson. - Pero necesito concentración.

Johnson se dirigió hasta donde Harriet se encontraba, era alrededor de las tres de la tarde pero estaba bastante oscuro. Harriet tenía sus ojos abiertos, lágrimas salian de ellos, el dolor la consumía, Johnson sudaba frío, pero Dylan y Andrew le dieron animos. Con mucho cuidado Johnson vio la herida profunda, respirando lentamente miró haciendo calculos. Sin aviso y rapidamente extendió su varita y el dardo salió disparado hacía el otro lado de la habitación, el veneno es esparció en el suelo y Harriet dio un grito de horror espantoso, le dolía demasiado.

- Matenme, no me dejen sufrir este dolor. Matenme. - Gritaba Harriet cegada por el dolor. Maynard llegó a la habitación y se acercó a Harriet, intentó calmarla pero era imposible.

- Faltan tres horas para que la poción esté lista. - Dijo Maynard. Andrew, Dylan y Jonhson suspiraron algo angustiados, la noche pronto caería y el encantamiento Fidelio envolvía a aquella casa que aun estaba en pie en aquel pueblo maldito.

A las seis de la tarde, Maynard observaba la poción escarlata, hervia pero no se evaporaba, burbujeaba. A su alrededor habían porta retratos de los antiguos moradores de la casa, eran muggles y era una pareja joven, estaban esperando un hijo. Al lado de la habitación donde Harriet estaba, había un cuarto donde había una cuna y todo decorado para el recibimiento de un niño.

- Asesinos – Dijo Maynard refiriendose a los neomortifagos.

-_¿Asesinos? Pero tu también eres uno de ellos... tu también has matado_. - Escuchaba una voz en su cabeza.

- Era diferente, ellos eran malos. además no quise... perdí el control.

- Eres un asesino, quieras o no... asesino...

- Basta ya. No soy un asesino. - Maynard gritó dandose cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación de aquel bebé que nunca logró nacer. Una hora después en las afueras de la casa había una densa neblina, estaba todo oscuro.

- Es hora. - Dijo Andrew, mientras Maynard asentía.

- Voy a necesitar que me ayuden, necesito que me ayuden a desnudar a Potter. - Dijo Maynard temblando ligeramente ante aquella petición. - La poción debe hacer contacto con todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Desnudarla? - Andrew abrió los ojos. - ¿Es necesario?

- ¿Necesita ayuda en desnudar a una mujer señor Snape? - Preguntó Johnson suspicaz. Maynard no vacilaba.

- Ella es mi amiga, necesito que esto funcione. - Dijo Maynard. Harriet miraba débilmente sin saber donde estaba. Dylan sujetó a la chica, mientras Andrew abandonaba la sala. Johnson hizo lo mismo. Dylan llevó a Harriet a la bañera del baño, quedaba poco de su túnica destrozada y la ayudó a quitar. Maynard buscó la poción desde la cocina, estaba algo inseguro si aquello funcionaría. Dylan abandonó el baño dejando a la chica sola, Johnson y Andrew se miraron entre si.

Harriet Potter estaba desnuda en la bañera esperando el momento, esta vez respiraba profundo, gemía de dolor. Había muchos rasguños en sus brazos y una cicatriz en su costado. En una de sus piernas, había una herida honda, que se pudría lentamente y que parecía estar infectada. Respiraba con dificultad y cerró los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. Le dolía todo, la piel enrojecida la sentía al rojo vivo y sus labios sangraban. Maynard Snape sostenía una cacerola humeante, un líquido hirviente y con mucho valor, se acercó a ella.

- Hazlo, hazlo o será peor. – Dijo Harriet jadeante sin fuerzas. –No me dejes agonizando en este dolor. ¡Hazlo!

- Lo siento. – Dijo Maynard fríamente conteniendo el aliento. Vertiendo sobre Harriet el líquido viscoso y caliente. Harriet gritó del dolor con mucha intensidad. Maynard arrojó la cacerola a un lado y retrocedió, sentándose en el inodoro algo asustado. Harriet lloraba intensamente sin consuelo. Cada poro de su piel ardía en llamas, estaba siendo quemada viva por aquel líquido.

- Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien. – Dijo Maynard cerrando sus ojos y dándose cuenta que Harriet no volvió a gritar más, de repente se había calmado y el vapor seguía saliendo de la bañera donde ella se encontraba. No tuvo el valor para asomarse, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Su padre había realizado aquello algunas veces, pero él nunca había tenido que presenciar aquella medida tan desesperada para salvar una vida. Harriet ya debía estar muerta, pero había sobrevivido agonizante oculta en el sótano de aquella casa, en aquel pueblo fantasma donde todos habían muerto calcinados.

- ¡No debiste sobrevivir y lo hiciste! – Dijo Maynard abriendo sus ojos de nuevo. – Tienes mucha suerte últimamente. Harriet, di algo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó Harriet hundida en la bañera. Su voz sonaba algo débil, pero sin dolor.

- En lo que una vez fue el pueblo de Cobham, condado de Surrey. – Dijo Maynard. La puerta del baño se abrió y tres magos se asomaron preocupados.

- Escuchamos gritos. – Dijo un joven mago temblando de miedo. - ¿Cómo se encuentra la chica?

- Aparentemente bien. – Dijo Maynard. – Aun no he visto si sus heridas sanaron.

Maynard se aproximó hasta la bañera y sin mirar a su ocupante cerró las cortinas, abriendo la regadera. Aun respiraba algo asustado, agitado. Los magos se miraban entre si.

- Ha sido muy arriesgado Snape. – Dijo Johnson, un mago de color bastante alto y elegante. – Pero has salvado a la chica.

- ¿Cómo sucedió esto? – Preguntó otro de los magos sin dejar de mostrar su asombro. – Pensé que la joven Potter iba a morir.

- No lo se. – Dijo Maynard avanzando hacía los magos. – Mañana podremos irnos. Harriet, debes bañarte y enjuagarte piel, luego vístete. Te esperaré en la habitación para examinar las heridas.

Harriet no respondió, pero la regadera seguía sonando. El sonido del agua quedó atrás cuando los tres magos y Maynard abandonaron el baño.

- Ella no se encuentra bien. – Dijo Dylan. – Nosotros haremos guardia en la entrada de esta casa. No sabemos si algo o alguien aun andan rondando por allí, esta noche será larga. Snape, creo que ahora que el peligro ha pasado para la joven Potter, puedes ocuparte de ella. No abandones esta habitación y cuida de ella.

- Si. – Dijo Johnson. – Aun debemos preparar la jornada de mañana. Partiremos temprano antes del amanecer. Corremos peligro si permanecemos aquí.

- Bien. – Dijo Maynard, el peligro había pasado. Cerró las ventanas y cortinas. Los tres magos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Maynard se sentó a esperar en uno de los sillones. Luego de aproximadamente media hora escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría. La regadera se había detenido unos minutos antes. Una chica de cabello húmedo y rostro asombrado se asomaba envuelta en su túnica rota y dañada. Al mirarla a los ojos, se sintió aliviado.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Maynard mirando sus ojos.

- No lo se. – Dijo Harriet avanzando descalza hasta acercarse al joven Snape. Estaba reducida y sus ojos se observaban algo hundidos llenos de tristeza. El verde de sus ojos lucía algo apagado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Maynard sabía que algo atormentaba a la chica, lo sentía.

- El quiere que yo sea como él. Quiere que deje de sentir, me está haciendo como él y no se si pueda evitarlo. Extirpó mis deseos maternales, me quitó a mis hermanos y a mi abuelo. Me separó de mis padres y sigue tras de mi. ¿Por qué yo?

- Eso es algo que pronto deberíamos saber. – Dijo Maynard. – Algo oscuro se ciñe sobre nosotros sin duda. Debemos ser fuertes.

- Vi como todos murieron. – Harriet recordaba con repugnancia los hechos de la tarde anterior. - Era una lluvia, de color rojo fuego, casi naranja, el humo salía de sus poros. Los vapores ahogaron a los que se refugiaron bajo techo y todos murieron calcinados, con las pieles al rojo vivo y deformados. Gritaban del dolor por aquella lluvia asesina y antes de huir. Pero yo no sentía nada, y la lluvia no me lastimó. ¿Por qué¿Hay una maldición sobre mí? Estaba allí parada en medio del camino, siendo mojada por la lluvia asesina, sin perecer. Uno de ellos conjuró una docena de dardos venenosos. La lluvia no me hizo daño, pero los dardos me debilitaron, me volvieron fría y me causaron delirios. Vi muchas cosas, hasta que decidí ocultarme en aquel sótano. ¿Cómo me curaste?

- Un bezoar pulverizado en agua hirviente. Simple pero doloroso, con un resultado satisfactorio. – Dijo Maynard respirando profundamente. – Mi padre ha recurrido a esas medidas para salvar a algunas personas, no muy buenas personas, pero eso es parte del pasado.

- Sentí mi cuerpo en llamas y desde sentir la poción hirviente, no sentí más dolor. Pero ahora no siento mi cuerpo¿estoy realmente viva? - Dijo Harriet sentándose en otro sillón frente a Maynard. Con su varita, Maynard prendió el fuego de la chimenea ya que comenzaba a hacer algo de frío. Harriet tenía una mirada perdida.

- Estás viva. – Dijo Maynard. – Pasará algo de tiempo hasta que vuelvas a estar en dominio de tus sentidos. No puedo creer que estés viva. Pensé que no volvería a verte – Dijo Maynard con voz de alivio. - ¿Cómo hiciste para no morir?

- No lo se… - Dijo Harriet, mientras su cabello goteaba agua y sus manos pálidas frías se sujetaban al sillón.

- Déjame verte. – Dijo Maynard. – Debo ver tus heridas.

Harriet se levantó de nuevo lentamente, avanzaba poco a poco. Alzó un poco su túnica y le mostró a Maynard su pierna, algo herida pero lucía mejor que momentos antes. Tardaría unos días en sanar completo, pero ya el peligro había pasado. Maynard se acercó y se arrodilló, miró detenidamente su pierna, y aun asombrado por el poder de aquella poción sencilla y drástica que su padre le había enseñado y que nunca había utilizado hasta aquella noche. Aproximó sus manos y tocó la superficie de su piel, comprobando que el ligero hematoma que rodeaba la pierna de Harriet sanaría pronto.

- Esto ha sido asombroso. – Dijo Maynard mirándola arrodillado. - ¿Y tu costado?

Harriet dejó caer la túnica y desabotono lentamente la parte de arriba, con mucho cuidado dejó abierto solo un lugar donde Maynard podía apreciar la cicatriz que tenía en su costado.

- Te quedará una cicatriz en las costillas. Como a mí. – Dijo Maynard observando la herida que había cerrado bastante, pero aun le faltaba sanar y evidentemente una cicatriz quedaría. Asombrosamente, los rasguños de sus brazos y cara, habían desaparecido. Se levantó a observarla detenidamente y apenas quedaban unas pequeñas marcas que mejorarían con el tiempo.

- Gracias… - Dijo Harriet suspirando algo tensa.

- Es impresionante. – Maynard observaba con atención sus manos y sus brazos. Al tocarla nuevamente, sintió un impulso eléctrico entre él y su piel. Harriet algo perturbada aun se abrazó al joven Snape, permanecieron unidos alrededor de cinco minutos.

- Algo o alguien quiere que aun sigamos vivos. – Dijo Harriet mirándolo a los ojos. – Hemos tenido suerte, no lo hubiéramos logrado solos. Tengo miedo aun¿Volveré a sentir? Quiero dejar este frío atrás y que el sol vuelva a calentarme la espalda. Quiero sentir y vivir… siento que mi alma está congelándose cada día y que hoy debí haber muerto, hemos desafiado a la muerte.

- Quizás hemos cambiado el rumbo de la historia. – Dijo Maynard mirándola de nuevo. – Pero debemos hacerlo, mientras seamos libre de hacerlo. Mañana regresaremos a Londres, iremos en escoba. Seremos discretos para evitar que nos perciban. – Dijo Maynard explicándole, pero notaba que aun estaba a una corta distancia de la chica. Harriet tenía una mirada sombría.

- Volveremos a Hogwarts… nadie creerá que aun estamos vivos. Yo pensé ayer que iba a morir, que más nunca vería a mis padres, a Rowen, a mis amigas… a ti. Maldita sea, mientras agonizaba en la oscuridad pedí un ultimo deseo. – Harriet estaba temblando frente a él.

- ¿Cuál deseo? – Maynard la seguía de cerca, no podía alejarse ni acercarse más.

- Verte por última vez. Para sentirte. Para caer en tus brazos una vez más. – Dijo Harriet precipitándose un poco sobre él. Nunca habían estado tan cerca de besarse como aquella vez y aunque ya antes lo habían hecho, Maynard parecía dispuesto a prolongar el juego el mayor tiempo posible.

- Nuestra situación ha quedado intacta. – Dijo Maynard. – Quiero que sea así…

- Nosotros… ¿existe un nosotros? – Dijo Harriet, sus ojos comenzaban a perder la tristeza y un brillo reemplazaba.

- Aquí estamos una vez más, pero no será la última vez que nos veamos. – Dijo Maynard respirando sobre ella, percibiendo su aroma húmedo ya que aun su cabello escurría agua de la regadera y sus manos estaban frías, tomándolas lentamente.

- ¿Y si esta fuera la última vez? quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta el final. – Dijo Harriet a punto de sucumbir en la boca del joven Snape.

- Voy a quedarme contigo. Hasta el final. – Dijo Maynard inmóvil.

- Quiero comprobarlo Maynard, quiero saber si aun puedo sentir, quiero despertar de esta pesadilla a tu lado – Dijo Harriet suspirando - ¿Podrías ayudarme?.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

El próximo capitulo se llama _**"Clase de Anatomía: Parte II"**_, es la versión de lo ocurrido después del capitulo 1,_**Siente**_. Espero que les haya gustado.

**Lyla:**Ah, si. Ya pisamos el famoso capítulo 1, de atrás pa'alante. Eileen ha cambiado mucho de lo que sus padres creían, ya no es una chica mediocre en la magia y eso tiene una buena razón, lo ha hecho por estar al lado de Malfoy. Si, Eileen como una Snape es un personaje imcomprendido, ya veremos si la historia la perdonará ya que ella es una victima de ella misma o la condenarán sin piedad por sus actos. Malfoy es muy astuto para habersela ganado, pero no termina aqui. Christian es medio pelele, pero considerando que estaba bajo los efectos del ponche adulterado u.u, el en realidad quería mucho a Harriet, solo que nunca supo como separarse de la apuesta que hizo a luchar por ella y no lastimarla, Harriet en cambio con él aprendió como podría enfriarse un corazón en total indiferencia. Respecto a Martha, te diré que pasó como primicia: Es tan egocentrica que cuando Eileen dijo_ "Solo vengo a buscar a mi hermano y a SU NOVIA" _(refiriendose ironicamente a Harriet), Martha creyó que era con ella y no pensó dos veces para ocultarse y salvarse de lo peor. Pobre niña, hospitalizada? Espero que te mejores y ya estés mejor. Saludos a ti y a Pepe entonces. :P

**Lupin-Tonks:** Los neomortífagos andan algo tensos por cumplir las ordenes de Malfoy, quien no debe estar muy contento. Nuestros chicos van a tener que aprender muchas más cosas a los golpes y con tragedias, ya que la vida no es tan suave como aprender hechizos en un Colegio, al menos para ellos. Ya verás lo que ocurre... muchos enredos, situaciones y por supuesto SORPRESAS. Severus se ha vuelto más sentimental, pero nada cursi (que me muero con un Snape out of character), sino simplemente que con respecto a muchos años atrás ahora él tiene a tres personas a quién ama incondicionalmente: Florence, a Maynard (aunque no le guste demostrarle su cariño al chico) y aunque no lo creas a Eileen, porque de cierto modo Eileen le recuerda fisicamente y psicologiamente a él mismo, un padre ama a sus hijos sin importar que. Y debido a que Snape tuvo muchas carencias en su infancia, no puede evitar perdonar y querer a sus hijos, aunque no va andar llorandole a Eileen, sino que debe guardar sus sentimientos y enfrentarle como si fuera otro neomortifago más cuando le corresponde, en ese aspecto el sigue siendo severo. Sobre Eileen, toda esta lucha es por la fascinación que siente por Malfoy, pero hay algo más. Florence y Severus han estado alejados y ya explicaré porque (dígamos que Florence se mantiene informada con el dragón negro de lo que pasa lejos de ella).

**Kathy Prince: **Vaya! Estoy empezando a sentir que todos los que no nos gustó el septimo libro nos refugiamos en fics con más sentido que esa estafa de libro. Muchas gracias Kathy, me anima mucho saber que te gustan mis historias (al menos de esta saga), fino que me dejarás tu opinión, la comunicación con los lectores es un buen paso para mejorar o saber la percepción de la historia. Oh, sobre Rowling, creo que es un caso perdido, luego ha venido su decadencia inventado personajes gays en la saga, subastando libros que no va a publicar, demandando a quien mencione a Harry Potter, etc... en fin. Snape, el grandioso Snape de libros anteriores no pudo haber amado a LILY y luego morir como un idiota picado por una culebrita venenosa, EL, el mejor maestro de pociones quién en el primer libro dijo que con las pociones podría detener la muerte. NO ME JODAN... Rowling simplemente odiaba a Snape y se le volteó ya que hay muchos fans de Snape que si lo quieren. Seguiré publicando capitulos, queda un buen tajo de historia y espero que me quede bien, no sea que me pique un mosquito como a Rowling y empiece a destrozar la historia, tengo Fe que eso no pasará (Bueno, yo no recibo dinero por escribir así que seré más dificil de corromper y comprar, solo escribo porque me gusta). Maynard... Harriet... muchas cosas estarán en sus manos, pero de todas formas quedan muchos papeles por interpretarse en esta guerra. Un saludo y ya vendrán más explicaciones sobre lo sucedido. Eileen recibirá justamente lo que merece como ser humano. Es un placer escribir. Un saludo para ti :P

**Lara Evans: **De la que se salvó, aunque ahora sabemos que Malfoy le interesa mantener vivos a los dos chicos. Maynard ha logrado librarse a tiempo para ir a rescatar a Harriet. Ambos se necesitan y complementan. Eileen me ha sorprendido bastante, sabe jugar muy bien su papel. Ya Severus tendrá chance de cobrarselas y aprender, el aunque no lo demuestre siente mucha frustración al tener que combatir a su propia hija, pero no tiene otra salida. Lo que no te mata te hace fuerte, y Snape es muy fuerte como parar morir ahora (ni siquiera picado por una serpiente, jajajaja risa sarcastica). Manley es un cerebro malvado, tu lo has dicho, pero tiene sus puntos débiles, queda de nuestros protagonistas como explotar sus puntos debiles y derrotarle. En la unión está la fuerza. Saludos para ti :)


	15. Clases de Anatomia II

No hace falta que diga de que trata este capítulo. Una referencia a lo ocurrido en aquella noche donde Maynard y Harriet cedieron a la pasión, luego del miedo. Lo que ocurrió después. La versión completa del "momento", está en el capítulo 1 (jajaja, por si acaso alguien desea recordarlo mejor). La batalla aun está por venir para marcar el final, pero por ahora nuestro protagonistas sienten un deseo irrefrenable, ¿A qué se deberá? ¿Qué implicaciones tendrá?

_Pd. No será este el único "momento" de nuestros chicos, lo puedo asegurar. Veremos si es verdad que la pasión puede cegar._

**Capitulo 15. Clases de anatomía (Parte II)**

"_**Is that you doing that to me  
With your stare…**_

Maynard la observó detenidamente unos segundos, ella sentía que sus manos sentían de nuevo, despertaba lentamente, el calor se apoderaba de sus manos y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que Maynard lograra tan solo eso con una mirada? Un calor agradable que se expandía en toda la habitación. Sin moverse y sin tocar la varita, la puerta de aquella habitación se cerró con seguro. El fuego de la chimenea creció mucho más.

Era el momento de dar el primer paso o retirarse para siempre. ¿Quieres sentir? Acércate al festín. ¿Quién daría el primer paso para el contacto físico? Aquella conexión no se iba a perder tan fácil y parecía duradera, al menos en aquella noche. Harriet decidida, pasó una de sus manos lentamente por la mejilla del chico que ya no se encontraba tenso, sino más bien, comprobando placenteramente el efecto magnético que su mirada tenía en la chica. Su cabello era grasoso y negro, sus ojos grises le dominaban y seducían, aquel primer contacto se sentía demasiado bien y él también despertaba de aquella pesadilla, ya no estaban en Surrey, estaban lejos y solo ellos dos existían en ese momento.

…_**I feel the temperature start to rise  
And I  
Really take it from there…**_

Maynard se acercó un poco más, la sujetó suavemente por la espalda, sin vacilar ni decir una palabra la besó en los labios lentamente, apasionada e intensamente. Como nunca antes había besado a ninguna de sus chicas, sin dejarla respirar, conteniendo el aliento e introduciendo su lengua en su boca. Y su boca sabía diferente, sabía a gloria mezclada con euforia.

Harriet sabía que esto vendría, inmersa en las emociones que sentía, oh si, sentía de nuevo y los últimos días habían quedado atrás. No recordaba sus heridas, ni el ataque, ni el haber estado tan cerca de la muerte, simplemente vivía aquel momento y no había un después, ni un antes, solo podía sentir y para eso había nacido. Maynard la aprisionaba contra la pared, pero ella nunca antes se sintió tan libre como aquel momento, él la acorralaba sin necesidad ya que ella no iba a huir.

El la besaba mientras acariciaba su cabello húmedo, y bajaba con su cuello donde sentía la yugular palpitando fuertemente, su pecho explotaba en temperatura y su cintura parecía una invitación a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Estaba sobre ella como lo había deseado desde ¿siempre?

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, estaba allí para él solo, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos y lo acariciaba atrayéndolo hacía él, apartando su boca de sus labios, besando su cuello, mordisqueando su oreja y susurrándole.

…_**I start to press my skin to you  
I'm craving it  
I'm feeling you…**_

…_**Will you relieve me fast?  
Feast your eyes on my display…  
**_

…_**Take control  
Fall over me  
Cover me in ecstasy…**_

…_**Let me ride to heaven  
Let me feel the swelling  
Oh let me concentrate…**_

…_**I can feel it  
When I taste  
Like the wind  
I breathe  
Crawling inside of me baby  
Oh oh oh…**_

- ¿Puedes sentirlo? – Preguntaba Maynard mientras le susurraba al oído a Harriet. – Dime que se siente.

- Puedo sentirlo, puedo probarlo… es como el viento. – Harriet le costaba respirar. Aquel momento le había dejado hipnotizada. Respiraba una vez más con dificultad y su pecho se inflaba. – Extendiéndote dentro de mí.

Maynard cayó a su lado, sin poder evitar saborearla una vez más, besándole su frente, aspirando su aroma inconfundible que ahora era su favorito. Besando su cuello, besando una vez más sus labios. Ella estaba a su lado, le miraba con una sonrisa cálida, mientras el joven de cabello negro cerraba sus ojos sin contener sus emociones.

…_**Now's the time for you to let go of  
All your inhibitions…**_  
…_**We can do this one more time  
With a little  
Tease and conversation…**_

…_**Watch the way my body moves  
Feel the rhythm melting you  
Mmm this is how it should be…**_

- Si, una vez más. – Decía Maynard cerrando sus ojos y respirando rápidamente. – Si, así es…

- No…te… detengas… ¡Maynard! – Dijo Harriet antes de comenzar a aullar sin cesar. De cómo el sonido de su voz jadeante, hacía que Maynard se sintiera aun más incitado a continuar.

- ¡Harriet! – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole. Mientras se encaminaban juntos de nuevo a la subida de aquella montaña rusa de sensaciones y emociones.

- Quiero que aprendas como gritar mi nombre, una vez más. – Dijo Harriet, mientras el chico le miraba con malicia y deseo. Faltaba poco, ella le dominaba, ella le pertenecía y eran uno solo, aquel acto que era como un instinto natural recién encontrado y experimentado. Hasta la última chispa, sin poderse detener, apenas pudiendo respirar, queriendo gritar, sabiendo que era bueno aquello que acababan de descubrir, sabiendo que era maravilloso.

- ¡Eres mía Harriet! ¡Eres mia! – Decía Maynard con deleite sonriéndole. – Lo serás por siempre.

_**  
**__**Crawl over you  
I'll dominate  
Your destiny  
I'll be your faith  
I will be your fantasy**_

Let me ride to heaven  
Let me feel the swelling  
Oh let me concentrate

I can feel it  
When I taste  
Like the wind  
I breathe  
Crawling inside of me oh baby  
Oh oh oh  
  
_**If I've fallen in love with the soul  
If I've fallen in love with myself  
I'll take it all in one time**_

_**I can feel it…**_

Harriet comprobó como en tan pocos minutos, su cuerpo respondía a aquellos estímulos, el placer se había apoderado de ella y ahora yacía al lado de Maynard, sentía una calidez y placidez indescriptible. Como si los días anteriores no hubiesen existido, sus muñecas parecían haberse curado, el dolor no había dejado secuela, tan solo algunas pistas del dolor en su pierna y costado. Maynard la acariciaba mientras la observaba con sus poderosos ojos grises y fríos.

- Harriet, dime que este no es otro sueño. – Dijo Maynard observándola.

- No estamos soñando. Esto es real. – Dijo Harriet acariciando el cuerpo del chico. Atreviéndose a tocarlo sin inhibiciones, superando el miedo inicial a sentirse atraída por él.

- Sin duda será imposible olvidar esta noche. – Dijo Maynard, estaba algo cansado levantándose de la cama. El tiempo era traicionero. Escuchó algunos pasos en el pasillo de la habitación. – Era el final justo de nuestra primera clases de anatomía, ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, aunque no me has explicado mucho. – Dijo Harriet a su lado. - ¿Porque no vamos a donde Malfoy? Nos entregamos. - Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Estás loca? - Maynard la miraba extrañado.

- Yo asesiné a todos los que vivían en este pueblo, hice esa catástrofe. Tú te convertiste en una máquina asesina y acabaste con los soldados. - Dijo Harriet. - Si nos enfrentamos a él pasará lo mismo. Lo destruiremos.

- No estoy seguro. De hecho mi hermana logró controlarme, Malfoy sabe de nuestros poderes. Un pueblo muggle y unos soldados no se esperaban nuestro ataque, él lo espera y nos quiere a su lado. Debemos huir hasta que sepamos como acabarlo.

- Las profecías dicen que solo el heredero de Sirceadeo y la hija de Galia podrían vencer al usurpador. Malfoy es el usurpador. - Dijo Harriet.

- El hijo de Sirceadeo controlaría la muerte y yo no puedo controlar la muerte. No insistas. - Dijo Maynard. - Resulta que ahora somos extraordinarios y hacemos cosas espantosas cuando perdemos el control pero eso no significa nada.

- No todo lo que hacemos cuando perdemos el control es espantoso. Nuestra sesión en la cama fue bastante aceptable. - Dijo Harriet aun envuelta por las sabanas. Maynard pareció sonrojarse, pero inmediatamente adoptó una actitud desenfadada.

- ¿Qué clase de personas somos? El mundo se despedaza y nosotros tenemos sexo... - Dijo Maynard mientras Harriet ordenaba su cabellera roja, se sentó en la cama.

- Me atemoriza pensar que podemos ser capaces de tanta destrucción, podemos hacer daño. Me asombra el hecho de haber caído en tus brazos sin dudar ni un solo segundo. - Dijo Harriet, mientras Maynard con sus dedos acariciaba la espalda de la chica.

- No todo en este mundo tiene sentido. Pero ahora que lo dices – Maynard posó sus ojos en los lumbares de la chica. - Tienes un lunar en los lumbares, tal como en el sueño, ese sueño donde dormiamos juntos y yo te asesinaba.

- Esa pesadilla espantosa... - Dijo Harriet mirando al chico.

- Eileen la infiltró en tu mente como un virus, luego a mi.

- Esa pesadilla nos hizo como somos ahora. Hizo que naciera la duda en lo que sentíamos, todo por una maldita pesadilla que no nos pertenece. ¿Todo esto es un engaño? ¿Cada beso que me has dado? ¿Cada caricia?

- No lo creo... - Maynard pasó la mano por su cabello. - Se que no lo vas a creer, estamos a muchos dias de la primera vez que supimos el uno y el otro. Hace seis años en que eras una niña problemática y me acusaste con Rowen.

Cuando yo te confundía con los Weasleys y te detestaba. La primera clases de pociones, yo estaba asustado por haber quedado en Gryffindor y tu habías arrebatado mi lugar en Slytherin. Esa primera clase en la que me quitaste un mechón de cabello con tus manos. Luego entendí que el sombrero seleccionador no se había equivocado. No sabía como mis ojos se fijaban frecuentemente en ti, deseos de hacerte llorar, o reír, llamar tu atención, hacerte daño, protegerte o quizás solo herirte con mis palabras.

- ¿Desde el principio? Pero tú... estabas tras Martha. - Harriet miraba asombrada.

- Martha me gustaba, es la chica que todos querrían. Pero Harriet Potter seguía siendo un misterio. - Dijo Maynard. - Eras bastante enigmatica para mí, esas maneras contradictorias, la inseguridad que con el tiempo se desvaneció, la coraza de chica fuerte que se rompió en mil pedazos mientras llorabas por Christian Valdemarr. Mucho antes de yo saber eso, Eileen intuyó a través de nuestra conexión que eventualmente su dulce hermano de Gryffindor terminaría atando lazos emocionales a la hija de Harry Potter y ella solo aceleró el proceso. Aun sin esas pesadillas, habríamos sido amigos y llegado hasta aquí...

- Quizás no... Tú eres un Snape y yo una Potter. - Dijo Harriet. - Pero ya eso no importa, ¿o no?

- No… - Maynard la tomó en sus brazos. - No me importa quienes sean mis padres o los tuyos. Me atraes, y me costó mucho descubrirlo y aceptarlo. Me hacías calcular cada gesto para no dejar nada obvio a malas interpretaciones, me hacías controlar severamente cualquier posible indicio, ocultarte lo que soy fue fácil hasta que perdí el control y logré besarte. Oh si... fue como llegar al cielo.

- Maynard, estás hablando de mí, te recuerdo. - Dijo Harriet. - No puedes detestarme un día y desearme al dia siguiente.

- No seas ridícula, nunca te he detestado en realidad. Solamente estaba confundido… - Maynard acariciaba con sus dedos suavemente el rostro de la chica. - Todas fueron excusas, para tenerte y lo he logrado. Dime tú... ¿Cómo te fijaste en mí? Mucha casualidad que creyendo que te detestaba siguieras mis intentos de acercame a ti y correspondieras a ese beso inicial en nuestras clases de anatomía. Firmaste tu sentencia al aceptar que yo te enseñara todo lo maravilloso que puede haber en el cuerpo humano.

- Es confuso... No lo se. – Harriet estaba nerviosa con mariposas volando en su estomago. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo y muy pronto lo estaría su alma.

- ¿O es difícil de admitir para una ambiciosa Slytherin que siempre cree tener la razón? ¿O solo una estrategia para no sentir pena por haberte sentido atraída por mi desde antes de ser novia de Valdemarr?

- ¿Lo sabías? - Harriet miraba indignada. – Lo sabías y no hiciste nada.

- No lo sabía, eso quería creer, no me lanzaría tras de ti teniendo a tu hermano cerca y a mi padre a mis espaldas y con las sospechas que me podrías desplantar de una manera vil en venganza a mis humillaciones... pero ya lo he confirmado. - Maynard sonreía.

- No sé qué ocurrió, fue esa mañana que vi tus ojos, descubrí que eran grises y... sentí asco verte al lado de Macinsale. ¿Celos? Quizás. Nunca me había percatado de que tus ojos eran hipnóticos y gélidos, me atemorizaban pero me resultaban confabulados. Como una bestia deseosa que desea ser dominada, como un gran secreto que no todos sabrán... No lo sé, como un placer culposo, una tentación en la que quiero caer...

Harriet podía sentir el latido acelerado del chico, podía sentir su respiración en su oído y lo deseaba tanto que podía sentir como el roce de su piel con la del chico producía una sensación de placer y liberación. Ella añadió pronto.

- Dime algo ¿Acaso tu hermana sabía que esto que nosotros experimentamos realmente sucedería? - Dijo Harriet con algo de ira reprimida. - ¿Acaso esto es un plan para destruirnos lentamente en medio del placer fulminante que se produce cuando tu cuerpo y el mío son uno solo?

- ¿Tiene sentido discutir algo del pasado que no se puede cambiar? - Preguntó Maynard hablándole al oído.

- El pasado se puede cambiar con un giratiempo, aunque no siempre tenemos la disponibilidad. – Dijo Harriet algo rencorosa.

- ¿Cambiarías algo del pasado si pudieras? – Maynard la observaba inquisidoramente.

- Si yo pudiera volver al pasado, volvería al día que mis hermanos murieron... o quizás el día que tu hermana nació y la asesinaría. - Dijo Harriet temblando de la furia al recordar a Eileen, el cuarto se enfrió un poco.

- Bravo Potter. - Dijo Maynard sin alejarse de ella. - Si eso pasara y volvieras al pasado, hoy sería otra desconocida bastarda quien hubiese asesinado a tus hermanos y te hubiese atrapado en su trampa. - Dijo Maynard mirando suspicazmente. - Algunas cosas pasan por una razón, ella ya no se llamaría Eileen pero hubiese cumplido el mismo papel.

- ¿Qué razón ves a la muerte de mis hermanos? – Harriet se iba enfriando y el frío se apoderaba de la habitación.

- Enloquecerte y convertirte en una desquiciada llena de venganza. Manchar la pureza de tu corazón hasta el punto de volverte como ellos. Lo mismo hicieron con mis padres y lo lograron, prometí no caer. - Dijo Maynard. - Y míranos, estamos a un paso de ser como ellos.

- Jamás seremos como ellos. - Dijo Harriet con determinación. La habitación se enfrió mucho más, los vidrios de las ventanas se empañaron. Un sonido violento se oía tras la puerta.

Escucharon unos pasos agitados en el pasillo, abajo había una pequeña discusión.

- ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Johnson desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Si. - Dijo Maynard en la cama sentado junto a Harriet. - Harriet ha mejorado notablemente.

- Bien, procuren no abandonar la habitación. Hay algo extraño aquí. No abandonen la habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Harriet no presentía algo bueno.

- No lo se... no es nada bueno. - Maynard se levantó, miró la ventana donde afuera todo era oscuridad.

- Abre a maldita puerta, Johnson. - Dijo la voz de Andrews, parecía enojado. - No tenemos alternativa.

Harriet y Maynard escucharon atentos. Maynard le hizo señas a Harriet y ella se vistió con un par de jeans azules que encontró en el armario, una camisa de cuadros y unos zapatos simples. Maynard se colocó también un par de jeans y un camisón blanco, su cabello estaba revuelto y él parecía más tenso que nunca.

- Nos traicionaste Andrews. Eres uno de ellos. - Dijo Johnson. – Nooo… ¿Mataste a Dylan? _Expelliarmus_

- _Avada Kedavra._ - La voz de Andrews enloquecida se escuchó, seguido se pudo ver el reflejo de una luz verde bajo la puerta. Harriet dio un salto del susto.

- Andrew era uno de ellos. - Dijo Maynard por debajo.

- ¡Potter, Snape... abran la maldita puerta! Yo no puedo entrar, pero tarde o temprano tendrán que salir. No hagan más larga la agonía, ellos están en camino. - Andrew gritaba enloquecido.

- Maldito seas. - Maynard gritó sin obtener respuesta.

- No puede entrar, por el encantamiento Fidelio. - Dijo Harriet razonando

- Es correcto Potter. – Dijo Andrew al otro lado de la puerta. - Sucede exactamente que Dylan hizo que la casa estuviera protegida por el encantamiento Fidelio, pero yo les soplé al Ejercito NEGRO este lugar y podrán llegar pronto. Dylan sospechó de mí y antes de morir los protegió conjurando el encantamiento Fidelio en la habitación donde ustedes estaban, pero si la casa es destruida y cede, ustedes quedarán expuestos como unas ratas de alcantarilla. Les recomiendo entregarse a su nuevo amo y Lord, Manley Malfoy.

- Requisito para trabajar para Malfoy: estar loco. - Dijo Harriet, miró a través de la ventana y pudo reconocer una hoguera de luz azul, un ejército de Inferis se iban acercando, estaban esperando órdenes. Con mucho cuidado, Maynard tomó su varita, y Harriet abrió la puerta de la habitación Andrew miraba con determinación delante de ellos y crispado por la locura.

- No puedo hacerles daño. - Dijo Andrew. - Así me gustan los niños. Obedientes.

- Muérete. - Dijo Harriet, Maynard lo desarmó rápidamente y Harriet atajó su varita, el mago se volvió a levantar y con fuerza un fuerte ventarrón de la varita en posesión de Harriet lo hizo retroceder tumbándolo y dejándolo inconsciente.

- Lo matamos. – Harriet parecía sorprendida.

- No. Despertará en breve. Ven, nos iremos por la puerta trasera. - Dijo Maynard tomando a la chica de la mano y con sigilo bajó por la escalera hacia la cocina. A su paso encontraron el cuerpo decapitado de Dylan, Johnson yacía inmóvil en el suelo también, había caído desde el piso de arriba. Sigilosamente avanzaban en la oscuridad, siendo alumbrados por una hoguera de luz azul proveniente de afuera.

- Así que pensaban irse sin mí. – Fenrir Greyback apareció frente a ellos en la puerta trasera, el era uno de los hombres lobos más temidos y salvajes. Aquella noche tenía apariencia humana pero a leguas se notaba lo rabioso y cruel que podía ser como licántropo. Maynard protegió a Harriet atravesándose, pero ella hizo a un lado a Maynard disparando un potente rayo azul, Greyback salió disparado varios metros atrás. Juntos fueron hasta el patio trasero.

- No tenías que… - Maynard le decía a Harriet, pero se quedó callado cuando a su alrededor aparecieron varios vampiros y otros hombres lobos, estaban completamente rodeados.

- Llévenselos – Dijo Greyback incorporándose hasta donde ellos estaban. – Malfoy nos recompensará por haberles entregado a Snape y a Potter.

- ¿Vampiros? Esto se pone bueno. – Maynard le susurró a Harriet sin dejarla ir.

- ¿Snape? – Entre los vampiros apareció uno más alto y elegante. – Nunca hubo trato sobre capturar a uno de los Snape.

- Yo te conozco. – Dijo Maynard reconociendo al vampiro. Lo había visto anteriormente en el callejón Spinner visitando a su padre a medianoche. Su nombre era Vladimir Grezo y era familia lejana de Severus. Los Inferi avanzaban hacía ellos rodeándolos. Bellatrix Lestrange llegaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción junto a tres neomortífagos.

- Allí están, debemos llevarlos… - Bellatrix chillaba de la alegría. – Se nos escaparon una vez, no volverá a pasar.

- Eres tu… ¡Grezo! Vladimir Grezo, soy yo Maynard Snape. Soy hijo de Severus Snape, hijo de Saveratus, hijo de… Nosferatu. Estuviste en mi casa años atrás, yo era un niño pero te recuerdo. No puedes dejarme aquí con ellos, debes protegerme, yo tengo tu sangre. – Dijo Maynard. El vampiro alto lo miró con sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes.

- No eres un vampiro Snape, no creo que pueda hacer nada por ti. Quizás… - Grezo pensaba.

- El trato fue firmado con sangre. No se aceptan traiciones. - Dijo Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué pasa Grezo? ¿Vas a defender a este mocoso? Es nuestra presa junto a la chica. - Dijo Fenrir gruñendo. Harriet se aferraba a Maynard, pero apuntaba decidida al igual que el chico que estaba opuesto a ella.

- Vampiros y hombres lobo. Lo que faltaba. - Dijo Harriet por debajo.

- No estamos tan perdidos. Tengo una idea, mi última carta bajo la manga. - Dijo Maynard bajando la varita. Harriet lo miró por última vez.

- Espero que sepas lo que hagas, Snape. - Dijo Harriet.

- Bien... bien... basta de charlas. - Dijo Bellatrix

- Momento. Grezo si no ordenas a los vampiros a defendernos, entonces me veré obligado a llamar a Lord Nosferatu, despertarle y molestarle para que atienda mi suplica de ayuda. ¿Qué dicen ahora? – Dijo Maynard severamente, su rostro se veía mayor a la edad que tenía debido al cansancio y la tenue luz azul que se reflejaba en su cara y le iluminaba pobremente. Los vampiros reaccionaron y se acercaron a Maynard y Harriet se abrazó al chico, ahora los Vampiros formaban un anillo de protección.

- Grezo, dile a ellos que se quiten del medio. El plan era capturarlos y…- Dijo Fenrir rabioso.

- Quítense del medio. Están desobedeciendo mis órdenes. - Dijo Bellatrix escupiendo saliva.

- Lestrange, por años he estado a gusto haciendo pactos con el lado oscuro. Pero el chico lleva mi sangre y la sangre de nuestro padre. Su padre es un semivampiro. No podemos traicionar a nuestra propia sangre. - Dijo Grezo sin perder la compostura.

- Esto es ridículo, para algo se creó la traición. - Gritaba Bellatrix enfurecida.

- No en nuestro clan. – Dijo Grezo. – Al menos no de mi parte.

- Pater… Nosferatus… adiutim… - Maynard parecía tratar de recordar algunas palabras.

- Yo me encargo entonces. – Dijo Bellatrix apuntando hacía Maynard y Harriet, pero los vampiros se transformaron en lobos rabiosos.

- Si tocas a Maynard, ellos atacarán. – Dijo Grezo. – Maynard tiene nuestra sangre, no podemos hacer más que defenderle.

- ¡_Pater Nosferatus adiutim filius cruoris_! – Gritó Maynard. Grezo parecía palidecer un poco más de lo que ya estaba. No dijo ni una sola palabra y los vampiros volvieron a su forma humana desplegándose.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Fenrir no entendía.

- Llamó a nuestro Padre, el vendrá hacia nosotros. – Dijo Grezo. Harriet miraba sin entender mucho pero sin poder soltar la varita de su mano. Un ligero temblor se sintió en la tierra, los Inferi parecían avanzar hacía ellos, eran demasiados.

- Necesitamos un Patronus, ¡Ya! – Gritó Harriet. Al mismo tiempo Maynard y ella conjuraron al unísono con bastante concentración – EXPECTO PATRONUM

Un fénix salió de la varita que tenía Harriet y de la varita de Maynard un Dragón plateado, los Inferi se dispersaron y Bellatrix quedó boquiabierta.

- Maldita Sea…

La Tierra volvió a temblar y una figura enorme que batía las alas se acercaba a ellos, aterrizó justo en medio de todos. Adoptó una forma más humana, era un anciano espantoso y algo siniestro, blanco como la tiza, con dos colmillos y ojos amenazadores, cabello blanco y largo, Lord Nosferatu hacía aparición y con su tono de voz suave.

- Uno de mis hijos, ¿Quién se ha atrevido a pedir mi ayuda? – Nosferatu parecía hablar como el viento, todos escuchaban al Señor de los Vampiros. – Suelo ser severo con las peticiones de ayuda innecesarias. ¿Qué veo? Grezo, ¿Qué significa esto?

- Padre, mi Señor. Los vampiros cumplíamos con nuestra promesa hacía Lord Manley Malfoy. Estamos en guerra y hemos fijado nuestra posición.

- Lo sé. Estoy enterado. Bella, tanto tiempo sin verte. – Dijo Nosferatu con una sonrisa cruel hacía Bellatrix.

- Pero uno de los objetivos es el chico Snape. El pidió vuestra ayuda… - Dijo Grezo. Los ojos de Lord Nosferatu se iluminaron. Fijó su mirada en el chico que Grezo señalaba, parecía hipnotizado con la presencia de Maynard al mirarlo directamente a sus fieros ojos.

- El hijo de Severus Snape y Florence Harrington. – Dijo Nosferatu suavemente. – Vaya sorpresa. Mi propio descendiente, ¿Nuestro trato con Malfoy es asesinar a estos chicos?

- No, solo la captura de ellos. – Dijo Bellatrix. – Mi amo los necesita.

- En contra de la voluntad de ellos. No puedo dejar que al menos a mi hijo lo toquen. El chico no es un vampiro, pero lleva mi sangre. Por sus venas corre nuestro linaje antiguo.

- Entonces dame a la chica. – Gritó Bella, mientras Greyback reía.

- NOO, abuelo… no lo hagas. – Dijo Maynard acercándose a Nosferatu. – Debes ayudarnos a escapar de ellos, van a asesinarnos.

- Maynard, si fuesen otras condiciones podría salvar a tu amiga, pero no puedo hacerlo. Ella no es una de nosotros. - Nosferatu miraba hacía Harriet con curiosidad.

- Espera, espera… debes salvarla a ella porque... – Dijo Maynard tembloroso y dudando. – Yo… la he marcado.

- ¿Marcado? – Harriet no entendía.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada. Marcar a una damisela solo es posible si tu eres un vampiro. – Nosferatu parecía disfrutar aquello mientras ponía un rostro de sufrimiento falso. - Puedo protegerte Maynard, pero la chica está fuera de mi atribución. A menos que… te conviertas en uno de nosotros.

- No lo hagas Maynard. – Dijo Harriet tomando su brazo.

- ¿Convertirme en vampiro? - Maynard no parecía escuchar a Harriet.

- Ser un ser inmortal. ¿Qué dices?

- No hay trato, la chica es de nosotros. – Dijo Bellatrix, pero los vampiros la hicieron retroceder.

- Maynard, serás un vampiro… ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - Dijo Harriet.

- No te voy a dejar aquí. – Dijo Maynard. – Acepto, abuelo.

- Vaya… buenas noticias, Snape. – Dijo Nosferatu sacando sus colmillos largos y puntiagudos, se acercó a Maynard quién miraba inseguro. Harriet dejaba caer algunas lágrimas. Al siguiente instante los filosos colmillos se clavaron en el cuello de Maynard y el chico parecía perder fuerza, tras varios minutos cayó al suelo algo débil y muy pálido. Nosferatu sonreía mientras la sangre de Maynard se escurría por su boca, con su enorme capa y sus alas rodeó a Maynard y Harriet. En una nube de humo desapareció el Señor de los vampiros sin dejar rastro. Grezo miró con lástima a Bellatrix que gritaba de locura.

- NO PUEDE SER. SNAPE Y POTTER… ARGHHHHH. – El grito se escuchó en todo el pueblo. Pero ya nuestros chicos estaban bastante lejos, pronto se encontraron en la fortaleza de aquel Lord. Estaban en un salón inmenso y oscuro. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer pero la oscuridad no se iría.

- No pensé que aceptarías el trato. Aunque sé que los de tu raza siguen viendo a los vampiros como algo poco digno. - Dijo Nosferatu invitándolos a pasar en una habitación cómoda algo vieja. - Se que despreciarás ser uno de nosotros, pero he cumplido.

- Abuelo... no desprecio a mis ancestros. - Dijo Maynard sujetándose de Harriet, ya que estaba aún débil. - Pero nací siendo humano y pensaba que así moriría. No quiero ser inmortal, no quiero estar solo el resto de la eternidad.

- Eso mismo sentí cuando me enamoré de Ariadne, madre del padre de tu padre. Quise ser un mortal como ella, porque no tenía valor de convertirla en lo que soy, no quería tocarla ya que ella perfecta en su estado frágil e inmaculado. - Dijo Nosferatu mostrando sus colmillos.

- Pero lo hizo… - Dijo Maynard. – Al final ella murió desangrada.

- Es verdad, la vida da muchas vueltas. – Nosferatu tenía un gesto de severidad que todos los Snape tenían. - No seas débil Maynard. ¿Eres tú, mi nieto el que tanto ellos hablan? Ellos te necesitan y no es para menos, si te alcanzan será el cumplimiento de las profecías que relatan la extinción de la raza humana.

- ¿Por qué creen eso? No quiero creer en profecías. - Dijo Maynard.

- Eres libre de no hacerlo. - Dijo Lord Nosferatu, su mirada pasó a Harriet quién estaba en un rincón. - En cuanto a esta damisela, creo que eres muy joven para haberla marcado, pero es tu decisión. Hice esto por ti, aunque sé que ella nunca te dará hijos porque es estéril. No vuelvas a pedirme que te saque de aprietos, no escucharé tu llamado y además creo que no será necesario.

- No lo haré. – Dijo Maynard desafiando a Nosferatu sin reparo de las consecuencias. - Muchos hablan sobre Sirceadeo, yo debería ser su heredero. Mientras que Harriet Potter es la hija de Galia. Los dioses antiguos, pero son solo suposiciones... ¿Qué sabes de ello?

- Para ser una suposición Malfoy ha arriesgado mucho y ha movido bastante esfuerzos para dar con ustedes.- Dijo Nosferatu en un tono grave. – Malfoy es humano y es astuto, no confía sus secretos a los vampiros. Estás débil, debes permanecer en cama Maynard, tus padres vienen en camino.

Lord Nosferatu se retiró de la habitación y cerró la puerta, Harriet estaba confundida mirando a Maynard. El se acostaba en la cama bastante débil y cansado.

- No entiendo, ¿Cómo me salvaste? ¿Cómo me has marcado? - Preguntaba Harriet. Maynard se examinaba, en su boca asombrosamente descubrió que tenía un par de colmillos filosos, habían aumentado de tamaño notablemente, miraba sus manos y lo sabía, ahora era uno de ellos.

- Mi padre me lo explicó todo cuando era niño. - Dijo Maynard observando el espejo frente a él, no había sino el reflejo de Harriet, asustado cayó acostado y cerró sus ojos - Los vampiros son bastante unidos. Pueden ayudarse entre ellos, aunque rara vez necesitan ayuda. Mi padre vino una vez con mi madre, para protegerla de los ataques de otros vampiros declaró haberla marcado. Marcar a una mujer es darle tu sangre a ella en señal de que será la madre de tus hijos y descendencia. La única prueba necesaria es haberla tomado como una mujer. Es el trato más parecido que hay a un matrimonio.

- Vaya... - Harriet miraba asombrada. Sujetó su cabello alborotado nerviosa. - ¿Eso hiciste por mi?

- Marcarte quiere decir que alguna vez te he... ¿Cómo decía el libro? ah si... alguna vez hemos copulado, por el resto de tu vida una parte mía estará dentro de ti y así lo reconocen los vampiros. Copular… Y eso hicimos hace un par de horas, afortunadamente. ¿No crees?

- Oh Dios, ahora todos ellos saben que tu y yo... Esto ha sido una pesadilla. La traición de Andrew, el ataque de los Inferi y esas criaturas. - Harriet ayudaba a Maynard a acomodarse en la cama y lo arropaba. Miró la herida que tenía en su cuello, de los colmillos de Nosferatu.

- Ya todo pasará. - Dijo Maynard con algo de dolor en todo su cuerpo, estaba sufriendo una transformación extraña. Ahora lucia algo más pálido.

- No puedo creer que ahora eres uno de ellos, un vampiro. Lo hiciste por salvarme. - Dijo Harriet a punto de llorar.

- No te iba a dejar. - Dijo Maynard respirando una vez más.

- ¿Cómo vas a explicarle a tu padre todo esto y que me salvaste? - Preguntó Harriet dudosa.

- No creo que sea problema. - Dijo Maynard. - Le diré que... no lo sé. Que eres vampiresa ahora, que te convirtieron también a ti.

- Pero es falso y sabrá que es mentira. - Harriet miraba asustada. – Tu padre no es tonto.

- Puedo morderte si quieres. - Maynard le sonrió a Harriet quién miraba desesperada

- Olvídalo - Dijo Harriet levantándose y alejándose.- Aléjate de mi Snape. - Harriet se sentó en un sofá cómodo, estaba muy cansada.

- ¿Así le hablas al chico con quien perdiste tu virginidad? que mujer más ingrata eres. Solo por ser yo ahora vampiro. - Dijo Maynard haciéndose el ofendido, sus ánimos mejoraban.

- Creo que yo te hice un favor a ti, Snape. - Dijo Harriet acostándose en el sofá.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír tus sarcasmos e ironías hacía mi persona, quiere decir que todo está bien entre nosotros. - Dijo Maynard sintiendo aun la molestia de sus colmillos. - Aunque cuando estabas al borde de la muerte admitiste que tu último deseo contemplaba verme por última vez.

- Si, es así. - Dijo Harriet. - Fue una sensación desesperada.

- No deberías perder el último deseo de tu vida en verme, me tendrás por un buen rato. Utiliza tu último deseo en algo mejor que yo. - Dijo Maynard mirándole.

- No me digas eso, vales mucho más de lo que piensas, incluso siendo un vampiro. - Dijo Harriet. - Seguirías siendo mi último deseo.

- ¿Ultimo deseo? Potter la vida está en el presente. Puedo ser tu deseo de cada momento hasta cuando lo desees. - Dijo Maynard sin quitar su mirada de encima de la chica.

- No te vayas de mi lado. - Dijo Harriet. - No me dejes sola.

- No lo haré. - Dijo Maynard.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Pues sí, Maynard como vampiro… ¿Qué más les puede suceder a estos chicos? Mucho más. Así concluye el capítulo de hoy. En el próximo capítulo Severus y Florence hacen su trabajo y descubren muchas cosas más.

**Lupin-Tonks:** Saludos para ti, los Snape siempre serán fascinantes a su manera. Nada que envidiarle a los Potter o a los Black. El primer capítulo que va desatando la parte final, no se si habrá tiempo para la risa, pero haré el intento. Nos vemos.

**Lia Du Black:** Si, es un buen decir eso de que les llueva sobre mojado. ¿Te preocupa Daeva Malfoy? Ella fue llevada con Malfoy, aunque no era el plan original de los soldados NEGROS. Papá Potter no debería enterarse, porque pega el grito al cielo al igual que Severus. Ya veremos cómo se enteran (puedo asegurarte que no será nada grato ni esperado). Pero bueno, en la vida nada es perfecto y en este momento para Harriet y Maynard la menor de sus preocupaciones son sus padres, hay más cosas preocupantes. Saludos

**Kathy Prince:** Espero que se siga poniendo interesante. Esta historia me está rompiendo la cabeza (en el mejor de los sentidos). Pero las cosas van bien, mientras más stress más inspiración tengo. Papá Potter no le va a gustar saber que su hijita querida tenga aventuras románticas con un vampiro que además es hijo de Severus Snape, la torta. Pero, hey, Papá Potter no debe enterarse, así como tampoco Papá Snape. Seguro, siempre habrá pleitos entre Severus y Harry así no se enteren nunca del amorío de sus chicos, pero ya veremos las sorpresitas y de qué forma se enteran. Maynard es bueno en Oclumancia y Harry respeta la privacidad de su hija, de todas formas pasa mucho tiempo lejos como para saber con quien anda Harriet. El gemelo de Manley, no me he olvidado de él… debe estar encantado de conocer a su hermanita Daeva, sus destinos tienen cosas comunes.


	16. Nuevas leyes y viejos sentimientos

He regresado algo tarde por un buen motivo, la semana pasada fue bastante tensa y culminó en buen término (al menos para mí). En mi país (Venezuela) se llevó a cabo un Referendum y eso me tenía vuelta loca, no podía concentrarme y bueno ya que todo terminó bien, pude terminar este capítulo (para no entrar en detalles innecesarios para los lectores). Pero fuera las presiones y de vuelta a la felicidad, este capítulo recién salido del horno para ustedes. Un saludo a quienes me leen.

**Capitulo 16. Nuevas leyes y viejos sentimientos**

- Mi hijo es un vampiro ahora. – Dijo Florence algo molesta, a su lado estaba Severus Snape. – Esto… no puede estar pasando.

- Tenemos que escuchar la explicación de lo sucedido. – Dijo Severus tratando de mantener la calma.

- No me importan las explicaciones, mi hijo ya no es humano, no está vivo y no está muerto. Es un inmortal colmilludo que no puede reflejarse en los espejo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir tras mi hijo? Lo había localizado. – Dijo Florence rugiendo. – No me volverás a decir cómo debo proteger a mi hijo.

- Harrington, no hubieras llegado a tiempo. Lo sabes… lo mejor fue mandar a Andrew, Johnson y Dylan que estaban cerca en ese momento. – Dijo Snape bastante severo. – No entiendo como ustedes pudieron perder el rastro luego que partiera de Hogwarts.

- Ellos se mueven rápido. Más de lo que podíamos seguirles. – Dijo Florence frustrada, se movía de un lado a otro y Severus por un momento pensó que echaría fuego y humo por la boca como los dragones.

- Vamos a despertar al chico. – Dijo Severus tomando a su esposa por el brazo.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de curarlo?

- No, yo soy semivampiro. Es una condición Harrington, no una enfermedad. – Dijo Severus bastante ácido. Florence se apartó de su lado. – Y no ayudarás en nada si sigues culpándome silenciosamente del destino de nuestro hijo. No fue mi culpa y yo hice lo que creí correcto. Eileen me sorprendió también, es bastante ágil a lo que solía ser como bruja.

- Quiero a mi hijo como siempre fue. – Dijo Florence molesta. – Mi dragón negro pudo haber…

- Pero no lo hizo, deja el pasado atrás. – Snape puso punto final a aquella discusión, mientras Florence suspiró impotente. Juntos entraron a la habitación, era oscura sin ventanas pero estaba tenuemente iluminada. Maynard estaba despierto y les miraba fijamente, Florence por su cara sabía que había escuchado todo.

- Mis sentidos se agudizaron, eso incluye mi oído. – Dijo Maynard secamente. – Me alegra verlos, aunque no se si me haya agradado oirlos discutir.

- Maynard, ¿Cómo estás? – Florence fue hasta donde estaba su hijo sentado y esperando, a su lado Harriet dormía aun profundamente.

- Se podría decir que bien. – Maynard bajó la voz. – Procuren no alzar la voz, Potter está muy cansada. Hemos pasado cosas bastante peculiares.

- Vamos al grano, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- Ya habíamos escapado de ellos, de repente Inferis, Vampiros y hombres lobos nos rodearon. – Dijo Maynard recordando. – Allí estaba Bellatrix, aunque dicen que ella está muerta yo la vi viva frente a mí. Andrew, uno de la Orden nos traicionó y la única salida para salvarnos eran los vampiros, acepté las condiciones… y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

- Maynard, no puedes regresar a Hogwarts. Eres un vampiro ahora. – Dijo Severus secamente.

- El volverá a Hogwarts, ¿Dónde le protegeremos? – Dijo Florence replicando.

- No es por ofenderte madre, pero fue en Hogwarts donde fui secuestrado. – Dijo Maynard sarcástico.

- Berry fue asesinada. El ministerio cayó en manos de mestizos rebeldes y Hogwarts vuelve a ser dirigida por Oddbrown. – Dijo Severus. – Hubo una ofensiva apenas se supo lo de Hogwarts. Pero las normas son claras, nada de vampiros.

- Seguro ahora me consideras peligroso… soy yo, tu hijo el de siempre. – Dijo Maynard.

- Necesitas beber sangre para vivir. ¿Dónde conseguirás sangre? – Severus parecía pesimista. – Yo soy un semivampiro y puedo controlar los impulsos, me alimento como los humanos. Tu no…

- Dame una semana. – Dijo Maynard. – Me las arreglaré y si no puedo, entrégame a la comisión de Bestias Mágicas peligrosas y luego mándame con Malfoy.

- No toleraré tu cinismo y sarcasmo jovencito. – Dijo Severus dando un paso hacia adelante y señalando con su dedo.

- Entonces no debería tolerar el tuyo. Dame una oportunidad. – Dijo Maynard, pareciéndose cada vez más a su padre.

- Solo una semana. Vámonos. Los vampiros no están muy contentos.– Dijo Severus dando la espalda. – Debemos hacer una parada en Grimmauld Place. La Orden tiene muchas preguntas.

Florence se acercó a Harriet y la despertó, la chica parecía desorientada pero pronto supo donde estaba y recordó lo sucedido. Miraba insegura a Maynard, pasando su mirada a los Snape que parecían algo perturbados. Florence puso sus manos sobre Harriet para examinarla.

- ¿Te sientes bien Harriet? – Florence confirmaba algunos rasguños curados y las heridas que había sufrido.

- En lo que cabe, podría estar peor. – Dijo Harriet aun con rostro cansado y voz ronca. – Quiero ir a casa.

Los Snape abordaron el carruaje que los había traído, velozmente partieron hacía Grimmauld Place, el sol iba saliendo en el horizonte. Harriet miraba algo insegura a los Snape que permanecían en silencio.

- ¿Cómo Potter salió sin ningún rasguño? – Preguntó Severus Snape a su hijo, este percibió su curiosidad y de inmediato bloqueó su mente con Oclumancia.

- Padre, Potter casi muere con un dardo de triple veneno, los neomortífagos le dispararon uno en la pierna. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Triple veneno? Nadie sale tan ileso como ella está. – Dijo Severus.

- Malfoy invadía mi mente, podía verlo sin dejarme ir. El me quiere mantener viva, me necesita. – Dijo Harriet rompiendo su propio silencio.

- Si, además logré curar sus heridas con la poción hirviente de los desesperados. – Dijo Maynard bastante avergonzado.

- ¿Artes Oscuras? – Preguntó Florence. - ¿Desde cuándo las artes oscuras son una opción?

- No había nada por hacer, tenía que salvar su vida. – Dijo Maynard señalando a Harriet. – Hice lo que podía…

- También te convertiste en un vampiro y Potter sigue siendo humana. – Dijo Severus fríamente. - ¿Puedo saber cómo?

- Pedí ayuda a Nosferatu y me prometió que si me unía a él, podría rescatar a Harriet. – Dijo Maynard tranquilo, ocultando sus nervios y al parecer no lo hacía tan mal.

- Estás bloqueando tu mente con Oclumancia. – Dijo Snape. - ¿Hay algo que no debo saber?

- Siempre bloqueo con Oclumancia mis recuerdos, tú aun no aprendes a respetar mi privacidad. – Dijo Maynard. Harriet miraba nerviosa y casi llorando.

- Está bien, lo admito. No tienes que ocultarlo Maynard. – Dijo Harriet estallando en lágrimas. – Yo asesiné a ese pueblo. Yo causé que una nube de lluvia naranja y tóxica estallara en Cobham. No puedo controlarlo… es una maldición.

- ¿Tu? Harriet eso es imposible. – Dijo Florence.

- Tengo extraños poderes. – Dijo Harriet algo angustiada, mientras Maynard respiraba algo más tranquilo por haberse desviado del tema principal.

- Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿Cómo Lord Nosferatu acepta a una humana sin ser marcada en su fortaleza?

- Nosferatu supo inmediatamente que nosotros dos éramos los herederos de los dioses antiguos. Dijo que Malfoy se ha jugado mucho por dar con nosotros y que no estaba de parte de los humanos pero nos daba una oportunidad.

- Eso… - Severus meditaba aquello. – Eso es bastante extraño, los vampiros no toman lugar en los conflictos de magos…

- Cree lo que quieras, yo invoqué a Nosferatu porque tengo su sangre, bueno, ahora soy un vampiro. – Dijo Maynard algo irritado.

- Haremos las investigaciones pertinentes. Por ahora nadie dirá la versión de lo ocurrido. Las cosas están un poco revueltas… - Dijo Florence. – Mientras no luzcas como un vampiro verdadero, estarás en Hogwarts.

Harriet lucía algo demacrada y exhausta, se estiró hacía atrás y en pocos minutos había quedado dormida. Maynard no se vio afectado por los rayos solares y miraba impaciente hacía Harriet quién seguía durmiendo en su asiento, sin querer se resbaló hasta aterrizar en el hombro del Profesor Snape.

- Muy cansada está Harriet. - Dijo Florence sonriente. - Parece que tienes un hombro bastante suave, Severus.

- No estoy para chistes. - Dijo Severus empujando a Harriet hacía el otro lado. Ella se despertó algo asustada y se acomodó contra los asientos, quedando dormida una vez más.

- Está débil. - Dijo Florence. - Maynard, hay algo que debemos decirte antes de llegar a Grimmauld Place.

- Oh no… ¿Mas sorpresas? - Maynard parecía presentir algo malo.

- Quizás. Pero estas no dependen de nosotros. Hay algo que me genera duda sobre ti. - Dijo Florence. - Hace poco fui a visitar a un hombre llamado Barry Southfield. ¿Por casualidad se te hace conocido su nombre?

- No, jamás había oído de él, hasta que mencionaron su muerte accidental en el Profeta. - Dijo Maynard extrañado, comenzaba a sentir hambre y no estaba seguro si se trataba antojo de comida o de sangre humana. Florence de su capa sacó una fotografía, allí estaba Barry Southfield junto a Albus Dumbledore.

- Dime que ves en esta foto. ¿Reconoces a este hombre? - Preguntó Florence señalando a Southfield.

- No, jamás lo he visto. ¿Por qué ese hombre es tan importante?

- Porque tu madre se reunió con el antes que el ministerio por órdenes de Berry lo asesinara. El sabía muchas cosas y curiosamente sabe mucho sobre ti. - Dijo Snape.

- No, no lo conozco. - Dijo Maynard. - Es imposible que sepa todo de mí.

- Míralo cuidadosamente. Quizás lo recuerdes o se te haga familiar. - Florence entregó la foto a su hijo en sus manos y este miró fijamente a Southfield que junto a Dumbledore miraba y saludaba a la cámara. Maynard se fijó en sus facciones duras que no le decían nada, al fijarse en sus ojos Maynard tuvo un recuerdo momentáneo...

- Quiero volver con mis padres. – Una voz decidida hablaba entre los rincones. Barry Southfield parecía algo preocupado.

- Han pasado muchos años, ¿Estás listo? ¿Es seguro?

- Si, todo está listo. Nada es seguro, pero ella nacerá pronto... la hija de Galia, debo acompañarle en nuestra misión. Magia muy antigua yacerá de mi nacimiento, me aseguraré en caso de que algo malo ocurra de poder volver a nacer.

- Buena suerte muchacho. Me pregunto qué nombre te pondrán tus padres cuando nazcas. ¿Te llamarán como a tu padre?

- No lo sé, solo sé que debo volver a nacer y detener al Usurpador, está en las sombras esperando, tiene el beso de la serpiente. - Aquella voz decidida provenía de aquel rincón, donde una luz apareció de repente y cegó a Southfield. Todo se desvaneció.

Maynard volvió en sí, agitado.

- Maldición, ¿Qué fue eso? - Maynard estaba con sus padres una vez más. Estaba en el carruaje mágico, Harriet dormía en un rincón.

- ¿Que viste? – Preguntó Severus.

- No lo se... era ese sujeto Southfield, algo referente a venir al mundo. - Maynard parecía perturbado. - Había alguien, estaba decidido a nacer. Habló sobre la hija de Galia, debía acompañarla a una misión.

- ¿Quien era esa persona? - Preguntó Severus Snape con curiosidad.

- No lo se... es como un recuerdo vago, es como si yo hubiese estado allí desde siempre y es ahora que he despertado. Es como si... no tuviese cuerpo y esa voz que hablaba con Southfield fuese... YO MISMO.

Florence suspiró, sus ojos grises contemplaban a su hijo que aun estando asustado proyectaba una mirada fiera y peligrosa. Severus parecía estar metido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Entonces es cierto. - Dijo Florence. - Eres el heredero de Sirceadeo.

- ¿De qué trata esto? ¿Cómo hice para... recordar o ver eso? Es imposible que yo... - Maynard parecía trastornado.

- Calma. Todo saldrá bien. Southfield me explicó perfectamente todo esto. - Dijo Florence. - Me atemoricé al escucharlo, no creí que fuese posible.

- ¿Que sabes de esto? – Preguntó Maynard, sus colmillos sobresalían.

- Tú eres la reencarnación del primer hijo que tu padre y yo tuvimos, te perdimos hace tiempo.

- No sabía que habían tenido un hijo anteriormente. – Dijo Maynard bastante sorprendido.

- Fue antes que Ariadne, teníamos 18 años y éramos inexpertos. - Dijo Florence. - Sin planificarlo, supe pronto que esperaba un hijo, Lord Voldemort se enteró pronto. Aprovechó esa oportunidad para ejecutar su plan y movernos como fichas de ajedrez, fue hace 40 años. Ni siquiera Harry Potter había nacido aun. Lord Voldemort asesinó al niño antes que naciera e hizo que tu padre y yo nos separaramos para cumplir otras misiones...

Maynard volvió a recordar otro episodio escalofriante, su mente fue a un lugar lejano que había quedado olvidado en su conciencia…

Estaba despertando y mientras lo hacía el dolor lo consumía, estaba suspendido en un lugar cómodo, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, los latidos del corazón de su madre que algo acelerados le hacían sospechar que estaba asustada. Hubo un silencio espantoso, seguido por unas voces que discutían, entre ellos una voz como la de una serpiente. Poco tiempo después la agonía comenzaría, cada parte de él se desgarraba, se desprendía y sangraba, moría lentamente mientras era separado de ella, su madre. Su madre gritaba sin poder evitarlo, ella no lo recordaría jamás, pero él sabía exactamente lo que era morir... momento y lugar equivocado. Morir, sin ni siquiera haber nacido.

... NOO - Maynard volvió a abrir los ojos para ver a sus padres, sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas. - ¿Qué es esto? Yo... estaba allí escondido en silencio, estaba dentro de un lugar seguro. Pero de repente... me desgarré... Esto no es posible. Recuerdo tras otro, como si volvieran a refrescarse en mi memoria. Pero... ¿Cómo? Yo solo tengo 16 años y eso fue hace más de 40 años.

- Entonces sabemos que Malfoy se está jugando mucho por ustedes. - Dijo Severus dejando a un lado su silencio. - Si tienes una misión aquí... dime ¿Cuál es? Quizás tu madre y yo te podamos ayudar.

- Estoy confundido. No lo se... creo que me voy a volver loco. No sé cuál es mi misión. - Dijo Maynard, el sol quemaba su piel ahora, ardía. - Argg, la luz me fastidia.

- Oh, no. - Florence acarició a su hijo y hizo aparecer una cortina en la ventana del carruaje. – Todo estará bien…

Maynard intentó calmarse, no podía creer que su razón de existencia había cambiado en tan pocos segundos, miraba sus manos pensando que aquello debía ser un sueño del que aun no despertaba. Miraba a Harriet quién aun dormía, un rayo de Sol se filtraba iluminaba su rostro, su cabello y parecía más viva que nunca. Miró a sus padres desconcertado, recordando cada uno de los dos sueños que había tenido estando despierto, como dos recuerdos ocultos en algún lugar oscuro de su alma.

- Está bien... todo es bastante extraño para ser coincidencia. - Dijo Maynard cerrando sus ojos. - Nada es coincidencia. Pero... si soy ese ser reencarnado, ¿Dónde está mi poder? ¿Dónde está el poder controlar la muerte?

- No lo sabemos aun. Pero todo llega a su tiempo. – Dijo Severus mirando a Florence.

- Debemos seguir investigando. - Dijo Florence.

Harry Potter acababa de llegar de América en un traslador junto a su esposa Ginevra Weasley, parecían muy angustiados leyendo las noticias del Profeta.

"**Desaparecidos tres alumnos de Hogwarts. Más de siete muertos en ataque mortífago**".

Una de esas alumnas era Daeva Malfoy, nadie sabía nada de ella. Se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Los otros dos desaparecidos eran Maynard y Harriet. Los muertos aun estaban por confirmarse, Hogwarts estaba de duelo.

Pero otras noticias sacudían al mundo mágico. Desde que se reportó un ataque a Hogwarts, un grupo de rebeldes mestizos líderizados por un mago ilustre había logrado infiltrarse en el Ministerio, produciendo un asalto planificado y logrando asesinar a Sophia Berry. El líder de estos rebeldes era Chenny Harold. El asalto había logrado la muerte de vario allegados de la Ministra de Magia, los neomortifagos habían sido enviados a Azkaban, aunque muchos lograron escapar, entre ellos Aidan Mc Nair. Nadie supo noticias de Malfoy, al parecer seguía muerto oficialmente ya que su nombre no se volvió a mencionar. Los magos en contra de la limpieza de sangre habían salido espontáneamente a defender la toma del Ministerio y esto sería el principio de la Revolución de los Mestizos, bautizado así por su líder Harold.

Esa mañana una noticia llegaba a la sede de la Orden del Fénix, el Profeta lo decía claramente **"Chenny Harold es el nuevo Ministro de Magia**", pero Harry Potter había permanecido en vela toda la noche esperando saber noticias de su hija, que llevaba tres días desaparecida. Ginny Weasley trataba de mantenerse tranquila, pero tampoco pudo cerrar un ojo. El Ministerio volvía a cambiar de dirección, los derechos y la igualdad de los magos estarían garantizados, luego de mucho derramamiento de sangre, aquellos días habían sido bastante violentos. La Mansión de los Malfoy fue quemada por algunos rebeldes quienes repudiaron el nombre de esta familia, al haber sido incitadores de la Pureza de Sangre y haber contribuido con la causa del nuevo Señor Oscuro, Manley Malfoy.

- Harry, Ginny… he venido en cuanto he podido venir. – Dijo Ron algo contento, en su cara había felicidad. Al ver los rostros de angustia de Harry y Ginny se puso serio.

- Ron, ¿Cómo está Hermione?

- Ha dado a luz, está en un escondite. Ya no será necesario ocultarse más, es una bendición. Quise llamar al pequeño Chenny, como el líder rebelde que tomó el ministerio. Pero Hermione se opuso, además que nos llevamos la sorpresa hoy de que es una niña. Otra niña Weasley.

- Felicidades Ron. – Harry le abrazó. Mientras Ron sonreía orgulloso.

- ¿Qué han sabido de la niña? ¿Harriet está bien? - Preguntó Ron preocupado por su sobrina.

- Ayer recibimos noticias de la Orden del Fénix, nos dijeron que Snape había rastreado a su hijo, que es posible que Harriet esté con el hijo de Snape. – Dijo Harry. - Ahorita Snape ha ido a Rumania, debe estar por volver.

- ¿Rumania? – Ron parecía asombrado.

- Los vampiros, fue a ver a los vampiros. – Dijo Harry.

- Mamá los extraña mucho. – Dijo Ron algo triste. - ¿Cuándo regresarán a Gran Bretaña?

- Este lugar trae muchos recuerdos horribles. – Dijo Harry. – Aun no es tiempo de volver.

- Hemos venido por Harriet. Estamos preocupados por ella, no queremos creer que nuestra hija también… - Ginny se le quebró la voz.

- No, Ginny. Han pasado muchas cosas. Pero todo saldrá bien. – Dijo Ron tratando de animar a su hermana.

- Ginny cree que tenemos una maldición y que uno a uno moriremos. ¿No le pasó eso a los Ferret? – Preguntó Harry.

- Los Ferret eran asesinos, venidos de Slytherin. Esa sangre estaba maldita. Pero ustedes… de ninguna manera. – Ron parecía nervioso. Un sonido se escuchó en la Chimenea. El rostro de Severus Snape apareció entre las llamas, salió de la chimenea sacudiendo las cenizas de su capa negra. Detrás venía Harriet y posteriormente Maynard.

- ¡Harriet! – Ginny salió corriendo para abrazar a su hija. Ella sonrió de alegría al ver a sus padres, abrazó a su madre, mientras su padre cambiaba el semblante por uno de alegría. Snape parecía igual de serio que siempre, Maynard mantuvo distancia con los Potter, siguió a su padre dedicando su última mirada a Harriet quien no le quitó la mirada de encima.

- Mamá, Papá… que bueno es poder verlos. – Harriet sonrió muy contenta, estaba agradecida de poder estrecharlos a sus brazos, la pesadilla había pasado.

- Hija, teníamos mucho miedo. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – Preguntó Harry.

- Malfoy… no está muerto. Está detrás de los neomortífagos. Quiere capturarnos, a Maynard y a mí. Eileen Snape está colaborando con ellos y también Mc Nair. Fui llevada por algunos soldados del Ejercito NEGRO junto a dos neomortifagos llamados Magurran y Gleason, pero todos están muertos. Yo… estuve al borde la muerte, pero Malfoy me mantenía viva, el quiere tenerme.

Harry y Ginny miraron horrorizados mientras escuchaban las palabras atropelladas de su hija. Ginny abrazó a su hija una vez más, Harry hizo contacto visual con Severus Snape.

- Gracias Snape. – Dijo Harry a secas, el odio por el Profesor seguía latente y era mutuo.

- Potter, tuvo suerte nada más. – Dijo Snape. Maynard se mantenía detrás de su padre y Ginny lo observó.

- Soy curadora, ¿puedo examinar a los chicos? – Dijo Ginny bastante decidida. – Vamos al salón de reuniones, debe estar vacio.

- No importa… - Dijo Severus. – Mi hijo está bien.

- No, se ve algo pálido. – Dijo Ginny tocando la frente de Maynard. – Y también parece estar frío. Puede tener alguna maldición o…

- Es un vampiro, maldita sea. Es su única maldición. – Dijo Severus irritado, mientras Maynard suspiró desanimado. Harriet algo incomoda fue al salón de reuniones de Grimmauld Place, su madre le alcanzó en pocos minutos y detrás estaba Maynard.

- Disculpe. Mi padre está un poco alterado, hemos venido desde Rumania. – Dijo Maynard a modo de disculpa. – Lo siento señora Potter.

- Querido, está bien. – Dijo Ginny algo más tranquila, examinó a su hija quién tenía algo de fiebre y la piel algo pálida. - ¿Cómo te sientes Harriet?

- Cansada. La túnica de gala quedó destrozada. – Dijo Harriet algo nerviosa.

- No me importan las túnicas. Me importa que tú estés bien. – Dijo Ginny observando sus ojos y palpando su cuello. – Aparentemente, todo está bien. ¿Por qué eres un vampiro Snape?

- Tuve que aceptarlo. – Dijo Maynard. – Nosferatu el Señor de los vampiros, me dijo que me rescataría con Harriet si aceptaba ser uno de ellos. Sino, solo me rescataría a mí y dejaría a Harriet con los neomortífagos.

- Salvaste a mi hija. – Dijo Ginny sonriendo. – Gracias jovencito. Creo que en San Mungo puedo conseguir suero, ayuda a mejorar la transición entre ser humano y vampiro. Lamento que…

- No importa, está bien. – Dijo Maynard sin expresión.

- Eres un verdadero Gryffindor. – Ginny puso sus manos en las mejillas de Maynard y le dio un beso cálido en la mejilla. – Estaré eternamente agradecida.

La puerta se abrió violentamente, Harry estaba molesto y no parecía querer disimularlo. En tres pasos llegó hasta donde su esposa.

- Nos vamos de aquí. – Dijo Harry. – No estaré al lado de ese petulante que habla mal de mi padre y de mi familia. No quiero ver a ningún Snape cerca de mí.

- No seas tonto. La reunión de la Orden será dentro de dos horas, debemos quedarnos. Harriet debe decir lo que pasó. – Dijo Ginny. Harriet no estaba de ánimos de discutir, pero tampoco quería quedarse a hablar de lo ocurrido.

- Nos vamos Ginny, es mi última palabra. – Dijo Harry completamente rojo.

- No nos iremos Harry James Potter, por el bien del mundo mágico debemos explicar a la Orden que ha ocurrido con nuestra hija. – Dijo Ginny decidida. – Además el jovencito Snape necesita suero, debo traérselo.

Harry obedeció a su esposa en silencio sin mirar a más nadie. Maynard salió de aquella sala y no encontró a su padre. Los miembros de la Orden comenzaban a llegar por la chimenea y agruparse en el pasillo, al verle lo miraron asombrado y curioso.

- ¿Cómo has logrado escapar? – Preguntó Remus Lupin dirigiéndose a Maynard, el miró inseguro. Nadie parecía percatarse de su nueva condición, miró hacia el final del pasillo donde un gran espejo se alzaba, no observó su reflejo al lado de Lupin. Temeroso de que los demás se enteraran Maynard retrocedió y corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en una de las habitaciones sin decir nada. Los demás magos se miraron entre ellos extrañados. Harriet apareció junto a su madre Ginny al salir del salón, Harriet siguió el mismo camino que Maynard y Ginny se explicó.

- Los chicos aun están conmocionados por lo sucedido. Han pasado cosas terribles, que empiece la reunión, nosotros explicaremos lo sucedido. – Dijo Ginny sujetando el hombro de su marido Harry, el estaba con rostro preocupado.

- ¡Maynard! ¿Dónde estás? – Harriet buscaba en las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place, se topó con Kreacher y al llegar al último piso descubrió la puerta entre abierta en la habitación del que en vida había sido el padrino de su padre Harry. La habitación de Sirius Black. Ella entró y encontró a Maynard sentado junto a una vieja cama a lado de la ventana tapada con viejas persianas, Harriet observó que la habitación estaba toda llena de polvo y humedad, nadie había entrado en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No quiero ver a nadie… - Dijo Maynard mirando a la chica en un instante. – No quiero que me pregunten nada.

- Un momento, tú me salvaste no puedes caer derrotado ahora. Algo extraño estás pensando y lo se. – Dijo Harriet sentándose a su lado. Maynard con la varita cerró la puerta y apenas había luz en la habitación. Frente a ellos estaba un gran estandarte de Gryffindor.

- Creo que me siento identificado con Sirius Black, nació en una familia de Slytherins, siendo un Gryffindor de verdad. – Dijo Maynard.

- Sirius era muy apuesto, cosa que tú no puedes superar. – Dijo Harriet con frialdad y una sonrisa. Maynard miró a la chica una vez más.

- Soy un vampiro. – Dijo Maynard. – Pero también se supone que… naci hace más de 40 años. Soy una reencarnación de alguien murió asesinado antes de nacer. Mi madre hizo que recordara cosas escalofriantes, el pasado es una sombra misteriosa que se revela ante mi. Eso no tiene sentido pero es un recuerdo que habita en mi… no puedo dejar de pensarlo.

- Entonces tenemos suerte, volviste justo en el momento exacto. – Dijo Harriet mirando a su amigo. – Naciste justamente en el momento exacto para poder abordar el tren conmigo hace seis años.

- Harriet… - Maynard parecía aun perturbado. – Tengo algo de miedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me escuché hablando sin cuerpo, como un alma a la espera del momento exacto. Mi única motivación para volver era porque ella, la hija de Galia estaría a punto de nacer. Teníamos una misión juntos. ¿Será verdad todo esto que vi? – Maynard parecía dudar.

- ¿De verdad viste todo eso? – Harriet miraba asombrada. – Yo… naci unos meses antes que tu.

- Ocho meses, ¿No? Tú cumples en Octubre y detestas celebrarlo, mientras que Rowen hace alboroto si no lo tomamos en cuenta. – Dijo Maynard.

- Pero tú… - Harriet miraba escéptica. – Naciste en Junio, y todos los años Martha roba una tarta para celebrarlo junto al fin de las clases. Tenemos una diferencia de 8 meses… ¿Coincidencia? Cómo sabías que…

- No lo sé. – Maynard dejó de pensar en aquello y abrazó a Harriet pasando su mano detrás de sus hombros. - ¿Suena extraño decir que yo nací por ti y para estar a tu lado?

- Suena romántico en una historia de amor. – Dijo Harriet algo nerviosa. – Nada más.

- ¿Y en una historia de terror sin final? ¿A que suena decir que yo debo estar a tu lado y quizás… morir para defenderte? – Maynard se acercaba a Harriet. – Pero me traicionaste, porque poco a poco me importas más… ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?

- Es fácil, enfrentar a Malfoy. Algo debe indicar el hecho que el nos busque sin cesar. ¿Qué hay entre nosotros que lo ha llevado a mover todas sus fuerzas? – Maynard estaba cerca de Harriet, ella estaba en sus brazos a punto de ceder.

- Yo manipulo el agua y tú el fuego. ¿Será eso? – Harriet estaba cegada por el brillo de los ojos de Maynard. El se acercó a ella, y con previo aviso besó la mejilla de la chica, ella quedó paralizada y conteniendo sus emociones, Maynard besó su cuello.

- No me he olvidado… ¿Cuál es el acertijo a resolver? – Maynard cerraba sus ojos saboreando la piel de Harriet.

- Eres un vampiro ahora. Vas a morderme. – Harriet se alejó aun muriéndose por probar los labios de Maynard, el miedo a ser descubiertos contribuyó a eso también.

- No sería capaz de hacerte daño, a menos que tengamos un duelo. – Dijo Maynard, con su varita cerró con llave la puerta solo para asegurarse. Harriet en un rincón sintió que no podía moverse ante el acecho del joven Snape, lo deseaba tanto su cuerpo como su alma. Sin dejar pasar un instante lo besó, comprobando que los labios fríos del chico sabían igual, la hacían despertar y superar la conmoción de la tragedia. Maynard sujetó su rostro delicadamente y con sus dos manos recorrió su cuerpo mientras la besaba en la boca, el ya estaba sobre ella.

- Somos opuestos Snape, no debimos fijarnos el uno en el otro. – Dijo Harriet mientras Maynard en silencio la acariciaba ágilmente. Harriet cayó en el piso, mientras el chico sobre ella parecía comportarse más humanamente que nunca, la miraba y para ella no había diferencia con el acto consumado las horas anteriores. – Somos opuestos y cada vez que me tomas, estremeces cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

- Sería capaz de quemarme en el infierno con tal de sentirte un segundo más. Con tal de estar dentro de ti. – Dijo Maynard besándola. Unos pasos se escucharon y los chicos se separaron, Harriet agitada se ocultó en el armario, Maynard comprobó que era una falsa alarma y se terminó de vestir, al observar al espejo que tenía delante de él, miró con sorpresa como podía reflejarse.

- ¡Harriet! Mira esto. – Maynard sorprendido llamó a la chica. Harriet salió del armario y observó el espejo, pero ella solo pudo ver su reflejo. Maynard observó que ahora su reflejo no estaba.

- Me vi reflejado, por un segundo mientras me vestía. – Dijo Maynard consternado.

- No deberías reflejarte, eres un vampiro. Si no, ¿Qué eres? – Harriet parecía intrigada.

- No lo sé… pero no estoy muerto, dalo por hecho. – Dijo Maynard observando las persianas de la habitación. Harriet le abrazó y él no pudo evitar estrecharla.

- Nadie nos puede ver juntos. – Dijo Harriet. – Si no, estaremos en problemas. Ya oíste a mi padre…

- No es algo que me sorprenda Potter. – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole. – Creo que sería una imprudencia de nuestra parte liarnos en la cama de Sirius Black, pero este capítulo que hemos empezado hoy aquí merece un desenlace satisfactorio.

- ¿Esa noche no fue un error?

- No, ¿Cómo podría serlo? – Maynard acarició el rostro de la chica. – Si fueran otras condiciones, te invitaría a salir, creo… pero me siento trastornado y confundido, pero solo puedo revelartelo a ti, los demás siguen viendo a Maynard Snape imperturbable como siempre. Pero creo que tendremos que optar por otra solución a nuestra atracción. No quiero una relación pública porque solo recordar mi experiencia vivida con Macinsale me da dolor de cabeza y si nuestros padres se enteran, nos van a liquidar.

- Un momento… ¿Salir juntos? – Harriet parecía sorprendida. – No sabía que yo te interesara tanto como para plantearte eso...

- A pesar de la poca experiencia besas bien, me gustas, pasamos buenos momentos estudiando y nos gusta discutir por estupideces. ¿No es obvio que deberíamos salir? – Maynard tomó las manos de la chica.

- Nunca imaginé que saldría con un vampiro. – Harriet miraba con suspicacia. – ¿Qué clase de relación tenemos?…

- ¿Salimos juntos sin rendir cuentas a nadie? Somos exclusivos el uno al otro. - Maynard recalcó esas últimas palabras. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en un rincón. – Guardar las apariencias no es tan difícil, ¿no?

- ¿Me lo propones o me lo impones? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Como quieras tomarlo. Solo debo saber si aceptarás o si tendré que perseguirte hasta conseguir lo que quiero. – Dijo Maynard sin perder el contacto visual.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- A ti. Solamente para mí. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo fríamente. Harriet salió de la habitación, antes de darle su última mirada.

- Te tocará perseguirme entonces…No te dejaré las cosas tan fáciles. - Dijo Harriet sonriéndole y bajando las escaleras. Maynard no se movió de su lugar pero en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa cómplice.

Regresar a Hogwarts no fue nada fácil, las informaciones sobre los fallecidos y la amenaza de cerrar por ser un lugar inseguro. Pero Oddbrown pidió al ejercito de aurores vigilar las inmediaciones de Hogwarts, además una vez expulsados todos los neomortifagos que estaban en Hogwarts, el Castillo volvía a ser una fortaleza inexpugnable. Un carro del ministerio escoltó a Maynard y Harriet hasta Hogwarts donde fueron recibidos fríamente por el director que lucía algunas cicatrices en su cara, Oddbrown había sido torturado, cuando lo vieron caminar se dieron cuenta que una de sus piernas estaba torcida y que su caminar no sería el mismo. Los agentes del ministerio dejaron a Harriet y Maynard quien vestidos con sus túnicas de Hogwarts, entraron al Castillo y se encontraron con el resto del colegio en pocos momentos. Los dos miraban extrañados el silencio que habitaba en el colegio donde habitualmente se escuchaban las voces y risas de los estudiantes.

Frente a la puerta del Gran Salón había un pergamino con letras doradas donde se señalaban la lista de fallecidos, Harriet avanzó hasta llegar esperando no encontrar nombres conocidos…

_A los __caídos de Hogwarts, cuyos nombres honramos hoy y para siempre_

_Orv Digovitch__ (Profesor de encantamientos y Jefe de la casa Hufflepuff)_

_Jessica Owens (Ravenclaw)_

_Thomas Archibold (Hufflepuff)_

_Allison Buffiele (Hufflepuff)_

_Nicole Osborne (Gryffindor)_

_Steven Gray (Gryffindor)_

_Eloise Arretha Avery __(Slytherin)_

_Nuestro homenaje, para ellos sus familiares y amigos. En la lucha contra el mal, los primeros en caer son los inocentes. Que sus muertes no sean en vano._

_Desaparecidos:_

_Daeva Lindsay Malfoy-Macinsale_

_Maynard Elias Snape_

_Harriet La Row Potter_

_Esperamos encontrarles próximamente, no dejemos que la esperanza se extinga. _

_Chenny Orbert __Quintinus Harolds – Ministro de Magia_

_Antonius Kir Thormecine Oddbrown – Director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

- Oh no… Ally está muerta. – Maynard parecía incrédulo cuando vio la lista de fallecidos, Ally había sido una muy buena amiga. Bastante sonriente y muy ocurrente, amiga no tan condicional de Martha quién un par de veces la había puesto en su lugar. Harriet también se sintió algo devastada al ver la lista de fallecidos, no era algo que le alegrara y vio el nombre de Daeva Malfoy, ella aun estaba desaparecida y peor aun… Eloise Avery había muerto, ella le había traicionado y lo sabía. Con algo de rabia dio un puñetazo en la pared y al observar sus manos observó que quedaban algunos moretones y vio sus heridas en las muñecas, se habían abierto nuevamente.

- Maldición, esto no puede ser… - Harriet trataba de curarse en vano. – Nada ha cambiado y las cosas están peor.

- La hermana de Owens ha muerto… - Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Owens? – Harriet no entendía.

- Kelly Owens, la chica que siempre me habla para preguntarme cosas y ya sabes… Kelly.

- La presidenta de tu Club de fans, claro. – Dijo Harriet secamente. – Como eres vampiro será más fácil seducirla y consolar su dolor, ¿no?

- Siento tus celos haciéndome cosquillas en la nuca. – Dijo Maynard volteando hacía Harriet. - ¿Por qué no tienes compasión de ella? Su hermana ha muerto, justo como tus hermanos inocentes murieron.

- Tu sabes… ¿Qué clase de Slytherin sentiría compasión? – Dijo Harriet fríamente. - ¿No es lo que creen ellos? Jamás olvidaré a los Inferis, a los vampiros y hombres lobos… todo el horror. Pero al mismo tiempo será difícil de olvidar la pasión que nos cegó. Te estaré vigilando Snape.

- ¡Harriet! Estás viva. – Cassie dio un grito seguida de Hillary quien lloraba de la emoción al ver a su amiga.

- Pensamos que no te veriamos. – Dijo Hillary secando sus lágrimas y abrazando a su amiga. Maynard se apartó de ellas y fue recibido por un grupo de alumnos. Una chica saltó a sus brazos, Kelly Owens lloraba desconsolada.

- ¡Maynard! Estás vivo… estás vivo. – Dijo Kelly abrazando a Maynard sin soltartle. El parecía sorprendido de la efusividad de la chica. – Recién me empezabas a gustar, y pasa esto. Tuve miedo y…

Harriet casi hizo caer a Hillary y de un impulso volteó a ver la escena luego de oir que Kelly hubiese confesado que le gustara Maynard. El primer rostro que vio del otro lado fue el de Martha Macinsale, quien miraba desde un rincón y estaba molesta al ver a Maynard en brazos de Kelly Owens. Era de suponer ya que aquello no era su idea de un recibimiento y Harriet lentamente volvió hacía sus amigas, juntas fueron a hablar de lo sucedido seguidas de algunos Slytherin, mientras que en el vestíbulo algunos Gryffindors estaban entusiastas de que Maynard hubiese regresado con vida, y nadie percato de su nueva condición como vampiro.

- Digo… me agradas, como amigo y… - Kelly estaba algo apenada por haber dicho que Maynard le gustaba, estaba roja y su cabello negro lacio le tapaba la cara ahora.

- Si, si… Entendí bien Owens. – Maynard le dio unas palmadas bruscas de compasión, mientras los otros chicos aplaudían mientras hacían preguntas. Maynard fue lo más breves y evitó dar detalles, sus ojos grises se encontraron con los azules de Martha Macinsale.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lara Evans: **Bueno, el hecho de haberla marcado solo fue algo técnico que Maynard usó a su favor así podía salvar a Harriet, el no tenía corazón para salvarse el pellejo y dejar a la chica allí. Marcar a un hombre o una mujer implica que esa persona es parte de ti y ninguno más del clan puede tocarle o transformarlo en vampiro. Florence y Severus no saben aun nada de que se hayan liado, como ves tienen asuntos problemáticos encima de ellos como para preocuparse por la chica que sale con su hijo. Malfoy… se han librado por ahora, ya sabrás más de él próximamente. Saludos

**Kathy Prince:** Ahora es que vienen los giros inesperados. Jojo. Poco a poco las cosas iran cumpliéndose a favor de la batalla final, pues si… por amor es más fácil sufrir como dice la canción, aun Maynard no se ha dado cuenta de todas estas implicaciones, pero ya verás. Maynard ahora será más atractivo a algunas chicas… los vampiros suelen mostrarse como seres atractivos y viriles para atraer a sus víctimas, pero nahh… Harriet lo seguirá viendo tal como es. Y ya sabrás porque nadie se ha enterado de que él es un vampiro. Saludos Kathy, nos vemos.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Prometo actualizar este fin de semana y espero que no se me presenten más irregularidades, la historia va segura. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya agradado mucho y que sea interesante para ti (es un reto esto). Los personajes fueron un reto porque partí de cero pero también más libres ya que son originales, pero… si te das cuenta tienen alguna mezcla de sus padres pero con rasgos propios. La historia me está manejando a mí, jajaja, si… ahorita estoy pensando en el final (que ya está escrito en general). Pronto sabrás más de todo esto y el fondo del meollo, un beso. Saludos.


	17. Las detectives Cassie y Hill

Buenas noches a todos, como ven yo cumplo mi palabra. Hoy una bella actualización, un capítulo donde podemos ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de las detectives de chismes de Hogwarts: Hillary Hill y Cassandra Nott. Pongan atención al nuevo ministro de magia, porque lo veremos más seguido y viene para quedarse, basado en un personaje de la vida real (no pregunten cual, jiji). Espero que les guste y la canción de esta semana es _**See Thorugh **_de_** Megan McCauley**_, tengo una fijación con ella, porque su voz es preciosa, de hecho ya la hice aparecer en mi fic (sin que fuese una Sue, Gracias Dios), Morgan Gore la cantante popular del baile fatídico de Halloween es en realidad Megan McCauley. Una breve aparición de Martha Macinsale.

**Capítulo 17. Las detectives Cassie y Hill.**

Un hombre de apariencia intranquila y sonriente, saludaba a los magos frente a él. Con una capa morada y un traje verde observaba sentado, esperaba su turno de ascender y justo después de su juramentación, mágicamente sus palabras sonaron en cada rincón de aquella sala inmensa llena de muchos funcionarios, periodistas y algunos magos.

- Yo soy una persona que nació de dos muggles, mi nombre Chenny Orbert Quintinus Harolds. Mi familia no comprendió cuando mi hermano y yo comenzamos a realizar hechos inexplicables. Fue a los 11 años que supimos de qué trataba todo. Éramos magos y nuestros padres no tenían modo de saberlo, pero al entrar en la sociedad mágica pude constatar la desigualdad e injusticia existente. La limpieza de sangre, la denominación de "sangre sucias" a la que sin número de veces algunos pronunciaban. Me excluyeron muchas veces. Posteriormente me dediqué a la defensa de las artes oscuras, fui un auror por más de 15 años al servicio de los magos, contraje matrimonio con Isabella y tuve dos hermosas hijas: Hannah y Geraldine. Pensaba que algún día viviría una vida en paz, retirado viendo a mis nietos correr y jugar con sus escobas, mis hijas brujitas serían mujeres de bien, correctas. Lo hubiesen sido, estoy seguro.

Pero Isabella al igual que yo, era hija de muggles y teníamos muchas cosas en común, la Opera y los libros de historia. Pero esa noche nadie me prepararía para nuestro desenlace final. Hace dos años, cuando aún no eran tan conocidos, tres soldados con capuchas negras irrumpieron preguntando por mi y nuestra procedencia. Pronto supieron que yo era un sangre sucia e Isabella también. El primero en caer fui yo, me ocasionaron terribles visiones donde ese rubio de ojos grises deseaba la venganza, la pureza de sangre y yo era sucio a sus ojos. Manley Malfoy. Isabella cayó al suelo y su garganta estaba abierta. Hannah lloraba, mientras Geraldine aun muy pequeña para entender todo permanecía en pie junto a su juguete favorito sin decir nada. Un rayo verde salió de sus varitas y mis hijas estaban muertas. Yo era el siguiente, pero sin saber como la locura se apoderó de mi, les hice retroceder y me defendí hasta con los dientes. Les grité: "Cobardes" con lágrimas en los ojos, no olvidaré jamás este dia y hasta el sol de hoy no lo he olvidado. Escapé, pero no mi querida Isabella, Hannah y Geraldine.

Desde esa noche decidí que esta situación cambiaría y lucharía incluso con mi vida si es necesario, soy un auror y no puedo morir en pie. Pronto encontré a otros como yo, luchadores y con deseos de justicia. Nos unimos y cada vez fuimos más, mestizos, rebeldes con deseos de cambiar nuestra sociedad mágica. Nos organizamos, pronto llegaría el momento de actuar y defendernos, cuando menos se lo esperaran y así fue.

Así comenzó nuestra aventura y nuestra lucha por la igualdad, por los mestizos reprimidos y torturados, por todas las injusticias. Por nuestros hijos y la memoria de quienes amamos. Es así como a partir de hoy, ustedes han puesto su confianza en mí y yo le prometo por la sangre de mis hijas que haré lo posible para exterminarles, a los "sangre limpia" que nos ven con asco, a quienes nos escupieron en la cara, las leyes cambiarán y no existirá la anarquía. El nuevo orden no será tenebroso, será el que nace hoy, ¡este es el comienzo de la revolución de los mestizos!

Los magos que le acompañaban comenzaron a aplaudir con mucho júbilo, muchos con lágrimas en los ojos por las memorias evocadas y algunos pusieron su mirada curiosa sobre este particular hombre bajito de carácter aguerrido, con gran carisma para hablar a las masas y a la vez salvaje, hipnotizante y que sin piedad había acabado con Sophia Berry, la ministro de magia que había autorizado todas las torturas con tal de acabar a los mestizos hijos de muggles, a los usurpadores. Harolds era la esperanza de los oprimidos y los sangres sucias.

- Hemos vencido al mal y desde hoy que he sido juramentado Ministro de Magia, prometo luchar por todos ustedes. – Concluyó Harolds a una voz fuerte y decidida. Todos le aplaudían y sabían que dentro de los próximos meses las cosas cambiarían. Los aplausos se disiparon, el Castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba, en la biblioteca se podía escuchar un constante cuchicheo entre tres chicas, una de cabello negro espeso, una pelirroja alborotada y una rubia sin volumen en su cabello.

- Caramba, ha sido un susto tremendo. – Dijo Hillary al escuchar el relato de Harriet. Ella les había comentado la hazaña de escapar de las garras de los neomortífagos pero obviando su desliz pasional que el joven Snape. Cassie aun callada, parecía envuelta por sus pensamientos.

- Todo ha sido inesperado. Es un milagro que yo esté hoy aquí. – Dijo Harriet aliviada con cansancio en su rostro.

- No te has perdido de nada, desde la muerte de… los chicos, ha habido un silencio muy pesado. Nadie ha rendido en clases, el terror se apoderó de nosotros. Aunque considero que sentí alivio cuando el Profesor Oddbrown regresó al día siguiente en la tarde dispuesto a poner las cosas en orden. – Dijo Hillary. – Dijo que lo habían torturado, pero que ya no tenía miedo de ellos. Azkaban es horrible y lo puedo percibir de su voz.

- Ella te traicionó. – Dijo Cassie de repente con una voz ronca, mientras Harriet y Hillary parecían extrañadas por el comentario de Cassie, pero ella sabía a qué se refería.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Eloise, ella fue honrada como una víctima más. Pero ella dejó una carta en el dormitorio la noche del ataque. – Dijo Cassie. – Iba dirigida a ti, pero Hillary y yo nos tomamos la libertad de leerla, no se la hemos dado a nadie aún…

- Eloise… - Hillary parecía haber perdido el brillo nuevamente de su mirada. – Ella estuvo entre nosotras y confesó haber ayudado a… los neomortífagos.

- Lo se, tenía sospechas… - Dijo Harriet apresuradamente. – Maynard y yo lo averiguamos muy tarde, esa misma noche del baile él me dijo que…

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste tus sospechas? – Cassie parecía reclamar justificadamente.

- Yo… - Harriet se veía atrapada nuevamente y con un dolor de cabeza. – Desconfiaba de ustedes, ya que sabía que alguien me traicionaba y era una de mis amigas. No sabía en quién confiar y no debía juzgarles mal, las quería a las tres y…

- ¿Harriet? Pero…

- Al final averigüé cosas que no quería saber y sé que causarán dolor al saberse. Sé que Hillary es adoptada y es hija de dos muggles, pero estos muggles están en San Mungo ya que fueron atacados por mortífagos una noche cuando Hill era apenas un bebé.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Sabes quienes son mis padres? – Hillary parecía volver a tener esperanzas.

- Si, Tallulah Grace Huskey y Victor Graham, te contaré más de ellos luego. Con ello quedaste descartada inmediatamente. Pero tú, Cassandra. Las sospechas saltaron debido a tu familia, fueron seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. El horror, tu abuelo era de ellos y tus padres también. Tampoco están muertos y…

- Vaya, no hay secretos. Potter es una detective que investiga cada uno de nuestros secretos. – Cassie derramaba algunas lágrimas. – Es lógico creer que fuera yo te traicionaba. Mis padres no están muertos, están es Azkaban, pero dime ¿Quién quiere que sus padres sean dos asesinos sin piedad? Me avergüenzan… me duele y desearía deshacerme de esas memorias.

- No, aun no habían pruebas que tú estuvieras involucrada. Lo más horrible que encontré fue que, fueron tus padres Cassie quienes causaron un daño irreversible a los padres biológicos de Hillary y fue ello lo que ocasionó que ella tuviera que se adoptada por una pareja de magos. – Harriet sentía la garganta seca y sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – Cassie parecía estar paralizada. - ¿Cómo fue que…?

- Registros de San Mungo, el Profesor Snape investigó a fondo en el ministerio. – Dijo Harriet. Hillary rompió a llorar, mientras Cassie más avergonzada dio la espalda a sus amigas.

- ¿Por qué nos das la espalda?

- No soy digna de estar aquí entre ustedes. – Dijo Cassie mientras su corazón desecho en pedazos se reflejaba en algunas lágrimas. Pero Hillary se levantó y abrazó a Cassie mientras seguía llorando.

- No seas tonta, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que tus padres le hicieron a los míos. Eres mi mejor amiga, junto a Harriet y eres mi hermana. No sé qué haría sin ustedes chicas, no lo se realmente… - Hillary derramaba algunas lágrimas, mientras en silencio Harriet se unió a aquel abrazo.

- Lo siento. – Dijo Harriet por lo bajo, pero Cassie dijo con voz temblorosa.

- No hay nada que perdonar. No hay nada oscuro que pueda hacer morir nuestra amistad. – Dijo Cassie. Las chicas sonrieron luego de un rato, luego de terminar de contar la historia de lo sucedido en Hogwarts en aquellos breves días tensos y tristes.

- La llegada de ustedes fue un alivio, es como si no todo estuviera perdido. ¿Por qué ustedes? Se han convertido en el icono de los sobrevivientes de este régimen de terror. – Dijo Hillary secando sus lágrimas.

- No sé como escapamos, realmente no lo entiendo. – Dijo Harriet reservando sus mayores sospechas: El destino quizás la estaba preparando para algo mayor a lo que ella no estaba preparada, ¿Era ella realmente la hija y heredera de Galia?

Maynard se cuidaba del sol cuando caminaba en los pasillos e iba tenso pensando en no hablar mucho, pero era imposible porque curiosamente muchos chicos (y más chicas) le detenían para felicitarle y darle palabras de aliento. Pudo ver a un grupo de chicas de cuarto sonriendo tontamente mientras pasaba hacía clases de pociones, nadie parecía notar el hecho de que era un vampiro y el trataba de ocultarlo añadiendo una ola de misterio a su alrededor lo que causaba la curiosidad de más chicas.

- ¿Qué la pasa a las chicas al verme? Lo último que quiero saber ahora es de chicas… – Se preguntaba a sí mismo a Maynard. Entró a uno de los baños comprobando que estuviese solo y al lavarse las manos descubrió su reflejo en el espejo, algo asustado por aquello retrocedió y caminó por los pasillos. Tendría que encontrar una respuesta lógica a esto, mientras corría a resguardarse en su sala común, los colmillos le sobresalían y con apuro cerró las cortinas para evitar que el pleno sol le hiciera daño. En su baúl consiguió suero que muy amablemente Ginny, la madre de Harriet le había facilitado, lo tomó porque comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de consumir sangre humana. El suero no le duraría por siempre y se comenzaba a preguntar cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante, había pagado un alto precio por salvar a Harriet, pero no se arrepentía. Se habría muerto de la pena el haberla tenido que entregar a esos asesinos del lado oscuro, ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

No solo ser vampiro sino haber aceptado y manifestado su pasión hacía la chica, quién en momentos inesperados tan solo con su recuerdo podía hacerle asomar una sonrisa tímida. Armado de valor y más calmado, se dispuso a ir a clases donde comprobó que en efecto su compañera de pociones jamás volvería ya que Nicole Osborne había sido asesinada aquella noche de terror.

- Profesor Snape, disculpe… - Cassie parecía indiferente. - ¿Puedo unirme a Harriet y Hillary? Mi pareja de pociones ya no está entre nosotros.

- No lo creo, Nott. – Dijo Snape con un gesto irritable. – Le recuerdo que la señorita Osborne tampoco está entre nosotros, es una lástima, ¿Dónde está Snape?

Maynard en ese instante entró a las mazmorras donde empezaba la clase y apresuradamente ocupó su lugar, su padre sin ninguna consideración tomó 5 puntos de Gryffindor por aquello.

- Snape, usted no aprende los valores como la puntualidad, 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor. – Dijo el Profesor Snape bastante arisco. - Hágame el favor de unirse con Nott el resto del año, ella será su pareja de pociones. – Cassie con una mueca de disgusto por no poder estar con sus amigas, llevó sus cosas hasta el mesón donde estaba al caldero de Maynard, él le miraba indiferente y pronto dirigió su mirada directamente a Harriet quién se sonrojo con sus fríos ojos penetrantes. La clase pasó lentamente, y Cassie apenas intercambió palabras con Maynard, quien estaba concentrado aparentemente en la poción coagulatoria que hacían. Cassie se atrevió a romper el silencio.

- Oye… Snape. – Cassie dudaba pero se decidió a decirle. – Gracias por lo que hiciste por Harriet.

- ¿Lo que hice? – Preguntó Maynard apartando su mirada de la poción y fijándola en los ojos castaños de Cassie.

- La salvaste de los vampiros y hombres lobos, es una hazaña heroica. – Dijo Cassie algo más cordial. – Se que no hablamos mucho, pero se que te preocupas por Harriet. Eres un buen amigo.

- Gracias, pero no hice nada particular. Solo fue suerte y no me preocupa Harriet, ella sabe cómo cuidarse sola. – Dijo Maynard secamente.

- ¿Entonces haberte convertido en un vampiro te parece algo de suerte? Creo que tienes mucho mérito, Snape. – Dijo Cassie agregando algunos ingredientes a su caldero. Maynard miró a Cassie con sorpresa, su rostro disimulaba los nervios que comenzaba a sentir ¿Qué más le habría contado Harriet?

- Así que Harriet te contó mi incursión al mundo de los chupasangre. – Maynard trató de sonar calmado y seco.

- Es un secreto, muere conmigo. Y con Hillary también… - Dijo Cassie.

- Oh no, si Hill lo sabe lo sabrá todo Hogwarts. – Dijo Maynard de malas pulgas.

- Claro que no, Hillary sabe guardar secretos. Además Harriet nos pidió silencio con respecto a eso, no le fallaríamos nunca a Harriet. – Dijo Cassie. – Es nuestra amiga.

- Bien Nott. Debería sentirme agradecido... – Dijo Maynard sarcásticamente.

- ¿Qué se siente ser un vampiro? – Cassie bajó su tono de voz mucho más.

- No es de tu incumbencia. – Dijo Maynard, aunque Cassie puso su cara seria llena de curiosidad. - ¿Qué miras? No esperes que sea condescendiente contigo, eres solo mi pareja de pociones.

- Bien. – Dijo Cassie desilusionada, terminó de espesar la poción y esperó los resultados. La poción debía ponerse verde y no temía ya que su compañero tenía fama de ser experto en pociones. Pero Maynard estaba mirando mucho hacía los lados, específicamente a la mesa de Harriet y Hillary. Luego de esas dos horas y haber tenido la poción casi perfecta, el timbre sonó. Maynard sin decir palabras, tomó sus cosas y se tropezó con Harriet, Cassie pudo ver que le entregó una pequeña nota y desapareció.

En la cena, las chicas comían en silencio e inesperadamente una lechuza llegó para Harriet, era un paquete de gran tamaño, aterrizó sobre su pudin causando que cayera chocolate en su cara. Algunos rieron, Harriet limpió su rostro mientras examinaba el paquete en cuestión.

- ¿Algún admirador o es solo correo basura? – Hillary miraba atenta, y Harriet leyó en voz alta.

- "Para Harriet La Row Potter. De: Aindrea Brian Elmond Dumbledore" – Harriet miró asombrada, mientras con cuidado abría el paquete, un sobre con un pergamino adentro apareció y un libro de cuero de cabra blanco hacía peso.

- Vaya, un libro de un desconocido. – Dijo Hillary.

- ¿Dumbledore? ¿Será familia del gran mago Albus Dumbledore? – Cassie observaba el paquete con fascinación.

- Oh… miren, una carta.

"_Querida Harriet._

_Probablemente nunca hayas oído de mi y con suerte sabrás quién fue mi padre. Pero he estado buscándote desde hace mucho tiempo y hace poco una visita inesperada me reveló tu nombre y paradero. Estoy impresionado por lo que he visto, lo que he oído y lo que vendrá. La hija de Harry Potter, el chico que vivió y tú no eres menos, ya que eres la chica que sobrevivió._

_Quizás estés buscando respuestas a preguntas que te estés realizando, ¿cosas extrañas suceden a tu alrededor? ¿Cosas inexplicables? Quizás sea hora de preguntarte de donde provienes realmente y cuál es tu misión en la Tierra. No es coincidencia y estoy seguro de quien eres. Por ello te he mandado un libro que explicarás muchas más cosas de las que podrás encontrar en la sección prohibida de Hogwarts. Que Galia te cuide y proteja, solo ella sabe que se aproximan tiempos dificiles._

_Aindrea Dumbledore_"

Harriet palideció y abrió el libro. En la primera hoja había una ilustración de una mujer vestida de blanco y en sus brazos dos bebes, sus cabellos eran rojos y una serpiente se enroscaba en una de sus piernas. Los ojos de aquella mujer eran verdes. Estaba rodeada por el mar y muchas criaturas parecían venerarla.

El título del libro era: _Galia: secretos y traiciones. Extraído de textos antiguos._

Harriet dejó el libro a un lado y algo desorientada miró a Maynard en la mesa de los Gryffindor, ella se levantó y tomó el libro, junto a la carta.

- Necesito descansar en el dormitorio, nos vemos más tarde. – Dijo Harriet desapareciendo. Hillary algo curiosa se preguntaba por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- ¿Qué será de esa tal Galia? Harriet parece verse perturbada con su mención. – Dijo Hillary exponiendo sus preocupaciones.

- Galia, la diosa antigua cuya adoración ha cesado y solo quedan cuentos y leyendas. – Cassie captó la idea de Hillary. – Pero hay algo que no sabemos aun y deberíamos averiguarlo, es sobre Snape.

- ¿Nuestro jefe de casa? – Hillary estaba extrañada.

- No, su hijo. Algo pasó mientras él y Harriet estuvieron desaparecidos. Maynard se mostró bastante incomodo de que supiéramos que es vampiro. – Dijo Cassie. – Quizás consigamos respuestas si investigamos…

- No, no más intrigas. – Dijo Hillary. – Dijimos que nada oscuro rodearía nuestra amistad.

- Hay algo entre ellos que no me cuadra, ¿nunca has tenido una corazonada? Yo la tengo, algo más ocurrió en Cobham y no lo sabemos.

- ¿Cuál es tu corazonada? – Hillary observó a Maynard brevemente que también se levantaba.

- Algo hizo y Harriet no quiere hablarlo. – Dijo Cassie. - ¿Podría ser? Maynard le dio una nota a Harriet al salir de pociones. Habrá sido una… ¿amenaza?

- Cassie, quizás estamos ahogándonos en un vasito de agua. Capaz Maynard y Harriet se enamoraron y se intercambian mensajes de amor. – Hillary miraba sonriente. – Entonces quieren mantener su romance en secreto… bueno, eso es improbable en realidad.

- Lo es. No todo el mundo gira en torno al romance. – Dijo Cassie terminando de comer.

- Bueno… podemos husmear un poco, leer la nota que Maynard le dejó a Harriet, allí saldremos de dudas. Además una inocente nota, no creo que a Harriet le importe tanto. – Dijo Hillary inocentemente. Ambas amigas salieron del gran comedor y en el vestíbulo se encontraron a Harriet y Maynard conversando en secreto. Al ver a las chicas, Maynard aceleró su despedida y se fue en camino a la torre de Gryffindor.

- Bien, algo está extraño. – Dijo Cassie. – Maynard huye al vernos, intrigas y demás…

- Todo está bien chicas. Vamos al dormitorio. – Dijo Harriet nerviosa. Las chicas fueron a las frías mazmorras y en la sala común de Slytherin se consiguieron a Christian Valdemarr quien casi se orina de la emoción al ver a Harriet de vuelta.

- Estás viva. Cuanto lo siento, todo lo que hice… oh no. – Christian abrazaba y asfixiaba a Harriet. Mientras Cassie se hizo a un lado y fue a los dormitorios haciendo una señal a Hillary de que se quedara. Cassie en el dormitorio frío pudo ver el saco de Harriet y algunos libros en su cama, rápidamente buscó entre algunos papeles y se apresuró a buscar entre las túnicas, en el bolsillo de la capa de Harriet encontró su insignia de prefecta y una nota arrugada. Cassie casi salta de la emoción cuando pudo distinguir la nota de Maynard, era breve.

"_Comadreja: Esta noche a las 11 pm, en el salón de estudio. Urgente. Escorpión Rojo."_

Al escuchar los pasos de las chicas, Cassie dejó todo como estaba y abrió su baúl para ordenar sus cosas. Harriet algo molesta y Hillary venía inquieta.

- Valdemarr nunca aprenderá. No quiero verle más… es un pestilente. – Dijo Harriet de malas pulgas, tomó un cepillo y se dispuso a peinar su cabello echando a un lado el desorden acumulado en su cama. Cassie miraba ansiosa a Hillary, pero no podía decirle nada mientras Harriet estuviera allí, pero como una señal divina Beca Stevens tocó la puerta del dormitorio y mandó el recado de que el Profesor Snape solicitaba en persona a Harriet, ella algo extrañada fue a ver que quería el jefe de la casa Slytherin. Apenas cerró la puerta, Cassie se aseguró que estuviese lejos.

- ¿Y bien? – Hillary parecía al borde de un ataque nervioso.

- La nota no revela nada, solo sus seudónimos secretos como "Comadreja" y "escorpión rojo", así como una reunión que tendrán esta noche en el salón de estudio. – Dijo Cassie atropelladamente. - ¿Cuál salón será ese?

- Debe ser en las mazmorras. Ese salón viejo y abandonado. – Dijo Hillary. – Ay Cassie, ahora tengo curiosidad. Pero…

- Debemos seguirle y escuchar lo que vayan a hablar, quizás encontremos la verdad y…

- ¿Espiar? – Hillary parecía nerviosa. – Pero si nos descubren ambos se van a molestar y Snape me da un poco de miedo, cada vez se parece más a su padre y…

- No nos descubrirán, sabemos usar sigilo y afortunadamente he comprado orejas mágicas en la tienda de sortilegios Weasley. Lo sabremos al fin, lo malo, lo feo o quizás lo espeluznante.

- No estoy segura… ¿Y si le preguntamos qué ocurre con él? – Hillary parecía no querer arriesgarse.

- Claro que no, los detectives como nosotras siempre buscan pistas dejadas en la escena del crimen. – Dijo Cassie enloquecida. – Nos haremos las dormidas y cuando Harriet se vaya, le seguiremos de lejos hasta su lugar de encuentro.

- Oh vaya…

Harriet regresó en breve algo extrañada, sus amigas estaban charlando amenamente y Hillary sonreía más de lo haitual.

- Algo extraño ocurre, el ministro de Magia Harolds quiere verme personalmente. – Dijo Harriet. – El Profesor Snape me dijo que mañana vendría a entrevistarse conmigo.

- Te usa como campaña política. Mi abuela me dice que Harolds es un político innato que aprovecha los vientos en contra a su favor. – Dijo Cassie.

- Chicas, estar en Hogwarts de nuevo se siente extraño, las cosas no son iguales. No está Eloise y…

- ¿Vas a leer la carta que te dejó?

- No tengo ganas. – Dijo Harriet. – Se que me traicionó, pero no quiero leerle…

Mientras tanto las cosas eran distintas en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ted Weasley hablaba al menos con diez alumnos de distintos años. Mientras Rowen terminaba un ensayo y Maynard leía un libro sin ánimos. Charlie y Sean conversaban con el grupo de chicos a los que Ted les comunicaba sus ideas.

- La revolución llegó a Hogwarts. – Dijo Charlie sentándose al lado de Maynard, este dejó su lectura.

- ¿Revolución?

- Si, Ted quiere formar un ejército como el legendario Ejército de Dumbledore, pero este será el ejercito de Hogwarts con estudiantes de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

- ¿Qué hay con Slytherin?

- Nadie quiere invitar a los Slytherin… - Dijo Charlie algo incomodo.

- Mi hermana es Slytherin, ella es una buena chica. – Dijo Rowen metiéndose en la conversación. – Además los Slytherin no son diferente a nosotros, han sido víctimas también. Mi hermana fue raptada, al igual que Daeva… Eloise Avery fue asesinada. Deberiamos invitarles a unirse a nuestro club.

- ¿Club? – Maynard estaba asombrado de las cosas que habían ocurrido en su ausencia.

- Si, Oddbrown nos ha dado permiso de hacer un club de duelo del Ejército de Hogwarts. Debemos entrenarnos para combatir las fuerzas del mal. – Dijo Charlie. – Nunca imaginé que Ted fuese un líder de los alumnos. Me ha sorprendido ya que hay personas fuera de Hogwarts que saben y están dispuestos a colaborar, es un movimiento importante… incluso a nivel internacional. La academia de Salem ha decidido unirse a esta liga especial. El ataque a Hogwarts ha traído profundas consecuencias, ha creado conciencia y nos hemos organizado para no estar solos, para combatir.

- Así es… - Ted se acercó a ellos. – Por eso te necesito Snape, a ti y a mi prima Harriet. Ustedes deben unirse a nosotros y lucharemos juntos.

- Momento… ¿lucharemos contra qué? – Snape no entendía aquello bien.

- Contra Malfoy, los neomortífagos. Seremos un ejército.

- ¿Piensas que es un juego? Apenas escapamos ilesos contra un ejército de Inferis, Vampiros y hombres lobos. – Dijo Maynard. – Los soldados del ejército N.E.G.R.O casi nos acaban y no lo hicieron porque Malfoy quería vernos vivos, pero escapamos ocasionando la ira del lado oscuro.

- Pero si somos fuego cruzado, la próxima vez podría ser peor. – Dijo Ted. – Tenemos que buscar la manera de morir de pie, pero jamás arrodillados. Tu sabes algo más que nosotros, sabes cómo defenderte podrías enseñarnos a combatir en un duelo...

- Lo único grandioso que puedo hacer es convocar un Patronus. – Dijo Maynard levantándose. – Puede que esté en Gryffindor, pero no tengo ínfulas de héroe desvelado.

- Snape, mañana presentaremos esta propuesta. Piénsalo. – Dijo Ted y Maynard desapareció por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Evidentemente nadie sabía la verdad y lo que había sacrificado por salvarse a él y a Harriet, pero se sintió bastante conmovido de que los chicos se tomaran esta lucha en serio y no como juego, querían aprender a defenderse y combatir. Pero él no sabía nada de extraordinario, solo conjurar un patronus y… algunas artes oscuras. Mentía, él sabía algunas maldiciones sencillas, pero no enseñaría nada de eso a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, el no quería ser un héroe ni una figura de veneración pública. Solo quería estar solo, poder estar tranquilo y afrontar lo que vendría próximamente cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las nueve de la noche apenas, faltaba más de dos horas para su encuentro con Harriet y no sabía qué hacer para pasar el tiempo, entre la agitación sus colmillos volvían a asomarse y nada hizo por evitarlo.

Quería ver a Harriet cuanto antes, quería relajarse y pronto se encontró en la torre de astronomía completamente solo, sus manos frías se apoyaron en una de las paredes de piedra y observó las estrellas en el cielo, la noche era fría de invierno. Los pensamientos daban vuelta en su cabeza sin remedio, ahora temía porque las amigas de Harriet supiesen algo más sobre ellos, podría haberle preguntado a Cassandra Nott si sabía algo más, pero no podía levantar sospechas, no debía. Pero pensar en Harriet era tan vital como respirar, podía verla y tenía ideas para cuando la encontrara, la podía sentir y sus ganas de tomarla en sus brazos aumentaban.

_Are you busy?_

_Can we meet?_

_'Cause I feel you_

_When I breathe_

_Will you tell me_

_Should I love you?_

_Can I save you?_

_Can I touch you?_

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Maynard se volteó y descubrió a una chica de mirada triste y ojos color miel (que anteriormente habían lucido azules como el cielo), cabello lacio castaño y sin abrigo, Martha Macinsale hacía acto de aparición una vez más.

- Macinsale, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Maynard apenas mostrando sorpresa.

- Quería verte… y pedir disculpas. – Dijo Martha encogiéndose del frío.

- ¿Quieres mi abrigo? – Preguntó Maynard observando los gestos de la chica quién se congelaba.

- No, estoy bien. Seré breve. Cuando tu hermana vino esa noche horrible, yo creía odiarte y cuando ella dijo que te llevaría a ti junto a tu novia, huí debajo de una mesa porque pensaba que se refería a mi. Era falso, ya que se trataba de Harriet o Daeva… no se quién. Pero reaccioné porque era para mí una costumbre estar relacionada a ti, ser parte de ti. Ahora me siento tan sola y no puedo hacer nada para tenerte.

- Vaya, eres valiente de confesar lo cobarde que fuiste al huir bajo una mesa. – Dijo Maynard secamente, pero se quitó el abrigo y lo puso alrededor de Martha, ella sonrió tímidamente.

- Gracias… pero no lo merezco. – Dijo Martha. – Ojala llegara el día en el que te cruces conmigo y puedas liarte, pensando en lo físico que podría surgir entre nosotros. Tú me verías como una chica más con quién estuviste, pero yo te seguiría amando… no me importa si jugaras conmigo, me conformaría con tu olor, tus besos y tus caricias.

- No eres parte de mí, no me conoces en realidad. – Dijo Maynard sin sentir frío.

- ¿Estás saliendo con ella? Con Harriet…

- No, quiero estar solo. – Dijo Maynard, mientras Martha derramando unas lágrimas lo abrazó.

- Ojala pudiera hacer algo para recuperarte… pero no puedo. – Dijo Martha muy sentimental, Maynard le dio unas palmadas torpes.

- Vamos, debemos seguir nuestros respectivos caminos. No más rencores… - Dijo Maynard, mientras Martha secó sus ojos.

- Eres la única persona a la quién he amado… fue un placer estar a tu lado. – Dijo Martha sonriendo tristemente. – Creo que es hora de irme.

- Quédate con mi abrigo, no lo necesito en realidad. – Dijo Maynard y Martha le dio la mano a Maynard, con un abrazo de despedida y al retroceder le besó por última vez. Seguido a esto salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Maynard quedó asombrado por aquello pero se mantuvo sereno, faltaba cada vez más poco para ver a Harriet.

Cassie y Hillary estaban en pijamas, acostadas en sus respectivas camas, Hillary leía una revista mientras Cassie escribía en un pergamino. Harriet parecía algo inquieta mirando la hora, a las 10:30 pm, Hillary dio un bostezo y dejó su revista a un lado, deseó buenas noches a sus amigas y en breve Cassie hizo lo mismo. Harriet apagó la luz y se quedó en su cama, pero cuando faltaban 5 minutos para las 11 un movimiento se escuchó y la puerta se abrió, Harriet iba camino a la sala común creyendo que sus amigas estaban profundamente dormidas, en efecto escuchaba los ronquidos de Hillary. En un momento estaba camino al cuarto abandonado de las mazmorras, el depósito viejo donde ella y Maynard habían estudiado a solas muchas veces y antes de su romance. Con mucho sigilo y conociendo donde estaría el prefecto de turno vigilando se dirigió al lugar de encuentro.

Hillary y Cassie se levantaron de sus camas rápidamente, tomaron sus capas y salieron a la sala común. Christian Valdemarr estaba molesto y solo observando la chimenea que se estaba apagando.

- ¿Dónde se fue Harriet? No quiso decirme, se que se va a ver con alguien. ¿Está saliendo con alguien? – Christian bramaba exigiendo respuestas.

- Eres un idiota ¿Por qué no te callas? – Dijo Cassie sin decir más palabras, Hillary asombrada salió por el muro de piedra hacía las mazmorras del castillo, Cassie le siguió. Comprobando que no viniera nadie, se dirigieron al depósito abandonado sin hacer ruido y con mucho sigilo.

¿Qué sorpresas le esperaba a nuestras detectives Cassandra Nott y Hillary Hill?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Kathy Prince:** No era mi intención hacerte sufrir, lo siento u.u Pero no te preocupes que hoy he cumplido puntual, sábado en la noche en un buen fin de semana. El capitulo lo he escrito todo hoy, pues la inspiración ha llamado a la puerta y las ganas de plasmar la historia también. Espero que te guste. Y para no angustiarte tanto, te puedo recomendar que te registres en fanfiction y agregues esta historia con una alerta, te avisará cada vez que hay alguna actualización nueva. Es bastante útil. Por ahora el fic va bastante largo, no podría decirte cuantos capítulos quedan, pero falta disfrutar y sufrir bastante. Jojo. Saludos.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** ¿Un poco obsesiva? Jeje, no te preocupes todos lo somos de alguna manera. Y bueno, he aquí el capítulo más para el disfrute. Yo seguiré escribiendo el próximo porque tengo muchas ideas para la historia que no puedo esperar a vomitar, por así decirlo. Oh si… entonces sabrás más avance el próximo fin de semana, que por cierto ya estaré en vacaciones para ponerme al día y adelantar varios capítulos. Cuidate tu también, saluditos.


	18. El Vampiro en el Tejado

Hoy es un buen día para actualizar en plenas vacaciones, he terminado los últimos detalles del capítulo de hoy que empecé hace dos días apenas. Espero que les guste…

**Capitulo 18. El Vampiro en el Tejado**.

- Pude notar nerviosismo en tu voz esta tarde. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Preguntó Harriet sentándose en el viejo sofá, Maynard estaba parado a pocos metros sin aliento, algo sereno.

- Hoy he vuelto a ver mi reflejo en el espejo, mis colmillos se alargan y luego vuelven a como antes de que yo fuese vampiro. A veces siento la necesidad de tomar sangre humana y otras veces se me antoja comer un pudin de chocolate. No entiendo estos cambios…

- Yo tampoco. – Añadió Harriet sacando de su capa un libro con cubierta de piel de cabra, era el libro que Aindrea Dumbledore le había obsequiado. – Pareciera que aun no te adaptas a los cambios y a ser vampiro. He estado leyendo todo lo que puedo de vampiros en la biblioteca, he buscado casi todo. Se cree que algunos tipos de vampiros lucían atractivos ante las doncellas vírgenes para así poder seducirlas, además de ser muy viriles, de esa manera podían atacar a sus víctimas más fácilmente hasta extraer la última gota de sangre. Hay otros vampiros que son más guerreros y no les importa lucir realmente como son. Además que…

- Lo sé, lo sé… Mi padre me ha contado todas esas historias. – Dijo Maynard. – Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, creo que algunas chicas se han sentido curiosas hacía mi persona desde la noche del secuestro. ¿Es posible que ellas vean algo más? ¿Luzco diferente?

- A mis ojos, eres el mismo. Pero mis ojos pueden ver muchas más cosas de las que los demás jamás verían. – Dijo Harriet mirando a Maynard sin vacilar.

- Entonces… soy el mismo. – Dijo Maynard. – No te he logrado seducir, ni te parezco apetecible como las demás chicas que voltean con las caras llenas de sorpresa. Es una lástima, ya que de todas las chicas de Hogwarts la única que me importa, eres tú.

- El libro decía muy bien, doncellas vírgenes. – Dijo Harriet. - Sabes que no soy eso.

- Harriet, quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, debemos distinguir bien nuestra relación. No permitamos que se confunda nuestra lucha contra Malfoy con nuestra situación personal. – Dijo Maynard sentándose al lado de Harriet, lentamente acarició sus manos.

- Somos amigos y si así lo deseas seremos compañeros de batalla. – Dijo Harriet. – Usaré lo que sea necesario para preservar nuestra vida y si mi esperanza de volver a verte me hace sobrevivir, así será. Si tú eres mi última esperanza, no te dejaré ir…

- No deberías aferrarte a mí. Si algo me pasa, debes seguir y si algo te pasa tengo que seguir. – Dijo Maynard acariciando el cabello de Harriet mientras la abrazaba.

- Maynard, está escrito… nuestra misión serán juntos y juntos tendremos el mismo destino. – Dijo Harriet mirando a los ojos al chico. – No me pidas que te deje a un lado, no puedo. Serás mi fortaleza en mis horas oscuras.

- Aun tengo mis dudas en las cosas que están escritas. – Dijo Maynard sin quitar su mirada fría de Harriet. – Dicen que soy el hijo de Sirceadeo, pero ¿Cuál es la prueba definitiva? No puedo controlar la muerte, y mis habilidades especiales las heredé de mi madre, mis ojos grises. Hace poco tuve escalofriantes visiones y estoy confundido por ello.

- ¿Visiones? – Harriet sonaba algo curiosa.

- Si, recuerdos escalofriantes que cambian mi existencia. Recuerdos que datan de hace más de 40 años. Solo vi la foto de Barry Southfield, lo observé a los ojos y recordé todo, como morí, como decidí volver a nacer y mi promesa: Venir a cumplir una misión junto a la hija de Galia. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es esa misión?

- Maynard… ¿Crees que eso sea cierto?

- Quizás. Tú deberías ser la hija de Galia, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pruebas hay de ello? – Preguntó Maynard mientras Harriet abría el libro de cubierta de piel de cabra, pasaba las páginas con atención.

- Maynard… tu… Creo que he leído varias cosas en el libro que Aindrea Dumbledore me ha enviado. – Dijo Harriet. – Al final del libro hay una lista sobre las siete señales que se usarán para reconocer a la verdadera heredera y no a sus hijas comunes, impostoras y demás usurpadores. Hay cosas confusas y otras historias que aun no sabemos. La leyenda completa de Sirceadeo y Galia, la existencia de la primera usurpadora. Hay una recopilación de siete señales traducidas de antiguas runas que fueron destruidas.

- A ver… ¿Cuáles son esas evidencias? – Maynard parecía interesado. Harriet encontró lo que buscaba en la página 593.

– Aquí está. _"Primero, será ella nacida con el fuego abrasador sobre su rostro y sus ojos no habitarán la vanidad porque en ellos nacerá su destino y brillarán como esmeraldas en un camino de oscuridad"_

- Metáforas que involucran la lógica. Esa es fácil. – Dijo Maynard bastante lógico. – Chica con cabello rojo, ojos sin vanidad hace referencia a que… ¿no será pretenciosa? Sobre las esmeraldas hay una clara alusión a los ojos verdes. Podrías ser tú.

- Si, pero quizás yo sea una mera coincidencia. Escucha esto: "_Segundo, tras la calamidad de su tortuoso destino, su alma se verá purificada. Pudiendo beber del veneno sin morir, herirse sin sangrar, gritar sin necesidad de abrir su boca y poder habitar en la casa de la serpiente sin ser atacada."_ – Harriet leía desconcertada. Maynard hizo una pasea mientras pensaba.

- Hmmm… No moriste con el veneno del dardo, eres la primera persona que sobrevive a eso. – Dijo Maynard pensando. – Pero eso fue suerte y por causa de Malfoy, no entiendo la purificación de tu alma… pero poder habitar en la casa de la serpiente sin ser atacada es una referencia clara a pertenecer a la casa de la Serpiente en este caso… Slytherin.

- No lo había visto de esa manera. Bien, aún quedan más evidencias. – Dijo Harriet.

- Dime, puedo pensarlas. La lógica es evidentemente mi fuerte y no el tuyo, Potter. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo mientras Harriet le dedicaba una mala mirada.

- _"Tercero, logrará maravillas en segundos y podrá convertirlos en desastres en el menor tiempo posible. El océano atento escuchará su voz para obedecerle, a veces en bravía venganza o benévolo agradecimiento"._ – Harriet leía algo desconcertada. – Bien, esta es fácil. Es sobre mi habilidad aun no dominada de controlar el agua y su estado.

- Bien, es cierto. – Dijo Maynard. – Pero denoto cierta impulsividad en la hija de Galia, una cierta impulsividad y obstinación que veo a diario en ti, Potter.

- Puede haber muchas interpretaciones. Bueno, sigamos: "_Cuarto, su palabra enardecida con sentimientos a su alrededor podrá ser la verdad de un mundo, llegando a hacer que el Sol se oculte en el oeste y el mar se deseque, o que la madera se transforme en oro y las rocas en diamante"_.

- ¿Su palabra enardecida con sentimiento podrá ser la verdad de un mundo? – Maynard parecía pensar minuciosamente esta frase, la leyó una y otra vez. Luego de algunos minutos se dio por vencido. – No entiendo, creo que tendremos que esperar y pensarlo mejor.

- _"Quinto, como estandarte de luz una gran inmensidad cubrirá el miedo y lo desvanecerá. Como un manto protector, el batir de las alas del fénix sobre la oscuridad". _– Dijo Harriet. – Tu madre se refirió a mí como Ojos de fénix, hay algo…

- Tu patronus. – Dijo Maynard. – Tu patronus desvanece la oscuridad y es un fénix.

- Mi patronus es un lince, esa noche en Cobham mi varita conjuró un patronus cuya imagen era un fénix. Pero sigue siendo un lince, mira… _Expecto patronum – _De la varita de Harriet salió un patronus en forma de lince que se elevó saltando y brillaba.

- Pero alguna vez, esa noche, pudiste conjurar un fénix como patronus. – Dijo Maynard. – Hay algo que está saliendo de ti y aun no lo sabes. Hay algo que se está manifestando a través de ti, ¿podría ser eso?

-¿Malfoy?

- No, Malfoy no querría que conjuraras un Patronus así. Es otro tipo de fuerza, ¿no lo ves? Viene de tus ojos, como mi fuerza. Es una ironía, como yo podré algún día controlar el fuego como mi madre y tú podrás controlar el agua. – Dijo Maynard en una profunda reflexión.

- Esto me causa miedo. ¿Por qué yo? – Harriet miraba algo temerosa. – No tengo muchas respuestas que aun debo conseguir. Sigamos leyendo: _"Sexto: Tras la conquista del palacio de marfil, el equilibrio habrá vuelto al Universo. La grandeza reposará en la humildad. Ella será vista como realmente es: una diosa que regresa a su hogar, desapareciendo hasta que las sombras amenacen una vez más. Sin importar el número de veces que tenga que hacerlo, el final solo podrá ser la Unión"_

- Es un ciclo, la diosa Galia volverá mientras haya amenazas al… ¿Equilibrio del Universo? – Maynard parecía tratar de ordenar las palabras y pistas. – Es muy confuso todavía.

- Se refiere a la diosa y no a su heredera. Precisamente porque…

- Galia actuará a través de su heredera, la hija de Galia en este caso tu, será solo un instrumento. – Dijo Maynard sorprendido. – No lo hubiese visto de esa forma tan fácil. Pero es una idea muy difusa que tiene sentido, Harriet tus habilidades mejoran, de forma casual o accidental, tienes una visión perfecta y cuando te conocí usabas gafas, has mejorado en los duelos gracias a nuestros entrenamientos… Galia está hablando a través de ti.

- No lo creo. Galia no hubiese permitido que tu hermana me hiriera y me dejara sin poder tener hijos. – Dijo Harriet. – Que las heridas de mis muñecas se abran cada vez que alguna fuerza oscura me amenace o el miedo se apodera de mi. Galia no habría permitido que Malfoy entrara en mi mente y me envenenara con artes oscuras.

- Harriet, Harriet… ¡basta! – Dijo Maynard. – Es solo una teoría. Además, estoy seguro que Galia no te hubiese dejado en algo con lo que tú no pudieras sola. Quizás lo que no te mata, te hace fuerte y te hace acercarte a ese momento, en el que los dos enfrentaremos cara a cara a Malfoy. El nos buscará y tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarle, vencer o morir en el intento.

- ¿Por qué yo? No soy extraordinaria.

- Poco a poco te estás haciendo extraordinaria, con suerte y esmero. Eres extraordinaria Harriet, lo eres a mis ojos. – Dijo Maynard en forma de aliento.

- ¿Por qué crees en mi?

- Porque esa noche en Cobham, en tus ojos vi algo más que esa chica insegura que conocí cuando tenía 11 años. – Maynard parecía convencido de la fuerza de Harriet. - Vi a una mujer guerrera y apasionada, una verdadera Slytherin. Se lo que eres capaz de hacer y ese fénix es una señal. Al igual que el Dragón en mi Patronus, ya que normalmente mi Patronus es un escorpión.

- El Dragón y el Fénix. Opuestos y en constante guerra, que se han unido a vencer al Usurpador. – Harriet pasaba su mano por su cabello rojo, observando la sombra que proyectaba y que lejanamente evocaba formas fantásticas y maravillosas. – Esto es muy curioso.

- ¿Cuál es la última señal de la lista? – Preguntó Maynard.

- _"Séptimo: Dar la vida."_ - Leyó Harriet brevemente.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Dar la vida? Debe haber algo más… - Maynard no lograba entender. – Hay tantas cosas, dar la vida puede significar sacrificar tu vida pero eso expresaría tus últimos días. Dar tu vida a alguien… Dar la vida.

- Me inclino a pensar que será parte de mi final. – Dijo Harriet. – Si en verdad soy la hija de Galia soy solo un instrumento de ella, lo que significa que es muy probable que en la batalla se requiera mi sacrificio como un bien mayor.

- Quizás lo tradujeron mal de las runas. – Maynard se negaba a aceptar aquello.

- ¿Y si fuera verdad? – Harriet parecía muy seria. – Son solo escritos…

- Vamos a darle tiempo… ¿Cual es la historia verdadera entre Galia y Sirceadeo? – Preguntó Maynard.

- En este libro se cuenta la versión que tú y yo conocemos. Pero hay detalles que no conocía. Sirceadeo se vio obligado a volver al inframundo luego de embarazar a Galia y así nacería la raza humana, el bien y el mal. Pero para no estar solo, Sirceadeo creó a una compañera a semejanza de Galia pero falló ya que al nacer en el inframundo, dicha criatura estaría condenada a tener la maldad en su interior, con menos compasión por los humanos. Su nombre era Lilith, ella era hermosa, su figura era una de las máximas tentaciones del inframundo y su mirada enloquecía a los hombres en la tierra. Sus ojos eran verdes y su temperamento agresivo, enfureció al enterarse de su parecido con Galia y maldijo a los hijos que esta había tenido con Sirceadeo. Prometió volver y tomar el lugar de Galia como madre de la humanidad, desde entonces se le conoció como la concubina de las Tinieblas. Dio a luz a Morgana la Fay, una de las grandes enemigas de Merlín y poderosa hechicera.

- Oh vaya… ¿Tendrá algo relación con Malfoy? ¿Puede ser la familia Malfoy los herederos de Morgana y así de Lilith? – Preguntó Maynard con curiosidad.

- Son solo leyendas. Así es como nace la creencia de que un usurpador intentará acabar con lo que conocemos, desequilibrando el Universo. Desatando el inframundo en la Tierra, imponiendo la muerte como un sistema de vida y la tortura como su moneda. – Dijo Harriet. – Muchas cosas concuerdan… ya que los mestizos son hijos de Galia y Sirceadeo, ya que Galia es madre de la humanidad incluyendo a muggles y squibs. Mientras que los magos puros y sangres limpias presumiblemente sean los hijos de Lilith con Sirceadeo.

- Puede ser toda una gran metáfora para describir lo que Malfoy está haciendo sistemáticamente. – Maynard parecía comprender la grandeza del plan maestro de Malfoy. - Asesinando mestizos y muggles, usurpando el lugar de ellos e imponiendo su doctrina de destrucción, tiene sentido… luego del exterminio podrá hacer renacer el mundo a su manera.

- Exterminar el mundo, va a tomarle muchos años. Todos sabemos que quedan pocos magos realmente puros sin jamás haberse mezclado con muggles. Muy pocas familias. – Dijo Harriet.

- No le tomará muchos años Harriet… si puede destrozar todo en un instante, si una lluvia ácida acaba con todo tal como acabó con Cobham en menos de varias horas. – Dijo Maynard.

- Por supuesto. Si nosotros tenemos esa habilidad a gran escala… Malfoy nos necesitará para hacer su exterminio más fácil a la vez que nos neutraliza de cumplir nuestra misión… - Harriet parecía haber entendido bien.

- Pero bien. ¿Cuál es nuestra misión? – Maynard parecía preguntárselo una vez más.

- Por ahora, evitar que eso suceda. Enfrentarle, pero no sabemos cómo. – Dijo Harriet tomando la mano de Maynard, él la miró sin decir nada pero asintiendo con la cabeza. Lentamente acarició su cabello rojo, y terminó besándola dulcemente, cerrando sus ojos y esperando alargar ese momento, se apartó y la miró a los ojos, le habló al oído.

- Lo vamos a lograr, Harriet. No lo dudes. – Dijo Maynard, mientras Harriet le sonreía algo más segura, dando el primer paso de besarle sin inhibiciones. Besándolo una y otra vez, logrando que Maynard le correspondiera de la misma manera. El ambiente parecía dejar de estar frío, se comenzaban a calentar las cosas y Harriet estaba sentada en las piernas de Maynard mientras le acariciaba, el chico no se quedaba atrás y seguía aquel juego, las hormonas jugaban un papel importante y debían saldar aquel asunto pendiente que tenían.

Pero en ese mismo instante, Cassie estaba del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo de las mazmorras escuchando con atención con las orejas extensibles de la Tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Sus ojos desorbitados se alejaron de la puerta de donde escuchaba cuando presintió la situación que ocurría adentro. Hillary vigilaba el pasillo con cautela.

- ¿Y bien? – Hillary susurró haciendo señas. Cassie algo asqueada no supo expresar todo lo que había escuchado. Era una historia larga.

- Vámonos de aquí. – Dijo Cassie guardando las orejas extensibles, pero unos pasos que proveían del Oeste se escuchaban al cruzar la esquina. Era el celador, el señor Meebs quién tenía fama de ser un brujo muy astuto de buen oído. Las chicas se quedaron paralizadas del miedo al ver el reflejo de una linterna en el pasillo acercarse.

- ¿Quién ANDA ALLI? – Dijo Meebs con una voz potente, aun estaba lejos escuchando con atención. - ¿MAGOS TENEBROSOS O CHIQUILLOS IMPRUDENTES?

- Cassie, debemos entrar allí… hay que ocultarnos. – Dijo Hillary casi llorando.

- Nooo… prefiero morir. – Dijo Cassie conteniendo a Hillary. – Harriet y Maynard se van a molestar si saben que los hemos fisgoneado.

- Harriet podrá perdonarnos, pero el Señor Meebs nos puede expulsar por estar deambulando de medianoche. Rayos, debí advertir que tiene buen olfato el viejo sabueso ese. – Dijo Hillary. – No tenemos alternativa ya que huir hacía el otro lado solo encontraríamos el despacho del profesor Snape y a él si no le hará gracia vernos.

- Esto no puede estar pasando. – Cassie sentía como se acercaba el Señor Meebs a pesar de que no podían verlo aun, vieron la linterna cruzar la esquina. En un intento desesperado Hillary conjuró _¡Alohomora!_ Con mucho sigilo. La puerta frente a ellas se abrió y ellas corriendo a entrar, cerrando a su paso. Hillary apenas se dio cuenta de la verdadera situación, dio un grito ahogado ya que Cassie le sujetó la boca.

A poca distancia de ella estaban Harriet y Maynard en una posición comprometedora, aun con túnicas pero las actitudes daban a entender que aquello a medio camino no resultaría en nada inocente. Maynard algo desconcertado se dio cuenta de la presencia de las dos Slytherins y del susto hizo que Harriet cayera al suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Maynard parecía algo incomodo y molesto. Harriet se levantó con dificultad.

- Eso me pregunto yo. - Dijo Hillary casi llorando. – Ay Dios Mío, creo que debí quedarme afuera… ay Dios Mío, ¿Ustedes dos? ¿Desde cuándo?

- Ahhh… Meebs viene para acá… - Dijo Cassie. – Nos ha olfateado y sabe que estamos aquí.

- ¿Meebs? – Maynard se levantó y buscó su varita. Con un ligero movimiento cerró la puerta con seguro. Hillary y Cassie miraba aterrorizadas hacía la puerta. Maynard se acercó a ella y las tomó a cada una del brazo y las llevo hasta la chimenea.

- Hey, no me toques Snape. He visto donde estuvieron esas manos tuyas. – Dijo Hillary algo alterada. Harriet hizo que el fuego de la chimenea se apagara y Maynard mostró sus colmillos tras varios segundos.

- Vamos a huir, usaremos la chimenea. – Dijo Maynard rápidamente. – Muévanse ya…

- ¿Cómo escalaremos las paredes de la chimenea? No soy Papá Noel. – Dijo Hillary algo nerviosa.

- Eres una bruja, actúa como una… - Dijo Harriet algo brusca. Se paró bajo la chimenea, Maynard dio con su varita a la chica tras pronunciar _"Levicorpus_". Harriet pudo mantenerse flotando dentro de la chimenea. Lo mismo hicieron Hillary y Cassie, muy asustadas ya que Meebs estaba intentando abrir la puerta. Maynard algo corto de tiempo dio un salto trepó por la pared interna de la chimenea con mucha naturalidad e instintivamente, sus colmillos estaban a la vista.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? – Preguntó Hillary fascinada, mientras Cassie intentaba mantenerse a flote en el aire.

- Me voy a caer, no puedo mantenerme. – Dijo Cassie con miedo. Harriet parecía atravesar por los mismos problemas.

- Soy un vampiro, pensé que ya lo sabías. A buena hora aparecen mis habilidades – Dijo Maynard, escucharon claramente como la puerta del salón se había abierto de golpe. Unos pasos arrastrados indicaban que el Señor Meebs estaba inspeccionando aquel viejo salón. Cassie se resbaló y Hillary pudo agarrarla evitando que cayera, pero no lograron permanecer calladas. Meebs comenzó a gruñir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Maynard tomó a Hillary en uno de sus brazos, Harriet se sujetó de la cintura del chico y con algo de dificultad pudo subir verticalmente por la chimenea, como si aquello fuera arrastrar pequeñas motas de algodón horizontalmente.

- Los vampiros tienen fuerza de 20 hombres, veremos que tan cierto es. – Dijo Maynard trepando más arriba llevando a las tres chicas a cuestas.

- Puedo verlos… - Dijo Meebs asomado en la chimenea. Hillary sujetaba a Cassie con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Maynard lograba subir con gran velocidad, encontrando una bifurcación, hacía calor ya que otras chimeneas estaban prendidas, así que tomó el camino más frío que lo llevó hasta algunos momentos después, un tejado sobre la Torre Este. Allí logró dejar a salvo a las chicas.

- Eso fue asombroso, Maynard. Estuvo cerca… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - Dijo Harriet cubierta de hollín y con la túnica algo abierta.

- No lo se. No me iba a dar tiempo de conjurar y de repente sentí el impulso de saltar. Mis colmillos alargados sobresalían y esa es la señal. Ser humano me da el control que necesito, ser vampiro me da fortalezas extra.

- Cielos, aun no puedo creer esto. – Dijo Cassie. - Vámonos de aquí. Hace mucho frío, nos vamos a congelar.

- El lugar más cercano es la torre de Gryffindor. Puedo hacer que entremos por una ventana.

- No podemos entrar en la torre de Gryffindor. – Dijo Hillary. - ¿Qué dirán tus compañeros? Sabrán que algo malo ha pasado o… nos acusarán.

- No hay otra opción, ir a la torre de astronomía es muy arriesgado, está bien vigilada a estas horas. – Dijo Maynard discutiendo sus posibilidades. – Además creo que Tedd y Rowen entenderán que no pueden acusar a Harriet y menos a sus amigas. Charlie y Sean no pueden decir nada, se dé que forma han violado más normas de Hogwarts. No se olviden que Harriet y yo somos prefectos.

- Además de otras cosas. – Completó Cassie.

- Estoy en shock, de repente mi mundo ha cambiado. Mi mejor amiga estaba sobre ese chico de Gryffindor llamado Snape, luego estoy sobre un tejado congelándome. Quizás en realidad estoy durmiendo en mi cama y nada de esto ha sucedido. – Dijo Hillary sentándose y tratando de acurrucarse junto a Cassie quién había conjurado un pequeño fuego para calentarse.

- Es una suerte que pudieras… transformarte. – Dijo Harriet. Maynard hizo un gesto de indiferencia pero abrazó a Harriet para protegerla del frio.

- Oigan, estamos aquí y no hemos olvidado lo que hacían en ese salón. – Dijo Hillary volteando su rostro tratando de no ver.

- Mi libro… he olvidado mi libro en el salón abandonado. – Dijo Harriet.

- Lo recuperaremos, pero por ahora debemos ir a la torre de Gryffindor. – Dijo Maynard, ayudando a Hillary a levantarse junto a Cassie, pero se notaba algo cansado.

- Vaya… será tan fácil como entrar por la ventana de una torre. – Dijo Hillary. Caminaron al borde del tejado, donde Maynard con más audacia logró trepar como si fuera un insecto por los muros, avanzando hacía la Torre de Gryffindor llevando a Harriet en su espalda, Hillary se sujetaba lo más que podía de Harriet y Cassie guindaba de la cintura de Hillary. Con mucho cuidado y luego de quince minutos, Cassie aterrizó en el alfeizar de la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor. Con su varita abrió la ventana y entró silenciosamente, luego siguió Hillary quién se dio cuenta que estaban en uno de los dormitorios, cuando Harriet entraba y se resbaló. Los chicos que dormían en el dormitorio se levantaron gracias al ruido.

- Oh Dios mío. – Charlie se levantó de golpe asustando a las chicas. – Tres chicas en el dormitorio, ¿Estaré soñando otra vez? Vaya…

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Preguntó Sean sorprendido.

- Harriet la Row, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta mi dormitorio? – Rowen estaba alterado.

- Es una larga historia. – Dijo Hillary, abriendo paso a la entrada de Maynard quién cerró la ventana tras entrar al dormitorio.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Ted, al ver que las chicas tenían mucho frío buscó algunos abrigos. Rowen hizo lo mismo para abrigar a su hermana, mientras Ted ofreció dos abrigos a Hillary y Cassie. Maynard encendió una de sus lámparas y se abrigó bien.

- Hemos huido de Meebs, estaba a punto de atraparnos. – Dijo Maynard intentando inventar una versión creíble. Las chicas permanecieron en silencio. – Estábamos en las mazmorras…

- Un momento, Snape con tres chicas en las mazmorras. Suena a una fiesta orgiástica muy peligrosa. – Dijo Charlie sonriendo.

- Holmes, tengo mi varita y la puedo usar. – Dijo Harriet notablemente molesta.

- Grrr… me encanta la agresividad. – Charlie reía junto a Sean.

- No, estábamos reunidos.

- Concretábamos lo del club de duelo. – Dijo Hillary saliéndose por las ramas. – No me resistí Ted, les conté todo.

Harriet y Maynard se miraban sin entender, pero Cassie les hizo asentir mientras Hillary explicaba algo mejor.

- Si… ellos ya saben que son nuestros invitados especiales del nuevo club de duelo de Hogwarts. – Dijo Hillary. – Quería contarles los avances, pero apenas nos habíamos reunido cuando Meebs se dio cuenta de nosotros y huimos como pudimos.

- ¿Cómo lograron entrar por la ventana de una torre de altos muros? – Preguntó Ted asombrado.

- No me lo preguntes, pero eso se llama magia. – Dijo Cassie más segura y con menos frío. – Maynard y Harriet son extraordinarios. Pudieron escapar de Malfoy, escapar de Meebs es pan comido. Podemos esperar grandes cosas de ellos.

- Me gustaba más la teoría de una orgia desenfrenada Gryffindor-Slytherin. – Dijo Charlie sin dejar de sonreír. Sean tapó su boca para reír ahogadamente.

- ¿Cómo volveremos al dormitorio de Slytherin? – Preguntó Cassie algo preocupada.

- No lo harán, dormirán aquí. – Dijo Maynard, en la mañana diseñaremos un plan de escape sin que ningún otro Gryffindor se entere.

- ¿Dormir en un dormitorio con chicos? – Cassie miraba asustada. – Estás loco.

- Vamos Nott, nada malo va a pasar. – Dijo Maynard. – Lo prometo, soy tu pareja de pociones y siempre se lo que hago.

- Eso no es seguro. – Dijo Cassie.

- Puedes dormir en mi cama. – Dijo Maynard quien se sentó en el piso algo cansado, no tenía apariencia de vampiro ya que se había transformado pero estaba débil.

- Harriet, duerme en mi cama… – Dijo Rowen cediendo su espacio.

- ¿Dónde dormirás Snape? – Preguntó Cassie.

- Uh… somos cuatro chicos y tres chicas. Hay cuatro camas, propongo parejas mixtas y que uno de los chicos se quede solo. Será una noche romántica. – Charlie miraba con perversidad.

- Muérete Holmes. – Dijo Hillary algo molesta.

Luego de una breve discusión, Harriet compartió cama con su hermano Rowen, mientras que Hillary y Cassie lograron dormir en la cama de Maynard mientras este tuvo que compartir un lugar con Sean quién ofreció un lugar voluntariamente. La noche fue bastante corta, porque antes del amanecer los chicos se levantaron para preparar la huida de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Sigilosamente bajaron a la sala común y todo pudo haber sido bueno para las chicas cuando salieron del retrato de la Señora Gorda, pero cuando Harriet, Hillary y Cassie bajaban por la escalera se encontraron al Profesor Snape esperándolas en el pie de la escalera, estaba bastante molesto y con un gesto amenazador, en sus manos estaba el libro de Harriet.

- Nott, Hill y Potter… vaya sorpresa. – Dijo el Profesor Snape, mientras las chicas paralizadas estaban asustadas y viéndose atrapadas. – Supe que no estaban en su dormitorio, ¿saben algo de un monstruo que el Señor Meebs vio en uno de los salones abandonados cerca de mi despacho?

- Ahmm.. – Hillary se tropezó y con miedo bajó la cabeza.

- Profesor Snape… - Cassie titubeaba.

- No queda más que decirles que están castigadas con un mes de detenciones conmigo. – Dijo Snape gruñendo. – Han dejado a Slytherin en una mala posición, han deshonrado a su casa. Podré interceder para que no sean expulsadas, pero ustedes han desechado el honor de la casa de la serpiente. Puedo presumir que la mente detrás de este comportamiento es usted Potter.

- Yo… - Harriet no sabía que decir. – Lo siento.

- ¿Lo siento? – Snape parecía más molesto aun. – Usted está en el ojo del huracán. Muchos magos han muerto para protegerla de Malfoy y usted prefiere corretear por los pasillos del Castillo jugando a las escondidas.

- Había una razón para estar reunidas… nosotras… - Harriet intentaba defenderse.

- ¿Qué mentira dirá ahora para convencerme? Puedo hacer que pase detenciones el resto de su estadía en Hogwarts. – Snape acercó su cetrina cara hasta la cara de Harriet que miraba desafiante. Con sus ojos negros devoró a Harriet quién se mantuvo con la frente en alto. Hillary y Cassie miraban el piso apenadas.

- El libro que usted lleva en sus manos me fue enviado por Aindrea Dumbledore. – Dijo Harriet. – El cree que yo…

- Conozco personalmente a Aindrea Dumbledore. Se lo que cree, pero usted no pasa de ser una cría que ha sobrevivido tan solo con suerte y nada de esfuerzos. Les recomiendo que se cambien, Potter a las 9 el ministro de magia quiere verla. No se comporte como una si fuese una cabra loca. A las mazmorras… voy a asignarles el castigo de una vez.

Harriet, Hillary y Cassie siguieron a su jefe de casa mirándose sin saber qué hacer. Aun estaban algo sucias por el hollín de la chimenea.

- Me pregunto algo con insistencia… ¿Cómo lograron escapar de las mazmorras y llegar a la torre de Gryffindor? – Dijo el Profesor Snape. Las chicas dieron un grito ahogado. Severus Snape parecía disfrutar la frustración de las tres chicas. – He de hablar con el jefe de casa de Gryffindor para solventar esta situación. Aunque mis sospechas van a que mi hijo está detrás de esto.

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada y Hillary estaba a punto de llorar del miedo que le infundían las amenazas de Snape. Cassie temblaba mientras Harriet se notaba algo angustiada.

- No me equivoco, al parecer no hay nada que agregar. ¿Saben que es ilegal entrar al dormitorio de chicos y más aun de otras casas? – Dijo el Profesor Snape saboreando aquellas palabras.

- Así como es ilegal usar Legeremencia para leer mentes, así sea la de su propio hijo. Usted no tiene moral para reclamar entrar en dormitorios, en sus años escolares fue usted mismo quién entró al dormitorio de las chicas… - Dijo Harriet desafiando al jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? – Snape se detuvo bastante molesto y volteó a ver a la chica que miraba fríamente al profesor. – Así que hoy Potter está más altanera que de costumbre. Inflada de acusar a un profesor sin pruebas… ¿Acaso me está acusando de algo ilegal?

- No, no estoy acusándolo. Usted sabe muy bien de que hablo. – Dijo Harriet.

- Hill y Nott, pueden regresar a la sala común. Creo que Potter podrá venir a mi despacho inmediatamente. – Dijo Snape entre dientes. Hillary y Cassie miraban espantadas, Harriet sentía que había metido la pata, pero no le quedó de otra que obedecer al Profesor Snape.

Una vez en el despacho, Harriet recordó las anécdotas de su padre sobre los castigos con Snape.

- Potter, usted tiene un grave problema de ego. Justo como su padre, cree que por ser una Potter usted es intocable. En estos seis años usted no ha trascendido a más, pero el hecho de haber podido escapar con suerte de los neomortífagos de ninguna manera la convertirá en una intocable en este Castillo. – Dijo Severus Snape conteniendo su ira y mostrando una nota placentera con cada palabra que pronunciaba. – Hay muchas cosas en juego pos usted, por mi hijo y ustedes les parece apropiado arriesgarse como un par de idiotas. Además de jugar en los dormitorios, considere que quitarle 100 puntos a Slytherin me duelen más a mí que a usted y que hasta el día que usted se gradúe, usted pasará castigada en detención haciendo las tareas más nobles como limpiar mi despacho y el salón de pociones sin magia. Además creo que necesito ordenar algunos de mis tarros e ingredientes, puede hacer eso también… sin magia. Así que nos espera un año productivo. – Dijo Snape con una sonrisa sádica. Su parecido con Maynard era evidente, pero Harriet ya sabía quién le agradaba más.

- Bien. – Dijo Harriet algo molesta y frustrada. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer contra un profesor. En unos instantes, luego de bañarse y lucir algo más presentable, fue a recibir al ministro de magia que le esperaba en el despacho del Director Oddbrown, con algo de pesadez se dirigió hasta el despacho del Director donde consiguió a Maynard Snape sentado esperando en una de las sillas.

- Hola… - Dijo Maynard tímidamente. – La noticia corrió por Hogwarts. Lo siento, lamento que…

- No fue tu culpa, ni de mis amigas, ni de nadie… fue solo el momento y lugar equivocado. – Dijo Harriet tranquilamente. – Tu padre me detesta y me ha castigado hasta el día de mi graduación y ha quitado 100 puntos a Slytherin.

- Mi padre no suele quitar puntos a los Slytherin. Debió haber estado molesto. El Profesor Caddleworth no es muy ducho castigando. Aun es nuevo, les ha dado a todos los Gryffindors de sexto año una semana detenciones. En un par de años cuando sepa cómo fueron los jefes predecesores a él, seguro será más severo.

- No ayudó mucho que le dijera a tu padre que no puede quitar puntos por estar en el dormitorio de chicos, porque él a mi edad hacía cosas parecidas al entrar en el dormitorio de chicas de Slytherin. – Dijo Harriet. Maynard abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo has podido decirle eso? – Maynard contenía una sonrisa y mostraba asombro. – Eso le pone de mal humor. Es algo que…

- Es una leyenda entre los Slytherins, la profesora Ustinov le contó a mi padre hace años quienes habían sido los protagonistas de esa historia. Saivero era tu padre y Fiorencia tu madre.

- Impulsividad innata al decirle algo así. – Dijo Maynard en tono de lamento.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y el Profesor Oddbrown salió con el Ministro de Magia, Chenny Harolds. Oddbrown dio paso a los dos jovencitos, mientras Harolds observaba emocionado a Harriet y Maynard. Harriet pudo detallar al ministro que parecía más bajito de lo que ella imaginó, de contextura gruesa, rostro expresivo una cicatriz honda bajaba por su mejilla y su nariz estaba un poco desviada, sonreía sin detenerse y parecía un padre al encuentro de sus hijos.

Luego de tomar asiento en el despacho, los chicos se miraban entre ellos. Harolds se sentó al lado de ellos para acercarse y les habló con suavidad.

- Ustedes son la esperanza de este país destrozado y corrupto de poder. – Dijo Harolds enérgicamente. – Me da gusto estar frente a ustedes, debería arrodillarme y agradecerles por lo que han hecho. Han unido a los jóvenes tras una causa que esperan ganar: La guerra contra el Ejercito Negro. Ustedes son el estandarte de miles de magos luchadores y he oído tantas maravillas de ustedes, quiero conocerlos a fondo e invitarles a mi palacio de gobierno, donde siempre estarán las puertas abiertas para ustedes. La revolución de los mestizos se los agradecerá y serán llamados héroes de la nación.

- Todo fue suerte, no hay nada heroico. – Dijo Maynard entre dientes.

- Modestia y humildad. Me recuerdan a mí mismo, benditos sean ustedes jóvenes, dueños de nuestro futuro que se hace presente. – Dijo Harolds mientras Harriet miraba con atención algo incrédula. - Se que ustedes tienen 17 años apenas, son casi adultos.

- Yo tengo 16 aun. – Dijo Maynard sin entender porque discutía aquello con el ministro.

- ¿Si? Hijo mío. ¿Cuándo cumples los 17? – Harold parecía complacido por la afirmación.

- Junio. – Dijo Maynard secamente.

- ¿Cuándo cumples años Harriet? – Preguntó Harolds tuteando a la chica, a lo que ella respondió casi inmediatamente.

- Octubre, señor. – Dijo Harriet.

- Dime Chenny si gustas. Señor suena muy severo y distante. – Dijo Chenny Harolds guiñando un ojo. – Bien, me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos en privado. Cada uno por separado, así puedo darles la atención que merecen. Estaría fascinado oír su historia particular. Oddbrown ¿podrías disculparnos?

El Profesor Oddbrown asintió y abandonó el despacho. Harriet miró insegura a Maynard, que mantuvo la calma y sujetó su varita bajo la túnica. Harolds cerró la puerta tras ellos y se sentó nuevamente.

- Ustedes son una leyenda, casi como Harry Potter. ¿Pero que veo? Harriet es su hija. ¿Ustedes son buenos amigos?

- No tanto. – Dijo Maynard tratando de sonar confiado. – Cruzamos palabras a menudo ya que realizamos tareas juntos. Somos compañeros académicos en un grupo de estudio.

- Yo hacía lo mismo, tenía un grupo especial con mis compañeros de Ravenclaw y siempre fuimos los mejores. – Dijo Harolds. - ¿Son prefectos además?

- Si. – Dijo Harriet.

- Bien, Maynard ¿podrías esperar afuera? – Chenny tocó a Maynard en el hombro como si fuera su hijo. Harriet tranquilamente se quedó sentada donde estaba mientras observaba a Maynard salir por la puerta. Esta vez estaba a solas con Harolds quién continuaba muy amable su discurso e historias.

- Mi hija Geraldine también cumplía años en Octubre. Es lamentable que muriese en manos del Ejercito NEGRO. – Dijo Harolds mientras se le quebraba la voz y jugaba con su emotividad. – Mi lucha es por ella. ¿Por quién es tu lucha?

- Por mi familia, mis hermanos… supongo - Dijo Harriet dudando.

- He oído todo lo que ha salido sobre ti ¿Qué paso esa noche? He oído tantas versiones, hasta la del rescate por vampiros. – Dijo Harolds evaluando los gestos de Harriet.

- Pues… Fuimos llevados de aquí, la noche del baile de Halloween. Todo fue planificado desde adentro por el Profesor Ponds y McNair.

- McNair está prófugo, Ponds murió cuando lo atrapamos. Dio la batalla el maldito ese. – Dijo Harolds con algo de ira contenida. - ¿Qué más ocurrió?

- Eileen Snape comandaba la misión, el ejército NEGRO atacó a Hogwarts y nosotros dos junto a Daeva Malfoy fuimos capturados. Nos separaron, fuimos torturados y tomaron nuestra sangre. Luego vi que la lluvia ácida cayó, mis aprehensores murieron y Maynard apareció junto a mí ya que también había podido escapar. Yo estaba herida por un dardo triple veneno… tres magos nos localizaron y logramos huir de un ejército de Inferis que venía tras nosotros.

- Eres ligeramente diferente a como te había imaginado. – Dijo Harolds sacando de su saco el Revista Corazón de Bruja con la infame portada de la entrevista a Harriet y Rowen hace un tiempo atrás, donde habían fotos manipuladas y respuestas tergiversadas, con declaraciones que jamás habían salido de la boca de Harriet.

- Imnaginaba más seguridad y rebeldía, creía que…

- Usted me imaginaba como esa chica a quién Tanem-Skeeter intentó vender como una princesa hermosa rebelde y consentida. – Dijo Harriet enfureciendo ante la revista Corazón de Bruja. – No soy una heroína, solo una sobreviviente. No hay nada extraordinario en mí.

- Eso lo dudo. Nadie había logrado huir, la suerte no basta para huir y sobrevivir a ellos.

- Usted sobrevivió también… - Dijo Harriet.

- Tengo curiosidad, por Malfoy. ¿Pudiste verlo Harriet? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo era él? – Harolds parecía revelar el motivo real de su visita. Su máscara de amabilidad se disipaba pronto.

- No, nunca lo he visto. Sé que existe, pero nunca he estado cerca de él. – Dijo Harriet segura.

- ¿Cómo sabes que existe? Lo has visto, tenías que haberlo visto…

- No he visto a Malfoy jamás. Solo he podido verlo en mis pesadillas. – Dijo Harriet. – Es rubio, ojos grises y sonríe cuando alguien está por morir.

- Si lo has visto entonces. ¿Sabes donde podremos encontrarle?

- No lo sé. Es lo último que quiero saber. – Dijo Harriet algo incomoda.

- Tienes un vínculo con él. Precisamente quiero saber si podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo. Rastrearlo si es posible. – Harolds lucía algo más tenso.

- No puedo hacer eso. Me ha costado trabajo tratar de que no entre a mi mente y el puede ser peligroso incluso cuando no está presente. No sé donde está, pero sé que está allí esperando. Puede asesinar sin ni siquiera dejar rastro.

- Harriet, no comprendes. Malfoy quiere hundir nuestra revolución, es la última oportunidad de salvarnos. Yo soy la última salvación y debo preservar mi gobierno. Malfoy está conspirando contra nosotros, contra mí y quiere matarme por yo haber matado a su ministra. El quiere sumirnos en la opresión, ¿tú no quieres eso?

- No, jamás…

- Entonces ayúdame a desmontar la conspiración de Malfoy. – Dijo Harolds sujetando a Harriet por las túnicas.

- No sé de ninguna conspiración. Malfoy no sería tan estúpido de confiarme sus planes a través de pesadillas. El está bien protegido y no hay nada que pueda hacer para encontrarle sin que mi vida corra riesgo. No estamos conectados. – Dijo Harriet.

- Harriet, tu eres poderosa… se que puedes hacer algo. – Dijo Harolds. – Serás una gran hechicera.

- No soy poderosa, ni siquiera sobresalgo en Hogwarts. – Dijo Harriet como última palabra.

- Veo que el ego te ha nublado, se lo que quieres… quieres derrotar tu sola a Malfoy. No quieres colaborar con el Ministerio… quizás Maynard pueda decirme algo.

- El sabe lo mismo que yo. – Dijo Harriet.

- Potter, estaré vigilándote. Supe que eres algo indisciplinada para cumplir las normas de este colegio, me preocupa. No intentes romper las reglas, podrías encontrarte algunas sorpresas. La revolución de mestizos seguirá adelante lo quieras o no. – Dijo Harolds levantándose de su asiento y abriendo la puerta. Harriet salió confundida y su cara fue comprendida inmediatamente por Maynard, quién entró al despacho inmediatamente.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Hola Morgan, otra vez aquí siendo puntual. Me alegra que te encantara el capítulo. Maynard está definiéndose más, es diferente a su padre pero sus sentimientos son parecidos le ha sido un choque todo esto, Harriet ha sido un personaje difícil pues ha tenido que cambiar a los golpes y superar sus inseguridades, ninguno de los dos ha sido estático al escribir. Si, Harriet podría ser una amiga muy vieja y querida. Sigue disfrutando la historia entonces, saludos y besos.

**Kathy Prince:** Pues hoy ha llegado algo nuevo, ya hoy es mi cuarto día de vacaciones y espero que me de chance de actualizar más rápido sin bajar el nivel de los capítulos. Nos vemos por aquí, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Saludos y abrazos

**Regina:** Bueno es leérselas de un solo golpe, cuando me ha tocado releer la historia completa para no perder el hilo de lo que escribo a futuro, me resulta más emocionante y me doy cuenta de algunos detalles. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. ¿Dudas? Ja, yo también las tengo, pero siente la libertad de preguntarme cualquier duda sobre la historia si los capítulos no las aclaran. Espero no terminar como Rowling dando un sumario con explicaciones de la historia (ay bueno, todos somos humanos). X.x Saludos y besos


	19. En Control de tus instintos

Seré breve, Feliz Navidad a todos… ya se acerca el capítulo navideño. Jo jo jo… que santa o el viejito pascuero o el Niño Jesus le traigan lo que quieran. Se les quiere

* * *

**Capítulo 19: En control de tus instintos.**

Maynard salió de su reunión con el ministro Chenny, fue mucho más breve que Harriet. Ella le esperaba afuera con un rostor de preocupación.

- Harolds me ha ofrecido tantas cosas y… siento que hay un interés tras su bondad. – Dijo Maynard bajando al gran comedor con Harriet.

- Obviamente no te dijo lo que me dijo a mi… me amenazó con que si no le decía donde estaba Malfoy, me vigilaría y habrían sorpresas. – Dijo Harriet. – Cree que sabemos algo más.

- Sabemos algo más, pero nada que le incumba. Puedo creerte que te haya dicho eso, está nervioso porque el lado Oscuro no ha respondido a la rebelión. Le gusta el poder… sus gestos lo delatan. Pero no creo que nos haga nada. – Dijo Maynard apretando el hombro de Harriet quién le sonrió con algo de indiferencia.

- Voy a desayunar. – Dijo Harriet. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, Maynard le dio una ligera sonrisa.

- Nos vemos ahorita, debo ir a la sala común de Gryffindor un momento. Te alcanzaré pronto. – Maynard hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes, se acercó y besó a Harriet en la boca en medio de aquella vía pública. Harriet sorprendida retrocedió y observó como Maynard se alejaba.

- Por fortuna no venía nadie… ¿No crees? – Maynard se alejaba, mientras Harriet sonreía.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor Hillary acababa de recibir correspondencia, una lechuza negra indicaba que Gabriel le había escrito. Cada semana fervorosamente, Hillary esperaba la carta de su amado Gabriel, por las fotos Harriet sabía que Gabriel era un mago latino de piel morena y dientes blancos perlados, su cabello era liso y negro, en su rostro había bondad y benevolencia, resaltando en su rostro los rasgos incas, era apenas más alto que Hillary y cursaba el último año de estudios en la Academia de Magia de Pachacámac del Perú y Gabriel aspiraba a jugar en la selección de Quidditch Profesional algún día.

A través de un inglés algo básico, Gabriel le comunicaba a Hillary que pronto saldría de vacaciones y que la iría a visitar a Londres. Hillary emocionada le había respondido en el básico español que conocía que lo esperaría gustosamente, ya que coincidía con su fecha de vacaciones navideñas. El padre de Gabriel Alejandro Huaman Rodríguez, era un alto diplomático del Gobierno Mágico del Perú y tenía facilidades para viajar constantemente. Una de las personas que no era muy feliz cuando Gabriel escribía, era Ted que a pesar de haberse desenvuelto como líder en Hogwarts no podía disimular su desilusión al ver a Hillary con otro chico (aunque fuese a distancia), pero en ese momento Ted no estaba presente. Harriet pisó el gran Salón algo frustrada y cansada, pero optimista al sentarse en la mesa con los Slytherin. Sus amigas corrieron a hacerle preguntas.

- Harriet La Row… al fin apareces. – Dijo Hillary. – nos debes una explicación extensa sobre lo que vimos en ese salón anoche.

- No se me ha olvidado que ustedes me estuvieron espiando deliberadamente. – Dijo Harriet irritada y algo cansada.

- ¿No nos ibas a contar tu romance con Snape? – Preguntó Hillary ofendida.

- Eventualmente les habría contado, no se… Maynard no quería que nadie supiera. Nuestra situación es delicada, soy una Potter y el es un Snape.

- Como Romeo y Julieta. – Dijo Hillary suspirando de repente y guardando la carta que Gabriel le había escrito. – Harrieta Capulleto y Maynardeo Montesco, los amantes de media noche.

- Ay Hill, bájale a eso. – Dijo Cassie con rostro afligido. – Y bien… ¿No nos vas a contar detalles?

- Pues bien, todo comenzó cuando Valdemarr me engañó con Macinsale. – Dijo Harriet echando atrás sus recuerdos. - Un dia, simplemente luego de muchos juegos inocentes terminamos besándonos.

- ¿Juegos inocentes como el que vimos anoche? – Hillary lo decía con sarcasmo, a lo que Harriet le dio un puntapié para obligarle a bajar la voz.

- Pues… así son las cosas y no sé qué más decirles. – Dijo Harriet mirando a sus amigas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Buena suerte, esperemos que te vaya mejor que con Valdemarr. ¿Te aseguraste que Snape no va tras ninguna apuesta? No se… se me hace raro verte con él de esa manera. – Dijo Hillary. - ¿Sabes? Es Snape… el chico fastidioso que no encaja con los Gryffindor pero tampoco es Slytherin.

- Como yo, que no debería ser una Slytherin pero no encajaría en Gryffindor. Les digo algo chicas, el sombrero seleccionador no se equivoca. – Dijo Harriet. – No me he asegurado de nada, porque cuando caí en la trampa no pensé en las consecuencias ni mucho menos como se los contaría.

- Yo creo que Snape y Harriet son más espontáneos de lo que Valdemarr y Harriet fueron. – Dijo Cassie opinando y haciendo que Hillary asintiera. – Por lo que veo, quizás pronto Harriet no tenga fuerza de voluntad para rechazar una propuesta indecente.

- Chicas… sobre eso… - Harriet titubeaba algo avergonzada.

- Oh Dios, se nos adelantó. – Dijo Hillary mirando escandalizada a Cassie. - ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Hemos perdido a Harriet. – Dijo Cassie en tono de lamento junto a Hillary.

- Chicas, no estaba pensando… chicas… no me miren así… chicas… - Harriet estaba ahora angustiada.

- Harriet, deja la histeria. – Dijo Hillary riendo a carcajadas. – Lo hecho, hecho está. Habrás tenido un buen motivo. Que se yo…

- Esperemos que haya sido un "buen motivo". – Dijo Cassie sarcásticamente.

- Basta de bromas… - Dijo Harriet apenada, comprobando que Maynard llegaba al gran Salón y aunque no podía escucharlas, la sola mención de su situación la hacía sonrojar

- ¿No nos vas a contar como fue? – Hillary comía un pie de limón mientras miraba como si jamás hubiese roto un plato. Cassie miró con asco.

- NO, yo nunca he preguntado si tu y Gabriel…

- No, no lo hemos hecho. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo y poniendo cara de ángel inocente. Cassie la miró con cara de aprobación.

- Si quieres mi opinión, yo tampoco lo he hecho. Claro, eso es más que obvio ya que ningún chico se interesaría en mí. – Dijo Cassie tomando jugo de mora. – Ahora Harriet… si no quieres contar estás en tu derecho ya que…

- Deberías aconsejarnos, ahora eres la diosa del sexo y puedes darnos consejos útiles. – Dijo Hillary.

- Mi consejo es... respeta la privacidad. – Dijo Harriet casi obstinada. Maynard se dio cuenta del cuchicheo de las chicas, podía verlo en la cara nerviosa de Harriet evadiendo respuestas.

- Harriet, tú nos prometiste que nos contarías todo sobre los chicos, incluso cuando lo hicieras por primera vez. No faltes a tu palabra, además las chicas nos contamos todo. – Hillary intentaba convencer a Harriet.

- Hill ya se puso insoportable. Harriet haz algo. – Dijo Cassie.

- Bien… bien… ¿Qué quieres saber? – Harriet estaba toda roja.

- Oh… la caja de pandora se abre. – Hillary aplaudía emocionada. – A ver… ¿qué quiero saber¿Qué quiero saber? … claro… ¿Qué sentiste en ese momento?

- Lo que se debería sentir… no se… - Harriet estaba extrañada por la pregunta.

- Recuerda, Cassie y yo somos bebes en pañales. Dinos que sentiste…

- Ya sabes… como una explosión de cosas emocionantes. – Dijo Harriet sin explicarse bien.

- Oh vaya. – Dijo Cassie sin mucha emoción.

- Cassie, Harriet nos está dando consejos… hay que oírla. – Hillary parecía devota a la historia. - Dime¿Alguna recomendación técnica?

- No se me ocurre una. – Harriet miraba el techo apenada, mientras Hillary seguía pensando en más preguntas.

- ¿Qué tal es Snape? – Preguntó Cassie ahora algo curiosa. – Es que sinceramente, no puedo verle ese lado humano. Ya sabes… la forma en que Martha intentaba abusar de él en público y el nunca intentaba darle un gesto cariñoso, sabes… es como su padre. Martha lo besaba como si fuera un dementor absorbiendo su alma pero Snape siempre parecía incomodo… nunca le respondía.

- Es una buena pregunta Cassie y muy apropiada. No lo sé… - Dijo Harriet. – El me salvó esa noche, hizo lo posible por mantenerme viva e incluso rompió sus propias reglas de no usar artes oscuras. Recuerdo que sus ojos no me dejaban ir, estaba junto a mí comprobando que estuviera bien… es más humano que cualquier caricia o beso que jamás pudiera darme. Además la convicción con la que aceptó maldecir su vida como vampiro para llevarme con él, me asombra. Nadie habría hecho eso por mí…

- Oh¿ahora el sapo se ha transformado en un príncipe azul? – Hillary sonreía pícaramente. – El te ha hecho llorar de indignación, te trata pesimamente y sin embargo…

- Ustedes ven a Maynard como una persona fría y severa, a primera vista el parece ser la copia de su padre. Duro y de malas maneras, insensible y desconsiderado. Pero eso solo es una máscara… el tiene un buen corazón cuando lo miras tal como es. A veces difícil de tratar, disfruta molestarme pero también disfruta verme sonreír y con una sola caricia puede decirme muchas cosas. Es una atracción que me hace desvariar y cometer locuras.

- Vaya, nunca me esperé una respuesta así. – Dijo Cassie asombrada mirando a Hillary.

- Es el típico chico que molesta a la chica que le gusta, solo para llamar su atención. – Dijo Hillary. Ted miró a Hillary rápidamente y ella le sonrió saludándolo desde lejos. Cassie y Harriet miraban pensativas.

- Eso puede ser posible también… - Dijo Harriet.

En clases de encantamientos, Luna Lovegood hacía la suplencia ya que el Profesor Digovitch había muerto. Los Gryffindor intentaban atender a la clase, Charlie y Sean cuchicheaban. Maynard anotaba en su pergamino, mientras escuchaba la voz de Martha detrás de él hablando con Corina y Valery. Rowen estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pero Ted le despertó y lo instó a atender la clase.

Maynard estaba fastidiado y creía que lo menos adecuado con la situación era estar allí sentado aprendiendo encantamientos, habría deseado estar en cualquier otro lugar, enfrentar a Malfoy, batirse a duelo o aprender hechizos para combatir. O quizás algo más esperanzador como estar con Harriet a solas, y una vez que pensó en Harriet una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara, ya que con sus recuerdos podía ser realmente feliz y conjurar un patronus lo bastante fuerte. Ahora Harriet era su chica, en secreto claro, pero era suya. Nunca recordó haberse sentido tan feliz, era algo nuevo y recién descubierto, no podía evitar fantasear con la chica pelirroja.

Rowen miró a Maynard, justo cuando sonreía hacía el techo. No era la primera vez que lo viera sonriendo desde hace dos días, en el dormitorio lo había descubierto sonriendo acostado en su cama en silencio. Rowen le comentó a Ted, ya que Maynard siempre guardaba sus sentimientos y solo sonreía cuando planeaba una broma o cuando se burlaba de alguien. Si era feliz o infeliz, Maynard siempre lo ocultaba con su sonrisa fría e indiferente, pero esta sonrisa que Rowen, Ted, Charlie y Sean observaron en el chico Snape, era una sonrisa boba de felicidad y quizás hasta cursi para tratarse de él.

Justo en el momento en que Maynard bajó su mirada en plena clase de encantamientos, Rowen, Ted, Sean y Charlie miraban perplejos. Maynard se enserió inmediatamente.

- Tanta felicidad me confunde. - Dijo Charlie riendo.

- ¿Felicidad? - Maynard escribía en su libreta simulando que atendía a la clase.  
- ¿Que era lo que recordabas con tanto esmero? Esa sonrisa parece de enamorado y es lo curioso, nunca te habíamos visto así ni con Macinsale. - Dijo Sean bastante divertido.  
- Vaya, quien iba a creer que Maynard Snape saldría con una nueva chica tan rápidamente. La fama de haber sobrevivido paga muy bien. - Dijo Ted, a lo que las chicas de Hufflepuff callaron sorprendidas, Martha le temblaba la sien.

- No salgo con nadie. - Dijo Maynard calmadamente. - Así que es mejor que dejen de especular cosas que son falsas...

- Maynard, admite que no eres feliz y si lo eres nunca sonreirías. - Dijo Ted. Martha no dejaba de mirar de cerca a los chicos de Gryffindor, y murmuraba con sus amigas confidentemente. Maynard sentía que la presión sobre el era demasiada y no quería hablar ni un segundo más.

- No me digas, es la chica muggle… - Dijo Sean. - La que está medio chiflada y se viste con retazos de telas de todos los colores y parece una guacamaya.

- ¿Pita Roberts? claro que la recuerdo. - Dijo Charlie mostrando una sonrisa. - Conoces muy bien la cama de la chica, Snape. ¿Saliste con ella aun estando con Martha?

- Basta, se acabó el tema. - Dijo Maynard, presintiendo que Martha estaba escuchando.

- Claro que si, en Navidad se liaron... y se volvieron a ver en verano, y justo en septiembre terminó con Martha. Vaya Snape, quién lo diría... que con tu cara de idiota serías un Don Juan. - Dijo Sean recordando y sacando cuentas junto a Charlie.

- No sé cómo este tarado siendo tan poco cumplido y mal educado logra atraer a tantas mujeres. Ya has salido con cuatro chicas al menos. Yo lo más cercano a salir fue mi fatídica cita con Cassandra Nott en el baile y fue obligada por mi hermana. - Dijo Rowen de mal humor. - Yo si he tenido mala suerte...

- ¿Han notado acaso lo mismo que yo? Desde tu regreso de los neomortífagos algunas chicas voltean a verte y suspiran por ti. - Dijo Charlie. - No eres el típico héroe, pero deberías aprovechar si es verdad que no sales con nadie, unirte al club de los ligadores anónimos de Hogwarts. Has estado con una muggle, con una Hufflepuff, brevemente y que en paz descanse con una Gryffindor... Ahora faltan una Ravenclaw y una Slytherin.

- Aunque no te recomendaríamos una Slytherin, todas son horribles. - Dijo Sean.

- Exageras Sean, no todas. Hay una Slytherin que son... - Dijo Charlie riéndose. - Pero no diré nombres.

- Chicos, gracias por su preocupación pero las chicas no son un interés primordial para mí en este momento. Soy un Snape y tengo cosas más importantes que atender. - Dijo Maynard con una mirada asesina.

- Eres un aburrido, no te preocupes... tarde o temprano averiguaremos tu secreto. - Charlie sonreía.

- Charlie, no puedo creer la blasfemia que has dicho¿Crees que hay algo rescatable de Slytherin que no sean trolls? - Preguntó Sean, a lo que Rowen miró algo en desacuerdo y Ted daba una mirada desconcertada.

- Claro que si, Becca Stevens la chismosa es bastante pasable, así como otras más. - Dijo Charlie brevemente. – Además a Ted le gusta Hillary y siempre la mira con ojitos enamorados.

- Basta, claro que no. – Dijo Ted molesto. Maynard y Rowen reían.  
- Ted es un caso aparte, le gusta Hillary desde tercero. Pero volviendo a tu chica misteriosa

¿Se puede saber quién es? - Preguntó Sean.

- No, no puedo decir el nombre de la damisela. Algún día la besaré, pero cuando nadie pueda verme. Tendremos un romance secreto muy apasionado. La respetaré y honraré con mi fidelidad. - Dijo Charlie casi sonrojándose.

- Una Slytherin... Charles, es curioso que jamás haya tenido de decir quiénes son tus objetivos y que cosas planeas hacerle. Cuando querías salir con Brenda pasaste un mes diciendo las cochinadas que le harías, luego las hiciste y te olvidaste de ella. - Dijo Sean. - Estás bastante cohibido esta vez o... ¿Será que nuestra chica es alguien a quién no puedes tratar mal?

- Charlie¿tratando románticamente y respetuosamente a una chica¿Prometiendo fidelidad? Eso es difícil de imaginar. - Dijo Rowen sorprendido.

- Más aun... ¿Charlie queriendo tener un romance oculto? - Sean parecía desconcertado.

- Vamos chicos. Yo soy un enamoradizo. - Dijo Charlie. - Debo reformarme si quiero salir con ella...

- Ustedes hoy parecen mujeres, Maynard sale con alguien y no nos quiere decir, además que Charlie está enamorado solo y no quiere revelarnos la chica misteriosa. - Dijo Rowen decepcionado.

- Un momento... Charles, por casualidad ¿Tu chica misteriosa no será la hermana de Rowen y prima de Ted? - Sean parecía haber acertado ya que Charlie enmudeció y se puso pálido.

Rowen y Ted miraron asesinamente al chico.

- No puedes salir con mi hermana, he visto como juegas con las chicas... no le harás lo mismo a mi hermana. - Dijo Rowen aceleradamente mostrándole un puño. Ted parecía sorprendido.

- Me han descubierto. Vamos Rowen, el único motivo por el cual no le he pedido salir es porque es tu hermana, sino ya hubiera... salido con ella. - Dijo Charlie guiñando un ojo. Maynard puso una cara de sorpresa.

- Momento¿Desde cuándo te gusta mi hermana? - Rowen quedó pegado a la idea

- Un buen tiempo. No importa... - Dijo Charlie.

- Ted y yo te prohibimos que salgas con ella. - Dijo Rowen.

- Un momento, yo no he dicho nada. - Dijo Ted renunciando a responsabilidades. - Harriet está bastante grande como para decidir si quiere salir con Charlie. Si no me equivoco Rowen, tiene tu edad. Ella decidirá...

- Teodhore, Harriet es aun una niña. Debo defender su honor, el honor de la familia. Tú conoces a Charlie, solo querrá acostarse con ella y dejarla a los tres días. ¿Recuerdas lo que le hizo a Lisa?

- Oh Lisa, era ardiente en la cama. - Dijo Charlie. - A su lado, yo era un niño sin experiencia e inocente. Mi pequeña perversa y traviesa...

- Rowen, estamos en el siglo XXI. - Dijo Ted. - Harriet no depende de ti. Sobrevivió sola a un secuestro por parte de asesinos despiadados del lado oscuro¿no crees que es lo suficientemente madura como para discernir si salir con Charlie le conviene o no?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo su bendición para invitarla a salir? - Charlie se mostraba animado. - Gracias, Gracias... no los defraudaré.

- No hemos dicho eso.. - Rowen parecía algo alterado, mientras Maynard se reía solo. - Tu Snape¿de qué te ries?

- Nada, de nada... - Maynard enrollando su pergamino, el timbre sonó y todos recogieron sus mochilas. Los chicos de Gryffindor vieron que en la puerta estaba Martha esperando y suponieron que estaba esperando para hablar con Snape. En menos de un minuto, Sean se fue corriendo con Charlie, mientras Ted fingió que tenía que ir a la biblioteca y arrastró consigo a Rowen, quien no le hubiese hecho gracia quedarse al lado de Maynard. El chico se dio cuenta de lo que le esperaba y calmadamente salió al encuentro de la chica de Hufflepuff quién le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Escuché todo, no puedo creerlo. - Dijo Martha con la voz quebrada. - ¿Cómo pudiste?  
- ¿De qué hablas? – Maynard trataba de hacerse el loco.

- Estuviste con esa tal Pita Roberts.

- Habiamos terminado y luego volvimos. Eso está en el pasado, Macinsale. - Dijo Maynard sin posibilidades de huir de aquella llorantina.

- ¿Pasado? Quedé como una cualquiera porque te engañé con Christian Valdemarr y resultas que tú eres peor que yo. Me engañaste vilmente con una muggle.

- No me acosté con ella, tú si...

- Me hiciste mucho daño y quedaste como una víctima, mientras yo fui la villana de la historia. Te veías con esa muggle... - Martha subió el tono de voz. - Yo te amaba, pero nunca obtuve lo que quise... siempre estabas inseguro de lo que sentías por mi. Estoy casi segura que no sales con ninguna chica, estoy segura que estás saliendo con un chico porque no eres un hombre de verdad. Me tuviste y te daba asco tocarme.. ¿No es eso una explicación?

- Ah… eso era. - Dijo Maynard. - Estabas buscando la excusa perfecta para difamarme. Como quieras... - Maynard pasó al lado sin decir palabra alguna. Pero Martha no podía evitar llorar.

- Dime la verdad... dime que pasó en realidad... ¿Alguna vez me amaste?

- Para ser sincero, no sé que es el amor. - Dijo Maynard. - Si el amor es estar contigo, entonces quiero estar solo por siempre.

- ¿Porque estuviste conmigo¿Porque?

- ¿No recuerdas? Yo reemplacé a Henriquez. Me gustabas, eras una chica bonita... ¿Qué iba a perder?

- Hasta que te diste cuenta que...

- Me gusta otra chica¿bien? Déjame en paz - Dijo Maynard.  
- No existe tal chica, son solo excusas. Si fuese una chica, ya le habrías contado como le contaste tu incursión con Pita a tus amigos. - Martha gritaba.

- Bien, piensa lo que quieras… - Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa cínica, Martha golpeaba el muro, mientras el chico caminaba hacía el Gran Comedor a un paso seguro sin importarle los gritos de Martha, al verse ignorada la chica solo pudo dar más pataletas. Maynard sintió la luz del sol sobre su piel, no le hacía daño. Sentía la energía dentro de él, podía controlarla y dominarla. Sus instintos de vampiro estaban dentro de su alma. Tomó un pergamino y cambió su destino a la lechucería.

Harriet salía con sus amigas de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Una lechuza llegó a sus manos. _"Encuéntrame en el patio central. Maynard"._ Harriet asustada por aquella notificación, salió corriendo seguida de Hillary y Cassie que aun no entendian.

- ¿Porque corres¿Alguien murió?

- Snape, en el patio... donde hay luz. ¿Recuerdan? Es un vampiro, la luz le hace daño. - Harriet corría lo más que podía, hasta que llegó al patio que estaba algo frio, el sol calentaba su espalda y allí en el medio estaba solitario el chico de Gryffindor observándola, no estaba sufriendo y con una sonrisa le invitó a acercarse. Hillary y Cassie guardaron distancias.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- El sol no me hace daño. Lo tengo. - Dijo Maynard. - No tengo colmillos, ni necesito beber sangre humana... Pero sigo siendo vampiro.

- ¿Puedes controlarlo?

- Soy como un camaleón que puede elegir entre ser humano o vampiro. Pero he aprendido a controlarlo ahora y no solo cuando tengo miedo, algunas sensaciones y emociones me hacen sentir humano, pero a voluntad puedo transformarme de repente en un vampiro o exhibir algunas cualidades como por ejemplo... tener la fuerza de veinte hombres o subir por un muro trepando.

- Eso es una buena noticia. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

- Martha casi me saca de mis casillas, al verme algo enojado la ignoré y vi que el Sol no me afectaba. Hay una energía dentro de mí que me hace cambiar, ahora estoy consciente de que es eso y no una casualidad. Hice la prueba, como vampiro crucé entre un grupo de chicas y todas me miraban con atención, cuando controlé mi habilidad y decidí ser un humano ninguna chica se percató de mi presencia. Ahora tengo el control de mis poderes…

- Son buenas noticias. – Dijo Harriet. – Pero… ¿Por qué Martha te hizo enojar?

- Accidentalmente se enteró de que me estuve viendo un tiempo con Pita Roberts y le dolió un poco. – Dijo Maynard. – Los chicos tratan de saber con quién salgo. Me agarraron despistado en clase y se me escapó una sonrisa estúpida.

- ¿Estabas sonriendo en clase? – Harriet sonreía.

- Si, errar es de humanos… por eso debería ser un vampiro la mayor parte del tiempo. – Dijo Maynard sin sonreír. – Procuraré encontrar una forma de vernos sin que nadie se entere, es un poco sospechoso que estemos tanto tiempo juntos.

- Ya me voy. Nos vemos señor Snape, no se te olvide poner cara de infeliz. – Dijo Harriet dando la vuelta.

- Hey. – Maynard la llamó una vez más. Harriet volteó en un instante. – Cuida tus pasos comadreja. Nos veremos dentro de poco.

Harriet pasó las siguientes clases mirando la ventana, deseando estar lejos. Deseando recibir la señal y poco a poco vio que la ventana se empañaba, empezaba a hacer frío. Con un movimiento de varita la Profesora Ustinov cerró la ventana.

- Vaya invierno que tenemos. Será bastante particular este año. – La Profesora Ustinov daba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde que el régimen de Mc Nair había caído (bueno, a decir verdad restituyó la materia con su nombre original y dio clases como eran). Harriet se controló sabiendo que su impaciencia le hacía causar estragos. Estaba consciente que debía practicar más su habilidad, podía manipular el agua y para bien o mal, debía conocer las mañas de su poder y no esperar una emergencia.

Aquel había sido un dia largo, su reunión con el ministro, clases interminables, charla con sus amigas y aun faltaba bastante. Tenía castigo con el Profesor Snape. Harriet quería salir huyendo, pero no podía. Además en la noche también iba a ser la reunión urgente convocada por el Ejercito de Hogwarts, donde Ted tenía el mando. El club de duelo sería instaurado oficialmente y lo mejor de todo era que el Director Oddbrown había autorizado aquello, Harriet recordó su castigo con el profesor Snape y se dirigió a su despacho.

- Muy puntual Potter. – Dijo Snape al recibirla. – Eso me gusta. No entiendo su actitud, nos estábamos llevando bien. Usted sin causar gloria ni pena y yo ignorándola.

- Profesor, debo hablarle algo importante. – Dijo Harriet ignorando el comentario anterior.

- ¿Qué será?

- El ministro habló conmigo y se comportó extraño. – Dijo Harriet, Snape examinó con una mirada inquisitoria a la chica. – Me amenazó y dijo que me vigilaría, el quiere que le ayude a localizar a Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué me cuenta esto? – Preguntó Snape curioso. – No soy su amigo Potter.

- Usted me odia, usted y yo no nos llevamos bien. Ninguno de los dos confía en el otro. Pero hemos convivido seis años adecuadamente. En este momento usted es mi única forma de comunicarme con Florence y necesito que le comunique esto.

- Bien. Sea por un bien mayor. Pero déjeme recordarle algo, yo no la odio Potter. Pero estoy bastante pendiente de ponerla en su lugar apenas su vena de gloria al estilo Gryffindor nace y le hace cometer estupideces, lo lleva en su sangre. No tengo quejas de usted como una Slytherin promedio, aunque desde su selección a esta noble casa me ayudó a mentalizarme que usted sería igual de mediocre que el resto de su familia y así ha sido, sin sorprenderme.

Harriet se sintió irritada por aquel comentario pero prefirió no decir nada más. No estaba en posición de defenderse, ya que sus castigos podrían ser peores.

- Podría admitir que hasta podría resultarme indiferente. Pero ese último comentario sobre mi vida personal, no ayudó mucho. Al fin usted se ha mostrado como realmente es… una arrogante. Pero debo soportarla un año más, es mi deber. Es lo mejor para todos, que usted termine Hogwarts y todo quede en el pasado rápidamente. No tendré que ver a su familia ni a usted más nunca. Me retiraré de Hogwarts como es debido y luego de que usted atraviese la puerta del vestíbulo hacía una vida adulta no tendré que verle la cara más nunca. No volveremos a estar relacionados de ninguna manera.

- Usted sabe que es mentira. – Dijo Harriet sin evitarlo. – Maynard y yo tenemos un destino juntos, vencer a Malfoy. Hasta que ese dia no llegue, siempre…

- Cierto. – Dijo Snape amargamente. – Pequeño detalle. ¿Quién iba a pensar que usted y mi hijo tendrían que pasar por esta suerte? No me queda más que desearle la mejor de las suertes, mientras mejor la vaya a usted, más rápido me desharé de su familia y de verle…

- ¿Por qué nos odia¿Por qué luego de tantos años…?

- Señorita Potter, puede empezar a limpiar aquellos estantes… allí tiene una esponja, agua y jabón. Deje su varita en mi escritorio. – Dijo Snape ignorándola.

- Su manera de tratarme no cambiará las cosas. – Dijo Harriet como última palabra.

- Señorita Potter, usted no ha sido castigada para conversar conmigo. Por favor, haga silencio mientras cumple su castigo. Hoy será hasta las 7 porque he amanecido de buen humor. – Dijo el Profesor Snape. Harriet resopló frustrada mientras comenzaba el terrible castigo. Aquellas dos horas fueron bastantes pesadas, Harriet le dolían las manos de tanto restregar los estantes ya que el sucio se encontraba pegado al madero, era bastante difícil removerlo sin usar magia, con cada minuto que pasaba deseaba escapar de ese lugar.

Luego de cansarse en la primera hora, miró fijamente el estante que estaba limpiando, fijamente sin parpadear. Volvió a restregar una vez más y se dio cuenta que el estante estaba muy caliente, Harriet supuso que sus poderes se estaban saliendo de control otra vez pero también que con el calor el sucio salía más rápido, así que se detuvo y trato de regular la cantidad de calor que aquel estante recibía, lo sabía estaba haciendo magia con sus ojos, aquellos ojos tímidos y verdes que parecían despertar de un letargo. Pudo detener el flujo de energía de sus ojos, era su poder y estaba aprendiendo a dominarlo, era aquello lo que Aindrea Dumbledore le había vaticinado: Ojos de Fénix. Lo sabía bien. Luego que el Profesor Snape le dejara ir, fue corriendo de inmediato a contarle a Hillary y Cassie lo sucedido.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Kathy Prince:** A mi también me gustan las vacaciones y estar en ellas¿a quién no? Son una bendición. Sobre la historia de Harry con Scrimgeour, ciertamente tengo mis dudas sobre si se repite con Harriet y Chenny. Los dos ministros van por caminos distintos en métodos, como podrás darte cuenta en los próximos capítulos y por la forma que el gobierno de Chenny es. Es muy pronto para decirte que es lo que está involucrado aquí, totalmente de acuerdo… si Dumbledore existiera aun se opondría a la plática conociendo por donde irá Chenny Harolds para lograr sus planes. Cassie y Hillary se sienten bastante extrañas ya que nunca imaginaron que ese pequeño crush que Harriet creyó sentir podría volverse en realidad… menos en aquellas circunstancias (¿Quién se lia románticamente hablando en pleno secuestro y situación de terror? Piensan ellas). Las chicas van a darle su apoyo a su amiga. Feliz navidad

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Oh si, ese capítulo fue emocionante. Ha regresado el drama habitual a Hogwarts, bueno, eso esperamos. Yo estaría más pendiente de la actitud del ministro. Espero que te haya gustado este igualmente, Feliz Navidad para ti. Espero subir un capitulo en los próximos dos días, ya está casi listo. Así que nos vemos.

**Regina:** Hola, esas si son bastantes preguntas… no te preocupes, intentaré dar respuestas a cada una de ellas coherentemente. Pues sobre la primera pregunta, Maynard puede tomar sangre humana pero aun no lo ha hecho y sería indiscreto hacerlo, los vampiros no pueden estudiar en Hogwarts y ahora que ha aprendido a transformarse en humano la mayor parte del tiempo, pero si, es necesario que en el futuro tome sangre humana si quiere seguir disfrutando de sus beneficios como vampiro y no es casualidad que el pueda controlar su condición, velo como un caso particular. El ministro está por fin donde quiere estar, al control de la situación e impartiendo justicia a una sociedad que permitió que cosas injustas pasaran a su familia. La misión de Maynard y Harriet, es el centro de la historia y aun ellos no la saben, yo si… pero no puedo decir (no es la revelación del año si quieres saberlooo… es obvio por donde viene), por ahora no dejarse atrapar sería conveniente. Manley los necesita, y eso pronto sabrás porque, Manley es conocido también como el usurpador.

Normalmente los alumnos de otras casas no pueden entrar en las sala comunes de cierta casa, pero este caso es especial ya que ellos entraron por una ventana de la torre de Gryffindor, y si mal no recuerdo en una parte del séptimo libro algunos Gryffindors entran a la sala común de Ravenclaw, creo…

Maynard si es la reencarnación del hijo que Florence y Severus tuvieron antes del nacimiento de Ariadne, data de la primera parte de la historia si recuerdas bien. Me pareció muy especial incluir al primer bebé que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de existir, como mensaje de que todo estaba unido y que cuando algo está destinado a suceder ni siquiera la muerte puede detenerlo. Hay más pistas con estoo…. Pues Martha es muy natural de ella que esté dolida ya que se entera que le jugaron igual que como ella jugó y Christian pues, no me he olvidado de él.

Prometo que Florence aparecerá más, de hecho alguien la está acosando sexualmente y a Severus no le va a hacer gracia. Feliz Navidad para ti también/conteste todas tus dudas¿alguna otra?


	20. El Ejército de Hogwarts

Feliz Navidad para todos ustedes, espero que la hayan pasado bien. Y si no celebran la navidad, pues… felices fiestas o al menos feliz dia (siempre es un buen dia para ser feliz). Pues, capitulo 20 para hoy y espero publicar otro el 1ero de Enero (como regalo de Año Nuevo). Empecé a escribir otro fic aparte a este y será más corto quizás y…. con personajes distintos (pero el nombre de Snape estará involucrado, ahh lo adoro). Cualquier cosa se pasan por mi perfil y le echan un ojo (Se llama _Mordaunt Snape y el Conde Ressner_) tiene spoilers del séptimo libro y trataré de hacerlo a mi gusto y ajustado al canon (parece imposible, ¿no?).

Aquí va el capítulo….

**Capitulo 20. El Ejército de Hogwarts**

Bullstrode tenía alrededor de 45 años, una esposa leal y dos hijos pequeños. Había pasado toda su vida bajo las reglas y había sido muy leal a sus principios. A los 30 años consiguió entrar al departamento de misterios y luego de la extraña muerte de su jefe pasó a dirigirlo. Tiene a su cargo directo a Dollmer y Florence Harrington, y hace un tiempo asesinaron a uno de sus agentes llamado Krycek cuando unos rebeldes intentaron tomar el ministerio. Cuando el entró a Hogwarts, el había sido un buen Slytherin y solía pasar sus ratos libres jugando ajedrez y planificando la próxima movida personal y académica. Tras intentar aplicar como profesor, le negaron la entrada ya que el personal siempre estaba completo.

Su contextura era gruesa y tosca, aunque era más agraciado que su hermana menor Millcent, que había cursado el mismo año que Harry Potter. Tenía varios deseos ocultos, entre ellos poder sentarse en la silla del Ministro aunque sea por un día y saborear el poder, así como consumar físicamente su atracción por Florence Harrington en cualquiera de sus apariencias. Florence a su lado lucía un cabello negro, pero ante los demás iba transformada en su alter ego Marie L'Obiello, siendo totalmente opuesto a lo que era Florence. Constantemente tenía fantasías con Florence en su oficina, desde el primer momento en que la había visto le había impresionado su frío control y su seguridad, así fuera toda una apariencia. Podía imaginarla a su lado, con su cabello azabache. Sin importarle que en realidad ella tuviese 20 años más que él, no los aparentaba y bajo esas túnicas escondía una figura que lo enloquecía.

Que Florence se transformara en Marie L'Obiello tampoco ayudaba, ya que Florence sacaba el peor gusto a vestirse como Marie, siempre colores fuertes, labial rojo o fucsia, escotes pronunciados y grandes senos que bailaban mientras caminaba. Más de uno quedaba atónito cuando la veían en el elevador hasta el departamento de Misterios, pero nadie sabía quién era ella en realidad, era un buen disfraz. Bullstrode solía devorar con sus ojos a Florence cuando esta no se daba cuenta, nunca se había intentado propasar y nunca confundió el trabajo con el placer, pero sus ideas obsesivas le atormentaban. Lo peor era que Edward sabía que Florence era de naturaleza peligrosa y que no bastaban muchas provocaciones para hacerla reaccionar. Se cuidaba de mostrar sus sentimientos, sus ganas de besarla vulgarmente y hacerla suya sobre el escritorio. Ella estaba casada con Severus Snape, quién había sido su profesor años atrás. Nunca había entendido porque aquella mujer se había fijado en aquel hombre… ¿Qué tenía Severus Snape que no tuviera un hombre como él?

Sus pensamientos quedaron en el aire aquella noche cuando a su oficina hizo aparición la mujer de sus fantasías. Florence parecía algo cansada cuando se sentó frente a su escritorio.

- Me voy a casa. – Dijo Florence decidida. – Hoy ha sido un día bastante largo. Soworin no dio mucha información, tuve que terminarlo y cuando estaba a punto de morir dijo la frase más emocionante del dia: "_Salve mi emperador, mi Lord Malfoy_".

- Hemos tenido mejores días. Pero nada es perfecto, ¿mi agente con licencia para asesinar desea más acción en su vida? Nada que un par de tragos no haga y luego veremos que ocurre. – Dijo Bullstrode sirviendo dos vasos de ron.

- Me gustaría encontrarle más sentido a mi vida, más que estar esclavizada como una agente del ministerio que hace trabajos sucios. No soy una asesina por naturaleza. – Dijo Florence aceptando el trago. – Mi verdadero sueño era formar una familia y ni eso lo he hecho bien.

- Quizás tú y yo nos encontremos en otra vida y seamos distintos. Quizás hasta terminemos casados, o quizás solo una noches nos acostaremos sin pensar en las consecuencias… son solo suposiciones. – Dijo Edward tomando el vaso en sus manos.

- Hay algo que te atormenta… esta semana te he visto beber más de lo usual. ¿Preocupaciones?

- No más de lo habitual. Harolds me ha pedido que investiguemos planes conspirativos contra su gobierno. Ha pedido que ponga un ojo sobre Hogwarts y sobre Harriet Potter y tu hijo Maynard. Ese par de adolescentes se han hecho famoso más allá de nuestras fronteras, escapar ilesos de esos asesinos es admirable…

- No es eso lo que te atormenta. – Dijo Florence decidida, a lo que Edward se sirvió otro vaso.

- Me has descubierto, entonces. – Dijo Bullstrode sonriendo. – Voy a decírtelo esta noche, solo porque es mi quinto vaso de ron y quiero liberar presiones.

- Me parece justo. – Dijo Florence amarrando su cabello en un moño.

- Tengo celos de tu marido. – Dijo Bullstrode tomando una vez más. - Quisiera desnudarte y hacértelo en el escritorio. Aunque sea solo una vez y luego olvidarme para siempre, saber si las cosas que imagino corresponde a lo que en realidad está debajo de esa túnica que llevas encima y así oírte gemir mi nombre. Eso es todo… mi único deseo reprimido.

- Me lo has contado Edward, ya no es tan reprimido. – Dijo Florence bebiendo de su vaso discretamente sin mostrar sorpresa ante la declaración de su jefe. – Eres un chico Edward. Cuando tu naciste, yo ya era mortifaga… no pensarías lo mismo si aparentara mi edad verdadera.

- Pensé que al decirte mi deseo secreto morboso me golpearías o me azotarías de una manera vil. – Dijo Bullstrode sonriendo. – Pero veo que podemos hablar tranquilamente de esto como si fuera otro asunto normal. Quizás podríamos negociar una sola noche…

- No es bueno aferrarse a fantasías que nunca se harán realidad. – Dijo Florence. – Solo basta una sola vez para ser culpable. ¿Sabes exactamente porque asesiné a Lucius Malfoy?

- Venganza…

- La primera vez que Lucius me miró, yo tenía 10 años y el 17. – Dijo Florence recordando. – Fue en el tren de Hogwarts cuando mi hermano Kyle abordaba para su último año en Hogwarts. Lucius me dijo que sería una buena Slytherin y un año después quedé en la casa de la serpiente…

- Salve Slytherin, la mejor casa… - Dijo Bullstrode alzando su vaso.

- Lucius solo quería acostarse conmigo, tenía una fantasía recurrente desde que me vio la primera vez y pasé toda la vida huyendo de él. Hasta que sin contemplación logró su cometido mientras yo estaba inconsciente y sin poder defenderme. Me subestimo como asesina y solo se percató del deseo sexual que yo inspiraba en él. Me sentí sucia cuando recordé lo que él me había hecho y todo ese rencor, lo pude canalizar años más tarde la noche que de la batalla final contra el Señor Oscuro. No me creía capaz de ejecutarlo, pero lo hice… y lo volvería a hacer. Su obsesión hizo que yo consiguiera una, y al final lo hice. Lo maté como un animal moribundo… La enseñanza es no obsesionarse por ningún motivo, a menos ese motivo logre tu salvación.

- Y dices que no eres una asesina de naturaleza. Lo sé Florence. – Dijo Bullstrode. – Lo nuestro solo sería posible en mis fantasias, donde eres mía… pero nada más allí.

- Yo me encargaré de Harriet y Maynard, pasaré informes al ministro sobre que nada está ocurriendo.

- Bien. Es todo tuyo el caso, aunque Harolds es bastante testarudo. Querrá el total control de la situación… tiene miedo.

- Eso veremos. – Dijo Florence levantándose, sus túnicas negras caían hasta el piso y un escudo discreto en su pecho se dibujaba con una runa antigua, la del departamento de misterios. – Debo irme, una de mis vecinas me ha invitado a cenar. Debo cumplir.

- Has logrado adaptarte a los suburbios muggles.

- Es una bruja, la esposa de Arthur Weasley, vive apenas a tres casas. Supo que era bruja cuando vio a mi marido. – Dijo Florence haciendo con un ligero movimiento el cambio de apariencia. Su cabello se aclaró, volviéndose rubio como el sol y sus ojos eran azules y cálidos. Era muy tarde y ella estaba muy cansada para vestir de la manera en que Marie lo hacía, cerró la puerta y dejó a Edward Bullstrode pensativo.

En el camino a casa Florence caminaba por una de las calles solitarias y oscuras, iba segura ya que era bastante ágil con su varita e incluso sin ella, con su capucha puesta y andando a paso rápido, avanzaba por la calle observando la decoración navideña que se asomaba de algunas casas. Los Parker ponían el árbol de Navidad y decoraban la casa, aquel año Severus vendría a casa por Navidad y junto a Maynard podrían reunirse para celebrar las fiestas, esperanzada por reencontrarse con los dos hombres más importantes de su vida llegó a casa sonriente, ella no solía sonreír estando sola pero se sentía feliz en aquella ocasión. Luego de cambiarse de ropa, se puso un vestido verde y discreto, tomó una torta de la cocina y se preparó para ir a donde la Señora Weasley, visitarle le mejoraba el humor y ambas se hacían compañía.

- Te ves cansada Marie, ¿Te sirvo vino? – Molly servía la cena y sonreía.

- He tomado ron antes de salir del ministerio. – Dijo Florence negándose. – Gracias de todas formas Molly.

- ¿Cómo va el trabajo querida?

- Bastante pesado, en estas fechas el ministerio tiene más trabajo.

- Departamento de Misterios, ¿no? Si, todo un misterio. Gracias por la torta y biscochos Marie. Tengo una gran idea, ya que estuviste aquí en la cena de Acción de Gracias con mis hijos. Podrías venir a celebrar la Navidad aquí con nosotros…

- Oh Molly, te lo agradezco. Pero no estoy segura, Severus estará en casa y estoy segura que querrá quedarse en casa, ya lo conoces. – Dijo Florence disculpándose.

- Si, fue profesor de todos mis hijos y de mis nietos aun. Oh vaya, quién diría que se casaría y que su esposa sería muy buena amiga mía.

- Molly, el asado está delicioso. – Dijo Florence. – Lo pensaré de todas formas, es una buena invitación.

- Este año mis hijos no vendrán. Ginny prefiere no regresar a Gran Bretaña mientras no supera la muerte de los dos pequeños. Charlie debe trabajar hasta año nuevo, Ronald está cuidando a su esposa Hermione en Rumania, Bill irá a casa de sus suegros. Fred y George estarán en Australia haciendo negocios navideños. Percy ha estado trabajando mucho para el ascenso… de nada sirve tener hijos si no te visitan en estas fiestas. Mis dos nietos más cercanos vendrán aunque Rowen dijo que quería ir con sus padres, Harriet se quedará conmigo.

- Nunca fui feliz con las reuniones familiares, siempre habían peleas. – Dijo Florence tomando jugo de Durazno. – Solo me conformaré compartir con Severus y Maynard. Te prometo que hablaré con Severus, lo voy a convencer de venir, Maynard estará encantado.

- Tu hijastro es un amor, Marie. – Dijo Molly. – Le haré unas galletas cuando regrese de Hogwarts. El año pasado me ayudó con algunas compras, es algo tímido pero bastante atento.

- Si, Maynard es como un hijo para mí. – Dijo Florence observando su reflejo en el vaso, comprobaba que fuese rubia aun. – Se puede ganar el corazón de cualquier chico con buena comida.

Molly y Florence rieron a carcajadas, mientras terminaban de cenar. Molly bebió una copa de vino, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Oh Marie, cuanto extraño los viejos tiempos. Cuando los pequeños corrían por la casa, en la Madriguera y Arthur se sentaba en esta misma mesa y daba sus mejores deseos de Navidad. Como los extraño y ahora… es horrible estar sola.

- Lo siento Molly. – Dijo Florence.

- Nadie sabe quién asesinó a Arthur, nadie sabe quién asesinó a mis nietos ni quien atacó a Harriet. Es tan horrible todo. – Molly secaba sus lágrimas. – Disculpa que dijera todo esto.

- No te preocupes, está bien. – Dijo Florence con voz consoladora. – El Ministerio aun está investigando.

- Si, ellos investigarán. Luego de tantas guerras, los primeros siempre son los inocentes. – Dijo Molly secando sus lágrimas, hubo un silencio breve hasta que Molly se levantó y buscó una fotografía. – Pero aun tengo esperanzas, mira esta fotografía… es mi nieta Emily, hija de Ronald y Hermione.

- Felicidades, tiene un cabello rojo bastante acentuado. – Dijo Florence con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nunca quisiste tener tus hijos? – Preguntó Molly.

- Oh, no sé si sea adecuado. Soy una persona bastante particular y paso la mayor parte del tiempo ocupada. He podido desempeñarme como madre con Maynard… creo que está bien así. – Dijo Florence mintiendo para no revelar su verdadera identidad, en cierta forma su vida era una gran mentira.

- Aun eres joven… deberías pensarlo.

- Severus no quiere más hijos. – Dijo Florence dejando de sonreír. – Creo que el tiene razón.

- Oh, puedo entender. Perder a la madre de sus hijos y… oh, lo siento Marie. Nunca conocí a Florence y nunca supe cómo fue como madre. Pero debió haber sido duro para Severus y Maynard.

- No lo dudo. – Dijo Florence. – Una madre no tiene comparación.

En Hogwarts las cosas no volvían a la normalidad, pero esa noche las cosas no serían igual de calladas y tristes. A las 8 de la noche Ted hablaría oficialmente a todos los alumnos y muchos esperaban curiosos. Harriet conversaba con Hillary, Cassie y Beca Stevens. Ted entraba al gran Salón con Rowen, algunos Gryffindors se reunieron alrededor de ellos, querían saber las nuevas noticias.

- Presten atención, la esperanza sea lo último que perdamos. – Dijo Ted apartándose un poco. - Nos hacen faltas las buenas intenciones, pero necesitamos armas y estas son nuestras ideas. Necesitamos actuar con inteligencia y razonablemente. Y debemos estar unidos. Tomen lugar, el Profesor Oddbrown ha autorizado que les hable en público.

Harriet observó como todos se sentaban en las mesas y escuchaban atentos a Ted, mientras observó a Sean, Charlie y Maynard entrar al gran Comedor. Su corazón dio un sobresalto al verle, sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo. Deseaba abrazarle y besarle, pero sus ganas quedaron en deseo mientras prestaba atención, algunos profesores miraban curiosos a Ted Weasley que estaba en frente de la mesa de los profesores. Los alumnos iban tomando asiento en cada una de sus mesas.

- Hoy haré el anuncio oficial. El ejército de Hogwarts quedará conformado y el club de duelo será un ente legal, para combatir las fuerzas oscuras. Es bueno saber que el director confía en nosotros en llevar adelante este club de duelo. Es hora de prepararnos porque la guerra se acerca y debemos enfrentar nuestros más grandes temores. Pero yo, no sé todo sobre duelos. Creo que hay dos personas que deberían saber más sobre estas situaciones, quisiera que Harriet Potter y Maynard Snape, nos expliquen el éxito de su huida de los neomortífagos. – Dijo Ted muy orgulloso, los alumnos aplaudieron. Ted hizo llamar a los dos chicos y ellos se pararon sorpresivamente frente al gran comedor algo inhibidos.

- Hola, mi nombre es Harriet Potter. – Dijo Harriet algo cohibida, pero a medida que habló se sintió más segura. – Theodore me ha invitado hoy a esta reunión pública de este Club de Duelo.

- La principal razón por la que considero que Harriet y Maynard deberían guiarnos, es porque ellos han sido los únicos capaces de escapar de los neomortífagos y Manley Malfoy. Quiero pedir a nombre de los alumnos, que por favor, nos aconsejen sobre como preservar mejor nuestras vidas en un duelo de magia contra asesinos. – Dijo Ted bastante explicito.

- Ted, gracias por invitarnos. Aunque es un halago pensar que pudiéramos aconsejarles, quiero aclarar ante todo que mis habilidades de duelo no son extraordinarias ni tampoco especiales. No me tocó enfrentarme a duelo con los neomortífagos, ellos solo querían tomarme prisionera. Estoy aquí hoy, no por mí, sino por mera suerte quizás o el destino me quiere viva. Los Potter simplemente tenemos suerte, no veo en que puedo ayudarles.

- Tú sobreviviste, Nicole no pudo hacerlo. Ally corrió con una suerte fatal. – Dijo Anthony. - ¿Qué ocurrió para que sobrevivieras?

- Hechos aislados se encadenaron permitiéndome escapar. Fui llevada a Cobham luego de que ellos tomaran mi sangre, esa mañana iba rodeada de 10 guardias y dos neomortífagos. – Harriet observó que algunos profesores se incorporaban al club de duelo con mucha curiosidad. Entre ellos el Profesor Snape que junto a Tara Ustinov tomaban asiento atrás – No había chance que yo pudiese huir. Mi única salvación fue la llegada de la lluvia, pero no una lluvia cualquiera, era una lluvia acida, proveniente de un nubarrón naranja. Sus cuerpos se derritieron, la carne de los guardias se derritió como si fuera mantequilla, y yo sobreviví. No sé cómo, sobreviví.

- Harriet, pero ¿Lograste usar algún hechizo luego? ¿Cómo huiste? – Preguntaba Marion Taylor y los demás alumnos murmuraban.

- No, un dardo venenoso impactó mi pierna izquierda. Fui rescatada por Maynard Snape quién ya había huido junto a tres magos que me ayudaron. Pude recuperarme del veneno mortal de un dardo que debió matarme a la hora, me recuperé y pronto nos vimos rodeados de vampiros, hombres lobos e inferís, el único hechizo que me ayudó en ese instante fue conjurar mi patronus. El resto fue producto de la suerte, es difícil repeler y desarmar un mago que solo quiere matarte y se reincorporará para hacerlo. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Aprendemos a matar en defensa propia?

- Eso es abominable. – Dijo Cynthia Richards tapándose la boca. – Es ser asesinos.

- Tienes razón, mejor es morir valientemente sin evitar hacer daño. Iremos directo al cielo. – Dijo Harriet con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué propones? – Preguntó un chico de quinto año.

- Estar preparados para lo peor, si en verdad quieren unirse a esta guerra. – Dijo Harriet secamente. – No sé cuánto tiempo me quede hasta el próximo ataque y no sé si estaré lista. Quizás yo muera mañana, pero ¿Qué harán ustedes?

- Debemos enfrentar al Lado Oscuro. Sino jamás viviremos en paz. – Dijo Clifford Longbottom desde una esquina.

- ¿Qué tiene que decir Maynard al respecto? – Preguntó Ryan con semblante serio, la chica desde la muerte de Ally no solía sonreir.

- Creo que Potter lo ha dicho todo. Nada que agregar. – Dijo Maynard mirando de reojo a Harriet. – Sería estupendo aprender a defendernos con aurores de verdad, así como cada uno de nosotros. Sé que Clifford es un buen duelista y que hizo retroceder a Weasley, buscar a quienes más resaltan y que ellos nos enseñen. Mi único fuerte son las pociones, no creo que pueda ayudarles mucho.

- También las artes oscuras Maynard. – Dijo Martha Macinsale levantándose. – No creas que nadie sabe tus simpatías por esa clase de magia. ¿No recuerdas? Aquella noche en el bosque prohibido en la que llevabas en la mochila un libro de pasta negra sobre maleficios. Esos libros que trataste de ocultar mientras estuvimos juntos.

- Las artes oscuras, si, conozco artes oscuras ya que es esencial saber que nos traerá el enemigo. Las maldiciones imperdonables, las 12 maldiciones dolorosas, las torturas mentales y la penetración de la mente. Las conozco bien, y solo conociéndolas podremos defendernos de otras maneras. Pero no creo que más allá de eso nos sirvan de mucho. No recuerdo ese libro de pasta negra

- Tú sabes de que hablo... – Dijo Martha agudamente. – La noche que casi lo hacemos y que por cobardía no fuiste capaz de hacerlo. Ese secreto junto a las pesadillas que esos libros te producen te estaban dejando nervioso, alucinabas y te mantenías distante. ¿Eso nos va a enseñar?

Martha se levantó y se retiró, con aquellas palabras fuertes causó revuelo. Los chicos siguieron murmurando entre ellos. Maynard disimuló su enojo y sonrió cínicamente.

- Macinsale ya lo dijo. Nada bueno tengo para enseñarles. – Dijo Maynard sentándose nuevamente. Harriet puso una cara de sorpresa y tomó asiento también.

- Primero debemos defendernos, luego de dominar esto bien podremos atacar. – Dijo Ted retomando el tema. – Hay muchos jóvenes que se unirán a esta causa, no estamos solos. Los rebeldes mestizos, los que no creen en Malfoy ni en la limpieza de sangre. Algunos aun nos falta poco para ser mayores de edad, pero ese dia llegará pronto y tenemos que estar listos para enfrentar el mundo que está destrozándose en pedazos. Si debemos morir, no será en vano y será por una causa: Nuestra libertad.

Todos aplaudieron, mientras Harriet miraba desconcertada a Maynard. El le dio una mirada fría antes de mirar a otra vez a Ted.

- Nos entrenaremos, estaremos preparados para que nadie nos vuelva a amenazar. Nadie volverá a tomar Hogwarts y nadie nos hará temer. Debemos dar un paso al frente. No se trata de una guerra de bandos, se trata del destino de los magos, del futuro que nos pisa los talones. No nos dejemos dominar sin haber luchado antes.

Todos aplaudían y lanzaban consignas de apoyo a Ted Weasley, este miraba muy optimista al lado de Rowen, junto a Charlie y Sean, los alumnos se acercaban y todos eran iguales y así lo serían en aquella lucha.

- Hay algo muy importante sobre la lucha que Hogwarts encabezará. – Dijo Rowen alzando la voz. – Es precisamente estar unidos. No solo de palabras, sino de hechos. Aquí están nuestros compañeros de Slytherin, si queremos un mundo sin prejuicios, debemos empezar creyendo que no hay diferencias y que los Slytherin son tan valiente como los Gryffindors, tan inteligentes como los Ravenclaw o tan nobles como los Hufflepuff. Hogwarts no son tres casas contra una, no son divisiones. Hogwarts somos todos y somos uno solo. Debemos hacer esa idea real y unirnos, para vencer.

Todos siguieron aplaudiendo, los chicos alzaban los brazos muy optimistas. Tras varias sesiones del Club de Duelo del Ejercito de Hogwarts, lo alumnos recuperaron la esperanza y el optimismo. Nadie olvidaba a los muertos y todos tenían en objetivo defenderse de posibles ataques. Harriet no resultó estar aventajada en el combate por lo que se preocupó en las prácticas, que la dejaban agotada si se sumaban con los castigos con el Profesor Snape. Harriet consiguió un fin de semana para practicar magia sin usar su varita y sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, estaba igual o peor que al principio, sin ser capaz de dominar una fuerza que provenía de ella misma. En sus duelos privados con Maynard Snape lograba ser neutralizada pero nunca ganar una batalla contra ella misma, sus poderes la dominaban y el único que podía hacerla volver a la normalidad era Maynard.

-Descansa Potter. – Dijo Maynard ayudándola a levantarse del suelo, que estaba congelado y resbaloso. – Seguiremos luego de Navidad, debes descansar.

- ¿Descansar? No he logrado nada. – Dijo Harriet molesta.

- Y si sigues dando esfuerzos en vano no lograrás nada. Necesitas calmarte y necesitas disciplina. Estás muy inquieta. – Dijo Maynard recogiendo sus cosas. – Hay que limpiar este desastre.

- ¿Cómo no estar inquieta? No he progresado, tú casi incendias a voluntad cualquier madero y a voluntad puedes…

- Deja de compararnos. Aunque parezca igual, la naturaleza de nuestros poderes es muy diferente. – Dijo Maynard tomando su mochila. – Tú tienes tu ritmo y yo el mío.

- Maynard, no sé si pueda esperar. Si algo me pasa en vacaciones. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Llamarte en una emergencia? No eres mi tutor o mi protector personal. No estarás siempre a mi lado. – Dijo Harriet algo molesta. – Me frustra no haber progresado ni haber mejorado en los duelos normales con varita.

- Ponle corazón entonces. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Qué crees que he hecho? – Harriet estaba casi que gritaba.

- Entonces no es suficiente. – Dijo Maynard como última palabra. – Debes seguir y seguir, no darte por vencida y llenarte de optimismo. No vas a combatir bien con miedo, solo cuando comprendas que debes tener pleno dominio de lo que sientes.

- ¿Tú tienes eso? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Al menos mis dudas desaparecen cuando combato. Solo me enfoco en lo que estoy claro, el miedo y la duda no son buenas compañeras. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Suena a un proverbio antiguo. – Dijo Harriet sorprendida.

- He leído un poco de Merlín. – Dijo Maynard. – Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Además debes calmarte, veo mucha impaciencia en ti.

Harriet suspiró, tomó sus cosas y salió junto a Maynard, con una breve despedida fría se miraron por última vez, cada uno siguió por su lado. Harriet caminaba segura mirando el reloj, iba a tiempo para su clase de encantamientos donde Hillary y Cassie le esperaban. Algo había cambiado desde la caida de McNair como director, los "_sangres sucias_" volvían a ser iguales y podían asistir a todas las clases, se eliminaron las reglas donde se discriminara a los hijos de muggles. Estaba prohibida la palabra _"sangre sucia"._ Al llegar al salón, Harriet observó una pancarta bastante llamativa, con letras moradas y verdes decía_ "Gracias al ministro Harolds, los magos somos iguales."_

- Propaganda. – Harriet murmuró mientras tomaba asiento. Hillary leía un libro de encantamientos mientras conversaba con Cassie. Los Hufflepuff parecían impacientes y entre ellas estaba Martha Macinsale quien tenía una mirada furiosa y algunas lágrimas habían brotado de sus ojos.

- El nuevo Profesor de encantamientos está retrasado. He oído que será un gran mago famoso. – Dijo Hillary.

- Esperemos que se apure, antes de que Martha Macinsale se suicide de la angustia. – Dijo Cassie por lo bajo. – No ha dejado de preguntarse con quién sale Maynard.

- Vaya, ha insistido mucho. – Dijo Harriet. Marion Taylor y Anthony Wagner parecían practicar pequeñas maldiciones para esa noche, en la que volverían a encontrarse en el club de duelo y era algo que todos hablaban. Un mago de edad mediana y cabello negro apareció en la puerta del aula, sus ojos eran color marrón y su túnica era de cuadros.

- Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Alan Grock y soy el maestro suplente del Profesor Digovitch, que en paz descanse. El Profesor Oddbrown me ha pedido que les adelante la materia para que no se queden atrás, bien, así que hoy vamos a seguir con el encantamiento para transformar agua en fuego y hacerla cambiar de estado con tan solo un movimiento de varita. El agua encantada en fuego mantiene las propiedades del agua pero el brillo es como el de una llama sin fin, al igual que el agua en fuego ocasiona quemaduras si no se maneja apropiadamente. Ahora, para que sepan algo de historia fue Barry Southfield el gran alquimista quién recuperó este encantamiento milenario, ¿Por qué?

- Yo sé, yo sé… - Dijo Corina Patil. – Lo hizo porque el agua y el fuego son elementos primordiales del mundo.

- No exactamente, el descubrió antiguos papiros donde el agua se puede transformar en un plasma si se invoca una fuerza oscura, este plasma sería el fuego. Y viceversa con una fuerza de la luz. – Dijo el Profesor Grock. – Pero esto tiene connotaciones superticiosas con quienes creen que algún día el agua y el fuego serán uno solo. El aire y el fuego operan juntos, como una fuerza catalítica de eventos de mayor magnitud, transforman el entorno y el opuesto corresponde a la tierra y el agua. Los primeros relacionados con la muerte y lo segundo con el surgimiento de la vida. Solo deben decir las palabras mágicas _igniaqua commutatus._

- _igniaqua commutatus – _Dijeron los chicos blandiendo sus varitas entusiasmados, pero sin producir ningún efecto.

- Jóvenes, ¿Qué creen que hacen? ¿Transforman aire en agua y fuego? Deben encantar el agua o encantar el fuego. Todos tomen un vaso de agua, comenzaremos con darle propiedades de fuego y de hacer el mejor encantamiento posible. Háganme sentir orgulloso.

- Si mis lágrimas fueran fuego, capaz Maynard volvería a mis brazos. – Dijo Martha a sus amigas. – Necesito hacer una poción de amor, solo bastará una sola vez para convencer a Maynard que debemos estar juntos.

- Amortentia, pero… no eres buena en pociones. – Dijo Valery dudando. – La segunda mejor persona buena en pociones es Harriet Potter.

- Hay algo que debo hacer… _igniaqua commutatus. – _Aquel vaso de agua frente a Martha comenzó a arder y a brillar como si fuera fuego líquido, parecía estar caliente ahora.

- Excelente, ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

- Martha Macinsale. – Dijo Martha sorprendida por su habilidad.

- Macinsale, ah… recuerdo a su padre Hamilton y a su madre Lucretia. Eso es un buen comienzo, ahora ponga su mano dentro de ese fuego y dígame que siente.

- Es fuego. – Dijo Martha insegura y asustada por la afirmación. – Me quemará.

- No lo hará, solo brilla como el fuego pero sigue siendo agua es solo un encantamiento. – Dijo Ryan bastante segura, Martha metió su mano en aquel vaso lleno de fuego líquido y sintió un agradable cosquilleo y frescura.

- Es genial, fuego liquido. – Dijo Martha como si aquello significara el descubrimiento de América.

- ¿Funciona a la inversa? – Preguntó Harriet. - Con el fuego hacía el agua…

- Por supuesto, pero es algo más peligroso. – Dijo el Profesor Grock. - Este hechizo lo que hace es producir una ilusión a quienes observan el elemento. Es tema polémico sobre la dualidad de la materia y el plasma. Como algo inofensivo como el agua puede quemar y como el fuego abrasador puede refrescar. En tiempos de guerras incendiarias los aldeanos llevaban cubetas de agua que en realidad eran fuego. Debían ocultar sus armas si querían ganar la guerra. Es como la historia de Casimiro Ignatius el gran Rey Hechicero que mató a muchos inocentes y personas no mágicas, era gran amigo de Salazar Slytherin. Sus esclavos le asesinaron el engañarle mientras estaba borracho. Le llevaron a una tina de agua tibia para que se bañara, pero en realidad el agua era fuego y el Rey Hechicero murió incinerado. Hay que tener cuidado…. El fuego no siempre quema y el agua no siempre moja.

- Claro, es como estar en Slytherin y provenir de una familia de Gryffindors. Slytherin, donde han salido magos oscuros. – Harriet solo alcanzó a decirle esto a Hillary y a Cassie.

- O es como estar en Gryffindor y provenir de una familia de puros Slytherins. – Dijo Cassie.

- Maynard y yo hemos estado ocultos bajo un _igniaqua commutatus._ – Dijo Harriet abrazando aquella idea. - Uno estando donde naturalmente debería estar el otro. Debi haberlo visto antes, es bastante peculiar.

- Muy particular. – Dijo Hillary.

- Profesor Grock ¿Por qué el agua y el fuego buscarían ocultarse el uno con el otro?

- No se han ocultado, el único objetivo es producir una ilusión y confundir. ¿Por qué? Eso habría que preguntárselo al mago que ha hecho el encantamiento.

- Genial. – Dijo Harriet.

- Esto puede conllevar a grandes planteamientos existenciales. – Dijo el Profesor Grock. – Absténganse de filosofar y terminen de hacer sus encantamientos, tal como dice el libro en la página 453.

Harriet no pudo dejar de pensar en la dualidad de la materia y el plasma, la idea de que el fuego pudiese ser agua y viceversa le había prendido una luz en su cabeza pensativa. Además había considerado la referencia mitológica de atribuir al agua la creación de la vida y el fuego la destrucción de esta. Justo encajaban con los coneptos que ella tenía sobre Galia como creadora de la vida y Sirceadeo como dueño y Señor del Inframundo. ¿Habrían existido tales dioses? ¿O solo eran metáforas para describir el equilibrio universal? Las voces quedaban atrás una vez más, sus ojos veían el bosque nuevamente y descalza con un vestido blanco de algodón observó como una pesadilla que ella conocía comenzaba nuevamente.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Vaya, que buenos esos ánimos. Espero que te sigan gustando las cosas emocionantes que seguirán pasando, ya pronto publico más. Maynard va a tener que aprender de su padre si quiere que nadie se meta en sus asuntos, pero no es la idea que se reprima sus sentimientos, aunque si papá Snape se llega a enterar… o.O Maynard se ha tomado con sorpresa lo de Charlie y sabe que no debe descuidarse, jejeje. Un beso y Feliz Navidad.

**Kathy Prince:** Gracias, igual feliz Navidad para ti. Jejeje, yo estuve publicando ahí cerquita de la Navidad, pero me desconecté con las fiestas en familia, pero si, nada como Hogwarts. Bueno, Maynard tiene algunas limitaciones con cambiar su apariencia (o más bien sus cualidades), es como un camaleón pero tiene algunas debilidades para mantener ese régimen y Nosferatu lo sabía, Maynard no es el único vampiro que puede hacer esto pero es bastante raro. Y si, tiene que ver con sus poderes que pronto no estarán tan ocultos. Florence pues acosada y ahora de amiga con la Señora Weasley (bueno, entre su trabajo y sus preocupaciones es bueno conseguir una amiga con quien compartir… xD). Severus no está contento con ese acosador interesado y esperando a que Florence se resbale para caerle encima. Feliz año para ti también. Besos.


	21. Regreso a Casa

Holas, Feliz año a todos. Que el 2008 les traiga muchas cosas buenas. Pues este capítulo llega para quedarse, así como los otros capítulos que vendrán. Espero que sea de su agrado, y para adelantar el capítulo 22, les tengo que Florence descubrirá algo que la perturbará demasiado (no es para menos). La canción que me ha inspirado a mover los dedos y a escribir, se llama Fences de Paramore, se las recomiendo. Por ahora…. El capítulo.

**Capitulo 21. Regreso a casa**

Harriet dentro de aquella pesadilla que se sentía real, la voz de Manley Malfoy incendiaba su mente.

- Eres una asesina, como yo… eres peligrosa y mortal. – Dijo aquella voz fría que ella podía reconocer fácilmente. Rodeado de lobos rabiosos estaba vestido con aquella túnica negra un joven apuesto de cabello rubio, ojos grises y mirada llena de maldad, su huesuda cara estaba llena de placer y maldad, en sus manos brotaba la sangre y Harriet se dio cuenta que era su propia sangre.

- ¿Qué haces? – Harriet miraba algo inquieta, su vestido estaba manchado de sangre.

- Serás mía, tarde o temprano. Te he encontrado aunque casi hayas huido, eres mía. – Dijo Manley avanzando lentamente. – No huyas más, sino te bañarás en tu propia sangre querida mía.

- No puedes tocarme, no puedes. – Harriet intentaba retroceder pero el miedo la vencía dejándola paralizada. – No puedes tocarme.

- Tú asesinaste al pueblo de Cobham, hay maldad dentro de ti. – Dijo Manley, mientras Harriet negaba.

- No quise matarlos, no fue mi culpa…

- La ira viene de la mano con la lujuria, la misma lujuria que sientes hacía Maynard Snape. Nada es coincidencia… - Manley reía mientras Harriet prefirió dar la vuelta y correr. Sus piernas estaban ensangrentadas y sus muñecas también, el dolor la debilitada.

- Deja de huir, no puedes correr. Debes enfrentarle, no puedes huir, debes enfrentarle. – Harriet se repetía aquello, y aquella voz no parecía ser ella misma. Se detuvo en medio del bosque y regresó de donde había huido, frente a ella Manley Malfoy la esperaba.

- Te necesito, a ti y a tus preciosos ojos verdes.

- No deseo la venganza, no deseo el mal y no deseo la muerte. Solo la vida, dolo dar vida. – Dijo Harriet superando su miedo inicial. Manley parecía ligeramente desconcertado, un sonido de alguna corriente de agua se escuchaba a lo lejos.

- ¿Morirías por destruirme? No puedes destruirme… - Dijo Manley. Harriet abrió sus manos y el agua brotaba de ellas.

- Entonces moriré en el intento. Jamás abrazaré tus intenciones Malfoy. – Dijo Harriet pero su voz era un poco distinta, ella estaba segura de que todo estaría bien, el piso temblaba y la lluvia comenzaba a caer en aquel espeso bosque.

- Moriremos ahogados, detente. – Dijo Manley. – Morirás tú también.

- ¡No tengo miedo¡No te tengo miedo! – Harriet rugió una vez más mientras detrás de ella escuchó el sonido del agua que arrastraba todo a su paso. Harriet sintió el impacto de la gran ola y al siguiente instante se hundía en un rio revuelto, todo era un torbellino a su alrededor, el agua la golpeaba con sus corrientes incontrolables. Lentamente se hundía, pero no se ahogaba…

- ¡Harriet! – Gritaba Hillary mientras ella estaba desmayada en medio del vestíbulo. – Dios Mio¿estás bien?

Harriet volvió en sí, estaba toda mojada y de sus muñecas brotaba la sangre abundantemente. Tosió y escupió agua salada, con ayuda de Cassie y Hillary se levantó. No muchos transitaban en el pasillo en aquel momento, Harriet se dirigió a la enfermería ya que sus heridas le dolían y habían vuelto a abrirse.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Harriet conteniendo su propia hemorragia.

- Dinos tú, comenzaste a convulsionar y gritar. Era un trance extraño. – Dijo Cassie. Harriet se detuvo y cambió la dirección.

- Vamos a la enfermería. – Decía Cassie nerviosa.

- No, nadie puede enterarse. El ministro me vigila y sabrá que cosas extrañas han pasado. – Dijo Harriet, pero Hillary no parecía convencida.

- Harriet, esas heridas no se ven amigables. Es magia negra, debes ir a curarte. – Dijo Hillary

- Tú lo has dicho, es magia negra y nada de lo que me den en la enfermería me ayudará a curar. – Dijo Harriet decidida, la hemorragia se había detenido, pero el agua seguía chorreando de las túnicas de Harriet.

- Hizo un frío terrible. Malfoy estuvo aquí. – Dijo Hillary casi llorando.

- ¿Cómo sabes que vi a Malfoy?

- Repetías su nombre. Lo puedes ver… – Dijo Cassie ayudando a sostener a Harriet quién casi se cayó mareada. - ¿Estás bien?

- Estaré bien. Lo juro. – Dijo Harriet sintiéndose algo más fuerte. – Todo estará bien.

Harriet no observó nada extraordinario en clases de Historia de la Magia, sus vendajes se mantenían limpios, pero sus heridas seguían abiertas. Durante el ataque habían mejorado e incluso llegó a pensar que pronto cerrarían, pero en aquel momento sus heridas en las muñecas seguían igual o peor. ¿Era ella acaso el fuego convertido en agua, o el agua fresca que simulaba ser fuego? Vagamente atendía a clases y no era la única, Cassie miraba preocupada mientras Hillary volteaba cada 5 minutos a comprobar que Harriet estuviese bien. Kelly Owens observó aquella tensa situación.

Florence Harrington no se quejaba del frío, había prendido la chimenea de su despacho en su casa. Leía algunos informes aburridos mientras recordaba la muerte de un ex mortifago llamado Fergurson, lo había asesinado hace un par de horas atrás sin piedad luego de encontrar información útil. No se podía quejar, era una asesina a sueldo y se mantenía bien informada, dejó su capa a un lado mientras dejaba caer su cabello azabache y su túnica verde aparecía a la vista, se sentó en el sillón y supo exactamente lo que estaba por ocurrir.

- No pensé que vendrías. – Dijo Florence mientras a su lado Severus Snape tomaba asiento.

- ¿Qué sabes de Harolds?

- Es un mago particular, con un horrible pasado. Perdió a su familia en manos de los amigos de Malfoy. Hijo de muggles. – Dijo Florence contemplando al maestro de pociones. – Quizás algo ambicioso.

- Potter me ha comunicado que Harolds ha prometido vigilarla si no le ayuda a encontrar a Malfoy. – Dijo Snape. – El ministro se ha reunido en privado con Maynard y con la señorita Potter.

- Averiguaré que se trae entre manos. También he oído de boca de Bullstrode que Harolds es bastante persuadible por las mujeres atrevidas y aventureras. – Dijo Florence sonriendo. – Marie L'Obiello no se molestará con averiguar que ocurre.

- Florence, ten cuidado. – Dijo Snape de manera decisiva. – Se que Bullstrode se te ha insinuado descaradamente y temo decirte que si eso sigue así, pondré fin a tu trabajo en el ministerio.

- Severus, Maynard tiene razón. Debes dejar de usar Legeremencia y aprender a confiar incluso en tu esposa. – Dijo Florence con sus ojos fieros mirando a su marido. – Nada escapará de mi control…

- Ponle final a Bullstrode.

- No merece un final una situación que no ha comenzado. – Dijo Florence. – El ha prometido mantener sus fantasías como fantasías y yo jamás permitiría que nada ocurriese…

- No puedo confiar en Bullstrode, puedo recordarlo en Hogwarts como un alumno bastante astuto y manipulador. Un mediocre. – Dijo Severus bastante ácido.

- Confía en mi entonces. Yo confié en ti, hace muchos años. Pero obviamente mi confianza no fue suficiente¿tengo que repetirte el nombre de Diane Lee?

- No vuelvas a repetir su nombre otra vez, está en el pasado. – Dijo Severus bastante molesto.

- Relájate, Severus. – Dijo Florence volviendo su mirada a otros de sus informes.

- ¿Cómo quiere que me relaje si mi hija es una asesina, mi hijo es blanco de los neomortífagos y mi esposa es seducida diariamente por su jefe? – Preguntó Severus Snape bastante molesto.

- Como quieras, mientras seas feliz. – Dijo _Florence suspirando. – Tengo 60 años y pensé que algún dia diría: Y_ vivieron felices por siempre. Pero parece que eso solo pasa en cuentos de hadas.

- Te he extrañado mucho. – Dijo Severus rodeando con su brazo firmemente el hombro de Florence. – Estoy envejeciendo y veo que sigues igual, sin que hayas perdido tu extraña belleza y sigues enloqueciendo cada uno de mis sentidos. No soy el mismo de hace 20 años pero sería capaz de asesinar de tan solo ver una mirada indiscreta hacía ti. Nadie te apartará de mi y menos ahora. Te perdí dos veces y no pienso bajar mis defensas esta vez, no en este momento.

- Severus, nunca te dejaré de amar. Pero no podemos vivir en el temor. – Dijo Florence acariciando al rostro de Severus. – No puedo renunciar al Ministerio y no puedo hacer explotar a Bullstrode, cambié mi vida al aceptar este trabajo o la muerte. Soy una esclava que debe cumplir su tarea sin quejas y lo he hecho bien, he ganado influencia en el ministerio. Se como van las cosas. Pero más importante que eso están los que habitan en mi corazón, tu, Maynard y… Eileen. No me dejes en esta fría noche y no perdamos más el tiempo que podríamos aprovechar… jamás te dejaré de amar. He muerto y renacido por ti, no es el tiempo para renunciar.

Florence besó sutilmente a Severus, nada había cambiado y no existía diferencia de tiempo o espacio entre ellos. Las cosas siempre permanecieron igual.

- El chico, es parte de un plan mayor y no nos pertenece. – Dijo Severus melancólico. – Es mi hijo, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar su destino.

- Todo va a estar bien, Severus. Si algo le llega a pasar a Maynard, el regresará… como la primera vez que se fue. – Dijo Florence con lágrimas en los ojos.

- El entiende muchas cosas que están ocurriendo, pero no sé si esté preparado. Sospecho que su destino final será enfrentar cara a cara a la muerte. – Dijo Severus con un tono bastante apesumbrado para tratarse de él.

- Y vencerá, confiamos de que así será. Lo prepararemos y protegeremos hasta ese momento. Somos sus padres. – Dijo Florence. – Aunque no queramos y lo amamos mucho, debemos dejarle ir. Debe cumplir su misión.

- ¿Presientes que algo malo pasará? – Snape miraba a los ojos a su mujer.

- Tiempos difíciles se acercan. – Dijo Florence abrazando a Severus, quién la acarició dulcemente.

En Hogwarts la mayoría de los alumnos regresaría a sus casas. Algunos profesores así lo harían también. Tara Ustinov ya tenía preparado un viaje para visitar a sus hijos, mientras que el profesor Alan Drock planeaba quedarse en Hogwarts a acompañar a algunos huérfanos, los alumnos que habían quedado sin padres en el transcurso de la guerra. Oddbrown también había manifestado su deseo de quedarse, pero Severus Snape fue uno de los primeros en hacer maletas para volver a su hogar, dicha decisión alegró a más de uno ya que a nadie le hacía gracia los malos tratos que el profesor tenía para con los alumnos que no fueran de Slytherin. Hillary y Cassie también hacían maletas, casi como la mayoría de los Slytherin que regresarían a sus respectivos hogares.

- Ya mi baúl está listo. – Dijo Hillary. – Iré a donde mi madre, bueno… mi madre adoptiva. Quizás le diga que visitemos a los Graham en San Mungo, quiero saber si mi madre es hermosa.

- Si lo es, entonces no heredaste mucho de ella. – Dijo Cassie de malas pulgas y terminando de acomodar sus cosas.

- Esa muestra de hostilidad indica que estás algo triste porque no estaremos contigo en navidad. Yo te escribiré bastante y nos veremos, estoy segura que Harriet hará lo mismo. Ah… Gabriel, mañana llega a Londres. – Dijo Hillary. Harriet regresó de su castigo con el profesor Snape temprano, ya que el profesor se había ido antes de lo acordado.

- La Navidad apesta. – Dijo Cassie bastante desanimada. – Mi abuela está tan orgullosa de mis padres, da asco admirar a un par de asesinos. Ellos me avegüenzan. ¿No debería ser yo como ellos?

- Eso se llama no tener miedo de tener tus propios principios. – Dijo Hillary. – Una noble acción. ¿Tu abuela no se siente incómoda que tengas amigas como nosotras? La hija de Harry Potter y la hija de un par de muggles.

- Mi abuela cree que no tengo amigas. – Dijo Cassandra.

- En estos seis años…

- Veo poco a mi abuela, y cuando estoy en su casa solo hago lo que ella me dice, casi no hablamos de mi. – Dijo Cassie. - ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? Aun no estoy lista para hablar todas esas…

- Está bien. – Dijo Harriet. – Cuando estés listas aquí estaremos para animarte.

- Gracias. – Cassie volteó a terminar de doblar algunas túnicas.

- ¿Dónde pasarás la Navidad? Más bien… ¿Con quién? – Hillary preguntaba pícaramente.

- Sola con mi abuela. Mis tios no vendrán este año y mis padres aun están sentidos con lo ocurrido con mis hermanos. Rowen irá a América con ellos, pero yo no puedo dejar sola a mi abuela, no ahora.

- Iremos a visitarte y quizás nos quedemos contigo. – Dijo Hillary mientras abrazaba a Cassie. – Tu abuela cocina muy bien.

Cuando las chicas llevaban sus baúles por el vestíbulo, una voz atropellada llamaba a la pelirroja.

- ¡Harriet¡Harriet! – Charlie Holmes venía sonriendo desde el Gran Salón, se detuvo a su lado y la saludo. - ¿Estás bien¿Cómo sigues?

- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. – Dijo Harriet extrañada por aquel acercamiento, las veces que recordaba a Charlie era siempre hablando con Sean, o con los Gryffindor. No recordaba haberle dirigido la palabra directamente, a excepción de la noche en que las Slytherin habían incursionado en el dormitorio de los Gryffindor.

- ¿Me recuerdas? Claro, soy yo Charlie un gran amigo de tu hermano.

- Se quién eres, Holmes. – Dijo Harriet recordando más. – Ex novio de Becca.

- Ah si, Becca... eso fue hace mucho. Mira, yo… - Charlie quedó en blanco y Harriet miró curiosa, Hillary y Cassie se miraban entre ellas.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Estaba preguntándome como estabas… me preocupabas mucho. – Dijo Charlie.

- Estoy bien, algo cansada pero bien. – Dijo Harriet dejando a un lado a su baúl. Hillary susurraba riéndose con Cassie.

- Bien, esa es mi chica. Bueno… es que quería preguntarte algo. He oído rumores sobre ti de algunos Slytherin de séptimo año. – Charlie miraba al suelo algo nervioso.

- ¿Rumores? – Harriet parecía sorprendida.

- Si… Dicen que vas a volver con Valdemarr. – Dijo Charlie con tono inocente.

- Holmes, tengo amor propio. Es lo último que haría… ¿Eso es todo? – Harriet lucía algo impaciente ahora.

- No, es que… siento alivio que sea solo un rumor inventado. – Charlie sonreía. – Yo… quería saber si podíamos ir a tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Ahora?

- No, cuando quieras… digo. En Navidad, cuando regresemos en Enero. – Dijo Charlie con la voz seductora, pero en el fondo algo nervioso. – Quiero saber más de ti.

- Podrías leer la revista corazón de bruja. Tiene chismes interesantes sobre mí. – Dijo Harriet de malas pulgas.

- No, quiero saber de ti, la verdad. Sabes, hace dos años estuve en tu casa por las fiestas navideñas y me quedó la imagen de que eres una buena amiga y quiero ampliar mi rango de amigos porque… - Charlie estaba enredado, mientras Harriet más confundida no sabía que pensar.

- No te recuerdo. – Dijo Harriet.

- Llevabas un vestido rosa de satén, te quedaba muy bonito. – Dijo Charlie casi por darse por vencido.

- Holmes, odio el rosado… y creo que estás hablando de mi prima Priscilla, ella llevaba un vestido rosado de satén y todos lo recordamos porque rodó por las escaleras y mostró que no llevaba ropa interior. – Dijo Harriet bastante admirada por la confusión del chico.

- Oh… ¿no fuiste tú? Vaya, yo solo recuerdo que… - Charlie sabía que lo estaba arruinando. El era un Casanova y no perdería tan fácil.

- Ya recuerdo. Tú estabas al lado del árbol viendo la humanidad de Priscilla y me lanzaste sobre mi túnica turquesa un poco de pudin de chocolate ya que estabas viendo sus partes privadas al aire. Nadie se dio cuenta, pero…

- ¿No fue ese Sean? – Charlie se sonrojó. – Bueno, disculpa yo a veces soy torpe.

- Ya veo. – Harriet examinaba a Charlie.

- Pues… ¿Queda la invitación pendiente? – Charlie sonreía nerviosamente.

- Supongo. – Dijo Harriet extrañada. – Nos vemos.

- Feliz Navidad Harriet. – Dijo Charlie despidiéndose, mientras Harriet le sonreía por cortesía llevando su baúl flotando en dirección a la puerta del vestíbulo. Al abordar una diligencia junto a sus amigas, Hillary estalló en carcajadas.

- Charlie Holmes gusta de ti. – Hillary no podía aguantarse la risa. – No puedo creerlo…

- Eso explicaría su extraña actitud. – Dijo Cassie. – Aunque yo me preocuparía si en su memoria tú eras la chica que no usaba ropa interior.

- Están saliendo los genes Evans y Weasley a la vista. – Dijo Hillary. – Tu madre y abuela eran populares y buscada por chicos guapos. Tu abuela Lily Evans era una dulzura, todos la querían…

- Que empalagoso. Voy a vomitar. – Dijo Cassie.

- … y tu madre Ginny fue bastante popular¿no nos contó de los novios que tuvo en Hogwarts antes de tu padre? Historias románticas en verdad. Las dos fueron pelirrojas como tú y las dos unas bellezas. – Dijo Hillary emocionada.

- No es ningún gen Evans o Weasley… es solo Charlie Holmes portándose extraño seguro con la maldición Imperio. No soy bonita y nunca le he interesado a nadie. – Dijo Harriet. – Y las cosas no van a cambiar…

- Yo creo que tú eres linda. – Dijo Hillary.

- Yo también lo creo. – Dijo Cassie tímidamente. – Lo único es que estás bastante lejos del prototipo de chica linda de Hogwarts, para eso tendrías que usar encantamientos embellecedores y perder 50 kilos para ser como Martha Macinsale que parece una varita mágica desnutrida y sin magia.

- Además… ya son dos chicos que consideran que eres interesante. Gruñon Snape y Promiscuo Holmes. – Dijo Hillary.

- Gracias por darme ánimos. Visto de esa manera me hace sentir hermosa. – Dijo Harriet sarcásticamente.

El viaje en tren estuvo bastante tranquilo, con algunas nevadas fuertes. En el andén 9 ¾ Harriet vio por última vez a sus amigas, mientras se acercaba a Ted y a Rowen, su abuela los esperaba con un rostro iluminado. Harriet miró momentáneamente a Maynard irse con Kelly Owens hacía la estación de buses.

- ¿No es aquel Maynard Snape? – Preguntó Molly Weasley mientras iba con sus tres nietos hacía el auto estacionado. - ¡Maynard¡Maynard!

Maynard tomando su baúl en la estación de autobús muggle en plena calle londinense vio a Molly. Ya era un poco tarde.

- Buenas noches Señora Weasley. – Dijo Maynard, a su lado Kelly Owens miraba curiosa.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Hay espacio… vives en la misma calle que yo. – Dijo Molly bastante contenta, Maynard miró a Kelly.

- Mi amiga necesita que la lleven y no quiero dejarla sola. – Dijo Maynard educadamente, mientras Kelly sonreía agradecida.

- Vengan los dos. Las calles de noche no son lugares para dos chicos. – Dijo Molly invitando a Maynard y a Kelly Owens a subirse al carro con ellos.

- Yo diría que Snape no es un chico para las pobres calles indefensas. – Dijo Harriet odiosamente sin mirarle.

- Eso dolió. – Dijo Rowen burlándose mientras Maynard sonreía plácidamente. Harriet se sentó en el puesto de copiloto, mientras Ted y Rowen se arrimaron para darle paso a Maynard y a Kelly, iban un poco apretados. Molly revisó su espejo retrovisor y arrancó su auto.

- Veo que el auto funciona bien, abuela. – Dijo Harriet evitando mirar atrás por el espejo. Se sentía ligeramente celosa que Maynard tuviese que acompañar a Kelly a su casa, pero ella entendía que Kelly Owens había perdido a su hermana y a su madre gracias a los neomortífagos, pero eso no le daba derecho a estar…

- Si, un amigo de Arthur me ayudó a reparar el auto. Es una fortuna. – Dijo Molly sonriendo. - ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Normal. – Dijo Ted. – Estuvimos jugando snap explosivo.

- Abuela, hay dos carros que nos siguen de cerca. – Dijo Rowen mirando hacía atrás.

- Si, querido. Son del ministerio. Nos vigilan bien. – Dijo Molly Weasley. – Por nuestra seguridad. El ministro Harolds se ha reunido conmigo y me ha comunicado que sentiría alivio si pudiese vigilarnos ya que con los últimos acontecimientos… es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

- Abuela, no están espiando. – Dijo Harriet nerviosa.

- Harriet, solo nos protegen. Luego del ataque a Hogwarts del que saliste ilesa… – Dijo Molly intentando tranquilizar a su nieta que estaba nerviosa mirando por el espejo retrovisor, topándose eventualmente con los ojos de Maynard que la miraban sin piedad.

- ¿Ilesa? Casi muero… - Dijo Harriet angustiada. – Estuve agonizando.

Luego de quince minutos, Kelly se bajó en una calle transitada donde vivía, dando muchas gracias a la Señora Weasley. Apenas Kelly se bajó, Rowen sonrió mirando a Maynard.

- Sales con Kelly. Es obvio... – Dijo Rowen. – Estabas a solas con ella.

- No. Por cierto que la curiosidad mató a la comadreja. – Dijo Maynard entre dientes. – No te incumbe mi vida, ya he sido claro.

Pronto llegaron a casa, Molly estacionó el auto en su garaje y a tres casas de la familia Snape. Maynard se bajó del automóvil, dio las gracias y tomó su baúl. Harriet no pudo evitar mirarlo por cinco segundos, hubiese deseado estar a solas con él, pero sin decir palabras entró a la casa con su baúl. Su abuela muy contenta los abrazó, luego se dirigió a la cocina a servirles la cena. Harriet al entrar a la sala se quedó pensativa en uno de los sofás. Rowen venía hablando con Ted.

- Es increíble. Sean y Charlie aun no logran descifrar con quién sale Snape. Yo apuesto a que sale con Kelly Owens. ¿Los viste? Iban solos, seguro iban a besarse en un bus entre desconocidos, o irían a algún lugar intimo a expresarse pasiones desenfrenadas. – Decía Rowen en la sala de estar en casa de su abuela, que por ahora sería su casa. Harriet desempacaba sus cosas, mientras Ted dejaba su baúl dentro de un closet.

- Otra vez Rowena y los chismes. – susurró Harriet algo cansada.

- ¿A ti que te importa saber con quién sale Maynard? Ya es bastante averiguación la que has tenido con los demás. – Preguntó Ted sentándose en el sofá junto a Harriet.

- Me importa y mucho. Podría hacer justicia. Por todas las veces que Maynard se burló frente a Daeva de mi. – Dijo Rowen. – Ted, tienes que admitir que Maynard no es el mismo. No se me ocurre quién… Un momento. ¡Harriet!

Harriet sobresaltada casi se resbala del sofá y volteó a ver a su hermano, este sonreía, iba a pedirle algo. Harriet recobró la calma y recogió sus cosas.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rowena? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Tú debes saber quién es la chica con la que sale Snape. – Dijo Rowen a su lado. – Debes decírmelo, el te cuenta todo.

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

- El confía más en ti que en cualquier Gryffindor, créeme. Ustedes son viejos amigos… ¿Alguna pista¿Lo has visto besándose con alguna chica¿Alguna carta? Evidencias Harriet La Row, quiero ¡Evidencias! – Rowen estaba interesado.

- Eres un enfermo resentido. – Dijo Harriet. – Maynard y yo tuvimos una experiencia traumática en Noviembre y tú crees que es divertido fastidiarlo con la chica fantasma con la que sale, si es que existe. No sé si sale con alguien, a decir verdad estoy segura que no sale con nadie.

- Sobre la experiencia traumática. – Ted reflexionaba profundamente mientras miraba el árbol de Navidad que su abuela había colocado.– Desde el ataque, más bien desde un poco antes he notado que Maynard si está un poco más…

- ¡Feliz! – Dijo Rowen y Ted asintió. - Snape nunca es feliz. Siempre pensé que no tenía sentimientos, todo comenzó la semana que terminó con Martha, el estaba normal. Cuando se hizo novio de Martha, normal. Cuando reprobó la poción junto a Nicole Osborne, estaba normal. Cuando se murió su madre, estaba normal. Es anormalmente normal sin un sentimiento. Cuando lo hicieron prefecto, normal. Cuando obtuvo un sobresaliente en Encantamientos, normal. Cuando los neomortifagos atacaron, normal. Pero hace dos semanas estaba sonriendo mientras miraba el techo. Maynard Snape nunca sonríe, solo cuando me juega bromas crueles.

- Si sale con alguien, es su problema. – Dijo Ted y luego volteó hacía su prima. - Rowen pasó una semana pensado que Maynard le tendía una trampa.

- Examinaba hasta los retretes que usaba. Luego nos dimos cuenta todos los chicos, Maynard Snape estaba feliz como nunca antes. Está cambiado, finge estar normal pero se le escapa la felicidad, le brota por los poros. Tiene que ser una chica y todos queremos saber quién es.

- Profundo análisis.– Dijo Harriet observando un reno mágico que cantaba y se veía bailar sobre el árbol de Navidad.

- Tú debes saber algo, o puedes averiguarlo. – Dijo Rowen sobre su hermana rogándole. – Solo esta vez.

- Nosotros nunca hablamos de nuestras vidas personales. – Mintió Harriet.

- Entonces usa la conexión que tienes con él. Esa conexión misteriosa que tienen ustedes. Ya sabes, puedes saber donde está él y que hace. Inténtalo.

- Eso no funciona así y no lo haré, déjame en paz. El puede darse cuenta de las cosas que me ocurren y puede golpearte al saber que has intentado fisgonear lo que no te corresponde. – Dijo Harriet algo molesta.

- Harriet tiene razón. – Dijo Ted, pero miraba a su prima como si conociera algo más y no quisiera decirlo.

- ¿Pero aun existe la conexión?

- ¿Acaso estás enamorado de Maynard que quieres saber todo de él? Pareciera que lo amaras.

- ¿Nunca sentiste el momento exacto en que Maynard y Martha estuvieron juntos?

- ¡NO! Ellos nunca estuvieron juntos. – Dijo Harriet algo aturdida agradecida de no haber percibido ese tipo de conexiones. Se sentía algo exasperada y su voz lo reflejaba.

- ¿Cómo¿Quiere decir que aparte de mí, Maynard es el único hombre de Sexto año que aun no ha estado con ninguna chica? Bueno, Ted, también tu. – Dijo Rowen bastante sorprendido.

- Gracias Rowen, espero que todos en la calle se hayan enterado. Incluyendo a nuestra abuela que debe estar en la cocina. – Dijo Ted sarcástico. Harriet se puso colorada y quería acabar con el tema de una vez.

- Voy a molestar a Maynard con ello cuando regresemos a Hogwarts. – Dijo Rowen riendo y hablando consigo mismo. Harriet le arrojó un Santa Claus en la cara y este dejó de reír.

- Basta ya, Rowena. – Dijo Harriet severamente.

- No tengo la culpa de que te guste Snape y el no te corresponda. Pasaron perdidos más de tres días, deberían tener un nivel de confianza como para hablar…

- Rowen, eres un enfermo. Tu hermana casi muere y Maynard fue torturado por los neomortifagos. Y tú insistes que debieron compartir y cenar románticamente como si fuese un paseo. – Dijo Ted bastante extrañado.

- Gracias Ted, tienes razón. Otra cosa, Rowena… ¡No me gusta Snape! Y se todas las chicas con quién se ha liado Maynard y con quienes ha estado, pero NO TE PIENSO DECIR ¡NADA! Precisamente porque él es mi mejor amigo tengo su confianza y tú te comportas como un desconocido. Así que cállate la boca y desempaca tus cosas.

- Pero que sensible. – Dijo Rowen, dándose cuenta que Harriet asomaba el carácter de su madre.

- Por cierto¿Por qué Charlie me invitó a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?

- Le gustas. – Dijo Ted lógico.

- ¿Otra apuesta?

- No, creemos que Charlie está obsesionado contigo… - Dijo Ted.

- Pero tú no saldrás con él. Es un cerdo sin sentimientos. – Dijo Rowen. – Me he prometido cuidar tu honor, ya que es el honor familiar.

- ¿Honor? – Harriet parecía horrorizada. – Hablas como si no pudiera pensar por mí misma. ¿Acaso también eres el guardián de mi virginidad? No estamos en el siglo XIX.

- Bien… luego no digas que no te lo dije. – Rowen se fue algo ofendido y en silencio tomó sus cosas y las dejó arriba en su habitación. – Ya no tengo hambre

Ted y Harriet quedaron a solas.

- Debes perdonarle. Solo quiere resaltar en algo, se siente opacado y sin atención. – Dijo Ted. – Quiere competir contra los otros chicos. No soporta que Sean y Charlie se vanaglorien de sus conquistas amorosas. Y Maynard… los dos son grandes rivales que a través de bromas de mal gusto se hacen la vida imposible, no lo odia, lo admira y quiere igualarse a él. Rowen quiere ser alguien y desea cuidarte.

- Debería resaltar estudiando más. – Dijo Harriet.

- Eso es otro asunto. Harriet¿Consideras que tu y yo aparte de ser familia somos buenos amigos? – Preguntó Ted algo curioso.

- Claro que si Ted. Cuando no me ocultas secretos y no te comportas como un idiota, eres un buen amigo… – Dijo Harriet.

- Estás algo molesta. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- Estoy cansada, eso es todo…

- Entonces puedo hacer algunas acotaciones que por razones obvias no hice frente a Rowen. – Dijo Ted acercándose a su prima. – A ver, tus afirmaciones y luego tus contradicciones. El misterio que envuelve a Snape. No son coincidencia. Maynard Snape está saliendo con una chica fantasma, pero por tus declaraciones creo que esa chica fantasma está parada frente a mí. ¿No es así?

- ¿Ehm? … No estamos saliendo. – Dijo Harriet evitando mirar a su primo. – Yo…

- Aja, entonces es verdad. – Dijo Ted. – No soy un niño pequeño que no entiende. Están saliendo, viéndose, compartiendo algo especial. Es lo mismo al final. Pero sé que lo hacen a escondidas.

- ¿Cómo fue que…?

- Me di cuenta yo solo, no me lo contó Rebecca Stevens. – Dijo Ted riéndose. – Además, creo que entiendo porque se ven en secreto.

- Ted, si Rowen se entera, se lo contará a mi padre y mi padre matará a Maynard, allí el Profesor Snape matará a mi padre y todos estaremos muertos... – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Hillary y Cassandra lo saben?

- Si, pero más nadie, fue un pequeño accidente como se enteraron. Fue la noche que irrumpimos en el dormitorio de los Gryffindors…

- Vaya, una red secreta para proteger el secreto mejor guardado y peligroso. Tienes razón chiquita, si mi padre Ron se entera podría molestarse. Mi padre y el tuyo detestan a los Snape. Si el profesor Snape se entera, es probable que las cosas empeoren.

Harriet había tratado de curar sus heridas y se había puesto su pijama luego de la cena, luego de despedirse de su abuela con un beso se dirigió a su cuarto cerca del ático, que era bastante acogedor, su abuela se lo había preparado aquella tarde en que ella decidió que viviría con ella y no con sus padres en América. Sus cosas estaban allí y era un cuarto donde el color que más resaltaba era el verde turquesa. Un afiche de Slytherin colgaba detrás de la puerta y un pequeño balcón daba hacía el patio trasero de la casa. Eran casi las 12 de la noche y Harriet se acostó a dormir, apagó la luz. Pero no habían pasado cinco minutos cuando escuchó la puerta del balcón, tomó su varita y un abrigo, se acercó y descubrió un par de ojos grises con una cabellera negra que bajaba más arriba de los hombros, Maynard estaba tras la puerta esperándole con una sonrisa, ella abrió y sintió como el frío entró en una ráfaga, hizo pasar al chico.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- Trepando por las paredes¿no creerás que es algo difícil? – Maynard se quitó su abrigo y mostró estar vestido como muggle, un suéter verde oliva y un par de jeans gastados. – No hay nadie en mi casa, mis padres no aparecen. Pensé que podría visitarte y no aburrirme.

- ¿Crees que tus padres les ha pasado algo?

- No lo creo, mis padres saben cuidarse bien. – Dijo Maynard en la oscuridad junto a Harriet, ella cerró las cortinas y encendió la luz, pasó el seguro de la puerta.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Holas, feliz año para ti también. He aquí la actualización más rápida que he podido traer. Espero te haya gustado. Molly encontró a Florence (más bien a Marie) como amiga al darse cuenta que era bruja y vivía en su misma calle, así que algo se harán compañía en vista de que una es viuda y la otra tiene un marido ocupado en Hogwarts vigilando al hijo. Nada mal... Saludos para ti.

**Kathy Prince:** Feliz año Kathy, espero que tus sueños se cumplan y bueno, que te traiga lo mejor. Como ya le decía a Morgan, Florence hace amiga de la Sera. Weasley debido a que viven en la misma calle muggle, recuerda que Molly se mudo cuando asesinaron a Arthur y los Snape llevan pocos años mudados de laa vieja casa que perteneció a la mamá de Severus, coincidencia que haya sido la misma calle, y bueno… dos brujas pueden encontrar mucho en común entre muchos muggles. Martha debe estar atravesando una crisis barbara, para lanzar esas perlas y antes comportarse como que ha perdonado todo. Ya vi el review que le dejaste a la otra historia, no te preocupes que no dejaré esta historia que también es mi favorita de escribir, la otra promete otras cosas y reivindicar a Snape de lo que Rowling le hizo injustamente.

**Lia Du Black:** jejeje, feliz año. Si, han pasado demasiadas cosas… Cassie y Hill son bastante astutas, no lo dudes. Harriet pasará unas Navidades diferentes, ya que Maynard pasará por donde la Sra. Weasley para merendar o comerse un postre quizás. Mientras duren las vacaciones de los chicos, claro. Charlie es un soñador, aunque veremos que pasa si lucha por Harriet de alguna forma. Saludos.

**Rose Rickman y Emma Snape:** Hola chicas, me alegra que les haya gustado la historia. Yo también soy fanatica de Rickman, las películas no tendrían motivo de ser vistas si no fuera por él. Esta historia si, abarca muchos personajes… los más que puedo sin que me haga perder el hilo. Pues, ese capítulo fue bastante difícil de escribir (Horror en Cobham) y se me ocurrió en un viaje cuando estaba lloviendo. ¿Qué va a pasar con Eileen? Muchas cosas claves lo puedo asegurar, Florence va a descubrir más cosas de su hija, creo que está difícil que sea la que una vez fue ya que todos los personajes evolucionan y nos justifican sus razones. Saludos y feliz año chicas!

**Ariadna:** El capítulo 21 está aquí, ahora ¿Cuándo vendrá el capitulo 22? Ya se viene… ya se viene…. Y en el próximo capítulo tendremos una dosis de la vida cotidiana en el trabajo de Florence acompañada por su querido Snape. Sobre Eileen, ella es aun querida por sus padres, pero ella ha tomado la decisión a cual bando pertenecer y estará asumiendo las consecuencias de ello. Ya verás… Sobre Harriet teniendo hijos, pues… esta es una de las principales motivaciones que Harriet tenía, ser madre algún dia y dicha ilusión fue arrancada por Eileen de una manera cruel siguiendo instrucciones de un plan superior. Maynard si puede tener hijos (¿Con Martha? Pobres críos¿Con Pita Roberts? Saldrían desquiciados¿Con Kelly Owens? Está por verse) debo destacar que a Maynard no le llama mucho la atención ser padre ya que no desea volver a repetir la historia de su infancia (estar lejos de su madre y pasar gran parte del tiempo lejos de su padre). Pero vos espera que sorpresas nos puede traer el destino ya que las cosas siempre salen como uno menos se lo espera. Como tip te voy a decir que Harriet tendrá visiones sobre una pequeña niña que está más relacionada a ella de lo que se imagina (no, no es su hija ni estos son los X files). Paciencia y sabrás de que hablo…


	22. Los cuatro hermanos

Buenas, buenas… feliz dia de reyes a todos. Espero que reciban presentes o bueno, pásenla bien. Hoy traigo un capítulo, la cosa se pone peluda y Bullstrode buscará sacar provecho. Maynard y Harriet ponen en manifiesto una vez más su conexión. Esta no será una navidad común para ellos…. Saludos a todos.

**Capítulo 22. Los cuatro hermanos.**

- Si mi hermano sabe que estás aquí, te matará… - Dijo Harriet mientras Maynard entraba a su habitación.

- ¿Tu hermano? Ah si, Rowena la chismosa. Lo supe todo. Y veo que Weasley sabe lo nuestro, ¿Quién más adivinará lo nuestro? Quizás somos muy indiscretos.

- Mi hermano es un idiota. – Dijo Harriet. – Solo quiere…

- Tu rabia se desbordó e hizo que sintiera todo, incluso tus nefastos pensamientos sobre la pobre Owens. – Dijo Maynard. – Potter, ¿Podrías dejar tus celos innecesarios?

- Ella está tras de ti siempre…

- Harriet, el hecho de que ella sea bonita y dulce, no quiere decir que me guste. – Dijo Maynard respirando profundo. – Solo tengo ojos para mis encantamientos, mis pociones, mis libros preciados y de vez en cuando para voltear y mirar a una pelirroja bastante irritable.

- Tus cumplidos son extraños. – Dijo Harriet sentándose en la cama.

- Espero no te moleste. – Dijo Maynard descubriendo que no podía reflejarse en el espejo de la habitación de Harriet. – Por cierto, bonita pijama. Jamás te había visto vestida con una prenda tan minúscula e insinuadora. Creo que harás que me emocione.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Es mi pijama favorita desde que tengo 8 años, no hay nada morboso en ella. – Dijo Harriet ofendida.

- Es la primera vez que la veo puesta en ti, es de un adorable color pastel, va más arriba de tus rodillas y me insinúa malos pensamientos en la parte de arriba y el hecho de que esté desgastada mejor notablemente mi visibilidad de lo que está cubriendo. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo maliciosamente. Harriet se cubrió algo ofendida a lo que Maynard le dio una cara de reprobación.

- Piérdete. – Dijo Harriet a lo que Maynard se rio brevemente.

- Me perdí hace un rato y encontré tu balcón. – Dijo Maynard sentándose a su lado. – Quería verte, tenemos tiempo sin estar juntos. Fue una semana muy ocupada, hay demasiados ojos que nos vigilan en Hogwarts. Más de una vez quise escapar al Bosque Prohibido contigo… pero… mejor evitar problemas.

- Escapar del Señor Meebs fue legendario. – Dijo Harriet suspirando. – Se que tus ganas de fastidiarme, son solo muestras de que deseas llamar mi atención.

- Muy lista, he venido para decirte que necesito conseguir sangre humana, pero no sé como…

- ¿Sangre humana? Ah… claro, eres vampiro.

- Me siento débil y apenas puedo controlar mis impulsos, no digiero bien la comida. – Dijo Maynard algo preocupado.

- Mi hermano está abajo, tiene bastante sangre. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo.

- No voy a morder a tu hermano. – Dijo Maynard ofendido. – Pero debo hacer algo…

- Sobre eso… - Harriet mostró sus vendajes. – Hay un lugar donde siempre hay hemorragias, mis heridas. Toma sangre de mí. De todas formas las perderé.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Puedo hacerte daño. – Dijo Maynard negándose.

- Prefiero que me uses a mí, a que mates a otra persona por el desbordamiento de tus instintos. Además, puedes controlarte… los vampiros pueden elegir qué hacer con sus víctimas, si solo beber de su sangre o infectarlos. Lo he leído todo…

- Harriet, a veces eres insoportables cuando lees todos los libros antes que yo. Si bebo de tu sangre puedo empeorar las cosas…

- Tú me salvaste la vida y gracias a mi, eres vampiro. – Dijo Harriet quitando poco a poco sus vendajes. – Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, bebe de mí. No me pasará nada, estoy hecha de algo fuerte, he pasado cosas más graves.

- Tengo miedo de hacerte daño. – Dijo Maynard, pero era demasiado tarde porque al ver las muñecas de Harriet sintió como deseaba más a la chica, beber su sangre y recobrar su fuerza.

- No me harás daño. – Dijo Harriet arrodillándose frente a Maynard y cerrando los ojos le ofreció sus heridas abiertas. Maynard con cuidado y delicadeza tomó el brazo izquierdo de Harriet, ella miró algo nerviosa pero confiaba en él.

Lo primero que sintió fue un pinchazo, Maynard había clavado sus colmillos y luego sentía como la sangre fluía fuera de su cuerpo. Quizás pasaron tan solo 20 minutos, pero Harriet le pareció eterno. Maynard se despegó de sus heridas y de su boca brotaba su sangre, ella se levantó y buscó algo para limpiarle la boca al chico. Maynard estaba más fuerte y se sentía más vivo, fue al baño y lavó su cara, enjuagó su boca y vio que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, tenía el control una vez más, podía controlar sus habilidades. Harriet cerró sus vendajes luego de comprobar que sus heridas seguían igual, estaba sentada en su cama.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Si, todo está bien. – Dijo Harriet. Maynard parecía haber recuperado su fortaleza, en unos instantes logró sacar unas garras poderosas a la vista de la chica, sus manos volvieron a la normalidad, jugó con sus colmillos y sus sentidos agudizados le respondían, se quedó escuchando tras la puerta muy atento.

- Tu hermano está abajo y está teniendo sueños con Daeva Malfoy. – Dijo Maynard alejándose de la pared. – A veces detesto escuchar más de lo debido, pero algo muy excitante es escuchar tu pulso.

Harriet asombrada retrocedió, miraba asombrada y con una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedes percibir como va mi circulación? – Harriet miraba a Maynard.

- Si, además que siento como se acelera. ¿Estás nerviosa? – Maynard había dado en el clavo, porque el pulso de Harriet aumentó.

- Un poco. Estamos solos. – Dijo Harriet. – Debemos tener cuidado y tengo… dudas.

- La forma en que respiras, tu circulación me dice que algo no está bien. – Maynard se acercó a Harriet.

- Tengo miedo de nosotros… - Dijo Harriet. Maynard entendió la forma en que el pulso de Harriet aumentaba a medida que el le daba ligeras caricias.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo?

- Esa noche, no estuve pensando. – Dijo Harriet. – Sentía que ardía por dentro y solo mi placer aumentaba con cada roce con tu piel, suena extraño confesárselo a Maynard Snape. Gritaba tu nombre desinhibida y podía sentirte dentro de mí. Pero… ¿era realmente yo?

- Ciertamente, eso creo. – Dijo Maynard, se acercó mucho más y besó en la frente a la chica. – Se lo que piensas, en las palabras de Malfoy y de su plan. De la lujuria y de tu instinto asesino. Harriet, no existe relación entre nuestra lujuria y la ira. Deberías estar tranquila… nosotros somos mucho más de lo que él dice que somos. Somos amigos y estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

- Tengo miedo de lo que siento por ti. Es más grande que yo. – Harriet se recostó de lado y Maynard la miraba de frente. Acariciaba su rostro y lentamente la besó en los labios, robándole un suspiro a la chica y haciéndola caer otra vez.

- No tengas miedo. – Dijo Maynard diciéndole aquellas palabras al oído.

- Maynard, tus caricias me descontrolan… me enloquecen. – Dijo Harriet mirando a los ojos al chico. Maynard la abrazó hacía él y comenzó a besarla, mientras acariciaba su espalda suavemente. Besarse era siempre algo nuevo y novedoso ya que descubrían cosas que ignoraban y era una invitación a la exploración de las distintas emociones. Pasaron minutos besándose, alternando los besos en los labios con besos en lugares cercanos, a veces Maynard se atrevía a bajar un poco más, mientras que Harriet no perdía una oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la boca del chico y sentir ella misma el pecho del chico sobre ella y como su corazón iba cada vez más rápido y como la respiración aumentaba y se hacía más irregular. El estaba sobre ella sin contemplaciones.

Luego de algún rato, Harriet se separó del chico brevemente y encontró que el chico podía reflejarse perfectamente en el espejo.

- Me haces sentir como un humano. – Dijo Maynard cayendo sobre la chica. – Puedo reflejarme, puedo sentir calor y puedo apreciar lo excitante que es besarte cada vez más atrevidamente.

- Eso veo. ¿Qué propones? No puedo decirte que no a nada en este momento, estoy en un punto donde cualquier caricia podría hacerme estallar, y lo sabes. – Harriet respiraba profundo.

- ¿Hasta el final? – Preguntó Maynard mientras Harriet se sentaba en la cama. Maynard sentía que caía en la tentación, la pijama de Harriet parecía incitarlo a desvestirla, a tocarla y a traspasar las fronteras.

- Hasta el final. – Dijo Harriet con una voz firme. – Pero quiero que sea lento, que alarguemos cada segundo.

- Tú mandas esta noche, pelirroja. Quizás estamos locos. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa, sujetando a la chica por la cintura. Comenzó acariciando sus piernas que estaban descubiertas, sus rodillas eran cálidas y hacían contraste con sus manos agiles y algo frías. Fue subiendo sus manos junto a la pijama de la chica, mientras ella la desabotonaba, estaba casi afuera.

Harriet le parecía extraño ver al chico de Gryffindor vestido de muggle, pero eso no impidió que lo desvistiera complicemente. Su propio cuerpo comenzaba a desear más y a subir de temperatura, a pesar del frío de invierno que hacía afuera de la casa, Harriet podía sentir como su calor irradiaba al chico, iba lento y a paso seguro, estando consciente de cada instante sin apresurarse, sintiendo cada uno de los besos del chico sobre ella.

Maynard había dejado el suéter en el piso, sus jeans desgastados iban a medio camino. Podía deleitarse sintiendo como su compañera aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco y esto hacía que el mismo sintiera como la sangre se irrigaba con mayor velocidad y presión por todo su cuerpo, era inevitable.

Sobre ella se sentía como el Rey del mundo. Sentir su piel con la de él era extraordinario y tanta energía le debilitaba, pero seguía adelante ya que no podía detenerse, no existía la muerte en sus brazos y cada centímetro de su piel era suyo, cada ángulo era verdad y cada beso hacía desbordar el vaso que se iba llenando.

Detallaba el cuerpo de la chica, donde podía perderse en sus delicadas pecas infinitas sobre su espalda y bajar hasta la gloria. Su abdomen curvo redondeado y perfeccionado con el más hermoso ombligo, su piel era fresca y olía a durazno, sus pechos simétricos lo enloquecían y se sentía complacido al saber que era el único de haber apreciado aquel espectáculo. Las caderas de la chica eran del tamaño exacto para mecerse sobre ella y sus piernas pedían ser acariciadas a cada segundo. Harriet había visto realizada su fantasía una vez más, Maynard la rodeaba con sus brazos y su aparente frialdad había quedado derretida ante el acto que consumaban sin arrepentirse.

Podría observar como el pecho del chico, ancho y fuerte rozaba contra el suyo. Sus manos hacían y deshacían a su antojo, eran bastante ágiles dirigidas por sus dos brazos fuertes. Maynard podía sostenerla con la fuerza necesaria y no sentirse ahogada como cuando Valdemarr la intentaba abrazar. Snape sabía cómo provocarla sin sentir que aquello fuese prohibido aunque quizás esa idea pasara por su cabeza y la incitara más, el chico se movía sincronizadamente junto a ella, sus piernas podían servir de perfecto soporte para su cuerpo y ella sentía la total libertad de perder sus manos por la anatomía del chico. La espalda del chico se extendía, también aquel momento apasionado de total libertad, donde Harriet teniendo el control arriba del chico disfrutaba a cada segundo y sentía cada sensación con intensidad. Como si cada segundo fuese el último.

Harriet creyó que no podría más y que en verdad se derretiría en aquel momento, iba a estallar y no podía detenerse. Maynard sabía lo que hacía con los movimientos de su pelvis y aquella danza enardecida, sin importarle donde se encontraba y si era muy atrevido de su parte haber aceptado seducir a la nieta de la buena Señora Weasley, aquello no importaba. El sudor recorría su cuerpo, mientras alcanzaba ese momento cumbre, donde sentía que era infinito y el Universo le pertenecía. Aquellas sensaciones bastante fuertes que no vivía a diario, aquella adicción a Harriet y que nadie más provocaba en él. Algunos minutos le hicieron recuperar el habla luego de tal actividad.

- Creo que te ha gustado… - Maynard miraba el techo, observando brevemente a la chica que estaba acostada a su lado. - … ha sido bastante bien.

- Creo que perdimos el control. – Dijo Harriet vistiéndose. – Yo no entiendo cómo puedo sentir tantas cosas juntas y…

- Fisiologicamente sucede que… - Maynard podía explicarle la ciencia de aquel acto. Pero ella lo detuvo.

- Me refiero a que, Maynard, hacemos esto y luego como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Qué ocurre entre nosotros?

- ¿Nada ha pasado? Apenas me cuesta ocultar mi estado de ánimo. – Dijo Maynard mientras buscaba su ropa. – Miles de cosas han pasado entre nosotros. Una fuerza magnética entre nosotros, pero no olvido quién eres…

- ¿Quién soy?

- Harriet la sosa. – Maynard se acercó y abrazó a Harriet una vez más. – A quién Charlie intenta seducir sin éxito, Harriet Potter la chica que causa intriga y que incendia mis instintos. Yo me siento sorprendido de esta evolución. Alguna vez pensé que si te besaba me dejarías de gustar ya que suelo satisfacer mi curiosidad rápidamente para luego volver a la normalidad como si nunca hubiese habido algo. Eso se repite una y otra vez, pero aun no he logrado satisfacer toda mi curiosidad contigo y no sé si algún día pueda.

- Esas palabras significan que solo te interesaré mientras sea interesante y novedosa para ti. O hasta que sientas pena para deshacerte de mí. - Harriet se vestía mientras Maynard terminaba de ajustarse la ropa muggle que llevaba encima.

- Solo significa que... me gustas mucho y eres mi mejor amiga, tengo aprecio por ti y... - Maynard parecía bajar su voz mientras estudiaba bien su respuesta. - ... espero que esto no se acabe.

- Maynard, no sabes lo que acabas de decir. - Dijo Harriet acercándose con su pijama puesta. - Acabas de decir en pocas palabras...

- Te quiero, eso es lo que acabo de decir. - Dijo Maynard sintiendo como desnudaba su alma ante la chica. Harriet paralizada sintió como una energía extraña salía de sus manos, su cama estaba húmeda y el agua drenaba de sus manos, era tibia y Maynard asombrado se levantó de inmediato. El cuarto se llenó de vapor y de una cálida sensación que hacía olvidar el invierno frío que había afuera.

- Oh... genial. Ahora soy un tren que funciona a vapor. - Harriet trataba de revertir lo que había hecho. - Soy un fenómeno.

- Nada mal Potter. Justo como un volcán en erupción. - Dijo Maynard sonriendo maliciosamente. - ¿Esto te pasaba cuando Christian intentaba ser romántico?

- Cállate ya. - Dijo Harriet algo molesta. - Yo...

- Harriet, calma. He pasado por lo mismo. Descontrol de mis facultades, juraría que Kelly Owens ha visto mis colmillos - Maynard atrajo a la chica hacía él. - Soy un vampiro, ¿recuerdas eso comadreja?

- Si, pero todo esto me... frustra. - Dijo Harriet. - Estoy segura que Kelly quisiera ver más que tus colmillos.

- Eres como mi padre y mi madre, desean tener todo bajo control. - Dijo Maynard - Verdaderos Slytherins.

- Me siento conmovida. - Dijo Harriet.

- No seas tonta. Ya aprenderás a controlarte, recuerda que te dije que descansaras.

Harriet regresó a su cama, sacando su varita y secando el agua que escurría, Maynard desde atrás acarició sus hombros y la abrazó, besó su cuello y luego su mejilla.

- Si pudieras ver las cosas que me haces sentir por dentro, esto sería una tontería. - Dijo Maynard susurrándole al oído. - Podría hacer arder esta habitación y no te quemarías.

- Maynard... yo siento lo mismo. - Dijo Harriet mirándolo a los ojos. - Nadie nunca ha tenido mi corazón por completo, porque me aterra esa idea... pero... no me defraudes.

- No te fallaré. - Dijo Maynard acariciando su mejilla.

- Maynard, ¿puedes ver a través de mí? - Preguntó Harriet algo intrépida.

- Si, puedo verte claramente. - Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Que ves? - Harriet esperaba la respuesta del chico.

- Mucha valentía pero aun opacadas por inseguridades absurdas. - Dijo Maynard. - Además de dulzura y un arma letal que ataca contra mí a cada segundo, una tentación y que no se siente mal caer en ella.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, Harriet sonrió al chico mientras tomaba sus manos, él las besó dulcemente.

- Es algo tarde, nos veremos pronto.

- Si, eso supongo. Somos vecinos... - Dijo Harriet, Maynard le robó un beso que la chica supo responder.

- Ten cuidado. - Dijo Maynard mientras salía por la puerta del balcón y desaparecía en silencio. Harriet cerró el balcón y volvió a su cama, se acostó mirando el techo y se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba acelerado y algo en ella le hacía decir que no lo podría ocultar más, se sentía feliz a pesar de haber salido hace poco del horror, de su cara no podía borrarse la sonrisa y en sus labios aun estaba el sabor de Maynard, ella entendía que el frenetismo y pasión eran solo manifestaciones pero el fondo era mucho más pesado, tenía miedo de decírselo ella misma y un par de lágrimas se asomaron cuando ella por lo bajo se dijo a si misma.

- Te amo, Maynard... es mi debilidad y maldición, pero no puedo ocultarlo. Estoy enamorada de ti, desde cuarto año y patéticamente estoy hablando sola. - Dijo Harriet quedándose poco a poco dormida, estaba tan cansada y su cuerpo reposaba en su cama pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

De noche, la maldad no descansaba. Florence Harrington con apariencia cansada pero invencible, escuchaba a Edward Bullstrode.

- El sospechoso está a cinco cuadras, creemos que se dirige al puerto. Lleva algo entre sus brazos, pensamos que sea algo importante. – Dijo Bullstrode.

- Lo alcanzaré, espero que no sea un vendedor muggle… no hemos tenido mucho exito estos últimos días. – Florence tomó un atajo en una calle arriba, Edward suspiró algo frustrado, un ¡plop! Se escuchó tras él. Severus Snape aparecía en aquel lugar.

- ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

- Vas tras un sospechoso. – Dijo Bullstrode sin muchos ánimos.

- Vaya, pensé que estaría junto a ella Bullstrode, esperando el momento para caerle encima. – Dijo Snape con una sonrisa fría.

- Usted tiene miedo de perderla, Profesor Snape. – Dijo Bullstrode. – Pero ella sabe cuidarse sola.

- ¿Qué hay sobre la Orden? ¿Qué han conseguido? – Snape parecía preocupado por otros asuntos.

- Recibimos una lechuza anónima, avisando que cosas terribles sucederían en el puerto. – Dijo Bullstrode. – Hay un sospechoso que es mago, ha estado reunido desde hace dos horas a cinco cuadras.

- Puede ser una trampa. – Dijo Snape.

- No lo dudo, veremos si Harrington merece seguir en el departamento de misterio si escapa de esta trampa. – Dijo Bullstrode.

- Entiendo, Señor Bullstrode. Cuando usted era un alumno de Hogwarts, mi esposa logró volver a la vida y quitar de su paso a quien le estorbara, porque es poderosa. Si su plan es quitarla del medio porque simplemente no puede tenerla, siga jugando… usted no tiene idea de quién es ella.

- ¿Vas a rescatarla? No podrás siempre ir tras ella. – Dijo Bullstrode con la varita en mano. – Ella demostrará que no te necesita a su lado y se dará cuenta del nefasto padre que usted es, Eileen y Maynard, pobres chicos faltos de atención.

- _Sectusempra._ – Dijo Snape sin compasión, desapareciendo del lugar.

Florence oculta entre el basurero caminaba hacía las escaleras de emergencia de aquel edificio, justo cuando escuchó un zumbido tras ella, pudo reconocer a su marido.

- Bullstrode quiere matarte. Te ha enviado sabiendo que hay peligro. – Dijo Severus Snape avanzando hasta su esposa.

- Si, lo sé. – Dijo Florence. – Bullstrode adora verme metida en aprietos y el peligro, solo que él no sabe lo que es realmente el peligro.

- Desea verte muerta porque sabe que jamás…

- Se cuidarme. – Dijo Florence, un rayo amarillo salió de una de las ventanas, un fugitivo subía las escaleras de emergencia hacía la azotea. Florence ágilmente logró saltar y comenzar a subir, Snape algo irritado la siguió, pero no permitió ir atrás con la varita se impulsó varios pisos y logró acorralar al fugitivo.

- Es hora de detenerse. – Dijo Severus atándolo con sogas. Pero el mago supo librarse de ellas, Florence les alcanzó.

- No sabe con quién se meten… no podrán evitarlo, jamás. – Gritó el fugitivo haciendo retroceder a Severus y empujando a Florence, se lanzó varios pisos abajo y como un gato cayó de pie sin ninguna fractura y siguió corriendo.

- Oh vaya, nada mejor que trotar para mantenerse en forma. – Dijo Florence deslizándose. A lo que Severus dio un salto evitando golpearse usando magia.

- No soy el que una vez fui, estoy algo oxidado. – Dijo Severus corriendo tras el sospechoso y apuntándole con la varita. Florence tras un respiro profundo, sintió una ráfaga de viento sobre ella, un enorme dragón negro planeaba sobre la calle y pudo alcanzar al mago, Severus se detuvo al lado de Florence quién le miró expectante. Juntos llegaron rápidamente donde el fugitivo que estaba debajo del dragón aprisionado contra el suelo con sus garras. La varita estaba a varios metros y fue recogida por Severus.

- Dinos, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué huyes?

- Prefiero morir, que hablar. Soy leal a mi emperador, maldita perra. – Dijo el hombre en el piso.

- Bien… creo que…

- _Crucio._ – Dijo Severus hacía el mago, el dragón emprendió vuelo y se desapareció.

- Gracias, pequeño Dragón. – Dijo Florence, el mago se revolvía de dolor en el suelo.

- Habla, sabandija. No habrás llamado perra a mi esposa en vano. – Dijo Severus, el hombre daba alaridos de dolor.

- No va a hablar. – Dijo Florence. – He lidiado con este tipo de gente fanática una y otra vez.

Severus hizo una gran celda mágica alrededor del mago, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de usar la maldición imperdonable sobre el aturdido hombre. Este se levantó y gruñía.

- Se arrepentirán, lo juro. – Dijo aquel mago mostrando enojo.

- _Legeremens_. – Gritó Florence y el mago cayó de bruces, Florence tuvo exactamente 10 segundos para explorar la mente de aquel mortífago antes de ser expulsada.

- ¿Qué viste?

- Muelle 12, hay algo importante allá. Algo fuera de lo común. Es una trampa mandar a este hombre tan débil.

- Este hombre casi nos hace caer desde 5 pisos de altura, querida. – Dijo Severus, mientras Florence se alejaba. - ¿Qué harás con él?

- Oh claro… Creo que debo matarle, no hay otra opción. – Dijo Florence deteniéndose. Miró por última vez a aquel hombre y alzó su varita.

- No podrá detenerlo. No podrá. – Gritó aquel hombre. – Seré libre eternamente y volveré a la vida.

- _Avada Kedavra_. – Dijo Florence y un rayo verde iluminó los ojos del hombre y quedó paralizado. El escudo que aprisionaba al sujeto, desapareció.

- ¿No ha sido muy drástico Florence?

- No, son políticas viejas del departamento de misterios. – Dijo Florence caminando rápidamente. – Tengo licencia para matar, por eso. Los liquido y alguien más cubre la evidencia como un accidente, ese es mi trabajo.

- Que adorable. Los buenos matando a los malos… - Dijo Snape siguiendo a su esposa con sarcasmo.

Harriet vivía una pesadilla una vez más, podía sentir el olor del mar y la podredumbre, se acercó a las dos figuras de pie.

- Hazlo ya, también necesitaremos a Daeva, su sangre es necesaria. - Dijo una fría voz desde un rincón.

- Están sedados, pero no por mucho tiempo. Adiós pequeños, Ramses, Tanim y Rodney. - Dijo la voz de una mujer. Harriet podía reconocer que era Eileen y al siguiente instante pudo detallar que estaba vestida de negro completamente, con labios carmesí y una mirada despiadada. Frente a ella había una cuna extremadamente enorme, donde había cuatro niños, todos dormidos. El mayor tendría tres años y era rubio como el sol, chupaba su dedo, mientras que un par de gemelos de cabello oscuro resposaban arropados, el más pequeño de los hermanos se despertaba poco a poco.

- Seth no nos sirve, es un maldito squib. - Dijo la voz de Manley Malfoy desde un sillón. - Estoy algo débil, Eileen... necesito la sangre ya mismo.

- La tendrás mi Emperador. Tu sangre. - Dijo Eileen mientras Harriet observó cómo sin piedad Eileen golpeaba al mayor de los niños, con todo el control en sus manos y con un hechizo pronto hizo que la sangre fuera drenando hacía una botella en forma de calavera, Harriet no podía moverse mientras observaba como el bebé más pequeño lloraba ahora despierto.

- Calla al niño, maldito Squib. - Dijo Manley en un gruñido y volteando la cuna.

- Estás débil, debes guardar las fuerzas. - Dijo Eileen decidida.

- Lo estás haciendo mal, necesito sus ojos también... fortaleza eterna, necesito los ojos de los niños. Así como necesito los ojos de Harriet Potter y Maynard Snape, los quiero en una bandeja de plata luego de llevar a cabo...

- Paciencia, Emperador. Paciencia. Será lo de menos, todo llegará a su tiempo. - Eileen sonreía grotescamente y Harriet observando todo de cerca podía sentir el asco y dolor al ver como morían aquellos niños.

- Dame sus ojos. - Gritaba Manley y desde la cuna volteada, Harriet pudo escuchar el bebé llorar. Eileen con sus propias manos arrancó los ojos a los niños y en un movimiento rápido con su mano los deposito en un pequeño saco de cuero. Harriet horrorizada no aguantó y gritó llena de espanto...

- NOOOOO... déjalos ir. Déjalos ir. - Harriet gritaba en medio de la oscuridad, deseaba que aquello acabara.

Florence se acercaba al muelle 12, a su lado estaba su marido Severus Snape y su jefe, Edward Bullstrode con algunas heridas en el rostro.

- Lo vi claramente. Está en un depósito a cien metros, estamos cerca. – Dijo Florence caminando cuidadosamente.

- ¿Qué paso con el fugitivo? – Dijo Edward Bullstrode bastante frustrado. – No era Malfoy, pero sé que tiene que ver…

- Está muerto. – Dijo Florence, mientras Snape trataba de escuchar algo.

Florence llegó al depósito y un escalofrío la recorrió, al entrar vio que todo estaba en oscuridad y con su varita encendió una luz para poder examinar. Se quedó en silencio al ver lo que estaba frente a ella, sus botas se mancharon con sangre y Bullstrode maldijo tras de ella. Snape vigilaba afuera

- ¡Maldita Sea! ¿Qué es esto? – Bullstrode vomitó del asco al ver aquello.

- ¿Un estomago sensible Señor Bullstrode? – Se burló Snape con una mueca.

- Artes Oscuras. – Dijo Florence acercándose, tres bebés yacían en el suelo, pálidos, sin ojos y sin sangre. Tenían diferentes edades, el mayor tendría 3 años, mientras que los otros dos eran gemelos y parecían tener alrededor de dos años. Había derramamiento de sangre en el piso y Florence observó al final una manta que se movía.

- Hay algo allí. – Dijo Severus señalando y alumbrando con su varita.

- Veamos… - Florence sacó su varita esperando un pequeño demonio. Al abrir la manta encontró a un bebé, dormía y Florence dio un grito ahogado.

- ¿Está vivo? – Snape se acercó y tomó al bebé entre sus brazos, había sido herido, tendría alrededor de seis meses y estaba bastante frío.

- Ese bebe... – Florence no podía evitar temblar. – Es igual a Maynard. ¿Qué significa esto?

- No lo sé… Vamonos, ya no hay nada que buscar aquí. Se han ido. – Bullstrode tomó al niño para examinarlo. Snape se acercó a Florence algo confundido. El bebé no reaccionaba y parecía estar muriendo, no respiraba, Florence tocó su frente y de inmediato el bebé comenzó a llorar furioso, su color volvía a la normalidad pero estaba algo herido. Florence se dio cuenta de que el bebé tenía ojos grises, pero no brillantes mezclados con verde como ella y Maynard, eran grises y fríos… sin brillo especial, ojos grises que no eran de dragón, el cabello era oscuro.

Harriet se despertó bañada de sudor en la habitación en casa de su abuela, había amanecido. La puerta se abrió cuando su hermano, Ted y su abuela Molly entraron de un solo golpe preocupados.

- Harriet, ¿que ha sido?

- Abuela, pesadillas... esos niños. - Harriet lloraba y abrazaba a su abuela mientras esta intentaba consolarla.

- Ya pasó, todo está bien. – Dijo Molly abrazandola.

- No, es una visión... eso va a suceder o sucederá pronto. - Dijo Harriet llorando amargamente. - Malfoy y Eileen Snape van a asesinar a unos niños... van a sacarle los ojos...

- Que asco. Cállate Harriet. - Dijo Rowen asqueado.

- Daeva, va a matar a Daeva también… - Harriet se secaba las lágrimas, pero seguía angustiada.

- Harriet, debes calmarte. - Dijo su abuela bastante preocupada. - Mi niña, debemos llamar al Ministerio.

- No, el ministerio no... - Harriet recobraba la cordura. - Ellos no deben saber lo que puedo ver. Me obligarán a encontrarlo...

- ¿A quien? - Ted no entendía.

- Harolds quiere que encuentre a Malfoy y si me obliga a hacerlo, Malfoy me va a capturar. - Dijo Harriet aceleradamente. Su abuela Molly tocó la frente de la chica y se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

- Estás enferma. Quédate en cama, voy a prepararte un té de hierbas curativas, la vieja receta de la abuela. - Molly besó la frente de su nieta. Rowen y Ted abandonaron la habitación algo perturbados.

- Abuela, ¿tú me crees? – Preguntó Harriet algo débil.

- Debes descansar. - Dijo Molly bastante intranquila. - Te traeré también el desayuno.

Harriet sentía la angustia nuevamente de haber tenido aquella pesadilla, pero algo era diferente ya que Malfoy no había advertido su presencia ni había intentado llegar a ella, pero igual la debilitaba. El crimen hacía aquellos niños inocentes le hacía estremecer y la llenaba de indignación. Algo no iba bien…

- _Maynard, Maynard… he tenido una horrible pesadilla._ – Se comunicaba Harriet a través de la conexión que tenía con el joven Snape, Maynard aun dormía en su cama cuando sintió la tierra temblar. Se puso de pie y recordó todo, escuchaba la voz de Harriet en su cabeza y podía ver algunas imágenes de aquel sueño macabro.

- ¿Eileen? – Maynard se levantó de inmediato.

Florence, Snape y Bullstrode llegaron al ministerio con las pruebas, se causó mucho revuelo. Florence volvía a la apariencia de Marie L'Obiello, hubo mucho movimiento también cuando Severus alertó a la Orden del Fénix. Los niños habían sido desfigurados y la autopsia había revelado que se habían incinerado desde adentro luego de que la sangre fluyera de sus cuerpecitos. Dollmer hacía las investigaciones pertinente mientras Florence no dejaba de mirar al único sobreviviente, estaba en una cuna improvisada en su oficina y pronto sería llevado a San Mungo. Ya no estaba frío, sino cálido entre algunas mantas, algunos curadores opinaron que de no haberlo rescatado en aquel momento habría muerto.

- ¿Por qué han hecho esto? – Bullstrode parecía horrorizado.

- Artes Oscuras, no importa el medio sino el resultado. – Dijo Florence fríamente.

- Ese niño… - Bullstrode examinaba al pequeño que ahora dormía. Dollmer entró bastante extrañado. Entre sus manos tenía el pergamino con los resultados parciales de la investigación.

- Trabajar en la madrugada en Diciembre, esto es nuevo Bullstrode. Los cuatro niños son hermanos y los tres que murieron eran magos, me temo que el sobreviviente es squib. – Dijo Dollmer bastante elocuente. – Un rito de artes oscuras que no es común en nuestro tiempo, este tipo de atrocidades no se hacía desde la edad Media quizás…

- Así que ese niño es Squib. Eso explicaría porque no lo incluyeron en el rito, necesitaban pureza de sangre. – Dijo Bullstrode reflexionando. - Pero… ¿Quién sería tan enfermo para tener cuatro hijos y sacrificarlos de esta manera?

- Los Nott ofrecieron al segundo de sus hijos en un ritual parecido aunque más rudimentarios. La mujer tuvo al bebé en Azkaban y pasó desapercibida, una noche los guaridas escucharon llantos de un niño, acababa de nacer y vieron como la madre le arrancaba los ojos, la sangre de un niño sangre pura les daba fortalezas. – Dijo Florence. – No hay nada en ellos que me asombre, pero tener cuatro hijos es bastante admirable… esperar justo este momento para acabarlos a todos.

- Nadie ha declarado haber perdido sus hijos últimamente. – Dijo Dollmer. – Así que hice una poción de sangre con la poca que quedaba y con muestras del pequeño Henry.

- ¿Le pusiste nombre al sobreviviente?

- Algo así. – Dijo Dollmer con una sonrisa. – Lo sorprendente es que ese niño está emparentado con varias familias de sangre pura.

- A ver… ¿alguna sorpresas?

- Tiene un remanente de sangre vampiro, algún antepasado lo fue en algún momento. – Dijo Dollmer despacio. – Tiene sangre de la familia Malfoy, así como de la familia Parkinson. También tiene sangre propia de los L'Obiello y los Harrington.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? – Florence miró exaltada y asustada. – Este niño tiene…

- … tiene sangre Snape también, de allí sale el remanente vampiresco. – Dijo Dollmer.

- Ese niño es hijo de Eileen y Manley Malfoy. – Dijo Bullstrode algo escandalizado. – Aunque bien podría ser hijo también de Darren, el gemelo de Manley.

- Eso es altamente probable. – Dijo Dollmer. – Debemos entregar al niño a San Mungo, lo estudiarán, deben hacerlo sanar y ocultarle. Quizás podríamos darlo en adopción.

- Dollmer, si lo que dices es cierto… el niño es mi nieto. – Dijo Florence con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, su apariencia rubia de desvanecía y sus ojos volvían a ser grises. - ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a…?

- Florence, no puedes tener al niño. Se darán cuenta quién eres, ¿Quién lo cuidará? Tú no puedes. – Dijo Bullstrode. Florence parecía perturbada por primera vez y secó sus lágrimas.

- Tiene mi sangre. – Florence dijo débilmente. - ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a esas inocentes criaturas? ¿Cómo?

- Cálmate Florence, debes regresar a tu apariencia de Marie L'Obiello. El ministro viene en camino. – Dijo Bullstrode. Dollmer miraba con tristeza.

- Dile al ministro que me tomé el día libre. – Dijo Florence haciéndose a un lado, volvió a su apariencia rubia y abandonó la oficina dando una última mirada el bebé. En el pasillo, había mucho revuelo, eran las 7 de la mañana, ella no había dormido nada y pudo ver entre la gente mandando memos y hablando insistentemente a Severus Snape esperándola.

- Maynard debió haber regresado ayer de Hogwarts. – Dijo Snape. – Nos espera en casa, vamos.

- Severus, este día ha sido largo. Tienes razón, vamos a casa. – Dijo Florence caminando a paso de derrota y con los ojos cansados. Pronto dejaron el Ministerio de Magia.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lupin-Tonks: **La intriga de una historia… nos pone a pensar que pasará. Espero que tú también tengas un 2008 lleno de éxitos y sobretodo paz. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia. Harriet es mujer, es humana y bueno… los celos son algo natural. Maynard que no sabe tratar bien a las damas, está aprendiendo como debe tratar a Harriet, espero que vea la luz al final del túnel. Un gran cumplido, eso de que mi fic haya sido el mejor fic del año a tu opinión, graciasss… continuaré escribiendo.

**Kathy Prince: **Ted es listo aunque haya cometido sus errores, por eso sin que nos diéramos cuenta organizó a los Gryffindor en un ejercito para luchar contra el mal, también es listo en cuanto al amor aunque suspira por alguien a quién no le corresponde. Rowen, necesita comprensión y dejar de sentir complejos por nunca haber tenido novia… también quiere mucho a Harriet aunque le guste molestarla. Por lo que has visto, ya sabes en que trabajos peligrosos anda Florence, a Bullstrode le encanta meterla en aprietos, es bastante sadista en ese aspecto. La niña que Harriet verá tiene un papel medianamente importante, aun falta para que se encuentren. Ya verás. Estaré el 14 en clases, pero espero poder actualizar regularmente cada semana… feliz semana para ti Kathy.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Harriet es de aprendizaje lento pero seguro, sabe las cosas que la descontrolan y Maynard es una de ellas, jijiji. Rowen espero que empiece a buscar oficio, no sea que su hermana se fastidie y la lance un chorro de agua en la cara. La visita de medianoche da de que hablar. Te seguirás adentrando en la historia a medida que veas como transcurren los siguientes acontecimientos, uno relacionado con el ministro Harolds. Actualizaré lo más pronto que mi creatividad y mis manos escritoras me permitan. Saludos cordiales!


	23. Más problemas de los esperados

Buenas, buenas… espero actualizar pronto en dos o tres días, voy atrasada y me ha entrado el pánico ahora que ya he entrado a clases. He tenido una epifania y he estado bajo el filo de muchas emociones, eso quiere decir que seguiré escribiendo como normalmente lo hago. Espero que tengan una feliz semana y nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

**Capitulo 23. Más problemas de los esperados.**

Maynard despertó sobresaltado, un dolor horrible lo recorría, su cuerpo frío parecía indicarle algo. Con algo de voluntad se levantó y aquel dolor pasó un poco, aspiró un poco de aire y Maynard sentía que todo era diferente, una noche había bastado. En su boca había un sabor que le daba miedo, le gustaba y le hacía saber que algo no estaba bien del todo: sangre humana. Anoche había probado la más dulce esencia de Harriet, su sangre era deliciosa y él se sintió ligeramente culpable. Abrió la boca y bostezó, se sentía descansado habiendo apenas dormido cuatro horas, cada día necesitaba dormir menos y eso le preocupaba. Escuchó claramente el sonido en la cocina, sus padres estaban abajo y los reconoció por aquel olor a sangre humana, Maynard horrorizado por aquel pensamiento fue directo al baño, se vio al espejo pero no encontró su reflejo, asustado lavó su cara y al salir de la habitación sin querer rompió la manija de la puerta. Bajó a desayunar, el olor de las panquecas le pareció igual a cualquier otra cosa y asomó su cabeza por la cocina. Sus padres no notaban su presencia, el avanzó hasta sentarse en la mesa, Severus presintió algo malo y volteó inmediatamente apuntando con su varita.

Florence sorprendida por aquella reacción volteó también, pero ambos bajaron las defensas al ver que solo se trataba de su hijo. Maynard sonrió sin decir mucho.

- Me has asustado. – Dijo Florence, su rostro estaba cansado y frustrado. Todos se sentaron a comer pronto.

Los Snape por primera vez reunidos en mucho tiempo compartieron su primer desayuno juntos. Florence permanecía callada y pensativa, Severus apenas hablaba con su hijo y Maynard parecía dudar si contar lo que sabía.

- Mamá¿Has estado llorando? – Preguntó Maynard mientras comía, los bocados sabían extraño.

- Tu madre no se siente bien. Está algo cansada y ha tenido una noche difícil. – Dijo Severus.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- No importa, ya pasará. – Dijo Florence con voz de ultratumba. Maynard siguió comiendo.

- Harriet tuvo una extraña pesadilla anoche. Ella está bien, pero tuvo una visión espantosa. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿De qué trata hijo? – Preguntó Florence mientras Severus parecía sospechar algo.

- Ella vio a varios niños muertos, cerca del mar en un depósito. – Dijo Maynard. – Ella está espantada porque sabe que pronto se hará verdad… además que vio a Eileen.

- ¿Ella vio eso¿Ya la fuiste a ver? – Florence preguntó extrañada, mientras Severus miraba a su hijo inquisitoriamente.

- No, solo lo sé, por nuestra conexión. Ahorita ella está algo asustada… es todo. – Dijo Maynard dejando gran parte de su desayuno que le sabía amargo, a pesar de que las panquecas de Florence era uno de sus platos favoritos, la mermelada era agria a su gusto.

- Hijo, eso fue exactamente lo que vi. – Dijo Florence dejando caer varias lágrimas. – Eran cuatro niños. Todos los niños eran hijos de Eileen y Manley Malfoy, fueron asesinados por sus propios padres.

- No puede ser… - Maynard sorprendido se le quitó el apetito. Florence se levantó. – Mamá, Eileen abandonó la casa justo hace 7 meses… ¿Recuerdas¿Cómo es posible que haya tenido cuatro pequeños en tan corto tiempo, el mayor tendría 4 años, lo vi.

- Lo sé… no se qué pensar. Pero las investigaciones concluyeron que todos los niños eran hermanos a excepción del único sobreviviente. Es un misterio total y solo Eileen tiene las respuestas. – Dijo Florence.

- Puede ser un plan de hace mucho tiempo, pero habríamos sabido si Eileen esperaba un niño… - Dijo Severus Snape. – Lo habríamos notado.

- Tengo una idea. – Dijo Maynard mirando su taza de café. – Una poción envejecedora… podemos suponer que cuando Eileen cayó enferma ya estaba embarazada, eso fue hace un año…

- Maynard, ella estuvo en mi casa hasta mayo.

- Obviamente Malfoy lo sabía porque era su plan, esa noche cuando murió quizás ya había encontrado una manera de disimular su estado para cuando muriese, Eileen cae enferma pero en realidad es un estado delicado donde…

- ¿Cuatro hijos? – Florence no parecía convencida. Severus Snape se levantó de la mesa y regresó brevemente con un libro de pociones muy viejo y desgastado.

- Maynard, eres brillante para tu corta edad. – Dijo Severus. – Estás hablando de la poción envejecedora ya que Malfoy no tiene mucho tiempo.

- Si, Malfoy ha manifestado esa preocupación, su falta de tiempo. – Dijo Maynard.

- Es sencillo ocultar un estado evidente de embarazo, ese es el menor de los problemas, hay encantamientos para eso. – Dijo Severus razonando. - Pero también está el efecto de la poción de fertilización, usada en herbología para dar frutos numerosos, en animales aumenta la progenie y una variante poco usada en humanos cuyo efecto es la multiplicación de probabilidades de concebir múltiples niños en un solo acto.

- Eileen, regresó a casa sin recordar mucho antes de caer enferma. – Dijo Florence dándole la razón. – Quizás aun sedada y sin saber…

- Mamá, ella es una asesina despiadada. Mira lo que hizo a los hermanos de Harriet y a ella misma. No la defiendas, ella lo sabía y solo necesitaba ser cuidada por ti mientras pasaban los meses más críticos. – Dijo Maynard casi rugiendo.

- Esa deducción es genial, Maynard. – Dijo Severus Snape. – Malfoy debió haber hecho todo esto…

- Pero estaba muerto. – Dijo Florence.

- Quizás nunca murió, mamá. Quizás hace un año en la mansión de los Harrington no asesinaste a Manley Malfoy sino a su hermano gemelo a Darren. – Dijo Maynard, su cabeza iba a estallar. – Bingo. Matas al gemelo y el hermano cae en bajo perfil, usó a su hermano solo para… guardar apariencias.

- Bien… es probable. – Dijo Florence exhausta. – Pero por favor, descansemos de este tema. Estoy algo cansada.

- Maynard, eres el tio de un squib. Tu madre se han sensibilizado por el único sobreviviente. – Dijo Severus. – Así que…

- Es tu nieto también. – Dijo Florence amargamente.

- No podemos traerle aquí. – Dijo Severus. – Estoy consciente que es mi nieto, pero debemos protegerle y darle el ambiente apropiado. Debe ser adoptado por una familia.

- Dos abuelos ex mortifagos, una madre asesina y un padre con deseos de exterminio, además de un agradable tio vampiro. – Dijo Maynard con sarcasmo. – Pobre niño.

- Hablando sobre vampiros. – Dijo Severus mirando a su hijo con sus ojos fríos, el volvía a proteger su mente con Oclumancia. - ¿Cómo sigue tu transformación?

- Bien… - Dijo Maynard secamente.

- Estás mintiendo. – Dijo Severus. – Me ocultas algo, puedes darme excusas pero te conozco bien…

- No estoy perdido. – Dijo Maynard. – Todo está bien, soy un vampiro hibrido… puedo controlarlo todo.

- Maynard, la verdad. – Dijo Florence mirando con severidad. Maynard algo nervioso, hizo un lado su café.

- ¿La verdad? Pues… aquí va. Controlo mis impulsos, pero me he empezado a alimentar de sangre, sucedió anoche. – Dijo Maynard ante la mirada atónita de sus padres. – He tenido menos sueño, casi no puedo dormir pero no estoy cansado. Tengo buenos reflejos, puedo trepar muros, mucha fuerza. – Maynard levantó aquella mesa maciza con tan solo un brazo. – Puedo oír bien tras las paredes y… la comida me sabe agria. Soporto el sol, mis colmillos son retractiles y… ¿algo más?

- Maynard Elias… - Florence estaba a punto de llorar. - ¿Porque lo has hecho¿Has atacado a alguien? No estábamos aquí para impedirlo…

- No… no he atacado a nadie. – Dijo Maynard con nás fuerza en su voz. – Harriet fue quién lo sugirió.

- ¿Potter? – Severus levantó su ceja, parecía odiar a la familia Potter con toda su alma.

- Si, anoche la visité. Estabamos… hablando. Y de verdad, ella está bien… ella… solo ha sido una probada.

- No has debido, puedes infectarla.

- No puedo infectarla, ella es… bastante fuerte en ese aspecto. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando tomaste su sangre? – Preguntó su padre sin mirarle.

- Gloria… - Dijo Maynard sin poder evitar dejar escapar aquellas palabras. – Fuerte, inmortal e invencible.

- No volverás… - Dijo Florence.

- Ya no puede hacer nada. Deberá seguir sus instintos. – Dijo Severus con una voz fría e indiferente, quizás decepcionada. – Maynard ya no nos pertenece Florence, sus instintos ganarán terreno.

- He dicho que NO… puedo controlarlo. Soy un hibrido. – Dijo Maynard gruñendo. Sus colmillos saltaban a la vista.

- No, no lo sabes… la transformación aun no ha terminado. – Dijo Severus. – Yo soy semivampiro y se lo que se siente. Una parte humana debatiéndose contra un instinto mortífero. Es mi naturaleza, soy humano la mayor parte de mi tiempo, pero hay cosas que…

- Hay algo que podríamos hacer… - Dijo Florence derramando lágrimas. – No quiero perder a mi hijo.

- Ya lo hemos perdido. – Dijo Severus mirando a su esposa que lloraba en silencio. Maynard sentía gran pesar, su madre nunca había llorado de aquella manera tan fría y desgarradora. – No nos pertenece…

- El es el hijo de Sirceadeo, puede vencer la muerte. – Dijo Florence gritando sin control a su marido. Sentía rabia e impotencia.

- El ya está muerto… - Dijo Severus conteniendo a su mujer. – Solo que aún queda parte de su vida humana dentro de él. Pero dentro de unos meses, será tan frío como una roca y sus instintos le impedirán estar cerca de nosotros. Yo podría contenerlo, pero seguir asistiendo a Hogwarts sería un peligro para los alumnos.

- No estoy muerto… luego de lo que sucedió anoche, no puedo estar muerto. – Dijo Maynard y en sus ojos había ira, un halo rojo rodeaba su pupila, sus ojos grises brillaban más que nunca. – Me aferraré a ser un humano.

- Maynard Elias. – Su padre le enfrentó, estaban cara a cara y eran del mismo tamaño a pesar de que Maynard tan solo tenía 16 años. - ¿Qué pasará cuando termine tu transformación?

- Seré igual que siempre. Puedo hacer magia y sin varita. – Dijo Maynard mostrando sus colmillos. – Usaré mis nuevas habilidades. Aunque eso quizás sea una decepción para ti…

- Maynard…

Pero el chico estaba demasiado molesto, sin ningún esfuerzo subió se levantó de la mesa, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. El sol pegaba en su rostro y con frustración, Maynard oía retumbar las duras palabras de su padre, su pecho ardia y su corazón latía furiosamente.

- No estoy muerto, no lo estoy… - Dijo Maynard mientras palpaba su pulso, se miró frente al espejo examinando su rostro que ahora era más pálido. Sus ojos dilatados, el halo rojo resultaba escalofriante y sentía que la ira se apoderaba de él, con sus manos sujetaba el borde de su cama, se rompió en dos pedazos.

- No soy un monstruo… soy humano, sigo siendo humano… - Dijo Maynard queriendo que aquello fuera verdad, miraba frustrado. El pánico se apoderaba de él, ya que en su mente solo había una persona a quién le importaba: Harriet. ¿Y si su padre tenía razón¿Si él no lograba vencer sus instintos? Le aterrorizaba la idea de dejar de tener hambre, dejar de dormir, ser inmortal, frío, mortal y peligroso. El debía confiar en su autocontrol, en alguna forma de revertir aquello. No había forma.

El no estaba seguro, pero el destino parecía empeñado en separarlo de Harriet, oh como la amaba. Si la hubiese dejado ir, ella estaría muerta, Malfoy más fuerte que nunca y el seguiría siendo un miserable humano, ahora él era vampiro y ella estaba a salvo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Hay una forma para volver, una forma de revertirlo. Maynard lo sabía sentado ahora en su habitación, podía olerlo. La única forma de revertirlo era destruir a quién lo hubiese convertido, destruir a Lord Nosferatu pero aquello no era definitivo. El no podría vencer al Señor de los Vampiros, que era más poderoso que él, frustrado y mirando el techo, sintió una lágrima tibia bajar por su mejilla, su última lágrima lo sabía: no volvería a llorar. No porque no quisiese, sino porque no podría.

¿Tendría que alejarse de Harriet? No lo haría, pero el sabor de su sangre aun estaba retenido en su memoria. No perdería los estribos, se controlaría a medida que fuese ganando más fuerza. Todo había cambiado la noche en que vendió su alma a Nosferatu y justo anoche había terminado de entrar a aquel mundo, víctima del cansancio y descontrol, haber bebido la sangre de la chica era la única forma de no morir… su padre tenía razón, era inevitable y ahora todo sería más rápido. Pero él no se daría por vencido.

Harriet parecía algo triste, percibía la angustia y miedo de Maynard, pero se distrajo cuando su abuela abrió la puerta a una doble visita. Hillary y Cassie llegaban con algunas maletas. Molly Weasley las recibió con mucha alegría y las hizo pasar. Ted parecía actuar torpemente cuando casi tumba el tarro de galletas y Rowen lo atajó a tiempo luego de llevar su maleta a la puerta, partiría en una hora para América, Molly lo llevaría a la estación para tomar un traslador especial para tal viaje.

- Hemos venido a pasar la Navidad aquí. – Dijo Hillary dejando su abrigo en la puerta. Ted parecía asombrado y tartamudeaba.

- Oh, por supuesto. Les he dicho que siempre son bienvenidas aquí. – Dijo Molly muy contenta. – Justamente hoy Rowen irá con sus padres, mañana Ted irá a Rumania. Harriet y yo quedaríamos solas. Ahora estaremos bien acompañadas…

- ¿A dónde mis padres? Oh si, cierto… - Dijo Ted algo nervioso. – Casi se me olvida.

- Harriet ha estado algo decaída, está arriba… Ha tenido pesadillas. – Dijo Molly algo preocupada.

- ¿Pesadillas? – Hillary miró preocupada a Cassie y alcanzaron a su amiga, ella estaba sentada en su cama y las recibió con entusiasmo. Cassie miraba preocupada pero se sentó a su lado, mientras Hillary caía encima de Harriet.

- ¿Nos extrañaste? – Hillary parecía contenta.

- Pensé que no vendrían… es bueno verlas. – Dijo Harriet. – Debo comentarles algo.

- La pesadilla, tu abuela nos contó.

- ¿No tendrá nada que ver con lo que salió en el Profeta Vespertino? – Hillary miraba algo sorprendida. – La muerte de tres niños y el rescate de un bebé. Todos están horrorizados…

- Oh no, entonces sucedió. – Harriet casi deja caer la taza de té que bebía, temblaba al recordarlo. – Esto… esto no puede estar pasando.

- ¿Soñaste eso?

- Malfoy está detrás de ello… lo vi. – Dijo Harriet. – Eran tres inocentes y uno sobrevivió.

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta del balcón se escuchó y las chicas observaron detrás de las cortinas a Maynard Snape. Hillary miró sorprendida y corrió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, mientras que Cassie algo extrañada dejó entrar al visitante.

- Válgame Dios. – Hillary no podía creerlo. – La visita del amante errante: Maynard Snape. ¿No es más fácil tocar la puerta?

- Es más fácil subir por la pared y tocar la puerta del balcón. – Dijo Maynard fríamente mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sofá frente a la cama de Harriet.

- Maynard… Que oportuna tu visita. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Ni siquiera un saludo romántico¿Un beso¿Un abrazo¿Un apretón de manos? – Hillary junto a Cassie abogaba por el romance. – No se han visto desde ayer en la estación.

- En realidad… Maynard vino a casa conmigo ayer. – Dijo Harriet.

- Técnicamente, estuve aquí anoche. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos había una tristeza imborrable. - ¿Qué intentas hacer Hill? No me vas a decir que debo hacer o como actuar.

- Oh Dios… - Cassie miraba asombrada.

- No se cohíban con vernos, yo apoyo el romance. – Dijo Hillary suspirando, mientras que Cassie sentía que iba a vomitar.

- ¡Harriet dile a tus amigas…! – Maynard reclamaba pero Hillary le interrumpió.

- Vamos, un solo besito… por los buenos tiempos. – Dijo Hillary muy emocionada. Cassie miraba desesperada.

- Hillary tiene exceso de melosidad, ayer vio a Gabriel. – Dijo Cassie. – No la tomen en cuenta.

- Nott, Hill… ¿Podrían dejarme un momento a solas con Potter? – Maynard parecía severo.

- Por supuesto. – Dijo Cassie con frialdad. – Estaremos abajo.

- El Conde Drácula ha hablado. – Dijo Hillary algo ofendida. – Necesita intimidad…

Maynard gruñó levemente, adoptando el mismo rostro de enojo de su padre. Al cerrarse la puerta, Harriet con su varita pasó el seguro de la puerta, podía ver algo de inquietud en los ojos del chico.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿Pasa algo malo? – Harriet vaciló ante la expresión de Maynard, quién se sentó a su lado suspirando.

- Tenemos poco tiempo hasta que nos encuentre… - Dijo Maynard. – Nos necesita y lo sabes. Lo viste, necesita nuestra sangre y nuestros ojos, allí reposa nuestra fortaleza.

- Eso veo. – Dijo Harriet algo frustrada.

- Me estoy transformando lentamente, me estoy resistiendo inconsciente al cambio de mi naturaleza. – Dijo Maynard algo triste. – No he dejado de pensar desde anoche que bebí de ti… mis sentidos se han agudizado más y puedo saltar con más facilidad. No he terminado… algún día seré igual a Grezo.

- No, no lo serás… sigues siendo humano. Eres un hibrido. – Dijo Harriet negándose a la idea.

- Si… pero mis instintos crecen, a veces aparecen controlados y apaciguados. Pero hoy en la tarde he estado combatiendo con ellos. La sangre se siente… bien. – Dijo Maynard con vergüenza.

- No… no te voy a perder, se que podrás controlarte. Tienes fuerza de voluntad. – Dijo Harriet insistente.

- Si, eso también es verdad. – Dijo Maynard. – No hay nada definitivo.

- Tengo miedo…

- No te voy a hacer daño. – Dijo Maynard sentándose a su lado, acariciando su mejilla de una manera que le partió el corazón a Harriet, lo hacía con melancolía y cálidez, sus manos estaban frías por el invierno. En sus ojos grises había miedo también pero ya el halo rojo había desaparecido, a la vez que presentía una llama que esperaba salir en cualquier momento.

- No es a ti a quién temo. – Dijo Harriet. – Temo a Malfoy, se que prometí que no me vencería ante el temor, pero se que no se dará por vencido y el tiene cierta ventaja, ya que no puede morir.

- Lo lograremos. – Dijo Maynard. – Debes ayudarme a no enloquecer, ahorita eres mi cordura. Mi padre… ha dicho lo que sucederá.

- ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?

- Cuando termine mi transformación… - Dijo Maynard apretando sus puños. – No seré humano y… será peligroso para los alumnos que yo permanezca en Hogwarts

- No digas eso. – Harriet parecía muy asustada. – Estaremos bien… tu estarás bien.

- Harriet… mírame. Entregué mi alma a Lord Nosferatu. – Dijo Maynard. – No puedo hacer nada. Por ahora, podré controlar mis instintos, pero…

- Siempre los controlarás. – Dijo Harriet con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. – Solo debemos tener paciencia.

- No quiero perderte, quiero que lo nuestro permanezca así como está. Tu allí, frente a mi observándome y yo pudiendo besarte cuando quiera. – Dijo Maynard tomando sus manos. – No quiero perderte… ¿entiendes?

- No me perderás. – Dijo Harriet dejando rodar algunas lágrimas. – Tus manos están congeladas y con tus ojos puedes dominar el fuego, pero aquí estaré yo… justo detrás de ti hasta que despiertes.

Harriet abrazó a Maynard que pareció perturbado seriamente, Harriet sintió una extraña energía entre su cuerpo y él, sus ojos brillaban y ella no podía apartarse de su lado. Maynard acarició su cabello, besó su frente y bajó a probar sus labios.

- No quiero perderte y pase lo que pase, no olvides lo que siento por ti. – Dijo Maynard. – No me olvides¿bien?

- Maynard…

- Comadreja, por favor… no lo olvides jamás. Te Amo. – Maynard sentía que parte de su humanidad se desprendía y caía sobre la chica, una calidez brotaba de su pecho.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Harriet estaba boquiabierta. Maynard la besó mientras la sujetaba por la cintura, se apartó brevemente y susurró en el oído de la chica.

- No lo olvides… - Dijo Maynard en apenas un susurro. Harriet rompió a llorar, una mezcla de tristeza, alegría y regocijo. Maynard la abrazó.

-¿Qué sientes al estar conmigo? – Harriet encontró sus ojos esmeraldas con los grises del chico.

- Muchas cosas… algunas desagradables y otras placenteras. Como si el tiempo no existiera, como si no será nunca suficiente mirar tus ojos y como si… mi existencia girara a tu alrededor.

- El peligro, el riesgo a perderme te ha hecho abrirte a mi, mucho más de lo usual. – Dijo Harriet dejando caerse en los brazos del chico.

- Miedo no tanto, he valorizado lo que significas para mí. Deseo saber qué piensas, no solo cuando estás enojada y por la conexión que tenemos. Quiero descifrar cada detalle y guardármelo, no compartirlo con nadie más. Lo más desagradable es tener que mentirle a mi padre y estar a la defensiva con Oclumancia… como si estar a tu lado es algo que está prohibido. – Maynard luchaba por que aquello no le doliera tanto, pero terminó algo frustrado con un suspiro.

Harriet miró asombrada por la sinceridad de sus palabras y quería despertar de aquel sueño que parecía irreal. Nadie dijo nada, ella suspiró mientras lo abrazaba y él la recibía en sus brazos en silencio. Tras varios minutos, Harriet lo miró a los ojos y con pocos centímetros de distancia.

- Te he amado desde siempre. – Dijo Harriet. – Por favor, quiero que me hagas un favor.

- Cualquiera. Solo dímelo.

- No le vuelvas a mentir a tu padre, no te vuelvas a poner a la defensiva con Oclumancia. Se transparente. – Dijo Harriet decidida.

- Fuera de esta habitación yo soy un Snape y tú una Potter. Tú lo dijiste, nuestros padres se detestan. – Dijo Maynard desconcertado.

- Sí, eso ya no me importa. No me vas a perder, pero por favor… debemos luchar juntos. No quiero más secretos. Suficiente tengo con ocultar mis episodios de trance. No quiero pasar toda la semana en Hogwarts preguntándome cuando volveré a verte… quiero ser libre.

- ¿Estás segura? – Maynard respiraba algo más tranquilo.

- Lo estoy. – Dijo Harriet. – He tomado mi decisión…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer¿Que mi padre se entere que eventualmente estamos juntos, que no solo hago tareas contigo que hasta me divierto y hablamos de todo? No quiero que pases trabajo, o alguna vergüenza.

- No me importa. Nada de nuestra relación me avergüenza. – Dijo Harriet y Maynard asintió.

- ¿Aunque mi padre te castigara hasta el día que te gradúes?

- Ya tengo detención con él hasta el día que me gradúe. Nada va a cambiar. – Harriet parecía sonreír levemente.

- Pensé que te avergonzaría que te vieran conmigo. – Dijo Maynard, a lo que Harriet parecía confusa.

- Por supuesto que no. El secreto se debía a mí… hermano, pero él lo superará. Tu padre… también.

- He de decir que tu idea no es tan alocada… – Maynard miraba de forma comprensiva.

- Quiero que besarte no sea un secreto y pueda hablarte todo el tiempo que quiera. – Dijo Harriet, Maynard sonrió.

- Es como un sueño, de repente quieres decirle al mundo que me amas. Sin secretos, con apuro como si me fuera a ir pronto, como si fuera a morir… bueno, técnicamente ya estoy muerto y maldito por siempre. Pero al estar a tu lado he comprobado que todo es posible.

- Todo estará bien. – Harriet sonrió para convencerse.

- Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy. Por cierto he de decirte algo… Weasley, Hill y Nott están escuchando tras la puerta muy atentos. – Dijo Maynard bastante indiferente, haciendo que la puerta se abriera sin tener que tocar su varita. Harriet miraba sorprendida.

Ted, Hillary y Cassie lucían aterrados parados en la puerta mirando a los dos chicos ahora con sorpresa sin haber tenido tiempo de escabullirse.

- Rowen no ha escuchado nada. Hace diez minutos ha partido, mi abuela lo ha llevado. – Dijo Ted a modo de defensa propia. Maynard dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta del balcón, justo cuando una lechuza entró y se acercó a Ted, el tomó la correspondencia y se fue a leer la carta que le acababa de llegar, Hillary le siguió curioso.

Rowen fue a casa de Harry y Ginny, en América. Mientras que Molly hacía los preparativos para la noche de Navidad, pero tuvo la ayuda de Harriet, Hillary y Cassie para terminar los preparativos. Hillary era muy buena cocinera, a diferencia de Harriet y Cassie que solo pelaban papas y hacían cosas sencillas, mientras las chicas llevaban al horno una deliciosa comida con receta secreta de los Weasley, Molly encendió la tv para ver su novela favorita.

- Arthur le gustaban los televisores. – Dijo Molly recordando a su difunto marido. – El me regaló este TV hace un año, esta será mi primera navidad sin él. Oh… miren, están pasando "Secretos de Amor".

- Oh, telenovelas muggles. – Hillary parecía sorprendida y Cassie le echó una ojeada a la caja donde salía una imagen en movimiento, Harriet ya estaba acostumbrada a que su abuela viera la telenovela en la tarde, a todas estas Ted entró sonriente.

- No tengo que irme, mis padres me han escrito… prefieren que me quede aquí. – Dijo Ted casi hiperventilando. – Pasaré Navidad aquí.

- Como que te has ganado la lotería. – Dijo Harriet suspicazmente. Ted algo sonrojado le guiñó un ojo, algo guardaba para sí mismo. Mañana sería la víspera de Navidad.

En el ministerio apenas las cosas habían cambiado, Florence tuvo que regresar al trabajo, aquella Navidad no habría mucho descanso. Edward Bullstrode parecía complacido de tenerla a su lado, como siempre.

- He hablado con Harolds, las cosas están un poco delicadas. Si puedes observar es un ministro con bastante influencia y poder. La gente lo ama y muchos de sus seguidores matarían por él, es una esperanza y el buscará cualquier medio para mantener su imagen de salvador y hará protagonistas a los olvidados. – Dijo Bullstrode en su escritorio. – Pero el poder corrompe fácilmente, su mayor amenaza es Malfoy y eso le atemoriza, es lo único que lo puede detener. A como de lugar, Harolds desea controlar la situación y algunos de sus colaboradores valiéndose de los prejuicios han incendiado la mente del ministro diciendo que Maynard es hijo de dos mortífagos y como tal, le debe lealtades a Malfoy. De Harriet no sospechan tanto, pero creen que ella puede sacar información de los culpables, la desconfianza hacía Potter es que es la primera en su familia en quedar en Slytherin. Cuando Harolds asesinó a Sophia Berry, en su oficina encontró fotos de los dos chicos e informaciones de todo tipo, esto le ha hecho creer a Harolds que Maynard y Harriet son piezas clave de Malfoy.

- Así que el defensor de los olvidados, no ofrece ayuda desinteresada. – Florence tomaba te mientras leía el Profeta. – Está buscando problemas.

- Quiere que espiemos a los Potter y a los Snape. Quiere personas de su confianza en tales cargos. – Dijo Bullstrode. – Y él me considera un buen elemento, confía en mí ya que sabe que colaboré con la caída de Berry.

- ¿Vas a espiar a mi familia¿A mi propio hijo? – Florence evaluaba la reacción de Bullstrode.

- No, quería encomendar esa misión de espionaje a ti. Eres una buena asesina a sueldo, haces bien los trabajos sucios y…

- ¿Por qué confías en mi¿Por qué no le haces caso al ministro¿Podría ser yo acaso una colaboradora de Malfoy junto a mi esposo? Confías en mi sin conocerme. – Dijo Florence fríamente.

- Florence, se quién eres realmente y soy una de las pocas personas que cree que estás viva. Se todas las cosas que Lord Voldemort te quitó, las cosas que Malfoy podría quitarte y algunas cosas que ha logrado como voltear a tu hija en tu contra. Jamás estarías a favor de Malfoy, los neomortífagos te consideran una traidora a la Orden tenebrosa…

- Excelente análisis.

- Tengo fe en ti. – Dijo Bullstrode. – Que más que un trabajo obligado estos últimos años, has aprendido muchas cosas y somos amigos. Por eso te doy la oportunidad de que tomes el caso y causes una buena impresión al ministro.

- Pero… siempre hay un pero. ¿Cuál es el precio que debo pagar?

- Marie L'Obiello es la esposa de Severus Snape, la dulce y joven esposa del misterioso exmortífago perdonado de sus pecados. Eres parte de la familia Snape, tendremos que convencer a Harolds que en realidad estás de mi lado y que el único motivo por el cual te casaste con el Profesor Snape, es una misión.

- Ah… conveniente. ¿Quieres que le haga creer al ministro que no amo a mi marido? Bien pensado. – Dijo Florence con sarcasmo.

- No, Florence no. – Dijo Bullstrode moviendo sus manos intranquilamente. – Marie L'Obiello, haz que Marie no ame al Profesor Snape, debemos convencer al ministro.

- Bien¿Qué plan propones?

- Ser amantes, que todo esto es una movida y que haberte casado con Snape es parte de tu trabajo de espionaje. – Dijo Bullstrode. – Marie es una mujer exótica y atrevida al vestirse, hazla una mujer despiadada para jugar con los sentimientos.

- ¿Sabes algo Edward? Si Marie L'Obiello realmente existiera fuera de mi, Severus Snape jamás se habría fijado en ella y mucho menos hubiese considerado casarse con ella. Decidí encarnar a esa mujer y usarla de disfraz, porque es lo opuesto a mi, es la última persona que yo sería, una excelente forma de fingir mi propia muerte. Siendo la mujer vacía y superficial que Marie es.

- Vamos… mujeres superficiales, El Profesor Snape ha tenido algunas recaídas por tales tipos de mujeres¿Diane Lee? A quien tú misma terminaste por celos. – Dijo Bullstrode tanteando terreno peligroso.

- Basta…

- ¿Se Habrá fijado Severus Snape en alguna otra mujer mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts y jamás habértelo comentado? Habrías explotado Florence, lo sabes… por ejemplo Lily Evans, quizás la carismática Arabella Figg o la misma Tara Ustinov. ¿Habrá habido alguna tentación en los 15 años de tu ausencia? Se me ocurren algunos nombres como… Ronda Greengrass, o algo más contemporáneo¿Habrá conseguido algo de placer al frecuentar a Amarantha Morgan antes de ser enviada a Azkaban¿Qué hay acerca de Narcissa Malfoy?

- ¿Quieres morir pronto Edward?

- No deberías matarme a mí, quizás la lista es más larga que esas tres mujeres… claro, que con tu regreso el Profesor Snape ha logrado calmar su soledad contigo.

- Intentas convencerme de que Severus Snape, el Severus Snape que yo conozco se lío con ellas.

- No, solo habrá tenidos fantasías con Arabella y Lily, pero siendo un adulto en sus plenas facultades ¿habrá podido aunque sea una sola vez dejar entrar a una mujer como Amarantha o Narcissa a su cama? Antes de la caída del Señor Oscuro, el Profesor Snape siempre tuvo preferencias con Draco Malfoy, lo recuerdo bien… yo era algunos años mayor pero lo sabía. ¿Paga de favores o se vengaba de lo que Lucius Malfoy te hizo a ti?

- ¿Cuál es tu punto?

- Severus Snape podría amar a alguien como Marie L'Obiello. Sin duda, dale rienda suelta a la imaginación, al deseo oculto de un hombre. – Decía Edward con voz de triunfo. – Pero Marie, es tan hermosa y sensual¿para qué querría atarse a un hombre viejo y gruñón como Snape? Un motivo oculto como seducirle y espiarlo.

- No te das por vencido, eres perseverante. – Dijo Florence con ganas de asesinarle, en sus ojos estaba a punto de brotarle el fuego.

- Si, pero es por tu propio bien… si tu eres la espía de la familia Snape, tu decidirás que ocultarle o informarle. Podrás advertirle a tu familia y quizás seguiremos la investigación hasta encontrar la forma de detener a Malfoy sin las paranoias de Harolds. – Dijo Bullstrode astutamente.

- Que astuto y manipulador. ¿Por eso ha sido necesaria toda la historia que me has contado?

- Son solo elementos ilustrativos. Mañana Harolds se reunirá, cuida que tu cabello se vea rubio y tus ojos azules, mañana el ministro nos descubrirá en poses indecentes sobre el escritorio. Al convencerle, la misión será tuya.

- ¿Ahora soy una prostituta? – Florence lucía su aspecto de cabellera negra y ahora sus ojos grises tenían una mirada asesina.

- No, nada pasará entre nosotros… solo le haremos creer. Me mantengo fiel a mi promesa, será de trabajo, Florence. Mis fantasías siguen dentro de mi mente.

- Espero que no salgan de allí. – Dijo Florence cansada levantándose y dispuesta a irse.

En casa de los Snape, Maynard terminaba de leer otro libro, pensaba que quizás era una buena idea visitar a Harriet, ya todos sabían lo que ellos tenían, al menos sus amigas y su primo Ted. Al abandonar su alcoba escuchó un golpe fuerte en la sala y al ver de qué se trataba descubrió a su padre desconcertado también. En la puerta estaba Florence Harrington con una mirada muy peligrosa y a punto de estallar.

- ¿Mamá¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Maynard al pie de las escaleras mientras Severus estaba en la puerta de su despacho.

- Severus Snape… - Dijo Florence ignorando a su hijo por completo. – Hay algo que… ¿Quién es Amaranth Morgan?

- Mujer¿te has vuelto loca? – Severus parecía algo incomodo por la vociferación de su esposa. - ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿La conoces¡Responde ya! – Florence vociferó de tal manera que la casa parecía temblar, Maynard se quedó paralizado observando a su padre.

- Si, una bruja que conocía a Dumbledore. – Dijo Severus Snape. – Fue hace muchos años, en 1988 ella vino a Hogwarts.

-¿Te acostaste con ella? – Florence soltó aquella bomba y Maynard tenía los ojos como platos, jamás había visto a su madre reclamando algo tan explicito a su padre.

- Bullstrode, ese maldito estuvo envenenándote… - Dijo Severus dejando su despacho atrás con mucha calma.

- Vaya, así que era cierto… - Florence parecía bastante alterada. – Veo que nunca me olvidaste…

- Fue una sola noche, Harrington por favor… - Dijo Severus bastante entrecortado. Maynard abrió la boca del asombro, pero se dio cuenta que sus padres no se percataron de su presencia.

- ¿Qué hay sobre Ronda Greengrass?

- Florence, la única diferencia entre ellas dos y tu…

- Narcissa Malfoy y tus incontables favores hacía Draco Malfoy, también lo sé bien... – Dijo Florence con rabia.

- La diferencia es que yo te amo y a ellas no. En aquel entonces pensé que jamás volverías, te creía muerta… ¿No entiendes? Eso está en el pasado, porque desde tu regreso a la vida yo…

- Hemos estado casados desde los 18 años y tenemos 60 ahora, pero parece que tendremos que eliminar esos quince años en las que tú fornicabas desconocidas y yo era un espíritu que vigilaba el medallón del Dragón.

- Mujer, no seas terca.

- ¿Porque jamás me dijiste?

- ¿Por qué? Habrías reaccionado igual que ahorita… - Severus parecía querer evitar una confrontación. – Es el pasado¿Por qué no lo dejas así tal como está?

- Desde hoy soy amante de Edward Bullstrode. – Dijo Florence ácidamente.

- ¿Acaso estás vengándote? Ese maldito infeliz…

- No, no es venganza. Es un plan encubierto para hacerle creer al ministro que no te amo. – Dijo Florence algo más calmada, ahora Snape parecía echar chispas. – Yo seré la espía de esta familia y debo hacerle creer al Ministro que el matrimonio de Marie L'Obiello con Severus Snape fue parte de un plan y como te gusta acostarte con zorras insípidas y vulgares, nuestro matrimonio (hablo de Marie) funciona a la perfección.

- Florence… - Severus parecía irritado.

- No quiero verte en mi alcoba hoy. – Dijo Florence pasando a un lado de su hijo, quién aun no lo podía creer. Florence cerró la puerta de su habitación de un golpe y pasó el seguro, Maynard al pie de la escalera parecía desconcertado.

- Vaya, que mujer tan decidida… - Dijo Maynard a su padre.

- Maynard, ve a tu alcoba en vez de estar oyendo conversaciones ajenas. – Dijo Severus subiendo las escaleras. – Estás castigado.

- ¿Cómo? Yo no hice nada… - Dijo Maynard casi divertido. – Yo no me acosté con Ronda Greengrass ni con Narcissa Malfoy.

- Muy gracioso¡a tu habitación! – Severus parecía que iba a perder el control. Maynard algo precavido volvió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Su padre no subió a la alcoba en toda la tarde. No era usual ver a sus padres pelear de aquella manera y sabiendo que no podría resolver aquello, abrió la ventana y decidió escaparse a casa de la Señora Weasley, era el lugar más cercano y seguro para él.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Rose Rickman y Emma Snape**Definitivamente Alan Rickman es tremendo actor, he tenido la oportunidad de verbastantes peliculas de él, una de mis favoritas es Sensatez y Sentimientos, al igual que Robin Hood, su voz es como terciopelo así de sexy. jojo. Para la última pelicula, que blasfemia que hagan morir a alguien como él, o más bien su personaje. Yo he perdido fe en las peliculas, aunque la última me gustó mucho, lo digo que solo la spetima pelicula se salvará si cambian el final mugroso que está escriro en los libros xD

**Dayana Snape:** Vaya, gracias por tus comentarios. Como que mi historia ha andado pasando por ahi como recomendación, jeje. Pues si, Maynard está bastante sorprendido de ser tío, aunque ahorita le preocupan cosas más inmediatas como aprender a controlarse para no pinchar y clavarle los colmillos a cualquiera. Pero no fue solo un hijo que tuvo Eileen, tuvo cuatro pequeños a los cuales no tuvo reparo en sacrificar según lo que vio Harriet¿Qué sorpresas hay en esto? Una bien grande... ya verás.

**Morgan A. Riddle: **Ya verás que pasará pronto, Malfoy no tiene miedo en sacrificar a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia familia. Así que nadie está a salvo, pero... ¿Qué es lo que tanto le desespera? Las visitas de Maynard a Harriet pronto tendrán un cambio radical, quien sabe... seriamente estos dos estarán más preocupados por cumplir esa misión. Aindrea Dumbledore debe dar algunas explicaciones. Saludos.

**Kathy Prince:** Eileen está jugando muy bien su papel y el lado que eligió cuando decidió abandonar su casa, a su madre y en menos de un año ha mostrado su verdadero potencial, mostrando lo que es capaz de hacer y lograr, es buena en pociones y encantamientos, así como poder penetrar la mente de Harriet cada vez que lo desee. Yo tendría cuidado en ofenderla, ella hace su camino propio y es la única de los neomortifagos que se le está permitido cuestionar a Malfoy, ya que le ha mostrado toda su lealtad y Malfoy la ha compensado.


	24. Regalo Inesperado

Holas a todos, otro capítulo en el camino. Espero que sea de su agrado, he empezado clases pero eso no me va a detener de seguir trayendo actualizaciones, aquí está lo que voy a publicar. Hoy hay doble capitulo.

Esta capitulo va dedicado a alguien muy especial, su nombre es Edward Cullen y es un vampiro demasiado perfecto, pues como dato adicional he de decirles a modo de anécdota que la semana pasada tuve la oportunidad de leer la saga de Crespúsculo (Twilight) de Stephenie Meyer, y lo que tengo que decir es: ¡Excelente Historia! La recomiendo… le da tres patadas a… opps, mejor me callo.

Si Maynard pudiera leer mentes, correr rápido, manejar autos a 160 km/h, tratar bien a las chicas, deslumbrar a las chicas de manera natural, les juro que le haría la competencia a Edward. Pero Maynard es Maynard, y Edward es… Edward.

Los vampiros me agradan y me preguntaba porque me había tardado en leer esta historia maravillosa. Estoy enamorada de Edward, el protagonista. El romance y el verdadero amor siempre es una inspiración para cualquier historia. El tiempo que he tenido libre he estado babeando con Edward, es más que una obsesión, junto a mi amado Snape xD

Pero no quiere decir que no tenga corazón para Maynard, ahora sí, hora de enfocarse donde nos habíamos quedado. El dragón y el Fénix nos esperan…

**Capitulo 24. Regalo inesperado.**

Maynard tocó la puerta, prefería hacer esto que volver a entrar por una ventana ya que quería hacer las cosas legalmente. Lo intentaría, oh si, lo iba a intentar. Vacilaba mientras escuchó unos pasos y detrás observaba un coche del ministerio vigilando la entrada de una forma bastante obvia. Tras varios minutos, la Señora Weasley abrió la puerta bastante asombrada.

- Maynard, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, he estado en casa descansando y… bueno, he decidido tomar un poco de sol. – Dijo Maynard, aquello era una ironía. – Quería ver a Harriet, ¿está ella?

- Oh si… pasa, ella está en su habitación. - Dijo Molly dulcemente. - ¿Te quedarás a almorzar?

- Me quedaré, pero no almorzaré. – Dijo Maynard. – Ando sin apetito.

- ¿Estás bien? Cuando mis hijos dejaban de comer me preocupaba mucho. Te ves algo pálido

- Estoy bien, lo aseguro. Mi palidez se debe a mi herencia, mis padres. – Dijo Maynard, Molly no pareció convencida, pero se dirigió a la cocina. Maynard subió por las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Harriet. Estaba algo expectante, Hillary abrió la puerta y sorprendida le dejó pasar. Harriet estaba en el piso, jugando snap explosivo con Cassie y Ted, Hillary regresó a su lugar y continuó. Harriet al ver al chico, se levantó de inmediato.

- ¿Necesitan privacidad? Podemos irnos. – Dijo Hillary acomodándose al lado de Cassie y Ted.

- No es necesario, ustedes igual querrán oír que hablamos. – Dijo Maynard bufando. – Está bien.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Si, no solo te visito cuando las cosas están mal… ¿Cómo estás? – Maynard le sonrió brevemente, besando su frente. Harriet se sentía extraña de aquello y le invitó a sentarse, el chico aceptó sin decir palabras, todos parecían algo escépticos de verle allí.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Maynard parecía presentir la incomodidad.

- No puedo creer que salgas con Harriet, pero es un pensamiento repentino. Me sorprende verte aquí. – Dijo Ted, mientras Hillary trataba de mirar sus cartas.

- Gran cosa, no me sorprende. Deberíamos seguir jugando. – Dijo Cassie. - ¿Te unes Snape?

- No, por ahora solo observaré. – Dijo Maynard amablemente, intentaba ser suave y causar buena impresión. No tenía motivos para mostrarse agresivo, se dio cuenta que estaba frente a cuatro mortales pero aquello no parecía afectarle. Rozó el brazo de la pelirroja y aspiró su aroma un momento. Harriet algo sonrojada continuó el juego. El Snap explosivo, quedó a un lado para jugar "El Tuerto", un juego de cartas muy popular en aquella época. Con gran entusiasmo Hillary parecía ir ganando en poco tiempo, Harriet parecía aun confundida y Maynard se acercó mucho más para ayudarla. Ted y Cassie daban buenas jugadas, mientras Harriet alcanzaba a Hillary, Maynard era buen consejero. Tras un buen rato, Maynard descubrió aquella sensación de libertad y satisfacción, estar al lado de Harriet sin tener que preocuparse por ocultarse o ocultarla a ella. Se sentó junto detrás de ella, y Harriet estaba sentada inocentemente entre sus piernas decidiendo que carta jugaría.

- Eso es trampa, Lestat le está ayudando… - Chilló Hillary.

- ¿Lestat? – Ted no entendió. Maynard miró aburrido hacía Hillary.

- Lestat el vampiro, literatura muggle nada más. – Dijo Harriet algo nerviosa. Ted no conocía de la condición de Maynard.

- Vamos… Ted, es tu turno. – Ted algo confundido jugó un 2 de corazones, mientras Hillary chillaba de emoción.

- He ganado… - Dijo Hillary lanzando al conjunto un par de as. Pero Maynard rio por debajo.

- No, no has ganado. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa perversa. – Escalera, el tuerto pide los ojos de todos ustedes.

Harriet soltó una serie de 5 cartas desde el 9 de espadas hasta el Rey. Cassie se echó a reir, mientras Ted le dio un coscorrón a Hillary en forma de burla.

- Pero… es injusto. – Dijo Hillary. – El te ha ayudado.

- Oh bueno… ya están cansones ustedes con su lloradera. – Dijo Cassie algo malhumorada. Maynard se alejó un poco y se apoyó en la cama, cruzó sus piernas y observó a los cuatro discutir, el solo suspiró, lentamente puso la mano en su pecho y se dio cuenta de algo, su corazón no latía, algo preocupado tocó su cuello sin encontrar su pulso. Harriet sintió como el frío la helaba y volteó hacía Maynard.

- Harriet… Harriet… - Maynard no sabía que decir. – Estoy muerto.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Harriet lo alcanzó rápidamente y trató de encontrar su pulso sin ningún éxito. Puso su oreja en su pecho, nada se escuchaba, su corazón se había detenido. Ella temblaba, sabiendo que aquello no era ninguna broma.

- Entonces estoy en el cielo, aun puedo hablarte. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo.

- Oh Dios, tu transformación está casi completa. – Dijo Harriet.

- Snape… ¿Snape es un vampiro? – Ted se sobresaltó y temblando se levantó. - ¿Desde cuándo? Esto, todo esto ha sido bastante sorpresivo y…

- Le vendí mi alma a Lord Nosferatu, no tenía otra opción. – Dijo Maynard sin expresión alguna en su rostro, parecía más frio que nunca. Harriet abrió su baul con rapidez, buscaba un libro de pasta negra y lo abrió en el piso algo apurada, saltaba algunos capítulos hasta que encontró

"_Transformación a vampiro_

_Una vez que el mortal ha sido mordido para ser convertido, el dolor será inevitable y su alma se rasgará y pertenecerá ahora a su amo, quién le ha concedido la inmortalidad. Ha de ser un ser maldito y sediento de sangre. Las primeras horas, los instintos opacarán cualquiera otra actitud y sus recuerdos humanos desaparecerán, sus cualidades ya que su alma se ha ido para siempre. Un muerto en vida, un ser condenado eternamente a beber sangre para seguir viviendo. Mientras más hambre tenga, más peligroso será."_

Harriet cerró el libro con fuerza y temblaba. Tenía tanto miedo, pero Maynard se acercó a ella y la hizo levantar.

- ¿No tienes alma? – Preguntó Harriet con una nota de amargura.

- No, eso creo. Pero… te recuerdo. Recuerdo mi vida cuando estaba "vivo". Todo ha sido progresivo y ha sido definitivo desde aquella noche que bebí sangre humana, pero sigo siendo el mismo. Mírame. – Maynard tenía más confianza que el primer dia. Harriet lo abrazó, su aroma no había cambiado y lo sentía tan igual a cuando nada de aquello había ocurrido.

- ¿Por qué no ha ocurrido nada lo que dice ese libro? – Preguntó Ted examinando otra vez aquellas páginas, leía con velocidad mientras analizaba aquello.

- Porque algo salió mal… Nosferatu no tiene mi alma. – Dijo Maynard observando a Harriet, luego miró a Ted. – Mi alma, es donde se guardan mis posturas y recuerdos, mis actitudes y valores, mis sentimientos. No he olvidado nada de eso, sigo siendo un mago. Sigo teniendo el poder de decidir, aunque mis habilidades se desbordan.

- Entonces… – Hillary no entendía. - ¿Por qué eres un humano y tu corazón no late? ¿Por qué?

- Soy un vampiro, pero aun tengo pleno uso de mi razonamiento humano. Mi cuerpo desea la sangre y mi mente sabe que peligroso puede ser eso. – Dijo Maynard luego de varios segundos retrocedió sorprendido. – No puedo creer que esté hablando con ustedes sobre esto… Harriet, creo que salir contigo fue aceptar a tus amigas y tu primo tras nosotros.

- Es así… Harriet es como nuestra hermana. – Dijo Hillary. – Ted no pudo elegir estar en su familia, pero igual la quiere. Estás con ella y nosotras o no estás con nadie.

- Vaya, grandioso. – Dijo Maynard, mientras caminaba sigiloso por la habitación, se acercó a Hillary y puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro. – Está bien Hill, seremos amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

Hillary no pudo evitar temblar, Cassie sujetó el brazo de Ted con tal fuerza que Ted sintió que se le iba a desprender. Harriet parecía contener el aliento.

- ¿Por qué estás tan cerca mío? – Dijo Hillary con una débil voz.

- Tranquila… solo que me apetecía un pequeño postre, un poco de tu sangre Hill. – Maynard se lo dijo en el oído y mostrando sus afilados colmillos ahora. Hillary dio un grito de espanto, mientras Ted en shock no se movía. Cassie también gritaba, Harriet estaba enojada.

- Maynard Elias, ¡basta ya! – Harriet se paró enfadada, mostrando el fiero carácter de su madre y su abuela. Maynard reía bastante alegre, soltó a Hillary que casi se desmaya, sus colmillos habían desaparecido. – No es gracioso…

- Tenías que ver tu cara Hillary. – Dijo Maynard a modo de burla. - ¿Estás bien?

- Casi me orinado encima, pudiste matarme. – Dijo Hillary, Cassie la abrazó aun temblando. Ted permanecía callado.

- No volveré hacerlo… - Dijo Maynard algo divertido. – Pero tengo que asustar a alguien. No voy a matarte, Harriet no me dejaría acercarme a ella luego de comerte.

Ted carraspeó la garganta y miró algo malhumorado. Harriet estaba ahora molesta, no solo por el susto que Hillary había llevado, sino por la manera en que Maynard había dicho aquella verdad, ya que a partir de ahora el solo se alimentaría de sangre, ella sentía que lo perdía con cada segundo que pasaba.

- Harriet, ¿Estás bien? – Ted preguntó preocupado. Harriet no pudo evitar romper a llorar.

- ¿Por qué esto tenía que pasar? ¿Por qué Malfoy tendría que estar tras nosotros? – Harriet parecía enojada. – Si Malfoy jamás hubiera pretendido capturarnos, estaríamos aquí… yo podría tener hijos, no tendría episodios de trance y Maynard estaría vivo.

- Estoy vivo, Harriet. Solo que de otra manera diferente… - Maynard susurró en su oído.

- ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? – Preguntó Harriet con amargura. – Yo solo quiero una maldita vida normal, como cualquier chica de 17 años. No quiero ser extraordinaria, no quiero.

- Harriet… Harriet. – Maynard la tomó en sus brazos, sin decir una sola palabra la calmó, acarició su cabello, mientras Ted le daba una mirada algo triste a Cassie y a Hillary. Harriet miró una vez más los ojos del chico, no habían cambiado desde la primera vez que se había percatado de que eran grises al mismo tiempo que la hacían acalorar y sentía como si fuese posible derretirse ante ellos. – Lo lograremos, lo aseguro…

Maynard vio que Ted, Cassie y Hillary se habían ido. Al parecer el momento íntimo se había acercado demasiado pronto. Harriet cayó en la cama algo débil y sin ánimos, desinflada y con mucha tristeza.

- No fue mi intención… - Dijo Maynard.

- No es culpa tuya. – Dijo Harriet secando sus lágrimas. Maynard la acarició una vez más. – Yo quisiera poder viajar en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas. Habrá algo que podría hacer…

- Harriet, no te odies ni te sientas culpable por lo que está pasando. Nosotros somos las victimas y sabes que somos los que pondremos fin a esto, lo siento.

- Quiero creerlo. – Dijo Harriet con su mirada en el piso, Maynard levantó su cara con sus dos manos y le dio una sonrisa cálida de confianza.

- Eres fuerte, ¿lo sabías? Otra chica de 17 años como tu habría muerto hace tiempo por menos cosas que las que has pasado. – Dijo Maynard animándola.

- Es bastante extraño, es… incomprensible. – Dijo Harriet abrazándose al torso del chico, cerró sus ojos y tras varios segundos Harriet escuchó el corazón de Maynard, latía furiosamente.

- ¿Escuchas eso? Estoy vivo… - Maynard sonreía otra vez, lucía distinto cuando lo hacía ya que él solía permanecer callado y serio, ahora parecía sonriente y feliz. Pero aquella tarde, él era el pilar para sostener las esperanzas de su chica, oh si, _su_ chica.

- ¡Maynard! Es fabuloso… ¿Cómo pasó? - Dijo Harriet sin apartarse de su pecho.

- Es como si estar cerca de ti, me hiciera más humano. – Dijo Maynard encontrando sus ojos verdes, ella parpadeó.

- Quizás sea así… - Dijo Harriet, sus manos estaban húmedas ahora pero ella no tenía tanto miedo, Maynard sintió como de las manos de la pelirroja una energía lo calentaba y le hacía sentir mejor. Maynard sintió un pequeño rugido en su estomago, tenía hambre pero no sed de sangre, hambre y se le antojaba comer las panquecas que Florence hacía.

- Harriet, me siento vivo… cuando estoy a tu lado. – Dijo Maynard abrazando a Harriet una vez más. – Todas las barreras y muros que construí para sentirme seguro, no tienen sentido de existir cuando miro tus ojos. Es tan entretenido tenerte en mis brazos, ser yo mismo y no como mi padre.

- ¿Cómo es tu padre?

- Siempre odiando a los Potter, intolerante a cualquiera de ellos… - Dijo Maynard en un susurro. – Pero ya tomé mi decisión, estaré a tu lado.

- Entonces no será como tu padre… - Dijo Harriet susurrando. – No seas como él y yo no seré como el mío.

- Lo prometo. – Dijo Maynard besando la frente de la chica. El almuerzo estaba listo y bajaron al comedor, Molly había servido también comida para Maynard quién gustoso sintió la gloria al poder comer de nuevo, algo en Harriet había hecho retroceder su naturaleza y lo había salvado… pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? La necesitaba a su lado, para cumplir con su corazón – que ahora latía – y para poder seguir sanando de su condición. ¿Qué tenía aquella chica? Maynard no pudo evitar quitar los ojos de encima de Harriet en todo el almuerzo, Hillary se dio cuenta y Cassie le dio un empujón a Maynard para que disimulara porque sospechaban que Molly, la abuela de Harriet ya se había dado cuenta.

La Navidad transcurrió con una grata sorpresa para Molly Weasley, ya que sus hijos habían aparecido todos para sorprenderla la víspera de Navidad, la casa se llenó como nunca. Hermione y Ron aparecieron con la pequeña Emma en sus brazos, era pelirroja. Charlie también apareció, no se quedaría por mucho, mientras Fleur y Billy aparecieron con sus hijos, Fred y George cantaban mientras pasaban la puerta y Percy no dejaba de sonreír, dando un abrazo a su madre.

- Oh, que sorpresa más agradable… - Molly dejaba resbalar lágrimas en los ojos, estaba tan feliz de ver a sus hijos, a todos menos a su única hija. Ginny no habría querido venir aún, estaba aun dolida y desanimada, pero trataba de mantenerse fuerte. Harriet se sintió feliz de ver a sus tios y algunos de sus primos, aunque al ver a su prima Selma, junto a Lorraine y Lorelai chismeando en un rincón, recordó su incidente el verano pasado, Selma odiaba a los Snape y conocer a Maynard no le cayó muy bien.

Fueron tres días, pero fueron una eternidad ya que Maynard no se atrevió a pisar la casa de su abuela por las visitas familiares, al no verlo se sentía intranquila. Pero le enviaba algunas lechuzas para no perder el contacto con él. La reunión de la familia Weasley se sentía bien aunque la melancolía invadía a ratos cuando recordaban al abuelo Arthur o cuando muchos fijaban su mirada en Harriet, cosa que ella detestaba. Hillary y Cassie estuvieron allí para apoyarla y distraerla, junto a Ted quién se unió a sus conversaciones privadas.

- ¿Por qué Selma simplemente me mira con asco? – Preguntó Harriet en el sofá junto a Ted, Hillary y Cassie estaban en la cocina conversando con el Tio Bill y la Tia Fleur. Ted suspiró y sonrió.

- Selma está celosa… - Dijo Ted con una pequeña sonrisa. – Solo es eso, las mujeres suelen sentir celos por sus contemporáneas y posible competencia.

- ¿Qué tengo yo? – Harriet no entendía. – Nadie puede sentir celos de mi.

- Selma es hermosa, todos la adulan y nadie se escapa de sus manos. Pero muchos solo están tras su apariencia, ella envidia tu sencillez y belleza natural…

- ¿Crees que soy bonita?

- No se, Maynard y Charlie no se pueden equivocar. – Dijo Ted sonriendo. – Muchos chicos te consideran interesante, sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo, ¿ves? Eres encantadora incluso cuando eres odiosa.

- Gracias… eso ayuda. – Dijo Harriet rascando su cabeza. Una lechuza entró por la ventana, Harriet la reconoció, era la lechuza de Maynard, llamada Seath.

- Subiré a mi habitación. Voy a escribirle a… - Dijo Harriet tomando la carta con cuidado.

- Maynard, ya se. – Ted sonreía cómplicemente. – Espero que haya sido la mejor decisión.

"_24 / 12 / 2019 _

_Querida Comadreja_

_Me complace anunciarte que mi madre está casi llorando de la felicidad cuando vio que podía comer y dormir más de 15 horas seguidas, pero mi padre advirtió que eso será temporal. Me siento humano, como nunca… ¿Cómo logras hacerme eso?_

_Te extraño, un poco… quizás algo más, pero no sería conveniente estar en el nido de… leones (toda tu familia son Gryffindor), ya sabes que no les caigo muy bien. Bien, Comadreja espero poder visitarte y pasar una tarde agradable como buenos amigos (si están tus amigas) o como quieras (si estamos solos). Espero que tengas dulces sueños y sueñes con las mandrágoras, son adorables._

_Hoy terminé un libro de romance (no hay más nada que leer en esta casa, he leído todos los libros), se llama "Cadenas de amor", no soporto el romance pero el libro no estuvo mal. Tengo otros tres libros esperándome: "La Carta del Adios", "La sangre que baja por tus caderas" y "La Historia de Emily Pinnet" (todos fueron libros de mi hermana). Debo ir a una librería, tanto romance apesta._

_Espero que pases una tarde agradable… nos veremos, ¿puedo llamarte de alguna forma cariñosa como "Comadrejita", mi hostilidad hacia ti tendrá una tregua hasta que me dejes de gustar… ¿te parece bien?_

_Escorpión Rojo"_

"_25/ 12 / 2019 _

_Querido Escorpión Rojo_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Es bueno saber que progresas, no sé qué es lo que hago pero sea lo que sea tengo más control de las cosas. Es un buen avance, ¿no? _

_Iba a decir que te extrañaba, tus bromas pesadas y tu hostilidad son parte de mi vida, así como también tus argumentos debatibles y tus opiniones crudas, pero también aprecio perderme en… ¿tus besos? (Besas bien)._

_No he podido leer ningún libro, Ted y las chicas me han entretenido estos días. Ayer abrimos los regalos de Navidad, más ropa y un libro sobre "Como conseguir el chico ideal", regalo de mi prima Selma (es una odiosa). _

_Tu hostilidad hacia mí, es falsa. ¿Solo te gusto? Eso no pareció la última vez que estuvimos solos, no más barreras. No me llames comadrejita, pero te prohíbo llamarme caramelito de jengibre o algo así… _

_Comadreja"_

"_25/ 12 / 2019_

_Querido Caramelito de Jengibre_

_Me has incendiado la imaginación de una forma creativa. Para aclarar las cosas, no solo me gustas y encuentro muchas cosas interesantes al estar a tu lado, eres una cabezota y tienes muchos argumentos, ¿no hemos construido una amistad sólida a base de coqueteos ligeros y horas haciendo asignaciones académicas? _

_Sobre tu regalo de ese libro nefasto, si Selma llega a ver que estamos juntos, es probable que diga que no te gusta leer y que no aceptas la ayuda ajena. Debo ir a cenar, así que espera otra lechuza mía. Seath está cansado de ir allá para aca, pero es su trabajo._

_Escorpión Rojo"_

"_26 / 12 / 2019_

_Querido Colmilludo Conde Lestat de Drácula_

_Alimenta mejor a Seath. Me quedé dormida anoche... Hillary pintó las uñas de mis pies, es horroroso. Cassie me maquilló y parecía una novia… cadáver. Soy la diversión de ellas dos. Buenos días, mi querido colmilludo. Mis tíos se irán en año nuevo, esta ha sido una reunión bastante larga, ayer mi Tia Fleur descubrió a Selma y a Austin (su novio) en acción en la cocina temprano, que bochorno. La casa sigue ruidosa, no sé como cabe tanta gente aquí._

_¿Has pensado que yo le diga a mi familia sobre lo nuestro? No me importaría si Selma cree que estoy loca, yo soy feliz. Prometeme que jamás intentaremos liarnos en la cocina, mi tio Bill está tan molesto que llamó a Tio Remus y Austin va camino a América._

_Pd. No me llames caramelito de jengibre._

_¿Comadreja?"_

"_27 / 12 / 2019_

_Querida manzanita dulce y envenenada_

_Aleja a tus amigas de tu físico, no quiero verte pintada como una puerta, soy alérgico al maquillaje. No hay necesidad. Te lo ordeno amablemente, como tu novio que soy. Colmilludo es buen sobrenombre, solo que ahorita no hay colmillos que mostrar, quiero verte… tu olor se me hace necesario y delicioso, eres peligrosa. Tu prima Selma no ha aprendido la discreción, podemos darle un par de lecciones, ¿no crees?_

_Algún día tendremos que contarles lo nuestro, a menos que quieras mantenerme en la soledad del anonimato por siempre _– Harriet tembló cuando leyó esto_ - . Espero tu creatividad en la próxima carta._

_Escorpión Rojo"_

" _28 / 12 / 2019_

_Querido Vlad chupasangre_

_¿Manzanita dulce y envenenada? No ha sido tu mejor esfuerzo. ¿No quieres verme arreglada? Ya que lo has aclarado, ¿Desde cuándo somos… novios? Pensé que… ¿No podríamos hablarlo de frente? Quiero verte, quiero verte, quiero verte… me desespera. _

_No soporto tenerte a tres casas de distancia y no verte. Ahora por favor ignora este momento de debilidad hacía ti._

_Comadreja"_

"_28 / 12 / 2019_

_Querida Harriet:_

_Yo también quiero verte. Bueno, tú tenías la idea de que estuviésemos juntos en secreto. No solo hablaremos de frente, también haremos muchas cosas de frente, lo prometo. _

_He decidido no ignorar este momento de debilidad hacía mi, te mostraré algo que querrás ver. Argh, te extraño bastante… estoy debilitándome (literalmente) y quiero verte como nunca antes. He terminado todos los libros. ¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta?_

_Espero tu respuesta_

_Maynard_

_Pd. Ansio tocar tu cabello, te quiero ahora mismo."_

"_28 / 12 / 2019_

_¿No es peligroso salir por ahí? Quizás esta desesperación por vernos sea producto de una mente perversa. Mi abuela no me dejará salir, pero tampoco es buena idea que yo pise tu casa, a tu padre no le hará gracia._

_Harriet."_

"_28 / 12 / 2019_

_Harriet, no seas tonta. Te protegeré. Acepta, acepta. Por favor._

_Maynard."_

Harriet estaba en su cama leyendo este último fragmento de pergamino, escribió la respuesta y Seath voló hacía la casa de los Snape. Se quedó esperando algunos minutos, y decidió vestirse como muggle, apenas la tarde comenzaba a caer, eran las tres de la tarde pero estaba bastante oscuro y habían amenazas de nevada, el cielo estaba nublado.

Se colocó unos pantalones, eran jeans algo desgastados y una camisa de lana de color verde, un sueter azul marino y encima otra chaqueta, otro abrigo le rodeaba, tomó los guantes negros de su hermano y unas orejeras, además de un gorro y una bufanda. El frío era abrumador.

Harriet trató de pasar desapercibida, pero su prima Selma que se mantenía vigilante en la entrada le interceptó.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Voy a dar una vuelta. – Dijo Harriet insegura. En sus manos había un pequeño paquete de regalo, el lazo azul brillaba. Selma pasó su mirada insegura y miró por la ventana.

- No me digas, ¿ese chico guapo allá afuera te espera? – Selma miraba recelosa por la ventana y volvía a poner sus ojos en los de Harriet. Ella balbuceó algunas palabras inentendibles y abrió la puerta.

- Diles a Hillary y a Cassie que volveré pronto. – Dijo Harriet con un hilo de voz. Sus amigas estaban en la otra sala junto a Ted y Lorraine jugando snap explosivo. Harriet sintió la brisa pegar contra su cara y descubrió a un chico sentado en la valla de la casa de su abuela, Harriet quedó paralizada al ver al chico en cuestión: Era Maynard.

El chico se levantó al verla y volteó hacía su lado, llevaba un gorro vinotinto y podía reconocerlo, una sonrisa le esperaba. Pero algo era diferente, se veía más pálido y sus facciones más acentuadas. ¿Por qué? Recorrió su rostro buscando la raíz del cambio y tras varios segundos, Maynard se quitó su gorro, Harriet miró boquiabierta, su cabello largo se había ido, quedando corto para lo que una vez había sido.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Harriet miraba sorprendida.

- Mmm… estaba aburrido y meditaba tus palabras, tome un cuchillo y el cabello cayó al piso. Fue sencillo. – Dijo Maynard estrechando su mano y besándola en la mejilla.

- Nunca insinué que necesitaras un cambio de peinado. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo. – Pero se ve bien… aunque te ves algo cabezón.

- No entiendes, dijiste que no debería parecerme tanto a mi padre y heme aquí. Sé que llevar el cabello corto no me hará distinto, pero hay menos parecidos físicos, es como un recordatorio.

- Te pareces a tu madre increíblemente. – Dijo Harriet impresionada. Sus manos estaban inseguras, Maynard las miró y vio el pequeño obsequio. – Ahh… ¡Feliz Navidad! Un detalle sin importancia.

- Gracias, creo que has leído mi pensamiento. – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole. Tomó el regalo en sus manos y lo abrió con cuidado, miró sorprendido al encontrar una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor, rojo escarlata, hilos dorados y las iniciales M. S.

- Lo he hecho yo, en el poco tiempo libre que he tenido. – Dijo Harriet sonrojada y Maynard inmediatamente le sonrió, quitó su bufanda y se puso su nuevo regalo mostrando sus iníciales.

- Gracias, es muy considerado de tu parte. – Maynard parecía fascinado. – Yo también tengo algo para ti.

- No tenías que molestarte. – Dijo Harriet aun sonrojada, sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Maynard buscó en uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño paquete, era diminuto y lo abrió. Era de plata, una especie de medallón con una figura de un dragón con ojos esmeraldas.

- Esto ha estado en mi familia desde hace siglos. – Dijo Maynard mostrándolo al aire. – Es el medallón del dragón, perteneció a mi madre pero ella lo dejó de usar hace algunos años atrás, sirve de protección ya que tiene magia antigua, pero ella creo que no lo necesita, sabe cuidarse sola. Todas las mujeres Harrington lo han tenido, ahora es tuyo.

- Oh no… Maynard. – Harriet chilló. – Es una reliquia familia, ¿Cómo vas a darme algo tan valioso?

- Está bien, acéptalo. – Dijo Maynard poniéndoselo alrededor del cuello. Harriet sintió una molestia los primeros segundos, como si se sofocara pero posteriormente sintió que no tenía tanto frío.

- Pero… yo no soy una Harrington. – Dijo Harriet insegura. – Esto…

- Yo tampoco, mi madre fue la última Harrington. – Dijo Maynard recordando. – Pero yo debería dárselo a mi esposa, o a mi hija… el linaje sigue a través de mí. No pienso tener hijos, así que tú eres la única mujer con quién tengo un vinculo afectivo. Es tuyo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto que sí. Florence también está de acuerdo. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo. – Claro que aun no sabe que eres tú. Pero mamá no tiene prejuicios contra los Potter, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

- Vaya, esto es…

- Ay Harriet, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio. – Dijo Maynard bastante despreocupado.

- No, es algo más grande. Un medallón del dragón, que ha estado por varios siglos en tu familia. ¿No es eso más impresionante que un anillo de matrimonio? – Harriet estaba algo mareada. – Y yo dándote una bufanda, que ilusa soy.

- Tienes puntos, lo hiciste tú. – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole. – Además es muy dulce de tu parte hacer algo para mí. No debiste. Yo no tengo crédito por hacer ese medallón, es de mi pertenencia y es mi regalo para ti.

Harriet quedó en silencio, juntos caminaron varios minutos, Maynard de vez en cuando miraba a Harriet con bastante insistencia, hasta que se detuvieron cerca de la entrada del bosque, cubierto de nieve.

- ¿Y bien? – Maynard tocó con sus manos con guantes las mejillas de la chica.

- Te he extrañado demasiado. – Dijo Harriet abrazando al chico. Maynard le correspondió.

- Yo también, no tienes idea. Creo que estar lejos de ti hace que aumente mis ganas de verte y poder soportarte. – Dijo Maynard besando a la chica, Harriet se ahondó en su pecho y cerró los ojos, escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Maynard y como poco a poco se aceleraban.

- Estás vivo… es una sensación que no quiero perder. – Dijo Harriet. – Oir tu corazón es genial.

- Tienes miedo de que me transforme en un monstruo, ¿no? – Dijo Maynard suspirando. – No te culpo, pero no debes preocuparte.

Juntos caminaron por un sendero y en la entrada del bosque se sentaron en un viejo tronco caído, Harriet miraba el piso algo apenada de mirar al chico a los ojos.

- No tengas miedo, aun tengo mis habilidades bien controladas. Tu también has avanzado… me has salvado de la muerte. – Dijo Maynard a su lado mirando el piso también.

- ¿Dependemos el uno del otro? – Preguntó Harriet.

- No creo, solo yo dependo de ti. De esa magia extraña que usas sobre mí, consideré que debería cuidarte incluso cuando no estoy a tu lado, el medallón te ayudará. Evitará que nadie pueda penetrar tu mente, hay magia antigua.

- Pero solo funciona si tengo sangre de tu familia. – Harriet lo volvía a examinar.

- No es cierto, la abuela Marie usó ese medallón muchos años y no era una Harrington de sangre, era la esposa del abuelo de mi abuelo. – Dijo Maynard recordando. – No te preocupes, el medallón y tú se llevarán bien. Debes procurar jamás quitártelo.

- Yo… está bien. Lo prometo. – Dijo Harriet levantando su mirada y encontrando los ojos grises de Maynard.

- ¿Por qué nos tomó tres años darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro? – Maynard parecía hacerse aquella pregunta con amargura.

- No lo sé, nunca es tarde. – Dijo Harriet acercándose más al chico. – Quizás por el hecho de estar prohibido por quienes son nuestros padres.

- Es una mala excusa, pero es cierto. Dejamos a nuestras familias atrás, ¿Te parece?

- Es justo, esto es entre tú y yo. – Dijo Harriet, acercándose peligrosamente al chico, podía sentir su olor, su aliento y podía sentir como sus labios tocaban sus labios suaves y de alguna forma cálidos entre aquel frío. Aquella tarde fue bastante agradable y menos fría que las demás.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Ahora sabemos de dónde se frenada la naturaleza vampiresca del chico, es Harriet quién influencia a Maynard y de aquí el significado más profundo de su relación (Maynard salva a Harriet al mismo tiempo que Harriet salva a Maynard, son opuestos pero necesarios). Maynard sigue siendo un humano, pero no es porque haya sido una casualidad sino porque Harriet sin darse cuenta ejerció un gran papel al salvarle, al estar junto a él las primeras horas tras la mordida de Nosferatu y eso es una parte de esta historia, viene más en el camino. Marie (Florence) será una excelente espia, eso esperamos y utilizará todas sus herramientas para sacar provecho.

**Rose Rickman y Emma Snape:** Hola chicas,me alegra que les haya gustado, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo también. Pues si, la situación de Maynard es temporal ya que su condición agarra terreno sobre el efecto que tiene Harriet sobre él (hacerle sentir y ser más humano), por otro lado Severus es semi-vampiro, nacido de una humana por lo que puede débilmente mostrar algunas características limitadamente y podría reconocer a otros vampiros, pero no tiene las mismas fortalezas que su hijo tiene ahora. ¿Alguna otra peli que podría recomendar de Alan? Pues, la película de Robin Hood, es una película brillante y en Die Hard, que hace de terrorista. A mí me pareció interesante la de Rasputín, está la del Perfume y la Sweeney Todd, pero esas dos últimas no las he podido ver.

Daeva Snape: Hola Carla, estoy muy agradecida de tu comentario, espero qiue te siga gustando y sigas leyendo la historia, lo más importante es disfrutarla. Si, aparte de

hola, me llamo carla y decirte que me encanta tu historia , desde hace lla tiempo la leo y me encanta y tambien muxo las parejas harriet y maynard , severus y florence. me gusta muxo el capitulo 19 , sobre eliem tuvo cuatro niños y uno sobrebibio pero si los cuatro son hermano y eliem se vera las cara sus padres que pasara, cual sera la reacion de ambos , bueno un saludo carla.


	25. La reacción pública

**Capitulo 25. La reacción pública.**

Los días pasaron alarmantemente rápidos, Harriet se veía mucho mejor a si misma, no tenía pesadillias y dormía mejor que nunca, sospechaba que el medallón tenía algo que ver. Pero no recibía señales de Malfoy y eso la tranquilizaba, aunque solía temer, un enemigo que no podía ver pero sentirlo tampoco era de ayuda. Preparaba muy alegre su baúl, mientras su hermano le contaba las aventuras vividas en Norteamérica a ella y a Ted.

Volver a Hogwarts luego de esta corta temporada de vacaciones navideñas no era tan terrible como parecía antes, Harriet sonreía más a menudo y sin motivo. Su hermano aprovechó esto para molestarla.

Las heridas abiertas de Harriet en sus muñecas parecían haberse detenido y poco a poco se iban a cerrando. El gran día de regreso, tras abrazar a su abuela con mucho entusiasmo se subió al expreso de Hogwarts bastante feliz, esperaba encontrar al chico por quién suspiraba, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

Pasaban los minutos, Hillary y Cassie sentadas en su mismo compartimiento junto a Ted y Rowen, contaban algunos chismes y noticias locales. Pero Harriet no estaba prestando atención, miraba hacía el pasillo esperando por el chico Snape, a menudo sujetaba impaciente su nuevo medallón (del cual su hermano se había mostrado curioso) y no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa. La lluvia golpeó el expreso de Hogwarts y todo el día transcurrió bastante lento en aquel viaje hacía Hogwarts. ¿Algo le habría pasado a Maynard? ¿El Profesor Snape habría descubierto todo y habría mandado a Maynard a Azkaban? No se podía imaginar nada, con bastante intranquilidad decidió dormir todo lo que restaba del viaje rechazando las golosinas de sus amigas.

Al despertarse, vio que el tren se había detenido, las luces del Castillo podían verse a lo lejos y ella sabía que debía colocarse la túnica del colegio. Hillary y Cassie hablaban casualmente, mientras Ted no dejaba su libro a un lado y Rowen comía algunas golosinas prestando atención a las chicas. Tras varios minutos todos los alumnos comenzaron a bajar a la estación y abordar las diligencias, Harriet intentaba mirar hacía sus demás compañeros y no encontró a Maynard por ningún lado.

El viaje frío desde la estación hasta el Castillo le pareció una eternidad, Harriet iba a preguntarle al Profesor Snape donde estaba su hijo, aunque le descubrieran. La curiosidad sobrepasaba los límites de la paciencia, ¿Dónde estaba el joven Snape? ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Caminaba sin hablar mucho, hacía el Gran Salón, el olor del vestíbulo era característico y se sentía ahora insegura al estar de vuelta en Hogwarts (Harriet tenía esa facilidad de cambiar de parecer). Hubiese preferido quedarse en casa de su abuela y encontrarse a escondidas con Maynard, eso le parecía seguro. Los alumnos pasaban hacía el Gran Salón, mientras ella observó al pie de la escalera a Maynard junto a su padre, aquella visión la alivio pero le aterrorizó, ¿Por qué no había viajado con ella? Le pareció justo alcanzarlo y preguntarlo, pero prefirió esperarle en el Gran Salón, ya que no sabía que tan al tanto estaría enterado el Profesor Snape y no quería causar incomodidad.

Se moría del hambre y lo sabía, no pudo evitar encontrarse con sus demás compañeros y sentarse a comer con sus amigas, el hambre era demasiado. Ya mañana volvería a hacer la misma estudiante de Slytherin llena de deberes y estaba orgullosa de haber terminado las asignaciones pendientes en navidad. Maynard apareció en el gran Comedor media hora después y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor sin probar bocado.

Harriet presentía que ocurría, Maynard volvía a recaer y necesitar sangre humana, su rostro pálido lo delataba, así como el asco al mirar la comida. Sus miradas se encontraron un momento y él sonrió gustoso dándole un guiño en el ojo. Harriet sonrojada volvió sus ojos a su plato, pero se sentía aliviada que las cosas volvían a ser las mismas.

Pero Maynard no se acercó a ella, se desapareció rápidamente y tras varios minutos una lechuza apareció para Harriet, la nota era breve.

"_Mañana a las 7 en el Vestíbulo. Debemos hablar._

_Maynard"_

Harriet no podía evitar sentir como el terror se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo, la frase "_Debemos hablar_" sonaba amenazadora y fría. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Maynard que ella no era con quién debía estar? Miró en todas direcciones y descubrió a Martha sonriendo muy animada, junto a Valery y Corina. Sudaba frío y sentía que iba a vomitar las mariposas traicioneras que tenía en su estomago.

- Harriet, ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Hillary extrañada. Harriet solo le pasó la nota a Hillary quién la examinó. – No puede ser algo malo…

- No lo sé… - Harriet temblaba y sentía que hacía mucho más frío. - ¿Y si se cansó de mi?

- Harriet, hemos dormido con tus ronquidos por seis años, no nos hemos cansado de ti. – Dijo Hillary. – Calma, solo hablarán.

- Si te rompe el corazón, le romperemos la cara. – Dijo Cassie terminando el postre sin darle importancia al asunto.

- No, lo último que dijimos es que dejaríamos ver vernos en secreto. En teoría somos una pareja, formal. En todo el sentido de la palabra.

- Jesucristo, luego de lo que ha pasado entre ustedes… es lo minimo que podría esperarse. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo. - Seguro cumple su palabra.

Pero aquella situación no impidió que Harriet pensara más de lo debido, pero tras luchar contra el cansancio cayó dormida en su cama y se despertó alarmada a las 6 de la mañana. Había tenido un sueño extraño, pero no eran pesadillas atemorizantes. Por primera vez tenía la certeza de que era su propia mente y le dio alivio, en todo este tiempo ella nunca había tenido una mente diabólica y perversa. Se vistió y esperó mientras pasaban los minutos. Dentro de poco tendría que hablar con Maynard y los nervios no la dejaban caminar bien. Llegó la hora, ella caminó despacio hasta el vestíbulo dejando su fría sala común detrás.

Harriet llegó al vestíbulo algo nerviosa, Maynard la esperaba sentado al pie de las escaleras puntual mientras leía un libro. Harriet temblaba ligeramente, algunos chicos pasaban a desayunar al Gran Comedor. El chico levantó su cabeza y la vio cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

- Buenos días… - Maynard sonaba bastante cordial.

- Hola Mayn… ard. – Dijo Harriet completando su nombre dudosa.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó el chico bastante amable.

- Ehm… no sé, bien. Pero extraña. Dispara, ¿Qué quieres hablar?

- Ese tono verdoso en tu rostro indica que tienes miedo. ¿Has cambiado de parecer? – Preguntó Maynard preocupado.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre nosotros, si quieres podemos dejarlo así…

- No, yo… ¿Cuál era tu motivación inicial de verme aquí? – Preguntó Harriet temblando.

- Saber si comenzamos hoy… ya sabes, ser novios como si fuera algo normal y casual. Sin escondernos, he estado pensando muchas cosas espeluznantes sobre eso. Pero es bastante bien… - Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Era eso? – Harriet pareció suspirar aliviada.

- Si, ¿Qué pensabas que era? – Maynard no parecía entender.

- Pensé que no querías estar más conmigo. – Dijo Harriet. – La frase _"debemos hablar",_ sonó un poco amenazante.

Maynard soltó una carcajada bastante sonora, no era usual verlo sonreír y menos de aquella manera.

- No seas tonta. ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

- No se… no te vi en todo el día ayer, ¿Por qué no viajaste en el expreso de Hogwarts?

- Mi padre prefirió que fuese con él, tiene miedo que saltaré a beber sangre de cualquier alumno. – Dijo Maynard lógico. – No pensé que te preocuparías tanto por mi ausencia, vaya. La próxima vez te avisaré. Anoche pensé demasiado sobre nosotros y… creo que es lo mejor.

- ¿No pudiste dormir?

- No, el insomnio se ha apoderado progresivamente de mí nuevamente. Recuerda mi condición. – Dijo Maynard sin darle importancia. – Tener más tiempo para pensar a veces puede enloquecerme. Al menos no necesitaré excusas para verte a partir de hoy. Entonces, ¿comenzamos hoy? No utilizaré más Oclumancia.

- Bien, es un buen trato. – Dijo Harriet son una sonrisa. - ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

- Creo que deberías comer antes de que te desmayes. Luces hambrienta. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo. - ¿Hillary y Cassandra?

- Vendrán luego, han decidido darme mi espacio. Dice Hillary que debemos estar a solas para hablar lo que fuésemos a hablar.

- Si... es razonable. – Dijo Maynard mirando al infinito. Se levantó, justo cuando los Gryffindor bajaban. Rowen miraba sospechoso, luego dio una sonrisa.

- Hermana, bueno es verte. – Dijo Rowen. - Snape, considera que este año será diferente. Averiguaremos con quien te acuestas, debe ser bastante buena y experimentada en la cama como para hacerte sonreír. Así que quizás puedas pasarnos el dato... – Rowen miraba con un rostro crispado en superioridad, una superioridad falsa. Harriet estaba roja, casi furiosa y temblando, sin pensarlo tomó su libro de encantamientos y se lo arrojó a su hermano.

- Idiota. – Dijo Harriet, el libro impactó con la espalda de su hermano. Rowen volteó asombrado y vio los ojos furiosos de Harriet.

- ¿Por qué me atacas? ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Rowen ahora gritaba.

- Eres un cerdo… - Harriet le volteó los ojos y miró al suelo. Maynard con una ligera sonrisa miró a Rowen.

- Creo que te arrepentirás de tus palabras, baboso Potter. – Dijo Maynard, Rowen se alejó junto a Charlie y Sean, que aun reían la escena. Antes de desaparecer hacía el Gran Comedor, Charlie dio una mirada hacía Harriet hasta que Maynard se interpuso con una sonrisa. Le ofreció su mano a la pellirroja.

- Detesto a mi hermano. Hay días que pienso eso… - Dijo Harriet algo molesta, pero Maynard pasó su brazo por su hombro y caminó junto a ella.

- Calma, apenas el día comienza. – Dijo Maynard ayudando a cargar sus libros, ella suspiró. Juntos entraron al Gran Comedor y mientras avanzaban a la mesa de Slytherin, Harriet miraba algo nerviosa pero decidida. La correspondencia llegó, el desayuno estaba normal y Harriet pudo apreciar la consistencia pero sin estar consciente de lo que comía.

- Nunca tuviste gestos cariñosos con Martha, no tienes que fingir que…

- Harriet, una regla: No compares nuestra relación con Martha, es aburrido. Segundo, calma… yo sé quién soy y como debo comportarme. ¿Bien? – Maynard miraba a Harriet directamente a los ojos.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo Harriet y sintió un suave beso en su mejilla, Maynard volvía la vista algo desinteresado al periódico. Ella levantó su mirada y vio que Corina Patil se ahogaba, mientras Hillary y Cassie entraban al Gran Comedor, sonriendo apenas vieron a la pareja juntos. Harriet sintió como casualmente bajo la mesa la mano de Maynard la recorría hasta posarse en su cintura. La tos de Corina era desesperante, porque estaba ahora calmándose y tomando algo.

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – Preguntó Maynard.

- Ah… encantamientos, con los adorables Hufflepuff. – Dijo Harriet recordando brevemente.

- Buena manera de empezar la semana. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo con maldad, Valery susurraba a Corina, pero Ryan puso atención y eventualmente lanzó una mirada curiosa hacía la mesa de Slytherin. – Yo tengo Historia, con los Ravenclaw.

- Me pica la garganta, la comida está muy condimentada. – Dijo Harriet encarando a Maynard quién sin mucha solemnidad tomó un poco de su tostada, el con cara de asco masticó despacio.

- ¿Mucho condimento?

- Sabe horrible… - Dijo Maynard tomando un vaso de jugo. – Es como repugnante.

- Solo un poco de pimienta… - Dijo Harriet, pero Maynard casi escupe el jugo. - ¿Estás bien?

- El jugo sabe a algo asqueroso. Menos mal que no tenía mucha hambre. – Dijo Maynard limpiando su boca con una servilleta. Harriet desconfiada olió el vaso y probó, el jugo de naranja era refrescante y bastante dulce.

- El jugo sabe bien… ¿Por qué…? – Harriet no se imaginaba el porqué de aquella reacción del chico.

- Otra vez está pasando. Ya no necesito comer… como los humanos. – Dijo Maynard manteniendo la tranquilidad por lo bajo. Harriet se le heló la sangre, ella lo miraba sin expresión.

- Vas muy rápido… digo, lo arreglaremos luego a solas, espero poder hacerlo como la otra vez. – Dijo Harriet, Hillary y Cassie se sentaron cerca.

- ¿Se puede? Permiso, espero no estén hablando nada intimo. – Dijo Hillary con un panecillo en sus manos, sentándose al lado de Maynard, Cassie fue de frente a Hillary sirviéndose unas tostadas mientras en medio del Gran Comedor un chico no salía de su asombro: Christian Valdemarr con los ojos inmensos como platos miraba atónito en dirección de Harriet.

- Es la mesa de tu casa, yo soy el invasor hoy. – Dijo Maynard, dirigiendo su mirada hacía Valdemarr, sin dejar de sonreír volvió su mirada a la pelirroja y acarició ligeramente su cabello.

- Buena movida, Valdemarr está ahora algo molesto y frustrado. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo mientras untaba de mermelada el panecillo, lo mordió con gusto. Maynard con una ligera carcajada miró a Hillary, le daba una mirada cómplice mientras Harriet sin darse cuenta terminaba su plato. Un grito de sorpresa inundó el lugar, Beca Stevens corría desde la puerta hasta la nueva "parejita romántica", estaba emocionada e hiperventilaba.

- Felicidades, tortolos… Hill me ha contado la noticia. – Dijo Beca alzando la voz, el que no se hubiese enterado que Maynard y Harriet compartían mesa, ahora podían estar seguros que eran…

- ¿Novios? Me parece genial, un gran reto… - Dijo Beca mientras Harriet palidecía, el profesor Snape había llegado y rostro se crispó en algo de terror, quería que Beca se callara. - ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? Me parece genial…

- Erhhh… desde Navidad. – Dijo rápidamente Harriet por lo bajo.

- Una verdadera nochebuena, supongo… - Dijo Beca y luego tomando asiento junto a sus amigas de quinto año. Harriet miró de manera asesina a Hillary.

- ¿A quién más le contaste?

- A más nadie… lo juro. – Dijo Hillary algo nerviosa. Martha Macinsale llegó con paso decidido, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, se sentó junto a sus amigas y apenas probó bocado. Valdemarr había desaparecido misteriosamente. Si Beca lo sabía, todo Hogwarts lo sabía y la noticia se corrió tan rápido que parecía increíble. Apenas eran las 7:30 am.

- Creo que vamos tarde. – Maynard quitó su interés en el Profeta, sus ojos grises y fríos se encontraron con los de su padre que estaba ahora frente a la mesa de ellos.

- Hola papá… buenos días. – Dijo Maynard cordialmente. Su padre tenía la vena de la sien palpitándole, hacía un esfuerzo por no descontrolarse.

- Profesor Snape, para ti… Snape. – Dijo Severus con una mueca de disgusto unida a dolor, como si alguien le hubiese golpeado en el rostro. Harriet se atrevió a mirar al jefe de casa y no podía evitar pensar en que aquel pintoresco hombre que la detestaba junto a toda su familia, ahora en adelante sería _"su suegro_", aquel pensamiento le hizo temblar Severus miró bruscamente a Harriet, ella sintió que le había leído aquel pensamiento.

- Potter, no olvide su castigo hoy en la tarde… en cuanto a usted, Señor Snape. ¿Podría pasarse por mi despacho a la hora del almuerzo? – Snape intentaba no perder el control apretando y mostrando sus dientes.

- Bien. – Dijo Maynard sujetando los libros de Harriet, ella sentía que tambaleaba al tomar su mochila. Cassie miraba su plato para evitar reírse, mientras Hillary se ocultaba con el Profeta que Maynard había estado leyendo. – Nos vemos entonces.

Como un desafío Maynard tomó con su mano libre, una de las manos de Harriet. Juntos se fueron hacía sus clases y al volver a entrar al vestíbulo, Harriet sentía que su corazón iba a salirse por la boca.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Maynard subiendo junto a ella las escaleras, ella asintió débilmente. – No fue tan mal…

- Tu padre me va a decapitar, lo sé… - Dijo Harriet, Maynard algo tenso suspiró, luego dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- No lo creo… - Dijo Maynard con sarcasmo. – Seguro ha intentado ocultar su felicidad.

Maynard entregó los libros a Harriet, un grupo de Hufflepuff venía llegando, Marion Taylor le guiñó un ojo a Harriet con disimulo, mientras Anthony miraba asombrado. Harriet y Maynard estaban cerca de la entrada de aquel salón y en mucho tiempo Harriet algo agitada se sentía como una adolescente normal, con una vida normal y un novio ¿normal? … era bastante anormal.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo. – Dijo Maynard. – Esta tarde tendremos una buena clase de pociones.

- Oh si… como olvidarlo. Que tengas un feliz día. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo con más confianza.

- Igual. Creo que vamos bien… hasta parecemos normales. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo, Harriet nunca lo había visto tan feliz frente a ella en público.

- ¿Qué querrá hablar tu padre? – Preguntó Harriet comprobando que el Profesor aun no había llegado, Cassie y Hillary pasaron al lado con una sonrisa. Muy de cerca venía Martha con la cabeza abajo.

- Temas agradables… espero. – Dijo Maynard con una pequeña esperanza. – Luego te contaré…

Harriet sentía que muchas personas se asomaban desde el aula algo curiosas, sentía algunas risitas y miradas inquisitorias. Cuando el profesor llegó y entró al salón, Harriet sobresaltada tomó su mochila.

- Adios. – Dijo Harriet, Maynard con una sonrisa la besó brevemente. Un pequeño silbido se escuchó desde el salón y Harriet avergonzada se coloró hasta las orejas. Hillary le había guardado un puesto junto a ella, para su mala suerte estaba a dos puestos de Martha Macinsale quién parecía estar muerta en vida.

- Vaya… confieso que se me heló la sangre cuando el Profesor Snape se les acercó. – Dijo Hillary. – Pero Cassie estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

- No me culpes, Snape padre tenía cara de que iba a morir de un infarto, lo cual sería una lástima… - Dijo Cassie. Martha tapó su cara amargamente, mientras Harriet intentó atender a la clase sin éxito. Observó bajo sus vendajes que sus heridas estaban bastante secas y se veían bien.

Maynard al entrar en clase de Encantamientos, observó a Sean nervioso. Charlie estaba molesto, mientras Ted leía un libro. Rowen le enfrentó.

- ¿Mi hermana? – Rowen estaba gritando indignado. - ¿Era mi hermana todo este tiempo?

- Así parece. – Dijo Maynard tomando asiento serenamente. Pudo observar a Kelly Owens en un rincón algo seria y despistada, rayaba su pergamino fastidiada.

- Te prohíbo que salgas con mi hermana. – Dijo Rowen enfadado. – No puedes estar con ella, cuando mi padre se entere… ¡Ted!, di algo.

- Yo ya sabía que estaban saliendo. – Dijo Ted sin prestar atención. – Te recuerdo Rowen James que tu hermana es casi una mujer tiene diecisiete años.

- Eso no fue nada leal, Snape. Tú sabías que me gustaba… - Dijo Charlie molesto.

- Bien, hoy parecen niñas chillando. – Dijo Maynard sin prestar atención a la queja de sus compañeros. - ¿Han comido algo especial?

Sean se rio por lo bajo ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Rowen, Ted dio una mirada cómplice mientras Charlie asomaba una mirada indiferente.

- Es en serio… TE HE DICHO QUE NO VAS A SALIR CON ELLA. – Dijo Rowen tomando a Maynard por la manga de las túnicas. Maynard no le prestó atención, pero cuando Rowen intentó darle un puñetazo por la espalda, el chico la evadió son naturalidad apenas inclinándose sin ver en la dirección de su agresor. En tan solo cinco segundos, Rowen estaba contra la pared acorralado por Maynard quien le sujetaba con una mano sin dificultad.

- Creo que no puedes hacer nada, Rowena. – Dijo Maynard, mientras Rowen no recordaba que Maynard tuviese tanta fuerza en una sola mano para inmovilizarlo, intentó moverse pero las manos del joven Snape eran firmes y no vacilaban, eran fuertes.

Charlie asombrado dio una risita de ver a Rowen así, su irritabilidad se suavizó. Rowen volvía a su pupitre algo molesto pero no volvió a dirigir la palabra a nadie. Charlie miró a Maynard examinándolo.

- Un bravucón, ¿eh? – Charlie volvía a sonreír. – Snape, aunque sea nos vas a deleitar con historias… ¿Qué tal es Harriet en la cama?

Rowen esta vez descontrolado, se levantó y golpeó a Charlie en toda la cara, Ted se levantó intentando separarlos inútilmente, mientras que Maynard una vez más tuvo que intervenir y separarlos.

- Basta, he dicho basta. Mi padre se enterará de esto… no vas a deshonrar a mi hermana como si fuera una zorra. – Dijo Rowen a Maynard, mientras intentaba zafarse para agarrar a Charlie. – Holmes, no vuelvas a mencionar a mi HERMANA con tu boca sucia…

- Calma, ustedes dos. – Dijo Maynard empujándolos a lado contrario. El Profesor Grock llegaba algo apurado, mientras organizaba algunos pergaminos. Con mucho pesar Rowen con los puños cerrados volvió a su asiento, pero tomó sus cosas y se fue, estaba más rojo que un tomate.

En el departamento de misterios las cosas parecían ir de un modo muy particular, una alta rubia vestida provocativamente parecía disfrutar mientras besaba a Edward Bullstrode sobre su silla, sus ojos azules ártico y su piel rosada deleitaban al hombre que parecía como si sus fantasías se hubiese cumplido.

- Vaya, Marie… convénceme que solo actúas, puedo pensar que en realidad disfrutas besarme. – Dijo Bullstrode el oído de Marie L'Obiello, justo cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, con bastante premeditación. El Ministro Harolds entraba sorprendido.

- Oh… vaya… lamento…

- Ministro Harolds, pase adelante. Todo está bien – Dijo Bullstrode haciéndose a un lado y Marie quedó en la silla mirando hacía el piso con algo de frustración. – Se me ha pasado el tiempo con algunas distracciones mundanas. Permítame presentarle a mi mejor espía, Marie L'Obiello.

- Un placer. ¿Es ella la esposa de Severus Snape? – Preguntó Harolds con la mirada encendida al encontrarse con aquella hermosa mujer, estaba cautivado con la belleza de Marie, mientras ella sonreía haciendo uso de sus encantos físicos, pero en el fondo deseaba mostrarle los dientes e incendiarlo.

- Si, lo soy. – Dijo Florence en forma de Marie, hizo su mejor actuación, no era la primera vez que le tocaba negar a Severus, pero esta vez no sería doloroso ya que era para proteger a su hijo. – Trabajo a tiempo completo, monitoreando constantemente a mi esposo y su hijo. Una familia poco convencional, diría yo…

- Ella se ha infiltrado en la familia Snape mejor que nadie, me ha informado de sus últimos pasos. – Dijo Bullstrode.

- Si, el hijo es vampiro y Snape padre lo cubre. – Dijo Florence con algo de dureza. – No es peligroso, pero quizás lo sea.

- Si, eso me han informado mis otros espías, ¿pudo reconocerlos afuera de su casa?

- Eran muy obvios, le pido por favor que los retire. – Dijo Florence con un gesto de amabilidad.

- ¿Eileen Snape ha intentado contactar con su padre?

- No, desde que abandonó el hogar de los Snape parece haber tenido claro su objetivo de unirse a Malfoy. – Dijo Florence con el rostro crispado. Estaría dispuesta a dar toda la información necesaria, pero siempre podría dar solo la información necesaria y comprobable.

- Creo que usted puede servirme. – Dijo Harolds. – Pero necesito a alguien de confianza que se infiltre hasta la familia Potter, al menos con la hija, la que se intentó suicidar. ¿Por qué Malfoy quiere a los dos chicos?

- Uhm, supongo que viejas leyendas. Malfoy es creyente de esas leyendas que le dan poder a los hijos de Sirceadeo y Galia. Pero no hay nada comprobable hasta ahora, el vampirismo de Maynard Snape es descartable como algo sobrenatural y Harriet Potter es solo una chiquilla fácilmente doblegable, aunque no lo parezca. Es débil aunque parezca no mostrarlo.

- Me pareció una chica promedio, pero Malfoy… - Dijo Harolds. – Fue bastante inteligente, quizás es una forma muy representativa de derrotar al mayor enemigo de su mentor: Lord Voldemort. Acerca de Snape, no hay mucho que decir ya que los mortifagos lo odian por traicionar al Señor Oscuro, fue su más fiel partidario.

- ¿Dónde está la madre del chico? – Preguntó Harolds. – Escuché que fue juzgada hace cinco años pero sus archivos desaparecieron.

- ¿Florence Harrington? – Preguntó Marie con algo de malicia. – Ella fue ejecutada, una asesina sangre fría y terminó con los cuervos sobre su cadáver.

- Tendremos que exhumar su tumba, quiero asegurarme de que es ella y no es un fantasma rondando por allí. – Dijo Harolds bastante convencido, Bullstrode puso una mirada de asombro ya que no había pensado en aquello.

- No hay ninguna tumba, muchos habrían profanado el lugar. Era un poco odiada. – Dijo Marie sonriendo. – Pero sé que Severus Snape tiene sus cenizas en algún lugar de la casa. No menciona mucho a su difunta esposa.

- ¿Cenizas? – Harolds parecía pensativo. – Bien he oído muchos rumores de que Florence está viva. Pero deben ser, solo rumores.

- ¿Florence viva? Eso no me gusta nada, probablemente iría tras mi ya que fui tras su marido, ella era muy colérica y calculadora. Ya me habría asesinado. – Dijo Marie mostrando algunos archivos. – Florence Harrington asesinó a una chica que estuvo relacionada con su esposo, Diane Lee. Ella perdía los estribos cuando de celos se trataba.

- Veo… sabe usted demasiado. – Dijo Harolds.

- Se mucho, incluso de usted. – Dijo Florence en forma de Marie L'Obiello, sonreía y algo oscuro se dibujaba en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban.

- ¿Cree que los Snape estén colaborando con Malfoy?

- No, es improbable. Snape colabora con la Orden del Fénix. El hijo tiene miedo a Malfoy, debido a los crímenes ha tenido horribles pesadillas.

- ¿Pesadillas o visiones?

- Pesadillas… Harriet es quién tiene visiones. – Dijo Marie con mucho cuidado.

- Quiero que Harriet sea internada en San Mungo. Ella será la clave para dar con Malfoy.

- Eso no será muy útil. – Dijo Marie ligeramente y bastante convencida mostrando seguridad. – Tengo confianza plena de la chica y he usado Legeremencia en su mente, ella no se ha percatado aun, pero se quién está detrás de sus visiones es Eileen Snape. Malfoy no tiene contacto directo con algunos de los dos chicos, él solo es el cerebro tras los planes.

- Pero si conseguimos a Eileen, que también es hija de Snape, podremos tener a Malfoy. – Dijo Harolds irritado.

- No lo creo, Malfoy cree que todos sus seguidores son desechables, incluyendo a Eileen. Jamás se arriesgaría a ser acorralado. – Dijo Marie con seguridad. – Si intentamos aprovecharnos de la chica, es probable que la asesine y nos quedemos sin un puente de comunicación.

- La seguiré vigilando, usted seguirá vigilando al chico. Sea una buena madrastra.

La chimenea de aquella oficina se encendió y comenzó a crepitar, el rostro de Severus Snape apareció.

- MARIE, necesito que estés aquí… - Dijo Snape rudamente.

- Hola querido, ¿Cómo va tu día en Hogwarts?

- Mal, necesito que estés aquí. Es urgente.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Es sobre Maynard…

- ¿Se ha salido de control?

- No, es algo peor… debes venir.

- Querido, estoy reunida con el ministro. – Dijo Marie sonando dulcemente aun.

- Es importante. – Dijo Severus y sus ojos ardían en ira, desapareció y todo quedó en silencio.

Harolds sonreía maliciosamente, miró a Edward complicemente.

- Creo que ya no hay nada que hablar, espero un informe semanal sobre lo que sepa. Atentos a Malfoy, hay que detenerlo. – Dijo Harolds. – Vaya a donde su marido, alguna travesura habrá hecho el chico.

- No lo dudo. – Dijo Marie. – Volveré pronto.

Marie abandonó la sala y el ministro le siguió sujetándola por el brazo, ella se tuvo que contener para no atacarle pero ya estaba muy molesta, respiró profundo y se encontró con los pardos ojos de Chenny Harolds. Podría actuar cinco minutos más, podía hacerlo.

- Eres una buena chica, nunca oí de ti. ¿Eres de aquí?

- No, trabajé en Australia y Africa antes de esto. – Dijo Florence apaciblemente.

- Quizás nos llevemos mejor de lo que te imaginas. Me agradas. – Dijo Harolds respirando en su oreja, Marie sonrió y desapareció por el pasillo. Iría a Hogwarts lo más rápido que pudiera, usaría una chimenea de la entrada y con tres pasos ya estaba en el despacho de Snape.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Florence apareció en las llamas y se sacudió las cenizas de encima.

- Es grave… muy grave. – Dijo Severus. – Debes hacer algo.

Florence tenía nuevamente el cabello negro, miraba molesta y sus ojos eran grises miraban peligrosamente, su hijo estaba sentado frente al escritorio de su marido. Miraba atenta sin entender la urgencia.

- Bien… espero que justifique el hecho que interrumpieras mi conversación con Harolds. – Dijo Florence de malas pulgas.

- Dile a tu madre lo que has hecho… - Dijo Severus enojado.

- Pues, decidí sacar a la luz mi relación sentimental con mi novia. – Dijo Maynard simple y feliz. Florence dejó de parecer enojada y sus facciones se suavizaron.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- Es la chica Potter, Maynard está saliendo con la chica Potter. Es inaudito. – Dijo Severus casi escupiendo y rabioso. – Con Harriet Potter, debes decirle algo al chico…

- ¡Felicidades hijo! – Dijo Florence sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando miró a su marido. – No voy a regañarle, no tiene nada de malo que Maynard salga con Potter.

- Si que lo tiene… no, por supuesto que no te importa. Te gustaban Sirius Black y James Potter en el colegio, eras amigas de ellos.

- No, no es cierto. Severus, basta. – Dijo Florence rugiendo. – Y si hubiese sido cierto, no tiene nada que ver con nuestro hijo. Sirius Black y James Potter están muertos. Harry no tiene la culpa de lo que su padre te hacía para molestarte, y Harriet no tiene la culpa del odio visceral entre los Potter y los Snape.

- No quiero que mi hijo esté con una Potter. – Dijo Snape crudamente. – Esa es mi palabra final.

- Puedo devolverte el apellido, si gustas. – Dijo Maynard perdiendo la paciencia.

- Es absurda toda esta discusión. – Dijo Florence. – Óyete a ti mismo Severus, pareces a mi padre.

- No, no… tu padre es harina de otro costal. Yo te amaba y él no dejaba que yo estuviera contigo. – Dijo Severus molesto.

- No, ustedes son iguales. Mírate, estás obligando a tu hijo que deje de ver a la chica que le guste. No seré como mi madre al permitir eso, mi hijo puede salir con quién él quiera.

- Eres débil. – Dijo Severus. – Perdimos a Eileen y nunca impediste que se viera con Malfoy.

- Severus Snape, ¿Crees que Malfoy es igual a Harriet? Malfoy igual hubiese buscado la manera, además obligando a nuestros hijos a adoptar una conducta, no lograremos nada.

Maynard bostezaba aburrido y se levantó.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?

- A almorzar con mi novia. – Dijo Maynard sin dudar. Abrió la puerta y salió, cerró tras de él y fue hacía el Gran salón. Severus y Florence quedaron sorprendidos.

- Vaya, tiene determinación. Una mezcla letal de sus padres. – Dijo Florence sonriendo.

- ¿No me ayudarás a persuadirlo?

- No, Maynard tiene todo el derecho de estar con ella si desea. No debemos presionarlo y te pido lo mismo, por favor. – Dijo Florence suplicando.

- Intentaré.

- Elimina las detenciones de Harriet. – Dijo Florence.

- Eso sí que no.

- Hazlo por mí, necesitaré esos ratos para entrenarla y enseñarle a defenderse. Por favor. – Dijo Florence.

- Bien, pero no me vuelvas a pedir nada más. – Dijo Severus bastante enojado.

- No lo haré, Snape. – Dijo Florence dando la vuelta hacía la chimenea, disponía a irse. – Luego hablaremos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Espero que les haya gustado esta oportunidad con doble capítulos, los tenía como una promesa. Nos veremos en una semana. Besos a todos.


	26. Lo que nunca será

**Capitulo 26.**** Lo que nunca será**

Los chismes en Hogwarts esa semana, giraban en torno a Harriet y Maynard, la pareja más extraña de todo punto de vista. El chico alto, pálido, de cabello negro y ojos grises bastante fríos, que frecuentaba la biblioteca y era recordado por su pasado inestable con Martha, en contraste teníamos a Harriet que era más pequeña, de mejillas rosadas, con pecas, ojos verdes cálidos y cabello rojo como el fuego desordenado, quién hace poco había terminado con su novio de casi un año al descubrir que la había engañado. Otras características los hacían opuestos, ella era una Slytherin y el un Gryffindor, sus padres se odiaban a pesar de pertenecer al mismo bando y verlos juntos era bastante particular.

Las reacciones generales mostraban sorpresa, Ryan no pudo evitar sentirse simpatizante ya que le caían bien los dos chicos, lo encontraba justo luego de todas las cosas terribles que habían ocurrido. Charlie estuvo algo irritado, pero lo superó como todo Casanova que era. Pero habían dos personas que detestaban esta situación: Christian Valdemarr y Martha Macinsale, pero cada uno por su lado.

Christian estaba cansado de ser el centro de burla de sus amigos, actualmente salía con una tal Mildred, pero tras las burlas decidió terminar con ella y buscar alguna forma de solucionar las cosas, él estaba convencido que Maynard y Harriet no durarían mucho y que era cuestión de tiempo, Harriet le perdonaría y serían los mismos de siempre, pensaba él. Martha no podía ni hablar, su indignación y molestia eran evidentes, no se daría por vencida tan fácil. La Navidad había cambiado radicalmente las cosas en Hogwarts.

El club de duelo seguía funcionando, dos veces por semanas para ayudar a los alumnos a defenderse aunque las amenazas evidentes de Malfoy parecían haber desaparecido, ya que no se volvió a escuchar más crímenes violentos, aquello era una tensa calma. Nadie bajaría la guardia. Las cosas parecían tensamente normales, ah… ¿Y el mejor padre del mundo? Severus Snape no parecía guardar ni un poco de simpatía por Harriet, desde la grata noticia se había mostrado más severo con ella, casi al nivel de cualquier otro alumno que no fuese de Slytherin, esto incomodaba a la chica pero no le quitaba el sueño, se podía sufrir pero se podía gozar.

Severus jamás lo iba a admitir frente a nadie, menos a su esposa pero prefería que Maynard estuviese con Harriet que estuviese con Martha Macinsale, aunque su deseo era verle… ¿solo? Era su único hijo ahora y tenía miedo de perderlo, era graciosa la forma de razonar de Severus, nada lógica aunque en el fondo por gran amor a su hijo, logró cumplir su palabra, no volvió a intentar persuadir a su hijo e intentaba evitar el tema lo más que pudiese.

El otro padre estrella, Harry Potter, también tuvo una reacción clara a mostrar y estuvo en total desacuerdo.

"_Querida Harriet la Row_

_No, por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, ya eres mayor de edad así que lo dejo en tus manos. Cuídate, no quiero que ese granuja rompa tu corazón. No digas que no te lo adverti. Tu madre si está encantada e incluso a logrado sonreir al saber que eres feliz con él, pero eso es asunto de ella. Hablaremos después, sigo algo molesto._

_Harry_

_Pd. Ya se me pasará, yo también espero que seas feliz. Aunque… hay mejores opciones ¿no?"_

- Así que un granuja, soy un granuja. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo, no parecía afectarle mucho que Harry lo detestara aunque sabía que tenía a la Señora Ginny de su lado, lo sabía bien. Solo tenía que cumplir con el trato: hacer feliz a Harriet.

- No le des importancia. – Dijo Harriet.

- Y tu padre pensaba que su _princesita_ estaba segura con Christian Valdemarr. – Dijo Maynard bastante gracioso. Su condición había mejorado notablemente, volvía a comer y lucía más sano, se sentía humano al estar al lado de la chica. Harriet se apoyaba en el costado del chico aun pensando lo escandaloso que podría hacer, les tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse bien a mostrarse juntos. Pronto pasaron de moda cuando Dalilah Thompson y Hans Warrold se hicieron novios.

- Vaya, estar contigo ha sido menos difícil de lo que imaginaba, comadreja. En verdad que sí. – Dijo Maynard estudiando encantamientos, aunque de vez en cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre la chica. Estaban detrás de los invernaderos, disfrutando de un momento a solas. – Es bastante agradable ser sincero con tus sentimientos.

- Oh vaya. Qué bueno que lo mencionas. – Dijo Harriet cerrando sus ojos. Sentía la brisa en su cara y la seguridad crecía, era más fuerte y sabía que controlaría mejor sus poderes. Tenía miedo de las pesadillas, de que volvieran más fuertes pero eso no pasaría.

- El próximo fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade. No me vayas a curar, después que vayamos a Hogsmeade, así tengo más fuerza como vampiro. – Dijo Maynard acariciando el cabello de Harriet, no podía creer cada segundo que pasaba con ella, parecía un sueño y si lo era no quería despertar. ¿Cómo aquella chica tan hermosa había aceptado salir con alguien como él? Pero ella no se veía atractiva y eso le daba sencillez, nada de pretensiones. Sus dedos tocaron suavemente la piel de la chica, bajó sus manos de sus mejillas recorrieron su cuello y sus brazos, ella sintió un cosquilleo y se levantó. Quizás ella era una chica normal sin nada especial, su visión hacía ella estaba sesgada por aquel magnetismo mutuo.

- ¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade?

- Si, pero no sugieras un lugar romántico, gracias. Tampoco deseo ver ropa contigo ni mucho menos ir al Café romántico donde las parejitas sensacionalistas desfilan su amor falso. – Dijo Maynard como advertencia.

- NO, eso no…- Dijo Harriet riendo. – Pensaba que podríamos ir a la Tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, algo bueno encontraremos. Además debo comprar algunas golosinas y pasearme con Hillary a la librería, ella está obsesionada con algo de literatura muggle.

- Eso suena mejor… ¿Cómo están tus heridas? – Preguntó el chico bastante preocupado.

- Mejor, han sanado. ¿Podrá ser por el medallón? – Preguntó Harriet.

- No tengo la menor idea. – Dijo Maynard pensativo. – El medallón te va genial, combina con tus ojos, nunca lo habría relacionado. ¿Sabes porque él dragón del medallón tiene ojos esmeraldas?

- No, no lo sé…

- Persu Harrington fabricó el medallón como regalo a su segunda esposa. Persu fue el primer Harrington, nunca conoció a sus padres. – Dijo Maynard acariciando el medallón en el cuello de Harriet, ella se estremeció. – Su esposa tenía los ojos esmeraldas y encerró gran magia antigua en él, así protegería a su amada incluso cuando estuviera lejos. Para ella, su chica era lo más preciado a cuidar, tenía miedo ya que Morgana Le Fay había asesinado a su primera esposa e hijos.

- Vaya… - Dijo Harriet asombrada. - ¿Quieres protegerme entonces?

- Por supuesto. – Dijo Maynard. – Además una extraña maldición impedía que nacieran mujeres de los Harrington, el medallón era una forma de acercar a los varones que heredaban con sus amadas.

- Vaya… – Harriet parecía asombrada. – Buenos, nuestras madres tienen algo en común. Son las primeras mujeres de un linaje de sangres puras.

- Si, es bastante particular. Bueno, en teoría el medallón cuidaba y protegía a las esposas de los herederos con magia antigua. De esta forma se quería garantizar que hubiese hijos, que no ocurriera como la primera esposa de Persu.

- Yo nunca tendré hijos, no hay razón para protegerme. – Dijo Harriet secamente.

- No seas tonta, no te protejo por eso. Te protejo porque no quiero que te pase nada, considerando que tu bienestar es él mio y nuestra relación es más profunda que el noviazgo mal llevado que tenemos ¿bien? Ya has hecho demasiado por mí. Sigues haciendo mucho por mí. Una vez más, el medallón recordará los ojos de su dueña por ahora.

- ¿Noviazgo mal llevado?

- Ay Harriet, ¿No oyes a los chicos chismear? Charlie y Sean estuvieron parodiando lo que habían escuchado. Creen que soy un ser despiadado por no mostrar mi afecto públicamente y por no regalarte flores, o tarjetas… Esas cosas innecesarias.

- No, ¿Por qué habría de escuchar los chismes? Espera un momento… ¿Tú eres el heredero de los Harrington? Pero eres el hijo menor… - Dijo Harriet.

- Si, lo soy. Nuestra familia funciona al revés en muchos aspectos. – Dijo Maynard con una ligera sonrisa, Harriet se acomodó a su lado y el acarició sus manos ligeramente. - Los herederos son siempre los benjamines, los menores. Mi abuelo Donald era el menor, mi madre era la menor y además la primera mujer. Yo soy el menor y por lo que veo, seré el último.

- ¿No quieres continuar con el linaje?

- No, por ahora no me preocupa eso. – Dijo Maynard. – En teoría el linaje ya está perdido, yo soy un vampiro, es como estar muerto.

- Quizás exista una forma de revertir todo. – Dijo Harriet mirando con atención. - ¿Qué hay de especial con ser el heredero en la familia Harrington?

- Pues el heredero, siempre hereda la mansión y gran parte de la fortuna. Cosa que no me importa mucho, así como acceso a la cámara del dragón donde están los retratos de los herederos anteriores. Hey, creo sabes mucho… tendré que matarte.

- Es solo curiosidad. Mi familia no tiene nada especial sobre herederos o algo así. – Dijo Harriet suspirando. – Así que no piensas continuar con el linaje y vas a heredar una mansión. Deberías pensarlo…

- Falta mucho para eso. – Dijo Maynard levantándose y ayudando a Harriet también a levantarse. – Apenas pronto cumpliré 17 años. Bueno… si es que puedo envejecer.

- Si estar a mi lado, o cerca mío te hace sentir más humano, entonces serás como cualquier humano. – Dijo Harriet decidida. Maynard se encontró con sus ojos por un instante.

- Se que tienes miedo de lo que me pasará cuando te alejes de mi. Eventualmente te aburrirás de mi, y…

- Has sido realmente malvado conmigo. – Dijo Harriet acercándose a él, lo abrazó tiernamente por primera vez sin buscar besarle. Ella solo se aferraba a él. – Si después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros aun estamos juntos, es porque nada nos logrará separar. En mis mayores pesadillas tú estabas presente, hemos tenido grandes riñas, me has tratado fríamente y sin consideración. Pero has estado allí, siempre, has estado incluso cuando yo no me di cuenta, estabas.

- Harriet… te estás poniendo sentimental - Dijo Maynard sintiendo el corazón de la chica latir muy rápido en su pecho. Estaba junto a ella, la deseaba, la quería junto a él y que aquel momento a solas nunca terminara. Sentía impaciencia al querer probar sus labios. La chica lo dejó y encontró sus ojos una vez más.

- Quizás un poco. – Dijo Harriet, Maynard sin importarle más nada apartó su cabello de su cara, aquel cabello rojo que incluso desordenado y alborotado le parecía hermoso, quizás una incitación o una provocación por su color, se encontró más de cerca con las pecas de la chica y lentamente besó la frente de Harriet, quién se quedó paralizada. Respirando cerca de ella con sus labios bajó por su rostro, sintiendo con su boca su cara, hasta llegar a sus labios, los enfrentó impulsivamente con una descarga de adrenalina. Harriet podía saborear los labios del chico, podía sentir su aliento irresistible y prohibido, sin previo aviso le respondió elocuentemente a aquellas caricias.

El terreno era seguro, porque la primavera llegaba pero las mañanas libres aun eran muy frías como para que los alumnos prefirieran salir, mucho menos detrás de los invernaderos donde había malezas y plantas exóticas. Sin pensarlo mucho, Harriet sintió el impulso de no dejar escapar a Maynard, de retenerle y seducirlo. Aferró sus manos a su espalda, era amplia en comparación con ella y era fuerte. Juntos en aquel momento de placer, Harriet cerró sus ojos mientras ideas tomaban su mente y Maynard parecía comprender uno a uno sus deseos, tras varios minutos de juegos inocentes, Maynard se detuvo.

- Oh vaya, en verdad que si lo haces… detenerte de esta manera. – Dijo Harriet aun intentando respirar, no sentía frío. Mientras Maynard miraba al cielo tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

- Harriet… no tienes idea de lo que pasa por mi mente. – Dijo Maynard. – Pero este no es el mejor lugar para realizar cada una de mis fantasías.

- Lo siento… - Dijo Harriet alejándose un poco. – Entiendo.

Tras varios instantes en silencio, Harriet comenzó a reírse sola. Maynard la miró extrañada con un gesto irritado.

- ¿Todo bien? – Maynard estaba sorprendido.

- Eres un vampiro. – Dijo Harriet en modo divertido. - ¿Cómo los vampiros pueden tener una relación con los humanos?

- Nosferatu dice que sintió algo parecido al marcar a su amada Ariadne, mi bisabuela. El no tuvo valor para volverla lo que él era, pero le dio dos hijos.

- ¿Pueden los vampiros tener hijos?

- Si, con humanos, si eso no hubiese pasado probablemente yo no estaría aquí

. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo al final de la frase. – Tengo una idea. Vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque de noche.

- ¿Estás loco? – Preguntó Harriet retóricamente, miró espantada. – Hay muchos peligros en el bosque, está prohibido. Considerando que alguien nos busca sería perfecto para atraparnos. Además, obviando a Malfoy hay millones de criaturas y monstruos espantosos en el bosque.

- Se te olvida que yo soy uno de esos monstruos, Harriet. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo, mientras Harriet lo miró horrorizada.

- No, tu no eres un salvaje. – Dijo Harriet.

- Mi visión es mejor que la tuya, de noche será perfecto. Tengo buen olfato, tengo buen oído. No hay que temer nada, podría saber lo que se acerca aunque esté lejos. – Dijo Maynard tratando de convencerla. – Pero no creas que iremos a dar paseos al nido de las víboras, yo conozco algo del bosque. Mi padre me ha llevado a buscar ingredientes de pociones, conozco un lugar bastante tranquilo junto a un pequeño arroyo y es bastante discreto.

- No aun. – Dijo Harriet algo tensa. – Esperemos…

- ¿Confias en mi? – Preguntó Maynard.

- Si…

- Entonces no deberías temer. Estaremos bien, yo te cuidaré y te resguardaré. Claro, estoy bastante claro que para ser una simple humana mortal eres bastante fuerte, otra chica habría muerto antes de la mitad de todas las cosas terribles que te han sucedido. Así que… nosotros somos el peligro para los monstruos del bosque.

- Eres un quisquilloso. – Dijo Harriet.

- Iremos cuando tú quieras, será una cita privada. – Dijo Maynard levantándose de su lugar, ella se levantó también y le siguió. Juntos caminaban lado a lado sin tomarse de la mano, pero bastante cercanos. Tras llegar al castillo en las escaleras principales estaba Kelly Owens bastante pérdida, reaccionó a tiempo para ver a los dos chicos llegar, ella se levantó temblorosa y algo perturbada.

- Maynard, Maynard…

- Owens, ¿todo bien? – Dijo Maynard en tono cordial, el no acostumbraba ser odioso con Kelly ya que ella era bastante dulce y a la vez no se involucraba mucho, marcaba su distancia y no había forma posible de tratarla con hostilidad.

- Bueno… la verdad quería hablar contigo. – Dijo Kelly débilmente, miraba el suelo y Harriet sabía a que se refería, le dio algo de pena y sin pensarlo decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

- Voy a ver a Hillary. – Dijo Harriet despidiéndose rápidamente, aun la sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas, el corazón saltaba a punto de salirse. Maynard entendió y aceptó ir a hablar con Kelly, luego de alejarse un poco de los demás ella por fin hablo.

- Bueno… ¿realmente la amas?

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Maynard confundido.

- A Harriet, ¿la amas? Siempre supe que no amabas a Martha. – Dijo Kelly muy atenta. – Y que lo tuyo con Nicole fue pasajero. ¿La amas?

- Muy observadora, Owens. – Dijo Maynard.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- A veces me pregunto que hubiese pasado si… hubiese aceptado besarte aquella noche que nos acercamos demasiado. Eres una duda en mi vida, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo, eres una incógnita. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si…? – Kelly se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Maynard extrañado y bastante incomodo no sabía que hace, mientras pensaba que rayos tenía el para que Kelly se comportara así.

- Owens… yo… no sé si pueda gustarte mi respuesta. Pero, eres buena aprendiendo y eres una compañía agradable, lo he dicho. Sin adulaciones, sin conflictos. Pero…

- No tienes que decirlo. He sido yo, siento que me seduces con alguna fuerza sobrenatural, como si eso fuese posible. Pero he caído yo sola. – Dijo Kelly secando sus lágrimas. Maynard chasqueó la lengua.

- Creo que si yo fuera más normal no sentirías eso… pero yo soy algo… raro. – Dijo Maynard. – Owens, eres una buena chica. No te metes con nadie, eres atractiva. No te hará bien perder el tiempo conmigo. Harriet es terca.

- Yo también seré terca con respecto a ti. Esperaré pacientemente. – Dijo Kelly algo más tranquila. – La primera vez que te vi eras el más pequeño de Gryffindor, eras flaco y tu cabello ocultaba tus ojos, eras extraño sumado al hecho de ser hijo del Profesor Snape, eras pedante, sabelotodo, con aire de superioridad. Pero eso cambió gradualmente, te suavizaste estando en Gryffindor, viéndote solo sin ningún amigo ya que Rowen te hacía la vida imposible. Recuerdo que no podía quitar la vista de ti, me parecías desagradable y repugnante. Pero tras un verano comenzaste a cambiar, tu mirada intimidante, eras más callado que el resto y tu sarcasmo suave. Había crecido abruptamente, tus hormonas comenzaban a funcionar y me encontraron en el camino, sabía que no debía, y no debi. Pero me parecías interesante.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

- Pero cuando tus problemas con Martha comenzaron, decidí que era el momento de acercarme y pedir nada más tu amistad. – Kelly era realmente hermosa como Maynard pudo comprobar, sus facciones eran suaves, cara ovalada y cabello negro liso, su tristeza la añadía cierto aire de ternura. Pero ella poco había estado consciente de su belleza. – Luego terminaste con ella y nos convertimos en buenos amigos, al menos me dejabas pasar algunos momentos a tu lado. Quizás podría correr con la suerte de Nicole, o quizás algún dia te darías cuenta de la persona que tienes delante de ti. Luego de tu experiencia traumática junto a Harriet con los neomortifagos me di cuetna de que me importabas mucho, todo cambió drásticamente, apenas podía darme cuenta pero causaste en mi algo increíble, me cegaste y tan solo verte podía advertir que algo en ti me seducía, haciéndome olvidar de todo lo demás. Las demás chicas que te veían como un aburrido también podrían haberlo advertido, eras el mismo pero eras diferente como una adicción mortal y… casi sin humanidad.

Maynard advirtió que ese cambio se debía en parte a su condición nueva y se sentía algo incomodo. ¿Qué tan terrible habría sido aquello? El no parecía gustarle que todas las chicas pusieran sus ojos en él, cuando en realidad aquel encanto que solo las chicas podían ver se debía a que era un vampiro y sin la ayuda de Harriet, probablemente ya se habría vuelto un monstruo instintivo como los demás vampiros, habría olvidado su vida anterior y no se sentiría tan humano, pero a la vez con tantas fortalezas.

- Kelly, entiende algo. – Dijo Maynard ahora tuteándola. – Eso que ves en mí, eso que las chicas creen haber visto en mi, es solo una trampa. En cierto modo yo soy algo fuera de lo común y no en la buena manera. Significa mucho peligro, y es solo una ilusión.

- ¿Acaso te inyectaron sangre de veela? – Kelly parecía ver aquello como absurdo. – Maynard, es normal ya que estás mostrando quién eres, la adolescencia implica cambios y veo que has heredado los genes de tu madre y no tanto de tu padre.

- Escucha bien, no es eso. – Dijo Maynard casi desesperado, se asustaba solo pensar que ser vampiro implicaba aquel tipo de riesgos, nunca había necesitado tanto su capacidad para pasar desapercibido como ahora, pero él sabía que de cierta manera haber aceptado salir con Martha había cambiado todo eso. Quizás en otra ocasión y en otras circunstancias, ser el primer Snape que atrayera la atención de las mujeres habría resultado divertido, pero en aquel momento no lo era. – Considera todo una ilusión y una advertencia. Puedo ser un peligro.

- Me gustaría arriesgarme. – Dijo Kelly con voz débil, pero estaba decidida.

- Si la amo. – Dijo Maynard rápidamente. – Espero que entiendas que significa eso.

- ¿Lo dices por alejarme de tu peligro o porque de verdad la amas? ¿La ignorarás luego como a Nicole o la chica muggle de la que tus amigos Gryffindor hacen burla? – Preguntó Kelly. – Si es así, esperaré aquí pacientemente hasta que llegue mi turno.

Maynard sintió como su enojo interno crecía, no sabía cómo decirle a aquella chica que dejara de insistir. Pero otro sentimiento de irritación crecía y no era de él, ahora lo sabía. Harriet se las había arreglado bien, ella también estaba escuchando la conversación, el se había olvidado de la conexión, pero esta vez el no se sentía agitado exaltado, se sentía normal y solo una simple incomodidad.

- No llegará tu turno. – Dijo Maynard dando acabada la conversación, sintiéndose estúpido como si fuera Christian Valdemarr con club de fans y todo. El sabía que todo esto se debía a su condición vampiresca, cada día lo detestaba más y en cierta forma hubiera deseado vivir en un universo paralelo donde sin reservas fuera un humano sin restricciones, quizás sin habilidades especiales y sin ojos de dragón, podría verlo como una alternativa a lo que él era ahora.

Podía ver en ese universo alternativo a Harriet junto a él, siendo hija de cualquier otro mago, podía verla sin todo el sufrimiento que había tenido en este último año, podía verla feliz y quizás hasta con sus antiguas gafas, podía verla como la chica simple que siempre le llamó la atención, el sería el chico que nunca causaría curiosidad en ninguna mujer a excepción de la pelirroja. Lo habría deseado fuertemente, ser alguien en las sombras de la atención, ser humano y simple, tener a Harriet como si fueran dos personas normales, dos hechiceros promedios sin ser agraviados por la persecución de un mago que buscaba un objetivo, lo habría deseado.

Sus planes hostiles habrían cambiado por la chica que realmente quería, quizás habría hecho cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a Harriet luego de Hogwarts, quizás hasta habría complacido su instinto maternal y habrían pasado desapercibidos, como una familia. Habrían viajado por el mundo buscando aventuras y conocimiento, los pequeños habrían ido a Hogwarts y no podría dejar de amarlos ya que todos serían pelirrojos y recordarían a Harriet. Quizás se llamarían Oliver, Stanley y Anne. Aquella visión parecía darle escalofríos, porque la idea de tener que asentarse con Harriet parecía mucho mejor que estar condenado a ser un ser maldito por toda la eternidad, o hasta que la vejez dentro de algunos siglos le hiciera ceder.

Pero esa visión en un Universo alternativo simplemente no ocurriría, no habría tranquilidad, no habría hijos, no habrían preocupaciones humanas y familiares, no habría una vida normal para ellos, ni discreción, habría peligro y condenación, ella moriría como los demás humanos y él quedaría solo. Nunca, nunca jamás…

- ¿Maynard? ¿Estás ahí? – Kelly llamaba su atención sin obtener respuesta. Maynard regresó de sus pensamientos existenciales, miraba algo asustado y pesimista. - ¿He hecho cambiar tu parecer? ¿Habrá una oportunidad para mí?

- No lo creo. Adiós. – Dijo Maynard alejándose con un sentimiento de derrota inmenso. Al llegar al Gran Salón Harriet miraba el plato de su puesto, no comía y parecía perdida, al acercarse y sentarse junto a ella vio que sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

- No sabía que podías imaginar todas esas cosas… - Dijo Harriet. – Preferir estar conmigo y hacerme feliz a la condena eterna de ser un vampiro. Preferir todo eso que vi… - Su voz se quebró, Maynard la abrazó fríamente y la aproximó cerca de él.

- Lo siento…

- Y saber que nunca ocurrirá. – Dijo Harriet amargamente, abrazándose al chico.

- Lo siento, no debí…

- No sabía que podía ver tus pensamientos de aquella manera, ni que la conexión podría ser tan fuerte. Supongo que…

- Has usado Legeremencia para salir de dudas. – Dijo Maynard aun abrazándola. - ¿Dudaste de mi por algún instante?

- Kelly es hermosa, yo…

- Como si a mí me importara eso. – Dijo Maynard profundamente. – Ahora ves todas las cosas que yo podría pensar, podrías ver lo que puedo sentir.

- Al menos si esta es la única manera de estar juntos en este universo, es mejor que estar lejos el uno del otro. – Dijo Harriet encontrando sus ojos y eso no hizo sentir mejor a Maynard quién podía escuchar todavía la risa de los niños que le llamaban "papá", los buenos tiempos que jamás llegarían y las aventuras. El hace dos años no habría querido esto, pero eso hubiese sido mejor a lo que estaba ocurriéndole ahora. Todo se desvanecía en la nada, por fortuna Harriet no podía saber que pensaba él en ese momento.

Era el momento de cumplir el castigo con el Profesor Snape, pensó Harriet. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al despacho del profesor, tocó la puerta y una voz fría le hizo pasar. Severus Snape no parecía querer mirarla directamente.

- Sientese Potter. En breve tendrá alguna explicación de su nuevo _castigo. _– Dijo Severus leyendo algunas notas.

- ¿Nuevo castigo? Pero… ¿Por qué? – Harriet miraba sin creerlo. Severus Snape dirigió su fría mirada hacía la chica y no pudo evitar reconocer el medallón del dragón en su cuello, ella se sonrojó.

- Todo a su momento. Por cierto, Potter, ¿No es ese el medallón del dragón?

- Si, fue un obsequio de Maynard. – Dijo Harriet temblando ligeramente, Severus parecía ahora realmente enojado.

- Pues… parece que mi hijo está desvariando más de lo normal. Creo yo. – Dijo Snape con una voz llena de odio, Harriet lo ignoró. - ¿Sabe usted algo de la historia de ese medallón?

- Algo, Maynard me ha contado. – Dijo Harriet tranquila y manteniendo la compostura.

- Pero no le ha contado la maldición que cae sobre quienes no cumplen con el medallón. Violet Sanders murió estrangulada por el medallón hace muchos años atrás.

- No, no sabía eso… - Dijo Harriet temblando ligeramente, pensando si el medallón tendría vida propia y si pensaría cobrar su propia vida.

- Si, obvio que mi hijo oculte esos detalles poco románticos. – Dijo Severus Snape sonriendo con malicia. – Ocurrió un dia antes de su boda con Howard Harrington. Un hecho lamentable.

La chimenea crepitó en aquel momento, Florence Harrington aparecía entre las llamas, imperturbable y de apariencia fría. Se sacudió las cenizas, y sujetó su azabache cabello en un moño apretado.

- Severus… es bueno verte. – Dijo Florence sonriendo. – Harriet, estás aquí justo a tiempo. Ven conmigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Harriet no entendía.

- No tendrás más castigos. Esta hora de detenciones serán para enseñarte a defenderte. Debemos hablar algunas cosas. – Dijo Florence revisando la hora. – Falta una hora para el atardecer, no está nada mal. Ven conmigo.

- Pero…

- Todo está bien. – Dijo Florence tratando sonar cordial. En su cara había algo de preocupación. Severus no dijo nada más, miraba severo hacía su mujer y Harriet se preguntaba como aquella pareja tan particular habría pasado gran parte de su vida juntos.

Florence cubrió su cabeza con una capucha, llevaba una túnica oliva y junto a Harriet se dirigieron al bosque prohibido. Ella no entendía porque hacía esto, pero como si Florence pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos respondió pronto.

- Nadie puede verme en esta forma, lo sabes bien. Estaremos bien. – Dijo Florence caminando a un paso veloz y cuando se internaron en el bosque, ella se quitó la capucha, el Castillo había quedado atrás. Tras varios metros se escuchó el batido furioso de alas y Harriet vio algo negro volando entre los árboles densos.

- Está bien, es mi dragón. No nos hará daño. – Dijo Florence prestando mucha atención. – Si yo fuera una criatura peligrosa del bosque, me mantendría alejado de Florence Harrington y Harriet Potter.

Harriet dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Florence la hacía llegar a un claro, el dragón estaba frente a ellas. Sus ojos eran fieros y el humo escapaba de sus narices, abrió la boca para bostezar y una bocanada de fuego salió. Tras varios minutos emprendió vuelo.

- ¿Qué debemos hablar? Espero señora Harrington que no esté buscando asesinarme en el bosque y no dejar pruebas. – Dijo Harriet retrocediendo. Florence lanzó una carcajada divertida, Harriet nunca había advertido que con un rostro sonriente Florence parecía tener su edad y su inusual belleza era más común, no se veía tan mayor que cuando parecía reservada y fría, maquinando planes y trabajando para el ministerio. Harriet la habría calculado 40 años a aquella mujer, pero sabía que sobrepasaba los 60.

- No he venido a matarte y luego ocultar tu cuerpo. – Dijo Florence con una sonrisa. – Todo está bien, ya te lo he dicho Harriet. ¿Por qué habría de matarte?

- No lo se, el Profesor Snape tiene el rostro como si planeara envenenarme en la cena sin que yo me de cuenta. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Por qué su esposa habría de pensar diferente?

- Oh, bueno… se por donde viene ello. Harriet, a diferencia de Severus a mi no me importa mucho que salgas con mi hijo. Eso no cambia mis responsabilidades laborales en torno a ti y a la promesa que hice a tu padre de mantenerte a salvo.

- Sobre eso yo… - Harriet sujetó el medallón del dragón. – No se si sea pertinente yo llevar este medallón, sabiendo que perteneció a toda su familia y las leyendas en torno a él.

- No te lo quites, es tuyo. – Dijo Florence fieramente. – Lo digo en serio, y no por cordialidad. Yo lleve el medallón desde que tenía 11 años hasta mi primera muerte a los 24 años, luego al regresar hace 25 años a la vida lo usé hasta hace dos o tres años. No lo necesito y eso lo sé. El medallón me brindaba seguridad y me protegía, pero para mi lo peor ha pasado, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Harriet.

- Pero… ¿Qué pasa si el medallón me asesina de noche? – Dijo Harriet mostrando sus temores. – El Profesor Snape me contó la historia de Violet Sanders, murió asfixiada por el medallón.

- Harriet, Harriet. Primero, Severus Snape es mi esposo pero lo conozco desde antes de tener tu edad, está celoso y molesto, celoso de perder a su hijo varón y molesto de que seas mejor para Maynard que cualquier otra chica, más que todo porque sabe en el fondo que aunque seas una Potter eso no cambiará lo que eres: ser la razón por la que Maynard está a salvo de él mismo por ahora y en cierta manera más feliz.

Debo admitir que no veía tan feliz a Maynard desde que yo me ausentaba y venía a visitarlo antes de empezar Hogwarts. Su cara se iluminaba al verme, como si yo fuera lo único que le importara en ese momento, como si jamás quisiera dejarme ir. Es lógico ya que yo debía ausentarme la mayor parte del tiempo y lo abandoné tan solo teniendo 8 meses, Severus hizo lo mejor para cuidar de él.

Severus le dio parte de su personalidad, moldeó su carácter pero había algo que nunca logró cambiar, la necesidad de sentirse seguro tras su familia. Eileen apenas le prestaba atención, porque ella se sentía en desventaja con respecto a él, siempre. Maynard en cierta forma, se crió solo, pero aun así pareciera haberlo hecho muy bien. Más de una vez Maynard me comunicaba algunos planteamientos que ningún niño de 5 años me habría dicho. Pero siempre era serio, sonreía poco y solo parecía feliz cuando pasábamos tiempo juntos, se entristecía y dejaba de hablar cuando sabia que debía irme por mucho tiempo. Pero ahora veo que Maynard puede volver a sonreir, me hace feliz verlo feliz. Tener sueños a pesar de que…

- Nunca volverá a ser humano. – Dijo Harriet terminando aquella frase tristemente.

- Exactamente. – Dijo Florence. – Por otro lado, la historia de Violet Sanders es bastante peculiar y difiere mucho de tu historia. El medallón protege a la familia Harrington, y eso fue lo que hizo al asesinar a Violet. Howard mi abuelo la conoció y decidió que debían casarse, la amaba ciegamente pero ella solo veía en él la mansión, ella tenía planificado envenenar a su futuro esposo tan pronto se casaran. Howard no quiso darle el medallón hasta el dia antes de la boda, Violet sintió que pesaba sobre su cuello de manera anormal, todos sentimos lo mismo la primera vez, pero ella fue diferente, el medallón sabía que Violet asesinaría a Howard y acabaría con el linaje, así que aun en el cuello de Violet utilizó su magia antigua, la asfixió y Howard entendió que aquello era una señal, algo dolorosa.

Howard, supo que la mujer no le convenía y pasó muchos años antes de volver a fijarse en otra mujer, tenía el temor que ocurriera lo mismo y maldecía tener que heredar todo la fortuna familiar. Pero su segunda prometida resultó ser lo opuesto a Violet, su nombre era Rose Vanceux y fue quién logró disipar sus miedos. Ella recibió el medallón que llevas tu puesto y Howard mi abuelo pasó toda la noche despierto preguntándose si el medallón haría lo mismo, pero nada pasó. Rose no le importaba el dinero, y fue una buena madre, cariñosa. Tuvieron cinco hijos, el menor de todos fue mi padre. Así que todo ocurre por una razón.

- Maynard debió decirme de ese riesgo… yo…

- ¿Riesgo? Harriet, tu no eres una asesina psicópata.

- Pero… pero… no puedo tener hijos. El medallón se cansará de mí y me asesinará para que Maynard siga el linaje con una chica que si pueda hacerlo.

- No lo había visto de esa manera. – Dijo Florence sorprendida por los temores de la chica. – Pero es absurdo, ya que no solo se trata de tener hijos, se trata de ti, si eres una malvada mujer despiadada dispuesta a acabar con Maynard para quedarte con su fortuna. Si planeas herirlo sin remordimiento, si eres como Violet que nunca sintió el calor del amor humano sino la fría ambición del dinero.

Harriet quedó callada, aun tenía sus dudas. Pero ella estaba clara de que ella no le importaba en lo absoluto el dinero que Maynard eventualmente podría heredar ya que ella sabía que el dinero jamás aliviaría ninguna de sus limitaciones o carencias.

- Así que, olvida esas absurdas ideas. Esto es nuevo para mi, no he vivido siempre observando que ocurre con el medallón. Mi abuela lo tuvo, mi madre y yo, ahora es tu turno y se que todo estará bien. Te protegerá.

- Florence, ¿nunca sentiste repulsión hacía otra persona llevando tu medallón?

- Si y no. – Dijo Florence. – El medallón eventualmente pasaría de mis manos a las de otra chica, eso me preocupaba antes. Pero, el medallón no es mío, fue una encomienda de mis antepasados. Debo dejarle ir y es lo mejor. No lo necesito y eso también lo entiendo, aunque fue gran parte de mi vida.

- Charlas sentimentales, oh Galia, cuanto he tenido que escuchar. – Harriet escuchó una voz suave detrás de los árboles, Harriet creía conocer a aquel hombre anciano, de cabellera blanca y túnicas blancas brillantes, sus ojos eran azules y guardaba parecido con esos retratos antiguos de Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Usted?

- Harriet, preciosa Harriet, al fin nos hemos encontrado. ¿Recuerdas quién soy? Soy yo Aindrea, Aindrea Dumbledore. – El anciano majestuoso con gesto místico se arrodilló ante su presencia y ella miró desconcertada, Florence se alejó un poco en silencio.

- Ehm…

- Tantos años para esperar este momento, ha llegado al fin. Gracias Madre Galia por permitirme verlo. – Dijo Aindrea para sí mismo. Cerró sus ojos y besó la mano de Harriet, ella no sabía que decir ya que no entendía aquello. Nunca se sintió como un objeto de veneración, menos ahora.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

¿Qué quiere decir Aindrea Dumbledore? ¿Qué le dirá a Harriet?

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Si, espero poder hacer eso de mandar dos capítulos de una, es bastante emocionante ya que son dos de mis capítulos favoritos. Los regalos, son bastante particulares ya que por lo menos el medallón del dragón tiene implicaciones serias. Severus Snape se siente desesperado que su hijo adolescente se le haya ido de las manos de esta manera, pero ha respetado su decisión (ya veremos por cuánto tiempo). Si, Maynbard será humano mientras Harriet esté junto a él, pero la relación viceversa también tiene significado. Esa es la esencia de que tan profunda es su relación y viene más ya que Aindrea Dumbledore nos explicará de qué trata realmente esta relación particular. Saludos.

**Lia Du Black:** Traté de soltar la rienda del romance para dar a conocer la diferencia entre Maynard y Harriet, respecto a Florence y Severus (quienes apasionadamente prefirieron vivir su romance a escondidas y por buenas razones). Harriet y Maynard han decidido enfrentar esto ya que es lo de menos, ahora que Malfoy ha establecido que los necesita. Florence toma las cosas con calma, porque sabe que la reacción natural de Severus no difiere mucho la de su padre al haberle prohibido ver a Severus hace años, ella no quiere cometer los mismos errores con sus hijos, pero Severus es algo terco. Si, esa es una buena palabra, hablar de Maynard como algo agridulce, me agrada el sabor. Florence ha explicado el porque Maynard es como es (no es para menos). Sobre Edward, bueno, eso es harina de otor costal… ya sabes lo que pienso de él, jjeje, nos vemos. Saludos


	27. En las entrañas del Bosque

**Capitulo 27. En las entrañas del Bosque**

- Señor Dumbledore, usted… - Harriet sabía quien era aquel hombre.

- Llamame Aindrea, se que parezco un anciano pero nunca tendré tanta sabiduría como un ser como tu. Madre de toda la vida, creadora de este mundo. – Dijo Aindrea.

- Aindrea, Harriet no tiene idea de todas esas ideas románticas sobre ella. Ella es solo humana, así que si no quieres que enloquezca por favor tratala como tal. – Dijo Florence.

- Impresionante, lo que nuestros caminos nos han llevado. Los peores enemigos siendo aliados en esta guerra, que se libra dia a dia. – Dijo Aindrea mirando a Florence y pasando su mirada a Harriet, vio con atención su medallón.

- ¿Los peores enemigos? - Harriet miró a Florence bastante intrigada, ella asintió sin mucho convencimiento.

- Oh si, Aindrea cree que en otras circunstancias mi familia estaría intentando matar a tu familia, somos enemigos naturales y...- Dijo Florence. - Pero son tonterías. Yo no creo que nada esté predestinado.

- Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo. - Dijo Aindrea. - Quiero saber toda tu evolución, los cambios más notables que has notado...

- ¿Cambios?

- Poderes, habilidades, sentidos mejorados... cualquier cosa.

- Ehm, bueno hace unos años tenía miopia como mi padre, pero fui curada con un maleficio que Maynard Snape conjuró.

- Florence, decías que no estaban destinados a ser enemigos naturales... - Dijo Aindrea sonriendo con suspicacía. Florence parecía tomarlo con humor al asomar una sonrisa.

- Usted nunca tuvo una idea de las peleas que Severus y yo tuvimos antes de darnos cuenta que en verdad nos amabamos. - Dijo Florence.

- Harriet, has notado algo que puedes hacer cosas que antes no podias.

- Si, algunas cosas. - Dijo Harriet temblando, estaba algo nerviosa. - Cuando me molesto, me asusto o me emociono demasiado el agua comienza a fluir de mis manos, a veces puedo congelar un lugar o viceversa, es solo agua... siempre es agua. - Aindrea se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Harriet. Florence no entendía mucho.

- Si, algo así me esperaba. - Dijo Aindrea. - Supongo que has leido lo que te he enviado.

- Si, Maynard y yo hemos pensado que hay cosas que no encajan conmigo, algunas señales que aun no han ocurrido. - Dijo Harriet. Florence no parecía entender.

- Florence, según mis creencias hay una serie de señales que identificarán a la verdadera hija de Galia. Poder controlar los oceanos, rios y lagos, toda el agua es una cualidad. Galia es la madre de la vida y la vida se originó en el agua. - Dijo Aindrea. - Harriet duda mucho que ella cumpla de todas esas señales.

- Dar vida... no entiendo, ¿Cómo es eso de dar vida? - Harriet parecía más aguda. - ¿Sacrificaré mi vida? ¿le daré mi vid a alguien? No puedo tener hijos y no podré jamás dar la vida a un nuevo ser.

- Eso ha sido una gran pregunta para todos nosotros, mi abuelo fue sacerdote y también se hizo la misma pregunta. Pero por alguna razón me inclino a pensar que se trata de salvar un alma, concentrar su poder para salvar lo inevitable. Entiendes?

- Dar la vida es... otorgarsela a alguien que hubiese estado a punto de perderla, no? - Harriet sonrió inexplicablemente. Estaba respirando rápidamente agitada y casi en shock.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Maynard es un vampiro... - Dijo Harriet. Aindrea miró a Florence y ella evitó su mirada.

- Florence, eso no es bueno. No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, ser un vampiro es como estar muerto. Maynard no podrá cumplir su misión ahora, yo... - Dijo Aindrea bastante pesimista.

- Lo se, no fue mmi culpa.

- Fue mi culpa. - Dijo Harriet chillando. - Pero por favor, oigan lo que tengo que decir.

- Bien... - Aindrea y Florence miraron a Harriet quién se sentó en un tronco caido, respiró profundo.

- He leído cientos de libro, sobre las transformaciones a vampiros con humanos normales. Todos pierden sus recuerdos de cuando estuvieron vivos, sus instintos son incontrolables y su corazón se detiene, la sangre fluye hipnoticamente por sus venas y necesitan reponerla bebiendo sangre humana, la transformación puede durar apenas unas horas y máximo tres dias. no es así Florence?

- Esa es la teoría de los libros, Harriet. Tienes razón.

- Maynard no ha pasado por eso. - Dijo Harriet atropellada. - Incluso el ha mejorado, puede alimentarse de comida, recuerda toda su vida antes de la mordida y su corazón puede latir a veces. Su transformación no ha sido completada y han pasado dos meses. ¿no significa eso algo?

- Vaya, es asombroso. Creo que es mejor revisar los antecedentes, por ejemplo como fue mordido el joven Snape...

- El me intentó salvar de los neomortífagos. - Dijo Harriet casi sin respirar. - Nosferatu apareció en el momento que habiamos sido apresados, y dijo que podía protegerlo. Pero su protección solo funcionaba con personas de su familia y no conmigo, que lo llevaría sano y salvo, pero yo tenía que quedarme con los neomortífagos. Maynard les dijo que él me había marcado, que debían protegerme a mi también.

Los ojos de Florence se abrieron como platos, ella sabía bien el significado de marcar por parte de los vampiros. Harriet presintió aquello y se ruborizó completamente.

- ¿Y sí lo hizo? - Florence parecía mirar con curiosidad.

- ¿Marcarme? si, apenas unas cuantas horas antes. - Dijo Harriet sintiendo que iba a desmayarse de la vergüenza. - El hecho es que Lord Nosferatu le dijo a Maynard que el era humano y "marcar" a una chica no funcionaba, así que le propuso transformarlo a él en vampiro y entonces el podría protegerme, llevarme lejos sin tocarme. El aceptó sin protestar y yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero él no me escuchó y Nosferatu clavó sus colmillos en su cuello. Maynard cayó debil al suelo y muy pálido, lo sujeté con mis fuerzas y un fuerte remolino nos envolvió, Nosferatu nos cubría con su larga capa y parecía joveny apuesto, tan solo unos segundos que lo vi una vez mas, viejo y arrugado. Maynard parecía perdido, pero cuando recobró la conciencia sabia exactamente donde estaba y lo que había ocurrido, se mantenía sereno.

- ¿Por qué no contaron ese detalle? - Florence parecía furiosa por la omisión de la información.

- Resultaba vergonzoso para ambos que nuestros padres se enteraran que...

- Vaya, vaya... esa experiencia traumática en Cobham no fue tan traumática entonces. - Aindrea sonrió levemente, ante el rostro de indignación de Harriet.

- No, no se trata de vergüenza. Con vampiros es diferente, es para siempre. Miles de cosas pudieron haber pasado...

- Si mal no recuerdo, "marcar" significa apresar a un mortal en cuerpo y alma. Los vampiros hacen eso muy rara vez. - Dijo Aindrea reflexionando. - Pero es un vínculo muy poderoso. Pero... hay algo que me llama la atención. Fue mordido y estabas a su lado, el todavia recuerda quien fue en vida...

- El no ha muerto aún. - Dijo Harriet violentamente. - No ha muerto, su corazón late.

- Si, y creo que tengo la razón. Parece algo bien planificado, un elemento recursivo excepcional. Oh Madre Galia que inteligente fuiste.

- Mi nombre es Harriet, no Galia. - Dijo Harriet irritada.

- Fíjate, cuando un vampiro muerde a un mortal no lo mata, lo deja en un estado entre la visa y la muerte, un cuerpo frío que busca sangre humana como maldición, un ser maldito con instintos más fuertes que cualquier emoción humana. Un ser oscuro y condenado, sin alma. En el alma de cualquier ser humano residen sus fortalezas, recuerdos, moral y sentimientos, indestructible y nunca deja el cuerpo. Creo que lo que pasó fue lo siguiente, Maynard encomendó y metaforizó su entrega carnal contigo como haberte marcado, pero los humanos no pueden marcar, los humanos se enamoran y al enamorarse entregan su alma al ser amado. - Harriet miraba espantada y no parecía entender bien. Florence si entendía bien aquello.

- Bien, Maynard sencillamente admitió que estaba enamorado de ti, y con ello entregó su alma a ti. Cuando Nosferatu lo mordió para convertirlo, el alma de Maynard no pudo ser destruida o dejar por completo el cuerpo, porque ni Nosferatu ni Maynard tenían control sobre ello. Tu, tu tenías el control y tu te quedaste con su alma. Por eso es que mientras el esté cerca tuyo él podrá sentirse humano, gracias a ti puede recordar su vida, gracias a ti está más cerca de la vida que de una existencia maldita, tu lo salvaste. Apuesto a que no sabes como...

- No, no sabía eso. - Dijo Harriet casi sin poder respirar, su boca estaba abierta. Florence parecía haber recuperado las esperanzas y estaba más tranquila. - Eso quiere decir que puedo revertir... la mordida de Lord Nosferatu.

- No lo se. No estoy seguro, pero podríamos investigar si es eso posible. Un vampiro sabe cuando el alma de un humano deja su cuerpo cuando se convierte. Tendría que hablar con Nosferatu, él debería saberlo. - Dijo Aindrea mirando al cielo, sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron cuando una figura enorme y negra pasó volando por los aires. - Florence, me prometiste que no tendrías al dragón cerca. Son las reglas, algo catastrofico podría suceder si de repente el fénix se acercara.

- No hables tonterías viejo. - Dijo Florence sin tomarlo en serio. - El dragón está percibiendo algo, nos está protegiendo.

- ¿Un dragón y un fénix no pueden estar nunca juntos? - Preguntó Harriet.

- Nunca, son enemigos mortales. El fénix con su canto aturde al dragón y este con su llamarada y veneno intenta quemar al fénix, pero en vano. El fénix es inmortal. - Dijo Aindrea muy decidido, con una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de Florence.

- Maynard vio al fénix y al dragón juntos. Ellos le guiaron hasta Cobham, gracias al Fénix y al Dragón Maynard pudo encontrarme y salvarme... yo estaba herida. - Dijo Harriet casi histérica, dandose cuenta de todo las conexiones, lo que significaba lo ocurrido en Cobham, recordaba la transformación de Maynard, cada uno de sus besos cálidos con sus labios firmes, recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido desde esa noche del baile de Halloween, cuando Maynard exhibió sus habilidades y aun así seguía siendo el mismo, la noche que había bebido de su sangre y había comenzando a transformarse, así como cuando su corazón se detuvo y minutos más tarde había comenzado a latir.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? - Preguntó Aindrea a Harriet, mientras ella parecía salir de su nube de pensamientos.

- Si, es así...

- ¿Que dices a eso? ¿Una convivencia con intereses? - Florence parecía divertidad. - Todas tus teorías han estado equivocadas con respecto a ser enemigos mortales.

Florence dio la vuelta y se alejó, siguió el rastro del dragón, algo no iba bien. Harriet respiró profundo y se encontró con los ojos de Aindrea.

- Todo está bien. - Dijo Aindrea. - Confío plenamente en Florence y en el Profesor Snape. Mi padre confió en ellos también, confió tanto en él que le entregó su vida para un plan. Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros caminos marcados.

- Señor Dumbledore, no puedo entender como usted cree en realidad que las cosas están escritas y destinadas a suceder. El futuro siempre cambia con cada dia que pasa y tomamos decisiones. - Dijo Harriet.

- Mi padre habría pensado igual a ti, dulce Harriet. Pero tengo mis dudas luego de todo lo que he visto. Yo puedo tener algunas visiones, no importa que pase nunca las he podido cambiar de curso. Las cosas terminan ocurriendo de una forma u otra. No todas, pero algunas que son trascendentales si.

- ¿Cómo... como usted descubrió todo referente a Galia?

- Mi abuelo materno era sacerdote, iba a ser el último. Muchas cosas cambiaron cuando mi abuelo acordó reunirse con algunos magos influyentes hace muchos años atrás y entre esos estaba mi padre, acababa de derrotar a Grindelwald. Mi madre inevitablemente no pudo evitar tener sentimientos hacía mi padre y fue bien correspondida. Mi padre visitó el templo unas cuatro veces más y entre ellos el romance creció siendo yo el más prominente fruto. Pero con el temor que provocaba poner en riesgo a mi madre Serena y a mi, mi padre pensó que sería mejor que él estuviera lejos. Nunca supe que Albus Dumbledore era mi padre hasta que cumpli 20 años y ya había decidido ser el sacerdote del templo y algún dia reemplazar a mi anciano abuelo. Mi madre frecuentemente se escribía con mi padre, el dia de mi cumpleaños 20 recibí su visita.

Reconocí quien era, Albus Dumbledore el gran mago que había derrotado a Grindelwald, lo sabía todo de él. Tras varios segundos observé a mi madre romper en lágrimas y algo más se avecinaba para mi. Nuestros ojos eran iguales, azules y nuestras narices una copia fiel. El me dijo apaciblemente que él era mi padre. Galia ya había crecido en mi corazón y me guió para no enloquecer en aquel momento. Toda mi vida quise a un padre, ahora lo tenía.

Nuestra historia puede seguir otro dia. - Dijo Aindrea aclarando su garganta. - _Eres más hermosa de lo que jamás habría imaginado, más sublime de lo que jamás podrían haber pintado en los lienzos cualquier actor. Eres tan delicada como una flor, pero aún así se que guardas un arma mortal más dolorosa que las espina de una rosa. Roja como una rosa en primavera, roja y fresca_.

- ¿Señor Dumbledore?

- Ese un pasaje de un poema que Sirceadeo le dedicó a su amada Galia. Es graciosa tu belleza jovencita. - Dijo Aindrea. - Veo que guardas semejanzas con Galia y muchas han querido hacerse pasar como su hija, todas unas farsantes.

- Si usted piensa que mi belleza es sublime y jamás vista, debería buscarse unas gafas. Le harán mejorar la visión borrosa. - Dijo Harriet rudamente, mientras Aindrea reía entusiasmado.

- Nos veremos pronto, haremos un entrenamiento para pulir tus nuevas habilidades te esperan algunas pruebas. Las necesitas luego de haber demostrado que puedes ser un peligro potencial. Puedo certificar que no hubo ningún sobreviviente en Cobham.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? - Harriet miraba extrañada.

- Ve al Castillo. Nos veremos pronto

Harriet se dirigió hacía la biblioteca luego de aquel encuentro con aquellos dos personajes tan pintorescos. Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta que Maynard estaba en una de las mesas más escondidas y a su lado estaba Kelly Owens charlando con él. Harriet caminó firme hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a él, Maynard la esperaba y la había visto venir. Kelly miró a Harriet y luego de varios segundos se fue sin avisar. Harriet no entendía el temor de Kelly hacía ella, pero quizás algo tendría que ver el hecho de que ella aun tenía sentimientos por Maynard.

- Si supiera lo que eres, no huiría de mi, huiría de ti Maynard. - Dijo Harriet bastante indiferente, Maynard con una sonrisa de maldad se encontró con sus ojos.

- Quizás ella ya lo sabe y todos mis esfuerzos dedicados a hacerte caer en mi trampa mortal, solo hacen efecto en ella. La forma en que describe lo que siente por mi es bastante obsesiva y no se justifica en alguien como yo.

- ¿Alguien sin mucho atractivo físico y ni cumplidos en una personalidad cariñosa? - Harriet sacaba sus libros y Maynard asintió.

- Si, quizás sea eso. ¿Dónde estabas?

- En el bosque, teniendo una charla amistosa con tu madre y Aindrea Dumbledore. - Dijo Harriet bastante suspicaz, Maynard se le iluminaron los ojos con algo de peligro. Ella captó su sentimiento y respondió. - Está molesta que no le habiamos dicho que tu me habías marcado. Pero ahora que sabe todo, Aindrea tiene algunas teorías interesantes.

- Vaya, no me digas. ¿Mi madre también te hizo sentir incómoda?

- Oh no, para nada. También hablamos de eso y ella dijo estar consciente que los dos eramos libres y que ella no le molesta que salgamos. Pero si le molestó que le ocultaramos esa información ya que eso podría haber explicado las cosas que te están sucediendo ahora...

- ¿Y bien?

- Aindrea me ha dicho que... - Harriet tomó aire y comenzó a decir cada una de las cosas que Aindrea le había dicho, ella añadía detalles y mostraba incredulidad al mismo tiempo que sorpresa. Maynard estaba boquiabierto y pudo sentir el latido furioso de su corazón. Harriet terminó cuidadosamente.

- Oh esto si es inesperado. - Dijo Maynard bastante perplejo y pensativo. - Esto es exactamente lo que no quería.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque dependemos mutuamente el uno del otro, no solo emocionalmente, sino también para vivir. Yo dependo de ti y tu dependes de mi, nos hemos salvado mutuamente y nuestro destino era ser enemigos. - Dijo Maynard paseando su mano firme por la mano de Harriet que era más pequeña que la de él. Ella se estremeció, entendía bien lo que ocurría.

- Pero no es así, no debía ser así. - Dijo Harriet bastante inquieta.

- Tambien he pesnado que... Malfoy no va tras de mi. Fíjate, ahora no tiene sentido hacerme nada a mi. Tu eres quién más vale, porque tienes un alma que él necesita, requiere de tus ojos y también en ti reside mi alma, si te tiene a ti, nos tiene a los dos. - Dijo Maynard. - Y eso no pinta nada bien.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Preguntó Harriet.

- Yo soy indestructible. - Dijo Maynard. - Tengo pocas posibilidades de ser destruido, pero tu eres humana y mucho más frágil que yo. Eres más fácil de destruir a pesar de que has sobrevivido las cosas más horribles. Pero mírate, ¿Qué ser humano no habría enloquecido luego de tantas experiencias traumáticas?

- No lo se...

- Somos diferentes al resto. Yo diferente al resto de los vampiros, tu eres diferente al resto de los humanos. Lo somos. - Dijo Maynard bajando su mirada, sus manos sostenían firmemente las manos de Harriet y ella sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella.

- Viene tras mi... me quiere a mi solamente entonces.

- No te preocupes. - Dijo Maynard. - Yo haré lo imposible por protegerte, seré indestructible así tenga que dejar fluir mis instintos asesinos. Harriet, prometo que nada te pasará.

- ¿Cómo puedes prometerme algo que escapa de tus manos?

- Porque haré todo esfuerzo por mantenerte con vida. No te dejaré jamás hasta que Malfoy esté destruido y cuando incluso eso suceda, tampoco te dejaré. - Dijo Maynard firme, mientras Harriet respiraba más aliviada. El pasó sus dedos por su rostro para acariciarla, aquella tarde ella se veía hermosa y Maynard advirtió que a su lado, ella era mucho más resaltante y podía ver un brillo emanar de su piel, pero quizás eran solo ideas suyas porque nadie más en la biblioteca parecía notarlo.

El podía verla como quería, ella era la chica más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás, como un tesoro que debía preservar y a la vez nunca había dejado de ser Harriet Potter. Sus ojeras seguían allí, sus pecas y ojos verdes, su rostro ovalado y su cabello desordenado y rojo, nada había cambiado pero todo lo que ella era le parecía hermoso e infinito. Definitivamente el amor no era algo racional, Maynard la miró una vez más y ella sonrió levemente nerviosa pero mucho más aliviada.

- ¿Qué piensas? - Preguntó Harriet a Maynard quién estaba callado luego de su decisión.

- Que estar contigo es irracional. Que sin saberlo admitir estar enamorado de ti me salvó, pero aun no se para que... no sabía, si no hubiese estado enamorado de ti, pues las cosas habrían sido diferentes y yo estaría cazando humanos.

Aunque quizás si no hubiese estado enamorado te habría dejado morir y en este momento sería un ser humano y un mago cualquiera. Perturbado por haber dejado morir a la chica con quién estuve por primera vez.

Pero al mismo tiempo si no hubiese estado enamorado de ti, jamás habgría saltado sobre ti y te habría hecho mía aquella noche en Cobham. Si no sintiera nada por ti, quizás no habría intentado buscarte luego de escapar de los neomortífagos, y así van mis recuerdos sucesivamente hasta llegar a un punto en el que no estoy seguro cuando fue que me enamoré de ti.

Capaz si nunca me hubiese enamorado de ti, jamás habría dicho que Valdemarr no te convenía. Puedo concluir que si no hubiese estado enamorado de ti. Nunca habría buscado la forma de tenerte allí, a solas así fuese haciendo tareas, así sea siendo amigos...

- Todo este tiempo, Maynard. - Dijo Harriet asombrada por la declaración del joven Snape. - ¿Por qué dejaste pasar tanto tiempo?

- Muchas cosas, tu no eras segura y tu antipatía hacía mi me hacía creer que en verdad no te caía bien, claro que yo también te trataba mal. Además que siempre había algo entre nosotros que impedía que sucediese algo más, o quizás es solo mi imaginación. Capaz no quería darme cuenta, o incosncientemente me contenía y eso solo hizo que mis sentimientos estallaran de una forma más violenta. Pero heme aqui sentado a tu lado, después de la muerte es que me doy cuenta lo bonito que hubiese sido estar a tu lado siendo humano.

- No estás muerto. - Dijo Harriet.

- Si pudiera volver el tiempo, no habría cometido los mismos errores. Habría disfrutado cada momento en vida a tu lado. Quizás hubiese sido más fuerte. - Dijo Maynard en un tono frustrado.

- Si pudiera volver al tiempo... no se que pasaría. No se en donde me detendría a cambiar las cosas. - Dijo Harriet. - No se si hubiera podido hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. Quizás habría regresado años atrás antes que nacieramos.

- No tiene sentido detenerse a pensar en ello. - Dijo Maynard levantandose. Tomó sus cosas y las de Harriet, ella se levantó de la mesa también. - Vamos al bosque.

- ¿Crees que sea seguro?

- Estás conmigo, no te pasará nada.

- Claro, ahora soy la damisela en peligro que necesita ser protegida por el dragón. - Dijo Harriet de malas pulgas. Maynard rio por lo bajo.

- Si yo fuera humano otra vez, tendría miedo de estar a tu lado, podrías asesinarme sin darte cuenta al ahogarme con tus poderes o podrías matarme de alguna manera sorpresiva. - Dijo Maynard sonriendo y Harriet solo se molestó más.

- No podría hacer nada para controlarlo. No puedo hacer nada. - Dijo Harriet caminando junto a Maynard. En poco tiempo ya estaban fuera del vestíbulo, en los jardines, tras varios minutos caminando alcanzaron la entrada del Bosque. Maynard tomó de la mano a Harriet, llevandola por un camino que conocía.

- Vine aqui el año pasado. Es un lugar muy bueno. - Dijo Maynard y Harriet de mal humor le respondió.

- Seguro un lugar romántico que frecuentabas con Martha. - Dijo Harriet, pero Maynard se rio con cautela.

- Claro que no, venía con mi padre a ayudarle a conseguir algunos ingredientes de pociones. - Dijo Maynard. - Era un lugar bastante seguro y mágico. No importa la estación del año, siempre parece verano y es cálido.

Harriet y Maynard caminaron unos metros más el encontrar un claro en el bosque, Harriet no podía creer lo hermoso que era ya que una luz tenue pegaba en el suelo y arboles mostraban con orgullo sus frutos jugosos, en el extremo algunos arbustos mostraban algunos frutos opacos y de apariencia putrefacta.

- Es como el jardín del Eden invertido. - Dijo Maynard al ver el rostro de la chica asombrado. - Los frutos jugosos y atractivos, son tan letales que un mordisco podrías morir en pocos minutos. Pero esos frutos que ves en los arbustos que parecen estar podridos y de mala apariencia son los mejores, huelen espantoso y los gusanos están dentro, pero tienen propiedades curativas.

- Vaya, no todo es lo que parece. - Dijo Harriet sentándose en el piso al lado de una raíz de uno de los árboles.

- Si, mi mejor enseñanza es no comer nada de aqui. - Dijo Maynard acomodándose a su lado. Harriet lo miró y él parecía pensativo.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aqui?

- Necesito estar a solas contigo, entrar a tu dormitorio no es una buena idea, los salones abandonados en las mazmorras están más vigilados desde el incidente el año pasado y el resto de los lugares parecen haber ojos observándonos. El invernadero no es una opción ya que podría venir alguien y vernos.

- Hablas de un lugar para estar solos y...

- Estar a solas contigo es fantástico. - Dijo Maynard susurrandole al oido. Sin avisarle la besó lentamente en los labios, por la violencia con lo que lo hizo, parecía haber estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, Harriet no dudó en ningún instante en responderle y continuó con aquel largo beso, saboreando a Maynard y sintiendo su lengua cálida entrar a su boca. Como una inyección de electricidad, los dos se acercaron mucho más.

- Puedo ser cualquier cosa, Harriet. Pero siempre estoy dispuesto a estar a tu lado. - Dijo Maynard susurrándole, ella puso sus manos en su pecho, acortó aun más la distancia entre los dos y decidió que era un buen momento para disfrutar de los placeres terrenales con Maynard, sentir las caricias del chico y explorar juntos aquella sensación permanente de placer que ocurría cada vez que estaban tan cerca y con el roce de la piel tan frecuente. Tras varios minutos que se hicieron cortos, Maynard se apartó de ella algo resignado.

- Hoy no...

- ¿Por qué? - Harriet susurraba.

- Voy a perder el control y te voy a lastimar. - Dijo Maynard mostrándole sus colmillos.

- Perdamos el control juntos. - Dijo Harriet susurrando a su oido.

- Puedo matarte.

- No puedes, a mi lado eres más humano que nunca. - Dijo Harriet besándolo dulcemente . - ¿No has aprendido nada hoy?

- Lo se. Pero preferiría mejor que no. - Dijo Maynard y Harriet resoplando volvió a su lado.

- Eres peligrosa, eres tan peligrosa como esa fruta roja y brillante, de apariencia inocente pero esperando a inyectar veneno y traer la tragedia.

- Exageras, Maynard. - Dijo Harriet a su lado. Maynard sujetó entre sus manos el medallón del dragón en el cuello de Harriet, los ojos esmeraldas del dragón parecían brillar.- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora que estamos a solas en el bosque?

- Quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Cosas buenas o reclamos? - Preguntó Harriet, Maynard miraba a la chica con un rostro indiferente.

- No lo sé, ¿Cómo te has sentido estando conmigo?

- Al principio me hacías sentir miserable, luego entendí que me gustabas y ahora puedo tolerarte porque estoy vacunada para tus comentarios cinicos e hirientes, como el hecho de que saldrías conmigo solo para demostrar que no sales solo con chicas bonitas.

- Yo hablaba desde que salimos juntos...

- ¿Desde cuando salimos juntos?

- Contemos desde que acordamos hacerlo público. - Dijo Maynard sonriendo. - Me había olvidado de ese comentario que hice, seguramente disfruté mucho verte enojada. Me gusta verte enojada solo si la causa soy yo.

- ¿Quién te entiende?

- Aparentemente nadie, pero tu eres la persona que ha estado más cercana a entenderme. - Dijo Maynard sentando a la chica en su regazo, ella con una mueca de desentendimiento alejó su rostro del chico. Pero Maynard parecía buscar su cara para enfrentarla.

- Mírame a los ojos. - Dijo Maynard, Harriet bajó su mirada y se encaró con el chico, que lucía jugetón y bastante desenfadado. Con una mano, sujetó el rostro de Harriet y lentamente la atrajo hacía él, la punta de su nariz tocaba la nariz de Harriet y ella sentía cosquillas.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Quiero mirarte, hoy luces saludable y bastante normal, a pesar de que sé que no lo eres. - Dijo Maynard por lo bajo y Harriet podía sentir su aliento, era el mismo de siempre y ese aliento le inspiraba malos pensamientos, porque su primer recuerdo venía de la primera vez que lo había besado y había saboreado su aliento, que era una incitación a sus instintos y una amenaza a su auto-control.

- Me siento débil cuando estoy a tu lado. Como si me pidieras que me sacara el corazón del pecho sería capaz de hacerlo y obedecer cada orden tuya. - Dijo Harriet susurrando.

- Oh no, eso no es bueno. Si te pido cosas indecentes ¿me las darías? - Maynard la miraba con sus ojos, pero Harriet ya no parecía tan débil y parecía entrar en razón, pero sus deseos seguían a flor de piel.

- ¿Para que quieres mirarme?

- Para ver si eres capaz de cansarme los ojos. - Dijo Maynard sonriendo y ella se alejó inmediatamente ofendida, pero Maynard le impidió moverse un centímetro más. - No te vayas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntó Harriet.

- Quiero saber hasta donde llega tu paciencia. - Dijo Maynard. - Quiero verte enojada y ver si eres capaz de patearme. Solo quiero divertirme.

- ¿Diversión? - Harriet susurró en su oido, mordiendo su oreja y besando su cuello, bajando a medida que lo besaba. Maynard se cayó hacía atrás siendo agarrado por sorpresa, Harriet quedó sobre él sonriente.

- Desde que descubriste que tienes poder sobre mi, no desaprovechas una oportunidad para descontrolarme. - Dijo Maynard acostado entre los arbustos, Harriet podía acostarse cómodamente sobre él.

- Estaba pensando en las señales para saber si yo podría ser hija de Galia. Ya tengo una clara muy clara y consiste en que si mi voz se convierte en un hecho, las señales se están terminando de cumplir. - Dijo Harriet quitándose la capa de encima, Maynard solo la observaba sin moverse. - Te daré una orden y si no la cumples, entonces no soy quién yo pensaba.

- ¿Qué planeas en esa cabecita? - Preguntó Maynard divertido.

- Si mi voz y voluntad está destinada a cumplirse, entonces mi voluntad el dia de hoy será que pierdas el control y me complazcas, enredate estos próximos minutos conmigo, no me dejes ir. Quiero que estés conmigo.

Por algunos segundos Maynard parecía hipnotizado, no dijo ninguna palabra pero rápidamente se levantó y en silencio arrastró a Harriet hasta un lugar oculto en los arbustos y desenfrenadamente besó a la chica, Harriet asombrada por aquello solo podía mirar hacía arriba donde los arbustos dejaban pasar algo de luz.

-Vvaya, ¿funcionó entonces? - Harriet sentía como las caricias de Maynard eran más rudas a medida que pasaban los segundos y ella parecía complacida.

- No realmente. - Maynard se detuvo, esta vez él estaba sobre ella. El ahora reía de haberle hecho creer que había obedecido sus órdenes.

- Oh... te estabas burlando de mi. Nunca me complacerás entonces. - Dijo Harriet ofendida.

- Vamos Harriet, tendremos todos los días de nuestra existencia para revolcarnos donde queramos. No tiene porque ser hoy. - Dijo Maynard, pero Harriet no dejó de mirar ofendida. Maynard intentó acercarse a la chica una vez más.

- Ya es tarde... ¿Por qué no regresamos al Castillo? - Dijo la chica.

Maynard estaba aun sobre ella. Tras unos instantes acarició su rostro, impacientemente la chica quería volver a escapar pero Maynard la besó esta vez con mayor determinación, sintiendo como su sangre circulaba con mayor velocidad y su corazón parecía una bomba a punto de estallar. Había cambiado de parecer, no le importaba pagar un alto costo con tal de complacer a Harriet, de sentirla entre sus brazos y verla feliz.

Tras varios instantes ella cedió complacida, dejandose llevar al mismo tiempo que tomaba iniciativa, ella había esperado por aquel momento desde Diciembre, ahora a mediados de Enero, ella podía advertir el peligro que aquello significaba, pudo ver el brillo de los colmillos de Maynard pero no le importaba.

Maynard sentía un impulso que recorría su espina dorsal, una extraña energía que se apoderaba de él, sentía el peligro y el placer, era suya y lo iba a ser por siempre. Pero sentía sus filosos colmillos asomarse y su voluntad de mantener a salvo a Harriet disminuía. Era una tentación demasiado enorme, ¿Qué podría hacer? Iba a estallar, su lengua saboreaba la piel de la pelirroja, sabía tan bien y su sangre era mucho mejor. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué hacer? ...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Morgan A Riddle: A mi me pegó una troisteza también al escribir esa parte, si, sabiendo como son las cosas con ellos. Tienes razón, es un motivo de lucha, los mantendrá en el camino hasta el final e incluso cuando crean no poder seguir más, juntos o separados, en el dia o en la noche. Luego de enfrentar inferis, neomortifagos, vampiros y hombres lobos, admitir que tienen algo en público es lo de menos, aunque es un gran reto. Aindrea debe continuar con su historia, ya lo veremos merodear por Hogwarts pero sin aspiraciones a tomar la directiva de la escuela como habría sido su padre. **

**Lia Du Black: Románticos, romanticos por haberse reprimido en el pasado. Pero Maynard está cuidadoso de no ser muy meloso en público y cuidarse las espaldas de dedicar canciones románticas, enviar flores y regalar tarjetas, además de gastar en cenas costosas en Hogsmeade. Pobre Harriet que no la pega con el suegro, pero al menos las madres han sido más comprensivas (tanto Ginny como Florence, razones obvias), más feo que no te quiera tu suegro es que tu suegra no te quiera ver. **

**Kathy Prince: Oh, creeme que te entiendo. Igual ando yo enloquecida con mil cosas que hacer, estoy que me como las uñas y a punto de quedarme calva debido a la Universidad, jejeje, bueno aun estoy muy lejos de ser calva. Me alegra que te haya seguido gustando la historia. Recuerdo el dia que cree a Aindrea Dumbledore lo vi claramente con sus años encima sin miedo a que la gente supiera quien es desde la muerte de su padre, él fue un hijo que Albus dejó en el anonimato para protegerlo y como no estuvo con él fue su abuelo quién ejerció más influencia en él incluso moldeando su espiritualidad. Prometo contar con más detalle la historia de Aindrea. Leslie es el nombre de una muy buena amiga, y Mildred me pareció un buen nombre para describir a una de las chicas que podría salir con Valdemarr brevemente, una chica bonita pero solo como personaje secundario.**


	28. La Historia de Amor de Pansy Parkinson y

Hola a todos, mucho tiempo sin pasarme por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad. El viernes me operé del tabique desviado y me sacaron las amigdalas, me duele la garganta terriblemente y he pasado de reposo en cama desde entonces y fue ayer que pude empezar a escribir este capítulo. Que terrible es tener dolores tan feos en la garganta, me hacen olvidar de todo y bueno. Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que ya tengo aquí un nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo 29. La Historia de Amor de Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy**

Harriet algo desorientada, sintió que daba vueltas. Abrió sus ojos, fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que los tenía cerrados, su corazón se recuperaba de algún hecho que la había agitado y una sensación de placer recorría su cuerpo. El sol comenzaba a caer y ella estaba entre los arbustos, su garganta se sentía áspera como si hace unos momentos atrás hubiese gritado. Movió su cabeza intentando encontrar a alguien más, y a su derecha a tres metros estaba aquel vampiro con apariencia peligrosa que se hacía llamar su novio. Maynard parecía asustado pero al mismo tiempo conteniéndose de acercarse a ella.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - Harriet preguntó mientras Maynard no parecía quitarle la mirada de encima, estaba muy cauteloso.

- Fue mi culpa, lo siento. No debí... ¿Puedes moverte?

- Si. - Harriet se reincorporó sintiendo una serie de mareos y algún atontamiento de su cuerpo. - ¿ Por qué me siento así?

- Es mi veneno, es mi esencia que te adormece y te hace suplicar por más de mi. No me controlé y por error usé mi esencia en ti. Te aseguro que aun tienes ganas de que te bese o alguna locura parecida...

Maynard se levantó y dándole su mano a la chica, la ayudó a levantar.

- Es mejor que te vayas. - Dijo Maynard. - Regresa al Castillo, no es bueno que estés aquí. Los centauros han oído problemas y ya se acercan.

- ¿Los centauros? - Harriet no entendía bien, su cabello esponjado estaba lleno de ramas y hojas.

- Mira, algo malo casi te pasa. Nos dejamos llevar y fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta que estabas bajos los efectos de mis poderes, no supe controlarlo. Estabas delirando y me pedías a gritos que te convirtiera, parecías ebria. Los Centauros están en camino porque saben que hay un vampiro en el Bosque y los vampiros tienen prohibida esta parte del bosque. - Dijo Maynard algo nervioso.

- ¿Vienen por ti?

- Si, no creo que les haga gracias verme, menos verte aquí.

- Pero... si me voy a Castillo. ¿Qué pasará contigo?

- Estaré bien, ahora hazme el favor y camina el Castillo.

- No, no voy a caminar sola hasta la salida el bosque. Eso sería tan peligroso como adentrarme más. - Dijo Harriet. - Además podemos mediar con los centauros.

Pero un sonido de cascos se escuchó de repente y en menos de unos segundos Harriet y Maynard estaban completamente rodeados de al menos quince centauros, todos llevaban sus arcos y entre ellos se asomó el líder.

- Creo que hemos sido claro, no aceptaremos vampiros en esta zona del bosque. - Dijo Bane, uno de los centauros más viejos. - ¿Está claro?

- No fue nuestra intención romper las reglas. - Dijo Harriet por reflejo. Pero los centauros parecían indignados.

- Una humana, una bruja... la hija de Harry Potter. ¿Qué hace ella con este ser maldito? - Preguntó Bane con un tono severo en su voz.

- Olvidemos este incidente. Jamás me cruzaré en vuestro camino, centauros. No ha sido mi intención hacer algún daño. - Dijo Maynard y Harriet apenas reconoció su voz, había un halo rojo en los ojos del chico, parecía mucho más fuerte.

- Lo siento, no hay trato. Las reglas son claras. - Dijo Bane en un gruñido. - Somos los guardianes de este bosque y tu no eres bienvenido, sanguijuela. Así que deja ir a la chica y nos encargaremos de ti.

- ¿De qué modo piensan solucionar esto?

- Tienen que matarme, tienen que cumplir las leyes. - Dijo Maynard apartando a Harriet a un lado y firmemente la puso en el camino de regreso. - Nos vemos más tarde, en la cena.

- No, no me iré de aqui. - Dijo Harriet decidida. Los centauros preparaban sus redes y el fuego, además de algunas flechas. Maynard no se movió de su sitio y miró a los centauros, todos estaban listos para el ataque.

Uno de los centauros más jóvenes lanzó su flecha hacía el corazón de Maynard, Harriet se puso en frente de una manera tonta para evitar el impacto. Pero Maynard fue mucho más rápido y la lanzó al suelo en menos de un segundo, Harriet sintió que se arrastraba por el suelo y golpeó su cabeza con un tronco, Maynard había desaparecido y la flecha incendiaria estaba clavada ahora en uno de los arbustos. Harriet se quedó inmóvil, pero al poco tiempo vio volar entre el cielo y los arboles una figura plateada, botaba fuego por la boca y gruñía amenazante. Era el dragón que Maynard sabía conjurar, voló encima de los centauros lanzando una bocanada inmensa de fuego, los centauros se dispersaron y atacaron al dragón, pero este parecía inmune y con sus garras los tomaba y los dejaba caer de una altura considerable.

Harriet horrorizada se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, sus manos dejaban fluir agua y era su oportunidad, tras dar varios pasos en falsos intentó guiar su nuevo poder hacia los centauros, con un movimiento ligero el bosque fue invadido por una pequeña llovizna que gradualmente se transformó en un fuerte aguacero. Las antorchas de los centauros se apagaron, así como la llamarada del dragón plateado se debilitó. Maynard apareció de nuevo entre las sombras y tras el, algunos centauros que no estaban tan heridos dispuestos a darle caza.

De nuevo rodeados por los centauros, Harriet y Maynard empapados por la lluvia parecían no encontrar escape. Hasta que la temperatura descendió notablemente y el piso se congeló, fue tan brusco que los centauros tuvieron que retroceder, mientras más se acercaban a los dos chicos más frío hacía. Harriet cerró los ojos, la temperatura habría congelado a cualquier otro humano, pero no a ella y las consecuencias eran peores, su piel estaba quemándose con el frío. Con una sola mirada, Maynard la tomó en sus brazos y juntos desaparecieron de aquel lugar. Los centauros a medio camino habían caído congelados y petrificados al suelo.

Cerca del Castillo, Maynard dejó caer al suelo a Harriet quién mareada sentía que el mundo daba vueltas y su piel parecía bien, no había ningún rastro del frío que le había quemado.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho?

- Vaya, no lo haces tan mal. - Dijo Maynard algo entusiasta, pero momentáneamente observó la calma y quietud que había en el bosque. - Eso fue asombroso, aunque yo lo tenía controlado. Esto es algo grave, como ya sabes.

- ¿Grave? Hemos roto más de 100 reglas de Hogwarts en menos de media hora. - Dijo Harriet casi histérica. - Y yo no entiendo cómo fue que lo hice, ese frío en el ambiente y el agua. La lluvia, yo puedo controlar la lluvia, aunque ahorita no tengo como controlarla.

- Calma, pelirroja. Calma, ahora volveremos al Castillo y no le contaremos a nadie de lo sucedido. - Dijo Maynard tratando de arreglar su cabello, pero era en vano, estaba lleno de ramitas y hojas, su túnica estaba rota. Harriet pasaba por lo mismo, y adicionalmente tenía un raspón algo feo en el brazo, además de una herida en la frente.

- ¿Si les decimos que tuvimos una pelea entre nosotros? Ya sabes, celos o algo así.

- No nos van a creer. - Dijo Maynard caminando rápidamente hacía el Castillo, pero en vez de atravesar la puerta del vestíbulo, tomó a Harriet por la cintura y subió rápidamente por los muros hacía un pasadizo que se encontraba cerca de una ventana falsa.

Harriet asombrada por como Maynard conocía los secretos del castillo, no pudo decir más palabras hasta entrar en una puerta conocida: El baño de los prefectos.

- Desvistete y toma un baño. Voy a buscar en mi baúl algo para atenuar tus raspones. Aunque dudo si ya alguien en Hogwarts estará enterado de este asunto. Nos van a colgar vivos cuando se enteren de lo que hicimos.

- ¿Cuál de todas las cosas? ¿Conjurar un dragón? ¿Hacer magia fuera del Castillo? ¿Atacar a un grupo de criaturas mágicas del Bosque? ¿Liarnos en público? ¿Caminar por el Bosque Prohibido?

- Ahora que lo mencionas, suena mucho más grave. Yo solo iba a considerar el hecho de que había conjurado un dragón, pero es mucho más grave según puedo ver. - Dijo Maynard con aparente calma y una sonrisa.

Maynard desapareció por la puerta secreta y Harriet suspiró, estaba aún mareada pero se sentía mejor estando en aquel lugar cálido que afuera en la tormenta (la lluvía era cada vez más fuerte). Tras varios minutos, Harriet abrió el grifo de la bañera inmensa, la llenó de espumas y jabones de todo tipo y entró sin ropa a la tina. Su piel al sentir el contacto con el agua tibia, sintió como se relajaba un poco, cada músculo y cada parte de su cuerpo volvían a la calma dejando atrás el encuentro en el bosque, los truenos de la tormenta cesaron y la lluvia que caía afuera se comenzó a calmar.

Tras varios minutos escuchó a alguien entrar por la misma ventana que ella había entrado momentos antes y sintió alivio al percatarse que era Maynard quién volvía con algunas pociones curativas. Maynard era más fuerte y no tenía ni un solo rasguño, pero ella era mucho más frágil y era sensible a golpes y tropezones, sin quitarse la túnica Maynard entró a la tina y comenzó a curar algunas de su heridas.

- ¿Mejor? - Maynard estaba atento, ella sonrojada se hundió entre la espuma.

- Necesito privacidad para tomar un baño. - Dijo Harriet mientras Maynard sin reparo colocaba una densa poción en su frente para mejorar la apariencia de semejante raspón.

- Harriet, te recuerdo que frente a mi no hay nada que no haya visto o tenido antes. - Dijo Maynard sin quitar la mirada en los ojos de la pelirroja. - Además te has golpeado y debo curarte cuanto antes. Notarán nuestra ausencia si no vamos a cenar. Al menos deberíamos aparecer impecables

- Igual me siento intimidada porque tu estás allí frente de mi, con ropa y curándome. ¿Podrías haber esperado hasta que terminara?

- No, no podía. - Dijo Maynard acercándose a su lado y sonriendole. Le dio un beso en la frente y tomó su brazo bajo la densa capa de espuma y lo sacó a la superficie, suavemente y con mucha delicadeza aplicó la misma poción, esta era tan fuerte que no se desvanecía con el agua y jabón de la tina.

- ¿Qué harás tu? - Preguntó Harriet mientras Maynard abandonaba la tina y chorreaba agua por todas partes de la túnica.

- Desvestirme y utilizar unas túnicas nuevas, estas están un poco rotas. aquí te he traído una túnica limpia también. - Dijo Maynard quitándose la túnica, Harriet no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa pícara mientras observaba el cuerpo del chico, pero en pocos momentos Maynard lucía impecable su nueva túnica de Hogwarts sin ninguna mancha o rotura.

- Nuestros poderes sin control, serían un gran estrago. - Dijo Harriet. - ¿Por qué reaccioné así?

- No se, pero no dudo que nuestros poderes fuera de control sean un estrago. - Dijo Maynard peinándose mientras observaba su reloj. - Voy a cenar, nos veremos luego. Quítate la poción curadora dentro de 10 minutos.

- ¿En verdad necesitas cenar?

- Nope, pero salir juntos de este lugar levantará más sospechas. - Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa nerviosa. Harriet se ahondó en la tina.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del ministro de magia, Marie con su apariencia rubia parecía disfrutar de una charla amistosa con Bullstrode y el ministro.

- Se que ese chico es un peligro, lo puedo ver en sus ojos. - Dijo Harolds, a lo que Florence en forma de Marie L'Obiello dio un suspiro.

- Es mi hijastro, se de lo que es capaz. - Dijo Marie bebiendo de su copa, un vino de elfo. Bullstrode sonreía de manera complaciente hacía Marie.

- Cuéntame todo lo que sabes de él. Por favor, Marie. - Dijo Harolds.

- ¿Sobre Maynard? Es un chico bastante listo...

- Es un vampiro, eso también lo leí.

- Si. Eso no es tan importante. - Dijo Marie peinando su rubia cabellera, queriendo hacer creer que no era muy lista, pero Harolds sabía que era astuta. - Apenas se comporta como uno, no bebe sangre y no sabemos porque. Parece que sigue siendo humano y eso no es común.

- No lo es. Ese chico es especial. - Dijo Harolds observando el profeta. - Cuentame más sobre él, sus fortalezas y debilidades.

- Es bastante insistente y persiste cuando quiere algo, su debilidad es que pierde mucho la paciencia. - Dijo Marie mintiendo sobre la paciencia del chico. - También tiene debilidad por las chicas, aunque no lo parezca y las chicas se sienten atraídas por él, además disfruta sacar siempre buenas notas. Adora las fiestas y sobretodo bailar.

Marie sonreía ahora y sabía que Maynard la miraría con asco por haber dicho aquello, ya que Maynard no le gustaba el bullicio de la gente y bailar no era una de sus habilidades. Las chicas era otro punto discutible, Maynard nunca se sintió impulsado a seducir a una chica como se sentía Charlie Holmes a seducir a todo lo que respirara y fuera de sexo femenino. La historia de Maynard con las chicas había sido una más pasiva de dejarse llevar por ellas, pero estaba mejorando al interesarse por Harriet y al haberse dejado de juegos con las demás. Pita Roberts era ejemplo de que una tarde ociosidad en manos de la chica equivocada podría ocasionar estragos, mientras que el breve romance con Nicole Osborne ahora muerta había sido por casualidad y no planificado, la chica había sentido el impulso de seducir el chico con la esperanza de herir los sentimientos de Martha Macinsale y entre la lista de chicas estaba también Macinsale, aun considerada la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts en muchos aspectos aunque su personalidad era más obsesiva y dependiente que deslumbrante.

- ¿Algo más?

- Maynard actualmente sale con Harriet Potter, la hija de Harry Potter. - Dijo Florence con algo de reservas, no quería perjudicar a ninguno de los chicos, pero debía darle buena información al ministro si quería sacarselo de encima y dejarle "espiar" en paz.

- Vaya, eso si es una novedad. - Dijo Harolds enfocando sus pequeños ojos en Florence que aun seguía con su impecable apariencia rubia. - ¿Juntos? ¿Será por conveniencia o porque de verdad se gustan?

- Creo que ambas. - Dijo Bullstrode. - Les conviene estar juntos, ya que sus poderes se complementan mejor.

- Eso imaginé, ¿sabes algo Marie? Creo que ellos han sido cuidadosos, porque según mi percepción ellos están esperando cualquier oportunidad de confundirnos e instalar a su amo Manley Malfoy.

- No, ellos no sienten simpatía por Malfoy. Maynard lo conoce porque Eileen cuando era adolescente traía a Malfoy a su casa, el me contó esa novedad y sus padres jamás se preocuparon por ello. - Dijo Marie con una nota de amargura. - Con respecto a Harriet, sus alucionaciones constantes le hacen creer que todas las cosas malas que ocurren a su alrededor se deben a Malfoy, pero no he encontrado evidencia de que en verdad Malfoy esté en constante contacto con alguno de los dos.

- ¿Usted cree que todos episodios son falsos?

- Locura temporal quizás, o ganas de llamar la atención.

- Quiero una orden de retención para esos dos, los quiero en San Mungo para poder examinarlos y poder asegurarme. - Dijo Harolds severamente mirando el portaretrato de su escritorio. - Ellos podrían ser nuestra última esperanza de contactar a Malfoy y destruirle.

- Con todo el respeto ministro, si Malfoy no quiere se localizado, simplemente no se aparecerá frente a nadie. Es bastante discreto y no arriesgará sus planes por un par de chicos.

- ¿Cuál es su plan?

- Creemos que quiere acelerar la muerte y extinción de la raza humana, con la única excepción de los sangres limpias. No sabemos aun como llevará eso a cabo. Pero una respuesta puede estar en la lluvia naranja que azotó a Cobham. Es muy probable que haya sido causada por Malfoy en algún experimento y en silencio planifica mejor sus golpes.

- ¿Pueden decirme entonces porque Malfoy intentó secuestrar a los chicos de Hogwarts?

- Es bastante especial, los quiere muertos como simbolismo macabro de su poder. Maynard es el hijo de un ex mortífago que traicionó a Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape es un notable doble espia que burló al Señor Oscuro. Mientras que Harriet Potter es muy obvio, es la hija de Harry Potter el chico que vivió y venció a Voldemort, durante este año Harry ha perdido dos hijos y otro que tenía en camino, la muerte del ministro Weasley que era bastante cercano a él y parte de su familia, el accidente de Harriet. Sería muy emblemático destruir pedazo a pedazo la familia Potter, ya que ellos destruyeron a Lord Voldemort. James y Lily Potter fueron aurores de la Orden del Fénix, Harry y Ginny también.

- Hay alggo extraño, ¿Por qué nada ha ocurrido con el hermano gemelo de Harriet?

- Supongo que Harriet guarda más semejanza con su padre y Rowen, su hermano recuerda más a su madre. Quizás Harriet es la favorita de Harry.

- Muy interesante, casi me convence de que Harriet y Maynard son víctimas y no los que desarrollan acciones. Eso estará por verse. - Dijo Harolds. - Espero que sigan su labor. Observenlos cuidadosamente, quiero que le sigan los pasos y a cualquier novedad...

- Cualquier novedad usted lo sabrá primero. - Dijo Florence abandonando la sala y al llegar a su oficina suspiró, tomó un pergamino y se reclinó hacía atrás. El ministro se volvía algo impaciente y ella no sabía como seguir diciéndoles lo poco importantes que los dos chicos serían. El mayor objetivo era mantenerlos libres ya que Harolds había manifestado en varias ocasiones su deseo de apresarlos en San Mungo y examinarlos cuidadosamente.

Pero la cena en Hogwarts transcurrió apaciblemente y no había rastros de que algo estuviese mal, Harriet respiraba algo tensa mientras Maynard fingía comer una tostada al lado de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, nadie le dirigía la palabra hasta que escuchó una voz que carraspeaba y a su lado vio como Rowen se sentaba algo solemne.

- Snape, tengo que hablar contigo. - Dijo Rowen en un tono serio, a lo que Maynard lo miró con indiferencia.

- ¿Acerca de que?

- Mi hermana, quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo que ustedes salgan y nunca podrás cambiar eso. - Dijo Rowen. - Pero también entiendo que es vuestra decisión y no puedo hacer nada. Así que quiero hablarte como su hermano, como si fueras su novio y persona más importante para ella.

- ¿Tuviste esta misma charla con Valdemarr también? - Maynard sonrió divertido ante la expresión seria de Rowen.

- No, pero me hubiese gustado tenerla. - Dijo Rowen algo molesto. - ¿Tu amas a mi hermana?

- No, solo estoy con ella para probar aleatoriamente como sería mi relación con una chica cualquiera. - Dijo Maynard sarcásticamente sin mirar a Rowen.

- Es en serio Snape. - Dijo Rowen algo serio y perturbado. - Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Harriet.

- Dispara.

- Bien, quiero que hagas a mi hermana feliz, por si no lo sabes ella no ha pasado por buenos momentos desde la muerte de mi abuelo, cada cosa que ocurre es peor que la anterior. Si ella tiene un momento de felicidad a tu lado, prefiero que sea así a que se sienta miserable todo el tiempo.

- ¿Te preocupa tanto tu hermana?

- Si pudiera cambiar papeles con ella, lo haría. - Dijo Rowen. - Ella no nació para la atención, detesta ser notaba y más aun cuando sufre de esa manera. Si yo pudiera cambiar su lugar lo haría... solo para no verla sufrir.

- Me sorprende esa actitud tuya Rowen. - Dijo Maynard. - Pensé que este año ibas a molestarme con la chica con la que salía y...

- Pensé que era Kelly Owens. Jamás imaginé que mi hermana te gustaba, podría imaginarlo de Harriet pero jamás de ti. Tus gustos son muy vulgares. - Dijo Rowen.

- Así que le dices a tu hermana vulgar... cuidado con lo que dices.

- No, me refiero a ti, tus gustos antes de ella. - Dijo Rowen incomodo. - Esto es tan difícil para mi, pero por favor Snape no le rompas el corazón, cuídala.

- No tienes que pedirme eso. - Dijo Maynard encontrándose con los ojos café de Rowen, el pareció entender y se levantó.

- No tendrás jamás mi bendición, pero creo que igual no la necesitas.

- Veo que estás descubriendo como funcionan las cosas con tu hermana. - Dijo Maynard sonriendo.

--

- ¿Qué ha sido del pequeño? - Preguntó Florence aun revisando sus notas en su oficina. Bullstrode aclaró su garganta.

- El pequeño squib será dado en adopción. Su nombre será cambiado por su seguridad y sus archivos serán borrados. Creo que tenemos varias familias interesadas, nadie nunca sabrá el verdadero origen de ese niño. Lo protegeremos a toda costa.

- ¿Nunca podré verlo? - Preguntó Florence con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- No por ahora, quizás cuando Malfoy sea destruido... ese niño fue el unico testigo aquella noche. Merece ser apartado de ese horror y una nueva vida.

- Pero también merecerá saber la verdad y de donde viene. - Dijo Florence.

- No hay vuelta atrás, Seth ya no existirá más. Irá fuera del país.

--

**Varios años atrás...**

El joven rubio fumaba un cigarrillo sin llevar una túnica encima, en su mansión las cosas eran más calmadas entre los elfos y sirvientes. Había regresado a la Mansión Malfoy hace poco en pleno invierno, desertando Hogwarts. El alcohol y los vicios ocasionaban que tuviese una visión distorsionada de la realidad. Su marca tenebrosa apenas era visible y el frío era mayor, cerró la puerta de su balcón y volvió a la cama. Allí yacía una chica de su edad, de rostro preocupado y enfadado, su compañera de Slytherin Pansy Parkinson, quién solo estaba cubierta por sabanas.

- Draco, ¿Por qué no regresas a Hogwarts? – Pansy tenía algo de miedo.

- Estás loca. Potter y sus amigos se burlarán de mí y me acusarían de crímenes que no he cometido. Ellos están convencidos que el Señor Oscuro caerá. – Dijo Malfoy fumando una vez más. Pansy comenzó a llorar.

- Deja de fumar Draco. Debo contarte algo… eres fabuloso en la cama. – Dijo Pansy derramando lágrimas algo nerviosa.

- Gracias, pero no lo aprendí de ti, dulzura. Mi padre pagó con mucho esmero para que algunas mujeres me enseñaran el arte de estar en la cama. Pero soy bueno… ¿o no? ¿Por qué lloras, maldita sea?

- Draco, las cosas pronto cambiarán para nosotros. ¿Recuerdas nuestra incursión a orillas del lago? La última noche en Hogwarts, donde me tomaste en medio de la nieve y me hiciste tuya. – Dijo Pansy recordando. Draco reía y sonreía.

- Claro. No tengo mala memoria, ¿o sí? – Draco manoseaba a Pansy para volver a calentar las cosas. Pansy se resistía mientras intentaba hablar.

- Draco, ese dia… fue excitante hacerlo bajo la nieve, el calor de mi cuerpo y el frío de la nieve tocando mi cuerpo, nuestros cuerpos. Pero… algo ha salido mal. Estoy embarazada Draco. – Pansy rompió a llorar.

- Maldita sea, pensé que me ibas a decir que eras hija de muggles y lo habías descubierto. – Dijo Draco soltando una carcajada. Pansy algo asustada por la falta de reacción de Draco lo abofeteó.

- Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo… mis padres ya han planeado enviarme a Australia. Luego que se deshagan del bebé. – Dijo Pansy.

- No te vayas, Pansy. Eres divertida cuando no te quejas y no lloras. – Dijo Draco acariciando a Pansy. – Manda a tu familia al infierno. Un bebé, será bueno para mejorar los ánimos de mi padre. Mi madre estará feliz que tengamos un bebe sangre limpia.

- Draco, tenemos 17 años. Nos sabemos ser padres. Será un desastre. – Pansy miraba temerosa. – Pero no quiero perder al bebé.

- ¿Sabes de quienes descendemos los Malfoy? De la misma Morgana le Fay y asesinar a un descendiente de Morgana Le Fay es una maldición. – Dijo Draco cayendo en la cama dormido, estaba muy ebrio como para seguir conversando. Pansy se vistió y besó a Draco.

- Te amo. No lo olvides. – Pansy salió de la habitación. Estaba algo más calmada ya que sabría que Draco estaría con ella en esta nueva etapa de su vida. Las reacciones esa semana no se hicieron esperar. La Mansión Malfoy todos hablaban de ese suceso, así como de la guerra que Harry Potter lideraría para vencer a Lord Voldemort.

- Tienes que casarte con ella. – Dijo Narcissa sin perder los estribos y algo tensa. – Prométemelo Draco, te casarás con Pansy.

- Madre, lo haré si es lo que quieres. Aunque hubiese preferido delegar mis responsabilidades unos años. – Dijo Draco. – No es necesario que nos casemos.

- Si, ¿qué dirá la sociedad si no lo haces? – Dijo Narcissa muy preocupada. – Además será el nacimiento de un bebé sangre limpia, hay motivos para estar contentos con la llegada del bebé. He pensando algunos nombres como Nerón o quizás…

- Mamá, no amo a Pansy. – Dijo Draco.

- Eso sucede a veces, hijo. Pero ella será una buena esposa. – Dijo Narcissa sin importarle la opinión de su hijo. Lo abrazó y lo besó. – Cuando tu padre salga de Azkaban estará muy orgulloso de ti. La boda debe ser cuanto antes. Ya he hablado con los Parkinson, ese bebé será de buena suerte para todos.

- Se que no me amas y se que estoy en tu cama solo por casualidad, porque estuve en el momento en que más miedo tuviste y no te importaba el futuro. Pero te recuerdo algo Draco, es a tu heredero quién tengo en mi vientre.

- ¿Puedes obligarme a amarte? - Draco miraba a Pansy severamente. - No se que es el amor, pero todo esto ha sido sorpresivo. Prometo cumplir mi palabra.

- Se como miras a la hija menor de los Macinsale, la deseas a ella, la amas. - Dijo Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ky no es nadie para mi. - Dijo Draco. - Ella apenas está en quinto año.

- Es una golfilla parrandera. Como todos en esa familia. - Dijo Pansy con odio en su voz.

- Pansy, cariño. No tiene la culpa de ser hermosa ni de ser tan deseada. - Dijo Draco sonriente. - Pero te he dado mi palabra, a nuestro hijo no le faltará nada.

- No quiero tu palabra Draco, quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo siento hacía ti. Amor, ¿es tan dificil? No puedo obligarte a amarte.

- No, no puedes...

Si, en poco tiempo los Parkinson y los Malfoy acordaron el matrimonio entre Draco y Pansy. Nadie sabía la conmoción que vendría en los próximos meses. La boda fue en Febrero y fue lo más lujosa posible, Draco comenzaba con sus deberes maritales mientras por el otro lado Harry Potter con ayuda de sus incondicionales amigos Ron, Hermione y Ginny, llevaban a cabo la tarea de enfrentar a Voldemort. Mientras Draco besaba a Pansy diciendo: "Si, acepto", muchos magos libraban batallas para vencer al enemigo. Muchas bajas se dieron mientras Draco bailaba el vals con su nueva esposa, en aquella fiesta fría y costosa. ¿Aprendería a amarla como a su vida?, ¿o simplemente seguiría con su vida sin ser capaz de enfrentar la realidad? Algunos magos hablaban entre ellos.

- ¿Qué hay de cierto en que Florence Harrington espera un hijo? Ha vuelto de la muerte hace pocos meses con algunas sorpresas. – Preguntaba una de las amigas de Narcissa.

- Esa mujer, es una traidora de nuestro Lord. – Dijo Nott mientras bebía una copa. – La estrangularemos con nuestras manos y esparciremos la sangre de su criatura sobre ella.

- Es una niña. – Dijo la esposa de Nott. – Nació a finales de Enero, la llamó Eileen. El embarazo de Harrington es un milagro… Snape debe estar agradecido. Igual la felicidad no le durará poco, Harrington y Snape están malditos por su traición. Morirán como moscas aplastadas.

- No subestimen a Harrington. – Dijo Narcissa. – Las hierbas malas, nunca mueren.

- Tu hijo será un gran hombre Narcissa. – Dijo Nott con una carcajada. – Es un Malfoy y es su deber. Será un buen padre con la orientación correcta. Bien que haya dejado Hogwarts, desde la llegada de Dumbledore la reivindicación de esos sangres sucias usurpadores ha sido asqueante. Los tratan como iguales a los sangres limpias. Ese colegio da asco con tantas lacras. Malfoy será mejor que eso…

- Estoy segura. – Dijo Narcissa bebiendo de su copa discretamente.

Pero la pareja seguía bailando en el centro de la pista, Pansy con un vestido blanco que disimulaba su estado y Draco con una túnica de gala. Abrazaba a Pansy para guardar apariencias, sintió algo de compasión por ella al mirarla una vez más. Besándola espontáneamente.

- Ahora yo seré el encargado de las finanzas de mi familia. Mi padre tardará en regresar. – Dijo Draco comentando sus planes con Pansy, ella miró algo nerviosa aun.

- Se un buen padre, solo te pido eso. – Dijo Pansy tímidamente.

- Nuestro hijo no le faltará nada. – Dijo Draco. – El orgullo de nuestra sangre limpia.

- Esperamos eso. – Pansy siguió bailando junto a su marido. La noche de primavera caía sobre ellos y la fiesta concluyó en pocas horas. Los días pasaron rápidamente, entre los distintos titulares del Profeta. Los planes del lado Oscuro a menudo eran discutidos en la mansión de los Malfoy los meses siguientes. A mediados de Abril, se produjo una fuga masiva de Azkaban donde Lucius Malfoy pudo escapar ileso.

Al llegar a casa encontró su mansión muy cambiada pero aceptó los cambios ya que era la menor de sus preocupaciones. En este momento su Lord le necesitaba más que nunca y debía estar a su lado. A menudo tenía charlas existenciales con su hijo a solas, le aconsejaba. Draco siempre presintió que su padre sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Los mortifagos lo veían como un traidor ya que sus planes habían fracasado por su culpa.

Lucius intentó ganarse a su Lord, dio su mejor actitud y pagó sus errores, pero no fue suficiente. En las filas de los mortífagos más fieles se escuchaban quejas sobre Lucius por su vida lujosa y sin arriesgarse por el Señor Oscuro. Una mañana partió urgentemente y tres días después esa mañana de Mayo Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado por Harry Potter. Lucius Malfoy murió en manos de Florence Harrington en la batalla final, y ante la vergüenza y dolor, Narcissa cayó enferma. Su hermana Bellatrix le hizo una visita no muy alentadora.

- Cissy, veo que la vida llena de comodidades está mejor de lo que pensabas. Mientras yo me saco callos para el lado oscuro tu tomas el té. El señor Oscuro ha caído y ha sido derrotado para siempre por culpa del inútil de tu marido, entre otros traidores. Los que seguimos siendo fieles al lado Oscuro, nos vengaremos de los traidores y Lucius es uno de ellos. Pero el ha sido asesinado, no importa. Tu hijo pagará y he mediado para que no te toquen, pero verás a tu hijo morir como una sabandija, el debe pagar.

- No, por favor… no le hagan daño a Draco. – Narcissa tosia débilmente y lloraba. Estaba muriendo de la pena sin poder evitarlo.

- No hay vuelta atrás. – Dijo Bellatrix abandonando la habitación.

Pero la venganza para Draco no llegó pronto, Narcissa murió a los meses de la pena, sin llegar a conocer a sus nietos. Pansy esperaba gemelos y le costaba moverse, pasaba por tiempos difíciles cuando a los siete meses de embarazo tuvo que hacerse cargo de la mansión Malfoy cuando Draco fue llevado preso en Azkaban, producto de una conspiración de algunos mortífagos resentidos que habían logrado escapar. Pansy pronto se vio sola y sin su familia, no estaban ni Narcissa ni Lucius, tampoco Draco.

A menudo sufría de pesadillas y paranoia, sentía que alguien podía verla y espiarla. Tenía mucho miedo de que los magos tomaran represalías por ser ella la esposa de Draco Malfoy.

Aquella noche le cambiaría la vida para siempre. Pansy luego de tomar un baño relajante tras un dia largo, bajó a ingerir su cena, era una cena especial preparada por los elfos que le servían incondicionalmente. Las noticias aquel dia habían sido positivas. Draco sería liberado en cinco meses debido a la falta de pruebas en su contra y ella algo más tranquila sabía que no estaría sola. Mientras estaba sentada en la mesa solitaria sintió como su barriga se movía, los bebes pateaban muy duro y ella sintió aquello como un alivio, no estaba tan sola ya que después de todo sus hijos estaban con ella.

Una esperanza aparecía en su corazón y si bien no tendría el amor de Draco, tendría dos motivos para vivir sus dias tranquila: sus dos hijos. Ignoraba los sexos de los bebes, pero sabía que eran dos porque cuando escuchaba con atención podía distinguir dos corazones latiendo en su vientre. Uno apacible y tranquilo, mientras que otro furioso y rápido.

Varios pasos se escucharon en el vestíbulo y Pansy enfocó sus ojos en una figura que aparecía: Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Pansy, querida. ¿Qué haces una noche cálida de Julio aquí sola? - Bella imitaba el sonido de un bebé.

- No tengo a más nadie. Draco saldrá pronto de Azkaban.

- Si, eso lo se. Queríamos darle una sorpresa cuando salga de Azkaban, quizás encontrar su mansión vacía y su esposa muerta, sus hijos decapitados en el vestíbulo y la sangre esparcida como forma de pago por la traición de su sangre a nuestro Lord que ya no está entre nosotros.

- ¿Así que tomas a una mujer indefensa y sola? No es una manera muy honorable de atacar. - Dijo Pansy tomando su varita, pero Bella fue más rápida y la desarmó de inmediato. Pansy salió disparada varios metros hacía atrás impactando con la ventana. Perdiendo la conciencia casi de inmediato.

Al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en un viejo depósito, afuera de la puerta veía una entrada de marmol impecable.

- Estamos lejos de casa, Pansy. Despierta. - Dijo Bellatrix, estaba rodeada de varios mortífagos. Podía distinguirlos a todo. Ella sabía que aquel ataque era producto de la frustración de haber perdido la guerra recientemente.

- Dime, ¿ya tienes nombre para las lacras que esperas?

- No, no pueden hacerle daño a mis hijos. - Dijo Pansy sintiendo que su cuerpo sangraba y su cara estaba hinchada. Su voz se ahogó tras los gritos de tortura que salieron de su boca, el dolor una y otra vez, los huesos ardían en fuego y las criaturas dentro de su vientre se retorcían, podía sentir como los bebes sentían su propio dolor.

- ¿Por qué no podemos matarlos? Eso haremos. - Dijo uno de los mortífago.

- Porque los Malfoy descienden de Morgana le Fay, hija de Lilith. Si son asesinados, su muerte será vengada, tarde o temprano. - Gritaba Pansy prefiriendo morir, tenía horrorosas visiones y sus manos estaban llenas de llagas, pero aquel dolor perduraría más tiempo. Pasaron algunos dias, quizas semanas y Pansy sentía como los bebés sobrevivían, pese a todo el dolor, los niños estaban bien.

Pero su suerte no sería la misma, ya que la noche que cumplía 8 meses de embarazo sus captores decidieron finalizarla. Fueron horas llenas de horror, sangre, sudor y lágrimas, ella era débil y lo sabía. Pero el pensamiento de ser fuerte por sus hijos, la mantenía viva. Pansy había repasado en su mente, si hubiese estado en la mansión Malfoy estaría descansando en algún salón y siendo atendida por los elfos, pero en vez de eso era torturada y reducida a nada.

- Por curiosidad... ¿Cómo habrías llamado a los gemelos? - Preguntó Bellatrix antes de ejecutarla.

- Manley Grhypon... cuyo corazón palpita furiosamente y Darren Dionysius, un alma que refleja todo lo que cae sobre él. - Pansy gritaba y sentía como su corazón se detenía, un rayo verde llegaba a sus ojos.

- Adiós para siempre. - Dijo Bellatrix riendo bastante complacida. Pansy yacía inmovil, pero su vientre seguía moviéndose. Tras varias horas su vientre seguía moviendose y con la varita McNair desgarró el vientre de Pansy, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que los niños aun vivían, parecía imposible pero era real. Bellatrix asustada por aquello tomó a los dos bebés en sus brazos, uno lloraba con rabia a pesar de que aun eran muy prematuros, mientras que el otro de los niños dormitaba al lado de su hermano.

- No morirán... - Dijo Mc Nair.

- Deshaganse de ellos. Donde nadie pueda conseguirlos. - Dijo Bellatrix con un rugido de asombro.

Bellatrix tomó a uno de los bebés, el más fuerte de los dos. Su corazón latía furiosamente y no parecía sentir dolor alguno, lloraba y sus llantos sonaban más amenaza más que inspirar compasión. Mc Nair tomó el otro bebé silencioso y huyeron con dicho niño. Nadie sabía que hacer con los pequeños. Bellatrix sentía que iba a enloquecer con el llanto de Manley, ese era su nombre después de todo y en un arranque de locura lo arrojó a un basurero.

Mc Nair tardó un poco más de tiempo, tras recorrer algunos poblados muggles, se dio cuenta que el Ministerio de Magia lo venía siguiendo y en el apuro para no dejar pruebas sobre él, dejó al niño en la puerta de una casa. Bellatrix y Mc Nair, junto a sus cómplices supieron desaparecer, pero el ministerio encontró el macabro hallazgo en el depósito en casa de los Avery, Pansy Parkinson muerta y sin sus hijos. Todos se horrorizaron ante la noticia y Draco indignado parecía sufrir la pérdida de sus dos hijos, a quiénes nunca logró conocer.

El ministerio dio con el paradero de Manley, y se preguntaron como un pequeño tan indefenso había sobrevivido en un basurero y este volvió a brazos de su padre Draco, apenas este salió de la carcel. Pero con el otro gemelo nunca tuvieron suerte, ya que la familia en la que Darren fue dejado pronto se mudó y parecían muy contentos por aquel milagro, además no eran magos que estuviesen al corriente de lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, eran muggles y eran pobres. Los Field pronto acogieron al pequeño y tranquilo Darren como un hijo propio, como si fuera un milagro ya que los Field no podían tener hijos. Pero la venganza llegaría y pagarían inocentes, el odio tomaría partido sobre los gemelos que fueron concebidos en medio de la nieve y que en su vida futura jamás sabrían lo que significa el dolor, porque físicamente eran incapaz de sentirlo. Draco intentó rehacer su vida, en serio que si.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Morgan A. Riddle: **Si, hay está en esencia la relación de ellos. Actualizo lo más rapido que puedo :) Esta dependencia jugara un rol crucial en los próximos meses (o capitulos inmediatos). Florence le impresionó el hecho que Maynard ya hubiese marcado a Harriet, caramba ¿quién no? Pero Florence entiende bien que el amor no es racional así como tampoco desea juzgar a su hijo como su padre Donald juzgó su relación con Severus, pero Severus aun no comprende esto bien del todo.

**Rose Rickman y Emma Snape:** Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, sigo en una carrera para mantenerlo actualizado a tiempo y con coherencia. jejeje. Yo no solo he tenido que estudiar sino también he estado de reposo y eso es fastidioso, porque tengo ideas para escribir y no puedo sentarme a escribirlo. Quizás las peliculas deberían intentar buscarlos por internet con programas como bittorrent, o por amazon. El video yo si lo he visto, creo que es del grupo Texas, y el video se títula In demand, si sale Alan bailando tango, aww... tierno. Saludos y nos estamos viendo.


	29. Dedicame una canción

Holas a todosss, espero que la estén pasando bien. Yo estoy ocupada entre la uni y ahora con el servicio comunitario peor, pero estoy de ánimos con la historia que ya va llegando a su etapa cumbre (jaja, como las novelas), pero vamos bien para el final, de hecho falta un buen trecho.

Por cierto, estoy empezando la re-edición de la tercera parte debido a que mi amiga Satsuki aquí en me dijo que no entendía una parte y me pareció conveniente mejorar mi redacción en los capítulos. Así como hice algo genial, acorté escenas innecesarias, quité algunas, aunque lo mantuve casi igual. Pero agregué un par de escenas (alargué la escena cuando Maynard le pregunta a Harriet si no ha besado a alguien). Si pueden echarle un ojo a los cambios puedan advertir que tal quedó. No hice cambios a la trama ni nada muy drástico, por supuesto. Era solo mejoras técnicas y espero subirlas esta semana por completo ya que aun no termino.

Espero que tengan una linda semana

**Capitulo 29. Dedícame una canción**

Manley era distinto a los otros chicos magos, era muy colérico y pensativo, la fluidez de sus ideas era colosal y le gustaba seducir a todos con su tono de voz suave como el terciopelo. Era rubio, pálido y sus ojos eran grises como los de su padre. Sabía cómo encantar a las personas, usarlas y manipularlas, incluso desde muy pequeño. Apenas teniendo un año, Draco sabía que su hijo Manley era especial ya que parecía aprender rápido, hablar fluidamente y estar interesado en todo lo que le rodeaba. La mansión se sentía muy solitaria y por ello, en menos de tres años Draco encontró la felicidad y el placer en brazos de Kayreen Macinsale, la hermana menor de su viejo amigo Hamilton apenas unos años mayor que él. Ky, como le acostumbraba decirle por cariño fue una madrastra no muy preocupada por el bienestar de Manley, aunque en realidad Manley no necesitaba mucho para salir adelante y valerse solo.

Manley presenció con tan solo tres años la boda de su padre con Kayreen Macinsale. Para su edad Manley era bastante inteligente y superdotado, con tan solo cinco años había leído casi toda la biblioteca de su casa, con apariencia hostil, sería el niño prodigio de la familia, perfeccionista y calculador, con tan solo seis años conocía bastante bien la magia.

Sus poderes habituales incluían la telequinesis innata, habilidad para intuir las cosas y como curiosidad tras un accidente mientras jugaba, los curadores de San Mungo le informaron a Draco Malfoy que su hijo estaba incapacitado para sentir dolor físico. Manley se había fracturado una pierna y en vez de llorar o retorcerse de dolor, había mirado con fascinación como la sangre fluía afuera de su cuerpo.

Cuando tenía nueve años sabía todo lo que una persona a sus treinta debería saber sobre la vida, o eso creía Manley. Sabía que su atractivo causaba sensación en algunas niñas y algunas mujeres, sabía cómo adorarlas y fue cuando descubrió el poder de la persuasión al invitar a Eva Green a dar un paseo al lago, habría sido inocente aquel paseo pero Manley le pidió a Eva que se metiera en lo profundo de aquel estanque y ella fascinada con la petición, simplemente había obedecido. Manley miró sonriente mientras la pequeña Eva se ahogaba y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía horas más tarde cuando el cuerpo de Eva Green flotaba en la orilla. Aquel hermoso crimen, que tan solo había requerido usar su propia voluntad.

Nunca nadie se enteró que él había sido el responsable de la muerte de aquella niña, quien hubiese sido la primera amiga de Manley. Aquel año trajo una sorpresa para él también, la llegada de su hermana menor, Daeva Lindsay. La primera vez que la vio en la cuna, sintió que aquella niña sería tan adorable y atractiva como él, envidiaba a Davea por robarse la atención de su padre, su madrastra Kayreen ayudó en este sentimiento al poner a Daeva en la mejor habitación y brindarle todos los cuidados. Manley sintió algo de celos e ira, y durante el primer año de vida de Daeva intentó asfixiarla dos veces pero algo le vencía, aquella niña de ojos azules inspiraba algo en él, era una vida inocente que no podía destruir.

Apenas se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Daeva en la familia, cuando su padre fue asesinado una tarde de verano. Nadie sabía como, Draco Malfoy había aparecido envenenado en su despacho y las sospechas fueron directo a su esposa, quién fue liberada de cargos al no haber pruebas suficientes. Kayreen siempre decía que a veces sentía que aquella mansión estaba maldita y podía sentir como era vigilada por un ojo omnipotente. Con esta nueva pérdida Manley se mostró indiferente, pero con su astucia al investigar más sobre su padre y su madre verdadera, descubrió la existencia de su hermano gemelo aparentemente muerto, el lo había presentido pero esperaría más tiempo para ir en su búsqueda.

En él último año antes de comenzar Hogwarts Manley cuidó de Daeva, ya que Kayreen cayó en una severa depresión que incluía un constante estado de ebriedad, promiscuidad y un deterioro físico prematuro. Manley era prácticamente inseparable de la pequeña Davea a excepción de cuando esta dormía y Manley espiaba sigilosamente a Kayreen. Una noche calurosa faltando dos semanas para comenzar en Hogwarts, Manley quedó fascinado con la llegada de su madrastra ebria y bastante torpe, acompañada de tres amigas que estaban igualmente ebrias. Kayreen cayó insconsciente en la alfombra, mientras que Jeena, Annie y Dalia, encontraron al pequeño Manley escondido en el closet espiando. Ellas bastante sonrientes lo llevaron a la cama de Kayreen, mientras lo obligaban a realizar actos lascivos. Manley descubrió por primera vez algo que no le era indiferente del todo, el placer humano al cual se haría adicto.

La forma en que aquellas mujeres obligaban a un "inocente" niño de 11 años a perversidades propias de adultos, parecía emocionar mucho al joven Manley quién gustoso se dejó llevar por los placeres carnales recién descubiertos. La forma en que aquellas tres mujeres perversas lo obligaban, le incomodaba en cierta forma ya que era él a quienes ellas debían obedecer. Kayreen casi muere del susto en la mañana al encontrar en su cama el cuerpo de sus tres amigas y a Manley sentado a su lado en la alfombra. Jeena, Annie y Dalia habían muerto sin razones aparentes y Kayreen asustada hizo lo posible para ocultar el accidente o más bien asesinato culposo de su hijastro.

Con Manley en Hogwarts, Kayreen respiró algo más tranquila pero igual se sentía intimidada de tener aquel niño tan callado y calculador en las vacaciones. Ni siquiera le asombró cuando Manley le dijo solemnemente que el Director Oddbrown había promovido su adelanto al tercer año apenas él teniendo 12 años.

Manley fue brillante en Hogwarts, encantador con los profesores y un buen Slytherin, su genética le favoreció ya que aparentaba más edad de la que tenía y su éxito con las mujeres era solo otra hazaña. Fue prefecto y premio anual, al igual que supo romper en silencio muchas reglas de Hogwarts. Las chicas que pasaban por su cama eran desechadas sutilmente cada semana, solo había una chica que cursaba tres años menos que él que le había parecido valiosa, no muy hermosa pero si como una gema en bruto, veía en ella un potencial que más nadie habría sabido advertir. Ella era Eileen Snape, la hija mayor del jefe de la casa de Slytherin, Severus Snape. Cuando estuvo en séptimo año comenzó a frecuentar a Eileen, seduciéndola y viéndola como la única chica capaz de ser su igual.

Le gustaba escaparse con ella, pero mantenía las artes oscuras lejos de su chica. El tenía apenas quince años como ella, pero su apetito sexual era voraz y nunca quedaba satisfecho con ella, siempre quería más. Formó un grupo de amigos leales en Hogwarts, pero nunca confío plenamente en ninguno de ellos. Después de graduarse en Hogwarts decidió que era el momento de buscar a su hermano gemelo. Sin nunca dejar sus caprichos a un lado, sentir placer al infligir dolor en alguien, estar con Eileen y desarrollar gran capacidad de visión a futuro con las artes oscuras. Al salir de Hogwarts nunca vaciló en lo que tenía que hacer y sin dudar fue tras la pista de Barry Southfield y Aindrea Dumbledore, el tenía preguntas y buscaba respuestas. ¿Las tendría pronto?

**En el presente **

- Déjame ir. – Una chica lloraba en una cama dentro de un cuarto cerrado - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Daeva, no te muevas mucho. – Dijo una voz fría y seductoramente manipuladora. – No te muevas.

Las luces se encendieron, Daeva abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, la habitación era completamente blanca, cerrada y una sola puerta al final se observaba. Ella estaba en una cama e inmóvil. Pero la puerta se abrió pronto y lo vio llegar, su hermano mayor, pero eran dos ahora.

- Manley… - Daeva ahora lloraba de dolor.

- Te he dicho que no te movieras Daeva. – Manley Malfoy tan atractivo y mortal pisaba aquella habitación, es anormalmente alto y llevaba una túnica oliva bastante elegante, era suave y lo hacía lucir más hermoso aún. A su lado estaba su hermano gemelo, Darren, vestido con una túnica escarlata, pero sus apariencia era menos impresionante, su presencia mostraba curiosidad pero igual seguía siendo tan atractivo ahora como su hermano, eran gemelos.

- No siento mis piernas, ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Daeva con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pasan muchos años sin ver a tu hermano y tu te preocupas por tus piernas. – Dijo Manley bastante ofendido, pero pasó su mano fría por el rostro de la joven, acarició sus mejillas y secó las lágrimas. – Quiero que conozcas a tu hermano, Darren. Vivió entre los asquerosos muggles por muchos años y ahora ha despertado a mi lado.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me ocurrió?

- El Ejercito atacó con bestialidad a los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero desobedecieron mis normas al no tocarte ya que te rebelaste contra ellos también. Sufriste las consecuencias. Caíste desde muy alto y tu columna está fracturada, no podrás mover tus piernas más nunca. Pero yo te ayudaré a nacer de nuevo…

- Manley, eres un monstruo. – Daeva lloraba más asustada que nunca.

- No mi hermosa Daeva, no soy un monstruo. Soy tu salvador. – Dijo Manley hablándole en el oído a modo de susurro. – Dejate llevar por mi poder, tengo suficiente para hacerte revivir.

- No, no se lo hagas a ella… - Dijo Darren con ojos de compasión por su hermana.

- Quiero volver a casa.

- No hay ningún hogar para ti, tu única familia somos nosotros ahora. – Dijo Manley. – Tengo planes para ti y seguro que podrás colaborar.

- Déjame ir. – Dijo Daeva llorando angustiada, su rubia cabellera ahora despeinada caia ondulada sobre su rostro. Darren se acercó y apartó el cabello de su cara.

- Eres hermosa Daeva, mi hermano no mentía y las fotos no te hacen justicia. – Dijo Darren. – Yo te prometo que nada te pasará. Manley no te hará daño.

- Pero Manely ha hecho mucho daño… lo que le has hecho a Harriet Potter es monstruoso. – Dijo Daeva casi gritando. – No hay derecho, no lo hay.

- El mundo ha cambiado un poco hermana. – Dijo Manley. – Pero mi amada Daeva, yo no he tocado a Harriet nunca, yo solo la he buscado para hacerla ver el lado correcto. Pero es difícil porque no puedo tocarla, ni su cuerpo ni su mente. Ella es intocable para mi.

- ¿Entonces quién asesinó a sus hermanos? ¿Quién le hizo todo ese daño a su propio cuerpo?

- Oh, por supuesto. Bastante interesante eso, ¿verdad? Yo no puedo tocarla a pesar de que he examinado su sangre mil veces y no encuentro la respuesta. Pero se que alguien puede hacerlo por mi, tocarla como yo quisiera, torturarla como yo quisiera, hacerle ver visiones como yo quisiera… Eileen es única ya que ha logrado conectarse a ella permanentemente.

- No cantes victoria Manley. – Tras ellos apareció una mujer de labios carmines, piel pálida y cabello negro. – No he podido ver a Harriet desde el rescate, algo está bloqueando mi paso.

- Pero lo lograrás solucionar, mi hermosa. – Dijo Manley volviendo su mirada a Eileen.

- Mi hermano le ha regalado el medallón del Dragón, no puedo con ese tipo de magia. – Dijo Eileen segura y caminando hasta Manley.

- Entonces vamos a mover las cuerdas y hacer jaque mate. ¿Crees que sea hora de hacerlo? – Preguntó Manley retóricamente.

- Es seguro. Podremos tenerla en un año y planificamos… - Darren exponía sus ideas, pero su hermano lo hizo callar tan solo con una mirada, la puerta se cerró sola.

- No, no puedo esperar un año. Cuanto antes mejor, le pondré un plazo de un mes. – Dijo Manley sonriendo. Extendió sus manos hacía Daeva y sujetó sus manos. – SI cambias de parecer, puedo revivirte.

- Eso significa que debería morir primero. – Dijo Daeva.

- Si, pero la muerte para mí no es nada. – Dijo Manley. – He estado en el inframundo y se cómo se siente, he estado entre los vivos y he vuelto de la muerte. Puedo traerte de vuelta…

- No, déjame ir. – Daeva lloraba más. Eileen miraba indiferente y tras un gesto de impaciencia decidió abandonar la sala y no tener que escuchar los llantos de la menor de los Malfoy. Darren observó a Eileen momentáneamente.

- Darren, ten cuidado con lo que haces. – Dijo Manley. – Se que harías cualquier cosa por Eileen, pero ella es solo para mi. Ella es mi Emperadora y Señora, ella puede acostarse contigo, pero ella no me dejará de adorar como si yo fuera su dios, su religión y su fe.

- Solo la deseo….

- … y la amas. – Dijo Manley bastante sonriente. – Ese asqueroso sentimiento que debes mantener bajo cautiverio. El amor no es racional, ¿has visto de la forma que Maynard Snape prefirió condenarse antes que dejar ir a la chica?

- Necesitamos el alma del vampiro, tenemos que dar con él. – Dijo Darren bastante tranquilo.

- Su alma ya no le pertenece, el amor ha sido un impedimento en nuestros planes. Su alma le pertenece a Harriet Potter y a es a ella quién no puedo tocar, es a ella a quién necesito. ¿Tendré que hacerlo yo solo y dejar de depender de Eileen? No puedo…

- Si puedes Manley.

- Lo más cercano al dolor, ha sido tocar la sangre de Harriet y Maynard. El dolor me hace débil y eso es inaceptable. Necesito…

- Lo sé. Me pondré a trabajar en eso. – Dijo Darren. – Como dirías, jaque mate.

Harriet algo aburrida para acudir a la reunión del club de duelo, prefirió quedarse en el dormitorio, encender la chimenea y leer en su cama un libro que Hillary le había prestado, era literatura muggle romántica (muy típico de Hillary). Eran las ocho de la noche apenas y la reunión habría de haber empezado hace unos 20 minutos. En la cena había recibido una lechuza de su madre. Ella tras cansarse de las aventuras románticas de Mona y Richard en _"Pasión Irracional"_, releyó la carta una vez más.

_Querida Harriet_

_Es bastante inesperado para mí lo que nos has manifestado, ya que es bastante arriesgado salir con Maynard Snape. Nada en contra de él, pero deberías tener cuidado ya que él tiene instintos peligrosos. Confío en que podrás cuidarte bien ya que has pasado por cosas realmente graves, tener un pretendiente vampiro no es nada del otro mundo para mi hija Harriet._

_Tu padre aun está alterado, debo reconocerlo. Pero ambos esperamos lo mejor para ti y por mi parte tienes mi apoyo, si Maynard te hace feliz debes estar con él. Por otro lado, Harry y yo estamos considerando la posibilidad de adoptar a un bebé, nos sentimos muy solos y como ustedes pasan la mayor parte del año en el colegio, un hijo adoptivo podría ser algo positivo._

_No deben preocuparse, ningún niño reemplazará el amor que sentimos por Rowen y por ti, esperamos poder superar la pérdida de Myriad y Greg, quizás algún día sea bueno para nosotros regresar a Gran Bretaña, extraño a mi madre pero estar allá me hace demasiado daño con tantos recuerdos frescos._

_Espero que tengas un buen San Valentin, lo mereces. Tu hermano me dijo que caerá justo en una salida a Hogsmeade. Tu padre y yo solíamos ir a Hogsmeade de visita incluso después de salir de Hogwarts, de hecho tu padre me pidió matrimonio en el café de la Señorita Monsy (hermosos tiempos aquellos). Diviértete mi preciosa, haz algo divertido y se feliz._

_Tu madre que te adora_

_Ginny_

_Pd. Envío unos chocolates paradisíacos que he encontrado._

Harriet sonreía al recordar la carta de su madre, ella se había intentado mantener fuerte pero a ella era quién más le había afectado la angustia, primero al perder a su padre Arthur, perder el bebé y luego perder a sus dos hijos menores. Harriet le emocionaba la idea de que sus padres adoptaran a un niño, les haría bien ya que ellos adoraban a los niños y tanto ella como Rowen estaban casi por convertirse en adultos. Abrió uno de los chocolates con coco del paquete que su madre le había enviado y lo masticó suavemente, recordando mejores días en su infancia cuando su madre los reunía en el patio trasero para repartir una caja llena de bombones.

Podía verlo en su memoria, Ginny con aquel vestido verde y una cinta que recogía su cabello, en sus brazos estaba Greg tomando un biberón (aun Myriad no había nacido), en el piso estaba ella comiendo algunos chocolates, ella era menuda sintiéndose protegida al lado de su madre, apenas tenía 10 años en aquella época y sus gafas se habían llenado de dulce. A pocos metros Rowen jugaba con los bombones mientras la tarde caía, Ginny acababa de ser ascendida y la felicidad irradiaba su rostro, su hermoso rostro lleno de pecas y adornado con aquel hermoso cabello rojo bien perfumado.

Harriet volvió al presente sabiendo que aquellos días eran lejanos y recordar tiempos mejores no siempre la hacían reconfortar, sobre todo cuando pensaba lo que pudo haber sido. Greg su hermano menor junto a la pequeña Myriad estaban ahora tres metros bajo tierra, mientras que Ginny parecía estar sumida en la tristeza casi todo el tiempo.

De repente escuchó la chimenea del dormitorio crepitar, una cara parecía haberse formado y ella parpadeó para saber si lo que veía era real. No vio nada más, volvió a mirar el techo y una llamarada salió de la chimenea, una figura salía de las llamas y cuando miró bien se dio cuenta que era Maynard quien acababa de llegar.

- Maynard, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Oh vaya… - Harriet se levantó de golpe y dejó a un lado la caja de bombones de su madre.

- Funcionó, ¡ja! – Dijo Maynard para sí mismo sonriendo. – Hola pelirroja, he logrado crear una pequeña red interna con las chimeneas de Hogwarts. Aunque los hechizos protectores son muy fuertes como para hacerlas funcionar hacía el exterior del Castillo. Es como nuestra propia red flu.

- Eres brillante. – Dijo Harriet sonriéndole, Maynard se sentó a su lado en la cama y observó los bombones.

- Si, ¿Esos dulces son regalo de algún admirador anónimo?

- No, los envía mi madre. Ella adora los dulces. – Dijo Harriet ofreciéndole uno, pero Maynard parecía no estar hambriento.

- Quizás acepte uno al final de nuestra sesión, no tengo mucha hambre. ¿Por qué no has venido al club de duelo?

- No tenía ganas de ir, era una oportunidad para estar sola y hacer nada.

- Entonces te dejaré sola… - Dijo Maynard, pero Harriet tomó con fuerza su brazo izquierdo en forma de negativa.

- No, no te vayas. Está bien si tú te quedas. Ha sido una agradable sorpresa tenerte aquí, a pesar de que una vez más has roto una regla del colegio. Los chicos tienen prohibido entrar el dormitorio de las chicas.

- Es lo de menos, luego de los centauros, romper cualquier regla de Hogwarts es nada. A menos que asesinemos a todo el colegio. – Dijo Maynard seriamente. – Por cierto, mi padre sabe lo ocurrido pero Oddbrown no sospecha de nosotros, cree que debe ser algún aliado de Manley y va a reforzar la seguridad, así que adiós a nuestros paseos al bosque.

- ¿Se enteró?

- Si, los centauros le advirtieron sobre un peligroso vampiro que usaba magia y una joven bruja que los atacó. No dieron detalles, los centauros no confían plenamente en Oddbrown ni en ningún humano. – Dijo Maynard algo más relajado.

- Fue un buen susto.

- Fue una lección, descubriste que no eres inútil del todo. – Dijo Maynard acostándose en la cama y poniéndose cómodo. Harriet terminó a su lado apoyando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- No mucho… Es agradable estar en tu dormitorio. – Dijo Maynard observando su alrededor. – Es bastante entretenido ya que estás aqui.

- Maynard, tengo curiosidad por algo. En este momento me siento en mis plenas facultades. – Dijo Harriet mirando a Maynard a los ojos, sus ojos fríos no le intimidaban y parecían más humanos que nunca. - ¿Crees que cada vez que intentemos estar juntos tu me envenenes como si fuera la presa de una araña voraz?

- Estamos juntos en este momento.

- Me refiero, a estar juntos… íntimamente. – Dijo Harriet por lo bajo como si alguien más la pudiera escuchar.

- No, supongo que tengo que tener más autocontrol para no dejar que eso no te afecte. – Dijo Maynard pensativo. - ¿Te preocupa no superar eso rápidamente?

- Es estar limitados a mantenernos cuerdos y pensantes. Nada de dejarnos llevar o cualquier cosa…

- Podemos intentarlo, pero… no sé si sea adecuado este lugar y momento. – Dijo Maynard pasando su mano por el hombro de la chica y abrazándola.

- No creo que sea un buen momento, además hay millones de cosas que podemos hacer juntos en estas dos horas que durará el club de duelo. – Dijo Harriet, haciendo que Maynard mirara algo impaciente.

- No lo dudo. Quizás leer un libro o discutir sobre alguna de nuestras tareas pendientes. Aunque hacer tareas fue nuestra excusa para vernos cuando aun no estábamos juntos.

- Si, es cierto. Por ejemplo nunca hablamos del futuro, pero creo que tampoco no hay mucho de qué hablar ya que es incierto.

- Lo es. – Dijo Maynard mirando el techo ahora, Harriet suspiró. – Pero no dudo que todo saldrá bien. Vamos a superar todas las dificultades que se nos presenten.

- Si llegaras a terminar Hogwarts… ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida?

- Buena pregunta. Si llegara a terminar Hogwarts, probablemente querría recorrer el mundo buscando a otros como yo, vampiros que pueden ser más humanos, incluso pasar por humanos normales. ¿Tu?

- No veo futuro para mí, me da miedo mirar muy lejos porque siento que no viviré lo suficiente para hacer tantos planes. – Dijo Harriet algo inquieta.

- No seas tonta, claro que si vivirás lo suficiente. – Dijo Maynard alentándola. – Puedo cuidarte, pero sé que tu sola podrás valerte de ti misma. Sino pregúntale a los centauros.

- Hablo de Malfoy, yo tengo algo que él quiere. – Dijo Harriet.

- Si Lord Voldemort no fue invencible y tu padre pudo derrotarlo, ¿Por qué Manley Malfoy no habría de serlo?

- Si…

- Pero obviando el tema de Malfoy, en el cual no quisiera caer por enésima vez. Podrías acompañarme en mi viaje por todo el mundo.

- Claro, es bastante seguro invitarme a buscar vampiros como tú o más peligrosos por todo el mundo. – Dijo Harriet sarcástica.

- No veo el peligro en todo eso, son solo algunos vampiros indefensos como yo. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo. Harriet soltó una pequeña carcajada y tomó las manos del chico.

- ¿Quieres que intente sanarte?

- Hazlo. – Dijo Maynard cerrando sus ojos y Harriet se colocó sobre el chico sentándose sobre su pelvis y tomando sus dos manos firmemente. – Harriet, dije que me sanaras no que me incitaras, ya que definitivamente tu sobre mi es una provocación a mis instintos humanos.

- Eso es, te quiero conectado con ese lado humano, cálido e indefenso.

- No le pidas peras al manzano. – Dijo Maynard, pero en sus manos sentía una energía cálida de parte de Harriet, su corazón latía con más rapidez y en pocos momentos se sintió más centrado y vivo, Harriet parecía estar debilitándose y sudaba frío, pero luego comprobó que ella estaba bien. Luego de hacer aquello un par de veces más, cayó acostada a su lado y sonrió.

- He notado algo peculiar de mis sesiones contigo. – Dijo Harriet suspirando algo cansada. – Cuando te ayudo a sanar, yo misma sano. Mis heridas en las muñecas están cerrándose, ya no se abren con tanta frecuencia y parecen mejorar mientras más frecuente lo hacemos.

- Eso es bueno. – Dijo Maynard examinando las muñecas de Harriet, ella le miró algo pensativa aun e hizo como que iba a hablar. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Me da vergüenza preguntártelo. – Dijo Harriet algo sonrojada. – No todos los chicos les gusta hablar sobre ello…

- Ah, Harriet pensé que estaba claro que no pienso dedicarte ninguna canción públicamente, lo siento. – Dijo Maynard, pero Harriet estalló en risas y negó con la cabeza.

- No se trata de eso, nada sobre nosotros en realidad. – Dijo Harriet.

- Dispara. No debe ser incomodo si no es de nosotros después de todo. – Dijo Maynard sentándose en la cama y Harriet se acomodó en sus piernas dejándose caer.

- Es una pregunta sobre tu pasado y sé que me has prohibido hacer comparaciones, pero… ¿Por qué nunca tuviste relaciones con Martha? ¿O con Pita? ¿O con Nicole?

- Está bien, esto será secreto. Te dedico mi querida, la canción de "_Midnight Dream_" de Morgan Gore, esa que bailamos en el macabro baile. – Dijo Maynard desentendido con una sonrisa y Harriet algo indignada se levantó.

- Entonces no quieres hablarlo… - Dijo Harriet.

- No es nada particular. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo pícaramente. – Pero mientras me prometas que no irás a comentarle a los Gryffindor, sobretodo tu hermano, te contaré.

- No haría eso jamás. – Dijo Harriet riendo. – Tienes mi palabra.

- Bien… el motivo por el cual jamás estuve con Martha, o con Pita, o con nadie tiene diversas causas unas más pesadas que otras. – Dijo Maynard tratando de explicarse bien. – Primero con Martha, sentía una presión desmesurada y cuando sentía que podría con esa presión de estrenarme con la chica más experimentada de Hogwarts, fue que comenzó a suceder.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues que cuando llegaba el momento, simplemente no podía. – Dijo Maynard y Harriet lanzó una mirada muy sospechosa. – ESPERA… Momento, momento… SI PODÍA pero no quería o más bien no debía.

- Oh vaya…

- Fíjate, pasó varias veces. Cuando yo pretendía terminar en la cama con Martha, por algún motivo era saboteado. Tenía visiones extrañas en ese momento, en mi mente aparecía otra chica y eso me asustaba ya que no podría estar con una chica pensando en otra.

- ¿Otra chica? – Harriet miró horrorizada. – ¿Pensabas en otra chica mientras besabas a Martha?

- No siempre, a veces si las cosas se calentaban mucho y no era nada cómodo.

- Uhmm… entiendo. ¿Se puede saber quién es esa misteriosa chica que aparecía hasta en tus fantasías para sabotearte tu velada apasionada? – Harriet preguntaba aquello con cautela, presintiendo que quizás Maynard podría admitir que aquello también le había sucedido estando con ella misma y enterarse de nombres podría empeorar las cosas.

- Ehm… pensé que ya lo habrías adivinado. Una vez te conté que me metí en problemas con Pita por eso. – Dijo Maynard algo dudoso.

- No recuerdo.

- Bueno… Tu pelirroja. Eras mi pesadilla viviente, aparecías en el momento menos indicado.

- ¿YO? – Harriet tenía la boca abierta en su asombro. – Pero… yo…

- De hecho no te vayas a molestar por lo que voy a decir, nuestra primera vez en Cobham fue impulsada en parte por mi curiosidad sobre que pasaría si estaba contigo, ¿tendría visiones? ¿Terminaría mi obsesión contigo? Cada vez que besaba a una chica, terminabas apareciendo en mi mente inevitablemente y quería saber si la maldición se rompería si lo intentaba con la autora de mis visiones. Pero nada ocurrió la primera vez que nos besamos, me refiero a que no tuve ninguna visión, a pesar de que nuestra primera sesión fue algo intensa y realmente era debilitante disfrutar besarte tanto. Esa noche en Cobham esperé cualquier cosa de nuestro encuentro no planificado, pero me sentí satisfecho al no tener ninguna visión en particular. Era como cuando algo predestinado a cumplirse por fin se cumple. Cuando un gancho hace click al engancharse y sabes que es ahí donde pertenece. Fue magnético y abrir mis ojos, fue saber que no solo me atraías, fue darme cuenta de que eras _tú_, tú eras la indicada.

Harriet aun petrificada por la sorpresa de aquella declaración, miró a Maynard sin decirle nada.

- Recuerdo tu incidente con Pita. Dijiste mi nombre mientras te besabas con ella y… ella me odió a pesar de que no éramos nada y yo pensé que eran ideas mías, que era solo un error tuyo. Estaba nerviosa pero luego careció de importancia porque esa misma tarde fue la muerte de mis hermanos. – Dijo Harriet temblando.

- Pues sí, lo recuerdas bien.

- ¿Cómo pude haber condenado tus relaciones anteriores de esa manera?

- No eras tú Harriet, en alguna forma debió haber sido mi subconsciente. – Dijo Maynard sin darle importancia. – Pero no importa, ya no tengo esas visiones ni fantasías, ahora estoy contigo. Ahora me toca preguntar a mí.

- Esto no era una sesión de preguntas. – Dijo Harriet secamente. – Yo tenía una curiosidad y ya la he resuelto.

- No importa, tengo derecho a preguntar sobre tu pasado también… ¿No?

- No, nunca tuve visiones contigo, solo esas pesadillas donde estábamos juntos y me asesinabas.

- Como olvidarlo. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo. - ¿Por qué nunca tuviste relaciones con Christian?

- ¿Porque? – Harriet pareció pensativa de repente. – Bueno, creo que en cierta manera no me llamaba la atención explorar esa parte de mi relación con Christian, no me sentí segura y además el insistía con probar hacerlo y las presiones me abrumaban. Era muy cariñoso enviando chocolates, detalles y demás, pero nunca estuve cómoda. Nunca pensé que tendría relaciones con ningún chico nunca, ya sabes cómo soy…

- Si. Estoy sorprendido. Quizás se deba a que no estabas enamorada. – Dijo Maynard alzando una ceja.

- Quizás haya sido eso, pero no tenía nada para comparar. – Dijo Harriet ahora sentada frente a Maynard. – Ahora dime… ¿Qué es eso que me dedicas una canción romántica?

- Ay no, olvídalo Harriet. – Dijo Maynard acostándose en la cama y Harriet fue tras él.

- Te escuché bien, _"Midnight Dream" _de Morgan Gore. ¿Me dedicas esa canción? Vaya, estoy conociendo tu lado romántico.

- Fue la primera canción que bailamos juntos. – Dijo Maynard secamente. – Esa noche del terror en que murieron inocentes y fuimos secuestrados por Eileen y el ejército NEGRO.

- No sé si esa canción pueda traerme buenos recuerdos. – Dijo Harriet recordando el episodio de Halloween.

- Jamás lo admitiré en público, no me avergonzarás jamás con eso. – Dijo Maynard acercándose a su lado. – Hay una canción que me recuerda a ti, se llama _"La noche de los muertos vivientes"._

- Que gracioso Snape. – Dijo Harriet empujando a Maynard hacía un lado, Maynard sin dejar de reírse la alcanzó a su lado nuevamente.

- Hablando seriamente, si hay una canción que me recuerda a ti, la escuché en casa de Jimmy el verano pasado. – Dijo Maynard bastante optimista. – Dice algo así,

"_Hey tu pequeña prepotente orgullosa, _

_Puedo pensar lo que quiera de ti _

_y no me importa que no mires hacía mi_

_si pudiera estar cerca de la esencia que dejas_

_todo estaría bien, lo aseguro_

_Tú me mareas, me haces enfermar_

_y poco a poco_

_haces salir ese animal dentro de mí_

_Te comería viva, te comería viva_

_Te comería viva, te comería viva_

_Lo siento, yo solo quiero mirarte,_

_No hay nada malo en querer mirarte_

_Nada malo en desearte más y más_

_Te comería viva, te comería viva_

_Lo siento, yo solo quiero tenerte_

_No hay nada más adictivo que tu_

_Nada puedo hacer para controlarme…_

_No temas, no debes temer_

_Una vez que te acostumbres_

_No deberías temer para nada_

_Solo quiero mirarte todo el dia_

_No hay nada malo en ello…_

_Te comería viva, te comería viva_

_Te comería viva, te comería viva"_

- Vaya, creo que ahora si debería estar asustada. Me dedicas la canción de _"Te comería viva"._ – Dijo Harriet asombrada.

- ¿Algo malo? – Maynard seguía sonriendo.

- Maynard, _te comería viva_ suena un poco perturbador viniendo de un vampiro que además es tu novio.

- No voy a comerte, es una metáfora.

- Yo sé que es una metáfora.

- Además, es sobre querer una chica y a pesar de que haya un trato algo rudo, él le dice que todo estará bien porque en realidad le gusta. La chica es una prepotente orgullosa y pequeña.

- Yo no soy prepotente y orgullosa. – Dijo Harriet.

- Pero si pequeña. – Maynard seguía riendo. – Se que no es una canción muy romántica y cuando la escuches verás que no tengo sensibilidad emocional, pero esa canción me recuerda lo que siento hacía ti. ¿Hay alguna canción que te recuerde a mí?

- Muchas, ahora que lo mencionas. La más notable de todas las canciones es… _"La poción perfecta". _– Dijo Harriet y Maynard casi llora de la risa.

- No puedo creer que me asociaras con una canción que habla de pociones.

- Hablo en serio… "_La poción perfecta_" es una canción bastante simple

"_Me haces sentir fuera de mi elemento_

_Como si caminara sobre vidrio roto_

_Como si mi mundo girara lentamente_

_Y tú te movieras demasiado rápido_

_¿Estuve yo equivocada? ¿Tenías tu razón?_

_¿Fuiste débil? ¿Fui yo fuerte?_

_Ambos estábamos destrozados_

_Atrapados en ese momento_

_Nosotros vivimos y amamos_

_Nosotros bromeamos y nos herimos_

_Pero todos los planetas se alineaban_

_Cuando miraba a tus ojos _

_Y era todo, una reacción química_

_Como ingredientes de la poción perfecta"_

- Esa es más romántica que "_Te comería viva_". – Dijo Maynard. – Pero mi canción tiene más estilo. Lo siento, no soy muy amante del romance.

- No me importa. Me gustas así – Dijo Harriet, se sentía bastante cómoda al lado del chico que la abrazaba ahora ligeramente. Tras varios momentos en silencio sintió un loco impulso de besarle, Harriet no quería medirse ni tampoco pensar cuerdamente, sin dejar pasar ese impulso cayó sobre Maynard besándolo apasionadamente. El chico respondió bastante bien y no se detuvo, acariciaba su rostro lentamente mientras se aferraba a ella, ella miraba sus ojos y podía ver la emoción, aquellos ojos grises fríos que la estremecían pero nada de peligro en ellos, el halo rojo había desaparecido por completo. Aquella noche ella lo tendría a él, y él sería como cualquier otro humano, como un hombre se sentiría estando con su mujer.

Harriet aquella mañana se San Valentín desayunó como de costumbre algo cansada, la noche pasada se había trasnochado por algunas tareas pendientes, aun tenía que terminar un ensayo largo sobre Historia de la Magia y mientras comía, obtenía ideas de Hillary y Cassie que ya lo llevaban más adelantado. Aquella mañana Maynard prefirió sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor y pasar bajo perfil, además para alivio de Harriet Maynard parecía haber controlado mejor sus habilidades ya que las chicas volvían a ver a Maynard como el chico fastidioso de Gryffindor y ratón de biblioteca, la única que seguía viendo con ojos ilusionados a Maynard era Kelly Owens. Pero un nuevo intruso apareció en la mesa de los Slytherin.

- Harriet, ¿podemos hablar? – Charlie Holmes sonreía ahora sentado al lado de Harriet.

- Ehm… si. ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Harriet algo insegura.

- Tenemos una charla pendiente. – Hillary y Cassie se miraban extrañadas. Charlie parecía seguir sonriendo.

- ¿Si?

- Sigue en pie mi oferta de salir juntos. – Dijo Charlie mostrando sus dientes llenos de alegría. - ¿Podríamos salir hoy?

- Ehm… Charlie. Maynard no está aquí hoy, pero seguimos siendo novios. – Dijo Harriet sin saber cómo decir aquello.

- Disculpa… Lo sé. Pero no quiero salir contigo de esa manera, quiero salir como amigos ya que podemos ser potenciales amigos. – Dijo Charlie explicando. – Yo estoy saliendo con Hortensia Ford ahorita.

- Ah…

- Además quisiera conocer mejor a tus amigas. – Dijo Charlie sonriendo hacía Hillary y Cassie.

- ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en nosotras?

- Porque quiero tener amigas… amigas mujeres, no tengo ni una y todas las chicas de Hogwarts tienen prejuicios contra mí.

- Me pregunto porque….

- Además Ted se divierte con ustedes, Maynard no nos cuenta mucho sobre estar contigo pero parece feliz… me da curiosidad conocerte. No me portaré como un idiota Casanova ni me pienso propasar con ustedes, las veré a ustedes tres como tres hombres más.

- Gracias, que me vean como un hombre es justo lo que necesitaba. – Dijo Cassie metiéndose en la conversación.

- Me refiero a que quiero amigas, he arruinado las cosas en Gryffindor cuando salí con Lara O'Farrell… ninguna mujer me tiene confianza. – Dijo Charlie algo sentido.

- Bien, puedes venir esta tarde con nosotros a Hogsmeade. – Dijo Harriet. – Iremos a las tres escobas.

- Suena tentador, ¿Puedo llevar a Sean?

- Si, si gustas…

Charlie se alejó contento ante la mirada sospechosa de Maynard quién siguió leyendo el periódico a lo lejos, Hillary algo asqueada miraba Cassie.

- Aun le gustas. – Dijo Hillary.

- Hay que darle crédito, quiere vernos como tres hombres más. – Dijo Harriet.

- Grandioso, simplemente grandioso. Esto me hace sentir más miserable de lo que creería. – Dijo Cassie algo roja y mirando a la mesa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Cassie, es solo el baboso de Holmes…

- No es eso, lo que ocurre es que…me siento celosa de Harriet. Ella es hermosa y aunque no sea una pretenciosa, le interesa a los chicos y…

- ¿Celosa de mi? – Harriet estaba asombrada. – Un momento, un momento…

- Ay no comencemos.

- Cassie, simplemente no veo la falta de autoestima, si usas una escala y dices que yo soy bonita, tu también lo eres.

- No, no lo soy…Al menos en Hogwarts dos chicos piensan que eres atractiva. Hillary, igual, dos chicos en todo el mundo piensan que ella vale la pena. Miles piensan lo mismo de Martha, pero nadie me considera valiosa a mí. Se que ustedes les parezco linda, pero ustedes no son chicos…

- Según Charlie somos hombres para él. – Dijo Harriet sarcástica.

- Cassandra, no seas tonta… ¿Por qué dices eso? – Hillary estaba asombrada por la afirmación de su amiga. – Tú no sabes si alguien te considera buen partido y…

- No, se que nadie siente nada hacía mi.

- Cassie, si crees que no vales nada por no parecerte a Martha estás muy equivocada…

- No es eso, no tengo a nadie especial conmigo. Alguien que se muera por mi, como ustedes tienen. Maynard a su manera extraña y Gabriel en la distancia. Además no me niegues Harriet que es una gema de belleza única.

- Por favor, ¿desde cuando soy Miss Hogwarts? – Preguntó Harriet ofendida.

- Eres hermosa Harriet, mírate. Incluso despeinada, con ojeras y poco esmero por resaltar, haces palpitar a algunos corazones. Eres una muchacha excepcional y de belleza natural, justo como tu madre lo es.

- Mi autoestima ha subido dos puntos con esa frase Cassandra. – Dijo Harriet sarcascaticamente. - ¿Es relevante si soy hermosa o una pasa arrugada?

- Me gusta lo de la pasa arrugada. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo. - Harriet es bonita si, pero ella no tiene la culpa de gustarle a Charlie, que por cierto le gusta cualquier cosa.

- Cualquier cosa menos yo… - Cassie pegó su frente en la mesa.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – Hillary asombrada dio un grito ahogado.

- Era eso… es lo que yo estoy pensando. ¿Acaso a Cassandra Nott le gusta Charles Holmes?

- Es patético. – Dijo Cassie casi llorando.

- No, no lo es… patética es Martha. – Dijo Hillary corrigiendo, le ha enviado a Maynard unos bombones con amortentia en ellos.

- ¿Cómo? – Harriet parecía asombrada. – ¿Poción de amor?

- Si, es tonto tratar de envenenar con la poción de amor al chico que sabe más de pociones luego del Profesor Snape. – Dijo Cassie.

- Vaya, estoy asombrada. – Dijo Harriet. - Pero volviendo al tema de Cassie, quiero que sepan algo. El valor de una persona radica en lo que hay adentro, ya que lo que está afuera se esfumará al envejecer y cuando eso suceda solo contarás con lo que has cosechado dentro de ti.

- ¡Jesús! Harriet, Deberíamos meterte en un concurso de belleza, con ese discurso habrías ganado. Si no crees que puedas participar, usaremos pociones y encantamientos para embellecerte. Ganaríamos buen dinero con ese discurso de anciana que tienes, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Cerebro y belleza. – Dijo Hillary.

- Que chistosa. – Dijo Harriet seria y muy seca.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**rose rickman y emma snape:** Gracias por los Buenos deseos, ya estoy mucho mejor. Con mis estudios aun estoy tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, pero nada mal. Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo, un beso.

**Morgan A Riddle:** Si, Harriet necesita sus poderes más que nunca, porque como juego de ajedrez Manley desea hacer jaque mate. El ministro tiene sus planes, Manley también y veremos que resulta de todo esto. Hoy fue otro vistazo para saber bajo que condiciones nació y creción Manley, que lo motiva a sus acciones. Espero tener pronto capitulo, como siempre. Saludoss


	30. Cosas Extrañas

Hola a todos, más temprano que otros días. Les traigo este capítulo recién salido del horno. Quizás queden como siete capítulos, alrededor. El final ya está planificado (aunque tengo que escribirlo) y la parte final si está escrita, el argumento está completamente armado así que esos son mis cálculos, siete capítulos hasta el final. Espero hacer un buen final epilogo extras de toda la saga. En la historia como adelanto falta alrededor de un año y… por causas ajenas a nuestra voluntad los chicos no van a terminar su séptimo año en Hogwarts.

**Capítulo 30. Cosas Extrañas**

Aquel hermoso hombre con una Mirada fría y calculadora seguí a su carnada, aquella mujer que lo enloquecía, no podía vivir sin ella y era una adicción. Tras tomar su brazo, la tomó brevemente y se encerró en uno de los lujosos salones. Eileen miró confundida al hombre que la deseaba con tan solo una mirada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Darren? – Eileen parecía recobrar la indiferencia.

- Quiero saberlo… ¿A quién prefieres de los dos? - Darren rozó sus dedos con sus labios lentamente, su rubia cabellera caía sobre sus hombros, el no había nacido para lucir elegante ni vestido de aquella manera. Sus ojos grises se clavaban en sus profundos ojos negros, lo único que había permanecido igual luego de su transformación.

- Eso no importa. – Dijo Eileen mirando aquellos ojos que la debilitaban, causando un conflicto al recordar el otro par idéntico a este, pero lleno de furia y pasión desorbitada. – No hará diferencia porque me quedaré con ustedes para siempre. Soy tuya, tan tuya como lo soy de tu hermano. Soy la esclava a vuestra voluntad, pero al mismo tiempo tan poderosa como una emperatriz como para influenciar el mundo entero. Nunca nadie fue tan privilegiado como yo.

- Es verdad, tienes el poder a tus pies. Pero… ¿morirías por Manley?

- Lo he hecho cada vez que me lo pide, morir y volver a renacer en una noche.

- Hablo en serio, el quiere asesinar a Daeva. – Dijo Darren algo irritado. – No quiere tenerla cerca, Daeva podría ser más poderosa que tu Eileen. Ella recuerda el último pedazo humano de Manley, la niña causa un efecto extraño en él.

- Lo se, por eso se ha mantenido lejos de ella.

- Va a matar a Daeva y no la va a regresar, va a matarla para asegurarse que todas sus debilidades están muertas. Lo más lógico es que luego siguieras tu, eres otra de sus debilidades aunque hay mucho aun en juego gracias a ti. Quédate junto a mí y no serás desechada.

- ¿Desechada Darren? – Eileen sonrió con una encantadora sonrisa. - ¿Crees que Manley se deshará de mi luego de lo que he hecho por él? Primero se desharía de ti, sobre todo si se entera que has hablado a sus espaldas.

- El ya lo sabe, porque me entrenó a su semejanza, el esperaría que yo hiciera algo traicionero como persuadirte, porque el sabe que solo habrá un Emperador y luego de deshacerte de ti, se deshará de mi. Somos fichas Eileen, no importa la sangre, solo importa ese objetivo final. Manley está tan cerca de lograrlo… no estamos incluidos en el plan final, podemos ser nosotros quienes se alcen en gloria.

- Tu eres una ficha, yo no. – Dijo Eileen bastante segura. – No te queda bien traicionar a tu hermano, no seas débil y no pretendas conseguir lo que él ha logrado. Bésame, como la primera vez en el garaje de tu casa, ¿recuerdas? Cuando no eramos tan poderosos e inmensos. Pequeños placeres cumplidos, cuando lo hacíamos en el coche de tu padre sin saber que toda la ciudad y el país nos pertenecerían. Este es mi sueño. El mundo cae lentamente a nuestros pies, ellos van a comenzar a morir pronto. No necesitamos a Potter ni a mi hermano para comenzar, necesitamos sentir el dolor infiltrándose en la carne nauseabunda de esos parásitos llamados muggles. Comenzarán a extinguirse y no sabrán a quién culpar.

- Eileen, esta batalla comienza. Quédate a mi lado…

- Estaré a tu lado mientras te mantengas al lado de Manley. Es nuestro destino, juntos los tres para siempre, donde la muerte no exista. – Dijo Eileen desvistiéndose, Darren no podía evitar caer en la tentación de aquella mujer, la más hermosa que hubiese visto, aunque su belleza fuera una ilusión, era de él. Ella le pertenecía en aquel momento.

- Dime que me prefieres a mí, como lo hago yo, como te beso yo…

- Quizás podría preferir si el amor estuviese escrito en mi destino, pero el amor no existe. – Dijo Eileen besando a Darren, dejándolo sin aliento.

- Te voy a convencer.

- Hazlo, intenta convencerme toda la noche, no me cansaré. Lo prometo, toda la noche sin detenernos. – Dijo Eileen acariciando los firmes músculos de Darren, su pecho desnudo bien musculoso que ahora se acercaba a Eileen sin vacilar, el contacto físico era magnético.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tu hermano se enamoraría de la pelirroja? – Preguntaba Darren mientras Eileen lo complacía, aumentando la temperatura corporal de ambos.

- Nunca pensé que esto trascendería, mi error. Los introduje a ambos a esas visiones escalofriantes donde ellos dos lo hacían en aquella cama de sabanas negras, ¿recuerdas nuestras sabanas negras? Donde cumplimos nuestras fantasías más locas. ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera noche luego de tantos meses de juego? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que siempre volveríamos a hacerlo y haríamos un pacto de sangre?

- Lo recuerdo, nuestras sabanas negras.

- Tras infiltrar mis propios recuerdos, usé el mayor temor de Harriet para alejarla de Maynard y que dejara su curiosidad hacía él. El mayor miedo de Harriet según pude ver, es la intimidad, acercarse a alguien lo suficiente y dejarse desbordar por la pasión. Pero algo salió mal, ya que las visiones no parecieron asustarla lo suficiente…

- Pequeño error. – Dijo Darren sosteniendo las muñecas de Eileen hacía atrás, sobre la mesa donde estaban uno sobre el otro. Eileen ahora perdía la conciencia entre el placer y los gemidos.

- Darren… nunca te detengas. Promete que nunca te detendrás. – Dijo Eileen y el sonido se disipó, quedando tan solo la negra noche, entre paisajes, ríos y nubes, la luna brillaba, estaba llena.

Entre las nubes, ahora se podía observar las luces del Castillo de Hogwarts, donde Maynard leía un libro sobre su cama, parecía bastante concentrado y no se percató de la conversación que tenían Ted, Sean y Charlie. Un escándalo se escuchó junto a unos pasos pesados, la puerta se abrió violentamente mostrando el rostro pálido y asustado de Rowen, pero a la vez lleno de furia e impotencia. Cerró la puerta tras él vociferando insultos.

- Maldito monstruo, debí saberlo… un monstruo peligroso. Maynard Snape… debí saberlo. Chupasangre maldito. – Rowen parecía alterado, los chicos se callaron y Maynard dejó su libro a un lado.

- ¿Se puede saber que ocurre contigo Rowen? – Preguntó Charlie.

- El nos ha engañado todo este tiempo. – Dijo Rowen blandiendo un pergamino. – Maynard Snape está muerto, este chico que ustedes ven aquí es un vampiro, del propio clan de Nosferatu. Mi padre me ha contado la verdad, un vampiro asqueroso.

Sean pareció palidecer de pronto, comenzó a temblar y sus ojos desorbitados parecían llenos de miedo, Charlie aun en shock parecía no darse cuenta. Maynard se levantó en su defensa y no pudo evitar mostrar sus colmillos amenazantes.

- Así que eres una chismosa Rowena. – Dijo Maynard gruñendo mostrando sus dientes.

- Santas vacas sagradas, es un vampiro. – Dijo Charlie abrazando a Sean, quién apenas podía respirar. Ted se interpuso.

- No, es un malentendido. Rowen cálmate por favor. Calma por favor, Sean está en shock. – Dijo Ted señalando la esquina donde Sean parecía no respirar bien. Charlie se dio cuenta y trato de hacerlo reaccionar.

- V-V-AMMPIROO.. – Sean temblaba como una hoja y gritaba asustado. Charlie reaccionó a tiempo.

- Oh no, Sean le tiene miedo a los vampiros. Cuando era niño su padre y él fueron atacados en un campamento por el clan de los Romanova, el quedó impresionado por la bestialidad de los vampiros que quedó con un trauma. – Dijo Charlie explicando, Sean no lo escuchó porque su mirada llena de miedo seguía a Maynard, esperando que este saltara sobre él.

- Sean, reacciona… no voy a hacerte daño. – Dijo Maynard ahora ignorando a Rowen, calmado súbitamente y retractando sus colmillos filosos. Sean parpadeó varias veces como si estuviera a punto de gritar, estaba pálido.

- V-V-AMMPIROO..

- Sean, soy yo Maynard. El inútil Gryffindor, hijo del profesor Snape. Reacciona. – Dijo Maynard sujetando ahora sus hombros y sacudiéndolo, ya que definitivamente Maynard no había nacido para la sensibilidad humana o para reconfortar delicadamente a alguien. Sean pareció salir de aquel estado y aun asustado miró a Maynard a los ojos.

- No creas que me quedaré tranquilo. – Dijo Rowen haciendo leña del árbol caído. – Voy a ir directamente a donde Oddbrown, si no es que mi padre ya se lo ha dicho. Te expulsarán porque no eres humano y…

- Cállate Rowen James… - Dijo Ted ahora molesto con su primo.

- Theodore Weasley, no puedo creer que defiendas a esta bestia sin alma, lo defiendas a él, a un Snape antes que a tu propia familia y la seguridad de tu prima. – Dijo Rowen, mientras Ted furioso avanzó a enfrentarle.

- Yo ya sabía la condición de Maynard. Tu hermana también lo sabe, así que deja el escándalo. No lo entiendes. – Dijo Ted tratando de calmarse y de hacer reaccionar a Rowen.

- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo sabías y no me contaste? Theodore me has traicionado por este murciélago bebesangre. – Dijo Rowen, Maynard ahora se volvió hacía la dirección de Rowen.

- ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí Rowen? – Maynard avanzó intimidantemente hasta Rowen. - Si soy tan peligroso, ¿no debiste informar a los profesores primero antes que venir a enfrentarme? ¿Para qué? Un humano débil como tú jamás podría vencer a un vampiro como yo, a pesar de que entre ellos yo soy bastante débil aun.

- Debía advertirle a los demás…

- ¿Si? Advertirles de que los iba a atacar. – Maynard ahora sonaba burlón. – He sido un vampiro desde Noviembre, desde que vendí mi alma por salvar la de tu hermana. He pasado desapercibido y bajo perfil, si tuviese intenciones de morder tu cuello o el de alguno de ustedes, ya lo habría hecho…

- Vaya, vaya… un vampiro. – Dijo Charlie ahora más tranquilo pero entusiasta. – Esto es bastante, sin duda Harriet le gusta vivir en el peligro.

- ¿Qué pasará con mi hermana? Puedes lastimarla… - Dijo Rowen. Sean respiraba intentando no entrar en shock una vez más.

- Maynard necesita de Harriet para vivir sin beber sangre humana, ella de alguna manera lo "cura". – Dijo Ted rápidamente.

- Vaya, esto si es extremo. – Dijo Charlie dándole una palmada a Sean que miraba inseguro todavía. - ¿Es eso cierto Maynard?

- Si, es cierto. Y Harriet precisamente no es tan indefensa como creerías Potter, tu hermana podría ser un potencial peligro si no es neutralizada, soy el único que puede neutralizar sus poderes. Si me expulsan, ten por seguro que si me volveré un monstruo sin alma y tu hermana perderá el control más fácilmente, ¿querrías que Harriet asesinara a todo Hogwarts en pocos instantes como ocurrió con el pueblo de Cobham?

- No te atrevas a decir que mi hermana es…

- No conoces a tu hermana entonces. – Dijo Maynard gruñendo. – Porque tu hermana no es ordinaria como las otras chicas, ella tiene un maravilloso don que puede ser peligroso si cae en manos equivocadas, debo estar a su lado y protegerla. Quizás no tenga tanta suerte como el noviembre pasado…

- El sexo entre ellos debe ser genial, eso de vampiros y fenómenos humanos en una cama, debe soltar chispas. – Dijo Charlie susurrándole a Sean que se recuperaba de su estado de conmoción.

- Te escuché Holmes. – Dijo Maynard mirando fijamente a Charlie quién sonrió nervioso.

- No te ofendas Maynard. – Dijo Charlie, Maynard retrocedió y se sentó en su cama, Rowen ahora parecía conmocionado y confundido.

- La necesitas…. ¿Entonces todo su noviazgo es una farsa, es solo la excusa perfecta para pasar desapercibidos? – Rowen hizo aquella última pregunta.

- Oh vaya… Valdemarr buscaba a Harriet por la dichosa apuesta y Snape por que la necesita para sobrevivir.

- Claro que no, en verdad tengo sentimientos hacía ella, aunque no cumpla con los estándares de melosidad y dulzura esperados. – Dijo Maynard algo irritado. – Pero eso queda fuera de tu intromisión, Rowena.

- ¿Aun vas a decirle a Oddbrown? – Preguntó Ted algo tranquilo y Rowen asomó varias lágrimas, parecía realmente molesto. Abandonó el dormitorio dando zancadas y no volvió a decir más nada. Maynard respiraba intranquilo, pero respiraba. Charlie aun asombrado parecía alejado y Sean respiraba profundamente, Ted tan solo miró con tristeza al piso.

- Esto ha sido lo más extraño. Más secretos entre el clan de los Gryffindor. – Dijo Charlie animado. – Me hace sentir que soy parte de algo, soy afortunado.

- Asi que eres un vampiro, pero te ves igual que antes… - Sean por fin hablo tratando de controlarse.

- Tu boggart es un vampiro, lo siento Sean no quise asustarte. – Dijo Maynard.

- Ahora debemos velar porque Maynard y Harriet nunca rompan ni estén peleados, si eso ocurre nosotros estamos en el medio y podemos salir lastimados por una fenómeno con poderes raros o un vampiro monstruoso. – Dijo Charlie tranquilamente mientras reflexionaba.

- No quiero ser casamentero. – Dijo Sean.

- ¿Alguna vez has bebido sangre humana Maynard? – Preguntaba Charlie morbosamente.

- Una sola vez, ella me lo pidió. – Dijo Maynard bastante arrepentido. – Fue mi error, pero sentía que me estaba muriendo por dentro, bebí de Harriet sin lastimarla pero me terminé de condenar y así morir. Ella es la única que puede salvarme por ahora. No sé hasta cuando… quisiera saberlo, quiero estar preparado.

Las cosas se tornaron un poco tensas con respecto a Rowen que no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de los Gryffindor, pasándosela solo la mayor parte del tiempo e ignorando incluso a su primo Ted. Harriet habló con él algo molesta, y él solo la ignoró, se sentía bastante herido de haber sido ignorado y que nadie confiara en él para decirle aquel secreto que comprometía la vida de Harriet. Pero Oddbrown nunca se enteró de la condición de Maynard, Rowen jamás lo acusó y Harriet sospechaba que su madre le había prohibido a su padre contar algo relacionado con ello.

La salida a Hogsmeade en San Valentín había afianzado la confianza de Charlie en sus tres nuevas "amigas", a decir verdad Charlie era bastante agradable e inteligente cuando no intentaba ser un Casanova barato. Sean brindó una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas, mientras que Maynard permanecía callado haciendo un comentario corto, discretamente sujetaba bajo la mesa el meñique de Harriet, aunque muchas veces parecía estar completamente desinteresado en la conversación. Cassie por otro lado había logrado reir junto a Hillary de las ocurrencias de Charlie y Sean. Tras una agradable salida, la próxima salida volvería a repetirse.

Era un sábado de marzo, Cassie se había levantado temprano y mientras se miraba al espejo intentó peinar su cabellera negra, sin sentirse convencida. Hillary apareció de sorpresa tras ella y sonriendo le prometió ayudarla a lucir especial. Harriet no se percató ya que tenía un sueño profundo y estaba rendida en su cama, esto dio tiempo a Hillary que con destreza logró hacer brillar el cabello de Cassie y mejorar su aspecto. Intentó convencerla de maquillarla, pero ella se negó rotundamente. A las 8 de la mañana Harriet se despertó algo perturbada.

- Una pesadilla…

- ¿Otra pesadilla de Malfoy? – Preguntó Hillary, pero Harriet negó con su cabeza.

- No, ha sido mi propia mente. Lo se, se cuando son mis propias pesadillas, ya que solo logran hacerme sentir incomoda, nunca logran aterrarme. Desde que Maynard me regaló el medallón no he vuelto a tener pesadillas.

- ¿Qué soñaste? – Preguntó Cassie.

- Era un pueblo que se incendiaba y entre los sobrevivientes estaba una niña que lloraba, no vi más nada pero escuché a su madre gritar "Noelle". Luego fue más trivial aun, soñé que Maynard había terminado conmigo porque se había dado cuenta que amaba a Martha Macinsale…

- Ay Dios santo. – Chilló Hillary. – Harriet, si Maynard hace eso caerá en una categoría mucho más baja que en la que Christian Valdemarr está.

- Vaya, Cassandra Nott ha arreglado su cabello especialmente para Charlie. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo mientras tocaba su cabello ahora arreglado, Cassie algo apenada se sonrojó.

- No es por Charlie…

- Oh si. – Dijo Harriet guiñando un ojo pícaramente. – Te ves muy bien Cassie. Creo que es hora de desayunar….

- Harriet, por favor. Arregla tu cabello, se ve alborotado. – Decía Hillary, mientras Harriet se miraba al espejo algo desanimada.

- Creo que no tiene remedio. – Dijo Harriet. – Mi padre tenía el mismo problema. He podido vivir 17 años con ello, un día no hará la diferencia.

Horas más tardes las tres Slytherins estaban en las tres escobas esperando a los chicos, esta vez vendría Ted ya que Hillary lo había invitado para pasar un sábado divertido. Harriet sentada en una de las mesas de los rincones, podía observar algunos magos que la observaban discretamente de vez en cuando, eran magos del ministerio que la vigilaban y lo sabía, esperando verla romper las reglas o hacer algo estúpido para llevársela, tal como el Ministro Harolds había prometido. Hogsmeade estaba llena de afiches pro-Harolds donde el ministro reciente se vanagloriaba de haber hecho muchas cosas como: capturar neomortífagos, reducir el peligro de los magos, un gobierno más limpio y no burocrático, así como otras promesas que Harriet no se detuvo a leer, el rostro del ministro estaba en cada pared y siempre habían referencias a él en todas partes, hasta le pareció ridícula la pancarta que había en la plaza, decía: _"Gracias a Harolds, los magos respiramos tranquilos, estamos tranquilos y seguros."._ Pero así era la política en aquellos tiempos revoltosos donde los astutos se aprovechaban de las personas con miedo.

Por fin Harriet observó llegar a tres muchachos por la puerta, Maynard que parecía tener dolor de estomago mirando desconfiado a su alrededor, controlándose entre tanta gente apretada, Charlie con su cabello marrón bastante sonriente con tres flores en sus manos y Ted con su cabello marrón alborotado recordando a su madre Hermione. Cassie se puso nerviosa, miró a sus amigas…

- ¿Esto es una cita? ¿Tres para tres?

- Claro que no.

- ¿Dónde está Sean? – Preguntó Cassie casi llorando. – Esto parece una cita. Considerando que Hillary y Ted se gustan mutuamente sin querer admitirlo y Maynard es novio de Harriet. Charlie queda guindando…

- Cassie, relájate. No es ninguna cita. – Dijo Hillary asegurándolo muy convencida, haciendo señas a los muchachos para que se acercaran. Harriet encontró a los ojos de Maynard, que cambiaron al verla, lucían más relajados y no tan aburridos. Charlie se acercó primero dándole una begonia a Hillary, una violeta azul a Cassie y una rosa amarilla a Harriet. Ellas estaban extrañadas con tal presente, haciendo espacio para que se sentaran. Maynard inmediatamente se sentó junto a Harriet, acariciando bajo la mesa su mano y sujetando con su dedo índice el dedo meñique de la pelirroja, la saludó por debajo y ella le dio una sonrisa. Ted y Charlie se sentaron también pronto.

-Interesante detalle Holmes. Ya que somos tus amigos "hombres", quiere decir que le regalas flores a tus amigos también. – Dijo Hillary en tono de burla, Charlie se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Sin duda alguna. Maynard rechazó mis petunias de la amistad. – Dijo Charlie sarcásticamente a tono de burla, mientras Maynard miraba desagradable a Charlie sin decirle nada. – Sean le gusta que le regale orquídeas, Ted le hace sonrisas a mi nenúfares, Rowen adora mis magnolias y Sean nunca puede rechazar mis lirios.

- Oh vaya… - Harriet no pudo evitar reírse, Cassie casi de golpe intervino.

- ¿Dónde está Sean?

- Oh, tenía otros compromisos… está haciendo prueba para entrar al equipo de Quidditch. Rowen también, hay un puesto libre desde que Ralph se lastimó la muñeca permanentemente en el último partido contra Hufflepuff. – Dijo Charlie explicando. - ¿Por qué Cassandra? ¿Querías ver a Sean por algo especial?

- No, nada de eso… solo curiosidad. – Dijo Cassie tratando de ocultarse bajo la mesa con la excusa de haber perdido un zarcillo, solo que Cassie no usaba zarcillos nunca o aretes.

- Tengo mucha hambre… - Dijo Maynard rompiendo el silencio. Charlie, Ted, Hillary y Cassandra como impulso se alejaron de su lado y el sonrió complacido. – Se me antoja unas costillas en salsa. ¿Ustedes?

- Casi me has asustado, tío. – Dijo Charlie. – No me acostumbro aun… yo creo que optaré por algo simple, como un plato de callos de duende.

- ¿Son hechos con duendes? – Cassie parecía ahora horrorizada.

- No… por supuesto que no, solo que quién inventó la receta le pareció apropiado. – Dijo Charlie sonriendo. Eso era lo que mejor sabía hacer, encantar a la gente con su sonrisa y Cassie ocutó su rostro en el menú, mientras Maynard observaba a lo lejos a Christian Valdemarr sonriendo con sus amigos, podía escucharlos pero había mucho ruido en el ambiente. En un momento Christian pasó junto a ellos en dirección al baño mientras Ted comentaba algunas ideas para el Club de duelo.

- Sería interesante probar bloquear las maldiciones de artes oscuras, pero necesitamos enfrentarnos a las artes oscuras. Aunque Oddbrown tiene dudas… - Dijo Ted convencido.

- Eso acarreará muchos problemas, es muy delicado. Muchos padres se opondrán, aunque no hay remedio. – Dijo Hillary interesada en debatir la idea, Cassie solo asentía y Charlie parecía aburrirse. Harriet dio un grito ahogado de emoción al observar a una pareja entrar al local, eran sus tíos Ron y Hermione, llevaban en brazos a la pequeña Emma. Ted los observó y emocionado se levantó a recibirlos.

- Visitas inesperadas. – Dijo Maynard por lo bajo. - ¿Debo ocultarme?

- No, está bien… - Dijo Harriet mirando al chico a los ojos.

- ¿Ellos saben que tu eres…? – Preguntó Charlie.

- Lo averiguaremos ahorita. – Dijo Maynard. Hermione junto a Emma se acercó hasta la mesa y Ron le ofreció una silla, luego él se sentó en la mesa también. Ron con nariz larga y pecosa examinaba a los presentes.

- Padre, el es Charlie Holmes, Cassandra Nott, Hillary Hill y… - Los ojos de Ted se detuvieron en Maynard, un silencio se apoderó del momento.

- Ya sé quién es, Snape. – Dijo Ron algo desagradable, Hermione mostró a Emma en sus brazos, la pequeña Emma tenía ojos azules como los de Ron. Maynard miró a la bebé, se sintió agradecido con Hermione por desviar la atención.

- Que bebé más hermoso… - Dijo Hillary chillando de emoción mirando a Emma.

- Hemos venido de visita para saber cómo van las cosas. ¿Dónde está Rowen? – Preguntó Hermione dándole a Hillary la pequeña Emma.

- Mi hermano está haciendo pruebas a ver si entra al equipo de Gryffindor. – Dijo Harriet.

- No sabía que eras amiga de Snape, me sorprende. – Dijo Ron algo sugestivo.

- Eso es genial, de eso se trata la unión de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. – Dijo Hermione muy feliz. – Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

- Dudo que tengamos muchos amigos en Hufflepuff. – Dijo Hillary refiriéndose a Martha Macinsale y sus amigas, quienes miraban con odio a Harriet cada vez que la veían.

- Tu padre me ha dicho que apresurarán su venida a casa, están muy emocionados con la adopción. – Dijo Ron bastante sereno. – Me han contado muchas cosas de ti Snape, mi madre más que todo.

- ¿La Señora Molly?

- Si, dice que eres un muchacho bastante astuto e inteligente. – Dijo Ron con algo oculto en su mirada que no le gustaba a Maynard. – Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti…

- Ronald, por favor. – Dijo Hermione algo molesta. – Harry y tú están siendo infantiles, Ginny lo ha dicho igual. ¿Por qué no dejas a los chicos ser chicos?

- Mamá, ¿a qué se debe esta visita extraordinaria? – Preguntó Ted sonriendo.

- Oh… queríamos saber cómo estaban las cosas por aquí. El Ministro Harolds nos ha escrito sobre el gran peligro que Harriet representa y sobre…

- Eso es basura. – Dijo Harriet.

- Lo sabemos, dijo lo mismo del joven Snape. – Dijo Hermione mirando a Maynard quién no había pronunciado una sola palabra.

- También hablamos con Aindrea Dumbledore, muy agradable. El tiene un mensaje para ti, Harriet. – Dijo Ron entregando una carta en las manos de la pelirroja. – Buena suerte en todo este enredo, sabemos que eres inocente.

- Harolds está un poco obsesionado con su seguridad, cree que quieren asesinarle. – Dijo Hermione bastante seria. – Se le está pasando la mano.

- Tengan cuidado, hay cosas muy extrañas ocurriendo. – Dijo Ron.

- ¿Cuándo no hay cosas extrañas sucediendo? – Dijo Harriet bastante desanimada. Maynard la observó y acercó su boca a su oído, susurrándole.

- Si, hasta me he fijado en ti. ¿No es extraño? – Maynard sonrió y Harriet lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Me preguntaba porque habrías estado tan callado, no pierdes una oportunidad. – Dijo Harriet, mientras Maynard sonriendo se levantó no sin antes besar su mano.

- Les dejo para que puedan hablar. – Dijo Maynard evocando su lado amable que no estaba acostumbrado a usar. Charlie y Sean fueron con él, Hillary y Cassie se levantaron también.

- Te esperamos en la Tienda de tus tíos, tengo que comprar algunas cositas. – Dijo Hillary.

- Bien…

Harriet tomó la carta entre sus manos y la leyó:

_Querida mia Harriet:_

_Ten cuidado, cosas negras se aproximan a ti y los tuyos. Tu padre está en peligro, debes persuadirle que se quede en América y evite venir a Gran Bretaña. No le des excusas a nadie para condenarte. Si eres la elegida deberás comprender todo esto. Por favor, tengo una misión para ti para aclarar las dudas, quiero que hagas cumplir tu voluntad con tan solo las palabras, que el resto del Universo te obedezca a tus deseos. Nos veremos pronto._

_Aindrea Dumbledore_

Harriet tomó un jugo con sus tíos, mientras observaba como Hermione le daba el biberón a la pequeña Emma, era bastante adorable. Tenía poco cabello, pero era rojizo, sus ojos eran expresivos y grandes, azules como los de Ron, su piel era rosada y colorada, cubierta por una pequeña túnica verde. Ted y Harriet pasaron un momento agradable, luego despidiéndose de Ron, Hermione y la pequeña Emma siguieron el camino a donde los demás los esperaban.

- Tengan cuidado, chicos. Por favor. – Dijo Ron hacía Ted y Harriet mientras abandonaban las tres escobas, mientras Ted se despedía con una mano y Harriet buscaba encontrar a Maynard para compartir con él la carta que Aindrea le había enviado a través de tus tíos. En la tienda de sortilegios Weasley, Hillary reía junto a Sean y Charlie, mientras Cassie estaba apartada junto a Maynard en un rincón sentados.

Cassie no se atrevía mirar hacía sus amigos, sentía una timidez excesiva hacía Charlie y todo lo que le rodeara. Harriet se dio cuenta.

- Charlie no te va a comer… - Dijo Harriet sonriéndole a Cassie. - ¿Por qué no te diviertes con ellos?

- Estaba teniendo una conversación interesante con Maynard, no hay necesidad de estar junto a los demás. – Dijo Cassie, mientras Maynard miró extrañado.

- Solo comentaba que beber sangre por primera vez es desagradable por cinco segundos hasta que sientes lo deliciosa que es.

- Si… es interesante si alguna vez quiero ser un vampiro. – Dijo Cassie con una sonrisa nerviosa. Harriet no parecía convencida, Cassie se levantó a regañadientas y se acercó al lado de Hillary. Harriet se quedó en silencio junto a Maynard.

- Así que Dumbledore te escribió…

- Si, no suena muy optimista. – Dijo Harriet.

Muchas cosas extrañas estaban pasando, Harriet observó en primera plana como algunos muggles estaban muriendo lentamente y sin explicación, muchas mujeres habían perdido a sus bebes estando embarazadas. Todos eran muggles, los magos parecían no ser tocados y Harolds estaba molesto por ello. Harriet también estaba sorprendida por el modo en que Cassie actuaba ante la presencia de Charlie Holmes, también le extrañaba que a ella misma le parecía que Charlie era más agradable de lo que ella creía, por supuesto que esto tenía que ver que cuando Charlie intentaba ser amable y buen amigo era más agradable que cuando era un Casanova cuyo único objetivo era acostarse con las chicas para luego dejarlas.

Otra cosa extraña fue encontrarse a Christian Valdemarr muy tarde en la sala común luego de regresar de un paseo con Maynard a la torre de astronomía.

- Me preguntaba cuando podríamos hablar…

- No hay nada que hablar, Christian. – Dijo Harriet siguiendo derecho.

- ¿Sabes que te sigo amando? Este jueguito con ese tarado de Snape no durará mucho. – Dijo Valdemarr bastante seguro, estaba parado junto a Harriet ahora, era notablemente más alto que ella y el mismo Maynard, musculoso y con un cabello marrón, ojos color miel y bastante guapo, aquella noche lucía peligroso con su rostro serio y sus puños apretados.

- Así que aun quieres cumplir tu apuesta estúpida. – Dijo Harriet. – No te amo Christian, no creo que vuelva contigo ni en 100 años. Déjame en paz y ve a revolcarte con tus amiguitas.

- Cuidado con lo que dices…

- No tientes mi paciencia. – Dijo Harriet cansada, Christian le bloqueaba el paso a su dormitorio. El puso sus manos sobre ella y ella lo empujó con gran fuerza. El no se esperaba que la pequeña chica de 1,60 m tuviera fuerza necesaria para moverlo a él, que casi medía 2 metros. Harriet fue al dormitorio algo molesta, se acostó sin ni siquiera cambiarse y cayó dormida, teniendo pesadillas nuevamente.

Había algo extraño en Christian, sin razón aparente renunció al equipo de Quidditch el día antes de un partido y lucía algo demacrado, miraba de reojo a Harriet cada vez que podía y tuvo algunos malos encuentros con Maynard.

- Ella se cansará de ti eventualmente. – Gritaba Valdemarr sujetando a Maynard por la túnica, rugia bastante molesto y mostraba sus dientes. Maynard trataba de luchar contra sus instintos, contra sus colmillos que querían asomarse, intentaba controlarse porque más de cincuenta alumnos observaban la escena.

- Valdemarr, no deberías meterte en problemas. Suéltame. – Dijo Maynard peligrosamente. Christian lo empujó con fuerza, lanzándolo al piso. Maynard apretaba sus puños, sabía que uno de sus golpes podría matar al chico.

- ¿No sabes pelear? Entonces que sea un duelo. – Dijo Christian sacando su varita.

- No, no creo que quiera un duelo contigo. – Dijo Maynard levantándose del suelo y limpiando sus túnicas de la tierra y polvo. Harriet llegó a tiempo, justo en ese momento.

- Basta, ¿qué es esto? Déjanos en paz Valdemarr. – Harriet parecía enojada, pero Christian la ignoró y con una ferocidad en su mirada atacó rápidamente a Maynard con un desarme, haciéndolo volar varios metros. Christian tomó la varita de Maynard y la partió en dos. Los chicos vitoreaban y gritaban entusiasmados, Harriet fue tras Maynard.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no te defiendes? – Harriet miraba a Maynard que parecía luchar contra su instinto de vampiro.

- ¿Estás loca? Podría asesinarlo y desbordarme. – Dijo Maynard ileso, aquellos golpecitos no le hacían daño. Pero el rostro de burla de los demás alumnos ponía algo impaciente a Maynard quién se levantó una vez más. El era bastante alto, pero aun así Christian le llevaba ventaja, se puso frente a él, medir 1,83 m era nada en comparación con Christian que parecía una mole y con su actitud demasiado agresiva. Christian volvió a atacarlo pero Maynard evadió aquel rayo aterrizando en el piso de una manera llena de gracia, ningún humano podría hacer aquello con magia y sin ella. Christian estaba furioso ahora, a pesar de sus ataques Maynard no parecía lastimado, o cansado, se fue a los golpes y apenas puso una mano sobre Maynard, este con un toque le hizo retroceder violentamente.

Los Gryffindor jamás habían visto aquello. Maynard evadió cinco golpes de Christian con bastante agilidad, y con pequeño empujón lo hizo caer al piso, lo dejó inmovilizado.

- Calma Valdemarr. – Dijo Maynard algo nervioso, pero Christian parecía mucho más agresivo. Apenas Maynard lo dejó ir, el lo atacó por la espalda y lo hizo caer al piso, Maynard sin ningún esfuerzo lo lanzó lejos, haciendo que se arrastrara unos metros. Christian se levantaba otra vez y esta vez Maynard con una pequeña sonrisita le dio un puñetazo y Christian cayó inconsciente al piso. Todos miraban horrorizados.

- Christian Valdemarr está muy agresivo. De repente pretende ser agresivo y tenerte de vuelta. Algo no anda bien, el sábado estuvo observándonos y sé que te vigila, pero esto es ridículo. ¿Qué gana con buscarme una pelea? – Maynard caminaba junto a Harriet hacía pociones.

- Seguro pensó que su tamaño le daba ventaja…

- Soy mejor mago que él, es tonto irse por la brutalidad. – Dijo Maynard sutilmente.

- No parece Christian. El nunca avaló la violencia fuera del campo de Quidditch. – Dijo Harriet insegura.

- Mantente donde pueda verte, si él te hace enojar y descontrolarte puedes asesinarlo, no sonará convincente que fue un accidente. – Dijo Maynard ácidamente. – Se que quién debería tener miedo es Valdemarr…

- ¿Crees que esto lo esté haciendo alguien desde afuera?

- Es probable. – Dijo Maynard. – Pero no parece estar poseído por la maldición Imperio. No reconozco nada extraño en él, solo un poco de agresividad. Por cierto, jamás imaginé que un chico pelearía por ti…

- Gracias por tu fe en mí. – Dijo Harriet sarcásticamente.

- Vamos, Christian quería ganar la apuesta… ¿quién pensaría que en realidad estaba tan enamorado de ti? – Maynard sonrió algo malicioso.

- La vida da muchas sorpresas.

Aquella semana hizo un extraño calor, apenas era primavera. Los primeros días de Marzo eran hermosos para tomar paseos, el romance pero… justo en aquel momento las cosas no parecían bien del todo. Harriet estaba metida entre los libros estudiando astronomía, herbología y transformaciones al mismo tiempo. Tenía varios exámenes y quería hacerlo lo mejor, Maynard a su lado parecía algo más calmado mientras escribía un ensayo de un metro de largo para la clase de Sexualidad Mágica. Tara Ustinov les había mandado como asignación escribir un ensayo de un metro de largo sobre: "Influencia de la diferenciación sexual en el proceso de crecimiento de un mago. Una autobiografía"

Maynard reía a carcajadas mientras escribía, Harriet suponía que estaba realizando una travesura y estaba inventando algo. Se asomó a leer en su pergamino y encontró que estaba en lo cierto.

"_Cuando tenía 9 años entendí que era peligroso entrar al baño de las niñas, fue un error. Recuerdo que todas eran brujas y todas me azotaron hasta casi matarme, las mujeres son tan peligrosas como una manada de banshees, mientras que los hombres somos más solitarios y vamos por nuestra cuenta. Mis padres sufrieron mucho cuando fui diagnosticado de tener una virilidad mucho mayor ya que el tamaño de mi…"_

- ¿Estás inventando para el ensayo de sexualidad? Deja de jugar y ayúdame con herbología. – Dijo Harriet, mientras Maynard detuvo su escritura con una sonrisa.

- No estoy inventando. – Maynard no podía dejar de reír. – Tara Ustinov amará mi autobiografía para usarla en la continuación de _"Pasión Desenfrenada"._

- Nunca entendí ese libro… - Dijo Harriet leyendo un libro sobre plantas mágicas.

- Espera a que llegue a la parte en la que cuente el número de chicas con las que me he acostado, mi padre va a quedarse corto. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo.

- ¿Tu padre? ¿De qué hablas?

- _"Pasion desenfrenada"_ fue basada en la historia de amor de mis padres. – Dijo Maynard naturalmente, mientras Harriet puso un rostro de confusión.

- Saivero es descrito como un hombre… que no es tu padre. Musculoso, perfecto, con una piel como la porcelana, atractivo y bien dotado de… Oh Dios, mira a tu padre. ¿Parece él a Saivero?

- Harriet, los escritores agregan partes a sus descripciones para hacerlo más atractivo.

- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo eso? – Harriet miraba fastidiada. – No podré volver a leer el libro.

- Tara Ustinov me pidió además que escribiera cuando pueda la historia de mis relaciones. Quiere hacer un libro sobre el hijo de Saivero, Mainthard. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo como un tonto.

- Oh Dios mío, me siento más acosada que cuando Tanem-Skeeter publicó ese artículo sobre mí. Ser la chica más sensual de Hogwarts es algo que no se olvida tan fácil. – Dijo Harriet algo fastidiada.

- No te preocupes, Tara dijo que ya tenía la historia, un vampiro atractivo llamado Mainthard que se enamora de Helga, una de las hijas del rival de su padre Jeremy. Helga es una hermosa rubia y…

- No sigas. Jeremy entonces es mi abuelo James. – Harriet sentía que le daba un dolor de estomágo. – Que desgracia.

Una lechuza llegó a la biblioteca, se posó en la mesa donde ellos estaban y dejó una carta para Harriet, ella leyó la nota porque era breve.

"_Estoy en problemas. Por favor ven sola, orilla del lago._

_Cassie"._

La letra de Cassie demostraba que lo había escrito apurada o en el peor de los casos algo alterada o asustada, Harriet presintió la urgencia de aquel llamado de ayuda. Maynard lo leyó también y se ofreció a acompañarla.

- Iré sola. Quédate aquí. – Dijo Harriet decidida. Maynard se quedó donde estaba lamentando la terquedad de Harriet. Podría bajar a escondidas pero esto solo lograría que Harriet se enojara en caso de no ser algo grave. Miró la hora y vio que tenía clases de Transformaciones. Recogió sus cosas apenas vio a Harrier abandonar la puerta, guardando con cuidado los pergaminos que había escrito y llevando consigo la mochila de Harriet también.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

El próximo capítulo puede tener dos posibles títulos **"Hogwarts, colegio de bestias y hechicería"** o **"La ruptura",** ya verán porque. Se acerca lo que es bueno. Cassie literalmente en los brazos de Charlie, Maynard saca su lado más peligroso y Rowen vuelve a contentarse con su hermana.

**Morgana A. Riddle: **Es casi inconsciente sentarnos a oir canciones y no caer en la tentación de relatar una de las letras a alguien que conozcamos o una situación que hayamos sentido. La canción que Maynard le dedica a Harriet es una modificación de _Eat You Alive_ de Limp Bizkit, mientras que la canción de Harriet es casi igual a _Chemicals Reacts _de Aly and AJ, dos canciones totalmente opuestas en estilo. Me encantó mostrar más a Manley porque es ahora el momento en que va a estar más activo y nos ayuda a comprender porque no se ha llevado a Harriet por sus propios medios. Un beso y espero que te guste este capitulo

**Saturno y Karola Snape:** Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia, espero que la puedan seguir disfrutando, Eileen quiere su beneficio y parecer tener mucha influencia en la orden oscura. Tu planteamiento está bastante interesante, Eileen no está destinada a morir, no por ahora a pesar del daño que ha hecho. No, ella no está poseída por el mal, ella sabe todas las consecuencias que tienen sus actos y ella decidió su camino desde hace años atrás, la Eileen que vemos es la verdadera, es bastante ambiciosa y nos puede dar algunas sorpresas, eso sí. ;) Un beso para ustedes y espero que les siga gustando.


	31. Colegio de magia y bestias peligrosas

**Capítulo 31: Hogwarts, colegio de magia y bestias peligrosas.**

Harriet apurada bajó lo más rápido que pudo, sin evitar tropezarse con los últimos escalones. Llegó el vestíbulo y sabiendo que ya iba tarde a clases de herbología, se dirigió hacía la orilla del Lago. A medida que se acercaba no observó nada diferente a lo habitual, fue cuando el terror la invadió¿habrá sido una trampa de Malfoy¿Qué habría pasado con Cassie después de todo? Al llegar al sitio, solo sentía la brisa bajo el cálido sol, tras unos arbustos vio aparecer a Christian Valdemarr con Cassie sujetada en uno de sus brazos, con la otra mano le apuntaba con la varita.

- Vaya, vaya… viniste a salvar a tu amiga inútil en problemas. – Dijo Christian, Cassie miraba algo molesta mientras no podía moverse. Harriet avanzó varios pasos pero Christian le hizo una señal para que se detuviera.

- Hoy nadie impedirá que hablemos¿entiendes? Si intentas hacer algo, le haré daño. – Dijo Christian gruñendo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? Tú no eres así, tú no eres un loco que secuestra personas y chantajea a quién puede. – Dijo Harriet

- Es tu amor, tu amor me hace así… irracional y peligroso. Podría partirle la cara a tu noviecito insignificante, podría aplastar el cráneo de tu amiga y tú no podrías impedirlo, podría hacerte las cosas más sucias y no podrías evitarlo. Así que yo hablo y tú escuchas…

- Que sea rápido. – Dijo Harriet. – Suelta a Cassie, no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- No, no lo haré… así no te voltearás a ignorarme como siempre lo haces. Un maldito año detrás de ti y no obtengo nada, mientras que ese imbécil solo te susurró mentiras al oído y te acostaste con él. Te engañé en mi desesperación, en mis ansias… tengo casi 20 años y no he terminado Hogwarts porque no quería dejar de verte, no eres nada en comparación a mis novias anteriores.

- Me estás asustando cada vez más. No tiene sentido lo que dices... – Harriet parecía algo asustada porque Christian parecía asfixiar a Cassie, ella no respiraba bien.

- Te deseo tanto, quiero que estés de vuelta conmigo. Mereces a alguien mejor que a Snape, él te romperá el corazón, créeme cuando te lo digo. Si lo vieras como se vanagloriaba frente a todos, su rostro denotaba más un cazador exhibiendo su presa más que a alguien que ama. El no te ama…

- No es cierto. – Dijo Harriet algo irritada.

- Oh si, y tú has caído como tonta. – Dijo Christian con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Su voz parecía mucho más gruesa. – Solo te traerá sufrimiento, lo prometo.

- Tú no eres Christian…

- Si lo soy, pero un nuevo Christian. Doblegado por el dolor, la angustia de verte en mis pesadillas cada maldita noche, mientras él se acuesta contigo. Mientras es otro hombre que realiza mis propias fantasías. Cada noche las pesadillas son inaguantables, las visiones.

- Oh no, visiones… Malfoy. – Dijo Harriet en un susurro.

- Visiones horribles… Con una cuchilla que cruza mi abdomen¿quieres ver la sangre que hay en mi cama¿Por qué no te acercas¿Por qué no ves las cosas horribles que pasan por mi cabeza?

- Christian… déjala ir. Por favor. – Dijo Harriet aterrada, Cassie estaba siendo asfixiada, lo peor llegó cuando se dio cuenta que el sol no brillaba. Unos nubarrones grises se aglomeraban, era ella. Tenía que dar la vuelta y calmarse, sus poderes iban a salirse de control, tenía que distraerse rápido antes de asesinar a alguien.

- No, no… he sido condenado eternamente. Y tú vendrás conmigo. – Dijo Christian.

Mientras tanto Maynard, en clases de Transformaciones parecía intranquilo, observó que la sombra había cubierto a Hogwarts y tuvo una mala espina, las nubes grises se agrupaban augurando una pronta lluvia. Podía escuchar la voz de Harriet muy lejana, sin avisar decidió bajar corriendo al lago.

- Maynard, tenemos examen… - Dijo Sean por lo bajo.

- Algo no está bien con Harriet, ella está en problemas. – Dijo Maynard mientras caminaba rápidamente. Ted, Rowen y Charlie se levantaron también.

- ¿A dónde van ustedes? – Preguntó la profesora.

- Harriet nos necesita. – Dijo Charlie, Lara O'Farrell miró al chico con odio y volteó los ojos. Los chicos no volvieron a ver a Maynard, había desaparecido simplemente y no encontraron rastro de él en las escaleras mientras bajaban.

Maynard se deslizaba por los muros externos del Castillo, era más rápido de llegar, sus colmillos estaban asomados y sabía que Harriet estaba en peligro mortal, algo dentro de él mismo lo gritaba, podía sentir su sangre, la agitación, algo no iba bien. Algo no estaba del todo bien, era una trampa. A medida que se acercaba más, escuchaba a Harriet más angustiada. Un halo rojo se dibujaba en los grises ojos del chico.

- Únete a nosotros Harriet, hazlo. – Gritaba Christian, Cassie cayó inconsciente debido a la falta de oxígeno. Harriet intentó ayudarla pero Christian saltó sobre ella, sus ojos amarillos eran fieros y sus brazos eran fuertes.

- Se que tu novio es un vampiro, pero eso solo atrasará las cosas para Malfoy. – Dijo Christian con una voz extraña. – El me ha mostrado las cosas más horribles que te hará, ahora ¿Por qué no te pones cómoda? Puede dolerte un poco…

Christian intentó rasgar las túnicas de Harriet y ella no podía moverse, Christian tenía mucha fuerza ahora. Ella sintió que se desbordaba, la lluvia comenzaba y el frío transformó el lugar, las hojas de los árboles caían mientras Harriet pensaba en Cassie inconsciente, debía canalizar sus poderes. Christian mostraba claramente sus intenciones mientras ella forcejeaba.

- Déjala ir, Valdemarr. – Dijo una voz tras ellos. Harriet lo vio, era Maynard y nunca sintió tanto miedo de él como ahora, en sus ojos no había nada humano, completamente rojos como la sangre y sus puños estaban cerrados, su piel cetrina era más pálida que lo usual y mostraba los dientes como una bestia, dos colmillos largos se asomaban y estaba hincado a punto de atacar.

- Ah si, el vampiro. – Dijo Valdemarr riendo. - ¿Vas a matarme?

- Si es necesario, lo haré. – Dijo Maynard gruñendo peligrosamente. Harriet golpeaba a Christian sin éxito, había algo anormal y bestial en él. Valdemarr se levantó y fue directamente hasta Maynard, el sintió el primer golpe y supo que algo inhumano había en Valdemarr, su fuerza no era la de hace unos días atrás, su ferocidad y agresividad había aumentado, en tres segundos, Harriet vio como Valdemarr se había transformado en un puma enorme.

- Un animago… - Dijo Harriet, yendo al lado de Cassie para ayudarla. El piso se estaba congelando ahora. Las hojas de los árboles se habían caído desecadas. Harriet llevó a Cassie en sus brazos, sabía que aquel lugar ahora era peligroso para ella. No había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando vio a Rowen, Ted y Charlie llegar apresuradamente.

- Chicos, váyanse de aquí. Es un peligro. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tres bestias inhumanas están en total descontrol. – Dijo Harriet entregando a Cassie, Charlie la tomó en sus brazos. – Lleven a Cassie a la enfermería, por favor.

- Harriet, te ves alterada. – Rowen tocó la frente de su hermana y vio lo fría que estaba, sus ojos verdes brillaban y el sonido de varios gruñidos se escuchaba. Charlie corriendo bajo la lluvia no dudó un instante en llevar a Cassie lo más rápido que pudiese a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – Ted miró detrás, prudencialmente observó dos bestias feroces peleando. Un felino bastante grande y fuerte, contra una sombra apenas visible, solo podía ver sus colmillos.

- Maynard y Christian. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Cuál es la tercera bestia? – Preguntó Rowen observando a todos lados.

- Yo… váyanse ya. Puedo perder el control. – Dijo Harriet algo atormentada pensando en la lluvia ácida, ese pensamiento la hacía estremecer y sentir culpa, el piso congelado causó que Ted se resbalara. Rowen abrazó a su hermana rápidamente como instinto y Harriet al sentirlo tan cerca pudo controlarse mejor.

- Harriet, soy yo… por favor, calma. – Rowen hizo que Harriet volteara y mientras ella volvía a la normalidad, observó como el puma enorme clavaba sus garras en la sombra apenas visible. Maynard cayó al piso y Rowen se aterrorizó al verlo, parecía el vampiro más feroz que hubiese pisado la tierra. Fueron pocos segundos porque Maynard saltó sobre la bestia y tras varios minutos, Christian algo herido estaba acostado en la hierba y Maynard lo tenía atrapado sin poderse mover.

- Déjame ir, Snape. – Gritaba Valdemarr en forma humana. – No ha sido mi culpa, fue Malfoy… el me obliga y me dio todo este poder.

Ted logró incorporarse y examinó a Harriet algo tensa, estaba bien. Rowen, Harriet y Ted observaron como Maynard retorcía el brazo de Christian, mientras este gritaba del dolor.

- Déjame ir…

Harriet se acercó al campo de batalla, sus túnicas estaban algo rasgadas pero ella quería ver que todo estuviera bien.

- Eres una bestia asquerosa. – Dijo Harriet casi en lágrimas. – Si algo le pasa a Cassie, te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos.

- Vuelve al Castillo. – Dijo Maynard volviendo a su forma más humana. Christian intentaba liberarse, pero no podía.

- Maldito Snape, me has roto el brazo.

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera imbécil¿Qué violaras a mi novia frente a mis narices? – Maynard le respiró en el cuello mostrando sus afilados dientes. – Ahora tendrás cuidado por los pasillos porque estaré observándote. Luego de hoy…

- Harriet, lo siento. Podría vender mi alma solo para tenerte a mi lado. – Dijo Christian. – El me ofreció tantas cosas, yo solo quiero tenerte a mi lado. Yo te amo.

- Maldito seas¿Por qué no te ahogas en el lago y te mueres? – Harriet miraba con rabia y se volteó. Volvió con Rowen y Ted. Maynard lo dejó ir y él miró con odio al chico, Christian corrió rápido desapareciendo en pocos instantes. Maynard corrió al lado de Harriet y le bloqueó el paso.

- ¿Estás bien? – Maynard sujetó su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Harriet estaba muy apenada.

- El me hizo todo esto. – Harriet miró el suelo nuevamente. – Una trampa, una sucia trampa…

- Ven, vamos al Castillo. Hay que decirle a mi padre lo ocurrido, es necesario detenerlo sabiendo que es peligroso.

- Jamás había visto ese lado tan peligroso de ti. – Dijo Harriet, Rowen y Ted avanzaron al Castillo, iban detrás de Harriet y Maynard, él abrazaba a Harriet.

- Si, se que pude haberlo matado. Pero tenía que concentrarme en solo dejarlo fuera de combate. Podrá tener casi 20 años, pero es un chico estúpido. – Dijo Maynard, Harriet asintió secando sus lágrimas luego de aquel susto.

En la enfermería, Cassie se recuperaba. Al abrir los ojos vio que Charlie la miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a esta pobre niña? Parece abrumada. – Preguntó la Señora Chloe, la enfermera de Hogwarts examinando a Cassie.

- Nada, se desmayó. Falta de comida supongo. – Dijo Charlie alzando los hombros sin una mejor explicación.

- ¿No serás tu amiga de Macinsale? – Preguntó Chloe algo molesta hacía Cassie que aun estaba débil.

- No, detesto a Macinsale. – Dijo Cassie refunfuñando.

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta señorita Chloe? – Charlie se mostraba curioso.

- Olson, Patil y Macinsale han traído una espantosa moda a este colegio, pasar hambre para lucir más delgadas y deseables. Olson ha venido por varios desmayos y Patil siempre anda preguntando si tengo algún remedio para que le ayude digerir las comidas. – Dijo la señorita Chloe.

-Vaya… un terrible secreto. Anorexia le dicen. – Dijo Charlie mirando a Cassie, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. – Vaya Cassandra, no habrás caído en ese club. Sé que ellas te llaman cerda y pasada de peso, pero no deberías hacerles caso.

- Me desmayé porque no he dormido bien, tengo exámenes. – Dijo Cassie mirando de mala manera a Charlie.

- Entiendo, eres bastante aplicada. – Dijo Charlie. – No como Valery, Martha y Corina. ¿Qué habrá pasado con los demás?

- Pronto lo sabremos... – Dijo Cassie sintiéndose incomoda por tener que estar a solas con Charlie. - ¿No quieres averiguarlo?

- Mejor me quedo y me aseguro que estés bien, estás bajo mi cuidado. Si algo te pasa Harriet y Hillary van a asesinarme. – Dijo Charlie sentado a su lado suspirando.

- Estoy bien. – Dijo Cassie, pero observó que la señorita Chloe llegaba con una bandeja de comida.

- Bien, Señorita Nott, haga el favor de comer algo para recuperarse… no hay nada de malo en comer. – Dijo la enfermera preocupada.

- Estoy bien lo aseguro, aunque si tengo hambre… - Dijo Cassie probando un pollo horneado y papas asadas. Charlie la miró con ojos dulces e ilusionados, como un Casanova nuevamente. Cassie se sonrojó.

- Cassandra… Cassie… yo no pude almorzar. Yo… - Dijo Charlie dulcemente, Cassie entendió y le extendió su bandeja.

- Compartamos esta comida. Entonces… - Dijo Cassie, Charlie asintió y sonriendo probó un bocado muy contento.

- Te podrás ir cuando termines de comer, Nott. – Dijo la enfermera Chloe, mientras volvía a su despacho. Tras varios minutos observó que Harriet, Rowen, Ted y Maynard llegaban a la enfermería. Harriet se alegró al ver a su amiga bien. Hillary llegó minutos más tarde.

- Maldición, Beca me contó que habían traido a Cassie para la enfermería. ¿Qué ocurrió¿Por qué ninguna de las dos fue a herbología? – Hillary abrazaba a Cassie, mientras ella intentaba sacársela de encima.

- Es una larga historia… - Dijo Cassie. – Yo estuve inconsciente la mitad del tiempo.

- Te explico… - Dijo Harriet bajando la voz y entre susurros le contó la historia de lo sucedido a Hillary que se asombró tanto hasta temblar del miedo.

- Vaya¿desde cuándo Hogwarts es una academia de bestias y criaturas peligrosas? – Preguntó Hillary, Maynard retrocedió y abandonó la sala, Harriet lo siguió, era necesario contarle a algún profesor lo sucedido y el Profesor Snape era el más comprensivo aunque a Harriet le asombrara, ya que él conocía toda esta situación y comprendía el peligro real.

- Lo que me dicen es serio¿Cómo sucedió algo así? – Snape parecía furioso y bastante sorprendido. – Si Oddbrown se entera¿Cómo no habría de enterarse?

- Nadie nos vio… - Dijo Maynard. – Era la única manera de salvar a Harriet y a Cassandra.

- ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos fuera de clases? – Preguntó el Profesor Snape a Harriet.

- Cassie me escribió una nota de ayuda, y me pidió que fuera sola. Maynard luego vino a ayudarme, Christian es un animago muy fuerte, es demasiado…

- Animagos molestos, lo sé muy bien Potter. Su abuelo James fue uno de ellos…

- Tenía el tamaño de una bestia inmensa y una fuerza increíble. – Dijo Maynard mostrando un pequeño rasguño en su abdomen. – Hay que detenerlo, el admitió que Malfoy lo ha ayudado. Nos sabemos desde cuanto…

- Lo he mandado a llamar. – Dijo Severus. - ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes¿Qué voy a decirle al director?

- La verdad… - Dijo Maynard levantándose. – Severus, Oddbrown no querrá que nadie más salga lastimado.

La puerta sonó, Severus parecía pensativo con su túnica negra ondeando.

- Pase. – Dijo Snape, una chica conocida de quinto año entró, era Beca Stevens con su sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver a los Snape con rostro tenso y Harriet algo preocupada.

- Profesor Snape, nadie sabe donde está Christian. Nadie lo ha visto…

- Esto es increíble. – Dijo Severus. - ¿Cómo unos adolescentes como ustedes se salen de control de esta manera?

Beca miraba con atención y Harriet estaba nerviosa, porque a pesar del aprecio que pudiera tenerle a Beca ella era siempre la encargada de esparcir los chismes por Hogwarts gracias a su red de información, bastante compleja.

- Stevens, puede irse. Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie. Me tocará a mi hablar personalmente con Oddbrown, ahora ustedes vayan a algún lugar seguro y manténganse alejado de los problemas por lo menos hasta mañana. – Dijo Severus también echándolos de su despacho.

Harriet salió junto a Maynard, Beca miraba curiosa a ambos.

- ¿Te moliste a golpes otra vez con Valdemarr?

- Algo así, Valdemarr se pasó un poco. – Dijo Maynard algo irritado.

- ¿Harriet qué le pasó a tu túnica?

- Christian me intentó forzar…

- Intento de violación, esto es horrible. – Dijo Beca tapándose la boca.

- Por favor Beca. No le digas a nadie, es más grave de lo que parece. – Dijo Harriet casi suplicándole a la chica y ella miró insegura, pero al final dio su palabra.

- No le diré a nadie, lo prometo. – Dijo Beca. – Me cuesta un poco no contarle esto a mis chicas, pero… veo que no bromeas. Algo malo debe estar pasando.

- Muy malo. – Dijo Maynard, Beca se desapareció. Harriet miró algo triste a Maynard, él al verse solo en el pasillo junto a Harriet, decidió acercarse a ella, sin decir palabras la tomó entre sus brazos.

- Me diste miedo, Maynard. Eres bastante peligroso. – Dijo Harriet aferrándose a él.

- Y si me alejo de ti seré peor. Harriet, es hora de que aprendas a controlar tus malditos poderes. – Dijo Maynard rudamente sin dejar de abrazarla. Ella suspiró algo frustrada.

- Pude haberlo hecho… pero hubo haber salido mal. No quiero arriesgar a ninguna de mis amigas. – Dijo Harriet, abrazando más fuerte a Maynard. – No quiero que lo ocurrido en Cobham se repita. No quería más muertes inocentes…

- Esto es feo, muy feo. – Dijo Maynard. – Si Malfoy pudo hacer eso con Valdemarr, podrá hacer cualquier cosa a otro estudiante. Pero él aceptó porque está obsesionado.

- Christian jamás habría hecho eso… - Dijo Harriet apartándose de Maynard.

- Te acompañaré hasta la entrada de tu sala común. – Dijo Maynard tomando su mano, ella avanzó sin ganas y algo perturbada.

Cassie volvió a la sala común de Slytherin algo llena y con indigestión, había comido demasiado. Agradecía que Charlie hubiese comido con ella, le habría aligerado las cosas, Hillary estaba sentada en el sofá entre ella y Harriet que estaba tumbada en el hombro de Hillary algo perdida, estaba pensando en los hechos de aquel día que la habían sorprendido. Cassie tomaba un vaso de agua.

- No puedo creer que la Señora Chloe me confundiera con el clan de Macinale y sus costumbres vomitivas. – Dijo Cassie. – Tuve que compartir con Charlie un buen rato a solas y…

- Felicidades. – Dijo Hillary con una sonrisita.

- Creo que iré a dormir… - Dijo Harriet cayendo en cuenta, su cuerpo le dolía y algunos ya se habían enterado de la pelea, pero nadie sabía los detalles. Los únicos testigos permanecían callados.

- Harriet. – Dijo Anthony cuando llegó a la sala común junto a Marion. – El director quiere hablar contigo a primera hora. Debes ir a su despacho.

- Genial, ahora la problemática de la riñas colegiales.

- Y vaya riña. – Dijo Hillary asombrada. Harriet con los hombros abajo y cansada se dirigió al dormitorio, el entrar encontró a Maynard al borde de su cama.

- Pensé que jamás vendrías. – Dijo Maynard observando los ojos verdes de Harriet, ella le sonrió ligeramente. – Te he estado esperando, quería verte…

- ¿Para qué?

- Oddbrown quiere una explicación a las peleas y los rumores de los duelos. Los amigos de Valdemarr fueron a contarle a Oddbrown que yo había lastimado a Christian. Quieren testigos y tú eres una clave.

- Le diré que él comenzó…

- Probablemente quiera expulsarme, el debe saber que soy un vampiro. – Dijo Maynard algo seco. – No hay nada que podamos hacer para persuadirle, así que quería despedirme de ti…

- ¿Qué estupidez dices Maynard? – Harriet parecía indignada. – No es ningún adiós, no te expulsarán. Les diré lo que ocurrió, que me protegiste de ese salvaje. Les diré que intentó abusar de mi.

- Harriet, no soy humano… - Dijo Maynard rugiendo, sus ojos volvían a tener un halo rojo que cada vez era más grueso. Harriet parecía ahora enfurecida y más convencida que antes.

- Si, lo eres. Yo tengo tu alma y decido cuando dejarás de ser humano. – Dijo ella decidida. – Si te expulsan de Hogwarts, yo iré detrás de ti.

- No, sería muy peligroso para ti. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Y tú? Me necesitas y yo también te necesito. – Dijo Harriet sujetándolo de las túnicas. – No voy a permitir que te expulsen¿entiendes? Así tenga que ir al infierno, te quedarás a mi lado, donde perteneces, donde permanecen tus recuerdos humanos.

- Nunca te había visto tan convencida… - Dijo Maynard. Harriet algo agitada decidió besarlo, como nunca antes con algo de furia e impaciencia, Maynard sintió el sabor de sus labios y la tentación de su aliento, no podía evitar aquella adicción.

- No me dejes nunca. – Dijo Harriet. – Por favor.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso, tontita? – Maynard le sonrió algo más tranquilo. – Incluso si me expulsan, tendremos mucho tiempo después. Podría decir que juntos hasta la muerte, pero yo ya estoy muerto.

- NO DIGAS ESO… - Harriet parecía enojada. – De todas las personas que conozco, eres el único que me hace sentir aun que estoy viva.

Aquella noche extraña hubo una lluvia interminable, Harriet cayó dormida pronto. Hillary y Cassie también le siguieron, aquel día largo terminaba, pero sin saber de la sorpresa que les esperaba al día siguiente. Algo tan letal como la muerte, como desgarrar un alma…

Harriet había notado algo frío en el Castillo aquella mañana, bastante inusual. Los primeros días de Marzo corrían, ella solo caminaba sola hacía el despacho de Oddbrown y tras explicar su versión de los hechos, el levantando una ceja manifestó su opinión.

- La situación ahorita es algo grave, señorita Potter. Anoche reflexionaba sobre usted, el joven Snape y Valdemarr. Conflictos pasionales, vaya incomodidad. Usted es una víctima de las circunstancias. – Dijo el director Oddbrown, Harriet observaba tranquila tras el escritorio.

- Christian intentó abusar de mí…

- Eso no es de gran ayuda ahora. – Dijo Oddbrown. – Ayer hubiera resultado. Hoy no, querida. ¿Sabe que el ministro viene en camino?

- ¿El ministro? – Harriet fijó sus ojos en el director algo nerviosa ahora.

- Un poco antes que usted llegara, un alumno de Hufflepuff dijo que vio algo flotando en el lago, un cuerpo en la orilla del lago. Christian Valdemarr está muerto¿sabes algo de eso?

- ¿Muerto? – Harriet se horrorizó. - Es imposible…

- ¿Qué hizo Maynard Snape para lastimarlo tanto? Severus no sabe nada, no vio nada… usted estuvo allí.

- ¿Lastimarlo? Maynard no lo lastimó, Christian era un animago y era bastante fuerte. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Cómo pudo entonces Maynard salir sin un solo rasguño entonces? Estuvieron en una pelea… - Dijo Oddbrown algo más agudo. – Se que el joven Snape es su novio, pero encubrirle no ayudará a resolver el problema.

- No estoy mintiendo. – Dijo Harriet algo malhumorada. La puerta se abrió y Harriet reconoció el rostro triunfante de Chenny Harolds, el ministro de magia vestido de un traje purpura.

- Un alumno muerto. Es lamentable. – Dijo Chenny con una sonrisa. – Esto tendrá su castigo. El joven Snape podrá ser procesado y mandado a Azkaban, además de sus otros secretitos.

- ¿Qué otros secretos? – Preguntó Oddbrown.

- Maynard es inocente, el no asesinó a nadie. – Dijo Harriet furiosa.

- Chenny, estos chicos están incontrolables… toda la semana estuvieron enfrentándose. Jamás creí que esto llegaría tan lejos. – Dijo Oddbrown frustrado. – Cuando el consejo escolar se entere, van a pedirme medidas severas. Cuando salga en el profeta, Tanem-Skeeter viene a cubrir la noticia. Esa mujer va a inventar demasiadas cosas…

- Leonard, déjame a solas con Harriet. Yo podré razonar con ella. Nunca dudé de la peligrosidad de la pareja Snape y Potter. – Dijo Chenny persuasivo y el director Oddbrown abandonó la sala. Tan pronto como el director cerrara la puerta, Chenny Harolds sonrió de una manera sádica.

- Vaya, vaya… no tuve necesidad de mover mis sucias influencias. – Dijo Chenny. – Maynard Snape, mostrándose lo peligroso que es, los vampiros suelen serlo cerca de humanos. Por eso el reglamento de Hogwarts prohíbe que seres no humanos permanezcan como estudiantes.

- Debe estar feliz. Pero esto es obra de Malfoy, no fuimos nosotros. Valdemarr nos dijo que Malfoy le había ofrecido poder… - Dijo Harriet explicando.

- Claro, y voy a creerle a usted ya que un muerto no puede dar su versión de los hechos. – Dijo Harolds sonriendo. – Creo que usted ya no está en posición de negociar, tan pronto como expulsen a Snape, será obvio su secreto y no me tomará más que llamar a los _cazadores_ del departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas para eliminarlo, es un vampiro joven y no es muy poderoso. Es una lástima, mi querida Harriet.

- Usted es un monstruo, el es inocente. El no hizo nada, solo me defendió… - Dijo Harriet gruñendo.

- Te ayudaría Harriet, si tan solo me ayudaras a contactar con Malfoy. – Dijo Chenny Harolds suspirando con una falsa preocupación y compasión. – Cuando todos se enteren de la condición de Maynard, el profesor Snape también será sancionado por ocultar ese secreto… su propio hermano Rowen, todos los que sabían de esto irán expulsados por tapar una violación a las reglas de Hogwarts. Todos caerán.

- Chantaje, ok… ¿qué desea?

- Su colaboración, su mente abierta al rastreo de Malfoy, así sea inútil… quiero agotar mis recursos. Malfoy es una amenaza a mi desempeño como Ministro. Muchos muggles están muriendo y no hay nada que hacer, ni una pista. Harriet, es por un bien mayor… todos estos sacrificios, son por un bien mayor.

- Bien… lo ayudaré. – Dijo Harriet temblando del miedo, de sus manos brotaba agua y Chenny se dio cuenta.

- Usted es poderosa, lo sé.

- Fue mi culpa en verdad, Maynard no tuvo nada que ver en esto. – Dijo Harriet trastornada, mareada con tantas ideas dándole vueltas en su cabeza, Chenny Harolds afiló su mirada.

- Un buen plan… tomar el lugar de Maynard, sacrificarse por él. – Dijo Chenny. – Me conmueve demasiado. El amor, como una visión… el amor no correspondido de una humana con un ser sin alma.

- Si me entrego, usted…

- Maynard continuará en Hogwarts, todo seguirá normal. Como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, pero usted tiene que colaborar y para asegurarme que no me jugará sucio, debe saber que su padre será retenido en Azakaban.

- ¿Mi padre?

- Oh si, fue detenido por unos guardias por algunos crímenes menores. Va en camino a su celda. Así que piense dos veces antes de intentar engañarme. ¿No querrá que su madre también camine hacía una celda oscura en Azkaban?

- Monstruo… usted es un monstruo. – Dijo Harriet molesta y frustrada, se sentía impotente.

- Todo esto, lo hago por el bien de los magos. Usted no entiende el bien que hace, los buenos somos nosotros. Usted algún día entenderá este sacrificio, aunque quizás no vivas para verlo. – Dijo Harolds dándose la vuelta, hizo pasar a Oddbrown, quién llegaba con el Profesor Snape y la Profesora Ustinov.

- ¿Bien?

- Yo fui la culpable, yo asesiné a Christian Valdemarr. – Dijo Harriet tratando de actuar convencida. – No fue culpa de Snape. Fui yo…

Harriet con horror recordó sus últimas palabras hacía Christian, podía escuchar las palabras retumbar en su cabeza: _Maldito seas¿Por qué no te ahogas en el lago y te mueres?_

Oh vaya, aquello había sido una _orden_, entre la rabia de Harriet al haber sido ultrajada, Harriet sentía el frío apoderarse de ella, colándose entre sus huesos. En ese momento tenía sentido.

_¿Por qué no te ahogas en el lago y te mueres?_

_¿Por qué no te ahogas en el lago y te mueres?_

_¿Por qué no te ahogas en el lago y te mueres?_

Christian había amanecido en el lago muerto. Tras cinco segundos Harriet abrió los ojos, a pesar de que no recordaba haberlos cerrado._"Fui yo…yo lo maté con mi voluntad, tan solo mi voluntad",_ Harriet miraba los rostros del director, del Profesor Snape y de Tara Ustinov, todos hablaban pero ella no los escuchaba, había cumplido la misión de Aindrea Dumbledore. Si ella era la elegida, ella debía hacer cumplir su voluntad con tan solo una orden, así fuese imposible. Aunque cabía aun la duda¿habría sido ella misma o un suicidio?

No supo cuantos segundos o minutos pasaron, volvió al presente observando los ojos negros del Profesor Snape.

- POTTER… ¿Qué ha dicho¿Por qué se ha declarado culpable? – Las palabras frías y desesperadas de Snape hicieron que Harriet volviera a respirar, a pesar de que no recordaba haber dejado de hacerlo.

- Profesor Snape… - Dijo Harriet parpadeando, no había más nadie en la sala. – Harolds quiere sacrificios, quiere dar con Malfoy, me quiere a mí para hacer eso y si no lo hago, Maynard será expulsado para ser destruido y mi padre encerrado en Azakaban de por vida…

- Potter tonta, no habrá creído en el ministro. El solo…

- La verdad es que _yo si_ maté a Christian Valdemarr, yo soy la elegida. – Dijo Harriet perdiendo la conciencia, cerrando sus ojos y al siguiente instante se sentía muy débil para pensar, solo podía observar rostros y algunas voces.

-_Harriet…_

_- … tarde o temprano iba a pasar, adiós Potter. _– Era la voz lejana de Martha Macinsale, Harriet no podía moverse y veía todo borroso, no sentía su conexión con Maynard y no sentía nada más, solo frío y confusión.

-_La hemos sedado, pero no se cuanto tiempo dure el efecto…_ - Otra voz se escuchó, era la voz de un joven con túnica blanca. En ese instante Harriet no supo más de sí, no supo a donde iba ni que pasaría. Todo se volvió oscuro.

_**Abril**_

Maynard estaba en su cama, sus instintos humanos y vampíricos suprimidos, sabía que estaba en el dormitorio, aunque había momentos en que no podía reconocer quién era él mismo, ni que hacía allí ni donde estaba. Solo sabía que ella _no volvería_. Su madre le había dicho que la habían llevado lejos, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y en el periódico salía que había muerto en un accidente en San Mungo, una sobredosis de calmantes.

No la sentía, no podía verla aunque cada noche podía sentir su olor, sabía que ella no estaba. No podía razonar en aquel momento, a veces escuchaba voces a su alrededor pero no tenía la fuerza o concentración para entenderlas, no podía dormir, ni respirar, ni comer, ni beber, no sabía qué hacía allí… estaba muerto, estaba condenado y perdido. Su mente permanecía inerte desde aquel día que sintió como si le despojaran de su alma, como si desgarraran el alma que nunca había perdido.

_**Mayo**_

Las lágrimas y el sudor ensuciaban su rostro, solo había una ventana que daba al exterior. Ella había sido torturada de cada manera posible, pero había sido inútil. Solo sentía dolor en su cuerpo, sus muñecas sangraban sin control y varias veces al día, parecía ir y venir, entre los cuidadores que la sedaban y le hablaban palabras inentendibles. Solo había tenido contacto con el mundo exterior dos veces, viendo el periódico, la mañana que su muerte apareció en el Profeta y la condena a cadena perpetua de su padre Harry.

No tenía fuerzas, estaban suprimidas por aquella fuerza oscura que la dejaba en cama todo el día y solo le permitía hablar cuando é_l_ quería. Su mente estaba trastornada, de los intentos fallidos y los experimentos tortuosos a los que el ministro de magia la sometía solo para encontrar a Malfoy. El rostro sonriente de Harolds le ocasionaba pesadillas, sin dejarle permitir volver a la realidad y distinguirla de los sueños. Muchas pesadillas de su vida anterior, de sus vagos recuerdos de haber sido una bruja y de haber estudiado en un lugar llamado Hogwarts. No podía moverse y no había motivo para hacerlo, el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

_**Junio**_

- No sabemos si en verdad está muerta. Pero no sabemos dónde está. – Dijo Florence angustiada. – No se me ha permitido tener información sobre esta operación. Pero Harolds no está ni un metro más cerca de dar con Malfoy. Le conozco, si no le resulta útil la desechará. Tengo miedo de pensar que ya lo ha hecho.

Maynard estaba sentado en una silla, pero no escuchaba a sus padres discutir, parecía un espectro y no lo habían escuchado pronunciar palabra desde aquel _día_.

- ¿Qué haremos con Maynard? – Florence parecía ansiosa.

- Nosferatu puede ayudarnos… aunque el solo podrá hacerlo reaccionar como uno de los suyos. Un ser sin alma y sediento de sangre.

- No quiero ver a Nosferatu cerca de mi hijo, aunque él sea uno de ellos. – Dijo Florence angustiada y molesta.

- Esto ha sido difícil para mí también. Créeme Florence.

- Míralo, no habla, no respira, no está vivo y no responde. Es como un espectro… su piel se ha vuelto casi transparente, mira sus ojeras. – Dijo Florence casi llorando. – No quiero ver a mi _bebé_ así.

- Está atrapado entre el mundo de los vivos y los vampiros. No sé cómo hacerlo reaccionar… cada tarde he intentado hacerlo despertar, de mil formas, pero todo es inútil. – Dijo Severus con algo de rabia e impotencia.

- Hoy hubiese cumplido 17 años. – Dijo Florence derramando lágrimas amargamente.

_**Julio**_

Sus poderes se desbordaban, podía sentir la humedad y el cuarto completamente blanco inundado, sus verdugos seguían sedándola cada vez más fuerte y ella parecía no responder más, parecía ser fuerte pero no lo suficiente. Cada noche era lo mismo, inmóvil en su cama sin poder evitar llorar, pidiendo auxilio sin que nadie pudiera responderle, sin sentir el toque con otro humano cercano.

- Tendremos que _eliminarla_… está cada vez más peligrosa. Harolds dice que tendrá una última oportunidad, sino la mataremos. – Dijo una de las voces y ella pareció impacientarse más, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en una cama nuevamente, podía moverse y sentía un sabor a sangre en su boca. _"Ayuda, ayuda…"_, nadie la podía escuchar porque todos la habían olvidado.

**_¿Agosto?_**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**Lia Du Black:**Creo que esa es la situación de todos últimamente, la universidad me trae loca también. Maynard ha fluido mejor desde que aceptó que quiere estar con Harriet, pero el mundo no es solo ellos, hay quienes tienen sus oscuras intenciones y el poder para lograr sus planes (pasando incluso encima de los sentimientos de los demás). Vienen capítulos algo intensos quizás, habrá de todo. Un beso y éxito en la escuela.

**Morgan A. Riddle:**Rowen, debo reconocer que en parte se enteró por casualidad gracias a Harry, ya que él esperaba que su hijo acusara a Maynard con el director. Ya que el mismo le prometió a Ginny que no lo haría, pero Rowen no sería capaz de hacerle algo a su hermana así aunque si le preocupa. Luego en el próximo vienen algunas sorpresas y el recuento de lo que ocurrió desde Marzo hasta Agosto, en ese tiempo oscuro en las que hay algunas sorpresas agradables y otras no tanto. La relación Darren-Eileen-Manley es vital para el desenlace. Besos.


	32. Solo tú puedes salvarte

Agarren sus pañuelos que lo que viene son lágrimas, jajajaja… bueno no tanto así. Han pasado 5 meses ya desde el capitulo anterior, estamos en Agosto. He de decirles que en el capitulo anterior se me salieron unas lágrimas y todo, estaba conectada con mis sentimientos y me sentía en el lugar de cada uno de mis personajes. En el capitulo 33 también me dio sentimiento, la verdad es que lo escribí todo seguido y luego lo dividí. Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos también. Besos a todos. Que lo disfruten (es lo más importante de este negocio).

**Capítulo 32. Solo tú puedes salvarte. **

**Agosto…**

_Everything I thought I could see, has disappeared_

_(Todo lo que pensé que podia ver, ha desaparecido)  
__Everything I thought I could be, Has been drown by fear_

_(Todo lo que pensé que podría ser, ha sido ahogado por el miedo)  
Somehow it seems all I can do, is sit and stare_

_(De alguna forma pareciera que todo lo que puedo hacer es sentarme y mirar)  
Somehow nothing good seems to last, or was it ever there?_

_(De alguna forma nada bueno parece durar¿o en realidad existió?_

_And I realize, that I've lost my mind_

_(Me he dado cuenta, he perdido mi cabeza)  
And I realize, that I am the lie_

_(Me he dado cuenta, yo soy la mentira)  
It's over, my time to shine_

_(Se acabó mi tiempo para brillar)  
I'm already dead, so why can't I die?_

_(Ya estoy muerta¿Por qué no puedo morir?  
_

Harriet despertó, su comida estaba a un lado en una bandeja y ella apenas podía moverse porque todo le dolía. La puerta de aquel cuarto de encierro se abría, ella sabía que era temprano para que un curador la visitara, se extrañó bastante al ver a aquella mujer que entraba. Su rostro le parecía familiar, era una mujer de mediana estatura y su rostro lucía cansado, tenso, tenía pecas y cabello rojo, como el fuego. Ella se restregó los ojos para enfocar mejor, pensaba que era su madre, como le hubiese gustado recibir una visita de su madre, pero al enfocar su mirada una vez más se dio cuenta que no era ella, tenía ojos verdes. ¿Estaría alucinando ahora?

- ¿Quién es usted? – Harriet preguntaba débilmente a aquella mujer que miraba expectante y con una leve sonrisa.

- Tengo poco tiempo. – Dijo aquella mujer tendría alrededor de treinta años, algo cansada y demacrada, a pesar de todo lucía hermosa aunque algo tosca. Su cabello era rojo como el fuego, caía desordenado y bajaba hasta sus hombros. En su rostro había una cicatriz en una de sus mejillas. Su labio inferior estaba perforado. Se quitó la capa blanca de curadora y unas ropas extrañas saltaron a la vista, en su antebrazo izquierdo había una extraña runa y sus manos llevaban guantes negros. La túnica era negra, estaba rota y algunos símbolos extraños estaban impresos. – Harriet. Debo ayudarte, según mi filosofía de vida, la única persona que puede salvarte eres tú misma.

- ¿Qué desea usted? – Harriet parecía no entender y examinaba a aquella mujer que no llevaba varita.

- He violado muchas leyes al venir hasta acá, y sé que voy a morir pronto. Pero tal como están las cosas no vale la pena vivir así. Tengo que salvar lo único que no ha sido tocado aún, tu. – Dijo aquella mujer con voz ronca, tenía un olor extraño a cigarro. – Mi nombre es Harriet Potter.

- ¿Cómo¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – Preguntó Harriet dudando si aquello sería una estretagia de Harolds para enloquecerla o alguna alucinación.

- He venido del futuro. No debí verte considerando que puedo causar un desastre. La materia no puede estar presente en el mismo lugar dos veces. Pero he burlado a la muerte, regresar a verme a mí misma en el tiempo es lo de menos.

- Usted se escapó de alguna celda de enfermos mentales… – Dijo Harriet retrocediendo.

- Te probaré que soy tu misma. – La mujer se quitó la túnica y mostró la cicatriz en su costado, era idéntica a la que Harriet tenía. Ella se quedó boquiabierta. – Además déjame adivinar algo que nadie más podría saber: Cuando tenía 9 años caíste de una escoba y por eso tengo esta cicatriz en la rodilla. La noche en Cobham, donde porque salvarte Maynard se convirtió en vampiro, estábamos rodeados de Inferis, Vampiros y Hombres lobos y como olvidar que en realidad Maynard Snape comenzó a gustarme desde tercer año sin yo darme cuenta.

- Vaya. – Harriet miraba sorprendida. - ¿Pero… como…?

- Pasé meses planeando esto. Pero debes creer en mí. Malfoy ha todo, no hay ninguna esperanza ni razón para seguir. Los rebeldes fueron exterminados… quedan pocos muggles, están a punto de extinguirse, todos son estériles, enfermos y esclavos, son tratados como parásitos – Dijo la mujer seriamente. – El domina la muerte y sus torturas son permitir a una persona no morir hasta sentir suficiente dolor… muchas cosas no son como solían ser.

- ¿Por qué has venido ahora? – Harriet miraba a los ojos de aquella mujer, podía ver a la misma persona que alguna vez había visto en el reflejo. Ella nunca pudo apreciarlo bien, Harriet del futuro lucía triste y bastante dolida, pero aún asi con algo jovial que no se había muerto en su rostro.

- Porque este es el momento en que hace 15 años yo decidí erróneamente y lamenté eso tantos años después. Si no te ayudo hoy, pasarás un año más aquí encerrada. – Dijo aquella mujer sentándose al lado de Harriet, ella la miró y lo sabía, era ella misma. Mirarla era como mirarse en un espejo distorsionado y sucio. Quiso tocarla pero ella se lo prohibió.

- El futuro no es un lugar que yo extrañe y no volveré jamás, lo sé. He perdido a todos los que me amaron. Maynard fue eliminado por el ejército NEGRO y eso me motivó a volver al pasado, en el momento que todo comenzó. Yo maté a Florence Harrington y a Severus Snape. Recuerdo que lo primero que hice al llegar a Hogwarts cuando salí de aquí fue asesinar a Martha Macinsale, terrible error. Aprendí a controlar mis poderes pero fue demasiado tarde, mamá y papá fueron asesinados también. Rowen sobrevivió un tiempo, pero ellos también se lo llevaron. Tuve que ser esclava y hacer cosas que no quería, tantos trabajos sucios.

Algo nunca cambió, es que todos los días soñaba volver a ver a Maynard. Nunca dejé de amarlo y he estado casada tres veces y he dormido con muchos magos durante mi vida, te sorprendería saber el número, algo que no hubiese sido capaz al tener tu edad. He manipulado, vendido y traicionado a muchas personas, incluso a mi misma. ¿Sabes cual es tu gran fortaleza? Manley Malfoy no puede tocarte físicamente, pero puede tocar a todos los demás y eso le dio poder sobre mí, al chantajearme miles de veces. A mi paso asesiné a gente inocente pensando que eran culpables. Ya no queda nada y quiero que cambies mi destino, no permitas que me suceda esto. Tu eres mi esperanza.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – Harriet no creía lo que estaba sucediendo¿ella misma venida del futuro?

- Busca el Castillo de Rohm, no lo olvides… el castillo de Rohm. Mi otro consejo es que tener fe en ti, nunca pierdas la fe. Solo el amor puede salvarte y eso fue lo único que negué, y eso fue el camino a mi perdición. – Dijo aquella mujer. – No puedo decirte lo que va a ocurrir, porque quiero que lo cambies. Sé que puedo ayudarte a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, confío en ti. Sálvame. No quiero volver a mi presente, quiero que hagas un futuro distinto al mío. Tú eres la hija de Galia, déjate guiar por la luz.

Una alarma se escuchó por todas partes, varios guardias entraron al cuarto de Harriet y apresaron a aquella mujer.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Los guardias tomaron e inmovilizaron a aquella mujer.

- Dejen ir a la chica. – Dijo la mujer que parecía ser Harriet en el futuro. Fue golpeada contra una pared y ella respondió empujándolos sin usar varita. Comenzó una pelea algo violenta. De sus guantes salía sangre, Harriet comprendió aquello: sus heridas nunca habían sanado. Uno de los guardias apuntó su varita y sin decir más gritó

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_! – Harriet adulta, cayó inmóvil al suelo. Algunos curadores llegaron al lugar. Harriet gritaba llena de horror.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó uno de los curadores.

- Esta mujer pretendía hacerle daño a Potter. – Dijo uno de los guardias. – He tenido que asesinarla.

- Es mentira, esa mujer solo me ayudaba. – Dijo Harriet colérica. Estaba muerta ella misma, aterrorizada sintió que bajo sus pies todo se humedecía. Sus poderes volvían otra vez.

- Chenny quiere verla, hoy es el día. – Dijo uno de los curadores. Los guardias tomaron a Harriet y la arrastraron hasta otro cuarto acondicionado para reuniones, no había ventanas y solo había una puerta, un gran espejo y una mesa con dos sillas. Harriet fue empujada hasta la mesa y se sentó en la silla.

Estaba sola y no dejaba de pensar en aquella extraña mujer que afirmaba ser ella misma. Había muerto y le auguraba que al paso que iba el futuro no era muy prometedor. En menos de 10 minutos, el Ministro de Magia Chenny Harolds estaba en su presencia, con su arrogante mirada le sonreía.

- Nos vemos luego de varios meses de cautiverio. – Dijo Harolds sirviéndose una taza de té, Harriet estaba algo despeinada, ojerosa, delgada, demacrada, con aquella bata blanca y algo de frío. Sus poderes se desbordaban y ella trataba de ocultarlos, de controlarlos. - ¿Ha reflexionado sobre nuestros intereses¿Dónde está Malfoy¿Alguna idea?

- No lo sé. – Dijo Harriet. Harolds examinó a la chica con su mirada, sabía que la chica no mentía.

- Quería dejarte libre y decir que todo fue un error, pero mejor es eliminarte. El mundo allá afuera no es muy agradable que digamos, los muggles siguen muriendo, una enfermedad los está asesinando. Veremos que saldrá hoy de nuestra plática. – Dijo el ministro de magia ofreciéndole una taza de té a la chica. - ¿Quién era esa mujer que encontraron en tu habitación? Potter, estás bajo alta seguridad y seguro…

- No lo sé. – Dijo Harriet temblando.

- Aun sin cooperar. – Dijo Chenny Harolds bastante tenso. – No te dejaré salir ya que te has vuelto algo peligrosa para la sociedad mágica. Sé que hay un complot de Malfoy queriendo asesinarme a mí, el único líder que los mestizos quieren. Dame información útil, dime que ocurrió realmente la noche del ataque de Hogwarts. Es por tu bien pequeña Harriet.

Detrás del espejo, estaban el secretario del ministro de magia observando la escena, acostumbrado a la inutilidad de los métodos de tortura de Harolds con la chica, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando dos magos entraron. Marie L'Obiello junto a Edward Bullstrode

- No quiero recordar esa noche, no hay respuestas importantes en esa noche – Dijo Harriet mirando el suelo. Sus manos estaban juntas y entre ellas el agua comenzaba a brotar. El ministro Harolds se dio cuenta y miró con fascinación. Tras el espejo, Florence en forma de Marie miraba a Edward, el secretario parecía tenso, ya que no se esperaba la aparición de los dos trabajadores del departamento de misterios.

- Gary Stevens, pensé que nos podría necesitar. – Dijo Marie con su sonrisa dulce, su rubia cabellera que bajaba por su escultural figura. – Se que el ministro tiene algunas dificultades con Harriet Potter…

- No sabía que podían entrar hasta aquí, esta zona es restringida. – Dijo Gary nervioso.

- Todo está bien Gary. Queremos proteger a Harolds, la chica es peligrosa. – Dijo Marie en tono seductor, haciendo que Gary se pusiera aun más nervioso asintiendo.

- Si, es incontrolable… los sedantes no hacen efecto. – Dijo Gary. – No hay tortura que pueda destruirla, y esas largas horas dentro de la mente de la chica parecen afectarle, pero siempre sigue allí.

- ¿Un conejillo de indias? – Edward Bullstrode miró a Harriet a través de espejo. – Muy listo.

- _Desmaius _– Susurró Florence en forma de Marie y Gary Stevens cayó al suelo inconsciente. Bullstrode se acercó más al hombre.

- _Obliviate._ – Dijo Bullstrode sonriendo mientras modificaba su memoria. Mientras que la conversación poco amistosa de Harolds y Harriet seguía tras el espejo que separaba la sala de examinación.

- Se que tienes poderes extraordinarios. – Dijo Harolds. - Y sé que Maynard Snape también los tiene. Dame más información y evitaré que Maynard sea eliminado por lo cazadores de vampiros del ministerio, descubrimos que él es el asesino de Christian Isaac Valdemarr. ¿No es así?

- ¿De qué habla? – Harriet parecía desorientada. Escuchaba ligeros ruidos tras el espejo donde solo podía ver reflejado su pálido rostro, observándose por primera vez en cuatro meses viendo lo que se había convertido, en una criatura de apariencia débil y frágil, las ojeras marcadas, el dolor reciente en todo su cuerpo y sus poderes cada vez más fuera de control.

- Ojos de dragón… magia sin varita. Grandes cualidades como las tuyas, ojos de fénix. El es un vampiro y humano al mismo tiempo, lo es todo. Así que consigue un maldita manera de ver dónde está Malfoy escondido o sino… el verá cosas peores que tú.

- ¿Sabe algo? Si usted pudiera saber dónde está Malfoy, usted no sobreviviría jamás. No sé dónde buscarlo, no sé cómo llegar a él. Esa es la verdad, no puedo ayudarlo. No lo sé. – Harriet perdía el control. Harriet recordó que no debía aceptar ninguna propuesta. Arriesgándose vio que bajo sus pies descalzos el agua formaba un charco. La puerta de la sala se abrió un instante.

- Ministro Harolds, Bullstrode y L'Obiello han venido a ayudarle. Dicen que usted los ha mandado a llamar. – Dijo uno de los ayudantes cerrando la puerta y abandonando la sala.

- ¿Cómo dice? Yo no los mandé a llamar. – Dijo Harolds, pero vigiló a Harriet quién parecía tener un conflicto ahora.

- ¿Qué pretende hacer Potter? – Preguntaba Bullstrode algo nervioso. Harriet parecía recuperar la esperanza en aquel momento, Florence estaba cerca y aquello no se lo esperaba Harolds, algo tenía que hacer, seguir su corazón… y sus instintos.

- Algo muy bueno se lo aseguro. – Dijo Florence desde el otro lado observando atenta.

- Puedo controlar el agua y los sedantes no me hacen efecto ¿Qué puede surgir de esta ocasión? Usted que ha sido mi torturador y yo la víctima¿le gustaría intercambiar papeles solo por hoy? – Dijo Harriet llena de seguridad por primera vez con rostro relajado y malicioso, mientras el ministro se levantaba temblando. Harriet cerrando los ojos parecía manipular mejor su poder. La habitación se volvía más fría, el piso resbaloso, Harolds parecía inseguro de repente y avanzó a la puerta blindada que no podía abrir. – El cuerpo humano tiene un alto porcentaje de agua. Supongo que lo tengo en mis manos.

- La reunión ha terminado. Bullstrode, L'Obiello… Sáquenme de aquí antes de que esta enana desquiciada me asesine. – Decía Chenny Harolds retrocediendo golpeando la puerta, con su varita no logró nada, el cuarto era a prueba de magia pero no parecía limitar a Harriet. Todo se congelaba, la mesa, la silla, la puerta que solo podría abrirse desde afuera, el aire condensado que congelaba los pulmones agarró desprevenido a Harolds quién era presa del miedo.

- Déjame ir… soy el Ministro de magia, detente maldita enana. – Dijo Harolds gritando histérico, el se comenzaba a sentir débil, sudaba en medio del frío y su sangre corría más deprisa dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Siente eso? La sangre tiene agua y me obedece. Yo decido cuando se acaba nuestra reunión. – Dijo Harriet con un dolor en todo su cuerpo, aquel frío la reconfortaba de alguna manera y le incitaba a seguir torturando al creador de sus pesadillas (al menos uno de ellos).

- Puedo dar la orden de que asesinen a tu padre…

- ¿Sabe lo que se siente ahora, verdad? – Harriet se levantó menuda y peligrosa. – Pedir ayuda y gritar sin que nadie pueda oírte. Nadie puede oírle ministro… NADIE. ¿Ahora sabe lo que se siente gritar sin nadie pueda oírle? Nadie puede oírle ministro.

Los labios de Harolds estaban morados del frío y su corazón no soportó la presión, la sangre tenía demasiada velocidad y presión, Harolds no podía respirar bien y sus ojos se oscurecieron con la sangre saliendo ahora de ellos, con la mano aun en la manilla de la puerta, cayó al suelo agonizante.

- Esa chica es peligrosa en serio. – Dijo Bullstrode, Marie observaba fríamente y sin decir palabras. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse de sitio, ellos eran testigos de cómo el Ministro moría lentamente.

Harriet sintió que aquello estaba mal, ella no podía asesinar a su torturador de aquella manera y logró llegar a ese punto donde podía controlarse, donde sabía hacía donde iba su ataque, hasta el punto en que hizo revertir aquel frío y todo volvía a la normalidad. Pero ella se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde, Chenny Harolds yacía muerto, su corazón no lo habría soportado, había estallado por dentro y había quedado a un lado en el piso inmóvil, con un rostro de miedo y terror. Harriet asustada retrocedió hasta su asiento, con algo de frio y solo miraba su reflejo sin reconocerse. Escuchó que la puerta volvía a abrirse.

- Maldición, lo tenías todo preparado. – Dijo Florence en forma de Marie L'Obiello. Bullstrode entró a su paso y con indiferencia palpó el pulso del ministro.

- Muerto. ¿Razón de muerte? – Bullstrode anotaba en su pergamino y Florence con su rubia apariencia miraba pensativa.

- Un infarto. Ser ministro es bastante tensión. Con esto la revolución de los mestizos ha terminado. Stevens recordará como le dio un infarto y no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo. – Dijo Florence con una sonrisa. – Harriet¿Cómo rayos planificaste algo así?

- No planifiqué nada, yo… - Harriet miraba a Florence. Todo estaba intacto, pero Florence la miraba preguntándose.

- Pensé que no podías comunicarte con nadie. Anoche recibí esto y por poco no pude venir. – Dijo Florence mostrando una carta, Harriet miraba la letra y no había duda, era su caligrafía pero ayer había estado consciente todo el día. No recordaba haber escrito ninguna carta. La leyó rápidamente.

_Para Florence_

_Mañana es el día, no tengo mucho tiempo. Debes creerme, cuando te digo esto. Harolds va a venir a verme, no me dejará más opción que hablar para evitar que eliminen a Maynard y con sus juegos sucios me hará aceptar una propuesta para luego engañarme. No permitiré eso, ayúdame a escapar, quiero que estés presente cuando el ministro me interrogue y quiero que desmayes a su secretario Stevens. El trabajo sucio corre por mi cuenta, yo asesinaré a Chenny Harolds, tú lo encubrirás y lo harás parecer un accidente. Mi destino llama y sé que cosas terribles pasarán si no abandono este asqueroso lugar ahora, necesito sanar para tener una segunda oportunidad. Estoy en el Hospital Psiquiatrico Audina Hebert adscrito a San Mungo, a las afueras de Londres, mi cuarto está bien custodiado._

_Ayudame_

_Harriet La Row Potter_

- Yo no sabía que sería interrogada hoy, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de este horrible lugar. – Dijo Harriet asombrada, esta carta había sido escrito por ella. Pero no se explicaba cómo. Florence y Bullstrode la llevaron fuera de allí, el departamento de misterios no debía rendirle cuentas a nadie excepto al ministro que ahora está muerto. Dollmer los esperó en una sala, en la camilla estaba un cuerpo que Harriet reconoció rápidamente.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Florence. Bullstrode la examinó, aquel cadáver con ojos abiertos y verdes estaba algo tieso.

- Los Guardias la asesinaron en el cuarto de Harriet. No sabemos cómo entró a aquí ni mucho menos al cuarto de máxima seguridad de Harriet. – Dijo Dollmer examinando unos pergaminos.

- Ella vino a mí. – Dijo Harriet viendo aquella mujer de cabello rojo.

- ¿Sabes quién es ella? – Florence miraba a Harriet y ella se quedó paralizada sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué dicen los exámenes de sangre? – Preguntó Bullstrode.

- Están casi listos. – Dijo Dollmer apuntando a una poción que burbujeaba. – Esta mujer no le quedaba mucho de vida. No tenía vientre y un tumor maligno crecía dentro de ella, le hubiese quedado máximo dos semanas de vida. Tantas cicatrices juntas, tuvo una vida bastante dura al parecer.

- Responde Harriet¿Qué te dijo ella? – Preguntó Florence insistentemente. Harriet estaba paralizada aun del shock. Dollmer le dio a Bullstrode un cofre con todas las cosas que llevaba encima al momento de la muerte. Algo que a Bullstrode le llamó la atención fue un objeto.

- ¿Esto es un giratiempo? Nunca había visto uno así. – Bullstrode sostenía entre sus manos un giratiempo bastante enorme, del tamaño de su mano.

- No sabían que los fabricaban de ese tamaño. – Dijo Florence examinándolo.

- Lo curioso es la fecha de creación de ese objeto. Revisa, dice… Enero 2031. Eso es dentro de 15 años. – Dijo Dollmer, Florence verificó aquello. – Es un giratiempo muy nuevo, es anual. Con cada vuelta se retrocede un año.

- Esta mujer… - Bullstrode la miraba.

- ¡Soy yo! – Harriet rompió el silencio con la voz ronca. – Y estoy muerta ahora. Es ella, mira sus cicatrices, su rostro es el mío, su cabello, las marcas. Su rodilla tiene la misma cicatriz de infancia que yo tengo, el costado. Hasta podría jurar que tiene el mismo lunar en los lumbares como yo. Sus pecas y sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Ella fue quién me envió la carta entonces? Pero… no lo puedo creer. - Dijo Florence asombrada ante tal astucia. - Pero tiene sentido.

- Ella me lo dijo, el futuro es un desastre y quería que lo cambiara. Dijo que ella moriría pronto. – Harriet retrocedía. – Soy yo misma.

- Si no hubiese sido por esta carta jamás hubiese sabido que Harold te interrogaría hoy ni que estabas aquí a pesar de que llevo meses buscándote, apenas pude venir. Pero tú hiciste tu parte, sin saberlo. Lo asesinaste. – Dijo Florence.

- Me quiero ir de aquí. – Harriet intentaba calmarse sin éxito. Florence miró a Bullstorde fríamente. Dollmer se puso los anteojos y leyó los resultados finales de la prueba de sangre.

- Esta mujer que yace muerta aquí, es hija de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley. Potter tiene razón. – Dijo Dollmer asombrado. – Es como si…

- Ella viajó en el tiempo a advertirnos. – Dijo Florence observando aun exceptica todo.

- Yo en el futuro te asesiné, junto al profesor Snape y volví cuando Maynard fue eliminado. Eso dijo _ella_, o más bien _yo_. – Harriet no podía evitar temblar. Florence examinó el cofre y solo encontró dos cosas más, un frasco con algo resplandeciente en su interior y una fotografía. Florence palideció y su rostro no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa. El frasco decía: _Para Harriet Potter._

- Recuerdos, creo que ella quería mostrarte algo. – Florence entregó el frasco a Harriet quién lo tomó rápidamente. Al ver la fotografía, casi se le paraliza el corazón. Un hombre de traje, era el retrato de Florence pero con labios finos, tendría 25 años, cara cetrina como la del profesor Snape y cabello grasoso negro azabache recogido en una coleta, tenía un pendiente y dos ojos grises brillaban junto a una sonrisa algo triste dibujada en su cara. Era Maynard en el futuro, no parecía ser un vampiro, y a su lado estaba vestida de blanco una persona que Harriet pudo reconocer: Kelly Owens. Era el día de su boda, Kelly lucía hermosa y arreglada.

- Maynard volvió a ser humano… ¿Es eso posible? – Florence parecía confundida.

- No me imagino como Maynard pudo haber terminado casado con Kelly. – Harriet tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, no entendía. – Debemos cambiar el futuro. Debo volver a casa. Tengo que ver este recuerdo.

- Lo encubriremos todo. – Dijo Bullstrode. – Harrington, vete de aquí con Potter. Stevens no recordará nada. Lleva a Potter con su abuela, explicaremos que estabas escondida. ¿Qué hago con el cuerpo de ella? – Señalaba el cadáver de la otra Harriet.

-No hay nada que hacer por ella. Desaparécelo. Vamos Harriet. – Florence tomó del hombro a la chica que miró por última vez para despedirse de ella misma.

Kelly Owens acababa de despertar y a su lado estaba un chico de cabello negro azabache, sus ojeras no estaban tan pronunciadas y dormía a un lado. Kelly le besó la frente y se levantó, al abandonar la habitación descubrió el Profeta en la mesa del comedor de su casa, su hermana mayor lo habría dejado allí antes de ir a trabajar. Caminó algunos pasos en pijamas y mientras iba a la cocina ojeó el periódico. Tan pronto leyó los titulares comenzó a temblar y dio un grito ahogado.

"_**Harriet Potter es encontraba viva en estado crítico. El ministro de magia Harolds aparece muerto de un infarto. El departamento de misterios investiga"**_

Cinco meses habían pasado desde la desaparición de Harriet y su supuesto suicidio por sobredosis de sedantes. Nunca nadie (ni siquiera su familia) desde Marzo había sabido nada de ella y la daban por muerta, ahora en Agosto una comisión especial del ministerio había descubierto que la chica aun vivía y estaba en estado crítico, Kelly se asustó al ver su peor pesadilla volverse realidad, Harriet Potter estaba viva y con su regreso su situación de estabilidad parecía peligrar.

Ella había apostado toda su energía en hacer reaccionar al hijo de Severus Snape. Hace menos de dos meses el chico había vuelto a hablar y recuperar con dificultad su vida anterior. Ella fielmente enamorada de él, le había ayudado en momentos difíciles, a olvidar el fantasma de su novia anterior (Harriet) que había muerto y había logrado que Maynard pudiera parecer un ser viviente y no un ser sin alma. Su corazón se llenó de preocupaciones al ver el rostro de la pelirroja en la primera plana, lucía demacrada, ojerosa, débil y enferma, pero era ella y no había muerto, volvería a Hogwarts y con ello su relación con Maynard se vería amenazada.

Cuando logró que Maynard volviera a comer y hablar algunas cosas, hizo lo imposible para animarlo y ayudarle a recuperar su existencia. Ella había desarrollado una dependencia hacía él y él no parecía desconfiar tanto de ella, su salvadora. Todo comenzó el última día de clases en Hogwarts, en la despedida ella le había besado y desde entonces parecían inseparables. Temía en aquel segundo, perder todo lo que había logrado. Maynard nunca le había hablado de Harriet y trató de respirar tranquila, quizás Maynard si la había olvidado… o quizás no.

- Maynard, es hora de despertar. – Dijo Kelly llevándole el desayuno a la cama. Maynard se movió y la vio entrar, hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y fingir que podía comer una vez más. Ahora mucho más consciente que meses atrás comía la comida disimulando su desagrado por ella, él era un vampiro y solo bebía sangre ahora.

No solo Kelly le había ayudado a recuperarse, su padre entendía mejor lo que necesitaba y conseguía sangre de algunos animales del bosque prohibido y el podía beber como para aplacar su sed una semana, pero aun así se encontraba algo débil y bastante delgado, en comparación con lo que una vez fue. No había dormido en toda la noche ya que no tenía necesidad, pero para no preocupar a Kelly debía fingir que lo hacía, sino ella creería que sufría de insomnio. Kelly Owens no sabía ni sospechaba que su novio actual, Maynard Snape era en realidad un vampiro.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – Preguntó Kelly sonriendo, su cabello negro y liso caía suavemente, ella era realmente hermosa y Maynard lo sabía.

- Bien, bien…- Dijo Maynard con una voz algo ronca, tenía tiempo sin hablar. Kelly le abrazó cariñosamente y apenas él respondió aquel gesto, Maynard nunca fue ducho en expresar cariño o pasión, y Kelly lo entendía bien, no le molestaba tener que tener la iniciativa al besarle. Aunque respetaba que Maynard no se sintiera tan a gusto con el contacto frecuente.

- Estaba pensando en nosotros, hoy cumplimos un mes juntos. – Dijo Kelly, sus ojos azules brillaban. – Podríamos celebrarlo… ¿no crees?

- Si, puede ser. – Dijo Maynard masticando una tostada por compromiso.

- Quiero estar contigo Maynard, ya es hora. – Dijo Kelly acelerada mientras lo acariciaba.

- Ya estamos juntos. – Maynard miraba extrañado. Kelly sonrió y se acercó a su lado nuevamente.

- Quiero que estemos juntos… toda una noche. Quiero que tengamos relaciones. – Dijo Kelly. Maynard puso un rostro de sorpresa, no pensó que la chica tan rápidamente podría ser tan exigente de aquella manera.

- ¿Por qué el apuro Kelly? – Maynard hablaba despacio deseando poder escupir todo lo que estaba comiendo. No era comida para él, era como comer paja y no se comparaba con el sabor dulce de la sangre.

- Se que eres el indicado, quiero que estemos completamente juntos y conectados, tú me entiendes…

- Kelly, no sé si sea buena idea. – Dijo Maynard dudando. – Eso me exigiría concentrarme mucho y no es la onda en la que ando. Me cuesta concentrarme.

- Podemos ir lento para no perdernos… - Dijo Kelly sonriéndole.

- ¿Con cuántos chicos has estado¿Sabes cómo son estas cosas? – Maynard dejó a un lado su desayuno con el mal sabor de la comida humana.

- Soy virgen. – Dijo Kelly. – Se que debes haber estado con miles de chicas y que no quieres pervertirme porque crees que soy muy inocente. Pero quiero hacerlo.

- No Kelly, no se trata de eso. – Dijo Maynard levantándose, estaba bastante despeinado y sintió una pequeña incomodidad al sentir sus colmillos dentro su boca, hizo un buen esfuerzo para ocultarlos nuevamente. – Además no he estado con miles de chicas. Solo he estado con una.

Aquello fue un error, Maynard recordó amargamente a Harriet de repente, aquella conversación sería un insulto a la memoria de la pelirroja a quién creía muerta.

- Bueno, si… Martha Macinsale. Pero el punto es que, quería experimentar eso contigo. – Dijo Kelly.

- No, no estuve con Martha, fue con la pelirroja. – Dijo Maynard restregando sus ojos siendo incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de Harriet. – Vamos a ir con calma… ¿sí?

- Está bien. – Dijo Kelly besándolo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Pues sí, esta es una de mis partes favoritas al escribir, fui cuidadosa al planificar este capítulo y los siguientes. Es algo doloroso todo… ahora han pasado cinco meses revoltosos, han pasado muchas cosas. Y seguirán pasando, nuevas traiciones, indecisiones, caminos a elegir, momentos de debilidad, confusiones y demases. El Ministro 100 inspirado en un personaje de la vida real. En el capítulo final sabrás en quien me inspiré. Un beso y saludos.

**Katy Prince:** Al parecer el capítulo 31 fue bastante inesperado, jejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado ese twist. Es una de mis partes favoritas, junto con las que vienen ahorita. Para no perdérsela, no te preocupes…. El tiempo apenas me ha alcanzado para publicar por la Universidad, cuidate y un beso.

**Rose Rickman y Emma Snape:** Hola chicas, espero que les vaya bien. Yo estoy algo fuera de pote con la Universidad, pero en general todo bien. Me alegra que les haya gustado estos capítulos, la verdad que si. ¿Qué va a pasar con Eileen? Pues como verán, ella estará muy involucrada con el fianl y ya verán porque, no saben las cosas que ella es capaz de hacer con tal de lograr lo que quiere. No puedo decirles más, esperen a que lo lean… pues claro que va a haber un momento en que Eileen y Maynard van a verse frente a frente antes de la hora final y solo puedo decirles que Maynard no va a estar muy contento. Pero no se preocupen, falta un rato para eso… saludos a ustedes chicas. Un beso.


	33. La Profecía cumplida

Chicas, ustedes son crueles…. ¿Cómo van a decir que no quieren a Kelly Owens? Kelly fue escrito basándome en mí, deben amarla… jajaja. BROMA, BROMA. Es mentira, Kelly no fue basada en mí y no tienen que amarla (yo particularmente no la odio, todavía)… pero es quien se ha interpuesto entre Harriet y Maynard. Kelly es… defínanla ustedes, yo solo se las dejo ahí.

**Capitulo 33. La Profecía cumplida**

Harriet estaba sentada en aquel coche del ministerio, algo tensa aun e impresionada con lo que había tenido que ver ese día. En sus manos sujetaba con fuerzas un frasco donde estaban algunos recuerdos de la Harriet mayor que ella, venida del futuro. A su lado iba Florence Harrington vigilando el camino con forma de Marie L'Obiello y eterna cabellera rubia intensa, el chofer parecía ir silencioso mirando de vez en cuando a las pasajeras atrás. Edward Bullstrode sonreía con satisfacción en el puesto de copiloto, indicaba el camino. Harriet sentía extraño la forma en que el sol calentaba su piel.

- Pleno verano, recuperarás fuerzas niña. Te cuidaremos con más cuidado, lo prometo. – Dijo Bullstrode a Harriet muy animado. – Olvidarás todo el horror vivido en ese horrible lugar. Hace un hermoso día.

- ¿A dónde me llevan? – Harriet apoyaba su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana.

- A casa de tu abuela. – Dijo Marie. – Esto es bastante delicado ahora, debemos hacer algo de magia para sacar a tu padre de la cárcel. Todo volverá a la normalidad.

- Las cosas nunca volverán a la normalidad. – Dijo Harriet pesimista, su mirada estaba fija en el camino. – No sé si eso pueda ser posible.

- Quiero que descanses, mi esposo te visitará en la semana para evaluar tu estadía en Hogwarts. – Dijo Florence esperanzada, Harriet aun perdida no le prestó atención. Aunque al llegar a la calle donde vivía su abuela sintió que corazón se aceleraba. Las cosas parecían estar igual a la última vez que estuvo allí. Pudo reconocer la casa de los Snape y con eso su corazón tuvo un sobresalto delator y más adelante vio la casita de su abuela. El carro se detuvo y Harriet vio como Bullstrode abría la puerta, ella abandonó el auto y miró la fachada, en la ventana vio a su hermano y su primo. Su abuela abrió la puerta y corrió a recibirla entre lágrimas.

- Mi niña, mi niña hermosa está aquí. – Dijo Molly llorando. Harriet al escuchar su voz, sintió como el miedo y la angustia pasaba, la abrazó y le sonrió. – Te he extrañado, mírate… estás delgada y cansada. Pasa y ponte cómoda.

- Gracias abuela, te he extrañado también. – Dijo Harriet encontrándose con su hermano que la abrazó hasta asfixiarla mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

- Tonta, tonta… mierda, no recuerdo haber llorado tanto desde que te creía muerta. Y cuando supimos que estabas viva, casi nos morimos. – Rowen alzaba a su hermana y no la quiso dejar ir. – Perdóname por las estupideces que hice, perdón.

- Rowen, déjame un poco de Harriet. – Dijo Ted sonriendo, Rowen se apartó de Harriet y su primo la abrazó, ella estaba llorando de alegría. No tenía idea de lo mucho que su familia le había hecho falta. Ahora solo una cosa faltaba para ser feliz, volver a ver aquellos ojos grises que tanto adoraba, ver a Maynard.

- Nos veremos pronto Harriet. – Dijo Florence, mientras subía de nuevo al auto. Ella le sonrió y quiso preguntarle por Maynard, pero se contuvo. El chico debía estar a tres casas de su abuela y podría verle después.

- Eres como una gatita… ¿Cuántas vidas tienes Harriet? – Ted bromeó mientras le sonreía a Harriet.

- No lo sé, pero se me están agotando. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Fue horrible? – Rowen miró a su hermana con fascinación mientras ella comía

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Harriet lo miró a sus ojos castaños.

- Cuando miras en otra dirección, veo la tristeza que hay en tus ojos. – Dijo Rowen. – Hay cosas horribles que te pasaron.

- Si, es verdad. – Dijo Harriet. – Hoy no es un buen día para hablar de esas cosas. Quiero animarme un poco¿qué han sabido de Maynard?

- Oh… bueno, el debe estar algo ocupado ahorita. No debe saber que has regresado. No ha estado mucho por aquí, de hecho no lo hemos visto mucho. – Dijo Ted mirando a Rowen algo incomodo.

- Mañana vienen Cassandra y Hillary. – Dijo Rowen desviando la conversación. – Están emocionadas, quieren verte.

- Sería genial. Ellas me hicieron falta también. – Dijo Harriet terminando de comer.

Subir a su cuarto fue reconfortante y aunque no se sentía tan cansada, se sintió cómoda acostada. Su hermano no dejaba de mirarla como si tuviera miedo de que volviera a desaparecer.

- Te dejaré descansar. – Dijo Rowen. – No te vuelvas a ir tonta. Mamá ha llorado mucho.

- No me volveré a ir. Lo prometo. – Dijo Harriet acostada en su cama, el silencio era abrumador y solo contaba las horas que pasarían hasta ver de nuevo a Maynard, sus miedos ahora estaban fijos en la foto en la que Maynard aparecía contrayendo matrimonio con Kelly Owens. 

Eso no podría pasar en mil años y si había sido capaz de cambiar el futuro escapando de Harolds, estaba segura que aquello también podría ser cambiado y nunca suceder. Con algo de esperanza contempló en su mesa de noche la rosa que ella había encantado hace un año atrás, la rosa roja que Maynard le había obsequiado al sufrir un accidente. Escuchó un carro pasar ruidosamente en la calle, con atención miró por la ventana y su corazón casi sale por la boca cuando vio que un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises iba en el coche como copiloto, Harriet podía reconocerlo a distancia era Maynard. El carro se detuvo en la entrada de la casa de los Snape.

Harriet esperanzada y muy contenta, bajó las escaleras sin pensar y esperando sorprender a Maynard, quería verlo y abrazarlo, su cuerpo temblaba ante la sola idea de verlo y sentirlo. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa vio algo que no deseó haber visto jamás, Maynard apoyado del coche despidiéndose de una chica hermosa de cabello negro, Kelly Owens. Se besaron brevemente y la chica volvió al coche sonriendo. Harriet quedó paralizada boquiabierta, estaba segura que pasó 30 segundos sin poder respirar.

El auto se perdió en la distancia y ella caminó hasta la acera sintiendo la garganta hecha un nudo. Aun no sería mediodía, ella tomó en sus manos el periódico muggle local sin ni siquiera poder leerlo, ya que las letras no tenían sentido y ese momento tampoco. Volvió a levantar la vista y vio que Maynard ahora la observaba, fueron dos segundos en las que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Maynard miraba sorprendido y confuso, su boca estaba abierta también, allivio a la vez de horror. Harriet sin ninguna expresión ahora, se dio vuelta y regresó a la casa cerrando la puerta de golpe tras ella. Subió las escaleras enojada ahora, sus poderes no se descontrolaban porque los había aprendido a controlar mejor el dia anterior con el asesinato de Harolds, sin embargo sentía rabia y un instinto asesino que recién despertaba, al llegar a su cuarto lo cerró de golpe. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar la rosa que Maynard le hubiese regalado en el pasado y la estrelló contra una pared. 

- Harriet¿Qué ocurre? – Rowen entró a la habitación de su hermana, vio todo en el piso, la cama parcialmente destruida y el espejo de su peinadora roto. Ella estaba en un rincón mirando el suelo sin moverse.

- No me dijiste que Maynard se había olvidado de mi y que tenía novia nueva. – Dijo Harriet con una voz ronca.

- Lo siento pequeña. Me enteré hace una semana, yo… es sorprendente. – Dijo Rowen sin saber que decir.

- Quiero estar sola. – Dijo Harriet rudamente.

- Harriet, por favor calma. Mira cómo has destruido el cuarto. – Dijo Rowen acercándose hasta ella y ella le miró con tristeza, sus ojos estaban húmedos pero en aquellos ojos verdes también había rabia.

- ¿A quién engaño? No puedo cambiar lo que está destinado a suceder. – Harriet rompió en lágrimas y Rowen se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó, ella lloraba amargamente. El timbre sonó instantes después. Rowen se levantó y se adelantó a Ted quién estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

Maynard con rostro pálido, algo temeroso estaba en la puerta mirando a Rowen.

- Potter, creo que estoy loco… creo que acabo de ver a tu hermana. – Dijo Maynard dudando.

- Estás loco, no lo dudo Snape. – Dijo Rowen de mala gana. – Pero, mi hermana si está aquí.

- Tu hermana está muerta. – Dijo Maynard confundido. 

- Vaya, vaya… no lees noticias. ¿Kelly no te deja enterarte de las noticias ahora? – Rowen parecía algo rudo. – Mi hermana está viva y está en su cuarto. Necesita descansar.

- Necesito verla.

- Ella no quiere verte. – Dijo Rowen cerrando la puerta, pero Maynard atravesó su mano para impedirlo. Entró a la casa.

- ¿Estás loco? Tengo que verla… - Maynard parecía insistente. Ted miraba algo extrañado.

- ¿Para qué quieres verla¿Para hacerla llorar y causarle más dolor que el que ha sufrido estos meses? No me jodas, lárgate de mi casa. – Dijo Rowen algo molesto.

- Está bien Rowen. – Harriet bajó las escaleras en paso apesumbrado. Maynard no podía creerlo. Hizo un gesto como si fuera a abrazarla, pero ella le hizo una seña para que no se moviera. – No me toques Snape. ¿Qué quieres?

- Verte, no sabía que estabas de vuelta… es tan surreal verte ahí parada frente a mí. – Dijo Maynard algo confundido. Harriet con algo de dolor lo miró una vez más.

- ¿Si? No es tan surreal como ver que has seguido tu vida sin mí, felicidades. – Dijo Harriet dándose la vuelta. – No quiero verte Snape, sabes dónde queda la puerta.

- Harriet… - Maynard intentó ir tras ella, pero Rowen lo miró de mala manera. Ted parecía algo triste, el se detuvo donde estaba.

- Creo que este no es un buen momento. Harriet no está del todo bien. – Dijo Ted de una manera amable a Maynard, el retrocedió y se dirigió a la puerta. Abandonó la casa y su corazón aun latía aceleradamente. Al llegar a su casa encontró a su padre y el titular del Profeta, fue como si recibiera una bofetada. 

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que Harriet había vuelto? – Maynard parecía enojado y frustrado.

- Buenos días Maynard, gusto en verte. En tu habitación tienes sangre de cabra, espero que alcance para una semana. ¿Cuántos días tenía sin verte? Hmmm… creo que son dos días ya.

- Si, Kelly me invitó a su casa y yo… Ay no, mierda. – Dijo Maynard con tono de frustración. 

- ¿Algún problema?

- Tú no entiendes lo que es creer que la chica a quien amas muere y luego descubres que en realidad nunca murió. – Dijo Maynard mostrando sus colmillos.

- En realidad si se que se siente, hijo mío. – Dijo Severus con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Papá, no estoy para chistes. Te aseguro que cuando mamá volvió… tú no salías con una chica. Esto es una completa mier…

- Puedes tener 17 años, pero no me gusta que ensucies mi casa con malas palabras. Hace dos días tu madre recibió una extraña carta de parte de Harriet, le pedía que siguiera ciertas instrucciones y tu madre lo hizo. Encontraron a Harriet en un centro mental adscrito a San Mungo, donde van algunas personas que han perdido la cabeza. – Dijo Severus mientras revisaba un pergamino. 

- ¿Por qué no me enteré de esto?

- Quizás si pasaras más tiempo en casa…

- ¿Por qué tenía que volver justo hoy? – Maynard parecía frustrado, su cabello estaba despeinado ahora, el parecía desesperado. - ¿Por qué tuve despedirme de Kelly? Debí haberme venido solo…

- El arte del engaño, no eres muy experto en eso, hijo mío. – Dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

- Papá¿podrías callarte? Estás sacándome de mis nervios y sabes qué pasa cuando me altero, aparecen colmillos y fuerza necesaria para matar humanos.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que pasa cuando mi hijo querido amenaza con salirse de control? – Preguntó Severus suavemente con una voz como el terciopelo. – Preparo mi varita para lanzar la maldición Cruciatus sobre él, quizás con un poco de dolor aprendas a disciplinarte.

- Estaré en mi cuarto. – Maynard subió las escaleras gruñendo algo molesto. Cerró la puerta de un tirón y vio que en su cama su lechuza Seath le traía una carta de parte de Kelly.

_Querido Mayn_

_Espero que consideres mi oferta, tu y yo juntos toda una noche. TE AMO_

_Kells_

- Bienvenidos al infierno. – Dijo Maynard algo frustrado sin saber qué hacer.

Harriet no tenía consuelo ahora, parecía estar atrapada en las interminables noches oscuras llenas de lágrimas y soledad. Envuelta en su peor pesadilla, con rabia, impotencia y miseria. Abrazando a su almohada húmeda deseando el castigo físico de sus torturadores a este castigo que hacía que su alma se dividiera en dos. Su corazón estaba despedazado, luego de verse abandonada y traicionada. Ansiaba despertar y que Maynard estuviera a su lado con su voz suave diciéndole: "_Todo fue una pesadilla, pelirroja_". 

Pero eso no pasaría, porque lo hecho, hecho estaba. Tan pequeña era, tan insignificante, era poco importante desde su punto de vista, burlada tan fácil, tan reemplazable y tan ingenua al creer en el amor, la persona a quién había amado la había olvidado. Se había mofado de ella en sus propias narices, había encontrado la felicidad en brazos de una hermosa chica de ojos azules y cabello sedoso negro. Harriet sin consuelo no podía dormir sin despertar en pesadillas donde volvía a ver a Maynard besar a su nueva chica, ella era el pasado y había quedado atrás.

Harriet debía procurar controlarse, porque cuando menos se lo imaginaba, los días nublados y lluviosos atípicos en aquella época, le hacían ver que incluso el clima estaba junto a ella, el agua caía de los cielos de la misma manera que brotaba de sus ojos. Y ella sabía, era ella quién lo hacía y se preguntaba si Maynard podía relacionar que el clima lluvioso se debía a ella.

Hillary y Cassie la visitaron a la mañana siguiente de su llegada, era un dia lluvioso. La casa se sentía fría y silenciosa. Pero sus amigas sin importar eso, subieron a su cuarto a sorprenderla y abrazarla. La emoción de tenerla de vuelta era más fuerte que el pesimismo proyectado en el clima.

- Harriet, Harriet… - Hillary corrió y tumbó a Harriet al suelo, la abrazó y Cassie cayó encima de ellas. Harriet se suavizó y sonrió al ver como sus mejores amigas la recibían con aquel saludo entusiasta.

- Estás bien, estás completa… - Dijo Cassie. – Nunca vimos tu cadáver y yo le decía a Hillary que había que tener esperanza.

- Gracias por confiar en mi regreso. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo tristemente. - ¿Cómo ha estado todo?

- Buenas noticias y malas también. – Dijo Hillary. – Terminé con Gabriel, es algo triste porque fue una semana después de nuestra primera vez. Fue horrible como el infierno, no sentí nada… y luego me dijo que no estaba seguro porque había estado acostándose todo el año pasado con una chica llamada Reyna¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es Reyna?

- Oh, Hill, lo siento. – Dijo Harriet. – No puedo creer que Gabriel hiciera algo así.

- Yo tampoco. La buena noticia es que… Cassie está saliendo con Charlie.

- Vaya, vaya… me voy un tiempo y las cosas cambian rápido realmente. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo y abrazando a Cassie quién estaba sonrojada. - ¿Cómo atrapaste al mujeriego de Gryffindor?

- Fue algo difícil. Hill me ayudó.- Dijo Cassie sonrojada. – Llevamos saliendo una semana, en verdad… todo este tiempo ha sido de prueba. No puedo creer que se haya fijado en mí.

- Oh vaya… ahora Cassie si cree en los cuentos de hadas. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo ahora. 

- Ay por favor, claro que no…- Dijo Cassie.

- Aun no se han besado, Charlie Holmes saliendo con una chica, a la que no ha besado ni mucho menos se ha acostado. – Dijo Hillary.

- Vaya… es sorprendente. – Dijo Harriet con una sonrisa optimista por su amiga Cassandra. – Todo va ir bien Cassie, al menos para ti.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Hillary.

- Se que Kelly y Maynard están juntos. – Dijo Harriet observando el vendaje de sus muñecas, ya no sangraban tanto. – Fue algo inesperado.

- Ah eso. – Dijo Cassie entendiendo perfectamente el rostro demacrado de Harriet. – No hemos sabido mucho de Maynard. Kelly es bastante celosa, no le gusta que saludemos ni miremos a Maynard. Es bien extraña y particular, sus dientes rechinan cuando escucha tu nombre.

- Mejor olvidemos ese asunto¿sí? Quiero que me digan todo lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts. – Dijo Harriet mostrando la fortaleza que no tenía.

- No muchas cosas, se vivía un ambiente muy frío y deprimente desde tu partida. El funeral de Valdemarr fue demasiado dramático, sus amigos prometieron venganza. – Dijo Hillary. 

- ¿Cómo vas a hacer con el año escolar que no terminaste? – Preguntó Cassie.

- Ehm… aun no estoy segura. – Dijo Harriet.

Harriet recibió una carta de su madre esa semana, ella podía sentir la emoción de su madre al escribirle. Le prometió viajar tan pronto consiguiera la adopción de su nuevo hijo. Ella habló que luego que Harry saliera de la cárcel, ellos volverían a Gran Bretaña nuevamente.

- Deberías ir a ver a mamá. – Dijo Rowen una tarde mientras Harriet acostada en la grama leía otro libro que Hillary le había recomendado. Era la historia de una heroína medieval que combatía dragones y vampiros, algo muy adecuado que Harriet disfrutaba leer. En la historia Lavinia debía luchar contra el malvado Conde Sargescu, un vampiro malvado que deseaba asesinar y beber la sangre de todo su pueblo.

- No sé si sea buena idea… - Dijo Harriet dejando el libro a un lado. El sol quemaba su espalda en aquella tarde y ella disfrutaba el clima, deseaba tomar un color menos enfermo que el pálido que tenía, ahora sus mejillas se veían rosadas y dormía mejor a pesar de las pesadillas frecuentes.

- Quiero que cambies de ambiente. Te olvides de este vecindario deprimente con Snape a tres casas de aquí. – Dijo Rowen. – Harriet, te he escuchado en las noches gritar y me preocupa.

- Es el mismo sueño siempre, una y otra vez. Es un pueblo en llamas, quemándose y hay una niña hermosa entre unas ruinas, su madre grita antes que la asesinen. Grita muchas veces: "_Noelle, Noelle… por favor_", la bebé debe tener tres años, es menuda y es la chica más linda que he visto jamás. Es de piel oscura y perfecta, ojos amarillos y cabello negro rizado, ella camina con su túnica y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando ve a su madre suplicar. Ella está en peligro y de repente los bárbaros se la llevan. – Dijo Harriet suspirando. - ¿Significará algo?

- No lo sé. Pero esa pesadilla, seguro si cambias de aire y de ambiente, todo mejorará rápido. – Dijo Rowen.

- Al menos aquí estoy vigilada por… no sé¿alguien del ministerio?

- Yo podría cuidarte de Malfoy, he mejorado en maldiciones. – Dijo Rowen animando a su hermana. – Tienes que verme en un duelo.

- Rowen, no quiero a nadie de mi familia cerca de Malfoy. Si él llegara a cruzarse en tu camino, serías hombre muerto. – Dijo Harriet. 

- Entonces¿qué vas a hacer?

- Valerme por mí misma, como Lavinia. – Dijo Harriet suspirando mientras le mostraba el libro ficticio a su hermano.

- Otra vez las novelas de Hillary, demasiado romance para mi gusto. 

Harriet observó que se acercaba Seath, la lechuza de Maynard y se molestó al verlo, a pesar de que Seath le caía muy bien. La lechuza le entregó una carta y Harriet le dio una galleta de recompensa.

"_Harriet, tengo que verte… por favor. Tenemos que hablar. Maynard"_

Harriet le respondió en el mismo pergamino:_ "No cuentes con ello, adios"_, siguió su lectura y Rowen hacía algunas asignaciones de Transformaciones, intentaba convertir una planta de judías miniatura en un conejo y no resultaba muy bien.

A los pocos minutos, Seath volvió con una nota nueva y Harriet gruñó levemente, Seath le picó las manos y esperó otra galleta. Harriet acarició a Seath.

- También me hiciste falta, mi plumífero amigo. Lástima que tu dueño sea un idiota. – Dijo Harriet dándole otra galleta como premio. Harriet tomó la nota y la arrugó, pero Seath no se fue y picoteó su mano buscando más galletas.

- Está bien, glotón. Si sigues consumiendo carbohidratos y grasas, no podrás volar. – Dijo Harriet dándole otra galleta, Seath la comió y siguió observando a Harriet, no se iría hasta no tener respuesta. Harriet de mala manera tomó el papel arrugado y lo leyó:

"_Aunque sea por última vez. Luego de hoy no te volveré a molestar nunca"._

Harriet tomó su pluma y le escribió rápidamente con algo de dolor: _"Que sea rápido"_

Seath no volvió más, pero Harriet escuchó que el timbre sonó, ella se levantó ante la mirada atónita de su hermano. Descalza y vestida con ropa ligera de verano llevaba una camisa de algodón blanca con tirantes y unas bermudas de rayas marrones, abrió la puerta y lo vio, Maynard Snape manteniendo la distancia, vestido como un muggle para guardar apariencias, llevaba unos jeans desgastados y anchos, junto a una franela gris algo pasada de moda. Harriet hizo un esfuerzo para no lanzarse a sus brazos y así poder sentir su aroma, tan cerca se veía cambiado, con ojeras pronunciadas y un tono enfermo en su piel, estaba bastante delgado en comparación de la última vez que lo había visto en Hogwarts.

- Pasa… - Dijo Harriet secamente. Maynard la siguió hasta que ella salió al patio trasero, Rowen miró indignado a Maynard. – Rowen, no me tomará mucho tiempo¿podrías darnos un minuto?

- Sí, claro Harriet. – Dijo Rowen llevando la maceta con sus judías miniaturas. Entró a la casa y Harriet volvió a sentarse en la grama. Maynard la observó con detenimiento, decidió tomar asiento a su lado para quedar a su altura.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – Maynard la observó fijamente. – ¿Podrías explicarme que fue lo que pasó¿En qué momento moriste y volviste…?

- Comencemos y terminemos con que nunca morí. Asumo que deseabas que no volviera jamás, por tu rostro sé que mi aparición ha complicado las cosas. 

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – Maynard parecía asqueado. 

- ¿Cómo? Pues veo que tienes una vida feliz, Maynard. Como si jamás hubiese existido yo.

- ¿Vida feliz? No eres muy observadora. 

- Por favor, hasta sales con Kelly Owens. Quizás debí haber salido con alguien también mientras estuve en ese horrible lugar, pero NO, todos los que me rodeaban eran mis torturadores. No tenía ganas de vivir, por el dolor al que era sometida, las noches interminables, las pesadillas y no poder moverme ya que eso causaba más dolor en mi cuerpo ¿y tú? besándote con Kelly Owens. 

- Harriet, te creía muerta, pero no digas que te olvidé porque no fue así. ¿Cómo habría de hacerlo? Cuando te fuiste, no recordaba ni siquiera mi nombre ni que hacía en Hogwarts. Fue difícil no ser embrujado por tu recuerdo cada noche solitaria y sin esperanzas de volverte a ver.

- Oh si, era tan especial que fui fácilmente reemplazada. La profecía se ha cumplido, me rompiste el corazón. – Dijo Harriet mirando el suelo triste. – Aunque eso no cambia las cosas. ¿Qué propones?

- Dame tiempo. – Dijo Maynard. – Mi situación con Kelly es delicada.

- ¿Tiempo?

- No quiero estar lejos de ti…

- Es algo tarde. – Dijon Harriet tan afilada como una hojilla. – No quiero verte más¿puedes entender eso? Me has humillado lo suficiente y me pides tiempo. 

Maynard suspiró algo frustrado, su olfato le dijo que debía tener cuidado. El timbre de la casa sonaba y Maynard se maldijo por debajo. Ella estaba decepcionada y tenía razón, no sabía qué hacer para convencerla de que todo fue en el momento y lugar equivocado.

- No pude sobrevivir sin ti… soy un vampiro a tiempo completo. – Dijo Maynard observando a Harriet rápidamente, ella se dio cuenta que un halo rojo se dibujaba en sus ojos, sus colmillos salían a la vista. – Es más difícil de lo que imaginé, tengo que beber sangre.

- Si, lo disimulas bien. – Harriet lo miró a los ojos y se maldijo, no era fuerte si lo miraba. Ella sentía la miseria de aun amarlo y aun así saber que él ya no sería de ella.

- ¿No piensas volver a hablarme?

- No, no creo que debamos. – Dijo Harriet firme con todo el dolor de su corazón. - Creo que es mejor que cada uno siga su camino, yo no tengo uno pero tú tienes uno. Si eso es todo lo que has venido a comunicarme, la puerta está abierta. – Dijo Harriet conteniendo las lágrimas, a pesar de lo traicionada que se sentía no quería inspirar lástima y solo deseaba que su coraza de fortaleza durara unos minutos más. Harriet miró en el interior de su casa una silueta que había visto antes, más alta que ella y de ojos azules contrastantes con su cabello negro, Kelly Owens se asomaba al patio trasero, Rowen iba a su lado incrédulo

- ¿Por qué no me curas¿Por qué no volvemos a los viejos tiempos? – Maynard parecía algo desesperado, algo poco típico en él.

- Porque no se puede volver al pasado, cuando ya tienes el futuro esperándote. – Dijo Harriet secamente señalando con su mirada a Kelly, Maynard dio un leve bufido.

- Pensé que no vendría hoy…. – Maynard parecía algo molesto ahora.

- ¿No te resultó venir a verme a escondidas? – Harriet sonreía pero por dentro lloraba de la impotencia.

- Mayn, Mayn… - Kelly salía al sol y mantenía la distancia ente Maynard y Harriet. La chica parecía bastante nerviosa y asustada, como si su peor pesadilla se volviera realidad. – Tu padre me dijo que estabas aquí… Hola Harriet, veo que te va de maravilla.

- Como nunca. – Dijo Harriet en voz alta sonriendo a pesar de que deseaba gritarle de manera violenta.

- ¡Kelly! Dame un segundo. – Dijo Maynard fingiendo calma.

- No te tardes mucho. – Dijo Kelly ignorando a Harriet por completo. Se regresó a la casa mientras decía por el hombro. – Tengo hambre y quisiera almorzar.

Harriet miró a Maynard sin decir nada, el chico se iba a levantar, pero Harriet lo sujetó de un brazo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Harriet afiló su mirada.

- No, he bebido sangre recientemente. – Dijo Maynard por debajo.

- Ella no sabe la verdad¿no? No sabe lo que eres…

- No, no lo sabe. – Dijo Maynard por debajo, Harriet sentía una fuerza magnética que no la dejaba dejar ir a Maynard, tomó fuertemente su brazo sintiendo la energía entre ellos. El chico vio sus ojos una vez más.

- Te curaré. – Dijo Harriet. – Pero no creo que a tu novia le guste verme tocándote¿no crees? – Kelly había desaparecido al interior de la casa, pero Harriet suponía que aun vigilaba impaciente. Mientras Harriet quería ser enterrada viva en una fosa, se sentía humillada.

- Si, es un poco recelosa.

- Quiero algo a cambio. – Dijo Harriet hablando más despacio y bajo. Maynard se acercó más y escuchó sus susurros. – No vuelvas a buscarme jamás.

- Entonces olvídalo. – Dijo Maynard levantándose y soltando su mano. – Gracias por nada, Potter.

- Maynard, ya cumplí mi parte desde el primer momento que te toqué. – Dijo Harriet con una mirada triste. – Buen provecho.

Kelly estaba sonriendo de manera hipócrita en la puerta del patio, daba vueltas y se movía de un lado al otro. Harriet la miró una vez más. Maynard miraba sus manos y veía que Harriet lo había curado, al dar dos pasos más sintió un dolor inmenso, calor, hambre, sueño. Aquellas sensaciones humanas volvían y se sentían mejor que ser un espectro de la noche que fingía ser humano.

- Cumple tu promesa Snape. – Dijo Harriet, ella podía comprobar que Maynard no lucía tan pálido ni tan enfermo. - Ahora vete.

Harriet volteó hacía Maynard una vez más, Kelly lo había alcanzado, vio como le dio un beso cariñoso lleno de miedo, de celos y de alguna forma Harriet sintió que Kelly arrastraba al chico fuera de su vista, nerviosa y temblorosa. La chica quería explicaciones, lo podía presentir. Pronto desaparecieron de su vista y Harriet sentía el pesimismo, la rabia y los celos.

Continuó la lectura intentando concentrarse, pero cuando lo logró tuvo secar sus lágrimas de desesperación y cerró el libro algo molesta cuando leyó que Lavinia la guerrera se había enamorado del hijo del Conde Sargescu, el apuesto Jillian Sargescu, un vampiro seductor que había robado su corazón y pertenecía a la orden del dragón.

- Lavinia debía detestar y luchar contra vampiros y dragones, no unirse a uno de ellos. Arghhh. – Harriet lanzó el libro a un lado con una patada, minutos después unas gotas frías cayeron sobre ella, un fuerte aguacero caía de repente.

- Maldición, ya entiendo… ya entiendo. – Dijo Harriet concentrándose en detener aquella lluvia que era completamente culpa suya. 

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lia Du Black:** Fue algo intenso, nadie tenía idea de que algo así pudiera pasar. Kelly es solo una "victima" o "victimaria" de las circunstancias. Es una interesada, claro que si, al fin vio su momento de brillar al ver a Maynard tan débil, desorientado y perturbado. Al Harriet irse de Hogwarts, Maynard quedó tan mal que ni siquiera Martha quería estar a su lado, porque parte de su vitalidad reposa en Harriet. Ahora Harriet está muy confundida y por supuesto, muy dolida al verse reemplazada.

**Kathy Prince:** Yo también me dije lo mismo, desde el punto de vista de Harriet es muy doloroso ver a la persona por quien te aferraste a la vida estar con otra. Como si el esfuerzo por permanecer viva hubiese sido en vano¿pero es en verdad todo esto en vano? Hay que conocer lo que piensa Maynard al respecto. Harriet estaba horrorizada al ver la foto que simbolizaba su pesadilla, imaginate lo que sintió al ver que se había vuelto realidad. Sobre Eileen y Malfoy, ambos poseen poca misericordia con los demás para lograr sus objetivos, ellos ahorita están a la espera para cumplir el último papel que les queda antes del final. Felices Vacaciones también.

**Beryl Eileen malfoy:** Tranquila! Ya veremos como sigue esa relación, veremos que puede hacer Harriet para cambiar el futuro no prometedor que está destinado a suceder. Pero las vacaciones serán algo difíciles por ahora. Yo se que Maynard y Harriet hacen una bonita pareja¿no han contradicho incluso a sus familias para estar juntos? Lamento informar que este es el único lugar donde publico esta historia, pero trataré de mantenerla actualizada. Saludosss


	34. ¿Escrito en el futuro?

Feliz Pascua a todos, mi conejo de Pascua y yo les deseamos lo mejor para que… sean felices. Hoy es mi último capítulo de semana santa, pero ya la semana entrante tengo más, tengo hasta el capitulo 39 listo, así que no será problema actualizar rápido, quizás para el jueves o viernes tenga el próximo. Un saludo a todos y sean felices.

**Capitulo 34. ¿Escrito en el futuro?**

"Espero que Maynard sea feliz con _ella_… pero espero que cada vez que esté con ella en la cama piense en _mi_. Y que el anillo de matrimonio que le dará en algunos años pudra su dedo… ¿Por qué me engaño? Me siento tan desplazada y traicionada, incluso aunque Maynard quiera saber de mi, se que se mueve por la lástima y capricho, como una tortura lenta y pestilente. Como un engaño, si sus palabras fuesen ciertas habría esperado en el infierno tal como yo lo hubiese hecho por él, pero el no sería capaz de hacer eso y antes de ponerle a prueba luego de tantas promesas falló al primer intento. Ahora él mismo no es capaz de dejarla a _ella_… no puede, porque _ella_ es su mundo ahora. Fui reemplazable, tan solo atraída por palabras vacías con el objetivo que significaran algo, y yo caí. Es un Snape, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando creí que esto funcionaría? ¿Por qué me aferré tanto a algo para salvar mi _vida_ si ahora eso mismo es lo que me hace _morir_ lentamente…?

No me puedo engañar, porque debajo del odio que siento, el resentimiento de saber que fui echada a la basura, la herida que sangra por ser reemplazada, se que aun soy débil y que aun quiero verle a mi lado, pero dolería más sin duda… no puedo esconder que mi cuerpo lo necesita desesperadamente. Una parte de mi es agresiva y carece de lógica, esa parte de mi desea colarse en su cama y volver a las sensaciones físicas que alguna vez se sintieron tan bien. Pero no debería ser… pero allí está esa bestia en mi interior, esperando que mi razón sea débil para poder atacar a mi objetivo. Incluso sabiendo que lo que hago está mal, está mal desear a alguien de esa _manera_…

¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto?

¿Por qué no me morí cuando debí?

¿Por qué tuvo que salvarme aquella noche?

¿Por qué sigo soñando con su cara y su olor?

Es aterrador verle en sueños, ya que verlo tan cerca y saber que no es real desgarra mi alma. Lo que una vez existió, la felicidad que nunca duró… Y sentirle cerca para despertar sola me hace sangrar por dentro aunque mi cuerpo ahora está sanando. Mis muñecas han sanado lentas pero seguras, pero por dentro me caigo en pedazos. Habría muerto para saber que me amaba, y ahora estoy sola. No quiero volver a soñar sabiendo que lo volveré a ver, no quiero descansar sabiendo lo que debo enfrentar. ¿Y si tan solo todo desapareciera?

Hazlo desaparecer

Hazlo desaparecer, por favor..."

El verano fue bastante caliente, Hillary y Cassie procuraban ver a Harriet lo más seguido posible y así distraerla. Pero era en vano, porque Harriet parecía sumida en la tristeza sin tener ganas de hacer nada, ella estaba allí escuchando y respondiendo, pero en sus ojos había una expresión ausente. Se escuchaba un gruñido si en el vecindario parecía coincidir con Maynard y su flamante novia. Y la comparación era desastrosa, las ojeras mortecinas que enmarcaban sus ojos verdes de Harriet, contrastaban con la frescura de los ojos celestes de Owens. Harriet recuperaba más el peso por sus amigas y por su bien, más que por sus deseos ya que el apetito la había abandonado. Su cabello más descuidado que nunca, alborotado y sin remedio, arreglado de vez en cuando por Hillary o su abuela Molly, en contraste con la lisa cabellera negra de Kelly.

Era extraño ver a Harriet sonriendo, mientras que Kelly con una risa exagerada parecía sobreactuar su felicidad. La calle de Odette Walk era un campo de batalla silencioso. Los muggles batallando lo imposible, luchando contra la enfermedad incurable y enterrando sus familiares que morían lentamente sin distinción, mientras los magos intentando pasar desapercibidos y reorganizarse tras la muerte del Ministro Harolds declarado como accidente de salud.

En casa de los Snape el ambiente solía ser algo tenso tras algunos acontecimientos diarios y en la casa de Molly Weasley la batalla era por vencer la monotonía, los esfuerzos de Hillary y Cassie por revivir a su amiga eran considerables y poco a poco tuvieron buenos resultados. Rowen no podía dejar de mirar a su hermana y nunca fue tan generoso como lo fue ese verano, tras haber perdido a dos hermanos hace un año sabía que debía cuidar a su hermana, era lo más cercano y una de las pocas cosas que le quedaba.

Rowen enseñó a Harriet a manejar el coche de Molly, el había sacado la licencia hace poco y con la aprobación de Molly la llevaba tres calles al Oeste para practicar cerca del solitario parque, donde una vez los niños muggles (ahora muertos o enfermos) jugaban interminables horas. Los peores momentos para Harriet llegaban en la noche al verse sola inmersa en el vacío y la oscuridad, el silencio era aterrador. Los sollozos aparecerían inevitablemente acompañados de pensamientos atormentados.

Harriet despertó tarde aquel domingo, su madre llegaría en cualquier momento y decidió tomar un baño caliente. Sus músculos se relajaron al entrar en la amplia bañera, escuchando por la ventana ese particular sonido que le provocaba ira, el coche de Kelly Owens aparcándose en la acera de la casa de los Snape, oía su voz alegre:

- Hoy nos divertiremos. – Decía Kelly a alguien. Harriet estaba en la bañera y con solo pensarlo cerró la ventana del baño y no escuchó más nada.

El agua tibia envolvía su frágil cuerpo ahora y estaba sola, poco a poco se iba relajando. Se sentía cansada y fatigada, le tenía fobia a dormir ya que las pesadillas eran insoportables y más aterradoras que ponerse a pensar sobre su futuro. Pero ayer en la tarde el cansancio la había vencido y había quedado dormida en el sofá y su hermano la había llevado a cama, por fortuna no había soñado nada.

Harriet se sumergió en la bañera tranquilamente, parecía que el agua siendo su elemento le mejoraba los ánimos y permaneció un rato sin respirar con ojos cerrados, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo, cuando aspiraba sumergida era como si respirara aire puro y al abrir los ojos vio que todavía estaba debajo del agua. El agua era su elemento sin duda, y se sentía por primera vez bien en mucho tiempo, su cuerpo desnudo reposaba tranquilo en la bañera. ¿Sería esto una alucinación también? Ningún mago podía respirar bajo el agua sin magia.

Al subir su mirada al techo, vio algo que la sorprendió bastante, era el reflejo de un gran Castillo blanco y veía como la luz del sol la alumbraba. Aquello era imposible, y para comprobar su grado de locura se movió algo desorientada y en dirección a la superficie ¿estaría volviéndose loca? Al salir del agua descubrió que el Castillo en realidad estaba allí, no estaba en su casa, vio que el reflejo era real. No estaba desnuda, ahora llevaba una túnica blanca y estaba en la superficie de un lago profundo ¿A dónde había ido? El Castillo era impresionante, blanco de marfil y ostentoso, sin entender si aquello sería una alucinación o sueño, nadó hasta la orilla sin apartar sus ojos del Castillo.

- Pensé que jamás saldrías del agua. – Dijo un hombre bastante sonriente, aunque su rostro denotaba severidad. – Lia, siempre disfrutas del agua.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Lia? No me llamo Lia – Harriet no entendía, su cuerpo salido del agua no parecía mojado sino más bien con una gracia celestial propia de un dios.

- Estás tratando de jugarme una broma sucia, ¿no? – El chico era joven, tendría alrededor de 20 años, era hermoso, de cabello negro rizado y ojos grises como los de Maynard, eran ojos de dragón. – He construido este Castillo para mis hijos, y bajo el pozo en el patio central de esta fortaleza indestructible, está la puerta directa a mi Reino. Para que me visites cuando quieras, Lia…

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Harriet sin entender.

- Soy yo, Syr. El agua se te ha metido en la cabeza. ¿No? – El hombre la tomó de la mano, era bastante alto y ella era de su tamaño, vio su reflejo en el lago y reconoció el cambio, Harriet vio el reflejo de una hermosa mujer tan centelleante y perfecta como una diosa, su cabello en bucles rojos y su rostro angelical.

- Un momento… Tú eres Syr, ¿Syr? Sirceadeo. El Rey de las Tinieblas. – Dijo Harriet asustada.

- Si, ¿a que estamos jugando Lia?

- ¿Lia? Creo que ya entendi. Yo soy Galia… la diosa de la vida. Y esto es un sueño extraño. – Harriet sabía que aquello no tenía sentido. – Esto debe ser un mal sueño, sin duda. - Sirceadeo no era tan oscuro y tan malvado como lo pintaban, corrió hacía el Castillo y ella le siguió, ante la luz del Sol, el castillo brillaba por el blanco del marfil. Adentro del Castillo pudo ver el patio central un pozo rodeado de flores hermosas, de colores brillantes y densas, Sirceadeo estaba al lado del pozo sonriéndole como un niño.

- Es una lástima que estemos condenados a morir si estamos juntos. Ser mortal es horrible, pero a tu lado lo vale, mi amada Lia. No lo olvides, si quieres visitarme por el pozo. ¿Bien? Te llevará a mi Palacio…

- ¿Palacio? Debo estar loca al soñar esto… lo se. – Harriet se dio media vuelta, pero Sirceadeo le tomó de la mano.

- ¿Quieres probar? No te haré daño. – Sirceadeo reía ahora y tomó a Harriet entre sus brazos, ella miraba nerviosa.

- No soy Lia, no soy Galia… esto es un error. – Dijo Harriet, pero Sirceadeo la lanzó en el pozo y ella sintió que caía muchos metros adentrándose en la oscuridad y su cuerpo impactó el agua sin sentir dolor, el agua era fría y todo estaba oscuro, abrió los ojos… estaba de vuelta en el baño de su casa. Harriet salió a la superficie dándose cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo sumergida.

- Harriet, el Profesor Snape ha venido a verte… apúrate. – Dijo su abuela tocando la puerta del baño. Harriet se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Al pisar la sala vio al Profesor Snape mirándola con indiferencia, llevaba su cabello grasoso negro y su túnica negra sin temor a vivir en aquel vecindario muggle.

- Potter, al fin nos vemos… - Dijo Snape secamente. – Muy afortunada usted de acompañarnos una vez más.

- ¿Qué desea Profesor?

- Hablarle sobre su estadía en Hogwarts. El Profesor Oddbrown ha considerado ser condescendiente con usted, pero creo que no podemos hacer nada para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Los profesores de Hogwarts hemos estado reunidos y hemos decidido que lo mejor es que usted repita sexto año.

- No me muero por volver a Hogwarts, así que me da igual. – Dijo Harriet con tono indiferente. – He considerado seriamente desertar la escuela.

- No, usted no hará eso. – Dijo Severus fríamente. – También he venido a llevarla a mi despacho donde está mi pensadero. Florence quiere saber que hay en los recuerdos que le fueron dejados a usted.

- ¿Mis propios recuerdos del futuro? – Harriet recordaba el frasco que tenía guardado en su armario. - ¿Es necesario ir a su casa?

- Me temo que si. – Dijo Severus. – Apúrese y traiga el frasco, mi tiempo es valioso.

- Profesor Snape, ¿Qué pasa si en verdad quiero desertar de Hogwarts?

- No le doy una semana de vida, su torpeza y poca habilidad para enfrentar problemas la dirigirían a una muerte segura. Considerando que muchas personas desean poner las manos sobre usted.

Harriet suspiró, aun debía cumplir su misión. Buscó el frasco y con polvos Flu el Profesor Snape la sujetó del hombro, en varios segundos estuvieron en la sala de la familia Snape. Harriet nunca había estado allí antes y vio que todo era oscuro, había poca ventilación y el aroma se concentraba, para su desgracia el aroma más concentrado que había era el de Maynard, quién vivía allí. Harriet procuró no alzar mucho la vista y seguir al profesor Snape, pero por mala suerte tuvo la desdicha de tropezarse con Maynard quién iba hacía la cocina.

- Disculpa Potter. – Dijo Maynard sin mirarla o sobresaltarse ni sonando personal. – Permiso

Ella se hizo a un lado. El chico desapareció de la vista, y pudo escuchar la voz de una chica que reía, era Kelly. Harriet se sintió tan irritada que hubiese preferido quedarse sorda y ciega también. En el sótano, quedaba el despacho del profesor Snape, quizás como una forma de hacerle recuerdo a sus amadas mazmorras en Hogwarts. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras Snape le señaló una silla vieja y llena de polvo.

Harriet sin decir una palabra se sentó, deseando que el profesor Snape le diese a beber alguna poción para dormir eternamente y no tener que volver a subir y enfrentarse con lo poco que quedaba de su vida. Pero contrario a eso, Severus parecía concentrado trayendo una vasija con alguna sustancia brillante adentro. Brillaba en el despacho oscuro, iluminando tenuemente el rostro de Harriet y Severus.

- Permítame el frasco. – Dijo Severus, mientras Harriet le entregaba el frasco con recuerdos. Harriet no tenía el menor interés de ver los recuerdos, no tenía muchos ánimos de nada. Con la varita, Severus puso los tres recuerdos en el pensadero.

- No quiero verlo, tenga usted el honor de escudriñar mis recuerdos del futuro. – Dijo Harriet sin mirar ni siquiera.

- Creo que usted misma debería verlo… son dedicados a usted y puede ser que haya algo que solo usted pueda entender.

- Soy masoquista, lo más probable es que yo misma me haya guardado recuerdos desagradables solo para sufrir. – Dijo Harriet.

- Potter, yo sabía de su mediocridad pero ser una llorona es algo nuevo. Haga el favor de observar los recuerdos…

Harriet ignoró el primer comentario y se levantó de su asiento con pesar, bajo aquella luz Severus se dio cuenta que lucía mucho más exhausta que de costumbre, con una mirada rápida, Severus se dio cuenta de sus brazos llenos de cicatrices. Con un movimiento rápido, el maestro de pociones examinó sus muñecas.

- Parece que sus heridas se están cerrando. – Dijo Severus.

- Si, al menos algo en mi está curándose. Han estado cerrándose desde que regresé del lugar ese… - Dijo Harriet en un tono sigiloso, como si temiera despertar los recuerdos. Severus dejó su brazo a un lado y le dio paso, Harriet sabía sobre los pensaderos, su padre le había contado sus incursiones en el pensadero de Dumbledore.

Harriet respiró profundamente y tocó con la punta de los dedos. Un torbellino de luz la envolvía, cayó de bruces en una colina hermosa, la hierba olía a húmeda, había llovido hace poco y el cielo estaba azul, despejado y sin una sola nube. Harriet se levantó y vio sobre la colina varias personas reunidas, miró a los arbustos cercanos y vio un par de ojos verdes asustados y llenos de tristeza. Harriet pudo reconocerse, era ella y parecía estar presenciando algo que le causaba sufrimiento. Harriet sabía que la acción estaba ocurriendo donde las personas estaban, al voltear vio al Profesor Snape y este se le quedó viendo fijamente.

- Es un recuerdo… se supone que usted no puede verme. – Dijo Harriet, nadie más la escuchó. Severus sonrió.

- No soy parte de este recuerdo, solo vine a ver qué cosas tan malas podrían hacerla perturbar. – Dijo Severus señalando la colina. Harriet subió y el profesor Snape la siguió, podía ver varios magos vestidos elegantemente, entre ellos al final algo que a Harriet le retumbara el corazón sin poder evitarlo. Maynard con 25 años, apariencia humana y nunca había notado lo hermoso que era (quizás solo a sus ojos, por supuesto), era la viva imagen de su madre Florence, tenía un pendiente en la oreja y Harriet supo que era el día de su boda. Ya sab;ia porque tenía un mal presentimiento de aquello. Se acercó a escucharlo y vio que allí estaba la novia vestida de blanco, Kelly Owens más hermosa que nunca y radiante, hablaba con Tanya y algunas ex alumnas de Hogwarts.

Dos niños pequeños correteaban y Harriet los observó entre la gente, ambos de cabello negro y tenía que admitir que eran los niños más hermosos que hubiese visto, de ojos azules y rostro angelical.

- Trent ven aquí. – dijo Maynard llamando a uno de los pequeños.

- Papá, papá… ¿Por qué estás vestido tan bonito? – El chico sonreía, era la viva imagen de Maynard pero con algo de ternura y belleza que su padre nunca había tenía en el rostro. Harriet miró aquello con bastante dolor. No dudaba de su masoquismo ahora o en el futuro, la familia que jamás tendría se burlaba frente a ella una vez más.

- Hoy me casaré con tu madre. – Dijo Maynard lógico apartándose con el pequeño a un lado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eso… ¿qué más debo hacer? – Maynard sonrió y sujetó al pequeño en sus brazos. Trent sonrió.

- Mamá dijo que se casaba contigo porque te amaba, ¿tú la amas a ella?

- Haces preguntas profundas, jovencito. – Dijo Maynard sorprendido, Trent sonreía como un pequeño pícaro. – Te voy a decir un secreto.

- Dime. – Trent parecía ansioso por oír lo que su padre guardaba.

- Yo si te quiero, mucho. Pero no le digas a nadie. – Dijo Maynard en tono confidente.

- ¿Me quieres más que a Orbert? – Preguntó Trent ilusionado.

- No, claro que no. Los quiero igual a ambos. – Dijo Maynard corrigiendo al pequeño y lo dejó en el césped, el salió corriendo a alcanzar al pequeño Orbert. Maynard vio que a su lado se acercaba un joven de su edad, de cabello marón alborotado, la sonrisa de tristeza inconfundible de Ted Weasley.

- Weasley, me alegra que vinieras. – Dijo Maynard algo impaciente.

- Tu futura esposa me hizo llegar una invitación a mí y a toda mi familia. – Dijo Ted mostrando la tarjeta. – Al fin se casan, pensé que nunca lo harían.

- Idea de Kelly.

- Pensé que eras feliz. Sobre todo desde que curaste tu vampirismo… - Dijo Ted observando como Maynard se alejaba más de la gente.

- ¿Felicidad? No conozco esa palabra. – Dijo Maynard amargamente.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué te casas con Kelly?

- No puedo abandonar a Trent y a Orbert. Son mis hijos. – Dijo Maynard suspirando.

- Oh, si… tienes un punto. – Dijo Ted. - ¿Sabes algo? Siempre pensé que al final volverías con mi prima Harriet.

- Momento y lugar equivocado. – Dijo Maynard arrugando la frente. – Cuando Harriet volvió al graduarnos en Hogwarts, me pareció casi irreal que estuviese viva y más irreal que Kelly saliera embarazada. Irónico como los dos únicos motivos de vivir y seguir son mis dos hijos, que fueron accidentes.

- Solo espero que puedas tratar de ser feliz. – Dijo Ted sonriendo con tristeza. – Debe ser posible entre tantas desgracias.

- No lo sé. – Dijo Maynard. – Desde la muerte de mis padres todo ha sido más complicado. No sé porque en primer lugar permití que nacieran Trent y Orbert. Ellos tienen mucha probabilidad de llegar a la adolescencia sin padres. No puedo huir toda la vida. A veces pienso que fue mejor quedarme como un vampiro… era más fuerte.

- No hay que lamentarse, las cosas ocurren por algo. – Dijo Ted. – Yo también siento la complicación en mi vida, más bien la tristeza desde que Hillary murió. Estoy a punto de enloquecer… quiero investigar más sobre algo que he oído. Mis esperanzas se concentran ahora en teorías extrañas ¿Sabes algo del castillo de Rohm?

- Son solo leyendas… Harriet alguna vez me comentó eso. – Dijo Maynard pensativo.

- ¿Desde cuándo no ves a Harriet?

- Anoche. – Dijo Maynard con una voz de culpabilidad. – Weasley, sabes que es inevitable…

- Pensé que se odiaban.

- Si, es así. Ella me odia, yo la odio. Pero sabemos que la atracción es a veces inevitable y los ratos en la cama son geniales. – Dijo Maynard mostrándose culpable y suspirando. – Nadie sabe que nos vemos, ella…

- Se lo que es ella. – Dijo Ted algo extrañado. – Puedo apostar que Harriet es una olla de presión que algún día estallará.

Harriet miraba atónita y captó la mirada de desagrado del Profesor Snape, el también había oído.

- Creo que eso es mucha más información de la que necesitaba saber. – Dijo Severus mirando con desagrado, mientras Harriet miraba con vergüenza. No veía lo relevante de este recuerdo hasta que recordó… El castillo de Rohm, la Harriet del futuro lo había mencionado antes. Maynard se despidió de Ted, la ceremonia pronto comenzaría, todo se desvaneció.

- Nada de esto ha ocurrido. – Dijo Harriet irritada hacía el Profesor. – Mi otro yo antes de morir, también me advirtió del castillo de Rohm. Debe ser importante.

- Veo que mi hijo es un asunto que le obsesiona a usted, más de lo que yo pensaría jamás. – Dijo Severus en un tono acusatorio.

- Eso no importa. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Sabe usted porque no está en la boda?

- Supongo que usted me asesinó en este futuro alternativo. – Dijo Severus mirando a la pelirroja.

- Si… eso mismo.

Harriet se encontró en un departamento a oscuras, el Profesor Snape estaba a su lado tratando de entender que se trataba aquello, una luz se encendió, la puerta estaba abierta y Harriet podía distinguir a ella misma, algo más volátil, fusionada y sujetada a un hombre de cabello oscuro, caminaban torpemente hacía la cama mientras se toqueteaban y besaban.

- ¿Por qué presiento que su vida adulta es un tanto fuerte en cada aspecto? – Preguntó Severus volteándose para no ver. Harriet reconoció a Maynard como el acompañante de aquel recuerdo y le daba vergüenza presenciar aquello en presencia del jefe de su Casa. Se volteó y miró fugazmente a Severus. La ropa cayó volando cerca de ellos y Harriet quería hundirse en un hueco, para no salir jamás.

- No es culpa mía, no ha sucedido aun. – Dijo Harriet intentando no escuchar los gemidos que provenían justo de atrás. Severus echó un vistazo y se arrepintió, por lo poco que vio supo que su hijo era muy creativo en la cama. Agradeció que Harriet no pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

- Esto es tan vergonzoso para mí, como lo debe ser para usted, Potter. Me gustaría saber que pensaba su otra yo del futuro al incluir este recuerdo. – Dijo Severus con rostro irritado y de incomodidad.

- Anoche descubrí algo Maynard. – Dijo la Harriet del recuerdo algo sonriendo.

- ¿Otra plática mientras lo hacemos? Es interesante… ¿de qué trata hoy?

- Malfoy no puede tocarme. – Dijo Harriet del futuro y Harriet echó un vistazo, en verdad esperaba cambiar el futuro y que no fuese tan… extraño para ella.

- ¿Tocarte?

- En mi sangre hay algo repulsivo que él no puede tocar sin sufrir dolor. El no es humano, como ya sabes. Se cree un dios, pero le molestaba no poder tocarme.

- ¿Para qué querría tocarte? – Maynard parecía seguir el hilo de la conversación. Harriet parecía paciente explicando.

- Me necesita, quiere realizar su voluntad a través de mí. – Dijo Harriet del recuerdo gimiendo. – Pero tengo miedo, porque hoy pudo lograrlo. No quiero seguir trabajando para él…

- No lo hagas. – Dijo Maynard deteniéndose en seco. – Harriet, he olvidado por completo. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Trent. Le prometí a Kelly que llegaría temprano y mírame.

- Eres un cobarde de primera. – Dijo Harriet rudamente mientras se vestía. – Todo está bajo control mientras a escondidas lo hacemos, sin tocar a tu mujer y sin ser capaz de ser sincero, sabiendo que no la amas.

- Si dejo a Kelly, es posible que pase lo que ocurrió la primera vez que la dejé.

- Deberías dejar que ocurra, si ella se suicida… una persona menos en el mundo. No hay diferencia. – Dijo Harriet sugestiva, Maynard miró algo incomodo.

- Harriet, ella es la madre de mis hijos, no quiero que… lo hemos hablado mil veces – Dijo Maynard. – Tú eres la diversión que no tengo en casa.

Maynard tomó sus cosas y dejó a Harriet en la habitación sola, ella permaneció acostada mientras fumaba un cigarro frustrada. Una tormenta comenzó a las afueras y Harriet apagó la luz. Todo se desvaneció…

Harriet y Severis ahora se encontraban envueltos en un lugar fangoso, a su alrededor varios cadáveres y lugares incendiados, el cielo gris de humo y el grito de desesperación de niños era inmenso. Harriet sentía el olor a humo y sangre, varios metros más adelante podía observar a una mujer de semblante duro.

- ¿Se supone que este sea el día del juicio final? – Severus caminaba a su lado también, algo incomodo entre tanto humo, pareciera que allí se hubiese librado una batalla.

- No me gusta el futuro. – Dijo Harriet caminando entre algunos cadáveres. – Es horrible, esto tiene que cambiar…

- NOELLE – Gritó un soldado, llevaba un casco, una túnica de protección, un escudo mágico y su varita en mano. – Lo tenemos entre nosotros. Ven, te cederemos el honor.

- Será un placer. – Noelle, era una mujer de mirada dura y paso firme, cabello rapado, piel oscura y en aquel momento tenía sucia la cara. Severus y Harriet la siguieron, esperaban encontrarse con algo conocido pero todo era nuevo, aquella ciudad parecía ser Londres y estaba completamente destruida, el cielo era gris oscuro.

Al llegar a un rincón, descubrió que varios soldados tenían encerrado en un escudo a un hombre de más de treinta años, su rostro denotaba severidad y su cabello grasoso estaba lleno de su propia sangre, sus dientes eran amarillentos y su piel cetrina, llevaba una barba corta y Harriet podía distinguir un par de ojos grises fríos.

- Maynard Snape, vaya sorpresa. Tengo el honor de estar aquí para tu ejecución. Necesitamos tu alma, sabía que np podrías seguir huyendo el resto de tu vida, ¿no? – Dijo aquella mujer llamada Noelle. - ¿Algún deseo final?

- Cometes un grave error. – Dijo Maynard. Entre los escombros una mujer de cabello rojo apareció amenazante, pero fue neutralizada por Noelle que tenía mucha más rapidez. Con un rayo verde y delicioso, Maynard estaba muerto en el piso. Harriet se dio cuenta que aquella mujer pelirroja era ella misma.

- Noo, ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Lloraba en el suelo la Harriet Potter del recuerdo. La mujer llamada Noelle miró con indiferencia.

- Que sentimental, Potter. No parecen cosas tuyas. – Dijo Noelle estricta, pateando con su pie el cuerpo de Maynard.

- Yo lo amaba. ¿Dónde están sus hijos? – Harriet veía en su propio rostro el disgusto y la impotencia del rostro de la otra Harriet adulta.

- Dentro de la casa, o lo que queda de ella. Muertos. – Dijo uno de los soldados riendo. Harriet adulta desapareció de aquella escena. Harriet veía que todo desaparecía una vez más, estaba sumida en la total oscuridad.

Regresó pronto al despacho del profesor Snape con mucha más frustración y vergüenza. El Profesor Snape la miraba indiferente.

- Conclusiones: Investigar más sobre el Castillo de Rohm, Malfoy no puede tocarle pero lo hará algún dia y… ¿El final de todo?

- Es sobre Noelle, yo he soñado con una niña llamada Noelle. Es ella quién va a acabar con Maynard y es bastante poderosa también. Malfoy necesita el alma de Maynard y… mi alma también. – Dijo Harriet lógica. La parecía que todo encajaba de alguna forma extraña, pero no tenía todas las piezas. - ¿Cómo encontraremos a esa chica y evitaremos que se una a ellos?

- No lo sé… - Dijo Severus pensativo. – Pero creo que Florence estará interesada en escuchar lo que hemos visto.

La infelicidad que rodeaba la atmosfera de su futuro, ser la amante secreta de Maynard era tan deprimente como no estar a su lado, ya que el cuerpo de Maynard estaba con la Harriet del futuro, pero su mente estaba en mil lugares. Los hijos que nunca podría tener y que Kelly si podría… aquello la hizo desesperar y suspirar frustrada. Londres destruida y en ruinas era bastante triste, los cadáveres en el piso. Perder todo lo que una vez había conocido.

- No sé si pueda cambiar mi futuro. – Dijo Harriet frustrada. – En este momento no puedo cambiarlo.

- Usted apostó en el futuro por la Harriet Potter que tenía 17 años. – Dijo Severus. – No puedo luchar contra la mediocridad de vuestra familia y la flojera que trae en los genes. Pero puedo decirle que esto va más allá de lo que su familia y mi familia son. Es el destino completo de la humanidad.

- Soy lo que Malfoy necesita, si dejo de existir…

- ¿Cree usted que rendirse es una solución? – Severus Snape miraba con severidad y frialdad. Harriet captó su mirada penetrante, aquellos ojos negros vacios sin sentimientos que le decían la verdad. – Se todos sus fallos Potter, así como también se que sus intenciones son genuinas, se su mala sangre pero también sé que usted es una verdadera Slytherin, no puede rendirse tan fácil. Si usted se salva, todos nos salvaremos.

- Creo que es hora de irme a casa.

Harriet subió a la sala, podía ver a Kelly abrazando a Maynard. Ellos la observaron unos segundos. Maynard se detuvo como acto reflejo, pero Harriet caminó hasta la puerta sin mirar y pretendiendo que no había nadie, Severus Snape la detuvo y la hizo acercarse a la chimenea, sujetándola de nuevo por el hombro, a través de la Red Flu la dejó en su casa.

Harriet volvía a casa más clara en cierto modo, más confundida también por el otro lado. No tuvo tiempo de pensar porque cuando Harriet entró a la cocina, vio a su madre junto a su abuela haciendo la cena, ella quedó paralizada y por primera vez en varios días, una sonrisa genuina se escapó de su rostro.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Kelly sabe cosas y esas cosas indican que tiene las de perder. A mi también se me hace difícil no verlos juntos, pero bueno… siempre hay camino a la esperanza. Todo lo que puede pasar en pocos meses, es así… ¿Qué no puede pasar en 6 meses? Hace seis meses ni siquiera había leído Twilight, jeje. Un beso, creo que es la primera vez que he actualizado tres veces en una semana, gracias a la Pascua.


	35. Las Memorias del Vampiro solitario

Hola a todos, he regresado y no fue hasta ayer que se me hizo imposible acercarme por aquí. Estoy en mi semana final y hay demasiadas cosas, pero en semana santa logré adelantar un buen tajo. Este capítulo vemos una parte desde la perspectiva de Maynard recordando desde el dia que Harriet se fue de Hogwarts, hasta el dia que la volvió a ver. Sin más pre-ambulos… Disfruten el capitulo.

Debería repartir galletitas y chocolates para que pasemos el shock de Kelly con Maynard.

**Capitulo 36. Memorias del vampiro solitario.**

No tengo muchos recuerdos de ese día. Oía voces como susurros pero no podía escuchar a nadie. Fue repentino, era cuando me acostumbraba a mantener bajo perfil mis cualidades de vampiro y me comportaba como un mago promedio, todo fue muy repentino, ese vacío y la sensación no es parecida a otra que haya conocido antes, como si algo se desgarraba dentro de mí, sudaba frío, no sentía mis pies así que no tenia certeza de que estaba caminando o flotando en algún lugar. Imágenes llenas de colores, no podía distinguir nada bien, sentía que debía estar muriendo porque tanto dolor no era posible, pero miraba mis manos, mi pecho y no había sangre ni nada anormal y esto hacía todo más extraño. No podía distinguir, perdí poco a poco el conocimiento, me quedé allí sin poder hacer nada.

Era una herida profunda, un hueco en el pecho y dolía cada vez que respiraba, sin saber cómo me llamaba y que hacía en aquel lugar. Frío constante. Adentro sin poder entender que había sido, que había pasado, que había en mi pasado o que estaba ocurriendo. Las cosas no existían para mí en ese momento, no tenía recuerdos frescos pero mi instinto me decía que faltaba algo y no sabía que era. El tiempo no existía, yo sentía que me había quedado atrapado atrás en un momento. El mundo seguía afuera, pero yo no. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

Supe que estuve dos meses así, suspendido y ausente, totalmente, sabiendo que algo no estaba en su lugar. Encontré por primera vez los ojos de mi padre, sus ojos negros y penetrantes intentaban reanimar mi mente congelada sin alma, pero sin querer volverme un monstruo porque existía el riesgo de que despertarme de aquel trance podía volverme un vampiro muy peligroso. Mi cuerpo tenía memoria, pero yo no, estaba en automático y nunca salí mejor en las materias, nunca hablaba y nunca miraba a nadie, pero mi mano escribía en el papel todo lo que creía saber.

Poco a poco fui descubriendo quien era, Maynard Elias Snape, se que tenía cabello negro porque aprendí a reconocer mi reflejo en el espejo (cuando tenía reflejo) y mis ojos grises estaban enmarcados por unas ojeras enfermizas, sabía que era mago y que en algún momento me convertí en un vampiro hibrido, puedo ser humano y vampiro, pero mi parte humana moría.

Con aquellos conocimientos de quién era y donde estaba, aun me reservaba a estar cerca de la gente ya que no estaba seguro como debía comunicarme. Estaba el caldero frente a mí, sabía que alguna vez fui bueno en eso y dejando mi cuerpo en piloto automático hice la mejor poción aquel día, supongo que era una clase de pociones. Lo que me llamó la atención, fueron dos rostros, una rubia de ojos grandes, su cabello liso caía por su espalda y una chica de cabello chocolate con voz grave, mirarlas me causaba una sensación de familiaridad. Ellas me hablaban pero yo no podía entenderles, solo las miraba y a ellas les bastaba, parecían sonreírme, tristemente, pero podía identificar sus sonrisas.

Había momentos que no podía recordar y en la noche sin poder dormir, mi garganta me dolía, seca y me sentía sediento. Una sensación de terror se apoderaba de mí, el miedo era mi constante compañía. Algo faltaba y no podía identificar aun. Mi padre pronto me ayudó una vez más, sujetó mi cara y abrió mi boca, fue allí que sentí que era lo que me faltaba, era el sabor dulce del alivio, de la vida… sangre. Bebía sangre para no morir. El color llegaba y estuve más centrado, esta vez si me concentraba lo suficiente podía oír, para entender mejor y comenzar a ir más allá. Pero algo sentía faltando, el color rojo de la sangre me lo recordaba. Me esforzaba por recordar, pero no podía ver nada…

Una voz dulce me hablaba mientras yo enfocaba mi vista en un libro, cada letra era un jeroglífico para mí y mi mano corría a dibujar los mismos símbolos en mi pergamino, no entendía bien todavía algunas cosas. Esa voz no se iba, una dulce voz triste seguía allí y presentía que se dirigía a mí. Levanté la mirada y la vi, su cabello negro como el mío, sus ojos eran azules y se detuvo cuando me vio mirarla. Tras varios minutos con dudas, ella volvió a hablar y poco a poco podía entenderla, podía sentir su corazón latir furiosamente y como su sangre circulaba por su cuerpo. Mi oído pudo lograr conectarse a mi mente, que aun ausente parecía flotando en el aire. Pude entenderla…

- Espero que algún día recobres la conciencia Maynard. Yo creo que me rindo. – Dijo la dulce voz. Yo me preguntaba ¿qué habría querido decir? La miré una vez más, preguntándome si ella sabía lo que una vez me había hecho falta. Porque aun yo sentía que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Por qué te rindes? – Mi voz sonó tan suave y grave, que ella se sobresaltó. No se esperaba aquello y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción, sonrió hacía mi y sentí como su arrebato de alegría casi arriesga su propia vida.

Mi voz la había alegrado de alguna manera, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien desde aquel día. Pero su cercanía inesperada puso a prueba aquello que yo desconocía, la bestia depredadora que habitaba dentro de mí. Mis colmillos se alargaron al sentir la sangre de ella circular tan rápido cerca de mí. Cerré mi boca, no dije más mientras intentaba no volverme loco, tenía por primera vez conciencia mientras sentía que todo encajaba más y más, yo era alguien importante para ella. Si bebía de su sangre le haría daño. Tuve que irme corriendo antes de atacarla, me sentí mejor al beber otra vez sangre en el despacho de mi padre, el rojo me impresionaba, me recordaba que aun había interrogantes en mi vida. Y era eso, yo tenía una vida.

La dulce voz tenía un nombre, Kelly Owens. Sabía que no era totalmente desconocida, la había conocido antes y desconocía las circunstancias. Ella pasaba ahora más muchas horas hablándome de cualquier cosa y yo no podía entenderla. Iba muy rápido y mi mente solo reaccionaba rápido para satisfacerme de sangre. Era una bestia y un monstruo, uno muy patético, sin mis facultades y sin mi lucidez.

Kelly hablaba y otra vez aparecieron las dos chicas familiares, serias y hablando entre ellas. Enfoqué mis sentidos hacía ellas, las observaba y las trataba de escuchar, quería pistas. No desee haberlo escuchado jamás…

- Harriet está muerta. Lo han dicho en el Profeta. – Dijo la chica de cabello oscuro. La rubia parecía haber llorado y su rostro lo demostraba.

- No, Cassie… esperanzas. Harriet no puede morir así no más. No hallaron el cadáver. – Dijo la rubia intentando convencerse. Pero todo sucedió muy rápido.

Harriet… Harriet… su nombre me era familiar. Podía saborear su nombre, tan rojo como la sangre. Pero mi mente no encontraba recuerdos, estaban bloqueados. Pero yo podía asegurar que mi voz había pronunciado su nombre anteriormente.

- ¿Harriet? – Pregunté en voz alta y sentí como los ojos de Kelly se llenaban de tristeza. Me sentí mal por haber dicho aquel nombre. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en su significado. Las noches eran más tormentosas. Pensando en aquello que me hacía falta (y no era Kelly del todo, aunque su compañía era agradable ahora que entendía como comunicarme nuevamente), pero no me sentía bien del todo. No estaba muy despierto en el día, pero la noche me aterrorizaba con el silencio, el frío y la calma, mientras los pensamientos en mí recién descubierta conciencia comenzaban a flotar_: ¿Harriet? ¿Quién era ella?_

Mi padre se mostraba receloso para hablarme de Harriet, el solo me decía que mejorara. Mi madre examinaba como cada día mejoraba y parecía más normal, bebiendo solo sangre ya que por alguna razón no podía volver a ser humano. No podía sentir como ellos sentían allá afuera, los magos en el patio conversando o riendo, cuando ellos se percataban de mi la sonrisa se borraba… ¿Habría sido alguien malo en lo que no recordaba de mi pasado?

Kelly ocupaba más el tiempo a mi lado, devotamente. No podía hablar de Harriet con ella, no podía satisfacer mi curiosidad. Esperaba alguna señal, pero si Harriet estaba muerta… entonces si ella era quién faltaba a mi lado, entonces jamás volvería a estar completo. Me preguntaba a solas como era ella, como habría olido y si sería como yo o sería humana, podía imaginarla tan deliciosa como la sangre quizás. Sangre, era el único alivio de aquella existencia miserable.

El último día en Hogwarts podía responder normalmente cualquier pregunta pero evadía a cualquier persona porque no me confiaba de ellos. Kelly me citó a solas en la Orilla del lago.

- Es tu lugar favorito. – Decía ella nerviosa, podía advertirlo de su voz y el latido de su corazón. – Y es un buen lugar para hablar…

Yo solo miraba esperando lo que fuese a decir, ella era agradable y pasar el tiempo a su lado era mejor que atormentarme solo. Ella continuaba…

- … Hemos estado juntos últimamente, quiero ayudarte a mejorar. Quiero verte el verano. ¿Prometes escribirme? – Ella parecía más devota que nunca, como si le obsesionara mi aburrida existencia.

Yo asentí sin saber cómo negarme y miraba curioso. Una vez más me tomó desprevenido, se abalanzó sobre mí y sus labios se pegaron a los míos, mis propios labios que tanto habían bebido sangre, pero la reacción de mi cuerpo fue seguirle y mi mente violentamente abrió aquellas memorias bloqueadas. Un flash, una luz y ella estaba allí, con ojos verdes, su cabello pintado en rojo como la sangre, sus labios que yo besaba… ¿Era ella Harriet? Tras volver a orillas del Lago y salir de aquel doloroso recuerdo me di cuenta que Kelly me abrazaba como si tuviera miedo de verme desaparecer.

- Podríamos salir… ¿Qué te parece? Podemos divertirnos este verano.

- ¿Salir?

- Como hoy, o los demás días… estar juntos. Sabes que me gusta estar a tu lado y tú has mejorado a mi lado. Tú me salvaste y yo te salvé a ti. – Ella era tenaz a insistente, buscaba mis labios con desesperación mientras yo cedía, mientras ella lloraba… ella lloraba sobre mi mientras se aferraba a mí.

Oh, no sabía lo que estaba firmando. Mi sentencia a muerte (una segunda muerte diría yo), pero era bastante pronto para saberlo. Al volver a casa en vacaciones Kelly pasaba lo más que podía a mi lado, me llevaba en su carro o me visitaba, dábamos paseos en el parque, ella mirándome sonriente mientras yo miraba el horizonte intentando escuchar el viento como si trajera para mí un mensaje. Ella tomaba mi mano fuertemente y yo apenas me percataba, ella no podía estar lejos de mí por mucho tiempo, dependía de mí y yo seguía sin saber de mi vida anterior.

El calor azotó aquella calle pronto, la gente moría lentamente y yo sentía mucho frío, debía inventar excusas a Kelly para justificar no comer comida humana. Yo era un vampiro, ella humana… podría darle rienda suelta a mis instintos, morder su cuello y beber toda la sangre. Pero aquello significaría perder a la única persona que se había atrevido a hablarme, y no hacerme sentir tan aislado y loco. Mis demonios personales se debilitaban a su lado, quizás Harriet no existía y había sido una invención, nadie podía asegurarme que pensar obsesivamente sobre una persona podía hacerla real, ¿Y si era una ilusión?

En las noches aun me preguntaba que habría sido de Harriet, lo que hubiese sido conocerla y preguntarle más sobre mí (ella debía conocerme bien). No era feliz, no sabía que podía serlo.

Pero ese día cambiaría todo lo que yo sabía. Kelly se extendía sobre mí para despedirse, me besaba y yo fríamente me disponía a entrar a mi casa, tras dos días de ausencia. Fue cuando miré varios metros una mirada que quemaba mi espalda, sus ojos llamaban mi nombre. La miré y solo necesité cinco segundos para reconocer quién era…

Su rostro llena de fría decepción, quizás algo de ira pero hermosa… menuda y frágil. No me equivocaba ya que su cabello rojo nubló mi mente, sus ojos se apoderaron de mi mente y mi alma regresó a mí. Lo recordé todo en aquellos cinco segundos, quien era yo… quién era ella y que había hecho al haberme despedido de Kelly segundos antes. Harriet, Harriet La Row Potter, estéril, graciosa y con un lunar en los lumbares, estaba lejos pero sabía que su rostro tenía miles de pecas, su espalda y su pecho. Pero esa Harriet lucía hundida, hermosa pero miserable, delgada y enferma, pero su belleza era inconfundible para mi. Su cabello rojo me invitaba a acercarme, pero tan rojo que parecía una advertencia a no hacerlo. Sabía que la había conocido hace casi siete años atrás, sabía que me gustaba y me atraía locamente, sabía que la amaba y sentí lo injusto de haberlo recordado tan tarde. Entendí porque su nombre me seguía a todas partes, era ella lo que hacía mi vida completa y le daba valor. La felicidad tenía su nombre, pero tan pronto ella volteó y cerró la puerta con fuerza, supe que la felicidad se desvanecía ante mis ojos. Caí en cuenta, Harriet, _mi_ Harriet… había roto su corazón con esta chica de cabello negro.

Desperté, pude abrir mis ojos y me di cuenta que el vacio podía llenarse si tan solo la tenía cinco segundos entre mis dedos, recordé nuestra primera noche juntos, nuestro primer beso y todo mi pasado, toda mi vida pasaba ante mis ojos. Como si verla me hubiese devuelto mi vida anterior, mi carácter o mi alma. Recordé cuando fui convertido en vampiro, recordaba dolorosamente lo bien que se sentía besarla… Supe que la había perdido para siempre.

Pero de alguna forma, no me daría por vencido… seguiría intentando. Maynard Snape nunca se rinde.

- ¡Mamá! – Harriet corrió a abrazar a su madre quién volteó hacía ella, en sus brazos estaba un bebé que Harriet creyó conocer de antes. Justo regresaba de casa del Profesor Snape y nada pudo venirle mejor que encontrarse con su madre.

- Harriet, mi hermosa Harriet. – Ginny besó a su hija en la mejilla, abrazándola y poco a poco el bebé en sus brazos despertaba.

- ¿El es mi nuevo hermano? – Harriet se mostró curiosa ante el bebé en brazos de su madre.

- Si, su nombre es Joshua. – Dijo Ginny acariciando al bebé que tendría alrededor de un año, era pequeño y hermoso. Harriet sonrió muy contenta.

- Joshua es un poco extraño… - Rowen parecía mirar asustado al pequeño.

- Rowen James, no vuelvas a decir jamás eso. El es nuestro hijo y tu hermano ahora. – Dijo Ginny severamente.

- Mamá, es su mirada. – Dijo Rowen algo inseguro parándose al lado de Harriet. El bebé dormía y Harriet acarició su frente.

- ¿Joshua es mago, ma? – Preguntó Harriet viendo al pequeño.

- No, es squib. Sus padres eran magos, pero él no tiene magia en su sangre. – Dijo Ginny. – No tenemos clara su procedencia, es confidencial.

Harriet sonrió pero por dentro vio de nuevo su futuro frente a ella. Un futuro en el que ella sobreviviría y toda su familia moriría, se lamentó conocer su destino. Haría algo y no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas. Joshua comenzó a llorar y despertó, abrió sus ojos y Harriet se quedó paralizada, sus ojos eran grises mezclados con verde, como veneno, una tormenta en sus ojos y frialdad que antes había visto, el parecido con Maynard era increíble….

- Mamá, Joshua es… - Harriet retrocedió asustada y corrió a su habitación como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

- Harriet, ¿Qué ocurre? – Ginny vio que su hija desapareció de la cocina espantada. Rowen suspiró.

- No son ideas mías entonces. Josh se parece al hijo de Snape. El y Harriet terminaron mal… - Dijo Rowen ante la mirada triste de Molly, Ginny suspiró y subió al cuarto de su hija.

- Ay no. Rowen, no por favor… Este bebé no tenía padres, habría sido maltratado. Lo adoptamos en América. No tiene nada que ver con los Snape – Dijo Ginny tomando en sus brazos a Josh, lo besó y el pequeño parecía muy feliz a pesar del malestar.

- ¿Maltrato? ¿Quién podría maltratar a un bebé? Solo los Snape harían eso. – Dijo Rowen, Ginny besó la frente de Rowen. Subió las escaleras hacía la habitación en el ático, Harriet lloraba en silencio acostada en su cama. Ginny sintió compasión por ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre mi niña? ¿Por qué lloras tan amargamente? Tu abuela está preocupada. – Dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado.

- Tengo el corazón destrozado. – Dijo Harriet sintiendo las dulces caricias de su madre sobre su cabello.

- Mi niña, todo va a estar bien… el tiempo cura las heridas.

- Ese es el problema, no tengo tiempo. – Dijo Harriet pensando en los recuerdos que había visto. Josh miró con atención y puso un rostro de preocupación mirando a Harriet, se bajó del regazo de su madre con cuidado y se acercó hasta Harriet, ella estaba acostada y podía ver los ojos grises y peligrosos de Josh, no era coincidencia.

- Mamá, ¿Qué harías si supieras que mi futuro es oscuro e inevitable?

- Nada está escrito Harriet. – Dijo Ginny. – Recuerdo cuando Michael Corner terminó conmigo, no… yo terminé con él. Lloré una sola tarde y luego, lo olvidé para siempre. En cambio tú has pasado un mes y…

- No es lo mismo.

- Tú amas a Snape. – Dijo Ginny, Harriet hundió su rostro en la almohada queriendo arrancarse el corazón. Ginny la tranquilizó.

- Si tienes que estar con él, no importan cuantos años estén lejos… él será para ti. Pero si tu corazón sabe que no es un lugar seguro, lo dejarás ir. – Dijo Ginny besando su mejilla. – Recuerda que nada está escrito.

- ¿Hablas de aquella vez que papá salía con Cho Chang y a ti te molestaba?

- Si, Cho era vulnerable porque había perdido a su novio Cedric. Era muy guapo en serio, no entiendo cómo podría haberse fijado en Harry. – Dijo Ginny con una mirada de picardía.

- ¿Estás hablando que mi padre…? – Harriet miraba sorprendida.

- Tu padre tiene un buen corazón, pero él sabe que nunca fue el chico más guapo en Hogwarts. – Dijo Ginny sonriendo y descubriendo que Harriet tenía una sonrisa oculta ahora.

Josh con sus manitos tocó una de las lágrimas de Harriet y con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harriet sorprendida por aquello, se calmó mucho más, sonrió y se levantó, abrazó a Josh sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo y el contacto con el pequeño que ahora sería su hermano le hizo sentir mejor.

Harriet tuvo una semana llena de descubrimientos, como parte de una estrategia de distracción continuó con sus clases de manejo de autos muggles. Rowen le dio un visto bueno a sus clases de manejo, el coche de la señora Weasley, un Ford Focus vinotinto del año 2007, era todo un clásico y bastante fiel. Había sido modificado por el abuelo Arthur años atrás, ahora Rowen lo conducía por la calle con gracia, mientras Harriet en tu turno logró dar una vuelta en la esquina e ir en la autopista cercana a más de 80 km/h.

Cuando no estaba practicando manejo, jugaba con Josh, se llevó muy bien con él. Cuando el bebé veía a Rowen iba tras él y le abrazaba una pierna. Harriet recobró los ánimos parcialmente con estar distraída de otros asuntos, centraba toda su atención en Josh, quién era bastante cómico cuando estaba de humor, era muy activo y muy inteligente, se había amoldado a su nueva familia rápidamente. Ginny decía que sus primeros meses de vida había tenido muchas carencias y que sus padres no lo habían atendido, al parecer había sido abandonado.

- En una semana es el cumpleaños de Beca. – Dijo Hillary esa tarde mientras estaba acostada en el jardín mirando el cielo, Cassie miró algo sorprendida mientras Harriet sostenía al pequeño Josh en sus brazos también acostada en la hierba.

- Beca no es muy amiga mía que digamos. – Dijo Cassie. – Ella dijo que Charlie y yo nos habíamos besado.

- Beca ama los chismes como yo. Debes entenderla. – Dijo Hillary con una sonrisa. – Yo no quiero ir sola a la fiesta, pero quiero ir. ¿Por qué no vienen las dos?

- Yo no quiero ir a su cumpleaños, no estoy de ánimo para fiestas. – Dijo Harriet acariciando a su hermano que dormía en su pecho ahora.

- Vamos, estarán todos los Slytherin. – Dijo Hillary. – Será una fiesta super, además servirá para cambiar de ambiente. Anda…

- ¿Dónde será la fiesta? – Preguntó Harriet sin mucho interés.

- En Birchington, hay una playa cercana de Minnis Bay donde la familia Stevens tiene una casa. Será a las orillas del mar. – Dijo Hillary emocionada. – Serán algunas horas en carretera.

- NO… no quiero estar lejos de mi casa. – Dijo Harriet. – Puedo meterme en problemas y ocurrir una catástrofe.

- Pero Harriet. – Dijo Hillary. – No hay diferencia si Malfoy viene hasta aquí o si te persigue en una playa en Kent. Virtualmente eres vulnerable en cualquier lugar.

- Malfoy no puede tocarte. – Dijo Cassie. - ¿No nos dijiste eso? Y si manda a que vengan por ti, tienes el mar de tu lado. Hay más agua que aquí…

- ¿En serio quieren que vaya a esa fiesta? – Harriet parecía molesta súbitamente.

- Claro. – Dijo Hillary. – Podrás ser la hija de la Reina de Inglaterra, pero igual quiero estar a tu lado y divertirnos. Además…

- No lo sé.

- Piénsalo. Por cierto… Charlie dijo que iría. – Dijo Hillary sonriéndole ahora a Cassie.

- Ahora me quieres convencer a mí. – Dijo Cassie. Harriet sintió como el pequeño Josh se despertaba y sonreía.

No era fácil para Maynard, dentro de él era cada vez más difícil. No podía creer no haber enloquecido y mandar todo al infierno con tal de volver a estar con Harriet, pero la presión era mucha. Kelly le amarraba a su lado, ella le inspiraba algo de gratitud y lástima, de no haber sido por Kelly quizás él habría terminado perdido para siempre en la oscuridad sin saber quién era, bebiendo sangre para sobrevivir… aunque habría preferido vivir así que tener a la pelirrroja a pocos metros y no poder hacer nada para volverla a tener en sus brazos.

Ella estaba molesta y él entendía muy bien su enfado. Él lo había arruinado todo pero él no conocía una forma de desaparecer sin romper el corazón de ella o de Kelly. Harriet era fuerte, podría soportar lo que fuera y lo había demostrado, pero Kelly era tan débil e insegura, que daba miedo lo obsesiva y dependiente que podía tornarse una relación con ella.

- Se que no me amas… - Dijo Kelly con la voz temblorosa, estaba a punto de llorar. Maynard permanecía callado sin querer decir nada, era obvio que estaba en lo cierto. – No es algo que pueda forzarse, después de todo.

- No es tu culpa… - Dijo Maynard cerrando sus ojos, viendo a Harriet frente a él, a pesar de que sabía que solo era una fantasía.

- Pero te enamorarás de mí eventualmente, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí. Eres lo único que llena mi vida, lo único que me queda… - Kelly acariciaba a Maynard, él abrió sus ojos.

- ¿Y tu hermana?

- Tu eres todo para mi… nunca me dejes. – Dijo Kelly abrazando al chico ella presentía su lejanía, él irritado parecía no estar de acuerdo, jamás podría amarla. Podría besarla, abrazarla y acariciarla, pero no era ella quién le hacía falta. Pero no podía arriesgar a dañarla, Brenda Owens hermana mayor de Kelly le había advertido que si le dejaba ella se haría daño porque ella sufría de carencias desde la muerte de sus padres y su hermano. Brenda le pedía a Maynard no herir a su hermanita, ella era inestable con tanto horror vivido.

- Kelly, por favor…

- Harriet, gusto en verte. Veo que estás mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi. – Dijo Edward Bullstrode sonriendo. – Florence me ha comentado que has progresado muchísimo.

- ¿A que ha venido? – Harriet lo dijo con voz ronca y dándose cuenta del tono grosero de su voz. – Disculpe yo…

- Se lo que has pasado, debes desconfiar de todos. Pero mi visita es para avisarte que tu padre pronto estará fuera de la cárcel. Será liberado en Diciembre, he conseguido un acuerdo con Bradford. – Bradford era el Presidente Mágico de los Estados Unidos.

- No sabía que usted era tan influyente…

- Ahora lo soy. – Dijo Bullstrode sonriendo. – Fui designado ministro de magia temporalmente. Debo simpatizar con los rebeldes, pero hacer las cosas bien. Mañana harán el anuncio oficialmente, el parlamento ha estado discutiendo bastante. ¿Alguna novedad con respecto a tus habilidades?

- Puedo respirar bajo el agua…

- vaya, una cajita de sorpresas muy singular. – Dijo Bullstrode. – Quiero que estés tranquila, ya que estaremos monitoreando tu ambiente constantemente. Queremos que estés tranquila y vivas una vida tranquila… te protegeremos sin que lo notes. Nadie podrá acercarse a ti sin mi permiso, absolutamente nadie. Cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts habrá más seguridad no solo para ti, sino para tus compañeros.

- Así que estaré encerrada en casa hasta volver a Hogwarts.

- No, claro que no. Te recomiendo que salgas y disfrutes de este hermoso verano. No hay nada que preocuparse, por ahora. – Dijo Bullstrode.

- Señor Ministro… - Harriet dudó ante la mirada sonriente de Edward, no es esperaba este título tan pronto. – Bullstrode. Mis amigas me han invitado a una fiesta en Kent, no se si…

- Oh, que adecuado. Fiestas joviales. – Dijo Bullstrode levantando una ceja.

- ¿Debería ir? Es que…

- No debes preocuparte por la seguridad, yo he asignado una unidad especial para tu protección. Además, ¿hay diferencia entre estar en Kent o aquí en los suburbios? Creemos que Malfoy está esperando y no se hará sentir tan pronto. Además ya es obvia su relación con la muerte lenta de los muggles. – Dijo Bullstrode pensativo.

- ¿Puede usted predecir cómo piensa Malfoy? Yo no podría…

- No, pero luego de tantos años, creo haber conseguido un patrón en su comportamiento. – Dijo Bullstrode. – Malfoy está jugando con algo más que fuego y atraviesa periodos de infinito poder y luego queda débil esperando recuperarse, para luego volver más letal que nunca. Si te tuviera a ti… sería más fácil. Considérate especial. – Dijo Bullstrode sonriendo. – Se que eres mucho más que eso, procura no decirle a los demás sobre estas cosas que te ocurren.

- No quiero ser especial, quiero ser una chica normal. – Dijo Harriet con impaciencia en la voz. Bullstrode se despidió pronto de ella. Con algo de pesar Harriet decidió que dadas las condiciones, podría ir a la fiesta de Beca y arriesgarse, no había diferencia en estar en casa o en la playa, además eso haría muy feliz a Hillary.

Sorprendentemente su madre y abuela estaban felices de que ella decidiera ir a una fiesta y cambiar de ambiente. En cuanto a Hill feliz no fue exactamente la descripción. Hillary saltó de la alegría al saber que Harriet iría, Cassie también había optado por ir, aunque sinceramente ni Cassie ni Harriet eran del tipo de chicas que adoraban las fiestas e ir a bailar.

- Beca será tu compañera de año ya que cursarás sexto año. – Dijo Hillary. – Conocerás a las chicas de sexto mejor y te ambientarás entre ellas.

- No tengo ánimos de ir a Hogwarts, y si… se que faltan dos semanas para regresar. – Dijo Harriet.

- Vamos, no compartiremos dormitorios ni clases, pero habrán numerosos tiempos libres. – Dijo Hillary. Cassie suspiró. – A la fiesta de Beca llevaremos mi auto..

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lia Du Black**: Tu nombre no apareció en el review, pero tengo sospechas de que se trata de ti, estilo de redacción y de palabras, además de nombrarme a Edward Cullen. Jajaja. _**CSI: Fanfiction**_. Bueno, el futuro es nefasto y créeme podría ser peor. Harriet quiere cambiarlo pero no sabe cómo y es inaceptable eso de Maynard con Kelly. La ideas para alejar a Kelly de tu parte son muy peculiares, jajaja. Aunque luego de este chapitulo ya debes saber algo, Harriet así como está puede llegar a enloquecer a Maynard sin necesidad de lucir un físico de 10, el no le importa la manera solo que sea ella, pero Hillary me prometió ayudar a Harriet a mejorar, así que ya veremos. Sobre introducir personajes de Twilight, jijiji, Edward me caería bien dentro de la historia, pero dudo introducir personajes ya creados ahorita… (por cierto Maynard va a conocer a otros de su especie), pero si Jacob aparece en una de mis historias lo mato a palos, jajaja, es que me cae mal y es muy impertinente, Harriet le sacaría de quicio dejar de estar con Maynard para estar con un tipo como Jacob. Jaja. Bueno, espera pronto un nuevo capítulo. Besitos.

**Kathy Prince:** En este capítulo se observa una de las respuestas a porque Maynard no quiere dejar a Kelly todavía, un verdadero Gryffindor que en estos momentos desearía ser más despiadado como su padre. Los recuerdos del futuro, son una advertencia a Harriet de: Haz las cosas distintas por amor a Dios, te vas a arruinar la vida… Y bueno Severus pudo haber sido más cruel, pero igual que vergüenza que viera eso, ahora sabe lo que va a pasar en el futuro y eso le permitió saber que en cualquier realidad alterna Harriet jamás podría olvidar a Maynard. Saludos, espero animarte con el próximo capitulo. :)

**Morgan Riddle:** Otra chica en shock, :-O … Creo que junto al fic tendré que ofrecer chocolates y galletas para contrarestar el shock emocional. Intentaré actualizar pronto, tengo listos varios capítulos, muajajaja. No te preocupes, mejorarás del trauma te lo aseguro. Espero que el capítulo de hoy te haya dado luces. Maynard en primer lugar está con Kelly porque no tenía suficiente criterio para decirle que no y además ella fue su "única" compañía en Hogwarts aparte de su padre (entre comillas porque Hillary y Cassie intentaron acercarse, pero Kelly se dio cuenta que Maynard parecía muy confundido al ver a las amigas de Harriet y les pidió a ellas que no se acercaran a Maynard porque le hacían daño). No te preocupes, que Hill y Cassie también contarán su versión de los hechos. Besos.

**Beryl Eileen Malfoy:** Fue una vergüenza sin duda, que el padre de tu ex a quién aun amas vea todo lo que tu ex significa para ti incluso en un futuro paralelo (esperemos que este actualmente no sea el futuro que le espera a la chica). ¿Qué impostora? ¿La del capitulo pasado que firmó como tu no eras tu? Estoy confundida, jaja. Eileen, tu espera a Eileen que ella con toda la seguridad va a aparecer cuando vuelvan los ríos revueltos pero por ahora tanto Malfoy como Eileen se mantienen en otros asuntos.


	36. Fiesta en casa de Beca

Capitulo EXTRA, una joya. Un regalo por hoy. Así que espero que les guste tanto como a mí, hoy en este capítulo tenemos un drama y quise llamar este capítulo "Minnis Bay" en honor a Laguna Beach, jajaja, pero no es para tanto, es exageradamente dramático y sabremos uno de los secretos que Hillary se tenía escondido. A veces sin un villano, las cosas entre adolescentes con hormonas se pueden complicar demasiado, true fact.

**Capitulo 36. Fiesta en casa de Beca.**

Tan pronto que Harriet anunciara que iría a la fiesta de Beca con Hill y Cassie, Rowen y Ted se ofrecieron a acompañarla, no todos iban a caber en el coche prestado de la mamá de Hillary, así que Molly le dijo a Rowen que llevara el Focus vinotinto, él joven mago ya tenía licencia.

Rowen parecía muy insistente en ir a la fiesta. Harriet le extrañó tanta insistencia. Su arreglo personal, quedó en manos de Hillary quién desde tempranas horas apareció en casa de Harriet junto a Cassie para transformarlas en dos bellezas (al menos iba a intentarlo).

Para Cassie, Hillary consiguió un vestido azul, más arriba de la rodilla por ser playero pero con mangas y bastante recatado, Cassie no saldría jamás con un escote pronunciado, ni aunque fuera a la piscina. Para Harriet, Hillary le pareció adecuado un vestido parecido al de Cassie, pero blanco y de tiras gruesas.

- En un mes habrás recuperado todo tu peso. – Dijo Hillary entusiasta viendo como Harriet sin mucha alegría se probaba el vestido. Era ilógico ir a la playa con túnicas y más con el calor que hacía por aquellos días.

- Harriet ha mejorado bastante. – Dijo Cassie. – Sus ojeras no son tan pronunciadas ya, apenas se ven purpuras. Y sobre su peso, creo que está bien.

- Si, aunque podrías llenar esas caderas con un poquito más de carne. – Dijo Hillary riéndose tontamente. – Debo admitir que cuando volviste de ese lugar parecías un costal de huesos, estás mucho mejor así, llena de vida y más saludable. Yo me encargo de tu cabello.

- Nada de cosas brillantes. – Dijo Harriet sentándose en la peinadora de su abuela, observando cómo Hillary la peinaba con destreza. Rowen se asomó y observaba como las chicas se arreglaban.

- No me vayas a pintar como una puerta. – Dijo Cassie quejándose. – No quiero parecer una prostituta, lo sabes.

- Cassie, ¿Insinúas que yo podría hacerte lucir como una Martha Macinsale cualquiera? – Dijo Hillary riéndose. – Beca me contó que Martha andaba saliendo con un americano y estaba de viaje con él en las islas griegas.

- Beca y sus chismes. – Dijo Harriet suspirando.

Ted listo se acercó a la habitación, Harriet ahora arreglada esperaba mientras Hillary peinaba a Cassie con una trenza. Ella había quedado aceptable con el cabello peinado con ondulaciones agradables y su rostro al natural no muy cargado, no dejaba de ser ella… pero por dentro sintiéndose completamente destruida. Se distraería aquella noche, lo haría ya que se había propuesto cambiar.

Rowen no dejaba de mirar hacía Hillary, mientras Ted conversaba tranquilamente con Harriet mientras la animaba. Charlie llegó después del almuerzo sonriente y vestido con bermudas de playa. Rowen llevaba bermudas al igual que Ted, solo que Charlie llevaba una camisa de flores y un collar hawaiano, además de lentes de sol.

- Creo que has exagerado. – Dijo Cassie mirando seria. - ¿Lentes de sol? La fiesta es de noche.

- Todo está bajo control. Luces genial Cassandra. – Dijo Charlie poniendo en su cuello el collar y abriéndole la puerta del carro. Molly y Ginny con Josh en los brazos se despidieron en la puerta.

- No se metan en líos, cuídense. Ted, Charlie y Rowen, cuiden a las chicas. – Dijo Molly. – No se salgan de la carretera, tengan los ojos bien abiertos y sus varitas a la mano.

- No somos inútiles, sabemos defendernos. – Dijo Cassie ofendida con la varita en la mano. Hillary nerviosa tomó las llaves del carro de su madre, era un Volkswagen Polo color negro del año 2013, ella respiró hondo y dijo.

- Las chicas vienen conmigo, vamos adelante. Ustedes tres van el carro de atrás. – Dijo Hillary.

- ¿Estás segura? Yo quería ser tu copiloto. – Dijo Ted sonriendo, Hillary muy evasiva ratificó su decisión. Cassie abordó el puesto de atrás del Polo de Hill. Harriet se subió como copiloto poniendos eel cinturón.

El camino comenzó amenamente, eran las 4 de la tarde. Hillary conducía, miraba el retrovisor de vez en cuando, Cassie volteaba para saludar a Charlie que iba atrás. Harriet cambió las emisoras de radio, el viaje sería largo. Encontró una canción de Morgan Gore y Hillary le pidió que la dejara.

- Adoro la canción de "_Miseria en mi futuro_", sin referencias personales Harriet. – Dijo Hillary, la canción sonaba en la radio potente y rápida, pero Cassie amante de la tranquilidad pidió bajar el volumen.

- ¿Por qué Rowen quiso venir? – Preguntó Cassie mirando el auto que iba atrás, estaba Rowen conduciendo con Ted de copiloto.

- Seguro a cuidarme. – Dijo Harriet.

- Chicas, antes de llegar a Birchington quiero decirles algo. – Dijo Hillary, el sol de las cinco de la tarde reflejaba en la piel de la rubia. – No es casualidad que vengamos tres chicas aquí y los chicos en un carro aparte. Hay algo que debo contarles.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Harriet miró a Hillary sin tener la menor idea.

- Rowen vino a la fiesta por mí. – Dijo Hillary algo avergonzada. – Dijo que quería hablar conmigo a solas y aparte cuidarte.

Detrás de ellas venía el coche de Molly siendo conducido por Rowen, con Ted de copiloto saludando. Charlie estaba también en el auto.

- No entiendo, que tiene que ver mi hermano contigo. – Dijo Harriet, Cassie asentía extrañada.

- Bueno… ninguna de las dos lo sabe, porque no se… como decirles esto. El viaje es largo, así que podrán escuchar con atención. – Dijo Hillary bajando el volumen de la música.

- ¿Mataste a alguien y Rowen te ayudó a ocultar el cuerpo?

- No, calla Cassandra. Estoy hablando en serio. Bueno, el día que Gabriel me botó… comenzó todo, habían pasado cinco días desde haber estados juntos por primera vez. – Dijo Hillary mirando el camino sin mirar el retrovisor ahora. Harriet parecía algo curiosa.

- Bueno…

- Gabriel dijo que era mejor dejarlo hasta allí, nuestros caminos eran separados y siempre estaríamos lejos. – Dijo Hillary mostrándose algo molesta. – Lo típico tras una mala noche. Mi corazón en mil pedacitos… y tenía tanta pena. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, Gabriel abordó hacía Suramérica y mis padres adoptivos estaban en Francia. Cassie, tu tenías tu cita definitiva con Charlie y no iba a arruinar stu momento ya que el mío se había arruinado para siempre, el único lugar familiar era la casa de Harriet, pero ella no estabas. Decidí que iría a ver a tu abuela Molly y hablaríamos, ella siempre me hace sentir mejor. Llegué con el coche de mamá, me recibió una imagen espantosa, Kelly dejando a Maynard en casa y besándolo… allí supe el misterio.

Harriet se mostró indiferente pero ligeramente irritada.

… bien. – Hillary siguió. – Toqué la puerta y Rowen atendió, tu abuela no estaba. Yo estaba tan dolida que comencé a llorar frente a tu hermano. El me dijo que me calmara y me preguntó que pasaba, entonces le conté lo sucedido… fue un alivio, pero el dolor no se iba. Rompí a llorar ante las palabras vacías de consuelo que me dio Rowen. Y creo que mojé su camisa apoyándome en su hombro, lloré alrededor una hora sobre su hombro, el solo me daba palmadas torpes. Cuando me calmé un poco me di cuenta lo que había hecho, Rowen no sabía cómo manejar a una chica dolida como yo. Yo solo quería un abrazo y lo abracé, con todas mis fuerzas, no se cómo… me pareció una buena idea, estábamos muy cerca y…

- Oh Dios mio. Con tu hermano. – Cassie no podía creerlo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nos besamos. No estaba pensando. – Dijo Hillary acelerando mucho más con una nota histérica. – Nos besamos un largo rato y se sintió bien… aquel día había sido un infierno. Pero se sentía mal. Me alejé y me fui corriendo. Al día siguiente volví a hablar con Rowen, debía aclarar lo sucedido, pero me quedé perdida en su mirada… varios minutos después estábamos besándonos nuevamente, así nada más.

- Oh querida… - Harriet miraba espantada. – Yuck! Una historia de besos con mi hermano no es nada agradable.

- Eso no fue lo peor… - Dijo Hillary con una nota de tristeza. – Porque hablamos, le dije que no quería mal interpretar las cosas. Le dije que todo era un error, que nadie debía saber lo ocurrido (lo decía por Ted). Él lo entendió bien, pero… era magnético, no era algo que pensara… tu hermano simplemente me atrapaba, o yo lo atrapaba a él. Fue una semana dura y… hubiese deseado no haberme cruzado con él, antes de hacer lo que ya no se puede deshacer.

- Dime que mataste a alguien y Rowen ayudó a ocultar el cuerpo. – Dijo Harriet rogando, pero Hillary suspiró frustrada.

- No, lo hicimos. – Dijo Hillary con la voz en un susurro.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Cassie ingenuamente, aunque se imaginaba aquello.

- Tuvimos relaciones, en su habitación… a escondidas. No teníamos la intención pero una cosa llevó a la otra. Oh Dios, me sentí tan extraña conmigo misma. Gabriel me había dejado y yo estaba en la cama del hermano de mi mejor amiga. – Dijo Hillary casi llorando. – Eso me pasa por burlarme de Martha, termino peor… y…. Rowen es genial, es buen chico pero… no quiero a nadie a mi lado. Me gusta mucho Ted, pero quiero estar solas ahorita y guardar en el futuro la pequeña posibilidad de que… pasará algo entre nosotros. Oh Dios mío soy tan zorra como Martha.

- Hillary Hill, NO puedo CREER… que no me hayas contado eso. – Dijo Cassie. Harriet asintió algo sorprendida.

-Hill, no eres una zorra. – Dijo Harriet. – Pero no entiendo como…

- Ahora yo soy la única virgen. – Dijo Cassie sonriendo.

- Déjame decirte algo Harriet, tu hermano ha visto algunas chicas antes, me dijo que había estado con tres chicas antes que yo. No me hizo sentir tan mal que no fuese algo… ¡ay! malditas hormonas. Fue algo casual y me siento mal, no debí…

- Basta ya. No te atormentes más que nos atormentas a nosotras. – Dijo Cassie casi gritando.

- Tres chicas… - Harriet repasaba en su mente.

- Fue por una apuesta, algunas chicas mayores habían apostado quién lograba acostarse con el hijo de Harry Potter. Pues Rowen lo sabía y se acostó con las tres amigas… en diferentes ocasiones. – Dijo Hillary. – Todo un campeón/

- ¿Por qué Maynard nunca me contó eso? – Harriet miraba extrañada sin reconocer a su hermano en el carro de atrás.

- ¿Querrías saber eso? – Hillary le preguntó a Harriet

- No. – Harriet suspiró, ya era oscuro.

- Yo tampoco. – Dijo Cassie.

- Rowen quiere hablar conmigo, porque algo terrible ha pasado… dijo que ha comenzado a sentir algo por mi, pero el sospecha que no estaremos juntos más. – Dijo Hillary. – Me siento mal, muy mal chicas.

- Hill, no seas tan dura contigo misma.

El camino a la casa de Beca fue algo más callado, Hillary parecía más calmada. Cassie quedó dormida y Harriet pasaba la música en la radio.

Tras desviarse y andar un rato más llegaron cerca a la playa, el camino estaba bien alumbrado y Harriet sentía el ambiente cálido, escuchaban el sonido del mar y olían la sal, la brisa era fresca. Cassie se despertó y acompañó a sus amigas. Charlie bajó del otro carro y abrazó a Cassie, juntos caminaron hasta la casa donde venía la música a todo volumen, muy cerca aunque sin tomarse de la mano.

Allí estaba lo que Harriet menos quería, una fiesta ruidosa, pero ver a Hillary feliz a su lado era lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber aceptado. Ted y Rowen parecían muy callados, Hillary y Harriet avanzaron juntas hasta la casa, Harriet llevaba un vestido blanco de Hillary, bastante normal porque combinaba con el ambiente playero. Hillary llevaba una flor encantada en su cabello y un vestido playero de color amarillo, al entrar a la casa de Beca se dieron cuenta de lo inmensa que era, era hogareña, tenía piscina, música, bebidas y mucha gente… no solo estarían los Slytherin. Harriet vio a Ryan saludarle desde lejos mientras bailaba, reconoció incluso hasta la chica más feucha según los chicos, Gonda. Elizabeth Reiss bebía de un coctel mientras susurraba por lo bajo señalando a Harriet a sus amigas, Marion y Anthony jugaban en la piscina, mientras que en la orilla de la playa había una fogata encendida.

La música era movida y bastante ruidosa, Harriet procuraba alejarse de los altavoces para no sobresaltarse.

- Díganme si esto no es genial. – Dijo Hillary a Harriet. Beca apareció ante ellas y las abrazó.

- Gracias por venir, gracias, gracias. Las quiero. – Beca rebotaba de emoción. - ¿Quieren alguna canción en especial para esta noche?

- No, la música está buena ahora. – Dijo Hillary mientras escuchaba la nueva canción de Morgan Gore. – Creo que ya empezaré a bailar y mojarme en la piscina.

- No olvides tomar algunos cocteles especiales. – Dijo Beca sonriente. – Harriet, me alegra que vinieras. Hill me dijo que te cuidara cuando empecemos Hogwarts ya que estarás en sexto año. Seremos tan unidas que no nos podrán despegar… Nos vemos en un momento, debo recibir a Kelly Owens, acaba de llegar.

Beca caminaba mientras bailaba, Harriet miró asesinamente hacía la puerta ahora, Hillary intentó distraerla pero eso no pudo evitar que Harriet la viera, a Kelly Owens sonriente junto a su novio… Maynard Snape.

- Pensé que me habías dicho que solo vendrían Slytherins. – Dijo Harriet gruñendo.

- No sabía que la invitaría…

- Oh Gracias. Excelente. – Dijo Harriet sarcásticamente. – Al menos prométeme que no me dejarás sola…

Rowen se apareció frente a ellas y tomó por el brazo a Hillary.

- ¿Podría ser ahora? Necesitamos hablar…

- Ehm… - Hillary miró incomoda, Harriet entendió que si se quedaría sola. Rowen llevó a Hillary fuera de la casa, a un lugar alejado. Harriet solo debía pasar desapercibida y buscar a Cassie o Ted. Se mezcló entre la gente y encontró a Cassie hablando junto a Charlie al lado de la piscina, no parecían que se fueran a comer, no se tocaban o se besaban, no había alguna pista sobre lo romántica de su relación, pero la forma en que conversaban era bastante intima. Así que desistió de unirse a ellos, buscaría a Ted, se quedaría con su primo sana y salva.

Caminaba entre la gente, muchos chicos hasta vio a los amigos de Valdemarr tomando mientras celebraban. Pero Ted no estaba por ningún lado y afortunadamente Maynard o Kelly tampoco. Harriet sabía que debía permanecer tranquila y así evitaría un maremoto o un tsunami. Todos bailaban muy animados, era la fiesta de fin de verano y cumpleaños de Beca.

Harriet saludó a algunas personas que conocía y todas le sonreían, pero podía oír los susurros tras sus espaldas: _¿Ya habrá visto a Maynard con Kelly aquí?_

La chica tuvo que tomar un coctel, era bastante dulce y refrescante, hasta encontró un asiento al lado de una mesa con aperitivos. Aquella noche era un fracaso para ella, más le habría valido quedarse en casa. Harriet prestó atención a la letra de la música que escuchaba, sin sentido algunas o muy pretenciosas…

Harriet no podía creer que aquellos chicos se divirtieran así mientras muchos muggles morían lentamente. No los culpaba, el ambiente no estaba muy animado a diario, aquella reunión contribuía a recobrar el espíritu de juventud que alguna vez tuvieron.

Ted caminaba hacía la piscina bastante serio, Harriet se levantó y no dudó en ir tras él apenas lo vio, pero entre la gente no podía ver muy bien quien estaba a su lado, era la mala suerte porque Ted la vio y la llamó con la mano a la vez que veía que Maynard Snape estaba a su lado, ella calmada y cuidadosamente se acercó como si tuviera un dolor de muela.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Sentada junto a los aperitivos reflexionando sobre lo vacía que son las canciones en las fiestas.

- Cuidado con el coctel, está algo fuerte. – Dijo Ted sonriendo. - ¿Has visto a Hillary?

- No. Pero Cassie está con Charlie. – Dijo Harriet ignorando la presencia de Maynard, quién sorpresivamente estaba solo.

- Odio las fiestas… - Dijo Maynard sin la presencia adecuada para una fiesta playera. Ted al menos tenía unas bermudas y una franelilla blanca, pero Maynard resaltaba con su camisa de cuadros abierta con una franela blanca debajo, además de jeans desgastados… típica apariencia de muggle nulo.

- ¿Acaso te obligaron a venir con la maldición Imperio? – preguntó Harriet sarcásticamente. Maynard algo más contento de que Harriet le dirigiera la palabra, le respondió.

- Si, casi. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa burlona. – Kelly desea muchas cosas y las mujeres son muy difíciles de complacer. Debo admitir que eras más fácil Harriet.

- Así es la vida… - Dijo Harriet con rostro asesino. Sentía como sus tripas se retorcían de enojo, pero se calmaba para que no comenzara la lluvia o algo peor. Le irritaba tener que dirigirle la palabra. – Voy a la fogata a… estar lejos. Ted, si te deshaces de Maynard, te agradecería tu compañía.

- Harriet… - Maynard la llamó pero ella lo ignoró. Harriet caminó hacía la playa. Aquellos demonios personales la perseguían incluso en Minnis Bay. No quería repetir el futuro, no quería ser amante perdida de ningún mago, quería dejar todo atrás y seguir lo que su otro yo en el futuro había dicho: _Nunca ocultar tu corazón._ ¿Era posible eso?

- Harriet, allí estás. – Cassie la alcanzó, ella estaba algo tranquila ahora. - ¿Dónde te fuiste? Charlie y yo te hemos buscado.

- No quería interrumpirlos.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? – Cassie miró ofendida. - ¿Desde cuándo crees que podrías TU interrumpir algo? No he venido a las fiestas a hacer papel de Martha Macinsale a besuquear incómodamente a todos los hombres…

- Ustedes dos se veían muy bien hablando.

- Deja las excusas estúpidas para hundirte en la tristeza. Aquí estoy y Hillary también en algún lado. – Dijo Cassie tratando de avistar a la rubia, pero no había señales de ella.

- Ha tardado casi una hora… ¿Qué tanto puede estar hablando? – Preguntó Harriet a Cassie y ella miró sin saber una respuesta.

- ¿Quieres saber esa respuesta? Oh Dios, Hill es la perdición de tu hermano y primo. – Dijo Cassie suspirando, juntas caminaron por la orilla escuchando el mar, bajo la luz de la Luna.

- ¿Dónde está Charlie?

- Con Ted y Maynard, hablan cosas de hombres y… - Cassie no terminó la frase cuando vio un tumulto de personas volteando hacía la puerta, Ted estaba bastante molesto empujando a quién se le atravesara. Harriet y Cassie corrieron al lugar solo para encontrar a Ted con un ojo morado.

- ¿Ted? – Harriet no sabía que decir.

- Rowen… Rowen estaba besándola. – Dijo Ted enfurecido. Harriet y Cassie se miraron con pesimismo. Rowen apareció entre la gente y llegó hasta donde Ted.

- Espero que estés feliz… solo hablaba con ella y ahora está molesta conmigo también.

- No parecía molesta cuando la besabas en su carro, Rowen James… ¿Desde cuándo? – Ted miraba molesto.

- Un mes, ¿vale? Ok… no quería…

- Pierdete… no quiero hablarte hoy. – Dijo Ted molesto y dándole la espalda, debía estar molesto ya que Ted jamás se había comportado así, su comportamiento refinado y maduro heredado de tia Hermione desaparecía, dando rienda suelta a la macriadez de su Tio Ron. Rowen se dio la vuelta, totalmente enojado y encendió el carro de la Señora Weasley. Harriet fue tras él y vio que su hermano calentaba el motor para irse.

- No puedes irte… Rowen James. – Harriet intentaba abrir la puerta.

- Arréglatelas, yo me voy antes que tenga que pedir perdón por nacer. – Dijo Rowen cerrando la ventanilla. Harriet vio como pronto quedó solo el polvo porque el Focus de la Señora Weasley con su hermano se perdió en la distancia. Hillary estaba apoyada contra un poste de luz inmóvil. Cassie estaba ahora al lado de Harriet.

- ¿Hillary?

- Ok, esto me saca los nervios… - Hillary estaba enojada. – No lo vi venir, hablábamos sobre dejar todo hasta aquí, no vernos más y de repente… él estaba sobre mí, Ted vio lo suficiente para saber lo que ocurre… y… no tengo rostro para verle. Quiero estar…

Cassie se adelantó hasta donde estaba Hillary y la abofeteó, Hillary quedó sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué me has abofeteado?

- Para que dejes las excusas tú también, estás casi tan dramática como Martha Macinsale, así que resuelves esto hoy o te voy a ahorcar con la trenza de mi cabello. No puedo entender, hoy hay un drama… Harriet no quiere ver a Maynard a pesar de que Maynard solo la ha vigilado desde que llegó, tú te besas con Rowen sabiendo que te gusta Ted, y ahora Ted te odia a ti y Rowen… ¿hace falta agregar algo más que me haya perdido?

- Cassandra… - Hillary iba a decir algo. Ya varios invitados de la fiesta estaban asomados observando todo. Hillary se perdió en la oscuridad, Cassie se fue a la casa y Harriet quedó apoyada en el carro de Hillary sin saber que decir, ahora estaba sola. Luego de algunos minutos en el silencio, Harriet se arrepintió de haber venido y entró a la casa donde la fiesta seguía, algunos voltearon a verla al pasar. Harriet había aprendido a ignorarlos, se dirigió a la piscina a sentarse a un lado, podría fingir ahogarse y así el clima no sería tan pesado.

- Harriet, Harriet. – Paul uno de los mejores amigos de Christian (ahora muerto), la veía a pocos metros. – Que bueno saber que estés bien, te creíamos muerta. Eres toda una leyenda.

- ¿Leyenda? – Harriet miró sin creerlo.

- Ven aquí. Ferdinand, Jacob, Terry y yo queremos decirte algo. – Dijo Paul bastante sonriente. Harriet se acercó dudando ya que los mejores amigos de Valdemarr tratándola bien era bastante sospechoso. Los chicos bastante amables la tomaron por el hombro y se sentaron en la fogata.

- Eres una leyenda… claro. – Dijo Paul. – Christian nos contó todo sobre como moriría, el sabía que iba a morir en manos de ese vampiro asqueroso, menos mal que te diste cuenta y te lo quitaste de encima.

- ¿El sabía que iba a morir?

- Si, nos lo comentó. Eres la única chica que aceptó salir con ese monstruo sabiendo lo que era… - Dijo Ferdinand refiriéndose a Maynard. – Pero Christian sabía enfrentar su destino… era poderoso y mortal.

Terry le ofreció una ronda de cocteles a sus amigos. Todos brindaron y Harriet se quedó callada con su vaso en la mano.

- Christian tuvo un accidente, Maynard no lo mató. – Dijo Harriet secamente. – Es la verdad, aunque Maynard y yo nos odiemos.

- ¿Crees eso?

- Si… a pesar de todo. Me inculparon de su muerte… pero fue un error. – Dijo Harriet.

- Lo sabemos, serías incapaz de herir a alguien. – Dijo Ferdinand. - ¿Brindamos por Christian? Donde quiera que este… el te amaba a pesar de que… las cosas fueron difíciles…

Harriet brindó sin estar muy convencida, el coctel estaba extremadamente dulce. No podía creer que estaba defendiendo a Maynard, pero lo hacía porque sabía que en el fondo la culpable de la muerte de Christian era ella misma. Tomó otro sorbo de coctel y se sintió mejor.

-Me siento extraña, como eufórica… - Dijo Harriet riendo tontamente. Paul sonrió y la alcanzó.

- Muñeca, tú tienes las energías… - Dijo Paul con su mano rodeando la cintura. - ¿Qué te parece algo de diversión? Estás muy hermosa hoy.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes esta noche? – Preguntó Jacob susurrando en su oído.

- Quiero diversión… estoy cansada de llorar por _él_. – Dijo Harriet riendo sin control, terminando de beber el coctel. Harriet sentía que todo daba vueltas en su cabeza.

- Vamos arriba… quizás podamos cumplir la apuesta. Uno quedó eliminado, quedamos cuatro más.

Harriet se levantó junto a ellos, Paul y Jacob la llevaban de un lado, Hillary trató de acercarse.

- Harriet… ¿Qué haces? – Hillary que había llorado no entendía porque Harriet sonreía tanto y se tambaleaba, Jacob y Paul la sostenían muy cerca.

- Harriet quiere pasar un buen rato hoy. Ve con tu drama a otro lado…

- Hill, hoy me voy a divertir. – Dijo Harriet riendo tontamente. Hillary supo que algo no andaba bien, más aún porque había visto a Harriet los últimos días y no veía posible que de repente ella estuviera sonriendo. Sin importarle que aun seguía enojada con Cassie por abofetearla, fue en su búsqueda, Harriet estaba en problemas.

Pero en la orilla de la playa, Maynard parecía no entender en el problema que se había metido. Kelly lo miraba inquisidoramente algo irritada.

- ¿Por qué Hillary Hill dijo eso? – Kelly tenía un tono amargo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tú escuchaste lo mismo que yo, que no has dejado de mirarla en toda la noche, a _ella_. – Kelly no quería pronunciar el nombre de Harriet.

- ¿Sobre mirar a Harriet? no creerás que seré tan inmaduro para ignorarla completamente. – Maynard sabía por dónde venían las cosas. Aun lucía sereno.

- ¿Sabes? Desde que ella regresó, tú has cambiado. No luces tan enfermo o débil, pareciera que has recobrado más la lucidez. Mis esfuerzos de meses se han venido abajo en tan solo días. Te ves más fuerte, has aumentado de peso y no luces como un muerto en vida.

- Eso tiene una explicación, si te digo de que trata, no lo creerías…

- No la has olvidado, pensé que ya lo habrías superado pero fue tan ingenuo pensar eso. Y sé que no me amas…

- Creo que ya habíamos discutido esto, Kelly. – Dijo Maynard, pero tenía bastante presente las palabras de la hermana de Kelly, Brenda quién le había advertido no herir a Kelly, pero… ¿qué la heriría menos? ¿Decirle la verdad o una mentira? – Pero sé que estás muy sensible…

- Tú has cambiado, no puedes dejar de verla. No puedes. – Dijo Kelly casi llorando ahora. – Soy una tonta en medio de esto, me siento tan miserable que quiero ahogarme en el mar ahora mismo.

- Deja de hablar estupideces, Owens. – Dijo Maynard volviendo a su carácter duro y sin compasión.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya no soy más Kelly. Solo una extraña a quién llamas por su apellido. Dime, ¿Por qué casi no me hablas de Harriet? Nunca has pronunciado su nombre frente a mí… ¿Cómo la llamabas a ella? ¿Cielito? ¿Mi amor? ¿Dulzura? Yo soy solo Owens.

- ¿Quieres saberlo en realidad? ¿Importa saber del pasado? – Maynard gruñía por el tono de voz exasperado y rabioso de Kelly.

- Si, dímelo en la cara. ¿Cómo la llamabas?

- La llamaba por su nombre, o a veces cuando se ponía tan terca como tú, por su apellido. – Dijo Maynard. - ¿Qué más quieres saber?

- Hay algo que me ocultas… y presiento que ella sabe ese secreto inmenso. ¿De qué se trata?

- No sé de que hablas. – Maynard sospechaba agudamente que Kelly se estaba cercando a descubrir que era vampiro, las pistas estaban allí, ella debía unir las piezas.

- Se que hay algo que me ocultas y es sobre ti… ¿Hay un secreto?

- Hay muchos secretos, no soy muy generoso al compartir mi vida. Ni siquiera con mi familia y…

- Es un gran secreto entonces, ¿ella lo sabe?

- ¿Ella?

- ¿Harriet Potter sabe TU mayor secreto? – Kelly estaba llorando ahora. Maynard no se sentiría bien si le mentía, pero solo le iba a decir lo necesario.

- Si, ella lo sabe… - Dijo Maynard.

- No confías en mi…

- Creo que mejor me voy a casa, hablaremos con calma después. Hoy no. – Maynard fue firme. Pero Kelly no había terminado la conversación.

Mientras tanto Hillary corrío a donde estaba Cassie, le contaba lo sucedido y lo que ocurría con la pelirroja. Algo no estaba bien.

- No podemos contra ellos, somos dos y ellos son cuatro, bastante grandes. – Dijo Hillary, Cassie asintió mientras observaba a lo lejos a Maynard y Kelly discutir bastante agresivamente.

- Creo que tendremos que pedirle ayuda al vampiro. Ted no está en condiciones y Charlie, no quiero meterlos en problemas. – Dijo Cassie en tono de lamento.

- ¿Maynard? Estás loca, si nos acercamos a él, es posible que Kelly nos arranque la cabeza. – Dijo Hillary.

- Es una emergencia, ellos pueden hacerle daño. O peor, ella podría salirse de control y causar una tragedia. – Dijo Cassie, Hill asintió y tensamente las dos se acercaron rápidamente hacía la pareja que discutía amargamente. Kelly lloraba y chillaba con mucha miseria, Hillary y Cassie no tenían mucho tiempo.

- Creo que estás bastante alterada… mejor cálmate y… - Maynard intentaba razonar con ella.

- No me calmo, ¿Por qué tiene que estar ella en todos los lugares que vamos? – Kelly se quejaba con varias lágrimas en sus ojos. – Me hiere saber que aun la miras con esos ojos de siempre, con esa mirada que nunca ha sido mía. Definitivamente no puedo hacerte cambiar… no quiero verte mientras la mires así.

- Maynard, ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? – Hillary bastante asustada parecía incomoda de tener interrumpir aquella discusión, pero debía hacerlo.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – Maynard parecía irritado, Hillary pareció notar que sus colmillos se asomaban, pero quizás fueron ideas suyas.

- Si, es una emergencia… Es Harriet.- Dijo Cassie metiéndose en la conversación atropelladamente.

- Me imagino que hablar con sus amigas te parece más importante que discutir lo que me molesta. Se feliz, habla con ellas. Hemos terminado para siempre. – Dijo Kelly alejándose mientras lloraba.

- A ver…– Dijo Maynard. - ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

- Harriet está extraña, estaba con los amigos de Valdemarr. Dijo que iban a divertirse, ella sonreía y la llevaron a una de las habitaciones. Debes hacer algo. – Dijo Hillary apenas pudiendo explicarse.

- No, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Maynard parecía disgustado. – Si Harriet quiere divertirse…

- ¿No entiendes? Harriet está trastornada, ellos le dieron algo extraño. Ella lleva mucho tiempo sin sonreír y hoy estaba muy tonta, totalmente cambiada, no es ella. Apenas podía caminar y los chicos de la pandilla de Valdemarr de Slytherin estaban sobre ella.

- ¿Por qué habría de cuidar de ella? Ella fue quien se emborrachó con ellos… - Maynard parecía lógico, pero Cassie dio un paso adelante decidida. – Hey! No me abofetees a mí también…

- Harriet no está consciente de nada, está drogada bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia o poción que ellos le dieron. Debes ayudarla…

- Se que aun la amas, por favor… - Hillary casi se arrodilla y Maynard sobresaltado por la afirmación de Hillary suspiró enojado, dio media vuelta y caminó hacía la casa.

- Ok, será este el último favor entonces. – Dijo Maynard indiferente. Pero por dentro sentía repulsión por los Slytherin, no sería difícil rastrear a la pelirroja, agudizó sus sentidos y sus colmillos saltaron a la vista, solo debía mantener su boca cerrada y evitar quedarse en un mismo sitio, se movió hasta la casa. Era noche de caza después de todo.

Todo parecía normal mientras la diversión desbordaba el lugar. Con su olfato subió las escaleras, no lo habría admitido pero rastrear a Harriet, era como rastrear un dulce, simplemente inconfundible a sus sentidos. Al llegar al piso de arriba, encontró las habitaciones pero nada inusual, Beca hablaba con algunos amigos, en otra de las habitaciones había un concurso de quien tardara mas en emborracharse, aquellos chicos eran bastante ociosos.

Maynard llegó a una de las habitaciones que estaba cerrada, intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo. Uno de los jóvenes abrió la puerta y Maynard pudo reconocer a Terry, uno de los amigos de Valdemarr.

- Snape… me preguntaba cuando vendrías a rescatar a tu noviecita. – Dijo el chico burlándose. – Pero hoy la cuidamos nosotros, ella se divertirá con nosotros. Tenemos una apuesta pendiente.

Terry bastante astuto pretendió cerrar la puerta ante la cara de Maynard, pero él atravesó su mano firme, sujetando la puerta hasta que crujió. Empujó a Terry a un lado a pesar de que era más alto que él. Maynard vio que Harriet estaba tumbada en la cama insconsciente, su vestido blanco estaba en su lugar pero Paul estaba sobre ella besándola.

- Déjala ir. – Dijo Maynard algo molesto.

- Oblígame, vampiro. – Dijo Paul burlándose. Siguió besando a Harriet quién no parecía estar consciente de nada, Maynard siguió avanzando con furia pero sintió que algo se clavaba en su espalda. Jacob parecía triunfante, le había clavado una estaca de madera a Maynard en, él dio un grito de dolor aquello, era muy incomodo.

- ja! Ahora morirás, y sin protección de tu papi Severus. – Dijo Jacob riéndose, pero Maynard con su mano quitó la estaca de su espalda rápidamente, con su otra mano apretó la garganta de Jacob hasta aprisionarlo, lo asfixió rápidamente lanzándolo atrás.

- Sinceramente no puedo entender como han logrado graduarse de Hogwarts sin saber que lo único que puede matar a un vampiro es el fuego. Las estacas son mitos de muggles. – Maynard mostraba sus colmillos se preparaba para saltar sobre Paul, Ferdinand le apunto con la varita.

- _Incendio_. – Ferdinand conjuró fuego, Maynard con los ojos escarlatas parecía más letal que nunca. Cuando el fuego comenzó a quemar sus ropas intentó apagarlo sin éxito. Paul y Ferdinand reían.

- Lástima… que seas un vampiro.

Maynard se retorcía en el suelo fingiendo que se quemaba, Paul se acercó a apreciar cómo se derretiría… pero Maynard se levantó de inmediato, el fuego se extinguió en un segundo y con sus dos manos sujetó la garganta de Paul. Ferdinand y Terry miraban ahora asustados.

- Se me olvidó decirte que el fuego no me hace nada… - Dijo Maynard mostrándole sus colmillos afilados, Paul gritó como una niña muy asustado. – No te orines aun. Déjame explicarte antes de torcerte el cuello… antes de ser vampiro solía ser un mago y algunas mañas de mi vida anterior aun siguen en mi. Ahora…

Maynard dio un gruñido tan aterrador que Ferdinand y Terry intentaron escapar, mostraba sus dientes afilados e infundió el terror entre ellos, estaban gritando llenos de miedo. Con una sola mano lanzó a Paul lejos quien atravesó la ventana y aterrizó en el piso de abajo, por suerte cayó en la piscina. Luego de eso tomó las varitas de Ferdinand y Terry, las hizo polvo… luego con un puño dejó a Ferdinand en el suelo y aterró tanto a Terry que este decidió saltar por la ventana y atravesar entre los cristales rotos.

Tras varios segundos, observó como Harriet despertaba, pero no parecía tener juicio de lo que estaba pasando, balbuceaba algunas palabras y parecía confundida. Maynard se acercó hasta ella y abrió su boca, aspiró su aroma.

- Poción de la euforia, una sobredosis de seguro… - Maynard gruñó algo enojado. Tomó a Harriet en sus brazos quién parecía entre dormida y despierta, algo atontada. Al abrir la puerta, observó que había varias personas observando algo temerosas en la puerta, él atravesó a la multitud con la chica entre los brazos, Hillary y Cassie lo seguían preocupadas, bajó las escaleras y rápidamente Maynard abandonó la casa. Harriet estaba inmóvil ahora, respirando a ritmo tranquilo.

Hillary y Cassie lo alcanzaron.

- ¿Qué rayos ocurrió? – preguntó Cassie, Charlie llegaba bastante asustado junto a Ted.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa que está chamuscada? – Preguntó Hillary.

- Intentaron acabar con el vampiro… - Dijo Maynard con una mueca de satisfacción.

- ¿Bromeas? Uno de ellos le sangra la cara por los cristales rotos. – Dijo Charlie.

- Solo los asusté. – Dijo Maynard sin prestar atención y examinando que Harriet estuviera bien. – Creo que Harriet tiene una sobredosis de poción de euforia. Debemos llevarla lejos de aquí…

Cassie observó el gran hueco en la camisa de Maynard cerca de su espalda.

- ¿No me digas que también te clavaron una estaca?

- Si, son unos completos idiotas. – Dijo Maynard sin importancia. – Esas leyendas de estacas, ajos y criptas son propias de muggles, no de magos.

- Eran amigos de Valdemarr, solo vivían para acostarse con chicas y copiarse en los exámenes. No eran de gran intelecto.

- Bien, debido al poco tiempo que tenemos, esto es lo que haremos… - Dijo Maynard con la chica entre sus brazos. Charlie, Ted, Hill y Cassie miraban atentos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	37. Abrigado entre tus brazos

**Capitulo 37. Abrigado entre tus brazos**

- Debemos llevar a Harriet a un lugar donde podamos darle el antídoto y hacerla vomitar lo que tragó. – Dijo Maynard observando que Harriet se movía y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. – No debemos pasar más de un par horas ya que puede causar daños para siempre, el tiempo es oro.

- ¿San Mungo? – Cassie parecía razonable.

- No, mi abuela se enterará y se preocupará. – Dijo Ted. Hillary asintió olvidando que hace momentos atrás todos estaban peleados.

- San Mungo es lo mejor, ellos sabrán que hacer. – Dijo Maynard. – Aunque otra opción es llevarla a mi casa…

- Tu padre podría darle algo. – Dijo Charlie animado.

- Mi padre no está, pero estoy yo. Es sencillo el antídoto, es una poción de grado tres, necesita una cocción de 45 minutos y para devolver lo que tomó, bastará con solución de uñas de cuervo.

- Ehm… bueno, tú sabes campeón. – Dijo Hillary sin entender mucho. - ¿Cómo llegamos rápido? ¿Red Flu? ¿Apareciéndonos?

- No, ella está inconsciente. Lo ideal sería en escoba pero veo que ustedes brujos… no tienen una.

- Eres vampiro tienes super poderes, úsalos. – Dijo Charlie sonriendo. Maynard lo miró con extrañeza.

- No me digas, me transformo en murciélago y la llevo volando hasta mi casa. – Dijo Maynard con sarcasmo. – Basta de bromas Holmes, no puedo volar y será más rápido devolvernos en coche.

- Mi coche… creo que es hora de irnos. – Dijo Hillary. - ¿Vendrán ustedes también chicos?

- Si, no tengo otra opción. – Dijo Ted sin mirar a Hillary aun molesto.

- Basta de hostilidades en el carro, debemos llegar pronto para que Harriet mejore. – Dijo Cassie. Hillary tomó las llaves y abordó el puesto de la derecha, el del conductor mientras Cassie abordaba el copiloto. Maynard acomodó a Harriet en el puesto trasero, pero tuvo que colocarla en su regazo porque Charlie y Ted también venían, Ted no se atrevió a decir más nada mientras Charlie miraba curioso a Maynard. Hillary encendió el auto algo nerviosa, pero arrancó sin problemas. Usó magia para ir más rápido y pronto agarró una velocidad estupenda. Cassie volteaba a ver de vez en cuando a su amiga.

Maynard podía observar a Harriet en sus brazos, lucía tan inocente y hermosa como la primera vez que se había percatado de ella, tuvo que evitar verla a toda costa, dolía verla tan cerca pero a la vez tan inalcanzable, él era fuerte pero tan débil cuando se trataba de la pelirroja. Sentir su aroma cerca no ayudaba mucho. Charlie observaba a Maynard curioso, mientras ocasionalmente observaba el camino en la carretera. Cassie leía los anuncios, los pueblos muggles pasaban rápidamente ante ellos y en los anuncios decía el número de habitantes que habían muerto, el camino en carretera era bastante oscuro aquellos días, Hillary tomaba más velocidad llegando a 180 km/h, el Polo iba como un bólido, sin magia ya el carro se hubiese volcado o salido de la carretera. Harriet despertó en el camino.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? … - Harriet ahora lloraba y Maynard no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con él bebé? – Charlie sonrió y Maynard le hizo una mueca de pocos amigos. Sin embargo le susurró al oído a la chica.

- Harriet, todo está bien… - Dijo Maynard suavemente, acarició su cabello para calmarla. Hillary observaba por el retrovisor de manera curiosa. Cassie volteó brevemente y se sintió intimidada al ver a Maynard tan cerca y compenetrado con Harriet. Charlie y Ted se sentían incomodos, tan incomodo como ir al lado de una pareja de enamorados que manifiesta su pasión, aunque Maynard no besaba a Harriet ni siquiera estaban juntos.

Cassie miró el reloj que marcaba las 10 de la noche, el velocímetro aumentaba aun más y Hillary usaba magia para conducir el carro, en otras condiciones habría colisionado. Pero aquello era urgente, Harriet podría empeorar.

Maynard no podía creer que tenía a la chica en sus brazos, indefensa, no podría recordar nada y quizás era lo mejor. Habría sentido la instigación de besarla, sus labios eran una verdadera tentación, pero no podría hacerlo frente a las chicas de Slytherin, menos aun con Charlie y Ted allí. ¿Qué clase de idea loca sería esa? Ahora estaba libre de Kelly y darle rienda suelta a su imaginación empeoraba las cosas, sus colmillos se alargaban y escuchaba con atención su pulso, podía detallar sus brazos, su pecho respirando tranquilamente, ella se movió y abrió los ojos, no parecía muy consciente de donde estaba.

- ¿Maynard? – Harriet susurró mirando el chico. Maynard la miró sin decir nada. – Debe ser otro sueño… porque esto es irreal, ¿Por qué estarías aquí? Mis sueños son cada vez peores… ahora tu me sostienes en tus brazos.

- Harriet, estás intoxicada con la poción de la euforia… - Dijo Maynard, pero Harriet ahora sonreía y acariciaba el rostro de él, Maynard algo incomodo inmovilizó su mano tomándola de la muñeca, sus heridas apenas tenían el rastro de una cicatriz leve. Harriet comenzó a quejarse.

- Incluso es mis malditos sueños, tienes que apártame de ti… ¿Por qué? – Harriet chillaba entre dormida y despierta. Charlie no quiso mirar por pena, mientras Hillary clavaba sus ojos en el camino sin atreverse a mirar por el retrovisor. Cassie suspiró, mientras encendía la radio…

- Harriet, quédate tranquila. No estás bien. – Dijo Maynard calmándola. Pero la chica se movía, intentando besar a Maynard. El fácilmente la inmovilizó y le susurró al oído. – Vamos a mi casa… necesitas un antídoto.

Pero ¿a quién engañaba? Los recuerdos revivían en ese momento, entre sus brazos, con su aroma, con su voz delirante. No la había olvidado, y la parecía poco probable hacerlo, era imposible. Todo le incitaba a estar cerca de ella, el contacto físico era difícil y debía contenerse de hacer cualquier estupidez, debía controlar sus instintos. El autocontrol era importante, pero su cuerpo le decía lo contrario, escapar de aquel auto y estar a solas.

- Lo siento Harriet, lo arruiné todo. – Dijo Maynard por debajo en el oído de Harriet, ninguno de los chicos escuchó nada debido a la música que se escuchaba en la radio y Harriet volvió a despertar y asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo sé, yo también….

_If you only once would let me  
Only just one time  
Then be happy with the consequence  
With whatever's gonna happen tonight  
Don't think we're not serious  
When's it ever not  
The love we make is give and it's take  
I'm game to play along_

All I can say  
I shouldn't say  
Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this _place  
While we still have time_

All the best DJs are saving  
Their slowest song for last  
When the dance is through  
Its me and you  
Come on would it really be so bad  
The things we think might be the same  
But I won't fight for more  
Its just not me to wear it on my sleeve  
Count on that for sure

All I can say  
I shouldn't say  
Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
While we still have time  
You want to take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
While we still have time  
Yeah - We still have time

Can't say I was never wrong  
But some blame rests on you  
Work and play they're never okay  
To mix the way we do

All I can say  
I shouldn't say  
Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
While we still have time  
You want to take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
While we still have time  
We still have time

_We still have time_

- Hemos llegado. – Dijo Hillary deteniéndose en la puerta de la casa de los Snape. Maynard bajó del carro y Harriet estaba muy dormida, a él no parecía pesarle. Hillary salió también y miró agudamente a Cassie y Charlie. Ted permanecía en el auto.

- Deben entrar uno por uno, en mi casa hay una maldición. Todos deben entrar con alguien de mi familia… - Dijo Maynard.

- No, eso nos hará perder el tiempo. Tengo una idea. – Dijo Hillary. – Voy a llevar a los chicos a mi casa, y vendré a buscar a Harriet cuando se sienta mejor. No te haremos perder tiempo.

- ¿Estás segura? – Maynard no podía creerlo.

- Si. – Dijo Hillary irritada viendo a Ted mientras la ignoraba. – Va a ser muy sospechoso tener el auto aquí afuera, Molly y Ginny se darán cuenta que hemos llegado de la fiesta y se preguntarán donde está Harriet.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo Maynard caminando hacía la casa. – Te informaré por lechuza como sigue ella.

- Si debo despertarme a las dos de la mañana a traer a Harriet sana y salva a donde la Señora Weasley, lo haré con gusto.

Hillary subió al auto, Cassie miraba como Maynard entraba a la casa, Hillary no vivía muy lejos por eso el camino no sería tan escabroso. Charlie suspiró.

- Iremos a mi casa, a esperar. – Dijo Hillary encendiendo el auto.

- ¿Crees que hacemos bien dejando a Harriet con Snape? – Preguntó Charlie.

- No queda de otra… este auto no puede estar por aquí. Si la Señora Molly descubre lo que ha pasado la preocuparemos mucho, y tendremos que explicarle lo sucedido. – Dijo Hillary encendiendo el motor y desapareciendo rápidamente. - Además, Snape es el maestro de pociones, el es de más ayuda que nosotros.

- Déjame en casa de mis padres. – Dijo Ted. – No quiero estar en tu casa…

- Bien. – Hillary apenas le respondió y siguió el camino tensa sin decir más palabras.

Tan pronto llegaron a casa de los Weasley, Ted se bajó sin despedirse. Se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás. Hillary irritada siguió a toda marcha haciendo que los cauchos dejaran humo en el piso y girando peligrosamente.

- Estoy preocupada… no desconfío de Snape. Pero… él es un vampiro, Harriet no está consciente. – Dijo Cassie mirando la calle que quedó atrás.

- Ay vamos Cassie, si él no ha asesinado a Kelly Owens, no creo que Harriet sea un problema para sus instintos sanguinarios. Bueno, pase lo que pase… - Dijo Hillary suspirando. – Los dos estarán libre de culpa.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – Charlie miraba a Hillary extrañado.

- Charles Holmes, pasaste años de tu existencia estando a solas con chicas y no para rezar precisamente. – Dijo Hillary en forma de regaño. Charlie se sonrojó, Cassie también.

- Bueno, me di cuenta que entre ellos hay un lazo extraño. – Dijo Hillary. - No magia, algo más fuerte. La forma en que se miran es bastante… magnética.

- ¿Crees que terminen en la cama? – Charlie se reía. – Eso habría sido el movimiento lógico del viejo Charlie, pero de Maynard Snape, lo dudo. El está loco

- Esperemos que Harriet esté mejor pronto. Debemos devolverla a casa sana y salva. – Dijo Hillary entrando a su estacionamiento. Cassie suspiró cansada.

- No me divertí mucho en esa fiesta… - Dijo Cassie.

- Yo tampoco. Vamos a hacer nuestra fiesta. – Dijo Charlie guiñando un ojo.

- Les recuerdo, que en mi casa… los hombres duermen en habitaciones aparte de las mujeres. Y Cassie no escapará de mi supervisión hoy. – Dijo Hillary aclarándose la garganta. - ¿Entendido Holmes?

- Hillary, yo he cambiado… - Dijo Charlie sonrojado. Cassie se reía tontamente.

Había pasado media hora, Harriet estaba en el sofá durmiendo, Maynard con un caldero terminando que el antídoto se espesara. La haría vomitar todo lo que había bebido y usaría el antídoto para que los efectos de la otra poción mermaran. Sería sencillo y él lo sabía, pero miraba nervioso porque aun faltaban 15 minutos, el debía esperar pacientemente y Harriet no se movía de su sitio, estaba tumbada en el sofá de la sala de su hogar. Sus pensamientos obsesivos volvían, lo había logrado, estaban a solas a hora y nadie estaba en casa. Sus padres estaban lejos, nada nuevo.

Hiciera lo que hiciera dentro de su casa, jamás nadie se enteraría. Pero se prohibió concebir más fantasías con Harriet por su bien mental. Su cuerpo se moría de ganas por acariciarla, sentir su aroma y su piel. Tuvo que clavar su mirada en la poción para no enloquecer y le escribió una nota breve a Hillary:

"_Ya casi termino la poción. Ella sigue dormida. Maynard_"

El antídoto estaba listo, pero ella debía estar despierta y beber otra poción que le iba a hacer devolver todo lo que había bebido. Maynard intentó despertarla sin éxito.

- Harriet, Harriet… despierta. – Dijo Maynard sacudiendo sus hombros. Ella se movió lentamente y abrió los ojos. Dio un bostezo y parecía algo perdida. – Harriet, levántate.

Maynard tomó sus manos y ella se levantó con su ayuda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estás en mi casa. – Dijo Maynard sujetando su rostro. – Escucha, debes beber esto en la cocina. Te vas a mejorar.

- ¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo. Maynard algo irritado la hizo caminar mientras ella quería regresar al sofá.

- Harriet, colabora conmigo. Hazlo por tu propio bien. – Dijo Maynard arrastrando a Harriet a la cocina, ella pataleaba ahora.

- ¿Por qué estaba en la fiesta y ahora estoy en tu casa? Déjame ir.

- Los amigos de Valdemarr te drogaron e iban a hacerte cosas deshonrosas. – Dijo Maynard, Harriet no parecía entenderlo y seguía luchando por escapar. – Iban a aprovecharse de ti, en otras condiciones eres libre de acostarte con quién quieras, pero lo justo es que estés consciente.

- Paul dijo que yo era bonita. – Harriet reía tontamente, Maynard exasperado la llevo en sus brazos como un saco de papas y ella intentaba bajarse.

- Eres insoportable cuando estás ebria… - Dijo Maynard sentándola en una silla en la cocina, con una mano sujetó su rostro y con la otra mano sostenía la poción ahora. – Mira pelirroja, debes tomar esta poción mágica…

- Sii, tengo sed. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo, tomando el vaso y alzándolo alegre. – Salud.

- Eres demasiado vulnerable cuando no estás en dominio de tu mente. – Dijo Maynard más para él mismo. Harriet bebió la poción muy rápido, pero se dio cuenta de su desagradable sabor.

- Sabe a pies… ¿Qué clase de bebida es esta Paul?

- Maynard, soy Maynard. – Dijo Maynard en un tono rudo y casi gritando. – Claro que es desagradable, es para que expulses todo lo que te dieron esos idiotas.

Harriet parecía tener un dolor de estomago severo, comenzó a quejarse del estomago. Maynard la llevó al fregadero y justo a tiempo ella vomitó todo lo que tenía en su estomago. Maynard con paciencia sujetaba su cabeza y con la otra mano abría el grifo.

- ¿Mejor?

- Odio vomitar… - Harriet chillaba. - ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

- Si, lo sé. Aun tienes efectos de esa horrible poción. – Dijo Maynard sujetando a Harriet entre sus brazos. La ayudó a enjuagar su boca. La llevó hasta el caldero donde el antídoto estaba y se había enfriado. Maynard le ofreció a Harriet probar el antídoto…

- NO, tú siempre me das cosas que saben feo Paul. – Dijo Harriet alejando el vaso con el antídoto.

- Harriet, toma esto… has hecho demasiadas cosas estúpidas hoy. ¿Por qué ahora te cuesta aceptar esto? – Maynard parecía irritado. La chica miraba algo triste.

- Paul…

- Soy Maynard, mírame, soy Maynard Snape. ¿Sabes quién soy? – Maynard sujetaba de nuevo su rostro. Ella lo miró con un semblante de tristeza.

- Claro que sí, me rompiste el corazón. – Dijo Harriet algo más clara y triste. Maynard se alejó de ella abruptamente sin decir nada, Harriet tomó voluntariamente el antídoto. Ella se comenzó a quejar del dolor y mareos.

- Todo da vueltas. – Dijo Harriet cerrando los ojos. Maynard una vez más la sujetó en sus brazos.

- Adiós para siempre, Harriet ebria. – Dijo el joven Snape llevando a la chica escaleras arriba. Entró a su cuarto y la acostó en su cama. Luego fue hasta su escritorio a escribirle a Hillary nuevamente.

"_Tardará algo en reaccionar. Pero estará bien… Maynard."_

Harriet quedó dormida en su cama susurrando cosas sin sentido estaba inquieta, Maynard se sentó en su escritorio observándola pero también bastante alerta. No podía dejar de observar a la chica, le había hecho mucha falta y no sabía cuánto hasta verla allí en su cama. Miraba el reloj impaciente, ahora eran las 11 de la noche.

Debía esperar que despertara, llamar a Hillary a que la llevara a casa de su abuela, como si nada malo hubiese pasado. Pero la noche era traicionera, estaban solos y él solo quería estar sobre ella, pero no se portaría mal… sería injusto juzgar a los Slytherin y luego el intentar tan solo aunque sea robarle un pequeño beso.

Pero no solo sería beso, Maynard sabía que sería su perdición. Parecía engañoso, aunque solo quería besarle levemente, luego no se contendría y terminaría devorándola, clavando sus colmillos sin control o peor aun… sus fantasías se volverían realidad, no debía… pero ¿qué impedía que ocurriera?

Se sintió mal de pensar aquello sin sentir remordimientos, no habían pasado ni doce horas de haber terminado con Kelly, pero no podía evitarlo. La persona de quién estaba enamorado irremediablemente estaba en su cama y no era Kelly, no le importaba. El único impedimento era Harriet y besarla sería como violar su voluntad, cuando Harriet despertara volvería a ser hostil con él y le pediría irse, lo evitaría y lo sabía.

Harriet se despertó algo asustada, los efectos aun no pasaban. Lloraba y parecía perdida. Maynard le hablaba pero ella parecía en otro lugar, pero sabía que no le faltaba mucho.

- Tengo calor. – Dijo Harriet débil, estaba algo caliente era la fiebre producto de la poción. Maynard la sujetó en sus brazos y la llevó al baño. Abrió la llave de la ducha y colocó a la chica sujetada por él bajo el agua, en poco tiempo se sentiría mejor. Harriet parecía reaccionar y la fiebre en un rato comenzó a bajar. Harriet no se tambaleaba tanto y parecía más centrada, ella se sujetó de la pared, su mente se volvía más lúcida, cerró los ojos mientras se sentía sujetada por alguien más.

- Rayos, que mal me siento… - Dijo Harriet pegando su frente contra la pared, el agua tibia caía sobre ella, Maynard sostenía a la chica con sus manos. Ella levantó su cabeza y bajo el agua no podía creer quién estaba a su lado, reanimándola.

- ¿Mejor? – Maynard la observaba.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Harriet parecía confundida.

- Mi casa. – Dijo Maynard seriamente, su cabello lucía desordenado y mojado, en sus ojos había peligro. Harriet reaccionó y se llenó de temor, vio la ropa quemada de Maynard.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó Harriet mientras aun el agua corría sobre ella. Maynard le hizo una señal de que esperara. Volvió rápidamente con dos toallas y dos mudas de ropa.

- Ha sido una noche larga y dramática. Espera un rato que te baje la fiebre. Has debido oír las cosas que delirabas… - Maynard sonreía jovialmente ahora. Estaba en control de sus instintos.

- Oh no, ¿Qué me pasó? – Harriet se sentó en el piso suspirando mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre ella, su ropa estaba totalmente empapada. Maynard secaba su cabello quitándose la camisa.

- Poción de la euforia, y me atrevo a decir que algo más desconocido. Estabas sin conciencia, alegre y a disposición de hacer de todo con quien fuese. – Dijo Maynard exprimiendo su camisa que tenía un gran hueco.

- Tu ropa está quemada y tiene un gran hueco en la espalda, ¿qué pasó? – Preguntó Harriet intentando seguir bajo el chorro de agua. Maynard le sonrió casualmente mostrando sus colmillos.

- Bueno, fui a rescatarte de esos pervertidos y me recibieron clavándome una estaca en la espalda. – Dijo Maynard divertido. – Fue hasta gracioso ver sus caras de espanto, luego intentaron quemarme y… los asusté un poco fingiendo que me quemaba y me derretía, en verdad querían acabarme.

- Oh Dios, lo siento Snape. – Dijo Harriet angustiada. – Esos idiotas, sabía que no debía confiar en ellos… bebí de un coctel que me brindaron.

- Está bien, no debes enojarte con ellos. Ya les di su merecido, Terry tiene heridas en la cara, uno de ellos lo lancé por la ventana y cayó en la piscina. Uno se lanzó del miedo y casi moja sus pantalones. Ese gruñido los asustó demasiado. Te lo repetiría, pero despertaría a los vecinos. – Maynard sonreía a carcajadas sin camisa con la toalla alrededor de su cuello. – Que idiotas de verdad.

- Oh vaya, los asustaste. Ellos me dijeron que Christian sabía que iba a morir cuando se iba a enfrentar a ti en Hogwarts, todo fue una provocación a ti bastante planeada. Ellos también sabían que eras vampiro.

- Mmm… si, ese recibimiento lo comprueba.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Harriet, las estacas no me hacen daño. – Dijo Maynard volteando y mostrándole como sanaba rápidamente. Harriet se encogió para que el agua fría le cayera encima, se había sonrojado al caer en cuenta de que Maynard estaba sin camisa frente a ella. Al encogerse se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba encima.

- Snape, ¿Dónde está mi brassiere? – Harriet parecía realmente angustiada y se cubría el vestido blanco con sus manos. Maynard no entendió bien, pero apagó el agua.

- No lo sé, así como estás te encontré. No me había percatado que te faltaba eso. – Dijo Maynard ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse. – Debieron haber sido los chicos de Slytherin, yo no he hecho nada.

- Aun me duele la cabeza. – Dijo Harriet, Maynard le lanzó la toalla y le señaló una muda de ropa.

- Allí tienes, es lo mejor que pude encontrar para ti. – Dijo Maynard. – Pero creo que en esta casa toda la ropa debe quedarte grande. Eres bastante pequeña, mis padres miden 1,80 m aunque no creo que te haga gracia vestir alguna de las túnicas negras de mi padre.

Harriet se envolvía en la toalla inmensa, cubría su cabeza y llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Maynard se había colocado una camisa encima aunque su cabello seguía mojado y desordenado.

- Gracias.

- Deberías dejar una muda de ropa tuya en mi casa. Cuando sufras otro percance, podrás usar tu ropa. Te dejo a solas para que te cambies, debo cambiar estos jeans que se mojaron también. – Dijo Maynard cerrando la puerta del baño y dejando a Harriet a solas.

Ella suspiró confusa, no se esperaba terminar en aquel lugar. Se quitó el vestido y escurrió su cabello, se colocó una camisa amarilla y abstracta, podía asegurar que Maynard jamás la habría usado ya que el no acostumbraba a lucir muy colorido en sus túnicas y ropa en general, pero incómodamente comprobó que tenía el aroma del chico y eso le hacía recordar lo que había visto anteriormente, dejándola sin habla… Maynard sin camisa, casi intacto desde la última vez que lo había visto así, bastante bien… bastante irresistible. No, ella debía desechar la tentación. Se colocó los pantalones que eran muy largos, a pesar de que eran pequeños para el chico a Harriet le quedaban inmensos. La diferencia de su 1,60 m de altura y los 1,85 m de Maynard era evidente.

¿Quién se creía Maynard al pedirle una muda de ropa en su casa? Ella saldría de la casa tan pronto como pudiese y llegaría a su casa, pero… ¿qué pensaría su madre y abuela al verla llegar vestida con las ropas de un chico y sin una parte de su ropa interior?

Al salir del baño, tocó la puerta del cuarto que estaba alumbrado. En verdad estaba en la casa de los Snape y nunca antes había entrado a una habitación.

- Pasa. – Dijo Maynard. Ella abrió la puerta y vio al chico perfectamente seco leyendo un libro sobre su cama, ella apenas recordaba haber estado allí momentos atrás. No se sentía ahora mareada y el dolor de cabeza había cesado.

- ¿Cómo terminaste salvándome?

- Hillary me lo pidió. – Dijo Maynard afilando sus ojos grises árticos en ella. Harriet intimidada se quedó junto a la puerta. – Siéntate, te ves algo pálida, acércate y siéntate aquí. No muerdo a la gente si no me provocan.

- No me he olvidado de lo que pasó hoy… - Dijo Harriet. – Nada cambia entre nosotros, te sigo detestando.

- No hay problema.

- ¿Estamos solos a acaso? – Harriet lo dijo con un tono desesperado que Maynard supo captar.

- Si, completamente. – Dijo Maynard sentándose y haciendo espacio para Harriet, ella se sentó lejos de él y agradeciendo que la cama era inmensa. – Ok, sígueme detestando entonces.

- Kelly no sabe que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

- Nop. – Dijo Maynard distraído respondiendo una lechuza que Hillary le acababa de enviar. – No creo que le importe de todas formas, terminó conmigo.

- ¿Por qué? … Bueno, no es de mi incumbencia.

- Por ti. – Dijo Maynard casual. – Ella no soporta que te mire de la manera que lo hago.

- ¿Me estabas mirando?

- Si como a a cualquier persona más, ¿tengo prohibido hacerlo? – Maynard la retó fríamente.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya. – Dijo Harriet secamente y algo tensa. – Gracias por salvarme, no tenías que hacerlo.

- No puedes irte aun. – Dijo Maynard. – Buena suerte llegando a tu casa sin brassiere y con ropa de hombre, que casualmente es mía.

Harriet podía leer la expresión divertida en sus labios, él estaba a punto de estallar en risas y ella se molestó aun más.

- Bien Snape, ¿Qué propones? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Hillary pasará a buscarte y te llevará a su casa. No es muy lejos. – Dijo Maynard. – Luego mañana te llevará a casa de tu abuela. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Una lechuza de color dorado llegó, la lechuza de los Hill. Maynard la abrió y leyó varias veces la carta. Maynard parecía incrédulo incluso ansioso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Harriet y Maynard ocultó de nuevo una carcajada.

- Tienes que quedarte aquí hasta mañana. Los padres de Hillary llegaron a casa y no puede sacar el auto. – Dijo Maynard fingiendo seriedad.

- Debe ser una broma. – Harriet leyó la carta y leyó del puño y letra de su amiga que no podría venir a buscarla. – No quiero pasar la noche aquí, prefiero ir a dormir al parque. O caminar hasta casa de Hillary…

- Buena suerte con eso. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Es que no entiendes? No quiero verte a mi lado, no puedo estar a tu lado… es un error.

- De nada, la próxima vez te salvaré igualmente esperando tu gratitud tal como el día de hoy. – Dijo Maynard sarcásticamente. – A ver… ¿quieres que te lleve a casa de Hill?

- No, quiero que te pierdas. – Dijo Harriet agresiva y dándole la espalda malcriadamente. Maynard abrió su armario y sacó una cobija.

- Bien. Toma esto si te da frío, dormiré en el cuarto de mis padres. – Dijo Maynard secamente. Harriet miró sorprendida.

- ¿En serio voy a dormir aquí en tu casa? – Harriet parecía horrorizada con la idea.

- ¿Tienes otra idea? A menos que quieras dormir en el patio… - Maynard parecía simple. Harriet atormentada sabía que era lo que le angustiaba. Estar a solas con él.

- Es un error… - Dijo Harriet recordando su visión del futuro. Su cuerpo la traicionaba ahora. Maynard la miraba como si estuviese loca.

- Creo que aun estás bajo los efectos de la poción. – Dijo Maynard rudamente. – Desvístete y vuelve a la regadera, el agua fría te hará bien.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Beryl Eileen Malfoy:** Veremos quién mas se alegra del rompimiento de Maynard y Kelly, ellos no tenían razón de ser. Pero… uno no sabe las vueltas que da la vida. Pero aun Kelly estará allí luchando. Un beso y pronto tendrás noticias frescas de uno de los Malfoy.

**Lia Du Black:** No tienes idea como me he reido con tu review, jajajajajajajaja, todos me miraban raro por reirme sola frente a la pantalla de la laptop. Muy bueno, jajaja. Pobre Kelly, como la odias… creeme la "Kelly" de la vida real también le costó entender esto. Sería muy fumado que aparecieran Edward y Jacob (Ya tenemos suficiente con Jacob el amigo de Valdemarr y Edward Bullstrode el jefe de Florence). Kelly es típica del cuento de horror con su obsesión. Severus está ahorita con Nosferatu y Florence… ya verás. Josh es la prueba definitiva de que la familia Potter y Snape están unidos por algo más que azar. Se que parece una novela, pero pobre Hillary que le termina su amor verdadero (eso creemos cuando nos rompen el corazón) y termina donde no debe con quien no debe. Va a estar difícil o no… depende de cómo se tomen las cosas. Una amiga dijo algo parecido: Twilight metes the OC The hills and etc… jajajaja. Un beso, espera una pronta actualización.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Bueno, no sé si normalizar sería una buena palabra para la relación de Harriet – Maynard – Kelly. Bueno, Kelly no está enterada de que Maynard fue a salvar a Harriet, ella es tan dramática que apenas se fue cuando le cortó a Maynard. Ánimos en la escuela! Yo acabo de terminar y espero animarte con más capítulos (si la musa lo permite ).

**Kathy Prince:** No importa cuanto publique, siempre habrá de esperarse por la actualización… a menos que sea el capitulo final. Maynard propiedad de Harriet, jejeje, yo pienso lo mismo… más aun porque es ella quien guarda la ultima parte humana de Maynard. Josh Potter, antes conocido como Henry el hijo de Eileen y Malfoy, es más que una coincidencia, es sobre como el destino puede hacer que dos familias que se "odian", terminen compartiendo más cosas de lo que creen.


	38. Rosas Negras y Rojas En la medianoche

Hola a todos y todas, espero que estén todos bien. Hoy es momento para otra nueva actualización. Todo donde había quedado, para el pleno disfrute de ustedes. Así que ya saben, a leer… ;) (Este capitulo fue inspirado por la canción de "Black Roses Red" de Alana Grace" de allí el título, así como también la canción "Into the night" de The Motorhomes, hermosa canción).

**Capitulo 38. Rosas Negras y Rojas (En la medianoche)**

Maynard iba a seguir su camino fuera de la habitación y Harriet se sentía realmente desesperada. Evaluaba todo y cada paso que él daba era una provocación.

- Espera un momento. – Dijo Harriet sin entender aun porque le había pedido a Maynard que se detuviera. Su voz sonaba nerviosa y llena de miedo, pero también ansiedad. Maynard se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Y bien? – Maynard podía sentir la confusión en ella, la examinaba atentamente. Y Harriet aterrada sentía como los latidos de su corazón la delataban. Trataba de mantener presente el futuro, debía huir si no quería que las cosas terminaran como el futuro.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa? – Harriet quería entender los motivos y decirse que estaba equivocada. Pero Maynard cerró la puerta caminando como un león que acecha a su presa. Harriet sentía un escalofrío bajando por su espina dorsal.

- Para salvarte… no te detesto y verte morir es una de las últimas cosas que desearía ver. – Dijo Maynard con una voz suave. – Aunque nunca imaginé que tus amigas te dejarían completamente a solas conmigo, justamente hoy… mi primera noche libre.

- Hablas como si salieras de la cárcel. – Dijo Harriet encogiéndose en la cama. No tenía a donde huir, aunque ni estaba segura de querer huir. – Y me miras como si no hubieras visto a una mujer nunca antes…

- Fue como estar en la cárcel. – Dijo Maynard suavemente. – Pero está claro que la única cárcel está en la mente.

- Si tus padres me consiguen en tu casa… van a molestarse. ¿No es así? – Preguntó Harriet tratando de ganar tiempo.

- Severus más que todo. Desde que vio tus recuerdos en el futuro me prohibió traer a ninguna chica a casa. – Dijo Maynard. - ¿Podrías decir que fue lo que asustó tanto a mi padre? El no quiere contarme.

- Las mismas cosas que me aterrorizaron a mí. – Harriet cayó en cuenta. El Profesor Snape había sido incapaz de contarle a Maynard lo que había visto en el pensadero, no estaba segura si eso era bueno o malo. En un futuro paralelo tan pronto como ella salió de su encierro, Kelly había quedado embarazada.

- No vas a contarme entonces. – Dijo Maynard avanzando hasta ella. Harriet quedó en silencio, sentía que su cuerpo intentaba correr hacía él, como si fueran polos opuestos atrayéndose. Sus ojos grises la atormentaban, la incitaban. Ella tenía que correr y salir de ese lugar. – Ya que mañana saldré de tu vida para siempre quiero que no hayan murallas entre nosotros hoy, me da curiosidad preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué sientes exactamente cuándo te das cuenta que mis ojos se desvían mucho hacía ti? – Maynard estaba ahora inclinado a nivel de su cara a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Harriet podía sentir su aliento embriagante.

- Nada, quizás siento curiosidad. – Dijo Harriet sujetando sus manos del borde de la cama, como si fuese a salir volando en cualquier momento. Maynard sonrió y se inclinó más hacía adelante, Harriet retrocedió su cabeza pero no podía moverse de donde estaba. Las manos del chico se apoyaron del borde de la cama, rozando las manos de la chica, ella evadió su mirada pero lo sentía tan cerca que era difícil no estremecerse. Su cuerpo seguía batallando con su razón.

- ¿Curiosidad? – Maynard estaba a punto de tocarla, solo se mantenía a una corta distancia de su oído y su voz era más suave. – Está bien, tú ganas.

Harriet sabía que estaba perdiendo, Maynard se levantó y se alejó de ella. Ella se sentía débil de voluntad, quemándose por dentro por acariciar a Maynard o besarle, sentir su piel. El olor de él estaba en su piel, la ropa que llevaba se lo recordaba, esa esencia única que esta noche no colaboraba con ella.

- Si no hay murallas esta noche… dime… ¿Por qué estabas con Kelly?

- No había nada que lo impidiera, oh… fue tan terrible.

- ¿Me olvidaste?

- De alguna forma mis recuerdos se fueron cuando te llevaron lejos de mí. – Dijo Maynard con suavidad y tranquilidad. – Sabía tu nombre y sabía que eras gran parte de mi, pero no podía verte, no sabía quién eras o quién era yo. Tu nombre era conocido y como no hablaba con nadie, era difícil comunicarme con los demás. Todo tuvo sentido cuando te vi regresar, contemplarte me hizo recordar todas esas memorias robadas y me hizo saber quién soy en realidad. Lo recordé todo…

- ¿Qué pensabas cuando me visitaste a escondidas de Kelly? ¿Qué planeabas?

- ¿Qué pensaba? Que quería respuestas… que quería saber si eras real u otra alucinación. – Dijo Maynard. – Luego te vi abrir la puerta ante mí, descalza, vestida como la tierra, con tu cabellera roja incitándome, mareándome con tu esencia y queriendo poner mis manos sobre ti. La forma en que tu piel estaba expuesta ante el sol debería ser un crimen, tanta tentación junta… y con cada día que pasa empeora. No es solo tu cuerpo, es la vida antes de que te fueras, la extraño... es como una atracción magnética e inevitable.

Harriet suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Aquellas respuestas no ayudaban. Maynard siempre podría haberle robado un beso, pero se había cuidado de hacerlo. Se acercaba a ella tentándola pero se cuidaba de no incumplir las reglas, se volvía a alejar. Aquel juego parecía impacientarla más y desearlo más. Estaba mal, sentir aquel aroma y no poder saborearlo. Imaginarse besarle y en la realidad luchar por no caerle encima. Era un dilema y él lo sabía, todo había sido una trampa pero no había pruebas.

- ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

- Lo mismo que me haces tú a mí. – Dijo Maynard por primera vez algo tenso. – Me duelen los brazos, debo mantenerlos quietos. Pero en realidad llevo ideando un plan desde que te tomé inconsciente entre mis brazos. Lo vi venir, es difícil… te llevaría a solas y no lo recordarías. Haría cosas impensables y no lo sabrías, nunca había tenido una hora tan tensa entre calmarte y desechar mis ideas, pero me intentabas besar mientras yo te inmovilizaba, tus amigas sabían que algo no andaba bien. No puedo explicar cómo te dejaron aquí a mi cuidado, sabiendo nuestro antecedente y que no terminamos en buenos términos, estabas allí en el sofá y la casa sin nadie más de testigo. Mis padres están lejos y tu no tenías idea de quién era yo, no recuerdas nada… quise besarte, pero no es justo salvarte de los Slytherin y yo hacer lo mismo. Quizás me atraigas y dentro de mí sigues causando el mismo efecto que hace varios meses… pero no podría tocarte ni siquiera, no puedo quebrantar tu voluntad…

- No sabes cuál es mi voluntad.

- Estás dudando, estás en un dilema ahora mismo. – Dijo Maynard cerrando los ojos. – La forma de tus respuestas, los latidos de tu corazón, como me evades con cosas simples, tu mirada vacilante, la forma en que te sujetas fuertemente a la cama.

- Me voy a arrepentir… - Dijo Harriet tapando su rostro frustrado. Pero ya la decisión estaba tomada, era inevitable y solo faltaba un último estimulo para disparar la cascada de sensaciones que vendrían. Nada pasó.

Harriet descubrió su rostro y vio a Maynard sentando a su lado, con cierta distancia más humano que nunca, pero a la vez peligroso. El la miró una vez más y ella jugueteó con sus manos, el paso final estaba cerca, Maynard tomó su mano firmemente y aquel contacto cegó por completo a Harriet. Era una ocasión única sin desperdicio, los planetas se habían alineado. Ella rápidamente y con una agilidad no propia de ella, saltó sobre el chico. Maynard fue tomado por sorpresa, tumbado en su propia cama, la chica miraba con desesperación.

- 6 meses creyendo que era mejor morir. – Dijo Harriet en un tono algo brusco, estaba sobre él y él no se oponía.

- 6 largos meses… sin sentir. – Dijo Maynard acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

- Sin sentirme quizás, pero tuviste una sustituta. – Dijo Harriet acostada sobre él. Sus labios besaban la línea de la quijada.

- No, estás equivocada. En realidad si fueron Seis meses solitarios… - Dijo Maynard alcanzando el rostro de la chica. – La mitad del tiempo no sabía que ocurría, no hay desperdicio. Pero son seis meses… y mi cuerpo si sabe sentir la diferencia entre tenerte y estar solo.

El primer beso fue largo, sin pausas y acalorado. Maynard nunca recordó la avidez con la que Harriet presionaba sus labios contra los suyos. Harriet entrelazaba sus manos con las de Maynard, pero pronto el chico la acostó con rapidez pero suavidad del otro lado, una de sus manos se paseaba desafiante por su cintura, mientras que su otra mano acariciaba su rostro. Harriet se aferraba a aquel momento, bajando sus niveles de ansiedad, relajando su cuerpo y perdiéndose en su aroma.

Maynard estaba decidido, este era el momento por el cual había esperado tanto tiempo. No solo habían sido seis meses, había sido morir y volver a nacer, nacer en aquel momento. Recordaba que la última vez que habían estado juntos, fue una noche en Hogwarts los primeros días de Febrero y ahora Agosto estaba a punto de terminar. Le habían quitado sus recuerdos, pero ella había regresado.

- Tú eres mi parte humana, Harriet. – Dijo Maynard desvistiéndola, era una consecuencia natural e inevitable. La chica solo seguía besándolo, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo. Sus recuerdos eran vagos y ahora estaba segura de lo que estaba frente a ella, no el hijo del Profesor Snape, era Maynard a quién no dejaría ir tan fácil, a quien nunca podría olvidar para bien o para mal.

- No dejes que acabe. – Dijo Harriet en un susurro. – No lo permitas. Hasta el amanecer…

- No se acabará. – Susurró Maynard teniendo a la chica en su dominio, el estaba dentro de ella, nunca le había dejado de pertenecer, aunque ella era su dueña. El magnetismo era sofocante y la pasión se avivaba. Maynard no podía comparar sus deseos más desesperados con las fantasías que por fin lograba realizar, sin sentir remordimientos, atento y concentrado solo en sentir, sin dejar de mirarla un segundo, escuchando como ella manifestaba su conformidad y placer.

Aun así sabía que debía tener cuidado, podía lastimarla ya que si perdía el control podría desmedir su fuerza, pero Harriet no pareció quejarse en ningún momento de la larga noche. Harriet sentía como cada uno de sus huesos sonaba, no había forma de distinguir el placer del dolor, pero constantemente Maynard comprobaba que todo fuese bien. Los mejores instantes eran cuando lentamente cumplía cada uno de los deseos de ella, fantasías secretas que ella le susurraba al oído. Ella también lo sorprendió placenteramente.

Varias pausas, reanimadas rápidamente por alguno de los dos. Aquella noche parecía interminable de una buena manera. Nunca lo habían hecho como aquella vez, Harriet no podía pensar sino intentar no enloquecer, era una explosión constante dentro de ella.

Pero con el primer rayo del sol que atravesó la persiana, Maynard la observó a los ojos, y reposó a su lado las barreras no existían, Harriet exhausta se arrimaba a su lado, cansada y relajada, con una sonrisa en el rostro se hundió en la almohada.

Ella lucía algo exhausta pero contenta como nunca lo había estado en mucho tiempo, Maynard podía interpretar aquella sonrisa por primera vez sincera y no manipulada. La tomó entre sus brazos y besó su frente, ella suspiró, Maynard la acomodó a un lado de su espaciosa cama (para su fortuna) y sin darse cuenta, él también cayó a su lado dormido sin remedio… como un ser humano "_común y corriente_".

- ¿Has visto al nuevo miembro de la familia Potter? – Preguntó Florence dentro del auto, su túnica era negra como su cabello que bajaba por sus hombros, sus ojos grises y mortales, sus manos iban cruzadas.

- No he estado pendiente de los sucesos que ocurren en nuestro vecindario muggle. – Dijo Severus Snape a su lado, observando al camino por las calles de Londres. Los vidrios ahumados le permitían observar sin ser observado. El conductor no podía observar a quiénes llevaba, la cabina de manejo estaba separada de la cabina trasera de pasajeros. Con cada día que pasaba Florence sentía repugnancia de llevar la rubia apariencia de Marie L'Obiello.

- Es Henry… Ginevra y Harry adoptaron a Henry. Estoy segura que es él. – Dijo Florence con un gesto tenso, Severus miró a su esposa con extrañeza.

- ¿Henry?

- El hijo de Eileen y Malfoy. Es squib, sus ojos son grises como los míos y tras observarlo jugar en el jardín con sus nuevos hermanos me ha hecho recordar cuando Maynard tenía un año. Es el… - Dijo Florence casi con tristeza.

- Florence, recuerda que no debemos ser una intromisión en la vida de Henry. – Dijo Severus Snape fríamente. – Bullstrode fue muy claro, su vida corre peligro si alguien se entera quién es él en realidad. Por su bien es mejor estar alejados.

- Es mi nieto… - Dijo Florence agresivamente. – Quizás el único que vaya a tener.

- Ojala sea el único nieto que tengamos. – Dijo Severus Snape con una nota de alivio.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

- Tú sabes que nuestra familia caerá en desgracia si Maynard tiene esos dos hijos con la chica Owens. Una vez más observé los recuerdos de Potter, creo haber encontrado el móvil de todo…

- ¿Cuál es el móvil de todo? – Preguntó Florence sin entender.

- Maynard no ha olvidado a la pelirroja, y Potter no conseguirá paz con su alma mientras no esté a su lado. – Dijo Severus Snape con bastante pesar. – Ese sentimiento es lo que conllevará a Harriet volverse al lado de Malfoy. Una chica inteligente pero muy ingenua, justo como la inocente Florence Harrginton.

- Harriet no sería tan débil para aliarse con Malfoy, luego de todo el daño que ha hecho. – Dijo Florence lógica.

- ¿No lo crees? – Snape parecía dudarlo fuertemente. – Entonces tú tampoco debiste caer en las garras de Lord Voldemort cuando pudiste huir.

- Me uní a él por ti, engañada me uní. Pero fui fiel a sus órdenes por ti… - Dijo Florence en un hilo de desesperación. – Todo eso que hice, todos esos crímenes sin perdón, fueron por ti…

- Lo sé. – Dijo Severus extendiendo su mano hasta alcanzar la de ella. – Dijo Severus con una nota de amargura. Florence dejó caer una lágrima.

- ¿Qué podremos hacer para cambiar este destino que nos viene encima?

- Nada, ya ha pasado nuestro tiempo Florence. Es el turno de nuestros hijos, la hija de Potter. Ellos tienen la solución o perdición en sus manos. Solo podemos guiarnos, porque algo enorme está tras ellos y para nosotros es inimaginable.

- Perdí dos hijas y estoy a punto de perder a mi único hijo también.

- No es cierto. – Dijo Severus Snape. – Debemos tener esperanza, aunque nunca tuve la esperanza de verte volver, lo hiciste. Aunque todos te daban por muerta y era imposible volverte a tener entre mis brazos, lo hiciste. Miranos, al final de nuestra vida adulta y tú aun joven como siempre, tenemos una familia, no es perfecta… pero jamás imaginé que en verdad sería tan afortunado para quedarme con la chica incomprendida de Slytherin. Nunca imaginé que podría ser tan afortunado al recibir esta segunda oportunidad.

- ¿Tienes fe en Harriet y Maynard?

- No, definitivamente no. – Dijo Snape. – Nunca fui un hombre de fe y esperanza. Pero eventualmente tendré que tener fe en ellos. Solo tenemos un tiempo limitado antes de que ellos nos dejen y sigan su camino final.

- Es la primera vez en muchos años que tengo tanto miedo. – Dijo Florence. – Perder a los que más amo, estar lejos de quienes son mi familia. ¿Cómo puedo amar aun a Eileen luego de las decepciones que nos ha dado?

- Eres una madre Florence. No importa que hagan Eileen y Maynard, siempre los amarás aunque te haga daño hacerlo. – Dijo Severus suspirando poco típico de él.

- ¡Rayos! Me quedé dormida. – Dijo Hillary corriendo por pijamas por toda su casa. Cassie a su lado se movió algo desorientada. Hillary encontró a la lechuza de Maynard en la ventana, era una carta de Maynard.

"_Avisame cuando vayas a venir a buscarla. Harriet está algo incomoda aquí. No es buena idea tenerla aquí. Maynard_"

Obviamente dicha carta fue escrita antes de que Maynard y Harriet terminaran bajo las mismas sabanas, pero era imposible que Hillary lo supiera. Además Maynard no iba a escribirle por lechuza lo bien que la había pasado. Salió de su habitación dejando a Cassie roncando y encontró a sus padres desayunando en el comedor.

- Hillary, ¿Qué rayos le hiciste al carro? – Preguntó la mamá de Hillary, cuyo nombre era Deborah Hill, aunque todos le decían Debbie.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Lo usé para ir a una fiesta anoche en Minnys Bay. – Dijo Hillary.

- Jovencita, ¿forzaste el motor para ir más de 180 km/h? – Su padre le preguntó, Zachary Hill parecía decepcionado. – Estás muy extraña…

- Si, ¿querías volver a salir anoche? Sabes lo peligroso que es. – Dijo Debbie.

- Mamá, papá… era una emergencia. Mi amiga Harriet fue drogada por unos chicos y tuvo una sobredosis.

- ¿Quién es ese chico en la habitación de huéspedes? No fuiste muy informativa anoche…

- Es Charlie Holmes, es novio de Cassandra. – Dijo Hillary explicando.

- Oh cariño, pensé que habías engañado a Gabriel con ese chico. – Dijo Debbie ahora sonriendo. – Muy hospitalario de tu parte traerlos aquí. ¿Sus padres lo saben?

- Mamá… por favor. – Dijo Hillary exasperada. – Ok, Cassie le avisó a su abuela y Charlie no le importa mucho ya que sus padres viajan mucho. Justo como ustedes…

- Hill, yo siempre me preocupo por ti. No te habré llevado en mi vientre, pero te quiero demasiado. – Dijo Debbie sentándose algo triste en la mesa, su rubia cabellera parecía la de una pequeña niña con un fleco. – Soy tu madre.

- No he dicho lo contrario. – Dijo Hillary. – Por otro lado… Gabriel me terminó. No quiero hablar de ello.

- Querida, ¿Cuántas cosas han pasado desde que me fui de viaje con tu papá? – Preguntó Debbie algo preocupada.

- Mamá, necesito recoger a Harriet en casa de un chico. – Dijo Hillary impaciente. – Son casi las 11 de la mañana. Ella debe estar desesperada.

- ¿Harriet está bien?

- Si, eso creo. El hijo del Profesor Snape la curó con una poción. – Dijo Hillary.

- ¿Qué el hijo de Snape no era su novio?

- Terminaron, recuerda que… mamá, luego te actualizo con lo que ha pasado. – Dijo Hillary tomando impaciente las llaves del carro.

- Hillary, ¿Quién es Rowen? – Preguntó su padre.

- El hermano de Harriet. ¿Por qué?

- Llamó por teléfono. Es extraño ver a un mago usar el teléfono. – Dijo Zachary Hill desconfiado. – Preguntó por ti.

- Díganle que no estoy y que me mude al Polo Sur. – Dijo Hillary subiendo de nuevo a su habitación. Rápidamente le escribió una lechuza a Maynard, y mientras se vestía Cassie se levantó. Maynard no respondió y Hillary comenzó a impacientarse.

- ¿Estará todo bien? – Preguntó Cassie a su lado. Hillary miraba con angustia.

- Espero que sí. No sé con qué cara miraré a la Señora Weasley y a la mamá de Harriet si algo le ha pasado.

- Yo no me preocuparía por Harriet, no de su salud tanto como otras cosas… - Dijo Cassie.

Una chica lloraba, no podía mover sus piernas y no volvería a caminar. Su suave sollozo se confundía con la lluvia en aquellos parajes salvajes.

- Escucha bien, escúchame. – Dijo una voz misteriosa bajo una capucha. – No debes decirle a nadie jamás lo que he hecho, pequeña Daeva. No le dirás a nadie.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque Manley no te dejará vivir… - Dijo aquella voz fría. – Ahora escucha Daeva, no te portes mal. Te he salvado con una condición…

- ¿A dónde me llevarás?

- A donde tú irás no podre ir yo contigo. Es más seguro. – Dijo aquella voz algo suave, y la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos parecía temer mucho más ahora, su rostro hundido estaba lleno de lágrimas y sucio.

- ¿Dónde me llevas? No me lleves lejos… tengo miedo que él pueda encontrarme. – Daeva chillaba.

- Calla, estarás bien. – Dijo aquella fría voz. – No mires a través, pequeña Daeva. No hables con nadie, solo con _ella_… o en tal caso con _él_. Solo ella. Le dirás lo que sabes, lo que has visto… pero jamás mencionarás mi nombre.

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – Preguntó Daeva, un carruaje mágico apareció en el camino lleno de neblina.

- No es mi tiempo… - Dijo la voz secamente como si se hubiese quedado sin aire. – Recuerda jamás decir que fui yo quién te liberó, ya lo he asegurado. Ahora vete… él se va a dar cuenta. Manley está débil, pero muchos ojos trabajan para él, va a venir a verte y cuando no te encuentre su cólera hará temblar este Castillo. Afuera no hablarás con más nadie sino _ella_. Solo _ella_.

- Tú eres la única persona que ha cuidado de mi, por favor…. – Daeva lloraba mientras la sombra misteriosa colocaba a la chica en el carruaje. Tan pronto como aquella misteriosa figura dio la vuelta, el carruaje partió a toda velocidad invisiblemente.

- Buena Suerte, Daeva Malfoy…

Maynard escuchó ruido un cercano. Movió su cabeza y escuchó pasos, aun no coordinaba bien donde estaba, si lo de anoche habría sido un sueño nada más, pero no recordaba sentirse tan humano estando solo, vio su reloj, eran las tres de la tarde. Miró al otro lado, Harriet dormía profundamente a su lado y Maynard le sorprendió lo hermosa que ella se veía. Seguido a eso escuchó voces, sus padres estaban en casa los podía oler y sentir. Fue algo tarde, porque alguien tocó la puerta.

- Un momento. – Maynard se sentó en la cama sin saber a dónde ir. Cubierto con sus sabanas grises, revueltas y el cuerpo de Harriet reposando tranquilamente a su lado.

- Hijo, nada más quería decirte que… - Florence abrió la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hijo entre las sabanas, algo despeinado y con la pelirroja de Harriet Potter a su lado durmiendo.

-¡Mamá! – Gruñó Maynard algo avergonzado y molesto. Su madre sonrió nerviosa, también avergonzada y cerró la puerta. Maynard evaluó su situación y se vistió con una túnica que encontró al lado del armario, salió de la habitación y encontró en la cocina a su padre comiendo y a su madre callada.

- Buenas tardes jovencito. Vaya… veo que has estado bien. – Dijo Florence al ver a su hijo. – Te ves muy humano hoy.

- Mamá, si tocas la puerta debes esperar que yo abra. – Dijo Maynard frustrado.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu cabello? – Preguntó su padre, Maynard tenía el cabello desordenado de una manera extraña.

- Una noche de trasnocho, nada más eso… - Maynard no quiso darle importancia, pero se delató lo suficiente. Severus ya intentaba penetrar su mente con legeremencia, el se resistió con oclumancia. Su padre miró a su madre en busca de respuestas.

- ¿En qué lo descubriste? No me digas que mataste a alguien y bebiste de su sangre. – Dijo Severus sonriente.

- No, Severus… - Florence miraba a su marido. Maynard parecía tener dolor de cabeza. El teléfono de la casa sonó, nadie acostumbraba a llamar a la casa de ellos ya que todos los magos conseguían mejores maneras de comunicarse. Florence atendió mientras Maynard miraba algo incomodo.

- ¿Qué me ocultas chico? Dime la verdad. ¿No puede ser tan malo? – Severus usaba otra vez Legeremencia, Maynard irritado deshizo el contacto visual con Severus.

- Basta. Deja la Legerenmencia y te diré.

- Soy todo oídos. ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – Maynard desafió a su padre, tomando una de las costillas que su padre comía mientras almorzaba. Severus parecía confundido.

- Bueno, debes saber que… no he pasado la noche solo y bueno, mamá entró a mi cuarto y… - Maynard parecía incomodo con cada palabra. Su padre no podía creerlo.

- ¿Desde cuándo traes chicas a mi casa? – Preguntó Severus con una nota fría en su voz, dejó caer el tenedor de sus manos furioso. – Creí que había sido claro contigo, no me importa que Owens te haya salvado de las pailas del infierno… No quiero verte en mi casa con ninguna chica. Mira lo que has hecho ahora.

Florence regresó de la sala con nuevas noticias.

- Era para ti Maynard. – Dijo Florence. – Kelly dice que viene camino acá, dice que te envió una lechuza y no le respondiste.

- Un momento, si Owens viene hacía acá, ¿quién está en tu habitación?… ¿A quién rayos trajiste a mi casa? – Dijo Severus y Maynard sentía que le daba un dolor de estomago terrible. Suspiró algo más incomodo.

- ¿Quién crees? Ya no necesito sangre y puedo comer costillas. ¿Te suena conocido? – Maynard parecía exasperado. Severus entendió que la única persona que lograba que su hijo se convirtiera en humano temporalmente era Harriet Potter, a través de su poder de sanarlo.

- ¿TRAJISTE A POTTER A MI CASA?? – Severus parecía escupir indignado. - ¿Qué rayos…? Un momento, no tengo un seguimiento exhaustivo de tu vida amorosa, pero ¿no se supone que salías con Owens?

- Si, hasta que me terminó anoche. Son cosas que pasan. – Dijo Maynard sabiendo lo mal que sonaba decir aquello y tener a otra chica en su habitación tan pronto. – Escucha… no es lo que parece, no fue planificado. Los amigos de Valdemarr querían hacerle daño y le dieron una poción eufórica en la fiesta de Stevens.

- ¿Fiesta? ¿Estabas de fiesta mientras tu madre y yo arriesgamos el cuello?

- Kelly quería ir, pasó por mí. – Dijo Maynard explicándose, ante la escéptica mirada de su madre. – Pero la fiesta estaban todos los Slytherin. Harriet fue engañada por los chicos esos, iban a abusar de ella… y para evitar problemas, la saqué de allí. Le di un antídoto para que los efectos pasaran… y, eso fue lo que pasó.

- Y Kelly Owens viene hacía acá. – Florence parecía algo inquisidora. Severus se levantó de su asiento.

- ¿Crees que puedes romper las reglas de mi casa Maynard Elias? Puedes ser un hechicero poderoso, un vampiro sanguinario o el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, pero al pisar la puerta o la chimenea, estás bajo mis reglas de mi casa. ¿Has entendido bien?

- Si. He entendido. – Dijo Maynard mirando odiosamente, era más alto que su padre pero su respeto a él era mayor, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con él en muchos aspectos.

- Deshazte de Potter… y si no es mucha molestia, deshazte de Owens también. – Dijo Severus. Florence volvió a su apariencia rubia.

- Me cae mejor Potter, ella sabe que soy Florence y no tengo que fingir ser Marie L'Obiello ante ella. – Dijo Florence apuntando con su varita los platos en la mesa, con un movimiento los platos se comenzaron a lavar solos. Maynard suspiró algo frustrado.

- Dame un momento… - Dijo Maynard caminando peligrosamente hacía la sala.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Beryl Eileen Malfoy: **¿Soy tan predictiva? Pues solo ha sido Florence quién lo ha pillado, haha. Bueno, estaban en la casa de los Snape, tenían que ser descubiertos. Ya tienes las respuestas pero aún quedan más preguntas por responder. Eileen hará una aparición estelar en el próximo capitulo. Un beso.

**Lia Du Black:** Jajaja, las escenas de la gloria… pero no se que serán comparadas con el capitulo de hoy. Más bien debería darte lástima por Kelly cuando se entere ya que mientras ella estuvo con él, nada de nada… jijiji. ¿Atacar a un personaje ficticio con tu mente? Jajaja. Yo también tiendo a hacer sufrir mucho a mis personajes, pero siempre con una razón justificada, eso de cortarse las venas por la incomprensión del mundo está fuera del rango. No me imagino a Ginny con una crisis buscando consuelo en los brazos de Severus, Florence molesta liándose con Bullstrode y Ron Weasley enamorado de Harry, hahaha. Muy fuerte. ¿Maynard en la lista gris? Tipico, Maynard no es el típico chico adorable que podrías amar y _siempre viste de gris_, _pues no tiene remedio… la tendencia a buscarse siempre un puto intermedio_… no, no, disculpa, eso era una canción de Shakira y no parte de la historia. Estoy confundida ahora. Esto es nuevo provocar colapsos nerviosos en la gente, hacerla reir y llorar si, pero… un colapso nervioso. Toma una galleta y disfruta la lectura. Cuando termine este fic seguiré escribiendo, solo que aun no se… Un beso y saludos.

**Saturno y karola Snape:** ¿Severus y Florence? Ellos están muy bien (bueno, eso creo yo). Están investigando. Florence tiene mucho trabajo ya que es la nueva jefa del departamento de misterios ya que su jefe Bullstrode es ahora ministro de magia. Severus ha estado de viaje con Nosferatu para averiguar más sobre su pasado y su hijo. Nosferatu es tan viejo que ha visto muchas cosas a través de la historia, el tiene muchas respuestas. Ya ellos nos contarán el resumen de su viaje. Sobre el pequeño Henry, como ves Florence sabe que es su nieto pero no se atrevería a llegar a causar problemas con los Potter. Saludos.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** La intriga siempre ha sido un buen negocio, jeje. Espero que este capitulo te anime la escuela lo suficiente. Prometo actualizar esta semana una vez más, ya que los capítulos están frescos y el drama no puede esperar. No puedo controlar lo que haga Kelly, ella suele ser algo insistente con lo que quiere luego que le ha costado conseguir. Ya veras porque lo digo. Saludos.


	39. Te odio pero moriría por ti

He regresado con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que tomen sus pañuelos. Tenemos más noticias de Daeva y los Malfoy y Eileen aparecen en escena. La canción de este capítulo debería ser la canción promocional de mi fic (bueno, al igual que Black Roses Red de Alana Grace). Pero "Die for you" de Megan McCauley es bastante hermosa para mi, una de mis favoritas de siempre. Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Mañana trataré de subir el otro.

**Capítulo 39. Te odio (pero moriría por ti).**

Harriet despertó lentamente, se dio cuenta que aun seguía en la habitación de Maynard, aunque él no estaba allí. Movió su cabeza y sintió dolor en toda su espalda, cada pierna y sus brazos. Intentó levantarse y sintió su cuerpo maltratado, como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Logró sentarse pero la cama crujió fuertemente y se vino al piso con ella. Harriet sorprendida supuso que todo lo que había ocurrido anoche había sido más movido y lleno de energía de lo que ella habría supuesto (¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?).

Harriet se vistió con su vestido blanco que Hillary le había prestado, quería tomar un buen baño y afrontar las consecuencias de la noche anterior. Harriet abrió el closet del chico intentando buscar algo adecuado para cubrirse el vestido, no podría devolverse con el vestido como lo tenía. Encontró un abrigo.

Tras escuchar ruido en la cocina de la casa, y sin saber si sería correcto salir de la habitación de Maynard, volvió a la cama y pronunció brevemente _"Reparo"_ con la varita de Maynard.

La cama volvió intacta a levantarse, ella se acostó una vez más observando la habitación del chico, la cual no había detallado mucho anoche, nunca mientras habían estado juntos había llegado a entrar a su habitación. Era una habitación más grande que la de ella, no había un color predominante ya que las paredes blancas estaban repletas de estantes con libros. Había un estandarte de Gryffindor sobre la cabecera de la cama y era tan ancho como la misma cama, era tan discordante como la habitación de Sirius Black quien en vida había sido un Gryffindor proveniente de una familia de Slytherins.

La pared de enfrente larga se extendía con muchas bibliotecas repleta de libros, un escritorio se acomodaba al lado del balcón discreto, las persianas entreabiertas daban una sensación de calidez. En el escritorio de madera oscura había varias hojas desordenadas, el horario de Maynard, algunas notas e incluso recordatorios. Algo que comenzó a incomodarle fue una letra redonda y rosada sobre su calendario. Era la caligrafía de Kelly y llenaba la mayoría de los meses con notas absurdas e incluso recordatorios de cosas como cumpleaños o citas con Maynard. Esto le dio una breve puntada a Harriet en el estomago. Al lado del escritorio estaba su baúl de Hogwarts junto a su caldero negro. El armario quedaba al lado de la cama del chico.

Harriet sintió como su propio estomago rugía del hambre. La pelirroja detalló mejor el escritorio del chico. Todos eran papeles viejos y algunos pergaminos rotos, pero una sola cosa parecía estar desubicada en aquella superficie, era un llamativo sobre rosado con un aroma bastante dulce que según Harriet era bastante meloso y pesado, algo que no combinaba con la habitación del joven Gryffindor del todo. Curiosamente se acercó a ver el sobre, una carta sin abrir cuyo remitente era Kelly Owens. Harriet no le importó abrir la carta llena de curiosidad…

"_Querido Maynard:_

_Disculpa por la escena de anoche, tú tenías razón. Yo no sabía lo que hacía debido a que los celos y temores infundados me cegaban. He estado muy paranoica últimamente, me parecía ver que estabas tras la mirada de Harriet todo el tiempo. Pero sé que son ideas mías y tonterías. Quiero deshacer lo que hice anoche, he pensado mejor las cosas sobre nosotros, no había motivos para separarnos, no, no hemos terminado. Tienes mucha razón, no debimos terminar por una tontería así… se que debí calmarme. Disculpa haberte arruinado la fiesta aunque sé que solo fuiste porque querías estar conmigo, se que detestas las fiestas. _

_Hoy quiero que hablemos, comenzar una vez más y lejos de fantasmas del pasado. Lejos del miedo que sentía infundadamente. Ella te dejó al borde de la locura y la muerte, yo fui quién logró rehacer los pedazos desechos. ¿Recuerdas eso tan especial que compartimos en silencio? Caricias, besos y estar juntos en cuerpo y alma. Como debe ser. Tú has sido una de las mejores cosas que ha podido pasarme jamás, ya que solo te tengo a ti y no quiero que nada nos pueda separar nunca. Iré a tu casa en la tarde, como a eso de las 3… no sé si sea precipitado, pero quiero estar contigo y no desperdiciar cada minuto, tú tenías razón, hay que dejar el pasado atrás. Tú eres mi futuro y ella no existe más en tu vida. Luego de Hogwarts podremos hacer muchos planes juntos._

_Te Amo_

_Kells"_

Harriet miró con horror aquella carta, no sabía si sentir lástima por Kelly o por ella misma, pero algo estaba segura, detestaba sentirse tan miserable como se sentía ahora. Ella se comenzaba a molestar, a preguntar…

¿Sabría Kelly que Maynard era vampiro? Sin duda, no. ¿Sabría ella que el chico no tenía alma y que era un depredador peligroso si las condiciones pudiesen darse? ¿Sabría Kelly acaso todo lo ocurrido entre ellos? Más rabia y más indignación. Harriet le costaba respirar sabiendo que ella se había referido a ella como el pasado y lo oscuro. ¿Sabría Kelly todo lo que ellos habían vivido anteriormente? ¿Lo sabía? No, sin duda alguna no lo sabía.

Pero si Kelly se enteraba de lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, podría asegurar que la chica no estaría muy feliz que digamos. Harriet sentía como el agua caía de sus manos, estaba a punto de perder el control una vez más, las nubes grises se agrupaban en aquella tarde de verano y ella observó el reloj angustidada.

"_Ay mierda… son las tres ya pasadas. Oh no_", pensó Harriet intentando idear una manera de huir de la nueva humillación que le avecinaba. No, aquello no podía ser cierto. ¿Estaría ya Kelly hablando con Maynard en la sala? No sabía qué hacer pero tuvo que calmarse al darse cuenta que el cielo afuera se ponía aun más gris.

- ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? – Harriet daba vueltas en círculos intentando conseguir paz, pero solo logró una falsa calma física, su mente daba vueltas y el peligro aumentana. Su cabello estaba recogido ahora y ella cubriéndose con un abrigo. Ella se miró en el pequeño espejo en el armario y vio como su reflejo devolvía un gesto de confusión y algo de… ira.

Harriet se sentía burlada, sentía que aquello había pasado antes. En el futuro que ella había visto en el pensadero, donde ella era la amante de Maynard, pero él continuaba con Kelly. Esto estaba tan mal que Harriet casi se queda calva halando su cabello de la desesperación.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche? – Harriet se preguntaba a sí misma. - ¿Por qué? Fue como algo más allá de mis sentidos, haber saltado sobre él de aquella manera y… hacer las cosas de la manera que las hicimos.

_No importa lo que cambies, algunas cosas simplemente están destinadas a ocurrir…_

Aquel oscuro pensamiento sacudió a Harriet. La puerta se abrió, Maynard algo preocupado entraba y ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama, con el sobre en su mano.

- Harriet. Buenos días…

- ¿Buscas esto? – Preguntó Harriet mostrando el sobre rosado. Maynard abrió la boca sorprendido.

- Oh, allí está la famosa carta. Ehm… - Maynard la tomó entre sus manos. No dejaba de mirar a Harriet. - ¿Estás bien?

- Así que aun tienes novia… y anoche fue solo… un error. – Harriet parecía hablar entre dientes algo tensa.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Maynard hizo la carta a un lado y se acercó a Harriet.

- Kelly se retractó de terminar contigo. – Dijo Harriet tratando de mantener la calma. – Esto ya había sucedido de otra forma en el futuro. En el que tu y yo nos vemos a escondidas y jamás podremos ser… ¿no es cierto?

- No sé de que hablas. Pero Hillary viene en camino por ti, así que podrás irte. – Dijo Maynard sintiendo la ansiedad de la chica.- Llegarás sana y salva a casa. Como lo prometí.

- Por supuesto, quieres verla con calma, a las tres Kelly estará aquí… ¿Lo sabías? – Dijo Harriet ahora con un tono seco de decepción.

- Si, lo sabía. Pero no, no quiero estar con ella… Mis padres han llegado y mi papá está algo molesto. Por favor, entiende que…

_No importa lo que cambies, algunas cosas simplemente están destinadas a ocurrir…_

- Lo entiendo bien, Snape. Fui solo la chica de anoche. – Dijo Harriet con algo de resentimiento en esas palabras.

- Por supuesto que no y lo sabes… Eres más que eso. Harriet, eres tú. – Dijo Maynard suavemente.

- Se que me vas a negar, no tienes agallas para… no hacerlo. Nunca fuiste por mí, me enviaste al pasado como un fantasma. Lo sé, porque ella… es débil y no soportará saberlo. Es el destino que nos obligará a hacerlo. Estar juntos de esta manera, como anoche y luego seguir como si nada pasara es un error, lo lamentaré.

- Harriet… por favor. – Dijo Maynard intentando mantener la calma. – Deja de hablar tonterías…

- No son tonterías. Hay una maldición entre los dos, ¿no te das cuenta? – Dijo Harriet ahora con un tono más autoritario. – Es algo más grande que los dos, es el destino. No importa lo que haga, hay cosas que nunca cambiarán…

Maynard se acercó a Harriet para calmarla, pero ella se hizo a un lado.

- No me toques. Mi cabeza da vueltas, déjame ir… - Dijo Harriet casi a punto de llorar. – No podré soportar la humillación, no estoy preparada para todo esto.

- Harriet, por favor… se racional. – Dijo Maynard sacudiendo sus hombros. Ella lo empujó instintivamente y Maynard retrocedió tres metros. – No quiero estar con ella, no quiero a más nada que a ti.

- No me mientas y déjame ir. No quiero estar en este drama estúpido de una chica obsesionada contigo. Lo siento, no más… – Dijo Harriet haciendo al chico a un lado.

_No importa lo que cambies, algunas cosas simplemente están destinadas a ocurrir…_

- No voy a volver con ella… No lo haré. – Dijo Maynard como promesa.

- No digas esas palabras, no digas… Porque me pedirás un tiempo y luego yo aceptaré. No, no quiero que las cosas terminen así. - Harriet ahora parecía estar a punto de explotar.

- ¿Puedes explicarme que ocurre contigo? ¿Desde cuándo el destino está escrito? Podemos cambiarlo, Harriet. Podemos.

- NO, NO PODEMOS…_Accio_ cofre de cedro – Dijo Harriet con la varita. Maynard la dejó ir, en pocos segundos un sobre de cedro llegó a las manos de Harriet, el cofre donde Harriet guardaba algunas cosas en casa de su abuela.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Maynard y Harriet le mostró a Maynard la foto que tanto le había causado pesadillas.

- Mira, mira la foto…– Dijo Harriet temblando, era la foto de la boda de Kelly y Maynard. – Eso fue lo que vi en el futuro. Cuando me lo dijeron, intenté pensar que era una broma y luego cuando regresé a casa y te vi con ella, supe que estaba destinado a suceder. Ella te salvó, tú la salvaste de sus propios demonios… yo soy el pasado y tienes razón, hay que superar el pasado. No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

_No importa lo que cambies, algunas cosas simplemente están destinadas a ocurrir…_

Maynard observó la foto y quedó horrorizado. Podía verlo, era el mismo con 25 años, vestido de gala con Kelly al lado como su radiante novia, el día de la boda. El era humano nuevamente.

- No, debe ser un error… - Maynard no parecía creerlo. – Harriet La Row es solo una foto.

La puerta de su habitación sonó, por fortuna esta vez Maynard le había puesto seguro. Una voz aguda sonó tras la puerta, y Harriet parecía un gato erizado a punto de atacar.

- Mayn, ¿Todo bien? Tu padre me dijo que estabas resolviendo algunos problemas… - Dijo Kelly detrás de la puerta. Harriet con mucho enojo parecía querer matar a Maynard, pero el ya estaba muerto.

- Si, yo obviamente soy un problema. Ayúdame a irme a mi casa y no te molestaré más… - Dijo Harriet susurrando.

- No, necesitamos aclarar esto. – Dijo Maynard sigilosamente encerrando a Harriet en su armario. – pero debo deshacerme de ella primero, espera.

- ¿Maynard? ¿Todo bien? – Kelly tocaba insistentemente la puerta. Maynard abrió al fin y la chica le sonrió.

- Hola Kelly. La verdad estoy algo….

- ¿Leíste mi carta?

- No, no he tenido tiempo, me he despertado hace un rato. Todo esto es sorpresivo. ¿Podríamos hablar mañana? – Preguntó Maynard desesperado, pero Kelly ya se había puesto cómoda en la cama de Maynard. Harriet observaba tras las rendijas de la puerta del armario.

- Mejor no, mañana tengo que comprar mis libros. Empezamos clases en una semana, quería aprovechar hoy. En la carta decía que no hemos terminado, me retracto. No puedo dejarte ir, no después de lo que hemos vivido juntos… tantas noches interminables conversando, tantos secretos y tantos sentimientos expresados a través de besos largos.

Harriet desde el armario sentía esa molestia, la incomodidad y el dolor. La chica no se daría por vencida y estar tras un juego de ver quien se queda con el chico no era adecuado para ella. Harriet Potter, era una chica de Slytherin y no rogaría por el amor de nadie.

- Kelly, de verdad no puedo en este momento… - Dijo Maynard casi gruñendo.

- ¿Qué problema tienes? Puedo ayudarte.

- No hay ningún problema. Por favor, necesito tiempo a solas…

- No seas ridículo. Ya te dije que no terminamos y que no es tu culpa. Eres el mejor chico que cualquiera pudiese pedir. ¿Dónde fuiste anoche luego que me fui? – Preguntó Kelly muy feliz.

- Regresé a casa y estuve leyendo hasta tarde. – Dijo Maynard tenso, Harriet veía lo buen mentiroso que el chico podía ser.

- Tú y los libros. Mi pequeño huroncito de biblioteca. – Dijo Kelly sonriendo alegremente. Maynard parecía irritado.

- ¿En verdad quieres hablar hoy? No creo que sea una buena idea. – Dijo Maynard entre dientes, sus colmillos estaban afuera pero él hacía el mayor esfuerzo por ocultarlos.

El quería que la chica se fuera pero Kelly era difícil de manejar a veces, le gustaba siempre mucha atención y ratos largos para conversar. Ella sintió un chillido en la cama del chico, dio un pequeño salto y sintió como los resortes sonaban. Harriet le rechinaban los dientes, hacía un esfuerzo por no perder el control, pero el enojo iba ganando, las nubes grises se amontonaban y la lluvia se acercaba.

- No lluvia ácida… no por favor… - Dijo Harriet rezando por lo bajo para ella misma.

_No importa lo que cambies, algunas cosas simplemente están destinadas a ocurrir…_

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu cama? Suena demasiado… - Kelly sonreía saltando en la cama. - ¿Estuviste saltando en la cama? ¿Jugando a las peleas de almohadas?

- Seguro, mi padre le agradan las peleas de almohadas. – Dijo Maynard sarcásticamente, pero la habitación estaba más fresca ahora y hacía frío.

- Estás muy extraño, te dije que no habíamos terminado Maynard. – Dijo Kelly ahora acariciando el rostro del chico.

- No deberíamos vernos más. – Dijo Maynard sin saber exactamente como seguir. Kelly parecía mirar ahora con ojos confusos y algo tristes. – En verdad no me siento bien… quiero estar solo.

Harriet estaba aun más molesta, ¿Estar solo? ¿No era capaz de decirle la verdad? Después de todo ella era una Slytherin sin importar herir con la verdad, no entendía tanta diplomacia por parte del Gryffindor. Kelly Owens, esa liendre apestosa y parasita. Eso pensaba Harriet, pero se sentía mal… Kelly no tenía la culpa.

- No, es un error. No te dejaré que te culpes por lo de anoche. – Dijo Kelly insistiendo. - Quería invitarte este sábado a la playa, el verano está acabando y en Hogwarts no será lo mismo. Tanya vendrá con otros amigos, todo el fin de semana. Será un lugar…

- No, no quiero ir.

- Maynard. Ya te pedí disculpas. No hay necesidad de armar un drama. Por favor, no dejes de tener fe que lo nuestro…

- Kelly, ¿lo nuestro? ¿No te cansas que seas tú siempre la de las iniciativas? ¿Sabes algo? Yo me he recuperado totalmente y me conozco, no voy a cambiar.

- Solo eres demasiado duro contigo mismo. No renuncies a esto que tenemos, puede ser mejor…

- Quiero estar solo. – Dijo Maynard tajante, Kelly parecía no entenderlo.

- ¿Luego de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros? No se… Maynard, tu eres…. La razón por la que yo vivo.

- No te aferres a mi Kelly. No es bueno para ti. Es solo un capricho, no puedo ser la razón por la que vives, cuando en verdad estoy muerto. – Dijo Maynard bastante rudo, pero Kelly estaba llorando y con algunas lágrimas.

- Eres demasiado severo. Ya todo pasó, no hay nada que temer… no sientas que estás muerto. – Dijo Kelly pensando que Maynard hablaba de metáforas, como si Maynard se fuese a poner cursi con poemas de vida o muerte, el estaba bastante irritado. Kelly llorando, Harriet bastante molesta en el armario, su padre echando chispas y ¿qué más? Sentir todas esas sensaciones que los demás humanos son incapaces de sentir. Era bastante perturbador y muy difícil.

- No, no te dejaré ir… solo a tu lado he sido feliz. – Dijo Kelly llorando y Maynard aun más irritado le dolía más la cabeza. – Vivir sin ti no tiene sentido.

- _Oh… me va a hacer llorar… _- Maynard escuchaba a Harriet desde su propia cabeza. El sorprendido miró hacía el armario. –

- ¿Harriet?

- _¿Sabes algo? Creo que me voy. _

_- Harriet…_

_- Puedo oler tu confusión, tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Me rindo, puedo tolerar bastantes cosas, pero este drama… no, no puedo._

_- ¿Por qué Harriet? Sabes que te necesito._

_- Nunca seremos felices así. Además tu quieres estar solo. – Harriet estaba en la oscuridad, comunicándose con Maynard._

_- No, quiero estar a tu lado…_

_- Pero fuiste incapaz de decírselo. No se te ocurra seguirme, no me busques… no existiré más._

_- No, Harriet no…_

_- Ya lo he decidido. No puedo continuar en el medio de esto… basta. Prométeme que no me volverás a buscar._

- No… - Maynard dijo por lo bajo. Kelly había estado hablando sola y él solo la miró desesperado. El armario se abrió solo y Maynard descubrió que estaba vacío. – _Magia sin varita… _

_No importa lo que cambies, algunas cosas simplemente están destinadas a ocurrir…_

Harriet apareció en la sala de la familia Snape, Florence la observaba con apariencia de Marie L'Obiello. Harriet tenía en sus ojos la decepción y el odio, sentía que si hablaba se le quebraría la voz y se desmoronaría.

- Hillary viene en camino, a través de la Red Flu te estaba buscando. Le expliqué que estarías lista para irte. – Dijo Florence mostrándole en sus manos el medallón del dragón y ofreciéndoselo a Harriet con una seña. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No es mío…

- Encontré el medallón en ese lugar donde te retuvieron. Es tuyo. – Dijo Florence.

- No… - Harriet miraba furiosa sin poderse contener. – No me pertenece.

- No seas tonta, Harriet. El medallón será tuyo hasta que el medallón consiga un nuevo dueño. Es la ley, es tuyo y debes tenerlo.

Harriet sujetó en la mano el medallón, se sentía pesado y lo metió en su bolsillo.

- Debes usarlo, ¿bien? – Florence trataba de hablar con Harriet, pero ella parecía perdida. Con severidad en su rostro. La bocina del carro de Hillary sonó y Harriet fue dirigida a la puerta por Florence, ella le hizo cruzar la puerta para evitar la maldición de la casa de los Snape. Harriet subió al carro de Hillary sin mirar a su amiga.

- ¿Estás bien? – Hillary parecía preocupada al ver a su amiga en estado de shock.

- Conduce lejos de aquí. No quiero volver a entrar a esa maldita casa. – Harriet dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla, pero con rabia la limpió de su rostro. Hillary arrancó a toda velocidad y le ofreció un pañuelo a su amiga.

Maynard miraba aturdidamente la ventana, sintiendo esa misma tristeza y la rabia de Harriet. La conexión entre ellos había vuelto y en mal momento. El solo podía escucharla desconsolada y él solo se echaba la culpa, sintió dos manos que lo abrazaban.

- Estaremos juntos, sin importar que. Te amaré siempre, pero todo estará bien. – Dijo Kelly besándolo, Maynard aun aturdido se apartó de ella.

- Ya nada me importa, Owens. – Dijo Maynard cerrando sus ojos.

- Dime que ocurre…. Cuéntame tus secretos. – Dijo Kelly abrazándolo y él la dejó a un lado para mirar la nada y recostarse aun furioso, su corazón latía rápidamente. Maynard no quiso saber más, sin responder ninguna pregunta y sin atreverse a hablar.

Kelly sin entender mucho, se levantó y abandonó al chico. Cerrando la puerta al salir. Para Maynard que aun seguía mirando la nada, le parecía inaceptable haber perdido a la pelirroja. Pero haría lo que ella le había pedido, no la seguiría y no la buscaría jamás, respetaría su decisión el tiempo que fuese o para siempre.

"Your fear it moves me.  
Your weakness I taste.  
I breathe you, I hate you.  
You course through my veins.

And now…

You want me. You love me.  
And I hate myself.  
I need you, but I hate you.  
'Cause I want nothing else.

And I bleed you since I've healed you.  
Your pain escapes through me.  
'Cause I breathe you, but I hate you.  
'Cause they say we could never be.  
They can't see.

It seems the pain's been traded,  
Since I pulled you through.  
And now my mind's been so jaded.  
And I would kill myself for you.  
I'd die for you.

And _**I want you**_, and I need you

Your pain escapes through me

And I bleed you since I've healed you.  
But _**I hate you**_, but I breathe.

And _I see you_.  
And _I feel you_.  
And _I hate you_.  
But I'd die for you.  
_**I'd die for you**_."

- Ginevra, necesitamos a tu hija aquí. – Dijo uno de los curadores de San Mungo corriendo por el pasillo. Ginny no entendía, ella ahora se había reintegrado en su antiguo trabajo cuidando la salud de los magos en San Mungo.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- Daeva Malfoy, la han encontrado abandonada en el camino al Norte de Olive's Road. – Dijo otro de los curadores. – No ha hablado desde entonces, está débil y herida. Debemos tratarla…

- ¿A qué viene mi hija Harriet en todo esto? – Ginny no entendía. El curador más joven la tomó del brazo y la detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Daeva Malfoy. Lentamente una de las curadoras abrió la puerta y un frío ártico les afectó a todos, Daeva estaba postrada en la cama.

- Ella no volverá a caminar, fue maldecida con artes oscuras. – Dijo uno de los curadores con una voz sombría. Ginny sentía como un frío le recorría la espina dorsal. Ella se acercó y vio las sábanas manchadas de sangre, Daeva con la mirada perdida con su rostro ojeroso y pálido, y cabello rubio opaco en la cara. Varios rasguños en su cuerpo, pero sus brazos estaban llenos de sangre. Ginny tocó a la chica y observó con atención, en su antebrazo escrito con un afilado cuchillo o algo puntiagudo, se leía: _"Solo hablaré en presencia de Harriet Potter a solas"_

- ¿Cómo le ha pasado esto? – Preguntó Ginny horrorizada, aquello había sido reciente, la sangre chorreada se corria, empapando las sabanas..

- Creemos que se lo hizo ella misma… una carnicería, pero no sabemos cómo. No ha dicho ni una sola palabra, parecer temer. – Dijo el curador.

- Trae a tu hija, necesitamos hacerla reaccionar…

- ¿Creen que en realidad funcione? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Es nuestra última esperanza… esta chica está débil.

- ¿Quién hizo esto? – Manley gritaba eufóricamente, su túnica negra caía hasta el piso y con gesto de arrogancia miró a uno de los neo-mortifagos a su lado, sin decir una palabra lo maldijo y el hombre comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. - ¿Dónde está Daeva? ¿Quién la ha ayudado a escapar?

- Esa niña es muy traviesa y… - Dijo uno de los magos.

- Es inválida, no puede caminar. Explícame, ¿Cómo demonios una niña con las piernas quebradas puede huir de una celda rodeada de maldiciones? – Malfoy trataba de no alterarse, pero gritaba y escupía saliva.

- Los planes cambian un poco. Debemos hacer un esfuerzo para encontrarla. La mocosa podría arruinarlo todo. – Dijo Eileen sentada al lado del trono de Manley.

- ¿Quién de ustedes me ha traicionado? – Rugia Manley.

- Es imposible, nadie pudo haberlo hecho. – Dijo Bellatrix. – Yo he estado vigilando el pasillo. No ha pasado nadie y la celda está intacta.

- ¿Será acaso que Sirceadeo ha regresado como un fantasma a buscar venganza? – Preguntó Darren.

- Darren, no seas estúpido. Los fantasmas no liberan niñas de sus prisiones. Lo hizo alguien que vive y por cuyas venas corre la sangre. – Dijo Manley Malfoy colérico. – No permitiré que nadie vaya a buscarla. Yo mismo iré tras ella.

- Hay un traidor entre nosotros entonces. – Dijo Eileen mirando a todos los presentes en la sala. - ¿Algún aliado de la Orden del Fénix?

- No me mires a mi Snape. – Dijo Bella algo incomoda con la pregunta.

- Todos ustedes son sospechosos. – Dijo Manley.

– El amo ha perdido a la pequeña damita, y ahora… - Dijo Eileen con resentimiento.

- Yo la encontraré. Aunque ella no puede decir demasiado… – Dijo Manley imponente, sus más cercanos colaboradores miraban asustados ya conocían la poca misericordia que Malfoy tenía.

- ¿Qué propones? – Eileen miraba ansiosa con una nota de malicia.

- Ya verás…. – Dijo Manley. – Potter es más complicada de lo que pensé. Pero será fácil atraerla hasta aquí sin dejar rastros y justo cuando sea el momento, llevarla al otro lado. Su alma, sus ojos, sus poderes… todos míos. Junto a ese vampiro hibrido, tu querido hermanito Eileen.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- A su tiempo… todavía tenemos un traidor entre nosotros. – Dijo Manley cerrando sus ojos. Respiró profundamente, el círculo de neomortífagos se rompió, Nigel cayó al piso lleno de dolor, así cada uno fue retorciéndose de dolor. Eileen miró a los ojos grises de Malfoy cuando este la miró y sintió como el dolor resquebrajaba su alma también. Manley sonreía, mientras todos sus más fieles vasallos eran atormentados con visiones de dolor. Mientras ellos eran torturados, Manley podía ver cada uno de sus pensamientos, los sentimientos de culpa… tras un momento la tortura se detuvo.

- ¿Qué has visto? ¿Quién ha sido? – Preguntó Darren mirando a su hermano gemelo. Manley lo hizo retorcerse de dolor una vez más.

- Nada, NO HE VISTO NADA… ES IMPOSIBLE. – Manley gritaba colérico. Había algo de frustración en su voz, que retumbaba en la habitación circular.

- Amo… - Decía Bellatrix.

- Consígueme el velo del departamento de misterios. Lo quiero ya… - Dijo Malfoy sometiendo a Bellatrix una vez más al dolor. – Estoy débil aun. Pero tengo una pequeña carta bajo la manga. Eileen… ¿me acompañarías a la mazmorra del tormento?

- Las veces que quieras... – Eileen sonreía.

- Necesito despejar mi mente. Necesito hacerme fuerte, beber de ti… - Dijo Manley susurrando con furia. – Necesito tenerte esta noche.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando?

- Eileen, confío en ti para terminar el trabajo. – Dijo Malfoy besando su cuello lentamente. - ¿Qué has visto de Harriet últimamente?

- No lo creerás… - Eileen sonrió, mientras las manos de Manley se perdían en el cuerpo de Eileen de una manera agresiva. Ella lo besaba.

- En la habitación, dame los detalles luego. – Dijo Manley.

"And _**I want you**_, and I need you

Your pain escapes through me

And I bleed you since I've healed you.  
But _**I hate you**_, but I breathe.

And _I see you_.  
And _I feel you_.  
And _I hate you_.  
But I'd die for you.  
_**I'd die for you**_."

"_¿algunas cosas simplemente están destinadas a ocurrir?"_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lia Du Black:** Dios es grande sin duda. Yo, no sé, pero mido 1,82 m y es algo. Yo creo que aun no sucede la reconciliación más esperada por una razón. Maynard y Harriet se necesitan con desesperación, pero aun no han aprendido una lección importante. Van a aprenderla tarde o temprano, me lo he propuesto. Esta lección es madurar, mandar todo al diablo y no dejar jamás a quien te ama sin importar nada más. A mí en realidad me da lástima por Kelly porque a pesar de que ella está con Maynard, algo en el fondo de ella le debe indicar que las cosas no están bien y que él no es feliz con ella. Y esto será un punto crítico en el futuro de todos, cuando ella se de cuenta de esto. Kelly no puede estar embarazada, porque nunca ha estado con Maynard (jajaja, nop… Maynard no tenía la concentración para algo así con ella). No sabremos quien ayudó a Daeva hasta el final, este personaje es la clave de muchas cosas. Florence no puede evitarlo, ella siente simpatía por Harriet porque ambas han pasado cosas parecidas (pero a la vez distintas) sabe lo difícil que es dejar a una persona que se ama.

**Beryl Eileen Malfoy: Pues** Severus está preocupado por su hijo ya la vez horrorizado que en verdad lo de su hijo con Harriet va en serio y no es tanto capricho. Maynard podrá sobrevivir a esa sorpresa, tiene más cosas con las que lidiar. Pronto leerás más, si termino de acomodar el capitulo 40 lo subo mañana. Un Beso.

**Kathy Prince:** Kelly, esa Kelly si es una sanguijuela chupasangre (con el perdón de Maynard, jaja). La verdad es que es bastante dramática y está causando ella misma su propia caída. Ella está empeñada en tener a Maynard, Maynard está desesperado con tanta presión y como sabe cómo se siente cada una no quiere ser responsable de asesinar a nadie. Y Harriet, ella ya lo supo ver desde afuera como un triangulo amoroso en el que NO ESTA DISPUESTA a formar parte (además ella es una Slytherin y ponerse tantas veces como vulnerable es suficiente, no más). Ella simplemente tomó sus cosas y prefirió retirarse.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** A mí también me ha encantado, esta escena la tuve que reescribir como 6 veces ya que muchas veces no me convencía además de llevar varios meses de preparación, además… que hice varias versiones, una de esas la versión lemmon pero bueno, otra versión era más corta, otra fue más detallada, creo que la que puse el final es la más adecuada y descriptiva sin rayas en lo vulgar (oh lala). Kelly en realidad tiene problemas serios, pero ¿sabes? Quiero hacer que ella se dé cuenta de su error, ¿tarde o temprano? Ya veremos y claro a veces suele ser BASTANTE INOPORTUNA.


	40. La confesión de Daeva

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo explicativo de algunas cosas. Esta semana les traeré el que sigue. Nos vienen algunas sorpresas, Martha Macinsale entre esas sorpresas (¿qué más podría pedir Harriet?).

**Capitulo 40. La confesión de Daeva**

Harriet estaba acostada en el patio, hacía calor en aquella mañana. A su lado Hillary intentaba terminar su tarea de adivinación, mientras Cassie escribía notas sobre las runas antiguas.

- Harriet, ¿puedo leer tu mano? – Preguntó Hillary algo tímida. Harriet levantó la vista del césped y miró a su amiga rubia.

- Si, por favor no me vaticines nada pesado. ¿Bien?

- Con tantos contratiempos, olvidé estudiar adivinación. La Profesora Xi siempre halaga a Ryan, es obvio es hija de un Catterpole, ella lleva la adivinación en su sangre. Yo solo le logré vaticinar a Cassandra que reprobaría Pociones.

- … No es difícil de adivinar eso, Hill. – Dijo Cassie riendo. – Por fortuna, el Profesor Snape se apiadó de mí. Puso un examen difícil y no extra difícil. Juraría que estaba de buenas.

Hillary, Cassie y Harriet eran un contraste verdadero, tanto en formas de pensar como en apariencia física. La más alta de todas era Hillary, era delgada y se había puesto esbelta, sus ojos eran amarillos y grandes, lucía casi siempre monocromática por tener un cabello rubio lacio que combinaba con sus ojos, su piel parecía tener un tono rubio también aunque algo colorado en las mejillas, llevaba un fleco desde que Harriet la conocía y en su forma de pensar era bastante drástica, soñadora, ocurrente y burlona. Cassie era la del medio, de contextura gruesa y cabello oscuro, tenía ojos pequeños y rostro redondo, sus ojos color marrón eran algo reservados, era de tez blanca sin nunca novedad y su forma de pensar era algo más rebelde y extrema, poco conformista y más realista, no le divertían las historias de amor que Hillary leía en libros y prefería cosas más serias. Harriet la más pequeña de las tres con su eterno cabello rojo fuego, como el de su madre, la nariz y ojos verdes de su padre. Su tono de piel era rosado y lleno de pecas, las ojeras poco a poco se habían difuminado y ya no parecía tan mal alimentada, su forma de pensar era algo más desconfiada, creyente de milagros pero al mismo tiempo pesimista, algo tensa pero deseosa de dar y recibir cariño.

Aquellos días en casa de los Weasley eran tensos, Ted no había querido volver a casa de Molly, para evitar ver a su primo o encontrarse casualmente con Hillary, la chica por quien había estado loco desde hace un tiempo. Rowen no quería hablarle a Hillary a pesar de que sus ojos siempre la seguían, era un capricho que le había costado la amistad con su primo. Molly se preocupaba por sus nietos y la verdad se sintió muy mal de que Ted no volviese a visitarla.

Harriet era el elemento neutro y a veces de comunicación. Ella trataba de que se contentaran pero no había tenido éxito, al final desistió y prefirió disfrutar su tiempo con sus amigas, aparte con su hermano y su primo. Ginny había comenzado a trabajar en San Mungo y prometió que en Diciembre se mudarían a un suburbio londinense. Durante el dia Josh el pequeño hijo adoptivo y nuevo miembro de la familia Potter era cuidado por su abuela Molly, Rowen o la misma Harriet.

Aquella tarde en la que Harriet permanecía pensativa en el césped, Hillary tomaba su mano y leía el libro tratando de leerle el futuro.

- Veo que algo naranja se acerca a ti… mucha fortuna y suerte en el amor. – Dijo Hillary, Harriet incrédula levantó su mirada.

- Eso no es creíble. Pareces los horóscopos muggles. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo por primera vez. Hillary respiró profundo y volvió a ver su mano.

- Bueno, aquí veo que… tendrás una vida con momentos abruptos, veo lluvia y una irrigación de emociones. Además… veo un perro poodle. ¿Quieres tener una mascota?

- No, claro que no. No has dicho más que lo obvio.

- No tengo el don ni el ojo interior. Lo siento. – Dijo Hillary. En ese instante Josh pisó el patio, corrió hacía Harriet y la abrazó, se habían agarrado mucho cariño. Aunque Harriet sonriera por dentro parecía quebrarse poco a poco. Había evitado hablar de aquella noche de humillación. No había vuelto a ver a Kelly Owens ni su auto en su calle pero Maynard parecía no salir nunca ya que no lo vió más. Lo único que la hacía recordarlo era Josh y no era tan agradable. Pero todo quedaba olvidado cuando Josh sonreía y reía ante las cosquillas que Harriet le hacía. Si no iba a estar feliz con su vida, no iba a hacer infelices a los demás, ayudarlos a reír era lo mejor que podía hacer.

- Harriet… - Dijo Rowen asomándose por la puerta. – Mamá te busca. Quiere verte en San Mungo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quieren hablar contigo… vamos, vístete. Iremos allá. – Dijo Rowen ignorando por completo a Cassie y Hill. Se devolvió a la casa y Harriet miró algo extrañada.

- Tanya, anoche fue algo sorpresivo. – Dijo Kelly hiperventilando. – Maynard fue asombroso. Era increíble, no puedo creer que lo hiciéramos. La mejor primera vez que podría haber tenido jamás.

- Oh, esto es emocionante. – Dijo Tanya sirviendo algunas golosinas ya que su mejor amiga la visitaba, desde anoche le había escrito cosas incoherentes producto de la emoción, Kelly y su novio Maynard parecían ir viento en popa.

- Fue algo más que mágico. – Dijo Kelly sonriendo ahora. – Pero hay algo que…

- ¿Algo?

-Ok, si alguien en Hogwarts pregunta dirás que fue de maravilla todo. El parecía no estar realmente allí. Respondía a mí, parecía que todo iba muy bien pero su mente estaba muy lejos. No dijo ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Dijo que te ama? – Tanya parecía sospechosa.

- No, nunca me ha dicho eso. – Dijo Kelly sintiéndose incomoda. – Y es bastante decepcionante decírselo y que él simplemente sonría secamente o haga como si no hubiese escuchado. Nunca responde igual, nunca ha…

- Kells, me alegra que hayan estado juntos. Pero…

- El me amará, solo necesita tiempo. – Dijo Kelly nerviosa. – Desde la fiesta de Becca ha estado muy distante, como si no le importara nada. Luego de haberle terminado parecía muy alterado, estoy segura que tiene miedo de estar solo o de aceptar que me está amando.

- Kells, yo creo que Maynard necesita tiempo. Vamos, has esperado… ¿Desde cuándo dijimos que Maynard Snape era interesante?

- Desde segundo año y todas decían que estábamos locas. – Kelly sonreía. – Luego de muchos años al fin tengo a mi príncipe azul. El tiene que ser el indicado, he esperado tanto tiempo por él…

- Bien, esperar un tiempo más no debe ser tan malo. ¿Tienes miedo?

- A veces, cuando parece distante y cuando creo que piensa cosas que no se atreve a decirme. Últimamente es casi todo el tiempo. – Dijo Kelly, pero de inmediato rompió a llorar. – Tanya, tengo mucho más miedo del que creía. Temo porque un día despierte y diga: _Adiós, me voy con Harriet._ Anoche mientras lo hacíamos prefería no mirarme, y cuando miró a mis ojos parecía asustado como si esperaba a ver otra persona a su lado.

- Pueden ser ideas tuyas, pero si en verdad está ocurriendo deberías hablar con él. – Dijo Tanya bastante serie viendo a su amiga alterada.

- No, no quiero hablarlo. El me dirá que en verdad estaba en lo correcto en estar solo. Pero anoche fue genial, pero a la vez tan vacío. El no me ha escrito hoy, no responde mis mensajes. Tanya, ¿Qué pasa si todo acaba? Creo que moriré.

- No, Kells, no morirás.

Harriet esperaba en un pasillo sentada, se dio cuenta que tres siluetas elegantes y esbeltas se acercaban, Rowen había quedado en la cafetería del Hospital San Mungo junto al pequeño Josh, podía tenerle bastante paciencia ahora. A la primera persona que pudo distinguir fue Martha Macinsale con su arrogante mirada, los dos magos que la acompañaban debían ser su madre y padre. Hablaron con propiedad a uno de los curadores, la habitación de en frente era donde estaba la paciente.

- ¿Podemos ver a nuestra sobrina? – Hamilton Macinsale había salido temprano de su oficina para poder ir a visitar a su sobrina, hija de su difunta hermana. Daeva Malfoy había aparecido con vida hace un dia. Hamilton tenía un semblante elegante como de la realeza, era alto y con una sonrisa cálida. Su esposa era una de las mujeres más hermosas que Harriet recordara.

- Lo sentimos. Pero Daeva está ahora muy cansada, ha estado comportándose extrañamente. – Dijo Ginny Weasley algo cansada llegando a la escena en ese instante.

- Nunca Daeva puede estar cansada para ver a su tia Lucretia y su tio Hamilton. – Dijo Hamilton Macinsale con superioridad. – Hemos venido a saber de ella y saber cuándo podremos llevárnosla.

- Ella no está bien, no reacciona a nada y… Véanla y sabrán de que les hablo. – Ginny abrió la puerta, el frío se volvió a sentir. Harriet se levantó por órdenes de su madre que le hacía señas. Daeva miraba con su rostro asustadizo, las ojeras y sus ojos opacos. Hamilton miró con horror mientras Lucretia vistiendo su mejor túnica caminaba tras su marido.

- Por favor, ayúdala si puedes. – Dijo Ginny a su hija, Harriet miraba sin entender. Iba detrás con su madre siguiendo a los Macinsale.

- Al menos está viva. – Dijo Hamilton. - ¿Se recuperará?

- ¿Llamas a eso vida? Es patético. – Dijo Martha con arrogancia. Lucretia pellizcó a Martha en su brazo con severidad.

- Querida Martha…. Modales por favor. – Dijo Lucretia con disimulo. Pero Harriet escuchó todo y pensó que era muy tarde para que Martha Macinsale aprendiera modales. Hamilton avanzó hasta Daeva y observó sus brazos marcados.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Hamilton parecía horrorizado por lo que veía en los brazos de su sobrina. - "_Solo hablaré en presencia de Harriet Potte a solas_"

- Lo hizo ella con sus uñas. Eso creemos, la hemos vigilado constantemente. – Dijo Ginny Weasley calmadamente. Harriet permanecía a su lado sin decir nada. Martha miró a Harriet con repugnancia.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi prima? Seguro la hechizaste para meterla en un grupo de gente loca y suicida como tú.

- ¡Martha! – Dijo Lucretia con un tono de voz peligroso. – Por favor…

Harriet se contuvo pero le sonrió a Martha de un modo cínico. Por primera vez hubiese deseado que Maynard la convirtiese y así la intimidaría con sus colmillos filosos… pero pensar en Maynard no era buena idea en aquel momento. Sintió un peso desagradable.

- Daeva… di algo…. – Dijo Hamilton reanimando a su sobrina, pero ella miraba agresivamente sin atreverse a hablar.

- Oh, ¿Y ahora qué? – Lucretia parecía consternada.

- Vámonos de aquí. – Dijo Martha. – De todas formas ella no tiene más familia que nosotros. Cuando se ponga normal, nos contará que le sucedió.

- Pequeña Daeva, esto es obra de tu hermanastro. Siempre le dije a Ky que no se casara con Draco Malfoy, nunca me escuchó. – Dijo Hamilton en tono de lamento. – Por favor, notifíqueme curadora Weasley sobre algún cambio en mi sobrina. Tan pronto se recupere, la llevaremos a nuestra mansión.

- ¿No irá a vivir con nosotros, verdad? – Martha parecía ahora histerica

- Si, Daeva es ahora nuestra responsabilidad. No tiene a más nadie. – Dijo Lucretia severamente. – Será como una hija para nosotras y una hermana para ti Martha.

- Es lamentable. Daeva nunca fue una hermana para mi. – Dijo Martha con odio, mientras Harriet no entendía como una persona no sintiera compasión por su propia sangre. Pero no quiso entenderla más.

Tras varios minutos de discusión, Martha aburrida logró que sus padres se fueran de la habitación. Hamilton pidió ser informado de cualquier novedad. Tan pronto como quedaron Ginny y Harriet con ella, Ginny suspiró.

- ¿Ves que el dinero no lo es todo? Esa familia no parece tener compasión por esta pobre chica. Está sola. Te dejaré a solas… - Ginny cerró la puerta tras ella. Harriet por primera vez miró a Daeva a los ojos, le recordaba a ella misma luego del primer ataque en el que había sido extirpado su útero. Daeva parecía exhausta.

- ¿Daeva? – Harriet se acercó a ella. La rubia cerró sus ojos y tras unos instantes enfocó su mirada por primera vez en alguien, en Harriet.

- Harriet… Harriet Potter. – Daeva tenía un hilo de voz, parecía llena de miedo y desconfiada.

- Si. ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? – Preguntó Harriet acercándose más.

- Tengo que hacerlo. – Dijo Daeva. – No sabes, no tienes idea de lo que representas. Eres la última esperanza que puede triunfar sobre todo lo que nos ha corrompido o puedes fallar. Pero tienes la posibilidad de cambiarlo.

- No entiendo… en primer lugar, ¿Cómo escapaste sola de esto?

- No lo hice. No pude. No puedo caminar. – Dijo Daeva dejando caer lágrimas de tristeza. – Y es por una razón, mi hermano… Manley quería evitar que huyera. Pero fui ayudada por alguien, mi angel salvador.

- ¿Quién lo hizo? – Preguntó Harriet asombrada.

- No puedo decírtelo. Pondré en peligro todo. Esta guerra tiene sus espías y traidores, a tu alrededor vi muchos de los que se hacen llamar aliados de la Orden del Fénix. Debes tener cuidado en quién confías. Recibí ordenes de mi ángel salvador que solo hablara contigo, solo contigo… tu eres la única persona en que puedo confiar.

- ¿Cuál es tu mensaje para mí? – Harriet prestaba mucha atención, se inclinó hacía la cama.

- Por favor, nunca tengas compasión de mí. No puedo caminar y no quiero sentirme incapacitada cuando los demás me miren. No me mires con lástima… no la necesito. - Harriet retrocedió sorprendida, dudando un poco y se sentó en una de las sillas. Daeva respiró hondo y continuó. – Manley, Manley está loco y enfermo de poder, es un monstruo sin cualidades humanas. Algo en él me asusta, no es mi hermano. Nunca puede sentir dolor… todo menos una vez.

- ¿Cuál es la excepción a su capacidad de no sentir el dolor?

- El puede lastimar más fácil a los magos y cualquier ser viviente, no siente remordimientos por conseguir de manera sucia lo que quiere. El no poder sentir dolor lo aleja emocionalmente de cada una de sus víctimas. Como un ser insaciable de sangre y muerte, sus ojos son tan fríos y asesinos, y su toque tan frío como una piedra a medianoche. El no le dolió dejarme así, a mi, su propia hermana. Tantas veces me defendió de los abusos de mi madre, tantas veces que cuidó de mi cuando estábamos solos y ahora soy un experimento más.

Daeva rompió a llorar llena de rabia y dolor. Harriet intentó acercarse a ella, pero Daeva retrocedió.

- No, no me toques. No es bueno para ti. – Dijo Daeva secando sus ojos. – Cuando ellos irrumpieron en Hogwarts con Eileen y los caballeros del ejercito NEGRO, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió? Fuimos separados, yo llevada directamente con mi hermano. Maynard y tu fueron llevados a otro lugar, tomaron tu sangre y la de Maynard. Ustedes huyeron y Manley no estuvo tan molesto porque creía tener la clave para vencer… la sangre de ustedes. La clave para usurparlos. Se hizo más fuerte tomando la sangre de Maynard, sangre muerta porque Maynard es un vampiro ahora y su parte humana ha desaparecido para siempre. Pero cuando Manley tocó con sus dedos tu sangre, casi fue destruido con el dolor que sintió. El dolor de cada una de las victimas que alguna vez torturó, quedó muy débil y moribundo. Tu sangre es una amenaza para él, el lo sospechaba… no puede tocarte ni penetrar tu mente. La única que puede hacerlo es Eileen y ella hace todo lo que Manley le pide, es ella quién entra a tu mente cuando eres débil.

- ¿Por qué ocurre eso? ¿Qué hay en mi sangre?

- No lo entendí. Hasta que escuché rumores en el pasillo de mi habitación, mi celda personal. Los Malfoy, son descendiente de Morgana Le Fay, ¿has oído de ella?

- Si, hechicera poderosa que retó al Rey Arturo y enemiga de Merlín. – Dijo Harriet recordando clases de Historia. – Hija de Lilith.

- Correcto. Lilith, primera mujer vampiro. Deseosa de usurpar el inframundo, el tiempo, el espacio y el Universo. Fue la concubina del príncipe de las Tinieblas, Manley siempre susurraba cosas sobre un tal Sirceadeo. Lilith tenía celos de la vida humana, de los seres vivientes y prometió enviar a su hijo heredero a usurpar a la vida y la muerte, ser un todo y reinar eternamente. La única forma de hacerlo es tomar la sangre de algun heredero del dios de las tinieblas y la diosa de la luz. Galia y Sirceadeo. ¿Has oído algo al respecto?

- Si, bastante para ser sincera. – Dijo Harriet sorprendida. ¿Era en verdad esa historia que había inspirado a Manley a perseguirla y atentar contra su familia?

- La única forma de tomar control es que voluntariamente la hija de Galia y el hijo de Sirceadeo acepten. Entreguen su alma a Manley reconociendo que es el único Lord y dueño de la creación. Maynard perdió su alma al ser convertido en vampiro, Manley ha tenido discusiones con Lord Nosferatu pidiendo que le entregue su alma, que pagará cualquier precio… ¿Sabes que ha dicho Nosferatu a mi hermano?

- No lo sé…

- Que Maynard Snape es el único humano que ha convertido al cual no ha podido absorber su alma. Nosferatu se nutre de las almas de los humanos a quienes convierte, es su eterna maldición, beber sangre y destruir las almas a voluntad para poder sobrevivir eternamente. Cuando convirtió a Maynard aseguró no poder tomar su alma porque ya le pertenecía a alguien más. Manley entendió el dilema: Tu. Tú guardas bien el alma de Maynard y tu propia alma.

- ¿Sigo teniendo su alma?

- He visto lo que ha ocurrido en este año desde las sombras, he estado informada. – Dijo Daeva algo perturbada. - Estuviste internada en ese horrible lugar. Maynard Snape olvidó quién era luego de tu partida y recordó al verte. ¿Razón? Su alma, lo único humano que queda en él, te pertenece y vive en ti. Manley colérico sabe que has aumentado de precio, daría todo lo que fuese por tenerte y descubrir tu secreto… ¿Por qué esa fortaleza en tu sangre?

- Sabes demasiado en verdad.

- Mi ángel guardián me ha mantenido informada. Sabía que algún día te tendría en frente para explicarte todo lo que está ocurriendo. – Dijo Daeva algo débil. – Luego de tocar tu sangre, Manley quedó débil, pero se está recuperando. Comenzó con lo más fácil, asesinar poco a poco a los muggles con esa extraña enfermedad. Los que sobrevivan serán esclavos. Luego que sea fuerte vendrá por ti y no habrá lugar donde puedas esconderte, el desea esas dos preciadas almas que tienes. La tuya y la de Maynard.

- Pero no puede tocarme.

- Pero los demás si pueden hacerlo. No quiere matarte, solo quiere infringirte dolor hasta que te entregues voluntariamente. – Dijo Daeva. – Comenzaste siendo un tesoro, un premio por ser la hija de Harry Potter, pero conforme siguió averiguando más sobre ti, el supo que no eras ordinaria. Ahora se yo también que no lo eres.

Harriet confundida miró sus manos, en sus muñecas apenas se observaba las cicatrices de su accidente. Dos años atrás, para enloquecerla y hacerla queda como una suicida, su cuerpo había sanado pero su alma no… estaba segura.

- No sé qué hacer, entonces. – Dijo Harriet suspirando.

- Es todo lo que se. – Dijo Daeva. – Ojala fuese de más ayuda.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No muy bien. – Dijo Daeva. – No muy bien cuando te das cuenta que tu familia son monstruos. Mi padre un mortífago, mi madre nunca deseó tenerme, mi abuelo también… mis dos hermanos mayores son dos seres diabólicos. Mi único consuelo era mi belleza y mi físico, ahora no puedo caminar y siento que ya no tengo nada. ¿Seré yo también como ellos?

Harriet no dejaba de pensar en su conversación con Daeva. Le disgustaba que por una simple leyenda ella hubiese tenido que sufrir el acoso y el dolor. Manley Malfoy estaba desquiciado. Pero había algo que tenía razón, ella descubría cada día más cualidades que ninguna otra chica de su edad tendría. ¿Controlar el agua? Algunos magos podían hacerlo tras muchos años de práctica, ¿Respirar bajo el agua? Solo con algunas hierbas marinas, ¿sanar a una persona con tan solo tocarla? No cualquier persona, tan solo había funcionado con Maynard. Pocos magos reunían esta cualidad… pero pese a lo que pareciese, ella sospechaba algo. Tenía una sola pista que podía ayudarla.

- Cassie, ¿Qué sabes sobre Castillos en Europa? – Preguntó Harriet casualmente.

- ¿Castillos mágicos?

- Eso me supongo. – Dijo Harriet sentada en su cama, mientras Hillary y Cassie jugaban ajedrez en el piso.

- Lo necesario. ¿Por qué? – Cassie miraba ahora atenta, Hillary parecía concentrada jugando y moviendo sus piezas.

- ¿Has oído del Castillo de Rohm?

- Nop.

- ¿Algun castillo Blanco como el marfil?

- No, espera… el Castillo de Beauxbatons es blanco. Tiene el estilo de las chicas que estudian allí. – Dijo Cassie de forma sarcástica. – Pero puedo averiguarlo.

- Debe ser un Castillo muy antiguo. Supongo. – Dijo Harriet echando memoria de su visión del Castillo Blanco, de las indagaciones de la Harriet del futuro. – El Castillo de Rohm.

- Veré que puedo averiguar. Pero dentro de dos días comenzamos clases en Hogwarts. Tendremos que ir a la biblioteca como cita segura. – Dijo Cassie segura. Cuando volvió a ver el juego de ajedrez con una sonrisa hizo jaque mate. – gané.

- No es posible…. – Hillary parecía impaciente. - ¿Por qué tanto interés en ese Castilo?

- Debo averiguar dónde queda, si aun existe o alguna pista especial que me acerque a mi misión. – Dijo Harriet. – Si es que tengo una… debo saber lo más que pueda. Y debo hacerlo sola.

- ¿Sola?

- Sin Maynard. No quiero verle ni en pintura. – Dijo Harriet con un resentimiento en su voz. Hillary y Cassie se miraron, continuaron calladas jugando ajedrez, comenzaron una nueva partida.

Otro año escolar comenzaba, el último año escolar de Maynard, Charlie, Sean, Rowen, Ted, Hillary y Cassie. El penúltimo año de Harriet por estar repitiendo y como sorpresa especial, Daeva se reincorporaba como alumna de quinto año. Maynard de mala manera abordó el auto con su padre, había pedido no ir en el tren ya que le parecía innecesario. Prefería ir con su padre, no estando seguro que fuese más agradable, pero si más tranquilo.

- Maynard…. Escúchame. – Dijo Severus tratando de mantener una conversación con su hijo. – Por favor, este año es el último que tendrás que fingir ser humano.

- Si, eso parece. – Dijo Maynard mirando la ventana, el sol pegaba su rostro. Parecía molestarle algo. De una pequeña botella oscura bebió un sorbo, era sangre fresca de cabra. – No encuentro utilidad estando en Hogwarts. Severus, sabes que no podrás tenerme vigilado el resto de la eternidad. Puedo cuidarme.

- Eres muy débil… incluso como vampiro. – Dijo Severus. – He estado hablando con tu abuelo, con Nosferatu. Está dispuesto a recibirte luego de que te gradúes.

- ¿Piensas deshacerte de mi?

- No, tu madre ha estado oponiéndose. Pero es una opción que tienes, ir con los que son como tu…

- Ninguno es hibrido como yo. – Dijo Maynard de malas. – No es ninguna novedad no encajar, no encajé en Gryffindor sino varios años después. Ahora mi lugar no es con ningún humano o vampiro. Mi único lugar para encajar es una vida solitaria.

- Hijo, siempre estaremos contigo. Cuenta con nosotros… - Dijo Severus fríamente pero con una nota de amabilidad escondida.

- Se lo que voy a hacer cuando salga de Hogwarts. Encontraré a Malfoy, con ayuda o sin ella. Lo enfrentaré. Es lo único que puedo hacer ya que soy inmortal y no tengo nada ni nadie por perder.

- ¿Qué harás con Owens?

- Ella debe saberlo, debe imaginárselo… no estaremos mucho tiempo juntos. No puedo estar con ninguna mujer humana, no es seguro. – Dijo Maynard. – Es fácil para mí, pero para ella será bastante difícil. Sus emociones son tan fuertes que me nublan, está aferrada a mí como si fuese su salvación. Pero debo… debo alejarme. Por mi bien, el suyo y… el de todos. No me importa nada más.

- Esos son los genes mortales de los Harrington, aun después de la muerte despiertan pasiones incontrolables. – Severus parecía asomar una sonrisa cínica. - ¿No es así?

- No le veo lo gracioso, Severus. – Dijo Maynard. – Además me parezco a ti, supongo que las chicas ahora se conforman con poco.

- Eres un vampiro, es parte de tu naturaleza atraer a tus presas. – Dijo Severus secamente mirando a su hijo. – Aunque en vida fuiste un chico promedio, mejor de lo que tu padre pudo lograr. Me equivoqué contigo muchacho, eres más valioso de lo que alguna vez creí. Bastante tenaz como tu madre.

- ¿En verdad crees eso? – Maynard parecía sorprendido. Ver a su padre halagándolo era poco común

- Si. En verdad lo creo. Tu madre es tan obstinada que es capaz de dejar a un lado a su propia familia por lo que cree. Tiene un gran corazón, nada puede hacerle perder su objetivo y es capaz de ir al infierno por lo que ama… aunque yo siga insistiendo que yo no valía la pena del todo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Serías capaz de cualquier cosa Maynard, una vez que tus ojos se fijen en ese objetivo. Serías capaz de matar y defender lo que es más valioso es para ti. Eres una maquinaria mortal. Capaz de asesinar a tu propia familia como yo o darle la espalda a tus lealtades familiares como tu madre y su rechazo a los Harrington. Nosotros te hemos hecho así y es lo que eres.

- ¿En serio crees que tengo un objetivo?

- Puede que yo no disfrute hablar de eso, pero no soy tonto. Tienes un objetivo en tu mente, fijo desde hace meses. _Ella_, aunque sea prohibida. Desafiaste todas las reglas familiares, mis prohibiciones… _ella_, la única que te pedí no fijarte jamás. Es _ella_. No hay que ser muy observador para saberlo Maynard, estés vivo o no. Ella es como Florence es para mí, serías capaz de matar, de lastimar, de sacrificarlo todo… de destruirte por _ella_ si pudieses.

- ¿_Ella_? – Maynard se desentendía de su padre. Pero sus ojos negros se fijaron en los grises.

- Harriet la Row Potter. – Dijo Severus sin ninguna emoción perceptible. Frío e inmóvil como una roca, Maynard bajó su mirada.

- No lo creo… ella se dio por vencida y tiene razón. Lo eché todo a perder. – Dijo Maynard mirando ahora por la ventana el paisaje nublado. Luego cerró sus ojos. Su padre habló una vez más…

- No puedes cambiar el odio que existe entre la familia Potter y Snape, pero solo quiero advertir que odiaría más ser tan inútil como tu abuelo Donald. He actuado como él, y quiero que sepas que… dejo tu vida a tu responsabilidad. No puedo cambiar lo que sientes hacía _ella._

- _Ella _no me quiere a su lado. – Dijo Maynard con un gruñido.

- Como sea… - Dijo Severus pesimista. El resto del viaje hacía el Castillo de Hogwarts fue en silencio. Maynard sabía lo que sentía, lo que quería y sabía que era inalcanzable.

En Hogwarts no le esperaba ningún cambio ya que nada podría cambiar solo. Pero si hubiese sabido que tan equivocado estaba, no lo hubiese creído. Todo cambiaría de la forma más sorprendente y él ni siquiera podía intuirlo, habían pasado ya casi un mes desde haber besado a Harriet y haberla amado una vez más en su habitación, sin poder controlarse. La seguía extrañando, amando, pensando… pero seguiría adelante, el sentimiento de haberla perdido se había apoderado realmente de él. Nada tenía color ni sentido sin ella, le molestaba saber que su padre tenía razón, el mataría por ella… sería capaz de ir al infierno por ella. Pero la odiaba, por no haber creído en él, no tenía porque hacerlo. La amaba y la odiaba, la sentía y veía, pero trataba de ignorar lo que le hacía sentir. Era confuso… era confuso… todo lo que había pasado, entre la vida y la muerte, el odio y el amor.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you__?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know__?_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lia Du Black:** Daeva está en serios problemas sin duda. Pero alguien la protege. Habrá una interacción con Rowen, aun veremos si se trata de algo bueno o malo. ¿Cómo serán las cosas entre Maynard y Harriet? Ambos están con las heridas abiertas por lo ocurrido recientemente. Ambos se aman, se extrañan pero han decidido ir aparte, ¿será para siempre? ¿se volverán a reconciliar? Harriet diría que tendría que ocurrir un milagro y Maynard pagaría lo que fuese para que eso fuese así. Esperaremos el milagro entonces. Pero lo importante es que aprendan del pasado.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Kelly tiene los días contados con Maynard, haga lo que haga (nada de que voy a matarla, jajajaja). Harriet y Maynard son muy dependientes el uno del otro y creo que es eso precisamente lo que les ha traído problemas. Es cierto, ellos no pueden estar lejos el uno del otro por mucho tiempo, veremos cuanto tiempo logran aguantar o si hay algo más. Saludos

**_Editado_**

**Kathy Prince:** Imagínate, si Harriet fuese como yo (o al revés), yo le habría volteado la cara a Maynard, le habría dicho hasta del mar que se iba a morir (aunque no aplique mucho esto) y habría ido directamente a donde Kelly a armarle un # (_¿Con que andas extorsionando sentimentalmente a MI NOVIO? Shuu… ya llegué yo a reclamar mi lugar_). Jajajaja, no muy inteligente de mi parte, jojo. Bueno, Maynard le dijo mil veces de forma amable a Kelly que quería estar solo pero ella no quería bajarle ni dejarle. Así que Harriet antes de que algo peor pasara decidió renunciar y darse cuenta que no quiere estar en un triangulo amoroso de ninguna manera, a pesar de que Maynard en realidad no siente nada por Kelly, pero ella siente dependencia por él. Además Harriet no quiere rogarle a nadie para estar con ella. ¿Sospechas que Darren liberó a Daeva? Hmmm… debió haber sido bien poderoso, para no dejar rastros de su comportamiento en su mente ya que Manley no vio nada en la mente de su círculo cercano y sus aliados. Veremos, veremos… Que comico, publiqué el capitulo 40 al mismo tiempo que me dejaste el review. J


	41. Déjame ir No, no me dejes ir

Whoaaaaa, hola a todos. No estemos tristes, porque luego de la tormenta viene la calma. Bueno, pasaba hoy para actualizar el fic, el próximo capítulo les traigo mi soundtrack tentativo, es hermoso (bueno, eso digo yo). Espero que les guste este capítulo.

**Capitulo 41. Déjame ir (No, no me dejes ir).**

Era incomodo, las miradas curiosas sobre la mesa de Slytherin molestaban algo a Harriet, pero no era para menos. Antes de irse de vacaciones ella aun estaba desaparecida por el ministro de magia Harolds (A quién Bullstrode honró como un hombre revolucionario con principios de libertad y lucha, _muy cínico_ pensó Harriet al escuchar su discurso). Otra sorpresa en la mesa de Slytherin era Daeva Malfoy, en silla de ruedas y algo nerviosa. El director Oddbrown trataba de explicar el nuevo sistema integral de protección que Bullstrode les ofrecía para mayor tranquilidad, pero todos se hacían preguntas sobre el origen de Harriet y Daeva.

Harriet supo manejarlo, nunca fue popular y no le importaba si la gente no le saludaba. Daeva lo encontró más difícil, porque había sido una de las chicas populares, casi como Martha. Sus antiguos amigos no la buscaban y la miraban con recelo, al saber lo ocurrido, debido a la lástima que producía su silla de ruedas o por el hecho de ser la hermana menor de un asesino como Manley lo era.

El banquete de bienvenida fue bastante peculiar. Harriet estaba junto a Hillary y Cassie, pero sabía que no las vería tanto como antes, tendría que ir al dormitorio de las chicas de sexto año, con Becca Stevens (quien le preguntaba cada cinco minutos si estaba bien y le pedía disculpas por lo ocurrido en su fiesta), Ashley Whittaker, Elizabeth Scopel y Sally Bourgogne. Tras el banquete y sin ver a Maynard (para su alivio), bajó a las mazmorras, decidiendo ir a su nuevo dormitorio tras conversar brevemente con Cassie y Hill.

Tras entrar a la habitación todas sus compañeras nuevas la miraron fijamente algo intimidantemente, pero Becca rompió el hielo abrazándola y dándole ánimos, seguro por recomendación de Hillary.

- Harriet, quiero presentarte a las chicas… debes haberlas visto, pero ahora todas seremos amigas y hermanas de un mismo dormitorio. ¿No es emocionante? – Becca casi saltaba. Harriet parecía insegura. Becca era de su tamaño y el resto de las Slytherin eran altas.

- Ella es Ashley Whittaker, le gustan las competencias extremas. – Dijo Beca señalando a la más alta de todas, era una hermosa chica, de ojos oliva y tez oscura, su cabello negro caía en bucles ordenados, sonreía con dientes perlados.

- Yo conozco a Potter, ella me recomendó para entrar al equipo de Quidditch. – Dijo Ashley recordando.

- Ella es Elizabeth Scopel. – Dijo Beca señalando a una chica que Harriet recordaba del club de duelo, era buena luchando y bastante cruel, le gustaba humillar a su contrincante. Era de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello negro, bastante en forma y con músculos. Por último estaba Sally Bourgogne, era pelirroja pero su cabello era más oscuro que Harriet, sus ojos eran azules y su rostro no tenía pecas, reía sin control y parecía bastante amable.

- Yo me llamo Sally Bourgogne. – Dijo la chica amablemente.

- Si, las recuerdo. No es la primera vez que las veo. Espero que tengamos un año… ¿tranquilo?

- Tengo bastantes dudas, ¿es cierto lo que dicen de ti? – Elizabeth interrumpió algo ruda.

- No sé, ¿qué es lo que dicen de mí?

- Que eres fatal… - Dijo Elizabeth.

- ¿Fatal? – Harriet miró extrañada, fatal suena a peligro y a mortal. Podía imaginarse asesinando a un pueblo entero con tan solo provocar una lluvia ácida, ¿Cómo era posible que ellas supieran de esto?

- Bueno, ¿Qué otro sustantivo puedo usar para la chica que logró arrebatarle a Martha Macinsale a unos de sus novio de turno? – Elizabeth ahora reía y Harriet algo apenada se puso colorada.

- Elizabeth… ehm, no fue así. – Dijo Harriet algo extrañada.

- Llamame Liz. – Dijo la chica mostrando una encantadora sonrisa que resultaba sorpresiva en su actitud tosca.

- Liz, eh… no fue algo planificado ni fue arrebatarle a Martha algo. Fue solo… - Harriet no sabía cómo continuar. Liz sonrió una vez más.

- Harriet, no te preocupes. No era con intenciones de ofender, pero Ashley y yo reímos por dos semanas viendo la cara de desgracia que Martha cargaba cuando los veía a ustedes juntos. Ella es una creída y una insoportable, Valery y Corina son unas pesadas también.

- Oh… vaya. – Harriet no sabía que decir.

- Liz, Harriet está angustiada ahora. – Dijo Ashley examinando a la pelirroja. – Por lo general no nos metemos en las vidas privadas. Claro, con excepción de Becca, ¿no es así?

- Los chismes son inevitables. – Dijo Becca poniéndose su pijama. Bostezaba de cansancio y Harriet descubrió que también tenía mucho sueño, estaba deseosa de acostarse en su nueva cama.

Para Harriet ser una alumna repitiente de sexto año ponía en juego muchas cosas. Si bien no le daba muchas opciones, debía cursar las mismas materias del año anterior. Con los TIMO hace dos años, Harriet había logrado un _"Extraordinario" _en Costumbres Muggles, Pociones y Encantamientos. Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, Defensa contra las artes Oscuras y Transformaciones fue merecedor de un _"Supera las expectativas"_. Mientras que Historia y Astronomía tan solo había obtenido un _"Aceptable"._ Ahora le tocaba repetir el curso optativo de Sexualidad Mágica que reemplazaba a Costumbres Muggles (materia clausurada en la época que los Neomortífagos influenciaban el Colegio con el Director McNair). Harriet luego de mirar su horario se dirigió a su primera clase luego del desayuno.

El primer día de clases fue bastante movido para Harriet, tuvo Transformación, Encantamientos y Doble clases de pociones con los Gryffindor. La semana completa fue un nuevo descubrimiento con los nuevos compañeros que hacían caras curiosas al verla. El martes fue el turno con Herbología, Historia de la magia y Astronomía.

Los miércoles eran llenos porque había "Sexualidad Mágica", así como Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas y el final de la tarde dedicado a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Jueves Transformaciones y encantamientos, la tarde la tenía libre, mientras que el viernes tenía Historia de la Magia y el Club de duelo (había sido incluido como una actividad oficial en Hogwarts).

Cuando no iba con las chicas de sexto año, iba sola corriendo y tratando de no mirar a nadie, con los libros en su mochila y evitando mirar detenidamente siempre evadiendo cualquier mirada o contacto. La gente volteaba a verla con curiosidad, esperando que algo pasara (Algo como que se comenzara una combustión espontáneamente o su cabeza diera vueltas al mejor estilo de Exorcista, Harriet sonrió recordando esas películas muggles que había visto en la Tele con el abuelo Arthur), podía oír algunas vocecitas cuchicheando

- Allí va Potter… se ve normal.

- John, parece que está pensando algo. ¿Le habrá afectado que su novio la dejara por Kelly Owens?

- Pobrecita, Harriet perdió a Christian y ahora está más sola que nunca… sin amigas.

Esas vocecitas le daban risa, no, no podía tomárselas a mal. La fortuna estuvo de su lado de no toparse con ningún alumno de Séptimo año y nunca con los Gryffindor. No conocía personalmente a la mayoría de los alumnos de sexto año, pero las chicas de Slytherin le hicieron un espacio para sentarse con ella en las clases. Liz, Ashley y Sally eran chicas bastante agradables, a pesar de que por el colegio corrieran rumores nefastos (iniciados por las amigas de Martha). Becca llegaba siempre tarde ya que estaba informándose de los últimos chismes. Al final de la semana Harriet sin hambre, se reunió con Hillary, Cassie y su novio Charlie en la biblioteca, la misión investigativa apenas comenzaba.

- Bien, aquí estamos. – Dijo Cassie sentándose en una de las mesas más escondidas de la Biblioteca. Hillary venía con un libro inmenso y pesado. Harriet llevaba otros libros.

- ¿Castillos? Más te vale que estén aquí en estos libros. – Dijo Hillary dejándolos en la mesa. Charlie llegaba con más libros más pesados y Harriet tomó asiento.

- ¿Qué estamos buscando? – Preguntó Charlie curioso.

- El Castillo de Rohm o cualquier Castillo Blanco de marfil. – Dijo Harriet.

- Bien. Por cierto ¿Que tal tu primera semana con tus nuevas compañeras? – Preguntó Charlie.

- Excelente. Son agradables y no preguntan más de lo necesario. Beca siempre está atenta a mí y es bastante extraño. – Dijo Harriet. – No es tan mal, aunque sin duda extraño a las chicas.

- Yo extraño a Harriet. – Dijo Hillary. – Cassie me abandonó en pociones por irse con Charlie. Ted y Rowen no quieren verme ni en pintura, Sean me ignoró cuando le pedí que fuese mi pareja y corrió hacía Linda Guster. Anthony ya estaba con Marion, y Jack Marshall se puso con Lara O'Farrell de Gryffindor. Miré con detenimiento que Ted estaba con Alexxa Finnigan y Rowen se emparejó con Emily Dust… así que mi pareja es Maynard Snape. El único que quedaba.

- Oh… - Harriet dudaba. Aquella explicación de Hillary era innecesaria.

- Hillary no seas dramática. Me dijiste que me pusiera con Charlie. – Dijo Cassie extrañada. Hillary iba a responder algo pero Harriet no alcanzó a escuchar porque se fue a buscar otro libro. En uno de construcciones antiguas, el pasillo estaba solo y ella buscaba un libro que Cassie le había recomendado. Alguien caminó por el pasillo pasándole al lado, Harriet leía cada título sin encontrar el libro…

- _Castillos… Castillos del renacimiento… ehm… Castillos_… - Harriet se dio por vencida, pero miró casualmente al chico que permanecía sigiloso, casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando vio a Maynard a su lado, el chico se dio cuenta de los latidos acelerados de su corazón debido al susto porque bajó su mirada a ella. Harriet miró el libro que consultaba "_Fortalezas de la Antigüedad_".

- Ahm… - Harriet balbuceó apenada. Ese era el libro que estaba buscando.

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Qué haces consultando ese libro? – Harriet sonó algo insolente pero a Maynard no le importó mucho, aun la examinaba con la mirada.

- Investigo sobre un tal Castillo de Rohm. Mi padre me dijo que lo hiciera para tener más pistas sobre Malfoy. Supongo que tiene que ver contigo. – Dijo Maynard casual. Harriet retrocedió poco a poco deseando huir, ahora se sentía desdichada de tener que toparse con él.

- Yo también investigo. – Dijo Harriet, las piernas le temblaban. – Ehm…

- ¿Has visto el Castillo alguna vez?

- Si, es blanco. Lo he visto en sueños. – Dijo Harriet secamente apoyándose de un estante. Maynard fijó su mirada nuevamente en el libro.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias Potter. – Dijo Maynard sin mirarla. Harriet se dio media vuelta y corrió hacía la mesa, estaba pálida y sudorosa. Que ingenua había sido pensar que no se encontraría más al chico, después de todo estudiaban en el mismo colegio.

- ¿Conseguiste el libro? – Cassie preguntó al ver a Harriet regresar a la mesa.

- Si, pero más alguien lo está consultando. – Harriet se sentó a recobrar el aliento, los recuerdos estaban vividos en su mente. Dolían demasiado y le recordaban lo débil que era. Tras los estantes de la izquierda las chicas observaron cuando Maynard se sentó en una mesa vacía a leer.

- Oh vaya, el vampiro está entre nosotros. – Dijo Cassie y Harriet tomó un libro para empezar a buscar el Castillo de sus sueños. Tenía ya alrededor de 10 libros, allí debía estar si en realidad existía.

Hillary buscaba en los índices, en las ilustraciones y no tuvo mucha suerte. Charlie se distraía viendo y leyendo las historias de otros Castillos mitológicos y Cassie pasaba las páginas rápidamente con la varita. Harriet no le veía utilidad a aquello, ya que si existiese un Castillo blanco, sería bastante fuera de lo común y todo el mundo sabría de él.

Harriet percibió un aroma dulce en el pasillo de al lado, alguien caminaba hacia el otro lado y ella levantó la mirada y solo pudo observar a Maynard leer el libro sin expresión alguna. Una chica se sentó a su lado, Harriet pensó que sería Kelly pero sus ojos tuvieron que ver dos veces antes de darse cuenta que era Martha Macinsale.

- Maynard, que gusto verte. – Dijo Martha sonriendo muy coqueta. – Felicidades por tu nueva novia.

- Ehm… si. – Maynard levantó su mirada y le dio una sonrisa simple que se desvaneció tras unos segundos. Martha se acercó más.

- ¿Qué estudias?

- Investigo sobre un Castillo antiguo. – Dijo Maynard simple, sin nada más que decirle.

- Oh, siempre te gustaron las lecturas históricas y relatos parecidos. – Dijo Martha sonriendo por compromiso. Maynard le dio una expresión indiferente antes de seguir buscando en el libro. – Mayn, ¿podemos hablar brevemente?

- ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

- Bueno, seré breve. Tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar… - Dijo Martha y Maynard dejó el libro a un lado interesado en oír. Harriet estaba a punto de estallar en una crisis nerviosa, oía la conversación disimuladamente mientras fingía leer un libro.

- ¿Propuesta? ¿Crees que puedes proponerme algo que me interese?

- Es simple. Quiero que seamos amigos nuevamente. Desde que terminé con Taylor me he dado cuenta lo poco que valoro a mis amistades. Quiero recuperar a mis amigos y tú fuiste mi mejor amigo cuando entré a este Colegio y estuviste a mi lado. – Claro que si, eran otros tiempos… Maynard sentía atracción por Martha y podía pasar por su amigo, pero ahora era diferente, Martha tras resultar una chica problemática había terminado lejos del chico (quizás gracias a su abierto desprecio a Harriet).

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Macinsale?

- Tu amistad. Solo eso, nada de agendas ocultas. Lo prometo. – Dijo Martha sonriendo, pero Harriet tenía ganas de clavarle una pluma en la mano, Martha Macinsale siempre tenía una agenda oculta. _Hey, no es tu problema_… dijo su conciencia y Harriet siguió escuchando suspendida en sus pensamientos.

- Bien, está bien.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer en dos semanas? Quiero invitarte a Hogsmeade. – Martha parecía muy feliz y Harriet hubiese deseado no tener el deseo masoquista de escuchar aquello.

- Ehm… creo que no es buena idea. Detesto ir a Hogsmeade. – Dijo Maynard volviendo a su lectura.

- ¿Podemos hacer algo pronto? – Martha parecía curiosa y Maynard volvió a mirarla, dándose cuenta que ella se dirigía a él con una sonrisa.

- No lo sé… - Dijo Maynard sin mucho interés. Harriet levantó su mirada y sentía la vacilación de Maynard. - ¿Qué tienes en mente exactamente?

- Ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas una tarde amena. ¿Qué te parece entonces el sábado en las orillas del lago?

- _No, ese es mi sitio favorito… grrr… detesto a Martha Macinsale_. – Pensó Harriet y sintió que Maynard se rio un poco, escuchó una voz grave en su cabeza. "_Potter, te recuerdo que puedo oír lo que piensas… ¿algo nerviosa?"_

- Idiota. – Dijo Harriet de golpe sin controlarse. Hillary, Cassie y Charlie se asustaron.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Hillary no entendía lo ocurrido. Harriet estaba roja y apenada.

- Nada, nada. – Dijo Harriet apresurada tapando sus oídos.

- ¿Todo bien? – Cassie no entendía porque Harriet estaba ahora angustiada y algo agresiva.

- Si, todo estará bien. – Harriet golpeó su frente contra la mesa.

- Bien… entonces el domingo nos vemos luego de almuerzo. Espero que Kelly no tenga problemas. – Dijo Martha levantándose de su asiento y caminando por donde había llegado. Harriet cerró el libro que leía. Trató de mantener la calma el resto de la tarde, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil olvidarse de él? Christian Valdemarr era mucho más apuesto que el chico Snape, había salido de su vida rápidamente y ella ni se había percatado de extrañarle. Christian le había engañado y ella sentía que lo despreciaba. Con Maynard era distinto, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado, las decepciones y momentos gratos, sentía que no podía olvidarse tan fácil. Era como algo más esencial, como si olvidarlo era para ella como renunciar a respirar el aire que le rodeaba… aquello era ridículo para Harriet.

Tras una tarde tediosa Cassie concluyó que Rohm no existía, no era una provincia conocida, ni un pueblo ni nada… no había lugares llamados así en toda Europa. Hillary fue más valiente al buscar en Asia, África y Oceanía. Incluso leyó algunos pasajes de los Castillos españoles construidos en América por muggles.

- Nada, no hay nada. - Dijo Charlie dándose por vencido. Maynard Snape caminó hasta la mesa de Harriet dejando el libro, ella no quiso mirarlo.

- No he encontrado nada sobre el Castillo. Seguiré buscando. – Dicho esto se fue rápidamente. Harriet suspiró algo más calmada. Pero esa calma la dejaba en el vacío, ahogandose en la soledad sin poder cambiarlo. Nada iba a cambiar en sus sentimientos.

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_  
How long must I hold my breath?_

_  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea_

_  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

_  
One last year has come and gone__…_

Maynard volvió a la sala común, algo malhumorado y confuso. La había sentido tan cerca y la conexión era peor. Saber que ella aun sentía, incluso por él pero su rabia era aun tan fuerte como la frustración. Y de repente despertaba viéndose al lado de Kelly, ¿Cómo había podido hacer esto? ¿Cómo? Era una pesadilla…

¿Por qué había tenido que ocurrir? Su naturaleza no podía explicárselo. Su poca humanidad tampoco. Amaba solo a Harriet y no podía ocultarlo, la amaba y era diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiese conocido antes. No había lugar en el mundo para él, ni con ningún vampiro ni humano. Su lugar era con Harriet, ella era diferente, no era tan solo una humana, era su salvadora… ¿Por qué debía renunciar a ella? Ella se lo había pedido.

Maynard pensaba que aquello debía ser bastante extraño, era cada vez peor. Sueños reales que le hacían creer. Era él y Harriet estaba allí a su lado, el le pedía perdón y ella aceptaba. Se alegraba de tenerla a su lado, pero la pesadilla siempre se salía de control, no era Harriet la que estaba a su lado, era Kelly y ella parecía curiosa tras cada encuentro.

Intentó inventarse excusas para olvidar a Harriet, pero no funcionaban. Las comparaciones entre las dos chicas cuando estaba consciente lo angustiaban y la creencia de que ella realmente estaba allí en sus sueños lo iba a enloquecer. Debía tomar más sangre de lo habitual, además de tener un repertorio de mentiras para explicarle a Kelly porque nunca comía en público. Kelly era notablemente diferente a Harriet, y cuando comenzaron las comparaciones todo se fue al demonio…

_You wanna show me here  
You wanna show me there  
You wanna rub me down  
Into a perfect circle  
Seams will stretch and then my bed will burst  
And when I'm back to you  
I'll have a story to tell  
_

Las caricias de Kelly, sus besos, sus movimientos y su actitud eran tan distintas a la de Harriet. Maynard no estaba realmente consciente, hasta que se daba cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error inmenso, sus instintos estaban al borde del peligro. Su condición de vampiro empeoraba cada día y debía hacer esfuerzos para pasar desapercibido. El no hablaba nunca cuando estaba en la cama con Kelly, podría jurarlo. Kelly nunca pidió explicaciones. Las palabras no tienen significado cuando reposaban en aquella cama.

_Words are worthless  
When you're laying in my bed_

_Tell me when I'm dead  
Is it sleeping on the words that you said  
You're better off dead  
Is it creeping on the words that I said  
Cause you want me,  
And you like me, dead _

Habían pasado varios intensos minutos, quizás fueron solo algunos segundos pero para el chico parecían horas. Maynard solo estaba en silencio pidiendo perdón, tomando a la chica equivocada, fusionados, pero él sin sentir más allá de su cuerpo, con algo de furia y rencor. Una risa se filtraba en sus pensamientos, era dulce y junto a él estaba ahora una pelirroja que le sonreía.

- Me voy a volver loco, déjame ir. – Dijo Maynard intentando deshacerse de aquellos recuerdos. – No quiero verte más.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – Kelly preguntaba, Maynard reaccionó. No dijo ninguna palabra, continuó y la chica se olvidó de lo que él había dicho.

¿Algún día se iba a dejar de sentir así? La verdad es que sentía asco y juraría no volver a hacerlo. Pero luego pensó que seguiría, hasta que algún día pasaría al olvido, algún día dejaría de pensar en _ella_. Pero en aquel punto le parecía imposible. Amaba a Harriet, pero las cosas no cambiarían, solo podría ocurrir un milagro y él ya NO creía en milagros.

"_No volverás a pasar por mi mente"_ Pensaba Maynard mientras contenía la furia y la frustración se apoderaba de él, _"Pero es una mentira, porque la amas. Tu vida será una mentira… eres una mentira"._

Maynard cerró sus ojos y fue mucho peor, Harriet estaba allí de nuevo, intacta, sonriente e inalcanzable. Aquella tortura no iba a terminar tan fácil.

- Perdóname por favor, Perdona lo que te hice. – Dijo Maynard, mientras todo desaparecía.

_I love you  
But I'll never change_

Tell me when I'm dead  
Is it sleeping on the words that you said

_(Your life is a lie)  
You're better off dead  
Is it creeping on the words that I said_

_(Your life is a lie)  
Cause you want me,  
And you like me, dead…_

Harriet fue despertada por Hillary, ella y Cassie estaban en el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto año. Harriet aun despeinada y algo de mal humor sintió el estomago revuelto, un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella.

- Algo terrible ha pasado. – Dijo Hillary casi llorando. Hillary mostraba el Profeta angustiada, Harriet se colocó las gafas, algunas veces las necesitaba (aunque algunas mañanas su visión era perfecta). Ella se dio cuenta de que la Academia de Magia de Pachacámac del Perú había sido atacada salvajemente, había más de 100 muertos y pocos habían logrado escapar.

- ¿Allí estudia Gabriel tu ex? – Preguntó Harriet leyendo.

- Sí, quiero saber si está bien. Estoy angustiada. – Dijo Hillary. – Se que es tonto preocuparme por él. Pero el fue alguien importante para mí. Además es una vida humana

- Vamos a tener que esperar entonces. – Dijo Harriet levantándose y bostezando. Becca llegó corriendo del comedor, estaba emocionada. – Tuve el mismo sueño, esa pesadilla. Una niña en peligro, llamada Noelle… ¿Qué significará?

- Las pesadillas contigo, nunca son buenas. – Dijo Cassie.

- Chicas, hay un nuevo chisme… - Dijo Becca con sus ojos brillando de emoción. – Rhonda me acaba de contar que Tyra le dijo, que Jennifer le contó que escuchó a Corina diciendo que Martha Macinsale se había propuesto hacer terminar a Maynard y Kelly. ¿Qué tan dramático es esto? Esto derivado de rumores que dicen que Maynard y Kelly tienen problemas serios.

- Vaya, el noticiero matutino. – Dijo Cassie con sarcasmo.

- Becca, atacaron la Academia de Gabriel, mi ex. – Dijo Hillary casi en lágrimas.

-Oh amiga cuanto lo siento. – Dijo Beca con falsa preocupación. – El te engañó, merece haber muerto como un…

- ¡Becca! – Sally estaba vistiéndose. – Es un ser humano, pese a lo que haya hecho.

- Momento, ¿dijiste que Martha Macinsale quiere hacer terminar a Maynard y Kelly? Oh Dios mío, ella en serio no lo supera… - Hillary reía chistosamente. – Maynard es mi compañero de pociones.

- Averigua que tal van las cosas. – Dijo Beca rogándole a Hillary, como si aquella primicia fuese más importante que sus estudios en Hogwarts. Harriet algo irritada miró a las chicas.

- ¿No hay cosas más importantes que hablar hoy? Por ejemplo la masacre en la Academia esa… - Dijo Harriet. Hillary y Becca sabían que Harriet le molestaba tener que oír de Maynard. Cassie no dijo ni una palabra, Harriet se cambió para subir a desayunar.

- Harriet, dinos algo… - Dijo Liz mirando sin entender. - ¿Qué tiene de especial Maynard Snape? Ok, físicamente es aceptable, pero no veo la obsesión.

- ¿Especial? – Harriet parecía gruñir. – NADA, es un idiota… es un…

- ¿Por qué te fijaste en él? – Liz parecía curiosa.

- Porque soy masoquista. – Harriet temblaba de la furia y se encerró en el baño. Hillary y Cassie miraban con algo de fastidio a Liz, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

- Liz, no seas tan… cruda. – Dijo Sally terminando de peinarse.

- No era mi intención. Estoy tratando de entender que tiene el chico…

- Digamos que Maynard es especial. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo maliciosamente hacía Cassie y ella le hizo una mueca de desprecio.

Harriet estaba sentada en la tapa de uno de los inodoros del baño. Varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sus manos temblaban de furia, golpeando la puerta debido a la impotencia. Ella tenía orgullo, pero por dentro se desmoronaba, creía ser fuerte pero no lo era. Lo que más ansiaba era tener a Maynard, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de ella sabía que no era correcto y que su capricho pasaría, pero ella sabía que no era un capricho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que dejarlo? ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de ese tonto vampiro? ¿Por qué el amor debía doler de esa manera? Ella lo había decidido, de sus bolsillos tomó el medallón del dragón y lo puso en su cuello discretamente, rompería con esto temporalmente la conexión con Maynard. Debía alejarse de él, si tan solo pudiera dejar Hogwarts… Harriet sentía nervios y ansiedad, faltaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños 18 y odiaba su vida como nunca antes. Tan joven y sin esperanzas, todo alrededor era ruido.

_It takes time  
To heal the wound I've made along the way  
If I'm blind  
Open my eyes 'cause I need to see again_

If I can feel again  
Will you tell me now  
Or wait til I'm broken down again  
Save me now  
I'm broken

If I bleed  
My lies won't fill the emptiness inside  
I just need  
For something real to open up my mind

Breaking down  
I'm breaking down  
Breaking down  
I'm breaking down  
It takes time

If I can feel again  
Will you tell me now  
Or wait til I'm broken down again  
Save me now  
I'm broken

- Maynard, ¿Por qué cada vez que estamos juntos me pides perdón? – Kelly parecía haber llorado recientemente. Justo acababan de desayunar (al menos la chica), los dos habían estado callados durante todo este tiempo.

- No recuerdo haberte dicho algo similar. – Dijo Maynard caminando con su "novia" hacía Encantamientos esa mañana.

- ¿Por qué anoche me llamaste con el nombre de Harriet? – Kelly dijo aquello con odio, Maynard sorprendido no estaba consciente de que aquello en realidad había pasado.

- Oh… Yo… - Maynard vio la furia en los ojos de Kelly, al mismo tiempo que su dolor.

- _Te Odio_, odio que no me ames como yo te amo a ti. Todo este tiempo, siempre hubo algo. Todo el tiempo es algo entre nosotros. Me odio a mí también. – Dijo Kelly arrojando los libros al suelo. Varios alumnos miraban aquella escena. - ¿Qué más secretos hay?

- Pues… Soy un vampiro. – Dijo Maynard suavemente y Kelly corrió llorando hacía el Vestíbulo. Maynard siguió su camino a la clase bastante indiferente.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Kathy Prince:** Oh no, esta vez no fue asi Lamento haber causado depresiones, no, Kelly no está embarazada… Severus Snape le advirtió precisamente que esto podría pasar y su hijito querido sabe lo que hace y como lo hace. A los ojos de Kelly Maynard es un sádico que disfruta atormentar a su novia de turno con su ex, pobrecita ¿no? Esperamos que aprenda. Asi que el sospechoso hasta ahora es Darren, curiosamente Manley lo ve como el gemelo débil (la maldad es innata en Manley), pero no ser malo no siempre es ser débil. Kelly ya sabe que su querido es un vampiro, si sigue con el es masoquista de verdad…


	42. Los chismes de Beca

Seré breve para comenzar, anoche terminé el capitulo bien pulido y hoy se los traigo. Espero que les guste porque… lo hice con cariño, jejeje. Bueno nada, nos estaremos viendo. El capitulo es un poco más largo, pero creo que vale la pena que sea así. Un beso.

**Capitulo 42. Los chismes de Beca**

Harriet estaba en clases de encantamientos, estaba esperando poder terminar clases aquel día y estaba aburrida de tener que ver las mismas clases del año pasado, se sabía de memoria aquella lección así que cayó dormida. Ese dia era su cumpleaños 18 y nunca había sido motivo de celebración, pero Hill y Cassie le prepararon una pequeña celebración, se encontraría con ellas luego de clase.

Apenas sonó la campana, Harriet despertó ante la mirada desaprobatoria del profesor Grock y se perdió hacía el Vestíbulo. Tras pasar entre los alumnos, salió hacía los jardines y logró llegar al Lago, Hillary estaba allí animada junto a Cassie, Charlie y una sorpresa enorme: Rowen y Ted en el mismo lugar, no se hablaban pero al menos estaban allí.

- Harriet, llegaste a tiempo. – Dijo Cassie casi chillando de la emoción. Su cabello estaba suelto, algo poco raro en ella. Le mostraba un libro de cuero marrón. – Lo conseguí, Rohm no existe como tal… rohm es una palabra antigua, que designaba fortaleza o Castillo. Lo aprendí hoy en Runas Antiguas, el símbolo ovalado significa rohm o "_Castillo_".

- Así que buscamos un Castillo. – Dijo Harriet. – Nada particular… solo un Castillo Blanco.

- No hay Castillos Blancos que yo recuerde. – Dijo Hillary. – A menos que lo hayan pintado o se haya ensuciado con el paso del tiempo.

- ¿No era esta un reunión de cumpleaños? – Rowen parecía irritado.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Rowen. – Dijo Harriet. – Ten paciencia. Este debe ser un momento feliz.

Charlie sostenía una pequeña tarta con dos velitas mágicas, una azul y una roja. Tras cantar cumpleaños Harriet y Rowen apagaron las velas, todos comieron de la tarta de mora tomada de la cocina (Gracias a Charlie y sus contactos). Rowen repetía un pedazo de torta, increíblemente Harriet también.

- Uhm… muy buena. – Dijo Harriet sirviéndose. – Excelente, o será el hambre terrible que tengo…

- Harriet, no quiero arruinar tu día… - Dijo Hillary. Ella tenía un regalo pequeño en sus manos.

- ¿Un regalo puede arruinar mi día?

- No es mío. El me obligó a dártelo en Pociones. – Dijo Hillary dándole el paquete. Harriet tomó el pequeño paquete en sus manos. Lo abrió y descubrió una rosa blanca y una pequeña nota que se desplegaba.

"_Potter: Disculpa todas las molestias causadas. Espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños y una buena vida, lo mereces. Pd. Prometo no volverte a buscar jamás, tal como querías. M. E. Snape_"

Harriet sentía que no podía respirar y se sentía algo decepcionada. Maynard había prometido justo lo que ella le había pedido, pero en realidad ella no quería eso. Aquel cumpleaños para ella tampoco tenía razón de ser y fingiendo calma guardó la nota y le dio la flor a Hillary.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Si, he estado pensando… Solo tengo pesadillas y una visión de un Castillo Blanco. Tengo una idea… - Dijo Harriet quitándose la capa de Hogwarts. – Voy a regresar al Castillo y detallarlo, ver donde está ubicado, el clima, la forma de las montañas, cualquier referencia… sino jamás lo encontraremos.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Regresar? Nunca has estado allí… - Hillary no entendía.

- Puedo respirar bajo el agua y tener visiones, virtualmente puedo volver allí. Voy a intentarlo. – Dijo Harriet quitándose los zapatos y las medias.

- Harriet, si te quieres suicidar dímelo…. El lago te va a congelar, hace frío. Estamos en Octubre. – Dijo Hillary tratando de detener a su amiga. Ted y Rowen le bloquearon el paso a Harriet.

- No vas a cometer ninguna locura. – Dijo Rowen mientras Ted asentía.

- No es una locura. Todo está bien. – Dijo Harriet decidida, los hizo a un lado. Algunos alumnos miraban con curiosidad. Harriet sintió sus pies fríos apenas entró al lago. Hillary no mentía. Con algo de concentración, Harriet cerró sus ojos, usaría sus poderes… el agua se puso más cálida pero seguía siendo fría, Harriet caminó más adentro sintiendo las piedras resbalosas.

- ¿Está loca? – Preguntaban algunos entre ellos. Martha Macinsale miraba con asombro como la chica se metía al lago.

- Llamando la atención. Pobrecita.- Martha reía con Corina y Valery.

Harriet avanzó ante la mirada nerviosa de Cassie y Hillary. Rowen miraba atento, al primer instante que ella se metiera en problemas buscaría a su hermana. Harriet sentía bastante frío ahora en el agua y su cuerpo no se acostumbraba. Nadó un poco hasta llegar a un lugar más profundo, temblaba del frío pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Contaría hasta tres… 1… 2… y sin pensarlo se sumergió en el agua. Cassie fue sostenida por Charlie sino ella hubiese entrado tras su amiga.

- Hillary, Harriet está loca… la detesto por angustiarme así.

- Confiemos en ella. – Dijo Hillary sin estar convencida. – Ella sabe lo que hace.

- No, No lo sabe. – Dijo Cassie intentando liberarse de Charlie.

Harriet se sumergió en el frío lago, no era aun invierno pero era considerablemente frío, la inmensidad la absorbió y descendió varios metros. Nada había cambiado, podía respirar bajo el agua y podía ver las sombras que se formaban en la superficie, la oscuridad la iba envolviendo y la capacidad de poder respirar del agua se hacía presente, el agua era parte de ella. Cerró sus ojos y dejando su mente en blanco podía escucharlo, una voz grave que la llamaba en medio del silencio.

Al abrir sus ojos comenzó a nadar y a medida que se acercaba a la superficie veía más claro y soleado todo. Al romper la superficie del agua vio que todo estaba notablemente diferente, estaba lejos de Hogwarts sin duda. Allí estaba el Castillo, tan blanco como siempre, nada que hubiese visto antes en los libros… Harriet nadó hacía la orilla y un joven apuesto la recibió.

- Así que te gustó visitarme. – Dijo Sirceadeo con una nota seductora. – Al menos no te espanto, como Rey y Señor de la muerte, muchos huyen al verme llegar.

- No otra vez tu… - Dijo Harriet. – Ok, escúchame Señor de la Oscuridad. Necesito hacerte preguntas… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Para qué está este Castillo?

- Así que vas tras la misión. A remediar lo inevitable. – Dijo Sirceadeo. Mostrándole su reflejo a Harriet, ahora alta y con el cabello perfecto. - ¿No tienes ganas de cruzar la puerta a la inmortalidad? Míra tu reflejo, serías perfecta y graciosa.

- No, quiero… quiero saber dónde queda este Castillo y resolver el misterio. – Harriet miró su reflejo una vez más, había cambiado y ahora era ella misma. Ninguna apariencia divina podía sugerir su rostro húmedo y su cabello goteando.

- Eres una mortal. – Dijo Sirceadeo con algo de repentino disgusto. – No vez más allá de lo que está frente a tus narices. Vamos, ¿Quieres encontrar el Castillo? Míralo, allí está…

- Sirceadeo, ¿no? Dame una pista, se útil. – Dijo Harriet algo impaciente.

- Creo que te empiezo a gustar, ¿no? Lástima que no te guste la inmortalidad y la muerte, podría llevarte conmigo. – Dijo Sirceadeo riendo. Recordándole un poco de la malicia de Maynard, aunque aquel hombre era hermoso y con cabello negro ondulado.

- No, la inmortalidad no es divertida para mi. – Dijo Harriet aburrida.

- Una pista, ¿Por qué no buscas a Noelle? Si, Noelle la misma que viste en tus recuerdos, la misma Noelle que sueñas cada noche, es solo una niña pero crecerá buscando venganza. Si la rescatas a tiempo ella te hará llegar hasta aquí. Con suerte claro. Hay muchos peligros y… - Sirceadeo se acercó a Harriet pero sintió repulsión.

- ¿…Noelle? La chica de mis sueños. Es una bebé, debe tener tres años. – Dijo Harriet en forma de reclamo.

- Las apariencias engañan. Ay Harriet, no creas que todo es tan fácil en este negocio de la vida y la muerte. Tú estás llena de vida y eso me parece terrible. – Dijo Sirceadeo con una mueva de repugnancia. – Terrible cuando hay tantas cosas que…

Harriet miraba a su alrededor atenta, estaba en un valle, veía montañas inmensas, helechales y no había ninguna referencia.

- ¿Llena de vida? – Harriet miraba extrañada. – Si claro, como tú digas.

- No puedo acercarme tanto a ti. Ese olor a mortalidad es casi el doble del repugnante que cualquier otro humano de esos. Al menos los vampiros tienen la ventana de poder vivir el mundo de los mortales pero con oportunidad de hacer historia. Pero siempre podrán volver a casa, conmigo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Los vampiros son seres especiales, dedicados a hacerme la tarea de muerte mucho más fácil, depredadores de vidas y almas. Son los únicos seres capaces de entrar al inframundo y volver al mundo de los mortales. Pocos lo han hecho, todos prefieren quedarse convertidos en demonios. Te has portado muy mal tratando de erradicar el vampirismo en Maynard con tus poderes. Puedes hacerme enojar. – Dijo Sirceadeo con una mirada peligrosa, sus ojos grises ya no estaban a la vista, un par de ojos llenos de fuego llenaban su mirada.

- Bien, creo que estamos saliéndonos del tema. No me vas a ayudar… No sé porque estoy hablando contigo. Ni siquiera existes, debes ser una alucinación al igual que este Castillo estúpido. – Harriet parecía algo exasperada, pero Sirceadeo desapareció y convertido en sombra hizo que todo oscureciera, la tempestad comenzaba y se apareció frente a Harriet.

- ¿Quieres una prueba? ¿Por qué no sentirme suavemente aunque sea menos de un segundo? – Sirceadeo con los ojos en llamas tomó el brazo de Harriet y ella gritó del dolor, era tan frío que la quemaba. Todo desapareció y Harriet abrió los ojos, estaba sumergida en el lago de Hogwarts. Estaba débil y con mucho trabajo subió a la superficie, encontrando a sus amigos en la orilla al borde del miedo, Ted y Rowen ya estaban metidos en el lago con el agua hasta el cuello, al verla nadaron hasta ella y la llevaron entre los dos a la orilla.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen. – Harriet escupía agua. Ted la dejó libre cuando el agua llegaba a sus rodillas. Y Cassie corrió hasta ella, Hillary aun estaba petrificada del miedo.

- Dios mío. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuviste allí? – Cassie casi abofeteaba a Harriet.

- No te veíamos, era como si no estuvieses en el lago, habías desaparecido. – Dijo Rowen abrazando a su hermana, sus ojos marrones la veían agradecido. Harriet se escurría el agua de su ropa. Charlie apareció tres mantas. Harriet tomó una, abrigándose del frío.

- ¿Qué tienes en tu brazo? – Cassie señalaba horrorizada. Harriet vio como la forma de una mano marcaba su brazo, como una quemadura perfectamente moldeada, se veía morado y bastante grave. Hillary intentó curarle pero Harriet chilló del dolor.

- NO más aventuras por hoy. – Dijo Hillary empujando a Harriet dentro del Castillo. – Seguro un animal allá abajo te mordió.

La enfermera Chloe estaba tan extrañada cuando vio la quemadura en el brazo de Harriet, que no se explicaba que podría haberlo ocasionado.

- Oh vaya, chica. Tienes suerte… ¿Fue en el lago? – Chloe miraba sospechosa.

- Si, por eso estoy mojada. – Dijo Harriet.

- Toma chocolate caliente y una pomada para esa quemada. Nunca había visto algo igual. Espero que seas más cuidadosa para que llegues a tu próximo cumpleaños. – Chloe le tomó la temperatura y tras comprobar que la chica estaba normal la dejó ir. Harriet se había secado y se sentía mejor.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Rowen examinaba su quemadura. Harriet aun sentía molestias.

- Alguien me hizo esto, no fue un animal… miren, tiene forma de mano… una mano humana o por el estilo. – Dijo Harriet. Rowen miraba a Harriet como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Valió la pena entonces? ¿Viste algo? ¿Elefantes rosados?

- No son alucinaciones. Miren, mi quemadura es una prueba que es real. Oh, lo vi todo… Era Sirceadeo, creo. El me tocó diciendo que esto sería una prueba de su existencia. – Dijo Harriet mostrando su quemadura.

- Harriet, deja de alucinar. Nos tenías preocupados a todos. No más estupideces por hoy.

- Cassandra no es una estupidez. Era real. Y el paisaje era genérico, lleno de helechales, un bosque oscuro, montañas inmensas y… el castillo inmenso en un valle. Pero Sirceadeo me dijo que Noelle, la niña de mis pesadillas me llevará a ese lugar.

- Bien… - Hillary miraba angustiada. - ¿Dónde encontraremos a Noelle?

- No lo sé. ¿En un pueblo en llamas? – Dijo Harriet con dolor de cabeza, al pisar el Gran Salón para cenar, todos la miraban sin discreción. Ella se sentó a comer, nunca había sentido tanta hambre como en ese momento. Sally la saludó, mientras que Liz sonriente le hizo una seña de solidaridad con la mano. Ashley y Beca se levantaron al verla.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dice Martha? Un intento de suicidio… - Beca estaba preocupada y Harriet sonrió ante las teorías.

- No, solo quería tomar un baño fresco. En realidad estaba buscando unas algas especiales que solo crecen en el lago. Y me quemé con una de esas algas. – Dijo Harriet mostrando su brazo. – Estoy bien.

- Oh, vaya. Todos hablan de ti. – Dijo Beca angustiada. – Ya les diré de tu hazaña con las algas. Heroico, aunque algo estúpido.

Harriet se sentó a comer, realmente tenía hambre. Su cumpleaños 18, fue como un día peligroso y llenos de aventuras cualquiera.

Cuando cayó dormida esa noche, tuvo la misma pesadilla, una niña llamada "_Noelle_" con su madre corría entre el fuego y la ceniza, los caballeros del ejército NEGRO la llevaron con ellos luego de asesinar a la madre. Harriet intentó detenerlos en vano, pero sintió cuando cayó al piso, escuchaba esa misma risa macabra sin rostro. La vio frente a ella, una mujer de rostro perverso, hermosa y de piel oscura, era Noelle, la misma Noelle que había asesinado a Maynard en su recuerdo del futuro.

Todo se volvía a repetir…

Harriet estaba en un lugar fangoso, a su alrededor varios cadáveres y lugares incendiados, el cielo gris de humo y el grito de desesperación de niños se oia a los lejos. Harriet sentía el olor a humo y sangre, varios metros más adelante podía observar a una mujer de semblante duro. Noelle la asesina de Maynard, la misma Noelle capturada por el ejercito en su sueño. Harriet debía hacer algo.

- NOELLE – Gritó un soldado, llevaba un casco, una túnica de protección, un escudo mágico y su varita en mano. – Lo tenemos entre nosotros. Ven, te cederemos el honor.

- Será un placer. – Noelle, era una mujer de mirada dura y paso firme, cabello rapado, piel oscura y en aquel momento tenía sucia la cara. Maynard estaba en el suelo era humano otra vez. – _Avada Kedavra_

- NOOOOO. – Harriet se despertó de aquella pesadilla en medio de la noche. Despertando a sus compañeras. Ella se calmó viendo que era un sueño, pero algo en él se veía demasiado real.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Pesadillas nada más. – Dijo Harriet más calmada respondiendo a Ashley. Sally miraba curiosa y Liz volvía a dormir, Beca no se había movido de su cama, seguía roncando. Harriet se acostó y cerró sus ojos, quedó profundamente dormida y no volvió a soñar más aquella noche.

Cuando se despertó en la mañana, tomó un baño pero algo se sentía mal desde la noche anterior un vacío en su estomago, un vacio que la hizo devorar más de cinco panqueques en la mañana ante la mirada atónita de Hillary y Cassie, Beca parecía nerviosa.

- ¿Tienes hambre o aun estás en crecimiento? – Beca le pasaba más mermelada.

- Ese encuentro con los dioses te dejo con hambre. – Cassie miraba asustada, mientras probaba una torta de chocolate enviada por su abuela.

- Es un hambre terrible, es ansias por probar algo dulce. – Dijo Harriet picando un poco de la torta de Cassie. – Oh, es tarde… tengo Historia. Nos vemos más tarde.

- Aquí estoy. – Dijo Maynard. Kelly estaba sentada a su lado sin ninguna expresión, lo había esperado toda la tarde. Llovía a cantaros.

- Necesitamos hablar…

- Bien, habla.

- Pensé que podía cambiarte. Que mis sentimientos hacía ti te suavizarían. Pero me equivoqué. No fui suficiente, no puedo forzarte a que me quieras y no te puedo obligar. Estaremos mejor lejos uno del otro. Gran parte de este desastre es mi culpa. No puedo pretender que todo está bien, cuando lo único que compartimos es tener relaciones… nunca me había sentido tan sola en mi vida estando a tu lado.

- Lo siento. No quería que esto terminara de esta forma.

- Es mi culpa. Tú me dijiste muchas veces que era mejor cada uno por su lado, te forcé. – Kelly acariciaba a Maynard, pero este retiró la mano de la chica y la devolvió a su lugar. - ¿En realidad la amas?

- ¿A quién?

- _Ella_, siempre decías su nombre…

- Creo que eso no importa. – Dijo Maynard levantándose.

- Hemos terminado. ¿No vendrás tras de mí para reconsiderar las cosas?

- No cuentes con ello, Owens. – Dijo Maynard seriamente, le dio la espalda y caminó hacía el vestíbulo. Aquella semana había sido extraña. Escuchó la voz de la chica a lo lejos.

- Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. – Dijo Kelly parada bajo la lluvia que no cesaba, Maynard no quiso verla más y prefirió ir directamente al despacho de su padre. El no estaba en ese momento, pero prefería estar allí y beber un poco de sangre, pensando en las oportunidades que había desperdiciado, como había arruinado las cosas.

"_Prohibido pensar en Harriet, ella tiene otro camino…"_

Pasaron las horas hasta que se dio cuenta que eran más de la medianoche, no tenía sueño porque no necesitaba dormir. Al subir a la torre de Gryffindor sintió el viento en los pasillos, la lluvia seguía. Extrañaba ser humano, poder dormir, comer y las cosas simples, no tener miedo a perder el control. Ser un hibrido era bastante nuevo, a pesar de que pronto cumpliría un año de su conversión, pero el tiempo para un vampiro no significaba nada. Eternamente tendría esa edad que aparentaba, 17, aun cuando el próximo Junio cumpliese 18 biológicamente, la única forma de envejecer era siendo humano una vez más… o estando cerca de Harriet, ella lo curaría para ser temporalmente humano otra vez.

_¿Harriet?_ No, otra vez ella no. Harriet debía quedar afuera de todos sus asuntos. Lejos de sus expectativas y lejos de toda tentación. El tiempo no tenía significado, porque se encontró en clases de encantamientos al día siguiente, Kelly no estaba y el solo atendía a una explicación sobre algo que ya sabía hacer. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo dispuesto a dejar ir otro día más una voz lo llamaba.

- Maynard, Maynard… - Martha corría a su lado. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si.

- Supe que terminaste con Kelly. Debió haberte dolido mucho, ella parecía bastante dulce. – Dijo Martha con voz de preocupación y falsa ternura.

- No, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que no estaba enamorado de ti? Es igual, tampoco sentía nada especial hacía ella.

- Eso pasa, capaz el amor es solo un espejismo… - Dijo Martha. - ¿Podemos vernos esta tarde? Solos tú y yo, como los viejos tiempos de amistad.

- Como quieras.

Harriet causó que la profesora de Historia de la Magia se molestara severamente esa semana, ella se había quedado dormida en clases y le dio detención por no saber nada del tema de estudio (Magos de la época contemporánea). No se sentía muy bien, el tiempo no le alcanzaba y siempre se sentía cansada, poco a poco sus energías bajaron. La quemadura de su brazo producida por el frío extremo, sanaba poco a poco.

Severus Snape le quitó 15 puntos a Slytherin cuando Harriet se quedó dormida junto al caldero. Liz tuvo que despertarla bruscamente y ella apenas sabía dónde estaba. El estomago lo tenía revuelto, sentía unos calambres tan terribles que la única forma de calmarlos era comiendo algo. Harriet aparte sentía nervios constantes, nada que hubiese sentido antes y su investigación sobre Noelle no daba frutos (una niña de menos de 5 años sin nada especial era difícil de encontrar desde Hogwarts).

- ¿Supieron? Maynard y Kelly terminaron. – Dijo Beca mientras las chicas de sexto año caminaban hacía Transformaciones, Harriet miró extrañada con algo de curiosidad que no quería admitir por completo. – Kelly habló con él diciendo que se había cansado de su indiferencia.

- ¿Ella le terminó? – Preguntó Liz como si hubiese leído el pensamiento a Harriet.

- Si, ella tenía la esperanza de que él se opusiera. Fue humillante, él dijo que estaba bien y se fue. – Dijo Beca. – Pobre Kelly, no ha dejado llorar desde hace 2 días.

- Seguro ella se arrepiente y le pide volver. Kelly Owens necesita un loquero y dejar de depender de esa estúpida sanguijuela de Snape. – Dijo Harriet detrás y las chicas se detuvieron a mirar a Harriet, era la primera vez que ella dijera algo del tema.

- Vaya, Harriet nos expone su teoría personal. – Dijo Liz riendo con maldad.

- Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Beca se detuvo y se paró frente a Harriet.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Harriet sentía la mano tensa de Beca en su hombro.

- Kelly si se arrepintió, según me dijo Tanya en secreto. – Dijo Beca en tono confidencial. – De hecho quiso deshacer todo lo que había hecho, pero llegó tarde. Maynard le dijo que no.

- Oh vaya. – Harriet miraba incomoda. – Ocurre que ellos ya habían terminado antes y ella se arrepintió al día siguiente. Solo eso…

- No sabía eso. Cuenta los detalles. – Dijo Beca emocionada. - ¿Cómo nunca me enteré? Esto podría ser el inicio de un patrón de comportamiento interesante.

- Fue en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? Pues allí en un ataque de celos Kelly en la fiesta dejó a Maynard, luego al día siguiente ella le envió una carta diciendo que… se arrepentía. – Harriet ahora parecía incomoda, miraba en otra dirección. Beca miraba con los ojos llenos de brillo y esperanza.

- Oh Dios mío, la verdad de todos los chismes: Kelly Owens, una novia abusiva que obliga a sus novios a estar con ella. Y ella esa noche me dijo que todo iba de mil maravillas con él. Mentirosa descarada, Rebeca Stevens siempre averigua la verdad. – Dijo Beca emocionada. Liz y Sally se miraban extrañamente.

- Harriet, un momento. Tú no le hablas a Snape, ¿Cómo supiste entonces? – Preguntó Liz intuyendo algo.

- Elizabeth, siempre tienes buenas preguntas. – Harriet miraba el piso. – Yo estuve allí… Maynard me dio un antídoto al coctel de pociones que los amigos de Valdemarr me dieron.

- Oh, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, de haber sabido eso de ellos jamás los habría invitado. – Dijo Beca.

- No importa, ellos la pasaron peor que yo. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo sin estar convencida. Liz seguía mirando a Harriet.

- ¿Entonces? – Ahsley no entendía.

- Yo estuve esa noche en casa de Maynard, todos los planetas se alinearon para que pasara. Beca si alguien se entera de esto, vas a quedar peor que Paul esa noche en tu casa. – Dijo Harriet queriendo sonar amenazante, pero contrario a eso se dio cuenta que Sally le daba un pañuelo, ella tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando ahora y aunque no había razón para ello.

- Querida mía. Creo que he entendido. – Dijo Beca abrazándola. – Aun lo amas.

- No, no es cierto… me humilló terriblemente. Kelly lo obligó a volver y no hizo nada para detenerla. Luego de esa noche juntos... tuve que ver como ella… – Harriet no entendía porque seguía llorando, pero la rabia se apoderaba de ella.

- Oh no… - Sally miraba con rostro de tragedia a punto de llorar también.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Momento, Kelly Owens le termina a Maynard y no han pasado ni 4 horas y ya está sobre ti. – Beca miraba como si fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento. – Esto es un patrón de comportamiento anormal.

- ¿Por qué? – Harriet no entendía el rostro de Beca.

- Porque Martha y Maynard ya estaban saliendo apenas horas después de que Kelly terminara con Maynard. – Beca dijo con ojos desorbitados. – El mundo del chisme puede ser siniestro.

- ¿QUEEEEE? – Harriet hizo que medio colegio volteara. - ¿CON ESA? Lo sabía, lo sabía… tenía una agenda oculta.

- Los vi besándose a Orillas del lago ayer. – Dijo Liz con algo de pena.

Harriet sentía que su estomago se revolvía, tuvo que ir corriendo al baño y devolver su desayuno. Beca fue tras ella y tocaba la puerta del baño.

- Harriet, linda… lo siento. No sabía que te afectaría tanto. Pareces una chica fuerte y… ¿Estás vomitando?

- Si… no voy a ir a clases. Vayan sin mí. – Harriet enjuagaba su boca, aquella reacción no le gustaba. Aquel asunto le estaba afectando más de lo que ella esperaría y se sentía tan sensible que un gato cojo la habría hecho llorar en ese momento. Luego de un rato que lavó su cara, salió del baño y sintiéndose espantosa fue hacía los invernaderos, Hillary y Cassie estaban en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con los Gryffindor, así que para evitar encuentros indeseados decidió esconderse en los invernaderos.

En su cuello colgaba el medallón del dragón, como último recurso paras evitar tener una conexión con Maynard, era humillante que el supiera cuando estaba molesta. No quería tener ningún tipo de conexión con el chico, aunque en este momento irracional ella lloraba deseando que las cosas cambiaran. Su rostro estaba oculto entre sus rodillas, y ahora que estaba sola no le importaba llorar, sintiéndose burlada…

No importa cuánto se esforzara por secar sus lágrimas, su rostros parecía estar siempre húmedo. Ahora entendía porque, alrededor de ella un charco de agua se había formado.

- _Al diablo todo… _- Harriet se decía a ella misma. No tenía ganas de controlarse, y con el reflejo de uno de los vidrios vio que su cabello estaba húmero también y sus túnicas se humedecían. La lluvia azotó el Castillo, mientras que el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte. – _Si, esto es lo que soy… y no puedo cambiarlo._

Era la hora del almuerzo, Harriet caminó de vuelta al Castillo con su mochila goteando y se tropezó con el Profesor Snape y Maynard, justo a las dos personas que menos quería ver en aquel momento.

- Potter. – Dijo Severus con una nota de molestia. - ¿Dónde ha estado?

- Por allí. – Harriet sonreía con tristeza. Su cabello goteaba y Maynard sabía el dolor que había en aquella expresión, era la misma expresión que ella había tenido días después de la muerte de sus hermanos.

- La he estado buscando. Sígame a mi despacho. – Dijo Severus, Harriet caminaba mirando el suelo. Al llegar al despacho Harriet tomó asiento y con indiferencia escuchó al profesor Snape hablando sobre riesgos y… llamar la atención. Pero ella no lo escuchaba, estaba mirando un punto fijo en la pared, imaginaba a Hogwarts inundándose y una marea que se llevaba al Castillo y a todos los que allí habitaban.

- ¡POTTER! ¿Está usted oyendo? – Severus gritaba ahora. Harriet lo miró y cayó en cuenta. Maynard miraba sombríamente en su dirección, otro charco de agua estaba formado a su alrededor.

- No estaba aquí… - Dijo Harriet en un susurro.

- Estaba diciendo que debe controlarse mejor. Esta lluvia interminable es su culpa. – Dijo Severus Snape. – El ministerio puede regularla o multarla por afectar el clima deliberadamente. Además no se su empeño de llamar la atención, detenga todo esto.

- ¿Tiene miedo de que repita la lluvia ácida de Cobham?

- Si, eso no sería conveniente para nadie. – Dijo Severus bastante irritado. – No entiendo la indisciplina y su debilidad. Esa indiferencia y distancia en sus ojos.

Harriet arrancó el medallón de su cuello y lo lanzó al escritorio con rabia. El medallón se deslizo y cayó hasta el piso de piedra. Severus por primera vez estaba a punto de gritarle, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión.

- No quiero volver a nadie de su familia cerca de mí. – Harriet lo decía con rabia. – Por cierto, profesor voy a abandonar Hogwarts en Diciembre, no voy a volver más y es mi palabra final.

- Cuidado con lo que dice Potter, podría volverse realidad. – Dijo Severus mirándola con precaución. Maynard no decía nada, pero podía sentir como los latidos de Harriet se aceleraban con rabia estremeciendo la habitación.

- Que así sea. – Harriet se levantó y abandonó el despacho lanzando la puerta sonoramente. Ella nunca había sentido tanto odio hacía nada como aquel instante. La tormenta se transformó en vientos huracanados que ocasionaron la suspensión de Astronomía y las clases al aire libre. Harriet lo sabía, no volvería a Hogwarts en Enero, algo se estaba maquinando, algo le iba a impedir hacerlo…. ¿su voluntad? ¿Algo más?

Harriet sentía que algo iba diferente con ella, no estaba segura de que era realmente. Se sentía molesta, su malestar iba hacía lo físico. Oh, que miserable y espantosa se sentía, el chico que había amado ahora parecía llevar una vida en el olvido en brazos de cualquier mujer…

- Promiscuo asqueroso… lo detesto. – Harriet comía pollo con verduras. Hillary intentaba distraerla, pero ella seguía empeñada. Cassie le pidió cambiar el tema y ella corrió a llorar lejos.

- No entiendo que le ocurre. – Dijo Hillary preocupada.

- Yo menos, pero no veo clases con ella y quiero darle un puntapié. – Dijo Cassie gruñendo. Beca y Liz llegaron en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué llora Harriet? – Preguntó Beca.

- Asumimos que es por Snape. No quiere verlo, pero lo quiere… lo detesta y lo ama. Aun el desamor está presente. Y desde que se metió al lago, está más loca que una cabra. – Dijo Cassie.

- Me ha preocupado esta última semana. Desde que se enteró que Maynard sale con Martha, Harriet ha estado mal del estomago.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Hillary miraba con sorpresa.

- Cada mañana se encierra en el baño a vomitar. – Dijo Beca con algo de preocupación. – Seguro ya descubrió lo que sus nervios y su hambre infinita le hacen a su cuerpo.

- Estas dos semanas ha aumentado de peso… ¿lo han notado? – Dijo Liz bastante pensativa.

- Tengo una sospecha, creo que padece de anemia crónica con anorexia nerviosa. – Dijo Beca casi llorando en el hombro de Hillary.

- ¿Cómo? – Hillary miraba extrañada. – Beca, no creo que eso sea posible… Harriet ni siquiera ha estado pendiente de su apariencia física. Aunque si es cierto, ha aumentado de peso… pero, ¿anemia? Con todo lo que ha comido, está pasada de nutrientes…

- ¿De qué otra forma explicas su comportamiento y sus siestas en clases? – Liz miraba sospechosa. – Parece un oso invernando. Cae débil al pupitre sin evitar que sus ojos se cierren.

- Yo creo que… sospecho algo. – Hillary suspiraba algo confundida, su cabeza daba vueltas. – Tengo una idea, vamos a hablar con ella sobre su problema…

- Ustedes dos. Seguro con nosotras llora de la sensibilidad. – Dijo Liz con gesto de extrañeza. Hillary y Cassie miraban a Beca y Liz.

- Odio mi vida, Severus. – Dijo Maynard con una nota de amargura.

- Vaya… el amor no es tan dulce como pensabas. – Dijo Severus viendo a su hijo beber de aquella botella. – Cada día necesitas más sangre.

- ¿Amor? Martha Macinsale no tiene nada que ver con amor. – Dijo Maynard. – Viejo, ya sé que sabes muchas cosas de este tonto que tienes por hijo. Me conoces muy bien… Martha y yo no salimos como tal, solo nos vemos casualmente para… tu sabes. Ella quiere una relación sin compromiso que solo incluya encuentros…

- No tienes que explicarlo Maynard Elias. – Dijo su padre asqueado con tan solo aquella idea. – Creía conocerte bien, pero me equivoqué. No eres igual a mi… eres un Gryffindor.

- Papá, soy igual a ti. – Dijo Maynard riendo con tristeza. – Por equivocaciones tan tempranas, tendré que pagar las consecuencias el resto de la eternidad. Tú tuviste una segunda oportunidad, yo dudo tenerla.

- Maynard, ¿Quieres que sienta lástima por ti? – Severus miraba agudamente ahora. – Si es así, te falta un poco más. ¿Eres un Snape? Pruébamelo, no te quiero ver sentado y ver como lamentas el pasado y odias el presente. Mucho tiempo pasé algo similar a ti, pero no tienes idea de lo complicado que fue para mí… Si de verdad fueras como yo, buscarías la forma de recuperarla, así fuese de la muerte…

- Vencer la muerte es mucho más fácil que convencerla. – Dijo Maynard apretando sus puños. – Ella solo me pidió no buscarla y respetar esa voluntad, no buscarla más.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has puesto tantas limitaciones? No quiero a un hijo con aires de derrota.

- Estar con Martha es lo más cercano a sentir como humano, poco a poco la olvidaré…

- No eres un Snape cuando te das por vencido. No me avergüences más. ¿Realmente amas a Harriet La Row Potter?

- Con cada pedazo de mi ser. Pensé que la odiabas y que preferirías verme muerto que al lado de ella… - Maynard no entendía.

- Si, es cierto. Pero debido a que ya estás muerto, no creo que importe. – Dijo Severus Snape con ironía. – Maynard Elias, si realmente la amaras me mandarías al demonio, a mí y a ese Harry Potter, a cualquiera. Si, tienes las mismas inseguridades mías y no habrá nada para ocultarlas o compensarlas si no enfrentas tus temores. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar por ella?

- Ya no tengo nada que sacrificar viejo… lo he perdido todo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Hay algo en el bosque, ¿lo has notado? No sabría a ciencia cierta que son y cuántos son. Pero su olor denota el salvajismo. Han sido enviados con el propósito de neutralizar. – Dijo Severus Snape.

- ¿Qué son?

- No estoy seguro, podrían ser vampiros u hombres lobos… solo te recomiendo mantener a tu amiga fuera del bosque. No, no me gusta Potter, ni su familia… pero no se trata de mí, es sobre ti. No seré como tu abuelo Donald y no quiero que me asesines como yo asesiné a mi padre para defender a Florence. – Dijo Severus Snape con tono determinante.

- ¿Crees que quieran a Harriet?

- Están vigilando, observando desde la sombra. Tienes mejor olfato que yo, podría averiguar que son y cuántos son. La Orden del Fénix ya está al tanto, pero tu ayuda siempre es bienvenida.

- Haré lo que esté en mis manos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lia Du Black: **Ay querida, Maynard está con el ánimo por el suelo y no le importa su vida ni un poquito. No, si Kelly sale embarazada… muerte total. No, Kelly no está embarazada y es lo único que pienso decir al respecto. Ya ves que Severus le ha dado un jalón de orejas al ver a su hijo tan desmoralizado. Harriet anda al borde de la crisis y ya no le parecen graciosos los chismes de su amiga Beca. Martha siempre tiene lo que quiere… oh, pero aun está el elemento sorpresa y Maynard juega un papel en esto, por supuesto que si, ya va a tocar fondo.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Esta historia tiene demasiados momentos de shock. Todo se está tejiendo alrededor del final. Kelly es masoquista pero tiene un límite, lo aceptó y aunque quiso volver esta vez Maynard dijo no, claro que Maynard está más enredado que un perro de cola larga… si, Maynard es inteligente pero está abrumado, recapacitará, lo obligaré a hacerlo.

**Kathy Prince:** Jajaja, el complot para acabar con Kelly. Pobre chica, Martha llega en un momento crucial… pero a Harriet le sorprende que Kelly y Maynard ya no estén juntos por el hecho de que ella está obsesionada y está bastante molesta y celosa de Martha porque jamás pensó que el chico volvería a cruzarse con ella. Harriet está que sulfura, pero ella ya le había dicho a Maynard que no la buscara más. Harriet ha tenido una extraña reacción… bastante extraña. Jajaja, Severus no prefiere a Harriet, prefiere que su hijo luche por lo que considera correcto así tenga que romper promesas y darle la espalda a su familia, ya que Severus no quiere convertirse en la figura que Donald Harrington fue para Florence ni en su mismo padre. El próximo capitulo es posible que te saque una sonrisita, espero.

**Beryl Eileen Malfoy:** Pobre Kelly, mira lo que pasa cuando basas un personaje de ficción en alguien real. De acuerdo contigo, el verdadero amor es Harriet, sin duda alguna. Maynard terminó convirtiéndose por las "circunstancias" en el mismo tipo de persona que su hermana, pero Eileen fue mucho más marcado, mientras estuvo en Hogwarts en los últimos tres años tuvo más de 25 chicos (dentro y fuera del colegio), apenas Maynard ha cruzado camino con: Pita Roberts (la muggle de cabello multicolor), Martha Macinsale (la castaña de Hufflepuff popular), Kelly Owens (la morena de ojos azules de Ravenclaw obsesionada), Nicole Osborne (La rubia de Gryffindor complicada) y Harriet Potter (la pelirroja y su amor verdadero de Slytherin). Cinco chicas no esta tan mal… apuesto que Charlie y Sean tienen más chicas en su historial. Una muggle y una chica de cada casa, el solo ha tomado una muestra… todas las chicas con las que Maynard se ha cruzado han tenido problemas: Pita era muy loca y promiscua, Martha es muy creída y calculadora, Kelly es muy frágil de mente y obsesiva, Nicole (la más breve de todas) se creyó todo muy en serio. Harriet ha sido la más cuerda y normal de todas, ya que se la llevan bien como amigos, ríen juntos y… la atracción entre ellos es fatal. ¿Habrá luz al final del tunel?

**Rose Rickman y Emma Snape:** Hola, me alegra saber que anda todo bien. Gracias, espero que les siga gustando. Espero que pronto puedan ordenar la maquina y puedan leer, saludos a ustedes y gracias por sus ánimos chicas. Besos


	43. Corazón de Porcelana

(Suenan tambores) He vuelto, he vuelto… anticipadamente porque este capítulo no tiene desperdicio (es el más largo que he escrito). La respuesta a la pregunta de las mil lochas, ¿qué le pasa a Harriet? Aquí sabrán la respuesta. No está de más decirles que… disfruten y saludos. Las canciones que me inspiraron fueron _Porcelain Heart_ de Barlow Girl y una canción de Fergie llamada _Losing My Ground_ (he estado oyendo ese disco, no imaginé que tan bueno podría ser, no suele gustarme ese tipo de música).

Esta mañana el capitulo estaba listo cuando sonó en mi itunes una canción bastante vieja llamada "_Te quise Olvidar_" de MDO, de cuando yo escuchaba este tipo de música y me quedé oyéndola y no PUDE EVITAR ponerla en el fic (yo se que esa canción es demasiado novelera jajajajajaja), pero la letra me gritaba Maynard sin remedio (pobre Maynard si se llega a enterar que hasta le puse música a su momento). Por cierto, entre tantas canciones estoy casi lista con el soundtrack de este fic. En uno de estos días lo publico, es la recopilación de toda la música que me ha inspirado.

la Locha era una moneda de Venezuela que alguna vez tuvo valor (denoninación 2 1/2 Centavos), pero con la devaluación, no vale ni la lástima.

**Capitulo 43. Corazón de Porcelana**

Esta situación es un fastidio, lo es. No puedo sentir nada como antes, no del todo como humano. No me doy cuenta del calor insoportable, los pinchazos no duelen y el frío no me afecta. Lo contrario a eso es que escucho los susurros de la gente y sus corazones latir, bombear la preciosa sangre como una tentación. Es como si te gustaran las tartas de chocolate y vivieras en un mundo donde las tartas de chocolate pasean a tu alrededor, tienen sentimientos, vidas, amigos y familias. Las tortas de chocolate no son tanta tentación, el dulce puede dañar los dientes si se come en exceso.

A esta comparación podemos agregar otras comidas deliciosas. Algunos de mis compañeros en Hogwarts huelen mejor que tartas de Chocolate, pie de manzanas quizás, algunos como si fuesen tartas de naranja y mandarina, algunos con crema pastelera… pero la más deliciosa de todas es una cheesecake de fresa que nunca puedo evitar saborear en mi imaginación, abro los ojos y la veo, Harriet Potter. Mi día es gris oscuro ahora, ella me hace recordar porque todo ha terminado así. Su culpa, mi culpa… ella es mi perdición. Es algo dual, no podría hacerle daño pero su aroma es delicioso. Ella es como una medicina, tocar su piel es la gloria, es como si mi alma pidiera volver a mi cuerpo, respiro hondo y empiezo a sudar, respiro aire puro y mis sentidos humanos han vuelto. Duele un poco, pero puedo sentirme bien pronto… Harriet puede curar mi condición temporalmente y ser humano me hace sentir las cosas más intensamente.

Solo sé que ella tiene que aceptar sanarme y con tan solo tocarla mi proceso de sanación empieza. Pero las cosas se arruinaron entre nosotros ya que ella no me dirige la palabra desde verano. Es complicado de explicar, pero digamos que lo he arruinado para siempre y la extraño como nunca, esto es como estar en el infierno atormentado por su recuerdo y verla sabiendo que no puedo tocarla. Ahora su aroma está atrapado en mi mente, en mi cuerpo y recrear la última noche juntos es bastante doloroso, porque es un sueño perfecto, es el placer que me hace desbordar y luego reaccionar sabiendo que es parte del pasado, al menos antes los recuerdos eran difusos ahora viven en mi mente a cada segundo. Es como probar un bocado del mejor manjar y saber que me tengo que conformar con ese pequeño pedacito, porque no volveré a probar nada igual.

Mis días han sido solitarios, mi mejor compañía son los libros. Y mi padre sin duda ha sido de gran ayuda, me ha sacudido diciéndome dos cosas: "_Maynard, cada vez que tengas relaciones con una chica, sea quien fuese, protégete, solo hazlo y si todo falla… no te cases"._ Mi viejo se volvió paranoico tras haber visto los recuerdos de Harriet, claro que estos recuerdos venían del futuro según él. Cosas horribles vendrían para mí y mi padre nunca quiso decirme lo ocurrido.



Lo he cumplido, con una sola excepción… claro que aquella excepcional noche con Harriet no hizo falta, me tomó desprevenido y ella no puede tener hijos. Vaya tontería todo esto.

Luego de tanto tiempo me acostumbro a la compañía de alguien. De vez en cuando Kelly venía a pasar el rato a mi lado, pero no es lo mismo que antes. No la quiero y ella lo sabe, solo que ella no quería admitirlo. Pero ella ha insistido y finalmente ha desistido. Hemos estado juntos un par de veces, nunca en mi cuarto… siempre en su casa. Se siente mal, pero mi cuerpo reacciona a sus estímulos, pero aun así mi cuerpo sabe que ella no es Harriet. Me siento más humano y eso es de gran valor para mí, pero fuera de eso no significa nada, es como un momento suspendido en el tiempo. Pero no estoy más cerca de ser humano que antes, no volveré a ser humano… aunque el placer carnal siga estando presente, ayuda a escapar tan solo unos segundos al placer de beber sangre, la continua tentación. Me he hecho fuerte, pero hay días que no quiero ser fuerte… solo dejarme llevar, al fin y al cabo ha habido tantas muertes que unas más no afectarán más las cosas.

El pensamiento de un depredador, cada vez más claro. Pero mi parte humana se niega a morir, tengo miedo del día en que ella realmente no vuelva más, que realmente esté lejos de Hogwarts y yo caeré en las tinieblas sin saber mi nombre ni mi pasado… seré una completa maquinaria para matar. Mi parte humana se habrá ido para siempre.

Mi padre de nuevo me ha enfrentado. No se si su discurso ha logrado convencerme de que existe una esperanza. Debe ser algo grave si él prefiere verme con alguno de los odiados Potter antes que verme perder la cabeza (voy a perderla, un día de estos…). Pero no tengo otra opción, cualquier instante que cruce a la pelirroja, solo noto su corazón acelerarse del miedo y evadirme, si lograra cruzar palabra las mismas serían hirientes, ella me mira con odio, con resentimiento y con dolor… puedo entenderlo.

No importa lo que haya pasado, igual debo advertirle y protegerla. Allá afuera hay depredadores más despiadados que yo y ella puede estar en su camino o ser el blanco. No permitiré que nadie le haga daño… nadie…

M. E. Snape

_Estuve con otra _

_queriendo olvidarte  
Y me fue imposible _

_de mi mente arrancarte  
Era tan hermosa, perfecta_

_buena amante  
Que no dudé un minuto _

_con ella enredarme  
Era obsesionante _

_ver su cuerpo sobre el mío  
Respirando el mismo aire _

_que no llenaba este vacío sin final_

_Te quise olvidar_

_tus besos borrar  
Estuve con otra _

_y me quedo la soledad  
Y yo la hice mía_

_y en ella te veía  
Que absurdo_

_y que tonto pensar que  
Con otro cuerpo_

_te iba olvidar_

_Mi cuerpo te grita _

_que regreses otra vez  
Quiero abrigarme en tu piel  
Y contigo amanecer de nuevo_

* * *

Harriet iba con las chicas al invernadero, la clase de Herbología sería en 20 minutos. Liz y Ashley bromeaban sobre la liga de Quidditch, mientras que Sally iba hablando con Beca. Harriet iba entre ellas callada, hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Volteó y observó a pocos metros al único no humano en Hogwarts. Maynard Snape la miraba intensamente, caminando rápidamente a su lado, ella con un rostro de horror vio como Liz, Ashley y Sally la miraron.

- ¿Estás bien? – Beca miraba preocupada.

- Sí, creo.

- Potter, ¿Me permites un minuto a solas? – Dijo Maynard en tono amable pero seco, bastante controlado. Ella le miró en silencio y les hizo una seña a las chicas para que siguieran. Ella camino en dirección contraria y Maynard entendió bien siguiéndola.

- ¿Qué quieres hablar?

- Ya no somos amigos, y ahora eres muy unida a Beca Stevens. – Dijo Maynard con algo de ironía. – Ella no es un peligro con sus colmillos como lo soy yo, pero es bastante peligrosa con la lengua.

- ¿Eso viniste a decirme?

- No, solo quería advertirte algo. – Dijo Maynard. – Por tu bien…

- Ahora me amenazas. Eso es nuevo. – Dijo Harriet. - ¿Tienes algún desorden bipolar como Kelly? ¿También necesitas un loquero?

- No, no es una amenaza. Mantente lejos del bosque, si es posible del lago. No estés sola nunca, si sales del Castillo procura estar acompañada. ¿Bien?

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado hoy Snape?

- Hay cosas horribles para ti esperando en el bosque. Para cualquier humano y están vigilándonos constantemente. Alguien los ha enviado, no estoy seguro si son hombres lobos o vampiros, voy a averiguar más. Pero por favor, mantente fuera del peligro.

- Que considerado. Seguro esas alimañas solo vienen a visitarte y son familiares lejanos. – Dijo Harriet con tono rudo. Se volteó e iba a seguir su camino, pero Maynard se le atravesó en el camino.

- Se que me odias, no espero menos. Pero por favor, trata de permanecer dentro del Castillo. Es por tu bien, Harriet. – Maynard había usado ese tono suave que a ella tanto la descontrolaba, le recordaba a sus mejores momentos juntos. El estaba a pocos metros de ella y ella solo suspiró frustrada.

- Veré que puedo hacer. – Harriet tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a clases de Herbología, pero no duró mucho tiempo hasta que salió directo al baño victima de los nervios y aquella reacción nerviosa de devolver su comida, le estaba dando escalofríos.

_Broken heart  
One more time  
Pick yourself up  
Why even cry?  
Broken pieces in your hands  
Wonder how you'll make it whole_

_You know _

_You pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry _

_You say  
Some thing's gotta change_

_  
And mend this porcelain heart of mine_

_  
Of mine..._

* * *

- Harriet, ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? – Preguntó Cassie una mañana luego del desayuno. Hillary y Beca miraron asombradas. – Desde que regresaste de San Mungo estás tocada de la cabeza. Mira el clima, no ha dejado de llover una semana, mírate.

- Cassie, tu sinceridad me asombra. – Dijo Hillary percibiendo problemas. – Harriet, tómalo con calma. Queremos hablar de tu problema

- ¿De qué hablan? – Harriet comía un pudín, estaba algo desanimada.

- Lo que Cassie quiere decir…

- Comes como una cerda. Dejas de ir a clases, te duermes, lloras como una magdalena, flojeas y… ¿planeas dejar Hogwarts? – Dijo Cassie casi a gritos. – Tienes un problema y no quieres contarnos.

- Cariño. Solo queremos lo mejor para ti. – Dijo Hillary.

- ¿Qué ocurre conmigo? – Harriet se miraba, debía admitir que estaba comiendo sin control, nerviosa y algo molesta.

- Mírate, estás más rellena. – Dijo Hillary tratando de sonar dulce. – Ser gorda no es malo. Pero sucede que también estás sensible, aunque admito que tu rostro se ve más radiante que nunca. Pero Beca te ha escuchado en las mañanas en el baño.

- ¿Si? – Harriet miró a Beca que permanecía en silencio al lado de Hillary.

- Vomitas, y es casi todos los días desde la última semana. Has estado muy débil en clases y te duermes de nada. – Dijo Cassie. – Afróntalo, tienes anorexia nerviosa.

- Cassie… yo no creo que… - Empezó Hillary pero Harriet la interrumpió.

- ¿Anorexia? ¿Yo? – Harriet miraba extrañada. – Si tuviera anorexia comería un brócoli diario. Ni siquiera sabía que había subido de peso. Pero…

- Entonces tienes bulimia, lo que es peor. Porque te estás volviendo gorda. – Beca trataba de reconfortar a Harriet. – Nosotras te queremos, se que lo de Maynard te ha afectado y…

- No sufro de desordenes alimenticios chicas. – Dijo Harriet. – No vomito la comida porque quiera, solo me dan nauseas cada mañana. Además del hambre atroz.

- ¿Y si es una enfermedad incurable? – Preguntó Beca casi llorando.

- Gracias por animarme. – Dijo Harriet de malas pulgas.

- ¿Entonces porque esos cambios de humor tan drásticos? ¿Por qué las nauseas? ¿Por qué comes demasiado? ¿Por qué ese cambio? – Cassie quería saber la verdad. Beca soltaba algunas lágrimas y Hillary permanecía callada, pensativa.

- No lo sé… hace unos días quería llorar y ahogar el Castillo con una inundación. – Dijo Harriet suspirando.

- Y lo estás haciendo literalmente. – Dijo Cassie señalando la lluvia en la ventana.

- No sé que me ocurre. Pero me siento triste.

- Es el despecho. Los comportamientos irracionales de un corazón roto. – Dijo Beca.

- Harriet, por favor… nos vas a matar a todas si sigues así. – Dijo Cassie. Hillary iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento Martha Macinsale entró al gran Salón saludando a Maynard, lo miró y miró a Harriet. Con cada segundo miraba con extrañeza, con incredulidad. Al final solo suspiró

- Hill, estás pensando algo… - Dijo Cassie intentando hacer reaccionar a Hillary.

- Esto no tiene sentido, pero es… lo único que me cabe en la cabeza. Harriet, dime, ¿has tenido fiebre? ¿Alguna evacuación líquida? ¿Tos? ¿Salpullido? ¿Ronchas?

- Oh no… Hillary Hill la curadora honoraria de San Mungo. – Dijo Cassie con sarcasmo.

- No, nada de eso…. Pero he tenido cambios de humor terribles, y si… he estado comiendo demasiado. La otra vez casi golpeo a Rowen por no darme su cheeesecake. ¿Creen que me haya afectado tanto así lo de Maynard?

- Más bien casi no te ha afectado. – Dijo Hillary con una sonrisa. – Harriet, porque no vas a la enfermería… la Señorita Chloe dirá si tienes algo extraño o algún virus, o algo malo en tu cabeza… ¿Bien?

- ¿Qué estás pensando Hillary? – Preguntó Cassie mientras la rubia miraba a Maynard y Martha conversando.

- Una posibilidad tan remota como encontrar a un vampiro que no se alimente de humanos. – Dijo Hillary. Harriet se levantó para ir a la enfermería confiando en Hillary, no quería saber la posibilidad remota de Hillary ya que no sonaba a que fuese a ser bueno. Pero apresuró el paso para poder llegar sin retrasos a su clase de Historia de la Magia. Beca siguió de largo a la biblioteca, no precisamente a estudiar.

* * *

- Aindrea, lo que usted dice es imposible. – Dijo Florence dudando asombrada, su rostro mostraba sorpresa e incredulidad.

- Lo he visto, es la única verdad. Oddbrown no va a durar mucho. Ha sido marcado, va a morir pronto. Y no hay forma de detener esta maquinaria diabólica. Ellos han tomado el control.

- Hablaré con Bullstrode. – Dijo Florence pero Aindrea negó con la cabeza. – Dumbledore, no entiendo… ¿es Sobre Harriet? Pero es imposible.

- No, para Galia nada es imposible. – Dijo Aindrea. – Busca a la pelirroja, mira sus muñecas y dime si ves algo. Debes protegerla Florence.

- ¿Está usted seguro de lo que ha visto?

- Si, jamás me equivoco en esto Harrington. – Aindrea sonreía muy feliz. - ¿No es lo mejor que podría haber pasado?

- No estoy segura… esto supone algunos cambios ¿Cuánto tiempo aproximado? – Preguntó Florence sin creerlo ahora parecía estar hiperventilando.

- Dos meses. – Dijo Aindrea.

- Oh Dios mío. – Florence recordaba y ahora su rostro tenía una mueca de horror. – Severus va a enloquecer y morir. ¿Es esto real?

- Si, mujer. Lo es. – Dijo Aindrea. – Por favor, ocúpate de ella.

- Hay una manera de probar si lo que usted dice es cierto.

- Explícame, ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido en esa mente perversa que tienes? – Cassie no entendía. Hillary parecía nerviosa.

- No estoy segura. Pero, Harriet se comporta igual que mi tía Adelle hace 8 años. Lo recuerdo bien. Ella sufría de nervios, lloraba, las nauseas cada mañana y su antojo favorito eran los caramelos Berttie Beans con sabor a coco mohoso.

- Que asco, coco mohoso. – Dijo Cassie. – A ver, dime… ¿Qué tenía tu tía Adelle? ¿Menopausia prematura?

- Oh no… es todo lo contrario. – Hillary vacilaba observando ahora como Maynard dejaba solo el Gran Comedor. – Pues… En un par de semanas en San Mungo le confirmaron que estaba esperando un bebé, y ese hermoso bebé es mi primo Horace Hill, un chico brillante para su edad.

- ¿QUEE DICES? Hillary… ¿Estás consciente de lo que acabas de decir? – Cassie miraba enloquecida.

- Si, por eso le dije que fuese a chequear su estado de salud. Es la última posibilidad…

- No es una posibilidad. – Dijo Cassie intranquila. – Harriet no tiene útero para tener bebés. ¿Recuerdas hace un año? Ella sufrió mucho con eso.

- No lo podría olvidar jamás. Ok, míralo de esta manera… ¿no te parece extraño su comportamiento? Además coincide con…

Harriet corrió desde la puerta con rostro de susto, sus manos temblaban del miedo.

- La Señorita Chloe me dijo que estoy sana. Me sugirió examinarme en San Mungo ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Díganme. – Harriet parecía al borde de la histeria.

- Harriet, siéntate. – Dijo Hillary.

- Esto es ridículo… - Dijo Cassie.

- Prométenos que no vas a llorar. Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te acostaste con Maynard? – Hillary respiraba con calma.

- El sábado se cumplen dos meses. – Dijo Harriet sin entender. – 19 de Octubre.

- Y… ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentirte mal? – Hillary miraba a Cassie y luego miraba a Harriet tratando de mantenerse serena.

- Desde el 7 de Octubre, mi cumpleaños. – Dijo Harriet sin entender. - ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Crees que sea una enfermedad de transmisión sexual?

- Bien… Quizás no una enfermedad, pero si la presencia de un parasito muy especial. - Hillary no sabía cómo anunciar aquella sospecha sin ocasionarle un colapso nervioso a su amiga.

- Es ridículo. Harriet, Hillary cree que podrías estar embarazada.

Harriet creyó haber escuchado mal y reaccionó lentamente, dejó sus manos en la mesa y se sintió confundida, no podía creer lo que Cassie acababa de decir, miró sus muñecas. Aquello era bastante drástico.

- ¿Embarazada? – Preguntó Harriet. – Pero, chicas, yo no tengo útero… ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que yo esté embarazada?

- Ninguna. – Dijo Cassie segura.

- Mira tus muñecas, están sanas… se curaron de las artes oscuras. – Dijo Hillary levantando el tono de voz.

- Hillary, que unas heridas se curen es posible… pero mi cuerpo no puede regenerar un órgano extirpado.

- ¿Por qué no? Nada es imposible para el Fénix, que renace de sus cenizas. Tú eres el fénix. ¿Recuerdas? El dragón y el Fénix. – Hillary chillaba. – Puedes hacer sanar al vampiro sanguinario… ¿Por qué no sanarte a ti misma?

- Chicas, esto es demasiado fantasioso. – Harriet parecía negarse a la sola posibilidad.

- Claro, como si decir que Sirceadeo habló contigo, no es lo suficiente fantasioso. – Dijo Hillary resentida.

- Hillary… esto es… - Harriet en realidad comenzaba a dudar. – Creo que me siento mareada. Voy a saltarme las clases hoy.

- Ok, está bien. Sonará loco y todo lo que tú quieras. Pero antes de enviarte a San Mungo a hacerte un examen de salud, mejor es probar por nuestra cuenta. Este fin de semana hay Hogsmeade. Podemos comprar… - Hillary bajó su voz. – Pruebas de embarazo, solo para confirmar. Sino deberías preocuparte, puede ser que estés aun bajo la influencia de Malfoy o peor. ¿No? Artes oscuras…

- Yo no estoy embarazada. – Dijo Harriet casi angustiada. Un escalofrío la recorría por su espina dorsal y sus manos sudaban, aquello remotamente le parecía con más sentido pero era imposible y ella lo sabía… – No tengo motivos, no tengo como.

- Vamos, Hillary tiene razón… deberíamos probar su estúpida teoría extraña. – Dijo Cassie. Hillary parecía sonreír.

- Harriet querida ¿Tu no crees en los milagros? – Hillary parecía algo mística.

- ¡NO! No es un buen momento para milagros.

* * *

Maynard en el límite del bosque con el colegio parecía rastrear aquel salvaje olor, nunca había olido algo igual. Eran varios, rondaban la zona y le miraban, pero no se acercarían. Estaban inquietos y esperaban algo, eran cinco exactamente, daban círculos entre los árboles y no dejaban verse, un aroma peligroso… eran como él, eran vampiros pero los sentía más llenos de rabia y fuerza. ¿Qué querían?

Los malos chistes de Harriet quemaban la memoria del chico, le había dicho alimaña, esa chica malcriada… la razón de toda su perdición, la razón por la que él estaba allí con mucha dificultad para pasar como un humano. Harriet estaba resentida y Maynard gruñía impotente, la chica estaba más afilada que una cuchilla. Él le había advertido mantenerse alejada del Bosque y el Lago, y ella parecía irritada con tan solo su presencia.

Maynard los sentía, eran cuerpos sin vida ni alma que acechaban, no atacarían porque esperaban ordenes… no parecían estar acostumbrados a estar juntos, pero alguien los estaba ordenando algo. Ponía 

atención al bosque, pero tras el venían unos pasos suaves, un aroma tan dulce y empalagoso, Martha Macinsale se acercaba.

- Genial… - Maynard no parecía de humor. Martha apareció en pocos metros sonriendo.

- Maynard, pensé que no te encontraría jamás… ¿recuerdas este lugar? – Martha sonreía y vestía impecable. Sería un tonto decir que aquella no era la chica más hermoso que hubiese visto, pero no era completamente cierto. Su aroma dulce era aturdidor en cierto punto y le distraía.

- No, no se dé que hablas…

- Cuando fuimos novios, veníamos de paseo aquí. – Dijo Martha tomando la mano del chico, sonreía sensualmente.

- Ah, eso… - Maynard no parecía estar prestándole atención.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo primero que te dije sobre mí es: no hagas muchas preguntas. – Dijo Maynard caminando hacía el castillo, ella algo desilusionada fue tras él, algo irritada.

- Quiero saber que somos…

- Lo hablamos anoche, ¿no recuerdas? – Maynard la miraba indiferente. Martha recobró los ánimos y sonrió.

- Si, es verdad. Sin compromisos, entiendo. ¿No te molesta que te vean conmigo?

- Un poco. Aunque debido a que le dijiste a todo le colegio que estuvimos juntos, me da igual… - Maynard lo decía rudamente.

- Nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Compañeros de cama, es una idea genial. Solo estamos juntos para eso y todos felices sin un compromiso.

Maynard no parecía muy feliz que digamos, y Martha en realidad estaba ocultando la terrible inseguridad que le invadía. Pero era cierto, lo único que compartían era algo físico y Maynard sentía que al menos eso le hacía sentir un poquito más humano, pero jamás como un ser vivo como cuando estaba con Harriet. Se maldecía a si mismo ya que en ese punto se dio cuenta que su existencia no tenía sentido del todo. Oh si, estar sin _ella_ era estar muerto aunque ella lo odiara. Y las palabras de su padre se repetían dentro de su cabeza.

- Yo no soy feliz, si me preguntas. – Dijo Maynard cortante.

- ¿Crees que puede haber algo que te haga feliz?

- No, pero me harás menos infeliz si hablaras menos. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo fríamente y Martha sintió aquello como una fría cuchilla. Ahora estaba molesta.

- Nunca me habías dicho algo así de sincero… no eres como antes.

- Oh no, para nada. ¿No te gusto así ahora? – Dijo Maynard retóricamente entrando al vestíbulo. Ted Weasley discutía tensamente con Rowen, parecían tener una charla amistosa pero el pudo ver los puños cerrados de Rowen. – Nos veremos luego…

- ¿Esta noche te parece? – Martha sonreía con sensualidad.

- Si, como sea…

- Pido por favor, una tregua… no podemos dejar de hablarnos toda la vida. – Dijo Ted bastante cordial, Rowen lucía aun molesto.

- Si, entendí… nunca me quedo con la chica. Siempre es alguien más, incluso Ted el adorable jefe del Club de Duelos. Estaré bien, Hillary es una chica… es como una joya en bruto, debes saber verla bien para apreciar lo valiosa que es.

- Rowen, ese ha sido tu mayor error… creer que ella es un objeto.

- Theodore, seremos amigos con el tiempo. Solo no me digas que hacer con mi vida, ya sé que tu vida es perfecta… ahora con la gloria, fama y la chica de tus sueños. Ve tras Hillary.

Rowen se fue sin decir otra palabra, y Ted suspiró algo frustrado aunque se sentía más aliviado porque su primo cedía y muy pronto se tratarían mejor, aquel había sido el primer paso. Ahora seguía arreglar las cosas con Hillary, al menos volverse a hablar como personas conocidas, eventualmente podría pensar en su amistad. ¿Estaría dispuesta ella?

- Las mujeres son un problema, ¿No Teddie? – Dijo Maynard con una mueca.

- Espero estar haciendo lo correcto. – Dijo Ted caminando junto a Maynard hacía la torre de Gryffindor. – Mi madre me ha aconsejado perdonar y dejar ir todo este episodio. Estoy listo con Rowen, veremos qué tal va con Hillary. ¿Maynard qué harías si tu mejor amigo durmiera con la chica que más te ha gustado?

- No se… depende. Los humanos dan mucha importancia a ese tipo de lealtades. – Dijo Maynard mostrando los colmillos. – No sería muy agradable decirte que pasaría si eso me pasara a mí. Ted, es posible que dormir con alguien no signifique sentimentalmente nada para una persona.

- Oh, no veo tu punto. – Dijo Ted en las escaleras deteniéndose. – Nunca he besado a ninguna chica y mucho menos.

- Muy afortunado, las chicas pueden ser un peligro. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo. – Mira como he terminado, alimentándome como una sanguijuela.

Ted sonrió algo triste, Maynard avanzaba hacía el retrato de la Señora Gorda, antes de entrar detuvo a Ted.

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Dime. – Ted miraba extrañado.

- Harriet, por favor… vigílala. – Dijo Maynard. – Ella quizás no necesita que la cuiden, pero hay algo en el bosque… otros vampiros y no son tan amistosos como yo soy.

- Si tu eres considerado amistoso después de lo que hiciste a los amigos de Valdemarr, creo que debemos temer de esos seres. Sobre Harriet… la observaré. – Ted suspiró frustrado. – Ella es una de las razones por la que he decidido acercarme a Rowen.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- Se que ustedes terminaron mal. Pero Harriet actúa como una lunática… anda demasiado sensible. Me preocupa su salud y su bienestar mental. – Dijo Ted. Maynard observó extrañado.

- Vamos Ted, si la muerte de sus hermanos no la volvió loca, si todo lo ocurrido en Cobham no la traumatizó, dudo que ahora vaya a volverse loca de repente. – Dijo Maynard amargamente.

- Entonces, ¿porque actúa así?…. Es como si no fuera ella.

- No he notado artes oscuras, de hecho es ella pero de un modo diferente. Si, ha sido algo agresiva conmigo, pero no es de extrañar luego de todo lo que la hice pasar. – Maynard fingía serenidad, pero la causaba algo de incomodidad todo esto.

- No te sientas mal… yo creo firmemente en el perdón. – Dijo Ted recordando algo. – Quizás no sea tarde para ti. Ya regreso, he olvidado algo importante.

Ted corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos, los fantasmas lo veían pasar extrañado, mientras que el Señor Meebs permanecía vigilante. Tras varios minutos logró llegar a la Biblioteca, donde estaban las tres Slytherins más cercanas a él en tiempos mejores. Su prima Harriet, Cassandra Nott y Hillary Hill. Intentó calmarse un poco, sonriendo las saludó desde lejos. Lo haría rápido.

- Hillary… ¿me permites? – Ted estaba sudoroso y a punto de vomitar. Pero se contuvo, debía enfrentar su presente y sus sentimientos. Hillary sorprendida asintió y se levantó, juntos caminaron hacía el pasillo de encantamientos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Hillary preguntó sin mirarle, ojeando un libro.

- Quiero hablar contigo, aclarar todo… - Dijo Ted.

- ¿Hay algo que aclarar? No te culpo que me odies luego de…

- No te odio Hillary. Hemos sido los mejores amigos desde hace mucho y extraño nuestras conversaciones. Digo, quisiera conversar a fondo sobre nosotros. ¿Se puede?

- Si, por supuesto. – Hillary miraba sorprendida al final dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

- El sábado en Hogsmeade. En La Cabeza del Puerco. – Dijo Ted con el corazón acelerado. – No quiero que nadie nos vea y los chismes empiecen.

- Oh, claro. – Hillary estaba algo cortada pero aceptó. Ted asintió y se despidió con la mano rápidamente, ella se quedó unos instantes viendo como se iba el chico, estaba apoyada en uno de los instantes, ¿qué podría esperar de todo esto?

* * *



- Chicas, ¿a que no adivinan que me enteré? – Dijo Beca chillando de emoción con unas chicas de tercer año y otras de cuarto en la sala común. Daeva estaba en su silla algo perdida. – Kelly Owens va a pedir abandonar Hogwarts. Su hermana quiere internarla en San Mungo, al parecer tiene una crisis nerviosa aguda.

- Oh, pobrecita… ella hacía bonita pareja con Snape. – Dijo Chelsea Robbins.

- No se engañen chicas. El día de mi fiesta ella le terminó y él se acostó con otra chica, la chica misteriosa que me pidió no revelar su nombre. Luego Kelly casi extorsiona emocionalmente a Maynard para volver… es trágico. Ahora con Martha lo veo venir todo… - Beca se calló al ver llegar a Harriet junto a Hillary y Cassie. Aquella mañana del Sábado era tranquila, aunque aun había una llovizna densa afuera.

- Hola Beca ¿Qué hablabas? – Preguntó Harriet, esta mañana llevaba un abrigo verde lista para ir con sus amigas a Hogsmeade.

- Nada.

- ¡Beca!

- Sobre Maynard… - Dijo Beca pensando que Harriet rompería en lágrimas. Pero Hillary reía por debajo.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Harriet tranquila. Cassie y Hillary estaban a cada lado de la pelirroja, parecían cuidarla de cualquier cosa. Harriet sujetaba su varita y la metía dentro de uno de los bolsillos.

- Beca, por favor… dinos con quien le puso los cuernos Maynard a Kelly Owens en tu fiesta. – Dijo Chelsea y Harriet palideció de repente.

- Chicas eso es top secret. – Beca vio la cara de repulsión de Harriet. – Además eso no importa.

- Yo escuché en el almuerzo, Corina le dijo a Sarah que me contó a mí y otras chicas que anoche Maynard y Martha estuvieron juntos. Ella dio todos los detalles, dijo que Maynard es soberbio en la cama y que Martha no puede creer lo satisfecha que ha quedado. Han quedado como amigos, pero como compañeros de cama por así decirlo. – Dijo Elle y Chelsea asentía.

- No voy a vomitar hoy, no voy a vomitar hoy… – Harriet miraba con los ojos desorbitados diciéndose a ella misma. Hillary la empujó camino fuera de las mazmorras.

- Beca, hoy nos vemos en Hogsmeade. – Dijo Hillary, Harriet aun estaba paralizada. - ¿Bien?

- Querida, por supuesto. – Beca sonreía.

- A las 3 pm en el café de Madame Haynette, lo inauguraron hace poco. – Dijo Hill. – tengo una cita a la 12 pm.

- Oh, entonces no te espero… - Dijo Beca guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Una cita? – Cassie no entendía. - ¿De qué trata esto?

- Ted quiere hablar conmigo. Me lo dijo el otro día. Quiere que hablemos a solas y nos veremos en la cabeza de puerco.

- Vaya, lo veo y no lo creo. – Dijo Cassie sorprendida. – Yo veré a Charlie para cenar aquí en Hogwarts. Ha tomado el día libre con Sean y Rowen.

- Día solo de chicas hasta las 12… perfecto. Esto es lo que haremos, tú buscarás tres pruebas de embarazo de caldero de aluminio. Yo llevaré a Harriet a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas, está demasiado nerviosa.

Harriet no decía ni una palabra, parecía muy pensativa queriendo creer que aquello era mentira y aquel dia sería una tontería.

- No, cervezas no… jugo de calabaza mejor. El alcohol nunca es bueno para… como si ella pudiera estar embarazada. – Cassie parecía nerviosa. Harriet solo caminaba en silencio sin escuchar a sus amigas.

- Chicas, no quiero ir a Hogsmeade. – Dijo Harriet temblando y rompiendo el silencio.

- Claro que iremos, hay que matar a la serpiente por la cabeza. – Dijo Hillary. – Harriet, mírate. Desde el miércoles estás resbalándote, tropezándote de nervios y ahora no quieres ir. Debemos saberlo ya, además luego comeremos helados y bromearemos con Beca.

- Si vuelvo a oír otro chisme de Beca o algo parecido me moriré, lo juro. – Dijo Harriet cerrando su abrigo apenas salieron del Castillo. Hillary la había peinado y ahora Cassie miraba el reloj.

- Es hora, Hogsmeade nos espera. – Cassie abordó junto a Hill y Harriet una diligencia.

* * *



- Está completamente fuera de sí. – Dijo Severus Snape entregando el medallón a Florence, ella escuchaba atenta.

- Está algo asustada… ¿no has notado algo extraño aparte?

- Se metió al lago la semana pasada. Ha ido a la enfermería varias veces y ha saltado muchas clases. ¿Te parece eso extraño?

- Lo bastante. – Florence miraba a Severus pensativa. – Severus, van a asesinar a Oddbrown. No hay forma de evitarlo.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Cómo sabes esto?

- Aindrea Dumbledore, fui a verlo… me dijo algo que cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre. El medallón llega en buen momento, debo ir a la mansión Harrington, hay algo que debo investigar.

- ¿Mansión?

- Luego te explicaré. Por ahora, quiero que me prometas algo… vigila a Harriet. Debes protegerla con tu vida si es necesario, ella aun no lo sabe. – Dijo Florence algo preocupada.

- Yo tampoco lo sé… ¿De qué trata esto? – Florence avanzó hasta Severus, y lo besó apasionadamente. – Mi vida está en riesgo, ¿no?

- Si, todas nuestras vidas. Aindrea me dice que es imposible de revertir el hecho de que Oddbrown va a morir, vio que ya está muerto. Pero su muerte es instrumental, ellos quieren a Harriet…

- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

- Confía en mi Severus. Por favor, confía en mí. – Dijo Florence susurrándole con calma al oído. – Debemos hacerlo, avisa a la Orden del Fénix por favor. Debemos preservar la vida de Harriet…

- Bien. Daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

- Te recomiendo tener un plan de escape en caso de que… las cosas se pongan mal. – Dijo Florence desvaneciéndose entre las sombras.

* * *

- Hoy nos divertiremos. ¿Puede contar esto como una cita? – Preguntó Martha a Maynard que miraba hacia afuera de la diligencia donde iban.

- No lo sé, Macinsale. – Dijo Maynard. – Considérate afortunada de traerme. No me gusta venir a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Malos recuerdos?

- De todo un poco…

- Hay algo… olvídalo. – Martha miraba ahora frustrada, pero no estaría dispuesta a arruinarse el día. Ella se acercó a su lado, tomó su mano y se sorprendió lo fría que estaba, había algo en el chico que la asustaba y la atraía como mosca a la miel. Aquel chico que estaba junto a ella, no era el mismo con el que había salido hace tiempo atrás. Maynard miró a Martha un instante y ella le sonrió.

- No puedo creer que seas tú. Te ves lejano e inalcanzable.

- ¿Importa eso?

- Vamos a las tres escobas, nos hará bien tomar algún coctel y simplemente hablar. De lo que quieras, quiero ser tu mejor amiga una vez más.

- Ni tú misma te crees eso, Martha. ¿Oscuras intenciones? Sé que te propusiste hacerme terminar con Kelly y créeme, no necesité tu ayuda. No quieres mi amistad, la forma de los latidos de tu corazón, la forma en que me miras… pero mi posición no cambiará jamás porque no puedo amar a nadie, digamos que he perdido esa capacidad.

- ¿A nadie?

- No.

- ¿Es porque ya amas a alguien más?

- Pues... – Maynard sonrió. – Me temo que estaré solo el resto de la eternidad.

- Suena mucho tiempo para estar solo. – Dijo Martha susurrando, Maynard miró a la chica y le mostró sus colmillos, ella sorprendida se quedó paralizada.

- Eres un vampiro. Eso lo explica todo. – Martha estaba sorprendida pero no retrocedió, dio una leve sonrisa. – Eso indica que a mi lista ya no solo van humanos, sino otros tipos de criaturas…

- ¿No te importa?

- No, es genial… eso explica porque eres así ahora. Más peligroso, más excitante. No necesitas estar solo, podemos ser compañeros… hazme como tú eres. – a Martha le brillaban los ojos. – Es justo lo que necesitamos, ser jóvenes eternamente y tener toda una eternidad…

- No, lo siento. – Dijo Maynard. – No me alimento de humanos, no lo haré mientras pueda y no pienso convertirte. Sería un error.

- Por eso Harriet te odia, por eso Kelly te dejó… ellas creen que eres un monstruo. – Martha observó el halo rojo en los ojos de Maynard.

- No, ojala hubiese sido eso. Ellas están locas, como tú. No ven el peligro y supongo que tu tampoco.

- Amo el peligro, se que lo eres… - Martha sonreía. – Eres mi reto personal.

* * *

- ¿No podías buscar un lugar más discreto? – Preguntó Harriet. Se encontraban en el baño de mujeres de las Tres Escobas. Cassie tenía en una bolsa de papel algo oculto.

- Aquí estará bien. – Dijo Hillary. Cassie miraba nerviosa.

- En la tienda me miraron raro. – Dijo Cassie. – Ojala no sospechen que yo… en fin. Compré tres pociones.

- ¿Tres? – Harriet estaba casi asustada. – Bastaba con una.

- Mejor es estar seguros. – Dijo Hillary. – Ahora dime, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Cassie sacó de las bolsas un pequeño caldero plateado, no más grande que su mano con una poción solidificada en su interior, parecía cera de vela.

- A ver… "_La poción más acertada para saber si usted espera un futuro hijo. Solo debe agregar una gota de sangre a la poción e inmediatamente la poción se volverá liquida, y luego de 10 minutos exactos, la poción adquirirá un color final. Si el color es rojo sangre, la prueba es negativa. Si la poción al final tiene un color azul turquesa ¡Felicidades! Usted está esperando un hijo"_. – Leyó Hillary de las indicaciones. Cassie y Harriet se miraron, escucharon que alguien venía. Una señora con una gran sombrero miró los tres pequeños calderos y a las tres chicas. Con una mirada inquisidora volteó sus ojos.

- Hogwarts se han convertido en un lugar inmoral y depravado. – Dijo la Señora mientras usaba un cubículo.

- No la escuches. – Dijo Hillary. – Necesitamos tres gotas de sangre.

- Ahora pensarán que las tres estamos en estado. – Dijo Cassie.

- Eso es imposible, me vino la semana pasada. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo.

- Y Yo soy virgen. – Dijo Cassie.

- Y yo no tengo útero. – Dijo Harriet. – Estamos pares.

- Toma, un alfiler estéril para que te pinches un dedo. – Hillary no escuchaba a Harriet. – Es bueno salir de dudas.

Harriet desanimada pinchó su dedo con el alfiler, unas gotas de sangre brotaron de su dedo rápidamente y con cuidado agregó una gota en cada caldero.

- Cada una tome un caldero, vamos a sentarnos afuera en una mesa y esperaremos el veredicto de la poción de la verdad. Luego nos comeremos unos helados.

- Suena simple. – Harriet salió nerviosa del baño, pero aquel lugar estaba abarrotado de gente no había ni por donde caminar. Un grupo de amigos abandonó una mesa y Hillary corrió tras ella, al sentarse vio que una pareja conocida estaba en la misma posición que ella.



- Nosotros vimos la mesa primero. – Dijo Martha Macinsale sujetando el brazo de Maynard Snape. Harriet se horrorizó ante aquella escena sintiendo ganas de regresar el baño, pero Cassie la obligó a avanzar.

- No se preocupen, podemos buscar otra. – Dijo Maynard indiferente. – Hola Slytherins.

- Hola Snape. Mi compañero de pociones. – Dijo Hillary sentándose con una sonrisa. - ¿Por qué no se sientan? No tardaremos muchos, solo estaremos aquí sentadas diez minutos. ¿Verdad Harriet?

- Podemos esperar afuera. – Dijo Harriet bastante incómoda.

- ¿Aun disfrutas ignorándome? – Maynard le habló directamente a Harriet y esta se sonrojó levemente.

- No te ignoro. Solo que estamos apuradas. – Dijo Harriet algo tensa.

- Siéntate Harriet. – Dijo Cassie. Martha y Maynard también tomaron asiento.

- Si solo serán 10 minutos, puedo esperar. – Dijo Martha con una sonrisa hipócrita. – Maynard y yo estamos en proceso de reconciliarnos. ¿Saben?

- No, no es cierto. – Dijo Maynard irritado. – Martha, creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

- Está bien, solo amigos. Pero aceptaste ser mi pareja para tener relaciones, es solo lo que necesito. Yo se que ni tu ni yo creemos en esa tontería del amor.

- ¡Que hermoso! – Dijo Hillary con otra sonrisa hipócrita. – El Sexo ocasional de Otoño es el mejor.

- Mejor es el de verano – Dijo Cassie cínicamente y Maynard presintió algo extraño. Harriet las miraba con extrañeza. Las tres chicas ocultaban bajo sus abrigos en sus regazos cada caldero, opuestas a Maynard y Martha. Harriet se sentía bastante incómoda y con ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo queda? – Preguntó Harriet algo desesperada respirando hondamente.

- Seis minutos y diez segundos. – Hillary llevaba cuenta de tiempo. – Harriet, si los milagros existen, ¿podrías cederme el honor de anunciarlo?

- ¡Hillary! – Harriet le dio un puntapié, pero calculó mal y pisó el pie de Maynard.

- Más cuidado Potter. ¿También hablan en código ahora? – Preguntó Maynard bastante curioso.

- No va a pasar nada. – Dijo Cassie.

- ¿Qué llevan oculto allí? – Martha estaba tratando de ver lo que había oculto tras los abrigos.

- Nada. – Dijo Hillary. – Nada especial.

- El mío está cambiando de color. – Cassie casi gritó mientras chequeaba su caldero. – Es morado, no… es verde, ahora es amarillo.

- ¿Pruebas de embarazo? Las conozco demasiado bien - Martha daba su veredicto ahora.

- No es nada. – Dijo Harriet. Martha alcanzó a ver todo.

- Vaya, mucha acción. ¿No? ¿Qué hace Cassandra Nott con una prueba de embarazo en su regazo?

- ¿Cómo las conoces tan bien? – Cassie preguntaba con una nota de sarcasmo.

- No te entrometas en sus asuntos. Martha. – Dijo Maynard, pero en su mirada había también curiosidad.

- Está bien… no le diré a nadie. No soy chismosa como Beca "arrastrada" Stevens – Dijo Martha divertida. - ¿Quién de las tres está sospechando? – Martha parecía intrigada. Aunque al mirar a Harriet dijo. – Tú no puedes tener hijos, la pregunta es ¿Cuál de ustedes dos? – Refiriéndose a Cassie y Hillary.

- Ehm… este… - Cassie dudaba ahora.

- Oh Dios, Charlie Holmes vuelve al ataque. Debí saberlo. – Martha Macinsale reía con maldad. - No es la primera vez que pasa, cuando él fue novio de Beca Stevens pasó por lo mismo, un pequeño error y ella creía que estaba embarazada. Terminaron cuando supo que no estaba embarazada, pero fue un susto horrible. ¿Crees que no se chismes sobre Beca? Desde ese día Charlie juró que no buscaría más chicas para acostarse con ella, solo chicas aburridas que no fuesen… oh, disculpa. Pero veo que no resistió, y Cassandra Nott es la nueva víctima del don Juan de Gryffindor.

- ¿Sabes Martha? No estoy sospechando de nada. Te parecerá raro, pero quizás soy la última chica virgen de Slytherin y no me siento avergonzada. No tengo esa concepción minúscula en la que lo único que puede divertirme es el sexo. ¿Por qué no maduras y buscas algo que hacer que involucre tu cerebro y no abrir las piernas nada más?

Maynard hizo una mueca muy divertida sin que Martha se diera cuenta, estaba intentando tapar su sonrisa. Martha se quedó fría con tal respuesta.

- Dos minutos más. Dos minutos más – Dijo Hillary presintiendo la tensión.



- Cassandra Nott saca las garras. Eso me gusta. – Martha sonreía ahora como si nada hubiese pasado. Harriet miraba irritada.

- En realidad lo que pasa es que Hillary tuvo un verano movido, en una fiesta se emborrachó y tuvo un encuentro cercano con un chico. – Dijo Harriet mirando a Hillary.

- ¿Yo?... ah si, yo. – Hillary captó su indirecta. – Estoy ansiosa por saber si estoy embarazada. No nos cuidamos, ya saben… me gusta tener sexo con libertad. ¡Wii!

Hillary tenía una cara llena de locura, mientras Maynard presentía que algo iba mal.

- Vaya Hill, me sorprendes… no me digas, luego de Rowen vino Ted. Es injusto que todos piensen que soy una perra despiadada, tú has demostrado estar cerca de mi nivel. Quien lo hubiera pensado. – Dijo Martha sonriendo. Maynard retrocedió creyendo que las dos chicas comenzarían un duelo de magia, pero aun seguían siendo amables.

- Oh si… Ted. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Si, tiendo a ser una inestable emocional – Hillary decóa sarcásticamente y miraba sin perder el control. Hubiese deseado golpear a Martha en el rostro, pero se armó de paciencia.

- Chicas, vamos a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. – Dijo Harriet como sugerencia, pero Cassie y Hillary miraban maliciosas negando con la cabeza, ella en el medio veía esto demasiado surreal. No pensaba nada, pero a la vez su cabeza daba vueltas.

- Bien, Hill, Ted debe asumir su responsabilidad. Hoy estoy de tan buen humor que hasta te estoy dando buenos consejos, Hill. Por cierto, ya casi pasa el tiempo. ¡Apúrense!

- Listo, el tiempo se agotó. – Cassie no miraba el caldero sino a sus amigas.

- ¡Claro! – Hillary miró a sus dos amigas. Ninguna se movió.

- Cassie, tu primero. – Dijo Harriet. Cassie respiró profundo. Destapó la poción y la trajo a la mesa. Las chicas miraron el contenido de la poción. Hillary abrió los ojos como platos y Harriet estaba pálida. La poción tenía un color verde pero seguía cambiando, hasta que se estabilizó en azul turquesa.

- ¿Qué tan efectivas son estas pruebas? – Harriet apenas hablaba.

- 99 seguras. – Dijo Hillary leyendo el envase.

- Hillary, ahora toca a tu caldero. – Hillary levantó la poción y claramente observaba un distinguible color azul turquesa. Harriet miró su poción ahora, la poción era azul turquesa.

- ¿Qué quiere decir azul turquesa? – Harriet estaba de piedra.

- Felicidades Hillary, estás embarazada. – Dijo Martha con una sonrisa. – Ahora… ¿pueden dejarnos la mesa libre?

Harriet sentía que no podía respirar, se recordó hacerlo. Su vida entera pasó frente a sus ojos, sus manos, sus heridas curadas, las palabras de Sirceadeo, el Castillo, Malfoy, aquella fiesta en casa de Beca, las torturas del fallecido ministro Harolds, la decepción, el placer de aquella noche hace dos meses, su familia y los recuerdos del futuro. Ella no sabía si aquello podía estar realmente pasando, ahora estaba asustada y sudorosa. Escuchó su voz, él estaba allí cerca de ella pero no con ella. Terrible coincidencia…

- Martha, no tienes porque botarlas. Hillary se acaba de enterar de algo que cambiará su vida. – Dijo Maynard pensando extrañamente en la imagen de Hillary teniendo una familia con Ted, algo que jamás habría imaginado. Ahora lo que le tocaba a Ted, lo compadecía no querría estar en sus zapatos. Pero Hillary estaba al borde de la histeria riéndose, Cassie tragaba saliva. Harriet estaba tan desesperada ahora, Maynard no había caído y con buena razón. No podía creerlo, él estaba allí y ella también, era una pesadilla ahora que sab;ia la verdad, era demasiado para ella…

- ¡Oh mierda! Esto no puede estar pasando. – Harriet estaba tan pálida como una hoja.

Tras varios segundos, las chicas volvieron a hablar. Hillary miró a Harriet.

- Harriet, cariño. ¿Estás bien? – Hillary trataba de hacer reaccionar a su amiga, que parecía no saber donde estaba ahora. Harriet estaba en shock. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, tenía que despertar.

- YO NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADA, ES IMPOSIBLE. – Harriet dio aquel grito a Hillary desesperada y fuera de control, todos voltearon a verla en la mesa. Sus amigas miraban extrañadas. – Permiso.



Harriet se levantó asustada y salió rápidamente del local. Martha no entendía, pero Maynard se había vuelto pálido, el si había entendido. ¿Era posible? Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta que era él quien estaba en la situación de Ted momentos antes. Era imposible, pero estaba seguro que él era el responsable. No sabía que más pensar, no podía moverse y ni siquiera podía voltear a buscar con la mirada a la pelirroja. Estaba aturdido con aquello que parecía sacado de una fantasía, sueño o pesadilla. Aquello no podía ser real.

- ¿Por qué Harriet se altera? Ella no está embarazada, es Hillary. – Dijo Martha.

- Pues… la verdad es que quién tuvo el verano alocado fue ella, no yo. – Dijo Hillary sonriéndole a Martha. Maynard dio un suspiro, reaccionó y se levantó.

- Ya regreso. – Dijo Maynard levantándose. Martha quedó algo aturdida.

- Así que… Harriet es quien está embarazada. ¿No?

- Bingo. – Dijo Cassie con poco entusiasmo.

- Pero es imposible… - Dijo Martha.

- ¿Crees en los milagros? – Hillary ahora le sonreía.

_Don't know what day it is  
What's going on?  
Is this real?  
Oh no, no, no, no, no_

_I woke up short of breath, but I've still got a long day ahead of me  
I don't know what day it is but tell me 'cuz I gotta know who to be  
Is this me up in the mirror? 'Cuz I thought it was somebody else  
Well it's a realization, when you find out you don't even wanna look at yourself_

_Where do I go?  
What do I do?  
Who do I turn to?  
I'm losing my ground  
Who am I now?  
Where does it end?  
How did it all begin?  
I'm losing my ground_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Georgy: **Ah, las dos chicas son unas chupasangres… con el permiso de Maynard, claro. Jajaja. Harriet tiene un desbalance hormonal ya debes saber porque. ¿no? No subestimes los cambios hormonales, ya que estos pueden modular nuestro comportamiento y ponernos de malas. Gracias, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Tiky: **No está de más decir que: SI, definitivamente. Estuviste muy atenta a las pistas. Saludos.

**Morgan A. Riddle: **Un clavo saca otro clavo (con respecto a Kelly), pero bueno ya este muchachito aprenderá a que es mejor solo que mal acompañado. Severus tiene esa actitud ya que no quiere ser el próximo Donald Harrington, pero veremos que tan condescendiente es en la hora de la verdad y los momentos color "_hormiga_", que se acercan. Ya revelada la intriga de porque Harriet actua como una lunática. He vivido dos embarazos de cerca y algo así es, con mi mamá por supuesto. Y como anécdota te cuento que una vez tomé una pastilla que me mandó mi doctor, me cayó tan mal que el estomago me daban retorcijones y nauseas espantosas, lo único que me calmaba era comer… claro que yo estoy más que lejos de estar embarazada, pero esa sensación incomoda de tener tales calambres es algo que a nuestra querida Harriet podría afectar.

**Kathy Prince: **Lo más interesante lo que pasó mientras Harriet estaba junto a Sirceadeo, fue que él le decía que ella tenía "_Ese olor a mortalidad es casi el doble del repugnante que cualquier otro humano de esos_". Esto era porque en su mismo cuerpo no solo estaba ella sino el bebé. Por ahí dejé muchas pistas. Noelle es una pista hacía el Castillo definitivamente. Maynard solo cumplía su parte, no buscar más a Harriet tal como ella lo pidió, pero… ¿Quién le manda a Harriet pedirle eso? Bueno, ella pensaba a futuro ya que no quería ser amante de Maynard así que para evitar caer en la tentación pidió por su bien que él se alejara de ella. Harriet en verdad tiene miedo de terminar igual de vacía que se veía su vida en el futuro que vio. Severus ha aprendido muchas lecciones en la vida, no quiere a Harriet ni mucho menos siente aprecio a los Potter, pero se ha puesto en el lugar de Maynard y sabe que a pesar de lo que haya pasado, su hijo debe ser feliz y él no debe interferir. Florence y Severus son las estrellas el próximo capítulo, sin ellos nuestros protagonistas no sabrían que hacer… espero haberte sacado una sonrisita. Un beso.

**Maricela:** Gracias :) me agrada que te guste mucho, aquí seguiré hasta el final explotando mi creatividad. Saludos.


	44. El ataque vampiro

Antes de comenzar mi semana universitaria les quiero dejar este nuevo capítulo. Espero que se hayan podido recuperar del shock del capítulo pasado, jejeje. Disfruten la lectura entonces.

**Capitulo 44. El ataque vampiro.**

Harriet no podía sentir el viento soplando a su alrededor, observaba su vaso frío frente a ella, era un coctel de frutas tropicales pedido por Cassie en aquel café exótico de Hogsmeade, eran los mejores para reanimarse en días como estos. Escuchaba voces pero no les prestaba atención. A su lado estaban Cassie y Beca. Ella parecía lejana, mirando el infinito.

- Harriet, Harriet… di algo. – Beca tocaba el hombro de la pelirroja. Harriet reaccionó y miró a Beca.

- Oh, disculpa. – Harriet tomó un sorbo del coctel de frutas. Cassie miraba preocupada. – Yo… si. Claro.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Harriet? – Beca se dirigía a Cassie y ella se encogió de hombros. Harriet suspiró preocupada, recostando su cabeza en la mesa.

Harriet cerró sus ojos, algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Dentro de ella habían sentimientos encontrados ¿acaso aquello podía ser real? Tenía miedo de lo que pronto sería evidente. Si para Galia nada era imposible, aquello era una especie de milagro. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con las cicatrices de sus muñecas, estaban sanadas y ninguna señal de artes oscuras. ¿Había sido posible el hecho de que ella regenerara un órgano tan vital como su útero? De todas formas la magia antigua nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. La quemadura producto de su único contacto con Sirceadeo continuaba claramente sobre su piel.

No podía creer que dentro de ella podría estar una nueva vida en camino. Un Snape para ser exacta. No solo se trataba de ella, había alguien más indefenso en el medio. ¿Qué sería de aquella nueva vida? Harriet comprendía que todo lo que había sentido correspondía con su estado y bajo la mesa seguía sosteniendo el caldero con su mano derecha, el caldero que le había revelado su embarazo. El color no cambiaba, permanecía vivo como una señal. Lo puso en la mesa frente a las dos chicas y Beca se tapó la boca.

- Es imposible, Harriet tu…

- Yo también creía que era imposible. – Dijo Cassie. – Charlie y tú tuvieron más suerte. ¿No crees?

- Un momento, nadie debía saber que… Martha Macinsale te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

- Septima señal: La hija de Galia dará la vida… no solo puedo sanar sino que puedo engendrar una nueva vida. Tantas cosas imposibles que se hacen realidad, es bastante increíble. – Harriet hablaba más para si misma. – Pero esto apesta igual. No estoy lista para esto, no me lo imaginaba…

- No debe ser tan mal… es un bebé. – Dijo Beca sonriendo.

* * *

Hillary llegó puntual a la Cabeza del Puerco, varios magos de apariencia extraña miraban a la chica rubia y alta entrar a la taberna. El encargado le echó un vistazo.

- Disculpe Señor…

- Usted debe ser Hillary Hill. – Dijo el siniestro encargado. – El Señor Weasley le espera en la habitación 12.

- ¿Habitación 12? – Hillary miraba sorprendida. – No sabía que…

El encargado le entregó una llave y Hillary la tomó temblorosa. Caminó hasta la parte trasera del local, subiendo las escaleras y encontrándose con las habitaciones de la posada. Miró el reloj, era la hora exacta de su cita con Ted. Las habitaciones pasaban frente a ella y al final del pasillo pudo distinguir la puerta más hermosa y distinguida, la habitación 12. La habitación más lujosa. Hillary suspiró y con la llave abrió la habitación lentamente.

Dentro de la habitación 12, estaba Ted junto al balcón, había una hermosa vista tras las cortinas semi transparentes que indicaban un lugar intimo. Una cama se extendía junto a una peinadora y la puerta de un armario junto al baño. El chico la miró fijamente cuando ella entró a la habitación.

Tras Hillary, Ted hizo que la puerta se cerrara con seguro. Ella lo miró también y saludo con la mano.

- Hola Ted. – Hillary miraba la habitación detallando los objetos y la decoración. – ¿Por qué alquilaste una habitación?

- Para hablar en privado y sin que nadie nos viera. Ni siquiera Beca Stevens, la reina del chisme podría encontrarnos aquí. A menos que tu le cuentes…

- Si es por eso, no debes preocuparte. No va a pasar. Has exagerado un poco… una habitación para los dos puede mal interpretarse. - Hillary se sentó en la cama. Ted se levantó de la silla y se sentó frente a ella.

- Quiero ir con calma… así que primero es lo primero. Quiero pedirte perdón por la forma en que te grité hace dos meses, lo que pasó esa noche en la fiesta de Beca. No somos nada más que amigos, no tenía derecho a reclamarte de esa manera. Debí… apoyarte o estar a tu lado. - Ted decía aquellas palabras atropelladamente.

- Momento, momento. – Hillary lo detuvo. – No tienes que disculparte. Yo… sé porque te molestaste. Había reglas entre nosotros, reglas silentes que yo rompí.

- No existen tales reglas. Yo… me sentí dolido y lo expresé mal. – Ted parecía perder la paciencia. – Hablar contigo va a ser más difícil que con Rowen.

- Tú has sido mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. He confiado en ti muchas cosas. Eres un chico muy valioso y mereces lo mejor. Tu personalidad es atractiva, eres inteligente y sensato, te preocupas por los que más quieres… aunque también tienes el defecto de dejarte llevar por los demás y sacrificar tu propia felicidad por complacer a otros. Me gustas, me gustaste incluso estando con Gabriel, hay una buena química entre nosotros y no creo ser la única en sentir ese magnetismo. – Dijo Hillary con calma. Ted la miraba y la detallaba, su cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos amarillentos y sus mejillas. Sus labios que iban despacio y la tensión de abrir su corazón reflejada en el cuello.

- Me has tenido en tus manos. Claro, es porque me gustas… nos gustamos. – Dijo Ted suspirando. – Pero todo ocurrió en un mal momento. Por eso quiero mostrarte que me importas… me gustas.

- Me gustas Ted, pero quiero estar sola… por ahora al menos. Rowen fue un error y sé que es mi culpa, no lo niego. Fue una estupidez, yo me sentí tan triste luego de que Gabriel me desechó como si fuera nada. Ahora las cosas son diferentes, he tenido que aprender y sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Pero me inquieta no volver a saber 

de ti ni siquiera como amigo. Quiero volver a ser fuerte, estar segura de quién soy y estar feliz conmigo misma antes de volver a ilusionarme con alguien más. Necesito tiempo.

- Hillary, yo… ojala hubiese algo para cambiar.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer. – Dijo Hillary tristemente. – Gabriel me dejó destrozada y no me gusta hablar de ello mucho. A veces, extraño a Gabriel y otros días quisiera verlo muerto por lo que me hizo. Necesito tiempo para sanar… y quiero que ese tiempo llegue pronto para poder rehacer lo nuestro. O más bien retomar esa parte de nuestra relación que quedó pendiente, por ahora… amigos…

- Solo amigos… - Ted suspiró.

- Si. – Hillary sonrió. – Ha sido duro no verte tan seguido. Ha sido un dolor de cabeza todo lo que ha pasado. Un dolor innecesario.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que siento, ¿eh? Me siento liberado. – Dijo Ted sonriendo. – Me gustas de todas las formas… jamás pensé que tendría el valor de decirlo.

- ¿Podemos olvidar lo que ha sucedido? ¿Perdonarnos?

- Si, eso quiero… Poco a poco recuperar quienes éramos o algo mejor. ¿Amigos? – Ted extendió su mano y Hillary sonriendo se acercó y lo abrazó. El no se esperaba esto y correspondió a su abrazo.

- No quiero hacerte sentir mal. – Ted le decía a Hillary mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente sin dejarlo ir. – Pero siento celos de Rowen, lo que tú y él tuvieron, lo que ustedes hicieron…

- No hay nada de lo que puedas sentirte celoso. Estar con él no fue nada íntimo, me siento mal porque solo fue físico y no soy de esa clase de chicas. El no me conoce, ni mis secretos, ni mis sueños ni mis miedos tanto como tú los conoces. Tú ves a través de mí y aun estás allí. – Hillary con sus manos acariciaba su espalda y se apoyaba en su hombro, se separó y aun entrelazada a él, lo miró a los ojos. Aquel era el momento, Hillary cerró sus ojos e intentó besar a Ted pero él se inclinó lo más lejos posible y al hacer esto perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de la cama y aterrizando en el piso, con Hillary. Ella sorprendida y algo golpeada comenzó a sonreír.

- ¿Estás bien Hillary? – Ted examinaba los daños. No había querido que aquello pasara.

- No siento mis hombros, pero estaré bien… Disculpa, creo que fue algo impulsivo de mi parte, entiendo que es muy pronto. – Hillary miraba a Ted levantándose, él la ayudaba a levantarse.

- No, no es eso… no tiene nada que ver contigo. – Dijo Ted nerviosamente. – Tú has dicho solo amigos.

- ¿Por eso huyes de mí? – Hillary no entendía.

- Estoy confundido, tiene que ver más conmigo. No importa… -Dijo Ted acomodándose la túnica y Hillary lo miraba sospechosamente y con mirada inquisitoria. – No me mires así, no es por ti… lo juro.

- No tengas miedo de decirme…

- Agh, Hill. Me da vergüenza decirlo… pero jamás he besado a una chica. Adelante ríete de mí. – Dijo Ted ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hillary.

- No me voy a reir… - Hillary dijo con calma. – Me sorprende, aunque no tanto. Está bien Ted, no es algo malo… al menos no para mí.

- Si, nunca se ha presentado la oportunidad. Quizás me aferro a chicas imposibles. – Dijo Ted aun temblando de nervios.

- Pero algún día tendrás que aprender… - Dijo Hillary sonriendo dulcemente. – Que mejor que te enseñe una "amiga".

- No, no lo creo… No si será algo físico nada más. Además, yo tengo amigas y no las intento besar. Quiero que nuestros asuntos sean claros.

- No será algo físico, Ted eres tú. – Dijo Hillary mirándolo con ternura. – No seas tonto, no he besado a tantos chicos en mi vida… solo quería hacer la excepción hoy.

- Hillary, creo que es suficiente por ahora. – Dijo Ted con manos sudorosas. – No quiero avergonzarme más hoy.

- ¿Por qué has sentido vergüenza?

- Por traerte aquí, he sido un tonto… no he pensado bien, no sabía que decir y todo lo que hago frente a ti es por culpa de los nervios, me siento ridículo con cada cosa que digo.

- Entonces no digas nada. – Hillary tomó sus manos y se dio cuenta de lo sudorosas que estaban, a pesar de que no hacía calor. Lo hizo retroceder y lo sentó en la cama, Ted miraba desconfiado aun. – Confía en mi, ¿vale?

- Ok… ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Cierra tus ojos. – Dijo Hillary y Ted aterrado la miró extrañado. - No voy a chuparte el cuello, no soy Snape. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo y Ted cerró sus ojos sin más remedio. Hillary se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó a un lado. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su rostro, el chico respiraba con dificultad.

- Confiaré en ti. – Dijo Ted.

- Shss… - Hillary puso su dedo índice en su boca para callarle y dirigió su rostro en dirección a ella. Ted se calmó un poco y más tranquilo permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Hillary lo besó en la mejilla y él se sobresaltó por un instante. Ella sujetó con sus dos manos el rostro del chico y besó sus labios esta vez brevemente. Ted no parecía responder y se quedó paralizado. Ella se apartó en ese momento y el abrió los ojos.

- No está mal, Ted. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo algo colorada. – Quizás la próxima vez puedas responderme. Vamos, volvamos a Hogwarts.

- No, una vez más. – Dijo Ted algo curioso.

- ¿Qué has sentido?

- Es como si… el mundo se hubiese detenido. No te vayas. – Dijo Ted y Hillary volvió a su lado. Hillary tomó al chico de sus manos y lo acarició levemente.

- Entonces vamos bien. – Hillary sonreía y se acercó a su rostro. El la miró tan cerca que no podía creerlo. – Volveré a besarte, intenta seguirme. No hay reglas, solo déjate llevar. – Dijo Hillary mirando a Ted que asentía entendiendo sus instrucciones.

Hillary se acercó una vez más y sus bocas volvieron a unirse. Ted respondió a Hillary lentamente y ella continuó besándolo. Ted subía su mano derecha y acariciaba el cabello de Hillary. Tras otro instante se separaron.

- Grandioso… - Ted sonreía y Hillary reía por lo bajo.

- Nuestras futuras lecciones, serán mejores. Lo prometo. – Dijo Hillary. – Creo que es hora de regresar. A menos que no quieras estar junto a mí públicamente.

- No seas tonta Hillary… no me importa en serio. – Dijo Ted abriendo la puerta para Hillary. – Podré manejar mejor mis nervios, aunque mientras estés cerca de mí, siempre seré un torpe y un tonto.

Mientras tanto Maynard había llegado de vuelta al castillo, en el vestíbulo decidiendo a donde ir primero, a la torre de Gryffindor, al despacho de su padre o al Bosque. Necesitaba remediar la urgencia de algunas de sus situaciones. Miedo, odio y sorpresa. Miedo porque alguien dañara a Harriet, odio a los depredadores y sorpresa al saber que Harriet estaba… embarazada. Aquellas palabras no parecían encajar en el contexto y le parecía justa una explicación, pero antes que nada decidió ir al bosque, lo primordial era mantener bajo vigilancia a los depredadores que esperaban en la oscuridad.

Al llegar al límite del Bosque con el Colegio, descubrió que no había nada allá afuera… los depredadores se habían ido. Se internó en el bosque salvajemente y no había ningún olor, el rastro se desvanecía y seguía un camino dirección a Hogsmeade. Aquello aterró a Maynard, quién sin pensarlo se dirigió de vuelta al pueblo, temía por Harriet. El sendero se le hizo una eternidad ya que no tomó una diligencia pero corría con velocidad, escuchó unas vocecitas que hablaban casualmente. Harriet, Cassie y Beca se devolvían al Castillo. Maynard podía reconocerlas y se mantuvo oculto hasta comprobar que las chicas hubiesen entrado sanas y salvas. Fue a Hogsmeade guiado por su instinto, podía sentir que los cinco vampiros estaban cerca, pero el rastro lo guió hasta las tres escobas y desapareció completamente al entrar al local, la gente llenaba el lugar y todo parecía confuso.

Maynard dio otra ronda sabiendo lo estúpido que sería enfrentar a cinco vampiros más viejos y sabios que él. Se dio cuenta del patrón de comportamiento, seguían a alguien o inspeccionaban los lugares de aquel pueblo. En ese instante, escuchó unos dientes filosos clavarse sobre la suave piel y un flujo de sangre saliendo, estaba cerca y la sangre lo guiaba al festín. En el café de Madame Pomsy sentía la sangre caer al piso. Maynard corrió hasta el lugar, oliendo la sangre a medida que se acercaba.

- Oh, auxilio, un vampiro ha atacado. – Gritaba una mujer. Maynard entró al pequeño local y vio a la encargada del sitio gritar histérica mientras en el suelo una chica de Hogwarts yacía herida e inconsciente. Era de cuarto año y Maynard la escuchaba respirar con dificultad, intentó ayudarla pero la sangre estaba esparcida en el suelo y lo estaba mareando.

Los curiosos comenzaban a llegar al lugar y la mujer lloraba angustiada. Los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaron a andar en grupos y regresar temerosos al castillo. Maynard tuvo que irse porque la sangre lo comenzaba a 

volver loco, sus colmillos negaban a retraerse y sentía que la tentación era cada vez más grande. Vio a Hillary y Ted entre la gente, los alcanzó.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Chilló Hillary. Maynard tapó la boca a la chica y la llevó lejos. Ted los siguió.

- No fui yo. Regresen a Hogwarts ya, este no es un lugar seguro. Hay cinco vampiros peligrosos sueltos por aquí. – Dijo Maynard rápidamente. Ted observó cómo se llevaban a la chica de vuelta al Castillo y Hillary parecía estar a punto de llorar.

- Convocaré al club de duelo ahora mismo que llegue al castillo. – Dijo Ted y Hillary lo siguió, aunque quería decirle algo a Maynard. Pero vio que era más urgente su seguridad y se fue con Ted, se unieron a un grupo de alumnos que iban en grupo al Castillo.

Maynard vio el brillo de un par de ojos rojos, un cabello rojo eléctrico que se desvanecía en las sombras. Al llegar al lugar supo que había otro vampiro más, uno más fuerte que los otros cinco, era poderoso y lo presentía.

Regresó al Castillo nuevamente y tras comprobar la tensa calma en los pasillos, regresó a su sala común. Sean miraba asustado a Maynard, pero Ted lo intentaba calmar.

- No fui yo si eso es lo que crees. Estoy tratando de averiguar quiénes son estos vampiros y que se traen entre manos. – Dijo Maynard sin dejar de dar vueltas en el dormitorio. Los chicos miraban entre sí.

- ¿Eran varios? – Charlie temblaba como Sean.

- Son seis y parecen mucho más fieros que yo. – Dijo Maynard sacando su varita y apareciendo una de sus reservas de sangre

- Necesitaremos muchos ajos…. –Dijo Sean temblando. Maynard lo miró y apareció ante ellos un gran diente de ajo y se lo pasó por la piel, no había ningún daño.

- Inútil. – Dijo Maynard.

* * *

En la mansión de los Harrington, Florence caminaba entre los pasillos y no tardó en llegar al despacho inmenso de su padre. Su cabello azabache goteaba debido a la tormenta que se había desarrollado afuera y sus ojos grises se fijaban en el dragón de mármol que estaba frente a ella. Con el medallón abrió el pasaje y el dragón le dio paso a un pasillo largo con numerosos retratos. Florence caminó hasta llegar al último retrato y para su sorpresa al lado del retrato vacio de Maynard, un nuevo marco se había creado… Florence sabía lo que aquello significaba, había un heredero más de la línea directa de los Harrington. Si lo que Aindrea Dumbledore le había dicho, era cierto, entonces Harriet Potter esperaba una criatura de su hijo ya que solo había una pequeña inscripción debajo del marco que decía "_heredero de los Snape-Potter_". Florence miraba sin creerlo y avanzó hasta el primer retrato, el retrato de Persu Harrington.

- Persu, ¿Cómo ha sido esto posible?

- Florence… has llegado justo a tiempo. Hace dos meses apareció ese marco al final, Donald tu padre me ha dicho que Maynard va a tener un hijo con una de los Potter. ¿No es maravilloso? – Persu con sus ojos grises y una sonrisa jovial parecía optimista.

- Maravilloso… pero también es un mal momento para todos. Harriet es el blanco de un mago que desea su alma y sus ojos, todos corremos peligro. No sabemos quién está contra nosotros. – Florence suspiraba.



- Pues es hora de defender al heredero de los Harrington, ya sabes las reglas… Gerard Harrington dio la vida por su hijo menor Henry, todo por salvar el linaje… - Dijo Persu. – Pero también hay otra presencia fuerte en ese nuevo heredero. Es una cría distinta a las demás, más fuerte que los dragones… ese heredero puede renacer de sus cenizas como la madre.

- El fénix. – Se repitió así misma Florence. – Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que la madre es Harriet Potter y…

- Es la hija de Galia. Siempre pensé que no existía. Pero es ella, puedo sentirlo. – Dijo Persu mirando a los demás retratos que comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos. El candelabro a su lado se agitó como si el viento soplara para apagarlo, y la luz dejó de iluminar la sala, era ahora tenue y débil.

- Hay peligro mortal. – Dijo Persu con temor. – Los dos están en peligro, Maynard y el próximo heredero. No puedo verlos, algo… algo oscuro… más oscuro que el dragón negro.

- Hogwarts… Debo irme. – Florence dio media vuelta y escuchó las últimas palabras de Persu.

- Devuelve el medallón a su verdadera dueña Florence, hazlo cuanto antes… solo así habrá esperanza. – La voz de Persu se desvaneció y Florence salió del despacho tomando el medallón y colocándoselo. Janice estaba en una de las salas observando la lluvia desde su silla, Florence apareció frente a ella.

- Mamá, hay peligro para Maynard. – Dijo Florence sin poder contener su miedo. - ¿Puedo pedirte…?

- Hija mía, por favor. Por supuesto que sí.

- Es peligroso…

- No me importa mi vida, querida. – Dijo Janice observando la ventana. – Ya mi tiempo ha pasado, estaremos bien… ahora vete y cumple tu parte.

- Nada debe salir mal. – Dijo Florence besando la frente de su madre.

- Florence, no me queda mucho tiempo. – Dijo Janice con una sonrisa triste. – Pronto estaré con tu padre, pero puedo ayudarte por última vez. Este lugar es uno de los más seguros que había habido jamás. No te preocupes.

Florence salió por la chimenea sin decir más palabras, al llegar a su oficina en el departamento de misterios notó que todo estaba silencioso y pocos magos estaban en los alrededores. Bullstrode la esperaba en su silla.

- Pensé que te gustaba ser ministro y la oficina más lujosa de todas. – Dijo Florence sin mirar a Edward y esté le sonrió.

- Extraño el departamento de misterios. Debo admitirlo que muchas cosas aquí me traen buenos recuerdos, como aquella vez que fingimos ser amantes para engañar a Harolds. – Edward Bullstrode sonreía insinuadoramente.

- No tengo tiempo para recuerdos hoy, Bullstrode. Necesito tu ayuda. Mi hijo está peligro. – Dijo Florence rápidamente. Edward afiló su mirada y examinó a la bruja.

- ¿Maynard? ¿Por qué habría de ser? Es un vampiro…

- Hay una amenaza a su alrededor al igual que Harriet. Cosas terribles van a pasar. – Dijo Florence y Edward se levantó del asiento.

- ¿Quién te ha revelado eso?

- Numerosas fuentes…

- Déjame adivinar, tu marido. – Bullstrode sonreía. – Quizás hablar con el charlatán de Dumbledore. Florence no hay nada que temer, el colegio está bien resguardado. Hubo un ataque vampiro en Hogsmeade el día de hoy pero la chica está siendo tratada en la enfermería, nada grave, vivirá y será fuerte.

- Edward, son vampiros…

- ¿No habrá sido tu hijo fuera de control?

- Ya Severus me lo habría dicho. Por supuesto que no. Necesito apoyo para ir a Hogwarts. – Dijo Florence decidida.

- Florence, todo está bien… el colegio está vigilado y resguardado. Por favor confía en mí. – Dijo Bullstrode acercándose a ella. Ella retrocedió desconfiada. – Si te hace feliz, enviaré a inspeccionarlo en la mañana a primera hora…

Florence abandonó su oficina apurada en forma de Marie L'Obiello, sabía que si quería ayuda en ese momento tendría que buscarla en otro lugar. Así que no detuvo su paso y desapareció a un destino desconocido.

* * *

Las noticias del ataque a la chica de Ravenclaw llegaban a todas partes del Castillo. Harriet por todos los medios intentó localizar a Maynard en la cena, pero no lo vio en ningún momento. Todos cuchicheaban temerosos. Harriet miraba a Cassie y Hillary.

- Esto parece ser algo serio, Snape tenía razón. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Y si fue él? – Preguntó Cassie.

- No, no fue él. – Dijo Hillary. – Pero dijo que Hogsmeade no era un lugar seguro.

- Lo sé, el me había dicho lo mismo sobre el Bosque Prohibido. Me había recomendado no ir sola, porque había vampiros rondando. – Dijo Harriet suspirando. – Pero no sé donde está ahorita…

- Chicos, atención. – Dijo Ted parándose frente a todo el colegio. – Chicos debido a la emergencia suscitada hoy en Hogsmeade, convocaremos un club de duelo esta misma noche, en dos horas nos veremos aquí. Es importante que asistan, tenemos que defendernos de un ataque eventual.

Los alumnos cuchichearon entre ellos y asentían, todos querían asistir a la sesión de duelo de aquella noche. Según lo aprendido en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras practicarían como defenderse de vampiros y posiblemente de hombres lobos. Los Gryffindor parecían estar organizándose en patrullas y todos parecían ir juntos. Los Hufflepuff mantenían una red de comunicación entre ellos, mientras que los Ravenclaw permanecían vigilantes, por otro lado los Slytherin se mostraban algo recelosos a colaborar con las demás casas, pero mantuvieron algunos alumnos en grupos de 5 vigilando los pasillos.



- Rose estará bien. – Dijo Beca hablando con un grupo de chicas. – Al parecer en pocas horas abandonará la enfermería.

- Pobre Rose, ella que por fin este año consiguió permiso de su madrastra para ir a Hogsmeade. – Dijo una de sus amigas en tono de lamento.

- Vampiros en Hogwarts. Nunca pensé que algo así podría pasar… - Dijo Beca suspirando. Harriet pasó al lado de ellas sin querer entablar conversación con nadie, no podía olvidar otro de sus asuntos que poseía urgencia para ella: su embarazo. Fue directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Alguno ha visto a Snape? – Preguntó Harriet dudando. Los chicos negaron con la cabeza. Ella suspiró y se imaginó algo remoto como el hecho de que quizás Maynard estaba huyendo de su nueva responsabilidad o peor aún, habría pensado que el bebé no era de él. Pero ella no quería ver a Maynard en realidad, solo quería satisfacer su curiosidad y saber que él estuviese bien. La forma en que Ted vigilaba a Hillary, o como Charlie protegía a Cassie, era algo deprimente para Harriet que permanecía sola en medio del caos de chicos corriendo de un lado al otro.

Un repentino pensamiento macabro se apoderó de ella, nadie corría peligro porque aquellas sanguinarias criaturas iban tras ella. Ella era realmente el peligro potencial para todos. Pero desechó la idea de culparse del ataque de la chica llamada Rose. La lluvia no se detenía y ella seguía sin saber de Maynard, en cierto punto esto la incomodaba.

Faltaba aun una hora para que el club de duelo comenzara y Rose Gwen apareció vendada por la puerta del Gran Comedor, parecía aturdida pero sus amigas la recibieron aliviadas.

- Rose, te has recuperado pronto. – Dijo una de sus amigas de Ravenclaw.

- Si, es un milagro. El director ha venido a verme… - Dijo Rose algo asustada. - ¿Harriet? ¿La han visto?

Los chicos se detuvieron a escucharla y Harriet miró extrañada atenta.

- El Profesor Oddbrown quiere verte Harriet, dice que es urgente. – Decía Rose con calma. – Dijo también que te llevara y no te dejara sola.

- Iremos con ella… - Dijo Hillary junto a Cassie.

- Lo siento el Profesor Oddbrown quiere que venga sola y ustedes se queden aquí para evitar más caos. – Dijo Rose, Harriet asintió.

- Estaré bien chicas. – Dijo Harriet caminando junto a Rose que se veía extrañamente pálida y caminaba perdida como un zombie.

Maynard estaba en los alrededores del Castillo, nadie parecía cerca y no había ninguna señal de los vampiros. Esperaba que Grezo llegara cuanto antes o que su padre hubiese conseguido ayuda con al Orden del Fénix. La lluvia caía sobre él, mojando su cabello y escurriendo sus túnicas. Dio otra ronda, y sintió un extraño olor. El miedo se concentraba en el Castillo, seis pares de colmillos atacaban y destrozaban la suave piel de alguien, la 

sangre fluía dentro del castillo, alguien estaba siendo atacado. Maynard subió por los muros y trepó hasta el tejado, trataba de orientar de donde venía el ataque y decidió entrar por una de las ventanas de la Torre Oeste, el olor de la sangre era más fuerte… había sangre derramándose mientras seis vampiros se devoraban a la víctima como en un festín. Uno de ellos era el líder y Maynard no sabía si ir a enfrentarlo o ir a donde su padre y avisarle.

Harriet iba hacía el despacho de Oddbrown junto a Rose que no decía ni una sola palabra, el sonido de la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte. Escuchaba algunos alumnos haciendo guardia y algunos pasillos estaban demasiado quietos. A medida que se acercaba hacía mucho más frío y no pudo evitar sujetar su vientre, tenía presente que dentro de ella crecía una nueva vida. Llegó a la gárgola donde daba hacía el despacho del director y vio que estaba abierta, Rose sujetó a Harriet por el brazo fuertemente. Ella tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Ya vienen a verte, Harriet. – Dijo Rose con voz de ultratumba y Harriet no podía moverse.

El aire se sentía pesado y espeso, tenía miedo. Un frío extraño proveniente de las ventanas se apoderaba de ella. Buscó en sus bolsillos el medallón del dragón, pero recordó el incidente donde se lo había devuelto al profesor Snape. Hacía mucho frío y no era su culpa. Algo estaba mal, ella lo repetía y se movía lentamente, todo estaba borroso y la niebla fuera de las ventanas no dejaba ver lejos. Harriet escuchó que alguien se acercaba pero no podía escuchar pasos, una presencia. Ella cayó al suelo débil de repente, estaba llorando y sin explicarse como no podía reaccionar, paralizada. Rose parecía despertar y reaccionar.

- Lo siento, lo siento… ellos son más poderosos que yo. Me obligaron a hacerlo. – Rose dio media vuelta y corrió al lado opuesto. Harriet intentó levantarse pero no pudo.

Volteó a ver un par de ojos rojos peligrosos, un rostro blanco como la tiza, alto y majestuoso, eran un vampiro y estaba flanqueado por otros cinco más.

- Necesito sangre fresca y este es el lugar indicado. Ese viejo Oddbrown estaba algo rancio. – Dijo aquel vampiro alto de voz ronca. Harriet podía ver sus colmillos, un vampiro salvaje. Maynard a su lado parecía humano, era peligroso, irradiaba un aura de peligro y su cabello era rojo eléctrico perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Con facilidad Harriet estaba embobada a sus pies y esto permitió que la llevaran fácilmente a la oficina del director. Al entrar Harriet sintió nauseas ya que Oddbrown estaba muerto en su escritorio y la sangre estaba regada en toda la oficina circular. Lo más frustrante era sentir los músculos entumecidos y no poderse mover.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Harriet apenas podía hablar y moverse.

- Unos viajeros. – Dijo otro de los vampiros que acompañaban al vampiro de cabello rojo eléctrico. Su cabello era rizado y de color caramelo, sus ojos eran rojos. – Nos hicimos amigos de esa niña Rose, la atacamos para poder controlarla y así entrar al Castillo.

- Dulce y frágil, muero por masticar tanta humanidad junta entre mis mandibulas. – El vampiro líder aspiró y sintió el aroma de Harriet. - Dos criaturas, una en camino. Esto será delicioso. Mi nombre es Volkodlak y he venido a tomar tu preciosa sangre, Harriet Potter.

- Aléjate de mí. – Harriet intentaba arrastrarse, pero Volkodlak la detuvo sujetando su cabello, Harriet dio un grito de desesperación. Los demás vampiros voltearon escuchando un gruñido. Volkodlak miró hacia la puerta del despacho y vio otro vampiro, Harriet sintió terror al verlo y cerró sus ojos. Aquel gruñido era tan fuerte y 

grave que erizó cada uno de los pelos de su nuca, Harriet se acostó y su mejilla tocó el frio piso, sujetaba su vientre esperando la inevitable muerte. "Ahora son 7… grandioso", pensó harriet, pero prestó atención a las palabras de Volkodlak.

- El clan más estúpido de todos trae a su hijo más débil. Tú debes ser Maynard Snape. – Dijo Volkodlak sonriendo y deslizándose suavemente. – Pareces aun humano, debo adivinar… vínculos sentimentales con esa bruja, que es mi cena por cierto.

Harriet abrió los ojos, aquella peligrosa sombra irreconocible era Maynard, su piel pálida y aquellos colmillos lo hacían ver inhumano, su cabello negro erizado ahora y listo para atacar. Volvía a gruñir peligrosamente y mostrar sus colmillos ponzoñosos.

- Déjala ir… - Dijo Maynard con una voz más peligrosa y grave. Harriet respiraba con dificultad.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lia Du Black:** Espero que te haya gustado el regalo de fin de curso más hermoso, jaja, una nueva vida que tiene sangre de los Snape y los Potter. Kelly si se llega a enterar de lo de Harriet se nos puede morir de la indignación y Martha, la pobre aun no cae que el bebé es de Maynard. Sobre Martha, de verdad que su farsa se le va a caer pronto y ya verás porque está tan interesada en permanecer al lado de Maynard. Como verás, Harriet no es la primera alumna que tiene sospechas de un embarazo, puedo decirte que este tipo de sustos se lo ha llevado otras personas, por ejemplo Martha con Valdemarr, pero solo fue eso… un susto. Los próximos abuelos orgullosos, que de Harry no hemos sabido mucho pero veremos si la cárcel lo ha suavizado (jaja bueno eso no es un razonamiento lógico). Y si, Harriet ha logrado cambiar parte de su futuro, so yay Por ella

**Dean of Medicine:** Holis, gracias, mil gracias… espero que sigas disfrutando el fic. Maynard, ahora va a proteger a los dos fieramente y no le importará romper su promesa de no buscarla jamás, él solo quiere que la chica permanezca con vida. Emocionante si, además de peligroso…

**Georgy:** Estado de shock general por lo que veo, jejeje, calma que aún faltan muchas cosas (eso digo yo), Harriet… no me gustaría estar en su lugar aunque lo ha hecho bien, ha logrado superar y cambiar algunas situaciones. Un bebé, bueno… no es mi intención exponer las grandes problemáticas de la sociedad actual (embarazo precoz, drogas, alcohol, políticos corruptos, anorexia y abandono familiar jajajaja). Martha se va a llevar una agradable sorpresa, jajaja. Gracias por tus elogios, son un enorme cumplido para mí. Eso de matar…. ¿acaso tengo fama de matar personajes indiscriminadamente? Jajajajaj, mejor no respondas. Un autor no debe cometer el error de anticipar nada crucial… porque sino me vuelvo un 8. Decir si Harriet o Maynard viven o mueren parece algo crucial.

**Kathy Prince:** No necesariamente el embarazo de Harriet es un instigador de amor entre Maynard y ella, pero puede contribuir a ver las cosas de otro modo (como que, tendrán que verse el resto de la vida porque tienen un hijo en común). Un bebé, tal como en la vida real siempre hace las cosas más difíciles y bueno, lo único que determinará que estos dos se unan o no, es el amor y a que tanto están dispuestos a sacrificar por ese amor. Yo se que luego de los consejos de Severus, Maynard no le daría todo el peso a dejar una chica embarazada para estar con ella, pero se trata de la chica que más ama…. Así que ya veremos. Hay un peligro permanente para todos, con Malfoy y co allá afuera esperando el mínimo descuido.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Otro caso de shock digno de ser llevado a donde la señorita Chloe (la enfermera de Hogwarts en mi fic), Harriet si logró cambiar su futuro a pesar de su pesimismo y bueno, quedar embarazada es parte del cambio… todo radicó en su capacidad de curar y no puedes curar a nadie si no puedes curarte a ti misma. Luego explicaré esto con más detalle. Los malos malos andan rondando Hogwarts, intentando buscar la manera de entrar (y lo lograron) y nos darán más de un dolor de cabeza, tanto que Harriet no podrá confiar en muchas personas.


	45. El Dulce Escape

Holas a todos, espero que la hayan pasado bien el dia de la madreee. Mi mamá estuvo por aqui en el almuerzo. Yo les traigo un regalo de madresss, ya no aguantaba con la presión de mi hermana, Satsuki y de Lyla para nuevo capitulo, jojojo. No bueno, igual iba a publicar hoy. La intriga sigue, espero que les guste. Un saludo especial.

**Capítulo 45. El Dulce Escape.**

Volkodlak se inclinó en un segundo y se precipitó ferozmente sobre Maynard arrastrándolo por el piso de la oficina. Maynard estaba sorprendido por su velocidad y su fuerza, pero su cuerpo respondió de manera natural y le devolvió el ataque hasta que vio que las cosas eran más serias de lo que él pensaba. El poderoso vampiro clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Maynard y este sintió aquel agudo dolor y el veneno infiltrarse por su cuerpo rápidamente, aunque para él era inofensivo. De un golpe seco logró sacudir a Volkodlak hacía atrás y rápidamente se dirigió en su dirección para atacarlo.

Harriet estaba paralizada de la impresión, pero podía moverse ahora poco a poco, el adormecimiento iba pasando. Los cinco vampiros restantes permanecían inmóviles viendo como su líder acababa con el joven vampiro. Cualquier movimiento en falso significaría la muerte de Maynard y Harriet.

Volkodlak tenía la batalla ganada contra el novato vampiro, sus ojos rojos escarlatas brillaban como dos brasas ardientes, mientras Maynard procuraba mantenerse en pie sin éxito. El sanguinario vampiro se daba como ganador, mientras Maynard en el suelo observaba a Harriet, ella estaba petrificada del susto y su sola imagen le hizo lo importante que era mantenerse en pie, seguir hasta el final, seguir luchando y no ser destruido. Ver a Harriet le recordó la única ventaja que poseía frente a Volkodlak, el seguía siendo mago, solo debía concentrarse.

Harriet reaccionó, se movió de su sitio pero fue un error porque los cuatro vampiros miraron en su dirección, como si se hubiesen percatado de su presencia. La rodearon pronto y ella solo intentaba olvidarse de todo para poder concentrarse y defenderse. No quería descontrolarse y matar a todo el Castillo, pero tampoco quería terminar siendo la cena de aquellos vampiros. Logró arrastrarse hasta la ventana y los vampiros estaban sobre ella mirándola sin piedad.

- Necesito concentración, magia… soy una bruja necesito concentración. – Harriet cerraba sus ojos. Maynard sacó su varita y sonriendo maliciosamente apuntó a Volkodlok, el vampiro sonreía como si aquello no pudiera significar una verdadera amenaza.

- No eres uno de los nuestros… - Dijo Volkodlok. – Atrapado entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Conocerás lo que es el dolor y serás enviado al inframundo, escoria impura.

- _Expecto patronum._ – Dijo Maynard fijando su mirada en Harriet, lo único cercano que podía servir para evocar momentos felices y con sus ojos fijos en ella, sintió como su patronus en forma de dragón salió disparado de su varita, aquella luz lo cegaba a él también, su propio Patronus le quemaba los ojos pero a medida que se alejó y embistió contra Volkodlak, se sentía como se recuperaba de aquel golpe. El vampiro chillaba ya que la luz del patronus lo lastimaba seriamente. Harriet se dio cuenta de esto y rodó por el piso, 

uno de los vampiros intentó tocarla y quedó paralizado al instante, ella de la sorpresa vio como el vampiro se petrificaba y quedaba tieso. Los otros cuatro la rodearon peligrosamente aun más enfurecidos. Posteriormente Volkodlak aun más furioso y recuperándose embistió contra Maynard sacudiéndolo como si fuese un saco de papas, varios estantes vinieron abajo debido a la sacudida. Maynard parecía conocer el truco bien, porque sin avisar y como si aquello fuese natural, conjuro un fuego bastante violento, no le dañaba en lo absoluto y el vampiro tuvo que retroceder y su gruñido fue mucho más fuerte. El vampiro volvió a atacar una vez más.

Harriet observó un bulto volar en el aire y vio que Volkodlok reía mientras Maynard caía al suelo estrepitosamente golpeando otro estante.

- _Protecto_. – Harriet logró conjurar un escudo que Maynard le había enseñado años atrás y solo ahora pudo ver lo importante que había sido, los cuatro vampiros restantes saltaron sobre ella en vano y Harriet intentaba averiguar si Maynard se encontraba bien. No lo veía y de repente otro de los vampiros cayó al suelo, Maynard lo arrastró varios metros mordiéndole ferozmente.

Harriet veía que no podía distinguir quien venía perdiendo, las sombras se movían sin cesar, hasta que observó la garganta abierta del vampiro forastero (ahora quedaban tres en pie de los cinco) y Maynard gruñendo hacía Volkodlok, su boca ensangrentada lo hacía ver más como un monstruo. Harriet rompió el escudo y corrió hacía el. Volkodlok saltó hacia ella pero Maynard lo interceptó lanzándolo al piso nuevamente, cuando de Harriet se trataba, Maynard podía ser la maquinaria asesina más peligrosa que jamás hubiese existido.

-_Fiendfyre _– Gritó Harriet apuntando con su varita hacía los dos vampiros que quedaban. Una llamarada en forma de fénix alcanzó a los vampiros. El fuego crecía aun más, los vampiros quedaron atrapados y se consumían dando alaridos, en poco tiempo quedaron hechos cenizas. Maynard aun seguía luchando contra Volkodlok. Tenía ventaja esta vez ya que una fuerza sobrenatural le daba fuerza para seguir.

Harriet intentó apagar el fuego antes de que saliera de control, pero descubrió que era mala con los contrahechizos - muy mal momento para darse cuenta pensó ella-. Con un ataque feroz, Maynard logró lanzar a Volkodlok hacía el fuego en el ultimo momento y el vampiro gritaba de dolor, pero pronto logró escapar saltando por la ventana. Harriet observó en la puerta dos ojos negros bajo una cortina de cabello grasiento.

- Potter, ¿Qué significa esto? – Snape avanzaba hasta la chica que ahora se daba cuenta de la magnitud de aquello. Severus Snape observó a la pequeña pelirroja con sangre en sus labios y varios raspones, al comprobar que no había nada serio que lamentar siguió de largo hasta Maynard y hábilmente dijo el contrahechizo para acabar el fuego. – ¡_Fiendlocked!_



El fuego se apagó de inmediato, Maynard cayó débil al piso ensangrentado. A Harriet le temblaban las piernas ahora, la adrenalina aun hacía que su corazón estuviese acelerado, con dificultad avanzó hasta los Snape.

- Estás débil, has perdido sangre. – Dijo Severus Snape fríamente examinando a su hijo que parecía no tener fuerzas.

- Voy a curarte. – Dijo Harriet postrándose ante Maynard, pero él se alejó de ella con mucho dolor.

- No, ser humano sería peligroso para mí. – Dijo Maynard con dificultad. – Necesito sangre.

- Bebe de mi entonces. – Dijo Harriet. Mientras Severus examinaba con su mirada rápidamente la escena de caos y destrucción.

- No, no voy a hacerlo. – Dijo Maynard gruñendo entre dientes.

- Vámonos de aquí. No será el último ataque esta noche. Oddbrown está muerto. – Dijo Severus Snape ayudando a su hijo a levantarse, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Harriet lo ayudó a sostenerse. Sus ojos aun rojos y peligrosos, parecían perdidos.

- Bebe de mí, debes ser fuerte. – Harriet insistía, pero Maynard cerró sus ojos negándose.

- No puedo medir mi fuerza ahorita. Puedo matarte… Hazme caso. Voy a estar bien, dame unos segundos. – Maynard parecía sostenerse mejor de pie y el rojo de sus ojos desaparecía, su rostro estaba ensangrentado con sangre de Volkodlok y de él mismo.

- Adios a Hogwarts para siempre. – Dijo Severus desapareciendo por los pasillos oscuros con su hijo y la chica Potter. Pronto estuvieron fuera del Castillo, Harriet sentía el estado de alarma y agitación con los gritos de horror a lo lejos. Pero aun así parecía seguir al Profesor Snape fuera del Castillo, Harriet no recordó haber corrido tanto en tan poco tiempo, su corazón iba a salirse por la boca y lamentaba haber comido tanto en la cena (incluso pensó que si se detenía iba a vomitar de la impresión). Maynard estaba mucho mejor, podía seguir el paso rápido pero seguía sediento igual.

- Sabía que esto pasaría, solo que algo tarde… No me ha dado tiempo de planificar la huida de Hogwarts con calma. – Dijo Severus mirando el camino y desplazándose adelante en estado de alerta.

- ¿Huida? ¿A dónde vamos? – Harriet sentía que iba a desmayarse. – No puedo irme así, ¿qué pasará con mi hermano? ¿Mis amigas?

- Por fortuna, ellos estarán mejor lejos de usted. – Dijo Severus rápidamente. - El único peligro es que usted permanezca cerca de ellos. Si bien usted ha tenido más suerte que otro 

mago promedio, no podría estar seguro que esa suerte al sobrevivir pueda acompañar a sus seres más cercanos. – Dijo Severus Snape en forma determinante sin quererse detener a debatir con la pelirroja.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Harriet casi ahogada del miedo.

- Un lugar seguro… - Dijo Severus, Maynard atajó a Harriet justo cuando ella se iba resbalando. Ella se detuvo unos segundos en el camino para tomar aire y sin evitarlo terminó vomitando de lo mareada que estaba, pronto se sintió mejor. Maynard la sostuvo torpemente mientras intentaba no pensar en el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Evitaba a toda costa permanecer en contacto físico con Harriet.

Iban llegando a la estación de trenes, pero Harriet distinguió un coche aparcado en el camino hacía Hogsmeade. Al llegar al lugar, Harriet vio como las puertas se abrieron solas y el auto se encendía, en el puesto del piloto del lado derecho pudo ver a Florence Harrington con rostro peligroso, con su cabellera negra al aire y su túnica gris, en sus ojos había peligro y algo de tormento al ver a su hijo llegar ensangrentado.

- Maynard… ¿qué…? – Comenzó a decir Florence, su voz sonaba ronca en medio de la noche que amenazaba con volver a llover. La neblina apenas dejaba ver en el camino pero Harriet podía distinguir bien las facciones de aquella mujer.

- Estoy bien. – Dijo Maynard y por órdenes silentes de su padre abordó el puesto trasero del auto luego de hacer que subiera la chica. Severus dio la vuelta y se subió en el puesto del copiloto, sin haber terminado de cerrar la puerta, Florence arrancó a toda velocidad haciendo que de las llantas saliera abundante humo y el polvo del camino se levantara de repente. Severus parecía ahora algo mareado, mientras Florence mantenía la mirada fija en el camino.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Preguntó Florence sin dejar de mirar el camino y con el ceño fruncido.

- Vampiros en Hogwarts, casi matan a Potter. Mataron a Oddbrown. ¿Te parece suficiente querida? – Dijo Snape ojeando a su hijo y a Harriet. Maynard tapaba su rostro mientras sentía un dolor punzante. Harriet estaba encogida en el asiento sintiendo la brisa de la noche y dándose cuenta que tenía raspones y algo de sangre en su rostro.

- Nada mal. Sabía que tenía que moverme rápidamente. He buscado apoyo en el ministerio, pero tengo la espina de que hay un traidor entre nosotros. En cuanto a los chicos… – Dijo Florence. – Me los llevaré conmigo con un traslador.

- Ten cuidado. – Dijo Severus.



- Lamento decir que quien corre más riesgo ahora eres tú, cariño. – Florence lo decía con una sutileza suficiente que dejaba ver algo de peligro en su voz. Pisaba con más ahínco el acelerador. – Regresarás a Hogwarts y harás frente a lo sucedido, dile a Ginny que su hija está a salvo pero no podemos decirle a nadie donde está. Nos veremos en tres horas en casa, hay mucho que hablar.

- Florence, Florence….

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Dónde estarán ellos mientras tanto?

- Un lugar apacible, difícil de rastrear y bien protegido en todas su áreas verdes. La mansión Harrington. – Florence sonreía y comenzó a acelerar el auto mucho más.

- ¿Dónde está el traslador?

- Estás sentado sobre él. Tienes cinco minutos para aparecerte en Hogwarts. En cinco minutos el auto nos llevará a la mansión sin dejar rastro. Debes volver.

- Grandioso. – Dijo Severus sarcásticamente. - ¿Podría explicarme que está ocurriendo en realidad?

- No tengo todas las respuestas… Pero haré el intento esta noche.

- No olvides que… Te amo. – Dijo Severus antes desvanecerse. Florence seguía conduciendo a toda velocidad volteando a ver a los chicos de vez en cuando. Justo se acercaron a un puente roto y el carro llevaba toda la velocidad posible. Harriet se sujetaba como podía y pensaba que ahora si moriría, el carro pasó el puente y se desplazó veloz en el aire durante unos segundos pero luego comenzó a descender precipitadamente, iban cayendo cuando un túnel de luz los rodeó, antes de tocar el piso el carro desapareció.

Harriet sintió que todo giraba demasiado rápido, era un túnel de luz y sintió que caía rápidamente. Abrió sus ojos y descubrió que seguía en el auto pero que estaba en otro lugar. Cayó desmayada de la impresión, no supo más de sí.

Momentos más tarde una luz le molestaba la vista y sintió que estaba en una superficie suave, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba sobre una cama inmensa que en su cabecera tenía un dragón hecho de mármol. Los ventanales elevados eran de más de cinco metros y el techo tenía una lámpara de cristal. Florence estaba parada al pie de la cama observando con detenimiento a Harriet, al verla que se despertaba miró en dirección de su hijo. Maynard se levantaba algo débil en uno de los sillones largos donde estaba recostado.

- ¿Tu solo contra seis vampiros? – Florence trataba de curar las heridas de su hijo.



- No fui yo solo… Potter me ayudó. – Dijo Maynard gimiendo de dolor. Florence miró a Harriet.

- Ni un solo rasguño serio. Vaya… nada mal. – Dijo Florence impresionada mirando a Harriet quién estaba desorientada, miró a su hijo y subió la manga de su túnica negra. – Hijo, bebe de mí. No te preocupes, no te dejaré sobrepasarte.

- Mamá…

- Hazlo a menos que quieras dejar a un hijo huérfano, ¿bien? – Maynard a regañadientes clavó sus colmillos en el antebrazo de su madre. Harriet algo más calmada miró a Florence.

- ¿Lo sabías? – Harriet parecía a punto de colapsar.

- Si, Aindrea me lo dijo. Me dijo que debía preparar un plan de escape de Hogwarts. Que nadie pudiera rastrearte y aquí estás, en la mansión Harrington. Ahora… - Florence hizo un gesto de dolor, se puso algo más pálida. – Nos encargaremos que estés cómoda. Maynard vigilará tu bienestar, como bien lo hizo hoy.

-¿Maynard estará bien? – Harriet no se atrevía a mirar a Maynard directamente y se concentraba en el rostro de Florence y al encontrar sus ojos sintió que debía voltear ya que algo en ellos le hacía sentir peligro.

- Si, estará bien. – Dijo Florence tratando de sonar calmada, tras varios minutos apartó a su hijo. El se veía mejor, sus heridas sanaban con rapidez. Florence se levantó y vendó su brazo. Harriet suspiraba.

- Permanecerás aquí el tiempo necesario. No te preocupes porque tu madre sabrá que estás bien. Debo volver a Londres, yo avisaré a tu abuela que estás bien. – Dijo Florence. – Por favor, cuídate… no estés sola. Maynard, ¿puedes darme tu palabra?

Maynard algo más fuerte miró a su madre, el asintió.

- Cualquier cosa que necesiten, mi madre con gusto los atenderá. – Dijo Florence antes de desaparecer. Harriet por primera vez pudo recapitular lo sucedido, sus manos estaban frías y respiraba algo más tranquila, sintiendo que ya la adrenalina no estaba presente en su torrente sanguíneo como momentos atrás. En el extremo de la habitación estaba Maynard inmóvil, Harriet sintió algo de incomodidad y quizás después de un rato se sintió aliviada, vacilaba para hablar pero el silencio taladraba sus oidos.

- Ehmm… Gracias, me has salvado hoy. – Dijo Harriet balbuceando y acostándose otra vez en la cama. Maynard no dijo ninguna palabra, pero se movió de su sitio y la observó fijamente. Harriet miró en otra dirección y dio un chillido de susto al ver una sombra a su lado, pero se calmó que se trataba de Maynard. Ella lo miró boca arriba algo asustada, en sus ojos estaba el rastro aun de ese monstruo salvaje que había atacado sin piedad a sus 

agresores. Maynard la examinaba cuidadosamente con su rostro bastante serio, sus ojos grises casi transparente parecían calmarla de alguna forma tras unos instantes, ellos se miraban en silencio, ella no se atrevió a moverse. Maynard parecía frustrado como si percibiera algo incorrecto, posteriormente su rostro estaba algo temeroso, pero algo de repente hizo que sus facciones se relajaran y sonrió levemente para sí mismo.

- Bien, ¿Puedes oírlo? – Maynard hablaba suavemente.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Harriet no entendía. Maynard se acercó y puso su oído apoyado sobre el vientre de la chica, él cerró sus ojos y Harriet permaneció inmóvil nuevamente.

- La criatura que crece dentro de ti, Harriet. – Maynard susurró suavemente. - Puedo oír sus latidos perfectamente. Tiene miedo, siente lo mismo que tu… cálmate por favor.

- Eso intento. – Dijo Harriet vacilando. – Es difícil permanecer calmada cuando varios vampiros han intentado rebanarte como un pan.

- Ya pasó todo. Estás bien ahora. – Maynard se levantó y se volvió a alejar. Harriet quería pedirle que no se alejara, pero ella no sabía cómo decirle aquello – como si sintiera que él era lo que más necesitaba. Maynard se sentó cerca del balcón sin observarla realmente, miraba la oscuridad de la noche como si pudiera descifrar algo más.

- ¿Sabes algo de hoy? Me diste demasiado miedo, me sentí atrapada en una jaula con animales feroces. – Dijo Harriet atropelladamente y Maynard la miró brevemente, asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- Lo soy, a pesar de que entre ellos soy bastante débil. Gracias por la ayuda, fue bastante útil. Supongo que no eres la típica damisela en peligro. – Dijo Maynard severamente recordando más a su padre.

- Haber tenido nuestro club privado de duelo tiempo atrás funcionó un poco… pero me quedan dudas, por ejemplo ¿Cómo pudieron paralizarme?

- Fuerzas oscuras, son vampiros fuertes y saben que la sangre de los magos es más provocativa que la de los mismos muggles. – Dijo Maynard con una voz grave pero suave, sonaba algo tensa. – Sentí cuando ellos asesinaron a Oddbrown, la sangre derramada me guiaba hacía ellos. Al saber que estaban dentro del Castillo comprendí que el ataque a Rose la chica de Ravenclaw fue parte de la estrategia para entrar sin ser percibidos. Que todo era una trampa y que no te darías cuenta de nada. Creo que jamás me hubiese perdonado que te pasara algo malo, a ti o al niño.

- Maynard… - Harriet parecía ahogar un sollozo y dos lágrimas brotaron de su rostro, ella se tapó el rostro con sus manos. El se levantó y se acercó a ella, quitó las manos de su rostro y secó sus lágrimas.



– Mañana estarás mejor, lo prometo. Eres fuerte, pero el miedo se apoderó de ti. – Dijo Maynard sujetando su rostro. – No dejaré que nada malo te pase. Siento todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Ella no se resistió y lo abrazó, necesitaba aquel contacto humano. Maynard quedó paralizado y la acarició torpemente. Harriet suspiró más tranquila.

- No era mi intención romper mi promesa de no buscarte nunca más… - Maynard le susurró aquello cerca del oído.

- Olvida la promesa, olvida toda esa basura que te dije. – Harriet miraba decidida a Maynard. El sorprendido se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo tras ella.

- ¿Arrepintiéndote de lo que ya has decidido? Has estado mucho en compañía de Owens, me parece. – Dijo Maynard mostrando una sonrisa de alivio y Harriet lo empujó.

- No puedes dejar de molestarme ni siquiera hoy.

- No, es mi naturaleza. – Dijo Maynard apretándola hacía él y ella cerró los ojos mientras lo abrazaba. – Potter, Potter… eres mi destrucción lenta y dolorosa. Tomaste mi alma y ahora me obligas a ponerme en peligro cada instante, no hay otro camino. Pero somos un gran equipo a pesar de todo, ¿no?

- Si, pudo haber sido peor. – Harriet no se quería apartar de Maynard y sintió que las barreras que los separaban desaparecían, ella se aferraba a su pecho pero él la apartó bruscamente.

- No lo hagas, por favor. – Dijo Maynard mirando con mucho dolor.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Harriet sin entender.

- Tu poder. Me estás intentando sanar… otra vez. No puedo tocarte ya que inevitablemente me curas y me haces volver a ser humano.

- ¿No quieres volver a ser humano jamás?

- No, es lo que más deseo, créeme. – Dijo Maynard levantándose. – No sabes cuánto desearía a ser como antes, la manera de sentir y de probar cada uno de los sabores de la vida. Pero ahorita no me conviene. Ser un hibrido tiene sus ventajas y actualmente necesito permanecer fuerte para poder cuidarte. Aunque debo admitir que eres fuerte, pero tu estado es delicado… no quiero que corras riesgos. Debo vigilarte.

- Lo siento… pero no creo que sea necesario. Eres un gran mago, pudiste conjurar un patronus. No hace falta que seas un vampiro para defenderme, como mago ya eres lo 

suficientemente ágil. – Dijo Harriet segura encontrándose con los ojos del chico, que eran grises con un ligero halo rojo.

- ¿Puedes controlarte? ¿Contener tu fuerza y no curarme? – Preguntó Maynard, Harriet miró sus manos.

- Puedo intentarlo. – Harriet se sentía exhausta. Maynard se alejó nuevamente, la vigiló hasta que ella cayó dormida en poco tiempo, su cuerpo pedía descanso y lo último que ella vio fue al joven Snape haciendo guardia al pie de la cama.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Snape las cosas no parecían ir del todo bien. Una sombra se movía hasta la chimenea.

- No puedo evitar preguntarme tantas cosas. – Dijo Severus Snape rompiendo el silencio. Florence sentada observando el fuego abandonó sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

- Volkodlok fue capturado por el club de duelo de Hogwarts, los cazadores de vampiros del ministerio lograron apresarlo y llevarlo a Azkaban para interrogarlo. – Dijo Severus sentándose cerca del fuego en el sofá verde musgo. Florence lo observó algo insegura.

- ¿Cómo unos alumnos pudieron detener a una criatura tan peligrosa?

- Estaba algo débil por el fuego que lo quemó seriamente, aunque ya se está regenerando. Los otros vampiros restantes no corrieron con mucha suerte, todos fueron destruidos. El que estaba petrificado volvió a moverse pero no duró mucho, se comenzó a descomponer… como si fuese un cadáver. – Dijo Severus fríamente. – he tomado la dirección de Hogwarts, pero los profesores han estado de acuerdo en clausurarlo temporalmente. No podemos garantizar la seguridad de nadie, el consejo de padres estuvo de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué reveló el interrogatorio a Volkodlok? – Preguntó Florence.

- Se niega a hablar, quizás Grezo pueda ayudarnos. Viene en camino. – Dijo Severus. – Ahora explícame como Aindrea Dumbledore supo que esto pasaría…

- Lo vio venir, vio que Oddbrown estaba muerto. También me dijo porque Harriet ha estado tanto en la enfermería y actuando extraño. – Dijo Florence tensando los músculos de su rostro, su puño estaba cerrado.

- ¿Me vas a decir? ¿Por qué es tan importante cuidarla con mi vida si es posible? – Preguntó Severus.



- _Deja vu_, se repite una vez más… y estoy dispuesta a cuidarla, lo que mis padres nunca cuidaron de mi. Harriet está embarazada, Severus. – Dijo Florence intentando sonar calmada. Severus se acercó a su mujer y examinó su sombría mirada, ella decía la verdad.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Harriet es la criatura más extraña que haya conocido Severus, ella no sabe de lo que es capaz en verdad. Es muy humana para aceptar su condición extraordinaria, ella puede sanar a Maynard y sanar su propio cuerpo. Es una cualidad rara en los magos.

- Pero la probabilidad de esa condición es una en mil millones. Algo extremadamente raro. ¿Cómo Harriet Potter puede ser…?

- Puede ser algo temporal. Puede ser permanente, hay que seguir su rastro a toda costa. – Dijo Florence suspirando, pero Severus hizo una mueca de asco.

- Dime que el embarazo de la chica Potter no es lo que estoy pensando. – Dijo Severus mostrando preocupación. - ¿Quién es el padre?

- Lo sospechas, sino fuera así no lucirías tan pálido y sudoroso. Es Maynard… El linaje de los Harrington no ha terminado, en la galería de la mansión Harrington apareció un retrato nuevo junto al de nuestro hijo, hay un nuevo heredero… - Dijo Florence y Severus parecía temblar ahora indignado y un poco molesto.

- Tu padre hubiese estado feliz de mezclar su sangre con los Potter. – Severus cuidaba cada una de sus palabras. – Y ahora mi propia sangre, junto a la de los Potter forman una nueva vida. ¿Cómo es posible tal aberración? James Potter habría enloquecido ante tal noticia.

- Severus, por favor… - Florence lo miraba con precaución. – Esa criatura no tiene la culpa.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa, mujer? – Severus aumentaba el tono de su voz. – Que por el resto de nuestras malditas vidas tendremos que verle la cara a Harry Potter, a los Weasley y todos ellos…

- Basta Severus. ¿No podrías dejar el pasado atrás?

- ¿Has enloquecido, Harrington? Jamás dejaré de odiar a los Potter…

- Tu nieto será uno de ellos, ¿odiarás a tu propia sangre? ¿Serás como tu padre o el mío? – Florence lo paralizó con la mirada.

- No, no podré odiarlo…. – Dijo Severus en conflicto consigo mismo.

- Entonces ya sabes que debemos hacer. – Dijo Florence acariciando su marca tenebrosa cuidadosamente. – No dejaremos que las marcas del pasado se impriman sobre la piel de nuestros descendientes, por favor. Es nuestra esperanza…



- Supongo que será mejor que el recuerdo de Potter en el futuro. – Dijo Severus aun con amargura. Pero acariciaba el rostro de su esposa con dolor – Supongo que ellos lograrán superar todos los obstáculos como nosotros. Quizás tengan más suerte que nosotros…

- Debes prometerme, que cuidarás de ellos junto a mí, sin importar lo que pase. Sin importar si ya no estoy o si el mundo se cae en pedazos. – Florence parecía contener el miedo pero su voz se quebró.

- Daré mi vida, si es posible… lucharé contra mi naturaleza. No porque me parezca correcto o esté de acuerdo, lo haré solo por ti y solo porque te amo, cumpliría ciegamente tus peticiones aunque estas incluyeran mi propia muerte.

- Mientras estemos juntos, la muerte no existirá. – Dijo Florence besando a Severus y este cerró sus ojos aceptando su destino.

**_Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you._**

**_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel..._**

**_Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you_…**

Harriet despertó al día siguiente casi al mediodía. El olor de una deliciosa comida la despertó, tortilla especial y jugo de mora. Además de una torta de queso con fresa. Ella se sentó en la cama y vio que estaba sola en la habitación, tras devorar su desayuno fue al baño y se sorprendió encontrar un baño casi tan grande como el cuarto que ella tenía en la casa de su abuela. La mansión Harrington era realmente lujosa, tras lavar su cara volvió al cuarto y encontró a Maynard sentado en uno de los sillones.

- Dichosa tu, Potter. Puedes consumir alimentos. – Dijo Maynard con una mueca oliendo los restos de la comida.

- Buenos días Maynard. – Dijo Harriet. Maynard se acercó a ella y aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Harriet le tomó por sorpresa esto y se quedó paralizada. Estaba siendo rodeada por el chico que parecía a un depredador que espera el mejor momento para capturar a su presa.



- Pero yo tengo la ventaja de disfrutar el dulce sabor de la sangre, ¿crees que me vendría bien algo de postre? – Dijo Maynard mostrando sus colmillos con una sonrisa. La chica se apartó de su lado y sintió la brisa fresca entrar por la ventana, el paisaje hermoso se veía nublado.

- Amaneces de buen humor. – Dijo Harriet mientras observaba las colinas desde la ventana inmensa.

- Hoy estoy mejor y veo que tú también… estás algo más calmada. – Maynard se paró justo a su lado y Harriet lo observó brevemente, vacilante volvió a fijar sus ojos verdes en el paisaje frío.

- Algo más descansada sí. – Dijo Harriet sin muchos ánimos, pero su corazón la engañaba acelerándose de repente.

- Mi abuela ha arreglado algo de ropa limpia en el armario. Puedes tomar un baño y nos vamos abajo en el salón principal. Esta mansión es muy grande y te podrías perder. Te espero afuera.

- Bien, es justo. – Dijo Harriet – Ehm… ¿Maynard? sobre nosotros…

- Báñate, hablamos luego. – Dijo Maynard sin mostrar ninguna sonrisa, parecía bastante sombrío y abrió la puerta para darle privacidad necesaria a la chica. Ella asintió y se apresuró a entrar al baño nuevamente.

Harriet se sintió mucho mejor al estar en contacto con el agua tibia, su cuerpo se relajó más. Luego de secarse y vestirse, peinó su cabello y se abrigó. Maynard la esperaba afuera de la habitación. Los pasillos tenían grandes ventanales y siempre parecían estar bien iluminados.

- Es un lugar inmenso. – Dijo Harriet, Maynard permanecía cerca pero nunca hacía contacto físico con ella y este era el momento en que Harriet más quería abrazarlo y tocarlo, pero no quería sobrepasarse tan pronto.

- Si, mi madre creció aquí. Digamos que son millonarios… Y para agregarme más valor romántico, soy el heredero de este lugar. Puedes adivinar que me lloverán chicas…

- Eso no es nada nuevo. – Dijo Harriet de mal humor. Maynard sonreía y la llevó a un gran Salón donde su abuela leía un libro.

- Al fin puedo verte despierta. Un placer conocerte personalmente Harriet Potter, mi nombre es Janice Harrington. – La anciana mujer de cabello gris se levantó y Harriet se sorprendió al ver su simplicidad y la belleza sencilla de su rostro a pesar de su ancianidad. Le dio su mano y ella aceptó gustosa.



- Es un placer conocerla. – Dijo Harriet en tono de cortesía.

- Florence acaba de hablar conmigo a través de la red flu. Tu madre está tranquila al saber que estás a salvo, se lo comunicará a tus amigas. Tu abuela está también enterada. Al parecer han clausurado Hogwarts. – Dijo Janice.

- No es para menos, fue horrible lo que sucedió ayer. – Dijo Maynard.

- Si. Ahora bien… Maynard, lleva a tu novia a dar un paseo por la mansión y luego los jardines. Quiero que tengan un tiempo agradable aquí, a pesar de este mal momento que todos estamos pasando.

- Bien. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. Por cierto abuela, Harriet no es mi novia… - Dijo Maynard caballerosamente. Harriet algo sonrojada salió por una puerta hacía el exterior. Los jardines eran inmensos y se extendían en el horizonte.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Kathy Prince: **Me ha sorprendido que tanto una persona puede verse atrapada por una historia, es maravilloso… pero tranquila! Yo una vez soñé que estaba hablando con Maynard y con Edward Cullen (recuerdo que les decía a Maynard que a veces se me hacía difícil escribir de él cuando se ponía terco). Que traumático haber soñado con un embarazo y haber perdido al bebé, buu. Ya viste a Florence y Severus al rescate de nuestros protagonistas. La intriga sigue. Saludos.

**Tiky:** No te preocupes, no hay noticia anticipada hasta que se hace oficial en la historia. He de decir que has sido bastante observadora. Veo que te sorprendiste mucho por la forma en que dejaste la pregunta explicita. Me alegra que te hayas animado a dejarme un comentario luego de tanto tiempo, estoy orgullosa de poder entretener con mis escritos a otras personas allá afuera. Es un honor. Escribir puede vlverse a veces complicado si tu mente est';a saturada y no recuerdas lo que has escrito, dichosos los que tienen editor, trato de hacer lo mejor que pueda y lo de atrapar lectores, es un gran halago. Saluditos.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Yo debería estar corrigiendo mi anteproyecto de tesis y mírame publicando nuevo capítulo, jajaja. Qué horror. Entonces siga estudiando niña. Maynard juega con los sentimientos de todos nosotros y con un solo capitulo puede hacer que se nos olvide lo que ha hecho a la pobre Harriet, pero ya veremos lo que ocurre. Feliz semana entonces.


	46. La Introspectiva de Severus Snape

**Capitulo 46. La introspectiva de Severus Snape**

Severus Snape estaba en su oficina en Hogwarts. Hace varias horas que los alumnos habían comenzado a empacar, su cargo como director de Hogwarts no duraría mucho. Dentro de una hora todos abordarían el tren de Hogwarts para volver a sus respectivas casas, el Colegio sería clausurado para siempre. El observaba una vieja foto, que traía recuerdos poderosos y melancólicos a su corazón. Era de colores opacos y recordaba el día que la habían tomado, el tendría 14 años y no parecía muy feliz en la foto, estaba solo y se mostraba algo indiferente pero con un brillo inusual en sus ojos, la foto la había tomado Florence. Algo que le había sacado de quicio es que tras los arbustos donde él se encontraba estaban James Potter y Sirius Black.

Severus recordaba con nostalgia aquellos días, en los que sin darse cuenta había sido feliz junto a Florence. Pero recordaba con resentimiento como los chicos preferidos de Dumbledore hacían y deshacían las reglas invictamente. Por ser él, le jugaban bromas crueles y les sabía responder. Ahora la vena de la sien palpitaba con furia, el odio por Potter era mutuo y el desprecio por su arrogancia era inimaginable. Tras la muerte de James, Severus sintió que todo permanecería en calma, todo había ocurrido en un segundo ya que Florence y James no regresarían. Tras el luto dentro de él por Florence y la satisfacción de ver a James en una tumba merecida podría odiar su memoria en paz.

Pero el otoño de 1991 el pasado parecía revolverle pasajes oscuros en su memoria, ya que el hijo de James y Lily comenzaba su primer año. Pronto su aversión hizo que el odio entre el joven Harry Potter y él fuese mutuo también. Lo despreciaba por la memoria que evocaba, era físicamente igual que su padre, pero la mediocridad lo consumía y el solo hecho que Harry gozara simpatía del mundo solo por haber sobrevivido gracias a la suerte –pensaba él- le hacía molestar aun más. Tras un camino oscuro, de miseria y soledad, el milagro más esperado por su alma se hizo realidad, su Florence había vuelto y eso hizo que las penas se aliviaran un poco más.

Un viejo jamás cambia sus costumbres y eso pensaba el viejo Severus Snape cuando nació Eileen, como un regalo inesperado de la naturaleza, pasaban los años y él creía que el asunto se olvidaría. Y no fue varios años después que el mismo odio se avivara por la sangre que gozaba de reconocimiento y admiración. Harry Potter visitaba a sus padres en el cementerio y él lo había reconocido, apenas cruzando palabra se había alejado pensando que nunca volverían a cruzarse… pero ¡que equivocado estaba!

¿Habría sido una broma? ¿Era una pesadilla sin final? Tras el nacimiento de Maynard, Severus tuvo la esperanza de que este hijo pudiera seguir sus pasos en la búsqueda del conocimiento, pero ya sentía algo de frustración al saber que Eileen se le iba de las manos. Florence se ausentaba mucho y fue aquí que comenzó la última de las torturas. Harry Potter había aparecido en su despacho en la calle de la Hilandera, le ofrecía la posibilidad de libertad a su amada Florence y tras mucho tiempo de pensárselo aceptó a regañadientes, sabiendo que él nunca podría lograr algo mejor para su amada y lejana Florence.

Cuando Maynard le correspondía comenzar su primer año, Severus Snape revisó la lista de estudiantes para saber quiénes serían los nuevos alumnos y pudo reconocer algunos de los hijos de antiguos alumnos, e incluso nietos de antiguos compañeros. Clifford Longbottom con fortuna sería menos desastroso que su padre Neville, ese pobre chico mediocre –pensaba Severus-, pero sus ojos se fijaron en el inusual nombre "_Harriet L.R Potter_" seguido de "_Rowen J. Potter_", y fue cuando recordó, los gemelos Potter le correspondería iniciar clases en Hogwarts y ya era tarde para pensar en retirarse. Eileen estaba fuera de control y Maynard estaba a punto de comenzar el primer año, no podría dejarlo todo para evitar a los hijos de Potter, pero un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. ¿Qué pasaría sin Maynard encontraba la forma de hacerse amigos de los Potter o de Weasley? Esto le aterraba de tal forma que decidió que se quedaría un año más para guiar a su hijo por el camino del bien y extirpar cualquier deseo de desafiarlo. Maynard no era completamente a su imagen, era más débil y no tan grandioso, no quedaría en Slytherin y podía percibirlo casi como un vaticinio inevitable.

El primer día de clases se sentó con calma en la mesa de profesores –evitando pensar de más - y tras observar a sus dos hijos en lugares distanciados, se dio cuenta que la selección había comenzado. Algunas caras asustadas pasaban frente al taburete y el sombrero los iba enviando a sus respectivas casas. Clifford, había quedado en Hufflepuff, era un mediocre y no se había equivocado con él.

Pasó ante sus ojos los Slyteherin que iban quedando, Eloise Avery por algún motivo le recordaba a su viejo abuelo ahora muerto, Jack Marshall parecía serio. Martha Macinsale, provocó que muchos alumnos voltearan en curiosidad, ya que a pesar de mediana estatura tenía una presencia que no era fácil de olvidar, sus ojos caramelo - ¿o eran azules? – la hacían dueña de cualquier cosa que mirara, su belleza era inusual y Severus miró con incomodidad como su hijo también miraba con curiosidad. El tiempo pasó hasta que el nombre de Harriet Potter le hizo sentir una punzada en su estomago, era una chica pequeña, con un parecido enorme con su abuela Lily, y una combinación de su madre Ginevra, agraciada físicamente claro, pero no tanto como ellas – pensó con vergüenza Severus agradecido que Florence no había podido escuchar aquello de su boca -, en su expresión había algo del mismo rostro malévolo de James y la ingenuidad de Harry, su padre.

Aquella chica le brotaba por los poros lo que una Potter debía ser, la forma de su mirada era como la del viejo John, pero los ojos eran verdes y brillaban de manera inusual, o eran ideas de él. Las palabras que lo marcaron aquella noche fueron las del sombrero seleccionador enviando a Harriet a Slytherin ante la mirada de horror de muchos. ¿Un 

Potter en Gryffindor? Aquello no era nada bueno. Su hermano no salió de los estándares, porque fue a Gryffindor, y tras breves minutos llegó el turno de su hijo predilecto: Maynard.

Su hijo en realidad no era a su imagen físicamente, su parecido era más que todo en la forma de ser, físicamente era más a la imagen de Florence (y con cada año esto se acentuaba), siendo quizás este el motivo porque había esperado grandes cosas de él. Su cabello tapaba sus ojos, pero sabía que estaba asustado por la forma que sujetaba sus manos, era pequeño y por un momento Severus pensó que el sombrero lo enviaría de vuelta, pero el sombrero no se equivocó al decir: "_Gryffindor_". Este fue otro momento de la noche que lo marcó definitivamente, perdió el control por un instante y mostró se desagrado cuando los ojos de su hijo se encontraron con los suyos. ¿Acaso el mundo estaba al revés?

Tan solo poco tiempo después, sus mayores temores parecían ir convirtiéndose en realidad cuando descubría que su hijo sentía fascinación por la chica Potter, nunca se hizo amigo de Weasley y de Rowen Potter a pesar de estar en la misma casa – un motivo de alivio – pero Maynard parecía estar dispuesto a vencer cualquier cosa con tal de estar cerca de la chica – para su preocupación- y esto le irritaba. Su hijo traducía su fascinación de una manera sádica, al molestar a la pequeña pelirroja, pero Severus podía traducir esa actitud que él había visto en él mismo años antes.

Con la llegada de la adolescencia de Maynard, Severus prefirió quedarse en Hogwarts para evitar que él chico se descarrilara de su camino. Para ser un Gryffindor no era tan despreciable, de pronto no fue el más pequeño del grupo, el chico era brillante y resaltaba de los demás, tenía una de las mejores notas y había escuchado de Florence que Maynard se había propuesto no defraudarlo a él y podía ver a su hijo metido en la biblioteca, adueñándose del conocimiento, leyendo todo tipo de libros en vez de hacer muchos amigos.

Maynard era diferente a él y a medida que su no tan pequeño hijo crecía se daba cuenta de ello. Su físico colaboraba a su éxito entre las chicas. Martha Macinsale fue la primera, esa chica mediocre que se copiaba en los exámenes y pasaba por los brazos de todos. A este punto Severus quería negarse el hecho de saber que su hijo también era buen amigo de la chica Potter y quizás compartían de más. Y a pesar de sentir algo de compasión por la chica Potter, nunca demostraría algo como aquello, en términos generales era lo que uno podía esperar de una Slytherin. Los hermanos Potter habían perdido a su abuelo, a sus dos hermanos y Harriet había sufrido un grave accidente que casi acaba con su vida. Le desesperaba ver siempre a su hijo alrededor de ella, como si el tuviese que cuidarla y no hallaba la forma de decirle a Maynard que se retirara. Tras el rompimiento casi simultáneo de Harriet con su novio y Maynard con Macinsale, Severus estuvo invadido de pesadillas, eran escalofriantes, ya que veía a su hijo enamorado y muriendo por causa de Harriet, lo 

veía siguiéndola hasta el infierno y hasta pudo ver a Maynard negando ser su hijo porque había preferido usar el apellido Potter.

Pero el destino estaba dispuesto a tentar su paciencia y cordura. Tras Halloween, su hija mayor había irrumpido en Hogwarts llevándose a Maynard y Harriet. ¿Por qué ellos? No quería pensar que lo que Florence le había dicho era cierto. En realidad su hijo y Harriet tenían un destino juntos luchando contra el Usurpador. La paranoia le consumía al saber que en vacaciones lo único que separaba a su hijo de la chica eran tres casas y vivían muy cerca (¿Por qué Florence no había preferido otro suburbio?). Y su mayor temor se cumplió aquella mañana de Enero en que Maynard y Harriet demostraron que compartían algo más que una amistad. Todo este tiempo lo había sospechado pero se había negado a creerlo y tras chocar contra esto, vio que sería inútil tratar de hacer algo para evitarlo y sus recursos se agotaron rápidamente.

Su hijo si había muerto por ella, era un vampiro ahora e irónicamente la única forma de permanecer bajo control era estando junto a ella, como si magnéticamente era imposible verlos por separado, como si hubiesen estado destinados a estar juntos. Tras vueltas de la vida, ella ahora esperaba un hijo de Maynard –aunque era imposible- y él tras enloquecer de locura, se dio cuenta que su actitud le recordaba a alguien a quién odiaba: Donald Harrington, el padre de Florence.

No, no podía permitir que su hijo tuviese que vivir lo mismo que él y Florence. Pero eso solo significaba que ahora y por siempre, su destino estaría unido al de los Potter. Se maldijo por esto y con pesar se levantó con un mal sabor de su silla.

- Nadie dijo que la vida era justa. – Severus miró la hora y silenciosamente desapareció por la puerta para no volver más.

* * *

Harriet sintió su nariz enfriarse al llegar a los jardines de la mansión, el viento alzaba su cabello, los nubarrones grises se observaban en el horizonte. Maynard iba sigiloso a su lado, Harriet sintió una pequeña molestia e incomodidad por el silencio entre los dos.

- Maynard…- Harriet caminaba a su lado con más calma. – Ehm… ¿es posible que me pueda regresar pronto?

- No creo que sea posible…

- ¿Por qué? Quiero ver a mi madre y mi abuela. – Harriet se detuvo, mientras el viento aun jugaba con su cabello rojo.

- Te buscan, y no criaturas agradables como yo. Aquí estarás segura. – Dijo Maynard observando el rostro aburrido de Harriet. – No es ninguna ojeriza mía, son órdenes de mi madre. Ella sabe lo que hace, así que reprime tu sensibilidad unos días y aguanta un poco.

- Eres la peor persona con peor sensibilidad que he conocido en mi vida. Eres demasiado crudo…

- Lo siento princesa. No será posible abandonar su palacio por ahora, entienda que su bienestar reposa aquí y por favor – Maynard se inclinó en una reverencia de una manera pomposa – disculpe las molestias causadas, su alteza. ¿Mejor?

- Eres insoportable, justo cuando empiezas a agradar… lo haces otra vez. – Harriet caminaba ahora apartándose de él. Maynard la siguió sonriente. - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Te empiezo a agradar de nuevo. Estar embarazada te ha hecho más dramática y sensible. Puedo acostumbrarme, serán nueve meses deliciosos… - Dijo Maynard chasqueando la lengua, el cielo se veía gris y oscuro.

- Esto es una pesadilla viviente. Yo en medio de la nada contigo. – Dijo Harriet cruzando sus brazos. - ¿Podemos volver? Tengo frío.

- Gruñoncita, no estás en medio de la nada, atrás esa hermosa casa inmensa es la mansión Harrington y con respecto a mi compañía, sin mí ya te habrían rebanado como pan de perro caliente. Sígueme ahora. Conozco un lugar más cálido. – Dijo Maynard con paciencia llevándola por uno de los senderos con arbustos, pudo distinguir hacía la hondonada una pequeña cabaña con paredes de cristal, oculta entre los arboles densos y cercano al rio. Harriet al atravesar la puerta descubrió lo acogedora que era aquella cabaña y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Por qué tu abuela pensó que yo era tu novia?

- No lo sé. Probablemente mi abuela se quedó con las viejas noticias de Enero… ¿Recuerdas esa época?

- Si, este año ha sido desquiciado en todo sentido. – Dijo Harriet secamente. - ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Un lugar de escape. Los hijos de los Harrington siempre han hecho pijamadas aquí. Los muggles tienen casas de árbol, los Harrington tienen una cabaña de Cristal hecha con magia.

- Se me olvidaba que eres uno de ellos. Maynard, me siento algo irritable… Creo que necesitamos hablar. – Harriet se jalaba el cabello algo impaciente, el chico asintió.

- Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo libre ahora gracias a nuestros amigos los neomortifagos. ¿Qué deseas hablar?

- Mira, se que anoche dije que me arrepentía o más bien que olvidaras mi promesa de no buscarme más, pero…Tenemos un gran asunto entre nosotros, como ya sabrás estoy embarazada y… todo ha ocurrido demasiado rápido. – Dijo Harriet con el pulso acelerado.

- Calma, no te agites… el niño también se acelera. – Dijo Maynard tranquilamente, se sentó a su lado y la miró con esa mirada que lograba controlar a Harriet, pero ella fue valiente y respiró hondo.

- Me haces sentir miserable Maynard Elias. En verdad saber hacerme sentir mal. – Dijo Harriet irritada. - Tú sola presencia lo logra. No podría soportar la idea de no verte más, pero estar a tu lado es chocante.

- ¿Por qué exactamente?

- Eres despreciable… te acuestas con Macinsale cuando puedes. – Dijo Harriet atropelladamente.

- ¿Eso te molesta? – Maynard hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse.

- Si. – Harriet lo dijo secamente y se quedó callada. Maynard pensó que iba a llorar, pero solo quedó observando la nada en silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

- Tu actitud promiscua, eso me molesta.

Maynard miró extrañado y por más que quiso no pudo aguantar la risa, reía a carcajadas casi llorando y Harriet lo miró indignada.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Harriet estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo.

- Gruñoncita, tenemos mucho que hablar. – Maynard dejó de reír y trató de permanecer calmado. – Escucha. Primero que nada, solo estuve con ella dos veces y no significa nada para mí. He estado con tres chicas, eso no me hace un promiscuo.

- Tres chicas en tres meses…. – Dijo Harriet con resentimiento.

- No, Charlie en sus tiempos era peor.

- No me importa Charlie. En realidad me molesta que luego de haber estado conmigo hayas pasado por lo peor de lo peor: Kelly Owens y Martha Macinsale, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Por qué no te maté con un palo cuando pude?

- ¿Orgullosa?

- No Maynard Snape, orgullo no… celos, estoy celosa. ¿Qué no entiendes? – Dijo Harriet con las mejillas rojas y Maynard la miró sorprendido pero no volvió a reírse.

- Entonces eso es una declaración más profunda de la que esperaba. – Dijo Maynard calmadamente.

- ¿Esperabas algo particular de mí? – Preguntó con asombro Harriet.

- En realidad no mucho, sé que me odias por las cosas terribles que te he hecho pasar… Pero voy a ser sincero. Te dije que no te buscaría y que te deseaba lo mejor, pero en verdad ¿crees que podría haberte olvidado? Prefiero verte a mi lado y si, desear eso es desearte lo peor que podría existir. Tener por compañía a un ser que no está vivo ni muerto… ¿no es eso trágico?

- ¿Podrías cortar lo trágico y el rollo? Está bien. No me importa si eres un perro chihuahua… no cambiará mi manera de sentirme hacía ti. No puedo engañar a nadie, siempre que estamos juntos perdemos el control, la noción del tiempo y sería tonto no admitir que aun sigo sintiendo ese mismo cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo cada vez que estamos cerca… pero por favor, necesitamos darnos un respiro. Más aun porque hay una vida entre los dos que debemos cuidar.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo Maynard mirándola fijamente con sus fríos ojos grises.

- Primer punto… no creas que puedes seducirme como siempre lo haces. No lo hagas, bien… - Harriet parecía algo desesperada. – Más aun cuando es lo mismo que haces a otras chicas.

- Hice exactamente lo que me pedías, mantenerme alejado de ti. Pero lo que ocurre contigo, jamás podría compararse con ninguna otra chica. – Dijo Maynard con voz suave. - ¿Por qué tu no luchaste por nosotros?

- No, Maynard Elias. No iba a estar en el medio rogando por tu amor mientras Kelly te chantajeaba emocionalmente…

- No tienes que rogar por mi amor, maldita sea. – Maynard levantaba un poco la voz. - Ya lo tienes, al igual que mi corazón, mi alma y todo lo que alguna vez tuvo sentido en mi vida. ¿Crees que me gusta? Detesto que mi existencia sea nada literalmente sin ti. Puedo cambiar cualquier cosa, pero no puedo cambiar esa parte de mi destino que te incluye a ti, no puedo cambiar lo que siento por ti.

- Necesitamos un tiempo para respirar, no cometer los mismos errores. – Dijo Harriet luego de una pausa de silencio entre ambos.

- Entonces respira, yo no necesito respirar para recuperarme… estoy muerto.– Maynard parecía no importarle mostrar su lado cruel luego de haber sido objetado al abrir sus sentimientos.

- Me salvaste, sospecho que no solo porque tu madre o alguien más te lo haya pedido. – Dijo Harriet. – Y yo te salvé a ti, porque aunque a veces siento que te detesto, no puedo imaginar un mundo en el que tú no estés.

Maynard y Harriet encontraron sus ojos en silencio, dándose hasta donde había llegado la conversación, no hizo falta decir más. Maynard bajó un poco su tono y fue más suave, la atmósfera de aquella sala cambió rápidamente.

- Potter, nada ha cambiado… tu cuerpo es lo único que puede hacerme sanar y hacerme sentir humano nuevamente, pero tu cuerpo no significa nada sin tu alma… – Dijo Maynard susurrando, sus rostros se encontraron frente a frente.

- ¿Estarás a mi lado en los tiempos que se aproximan?

- Mientras así lo requieras, así será… - Dijo Maynard. Harriet retrocedió y miró al suelo. – Y si… Hemos tenido culpa al jodernos la vida mutuamente. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa triste. – Pero ¿sabes algo? Podemos dejar el pasado atrás, ¿Por qué no dejamos de estar en diferentes lados y somos uno solo?

- ¿Empezar desde cero?

- Si, algo así… - Maynard lucía completamente humano frente a ella, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado desde Enero en el que juntos se habían hecho promesas silentes de amor. – Como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando volvamos al mundo real?

- Este es el mundo real, Harriet. Tú y yo, nadie más. – Dijo Maynard. – Mi única cura a todo lo que no me gusta de mi existencia, eres tú. Me haces más humano y me haces ceder a cualquier cosa. No puedo decirte que no a nada.

Maynard se recostó en el sofá y boca arriba observaba la silueta de la pelirroja que miraba sin poder creer lo que había oído.

- Quiero intentarlo… No puedo luchar contra ti, Snape. - Susurró la chica abrazando al chico y aferrándose a él. Maynard cerró sus ojos y la acarició. Harriet lo miró y estaba apoyada sobre él.

- Dime algo… ¿No me odias? - Maynard le susurró suavemente.

- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si tu esencia corre por mis venas. Me has marcado y esa marca no se puede remover, ni de mi piel, ni de mi alma… mucho menos de mi destino. Ya no quiero luchar contra esto que siento, pero necesito tiempo. – Harriet parecía haber olvidado respirar, pero suspiró al terminar aquellas palabras. Maynard miraba con mucha sorpresa.

- Yo tampoco me creí mucho tu odio. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo a la chica ligeramente, tomandola entre sus brazos, sintiendo un alivio y calor que recorría su cuerpo, la chica era pequeña en sus brazos y la tomaba cuidadosamente. Encontró su mirada y aspiró su aroma, su aliento era irresistible y se sentía sediento en ese instante, pero no de sangre sino de sus labios y sus caricias.

Harriet se quitó el abrigo y se acurrucó en su regazo en silencio, él la rodeó con sus brazos, brevemente Maynard sintió como una corriente eléctrica corría entre los dos. Era caluroso aquel contacto, Maynard sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Harriet lograra volverlo humano temporalmente, pero no le importaba.

- ¿No te importa si tocarme te hace humano y te debilite?

- No, aprenderé a ser fuerte… no te voy a dejar ir, menos ahora. – Dijo Maynard susurrando en su oído y poco a poco acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello. – Haz lo que quieras de mí, no necesito más nada sino tenerte.

- Aun no… no, es demasiado pronto. – Harriet miraba algo nerviosa, aunque la tentación de caer rendida a él era demasiado fuerte.

- Dime algo, pelirroja. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a luchar contra lo que tu cuerpo te pide a gritos?

Harriet encontró sus ojos verdes con los grises de él. Acarició el rostro del chico suavemente quien ahora iba detallando con su tacto el cuerpo de aquella chica que tanto había extrañado. Se separó de ella y él corazón de Harriet parecía muy acelerado y su respiración entrecortada. Besó su rostro y con sus dos manos la sujetó cuidadosamente, colocándola sobre su regazo. Harriet con cuidado trazó una línea imaginaria sobre el rostro del chico con su dedo, comenzó por la frente y terminó en la punta de la nariz. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía todavía a besar al otro.

Maynard prosiguió a perderse en su aroma, sujetando a la chica con una mano por su nuca y otra mano en su cintura. Intentaba mantenerse sereno, tranquilo y no dejarse llevar por la impulsividad. Con sus manos recorrió lentamente su abdomen, su espalda y contabilizando cada una de sus vertebras, recordando con dicha la primera vez que le había dado clases de anatomía como una burda excusa para hacer contacto con ella y este contacto con su piel siempre se sentía excitante, como algo fresco y nuevo que lo revitalizaba.



- Con calma entonces. – Dijo Maynard susurrando en su oído. Harriet necesitaba ser fuerte, tenía que evitar caer en la misma trampa, pero su cuerpo estaba relajado y a la expectativa, con una sensación de satisfacción y placer, no podía dejar de sentirse afectada por Maynard. Sus manos se fijaron en su abdomen, algo más fuerte de lo que ella recordaba, al acariciar su pecho y sus brazos se dio cuenta que Maynard no había cambiado su fuerza física extraordinaria. Pero al mirar sus ojos fríos, se dio cuenta que en ese momento el era tan humano como ella. Se recostó en su pecho y sintió como los brazos de él la estrechaban en forma protectora.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, se escuchó un "PLOP" y Maynard volteó su cara hacía la puerta, allí estaba una elfina. Era una de las elfina que su abuela tenía de servicio en la casa.

- ¡Ellie! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Maynard dijo de manera sorprendida.

- Madame Janice le busca, tienes usted visitas señor Maynard. – Dijo la Elfa con ojos asustados.

- ¿Visitas? – Maynard no podía concebir quién podría conocer su paradero y sujetó con más fuerza a Harriet adoptando una posición y actitud de alerta.

- Si. La joven Martha Macinsale. Dice que desea verlo, madame Janice la ha hecho pasar y ella espera por usted en el salón elíptico. – Dijo Ellie con algo de pena y asustada por la presencia de Maynard.

- Oh vaya, esta vez no tuvimos que dormir juntos para que alguna de ellas te persiguiera como es de costumbre. – Dijo Harriet tratando de separarse del chico con mal humor. Maynard la inmovilizó y la miró.

- Harriet, basta… voy a solucionar esto pronto. Primero, quiero que te quedes aquí con Ellie y permanezcas oculta. Yo me desharé de ella. Confía en mí.

- No puedo confiar en ti, sobre todo cuando fue así la última vez que…

- ¿Podrías darme un voto de confianza? – Maynard intentaba mirarla a los ojos pero ella volteaba su rostro molesto.

- ¿Entonces porque debo estar siempre oculta?

- Porque nadie debería saber que estás aquí, ¿entiendes? Nadie debe saber dónde estás porque sería peligroso. Por favor Harriet confía en mí. – Dijo Maynard tratando de hacer que ella cayera en cuenta.

Maynard la hizo a un lado y emprendió camino rápidamente hasta la mansión, Harriet miró a la elfina Ellie que miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

En la sede de la Orden del fénix, todos los miembros parecían discutir entre ellos muy preocupados por las últimas noticias.

- Harry fue liberado de la cárcel. Pero fue secuestrado en el camino y han pedido a Harriet para intercambiarla si queremos ver a Harry vivo de nuevo. – Dijo Remus Lupin con voz fuerte. - ¿Qué han sabido de Harriet?

- Nada aun. – Dijo Severus Snape reservándose la verdad tal como había acordado con Florence.

- No sé si sea buena idea intercambiar a mi hija por mi esposo. – Dijo Ginny molesta. – Harry jamás permitiría eso…

- Pero no podemos dejar que Harry muera. Algo debemos hacer. – Dijo Neville Longbottom muy seguro. – No sabemos dónde está Harriet, así que debemos encontrarla a toda costa. Luego decidiremos qué es lo mejor…

- Ellos solo la quieren a ella. – Dijo Lupin. – Ginny ¿Has sabido algo de Harriet?

- Solo sé que está oculta… no sé donde está. – Dijo Ginny algo irritada. Josh estaba a pocos metros en brazos de Rowen que miraba algo perdido. Ted y Hillary estaba hace poco con él y se habían ido a curiosear la casa 12 de Grimmauld Place.

En una de las habitaciones escaleras arriba, Hillary examinaba el cuarto que había pertenecido a Sirius Black. Ted a su lado miraba las fotos y algunos libros abandonados allí.

- Harriet me contó que estando recién convertido Maynard, ellos se besaron en esta cama pero casi los descubren - Dijo Hillary. - No puedo dejar de pensar en Harriet ¿Cómo debe estar ella? Seguro está fastidiada o preocupada por nosotros.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Cassandra?

- Si, está en casa de Charlie. La abuela de Cassandra está desaparecida, no me sorprendería que esté apoyando la causa de Malfoy. Qué locura. – Dijo Hillary preocupada.

Ted se asomó por la ventana, ajustaba la venda que tenía en su brazo y miró hacia afuera, el frío era cada vez mayor y tenía hambre. Aun faltaban dos horas para la cena. Hillary tomó uno de los libros y comenzó a ojearlo.

- Estás segura de lo que dices… ¿Harriet está embarazada? – Dijo Ted y Hillary lo mandó a callar.

- Si, shss… nadie debe saber. No sabemos si eso es bueno o malo. – Dijo Hillary en voz baja susurrando – Es un secreto, pero no podía estar más feliz por ella aunque preocupada por lo que le viene.

- Es un milagro, tienes razón… - Dijo Ted pasando su mano temblorosa por el hombro de ella, Hillary sonrió y terminó abrazándolo.

- Gracias por traerme aquí. Mis padres andan de viaje y no quería quedarme sola en casa. – Dijo Hillary.

- No te iba a dejar sola en esa casa. – Dijo Ted sintiendo como las manos de Hillary jugaban con su espalda. Habían pasado un día desde la primera vez que la había besado en ese cuarto a solas en la Cabeza del puerco. Hillary removió el polvo y se recostó en la cama que había sido de Sirius, estaba exhausta y tan solo había dormido tres horas las últimas 48 horas. Ted con más confianza acarició su cabello rubio y observó como la chica quedaba dornida. Tranquila como estaba, Ted quiso dejarla dormir tranquilamente pero pensó que quizás sería una buena idea besarla suavemente y acercó su boca a su frente justo cuando Hillary abrió otra vez sus ojos, él se cohibió y ella le sonrió.

- Está bien, no es nada malo. – Hillary tomó una de sus manos con calma y el suspiró, regresando a su frente, besándola cuidadosamente. Luego del breve beso cordial, Hillary acercó el rostro del chico al suyo haciendo que cayera sobre ella y besándolo en la mejilla numerosas veces, acercándose a su boca y Ted paralizado sentía como los besos de Hillary hacían efecto en su cuerpo. Inmediatamente se alejó.

- No, Hillary… aquí no.

- Nadie nos verá. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo. - ¿Tienes miedo?

- Me siento distinto… tus besos me hacen acelerar y…

- Es normal. – Dijo Hillary con una sonrisa que inhibió más a Ted. Ella se levantó y tomó sus manos para darle confianza. – Lo siento. No sabía que te fastidiaría tanto.

- No sé si me sienta cómodo así… no me había pasado algo así frente a una chica. – Dijo Ted con la cara roja y Hillary restándole importancia lo abrazó.

- Es normal…no te preocupes Ted. – Dijo Hillary abrazada a su torso. Ellos se miraban frente a frente. Hillary besó a Ted, enseñándole y dándole tiempo para seguirla. Ted respondía a sus besos descubriendo el placer en ellos. Sus manos la sujetaban tímidamente y ella lo atrajo a la cama.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Lia Du Black: **Otoño, la estación del amor... jajajaja. Buenos vs. malos, ya veremos que tal van las cosas, La estancia en la mansión va a ser un momento obligatorio para reflexionar y replantear muchas cosas entre Harriet y Maynard, eso si... si Martha no trae alguna artimaña entre manos. Uyy!! Severus luego se puso a pensar solito en todo lo ocurrido desde su punto de vista, para un hombre como él imagina cuales son sus peores miedos ahora... y Harry, pobre, luego de haber sido liberado es secuestrado... no quiero imaginar cuando se entere de lo que le espera en casa.

**Kathy Prince: **Ya quisieramos todos tener unos suegros como Florence y Severus, al rescate de la nuera en problemas (jajaja, digo yo). No, no... no me odies, no puedo asegurarte nada pero te digo algo: No soy como Rowling, jojojo. Maynard y Harriet aun tienen algunas asperezas que limar, pero al menos ya están claros en que no pueden hacer nada y se dejaron del orgullo. La estancia en la mansión, otro momento de mis favoritos... y con martha macinsale incluída. jejeje. Si, espero que no sueñes con más embarazos.

**Tiky:** No vale, ¿como me va a molestar? Eso es lo interesante de las historias que los lectores hagan interpretaciones o adivinen cosas que podrían pasar, jejejeje. Nadie se esperaba esto tan pronto, ni siquiera nuestros futuros y orgullosos padres, jajaja, pero las posbilidades de todos cambiaron cuando Harriet logró salir de San Mungo asesinando a Harolds ya que la calma apacible le permitió sanar de una manera increíble. Y si, ella apenas tiene 18 años es muy joven para ser madre, cuando yo tenia 18 ni siquiera andaba en el tipo de amorios que Harriet tiene (jajaja, ahorita de 21 tampoco, yo soy seria puees... comprometida, pero seria), pero gran parte está en que ella no se esperaba que podría volver a ser fértil y bueno, ¿qué iba a saber? Que mal u.u me he ganado fama de asesina, pero si mato al bebé yo creo que la que van a matar es a mi (comenzando con mi hermana que lee la historia, jajajaja). Pero prometo no defraudar a nadie... bueno, los que aun creen en martha/maynard si van a quedar decepcionados. Gracias, yo espero que la historia termine como debe terminar.

**Morgan A. Riddle: **Uhhh, dejaste la tarea por leer mi historia? u.u no tengo como reclamarte, porque ahorita estoy dejando de estudiar físiología animal para publicar y terminar de redactar el capítulo, no tengo moral xDD. Cierto, sin los poderes Harriet y Maynard serían dos medallones fritos, la tenían dificil menos mal que son un buen equipo. Nuestros dos chicos aun se acostumbran a todo y ciertamente la estadía en la mansión ayudará a poner pensamientos en orden. Severus es como un pan duro, hay que saberlo rallar para descubrir lo buenecito que es... porque no va a estar fácil ahora que será el abuelo estrella (dos de sus nietos han ido a parar a la misma familia, primero Josh y ahora el hijo de Maynard), no es fácil ser Severus Snape, jejeje. Nos vemos, saludos... sigue estudiando, yo ya casi termino el anteproyecto, pero bueno... cuando la inspiración llega no hay nada que pueda yo hacer.


	47. Las travesuras de la abuela

Hola a todos, se les quiere… debo comentarles que este capítulo sufrió muchos atentados ya que llevo desde ayer tratando de subirlo, anoche me venció el sueño y hoy durante todo el dia tuve que salir, además que ahorita el internet se me poteó y además que debía revisarlo bien… no quiero poner una mamarrachada o cosas incoherentes. Jejeje. Espero actualizar más pronto, de modo que se mantenga el calor y el ritmo.

**Capitulo 47. Las travesuras de la abuela.**

En el centro de Londres se podía observar el grado de miseria y tristeza que la mayoría de las personas vivían en aquel tiempo. Algunos niños en la calle se agrupaban para hacerse compañía, muchos huérfanos gracias a la misteriosa enfermedad que consumía a la población en general. La ciudad estaba inmersa en un cielo gris lleno de bruma constante, un constante polvo que era llevado con el viento y una calma que parecía cubrir todo ahogando los gritos de dolor. Los alimentos se iban agotando dia a dia, la fuerza laboral se reducía debido a la enfermedad en los muggles y el Primer Ministro Inglés había decretado un estado de cuarentena. En el Reino Unido las cosas iban mejor que en América, donde la gente parecía morir grupalmente sin motivo, sus cuerpos se descomponían rápidamente y la gente emigraba espantada por la enfermedad que iba asesinando a la raza humana sin distinciones de edad, raza o sexo. Pero la muerte iba alcanzando cada lugar, y su única distinción era para los seres humanos que tenían en su sangre el gen que daba la posibilidad de realizar magia. Los espasmos eran terribles, el dolor era indescriptible, los huesos se pulverizaban, la piel se descomponía y la sangre se tornaba de un color negruzco. No había cura para este padecimiento y los únicos lugares donde no llegaba la peste eran aislados. Las personas terminaban suicidándose antes de padecer cada uno de los síntomas, ya que la mente de la persona que se enfermaba también padecía, lo más frecuente eran alucinaciones y sensaciones de paranoia, la gente tenía pesadillas espantosas. La calidad de vida había bajado notablemente y era extraño ver a la gente sonreír en aquellos días.

En uno de los edificios abandonados estaba Harry Potter amordazado mágicamente, e inmovilizado con un hechizo. Solo podía ver la luz que venía de la ventana y el olor a humedad predominaba la habitación oscura. En el suelo caminaban algunas ratas entre el sucio y el polvo. Podía oír pasos pero no sabía de quién se trataba, su varita estaba rota en dos frente a él en el piso y por más que hubiese intentado moverse para avanzar hasta ella, más se había cansado que logrado alguna maniobra para ayudarse. La puerta crujió y unos pasos se acercaron. Era una mujer de 1,75 m alrededor, su cabellera era negra y lisa, su nariz era ganchuda, sus ojos negros. Vestía de terciopelo, un traje que encajaba en cada lugar de su curveado cuerpo, llevaba guantes negros y su boca estaba pintada de rojo carmín. Extravagante y estilizada, Eileen Snape caminaba balanceándose inocentemente y sonriendo a su víctima.



- Harry Potter, esto es toda una leyenda. – Dijo Eileen con una voz suave sentándose de piernas cruzadas con una silla aparecida frente a él. Ella sonreía y sus facciones recordaban una versión más sofisticada y suave de su padre. – La leyenda del chico que vivió ha sido vencida hoy. Cuando Lord Voldemort fue derrotado, yo apenas tenía un año de edad… todos alaban a Harry Potter, el héroe que venció las tinieblas y al Señor más Oscuro. Oh, y tantos años después Harry Potter es capturado como una rata de experimentación.

Eileen miraba de una manera seductora, como si aquello fuera como flirtear con alguien con quién tomas el café. Con una mano arrancó la mordaza de la boca de Harry y él parecía vacilante sobre la chica que estaba frente a él.

- No quiero matarte, eres una buena decoración en el mundo mágico. Un bueno para nada que recibe fondos solo por ser el héroe contemporáneo. – Eileen sonreía cruzando sus piernas nuevamente, estas eran ajustadas por una malla negra que entallaba sus esbeltas piernas, terminando con aquellos tacones de punta fina.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Snape?

- Solo una cosa, Harry. Dame a tu hija, quiero que tu hija tome el lugar tuyo. – Dijo Eileen sonriendo.

- No, no le hagas daño.

- No le haré daño. – Dijo Eileen sonriendo, mientras apuntaba con la varita le apuntaba a Harry causando gran dolor en él. – Supongo que tu cicatriz estúpida y tu fama no te sirven de nada conmigo.

Eileen señaló a una pareja de niños que entraban a la habitación, el niño mayor tenía el cabello negro y la estatura de Greg, su rostro era el mismo. La niña algo más pequeña tenía ojos verdes y cabello rojo como el de Harriet, era menuda y pecosa, Harry supo que era Myriad apenas la vio. Eileen soltó a Harry y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana.

- ¿No extrañas a tus hijos? – Eileen dejaba caer su deslumbrante cabello negro hacía abajo y sonreía. – Anda, seguro quisieras abrazarlos.

Harry se levantó y pensando que los niños se iban a desvanecer fue tras ellos. Greg miraba perdido y al reconocer a su padre sonrió.

- Myriad, es papá… mira es papá. – Dijo el chico tomando de la mano a la pequeña niña pelirroja quién levantó su mirada y sonrió. Harry los estrechó a sus brazos y lloró cuando pudo sentirlos, era el mismo aroma de sus hijos y eran ellos, eran de carne y hueso.

- ¿Dónde estuviste papá? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarnos? – Myriad preguntaba y Harry se secaba las lágrimas.



- Yo… ustedes murieron. – Dijo Harry amargamente. – Esto debe ser un encantamiento de Eileen.

- La mujer de cabello negro nos cuidó, dijo que volveríamos a verte cuando volvieras… ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – Preguntó Greg algo decepcionado. Eileen miraba sin expresión a Harry. Un temblor estremeció la habitación.

- Es _él_. – Dijo Myriad asustada, los pelos de la nuca se estremecieron. Greg palideció, Harry no entendía. Los niños salieron corriendo hacía el pasillo y él fue tras ellos. Subieron por las escaleras y se metieron en otro departamento abandonado, Harry los seguía llamando pero ellos corrían asustados entre los pasillos, Myriad gritaba en los brazos de Greg y el chico no se detenía mientras gritaba "_Haz que se detenga, haz que se detenga_". Harry vio como Greg cerraba una puerta con fuerza y escuchaba sus pasos, con una patada logró derribar la puerta y siguió subiendo a unas escaleras que lo llevaron a la azotea del edificio. Hacía frío y no escuchaba nada más que el viento, los niños no habían dejado rastro. A lo lejos observaba el humo y el cielo gris lleno de bruma, el apocalipsis perfecto de destrucción y muerte.

- ¿No es doloroso cuando un solo hecho ocasiona que tengas falsas esperanzas? Nunca sabrás que es real y que no lo es…– Preguntó Eileen apareciendo frente a él, su cabello era ondeado por el viento. Harry con lágrimas en los ojos quiso alcanzarla y poder golpearla, pero ella era demasiado rápida porque del impulso casi cae del edificio y Eileen lo sostuvo para empujarlo lejos del borde del edificio.

- ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

- En el inframundo cariño. Están muertos. – Dijo Eileen mientras Harry se daba cuenta que aquella era una tortura dolorosa, ya que el recuerdo de Myriad y Greg era algo poderoso. – Pero no llores Harry, ellos iban a morir igual.

- No dejaré que le hagas lo mismo a Rowen y a Harriet. Nunca los tendrás. – Dijo Harry mirando con locura a Eileen.

- Myriad tenía una extraña enfermedad, iba a desarrollarla este año y habría muerto al cumplir los 10 años. Greg iba a ser asesinado antes de llegar a Hogwarts, un auror deseoso de venganza lo iba a hacer. Mis muertes no son en vano Harry. – Dijo Eileen fríamente.

- Mentiras… Snape, ¿Cómo habría de creerte? ¿Por qué habrías de asesinarlos? Eres tan mala sangre como tus padres y como todos los Slytherin. Seguidora del mal. – Dijo Harry gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

- Uh, eso dolió. Te recuerdo que tu hija estuvo en Slytherin. – Dijo Eileen sin modificar su tono. – Solo quería tener una charla amistosa, recordar los buenos tiempos y hacerte pensar 

que si tu hija no intercambia lugar contigo, habrán más muertes de las que planifiqué al principio. ¿Quizás Ginny? ¿Hermione y la pequeña Emma? ¿Rowen? ¿Ronald? ¿Molly?...

- No puedes pedir a mi hija a cambio… - Harry suplicaba.

- ¿No lo hizo la Bestia del castillo? ¿Nunca leíste la Bella y la Bestia? Oh, la literatura de muggles. La bestia exige que Bella tome el lugar de su padre y ella acepta sin reclamar. Seguro Harriet aceptará sin dudar.

- No, ella no…

- ¿Aun dudas? En la Orden del Fénix están buscando a tu hija para entregármela. Ellos temen perder a su héroe favorito y sin piedad entregarán a tu hija a mí.

- No, no… Harriet no.

- Debes sentir culpa. – Dijo Eileen sonriendo. – Cuando la culpaste en silencio de la muerte de Myriad y Greg. Y todos en Hogwarts creen que ella era una sobreviviente a un intento de suicidio. Es doloroso, y más aun las cosas que Harriet no te cuenta…

- Basta. – Harriet intentaba escapar pero la puerta hacía las escaleras estaba cerrada, la voz de Eileen retumbaba en sus oídos.

- No te alteres, Harry. La Bestia no quería a Bella para matarla. Quizás terminemos siendo buenas amigas, ¿no crees? – Eileen se reía a carcajadas mientras Harry movió su cabeza dándose cuenta que aun estaba en la habitación inmovilizado en la silla.

- Tarde o temprano, alguien te detendrá… no perderé la esperanza. – Dijo Harry comprobando que las lágrimas de sus ojos eran reales. Eileen lo miró apacible.

- No hemos terminado aun. Mi padre jamás lo habría imaginado, pero tengo tantos secretos bajo la manga que jamás podríamos terminar. – Eileen se quitó el abrigo, bajo quedó su cuerpo ajustado a un corsé negro y ágilmente avanzó hasta sentarse en el regazo de Harry.

- Aléjate de mí, aléjate… - Harry gritaba.

- ¿Has oído lo que es el beso de la serpiente? – Eileen susurró en el oído de Harry, mientras este sentía un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Con sus dos manos Eileen fijó el rostro de Harry y lo miró.

- ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? No eres la misma niña que vi en el cementerio hace 18 años. Eres horrible. – Dijo Harry mostrando su enfado y su frustración.

- Oh Harry, jamás olvidaré nuestra conversación en el cementerio. El gran mago que vivió, un hombre de gran influencia. – Eileen sonrió cálidamente mientras recorría con sus manos el rostro del mago.



Mientras tanto Maynard caminaba lentamente al salón elíptico de la mansión Harrington. Estaba cerca de reconciliarse con Harriet y ahora, Martha Macinsale le esperaba seguro esperando una explicación. Maynard pensaba todo y con calma se prometió no arruinar las cosas con Harriet. Después de todo, al estar cerca de la pelirroja tenía beneficios, primero sentía un peso menos encima. No sentía tanta ansiedad, se sentía más calmado y menos agresivo. Definitivamente Harriet era una bendición en su existencia maldita. Entre otras cosas Harriet lo ponía de muy buen humor, lo lograba sanar y hacerle llevar una vida parecida a una vida humana, ya que podía atenuar su condición de vampiro. Harriet le llegaba al corazón, cosa que pocas personas lograban hacer y por último… pero no menos importante, su atracción era casi fatal cuando de _ella_ se trataba. Ahora que habían desaparecido las murallas entre ellos, no quería perderlo todo. Al abrir la puerta, vio a Martha sonriente correr hacía él y sintió como lo besaba en la mejilla acaloradamente. El la apartó lo más rápido posible de su lado.

- Tu abuela estuvo aquí un rato recibiéndome. Al fin te encontré. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – Martha chillaba emocionada.

- Hola Martha, veo que me haces una visita inesperada. – Dijo Maynard tomando asiento estratégicamente manteniendo la distancia. Martha seguía sonriendo.

- Estaba preocupada por ti. – Dijo Martha muy sentimental. - No he sabido nada de ti, luego del cierre de Hogwarts y no he podido dormir imaginando que habías desaparecido. No estabas en casa de tus padres. Te busqué en casa de Jim, en casa de Pita Roberts, incluso pase por casa de Kelly Owens, cuando fui a casa de la Señora Weasley a preguntar supe que había caído bajo y estaba pasando algo por alto. Fue cuando se me ocurrió la última opción, la mansión Harrington… y aquí estás.

- Que interesante, podrías escribir un libro sobre cómo me encontraste. Si hubiese querido avisarte que estaba aquí lo hubiese hecho. – Dijo Maynard secamente. - ¿Qué deseas?

-Estoy en shock _aun_ por todo lo de nosotros. Hay tantas cosas que debemos hablar… - Martha saltaba de emoción. – Aun no lo puedo creer. Haces que mi corazón vaya acelerado. Necesito recuperarme.

- Ehm… - Maynard no entendía el porqué Martha tenía tan buen humor, parecía casi histérica.

- Antes de hablar lo necesario debemos ponernos al día. Escuché cosas espantosas sobre la pelea con esos seres como tu. – Dijo Martha dulcemente. Su rostro hermoso sabía cómo ganar ventaja con los chicos – Pensaba que podías compensar la noche que me debes en mi casa, tu y yo solos. Pero no me importará desordenar las sábanas aquí.

- ¿Te debo algo? – Maynard solo se mantenía fijo a la idea de no ser muy grosero y de ser un caballero, pero no tenía mucha experiencia siendo delicado y pacifista. Después de todo, 

el era el culpable de haberse involucrado con Martha y aunque fuese solo compañeros sexuales, sabía que con ella las cosas siempre implicaban un compromiso más. Lo dedujo por la forma en que Martha lo miraba a él, de una forma enamorada y llena de ilusión.

- La noche del ataque, habíamos quedado en vernos en ese salón abandonado en las mazmorras. Voy al grano, sabes que soy adicta a ti y quiero perderme en mi propia adicción. – Dijo Martha con tono lujurioso a lo que Maynard pensó con calma una buena respuesta.

- Creo que no podrá ser hoy. – Dijo Maynard diplomáticamente.

- Oh bueno… si, lo supongo. Todo ha sido demasiado rápido ¿Mañana? – Martha quería fijar una nueva cita con su amante y asegurarse que habría un próximo encuentro.

- No lo creo… mira, no podremos seguir viéndonos. – Dijo Maynard sintiéndose tonto por haberse involucrado con Martha, y a pesar que ella miraba confundida y con algo de tristeza ahora, sabía proyectar una extraña belleza que causaba que los demás chicos cedieran. Era hermosa, Maynard lo sabía y sabía también que no sentía nada por ella, no podía negar que despertaba su libido. Con esto comprobaba que son estupideces de las novelas románticas que leía Hillary donde el protagonista ignora a todas las princesas hermosas porque está loco y ciego de amor por su amada. Tan simplista como él era, sabía que su círculo vicioso no terminaría bien con una chica que solo lo incitaba físicamente. Que habrían muchas chicas que podría mimetizar el efecto que Martha causaba en él, pero también sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien como Harriet, ella era su todo y a quien amaba.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso has cambiado de parecer en torno a….? – Dijo Martha ocultando su indignación y tratando de seguir sonriendo.

- Es simple, porque no te quiero de la manera en que me quieres tú a mí. Segundo, estoy enamorado… de alguien más. – Aclaró Maynard ante el rostro de decepción y sorpresa de Martha.

- Eso es imposible… – Martha tenía un tono agudo y sus ojos se aguaban. - No sabes, no tienes idea de lo que has dicho. Mírame, ahora mírate a ti… no eres muy guapo y tu deberías suplicar por mí. En vez de eso, estás diciendo que no deberíamos vernos más…

- Exactamente. – Dijo Maynard irritado.

- ¿De qué me he perdido? Un momento… ¿Quién tengo que ser para que me trates como lo merece una mujer? – Martha ahora lloraba tristemente con la voz quebrada. - ¿Quién debo ser para que me ames?



- No es acerca de ti exactamente, preciosa. – Dijo Maynard secamente. – No puedes ser alguien que no eres, es obvio. Quiero evitar cometer el mismo error una vez más.

- ¿Dices que fui un error? ¿Una equivocación? A eso me has reducido ¿Sabes? Nunca había deseado algo tanto como estar contigo y me rompe el corazón porque tengo que dejarte ir. Mis sentimientos se han salido de control y me odio por haberme enamorado de ti.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes? No lo sientes, no tienes ni idea de lo siento. Mi corazón se despedaza. Pronto tu y yo quedaremos en el pasado, y sigo preguntándome si soy lo suficiente hermosa para ti, lo suficiente buena para ti o lo suficiente considerada o especial. ¿Dime quién tengo que ser para que me ames?

- Serviría si te llamaras Harriet Potter, tuvieses ojos verdes, numerosas pecas, mejillas rosadas y fueses pelirroja, probablemente tendríamos más posibilidades. – Dijo Maynard cínicamente ya irritado de las quejas de la chica y Martha miró aun más indignada, su rostro se puso rojo y las lágrimas brotaban. En sus ojos había odio y humillación.

- ¿E_lla_? – Dijo Martha llorando con el corazón destrozado. – Pensé que ella había sido una equivocación en uno de tus momentos de soledad o que habías aceptado la apuesta de los Slytherin.

- ¿Crees eso en serio? Eres muy poco observadora. – Dijo Maynard fijando su mirada en Martha, sus potentes ojos grises hicieron temblar a Martha quién no dejaba de llorar indignada. - Ni te diste cuenta cuando aun saliamos hace un año que yo me veía a escondidas con ella. Ni supiste lo importante que ella era para mí… ¿O es que te niegas a aceptar que una chica como ella puede lograr enloquecerme?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Me ofendes. Preferiría que me torturaras con artes oscuras antes de dejarme por alguien semejante a ella. Me duele que tengas un corazón luego de tanto tiempo, me duele que estando conmigo no haya logrado ni la mitad de lo que _ella_ hace de ti.

- Martha, creo que si buscas ofenderme estás fuera del umbral. ¿Puedes irte? – Maynard se sentía irritado.

- Te vas a arrepentir de tu decisión. – Dijo Martha alterada casi gritando. – Luego de esas noches interminables de lujuria, ¿cómo puedes olvidarte de mí? Has sido el mejor hombre que he tenido en la cama…

- Ya te olvidaré. – Dijo Maynard secamente. – Tengo tantos asuntos en mente que será fácil…además no soy tan guapo, ya encontrarás chicos que rueguen por ti, ¿no es así?



- No puedes deshacerte de mí. No es justo – Martha pataleaba y lloraba indignada. – El hecho de que te la hayas tirado por error y la hayas dejado embarazada no significa que debas casarte con ella.

- ¿Casarme? ¿De qué hablas? – Maynard miró sorprendido.

- Si, eso harás… te casarás con ella por error y arruinarás tu vida.

- Que cómica eres Martha. – Dijo Maynard levantándose y dando por terminada la conversación. – Primero no me voy a casar con ella por haberla dejado embarazada, segundo… las obsesiones no son saludables, al menos las no-reciprocas – tómalo en cuenta- y tercero lárgate de aquí…

- Yo siempre tuve la ilusión de formar una familia contigo. Eres perfecto… esta mansión es más inmensa que la mía. – Dijo Martha sensible.

- Ah, eso era… la mansión. – Maynard la miró fijamente. – En verdad ibas a estar detrás de alguien tan desagradable como yo solo por quedarte con esta mansión. Eso es patético.

- No tan patético como dejar a Martha Macinsale por la perdedora de Harriet Potter. – Dijo Martha berrinchando y lanzando su bolso al piso. Maynard intentó no reírse a carcajadas, la sonrisa pícara se asomó en su rostro.

- Podré sobrevivir a eso.

Martha se levantó y se retiró de la sala llorando. Sin decir palabras abandonó la mansión, la lluvia ya comenzaba a caer sobre ella y subió de nuevo al coche que la había traído, hundida en su propia miseria y por primera vez asustada de enfrentarse con la verdad: estaba enamorada realmente y no era correspondida. Había jugado con tantos chicos y justo se había enamorado del menos indicado, pero ella se negaba a dejarle ir y a medida que dejaba la mansión, su corazón se iba enfriando más y más. Aquel día, una parte de Martha Macinsale había muerto y tras haber sido ahogada por sus inseguridades, mostraría ahora y por siempre una coraza de dureza y no tendría misericordia con nadie más.

Maynard mientras tanto salió del salón con un paso firme, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y miró a su abuela con rostro suspicaz.

- Maynard, no había ocurrido un episodio tan bochornoso desde que tu madre dejó la casa y tu abuelo la insultó. Podía oír los gritos. – Dijo Janice horrorizada. Maynard sonrió.

- Siempre es bueno romper los viejos records. – Dijo Maynard abriendo un armario cercano al salón y vio una pequeña chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes mirándola con sorpresa. – Puedes salir Harriet…



- ¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí? – Harriet miró a Maynard algo apenada y Janice la miró con sorpresa.

- Bien…La cena estará lista en una hora, Harriet. Yo estaré descansando en mi habitación hasta entonces. – Dijo Janice alejándose rápidamente escaleras arriba (bueno, lo más rápido que su bastón le permitía).

- Tengo buen oído y además usaste orejas extensibles… las podía ver asomadas en la puerta. – Dijo Maynard contestándole a Harriet pero viendo la actitud de su abuela sin perderla de vista. - Un momento… abuela, no te vayas tan rápido. Tu hablaste con Martha ¿qué le dijiste cuando la recibiste?

- ¿Decirle? Bueno… Nada. – Dijo Janice y sus mejillas se coloraron.

- Me estás mintiendo. – Dijo Maynard suspicaz. - ¿Cierto?

- Bueno, hablamos brevemente. Atendí a la chica como si fuese otra visita más, hablé… quizás no mucho. – Dijo Janice con rostro culpable, sus ojos chocolate vacilaban, la anciana mostraba una sonrisa amable. Maynard la miró sin sonreír y ella negó con la cabeza. – Solo le dije que estábamos felices de que hubieses encontrado a la chica de tus sueños y que pronto te casarías con tu amada.

- ¿Le dijiste que pronto me iba a casar? ¡ABUELA! – Maynard gruñó y mostró sus colmillos, mientras Harriet con ojos bien abiertos sintió como sus piernas temblaban.

- Quizás me extralimité. Pero por si no lo sabes, Los Macinsale están casi en la quiebra, no es de extrañar que Lucretia quiera que su hija contraiga matrimonio con el heredero de la fortuna familiar, el heredero eres tú. En la revista "Aquelarre de poder" salió una reseña sobre la valoración de la fortuna de los Harrington y al tu figurar como heredero… supe que pronto saldrían pirañas al ataque.

- Abuela… eso ha sido… - Maynard miraba asombrado al ver a su dulce abuelita sonriendo con algo parecido a Florence en su rostro.

- Ha sido muy cruel. – Dijo Harriet riendo a carcajadas y completando la frase de Maynard. – Pobre Martha, luego de todas las humillaciones que ha causado…

- Entonces, cuando le dijiste que me iba a casar con la chica de mis sueños, ella pensó que te referías a ella. – Dijo Maynard con rostro de lástima. - ¿Era necesario?

- Cariño, luego de tantos años… realmente, ¿De dónde creías que tu madre había sacado la malicia? – Janice reía sonoramente y acomodando un mechón gris de cabello subió a su habitación. Harriet miraba a Maynard sorprendida y sin saber que decir.

- Supongo que ya sabrás todo lo que me dijo y le dije a Macinsale…



- Fuiste cruel. Tú y tu abuela son un dúo cruel en tortura psicológica. – Dijo Harriet sin dejar de reír. – Y para que sigan los prejuicios contra los Slytherin, ninguno de ustedes dos estuvo en la gloriosa casa de la serpiente. Pero creo que Martha se lo merecía. Con respecto a tu abuela…

- No te asustes, nadie te va a obligar a casarte conmigo. No sé de dónde mi abuela inventó esas patrañas, pero… olvídalo. – Dijo Maynard confuso, Harriet fue tras él y lo detuvo tomando su mano mientras caminaba.

- Un momento… ¿Acaso soy yo la chica de tus sueños? – Harriet lo miraba fijamente mientras su corazón daba un vuelco.

- Y de mis pesadillas también. No lo dudes – Dijo Maynard sonriendo y Harriet se estremeció al ver en sus ojos el rastro del humano que alguna vez había sido. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada que duró varios segundos y justo cuando Maynard se iba a acercar a besarla, Harriet adelanto su paso evadiéndolo.

- Martha me hizo recordar algo. Aun sigo molesta porque te acostaste con ella. – Dijo Harriet sonriente y Maynard le hizo mala cara, aquel juego no había terminado definitivamente.

En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place las cosas no iban nada bien. La reunión entre los aurores iba más tensa.

- Arriesgar más hombres por rescatar a Harry Potter… es absurdo. – Dijo Gregory Boyle.

- ¿Estás loco? El daría la vida por nosotros… nosotros debemos procurar mantener su bienestar. – Dijo uno de los magos más jóvenes. – El ayudó a destruir al Señor Oscuro ahora nosotros debemos mostrarle que puede contar con nosotros.

- Pero… piden a cambio a la niña, a Harriet. No podemos entregarla si ella no quiere. – Dijo Lupin algo preocupado.

- Harriet no es una niña ya, es mayor de edad y una mujer. – Dijo Ginny interrumpiendo la discusión acalorada. - No quiero, de verdad, entregar a Harriet y que no solo pierda a mi marido sino también a mi hija mayor. He perdido a quienes más he querido. No podemos confiar en los neo-mortífagos.

- Primero… es lo primero… buscaremos a la chica. – Dijo Tina Randolph con rostro de sospechar de todo el mundo. - Cada segundo que pasa es un segundo desperdiciado para Harry. Y para asegurar que nadie está ocultando a la chica, revisaremos la mente de cada uno, comenzando con Ginevra Weasley.

- Tina, ¿insinúas que no estoy siendo sincera con la Orden? – Ginny se levantó y su rostro se enrojeció de furia y sus ojos castaños lucían peligrosos.



- La primera persona que deberíamos investigar es a Severus Snape. – Dijo Gregory Boyle, otros asintieron y murmuraron. Severus Snape se levantó y calmadamente miró a todos los presentes.

- Les reto a que lo hagan…

- Fue la última persona que vio a Harriet luego del ataque. El la debe estar ocultando. – Dijo Gregory, mientras Ginny miraba irritada a los demás aurores.

- ¿Algún problema? Si, es cierto… yo ayudé a ocultar a Harriet, en principio para protegerla de los neo-mortifagos, pero creo que ahora es necesario protegerla de la Orden del Fénix. Planear entregarla como si nada… Intenten penetrar mi mente y les aseguro que se arrepentirán. – Dijo Snape en un tono gélido que hizo estremecer la sala. Ginny se marchó de la habitación.

Ginny se detuvo furiosa frente a la cocina de la casa, donde Hillary y Ted se incorporaban. Luego dejó caer una lágrimas de indignación y rabia.

- Tia Ginny, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Ted acercándose hasta su tía y la abrazó, ella rompió en lágrimas molesta como nunca antes y frustrada.

- Harry fue secuestrado y piden a Harriet para liberarlo, a modo de intercambio. – Dijo Ginny molesta. – La Orden quiere entregar a Harriet… quieren conseguirla a cualquier costo. No quiero que le pongan precio a mi hija.

- Lo sé, debe ser doloroso.

Tina Randolph alcanzó a Ginny frente a la cocina y se horrorizó al ver a Hillary. Puso su gesto de desaprobación.

- ¿Qué hace esta chica aquí? – Dijo Tina furiosa.

- Es amiga de Harriet y la familia. – Dijo Ginny afilando su mirada.

- No es confiable, esto no es un lugar para vacacionar y traer visitas. Este lugar es secreto. – Dijo Tina discutiendo con Ginny.

- Tina, Hillary no va a poder decirle a nadie de nuestra ubicación, para eso está el encantamiento Fidelio. ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras… no me importa. Me voy a casa a saber noticias nuevas de mi hija. ¿Rowen? Rowen… vámonos. – Dijo Ginny potentemente. Rowen apareció de una de las salas con Josh en los brazos. Pronto los tres desaparecieron y Tina seguía con el ceño fruncido.

- Nosotros también nos iremos, y no volveremos. – Dijo Ted irritado. En un dos por tres desapareció junto a Hillary por la red Flu.

Harriet observaba la ventana atentamente, suspiraba y volvía a mirar en silencio. La puerta se abrió momentos después y ella observó a Maynard entrar, su cabello negro levantado sin orden aparente contrastaba con sus ojos claros y grises, tan fríos como un hielo rodeado por su tez pálida y rígida. Avanzó hasta ella manteniendo la distancia.

- No puedo creer que en serio dijeras todo eso de mí a Martha. ¿Querías hacerla sentir mal o impresionarme? – Harriet dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio.

- Ambas. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo y Harriet lo miró desenfadada.

- Hubiese pagado por ver su rostro, pero no era necesario. – Dijo Harriet con una sonrisita, bajó su rostro y miró de nuevo la ventana, su cabello rojo era escandaloso incluso en la noche oscura. – Quiero irme de aquí. Me siento atrapada en una cárcel y que tu eres mi carcelero.

- Quizás las cosas funcionaran mejor si intentaras sobornar al carcelero. Puedes ofrecerme beneficios. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo.

- Me abstengo de eso. – Dijo Harriet fingiendo mal humor.

- Acabo de tener una conversación interesante con mi abuela. – Dijo Maynard. – Tengo una sorpresa para ti mañana.

- ¿Sorpresa? – Harriet lo miró intentando indagar de que se trataba. - ¿Buena o mala?

- No seas tonta, ¿Crees que me daré pompa de darte una mala noticia?

- Te creo capaz, eres una persona bastante sádica. – Dijo Harriet con mala cara, mientras Maynard sonreía divertido.

- Aparte mi padre mañana vendrá junto a Grezo. – Dijo Maynard dejando de sonreír. – Debo admitir que algo no va bien. ¿Recuerdas al vampiro que nos atacó? Pues, ha hablado sobre Malfoy y admitió que él lo envió a acabarme y a llevarte con él.

- No me extraña. – Dijo Harriet de mala gana. Maynard gruñó algo molesto de tan solo recordar la conversación por red flu con su padre.

- En vista de que no podré irme pronto de aquí ¿Sabes que necesito ahora? Necesito hablar con un amigo.

- Podemos hablar… - Maynard se sentó en el borde de la ventana observando la noche también.



- ¿Cómo voy a prepararme para ser madre? Es extraño tener que pensar en una nueva vida. Decirle a mis padres, mi hermano aún no sabe.

- Pensar en Maynard Jr. es extraño, pero nos acostumbraremos a la idea. – Maynard dijo aquello mientras lucía pensativo. – Es algo aterrador, pero mejorará.

- ¿Maynard Jr.? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que llevará tu nombre y será un varón?

- Es un varón. Puedo sentirlo… - Dijo Maynard apacible mientras cerraba sus ojos. – Sus látidos son firmes, seguros y rápidos. Está conectado a ti más de lo que te imaginas.

- Pero no se va a llamar Maynard. – Dijo Harriet triunfante. – Es aburrido llevar el mismo nombre de sus padres. ¿Podríamos ser más creativos?

- Ponle el nombre que quieras… no me importa cómo se llamará. Solo importa que no se parezca mucho a ti, puede pasarla mal. – Dijo Maynard con sorna y Harriet bufó con indignación, Maynard soltó una risa cruel.

- Muchas cosas van a cambiar…

- No es algo nuevo. – Dijo Maynard firme. – Siempre hay cambios. Se que esto debería ser algo terrible en vista de que eres joven y… cualquier excusa humana. Pero me parece más optimista a cómo veía mi vida hace una semana. ¿Quién pensaría que tú y yo crearíamos a una nueva vida? Una vida con sangre de los Snape y los Potter. ¿Sabes lo que se viene sobre nosotros?

- Si, no quiero pensar el dia que mi padre sea liberado y tenga que decirle la verdad. – Dijo Harriet. – Se va a sentir muy decepcionado de mi. Pero… no me va a importar en realidad.

- Si te digo que huyas conmigo, ¿no te importaría que piense tu familia? – Maynard miraba alegremente mientras tanteaba el terreno.

- ¿Huir? No hay razón para huir. – Dijo Harriet segura. – No me importa que diga mi familia o la tuya, tendremos que enfrentarlos y…

Maynard sonrió aun más y Harriet se detuvo insegura.

- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

- No. – Maynard suspiró. – Me ha gustado mucho lo que has dicho… nos ves juntos en el futuro.

- Es imposible verme sin ti a mi lado. – Dijo Harriet algo ruborizada. Maynard miró la luna y las estrellas, Harriet se acercó y tocó el brazo en reposo de Maynard. El volvió a mirarla y acarició sus manos, pasando su brazo alrededor de su hombro, la atrajo hasta él y ella no se opuso, solo suspiró recostando su cabeza en su pecho. Con cuidado Maynard tomó a la 

chica y la colocó entre sus piernas acomodándose en la ventana mejor y observando que una tenue lluvia comenzaba a caer afuera. El vidrio se comenzaba a empañar y empapar, Harriet estaba rodeada por los brazos de Maynard y no quería luchar contra esto.

- Estamos cerca… me siento a gusto. Lo sabes muy bien, ¿Por qué no intentas besarme? – Harriet susurraba.

- No, dijiste que necesitabas un tiempo, respirar y sentirte molesta porque me acosté con Martha. – Dijo Maynard recordándoselo en un susurro cerca de su oído. La apretó más contra él, acercándose peligrosamente. Harriet sabría que Maynard no pasaría más de allí, el chico parecía decidido.

- Quizás tengas razón… has aprendido a controlarte mejor en mi presencia. Ya no me buscas desesperadamente. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo, mientras Maynard respiraba en su oído.

- Quiero ver cuánto dura tu excusa de estar molesta. Pero si vieras dentro de mi como me quemo cada vez qiue toco tu piel saldrías corriendo…

- O te provocaría más. – Harriet acariciaba los brazos que la rodeaban.

- Quizás… - Maynard sonrió y se relajó más. Harriet sentía la lluvia como un arrullo y los brazos del chico a quién amaba como su cobijo, no había nada que le hiciera falta en ese momento. Dentro de ella una criatura crecía más y más. ¿Qué sorpresas depararían el día siguiente? Como todo podría ir tan mal si se sentía tan bien, sin darse cuenta del tiempo, quedó dormida.

- No necesitamos pelear más Harriet, no necesitamos nuestro orgullo. ¿Dónde quedó el amor que tuvimos una vez? - Maynard lo dijo por lo bajo pro Harriet no respondió al estar profundamente dormida. Con delicadeza la llevó hasta la cama y la abrigó.

_ We don't have to fight anymore  
Where is the love we had before?  
Wouldn't the world be better off if we decide?  
We don't need our pride anymore  
Where is the love we had before?  
Where is the love...  
The love we had before_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**  
Beryl Eileen Malfoy:** Gracias, Gracias… hago lo que puedo para continuar con el tiempo limitado, pero mientras tenga inspiración y ganas, el tiempo aparece de cualquier lado. ¿Cómo será el hijo de Maynard y Harriet? Buena pregunta, esperamos que se parezca a los abuelos para que robe corazones en ambas familias. Jajajaja. Aunque bueno, no me gusta pensar en el futuro ya que es mejor vivir el presente. Espero que mejores tu ánimo niña y me alivia que mi historia te entretenga pero espero también que consigas algo para estar más feliz, ánimos y abrazos!

**Lia Du Black:** abuelito Severus no quería darse cuenta o bueno… quería fingir no saberlo, pero sus mayores temores se convirtieron en realidad. Harry, ay Harry… cuando el sepa, va a ser cómico… bueno ya sabremos. Hillary está enseñándole cosas que considera útil, pero vamos… ellos tienen un vínculo de unión más que una amistad.

**Kathy Prince:** Jajaja, no, Severus es mi personaje favorito de Harry Potter, no podría hacerle terminar patéticamente como Rowling. Martha como sabrás lo estuvo buscando en 

todos los lugares probables y se le ocurrió ir a casa de su abuela que casualmente es la mansión Harrington y lo clave de este momento es que Janice la haya dejado entrar y le haya dicho que Maynard si estaba allí, ¿no es un amor? Jejeje. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando y esperes con ansias el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

**Rose Rickman y Emma Snape:** Hola chicas! Es bueno que ya tengan la computadora arreglada, yo no podría vivir sin mi laptop ya que dependo de ella tanto para mi entretenimiento esporádico como para mi vida académica. Si, me gustaría ver que ta;l está la página web, pásenme el link!! Saludos.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Severus es muy intuitivo y astuto, a pesar de todo y de las precauciones indirectas, los consejos… su mayor pesadilla se convirtió en realidad, todo es por cuestión de odio a los Potter y orgullo familiar, es chocante todo esto. Con respecto a los Potter, el próximo capítulo les toca a ellos la reacción ante este suceso. Maynard estuvo leyendo atento el mensaje de todas las que dejan reviews sobre que es un idiota y sobre que sea inteligente escogiendo mejor sus juntas y espero que nuestra charla amistosa sirva para que encaminarse bien, jajajajajaja. Éxito en tus finales.


	48. Reunión en la mansión

¡Me voy a casar! Si, no es broma. Voy a casarme pronto y bueno, estoy muy feliz por eso. Esta semana ha estado dura y estoy corta de tiempo (eso de arreglar matrimonio y demás es duro xDD). Muchas diligencias esta semana han consumido mi tiempo de una manera inexplicable. Pero igual me alegra haber terminado el capítulo a tiempo. Aun faltan más muertes digo acción y magia. Así que no se despeguen de la sintonía de El Dragón y el Fénix en su etapa cumbre… ehm, sorry me equivoqué, no es una novela. xD

Al final del capítulo encontrarán el Soundtrack oficial de este fic. Tuve que eliminar algunas canciones, pero la lista completa de canciones que me inspiran a escribir asciende a más de 100. La música es mi musa.

**Capitulo 48. Reunión en la mansión.**

Hillary apareció en una casa grande y confortable, Ted estaba a su lado y tímidamente le dio la bienvenida. Estaba anocheciendo y las luces alumbraban tenuemente.

- Esta es mi casa. – Dijo Ted mostrando el agradable salón sencillo pero acogedor. Un ruido se escuchó en la cocina, eran voces que discutían con moderación. Ted le hizo seña que la siguiera y Hillary caminó detrás de él con sigilo. La cocina estaba iluminada y una pareja preocupada parecía discutir.

- Ron, no puedo permitir eso. Es nuestra sobrina. ¿Cómo pueden pedir que ella se intercambie con Harry? – Una mujer de cabello alborotado y castaño permanecía de pie al lado del fregadero, mientras el esposo, un pelirrojo de mediana edad se rascaba la nuca con rostro tenso.

- Hermione, cariño… tu sabes que los muchachos están nerviosos desde que Harry fue llevado preso. El es una figura pública y la gente siente empatía por él. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con entregar a Harriet. – Hermione pasó su mirada de su esposo a su hijo que estaba en la puerta junto a la chica rubia.

- Ted, mi vida. – Hermione corrió a abrazar a su hijo, mientras Ron sorprendido sonrió al ver a su hijo mayor. – No sabía que vendrías tan pronto.

- Si, estos días han sido muy agitados. Anoche estuvimos ayudando a evacuar Hogwarts. Ha sido un desastre, los chicos estaban muy asustados tras el ataque de los vampiros. – Dijo Ted explicando, mientras Hermione pasaba su mirada de su hijo a Hillary quién se ruborizó.

- Válgame, pero si es Hillary Hill. – Hermione besó la mejilla de Hillary cariñosamente y Ron se levantó para estrechar su mano con la rubia que era de su tamaño.

- Buenas noches, Señora Hermione y Señor Ronald. – Dijo Hillary con mejillas rosadas. Ted puso su mano en el hombro de ella y carraspeó su garganta.

- Mamá, Hillary no tiene a nadie que la espere en casa… le he ofrecido quedarse aquí. Yo…

- Oh, perfecto. Puede dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.

- Está lleno de cajas. – Dijo Ron con cara de vergüenza. – Son algunos recuerdos colegiales, recuerdos de la tienda de Fred y George. Quizás el ático…

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, no pretenderás que ponga a Hillary a dormir en el polvoriento ático. ¿No te había dicho que no quería ver más esas cajas? Cuando Luna vino de visita hace dos años, fue complicado tener que dejarla dormir fuera de la casa…

- Querida, Luna ama la naturaleza. Puedo limpiar el ático y…



- Puede dormir en mi cama – Dijo Ted ante la discusión de sus padres. – Claro, yo dormiré en el sofá.

Un ruido se escuchó, un llanto en el piso de arriba. Hermione buscó un biberón y lo llevó en la mano para darle de beber a Emma. Ron miró a su hijo y a Hillary sin expresión definida.

- Siéntete como en tu casa Hillary. Sé que todos estos días han sido extraños. Mañana Hermione y yo iremos a la Orden del Fénix a realizar nuestra última reunión y decidir qué haremos con respecto a Harry y Harriet.

- Es injusto… Harriet no tiene la culpa. – Dijo Hillary. – Debe haber otra manera.

La noche fue fría y el viento sopló como nunca antes, Harriet dormía muy cansada en la cama de la habitación que alguna vez había pertenecido a Kyle Harrington. Daba vueltas teniendo pesadillas y sudaba algo de frío, estaba angustiada mientras repetía cosas sin sentido. Una sombra se acercó a su lado, fijando su mirada en su cabello rojo que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y su rostro húmedo por el sudor. Sus manos sobresalían de las cobijas y eran pequeñas, aquella sombra inmensa examinaba con fascinación y a la vez con curiosidad, observaba algo que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de hacer, su respiración. El calor que emanaba era propio de un humano y no de un muerto en vida como lo era Grezo, uno de los hijos predilectos de Lord Nosferatu.

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana en la pared, las agujas se movían lentamente y una discusión acalorada transcurría en el comedor.

- ¡Maynard Elias! – Dijo Severus Snape sin quitarse la capa de viaje. Su hijo fieramente lo miró intuyendo hacía donde iría la conversación. – Así que… tú eres el responsable de lo que está ocurriendo. Dime ¿qué te costaba comportarte y tomar precauciones? ¿Qué te dije sobre hacer valer el nombre de los Snape?

- Papá, no es el momento… - Dijo Maynard bajando la voz. – Mi abuela y Harriet duermen.

- No, este es el momento ¿Sabes de quién eres hijo y lo que has hecho? – Severus sonaba más amargo que nunca.

- Soy hijo de un viejo testarudo. Pensé que estarías feliz… Harriet es una Slytherin y una de las mejores que has conocido. ¿O quieres negarlo también? – Maynard sonreía maliciosamente.

- Es una Potter… ¿sabes quienes son los Potter? Unos inútiles que se han llevado la gloria ajena. James era un arrogante y vivía para hacerme la vida imposible. Harry era un mediocre que de no haber sido por la ayuda de Dumbledore y tu madre jamás habría vencido a Lord Voldemort y…

- ¿Y Harriet? ¿Qué me puedes decir de ella?

- Es la última persona que hubiese querido ver a tu lado. – Dijo Severus Snape levantando el tono de voz. – Pero el mal está hecho, ¿no?

- ¿Porque el hecho de haberme enamorado de Harriet parece una pesadilla? Podría ser peor, ¿no crees? Como que muriera y no volvieras a verme. Como le pasó a Eileen, estar en el lado incorrecto o como casi pierdes a Florence. - Dijo Maynard algo molesto también.

- Así que estás enamorado de ella. Ya sabes que no tengo devoción personal por ninguno de los Potter y eso no lo puedes cambiar.

- Es una lástima por ti…



- Dime algo ¿A qué mundo traerás a vivir a ese niño? Si nunca regresas de la misión que tendrás que cumplir más adelante ¿dejarás que el niño crezca solo? Si algo le pasan a Potter y a ti, ¿qué sucederá? ¿Dejarás que tenga una vida miserable y solitaria tal como fue mi infancia?

- No tendrá una vida miserable. - Dijo Maynard inequívoco de lo que decía. - Me aseguraré de ello. Porque si algo me llega a pasar, estoy seguro que tendrá cuatro abuelos que velarán porque se encuentre bien. No será como tu padre, porque ni tú ni yo cometeremos los mismos errores que hicieron nuestros padres. Nunca pondré en duda que a pesar que odias a Harry Potter, no negarás a tu propia sangre. Aunque quisieras, no podrás evitar querer a ese niño. No porque seas un viejo sentimental, sino porque no dejarás que ese niño sea igual al pequeño Severus Snape que lloraba cada vez que Saveratus golpeaba a su madre y debía quedarse en el cuarto esperando que no viniera por él.

Severus quedó en shock. Maynard no parecía hablar como un chico de su edad, parecía haber vivido mucho más para haber dicho aquellas palabras. Severus Snape se sentó en la silla de repente, estaba calmado y de su rostro una lágrima rebelde rodó. Maynard nunca recordó haber visto a su padre derramar una sola lágrima. Luego de unos minutos Severus imperturbable como siempre, retomó la palabra.

- Bien… así has decidido.

- Papá, no me importaría que me cortaran en pedacitos… mientras ella y el niño estén bien. – Dijo Maynard a lo que Severus suspiró al reconocer en sus ojos grises algo que había visto en su amada Florence, la determinación y el convencimiento. Si él se oponía, su hijo seguiría a la idea aferrado, el fuego en sus ojos lo aseguraba y si él lo intentaba impedir de alguna forma, Maynard tomaría su propio camino y se le opondría. Aquel punto había llegado.

- Hijo, respóndeme algo… si yo te obligara a dejar de verla y tuvieses que elegir entre ella y la lealtad hacía los Snape. ¿Qué harías?

- Te diría adiós. – Dijo Maynard automáticamente. – Quizás seríamos enemigos si intentaras hacerle algo a Harriet. Quizás no me importaría acabar contigo si te pasas de la raya.

- Es lo que necesitaba escuchar. – Dijo Severus retrocediendo y dando la vuelta. – No seré como tu abuelo Donald, pero no tientes mi poca paciencia.

Harriet despertó espantada al distinguir un par de ojos escarlatas sobre ella rodeados de una tez pálida como la tiza, el cabello negro sujetado elegantemente en una coleta y tras el grito de horror de la chica, Grezo retrocedió. En ese instante Maynard entró a la habitación.

- Grezo, me has asustado. – Harriet parecía agitada aun. Maynard se dio cuenta que fue un mal entendido, Janice su abuela entraba en su bata de dormir con una lámpara.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó Janice preocupada.

- Lo siento. No fue mi intención. – Dijo Grezo con voz ronca y mirando a los presentes.

- No vuelvas a vigilarme mientras duermo… pude haber muerto de un infarto. – Dijo Harriet con autoridad, pero en ese momento se levantó y corrió al baño. Las nauseas causaban efecto.

- Abuela, él es Grezo, familiar de mi padre… - Dijo Maynard explicándole a su abuela.



- Un placer, Señor Grezo. – Janice aun era ceremoniosa y educada a pesar de tener un moño y una bata de dormir. – Espero conocerle mejor mañana. Le invito a no perturbar a nuestros invitados, la chica está esperando a mi nieto. No quisiera incomodarla.

- No volverá a ocurrir. – Dijo Grezo haciendo una reverencia exagerada. Janice se retiró y Maynard fue al baño donde la chica pasaba un mal rato al pie del sanitario. Maynard se postró ante ella y sujetó su cabello.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- No te preocupes, esto es rutinario. – Dijo Harriet de color verde y con la lengua afuera de nuevo. Maynard la ayudó a levantar cuando se sintió mejor y la observó detenidamente mientras ella lavaba su rostro. Grezo estaba ahora sentado en la cama con una expresión indiferente. Harriet se sentía incomoda que Maynard y Grezo estuvieran en la habitación estando ella recién despertada y despeinada.

- ¿Puedo saber que pesadilla tan horrible le producía angustia señorita Harriet? – Grezo lo preguntó como si estuviesen en una amena conversación. Harriet cansada volvió a la cama.

- No, no puedes saberlo. – Dijo Harriet obstinada mientras se ocultaba bajo las sabanas. Grezo miró a Maynard y este levantó los hombros. Sigilosamente Grezo abandonó la habitación y Maynard suspiró hasta arrebatar con su varita las sabanas de Harriet, ella estaba aun avergonzada.

- Solo siente fascinación por nosotros… - Dijo Maynard sentándose al lado de Harriet y ella parecía algo perdida. - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- Fue horrible esa pesadilla… eran tres niños, eran hermanos y los asesinaban. – Dijo Harriet entrecortada. – No quiero pensar que mis pesadillas han vuelto.

- ¿Cómo eran los niños?

- Huerfanos, hermanos y… hermosos. – Dijo Harriet con pesar. – Eran de cabello negro, pero eran grandes. El mayor tenía de 10 a 12 años, le seguía la hermana y luego el menor de todos que era pelirrojo. Es extraño… sus nombres eran peculiares y familiares. Me recuerdan a los niños que… los niños que Eileen y Manley Malfoy asesinaron.

- Es una barbaridad. – Maynard siguió pensando. – ¿Pero el menor pelirrojo? Sería casi imposible que mi hermana o Malfoy tuvieran un hijo pelirrojo… ¿Quién asesinaba a los niños?

- No lo sé, de repente solo vi sus tumbas. – Dijo Harriet, Maynard sintió el impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos para calmarla, pero se contuvo. – Patético, ¿no? Parezco un cenicero frágil de cristal.

- ¿Un cenicero? – Maynard estalló en risas. – Una comparación muy elegante.

- O algo delicado… no te burles de mí. Supongo que tu padre ha de venir en camino también. – Dijo Harriet con ojeras debido al cansancio.

- No, está abajo. Ha venido con Grezo. Dentro de dos horas tendrás una sorpresa muy especial, como lo prometí. – Maynard permanecía sereno.

- Sorpresa… no me digas que es tu padre proclamando cariño hacía mí, eso no sería agradable sino más bien traumatizante. – Harriet parecía temblar con la simple idea, pero Maynard negó con la cabeza.



- Mi padre traerá la sorpresa para ti…. Hemos hablado y le he dicho que mis lealtades están hacía una sola persona. Creo que entenderá eventualmente.

- ¿Lealtades? ¿De qué hablas? – Harriet parecía más despierta ahora.

- No soy solo un Snape, prefiero renunciar a todo lo que interfiera con mi camino a ti. Inclusive lealtad a mi propia familia. Sin ti… soy un monstruo, literalmente. Soy Maynard y cuida bien lo que haces de mí, porque no puedo decirte que no.

Harriet lo miró en aquel momento, sus ojos tenían un halo rojo alrededor pero parecía guardar algo de tristeza y miseria dentro de sí. Como si estuviera condenado y no tuviera sentido luchar más. Ella quiso tocarlo, pero sabía que él se alejaría y tan solo cerró sus ojos.

- ¿En verdad dejarías todo por mi? Pero…

- Ya lo he hecho. ¿No di mi vida para que nada te pasara? – Dijo Maynard divertido. – No nos pongamos sentimentales, vístete que dentro de poco te llevaré a la casa de Cristal en los jardines.

Hillary se despertó temprano en la habitación de Ted, la cama tenía su aroma peculiar y toda su habitación guardaba semejanza con su personalidad. Un estante con libros, cortinas discretas, calderos y muchos esquemas. Había un muro con fotos muy especiales, desde el día que había nacido hasta el verano pasado. Ella se encontró en varias fotos y podía distinguir que a diferencia del resto de las fotos, Ted no lucía tan feliz como cuando estaba con ella. Escuchó la voz de la madre de Ted, Hermione, despedirse de él. Emma balbuceaba en brazos de Ron, ya que esté le cantaba y tras un segundo el sonido desapareció.

Esperó varios segundos y Ted tocó la puerta muy educado, Hillary le hizo pasar con una sonrisa y este pareció ruborizarse.

- Buenos días Hill. – Ted parecía optimista a pesar de que la situación en la sociedad mágica fuera desesperanzadora. - ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

- Excelente. Mejor que en Grimmauld Place, aunque me hubiese gustado dormir a tu lado. – Dijo Hillary abriendo las cortinas y dejando pasar la luz a la habitación. Ted llevaba su cabello castaño alborotado.

- Oh… bueno. Esa noche fue excepcional. Dormimos en una habitación con varias personas. – Dijo Ted con las mejillas rojas. Hillary sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama con sabanas revueltas donde había dormido la noche anterior. - ¿Qué deseas hacer hoy?

- Pues, esperar a que Cassie llegue. Prometió venir a verme hoy. Esperar noticias de Harriet y estar alerta. – Dijo Hillary. – No hay nada que me provoque más que no salir.

- ¿Quieres que te sirva el desayuno?

- No tengo hambre aun. – Hillary fue al baño a lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Ted la miraba desde la habitación con ojos de ternura y a la vez frustración, estaba a solas con ella y no podía hacer algo más inteligente que portarse como un tonto. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sabía aun como decirle a la chica que deseaba besarla. Quizás no tendría que decírselo, solo hacerlo pero pensó en lo descortés que sería si lo hacía. Tras varios pensamientos confusos, Ted se dio cuenta que Hillary estaba frente a él llamándolo.



- ¿Todo bien? – Hillary intentaba indagar que ocurría con el chico.

- Si, todo bien. – Ted parecía algo dudoso pero le ofreció el camino de salida hacía la escaleras. Al llegar al salón Hillary se sentó en el sofá y Ted la siguió, tímidamente colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

- Podemos jugar Snap explosivo o quidditch en el patio. Hoy quiero complacerte. – Dijo Ted sonriente, mientras Hillary se acercó un poco más a él.

- Podemos quedarnos adentro. – Dijo Hillary jugando con sus manos. – Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

- ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Feliz. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo. – Por lo menos cuando estoy a tu lado. Es como si nada del pasado o del futuro importara, solo este momento.

Ted pasó su brazo por el otro hombro y la estrecho contra él, ella sintió como se le erizaba la piel debido al repentino contacto. Era aun temprano, pero Ted sentía su corazón acelerado y mariposas volando en su estomago. Tras conversar un rato amenamente sobre cosas simples, Ted se dio cuenta del brillo inusual en los ojos amarillentos de Hillary, parecían no dejarle ir y buscar algo más. Estaban mucho más cerca y cada movimiento era sin vuelta atrás. Finalmente Ted cerró sus ojos y besó a Hillary, quién le correspondió de manera mucho más violenta, sus labios se fusionaron en un instante mientras Hillary se apoyaba sobre él, sentándose en sus piernas y acariciando su rostro mientras Ted poco a poco colocaba sus manos en su espalda.

- Hillary, me dijiste hace tres días que deseabas estar sola… solo amigos. – Ted sentía el calor desde cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero se controlaba. La chica lo miró con ternura.

- Si, pero podemos saltar algunas reglas. – Dijo Hillary inclinando a Ted hacía atrás, el chico quedó debajo de la chica algo nervioso. – No quiero perderme ningún segundo mientras estoy a tu lado. El tiempo es valioso, el presente es lo único importante.

- Tengo miedo de que algo de mi haga cambiar de parecer tu decisión y todo acabe pronto. No soy partidario de las relaciones fugaces. – Dijo Ted en manera explicativa.

- ¿Insinúas que solo tendremos algo fugaz? – Hillary parecía confundida.

- No, yo quisiera… muchas cosas. Pero quiero respetar tu decisión de estar sola si es eso lo que realmente quieres. Un compromiso.

- Estar contigo no es ningún compromiso que me amarre, más bien es libertad. – Hillary lo miró tiernamente mientras Ted se levantaba y la hacía a un lado.

- Hillary, no sé qué pretendes hoy entonces… - Ted parecía confuso, pero sentía su corazón acelerado. Hillary sonrió.

- No pretendo nada, solo quiero darle un desenlace a nuestra tensión. Romper los esquemas y dejarme llevar por ti. – Hillary parecía más decidida que antes, besó a Ted y este la siguió, estaban los dos uno al lado del otro en el sofá, besándose de manera extendida y calmada. Hillary introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico y este no pareció alarmado sino más bien complacido, la atrajo más hacía el.



Habían pasado 20 minutos aproximadamente pero para ellos había sido tan solo un momento. La exploración inicial incluía varios besos en la mejilla y el cuello, así como un beso tierno en la mano de parte de Ted, quién luego besó su oreja de una manera tierna que descompuso a la chica.

Mientras que en la mansión Harriet se vistió con una túnica verde y tras desayunar se sintió mejor, apenas eran las 7 de la mañana cuando vio al Profesor Snape pasar al salón contiguo, pero ni siquiera la miró ni dirigió una palabra. Tras tomar un chocolate caliente preparado por Janice especialmente, Maynard le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

- ¿Podrías darme una pista? – Harriet caminaba algo ansiosa preguntándose por la sorpresa que Maynard le había prometido.

- Nada de pistas. – Dijo Maynard seriamente. – Te va a gustar, lo prometo.

Harriet no sabía que esperar de la "sorpresa" que Maynard le preparaba. Antes de llegar a la cabaña de Cristal, Maynard le vendó los ojos a la pelirroja y la hizo avanzar sujetando su hombro para dirigirla.

- Creo que aquí está bien. – Dijo Maynard haciendo que la chica se detuviera en medio del salón y apenas quit;o la venda y abrió sus ojos, Harriet se acostumbró de nuevo a la claridad pero la visión frente a ella era clara. Una mujer pelirroja de mediana estatura sonreía, su madre Ginny estaba frente a ella.

- ¡Mamá! – Harriet sintió como quedaba paralizada de la emoción. Tras varios segundos corrió hasta ella y la abrazó. Ginny lloraba de la emoción de ver a su pequeña de nuevo. Maynard pudo ver a las dos pelirrojas contemplándose con fascinación y no quiso interrumpir ese momento, así que se volteó para esperar fuera.

- No te vayas, Snape. – Dijo Ginny abrazando a su hija y Maynard se detuvo en seco. – Es conveniente que estés en nuestra conversación. Será breve ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Mamá, que bueno es verte.

- Mi niña, estoy muy feliz de ver que a pesar de todo puedes sonreír. – Dijo Ginny secando sus lágrimas. Harriet sentía su aroma y no podía sentirse más contenta. Miró a Maynard que permanecía en un rincón sin expresión alguna.

- Ha sido todo una locura…

- Si, estuve preocupada desde hace un buen tiempo. He envejecido estos últimos meses, estos últimos años más bien. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte. Temo que la próxima vez que te vea, sean muchos años después.

- Mamá, ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- Es tu padre, fue liberado de la cárcel. Pero mientras era trasladado hasta aquí fue asaltado por neo-mortífagos y lo han llevado. Está en algún lugar de Londres y su secuestrador ha pedido un canje. Entregará a tu padre a cambio de que te entregues tu y nos han dado una semana de plazo para hacerlo.

- No, papá no… yo me entregaré mamá. – Dijo Harriet con la voz quebrada. – Ellos me quieren a mi.



- Harriet, todos en la Orden están buscándote para entregarte a los neo-mortífagos. Todos seremos examinados diariamente para saber si conocemos dónde estás y es por eso que he venido en secreto, quiero que decidas por ti misma y si has de permanecer oculta, que así sea.

- Mamá, si no me entrego matarán a papá. – Dijo Harriet ahora angustiada. Maynard parecía incomodo también, no tomó asiento pero permaneció alerta alrededor de la chica.

- Hija, es horrible tener que entregar a alguien de tu familia por otra persona. No hay garantías de que ellos cumplen. No voy a perderte a ti también. Tu padre se opondría si esto pasara…

- No lo creo. Seguro aun me culpa de lo ocurrido a Myriad y Greg. – Harriet dijo con amargura.

- No, jamás vuelvas a decir algo así. – Dijo Ginny en lágrimas. – Tu padre se culpa cada dia por lo sucedido y por culparte a ti en silencio. Vamos, no podemos seguir viviendo en la culpa.

- Mamá ya lo he decidido… Me entregaré.

- Se te olvida cuál es tu estado, ¿no? – Maynard habló por fin y las dos voltearon a ver, mostraba un rostro sombrío parecido al de su padre Severus, cuando no sonreía Maynard podía llegar a ser bastante amenazador e infundir miedo. Harriet recordó que estaba embarazada y que ese pequeño detalle no lo sabía su madre.

- Maynard… - Harriet suplicaba con dolor. – Es mi padre.

- No lo voy a permitir, lo sabes bien. – Dijo Maynard como palabra final. – No te voy a volver a perder. Yo tomaré tu lugar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Ginny sabía que los dos jóvenes la guardaban algo de información.

- Mamá… - Harriet volteóa ver a su madre sin saber que decirle y como empezar.

- Dime, no me asustes. Tienes el mismo rostro que tenías cuando rompiste la vajilla antigua cuando jugabas con Rowen, tenías 7 años. ¿Recuerdas?

- No es nada malo, lo prometo. – Harriet dijo con la voz temblorosa y eso asustó más a su madre. Maynard suspiró en frustración. Ginny miró a Maynard buscando respuestas.

- Maynard, por favor. Dime algo… - Ginny estaba angustiada.

- Señora Weasley. Creo que su hija le explicará mejor la situación. – Dijo Maynard observando a Harriet que tomaba fuerzas.

- Ocurre que… estoy embarazada. No sé cómo es posible algo así, pero es la verdad. Tengo dos meses de gestación y es un varón. – Harriet escupió aquello y su madre calmó su angustia en aquel segundo, palideció un poco y dio una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Es posible eso? Harriet, es maravilloso… oh, pero en qué mal momento. Justo en el momento que mi familia de desmorona. – Ginny suspiró. Harriet miró a Maynard y él bajo su mirada al suelo. – Momento, ¿Esto quiere decir que la actitud secretiva y protectora del Profesor Snape y de Maynard es para protegerlos a los dos?

- En parte. Mi padre no está contento con esta situación. Pero mi madre le ha pedido que cuide de ella y yo, no hace falta que nadie me lo pida, yo estoy tras de ella por mi cuenta. – Dijo Maynard seriamente.



- Creo que no debo adivinar quién es el padre de tu bebé, Harriet. – Ginny miró a Maynard quién asintió sin reservas.

- Papá va a enloquecer cuando lo sepa. – Dijo Harriet.

- Debo agradecerle mucho a tu familia Maynard. Cuidar de mi hija y vigilar su bienestar, es algo honorable. – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. – Y mi decisión final es no, no tomarás el lugar de Harry, Harriet La Row.

Dos personas más llegaron a la cabaña de Cristal, Grezo y el Profesor Snape. Maynard se sentó al lado de Harriet evitando hacer contacto físico con ella. Ginny miró a los dos nuevos invitados, seguidos detrás de Janice Harrington. Todos tomaron asiento, Ellie la elfina apareció con bocadillos y desapareció rápidamente.

- Me alegra tener una reunión en mi casa. Lástima que las circunstancias no sean las mejores. – Dijo Janice en tono de lamento.

- No quiero ser ceremonioso. Pero supongo que ya Weasley les debe haber contado la situación que estamos. – Dijo Severus Snape. – Y también puedo adivinar que ninguno de ustedes arriesgará a la chica Potter. Así que propongo llevar a Harriet lejos de aquí mientras Grezo y Maynard rastrean a Potter.

- Esto debe ser rápido, ninguno de nuestro clan conoce que haremos algo así. Mi padre Lord Nosferatu no acostumbra a colaborar con humanos. – Dijo Grezo con su inusual voz ronca. Harriet sintió deseos de lanzarse sobre Maynard y pedirle que por favor no fuese, pero no había otra opción.

- ¿Hoy mismo? – Ginny preguntó.

- Si, mi hijo fue algo torpe al tratar con algunas personas entrometidas. – Dijo Severus Snape mostrando la revista corazón de bruja. – Florence tuvo acceso a la revista antes de su publicación. Mañana a esta hora, todos tendrán una idea de que la vida de la Señorita Potter aquí presente es tormentosa y que se está alojando aquí.

La revista llevaba colores chillones y de nuevo una foto muy retocada de Harriet. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos y lo leyó en voz alta:

"_**La familia Harrington oculta a Harriet Potter en su mansión, embarazo no deseado causa escándalo y tensión**_

_Como una oportunista caza-millonarios y una mujer escarlata, Martha Macinsale describe a la nueva futura madre, su ex mejor amiga y compañera de Hogwarts, Harriet Potter. Martha nos comenta que Harriet Potter tuvo un forzado encuentro con el heredero de la fortuna de los Harrington, Maynard Elias Snape-Harrington y que sus planes siempre fueron orientados a quedar encinta para mejorar su reputación y escalar socialmente._

'_Ella me comentó su plan meses anteriores. Maynard nunca la quiso y siempre me manifestaba su incomodidad de que la chica siempre lo acosara. Comenzamos a salir porque nos amábamos, pero él me terminó porque su familia le amenazó si no se hacía responsable del embarazo de la chica. Ahora la tienen oculta en la mansión mientras arreglan un matrimonio apresurado'_

_Martha nunca imaginó las traiciones y ahora sola sin su amor, ya que Maynard era su…"_

Harriet tuvo que dejar de leer antes de estallar y arrojó la revista al otro lado de la habitación completamente enojada. Maynard se alejó un poco y Grezo continuaba observando con fascinación.



- ¿Escalar socialmente? ¿Mejorar mi reputación? – Harriet estaba completamente roja. – Cuando todo esto pase, me aseguraré de estrangularla con mis propias manos.

- Es obvio que está dolida aun. – Dijo Maynard serenamente. – Pero es explicito que ya todos sabrán que Harriet está aquí.

- Grezo y Maynard, vayan a Londres mañana antes del amanecer. – Dijo Severus Snape. – Yo me llevaré a Potter a un lugar seguro. Weasley, antes de salir de aquí requeriré desmemorizarla.

- Está bien. Sabré que Harriet está bien. – Dijo Ginny apretando la mano de su hija con confianza.

- ¿A dónde iré profesor? – Harriet dijo desafiante. Severus Snape por primera vez observó a la chica a los ojos.

- Creo que esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones, Potter. Mientras menos preguntas haga mejor – Severus Snape se levantó mientras le hacía una seña a Grezo y a Maynard, quienes abandonaron la sala junto a él y se perdieron por los jardines. Ginny observó a Janice.

- Usted debe ser Janice Harrington. He oído mucho de usted. Lamento toda la situación y el peligro al que ha sido expuesta. – Dijo Ginny, pero Janice no dejó de sonreir.

- Ginevra, no es la primera vez que enfrentemos situaciones difíciles. La presencia de Harriet me ha hecho sentir revitalizada y esperanzada. Desde que mis hijos se han ido y mi esposo murió, esta casa ha estado muy silenciosa. Espero que todo mejore pronto para todos y que el destino me permita conocer al pequeño.

- Gracias por todo, Señora Janice. – Dijo Harriet.

- Es hora de irme. No quiero que sospechen de mi ausencia. Rowen se ha quedado cuidando a Josh, espero verte pronto y que todo salga bien. No te arriesgues. – Dijo Ginny abrazando a su hija. – Tu abuela va a estar muy feliz cuando sepa qué esperas un hijo.

Harriet almorzó silenciosa, no tenía mucha hambre y fue recostarse en uno de los sillones en la terraza. Maynard aun no había vuelto y puso en retrospectiva todo lo que le había ocurrido. La más buscada en el mundo mágico y en el momento más frágil de su vida, enamorada pero al mismo tiempo precavida y con el control de sus sentidos. La lluvia comenzó y ella entró a la casa a observar caer la densa lluvia. Los bocadillos aparecían junto a ella, pero no tenía hambre. Se preguntaba qué sería de su padre en aquel momento, podría entender la preocupación de su madre y sus hermanos. Faltaban pocas horas para separarse de Maynard y esto le aterró, podía fallar todo pero estar a su lado le había hecho bien estos últimos tres días.

Harriet no quería volver a perder a Maynard y era lo único que estaba segura. El artículo de Corazón de Bruja era una basura y no le importaba si los rumores comenzaban. Solo le importaba estar a su lado, era aquel pensamiento persistente que hacía acelerar su corazón. Lucharían juntos, para estar juntos.

La lluvia seguía y aquel día transcurrió lentamente sin nuevas noticias. Atardecía y Harriet miraba con pesar, ya había tomado su decisión…

_Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gonne  
It's time to let your love rain down on me  
_

_  
Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?  
Cuz  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

Se había quedado dormida en un sillón. Cuando despertó era de noche y escuchó voces cercanas. Se levantó y vio a Maynard entrar a la cocina inmensa de la mansión. Tomaba una botella y Harriet supo que era sangre de algún animal salvaje, su cabello y sus ropas estaban húmedas.

- No puedo evitar pensar que pescarás un resfriado. – Dijo Janice preocupada. – Pero no eres propenso a eso.

- Estoy bien abuela. – Dijo Maynard escurriendo su cabello. – Mi padre se ha ido con Grezo, vendrán por mi a las 4 de la mañana. Nos vamos a dividir…. Harriet, pasa por favor.

Maynard la vio asomada en la puerta.

- Pasó todo el dia con ganas de verte, querido. Deberías dedicarle un momento. – Dijo Janice sonriendo mientras Harriet entraba tímidamente observando el charco en el piso. Con su varita lo hizo secarse mientras Janice terminaba de tomar Té Verde.

- Estoy algo cansada. Subiré a reposar. – Janice guiñó un ojo y besó a Harriet y a su nieto en la frente. Cuando quedaron solos, Harriet siguió mirando a Maynard sin decir nada, ¿Qué iba a decirle? Maynard terminó de limpiar el charco de agua.

- ¿Estás bien? Disculpa si te he presionado. – Maynard secaba su cara con el paño de la cocina.

- No quiero que vayas… - Dijo Harriet con un hilo de voz.

- Tengo que ir. Debemos rescatar a tu padre, ya Grezo logró encontrar el lugar. Eileen tiene a tu padre. – Maynard miraba atento a la chica.

- Lo sé, debes hacerlo. Pero voy a decirte algo que sonará tonto, pero te voy a extrañar.

- Ay Harriet, cuando las cosas están dramáticas siempre me haces reir. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo y no pareciéndose tanto a su padre. – No es tonto que me extrañes. Yo no podré estar tranquilo hasta no volverte a ver.

- Ya no estoy molesta contigo. – Dijo Harriet observando a Maynard, el chico sonrió una vez más. – No quiero perder otro segundo más.

- Oh, ahora que tengo una misión peligrosa, decides perdonarme para tener la conciencia limpia. Eres cruel. – Dijo Maynard acariciando su cabello sin tocarla. Se acercó a ella y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó el medallón del dragón. – Es tuyo y vuelve a ti, por favor, jamás te lo quites. Eres mi chica, así que mantente en un solo pedazo.

- El medallón del dragón. La última vez que lo tuve puesto… - Harriet recordó con tristeza. Maynard la interrumpió callando sus labios con su dedo índice derecho. Posteriormente le puso el medallón en el cuello.

- Todo está bien. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa forzada, sus ojos permanecían serios.

- Quiero abrazarte. – Dijo Harriet. Maynard se apartó ligeramente.



- No creo que sea buena idea que me abraces, podrías mojarte con mi ropa y ya oíste a mi abuela, podrías pescar un resfriado. – Maynard caminó hacía el pasillo. – Vamos arriba. Hace algo de frío aquí. Arriba estará más caliente.

Mientras subía por las escaleras de mármol, Maynard vigilaba cada uno de los pasos de Harriet. Ella miraba el suelo.

- ¿Te horroriza ser una cazafortunas? Vaya que me han humillado, soy como un anciano sin ojo y cojo, que es millonario y que solo las mujeres buscan por su dinero. – Dijo Maynard de manera alegre.

- No quiero saber de tu fortuna ni de la mansión. – Dijo Harriet. – Ni siquiera sabía que eras el heredero…

- Lo sé. Es una interesante teoría, pero ¿porque más habrías de fijarte en mi? – Harriet lo miró detenidamente, él tenía el cabello mojado aun.

- Todos cometemos errores, ¿no? – Harriet también sonrió. – Tú has sido mi mejor error.

Al entrar a la habitación, Maynard quitó su ropa y buscó algo seco. Harriet sorprendida se sentó con cuidado en la cama. El chico pronto tuvo puesto algo normal para un muggle, jeans negros y una sudadera gris.

- ¿Parezco muggle?

- Necesitarías tener algo más de color y sangre en tu torrente sanguíneo para simular ser humano primero. – Dijo Harriet bromeando. Maynard le sonrió maliciosamente, el silencio invadió la habitación y Harriet se recostó en la cama observando al chico detenidamente. Sus ojos lo veían, no era perfecto pero lo que más quería de su vida y no había necesidad en negarse esto. Su cabello intacto desde Diciembre no había crecido ni un centímetro desde que se lo había cortado, era negro azabache, sus ojos árticos eran grises rodeados de un halo rojo pero en su expresión había algo cálido que llamaba la atención de Harriet.

Ella se arrimó y él se sentó a su lado, acarició su cabello rojo deslizando sus dedos entre sus mechones desordenados y quitando el cabello de su cara, Maynard pudo detallar mejor a la hija de los Potter. Era hermosa y cada dia parecía embellecer más o quizás el pensaba que entre sus dedos estaba el rostro más perfecto y ansiado jamás – el amor era así, ¿no? - , sus pecas eran el adorno perfecto a su rostro rosado y lleno de vida, el rubor natural de sus mejillas y sus ojos verdes que lanzaban destellos hacía su dirección. Una criatura humana que le robaba todo su ser y que era la dueña de su alma sin duda alguna.

Los dos se aproximaron al otro, Maynard se apoyó en su pecho y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, el del niño y podía sentir la agitación de la chica. Harriet acariciaba su cabello oscuro,

_- ¿Qué es lo que haces de mi?_ – Maynard cerraba sus ojos respirando al mismo ritmo que ella. - _Me ayudas a calmar el dolor, me muestras la única verdad y de alguna manera eres la única maravilla de mi Universo. Cuando estoy a tu lado, es como acercarme al sol pero sin poder nunca ser quemado._

- Recuerdas nuestra primera canción. La que bailamos en Halloween hace un año – Harriet sonreía y sus ojos se humedecían. Maynard asintió en silencio.

- Mis recuerdos son lo más preciado en mi existencia, después de ti. – Dijo Maynard acariciando su mejilla. – Mis recuerdos humanos. Pase lo que pase, siempre serás parte de mí y mi alma será tuya.



- Te amo - Harriet seguía escuchando la canción en su cabeza, la misma que juntos habían bailado –o improvisado- la noche de Halloween hace un año y le parecía que no había ocurrido nada desde esas noches inocentes en que la atracción y la amistad se confundían. La sensación de haber sentido siempre aquello tan fuerte como ahora, se apoderaba de ellos. El dolor había desaparecido y la esperanza prevalecía.

- Eso es interesante, no sonabas igual cuando decías odiarme… - Dijo Maynard a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- _Y te amo, y te deseo, el dolor escapa a través de mi, y te necesito y te deseo, corres a través de mis venas, pero te odio y aun así te respiro, te veo y te siento, te odio… pero moriría por ti… yo moriría por ti. _- Harriet tarareaba aquella canción por lo bajo. Maynard la besó silenciando sus palabras, ella le siguió sin remedio.

- Te amo, no importa lo que suceda Harriet, no olvides eso. – Maynard susurraba en su oído, besaba su mejilla y acariciaba su espalda, la sujetó fuertemente hacía él sin querer dejarla escapar. Ella estaba sobre su regazo y no parecía incomodarle.

- No tengo miedo… mientras estés conmigo, no tendré miedo. – Harriet se fusionaba con Maynard ahora, sus brazos la sujetaban como la noche anterior, pero esta vez la intención era otra. El verdadero propósito era jamás dejarla ir y hacerla suya una vez más. Harriet no podría oponerse ante su fuerza física y Maynard jamás podría luchar contra la fuerza emocional que la chica evocaba en él. Una vez más se sentía vivo y el calor lo invadía. El halo rojo alrededor de sus ojos poco a poco desaparecía, pero a él no le importaba, era suya y siempre lo sería. Su corazón volvía a latir y era humano nuevamente.

Maynard se acostó y acomodó a Harriet sobre su pecho, ella inclinada sobre él sonreía en aquel momento de plenitud. Aquella sensación era la mejor que el chico Snape hubiese podido sentir estando vivo o siendo un vampiro, ahora Harriet lo acariciaba y lo único que había sobre su piel de porcelana era el medallón del dragón.

- Jamás me podré acostumbrar a esto… - Dijo Maynard sonriendo. – Siempre es diferente.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lia Du Black:** Eileen es una mente, no lo olvides jamás. La orden está desmoralizada con tantos fanáticos sin ética que, es de esperar que sacrifiquen a cualquiera solo por Harry. Demostrando que en la sociedad mágica los únicos problemas no son los "malos" solamente. Janice es amor y es una revelación, ya sabemos de donde salió Florence (aunque Janice haya preferido vivir sumisa a su marido, su hija tiene una dosis más de maldad y rebeldía, así como sangre fría). Janice no es la típica abuelita que cocina galletas y teje manteles. No lo olvides, jejeje.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Creo que con este capítulo desaparece cualquier pena que hayas podido sentir con Martha, ella siempre sabe responder ( a su manera y con chismes, pero bueno… así es ella). Los dos ya se han dejado de tonterías y bueno, su amor será puesto a prueba una vez más. En la Orden hay un poco de chiflados, mira lo que hace el poder y la fama, corrompe a la gente. Espero que pueda actualizar más pronto que esta semana. Necesito tiempo.

**Kathy Prince:** Pobre e inocente niña tu has dicho. Yo creo que el ambiente hizo a Eileen de esa manera. Otra interesante teoría es que ella es así. Supongo que nadie ha logrado descifrar a quién se parece más Eileen, si a su madre o a su padre o que la motiva a actuar así. Yo diría que tanto Eileen como Maynard tienen una dosis exacta de Florence y Severus, es interesante ver como esas dosis se enfrentan. La Orden ha decaído bastante. Harry no solo es un héroe, es un ídolo y si se metiera a política le iría bien nada más con su fama. Martha ha 

quedado muy bien desquitándose, no pensarían que la chica consentida e influyente de Hufflpuff se quedaría con la humillación sola. Sobre el nombre del bebe sin nombre, Maynard Jr. sería terrible, pero no más terrible que Albus Severus o Harry Severus, o Severus James. Oh Dios, me muero…

**Rose Rickman y Emma Snape:** Chicas, ¿La Orden Severusiana? Claro que la conozco… yo estoy inscrita allí, en ese grupo de msn. Pero mi nombre allí es xmaryd y solía postear y leer noticias, me encanta ese grupo. Es genial. Hermione y Snape, nunca he leído uno de esa pareja… Ya tengo tu msn, lo agregaré a mi cuenta. Espero que escriba su historia y le de rienda suelta a su imaginación. Saludos

**Soundtrack**

1. Feel it –Jakalope

2. Slither – Velvet Revolver

3. Wonder – Megan McCauley

4. Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson

5. Eat you alive – Limp Bizkit

6. Stripped – Shiny Toy Guns

7. I realize – Megan McCauley

8. What have you done – Within Temptation.

9. Work – Jimmy Eat World

10. Into the Night – The Motorhomes

11. Always Something – Lucy Woodward

12. Good Enough – Evanescence (Florence y Severus)

13. The Love we had before – Fireflight

14. Black Roses Red – Alana Grace

15. Creature of Night – Zombie Girl

16. Angel's punishment – Lacuna Coil

17. The End of the Beginning – 30 Seconds to Mars

18. Instigator – Jakalope

19. Giving you all my all – Eyes set to kill

20. Wrapped in your arms - Fireflight


	49. En la ciudad de Londres

**Capitulo 49. En la ciudad de Londres**

La mañana llegó, y con ello Harriet se alistó con una túnica que su madre le había traído el día anterior. Ginny probablemente no recordaría haberla visto por haber sido desmemorizada, pero algo le haría saber que su hija estaba bien. Con un bolso ligero regalo de Janice, Harriet caminó hasta la cocina con pesar. Maynard desayunaba ante la mirada atónita de su abuela Janice, la noche anterior Harriet había manifestado su capacidad curativa con el joven Snape.

- Maynard, te vas a ahogar. Come más despacio. – Janice miraba con angustia a su nieto, mientras ofrecía comida a Harriet quién se negó rotundamente. A pesar de ello, Janice empacó unos sabrosos emparedados para llevar así la chica podría comer cuando se sintiera mejor. Harriet tuvo que ir al baño dos veces debido a las nauseas, mientras Maynard la observaba con fascinación. Eran las 4:30 de la mañana.

- ¿Todo bien? – Maynard miró a la pelirroja, mientras ella asentía. Su rostro pálido y sus manos temblorosas daban por evidencia que Harriet estaba nerviosa.

- Si, todo debería estar bien… - Harriet miró a Maynard. El limpió su boca con una servilleta, ser humano era bastante agradable y no podía negarlo. Le hizo una seña y la acercó a su lado. Janice se dirigió al salón y los dos quedaron a solas.

- Confía en mí y en Grezo, tu padre va a estar bien… Grezo iba a rastrearlo en Londres. – Dijo Maynard sujetando su cintura y viéndola directamente a sus ojos verdes.

- No tenías que hacer esto. – Dijo Harriet dudando. – Yo…

- No voy a dejar que tomes el lugar de tu padre. – Dijo Maynard seriamente. – No estoy bromeando, por favor quiero que te cuides. Ya tendremos tiempo para discutir cosas con calma.

Maynard besó a la chica en la frente y ella suspiró algo más tranquila. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Janice entró con su bata de dormir, seguida de Severus Snape con un semblante serio y su eterno cabello negro grasoso como una cortina sobre sus hombros, y de último Grezo con su gesto de elegancia y una mirada suspicaz, llevaba jeans negro y una camisa de botones de color vinotinto que le quedaba muy bien. Severus dio un gruñido al encontrar a su hijo abrazado con Harriet y ella tuvo el impulso de separarse, pero Maynard la retuvo a su lado.

- Jovencitos, creo que es hora de irnos. – Dijo Severus Snape con una expresión irritada. Grezo los miraba con curiosidad aún.

- Maynard, hoy estás diferente…- Dijo Grezo observando al chico.



- Un poco más humano. – Dijo Maynard tranquilamente con una sonrisa. – Se me olvidó decirte que Harriet tiene una característica muy interesante. Puede hacer que mis características humanas regresen, como el latido de mi corazón, el poder comer, no necesitar sangre…

- Oh, y eso es justo lo que necesitábamos hoy. – Dijo Severus Snape en manera sarcástica. – Déjame adivinar, te distrajiste anoche y no te diste cuenta.

- Claro que me di cuenta. Es la consecuencia directa de tener a una chica que puede curar. Y no me quejo en lo absoluto - Maynard sonaba rudo y dio por terminada la conversación. Tomó la varita entre sus manos y la guardó en su cintura, llevaba un abrigo muggle, debajo llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa de cuadros. Grezo y Maynard irían a Londres como dos muggles, mientras que Harriet y Severus tomarían otro rumbo. Antes de separarse Maynard besó a Harriet en la mejilla.

- Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees, Harriet. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa.

- Ten mucho cuidado. – Dijo Harriet y lo abrazó por última vez. Antes de seguir con el Profesor Snape, lo besó en los labios. Aquella sería una jornada larga. Severus Snape se fue por la red flu junto a Harriet, y en el próximo instante estuvieron en una sala con chimenea, era un lugar desconocido pero frente a ellos estaba Florence esperándolos ansiosamente.

- ¿Listo? – Florence avanzó hasta ellos examinándolos rápidamente con la mirada y ofreciendo un juego de llaves.

- Si. – Dijo Severus, mientras tomaba las llaves que Florence le ofrecía. Subió por unas escaleras y desapareció.

- Te llevaremos a un lugar donde estarás protegida. – Dijo Florence secamente, mientras observaba el reloj en su mano derecha. - ¿Todo bien?

- Si. – Dijo Harriet sin ganas de conversar. Los pasos de Severus Snape llamaron su atención, ahora bajaba con un nuevo traje, iba de negro pero Harriet pudo distinguir que llevaba pantalones, su cabello recogido en una coleta y en el cuello de su camisa manga larga pudo distinguir una estola, era lo que los sacerdotes muggles llevaban para distinguirse, aquello debía ser una broma y si no fuera por las circunstancias a Harriet le hubiese dado mucha risa.

- Este es el plan Potter. Nada de discusiones. En el garaje usted abordará el puesto de copiloto. Yo conduciré hasta nuestro destino final y usted permanecerá callada. Hay muchos ojos alrededor.

- ¿Iré de copiloto nada más?



- Tome esto. – Severus Snape arrojó a la pelirroja la capa invisible que pertenecía a su padre. – Su madre pensó que quizás podría necesitarlo.

- Oh, tiene sentido. – Harriet atajó la capa y la colocó alrededor de sus hombros.

- Harriet, te mantendré en la mira. Hay muchos peligros que debo vigilar no solo para ti. Debemos asegurarnos que tu padre salga con vida y que tú estés a salvo. ¿Tienes tu varita a mano?

- Si, si. – Harriet observaba como Severus Snape parecía sentir picazón de llevar aquel traje y con una seña le llamó.

- Es hora, Potter. – Dijo Severus mientras caminaba hacía una puerta desgastada, esta puerta dio a un garaje donde había un auto de vidrios oscuros y bastante discreto.

Harriet fue tras el profesor Snape quién le indicó en voz baja que abordara el puesto de copiloto y Harriet se sentó con la capa aun puesta encima. Severus abordó el puesto de piloto y cerró la puerta de Harriet y la suya. Con rapidez arrancó hacía un destino desconocido a medida que iba amaneciendo.

Grezo y Maynard iban en el subterráneo de Londres, aquella escena fue bastante triste ya que muchos muggles parecían enfermos y muy débiles, en sus caras había tristeza por la tragedia inminente y sin cura que les esperaba.

- Creo que se me ha abierto el apetito. – Dijo Grezo, ante un gruñido desaprobatorio de Maynard.

- No.

- Igual van a morir, su enfermedad no me afecta. Puedo ahorrarles el dolor de agonizar. – Dijo Grezo. – No me tomará más de 5 minutos.

- Grezo, creo que este no es el momento. – Dijo Maynard, mientras observaba que Grezo dejaba salir sus colmillos. Le dio un empujón y el tren se detuvo. Los dos salieron junto a un grupo de muggles.

- Es a tres cuadras de aquí. Es un edificio abandonado, cayó en quiebra meses atrás y hubo saqueos feos. Los humanos parecen ratas apestosas infectándose unos a otros y matándose como caníbales. Pero todos sucumben a la peste. – Dijo Grezo mientras caminaban hacía la calle subiendo las escaleras.

- Si, eso es básicamente un resumen apropiado de la condición humana en general. No es nada nuevo. Solo que la guerra lo agrava. – Dijo Maynard encogiéndose de hombros. Y el 

espectáculo fuera del subterráneo era más desesperanzador aun, niños solitarios, personas caminando lentamente y en sus rostros había un trazo de miseria. La gente parecía ir sin rumbo, unos hacían interminables colas, se agrupaban o simplemente observaban a los transeúntes. Maynard observó como un ladronzuelo le quitó el bolso a una señora, quién gritó indignada.

- Caos. Ninguna de estas pobres almas se dará cuenta si uno de ellos desaparece. – Dijo Grezo mostrando los colmillos. Maynard suspiró algo incomodo. – Maynard, sabes que somos familia y me preocupas, hijo. Eres como mí… sobrino.

- ¿En serio? – Maynard seguía caminando hasta que Grezo le hizo detenerse.

- Eres humano. Es genial supongo, pero necesito saber si puedes ser tan rápido como yo.

- Puedo transformarme a voluntad. Un momento, ¿la luz no te molesta?

- No, ya después de 100 años logras tolerar la luz. Los primeros meses fueron terribles. La luz irrita los primeros años y… a ti no te molesta la luz, ¿cierto? – Grezo miró a Maynard que se apoyaba de una pared, el negó con la cabeza.

- No, al principio un poco… ya no.

- Eres el vampiro más extraño que he conocido. Ciertamente no has olvidado tu vida humana y te has aferrado bastante a tu novia. Es admirable aunque no es algo popular entre nosotros.

- Grezo, ¿Por qué aceptaste venir a salvar al padre de Harriet?

- Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de Eileen, conocí a Harry Potter. Es un mago agradable y de amena conversación. Me trae buenos recuerdos esa época. – Dijo Grezo sin mover su rostro.

- ¿Buenos recuerdos entre humanos?…

- Es acerca de Tara Ustinov. No logramos prosperar por ser de distintos mundos. En fin, no estamos para historias románticas Romeo. Por eso siento fascinación por ti y por la pelirroja. Parecieran que estuviesen fusionados y… sintiesen devoción.

- ¿Me has traido a Londres a decirme esto?

- No. Ahora escucha, necesito que seas rápido. Tu hermana está en ese edificio diagonal, allí está Harry. Tengo un plan, tus colmillos y fuerza serán importantes.

- Soy un mago Grezo. Un hechicero. – Dijo Maynard mirando al vampiro de manera segura.



- Oh… conozco a Eileen, ella no vacilará en… atacar sin piedad.

Harriet iba callada, en todo el viaje nadie dijo nada. Algo cansada por las pocas horas que había dormido cayó dormida arrimada en su asiento y con la capa encima. Severus Snape no era muy ducho manejando, y aunque ocasionó algunas bocinas histericas y casi ocasiona un choque, logró llegar al destino final. Harriet despertó y se dio cuenta que aquel lugar era conocido por ella, era la calle de su abuela.

- ¿Es aquí?

- Si, Potter. – Dijo Snape deteniéndose en la casa de la Señora Weasley. – Ahora, procederé a salir y usted saldrá por la puerta del piloto con cuidado. Nadie debe saber que usted está aquí. Tocaré la puerta a la Señora Weasley y usted entrará. Luego, no abandonará la casa a menos que reciba una orden diferente.

- Bien. – Harriet logró salir con cuidado y estaba al lado de Snape cuando este tocó el timbre. Severus iba con la biblia en una mano y de su cuello colgaba un crucifijo. Harriet le pareció aquella escena bastante extraña y luego descubrió a su abuela sorprendida.

- ¿Profesor Snape?

- Padre, para usted. Tengo una entrega para usted. _Que Dios la bendiga_. – Dijo Severus mientras Harriet pasaba dentro de la casa sin que su abuela se diera cuenta.

- ¿De qué habla usted?

- Debo irme. Adiós. – Dijo Severus Snape asumiendo que Harriet ya estaba adentro y volvió al auto y se fue con toda la calma del mundo. Molly no pudo dejar de observar al profesor Snape pensando si se habría vuelto loco. Al cerrar la puerta, observó el rostro de interrogación de Rowen y Ginny. En ese instante Harriet apareció en medio de la sala, se quitó la capa invisible.

- Dios Santo. – Dijo Molly exclamando. – Mi niña, estás aquí.

- Abuela, espero ser bienvenida. – Harriet sonrió hacía ella dándose cuenta lo mucho que le agradaba verla. Ginny reaccionó ante aquellas palabras.

- Con razón, la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre había desaparecido y no tenía idea donde la había puesto. Y algo en mi corazón sabía que pronto volverías a mí. El Profesor Snape te ha traído.

- Así es. – Dijo Harriet. – De hecho ayer nos vimos, pero fuiste desmemorizada. Así que se te debe haber olvidado todo lo que hablamos…



- Fue idea mía. Que afortunados somos de que el Profesor Snape te haya protegido y ocultado. La Orden del Fénix se ha transformado en un nido de víboras. – Dijo Ginny con decepción. –

- ¿Nido de víboras? – Harriet lo dijo con suspicacia. – Más respeto a las serpientes, ¿Por qué no una jauría de leones hambrientos? Es un término más adecuado. La mitad son egresados de Gryffindor.

- Oh, es un decir… Harriet. Así que debí haberte contado sobre el trato de intercambiar a Harry contigo.- Ginny parecía afligida y se acercó a acariciar a su hija. – Se siente como que hace poco he estado cerca de ti.

- Si, estar aquí es mi decisión. – Dijo Harriet. – Maynard tomará mi lugar.

- ¿Maynard Snape? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

- Madre, no lo recuerdas… - Harriet suspiró. Su abuela las invitó a sentarse en la cocina. Harriet abordó con cuidado la silla cerca de la mesa redonda con un mantel.

- ¿Ocurre algo? Tu rostro parece preocupado. ¿Qué hay sobre Maynard Snape? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Estoy embarazada. – Dijo Harriet en un tono amable. Las caras de quienes ocupaban la cocina se contorsionaban en muecas muy distintas. Rowen miraba con desagrado, Ginny con incredulidad y Molly se llevaba las manos al rostro.

- Es imposible. – Dijo Ginny mirando a su hija. Mientras Molly lloraba ahora, Rowen no dijo una palabra.

- Tengo dos meses de gestación y es un varón. – Dijo Harriet apoyando su rostro en sus manos que descansaban en la mesa. – Si, parece imposible, pero es la verdad.

- ¿Cómo ha podido ser? – Molly no dejaba de llorar. Mientras Rowen miraba con rostro de desagrado.

- Abuela, tu tuviste siete hijos. Sabes de donde vienen los bebes. – Dijo Harriet suspirando evitando ver el rostro de Rowen quién se ponía de color rojo.

- Oh… esto es… maravilloso pero… - Ginny quería buscar las palabras adecuadas.

- Es un desastre. Un mal momento, lo sé. Lo dijiste ayer mamá. – Dijo Harriet manteniendo la calma.

- ¿Quién ha sido Harriet? ¿Fueron los chicos de Slytherin que te drogaron? – Rowen habló por fin con rabia en su voz



- ¡Rowen! – Harriet miraba con irritación.

- Los voy a matar, esos desgraciados… nunca pensé que en verdad hubiese sucedido algo. – Dijo Rowen escupiendo saliva. – Dos meses, ¿dos meses? ¿Sabes que evento magno coincide con la gestación de tu embarazo? ¿O es que no recuerdas?

- ¿De qué hablan? – Ginny no entendía al igual que Molly.

- Mamá, ¿Recuerdas la fiesta en casa Becca Stevens? Bien, varios alumnos de Slytherin la drogaron con un coctel de pociones. Ella casi no recuerda nada y creo que…

- ¿Crees que? Tú te fuiste y nos dejaste. No sabes nada porque no estuviste allí Rowen James. – Dijo Harriet interrumpiendo a su hermano. – Si, esa noche fatídica fue que cometí mi crimen.

- Harriet, ¿Por qué jamás nos dijiste? – Molly miraba admirada y decepcionada. - ¿Ellos abusaron de ti?

- No, no y no. No pasó nada. Ellos me drogaron y pretendían abusar de mí. – Harriet parecía exasperada y le esperaba explicarse.

- Quiero saber el nombre de esos chicos ya mismo. – Ginny parecía molesta ahora.

- ¿Podrían dejarme terminar? Bien, Hillary y Cassie se dieron cuenta de lo que ellos pretendían y yo no estaba lúcida para oponerme. Así que ellas eran dos chicas, bueno eran tres porque Ted también supo y la única forma de salvarme fue buscar a Maynard. El llegó justo a tiempo y logró sacarme de allí. Paul Riley, Jacob Grey, Ferdinand Greengrass y Terry Dwayne resultaron gravemente heridos ya que Maynard les dio una paliza.

- ¿Terry Dwayne no es el chico que quedó en silla de ruedas luego de una fiesta desastrosa?

- Si, debe ser él. – Dijo Harriet con vergüenza. – Ellos intentaron atacar a Maynard para llevar a cabo su fechoría, pero él les dio un pequeño susto.

- Oh Dios… pero si ellos no… te hicieron nada. ¿Por qué estás embarazada entonces? ¿Quién fue el causante de…?

- Maynard. – Dijo Harriet intentando no ruborizarse tanto.

- Oh… el fue quién abusó de ti, ¿entonces? – Rowen parecía más ácido que nunca.

- No, no… nadie abusó de mí. Todo lo que pasó, todo lo que hice fue con mi consentimiento. ¿Está claro? – Harriet tenía un tono de aflicción en su voz.



- ¿Estás segura? Seguro quieres justificar al idiota de Snape, quién no desaprovecharía una oportunidad de poner sus sucias manos encima. No entiendo como Hillary y Ted permitieron que te quedaras a solas con él – Dijo Rowen de forma recriminativa.

- Disculpa, déjame terminar de hablar. En vista de mi situación todos me llevaron hasta la casa de Snape y… él me hizo vomitar todo lo que había bebido y me dio el antídoto, ya saben es bueno en pociones. Solo recuerdo haber despertado en su cama, el me ayudó a reanimarme con un poco de agua en mi rostro. El me salvó.

- Oh vaya, Harriet La Row. ¿Y tuviste que pagarle el favor acostándote con él? – Rowen miraba furioso ahora y Harriet levantó su cabeza y sin decir nada miró a su hermano que retrocedió y cayó hacía de bruces debido a una fuerza invisible.

- Cállate Rowen James. – Dijo Harriet furiosa.

- No tienes que explicarnos. Me alegra que no haya sido algo forzado. – Ginny lo dijo con un tono neutral y evocando amabilidad.

- Harriet… es desagradable. Maynard era novio de Kelly "Obsesiva" Owens en ese momento. ¡Qué bajo caíste!

- No tan bajo como acostarte con la chica de la cual tu primo y mejor amigo Ted ha estado enamorado desde tercer año. Oh y luego hacerte la víctima. – Dijo Harriet con acidez, a lo que Ginny y Molly miraron.

- Basta… - Rowen parecía herido con aquellas palabras.

- ¿Por qué mejor no cierras el pico tu? – Harriet parecía irritada. – No eres el defensor de mi honor o nada. Has hecho cosas peores y todas las he oído de boca de otras personas.

- Chicos por favor… no peleen. No es el momento. Su padre está en problemas y… debemos estar unidos.

- Papá está en problemas por Harriet. Siempre fuiste la especial. – Dijo Rowen con tono de resentimiento. – Cuando papá regrese se va a sentir decepcionado de su muñequita de porcelana. Yo podré haber hecho muchas cosas, pero no seré el responsable por haber unido mi sangre con un Snape. Buena suerte con eso.

- Oh gracias Rowen. – Dijo Harriet irritada.

- Chicos, es suficiente. Rowen sube a tu habitación de inmediato. – Molly dijo aquello en tono autoritario. Harriet suspiró y sin pensar en tomar su varita se sirvió un vaso de agua en la distancia, el vaso voló hasta la mesa y ella lo tomó con irritación.

- Harriet, ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer magia sin varita?



- Desde hace un buen tiempo… es una larga historia. – Harriet suspiró fastidiada. Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Molly sonreía por lo bajo.

- ¿Maynard Snape? – Mollly parecía sorprendida pero optimista.

- Si, el mismo…

- ¿Ya él lo sabe? – Ginny miró a su hija de manera comprensiva

- Si, toda su familia también. – Dijo Harriet pensando en Maynard, ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Volvería pronto? Ella no sabía que responderse.

- Así que nunca dejaste de amarlo. – Molly miraba a su nieta sabiamente.

- Si abuelita, es imposible dejar de sentirme _así_ por él. – Dijo Harriet como si sintiera un alivio al revelar su mayor secreto.

- ¿Dónde está él? – Giiny preguntó.

- Tomando mi lugar, ha ido a enfrentar a los captores de papá. Va a tratar de salvarlo, me prometió que volvería pronto. – Dijo Harriet ante la mirada de comprensión de Ginny.

- Oh, ese chico va a enfrentar a…

- Es un vampiro. Él sabrá arreglárselas, el me prometió que volvería. – Dijo Harriet intentando convencerse a ella misma. Su madre acarició su cabello y su abuela cerró sus ojos.

- Estoy feliz porque te has regenerado por completo… traer a un hijo al mundo, es el derecho de toda mujer. Nadie te arrebatará tu don nunca más. – Dijo Molly sabiamente a lo que Harriet sonrió levemente, su mente estaba a la espera de recibir noticias y no sería fácil esperar el regreso de Maynard.

Harry abría sus ojos asustados, otra noche escalofriante había pasado y una sensación de adormecimiento se apoderaba de sus piernas y brazos. El sudor recorría su rostro y estaba atado mágicamente a una cama. No podía ver claramente ya que sus gafas estaban el piso, sentía las ratas caminar en el piso. Escuchó un ruido en el techo, el ducto del aire se movía y la rejilla cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

- ¿Quién es? – Dijo Harry intentando moverse sin éxito.

-Shh, mago tonto. Cállate. – Grezo cayó en pie y Maynard siguió con un poco menos de gracias que el vampiro experto. Sacó la varita y comenzó a desatar a Harry.



- Debo admitir que esto fue pan comido. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo mientras Harry se liberaba de sus ataduras, aun temeroso.

- Un encuentro familiar. – La voz de Eileen retumbó en los oídos de todos los presentes y con un paso ceremonioso y seductor se acercó a la puerta, caminando elegantemente sin perder el estilo. – Que bellos recuerdos. Grezo, el vampiro traidor. Maynard, mi adorable hermanito menor. Harry, es nuestra familia hay lazos que jamás se pueden romper.

- Eileen… veo que te has mantenido ocupada. – Dijo Maynard haciéndola frente, era más alto que ella, pero no parecía intimidada.

- ¿Pensabas llevar a Harry a pasear? Pedí a Harriet a cambio, tú no eres Harriet…

- Vas a tener que enviarme al infierno para tener a Harriet. Eileen. – Maynard le enseñó los colmillos.

- Malos modales. – Dijo Eileen y las ventanas quedaron completamente selladas. Por la puerta aparecieron varios soldados del ejército NEGRO. – Sabía que no debía confiarme y que ganaría tu terquedad hermano. ¿Por qué te aferras a ella? Sus días están contados, tarde o temprano tendrá que enfrentar su destino…

- No creo en destinos impuestos. No me importa lo que tú creas, lo daré todo por ella y si debo acabarte en el intermedio, no dudaré en hacerlo. – Eileen dio un paso atrás, y atacó a Maynard.

- _Expeliarmu_s. – Gritó Eileen potentemente, Maynard se quitó del camino a tiempo, sus reflejos habían mejorado. El ejercito NEGRO avanzó hacía Grezo y este los esquivó por poco. Maynard pasó al lado de Harry y le entregó su propia varita.

- ¿Qué harás tu? – Harry estaba agachado algo aturdido con la varita en su mano.

- Viejo, yo puedo hacer magia sin varita. – Dijo Maynard esquivando otro de los rayos de Eileen. Harry intentó desarmar a Eileen pero esta le devolvió el rayo, el pudo correr a tiempo.

Grezo era demasiado rápido para los soldados que no podían detenerlo con magia, uno de ellos fue atacado accidentalmente por sus compañeros mientras Grezo desgarraba uno de sus brazos. La sangre se esparció en el suelo y Grezo lo dejó ir, sus colmillos parecían cuchillas metálicas y su sonrisa macabra era cada vez más clara en su rostro. Eileen hizo retroceder a su hermano y lo mantuvo bajo control, pero sin aviso ninguno Maynard logró vencer el hechizo que lo mantenía cautivo y saltó salvajemente sobre Eileen haciendo que cayera el suelo y haciendo que la habitación retumbara.

- No serías capaz de hacerle daño a tu querida hermana. Somos la misma sangre. – Dijo Eileen con voz de suplica. – Deja que Harriet venga a mí y todo estará bien, lo prometo.



- Lo siento. – Maynard sacudió a su hermana golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo. – Me cuesta creer en promesas de asesinos. No soy tan débil, Eileen… podría descuartizarte y sacarte los ojos.

- Soy tu hermana…

- No me importa si eres mi madre, no tengo compasión de ti. – Maynard aprisionaba el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos y nuevos refuerzos se escuchaban subir por las escaleras hasta aquel lugar. Grezo había logrado subir a Harry por el ducto y Maynard destrozó la varita de Eileen antes de huir por el ducto de aire. Eileen estaba moelsta y despeinada, su rostro sangraba un poco y los soldados siguieron el rastro.

Al llegar a la azotea, Maynard miró a Grezo y a Harry con frialdad, los dos vampiros evaluaban la situación. Los soldados pronto los alcanzarían y los rastrearían fácilmente.

- Señor Potter, por favor váyase. – Dijo Maynard escuchando como se acercaban. Grezo se preparó para el ataque.

- ¿Es esto un sueño? Aun escucho _su_ voz dentro de mi cabeza… - Harry miraba entristecido.

- Harry, desaparece de aquí. Tu mujer y tu familia te esperan. – Dijo Grezo en un gruñido. Harry tomó la varita una vez más la empuñó y desapareció para siempre. Los Soldados llegaban armados y dispuestos a luchar. Eileen apareció entre ellos sin dejarse vencer.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – Grezo llamó a Maynard, pero Eileen lanzó un rayo paralizante en Maynard y este perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de más de 10 pisos hacía la calle. Grezo se deslizo entre las paredes y fue tras el chico que estaba seriamente herido. Eileen apareció junto a él rápidamente

- No ha terminado Maynard. Es apenas el comienzo del final. Ella será mía… tarde o temprano. – Dijo Eileen apuntándole con la varita. – Muy en el fondo, siento aprecio por ti, a pesar que siempre fuiste el preferido. Apártate antes que termines en el inframundo. Si no te apartas te llevarán y no habrá vuelta atrás.

Maynard sentía como su cuerpo estaba seriamente dañado pero también sentía como se regeneraba poco a poco con dificultad.

- Se lo que piensas, vas a desfigurarme la cara apenas seas fuerte. Pero deberías escucharme. – Eileen susurraba junto al oído de su hermano, quién con un brazo la lanzó al piso.

- Veo que tampoco necesitas varita para hacer magia. – Dijo Maynard con el rostro ensangrentado.



- Somos únicos, ¿no lo crees? – Eileen sonreía sádicamente. – _Crucio_

Maynard se sacudía de dolor mientras Eileen sonreía y desaparecía, Grezo llegó hasta su lado y ayudó a levantarse al chico que le dolía todo su cuerpo. Juntos desaparecieron entre las sombras, Maynard estaba muy débil. Harry había logrado huir y estaba ya lejos del alcance de los Neomortífagos.

- No te veo muy bien… - Dijo Grezo en el subterráneo mientras Maynard intentaba levantarse por su cuenta, tenía algunos huesos quebrados. – Necesitas sangre humana, te hará fuerte.

- No…

- No seas ridículo Maynard. Tardarás más en sanar, quizás días… los cazadores de vampiros pueden venir tras de nosotros. – Dijo Grezo con una nota de inquietud.

- Pensé que los cazadores solo trabajaban para el ministerio.

- Si, es así… el Ministerio, gran parte del ministerio es controlado por ellos. – Dijo Grezo gruñendo. A su alrededor una niña buscaba que comer en la basura y Grezo posó su mirada en ella.

- Grezo, ella no… es una vida inocente.

- Va a morir pronto. Está infectada con el virus. – Dijo Grezo mientras Maynard le costaba moverse, podía sentir el hueco hondo en su pecho, los pulmones estaban perforados. – Es la manera de salvarte, ellos pueden venir y acabarte. Si no aceptas, te dejaré aquí…

- Grezo, debe haber otra forma… - Maynard sentía que el dolor se extendía cada vez más. – Debo regenerarme.

- Solo con sangre humana, en este momento estás agonizando… tu padre se va a molestar si se entera que te dejé aquí.

- No quiero matar a gente inocente… - Maynard sentía sus huesos flojos, aquel dolor era indescriptible. Y su mente solo podía recordar el aroma y la presencia de Harriet, a quién pensaría no volver a ver más… a quién veía alejarse cada vez más. Al niño que nunca vería nacer…

- Sálvate, no seas débil. Sálvate.

- Dolor… mucho dolor. – Maynard cerraba sus ojos tosiendo su propia sangre. Nunca se imaginó algo así y Grezo tenía razón, se iba sintiendo más débil, sentía que solo podría impulsarse una vez más. Se levantó del piso y caminó con dificultad, estaba a punto de caerse y dejarse vencer.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lia Du Black:** El drama semanal llega a otro punto el día de hoy. Harriet va a estar en casa de su abuela y supongo que nadie se esperaría algo así. Ella va a esperar que todo pase. Maynard arriesgando su cuello por su suegrito, ya los muchachos no son como antes. Jejeje. Harry va a tener más problemas ahora que ha sido liberado, digamos que quedarán heridas y quizás el embarazo de su hija no sea un problema tan grande (¿o sí?) Un beso.

**Kathy Prince:** Gracias, gracias. El motivo de mi matrimonio no es ningún embarazo inoportuno jajaja. Apenas tengo 21 años. Bueno, tiempo para la historia siempre he de conseguir ya que es algo que disfruto hacer más allá del resto de mi ajetreada agenda. Y bueno, con respecto a la historia, la reacción de Rowen es solo el comienzo de lo que será con Harry. Jajaja, pobre Harry Potter, no la tiene nada fácil. Florence no ha estado ausente, ha estado super ocupada con la dirección del departamento de misterios (como Marie L' Obiello), pero ha permanecido vigilante. Ya he elegido el nombre del niño, pero será una sorpresa (eso sí, nada de combinaciones extrañas a lo J.K. Rowling). Saludos.


	50. El Secreto

Hola a todos, he regresado luego de una semana de locura. Ya tuve mi matrimonio civil el viernes y ese fue el motivo por el cual no pude actualizar la semana pasada, pero ya hoy pude organizar todo con respecto a la historia y pude actualizar como debía. Este capítulo me tenía cabezona y hoy logré algo que me gustara. Espero que la sigan pasando bien, saludos cordiales.

**Capítulo 50. El Secreto.**

Maynard caminaba y el dolor era fuerte, ¿por qué no había sido más rápido? Eileen lo había tomado desprevenido y la caída lo había lastimado sumado a las maldiciones imperdonables. Había perdido sangre y estaba atrapado entre convertirse una bestia insaciable o agonizar como un humano cualquiera. No podía coordinar su mente, y su vida pasaba frente a él. No había magia, no había fortaleza, algunos muggles se horrorizaban al verle, debía estar seriamente lastimado.

Grezo caminó hasta su lado y Maynard cayó una vez más al suelo sintiendo su cuerpo siendo aun lastimado por artes oscuras, por eso la sonrisa de triunfo de Eileen, aun no había terminado. Desde donde ella estuviera estaba causándole este dolor, sin poder recuperarse y sin coordinar un pensamiento coherente.

- Tú hermana, es tu hermana…. – Dijo Grezo a lo que Maynard cerró sus ojos asintiendo, intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer. La niña descalza caminaba entre las columnas y bailaba con gracia, su vestido sucio se distinguía a pocos metros.

- No puedo…

- ¡Maynard! Debes alimentarte, debes ser fuerte para vencer su magia y hacerte inmune a sus maldiciones. – Grezo señalaba a la niña quién aun no se daba cuenta de sus posibles aprehensores. Mientras Maynard luchaba por no sucumbir a su sed, a su debilidad y al dolor.

- No puedo… no soy un asesino. No soy un monstruo. – Maynard logró aclarar su mente lo suficiente como para decidir no convertirse en un depredador en aquel instante. Grezo lo levantó y lo empujó hasta acorralarlo contra un muro.

- Escucha bien, no seas un chico estúpido… no eres un asesino. Y lamentablemente desde que mi padre Nosferatu tomó tu vida eres un apestoso monstruo como todos nosotros, pero no podemos hacer nada. – Maynard cerraba sus ojos en dolor mientras Grezo lo golpeaba contra el muro. Los muggles corrían lejos ante aquella escena. La niña sin darse cuenta seguía distraída caminando buscando algo de comer.

- No… no quiero….

- Es lo que eres ahora. Y no puedes dejarte vencer. – Grezo lo arrojó lejos y Maynard cayó al suelo sintiéndose peor que nunca, la niña estaba a su alcance. Tenía fuerza suficiente para saltar una vez más sobre ella y en menos de un minuto se habría recuperado. El tiempo era oro, porque cada segundo que pasaba era peor que el anterior. Arrastrándose vacilaba hasta que se levantó, era cuestión de sobrevivir. 

La niña presintió su acercamiento y volteó a verle, algo asustada se quedó inmóvil ante el chico. Maynard se abalanzó sobre ella y la niña lo miró asustada y Maynard se detestaba por la agonía y cobrar una vida inocente.

- Señor, usted no se encuentra bien… está sangrando. – La niña estaba paralizada y su boca parecía rígida. Maynard sentía el veneno quemándole, sus colmillos llenos de veneno mortal y se decidió a hacerlo rápido para evitar sufrimiento en aquella criatura. Fue en menos de un segundo….

_I found the poison under my skin  
Creeping in slowly feeding everything  
I feel so close yet so far away  
Staring at life this prison of sheltering  
It's killing me..._

El abrió sus ojos a medida que se acercaba a su presa y descubrió a unos ojos verdes llenos de miedo, eran esmeraldas y brillantes, ante tal estímulo el joven vampiro se detuvo con dolor y a pocos centímetros del rostro inocente de ojos verdes que lo miraba con miedo, tuvo que contener una vez más el dolor pero este ya no importaba porque aquellos hermosos ojos verdes eran una advertencia y un recuerdo.

_I wanna break free from these walls and say  
goodbye to the feelings that I've known before  
I try to fight back the urge to hideaway  
and let it, let it, let it open my eyes  
to the other side_

Harriet, ella había vuelto a su mente una vez más y ella era su nueva fortaleza, lo único que lo separaba de ser un monstruo y seguir siendo un humano al menos en su mente. Se retiró y respiró profundamente sintiéndose incapaz de acabar con aquella criatura. La niña no guardaba ningún parecido con su amada Harriet, pero sus ojos verdes eran una advertencia y una señal inequívoca. Tenía que decidir entre lo correcto y lo fácil. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos angustiados sabiendo que Harriet estaba lejos de él, pero podía sentirla una vez más. Sintió ese deseo repentino de voltear y así lo hizo.

- ¡Dame todo! – Gritaba un hombre apuntando a una mujer con un artefacto metálico. Maynard los vio en una fracción de segundo y se dio cuenta que aquello era incorrecto. Un pensamiento se desbordaba por su mente. El hombre golpeó a la mujer arrancando de sus brazos su cartera y dándose a la fuga. La mujer gritaba angustiada y Maynard miró a Grezo por última vez quién miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Maynard? ¿Qué haces?



- Esto es lo que soy. – Maynard lo dijo bajo pero claramente y en tres segundos dio sus últimos esfuerzos por alcanzar a su nueva presa. El hombre que huía cayó al piso estrepitosamente, disparó su arma contra el chico, pero Maynard con sus ojos rabiosos clavaba sus colmillos en su cuello y con todas sus fuerzas estrujó a aquel hombre entre sus manos. Los gritos de horror causaban revuelo en la estación del subterráneo ya casi vacía. Maynard sintió como aquella sangre extraña entraba en su sistema, el hombre dejó de oponerse cuando Maynard Snape lo aplastó contra un muro. La sangre corría como fuego por su garganta, era extraña la sensación mientras sentía que se liberaba de su propia prisión. El dolor cesaba y las artes oscuras de Eileen dejaban de surtir efecto, era fuerte ahora. Se regeneraba y lo sabía, lo podía percibir.

Grezo sonreía mientras observaba a la niña junto a la mujer que había sido robada. La niña preguntaba a la señora si se encontraba bien mientras la mujer lloraba angustiada. Pasaron algunos segundos y frente a ellas apareció aquella alta figura, sus ojos que anteriormente habían sido rojos ahora eran grises y fríos, tenía manchas de sangre sobre su ropa pero no mostraba signos de haber estado lastimado. En su mano pálida guindaba un bolso ensangrentado.

- Creo que esto es de usted. – Dijo Maynard indiferente a lo que la niña lo reconoció.

- Usted, usted se ve mejor. – Dijo la niña. – Ha salvado a esta señora.

- Gracias joven. – Dijo la mujer secando sus lágrimas y con horror se dio cuenta de la sangre en su bolso.

- Ese señor que robó a la señora fue quién mató a mi mamá. – Dijo la niña con su voz chillona e infantil. Maynard miró a la niña cuyo cabello era tan negro como el de él.

- Hay demasiados rateros en Londres en estos días. – Dijo la mujer tomando el tren que llegaba. La gente que se bajaba a la estación observaba la sangre en el suelo. Era el momento de irse y antes de voltearse hasta Grezo, Maynard miró una vez más a la niña.

- Gracias. – Dijo Maynard agachándose hasta su altura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me hiciste recordar algo muy importante para mí. ¿Tienes hambre? – Maynard sonrió a la niña quién no parecía tener tanto miedo como antes.

- Si. Mucha. – Dijo la pequeña jugando con sus manos. Maynard extendió sus brazos, pero ella retrocedió desconfiada aún.

- No te haré daño, te llevaré a comer. – Dijo Maynard ante la expresión de viveza de aquella niña. Poco a poco cedió ante el joven Snape y la tomó entre sus brazos, era liviana y frágil, estaba en los huesos. Grezo a pocos metros lo miró de manera interrogativa.

- ¿Qué es esto?



- Le debo un favor a la pequeña. – Dijo Maynard con la niña en brazos. Maynard se limpió un poco al usar la ducha de un motel cercano, mientras Grezo cuidaba a la niña en un restaurante cercano. Maynard sonrió al darse cuenta del rostro de molestia de Grezo al ser de niñero de una pequeña desconocida. El chico tomó asiento al lado de Grezo y frente a la pequeña quién comía en silencio.

- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Es delicioso. – Dijo la niña sin mirarle y llenando su boca de otro bocado. Eran panqueques con bastante mermelada.

- Quiero más. – La niña había terminado su plato.

- Ya es el tercero. – Dijo Grezo haciendo una seña a la mesera. Maynard estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Tienes algún nombre? – Preguntó Maynard por cortesía. La niña terminó de tragar su alimento mientras asentía.

- Nell. – Dijo la chiquilla jugando nuevamente con sus manos.

- Ah, Nell… yo soy Maynard y él es mi "tío", se llama Grezo. – Dijo Maynard señalando a Grezo quién miraba distraído hacía la calle a través de la ventana.

- Mi padre se llamaba Maynard también. – Dijo la pequeña. – Murió por la enfermedad esa rara. Mi mamá y yo tuvimos que cuidarnos, íbamos a casa de mi tía Helga para refugiarnos pero ese hombre que robó a la señora mató a mi madre una noche.

- ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

- Mucho tiempo. Quedé sola… - La niña se quedó en blanco, algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. – Mamá me llevaría a donde Tia Helga para que yo jugara junto a mi prima Noelle.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Con quién? – Maynard sintió que el nombre que ella acababa de pronunciar era bastante familiar.

- Noelle, mi prima Noelle. – Dijo la pequeña recibiendo un nuevo plato de panqueques.

- ¿Dónde están tu Tía Helga y Noelle? – Maynard parecía ahora interesado.

- Lejos de aquí. Íbamos a hacer un largo viaje. – Dijo la niña. Grezo miró a la pequeña con interés también.

- Su padre murió debido a la epidemia y su madre no estaba enferma. Ella parece sana a pesar de su falta de peso. – Dijo Grezo susurrándole a Maynard. – No hay explicación al porque aun no esté padeciendo la enfermedad de los muggles.

- ¿Crees que sea bruja?



- Va a ser difícil saberlo. – Dijo Grezo observando como Nell comía con gusto su cuarto plato y bebía su soda. Maynard sabía que aquello no podía ser casualidad.

- Ella es lo que he estado buscando. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa.

- Maynard no te ofendas, pero pensé que estabas seguro de que amabas a Harriet Potter. Además esta niña no debe llegar a los 6 años, no debe ser muy ético ni siquiera entre humanos. – Dijo Grezo con suspicacia a lo que Maynard desvió su mirada al vampiro.

- No, se trata de… Harriet ha tenido sueños premonitorios con una niña llamada Noelle. Podría ser la misma…

- Hijo, deben de haber miles de niñas llamadas Noelle en todo el Reino Unido. – Dijo Grezo levantándose de la mesa.

- Debo averiguarlo. He llegado a pensar que no existen las coincidencias. – Dijo Maynard observando a la niña de piel tostada.

Mientras que en casa de la Señora Weasley oscurecía ahora. Harriet no pudo dejar de pensar en Maynard todo ese largo día. Cercano a la noche sin recibir ninguna noticia escuchó un sonido en la chimenea de casa de su abuela. Alguien había llegado y al bajar las escaleras vio un rostro desconcertado detrás de unas gafas redondas. En ese instante un par de ojos verdes la observaban.

- ¡Papá! – Harriet sonrió y lo alcanzó. Harry aún confuso enfocó la vista en su hija, la abrazó tan pronto llegó a sus brazos y podía sentir que seguía siendo igual de menuda que siempre.

- Harriet… No sabía donde… - Harry parecía frustrado. – No sabía dónde ir. No sé que ha sido de mi vida, pensé que los perdería a todos y….

- ¿Cómo fue todo?

- El hijo de Snape y Grezo, ellos me rescataron. Tuve que irme, ellos se quedaron y no vinieron tras mí. El hijo de Snape me dio su varita. – Dijo Harry confundido y besando la frente de su hija, mostrándole la varita de Maynard y Harriet sintió un vuelco al corazón, era la misma varita de Maynard, era como una parte de él.

- ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Están bien? – Harriet parecía ligeramente histérica y Harry no sabía que decir.

- No lo sé. No sé que ha sido de ellos. Los dejé atrás hace un tiempo, podría decir que son horas. – Dijo Harry. Ginny y Molly habían llegado a la sala y gritaron de emoción al ver a Harry regresar sano y salvo. Ginny abrazó a su esposo mientras Molly sonreía a su nieta. Rowen fue el siguiente de abrazar a su padre. Josh caminaba y se abrazaba de una pierna de Harriet.



- Harry, amor. Estás bien. – Dijo Ginny besándolo en todo el rostro muy contenta. Harry abrazaba a su amada Ginny, pero Harriet vio en su mirada algo siniestro y oscuro. Molly recibió a Harry a quién consideraba como un hijo.

- Toma un baño y te serviremos comida. Debes tener hambre, luego podremos hablar. – Dijo Molly señalándole las escaleras. Pero la mirada de Harry se desvió hasta Harriet y el pequeño que estaba en su pierna.

- ¿Es él? – Harry preguntaba curioso.

- Josh, el bebé que adoptamos. Nunca lo lograste conocer por tu problema con la cárcel en América. – Ginny tomó al bebé en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta Harry quién sin explicación retrocedió.

- Hijo de esa mujer con Malfoy. – Harry parecía revivir todo el dolor, con gesto de cansancio subió escaleras arriba a tomar un baño. Ginny quedó sorprendida ante el cambio de Harry.

- Puedo oler problemas. – Dijo Rowen afilando sus ojos castaños hacía Harriet quién lo ignoró, luego subió a su habitación. No había nuevas noticias y a pesar de que el Profesor Snape no era santo de su devoción hubiese deseado su visita para informarle que Maynard estaba bien y que pronto estarían juntos. Quizás Florence podría enviarle una lechuza, pero no sería seguro. No le quedaba de otra que esperar. Ver a su padre le había causado alivio, pero en su corazón aún había tribulaciones por la ausencia de Maynard. Cerró sus ojos y relajó su cuerpo, se abrigó bien y pronto cayó dormida en un sueño sin pesadillas.

Pero para Florence las cosas eran un poco diferentes, en su oficina como jefe del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia recibía su último reporte. Severus Snape entró en su despacho sin mostrar una sonrisa o gesto descifrable.

- Acabo de hablar con Grezo por la Red Flu. – Dijo Severus tomando asiento.

- ¿Cómo ha salido todo? – Preguntó Florence con su rubia apariencia que detestaba. Ahora vestía un poco más discreto y con abrigos ya que el invierno comenzaba a sentirse. Severus tomó asiento frente a ella.

- Potter logró escapar y Maynard fue gravemente herido, pero se recuperó notablemente al beber de un muggle. – Dijo Severus con algo de incomodidad.

- Oh no, yo esperaba que este momento nunca llegara…

- No podemos hacer nada al respecto. Además debes sentirte orgullosa, el muggle era un asesino y ladrón. Aunque me preocupa que ahora Maynard vaya cobrando la sangre de todos los criminales de Londres, creo que él sabe que eso fue circunstancial. No fue un asesinato desde su punto de vista, necesitaba alimentarse.



- ¿Quién lo hirió así?

- Eileen, las artes oscuras y la pérdida de sangre causaron su estado de gravedad. – Dijo Severus apoyando su brazo en el escritorio. Florence había asegurado la puerta y su cabello volvía a ser negro azabache, su rostro pálido y sus ojos grises.

- No me sorprende, entonces. – Dijo Florence con alivio de que su hijo estuviera bien.

- Maynard no volverá por ahora. Al parece estar obsesionado con una niña que encontró en el subterráneo. Dice estar en la búsqueda de una tal Noelle y esa niña podría llevarlo a ella. Tengo trabajo averiguando sobre Nell Knight y toda su familia, al parecer es huérfana y es inmune al virus que los muggles padecen. – Dijo Severus.

- Interesante, creo que está bien. – Dijo Florence colocándose sus gafas para leer y anotando. Severus la observó una vez más. – Avisaré a Harriet para que no se preocupe.

- No creo que haga falta, Florence. No sabía que necesitaras gafas para leer. – Dijo Severus observándola con sus ojos negros.

- Si, últimamente sí. Mi vista está fallando algo, es algo normal para personas que ya no son tan jóvenes, ¿no crees? – Florence sonreía quitándose una vez las gafas de su rostro.

- ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

- Estoy envejeciendo, lentamente pero estoy envejeciendo. – Florence sonreía como si aquello fuese una buena noticia. – Espero no oxidarme tan pronto.

- ¿Crees que la magia que te impedía envejecer ha sido rota?

- No del todo. Creo que se está comenzando a disipar. Magia antigua, tan sabia como siempre. Algo enorme debe acercarse ya que siento que las cosas están cambiando. Nuestra única misión, Severus, es proteger al hijo que Harriet y Maynard van a tener pronto.

Harriet despertó aquella mañana más descansada, bajó las escaleras y encontró a su familia reunida en el desayuno. Todos permanecían en silencio mientras Harry miraba a su hija con interés.

- Harriet, princesa. Ha despertado mi dormilona favorita. Tu hermano dice que debemos hablar. ¿Por qué no te sientas? – Harriet se disculpó cinco segundos para ir al baño, sus nauseas matutinas no mejoraban con los días que pasaban. Al regresar a la mesa y tomar asiento, se sintió mejor, su abuela había preparado huevos mágicos con rebanadas de pan con ajonjolí.

- ¿Por qué sufres nauseas Harriet? ¿Estás bien?



- Sí, estoy bien. No estoy enferma, puedes preguntarle a mamá. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo débilmente a Ginny quién miraba su plato. Rowen miraba expectante mientras Molly le servía jugo a Harriet.

- Entonces ¿qué debes decirme? – Harry miró a la joven, mientras ella miraba con odio a Rowen y suspiraba. Era el momento de decirle y frente a su madre y abuela sería más seguro que a solas. Ellas iban a apoyarla a pesar de todo.

- Es algo muy importante. – Dijo Harriet suspirando. – Papá estoy embarazada y voy a quedarme con el bebé.

- ¿Embarazada? – Harry miró a su hija confuso, internalizó sus palabras mientras la observaba.

- Si, así como lo oyes. Sé que parece imposible, pero ya tengo dos meses. – Harriet observaba a su abuela sonriéndole mientras su madre distante seguía mirando el suelo.

- Si tú me lo dices te creo. – Harry suspiró y evaluó a su hija. Puedo comprobar que había aumentado de peso desde las fotos que había visto en la cárcel de ella.

- Bien. – Dijo Harriet tranquila esbozando una sonrisa.

- Cariño, pero tengo algo de curiosidad… ¿Quién es el padre? – Harry presintió el ambiente tenso en el comedor. Harriet lo miró desafiante y sin perder la tranquilidad.

- Maynard Snape. – Dijo Harriet sin avergonzarse. Harry miró escéptico y con algo de repugnancia.

- Ah… Así que eso es lo que haces mientras tu padre está en la cárcel. Te acuestas con ese chico sin pensar en las consecuencias, a menos que estuviese planificado esto. – Dijo Harry con algo de enojo asomándose en su rostro. – No pensé que tu capricho con ese chico llegara a lejos, pero veo que si…

- Yo me haré cargo de mi capricho.

- Si, lo harás. – Dijo Harry severamente. – Vaya, es una ironía que luego de no poder tener hijos ocurra el milagro con ese…

- Cuidado con lo que dices de él, el te rescató a pesar de que yo le dije que no tenía que hacerlo. – Dijo Harriet seriamente.

- Me siento extraño, como si mi vida y mi familia se ahogaran en medio del mar. – Dijo Harry con decepción. – Harriet, toda mi vida te consideré más madura que tu hermano pero este incidente me demuestra que estás lejos aún de ser adulta y que no has pensado las cosas con tu cabeza, pareces una chica hormonal sin criterio. Me siento decepcionado de que hayas terminado de esta forma.

- ¿Terminar de esta forma? Papá, voy a tener un hijo y aunque no haya sido planificado no es un hecho nefasto, es mi hijo y tu sangre.



- No, no lo es… es un Snape. Ya verás que si lo será y nada tendrá que ver con nosotros. – Dijo Harry. – En lo que a mí respecta no quiero volver a ver a ninguno de los Snape el resto de mi vida.

- ¿No tengo criterio? ¿Qué clase de criterio crees tener al rechazar a Josh por ser hijo de Eileen pero aun así es inocente? ¿Criterio? Es algo que tus amigos de la Orden de la Fénix no tienen.

- Harriet, baja la voz…

- Harry James, no seas estúpido. – Dijo Ginny alzando la voz con lágrimas en los ojos. – No le hables así a nuestra hija…

- Ginny, ella se lo ha buscado. Ahora tendrá que verles la cara a esos Slytherin el resto de su vida. No la acompañaré.

- No es un pesar ver a Maynard, porque le amo. No es mi problema el odio entre el abuelo James y tú contra el Profesor Snape. Ojala nunca hubieses salido de la cárcel. – Harriet se levantó molesta.

- ¿Ahora le das la espalda a tu familia? – Harry miraba furioso. – Mira lo que han hecho ellos de ti. Mi hija jamás habría contestado de esa forma a su padre.

- Mi padre me hubiese apoyado en todo lo que necesitara sin juzgarme. – Dijo Harriet mirándolo una vez más.

- Silencio Harriet. – Dijo Harry en un tono autoritario y con rabia. – Mientras estés bajo mi techo no quiero verte con esa sanguijuela.

- Que lástima que esta sea la casa de mi abuela, tus reglas no valen aquí. – Dijo Harriet valientemente. – Además Maynard no ha regresado aún y si lo hace no podrás hacer nada para impedirme verlo.

Harriet sentía que su pulso se aceleraba y su corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. No le había importado defender a Maynard de su padre. Aquello había sido demasiado, jamás imaginó que su padre pudiera ser tan severo y rencoroso. Harry se levantó de la mesa enojado, y su madre fue tras él. Harriet pudo escuchar algunos gritos en medio de la discusión.

- Espero que estés feliz, toda esta crisis familiar es por tu culpa. – Dijo Rowen de manera odiosa.

- ¿Sabes algo Rowen? Si volviera al pasado, lo volvería a hacer. – Dijo Harriet desafiándolo. – No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho o dejado de hacer.

- Mi padre se siente decepcionado. Tú crees que esto es un juego.

- No, Rowen. No es un juego, no veo porque habría de estar feliz con todo esto. ¿Quisieras cambiar de lugar conmigo? Si pudiera hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho. Habrías sido un mejor protagonista y disfrutarías de la atención de todas las revistas amarillistas. – Harriet estaba a punto de colapsar y su abuela se atravesó.



- Harriet, cálmate por favor. El bebé necesita tranquilidad. – Molly consolaba a su nieta quién parecía estar algo molesta, los vidrios se empañaron por la lluvia fuerte que comenzaba a caer en todo el vecindario. – Todo estará bien, por favor cálmate.

- Abuela… estoy muy triste. – Dijo Harriet por debajo.

Aquella semana fue bastante lenta y triste para Harriet, apenas se hablaba con su padre Harry que pasaba todo el día fuera. Ginny había optado por dormir en la habitación con su madre y Josh. En la habitación de Rowen dormían él y Harry. Harriet tenía el ático para ella sola y podía agradecerlo, ya que al menos estando sola se podía olvidar de los problemas a su alrededor. Podía escuchar las conversaciones de sus padres con ayuda de algunos de los sortilegios de sus tíos Fred y George.

Harriet escuchaba una voz susurrante debajo del ático y extendió una de las orejas extensibles para escuchar mejor y pudo entender la voz de sus padres en un tono bastante tenso.

- Harry, no me has dicho aun… ¿Qué ocurrió mientras estuviste secuestrado? – Ginny parecía presentir algo malo. Harry permanecía en silencio.

- No importa. Ya ha pasado.

- Harry, no… - Ginny parecía angustiada. – No puedes ni decirme, mírate, tiemblas como una hoja. Por favor, dime… necesitamos saberlo todo.

- No quieres saberlo. – Dijo Harry con pesar. – Estoy pagando los errores de toda mi vida. Necesito ser perdonado.

- Harry, dime que ocurrió…

- Ginevra, por favor no le digas a los niños. – Dijo Harry con la voz temblorosa bajando su tono aún más. Harriet prestó más atención a la conversación, algo importante iba a ser revelado.

- No lo haré, por favor dime de qué se trata… - Ginny lo decía suavemente.

- Todo comenzó hace muchos años atrás. – Dijo Harry tratando de mantener la calma. – Cuando ganamos la liga de Quidditch. Ron y yo íbamos a celebrar a tomarnos unas cervezas. Eso fue hace 6 años y los niños habían comenzado su segundo año en Hogwarts.

- Si, lo recuerdo bien… - Ginny mantenía la calma junto a su marido.

- Luego de las nueve, Ron tuvo que irse porque surgió una pequeña situación en el ministerio que requería su presencia. Y terminé pagando la cuenta yo. Estuve un tiempo más y reconocí en la entrada del lugar a la hija de Snape, a Eileen. Conversamos un rato y brindamos, hablamos de muchas cosas y ella me recordó aquella vez que nos encontramos en el cementerio. Era una niña y Rowen y Harriet eran recién nacidos. Ella admitió sentir admiración por mí… luego bebí una última copa y recuerdo todo borrosamente.



- ¿Ella te hizo algo? ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? – Ginny parecía preocupada y Harry no dijo nada respecto a ello.

- _Amortentia_, Ginevra. Ella me dio _amortentia_. Estuve tan avergonzado de lo ocurrido, pedí sus explicaciones y Eileen solo me dijo que quería seguir viéndome y que me llevaría sorpresas.

Harriet no volvió a escuchar a su madre decir otra palabra. Un frío se coló por sus huesos.

- Yo… no se que estaba pensando. – Dijo Harry angustiado casi llorando. – Eileen dijo que tenía pruebas para involucrarme en un escándalo. Nos seguíamos viendo y siempre con completa discreción, ella solo se desnudaba frente a mí y yo cumplía mi parte, era un trato sin palabras. Ella desapareció por completo cuando abandonó su casa y se alineó con Malfoy. Pensé que todo quedaría en nada hasta que apareció el año pasado el último día que estuve aquí en Londres. Eileen confesó haberte causado el aborto del bebé que nunca nació, la muerte de Myriad y Greg fueron su obra. Dijo que tenía un regalo para mi… yo pensé que no volvería a pasar y ella estaba sobre mí. No me había dado _amortentia_ esta vez y yo no me oponía, tenía miedo pero aun así la tenía entre mis brazos. Hay algo que… no sabes aun…

- ¿Eras amante de la mujer que destrozó a nuestra familia y hay algo aun que no se? – Ginny lo decía con su voz temblorosa, estaba a punto de estallar. - ¿Por qué no disparas de una vez?

- Eileen me dijo que tenía todo preparado y que aceleraría todo porque en Diciembre sacrificaría a sus cuatro hijos, que ya habían nacido tres y aquella noche concebiríamos al cuarto, que lo haría crecer rápido como otro experimento más. Algo salió mal, porque el cuarto hijo fue un squib y no servía para el ritual. Necesitaban parte de mi sangre ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque los hijos muertos de Malfoy y Eileen eran todos rubios y Josh tiene el cabello negro como yo?

- Harry, es imposible… las pruebas hechas por el ministerio señalaban que Josh es hijo de Malfoy y Eileen. Marie L'Obiello vio esas pruebas de paternidad – Ginny parecía lógica y negándose a creer.

- Ginevra, algunos magos claves en el ministerio trabajan para Malfoy. Estamos rodeados y ellos ya ganaron, hace tiempo. – Dijo Harry. - Las pruebas de Josh fueron falsificadas y engañaron al departamento de misterios, al menos Flor… Marie L' Obiello fue engañada. Josh es hijo mío…

Harriet escuchó un cristal romperse en el suelo, su madre no dijo ninguna palabra pero podía escuchar su llanto por lo bajo. Harry suspiraba algo desesperado.

- No era mi intención que te enteraras así… Eileen me dijo toda la verdad sobre Josh, que era en realidad nuestro hijo y que lo infiltraría en nuestra familia para demostrarme que ella podía lograr lo que quisiera. No me pude detener, grité para que se detuviera pero fue inevitable… - Harry parecía angustiado mientras sabía que le rompía el corazón a Ginny. – Cuando regresé a casa me di cuenta que había huido de ella, pero ella sigue aquí atormentándome y que fue un error no decirte todo. Cuando vi a Josh, supe que ella tenía razón…



- ¿Atormentándote? – Ginny tenía la voz débil y su llanto hundía sus palabras. – La primera noche que volviste te escuché gemir su nombre mientras dormías, intenté ignorarlo pero ahora no puedo más, porque cuando dices Eileen, se a que te refieres… ¿Tu amante?

- Ginny, nunca hubiese querido hacerte daño.

- Debiste haberlo pensado hace 6 años. – Ginny lo decía con amargura.

- Ginny, por favor…

- Las últimas veces, ¿te acostaste con ella por voluntad propia? Responde – Ginny decía aquello con rabia.

- Si, pero no es lo que tú crees… ella me ha embrujado y ha puesto una maldición en mi. Mi cuerpo la sigue deseando y aparece en mi mente… pero no la amo. Ginny, no podría amarla si te amo tanto a ti.

- ¿Con que doble moral acusas a tu hija de no tener criterio cuando tú has hecho cosas peores? Nunca me lo dijiste, ¿Por qué?

- Gin, he visto todo el horror… ese niño que adoptamos es una aberración. No es tu hijo y fue un error. Su parecido con los Snape me perturba de sobremanera.

- Es inocente, sin importar quiénes son sus padres o para que fue creado. – Dijo Ginny gritando desesperada.

- No quiero verle, tengo escalofríos al verle. Esos genes son fuertes y letales, el hijo de Harriet será uno de ellos también. Otra prueba de que Eileen sigue vigilándonos y somos parte de sus planes.

- Harry, esa mujer no te secuestró… solo te tomó prestado para divertirse sexualmente contigo y pidiendo a cambio a Harriet. ¿Puedes entender el grado de decepción que siento hacía ti?

- No, Ginny… jamás habría permitido que la cambiaran por mí. Le pedí que me dejara ir y jugó con mis recuerdos de Myriad y Greg. Me ha hecho sentir culpable de todo esto… No puedo borrar su rostro…

- Mañana voy a irme a donde Ron y Hermione, por favor… quiero que busques otro lugar para quedarte que no sea en casa de mi madre. Me das asco. – Ginny lo decía intentando no perder el control. – No quiero verte.

- No, amor. Debemos estar unidos… ella me advirtió que si la desobedecía causaría nuestra ruptura. Yo…

- ¿Unidos? Ni siquiera confiaste en mi, tu propia esposa. No puedo perdonarte que hicieras todo lo que hiciste más aun con la mujer que asesinó a tres de tus hijos. – Ginny cerró la puerta y Harry quedó lamentándose a solas. Harriet con un frío todo el cuerpo secó sus lágrimas, se sentía sucia y confundida.



Todo lo que una vez creyó ya no existía, su familia perfecta se caía a pedazos y todo era una farsa. Odiaba a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, por guardarle tal secreto y por haberla hecho sentir culpable por la muerte de sus hermanos. Podía sentir impotencia y a la vez lástima por el pobre Josh, la criatura inocente entre ellos. Algo el aliviaba, después de todo ellos si eran familia… eran medio hermanos. Entre lágrimas de decepción y sollozos al extrañar a Maynard, pasó un buen rato antes de que Harriet cayera dormida. Se lamentaba haberse enterado del peor secreto retorcido de su familia.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que la pesadilla en la que se había transformado su vida la desorientaba y desarticulaba cada valor que conocía, dentro de ella el resentimiento hacía su padre crecía y las ansias de que Maynard regresara a su lado se hacían más fuertes.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Morgan A. Riddle: **He podido actualizar por fin y la verdad es que tremendo rollo que cargan todos y el final se acerca cada vez más. Martha tiene sus matices y a veces da lástima pero sabe recuperarse y darnos fastidio. Despues de todo Martha es una chica que todo lo consigue a punta de su familia. Rowen a veces se pasa de pesado y Harry, ni decirte el porqué le trauma todo esto. Saludos.

**Kathy Prince:** Esta vez no fui tan temprana con la actualización, pero la verdad escribir se me hizo difícil este fin de semana (recién casada y poniendo cosas en orden). Harry seguro sigue sin darte lástima y la verdad es que tremendos riñones que tiene. Las cosas no serán tan simples en la familia Potter, ya que al desmoronarse como la típica familia perfecta comienzan los tropiezos. Maynard se puso muy mal porque Eileen (quién ya lo venía estudiando desde hace tiempo) usó en él artes oscuras y al perder mucha sangre pierde su fortaleza (ella no escogió al azar paralizarlo, lo hizo para evitar que el respondiera al ataque y que no pudiera evitar la caída dolorosa), la única forma de librarse de esto era bebiendo sangre humana (es por eso que los vampiros se regeneran tan rápido) y la situación de Maynard no es parecida a las de los demás vampiros, con eso de ser medio hibrido. La niñita es clave.


	51. El Gato y el Ratón

Justo a tiempo para otro magnifico capítulo. Sin más adelantos les dejo esto. Saludos a todos y feliz semana.

**Capitulo 51. El Gato y el Ratón**

La casa de los Snape parecía gozar de tranquilidad aquella noche, la fuerte lluvia afuera de la casa, las luces tenues, la música y unos cuantos tragos habían relajado un poco al profesor Snape quién debía lidiar con más malas noticias. Los profesores de Hogwarts habían decidido no volver a abrir el colegio y mucho habían presentado la renuncia, no era seguro operar el colegio en condiciones así. Con tiempo libre habría podido trabajar para ayudar a Florence en la dirección del departamento de misterios y aquella noche su mejor ayuda estaba concentrada en complacer a su esposa.

Totalmente complacido besaba a su mujer y disfrutaba de los placeres carnales aprovechando aquella noche intima. No había cambiado en nada, aun recordaba la primera que vez que la había tenído hace tantas décadas atrás cuando ellos apenas tenían 15 años y solo se habían dejado llevar por aquella pasión que solo tenía cabida en secreto. Severus acariciaba el cabello azabache de Florence y la besaba sin detenerse, mientras que ella jugaba sobre su pecho con sus manos. Al parecer no habría vuelta atrás.

De repente el timbre de la casa sonó y Florence se detuvo, Severus algo irritado se hizo a un lado mientras Florence volvía a escuchar el timbre sonar.

- ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? – Florence a medio vestir observó el rostro frustrado de su marido.

- ¿Importa? Sea lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana. – Dijo Severus con voz algo intranquila.

- Voy a revisar. – Florence se vistió y Severus en silencio con su pijama puesta avanzó más rápido que ella. Escuchando el timbre otra vez maldijo por debajo a quién estuviese en la puerta interrumpiendo su noche especial con su esposa. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta la entre abrió con la varita lista y para su sorpresa y rabia, no encontró a nadie. Antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe escuchó un susurro.

- Profesor Snape, no cierre la puerta… necesito hablar con Florence. – Dijo una voz en medio de la nada. Severus atento parecía haber descubierto de donde provenía la voz.

- ¿Potter? – Severus dijo por lo bajo.

- Es una emergencia… por favor. – Harriet hablaba velozmente y algo angustiada.

- Tome mi hombro y entre. – Severus salió un poco y se mojó un poco por la lluvia que había afuera, sintió que lo empujaban y lo sujetaban, entró a la casa y al cerrar la puerta descubrió a Harriet quitándose la capa de invisibilidad.

- ¿Se puede saber porque usted abandonó su casa sin mi permiso? – Severus parecía enojado.

- No podía hacer nada… - Harriet parecía haber llorado hace poco y Severus intentó ignorar esto. – Es urgente.



- ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente que debe interrumpir a medianoche en una casa de familia? – Severus preguntó con sorna y escuchó los pasos de Florence bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Severus? ¿Todo está bien? – Florence estaba al pie de las escaleras y Harriet la observó ansiosa, tenía que decirle lo que había escuchado momentos atrás.

- Es Potter, ha venido a visitarnos. – Dijo Severus Snape con fastidio a su mujer quién observaba aquella escena.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo Harriet? – Florence avanzó hasta la pelirroja quién parecía bien aunque algo perturbada.

- Si, muchas cosas… necesito que me digas la verdad de todo lo que sabes. – Harriet parecía desesperada.

- ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?

- No, deben estar durmiendo o peleando, no me importa. – Harriet parecía histérica.

- Bien, vamos a la cocina, necesitas tomar algo para relajarte, estás a punto de colapsar y creo que la lluvia afuera lo prueba. – Florence tomó la capa de Harriet y la guindó en un perchero.

- Bien, creo que tomaré un baño con agua fría… en vista de que el drama de los Potter se ha apoderado de nuevo de mi casa. – Dijo Severus subiendo fastidiado escaleras arriba.

- ¿Interrumpí algo? – Harriet parecía preocupada ahora. Florence la calmó y la sujetó por el hombro.

- No te preocupes, Severus estará bien. – Florence no quiso mostrara importancia y dirigió a la chica a la cocina. Harriet tomó asiento y recordó vagamente su última incursión en aquella cocina hace casi tres meses atrás bajo el efecto de una poción que la había dopado, Maynard la había tratado de salvar de aquel envenenamiento y atontamiento. Ahora Florence preparaba una infusión de buen aspecto y olor para que Harriet se sintiera mejor.

- Lo siento, se que ha sido apresurado… pero… - Harriet intentaba disculparse.

- No te preocupes. Cuando yo estuve embarazada de Maynard muchas veces hice salir a Severus a medianoche a buscarme cosas para comer o cumplir mis caprichos. – Dijo Florence con tranquilidad tomando asiento frente a la chica y sirviendo con su varita aquella deliciosa infusión.

- Mi familia se ha venido abajo desde que mi padre volvió de Londres. – Dijo Harriet y ante la mirada escéptica de Florence añadió rápidamente. – No, no se trata de problemas familiares. Creo que mis padres se van a separar. No es eso lo que quiero comentarte es que…

- Calma, toma aire y organiza tus ideas. – Florence le ofreció azúcar mientras probaba el primer sorbo de la taza. Harriet suspiró frustrada y buscaba la manera de decir todo lo que sabía.



- Mi padre no quiere ver a Josh, dice que es una aberración ¿Estás segura que el padre de Josh es Malfoy? – Harriet parecía albergar esperanza.

- Si, Dollmer me mostró los resultados, yo misma los busqué luego de que se realizaran. Los tres niños asesinados igualmente.

- Bueno… mi mamá quería saber que sucedió mientras estuvo secuestrado y mi padre se había rehusado a contarle. – Harriet casi lloraba mientras tomaba algunos sorbos con impaciencia. Florence podía percibir la tensión en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque pasaron cosas horribles. Cosas que hacen avergonzar a mi padre. Mi padre admitió que hace seis años tuvo un pequeño romance. Con tu hija Florence, Eileen ha estado teniendo relaciones con mi padre desde hace un tiempo y se distanciaron cuando mis hermanos murieron. – Harriet lo decía con rabia y resentimiento. – Dime que sabes de esto…

- ¿Cómo? – Florence abrió sus ojos grises con sorpresa. – Debes estar bromeando… Tu padre… No sé nada sobre esto. Harriet, ¿Estás segura?

Harriet respiró hondo y contó la misma historia que su padre había contado a su madre momentos atrás y Florence miraba extrañada algo incomoda también.

- ¿Harry te dijo eso? – Florence no podía creerlo.

- No, lo escuché decirlo a mi madre. Ella se enojó tanto que no le dijo nada. – Harriet parecía tener un dolor de cabeza severo.

- ¿Espías a tus padres? Vaya, me sorprendes en verdad niña. – Dijo Florence sonriendo y levantando la mirada hacía la puerta de la cocina donde estaba Severus escuchando en silencio.

- Potter, Potter… ¿Su padre se ha vuelto loco o…?

- Mi padre va a irse de la casa, mi madre le ha pedido que se vaya de nuestro lado. En este momento siento que no hay nada de cariño hacía mi padre, me siento perdida. – Harriet estaba angustiada. – No puedo creer que mi padre nos haya engañado todo este tiempo. Es imposible que mi padre haya hecho esto…

- Nos han engañado a todos, Harry nos ha ocultado muchas cosas. Cosa que no me extrañaría de Eileen. – Dijo Florence

- ¿Por qué? – Harriet no entendía.

- Eileen es hija de dos buenos espías y ex mortífagos. ¿No crees que haya podido aprender a engañar a su propia familia también?



- Maldita sea con esa chica. – Severus se quejaba sirviéndose infusión en una taza también.

- Podemos comprobar si es cierto lo que dices de Josh. Aun estoy sorprendida. Si Harry nos ha guardado toda esa información, es algo grave. – Florence suspiró. - ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Por miedo? ¿Por…?

- Y estaba secuestrado, mientras yo estaba angustiada junto a mi madre preocupada por que Maynard fuese a rescatarle, el estaba en la cama con ella. – Harriet dejaba salir lágrimas. – Me siento decepcionada…

- Puedo entender. – Dijo Florence por lo bajo. – Creo que por hoy no podemos hacer más nada. Hoy me llegó la nueva edición de "Corazón de Bruja" y quizás querrías leerla.

- No quiero leer amarillismo ni revistas sobre el corazón. – Bufó Harriet.

- Hay algo que no entiendo… si es hijo de su padre, ¿Por qué considera al pequeño una aberración?

- Le avergüenza el hecho que mi madre lo esté criando. Josh es el producto del engaño, de una pasión prohibida. – Harriet bajó la mirada y suspiró.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – Florence le ofreció amablemente.

- No, no quiero volver a entrar a ese lugar. – Harriet parecía enojada aún. Severus con rostro serio miró a su esposa.

- Bien, supongo que podemos acomodarte aquí. En la habitación de Maynard por esta noche. Mañana hablaré con tu madre. No te preocupes. – Dijo Florence comprensiva ignorando la mirada asesina de Severus. Harriet levantó su mirada y observó a Severus hablando por lo bajo con Florence, ambos parecían consternados. Tras varias palabras Florence le hizo una seña para enviarla a una habitación que ella bien conocía. Al abrir la puerta Florence, Harriet podía percibir el aroma del chico que había habitado allí, todo había comenzando hace dos meses allí, en esa misma habitación y en esa misma cama. Como cambiaban las cosas rápidamente por un solo instante.

Harriet cayó en la cama sin pensar y algo aliviada cerró sus ojos, varias lágrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras se aferraba en la oscuridad al aroma que las sabanas tenían, el mismo aroma que Maynard tenía y tanto la aliviaba. Con su ilusión se olvidaba de todo el horror que estaba allá afuera, la traición, el dolor y como su familia se quebraba en pedazos.

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there_

_say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black_

* * *

Maynard caminaba en el camino estrecho junto a Grezo quién parecía algo irritado con los primeros rayos del sol. La noche anterior había sido útil para buscar información sobre la familia de Nell. La pequeña se había quedado en un hogar para niños huérfanos, aunque Maynard prometió volver cuando no fuese tan inseguro llevarla con él y Nell se despidió con cariño de los dos, en tan pocos días se había encariñado con los dos vampiros. Maynard recordaba lo ocurrido en días pasado y se vio interrumpido por la voz de Grezo.

- Siento tener que hacer esto. Pero debo regresar a Rumania. No podré seguir a tu lado con esta misión. – Dijo Grezo a modo de despedida. – Has mejorado bastante, ya no razonas tanto como humano y eso me alegra. Puedes defenderte solo.

- ¿Problemas? – Maynard se detuvo en medio de la calle.

- No tanto. Mi padre me ha enviado a buscar a algunos vampiros que han de venir a nuestro hogar. Están al sur, presumo que alimentándose en un pueblo de muggles. – Grezo se explicaba brevemente.

- Bien. – Maynard estrechó su mano y Grezo dio un paso en frente estrechando su mano también. – Supongo que nos veremos después. Tengo suficiente sobre la familia de Nell y quizás pueda encontrarlo revisando algunos registros.

- ¿Por qué tienes la convicción de que es ella?

- Nada es coincidencia. – Dijo Maynard.

- ¿Qué esperas encontrar en Noelle la chica de los sueños de Harriet? – Grezo no entendía muy bien sus motivaciones.

- Respuestas, algo debe haber… muchos caminos nos llevan a ella. El futuro, el pasado, las visiones de Harriet, el castillo blanco. No lo sé, supongo que es un rompecabezas que debemos unir.

- Nos vemos, no quiero perder el rastro de Mileslava. – Dijo Grezo con una sonrisa cómplice desapareciendo entre las sombras. Maynard caminó unas cuadras, pensando todo lo que sabía. La pequeña Nell llevaba por nombre completo Nell Ulia Knight. Cada dia se agradecía por no haberla asesinado, aunque le causaba inquietud pensar en la vida que había cobrado. Miró su rostro en un reflejo y casi no pudo reconocerse, ¿sería verdad lo que Grezo había dicho? ¿Estaría razonando menos como un mago y más como vampiro? Lamentaba haber perdido su varita ya que ahora dependía de sus instintos vampíricos o de la magia que lograra hacer sin varita. Llegó a un Motel alejado en la carretera y entró a la habitación que había alquilado hace días atrás.

Había pasado toda la noche afuera y esperaba encontrar más respuestas. Estaba a varias horas de Londres, y en aquel pueblo las cosas corrían lentamente. Little Hover era un buen lugar para dejar a Nell, habían muchos magos alrededor y estos se encargaban de proteger el pueblo de la epidemia. Los casos de enfermedad eran esporádicos aunque se había multiplicado desde hace varios meses. Aquella sería la última noche que Maynard pasara allí ya que prefería volver con Harriet y cersiorarse que estuviera bien. Varias veces tuvo el impulso de escribirle una lechuza, pero aquello la habría puesto en riesgo más aun si seguía oculta. No podía comunicarse directamente con nadie sin arriesgar a dar su posición y esa sensación de ser perseguido de guerra la incomodaba. No podía arriesgarse ya que él se había prometido estar al lado de Harriet. Ahora los primeros días de Noviembre le recordaban los cambios que habían sucedido en su vida durante el último año.

Había admitido estar enamorado, había entregado su cuerpo y posteriormente su alma a Harriet Potter, había encontrado en ella alivio a muchas limitaciones. Había muerto también, por decisión propia. Había preferido morir y convertirse en vampiro que dejar que Harriet le pasara algo. Ser vampiro tenía sus ventajas, era rápido y más fuerte que muchos hombres juntos, lo malo era sentir esa urgencia por beber sangre y cuidar de no lastimar a los demás humanos.

Su corazón se había detenido, pero cuando Harriet estaba cerca volvía a latir ya que solo su presencia ayudaba a que volviese a recobrar algunas características humanas. Ella lo sanaba. Veía los documentos sin leerlos en realidad, seguía pensando en su vida. Como habría disfrutado de cada beso, cada caricia, su aliento y tenerla entre sus brazos. La había perdido, pero de alguna forma ella había vuelto, la había seducido en su habitación y ahora los dos esperaban un niño.

- Debo volver. – Dijo Maynard dándose cuenta que ya era de noche. Salió de la habitación y emprendió su camino por la carretera para tomar transporte hacía Londres, debía caminar quince minutos hasta la parada del Bus. Un mago como él debía usar medios muggles si no quería llamar la atención. Mientras caminaba entre las calles que se comenzaban a agrupar pasó junto al cementerio. Escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

- Ayuda, necesito ayuda. – Dijo aquella dulce voz que hizo a Maynard detenerse. Vio una pequeña lámpara en medio del camposanto y con curiosidad se sintió atraído a caminar hasta la luz. El cementerio del pueblo limitaba con un bosque y no era muy extenso. De repente sintió como su mente aturdida por la voz melodiosa de aquella chica lo hipnotizaba. Maynard avanzó algunos metros y llegó hasta la luz sin encontrar a nadie. Aunque sigilosamente, escuchó unos pasos y al voltear su mente se aturdió mucho más.

- Forastero… ¿podrías ayudarme? Creo que una sombra me sigue. – Era una chica de alrededor 16 años, con un vestido no apto para el frío. Parecía perdida y asustada, pero entre ese semblante Maynard vio el brillo inusual de sus ojos, eran amarillos y su cabello negro bajaba con gracia, su piel reflejaba la luna que brillaba en el firmamento.

- ¿Una sombra?



- Por favor. – Aquella criatura se movía con gracia como si flotara y se sujetó a Maynard, aun hipnotizado sintió su piel fría y algo de mareos. Aquella chica era una de las chicas más hermosas que pudiera recordar, su mirada lo atrapaba y Harriet había quedado en el olvido. La chica sonreía y sus dientes brillaban.

La chica sujetó su ropa firmemente y lo acercó hasta ella, Maynard sin responder ante la extraña actitud de la chica sintió como sus labios se fusionaron con los de la chica y su mente seguía abrumada por aquella criatura fascinante.

Pero en varios segundos sintió un tropiezo al piso y la encantadora chica se había transformado en una bestia peligrosa con largos colmillos y ojos escarlatas, ella lo mordió y él dio un grito de dolor empujándola a un lado. Maynard había despertado y estaba listo para defenderse.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – La chica volvía a levantarse extrañada. Sus ojos volvían a ser amarillos, su encanto era mayor que nunca pero Maynard no había vuelto a caer.

- Creo que te equivocaste de persona. – Dijo Maynard enseñando sus colmillos de manera amenazante.

- Oh, lo siento. Pensé que eras humano… te oí venir y vi bondad en tu corazón, vi amor y también vi valentía… un humano ingenuo cualquiera.

- Soy humano, bueno… fui humano. Soy un hibrido vampiro. – Dijo Maynard sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

- Maynard Snape, oh… pensé que conocerte será algo más extraordinario. Casi te confundo con mi cena.

- ¿De dónde me conoces? ¿Quién eres?

- Que mal educada soy. – La chica bajó sus defensas y extendió sus delicadas manos. – Mileslava Rumianova, clan Rumianova.

- ¿Mileslava? Creo que escuché a Grezo hablar de ti…

- Oh sí, he venido a verle pero veo que ya se ha ido. Me dio sed, así que decidí tomar una vida humana antes de volver. – Dijo Mileslava moviéndose con gracia en el cementerio. - ¿Qué hace un vampiro como tú solo en medio de la noche?

- Camino a Londres. Creo que tomaré un bus. – Dijo Maynard dándole la espalda y regresando al camino, pero la chica sin hacer ruido lo alcanzó hasta rodearlo.

- Pero apenas acabas de conocerme. – Mileslava sonreía intentando seducir a Maynard, sujetó los bordes de su camisa y aspiró su aroma.

- Mitad humano, mitad vampiro… hueles delicioso. ¿Tus labios serán tan divinos como parecen? – Mileslava se abalanzó sobre Maynard y él se quito de su camino justo a tiempo.



- Voy apurado, si no te importa…

- Bien, ayúdame a buscar algo de beber. – Dijo Mileslava lamiendo sus labios.

- ¿Por qué tanta sed?

- Necesito fuerza para ir a Rumania, mi viaje desde Ucrania no ha servido para sorprender a Grezo. Siempre se escapa de mis manos, pero la próxima vez no será así. – Mileslava sonreía para si misma y cerraba sus ojos recordando algo con mucho placer.

- No soy partidario de asesinar humanos. – Dijo Maynard. – Solo bebo de animales.

- Que aburrido eres. – Dijo Mileslava rodeándolo nuevamente y envolviéndolo con su esencia. - ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacías en este pueblo?

- Una misión, dejaba a una niña en un hogar para huérfanos. – Dijo Maynard.

- Si que eres único Maynard, una niña sin padres y has preferido dejarla vivir. – Dijo Mileslava negando con la cabeza. – Cuando pasen dos siglos quizás desistas de ello. ¿Para que regresas a Londres?

- Mi casa está allá, mi familia me espera. – Dijo Maynard secamente. - ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

- No te angusties Maynard. Solo soy curiosa, pero lo justo es que me preguntes cualquier cosa. Mi clan y el tuyo han sido aliados durante siglos.

- No pertenezco a ningún clan. – Dijo Maynard algo obstinado.

- ¿Bromeas? Eres del clan de Nosferatu de Rumanía. Cuando no hueles a humano, tienes una dulce esencia a ellos. Algo parecida la de Grezo.

- Tengo una pregunta… ¿Para que buscas a Grezo?

- Para recordar viejos tiempos y para cumplir una misión, estamos negociando unirnos a una guerra. Algunos clanes en Italia y de Finlandia han decidido aliarse con ese mago extraño llamado Malfoy. Nosferatu quiere convencernos a todos que lo mejor es no tomar un lado ya que los humanos deben resolver ellos sus problemas. – Mileslava parecía concentrada en sus ideas hasta que miró nuevamente los ojos de Maynard y sonrió juguetonamente.

- Una orgía de sangre, quiero una orgía de sangre. – Dijo Mileslava acariciando el cabello de Maynard. - ¿Querrías participar?

- No, gracias… - Maynard retrocedió una vez más.

- ¿Entonces hacerlo sobre aquella tumba? – Preguntó Mileslava sonriente mientras señalaba una tumba que se alzaba sobre el césped.

- ¿Hacer qué?



- No te hagas el tonto. Lo único que podemos hacer como los humanos pero mil veces mejor. Tu y yo juntos, fusionados en uno solo. – Dijo Mileslava sacudiendo su cabello que emanaba un aroma irresistible.

- No, creo que mejor no. – Dijo Maynard queriendo irse. – Tengo una novia que me espera.

- Oh… fidelidad. Hay pocos como tu entre los nuestros. – Dijo Mileslava ligeramente decepcionada. Maynard ya había tomado camino dirección fuera del cementerio cuando la chica habló nuevamente. - ¿Si te pudiera llevar al Castillo Blanco que buscas tampoco aceptarías mi oferta?

Maynard se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que busco ese castillo?

- Grezo me contó. – Dijo Mileslava coquetamente. – Lo dijo la última noche antes de buscarte en Londres. Quizás yo podría ser de ayuda, pero tendrás que complacerme.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo… no pienso volver a fallarle a Harriet.

- Tu novia, pareces devoto a ella. ¿Es humana o es vampiro?

- Bruja humana. – Dijo Maynard suspirando mientras recordaba a su chica. Mileslava tuvo un momento de vacilación.

- Ojalá… ojalá pudieras mirarme y besarme cinco segundos la manera que la miras y besas a ella. ¿Sería mucho pedir? – Mileslava bajo su tono de voz.

- ¿Por qué quieres tenerme de cualquier forma?

- Porque nunca me había sentido tan viva desde hace trescientos años que mi padrastro me arrastró hacía el rio para terminar de asesinarme. El dolor era tan fuerte, y la pasión también lo es, la pasión que nubla mis sentidos perfeccionados y te invita a unirte a mi esta noche. Los vampiros nos cruzamos frecuentemente, yacemos un par de horas y luego tomamos nuestros rumbos respectivos. Es estar solo ya que todos los que una vez conociste han sido olvidados y han muerto, cuando no estás en guerra o bebiendo sangre, la noche te hace recordar que estás solo y que no hay otra opción que seguir solo.

La chica suspiró al final y se sentó en una de las tumbas. Maynard se apoyó en la tumba frente a ella y la observó extrañamente.

- No importa a cuantos humanos logre seducir metiéndome en sus sueños, justo como las demás Succubus, nunca logro llenar este vacío y cuando todos saben quién soy, huyen de mí. De mi sed de sangre, de mi soledad… como criatura de la noche. Ayúdame a entender porque debo estar sola, sin nadie que me ame…



_I am alone here in darkness  
I embrace the night  
Staring up at the sky  
I can't help wonder why  
Nobody is there to love me  
Cause what I am a creature of the night  
I've never seen the light_

_Please help me understand  
Why I have to be all alone  
Why can't somebody love me?  
Please come and set me free_

- ¿Porque huiste Harriet? – Ginny terminaba de empacar a la mañana siguiente.

- Tenía que hacerlo, no podía estar ni un segundo más aquí. – Dijo Harriet tras haber regresado el día anterior por recomendaciones de Florence. Rowen cuidaba de Josh algo malhumorado. Harry había abandonado la casa de la Señora Weasley temprano la mañana anterior.

- No vuelvas a dejarme, ¿has oído? Pensé que te había ocurrido lo peor. – Dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos. – La angustia que sentí al descubrir tu cama vacia.

- Lo escuché todo. – Dijo Harriet callando la voz de su madre. – Todo lo que papá te dijo aquella noche.

- Oh Harriet, lo siento… pero no puedes huir cada vez que sientas que el mundo se te viene encima. – Dijo Ginny firmemente.

- Necesitaba hablar con… Marie L'Obiello. – Dijo Harriet encogiendo los hombros. Su madre terminó de empacar y se dirigió a la cocina. Rowen se acercó a ella con paso sigiloso.

- ¿Qué está pasando Harriet? ¿Por qué papá y mamá se separan? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Ahora te dignas a hablarme? – Harriet se mostraba aun ofendida.

- Tú sabes algo y quiero saberlo. Debes contármelo. – Dijo Rowen con voz autoritaria. Harriet suspiró.

- Papá ha tenido una amante estos años, lo confesó hace dos días. – Dijo Harriet.

- Oh… – Rowen parecía sorprendido. - ¿Una amante? Pero…

- Una mujer hace seis años lo engañó con Amortentia, pero algo pasó que voluntariamente aceptó seguir viéndose con ella, hasta que ella se salió de control. – Dijo Harriet con mucho cuidado.



- ¿Se salió de control?

- Abre los ojos Rowen, es la misma mujer que causó mis heridas, la misma mujer que asesinó a Myriad y Greg. La misma mujer que causó que nuestra madre perdiera el bebé que esperaba. Y mi padre lo supo todo este tiempo sin decirnos nada. – Dijo Harriet con rencor. Rowen parecía molesto ahora.

- ¿La hija del Profesor Snape? ¿Papá ha estado viéndose con ella? – Rowen estaba rojo de la furia, mientras que Josh sentado y algo asustado observaba a sus hermanos mayores. – Dime que es mentira… dime que es una broma.

- No es una broma. Mamá no quiere ver a papá por lo que hizo. Eileen fue quién secuestró a papá días atrás, nos matábamos la cabeza y hasta se planteaban entregarme a mi mientras él…

- No digas más, Harriet. – Rowen temblaba de la rabia y Harriet aun tranquila dijo por última vez.

- Y por último, Josh. Es hijo de Eileen, y su padre es el mismo de nosotros. El es nuestro hermano de sangre. – Dijo Harriet susurrando por lo bajo y Rowen miró a Josh. – El es inocente, recuerda, no tiene la culpa.

- Si… lo sé. Me quedaré a cuidarte, yo… disculpa todo lo que te he dicho estos días. – Rowen ofrecía sus disculpas.

- No Rowen, cuida a mamá, ella está frágil. Debes cuidarla a ella y a Josh, yo estaré bien. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo tristemente. – Será por esta noche. Mañana estaré con ustedes, el Profesor Snape me llevará a casa de Tio Ron y Tia Hermione.

- Pero… ¿Y tú? Tú corres peligro.

- Estaré bien, nadie sabe de mi paradero. – Harriet abrazó a su hermano. – Puedo defenderme sola, la abuela fue parte de la Orden del Fénix, ¿recuerdas?

- Prométeme entonces que te cuidarás. – Rowen besó a su hermana en la frente derramando algunas lágrimas. – Lo siento, lo siento tanto Harriet, todo esto es una pesadilla. Siento las veces que te herí…

- Todo está bien, gran tonto. Ahora, ve con mamá, ella te necesita. – Dijo Harriet secando las lágrimas de su hermano, el asintió y tomó a Josh entre sus brazos. Antes de tomar uno de los baúles miró a su hermana por última vez.

- Lo detesto, detesto a Harry Potter. Más por destruir a mi familia y por romperle el corazón a mamá. – Rowen dejó aquel salón en casa de Molly mientras Harriet suspiraba y acariciaba su vientre.

Ginny con Josh en los brazos salió de la casa, Rowen la rodeaba con el brazo. El auto que los llevaría a casa de Ron había llegado, había sido enviado por el ministerio. Harriet los observó detrás de las cortinas de forma discreta y se sintió mal por su madre y sus hermanos, su abuela Molly la consolaba con palabras de esperanza.



* * *

- Mañana estarás con ellos. – Dijo Molly besando a su nieta. Harriet suspiró y sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en los castaños de su abuela.

- No quiero dejarte… aunque quisiera no arriesgarte estando a tu lado. – Dijo Harriet frustrada. – Soy un peligro, más letal que una banshee.

- No digas tonterías, tu abuela Molly estuvo en la Orden del Fénix y muchas veces defendí y ayudé a tus padres. No soy una anciana inútil. – Dijo Molly sonriendo. - ¿No tienes hambre?

Harriet asintió y su abuela preparó la cena, el sol caía y Harriet miraba distraída la televisión ya que su abuela le entretenía ver programas de muggles. Aquella noche pasarían un programa de concursos donde la gente por responder bien podían ganarse millones de libras esterlinas.

- Pensé que el Profesor Snape o su esposa vendrían a vernos. – Dijo Molly al servirle el plato en la mesa de la cocina a su nieta.

- Yo también, pero las luces de la casa de los Snape están apagadas. No están, deben haber tenido una emergencia. – Dijo Harriet checando la hora y sintiendo un vacío en su interior. Miró a su abuela una vez más.

- ¿Qué ocurre hija?

- Todo está muy callado. – Dijo Harriet asomándose por la ventana, apenas eran las ocho de la noche y no habían ninguna luz en el vecindario. El único sonido provenía de la TV.

- Voy a comunicarme con tu madre por la red flu. – Dijo Molly levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la chimenea. Harriet dejó su plato a un lado y pasó su mano por su cuello, el medallón no estaba. Lo había dejado en su habitación del ático. Al levantarse vio que su abuela se devolvía.

- La red Flu no funciona, está bloqueada. – Dijo Molly algo tensa. Harriet se dio cuenta que tampoco llevaba la varita encima, así que caminó rápidamente escaleras arriba.

- Algo está mal… - Dijo Harriet corriendo hacía el ático. Su varita estaba sobre la cama y la puerta de su balcón abierto, el frío comenzaba a sentirse. Harriet sintió un escalofrío mientras se acercaba a cerrar la ventana, todo estaba demasiado quieto, no se escuchaba el sonido de pajaros, de personas o de carros. Aquel parecía un momento suspendido en el tiempo. Luego de cerrar la puerta de su balcón vio la calle oscura, las luces de su casa parpadearon hasta que de repente todo quedó en tinieblas.

- Maldición… _Lumos_ - Harriet bajó con cuidado las escaleras. – Abuela, ¿Dónde estás?

- Aquí estoy, Harriet. – Dijo Molly en la puerta de su habitación, Harriet sentía un nudo en su garganta. - ¿Estás bien? Debe ser un apagón.



- ¿Un apagón que nos afecta después que a todo el vecindario? Esto no es normal. No recuerdo donde puse el medallón y eso me preocupa. No funciona con magia normal… _Accio Medallón del Fénix._ – Dijo Harriet con su varita pero nada se movió.

El reflejo de un farol de carro se vio por la ventana y Harriet se asomó sigilosamente, un auto del ministerio estaba en el frente de su casa y en los próximos instantes el timbre sonó.

- Yo iré… - Dijo Molly, pero Harriet la detuvo suejtando su brazo. Su corazón latía con furia.

- No, no lo hagas. – Dijo Harriet determinada. – La mitad del ministerio es de ellos, de Malfoy. Mi padre lo dijo…

El timbre volvió a sonar y las dos brujas se miraron sin saber que hacer exactamente. Harriet bajó junto a su abuela y el timbre volvió a sonar. Molly sin abrir vio que se trataba de Bullstrode. Quitó el segundo de la puerta y le hizo pasar.

- Señora Weasley. Me alivia verla a salvo. – Dijo Bullstrode con rostro enloquecido. Sin mucha sorna dejó su sombrero pero no se quitó la capa. – He venido a buscar a Harriet…

- Ella no está aquí. – Dijo Molly con voz temblorosa, Harriet estaba oculta en la oscuridad detrás del mueble de la sala. Bullstrode miró algo más tenso aun.

- Por favor, no finja más… debo llevarla a un lugar seguro. Marie L'Obiello me ha enviado, hemos tenido un percance y es cuestión de vida o muerte. – Dijo Bullstrode algo tenso.

- ¿De qué trata todo esto?

- Los neomortífagos saben que ella está aquí, no hay tiempo. – Dijo Bullstrode. Harriet se levantó y apuntando con su varita enfrentó a Bullstrode.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Harriet avanzaba hacía Bullstrode.

- Oh Harriet, válgame el cielo. Estás bien. – Dijo Bullstrode angustiado. – Nunca había visto algo igual. El ejército se dirigía hasta aquí, vienen en escoba y no tardarán en llegar. Hay un traidor en el ministerio…

- ¿Cómo me han encontrado? – Preguntó Harriet.

- Un rastreador sobre ti. – Dijo Bullstrode relajando más sus facciones.

- Nox. – Dijo Harriet apagando la luz de su varita y en el bolsillo de Bullstrode una luz brilló. Harriet se acercó a su abuela y Bullstrode sonrió en la oscuridad sacando un pequeño botón.

- Cada vez que haces magia, eres como una señal que llega a mí y me dice dónde estás exactamente. Fue fácil, asegurarme que Florence no estuviera cerca y dormir al profesor Snape. Cuando despiertes ya estarás lejos de aquí y sin vuelta atrás. Por favor, hazlo fácil…



- Usted es el traidor. – Harriet estaba sorprendida y casi sin aliento. – _Expelliarmus._

El rayo fue directamente a Bullstrode pero este lo esquivó. Molly conjuró un escudo mientras Harriet apuntaba a Bullstrode mientras retrocedía sin dejar de encararlo. Bullstrode estaba sonriente.

- Esto es un juego, el gato y el ratón. Estás en mi trampa pequeña ratoncita. Puedes correr pero no puedes esconderte de mí. ¿Quiere jugar? Pues juguemos. Te conozco desde hace tiempo y tu no a mí, esta noche seré tu depredador.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**rose rickman y emma snape:** Gracias chicas. Pero a ustedes si se les daña la computadora, que mal. Espero que este capítulo les guste, un beso.

**Kathy Prince:** Gracias por tus felicidades. Jeje, si algo así, ya soy una señora. Haha. Harry es una cajita de sorpresas, más aun cuando ha tenido tantos años moviéndose en las esferas de poder. Si compró a la justicia para que Florence fuese "librada de cargos", ¿no lo creerías capaz de ceder ante los pecados del poder? Lo complicado es haber callado hasta ahora, ya que haberlo dicho antes o después hubiese dado igual, el se siente avergonzado porque sabe que su familia no le perdonará esta traición. Rowen no le ha caído nada bien lo e su padre, yo creo que más por lo que hizo fue que le da fastidio que hasta su padre también este mezclándose entre los Snape que él tanto no soporta. Harriet va a tener apoyo pronto, pero no de Hillary y Ted, ya verás… Pues Nell es un camino para llegar a Noelle, y Noelle es una chica con mucho potencial en todos los aspectos, si ellos llegan tarde alguien más se aprovechará de su potencial. Recuerda que es en el futuro que Harriet ve, en el que Noelle es parte de los neo-mortifagos y asesina a Maynard (quien por cierto ha vuelto a ser humano). Aun quedan misterios por aclarar.

**Tiky:** Algo curioso de haber desecho a la familia perfecta es que ahora Harriet y Maynard están iguales. Maynard no tiene una familia tan unida o perfecta por las complicaciones entre sus padres cuando él era pequeño (aunque Florence y Severus si se amen, estuvieron mucho tiempo sin verse ya que Florence era perseguida), la rebeldía de Eileen. Ahora Harriet se dará cuenta lo que es tener una familia desecha. Es interesante saber que mi historia te hace sufrir, si, sé que eso es una prueba de que estás dentro de ella. Imagina que yo paso por lo mismo cuando las cosas comienzan a pasar y me engancha la historia como para jugar con mis emociones, es impresionante y maravilloso. Hablando del hijo de Harriet, iba a incluir una escena en la que Harriet tiene una visión sobre el futuro con relación al niño, pero era decir demasiado… así que tuve que quitarla. Ya tendrás respuestas. A ver, si nace… ¿Qué nombre le pondré? Hmmm… vaya a vivir o morir ese niño ya tiene nombre, ya lo sabrás pronto (parezco loca diciendo: ya veras, ya verás… jaja pero es que no hay nada más terrible que un autor que adelanta su propia historia y luego no lo completa correctamente).

**Lia Du Black:** El drama nunca descansa, querida. A mí lo que me hizo pensar fue en la especie de admiración/fijación derivada de la conversación de Eileen y Harry en el cementerio hace años atrás, pero como verás las verdades siempre salen a flote, tarde o temprano. Veremos que resuelve Ginny aunque 

debo decir que en este momento de la historia ella está muy dolida y molesta por todo lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Ahora amas a Maynard? La verdad es que el chico se hace querer pero tiene la facilidad de hacernos cambiar de parecer, es una relación de amor/odio. Pero sea como sea, jamás dejaré de sentir cariño por él. Rowen tiene un carácter malo, la verdad es que pobre, pero a veces se pasa de impertinente y sinceramente deseo a Harriet mucha paciencia para lidiar con él. Sobre la familia Potter, las cosas están muy frescas como para saber que puede pasar.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Si, las intrigas dramaticas… Harry sabe en lo que se ha metido, el miedo de decírselo a Ginny era prueba de ello. Siente vergüenza pero ya no puede hacer nada y por jugar con fuego (Eileen) ahora se ha quemado. Yo creo que Harry está harto de haber cometido un error que ha puesto en peligro a toda su familia y de cómo sus mayores miedos se cumplen (ver a su hija mezclar su sangre con el joven Snape). Válgame, no la tienen fácil… Josh es sobrino de Maynard por sangre, pero también es hermano de Harriet… ¿Qué parentesco hay entre Maynard y Harriet entonces? Este tipo de situaciones irritan tanto a Harry y ahora que Severus se ponga a reflexionar, seguro también le da su arranque de rabia. Por otro lado, Maynard ahora más que nunca está en constante lucha con su lado salvaje, dos partes irreconciliables dentro de él… su sed y su humanidad. Saludos.


	52. En el momento exacto

**Capitulo 52. En el momento exacto.**

- Me rindo. Creo que es mejor tomar rumbos separados. – Dijo Maynard levantándose de la mesa de aquel bar oscuro lleno de personajes pintorescos.

- Te ayudaré Maynard. – Dijo Mileslava intentando que este se quedara. Pero Maynard ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

- No, Grezo debe estar buscándote… ya debería irme yo también.

- Se donde está el castillo, he oído de él.

- Lo sé, he intentado persuadirte de que me digas algo pero creo que siempre querrás algo a cambio. – Dijo Maynard frustrado, el día anterior había intentando convencerla de buena manera que le dijera algo, pero ella quería un beso a cambio.

- Es solo un beso… No olvidarás a tu novia tan fácil por un beso, ¿O es que te sientes inseguro? – Dijo Mileslava sonriendo.

- Se qué clase de vampiros eres, Sucubus. Sabes crear ilusiones en mi mente si te dejo entrar y aunque no dudo, no quiero jugar todas mis cartas hoy. Buscaré la manera de encontrar el castillo, con tu ayuda o sin ella. – Dijo Maynard y cuando caminaba hacia la puerta sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Podía sentir pánico y el peligro, no era allí que la acción se estaba llevando a cabo, era Harriet… ella estaba en peligro.

Sintió júbilo de poder tener de nuevo la conexión con ella, aunque se maldijo de estar tan lejos. Aun paralizado a medio camino, sintió donde estaba, alguien la perseguía y la muerte rondaba el lugar. El frío se apoderó de aquel bar perdido en medio de la nada, un hombre alto bajo una capucha entraba al bar y se dirigía directamente a donde Maynard estaba. El lo vio acercarse y pudo distinguir rápidamente aquel par de ojos rojos bajo la capucha, Lord Nosferatu se aparecía ante él. Tras llegar a su lado quitó la capucha y dejó ver su severo rostro, su cabello blanco y su piel tan blanca como la tiza.

- Han habido complicaciones… Maynard, tu mujer está en problemas. – Dijo Lord Nosferatu.

- Lo acabo de ver… nuestra conexión sigue viva. – Dijo Maynard mirando al viejo vampiro.

- La han rastreado, con la magia que ustedes practican. Edward Bullstrode está detrás de todo esto. Tu padre fue atacado pero está en San Mungo, la chica aun corre peligro. – Dijo Lord Nosferatu. Maynard no cruzó otra palabra y se fue del bar, desapareciendo en medio de las sombras. Mileslava observaba al viejo vampiro.

- Creo que me has estado buscando… - Dijo Mileslava. – Maynard es más difícil de lo que pensé.

- Está atado con una bruja, es ella quién lo mantiene aun en el mundo de los vivos. Es una forma de atenuar su propio infierno. Ella es su cordura. – Dijo Nosferatu por lo bajo.

- Aun se cree humano…

- Aun lo es, una parte de él lo sigue siendo. – Dijo Nosferatu. – Nunca había visto algo igual.

- Es una lástima….

* * *

Florence entró en la oficina de Edward Bullstrode, en el asiento estaba él observando algo distante. Apenas cerró la puerta, Florence abandonó su rubia apariencia para volver a su cabello negro. Dejó su varita a la vista y tomó asiento.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías hablarme? – Preguntó Florence fríamente algo irritada.

- Necesito comunicarte algunas cosas. – Dijo Bullstrode mirando algunos documentos sin interés. – Creo que hemos encontrado a Harriet Potter. Es posible que esté en casa de los Lupin oculta, la Orden del Fénix la haya ocultado.

- ¿Eso crees Edward? – Preguntó Florence mirándolo a los ojos por un instante y Florence sintió en su mirada algo distinto.

- Esa chica, es bastante suertuda… a veces demasiado para su propio bien. – Dijo Bullstrode algo intranquilo observando la ventana de su oficina, miró la hora rápidamente y siguió la conversación luego de una pausa, Florence no dejaba de mirarle. – Quizás puedas ayudarnos Florence, pero te veo muy reacia a hacerlo. Eres la jefa del departamento de misterios, deberías haber hecho algo para encontrarla… y tenerla en secreto.

- Si, es donde está. Está segura. – Dijo Florence sin desviar su mirada penetrante.

- Lo vuelvo a dudar. – Dijo Bullstrode con una sonrisa. – Seguro se te ha pasado algo. Como que la podrían rastrear y hay detalles que se te olvidan… ¿serán los años que te han oxidado?

- Sospecho que tienes muchas más cosas por confesar… - Dijo Florence. – Si es lo que estoy pensando.

- Es solo una sugerencia. Podrías cuidarla mejor, pero no puedes impedir su destino. He presentado mi renuncia, esta será la última noche que me veas. – Dijo Bullstrode tomando algo de beber en su vaso personal. Florence sin moverse sujetó su varita firmemente.

- Dime algo… ¿Te costó mucho comprar a Bullstrode, Eileen? – Florence sonreía fríamente. Bullstrode paralizado sujetó su varita pero Florence negó con la cabeza. – Sea lo que sea aun me tienes miedo, no puedes mostrarte como eres.

Florence se apresuró y lanzó sobre aquel hombre un rayo azul que lo obligó a cambiarse de apariencia, Eileen su propia hija estaba ante ella sonriendo también.



- Vaya, no tan oxidada veo… pero aun no tienes idea de donde viene todo esto, madre. – Dijo Eileen cruzando sus brazos.

- ¿Una marioneta de Malfoy? Pensé que tendrías un futuro más brillante. – Dijo Florence sin moverse y bajando su varita. Eileen miró con furia pero se contuvo.

- He ganado esta vez. Me temía que arruinase mis planes esta noche. Mi intención no es enfrentarme a ti sino ganar tiempo y evitar que puedas hacer algo por_ ella_.

- ¿Dónde está Harriet? ¿Qué le has hecho? – Florence miraba con furia ahora, pero Eileen no parecía intimidada ahora.

- Nada, nada… Si tanto me odias, ¿Por qué no cambias nuestro destino matándome?

- Te llevé nueve meses en mi vientre, aun quiero pensar que algún día serás razonable y no una lunática. Quizás tenga que sacrificarte, poner a un lado mi amor de madre y enviarte a donde mereces. Pero sé que es mi culpa no haberte disciplinado correctamente y haberte atendido…

- Florence Harrington tomando culpas, esto si es conmovedor. – Dijo Eileen secamente con sarcasmo. – Bullstrode ha rastreado a Harriet y en este momento está frente a tu casa probablemente, llevándose a la chica y cuando llegue a casa esta noche pueda conversar con la chica como si fuese una vieja amiga. Quizás lleguemos a un trato.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que saldrás de este despacho? – Preguntó Florence sonriendo.

- Eres débil, no puedes hacerme daño. Eres muy sentimental. – Dijo Eileen levantándose. Pero Florence no tuvo que mover su varita, la chica salió disparada varios metros hacía atrás y quedó aprisionada en el piso, Florence se aceleró hasta llegar a ella.

- Creo que tienes razón, hija mía. – Dijo Florence suspirando. – Tienes tanta razón, jamás te haría daño… _Crucio_

Eileen se retorció de dolor, y Florence se detuvo luego de unos minutos. Eileen se levantó del suelo y se sentó observando a su madre con más furia que antes.

- No puedo matarte Eileen, pero hay cosas peores que la muerte… - Dijo Florence fieramente inmovilizando a la chica quién intentó liberarse inútilmente. En su rostro podía ver la frustración.

- Déjame ir Florence… - Dijo Eileen por lo bajo.

- _Sectusempra. _– Florence dijo firmemente apuntando con su varita y causando que Eileen volviera a gritar mientras cuchillos invisibles rasgaban su piel, Florence no la miraba directamente pero oía sus alaridos de dolor, se detuvo y se acercó a su rostro ensangrentado. – Te dejaré ir, pero te voy a advertir algo… le haces algo a Maynard, a Severus o a la chica y te aseguro que yo misma te llevaré al otro del velo.



- El velo… oh que lástima. – Eileen miraba con sus ojos negros a su madre, Florence se sintió horrorizada al ver la similitud con el hombre a quién amaba. – Pierdes tiempo conmigo, mientras mi padre está en San Mungo…

- ¿Severus? – Florence parecía hablar ahora con desesperación, con su mano aprisionó el cuello de Eileen y cerró su puño, la chica hacía un esfuerzo para respirar. – No te has atrevido a tocar a tu padre, ¿o si?

- Vivirá. Déjame… ir… - Eileen se asfixiaba, mientras alrededor de ellas aparecía el fuego y los ojos dilatados de Florence se mostraban fieros como los de un dragón enardecidos.

- Maldito sea el día en que naciste… si volviese al pasado no te hubiese salvado de aquella noche en que Lord Voldemort pretendía destruirme. Te hubiese dejado morir. – Florence sujetaba el rostro de Eileen quien gritaba de dolor al sentir el toque de las manos de Florence, su piel roja y quemada ahora la hacían ver diabólicamente, su cabello negro caía desordenadamente.

- Si… pero no puedes matarme. – Dijo Eileen con una voz de triunfo, Florence se levantó y atravesó el fuego sin que le hiciera efecto.

- No tengo tiempo para ti. – Dijo Florence dejando que las llamas consumieran a Eileen, pero en el último instante Eileen había desaparecido. Florence se las ingenió para aparecerse en San Mungo y vio que Severus había ingresado hace algunos momentos atrás. Si aquello era cierto, lo peor aún estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

Harriet traicionada disponía de algunos segundos para escapar aunque sabía que no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo. Se atravesó entre su abuela y Bullstrode.

- Judas, eres un traidor…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguna vez estuve de tu lado? Eileen me advirtió esto, que me enfrentaría a los dos mejores espias. Pero Florence y el Profesor Snape ni siquiera sospecharon de mí. Fue mucho más fácil… Hagamoslo fácil, entregate y no asesinaré a nadie más.

- ¿Nadie más? – Harriet miraba horrorizada.

- Lo siento, no quiero testigos. Son muggles de este vencidario, no los extrañarás. – Bullstrode miraba fijamente a Harriet quién retrocedía apuntando con su varita.

- Abuela, sube… - Dijo Harriet sin quitar su mirada de Bullstrode.

- Harriet, por favor… recuerda al bebé. – Dijo su abuela Molly temerosa.

- Solo sube. – Dijo Harriet, Molly corrió escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que Bullstrode esperaba de buen humor por el siguiente paso.



- No era necesario condenarla. Podría haberla dejado libre. – Dijo Bullstrode calmadamente.

- ¿Libre? ¿Y que tú ejercito de asesinos la acabe? No me importa si muero aquí mismo, no me llevarás contigo sin haber luchado.

- ¿Es necesario? Harriet, no pongas en riesgo a la criatura que esperas. Maynard se sentirá triste si pierde a la madre y al hijo, no queremos eso. – Dijo Bullstrode con una sonrisa. Harriet pensó en Maynard, pero aquel pensamiento no haría cambiar su decisión. Si ella se dejaba atrapar, los dos caerían, en tal caso los tres incluido el pequeño. Debía luchar hasta el final.

- No estoy segura. – Harriet cerró sus ojos concentrándose lo más que pudo y en cinco segundos la temperatura de aquel lugar cayó varios grados. Bullstrode sorprendido intentó detenerla, pero ella esquivó el rayo por poco, arrastrándose por el piso y oculta entre los muebles seguía causando el cambio de clima en aquella sala. El piso estaba resbaloso ahora y Harriet se daba cuenta que sus manos se quemaban por el frío. Con pocos segundos logró subir las escaleras a duras penas concentrándose al máximo por controlar lo que hacía con su poder para evitar que se saliera de control. Bullstrode fue tras ella, pero se resbaló en el piso y le costó levantarse nuevamente.

Harriet llegó a la habitación del ático, su abuela estaba allí hecha lágrimas y temblando del frío. Harriet cerró mágicamente la puerta y revolvió sus gavetas en busca del medallón. En el armario lo pudo encontrar de milagro y se lo puso a su abuela.

- Esto te va a proteger. – Dijo Harriet tratando de mostrarse calmada, pero Harriet escuchaba que la casa era invadida por soldados del ejercito. Ella sabía que estaban acorraladas.

- No Harriet, tu lo necesitas… huye por favor. – Dijo Molly quitándose el medallón. Ella lo sujetó entre sus manos y en silencio pedía ayuda, soltó su cabello. La puerta retumbó fuertemente, ellos ya estaban allí esperándola. Molly dio un paso adelante y apuntó con si varita, Harriet respiró profundo e hizo lo mismo, apuntaba con la varita. La puerta se vino abajo y Harriet vio a Bullstrode rodeado de cinco soldados bien protegidos.

- _Expelliarmus_. – Gritó Molly al mismo tiempo que Harriet evadía varios rayos. Bullstrode se hizo a un lado y uno de los soldados cayó escaleras abajo.

- _Petrificus Totalus _– Dijo Harriet a lo que otro de los soldados cayó, Bullstrode era ágil y tenía un escudo mágico. Los otros soldados habían logrado que Molly cayera al piso por un instante. Harriet hizo otro escudo para protegerse y fue ayudar a su abuela, pero ella dio un grito de horror al ver el mortífero rayo verde acercarse a ella. Fue más rápido que Harriet, Bullstrode tenía un rostro tenso pero satisfecho.

- Ven a mi Harriet, será la última vez que sea amable. – Dijo Bullstrode a lo que Harriet paralizada del miedo, retrocedió haciendo lo último que se le hubiese ocurrido. Salió por la ventana y la noche era más oscura que nunca, podía escuchar a los soldados buscándola, pero no había una sola luz y una densa neblina lo cubría todo. Con mucho cuidado, Harriet guardó su varita caminó por los bordes, no sabía a dónde se dirigía pero no dejaba de moverse. Se tropezó con un enorme ducto, era la que llevaba al garaje, sin dudar un instante se deslizo en él sin hacer ruido y pudo tropezarse al llegar al suelo con el Ford Focus de la Señora Weasley.

- Allí está la mocosa. Que no se escape. – Gritó uno de los soldados con la varita alumbrando hacía su dirección. Ella no tenía a donde ir, ya que fuera de la cochera estaban esperándole varios soldados con sus varitas listas, su única ventaja era la densa neblina y la oscuridad. Se apoyó en el carro mientras tomaba aire, sus piernas temblaban.

En ese momento ocurrió algo increíble, el auto abrió los seguros y Harriet no recordaba tener las llaves, ya que estas debían estar guindadas en la cocina. Perdería mucho tiempo buscándolas pero mientras razonaba aquello, el auto se encendió solo.

- Oh… abuelo. – Harriet sintió la salvación llegar a ella. Abordó el puesto del piloto y el tablero tenía las luces encendidas. Hacía frío y Harriet al cerrar la puerta se sintió aislada de su entorno, esto le daba seguridad pero el miedo seguía allí. Su abuelo en vida había modificado el carro para darle algo de magia, invisibilidad, un escudo, una tv incorporada y capacidad de volar. Pero en todos estos años Harriet no le había visto utilidad a aquello y nunca lo había probado. Claro que el abuelo Arthur le gustaba experimentar en su tiempo libre con cualquier objeto muggle. El pánico se apoderó de ella una vez más cuando en el vidrio apareció Bullstrode con una sonrisa pidiendo que bajara. Harriet tenía las manos puestas en el volante.

- No lo hagas más difícil… te necesitamos con vida. – Dijo Bullstrode tocando el vidrio. Los soldados rodeaban el carro. Harriet observó el tablero, una nueva luz se encendió y los seguros del carro se activaron. El motor del carro comenzó a rugir y a revolucionar. La palanca de las velocidades se movió sola a retroceso, los soldados se echaban hacía atrás para detener al auto, pero fueron segundos, las ruedas giraron a toda velocidad y Harriet observaba como ella se alejaba de ellos y quedaba en el pavimento en medio de la calle, escuchó varios golpes secos y pudo comprobar que había atropellado a uno de ellos. Las maldiciones no hacían efecto en el carro y Harriet sin haber movido un dedo, escuchó como el carro aceleró y desapareció de la vista de todos. Otro botón se había activado y cuando el camino daba una curva el auto se elevó desapareciendo para siempre entre la neblina de la noche.

* * *

Maynard llegó apresurado a aquel lugar, no estaba cansado, estaba expectante y podía oler la sangre de los cuerpos que comenzaban a descomponerse. Para un humano aquello sería imperceptible. El vecindario estaba oscuro y no había ni una sola luz. Apresuró su paso hasta la casa de la Señora Weasley. No había nadie vivo dentro de ella, lo supo de inmediato.

Pero lo que más le horrorizó fue oler antes de entrar que había un cadáver adentro. Al abrir la puerta encontró todo empozado, agua por todos lados y todo en desorden. Las paredes tenían perforaciones y mientras subía las escaleras la esencia de Harriet aun estaba en la casa. Las habitaciones habían sido violentadas pero la escalera que conducía al ático tenía algunas manchas de sangre, de los soldados. Al entrar a la habitación en el ático, Maynard descubrió el cadáver de la Señora Weasley en el suelo.

- Oh no, ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? – Maynard sabía que Harriet había estado allí, había estado asustada y todo a su alrededor le indicaba que había sido un momento muy duro para todos. Tomó entre sus manos la varita de la Señora Weasley y cerró sus ojos. Examinó la escena con mucho cuidado, la esencia de Harriet había desaparecido justo en la ventana, encontró algunos de sus cabellos. Tras registrar toda la casa encontró un olor parecido, rancio y bastante peculiar, en la sala un rastro de sangre perteneciente a alguien que recordaba perfectamente: Edward Bullstrode había estado allí. La cocina estaba intacta, el Ford Focus de la Señora Weasley no estaba y las llaves del auto estaban guindadas allí. Tras volver a salir de la casa encontró a varios magos del ministerio llegando.

- Alto, no se mueva. – Dijo uno de los magos. Maynard se acercó a los magos.

- Hay un cadáver en el ático. Fue hace una hora máximo. – Dijo Maynard intentando rastrear ese olor que lo conduciría a la cueva de los lobos.

- Maynard Snape, no hemos tenido ningún registro de magia realizada por usted cerca de esta zona. Pero igual debe quedarse para declarar. – Dijo otro de los magos.

- Esto es un desastre. Han asesinado a todo el vecindario. Esta es la casa de Molly Weasley. – Dijo uno de los magos y cuando le iban a preguntar a Maynard como había llegado se dieron cuenta que había desaparecido.

El joven vampiro volvía a ver a Harriet en su mente, podía sentirla y sabía que estaba a salvo, lejos del peligro y con rumbo seguro. Su primer pensamiento fue ir hacía ella, rastrearla y comprobar que estuviese bien. La sentía ausente, estaba en shock y no había reaccionado, pero sabía que estaba segura. Pero lo volvió a pensar, quién había causado todo aquello aun estaba por allí y era mejor dar con el mago responsable.

Con ayuda de todos sus sentidos, comenzó la búsqueda por el responsable. Lo sabía bien, lo había olido y podía encontrarlo. Edward Bullstrode había cometido un error al involucrarse con quienes él más quería. Siguió su rastro y enfocó sus fuerzas para encontrarlo, no estaba muy lejos. Ahora él era el gato, y Bullstrode el ratón. Era su presa y no iba a haber contemplaciones.

* * *

Harriet reaccionó algo confusa cuando ya llevaba un buen rato en el auto, sabía que estaba volando y tardó en reconocer que el auto tenía activada la invisibilidad. Por sus ojos corrían las lágrimas y sus brazos aun fijos al volante le dolían debido a la tensión. Dejó de sujetar el volante, comprobando que el auto no cambió su rumbo.



Se movió un poco para calmar el dolor en todo el cuerpo y se dio cuenta que sudaba a pesar del frío que estaba haciendo. Todo volvía a pasar por su menta una vez más con mucho dolor, su abuela muerta era la última impresión que le había quedado en su mente. El resto había sido automatizado, no comprendía bien como había escapado hasta que un cajón oculto bajo el asiento se abrió disparadamente y Harriet descubrió una pequeña nota en él. Pudo distinguir la caligrafía de su difunto abuelo Arthur.

"_Molly: Si estás viendo esta nota, ya debes conocer que el carro posee un sistema mágico de emergencia, aun después de la muerte, mi amada, velaré por ti. _

_Arthur_

_Pd. Enséñale estos a los chicos, a Rowen le va a encantar."_

- Mensajes desde el más allá. – Dijo Harriet para si misma guardando la nota y cerrando el compartimiento secreto. En su cuello descubrió el medallón, no recordaba en que momento se lo había puesto. El carro comenzó a perder altura y Harriet no pudo distinguir donde estaba, no habían luces y estaba segura que estaba lejos de Londres, al chequear la hora vio que ya era medianoche. El carro comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos hasta que aterrizó en medio de un bosque, estaba en un claro y la lluvia seguía. Harriet desactivó la invisibilidad, miró su varita y decidió no usarla para que la rastrearan nuevamente y se pasó al puesto de atrás, su corazón retumbaba y su cuerpo le pedía descanso. Agotada finalmente cayó dormida sin remedio.

* * *

- Edward, dime por favor que ocurre. – Lloraba la Señora Bullstrode mientras su esposo buscaba las escobas en el depósito.

- Marge, he tenido algunas complicaciones. ¿Recuerdas a Harriet Potter? – Bullstrode no dejaba de moverse mientras buscaba algunas cosas para su viaje sin retorno.

- La última semana no dejaste de hablar de ella por la red flu con tus subordinados.

- Es muy importante. Bueno, la hemos perdido pero eso no importa ahora. El asunto es que, asesiné a su abuela y no creo que sea bien visto… he renunciado como ministro.

- Edward, ¿Cómo has podido? ¿No pensabas en mi o en tus hijas? – Marge seguía llorando.

- Debo irme. Te explicaré mis razones luego.

- Iré contigo, Edward. No nos dejes aquí. – Dijo Marge tratando de calmarse.



- Va a ser muy peligroso. Tengo un plan mejor, despierta a Madeleine y Amanda, vayan a Edimburgo, espérenme allí. Yo prefiero ir solo, ¿bien? – Bullstrode seguía preparando su huida. Tan pronto como Marge asintió y fue a la habitación de las niñas, Edward vio con horror a Maynard Snape entrar a la sala.

- Edward, ¿A Dónde vas con tanto apuro? – Preguntó Maynard amablemente.

- Snape, tu… es un malentendido. Yo…

- Cobarde, eres un cobarde. – Dijo Maynard cuidando cada una de sus palabras. – Atacar a una chica indefensa…

- Si fuese indefensa no habría escapado. Algún dia lo entenderás chico. – Dijo Bullstrode sin moverse de su sitio buscando su varita, pero Maynard saltó sobre él y lo hizo golpear contra el piso.

- No me urge beber de tu sangre, creo que me va a dar indigestión. Así que creo que solo te quitaré la vida y mi justificación será que me daba fastidio verte seguir respirando… - Dijo Maynard gruñendo mostrando sus colmillos afilados, sus ojos eran escarlatas y brillaban como fuego vivo.

- ¿Vas a matarme? Eso no cambiará las cosas, chico…

- No, para nada. Pero me hará sentir mejor. – Dijo Maynard arrastrando a Bullstrode hacía el sótano, destrozó su varita para impedir que pudiese hacer magia, lo amordazó y con sus dos manos y sus dientes desgarradores hizo todo el trabajo. Marge bajó a la sala nuevamente con sus dos hijas que parecían aun dormidas, como no encontraron a Bullstrode, ellas pensaron que ya habría partido, cerraron la casa y tomaron rumbo hacía Edimburgo a encontrarse con el mago que ahora estaba muerto y desmembrado en el sótano de su propia casa. Maynard rugía con furia mientras limpiaba sus manos, la sangre de aquel traidor le daba asco y mientras se miraba al espejo del baño, se sintió frustrado al ver lo que había hecho.

- Menos humano… cada vez menos humano. – Dijo Maynard lavando su cara y volviendo a su apariencia humana e inofensiva. Hiciera lo que hiciera, la Señora Molly Weasley no volvería de la muerte. Vengarla había sido inútil. – Soy un monstruo.

La Señora Weasley había sido amable con él desde que se había mudado a aquel vecindario. Mucho antes de que Harriet viviese con ella, ella le acostumbraba a cocinar en verano ya que vivía sola con su marido el ministro de magia Arthur Weasley, hasta que quedó sola tras el asesinato de este. Se acordó de Harriet en aquel instante, podía percibirla tranquila y a salvo. Ahora seguía ella, debía encontrarla y estar a su lado.

_The glass is breaking I'm not afraid  
the noise it's making is taking my breath away  
This water's cool but I'm not alone  
and something's moving underneath my feet  
It's sinking me..._

_It's killing me, just set me free  
Set me free!_

Harriet despertó en el asiento trasero del Ford Focus que había pertenecido a su abuelo y posteriormente a su abuela. Se movió y encontró la luz de la mañana. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido por la tensión, volteó su cuerpo en el asiento y vio que todo había permanecido igual. Suspiró algo débil y se levantó para observar el panorama externo. Bostezo algo cansada y otra vez las nauseas matutinas le comenzaban a afectar, pero en ese instante escuchó un ruido en el asiento de adelante. Alguien estaba en el carro, escuchó una respiración tranquila y el retrovisor le mostró dos ojos intimidantes. Imaginándose lo peor dio un grito que se escuchó en los alrededores.

La figura se volteó hacía ella y Harriet reconoció a Maynard, algo diferente pero era él.

- ¿Me quieres matar de un susto? – Harriet parecía alterada mientras se bajaba del auto a sacar la lengua afuera debido a las nauseas.

- Yo también te extrañé, cariño. – Dijo Maynard sarcásticamente desde el puesto del copiloto vigilando a Harriet que se había alterado. – Lo siento, no quería despertarte. Te encontré hace unas horas y te conseguí agua y algo de comer.

Maynard se bajó del auto y se encontró de frente con Harriet, ella algo más calmada pero aun temblando corrió a sus brazos.

- Han pasado cosas terribles. Verte aquí es un milagro. – Dijo Harriet, mientras Maynard asentía besando su cabello. Harriet aspiraba el olor de Maynard, estaba mezclado con sangre y era algo más salvaje, pero era él y estaba aliviada ya que él estaba allí.

- Lo sé, absolutamente todo. Asesinaron a tu abuela y al vecindario completo. Mi padre está en San Mungo y mi madre debe preguntarse a donde he ido. Londres está hecho un caos. Han comenzado disturbios y el ejército negro ha tomado el control de la ciudad.

- Sabes más que yo. – Harriet se apartó un poco y lo miró detalladamente distinguiendo la sangre en su túnica. - ¿De quién es esa sangre?

- No importa.

- Maynard, ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- No quiero que me juzgues, pero desde que nos separamos para rescatar a tu padre, he asesinado a dos personas. Anoche fue la segunda, espero que no se vuelva a repetir. – Dijo Maynard severamente.

- ¿A quién mataste?

- Edward Bullstrode. Estaba por el vecindario y pasé por su casa a preguntar dónde estabas… - Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa cinica sin mostrar remordimientos. - Ya no nos molestará más, a menos que consiga volver a unirse de los pedazos que quedaron de él.

- Oh Dios mio. ¿Lo mataste?

Maynard asintió, comenzó a desvestirse y desechó la ropa ensangrentada, en el auto encontró un cambio de ropa que él había traido y se colocó ropa de muggle. Harriet lo miró extrañado algo confundida.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Querida, tu asesinaste al ministro Harolds. No iba a dejar que me quitaras a este... el próximo ministro te lo dejo a ti. - Maynard tratab de tomarlo lilgeramente.

- ¿Te parece chistoso?

- No, pero no voy a llorar porque lo maté y lamentarme el resto de la eternidad, se que no estuvo bien... pero lo hecho, hecho está. Lo merecía. - Dijo Maynard con algo de rudeza. - Me hizo pasar un susto terrible, cuando sentí que estabas en peligro. La conexión ha vuelto y creo que eso explica porque sigo estando consciente de quién soy.

- Bueno, lo importante es que estás aqui. - Dijo Harriet. - No voy a juzgarte, eres una maquinaria mortal en serio y paradojicamente tu eres la persona que me hace sentir más segura.

- Jamás te haría daño. ¿Me extrañaste? – Maynard tomó a la chica de la mano, ella miró algo perturbada.

- Mi vida ha sido un infierno todas estas semanas en diferentes grados. Contigo habría sido más fácil de llevar. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? – Harriet estaba a punto de llorar. Maynard se acercó a ella y acarició sus mejillas, ella rompió a llorar en sus brazos mientras él la abrazaba. El chico acarició torpemente su cabello.

- Todo está bien… calma Harriet, todo está bien.

- Mi abuela, ella ya no está. Soy un peligro para mi familia. – Dijo Harriet lamentandose. - El bebé, no sé cómo está… no hay forma de saberlo

- No llegué a tiempo. – Dijo Maynard secando sus lágrimas.

- No es tu culpa. - Harriet se apartó de él y le dio la espalda, en unos minutos se había calmado un poco más. – Fue horrible, pero no fue tu culpa.

Maynard se acercó nuevamente, buscó su mirada, ella ya no lloraba. El se agachó, su oreja estaba fija a su vientre ahora y tras un minuto sin decir una palabra, su voz sonaba aliviada.

- Está bien. Algo asustado, pero el bebe está bien… pobre chico, no lo podíamos concebir en peor momento. - Maynard se sentó en el capo del auto, mientras Harriet miraba en donde estaba. Aquel bosque era denso y aquel claro era conveniente.

- ¿A dónde iremos ahora? – Harriet parecía querer irse de aquel lugar.

- Primero come, estás débil. – Dijo Maynard señalando una bolsa que estaba dentro del auto. Harriet encontró unas tostadas y se sentó al lado de Maynard a comer. Ellos se miraron, Maynard no podía evitar dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Crees que me termine de volver loca? – Harriet comía mientras se daba cuenta de lo hambrienta que había estado

- Espero que no, tú eres la encargada de velar por mi cordura ahora. – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole y besando su mejilla. Acto seguido la sujetó y la sentó en su regazo, ella sintió más alivio aun cuando se sintió rodeada por aquellos brazos. – No me volveré a ir hasta que todo esto pase. Estaré a tu lado.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Kathy Prince:** Si, de todo un poco para variar. Mileslava, no es como cualquier otra mujer... ha vivido suficiente como para saber como lograr su cometido, ya veremos que ocurre. Maynard está pendiente, no va a volver a cometer un error... Bullstrode todo este tiempo estuvo pasando información, "protegiendo" a Harriet para guardar las apariencias y a quién más logró burlar fue a Florence, luego sabrás la explicación completa pero el plan fue concebido muchos años atrás junto a Eileen. Florence tenía que encargarse de Eileen, y bueno, le han dado en su punto débil: Severus. Ya Harriet estará mejor y prometo que no va a recibir tantas experiencias traumatizantes... por ahora.

**Beryl Eileen Malfoy:**Que bien!! espero que te haya ido de mil maravillas en tu viaje a Paris. ¿Ligaste con un chico parecido a Maynard? Wow, la forma en que yo me imagino a Maynard es de tal forma que si yo conociera a alguien parecido me impresionaria y nunca he visto en la vida real a algún chico que se le parezca, ¿no tienes una foto del sujeto? :P jejeje. Lo más parecido que yo he encontrado a Maynard es el actor inglés Tom Sturridge. Que bueno que estés más contenta y hayas olvidado a tu ex, nunca es tarde para sanar y volver a empezar. Un saludo.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Harriet estaba todo este tiempo bajo la mira de Bullstrode, pero no es la única forma en que Eileen se entera de su situación. Maynard no habrá llegado a tiempo para salvar a Harriet, pero se ha tomado su tiempo para vengar lo ocurrido, admito que hasta a mi me dio miedo su reacción... pero bueno. Pobre Josh, no sabrá ni quien es... con respecto a Rowen, su mayor pecado es envidiar a su hermana, parecerá loco pero Rowen al haber estado en una familia numerosa (ahora reducida) nunca ha gozado los beneficios al ser el mayor ya que sus notas no son buenas y es un mago regular (justo como su padre), y Harriet tiene esta capacidad o condición de tener tras ella una cuerda de psicopatas fanaticos de Manley Malfoy... uy, yo no envidiaría eso ni de broma. Pero Rowen en lo profundo de su ser, ama a Harriet y viceversa.


	53. El trato

Es realmente un milagro, estoy publicando hoy. Disculpen los retrasos, ya que no tengo internet y no tengo casa (la estamos vendiendo y estamos viviendo con mi tia mientras). Terminé un trimestre en la Universidad y ya empecé el intensivo, no he tenido descanso. Este capitulo me ha dejado pensando, no quería publicar hasta no estar contenta con lo que había escrito. Aqui está el resultado luego de haberlo, espero que lo disfruten.

Tenía que publicar hoy, el sabado me voy de viaje una semana y espero poder escribir el capitulo en mi viaje, La Gran Sabana puede serme de gran inspiración. Regreso el próximo domingo, así que con el favor de Dios en nueve dias publico el próximo capitulo. Ya falta poco para el final.

**Capitulo 53. El trato.**

Harriet conocía bien aquel lugar. El valle lleno de helechos, la humedad, la niebla espesa sobre el lago y el Castillo, solo que en esta oportunidad el Castillo no era blanco, sino grisáceo y cubierto con enredaderas y trepadoras.

Caminó insegura hasta llegar a la puerta, alguien la había arrancado salvajemente hace mucho tiempo. Cuando dio varios pasos dentro de aquella fortaleza ahora vieja y descuidada, se dio cuenta de unos pasos que la seguían, ella podía sentir el peligro de aquella presencia y se internó por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio central donde todo permanecía igual, menos que al final había un arco con un velo. Cuando pisó el patio una llovizna comenzó a caer, y el velo parecía ser mecido por una brisa ligera. Unos pasos se escuchaban detrás de ella.

Harriet sabiendo que algo no muy bueno le esperaba, volteó hasta mirar por donde venían los pasos. Era el día de su muerte y lo presentía, Eileen Snape sonreía a pocos metros frente a ella.

- Aquí estás… - Eileen siseaba como si fuera una serpiente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Harriet parecía no querer rendirse y moriría sin doblegarse al lado oscuro y Eileen caminó solo unos pasos, se movía con gracia, como una víbora a punto de devorar a su presa. Harriet estaba sola y no había manera de escapar.

- Harriet, dulce Harriet. – Dijo Eileen sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes amablemente en una sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa no tocaba su mirada, sus ojos eran negros y vacios, como túneles sin final, similares a los de su padre Severus. Un velo de cabello negro lacio caía por su rostro y llegaba hasta los hombros. Era algo tosca y salvaje, pero en sus manos no había ninguna varita. Sus cejas se arquearon y su mirada se fijó en el vientre de Harriet.

- ¿Vas a matarme? – Harriet la hizo desviar la mirada, ella entornó sus ojos al rostro de Harriet.

- No. – Dijo Eileen paseándose alrededor de ella con un aura de misterio. – Estás embarazada y tienes miedo. No puedes hacer magia sin que te rastreen. ¿No es eso verdad? Debes controlar cada paso que das, todos tus poderes.

- Ya me encontraste.

- No, nunca te he perdido de vista. Desde que tú amiga Avery logró atarnos la una a la otra. Por lo que veo, nunca leíste la carta que ella te dejó. ¿O sí?

- No… - Harriet lo decía con rabia, la carta que Eloise le había dejado luego de su muerte y traición estaba sellada aun, quien sabe en donde. Ella se había negado a leerla por indignación.

- Te explicaré mejor. Después de todo, mereces saber lo que sucederá contigo. – Dijo Eileen sonriendo y acercándose más. Harriet intentó retroceder, no se dejaría capturar tan fácil. - Uno debe tener cuidado con los experimentos que realiza. Incluso si mi objeto de experimentación es una rata, merece consideración. He procurado no causarte tanto estrés.

- Que considerada. No puedo imaginarme si no hubiese contado sin tu misericordia– Harriet sarcásticamente mientras seguía retrocediendo. Pero ella sabía que no había a donde escapar.

- En este momento duermes dulcemente en el asiento de copiloto del Ford Focus de tu difunta abuela. Maynard conduce hacía Londres y yo te recomiendo que lo detengas si no quieres ver a tu hijo morir. Estás en la carretera 45 Oeste, y dentro de algunos minutos él te llevará a comer.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Esto debe ser otra ilusión… - Dijo Harriet.

- Ya me creerás, todos terminan creyendo. – Dijo Eileen sonriendo. – No tienes idea de lo que tu amiga Eloise Avery dejó para ti en esa carta, toda la verdad sobre tú y yo. No sospecharías nunca que yo sé cada paso que tu das y que puedo ver a través de tus ojos, puedo vivir a través de ti. Se a donde corres, lo que razonas, lo que decides a cada segundo, se lo ágil que eres al huir, pero no puedes esconderte.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué dejarme correr si me puedes matar? – Harriet gruñía molesta.

- Todo a su tiempo. Todo a su tiempo. – Eileen sonreía una vez más. – No tienes idea de lo útil que has sido para mí. Debo admitir que perdí control sobre ti cuando mi hermano te dio el medallón, pero he logrado solventar esa situación.

- No te creo… solo quieres engañarme. – Dijo Harriet corriendo hasta el pozo que estaba cercano, pero Eileen la alcanzo sin esfuerzo, seguía sonriendo macabramente.

- ¿No me crees? Entonces como se que detestas a tu padre por haberse acostado conmigo todos estos años a tus espaldas. ¿Por qué corres a Florence cada vez que tienes problemas? ¿Por qué confías más en los Snape que en tus propios padres? ¿Porque odias a tu hermano? Creo saber porque, por no entender todo el sufrimiento que has pasado…

- Basta. – Harriet hizo que su voz hiciera eco en aquel lugar.

- Eso no es todo, puedo evocar alguna de tus más preciadas memorias. Como el día que estabas en pánico llorando luego que mi padre te mostrara las visiones del futuro. ¿No? En el que no estabas segura de vivir sin mi hermano. Luego como preferiste dejarte llevar por la pasión junto a mi hermano y ceder a tus deseos sabiendo que te acarrearía consecuencias. ¿Amor?, es lo más patético que he visto…

- Tu… - Harriet sentía que su vida había sido invadida.

- Y como repetías el nombre de Maynard sin cesar. Nunca había presenciado un magnetismo tan fuerte y mortal. El dragón y el fénix. – Dijo Eileen. - Lo he planificado todo. Ningún detalle se me ha escapado, ni uno solo.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces?

- Calma, calma. Por lo que he visto a través de tus ojos, puedo ver que mi hermano después de todo es un buen amante. – Eileen se reía de alguna clase de chiste privado, volvió a entornar sus ojos hacía Harrier. – Te explico, cuando él se molestaba cuando yo traía a chicos a la casa, siempre pensé que las chicas tendrían quejas sobre su desenvolvimiento ya que él decía que yo estaba traumatizando su infancia.

- Dime que es lo que quieres. – Harriet intentaba alejarse pero Eileen no se iba.

- Las cosas se hacen en su momento. Y este momento estamos charlando. – Eileen parecía ligeramente molesta. - Ahora, luego de tanta pasión estás embarazada de un varón. Cuando pensaste que jamás concebirías un hijo, que fácil es que tus esperanzas se derrumben cuando te dan una mala noticia. Pero todo queda atrás cuando te das cuenta que has vencido al monstruo sin dar la batalla.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – Harriet le gritaba queriendo no escuchar su voz.

- Escúchame bien. Lo quiero todo, necesito tu alma y ahora que has probado serme útil, solo nos queda el último paso. – Dijo Eileen aproximando sus manos y sujetando el cabello de Harriet, ella retrocedió y se resbaló, se arrastraba por el piso aturdida.

- No tendrás mi alma jamás. Maynard te detendrá. – Dijo Harriet cerrando sus ojos. Eileen jaló su cabello y sus ojos eran más peligrosos que nunca.

- Escúchame bien, Potter. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Maynard estará contigo cuando el momento llegue? ¿Cómo sabes que aun estará entre nosotros? Abre los ojos, ABRE LOS OJOS. – Eileen vociferó enérgica y Harriet paralizada del miedo abrió sus ojos y vio delante de ella a Maynard con rostro ausente e indiferente. El velo estaba detrás de él.

- Maynard, soy yo. – Harriet intentó alcanzarlo. Pero todo sucedió rápidamente porque un par de manos pestilentes que salían del velo lo sujetaron y lo arrastraron hasta el velo. En un instante él había cruzado el velo. Harriet intentó detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde, el velo ya no estaba… se había transformado en un espejo inmenso y Harriet solo podía ver su reflejo.

- No puedes cambiarlo…

- ¿Qué es lo que Malfoy y tu quieren de mi? ¿Crees que atormentándome podrás conseguirme? – Harriet volteó enojada hacía Eileen que permanecía parada elegantemente con un rostro sonriente y macabro.

- No, ya te he conseguido. Estás en nuestra jaula dando vueltas, como un ratón de experimento. Falta poco para usarte, todo a su tiempo. No puedes escapar. Solo falta que pasemos por ti, daremos un paseo muy largo. Quiero que te alejes de Londres si quieres al menos seis meses de vida. Tengo un trato para ti. – Dijo Eileen, mientras Harriet volvía a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Un trato?

- Harriet, te he mostrado tu destino y te he dado pista a través de sueños. El Castillo Blanco, fue idea mía, pistas aquí y pistas por allá. Ya te he encaminado perfectamente y solo faltas que vengas a enfrentar para lo que naciste. No ahora. Te daré seis meses, hasta que el niño nazca.

- ¿Luego de haber matado a mis hermanitos, te has vuelto piadosa? – Dijo Harriet mirándola con furia.

- Cuidado. Si el ejército Negro te encuentra, no habrá trato y los dos morirán, tú y el bebé. – Dijo Eileen sonriendo peligrosamente. – Pero te conozco tan bien, que se que esperarás seis meses, te conozco más de lo que tú misma te conoces. Harías cualquier cosa por Maynard y por el niño.

- ¿Por qué esperar seis meses? – Harriet replicaba casi escupiendo.

- En tu posición, no estás autorizada a hacer preguntas, solo acatar las normas. Escúchame bien, seis meses y estarás aquí, lo prometo. Solo hay una condición, mantente lejos de Londres, todos te buscan allá. Lejos de Londres si quieres seis meses más para despedirte. ¿No me crees? –Eileen sacó una pequeña cuchilla de su capa negra y con ahínco pasó la punta afilada por el antebrazo izquierdo. – Si le creíste a Sirceadeo, pues me creerás a mí, ¿no? – Harriet dio un grito de dolor y justo en ese instante una luz cegaba sus ojos. En ese instante se dio cuenta que frente a ella estaba la carretera, un camión acababa de pasar y estaba aturdida por su propio grito de terror.

- Calma, calma. Harriet, está bien, todo está bien… fue un sueño. – Harriet vio que Maynard estaba a su lado, conducía el auto de la Señora Weasley ágilmente, el camión había seguido en dirección contraria y ya anochecía. Harriet respiró profundamente y temblando pudo hablar por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué carretera es esta? – Harriet sentía su corazón acelerado. No entendía muy bien lo ocurrido

- La 45 Oeste, ya vamos a llegar a un buen lugar que te va a gustar para comer. ¿Qué es ese olor? – Dijo Maynard algo tenso intentando calmar a la chica que parecía que pronto volvería a entrar en pánico.

- No, no quiero comer. Devuélvete, no hacía Londres. No quiero ir a Londres. Tuve un sueño. – Harriet sintió su brazo izquierdo goteando junto a un pequeño ardor.

- Harriet, ¿Harriet? ¿Estás bien? – Maynard seguía mirando la carretera pero le echó un vistazo justo cuando se dio cuenta de su olor. – ¡HARRIET! Estás sangrando.

Harriet vio que su antebrazo izquierdo sangraba, parecía haberse cortado con una cuchilla afilada. Maynard pasó rápidamente un anuncio que indicaba la entrada a un pueblo al tomar un desvío a la derecha. Con algo de brusquedad se detuvo a un lado del camino.

- Mierda, ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? – Maynard apagó el auto y encendió la luz del auto. Harriet estaba pálida y temblando.

- Eileen… ella… el sueño…

- Fue un sueño. – Dijo Maynard bajando las ventanas y respirando aire fresco.

- NO ¡FUE ELLA! Llévame lejos de aquí. – Harriet gritaba angustiada.

- No, no podemos ir a ningún lado con ese brazo tuyo así sangrando y como no tenemos pociones curativas y no podemos usar magia, pues tendremos que ir al Hospital muggle del pueblo. Ahora cúbrete la herida.

- No es abundante, estaré bien. – Harriet lloraba.

- Maldita sea. Cubre la herida, el olor de la sangre me aturde lo suficiente como para desear matarte. ¿Es que no entiendes?, soy un monstruo Harriet. – Maynard gritó bruscamente mientras Harriet intentaba limpiar la sangre torpemente. Maynard suspiró y rompió una de las mangas de cuadros de su camisa y se la pasó a la chica.

- Gracias. – Dijo Harriet por lo bajo secándose las lágrimas, sin querer manchó su rostro en sangre y Maynard encendió el auto nuevamente, con cuidado y sin mirar a la chica emprendió la marcha cruzando violentamente en la esquina para buscar el Hospital. En el corto trayecto Maynard parecía estar conteniéndose, sus ojos eran escarlatas y sus colmillos sobresalían y sus puños estaban fuertemente aferrados al volante.

- ¿Maynard? – Harriet parecía preocupada. - ¿Desde cuándo sabes conducir?

- Bájate. Te alcanzaré en un momento. – Maynard abrió la puerta, mientras Harriet vio el anuncio iluminado que indicaba hospital. Sin dudarlo bajó algo temblorosa y cuando atravesó la puerta de emergencia vio que el auto ya no estaba. Una mujer vestida de blanco identificada como "_enfermera_" la recibió.

Tras ingresar a una sala de emergencias vacía, Harriet se sentó a esperar la llegada de una mujer de cabello rojo como ella, tenía pecas y en su identificador podía leer: "_Dra._ _Sheila Grant_". La doctora se puso guantes y miró a Harriet brevemente con una sonrisa.

- Claire me dijo que teníamos una niña en problemas. ¿Podrías mostrarme tu herida? – La doctora parecía amable y Harriet extendió su brazo, la doctora vio la sangre ahora abundante en el brazo de la chica.

- Un corte con algún objeto punzopenetrante, un poco de piel rasgada y… - La doctora seguía examinando. – Oh bueno, esto requerirá tomar algunos puntos. Ahora relájate. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Me llamo Har.. Harlequina Macinsale. – Dijo Harriet intentando despistar a la doctora. Podría ser que la estuviesen buscando, y no la pondría tan fácil. – Tengo 18 años.

- ¿En serio Harlequina? No los parece. – Dijo la doctora sorprendida. - Me recuerdas a mi hija de trece años.

- Dudo que su hija se meta en tantos problemas como yo o esté embarazada y haya sido atacada por un asesino en serie. – Dijo Harriet amargamente.

- No, pero sé que mi hija Hope ha estado fumando a escondidas con su novio. Malas juntas. – Dijo la doctora con rostro cansado. Harriet suspiró ante la respuesta de la doctora. - ¿Estás embarazada?

- Si, tres meses serán este fin de semana. – Dijo Harriet y su corazón dio un sobresalto al ver a Maynard en la puerta observándola. La doctora volteó y miró al chico sorprendida.

- ¿Podría por favor esperar afuera señor? – La doctora se había llevado un susto pero se lo pidió amablemente. Maynard sin hacer caso terminó de entrar y avanzó hasta Harriet.

- Vengo con ella. Estaba estacionando el auto. – Dijo Maynard pasando su mano por el hombro de Harriet.

- ¿El es tu hermano? – Preguntó la doctora a Harriet mientras señalaba a Maynard.

- ¿Hermanos? ¿Acaso tenemos algún parecido obvio? Ella es mi novia. – Maynard sonaba irritado, la doctora bajó la mirada y examinó la herida, deshaciéndose de la manga manchada que había cubierto la herida profunda.

- ¿Cómo sucedió esto? – Preguntó la Doctora Grant.

- Yo... me he cortado con una pequeña cuchilla mientras pelaba unos pomelos en el auto. – Dijo Harriet sin convencerse a si misma

- ¿Ha habido una pelea entre ustedes? – La doctora miró a Maynard quién se sintió ofendido por la acusación.

- No, por supuesto que no hemos peleado. – Dijo Harriet interviniendo.

- ¿Podría apurarse? Tenemos camino que seguir. – Dijo Maynard luego de aclarar su garganta.

- Señor… No escuché su nombre.

- Maynard Snape, ¿bien? – Maynard parecía calmado tensamente, en cualquier momento podría dejar salir la bestia que llevaba dentro de él.

- Señor Snape, su novia necesita que le limpiemos esta herida. Luego tomaremos algunos puntos. – Dijo la doctora Grant mientras buscaba gasas y algunas agujas e hilo quirúrgico. – Fue una herida profunda, no queremos que se infecte. ¿No fue a propósito?

- ¿Insinúa que mi novia quiso suicidarse acaso? – Maynard tenía una nota de discordia en su voz.

- No, yo solo quiero saber cómo sucedió…

- Era una cuchilla de no más de 30 centímetros, antigua pero no oxidada, de acero y muy afilada. – Dijo Harriet tratando de mostrarse pacifica. Maynard no dejaba de tocar el hombro de la chica en modo protector.

- ¿Has tenido un seguimiento pre-natal? – La doctora preguntó amablemente mientras limpiaba la herida y Harriet hacía muecas por el ardor.

- No, desde que me entere de mi embarazo han pasado cosas muy difíciles y no he tenido tiempo para… ese tipo de cosas. – Dijo Harriet explicativa. Maynard mirando con reprobación mientras le susurraba al oído.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Tengo mucha hambre. – Dijo Harriet en respuesta, Maynard asintió mientras se alejaba y salía de la sala. Apenas se fue la doctora Grant miró a Harriet.

- ¿Por qué su novio está molesto?

- Siempre desconfía de desconocidos, no está realmente molesto. Lo he asustado hoy con mi herida. No le gusta verme así. Me he asustado mucho. – Dijo Harriet. – Usted no lo ha visto molesto, en el colegio cuando se molestaba conmigo seriamente era muy cruel. No querrías meterte con él.

- ¿Cómo fue su reacción al embarazo? – Preguntó la doctora mientras tomaba algunos puntos. Harriet dudó un instante.

- Digamos que bien. Me ha cuidado mucho desde entonces. – Dijo Harriet tímidamente.

- Vaya, tienes una vida muy accidentada. ¿No Harlequina?

- Muy accidentada. – Dijo Harriet y cuando vio a Maynard volver él tenía un sándwich en su mano y jugo de manzana, sin decir palabras se lo entregó a la chica. La doctora examinó a la chica e hizo algunas anotaciones.

- Por favor esperen aquí. No quiero que se vayan sin ver esto. – Dijo la doctora abandonando el salón. La enfermera sonriente captó la seña de la doctora y le indicó a Harriet el camino a una nueva sala más pequeña. Maynard la seguía diciendo que todo estaba bien al oído y que no había peligro. Algo desconfiada Harriet examinó la sala y la doctora le señaló una camilla y ella reposó en ella.

- Por favor, podría subirse la camisa. No será doloroso, lo prometo. – Dijo la doctora y Harriet miró extrañada y Maynard permanecía atento. La doctora había encendido una pantalla y en su mano había un dispositivo largo que acercó a su vientre aplicando un poco de gel. Harriet saltó de la silla por el frío contacto y Maynard se rio por lo bajo.

- ¿Eso es…? – Preguntó Harriet curiosa al ver que la pantalla tomaba forma y se veían figuras.

- Un ecosonograma. Es el bebé en vivo y directo. Nueva tecnología, sin necesidad de tomar excesivos líquidos y con muchas micras de precisión. ¿Quieren algunas fotos?

- Ah… no lo sé. - Maynard dudaba observando la pantalla. La doctora le llamó con la mano y Maynard se acercó a la pantalla que brillaba. De cerca parecía tener más forma de frijol alargado. Era un bebé muy pequeño, apenas formándose, y podía distinguir sus piernas, brazos, cabeza y sus ojos.

- Es un varón. – Dijo la doctora Grant.

- Si, ya lo sabíamos. – Dijo Harriet observando con curiosidad al pequeño en la imagen.

- ¿Cómo supieron?

- El me lo dijo. – Dijo Harriet señalando a Maynard más relajada. El chico sonrió y se devolvió a su lado mientras seguía observando.

- Aquí pueden observar los latidos del corazón. – Dijo la doctora emocionada mostrando un lugar en la pantalla.

- Los he oído antes, un bebé saludable. – Maynard le dijo a Harriet de manera cómplice. Mientras la doctora parecía algo perpleja.

- No es posible. Los latidos del corazón de un bebé de este tamaño son imperceptibles al oído humano, es muy pequeño aun y solo pueden oírse luego de unos meses más. – La doctora parecía asombrada y Maynard miraba con atención la figura en la pantalla.

- Tengo buen oído, no como un oído "_humano_" cualquiera. – Dijo Maynard sin dejar de mirar la imagen. El bebé se movía de posición y Maynard dejó de respirar unos segundos fascinado.

- Este bebé se ve saludable. Quisiera hacerte algunas pruebas Harleguina, así que por favor te pediré que pases la noche aquí. – Maynard se rio de nuevo por el nombre falso que Harriet había inventado. La doctora tomó algunas fotografías del eco y terminó la sesión. Harriet bajó su camisa, mientras la doctora acomodaba el lugar. Maynard le sonrió por lo bajo a Harriet quién aun lucía preocupada.

- ¿Crees que es seguro quedarnos aquí? – Preguntó Harriet por lo bajo. – Yo preferiría no estar aquí.

- Aparentemente no hay ningún mago a kilómetros de aquí. Creo que es mejor que descanses, aquí estará bien. – Dijo Maynard ayudándola a levantarse y ella lo miró a los ojos.

- No te reconozco. Es como si al enterarte que voy a tener un bebé, me consideres una pieza de porcelana. No voy a romperme fácilmente. A veces me das miedo, hay cosas que desconozco de ti, por ejemplo… ¿Cómo aprendiste a manejar tan pronto?

- Harlequincilla por favor, los retretes son también de cerámica y no se rompen tan fácilmente. Cuida con que te comparas. – Dijo Maynard sonriéndole por lo bajo. - No ha cambiado nada entre nosotros si sabes omitir el verano y la primavera pasada.

- Maynard, aun no me has dicho como… - Harriet decía aquello, pero Maynard la hizo callar poniendo un dedo en su boca, su rostro se transformó rápidamente, se sobresaltó y sintió un frío aterrador. Podía escuchar que "algo" se acercaba.

- Espera un momento. – Maynard miró a su alrededor, como si intentara escuchar algo. La enfermera llamó a Harriet para ubicarla en su habitación. Maynard fue con ella y la acompañó, pero su mirada permanecía alerta, estaba a punto de saltar o atacar a lo que fuese que estuviese a punto de aparecer. Harriet al entrar a la habitación, la enfermera le obligó a acostarse mientras tomaba muestras de sangre.

- ¿De dónde han salido estas cicatrices? – La enfermera miraba algo preocupada tras sus gafas.

- Múltiples orígenes. Ésta en mis muñecas fue un accidente, en mi codo fue cuando tenía 12 años mi hermano me tumbó al suelo cuando jugábamos pelota, esta cicatriz en mi clavícula, fue una vez que me caí por las escaleras. He tenido bastantes peleas feas.

- No pareces una chica que pelee bastante. Pareces una chica tranquila.

- Quisiera creerlo. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo. Mientras Maynard se levantó de su asiento y abandonó la habitación.

- Quédate aquí y no salgas. – Dijo Maynard como advertencia. Harriet estaba preocupada nuevamente y la enfermera siguió tomando sus muestras.

Maynard sentía aquella fuerte presencia, era un mago poderoso y sabía que se acercaba a ellos con mucha velocidad. Lo podía oler, la sangre de mago. Estaba ahora a menos de un kilometro, ¿podría reconocerlo? Al caminar cerca de la puerta del Hospital y comprobar que estaba lloviendo fuertemente, vio la ambulancia llegar rápidamente. El mago que él había sentido, estaba adentro. Los paramédicos bajaban rápidamente y al abrir la puerta de la ambulancia, bajaron la camilla para dirigirla a la entrada. Maynard tuvo que verlo dos veces porque no podía creerlo. Era un hombre ensangrentado y de cabellera rubia platinada, su rostro estaba tenso y sus ojos cerrados. Manley Malfoy estaba a pocos metros de él.

- Tenemos un herido de gravedad, cayó de los acantilados y unos turistas lo encontraron hoy. – Dijo el paramédico a la doctora Grant mientras lo llevaban a la sala de emergencias. Maynard vio que los ojos grises de Malfoy se abrieron al pasar a su lado, él estaba paralizado pero rápidamente intentó ir tras él. Una enfermera lo detuvo pero él la hizo a un lado y entró al quirófano.

La doctora Grant atendía a Malfoy que agonizaba, pero por alguna razón en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Maynard lo vigilaba aun a pesar de las advertencias de parte del personal médico de abandonar la sala.

- Morir sin sentir dolor… es como transitar de una calle a otra. – Malfoy sonreía con su voz seductora y profunda. La doctora limpiaba su rostro, sus piernas estaban mutiladas y se desangraban. Los órganos internos estaban incompletos.

- No sé como ha hecho ese hombre para vivir dos días. – Dijo la doctora Grant algo nerviosa. Malfoy reía con histeria.

- Quería ver a Harriet antes de morir, no me he olvidado de ella. ¿No es así Maynard? – Malfoy desvió sus diabólicos ojos hacía el chico Snape. El avanzó con furia, pero Malfoy sujetó con fuerza a la doctora Grant por el cuello asfixiándola.

- No habrá tiempo, no habrá salvación. – Manley comenzó a convulsionar y Maynard lo apartó de la doctora quién cayó al suelo. Manley dejó de respirar y murió instantes después. La doctora se levantó del suelo asustada.

- ¿Quién era este hombre? – La doctora Grant se levantó con ayuda de Maynard.

- Los paramédicos nos dijeron que se trataba de Manley Nerón Malfoy. Un joven empresario que estaba vacacionando con su prometida. La chica desapareció según el hombre nos dijo. – Dijo Claire observando la sangre derramada en el suelo. Maynard comprobó que Malfoy estuviese muerto, y en efecto no podía oír su corazón y su cuerpo permanecía inerte.

Maynard se retiró cuando a Malfoy lo llevaban a la morgue, estaba en tan mal estado que su entierro sería pronto. Luego de pasada la medianoche todo parecía estar tranquilo. Maynard se sentó en la sala de espera algo intranquilo e intentó relajarse un poco.

No tenía sentido la muerte de Malfoy, lo sabía muy bien y debía tener cuidado al decírselo a Harriet. Aunque a estas alturas no creía que realmente algo pudiese espantarla más. Días atrás había perdido a su abuela. Harriet no era frágil como la porcelana, pero no podía arriesgarla para ver si resistía el dolor. En su bolsillo estaba la foto que la Doctora Sheila Grant había tomado del ecosonograma. "_Los muggles si inventan cosas raras_", pensó Maynard mientras observaba la figura. A estas alturas no podía saber a quién se parecería el pequeño, pero verlo así lo hacía ver más real y ver a su hijo tan real como ese momento le asustaba. El no estaba preparado para ser padre y lo sabía.

No sabía que iba a ofrecerle más que su existencia maldita, además el no era un buen ejemplo de lo que un mago debía ser. Había fallado y ahora eternamente permanecería tras las sombras. En otra vida le hubiese gustado como un mago humano estar con Harriet en la habitación acompañándola y esperando el gran momento. Era ella la indicada para estar a su lado, pero desde que había decidido arriesgarlo todo por ella, era Harriet quién ahora parecía vivir de peligro en peligro.

Algo debe hacer que Harriet esté sobreviviendo a cosas que otra persona no habría logrado sobrevivir. Algo más allá de este mundo, algo más grande que nosotros. La foto se comenzaba a arrugar debido a su impaciencia. La enfermera Claire terminaba su turno y parecía lista para irse.

- Señor Maynard, allí estás… - Dijo Claire la enfermera muy alegre. – La chica está dormida, tuve que darle algunos tranquilizantes. No quería descansar hasta verte de nuevo.

- Si, debo haberla preocupado. No fue mi intención. – Dijo Maynard secamente guardando la foto del eco y observando los ojos de la enfermera.

- Ella te necesita, los únicos momentos que la he visto sonreír y estar tranquila es cuando tú estás cerca. ¿No pensarás dejarla?

- No, jamás la dejaría voluntariamente. – Dijo Maynard levantándose, la enfermera era alta y apenas un poco más pequeña que él. – Solo quiero que esté segura.

- Ese hombre que deliró antes de morir, parecía conocerte… - Dijo Claire y Maynard negó con su cabeza.

- Nunca antes había oído de él. Pensé que era un viejo amigo, pero me equivoqué. – Dijo Maynard dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Harriet. Claire siguió de largo, iría para su casa luego de aquella noche movida y lluviosa.

Maynard intentó no hacer ruido y no encendió las luces. Harriet estaba dormida en la cama profundamente. Pasó a su lado y se recostó en el sofá, con los pensamientos aun en su cabeza y tras desviar su mirada hacía la pelirroja que dormía tranquilamente, su mente quedó en silencio y en paz.

- Vale la pena seguir por ti. – Susurró Maynard sonriendo para sí mismo y cerrando sus ojos. No podía dormir, pero no le importaba estar allí inerte hasta que la chica despertara. Ya sabía lo que haría con ella, la llevaría lejos de Londres y sabía que estaría con ella por siempre, era una promesa. Sin importar que tan duro pareciese algunos momentos o si en algunos instantes su naturaleza vampírica pareciera salirse de control.

Estaría a su lado para evitar perderse y para que ella lo salvara de lo que él estaba a punto de terminar de convertirse. Era difícil sentirse bien, pero era ella lo más cercano que estaba de la felicidad, no iba a perderla, nunca más.

Mientras tanto en el Hospital de San Mungo, un hombre parecía impaciente con su cabeza vendada. La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabellera negra lo saludó.

- Severus, que bueno es verte… sigues mejor y te ves mejor. – Dijo Florence sonriendo y besando a su esposo en la frente. Severus algo cascarrabias le respondió.

- Pensé que vendrías más temprano. Te veo algo agitada.

- Me acabo de enterar que Malfoy acaba de morir. Fue encontrado por unos turistas en los acantilados al Sur. Entró en la sala de emergencias del Hospital de Pleasantville y murió minutos después tras convulsionar. – Dijo Florence sorprendida. – Su cuerpo llegará mañana, pero está en mal estado. Lo curioso de todo esto es que…

- ¿Malfoy muerto? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. – Dijo Severus levantándose de la cama.

- Mañana te darán de alta. Te vendré a buscar antes de ir al Ministerio, hay muchas cosas misteriosas en torno a esto. Tengo un pequeño plan secreto para encontrar a Maynard. – Dijo Florence.

- El está con Harriet, Nosferatu me lo dijo. – Dijo Severus. – Ellos estarán bien si se mantienen lejos de Londres.

- Lo sé. Las cosas no están bien del todo. Cuando todos sepan de la muerte de Malfoy, no auguro cosas buenas. – Dijo Florence suspirando.

A la mañana siguiente Maynard llevó con cuidado a Harriet al auto. La doctora Grant se había ido temprano y no pudieron despedirse de ella para agradecerle su atención. Tras arrancar y salir del pueblo Harriet rompió el silencio entre los dos.

- Nunca me dijiste como aprendiste a manejar el auto. – Harriet seguía en el puesto de copiloto mirando a Maynard a los ojos, pero él sonreía mirando el camino.

- Secretos de vampiros. – Dijo Maynard guiñando un ojo. – Te explicaré cuando desayunemos.

- ¿Vas a comer conmigo?

- No, pero la doctora muggle dijo que necesitabas ganar peso. – Dijo Maynard estacionando el auto frente a un pequeño café junto a una gasolinera. Hacía frío y Maynard se aseguró que ella estuviese abrigada. Al entrar al lugar, el calor se sintió un poco más.

- Dime entonces… ¿Cómo aprendiste a manejar? – Harriet seguía con sus preguntas apenss se sentó en una mesa alejada con Maynard, tras ellos había un espejo y solo Harriet se reflejaba.

- Bueno, cuando se bebe sangre humana de alguna forma parte de esa vida me queda a mí y con ello parte de los talentos que la persona que muere tenía. Cuando asesiné a ese muggle que estaba robando a una mujer, me di cuenta que lo único diferente que había entre nosotros era que él sabía manejar y yo no. Había robado y matado como yo, allí me di cuenta que no soy un buen ejemplo a seguir.

- ¿Has robado?

- Si, ingredientes a mi padre. Para hacer _amortentia _y dártelo a ti. ¿Recuerdas que no funcionó porque nunca te enteraste? Asumo que era imposible que yo pudiera hacerte sentir enamorada de mí. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo.

- Si, es imposible porque ya estaba enamorada de ti. La poción no funciona cuando ya existen sentimientos hacía esa persona. Regla # 1. – Dijo Harriet suspirando. – Un momento, si bebes sangre humana y quedan parte de los talentos de la persona de quién bebes, entonces tu deberías poder sanar como yo puedo sanar.

- No, es diferente… no bebí el 90 de tu sangre. Necesito grandes cantidades, Grezo me lo explicó. No estarías aquí hoy si pudiera sanar. – Dijo Maynard misteriosamente.

- Podrías beber de mí hasta casi matarme, y luego sanarme. – Harriet sonrió, mientras Maynard negó con la cabeza.

- No, no pienso ponerte en más ningun otro peligro voluntario. En fin, que importa todo eso. Importa solo el día de hoy. – Dijo Maynard mientras la mesera llegaba con el menú. Harriet sintió un hueco en su estomago y no pudo disimular el hambre que tenía. Tras pedir tres platos de comida, no pudo evitar fijarse nuevamente en Maynard.

- ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Bueno, es algo delicado de decir. – Dijo Maynard señalando a un hombre que leía el periódico local. Harriet volteó y leyó: "_Joven turista muere en acantilado en circunstancias misteriosas_".

- ¿Un hombre murió?

- Un mago, que tú y yo conocemos. – Dijo Maynard sombríamente. Se levantó y compró un ejemplar con el dinero que tenía en sus bolsillos. Al sentarse nuevamente le pasó la primera plana a Harriet quién se paralizó al leer el nombre de Malfoy.

- ¿Estuvo en el Hospital anoche? – Harriet chillaba casi con una nota histérica.

- Si, estuvo agonizando. Estaba mutilado y no había manera para salvarlo. Decía cosas y sabía quién era yo. – Dijo Maynard a Harriet quien parecía incredula.

- No, es un error. El no debe haber muerto, no tiene sentido. – Dijo Harriet confusa.

- Murió, era él. Luego de muerto seguía siendo él. No tiene sentido a menos que morir sea parte de su plan. Lo cual no me extrañaría.

- Morir para luego renacer de sus cenizas. ¿Cómo el fénix? – Dijo Harriet aterrorizada mientras Maynard asentía pensando aquella idea en su cabeza. –

- Es posible. – Dijo Maynard. – Tú eres el fénix, ¿no? Quizás para eso te necesita.

- Ayer, antes de ir al Hospital, tuve un sueño y ese sueño fue real. – Harriet comunicaba todo lo que sabía. - Me causó la herida en mi brazo… Eileen estaba detrás de todo esto. Ella dice conocer cada paso que doy, cada lugar que voy e incluso poder ver a través de mis ojos.

- ¿No sería alguna pesadilla tuya? Si en verdad fuese Eileen, no tendríamos mucho que hacer…

- Ella me contó que le sorprendía que fueses un buen amante, considerando que tú siempre repetías que quedarías traumatizado por el hecho de que Eileen llevaba chicos a tu casa durante tu infancia. Siempre prensó que nunca… - Harriet lo dijo ligeramente, pero Maynard abrió los ojos como platos muy sorprendido.

- ¡Es ella! – Maynard pegó con su puño en la mesa. – Maldita sea.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tú decías eso en verdad? – Harriet parecía sorprendida también pero por la reacción de Maynard.

- Si, eran mis palabras textuales. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa de tristeza. – "_Eileen, a papá no le gusta que traigas a estos chicos a casa. ¿No ves que traumatizas mi infancia? Viviré toda mi vida sintiendo asco y repulsión a lo que haces_". Lo decía textualmente, quería persuadirla de seguir trayendo chicos a la casa, pero ella nunca me escuchaba y me seguía diciendo que me perdiera, que dejara de ser un chismoso o que: "_Bien, entonces nunca serás un buen amante. Serás un reprimido toda tu vida y ninguna mujer se te va a acercar, cabezón_". Recuerdo sus palabras exactas.

- Oh claro y como estabas inseguro de esto y temías que en efecto ninguna mujer te tomara en cuenta, tenías que enredarte con Martha. – Dijo Harriet suspicazmente. - … y con Pita, y con Nicole, con Kelly y… ¿quién más?

- Contigo. – Dijo Maynard de mala manera. – Vamos pelirroja. Lo importante de esto es que… no sé qué decirte. ¿Qué te pidió ella?

- Seis meses más de vida si me mantenía lejos de Londres, o de lo contrario mi vida acabaría más rápido. – Dijo Harriet en un suspiro. – Quiere que el niño nazca. También dice que no verás al niño nacer, que para ese entonces ya no estarás en este mundo.

Maynard parecía de repente frustrado y molesto, abrió la boca para decir algo pero solo murmuró palabras que el solo pudo entender. En sus ojos se dibujaba un pequeño halo rojo y Harriet tomó su mano. Maynard se sobresaltó y se alejó de ella, suspiró antes de volverla a mirar.

- Si así es el juego, pues entonces juguemos. No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. – Dijo Maynard mostrándose severo y recordando mucho más a su padre.

- Seis meses de vida… no más. Para despedirme. – Dijo Harriet intentando no pensar en todo lo que eso implicaba. – Si tú ya no estarás, entonces no me importa.

Maynard quedó callado un instante, luego volvió a decir palabras algo más seguro.

- Mi hermana siempre ha sido tramposa, le gusta jugar al miedo. ¿No lo ves? Vámonos de aquí, ella puede saber todo sobre ti, pero no quiere decir que te vaya a decir siempre la verdad. Debe ser un plan de Malfoy, llenarte de miedo y quitar toda esperanza. Harriet, no dejaré que la esperanza entre nosotros muera.

Harriet se sintió algo más tranquila por las palabras de Maynard, pero aun sentía una congoja en su corazón. Reviso sus bolsillos y al llegar al carro nuevamente buscó entre los asientos algo con mucha insistencia. Maynard se sentaba en el puesto del piloto nuevamente.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Maynard preguntó bruscamente mientras encendía el motor. Harriet aun bien abrigada buscaba en silencio con determinación.

- La fotografía que nos dio la curadora muggle. No la encuentro. – Dijo Harriet moviendo su asiento de lugar. Maynard buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y se la acercó en silencio. - ¿Tu la tenías?

- Curiosidad, pelirroja. Simplemente curiosidad. – Maynard encendía la calefacción y Harriet cerró la puerta de su lado. Tras colocarse el cinturón de seguridad Maynard pudo arrancar el auto muggle. La chica no ponía sus ojos en el camino, sino estaba fija en aquella figura que mostraba a su futuro hijo.

- Es impresionante. – Dijo Harriet fascinada. – Puedo ver sus manos y la cabeza. Es una fotografía inmóvil, pero es impresionante.

- Sí, claro. – Maynard conducía cuidadosamente hacía el Sur, el lado contrario de Londres mientras Harriet levantaba su mirada a él.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Ese pedazo de papel me ha puesto más nervioso que todos los vampiros juntos. – Dijo Maynard mirando a la chica brevemente. – ¿Quieres que sea sincero? No estoy preparado aun para ser padre y anoche me di cuenta.

- Yo no pedí este destino, tampoco estoy preparada. – Dijo Harriet volteando su mirada y mirando por la ventana sin ver nada en realidad. Una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

- Harriet, no llores. No quise decir que no quiera al bebé. Solo he dicho que… no estoy preparado. No tengo nada que ofrecerle. Puedo protegerte, velar por el niño pero mírame, ¿Quisieras que una cosa como yo se acerque a un niño inocente?

- Tú estuviste allí esa noche… ¿no?

- Harriet, me alimento de sangre humana, he robado, he matado y no he logrado nada con mi vida. ¿Qué rayos le voy a dejar de legado al bebé? – Maynard lo decía con rabia. El tenso silencio se apoderó del auto, solo el pequeño ruido de la radio mal sintonizada se oía. Maynard con un golpe apagó la radio y siguió conduciendo.

- Yo tengo miedo. – Dijo Harriet. – Yo tampoco sé que voy a hacer.

- Tú tienes todo de tu lado, cuando te rellenes más parecerás una madre. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo sin despegar los ojos del camino. – Eres de carácter para cuando el crío quiera salirse con las suyas, ya sabes, escaparse o no comer los vegetales. Pero también puedes hipnotizar a cualquier chico con tu dulzura. Serás una buena madre.

- ¿Me estás dejando acaso? – Harriet parecía nuevamente histérica.

- Por los mil demonios. No. Estoy halagándote. Anótalo bien, ¿Qué tan frecuentemente Maynard Snape halaga a la gente?

- No mucho. Por eso me pregunto… ¿Qué te traes entre manos? – Harriet miraba a Maynard con atención. El chico la miró brevemente antes de seguir observando el camino.

- Si hubiese una forma para volver a ser humano nuevamente, pagaría lo que fuese por serlo… - Dijo Maynard pausadamente mostrando su mayor deseo. – Así no solo dejaría de ser un peligro para Maynard Jr., sino que podría tomarte sin controlarme o con miedo de hacerte daño y partirte en dos.

- No me vas a partir en dos.

- Si tuviese otra vida, te buscaría… apenas hubiese pisado Hogwarts. – Dijo Maynard con pesar. – Te habría seducido antes de que Christian estuviese cerca de ti, te habría raptado y te hubiese repetido mil veces lo mucho que me gustabas, lo mucho que te deseaba, lo mucho que me hacías reír y que te amaba. Que nunca te ibas a deshacer de mi hechizo y sería imposible sacarme de tu vida.

- Solo tengo algo que decir… El bebé no se va a llamar Maynard Jr. – Harriet secó sus lágrimas, mientras Maynard reía a carcajadas

- No, definitivamente no. Pero lo digo en serio, si pudiese volver lo habría hecho a tiempo. – Dijo Maynard bajando la velocidad del auto. – Te habría salvado desde el primer día. Habría mandado al infierno mi orgullo.

Harriet acarició su rostro mientras el chico colocaba el auto en la orilla del camino. Apagó el motor, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y la miró con ojos consternados, pero tras unos instantes Harriet pudo advertir toda la miseria que el chico guardaba para él.

- Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar, pelirroja. – Dijo Maynard en tono de lamento. Harriet respiraba profundamente mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Maynard se acercó a ella, iba a besarla en aquel instante pero se detuvo abruptamente escuchando algo que Harriet no podía percibir.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Magos, sangre de mago. Puedo reconocerlo. – Dijo Maynard volviendo a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿Están muy lejos?

- Se acercan a nosotros. – Maynard encendió el auto nuevamente y arrancó rápidamente. – No tiene caso, nos van a alcanzar pronto. Me pregunto si nos han rastreado.

- Entonces no importa hacer magia…

- Si son magos inofensivos, no hagas magia. Si es el Ejercito NEGRO, creo que será pan comido mandarles un buen escarmiento. Recuerda la maldiciones imperdonables y algunas de artes oscuras.

- No me gustan las artes oscuras. – Dijo Harriet mientras Maynard aumentaba de velocidad, el auto se elevaba del pavimento mientras comenzaba a volar y su velocidad aumentó mucho más. La invisibilidad se activó y Maynard elevó el auto.

- Tengo otra pregunta. – Harriet se sujetaba bien intentando mantener la calma. – Si las llaves del auto están en Londres, como lograste encenderlo.

- Esa es una muy buena pregunta. – Dijo Maynard sonriente mostrando que no habían llaves en el auto. – Tengo mis nuevas habilidades. El muggle que maté había robado muchos autos, iba a hacer algunas conexiones típicas pero el auto se encendió solo, digamos que nos llevamos muy bien ahora. Tiene personalidad.

- Mi abuelo lo hechizó. Es el segundo que logra hechizar. – Dijo Harriet viendo que iban a toda velocidad por los cielos nublados. Cinco sombras se acercaron a los lados del Ford Focus. Harriet vio a cinco magos planeando en escoba junto a ellos, se veían como borrones pero se iban acercando. Un sonido seco en el techo se escuchó.

- A menos que eso haya sido un pájaro estamos en problemas. – Dijo Harriet a Maynard que intentaba perder a los cinco magos en escobas.

- Ya lo veremos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Morgan A. Riddle: **Molly era muy importante para Harriet, casi tan importante como su madre. Maynard se vengo bien del asesino de Molly, y coincido contigo en que no necesariamente Harriet necesita ser sacada de los aprietos en que se mete. Ahora están juntos, pero habran algunas dificultades en el camino, ley de la vida. Saludos y nos vemos pronto

**Kathy Prince: **A pesar de que están juntos, como una pareja normal las dudas comenzarán a surgir, más aun como todo va asucediendo de manera atropellada y no hay tiempo para analizar todo lo que pasa. Florence, seguro le debe haber dolido algo, o un poco... pero sabe que mostrarse como una madre debil e incapaz de poner a Eileen en su lugar, no va a lograr nada. Florence sabe ponerle caracter a sus muchachos, jejeje, aunque sin matarlos. Si yo tuviera una hija como Eileen, Dios me libre! :O Nos veremos!! Saludos. La actualización será el próximo lunes. :)


	54. El Profeta Elias I

**Capitulo 54. El Profeta Elias (I)**

- ¿Estás agarrada bien? – Maynard maniobraba violentamente mientras el mago que estaba en el techo se sujetaba peligrosamente, su mano era visible en el parabrisas. Harriet cerraba los ojos intentando no marearse, las nauseas volvían. Cuando abrió los ojos vio frente a ella una mano pálida en el vidrio del parabrisas, un mechón de cabello rubio.

- Si, si… estoy bien. – Harriet intentaba no vomitar. Maynard detuvo el auto en el aire cuando le llegó un olor muy conocido. Aquellos magos no iban a hacerles daños, en el techo estaba una bruja cuyo olor le era tan familiar como su vida humana.

- Es Florence. – Maynard detuvo el carro en seco. Mientras Harriet veía como Florence en forma de Marie L'Obiello se deslizaba por el parabrisas y se sujetaba con una mano del limpia parabrisas y con otra mano sujetaba la varita firmemente.

- Es la Orden del Fénix. – Harriet decía en voz alta. Maynard aterrizó el auto de nuevo en la carretera solitaria y se hizo a un lado del camino en la entrada del Bosque. Florence cayó al suelo y rodó unos metros sin hacerse daño. Al instante cuatro magos identificados como aurores de la Orden del Fénix rodearon el auto.

- ¡Alto! Ni un paso más. – Dijo uno de los magos de edad mediana y cabello rojizo. Harriet aun petrificada en la cabina suspiraba y se liberaba del cinturón de seguridad. En dos saltos Maynard estaba afuera ayudando a levantar a su madre.

- Marie L'Obiello, amada madrastra y madre sustituta, ¿Podrías decirme que rayos hacías acechándonos? – Maynard le tendió la mano a su madre, quién con los cabellos rubios despeinados se levantó con dificultad.

- Ya no soy la misma de antes. – Florence se sobaba la espalda levemente, luego enfocó los ojos azules que enmascaraban los grises ojos ártico, en su hijo. - ¡Maynard Elias!, no te atrevas a reclamarme nada. ¿Cuándo pensabas avisarle a tu padre o a mi dónde estabas? Tuve que recurrir a rastrearte por métodos… desesperados.

- Hemos estado huyendo. – Dijo Maynard viendo que Harriet silenciosa se acercaba a su lado. Marie avanzó hasta Harriet y ella bajó la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Ella se encuentra bien? ¿El bebé está bien? – Florence preguntaba curiosa ante Maynard que se atravesó entre las dos.

- Ella está bien. – Dijo Maynard ocultándola entendiendo la vergüenza de Harriet. Florence no entendía aquella actitud.

- Tiene el brazo vendado. ¿Está bien? – Harriet asintió sin decir palabras. – Vaya. Así que ahora Harriet es la damisela en peligro. Suerte que Maynard ha estado cerca. – Dijo Florence tanteando el terreno, mientras Harriet la miró brevemente.

- No, no soy la damisela en peligro… yo soy el peligro. – Harriet cabizbaja dio media vuelta y se ocultó de la vista de todos. Florence con una mirada peligrosa le pidió explicaciones a su hijo, Maynard solo le susurró.

- Hablemos en privado por favor. – Dijo Maynard observando a los demás magos de la Orden del Fénix que examinaban con curiosidad a Harriet, que estaba apoyada junto al Ford Focus que había sido de la Señora Weasley.

Florence en forma de Marie pidió que vigilasen a Harriet y junto a Maynard se interno en el bosque denso. Lejos de las miradas del resto de los magos, se reveló tal como era, con su cabello negro y sus ojos grises, en su brazo izquierdo había una pequeña herida.

- Te reconocí por el olor de tu sangre. – Dijo Maynard apoyándose de un árbol. Florence sonrió brevemente.



- Tuvimos suerte de hallarte. Medio mundo mágico se pregunta donde están y me preocupaba no saber noticias de ustedes. No sabía si los estaban rastreando, no sabía nada. Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Persu.

- ¿Cómo entraste a la cámara del Dragón si la llave es el medallón del dragón?

- Hay otra llave para entrar a esa cámara. – Dijo Florence mostrando su herida. – Mi sangre y la tuya son la llave para abrir la cámara. Eres un Harrington, por así decirlo… ambos somos herederos.

- Vaya, no me esperaba esa. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa. – Muy ingeniosa.

- Algún día conocerás todos los secretos familiares. – Dijo Florence brevemente mientras suspiraba. - ¿Puedes explicarme que ocurre con Harriet?

- Ella está algo precavida. Eileen la contactó y la asustó. Le aseguró que ella puede ver a través de sus ojos. Sabe lo que piensa y eso aterroriza a Harriet, no me lo ha dicho pero puedo sentirlo. Le dio seis meses de vida hasta el nacimiento del niño.

- Supongo que ellos también querrán al niño. – Dijo Florence razonando. – Es una sangre muy particular.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Maynard muy curioso. Florence suspiró y miró a su hijo duramente.

- La sangre. Es mi teoría personal. Considero que Malfoy ha de haber necesitado bastante de la sangre. Haber tenido tres pequeños a quienes luego malogró era útil para perpetuar su poderío. Creo haber entendido algo. Recuerda algo, Eileen es una Harrington de alguna manera al ser mi hija, no es la heredera pero parte de la fortaleza está allí. Por eso Malfoy la usó a ella. Luego buscó unirla con la sangre que necesitaba: Los Potter, pero por fortuna Josh o Henry, es un squib y no es muy útil.

- ¿Sangre de los Harrington? ¿Qué hay sobre nosotros? – Preguntó Maynard sin entender. - ¿Crees en verdad descendamos de Sirceadeo?

- Es posible. Lo que nos hace tan especiales ante los ojos de Malfoy, es que Sirceadeo al ser Señor de la muerte puede controlar la existencia tras el velo. Ningún humano puede, pero ese antiguo dios si podría.

- Entonces nuestra sangre hay remanentes de él, Sirceadeo. Un tipo que vivió hace tanto tiempo que no se recuerda y la gente decía que era un dios. – Dijo Maynard fastidiado. – Leyendas, estúpidas leyendas. Por culpa de las leyendas tenemos a un sádico detrás de mi novia queriendo asustarla y hacerla parecer una loca.

- Eso es exactamente. Pero a pesar de todo, sabes que hay algo allá afuera… Harriet lo ha visto en visiones y tú…

- Yo solo sé que mi antepasado más lejano es Persu Harrington. – Dijo Maynard dudando de todo.

- Mira esto. – Dijo Florence blandiendo una copia de Corazón de Bruja a su hijo, Maynard la examinó brevemente y vio una foto algo distorsionada. Era una chica sensual y provocativa, de ojos azules, pelirroja con labios abultados y un uniforme escolar de Hogwarts modificado con un escote pronunciado lucía en la portada asustada y a su lado un vampiro pálido vestido de ropas ajustadas y de cuero, con la piel de color tiza con colmillos largos que amenazaba con clavar el cuello de la chica. Junto a la foto algo grotesca salía un título en colores chillones: _La verdad sobre Harriet Potter. Embarazada y secuestrada por un peligroso vampiro que se hacía pasar por humano._

- Madre, me importa un cuerno esta revista amarillista de brujas tontas. – Dijo Maynard gruñendo. – Aunque debo admitir que me han hecho lucir interesante, lamento decepcionar a mis "_fans_" cuando me conozcan en persona y esté dando una rueda de prensa… - Maynard sonreía mostrando su sarcasmo.



- Maynard, ¿Qué no lo ves? – Florence le mostraba la página central. – Hay muchas teorizaciones en esta revista para ser solo una revista del corazón. Hay alguien detrás de toda esta propaganda, hacen lucir a Harriet como una lunática al borde del suicidio. ¿Crees que es coincidencia?

- No… siempre lo han dicho, pero son cuentos, inventos. Nadie puede creer esa basura - Maynard leyó uno de los párrafos a pesar de que los colores rosados y rojo le quemaban la retina.

"_Según nos cuenta Martha Macinsale, una fuente confiable – _¡vaya fuente! Pensó Maynard_ -, Harriet habría tenido aventuras a escondidas con algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts para conseguir beneficios académicos. Lo que no sabía era que tras tener una aventura con el hijo del Profesor Snake, se ganaría a un admirador obsesionado con ella y la sangre. Meinhard Snake, estudiante de Gryffindor cuando Hogwarts estaba abierta, es en realidad un vampiro encubierto por su padre y que lidera una pandilla de criaturas como él. El último ataque en Hogwarts, tiene numerosos sospechosos, el Profesor Snake desapareció junto a su hijo vampiro tras secuestrar a la hija de Harry Potter. Hubo varios heridos._

'_Harriet me decía que Meinhard la chantajeaba con publicar fotos indecentes y acabar con su fama si le contaba a alguien. Ella lloraba angustiada cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada… amenazó con suicidarse, nuevamente'. _

_Tras varios encuentros forzados el vampiro sometió sexualmente a su víctima y la secuela más importante es el embarazo de la joven Potter, quién hasta hace poco se creía incapaz de tener hijos tras un accidente dos veranos atrás. Pero Martha nos cuenta que Harriet al ser desequilibrada mentalmente por su situación familiar (sus padres se están divorciando), desarrolló una obsesión por su secuestrador._

'_Habían ritos de sangre y artes oscuras. Ella creía estar enamorada de Meinhard. La familia Harrington ha hecho lo posible por ocultar este hecho, pero es un escándalo de grandes dimensiones'."_

Maynard tuvo que dejar de leer la revista, estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras su madre lo miraba seriamente.

- No le veo lo chistoso. Si algo le llega a pasar a ustedes, la sociedad mágica lo verá como algo que se esperaba. – Dijo Florence tensamente.

- Lo sé. – Dijo Maynard recuperando la compostura. – Martha tiene futuro escribiendo ficción de adultos. Eso de sadomasoquismo entre el secuestrador y su víctima, y que esta termine enamorada de su captor haciendo rituales… wow, es bastante interesante.

- ¡Maynard! – Florence decía su nombre como forma de regaño.

- Mamá, esto es una porquería. Dudo que haya gente sana que pueda creer algo así. – Dijo Maynard.

- Ya no estoy segura si este país albergue gente sana. ¿A dónde pensabas llevar a la chica?

- Al Sur, quizás a la casa de campo de los Harrington. Necesito mantenerla lejos de Londres y segura. Ella está vetada de hacer magia ya que si no la rastrearán fácilmente. Es bastante complicado. Tenemos otro elemento, Eileen la ha contactado en sueños y le ha amenazado con la muerte si se aparece en Londres, le ha dado seis meses. Ella asegura ver a través de sus ojos y saber todo lo que siente.

Florence miró tensa ante la explicación de su hijo, Maynard suspiró brevemente.

- ¿Ella puede saber lo que estamos hablando ahorita? – Florence adoptó un rostro oscuro y Maynard negó con la cabeza.

- Ella tiene puesto el medallón, eso frena nuestra conexión. – Dijo Maynard. – Pero aun así, las cosas son complicadas y puedo sentir su miedo, ella teme poner a alguien más en peligro. Si Eileen ve a través de ella, eso significa que escucha y ve todo lo que Harriet vive.



- Oh si, las cosas son complicadas, siempre lo fueron. Creo que tengo una idea. Las cosas se complicaron más tras el asesinato brutal a Bullstrode y no hay pistas que nos expliquen cuáles eran sus planes. – Dijo Florence sombríamente.

- Fui yo. Yo lo maté. – Dijo Maynard mirando fijamente a su madre, ella consternada por aquella confesión replicó.

- ¿Porqués has hecho algo así?

- Venganza. Bullstrode se lo buscó. Atacó a Harriet y a la Señora Weasley. Era un asesino y un traidor. – Dijo Maynard gruñendo aun con rencor.

- ¿Venganza? Eso no te va a devolver la paz, hijo. ¿Es que no has aprendido? Ha sido innecesario, Bullstrode se llevó los secretos de su traición a la tumba. ¿No se te ocurrió vaciar su mente o algo parecido?

- No, estaba molesto. – Dijo Maynard con algo de vergüenza.

- ¿Quién crees que eres al quitar una vida de esa manera?

- ¿Tu hijo? – Dijo Maynard de mala gana. Florence ofendida le dio una bofetada a Maynard quién miró con una tensa calma a su madre.

- No permito que hables de mi pasado de esa manera, chico. – Dijo Florence con rostro amenazador. Sus manos estaban en las caderas y sus ojos echaban chispas. – Fui mortífaga, pero casi todos esos asesinatos innecesarios que cometí… aun pesan en mi alma. No te permito que te refieras a mí de esa manera.

- Quiero que sepas algo Florence. – Dijo Maynard recordando más a su padre. – Si algo o alguien se atreve a tocarla a ella –refiriéndose a Harriet-, esa persona asumirá las consecuencias.

- Me recuerdas tanto a mi misma a tu edad, que temo que termines cometiendo mis errores. Quiero que seas un hombre de bien, no quiero que la mancha de mi pasado te persiga a ti también. Quiero que tomes el camino correcto.

- No hay camino correcto cuando tienes que decidir entre luchar o morir. Además no soy un hombre, mírame, soy un monstruo y aunque no lo hubiese asesinado, lo seguiría siendo. Soy peligroso y potencialmente puedo asesinar a alguien en cualquier momento o lugar.

- Entonces todos somos monstruos. – Dijo Florence duramente. – Todos somos potencialmente asesinos y podemos matar en cualquier momento o lugar. Solo que, a cada segundo podemos decidir tomar el camino que nos corresponde o no.

- Ya he decidido mi camino. – Dijo Maynard con semblante tenso y aguerrido. Florence suspiró cansada, las arrugas bajo sus ojos se pronunciaban junto a sus ojeras producto del cansancio de los últimos días.

- ¿Me amas Maynard? – Florence preguntó con tristeza en sus ojos, Maynard se arrepintió de haber dicho aquellas rudas palabras, pero era lo que sentía. En aquel instante su madre lucía pequeña y débil, no parecía ella.

- Mamá, claro que sí. – Dijo Maynard bajando su tono de voz. - ¿No recuerdas lo mucho que yo lloriqueaba cuando te ibas por mucho tiempo?

- Lo recuerdo. Tu padre se preocupaba mucho. – Florence hacía el intento por no llorar.

- Nunca te dañaría y mi intención jamás sería lastimarte de alguna manera. – Dijo Maynard.

- Si me amas, por favor escúchame. Todos queremos lo mejor para ti y para la chica. Lo hecho, hecho está. Sé que no eres un asesino… no lo eres. Eres mucho más humano que tu hermana.



- ¿Tienes algún plan?

- Si. – Dijo Florence recobrando la fuerza en su voz. – Traer los perros a la carnada. Bullstrode antes de morir en tus manos, debió haberle dado el rastreador a alguien, ese rastreador con que persiguen a Harriet. Debemos encontrar el rastreador y por ello necesito que Harriet haga magia. No debes decirle nada a ella, porque si Eileen ve a través de sus ojos, sospechará y no picarán en la trampa. Hazlo parecer un accidente.

- ¿Quieres que engañe a Harriet y la asuste también a ella? Mamá, ella está esperando un bebé. Necesita calma, ha atravesado duros momentos. – Dijo Maynard en forma de reclamo.

- Si aun tiene el rastreador sobre ella, nunca tendrá calma. Debemos acabar con su persecución y tenderles una emboscada. Tu padre puede conseguir ayuda en la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Cómo la voy a obligar a hacer magia? No puedo engañarla.

- ¿No puedes o no quieres? – Florence quería hacerle ver a su hijo la situación.

- Mamá, ¿alguna vez engañaste a mi padre?

- Si. Para salvar su vida, tuve que elegir entre salvarlo a él o salvar a mi hijo no nacido. Decir mentiras atroces y romperle su corazón. Fue hace más de 40 años. – Florence dejaba caer algunas lágrimas. – Fue duro, pero no podría haber soportado su muerte, prefería su desprecio.

- Hay riesgos… pero… creo que puedo hacerlo. Cuéntame de tu plan ingenioso. – Maynard miró a su madre con calma.

- Bien. – Florence suspiró. – A varios kilómetros de aquí, un día de camino en carro, hay una estación turística, está alejada y casi abandonada. Nos veremos allí… te explicaré las instrucciones a seguir… escucha bien…

Maynard asentía a las instrucciones de su madre, era clave seguir todos los pasos correctamente. Lo importante era que Harriet no supiera el plan y de esa forma habría garantía que Eileen no supiese que era una emboscada. Tras varios minutos tensos, se volvieron a reunir con los demás magos. Florence en forma rubia como Marie, se mostraba tensa ahora y se despidió brevemente de Harriet. Maynard se fue en dirección contraria y tomó a la chica del brazo.

- Es hora de irnos. El camino es largo. – Dijo Maynard con calma y llevando a Harriet hasta el asiento de copiloto. Luego el carro se encendió apenas Maynard abrió la puerta del piloto y abordó rápidamente. Con una seña de despedida dijo adiós a los demás magos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Harriet sintió la incomodidad de Maynard.

- Dime algo. – Maynard tomaba el camino hacia el sur. - ¿Confías en mi?

- Si. – Dijo Harriet.

- Entonces, confía en mí. Todo está bien.

- ¿Hablaste con tu madre algo?

- Si, nos veremos en el sur. – Dijo Maynard mirando a la chica. Ella miraba desconfiada, hasta que dio un pequeño chillido. - ¿Harriet?

- El bebé. Lo sentí, dio una vuelta. – Dijo Harriet sujetando su vientre. – No pensé que lo pudiera sentir tan pronto. Apenas cumpliré tres meses.

- Es grande… quizás es muy fuerte. – Dijo Maynard dando su punto de vista. – Capaz le guste el Quidditch, ¿no crees?



- Sería irónico si le gustara bailar… - Dijo Harriet riendo, sintió brevemente otro movimiento. Palpaba con atención su vientre, estaba fascinada. Maynard tuvo que clavar sus ojos en el camino, le dolía verla en aquel momento. La dirigía a un lugar peligroso, tenía poco tiempo. El plan de su madre era arriesgado, pero estaba bien fundamentado. "_Todo está bien_", era una gran mentira… pero él se aseguraría que todo estuviese bien.

- ¿Crees que alguien nos siga? – Preguntó Harriet de nuevo.

- No, por ahora no. – Dijo Maynard pasándole la revista de Corazón de Bruja. – Lee esto. Seguro te da risa como a mí.

Harriet examinó la portada y puso mala cara. Luego de leer el artículo central miró a Maynard con atención levantando una ceja.

- ¿Esa es la venganza de Martha? Su historia apesta. Es horrible, no tiene sentido de gusto. Y nuestra representación parece…

- Debo admitir que es bastante sexualizada, nos favorecen bastante, si fracaso en mi existencia puedo sobrevivir gracias a la prensa amarillista. Tantas generaciones de Snape en la sombra y yo seré el primero en captar la atención de la sociedad, cuando compres las ropas para el bebé, por favor recuerda comprarme una túnica de cuero y ese delineador que se ve guay. Un poco de sadomasoquismo, peligro y vampiros, esta historia promete ser interesante si escriben un libro. – Maynard bromeaba con aquella idea de una manera sarcastica y Harriet se mostró ofendida.

- Es asqueroso.

- Mi querida cautiva, como tu secuestrador querría saber si necesitas algo. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo y Harriet lo miró de mala manera antes de encender la radio. La música se veía interrumpida por algunas noticias de revueltas y tras caer la tarde se escuchó la noticia trágica de que Pleasantville había sido quemada y solo quedaban cenizas, una horda salvaje de mercenarios habían atacado según el narrador.

- El Ejercito Negro. – Dijo Harriet preocupada.

- Si… no te preocupes, ya estamos lejos de ellos. Fue en venganza a la muerte de Malfoy. Nadie lo esperaba, ni sus seguidores. Pero ellos no tienen idea de donde estamos. – Dijo Maynard tratando calmar a la chica.

- La doctora Grant. Ella estaba en el pueblo. – Dijo Harriet suspirando, la música alegre sonaba en la radio contrastando la situación presente y el silencio entre los dos se mantuvo en la próxima hora. Caída la noche, los dos se alojaron en un pequeño Motel al borde de la carretera, la chica pudo tomar un baño y cambiar su ropa. Maynard se había cambiado también y sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras pensaba en las duras palabras de su madre.

"_Debes engañarla… no debe sospechar nada_". – Maynard intentaba mantenerse calmado, repasaba el plan en su cabeza y observaba la hora. Mañana sería el día, la ansiedad lo invadía. Harriet abandonó el baño vestida con una pijama limpia, su cabello goteaba y su rostro parecía sereno. Maynard abrió los ojos y la vio acercarse a él.

Recordó a Eileen, mirar los ojos de Harriet era casi seguro decir que Eileen estaba en algún lugar lejano viendo a través de ellos. Debía inspirar confianza, por la chica y por el plan.

- El agua caliente relaja los músculos. Me costará dormir un poco. – Dijo Harriet acostándose en la cama y reposando junto al chico que miraba el techo apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos estirados hacía atrás.

- Si estás insinuando que debo contarte historias y cantarte antes de dormir, creo entonces que pasaremos una hermosa noche en vela. – Dijo Maynard de malas pulgas y aun mirando el techo. Harriet se rio tímidamente, arropándose porque el frío se comenzaba a sentir en la habitación.



- Extraño Hogwarts, nunca pensé que lo diría. Es lo más normal que he tenido a pesar de todo. – Dijo Harriet acostada de lado y acariciando su vientre tranquilamente. Maynard la miró brevemente.

- No extrañas Hogwarts. Solo que no te gusta lo que estás viviendo ahora. – Dijo Maynard secamente, mientras Harriet lo miraba fijamente.

- Extraño cuando éramos amigos y no habían tantas complicaciones. – Dijo Harriet cerrando sus ojos debido al cansancio. – Extraño los momentos simples.

- Oh no, yo no extraño Hogwarts. Lo único agradable fue estar junto a ti, tanto a escondidas y públicamente, realmente excitante. – Dijo Maynard volteando su mirada hacía ella. – Fueron tiempos memorables, pero hay que seguir adelante.

- Yo extraño a Hillary y a Cassie, las volveré a ver. Pero mi abuela, ella se ha ido para siempre… – Dijo Harriet extendiendo su mano hasta el rostro de Maynard, sus facciones duras se suavizaron con su suave caricia. Por un instante Maynard y Harriet se miraron fijamente, como habían cambiado las cosas y apenas se reconocían de un año atrás.

- Yo conservaría mis memorias hasta el día antes que fuiste llevada lejos de mí. No quiero recordar la confusión y el horror de esos días. – Dijo Maynard recordando más a su forma humana. Harriet sintió una energía que recorría su cuerpo, tuvo que retirar su mano del chico sabiendo que lo curaría sin remedio y aquello significaría un peligro.

- Extraño tu cercanía y besarte. No ha sido lo mismo desde que me has encontrado en el Bosque. – Dijo Harriet. – Has estado más distante, aunque puedo entender porque.

- Oh, debo luchar contra mi lujuria a cada segundo que te veo. – Dijo Maynard poniendo cara de pervertido, mientras Harriet reía con más fuerza y más relajada. El chico recobró un rostro sereno y se dirigió a ella acercándose más. – No creas que ha cambiado nada. Sigues pareciéndome apetitosa, aun cuando estás engordando y pronto parecerás un globo. Tengo una buena afinidad con tu piel, con tu aroma y con tu sabor.

- ¿Me besarías? – Harriet miró a Maynard expectante, el chico acarició su cabello y sin decir palabras besó sus labios brevemente. La chica tras suspirar lo observó un momento.

- Que mala suerte, solos y lejos de todo. Pero sin poder estar mucho tiempo en contacto. – Dijo Maynard algo intranquilo cerrando sus ojos. – oh, tendré que esperar pacientemente.

- Eso creo. – Dijo Harriet quedándose dormida, la fatiga la vencía. Maynard la terminó de arropar y se levantó de la cama, la chica cayó dormida completamente en poco tiempo.

- Si logramos desarticular al ejército Negro al menos impidiendo que vuelvan a rastrear a Harriet, podremos enfocarnos en otras cosas. – Dijo Marie L'Obiello a los aurores que la rodeaban en aquella reunión secreta. – Mañana a las 9 de la noche será el momento. Desde las 7 de la noche debemos estar allá, todos deben conocer bien sus posiciones. No será una lucha en vano.

- Madame L'Obiello, tenemos nuevas reclutas. No son muy experimentados, pero tienen gran disposición de ayudar. – Dijo uno de los aurores a Florence quien en su rubia apariencia miró con atención a los chicos que llegaban. Pudo reconocer al hijo de Hermione y Ron, Ted Weasley iba al mando de un grupo de no más de 20 chicos, todos habían sido estudiantes de Hogwarts. Detrás pudo divisar al hermano de Harriet, junto a sus mejores amigas Hillary y Cassandra.

- No creo que sea adecuado tenerlos en el lugar. – Dijo Florence ligeramente.



- Por favor, Señora L'Obiello. – Dijo Ted con un semblante tranquilo. – Hemos estado entrenándonos desde hace tiempo en Hogwarts. Hemos fundado un club de duelo y queremos colaborar. Harriet es mi prima, pero lejos de esto queremos ayudar.

- Necesitaremos ayuda en Hampshire. Pueden esperarnos allá. – Dijo Marie L'Obiello firmemente. – Creo en su palabra, pero tenemos cada segundo medido. Y ya que saben del plan deben ayudarnos en el sur.

- El ejército Negro sigue disperso pero fuertes, sin embargo han habido bajas. – Dijo Ted con su rostro duro y firme. – Nosotros hemos colaborado, en Gunthham ayudamos con la captura de Batagglia y de Goren. - Florence veía la valentía en el joven Gryffindor y aprobó su actitud.

- Weasley, te creo. Eres un chico listo. – Dijo Remus Lupin entrando al salón. – Si Hogwarts no abre sus puertas más nunca, te quiero en la Academía de aurores. La Orden del Fénix te abre las puertas. Eres valioso y tus padres están orgullosos. L'Obiello, ¿a qué hora será todo?

- Mañana nueve de la noche. Aproximadamente. Debemos capturarlos a todos o en su defecto… acabarlos. – Florence dejó salir de sus ojos un frío diabólico que debilitó a Lupin brevemente, sus sospechas de que aquella mujer fuese la esposa anterior de Severus Snape cobraban fuerza.

- Bien, mis hombres se movilizarán hasta allá. El ministerio… - Lupin iba a hablar pero Florence lo interrumpió.

- Conseguí a un batallón del ejército del ministerio, los más fieles. No puedo levantar sospechas enviando más magos, los espías podrían creer que algo puede estar por ocurrir. Y sé que el ministerio está plagado de ellos. – Dijo Florence acariciando brevemente su rubia cabellera.

- Aun no sabemos cómo murió el ministro. – Dijo Lupin extrañado. - ¿Sabe usted algo?

- Fue un asesinato cruel. – Dijo Florence fríamente. – Abierto por la mitad, vísceras esparcidas en todo el sótano. La esposa de Bullstrode aun no se recupera del shock y tuvo que ser internada en San Mungo.

- Les recuerdo que Bullstrode asesinó a mi abuela y casi captura a mi hermana. – Rowen intervino en la conversación, en sus ojos se veía la furia y todos callaron. – Si vienen por nosotros, pues estaremos preparados. Nadie tocará a mi hermana y me solidarizo con quien lo haya asesinado, lo merecía.

- Rowen, es muy pronto…

- Y cuando vea a la hija de Snape, la partiré en dos. – Dijo Rowen en un tono amenazador. – Esa meretriz maldita, no descansaré hasta verla bajo la tumba. Ella es la causante de todo el dolor que embarga a nuestra familia.

Hillary y Cassie miraron intimidadas, pero sintiendo tristeza de aquellas palabras.

- Cuidado con el odio, Señor Potter. El odio nunca es buen consejero. – Dijo Florence dándole una advertencia a Rowen quien temblaba de furia. Este se retiró de la reunión. Con precauciones volvió a la habitación de la posada donde se quedaba, las lágrimas rodaban de sus ojos al ver la foto que había guardado en su bolsillo: Era su familia. Estaban todos, Harry abrazaba a Ginny, Rowen estaba junto a Harriet, mientras que Greg estaba en brazos de Harriet y Myriad en brazos de Ginny, aquellos días lejanos y llenos de armonía en comparación con la actualidad. Myriad y Greg muertos, Harry y Ginny estaban separados, Harriet huía de un enemigo silencioso que pretendía acabarla y él lloraba amargamente solo.

- No sufras más. – Dijo una voz dulce y armoniosa en la oscuridad de la habitación. Rowen levantó la mirada y con su varita iluminó la habitación. Daeva Malfoy miraba con compasión sentada en la cama.

- Mi familia se ha destruido… somos fragmentos.



- Yo te ayudaré. Recuerda que estuve dentro de su fortaleza y se cómo piensan. Estuve cautiva, pero me llevé algunos de sus secretos. – Dijo Daeva levantándose de la cama, y secó una de las lágrimas de Rowen. Podía caminar y había recuperado sus piernas gracias a su estadía intensiva en San Mungo. Rowen la había visitado en secreto y entre ellos había crecido una confianza extraña.

- Si, me ayudarás. – Dijo Rowen enloquecido. – Debes decirme dónde puedo hallar a Eileen, debo acabarla.

Daeva lo miró en silencio brevemente, tras suspirar retiró su cabello platino de su rostro.

- No sabes lo que dices. Si intentaras asesinar a Eileen, morirías sin poder tocarle un solo cabello. Ella está resguardada por una guardia personal, nunca está sola. – Dijo Daeva en tono explicativo. – Pero puedo ayudarte y darte fuerzas.

- Debes creer que soy más patético de lo que parecía en Hogwarts, al verme llorando por mi familia.

- No Rowen James. No eres patético, tienes amor en tu corazón y te preocupas por ellos. Nunca tuve una familia por la cual preocuparme y a pesar de todo, ellos te aman. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi familia. Mi padre, nunca lo conocí, pero dicen que se parecía a mí, arrogante y con cabello platinado. Mi madre, quién nunca tenía tiempo para verme, siempre viajaba, tenía amantes… éramos una fachada perfecta de belleza y dinero. Y mis hermanos… - Daeva calló y una lágrima amarga rodó por su mejilla.

- ¿Qué te hizo tu hermano?

- No impidió que me torturaran. No recuerdo sus caras, pero ellos estaban sobre mí y me dolía aquel castigo físico, caía agotada mentalmente también y ellos me tocaban con sus sucias manos. – Daeva lloraba como si llevara aquello guardado por mucho tiempo.

- Daeva…

- Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira. – La chica lloró amargamente pero rápidamente tomó fuerzas. – Pero eso va a cambiar pronto Rowen.

- No te dejaré. – Dijo Rowen acariciando sus cabellos rubios que brillaban para la luz de la varita de Rowen. La chica con sus ojos azules hundidos en la miseria sonreía tristemente.

- Parece casi imposible, cuando estuviste tras de mi te ignoré. Ahora que te necesito a mi lado, te has enamorado de _ella_ y no la olvidarás a pesar de que _ella_ ama a otro. Todo ha ocurrido en el momento equivocado.

- Hillary está en el pasado. – Rowen desviaba su mirada. Daeva tomó las manos de Rowen y lo miró fijamente.

- Tengo de ti, más de lo que merezco. Me has ayudado en esto… y estaré por siempre agradecida. Eres mi amigo. – Dijo Daeva levantándose. Rowen escuchó que alguien se acercaba a la habitación y Daeva desapareció entre las sombras. La puerta se abrió y Ted entraba junto a Hillary. Rowen apenas miró a su primo y a la chica, miró nuevamente la fotografía familiar y con la varita quemó el rostro de su padre.

- Traidor. – Murmuró por lo bajo. Sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los ojos amarillos de Hillary que lo miraba con compasión entendiendo su sufrimiento.

- Pronto veremos a Harriet. – Dijo Hillary con esperanzas. Ted volvió a abandonar la habitación sin decir palabras, iba a reunirse con los demás chicos.

- Si, Hillary. Eso espero. – Dijo Rowen con amargura. – Al menos tú lo tienes a _él_ para endulzar un poco la guerra.



- Solo somos amigos. – Dijo Hillary sabiendo que Rowen se refería a Ted. – El me ha dicho que está muy ocupado con el Club de Duelo. La próxima semana se unirán más alumnos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué fue mal?

- El no está listo aun. – Dijo Hillary. – Yo necesito un tiempo a solas. Rowen, el amor no es solo besar y tener relaciones en una cama. Es más que eso, es respeto y comprender el espacio del otro.

- Entonces debo admitir que sigues siendo el mejor no-amor que he tenido. – Dijo Rowen escuchando un ruido seco en la ventana. Daeva lo había oído todo y se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, la había herido. Hillary algo irritada volteó su rostro afligido.

- Fue un error. – Dijo Hillary en tono de lamento. – Y no puedo deshacerlo y cada vez que _él_ pronuncia tu nombre, siento la culpa sobre mí.

- Un error. Entonces _él_ aun no te perdona haber sido yo el primero. – Dijo Rowen. – Lo sé. Me has humillado lo suficiente, creo que me mantendré alejado de ti. Solo serás la amiga de mi hermana y quizás algún día la chica de mi primo. Nunca nos habremos conocido.

- No te he humillado…

- Verte llorar en secreto la mañana siguiente y repetir _su_ nombre, fue suficiente humillación. Sigue libre, linda. No cruzaremos camino más para que esta batalla. Es lo único que nos unirá, nuestro afecto a Harriet.

- ¿Has venido a torturarme Rowen James? Pensé que cambiarías con esta travesía. – Hillary se retiró también. Rowen quedó en silencio. La rabia lo consumía y no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía cual dolor era más fuerte.

Aquel día pasó lentamente, pero Maynard había perfeccionado su fachada de tranquilidad. Cuando sus sentimientos estaban involucrados todo le parecía más delicado. Podía fingir que nada ocurría y que no estaba llevando a la chica a su muerte segura. La mayor parte de la mañana Harriet durmió en el auto y tuvo que ir al baño un par de veces tras marearse por las curvas del camino. Luego del almuerzo sintió el bebé dentro de ella, sus movimientos eran ligeros pero Harriet no podía acostumbrarse.

Maynard observó como la mayor parte de la tarde la chica durmió en el asiento de copiloto. Hasta que encontró una patrulla en medio del camino, no eran magos así que le pareció seguro seguir.

- ¿De dónde vienen? ¿A dónde se dirige señor? – Preguntó uno de los guardias observando con curiosidad dentro del auto.

- Venimos de Liverpool. Vamos hacia Harling. – Dijo Maynard con tranquilidad. El guardia no pareció convencido, Harriet se despertaba.

- ¿Están infectados con el virus? Quiero ver sus antebrazos. – Preguntó el guardia. Maynard levantó la manga de su camisa y Harriet hizo lo mismo, los muggles infectados con el virus eran marcados y no se les permitía movilizarse libremente, debían permanecer recluidos en un lugar en cuarentena hasta su muerte. El guardia vio la herida de Harriet y pidió levantar la gasa que lo cubría y al ver que se trataba de una herida de verdad se mostró más sereno.

- No virus. – Dijo Maynard tranquilamente, pero se comenzaba a impacientar.

- ¿Me permite su identificación? – Preguntó el guardia una vez más y Maynard ya molesto solo dijo por lo bajo.

- _Obliviate_. – Maynard no había necesitado la varita y con amabilidad se despidió del guardia que quedó algo atontado en medio del camino. Tras seguir Harriet miró preocupada.



- Pensé que lo ibas a…

- ¿A matar? – Maynard reía tristemente. – No, no era necesario dejar mi huella. Pero ¿sabes algo? Soy un mago a pesar de todo, por ello uso todos mis recursos antes de emplear la violencia. Soy un ciudadano modelo de esta nación.

- Sin duda. – Dijo Harriet sin estar convencida. El resto del viaje pasó en un segundo, el frío era cada vez más agudo. Harriet se cubrió con otra chaqueta y Maynard intentó mantenerse sereno. Su reloj marcaban las cinco de la tarde y en poco tiempo, la parada turística indicada por su madre apareció. Parecía que no había mucho movimiento pero Maynard pudo percatarse que había algunos turistas, sintió pesar al ver a unos niños jugando con un perro.

- ¿Nos detenemos tan pronto? – Harriet volvía a despertar de una siesta.

- Pareces una madre Osa invernando, el tiempo ha pasado volando para ti porque has estado durmiendo, Madre Osa. Prefiero que descanses aquí. – Dijo Maynard ayudándola a bajar del carro y tras registrarse en el hotel sencillo, llevó a la chica a la habitación. La cena fue eterna y Maynard veía con atención como la chica comía con ganas. Tras dar una vuelta junto a unas pequeñas tiendas regresaron a la habitación, eran las 7:40 pm. Harriet estaba tranquila y no imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente del joven vampiro que miraba la hora.

8:00pm, quedaba una hora y Maynard se sentía vigilado. Harriet entraba a la habitación ahora y se acomodaba en la cama. Maynard no la veía a ella, solo pedía al destino que todo saliera bien. Era el momento de entrar en acción.

Recordaba la conversación con su madre…

"_¿Cómo haré?_

_- Piensa bien hijo, tú la conoces mejor. Sedúcela… sé que es difícil, pero debes hacerlo."_

Seducir a Harriet, sabía que aquello la haría perder el control, el tiempo era traicionero y debía actuar con determinación. Maynard volvió al presente y escuchó la regadera abierta y Harriet no estaba a su lado. Maynard no dudó más y volvió a serenarse. Su cabello negro estaba algo grasoso. Se puso cómodo y olvidó el resto, fijó su mente en un solo objetivo: Harriet.

Como si la hubiese convocado la chica salió del baño como la noche anterior. Cubierta con su pijama, y su cabello goteaba. Maynard percibía un extraño patrón en todas las noches que habían estado juntos.

- Todas nuestras noches comienzan igual. Estamos solos, tu rostro está húmedo, tu cabello gotea y yo estoy esperándote en el mismo lugar. ¿Será que seremos tan poco creativos o es nuestra forma de ponernos en ambiente? – Maynard la miraba sugestivamente.

- Creo que se deben a las circunstancias. – Harriet escurría su cabello y se arropaba con una manta. Maynard la miró fijamente sin dejarla ir. Si lo iba a hacer, lo iba a disfrutar, él sabía cómo descontrolarla.

- Creo que ya no puedo esperar pacientemente. Has tenido toda la razón al decir que he estado distanciado de ti y quiero repararlo esta noche. – Maynard susurraba en su oído y Harriet no estaba preparada para aquello, sus sentidos confusos parecían ceder a los deseos del vampiro.

- Maynard… tienes razón. Todas nuestras noches erróneas comienzan así. ¿Cobham? ¿El cumpleaños de Beca? – Harriet se daba cuenta de lo que él hacía, el chico podía cambiar la atmosfera y hacerla densa. Harriet solo podía verlo a él y se sentía abrumada por su presencia.

- No todas, ¿recuerdas aquella noche en el baño de prefectos? Fue genial. – Maynard seguía con su deseo fijo de tenerla. Comenzaba a relajarse y sus pensamientos de peligro quedaron lejos. Ella estaba dejándose llevar y era fácil ya que naturalmente ella no podía evitar desearlo.



- Casi había olvidado esa noche. – Dijo Harriet algo mareada y sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba, el chico no le había puesto un dedo encima. – Fueron contadas veces en Hogwarts, ¿no?

- Quizás, pero igual de célebres. – Maynard mordisqueó con cuidado la oreja de la chica. Harriet bajó sus defensas y tuvo la iniciativa de besarlo. Maynard la empujó acostándola, estaba ahora sobre ella y sin piedad la besó salvajemente, sin cuidado y sin reparos. Harriet aceptaba gustosa cada caricia y cada roce, en poco tiempo el chico había logrado desvestirla, perdía el control y ahora ella estaba sobre él.

Como preámbulo a lo que venía Maynard paseó su lengua venenosa por la mejilla de Harriet, y sus afilados colmillos deseosos de sangre comenzaban a menguar. Harriet entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No debemos… - Harriet jadeaba intentando detenerlo, pero nunca logró más que seguir acariciando al chico.

- Confía en mí. Todo está bien. – Maynard se olvidaba del peligro y la hacía suya, pero algo cambiaba gradualmente y el dolor se mezclaba con el placer. Se sentía mareado y cansado, y en poco tiempo sus colmillos habían desaparecido completamente, Harriet lo había sanado pero siguió hasta el final, dejándose llevar.

Despertó sobresaltado, sudaba a pesar del frío y sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Miró el reloj entre la ropa esparcida en el suelo, eran las 9:15 pm, casi sobresaltado se levantó comprobando que se sentía débil y se movía más lento. Era humano nuevamente.

- Harriet, vístete. Debemos irnos. – La chica se despertó y cuando comprendió lo sucedido se asustó pero no dejó de vestirse.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho? No, no debimos…

- Vámonos.

- Nos deben haber rastreado, he hecho magia al sanarte.

- Lo sé. – Dijo Maynard aproximándole su varita. - ¿Qué te pedí ayer?

- Confiar en ti. – Harriet permanecía inmóvil y Maynard la hizo moverse hacia la puerta. Maynard tomó el pequeño equipaje, no era mucho lo que llevaban. La chica se movía calmadamente tratando de no asustarse más, la noche estaba anormalmente tranquila y el frío llegaba hasta los huesos. Abordaron el auto y Maynard miró alerta a los alrededores, estaba indefenso sin sus sentidos de vampiro, no sabía si estaba rodeado del Ejercito Negro, pero tanta quietud y oscuridad le dio un mal presagio. Harriet lo miraba sin comprender aun. Maynard arrancó sin problemas, y tomó velocidad.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

- Lo siento. – Dijo Maynard sin querer dar explicaciones.

- ¿Ellos están afuera esperándonos?

- No lo sé. Tardaré 4 horas en recuperarme, soy humano. Un simple hechicero. – Maynard intentaba manejar, pero su corazón latiendo se le hacía extraño y le hacía sobresaltar. Tras una curva tuvo que frenarse en seco. Eran más de 50 capuchas negras y llevaban máscaras, las varitas brillaban en la oscuridad y el chico entendió lo que sucedía.

- Todo va a estar bien.

- Bien. Confiaré en ti. – Harriet cerró sus ojos, una ligera llovizna comenzó. – Creo que ya no importa si hago magia o no.

- No, ya no importa. – Maynard tomó la varita en la mano y al ver que detrás de ellos también estaba rodeados, miró el cielo y vio unos cuantos magos rodeándolos en escobas. No había forma de escapar. Entre los magos 

surgió uno alto, que dejó su rostro descubierto, era igual al hombre que días atrás había muerto, Darren Malfoy sonreía.

- Snape y Potter, una vez más. La lujuria no es buena compañera en estos casos y más aun cuando te quita tu fortaleza. – Darren no tenía la voz tan ronca como su hermano fallecido. Había notables diferencias con Manley, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello era más largo pero igual de rubio, era más musculoso y menos pálido. – Puedes ir libre vampiro. Déjanos a la chica.

Harriet temblaba del frío y quizás del miedo. Maynard miró fríamente a Darren. Acto seguido sujetó a la chica por uno de los brazos y avanzó unos cuantos pasos y la empujó hacia adelante.

- Allí la tienes. Llévatela, es tuya. – Dijo Maynard algo molesto y Harriet horrorizada no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. La lluvia aumentaba y los truenos comenzaban a caer.

- No, otra vez no… lluvia ácida no. – Dijo Harriet por lo bajo encogiéndose del miedo. En el pecho de Darren brillaba un amuleto.

- Útil artefacto. Cada vez que haces magia Potter, puedo saber dónde estás y lo que sientes. Y en este momento sientes miedo y te sientes traicionada por él. – Dijo Darren sonriendo señalando a Maynard. – Suelta la varita Snape, no quiero trucos sucios.

Maynard soltó la varita. Otras diez varitas le apuntaban directamente, cualquier movimiento en falso y todo habría acabado.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Tiky: **Ahora he publicado más temprano de lo que esperaba, y eso me hace feliz. :) El bebé va a nacer, si, pero eso no es garantía de nada... por ahora. Ya tengo el nombre, y la única pista que daré es que es un nombre de un músico conocido (y no es Bono ni Daddy Yankee, por si acaso.. jajaja). Llamarlo como sus abuelos, me parece una falta de creatividad, jajaja, sin ofender a Rowling (bueno, en realidad no me importa mucho si la ofendo). Ya sabes quienes son esos cinco magos, ruda conversación y Florence siempre salvando el dia (bueno, disque). Al final no tuve mi viaje y eso me alivia en cierta manera. Nos estaremos viendo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Pobres chicos, han sufrido más cosas... y bueno, lo que no te mata te hace fuerte. Eileen sabe muy bien como reaccionaría la chica y por eso le dio toda esa información, porque creelo o no la conoce demasiado bien (y Harriet hizo lo mismo que Eileen esperaba). Prometo dedicar un capitulo a que Eileen nos cuente la historia completa desde su punto de vista, porque aun hay más sorpresas (muchas más). Sobre Maynard, ya veremos como queda al final, muchas cosas podrían cambiar pero... nada es seguro. Espero actualizar pronto otra vez, esta vez me puse las pilas (con el internet de mi laboratorio :) ). Saludos.


	55. El Profeta Elias II

Buenas noches a todos, al fin puedo actualizar como es debido. Esta semana ha estado bastante dura porque el lunes tengo examen de ecuaciones diferenciales, asi que si por error incluyo una en el capitulo no me miren feo. Jejeje. Aun ando sin internet y ahorita ha sido un milagro encontrar un wireless libre aquí en mi casa. Gracias querido Dios. Estoy casi terminando de leer Breaking Dawn y he de decir que… Stephenie Meyer es una chora de ideas, me plagió la idea xD (Si lo leen sabrán porque). Jeje. Bueno no más preámbulos.

**Capitulo 55. El Profeta Elias (II).**

Darren al posesionarse de las varitas de Maynard y Harriet con "_accio_", se dispuso a tomar a Harriet para llevarla consigo ante los demás neomortífagos, Harriet confundida parecía paralizada por el miedo, mientras Maynard tenso bajaba la mirada en señal de derrota.

Darren la tenía frente a él, sus ojos azules miraron a la chica que lo miraba con desprecio viéndose abandonada ahora.

- ¿Algunas palabras de despedida a tu novio? – Darren reía, pero su pregunta sonaba casi amable. En su mirada no estaba el frío que los ojos que Manley tenían. Harriet dejó correr una lágrima mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente, un enorme viento comenzó a soplar. Darren aspiró su aroma satisfecho.

- Quiero conservar este momento para siempre. El día que capturamos a Harriet Potter, además el día que extirpamos sus ojos y con ellos su magia. – Darren decía aquellas palabras con triunfo, alargó su mano y e hizo el gesto de tocar la mejilla de Harriet, pero se detuvo antes de hacer contacto con ella. Maynard clavaba sus ojos en el piso y con los hombros caídos. Ella pudo sentir la energía fluyendo hacía Darren.

- Es ella, la que hemos esperado… - y al dar un paso adelante, unas llamas abrasadoras y de color plateado le impidieron el paso a Darren. Las llamas se encendían alrededor del auto y protegiendo a Maynard y a Harriet. Darren gritaba intentando apagar el fuego que lo quemaba, estaba en llamas y pronto los caballeros del Ejercito Negro lo ayudaron, el escudo de fuego fue impenetrable y las maldiciones rebotaban. Entre los matorrales aparecieron los aurores, unos iban sobre escoba y otros a pie. La emboscada había sido un éxito. Harriet retrocedió espantada aun confusa sintió cuando alguien la sujetó por detrás y la llevaban levantada.

- No creas que sería tan estúpido para entregarte a ellos sin tener la seguridad de que nunca te iban a poder tocar. – Maynard le susurraba en el oído, abordando a la chica en el auto mágico. Harriet se puso el cinturón de seguridad por inerciay Maynard arrancó el auto, avanzando unos metros, el auto se elevó a toda velocidad por los aires y el escudo de fuego siguió rodeando el carro. El auto parecía estar en llamas y era un buen escudo que rodeaba al chico.

- Una carreta de fuego, Maynard. El auto parece una carreta de fuego. Como el profeta Elias. – Dijo Harriet aun desorientada, pareciera que las llamas salieran del auto y parecían amenazantes.

- Mi mamá seguro previno esto y por eso me quiso llamarme Elias pese a la negativa de mi padre. Oh si, inspiración bíblica. – Sin importar que el mundo estuviese viniendo abajo, Maynard era experto manejando su lengua sarcástica. - Pero no soy un enviado del cielo… tu tendrás que llevarme a él. Sin ti, jamás me dejarían entrar. – Dijo Maynard maniobrando el auto por los aires. Los rayos y maldiciones no le hacían nada al auto.

- Maldito seas Snape. ¿Quieres matarme? – Harriet reaccionó al ver un rayo chocar contra el auto, al fin se daba cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

- El rastreador lo tiene Darren, mi madre ira por él. – Dijo Maynard dando vueltas sobre el campo de batalla. Harriet pudo distinguir al ejército del ministerio y a algunos aurores amigos de su padre. La Orden del Fénix y los aliados doblaban en número a los Neo-mortifagos. Florence se movía ágilmente y pronto tuvieron rodeado a Darren quien estaba herido por las llamas mortales que Maynard había conjurado. Maynard partió velozmente lejos de allí.



- Su rostro, está quemado y… desfigurado. – Dijo Harriet con horror volteando para evitar ver aquella escena. Maynard condujo velozmente por los aires, tras unos minutos bajó la altura y esquivaba arboles hasta que aterrizó en la carretera, una casa abandonada se levantaba, sus ventanas cerradas con tablas indicaban que no estaba habitada y gran equis roja indicaba que allí había habido muertes debido al virus. Maynard bajó del auto y sacó a la chica que aun estaba en shock. Harriet no dijo palabras, la adrenalina aun corría por su torrente sanguíneo, sus piernas temblaban. Detrás de la casa encontraron dos sombras encorvadas. Tras acercarse reconocieron el rostro tenso de Ted Weasley junto a Rowen Potter. Maynard tomó su varita y encendió la punta iluminando sus rostros que se mostraban cansados. La lluvia seguía cayendo.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo. – Dijo Ted al ver llegar a Maynard y Harriet. Rowen señalaba una muñeca de trapo colgada en una rama baja de un árbol cercano.

- Es un traslador. – Dijo Rowen con la voz grave. – Todos debemos tomarlo al mismo tiempo.

Maynard sujetando a Harriet con firmeza la colocó cerca de él y los cuatro magos rodearon la muñeca de trapo que estaba colgada y goteaba debido a la lluvia. Harriet apenas alcanzaba y a la cuenta de tres, un remolino de luz los rodeó. Todo había pasado, estaban seguros.

Harriet apareció cerca del mar, era una casa antigua que parecía un minicastillo construido con piedra pero a leguas se veía el lujo con el que se habitaba allí. El mar se escuchaba fuertemente, las olas rompían contra los acantilados y el olor marino se hacía presente. Harriet sentía frío, la lluvia la había empapado completamente, no sabía dónde estaba y en realidad no quería saberlo. Sentía que lo peor había pasado y sus piernas fallaban, sujetaba su vientre con precaución. Detrás de ella sintió dos manos cálidas que la ayudaban a caminar. Maynard se mostraba algo más aliviado, con rostro serio la llevó hasta la casa unos cuantos metros más adelante.

Tras entrar al jardín, notó más pasos detrás. Rowen y Ted venían en silencio. Harriet pudo oir el mar, era oscuro y la luna lo iluminaba desde lo alto, el mar embravecido por la brisa hizo sentir a Harriet más tranquilidad, el peligro en realidad había pasado. Entraron por la puerta trasera de la cocina, allí sintió que Maynard la soltó, al levantar la mirada los vio a todos esperando su llegada.

Allí estaban Hillary, Cassie y Ginny. Harriet se vio pronto abrazada por ellas, estaban muy contentas de verle a salvo. Maynard se apartó, su cabello goteaba y su rostro pálido parecía imperturbable, Ted se acercó a 'le y le sonrió mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

- Gracias Maynard. Estuve nervioso por un instante pensando cosas horribles. – Dijo Ted más calmado, mientras Rowen sacudió su cabello rojizo y seguido a eso abrazó a Maynard en agradecimiento.

A la cocina pronto entraron los demás miembros del club de duelo, Harriet pudo reconocer entre los rostros contentos mirándola a Ryannette Catterpole, Marion Taylor, Sean Fowley, Anthony Wagner, Kieran Caverline e incluso un rostro que no esperaba ver, Kelly Owens algo demacrada estaba sonriente junto a su mejor amiga Tanya. Estaban todos allí y a Harriet le parecía que en el breve tiempo sin verles, sus compañeros se veían más grandes.

- La has traído con vida. Has salvado a mi hermana. – Dijo Rowen con voz grave, mientras Maynard extrañado asentía sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Ginny lloró junto a su hija la muerte de Molly, aquel dolor era indescriptible pero el alivio de tener a su única hija de vuelta era reconfortante después de todo.

- Gracias al cielo que te tengo, creo que estoy a punto de enloquecer. ¿Por qué el destino nos hace esto? – Ginny hablaba con los ojos rojos y la voz quebrada. Tras secar sus lágrimas, Ginny avanzó hasta Maynard y lo abrazó también.



- Gracias, gracias por cuidarla. Ella no podría estar en mejor compañía que contigo. – Dijo Ginny estrechando a Maynard quien se iba a sonrojar si alguien más lo volvía a abrazar. Harriet estaba algo ida, no había descansado y aun estaba sorprendida de todo lo ocurrido.

- Si nos pagaran por cada regreso tuyo… seriamos millonarias. – Dijo Cassie besando la frente de Harriet y Hillary solo lloraba junto a Ginny. Harriet miró a su alrededor y reaccionó tras unos instantes, levantó su mirada hacía Maynard y se acercó a él, lo miró fijamente, avanzó hasta el desafiante y lo golpeo con sus puños efusivamente.

- No puedo perdonarte que me hayas guardado ese gran secreto. Maynard Elias Snape-Harrington, te detesto. – Harriet parecía frustrada pero también aliviada. Maynard la contuvo fácilmente y la calmó, la chica solo lloraba intentando liberarse.

- Tenía que hacerlo. Si sabías del plan, los neomortífagos no picarían la carnada. Si Eileen ve a través de tus ojos, ella podría avisarles a los demás y el plan se caería. Tenía que hacerlo para que todo fuese tomando su camino. – Dijo Maynard a modo de disculpas. – Prometo que no volveré a ocultarte algo así. Pero era por nuestro bien.

- No sé que sentir… esto es demasiado. - Dijo Harriet secaba sus lágrimas. Maynard intentó abrazarla pero ella se opuso rotundamente. El sin decir más, la alcanzó rápidamente y buscó rápidamente su rostro, la besó sin preocuparse por la presencia de los demás, Harriet no supo cómo deshacerse de él, aun así como humano él seguía siendo fuerte en comparación con ella, por lo que terminó cediendo, correspondiendo a aquel beso, al separarse de él, le miró con paz y apenas podía susurrar.

- No vuelvas a hacer algo así…- Harriet suspiraba mientras Maynard volvía besar su frente con dulzura, algo que extrañó a todos los presentes. Sin duda, nadie estaba acostumbrado a verle así, él, que era conocido por ser un chico sin corazón e indiferente a todo. Rowen se sintió algo incomodo al principio, el misterio se había revelado. Años anteriores se le había hecho imposible ver a su hermana con Snape, no compaginaban y eran distintos, pero luego de aquel instante todo cobró sentido. Curiosamente siempre le habría asqueado pensar en su hermana besando a Snape. Pero ahora lo había comprendido. Aquel beso le hizo recordarse de su misma situación, de que nunca tendría a Hillary y que debía olvidarla.

No le molestaba ver a Harriet con Maynard, en sus ojos veía que estando con él, ella era realmente feliz y tuvo que retirarse para procesar todo lo que había pasado. Harriet merecía ser feliz, ella ya había decidido su destino. No se preocuparía por su hermana, porque era una mujer. En cambio el, ¿habría madurado ya lo suficiente para dejar ir los fantasmas del pasado? No estaba seguro, pero se decidió a cambiar y cuidaría de su familia. Él era el hijo mayor y su padre no estaba.

- Ustedes, cámbiense ya. No querrán pescar un resfriado. – Ginny adoptando el carácter de su difunta madre. Los hizo subir a cambiarse a las habitaciones. Ted y Rowen también cambiaron sus túnicas y Harriet se sintió aliviada de tener su ropa de vuelta. Hillary y Cassie invadieron de preguntas a Harriet y curiosidad tocaron su vientre sin sentir ningún movimiento.

- Creo que sentí una patada. – Dijo Hillary muy feliz. Pero Harriet negó con la cabeza.

- En realidad tengo hambre, me suenan las tripas. – Dijo Harriet con pena y las chicas volvieron a reír. Harriet no quería dormir hasta saber noticias de Florence y los demás aurores. La casa estaba llena de bullicio, las personas iban de un lado al otro. Maynard estuvo inmóvil junto a ella sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que la chimenea de la sala crepitó, el rostro de Lupin apareció en las llamas.

- ¿Todos están bien? – preguntó el licántropo con preocupación. Se podía ver una lesión cruda que tenía en el rostro. Ginny asintió, mientras Ted y Rowen les explicaban cómo habían llegado.

- ¿Qué ha sido de mi madrastra? ¿Cómo ha terminado todo? – Maynard fue directo al grano y Lupin suspiró.



- Algunos huyeron, pero tu madrastra ha capturado al gemelo de Manley. Está custodiado bajo máxima seguridad en el ministerio. Ha pedido que lo maten y los hemos inmovilizado para evitar que se haga daño. Tu padre está en camino para darle de beber veritaserum. Encontraremos lo más que podamos. – Dijo Lupin con rostro cansado. – Mañana enviaremos algunos aurores para allá. Londres está a punto de caer y pronto volverá a nuestro control.

- No quiero volver a Londres. – Dijo Harriet detrás de Maynard. Lupin no supo que responder.

- Aun no sabemos noticias de tu padre, Harriet. Hermione y Ron van en camino para allá. Llegarán en cualquier momento. Por ahora todo está tranquilo, hemos tenido algunas bajas, pero la mayoría de los atacantes del ejercito Negro que emboscamos están tras las rejas. Nos veremos pronto chicos. Lo han hecho muy bien.

Los chicos vitorearon, pero Harriet no estaba de ánimos para celebrar. Subió discretamente a la habitación que su madre le había indicado cambiarse, estaba cansada y se sentía torpe, sus cosas estaban allí y fue que se acordó en el Ford Focus de su abuela, tan fiel y había quedado abandonado en medio del Bosque. Antes de voltear escaleras arriba vio a Maynard, Kelly Owens conversaba con él y Harriet tranquila siguió subiendo a la habitación, decidida a dejar el pasado atrás, pero la duda la invadía… Si lo que Eileen había dicho era cierto, entonces le quedaba poco tiempo.

- No pensaré más hoy. – Harriet sintió la calma de aquella habitación oscura. Era pasada la medianoche y casi era Luna Llena, la luz de la luna iluminó el rostro cansado de la pelirroja. La puerta volvió a abrirse y pudo distinguir una caricia de esas manos que tanto habían sabido sostenerla aquella noche, Maynard se acostaba a su lado.

- Kelly está muy feliz de que hayamos vuelta a salvo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Dice que nadie se cree ese artículo de Corazón de Bruja. – Maynard susurraba a su oído y acariciaba su espalda.

- Estuvo internada en San Mungo, ¿no? – Dijo Harriet en un susurro aun con sus ojos cerrados.

- Si, dice que está mejor. Descansa ahora, yo también descansaré. Quiero aprovechar estas últimas horas humanas junto a ti. – Maynard tomaba su mano y se apoyaba contra ella, luego acarició su vientre. En poco tiempo los dos cayeron presa del cansancio.

Aquella habitación cerrada, solo tenía una puerta con máxima seguridad. Protegida con maldiciones. Había una pequeña luz en el techo y alumbraba a sus tres ocupantes. Remus Lupin lucía cansado y su rostro mostraba un vendaje, lucía algo enfermo. A su lado una mujer rubia de cabello largo, su figura esbelta resaltaba bajo sus túnicas a propósito y sus ojos azules cálidos no acompañaban el semblante de su rostro frío y colérico.

- Darren Field. Nos volvemos a ver. – Dijo Florence en forma de Marie L'Obiello.

- Mátenme, no quiero vivir más luego de haber fallado como fallé hoy. – Dijo Darren sujetado por dos cuerdas mágicas que inmovilizaban sus pies y manos. En su rostro había quemaduras crudas y sus túnicas estaban chamuscadas. Aquel cuarto le impedía cualquier intento de magia sin usar su varita.

- ¿Qué planeaban hacer esta noche?

- Jamás lo sabrás, jamás… - Dijo Darren riendo. – Prefiero que me mates antes de traicionarle.

- Uh, quizás cambies de parecer. – Dijo Florence con un rostro asesino. – Quizás un poco de veritaserum te suelte la lengua. ¡Snape!

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Severus Snape entraba con su túnica negra, su cabello caía como una cortina negra, en sus ojos había determinación y en sus manos había un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente.



- Haz lo que quieras. – Dijo Darren mirando sin tener miedo. Snape avanzó hasta el rubio y abrió su boca para poner algunas gotas de la poción de la verdad.

- Ahora vas a colaborar. – Florence sonreía ligeramente. - ¿Qué pretendían hacer ustedes hoy?

Darren miraba con ojos desorbitados, estaba ahora asustado y parecía voltear a los lados.

- El me ve, el siempre me ve… - Darren parecía perdido.

- Señor Field, por favor… - Lupin insistía cansado.

- Mi nombre es Darren Octavius Malfoy. – Dijo el rubio mirando a Lupin con los ojos furiosos. Intentó liberarse, pero las amarrras lo detuvieron.

- ¿Quieres decirme que pensabas hacer hoy esta noche? – Preguntó Florence sujetando el rostro de Darren con una mano y mirándolo a los ojos. Darren puso un gesto de dolor al sentir las manos frías sobre su rostro quemado y ahora desfigurado, nadie le había curado aun. Florence había pedido llevarlo directamente a aquel cuarto.

- Acostarme con tu hija nuevamente. – Darren rio bastante divertido, sus ojos desorbitados y perdidos daban la certeza de que no se encontraba muy bien. Florence sin mostrar irritación pidió a Lupin quitarle las amarras.

- Suéltalo. Yo me encargaré de él.

- Señora L'Obiello, no creo que sea muy inteligente. El no puede hacer magia ahorita pero…

- Lupin, suéltalo. – Dijo Florence, sus ojos brillaron en maldad por unos segundos, no eran azules y cálidos como antes. Unos ojos grises fríos se desenmascaraban, Lupin sintió el frío inmediato y Snape tomó del brazo a su esposa.

- Calma, por favor se juiciosa. – Dijo Severus susurrando con prudencia. Pero Florence no cambió su semblante. Lupin deshizo el hechizo y Darren quedó libre, sin ataduras. Florence sin ninguna prudencia avanzó hasta él y con un brazo lo sujetó hasta arrastrarlo a la pared del extremo. Su cabello se volvió negro y su rostro era peligroso, la misma Florence Harrington a quienes muchos habían temido décadas atrás volvía a atemorizar como había hecho antes. Lupin gritó asombrado, mientras Snape miraba sin decir nada.

- Hola Darren, seguro me recuerdas… ¿no? Nunca devolviste las sabanas que te llevaste de mi casa cuando te acostaste con mi hija hace 7 años atrás. Eran mis favoritas, ¿sabías? – Florence con rudeza le hablaba con un tono de voz ponzoñoso. – Dímelo, ¿qué plan tenías en mente esta noche?

- Florence… - Darren la miraba como si fuese una vieja amiga. – Lamento el incidente hace tantos años.

- Dímelo. – Dijo Florence hipnotizándolo con sus ojos fríos, las llamas se veían tras sus ojos. Darren intentó voltear su rostro, pero Florence lo impidió. Malfoy gritó como si agonizara, comenzó a asfixiarse y su rostro se puso azul. Tras unos breves instantes Florence lo dejó caer al suelo.

- Inmundicia repugnante. ¡Listo! Interróguenlo. – Dijo Florence retrocediendo unos pasos.

- ¿Señor Field?

- Usted no se imagina… ni siquiera tiene una idea. – Darren respiró hondo antes de seguir. - Siempre creí ser hijo de muggles y la magia dentro de mi no parecía tener sentido. Traté de ser normal y no decepcionar a mi familia, esa carta de Hogwarts, la ignoré y preferí alejarme de ese mundo extraño. Pronto sabría que era adoptado, todos lo rumoreaban en el callejón Spinner. Crecí y la conocí, ella, pronto supe que no la podría dejar ir. Eileen era tan necesaria en tantos aspectos, me completaba y me hacía experimentar tantas cosas. El placer al mismo tiempo que el dolor… Ella me dejó, pero aun así podía convencerla de vernos a escondidas, cualquier 

lugar era excelente. Pero ella no era la misma criatura de siempre, en sus ojos algo se había apagado, me atraía magnéticamente como nunca, ansiaba su piel, su boca y su cuerpo. Ella se despidió una vez más de mí. Pensé que moriría, pero al poco tiempo Manley vino a mi puerta.

Era verme en un espejo, sus facciones, su cabello, sus rasgos eran los mios. Solo que habíamos vividos en lugares distintos. El me mostró la verdad y pronto supe que él estaba detrás de Eileen, ella lo había preferido a él. Eileen era una bruja, como yo era un mago, al igual que mi hermano gemelo. Dejé a los Field pronto, me fui con mi hermano. Eileen pronto volvió a mis brazos, pero sabía que ella propiedad de Manley, la compartíamos, pero nunca fue la misma… sus ojos lucían apagados y ella, algo en ella había muerto para siempre.

Luego mi hermano me acercó a mi verdadero yo, nací de una estirpe fuerte con una sangre limpia y sin mancha. Debía vengar a aquellos que habían manchado el nombre de mi familia, pero todo se volvió confuso. Cada noche era una mujer distinta esperándome, noches interminables con muchas de ellas al mismo tiempo. Manley no confía sus planes a todos, solo partes de sus planes, quizás en quien más confía es en Eileen. El la tiene en un pedestal, es su Reina Oscura y es su adicción. Yo soy su hermano, pero mi única misión ha sido volverme fuerte y hoy… recuperar a Harriet Potter. Pero he fallado, y merezco morir, para empezar de nuevo.

- ¿Para qué necesitan a Harriet? – Preguntó Florence.

- Su sangre, sus ojos… ella es la fortaleza que debemos beber. La combinación indicada, la vida en todo su esplendor. Su sangre nos permitirá el ciclo desde el inicio hasta el fin. Vencer la muerte. Solo falta ella.

- ¿Por qué Harriet? ¿Qué hay de especial en ella? – Lupin no entendía.

- La combinación correcta, la fuente de la vida. Nacida de la primera mujer de una estirpe de sangre limpia. Sus ojos son fuertes y guardan enigmas, su sangre, puede erradicar la muerte y no le teme a ella. Ella es el fénix que renace de sus cenizas, ella es el sacrificio final que necesitamos para romper el velo entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. – Dijo Darren. – Pero hoy fallé, no importa del todo. Volveremos más fuertes que nunca cuando menos lo piensen.

- Creo que eso es suficiente. Te espera una hermosa celda en Azakaban Darren, con una preciosa vista. Te lo prometo. – Marie L'Obiello volvía a su tranquilidad habitual. Sus ojos azules y cálidos, su cabellera rubia y lisa. Lupin miraba espantado.

- ¿Florence? ¿Eres tú?

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Lupin. No has visto nada hoy. – Dijo Marie sonriendo convenientemente mientras abandonaba el pequeño cuarto. Darren reía algo ido, parecía alucinar.

- Esto es increíble… era imposible. – Dijo Lupin susurrando viendo el rostro de desagrado de Severus Snape siguiendo a su esposa.

A la mañana siguiente Harriet despertó en aquella habitación escuchando el oleaje romper contra la costa, el cielo gris auguraba un día lluvioso, una brisa abrió las ventanas. Harriet se dio cuenta que estaba sola y buscó arroparse porque el frío comenzaba a molestarle. Se sentía más descansada y ahora le invadía un hambre atroz que jamás había sentido antes. Su madre la encontró mientras arreglaba la cama y avanzó hacía ella muy optimista.

- Veo que has descansado… tu desayuno está abajo. Debes tener hambre.

- En un rato bajo. – Dijo Harriet peinando su cabellera, luego lavó sus dientes en el baño y al ver su cara frente al espejo pudo reconocer aquel rostro lleno de pecas y cabello rojo, su reflejo le devolvía una sonrisa de paz. Escuchaba ruidos en el piso de abajo, así que supuso que aun estarían los chicos del Club de Duelo.



- Harriet, linda. Me gustaría hablar contigo. Apenas te he visto y no hemos tenido tiempo para charlar desde que todo esto sucedió, todo sucede cuando menos lo esperas. – Dijo Ginny con un rostro dulce sonriendo a su hija.

- Por supuesto. Hay mucho que hablar… ¿Dónde está…?

- Está abajo tomando algo de desayunar. – Dijo Ginny entendiendo que Harriet buscaba a Maynard, ella miró extrañada.

- ¿Desayunando? ¿Qué está desayunando?

- Bizcochos. Creo que se ve saludable por ahora. Lo examiné temprano y parece estar bien…

- El siempre estará bien, es un vampiro y es inmortal. Es cuestión de tiempo para que su corazón se detenga y sus colmillos vuelvan a asomarse, la sed por la sangre volverá igual o peor que antes. – Dijo Harriet algo pesimista, pero su madre con una sonrisa se sentó a su lado.

- Quiero examinar tus condiciones físicas. Tu brazo vendado se ve que mejorará pronto. Pero me preocupa el bebé, has estado sometida bajo estrés. – Dijo Ginny sujetando el rostro de su hija y examinando sus ojos. Luego palpó sus brazos, vio su cuello, y examinó con atención su vientre.

- ¿Has tenido algún malestar? ¿Cólicos? ¿Sangrado? ¿Estreñimiento? ¿Insomnio? – Preguntó Ginny como si se tratase de otro de sus pacientes y Harriet negó con la cabeza.

- Todos mis malestares a excepción de las nauseas son ajenos al embarazo. – Harriet señalaba su brazo vendado y su madre buscó algunas pociones medicinales en un maletín pequeño que tenía a su lado.

- No soy especialista en mujeres embarazadas, pero por mi propia experiencia veo que estás muy frágil aun. Necesitas ganar peso, y necesito tomar una muestra de sangre, estudiar al bebé. Tengo algunas dudas, quisiera ver que podremos esperar en este caso particular… Nunca había oído de una unión entre vampiros y humanos. Es…

- El bebé es humano. – Dijo Harriet acariciando su vientre, no estaba familiarizada aun a la idea, no había tenido tiempo para sentarse a preocuparse por su futuro como madre. – Maynard dice que su corazón late fuertemente, más fuerte incluso que el mío. Tiene fortaleza y puedo sentirlo mientras se mueve.

- Es extraño, es aun temprano para que lo sientas… - Dijo Ginny, pero su rostro se suavizó con una sonrisa pronto. – Aunque yo casi muero al sentir dos movimientos en cada extremo de mi vientre en el tercer mes, eran ustedes… Rowen y tu, siempre en desacuerdo, desde antes de nacer. Mi curiosidad me gana, ¿el niño será diferente a los demás? Su padre no es humano y… eso debe influir, ¿no crees?

- No lo sé… no tengo la menor idea. – Dijo Harriet algo cansada del interrogatorio. – Se tanto como tú.

- ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto al bebé? ¿Maynard que te ha comunicado?

- No lo sé. No he tenido tiempo para pensarlo tranquilamente. Maynard solo se ha limitado a protegerme, no hemos hablado de nada.

- Harry antes de irse, me pidió que te sugiriera que dieras al bebé en adopción. Dice que aun no estás preparada y que le vendrá mejor una familia que una adolescente con una vida agitada como tú. – Ginny vio el rostro de indignación de su hija y rápidamente agregó. – Calma, yo le dije que no permitiría esto y que no dejaría a mis nietos abandonados por el mundo. Pero él insistió que este niño no te haría bien por ser el hijo de una persona que te hizo sufrir… él creía que este hijo sería una aberración. – Ginny suspiró algo tensa y Harriet echaba chispas por los ojos. – Pero bien, eso lo dijo tu padre, discutimos terriblemente. Pero la conclusión a la que llegué fue que te apoyaría, haremos lo que tú decidas, sin importar lo que Harry diga. Tendrás mi apoyo.



- ¡Grandioso! – Harriet parecía molesta ahora. Su indignación parecía crecer con cada segundo. – Madre, cuando veas a mi padre agradécele su preocupación. Yo no busqué esto, yo estoy tan sorprendida como tú de que esto esté sucediendo. Pero a pesar de que ha sido un imprevisto, no voy a matar a mi hijo, ni a darlo en adopción, es mi hijo. ¿No puede mi padre entender eso? No me importa si tiene un solo ojo o si tiene piel gris, es mío, yo lo concebí. Yo asumo mi responsabilidad por esa noche en casa de los Snape, que él asuma su responsabilidad frente a los hijos que trae al mundo por error.

- Harriet cariño, no te alteres por favor…

- Mamá, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Mi padre se porta como un imbécil.

- Supondría que dirías eso… - Dijo Ginny abrazando a su hija. – Es lo mejor, será un poco confuso al principio, pero serás una buena madre. – Harriet se estremeció ante aquella afirmación y se alejó de su madre. ¿Ella viviría para ser una madre?

- Mamá… yo… quiero tener a este niño, jamás he dudado eso. Es una porción de mí. – Dijo Harriet. Ginny asintió con una sonrisa.

- Lo es, todos los hijos son bendiciones. Tendrás todo mi apoyo. Yo te ayudaré y saldremos juntas adelante, solas o acompañadas, lo haremos. Ese niño será una bendición. Así que será humano a pesar de que Maynard es vampiro… ¿Estás segura?

- Si, y si no fuera humano, mi decisión sería igual. No me importa si es un híbrido o un hipogrifo - Dijo Harriet mirando a su madre, ella sonrió.

- Lamento interrumpir tan enternecedora escena. Pero yo si he oído historias sobre criaturas hibridas. – Severus Snape estaba parado en la puerta ahora. No le habían oído llegar y Ginny se sobresaltó. – No muy alegres, por cierto.

- Profesor Snape, no sabría que vendría tan pronto… - Ginny mostró su sorpresa. Severus mostró un pequeño frasco, era un líquido incoloro. – Bueno, estaba por el vecindario y decidí venir a ver a la familia.

Harriet sintió un escalofrío, sintió las manos frías de Severus Snape sobre su rostro, la examinaba también, como si fuera un animal a punto de ser sacrificado. Severus miraba sus ojos y ella intentaba desviar la mirada, no quería ver esos ojos negros que le recordaban a Eileen después de todo.

- Míreme a los ojos, Potter. – Dijo Snape imperativamente. Harriet lo miró con temor y él se mostró sorprendido.

- Era de esperar. Claro. – Dijo Snape para sí mismo.

- Profesor, creo haber escuchado sobre las historias de híbridos entre humanos y vampiros. – Ginny mostraba curiosidad. - ¿Conoce entonces historias de híbridos?

- Si. Yo, por ejemplo. – Dijo Snape fríamente, Ginny ocultó su rostro de preocupación por un instante. – Pero yo he tenido un final feliz después de todo. Mi madre vivió para verme sufrir. Mi abuelo, padre de mi padre, Lord Nosferatu, fue algo diferente…

- ¿El nació humano? – Harriet estaba sorprendida. – Pensé que él…

- Hace mucho tiempo, muchos siglos atrás. – Dijo Severus Snape mostrando un rostro enigmático. – Pero su origen es de una mujer humana y su padre, nadie sabe exactamente a ciencia cierta que fue. Se especula que haya sido un vampiro muy fuerte o una especie de demonio. La madre de Nosferatu era viuda, era una mujer piadosa y bondadosa, pero una noche la desgracia cayó sobre ella. Sintió un dolor desgarrador, su vientre se abultaba y una criatura se le comía viva desde adentro, era su propio hijo… En la aldea pronto se enteraron, dijeron que el niño era un mal presagio para las cosechas y antes de decidir algo, la pobre mujer cayó muerta 

una mañana y su cuerpo era delgado, la criatura le había succionando la vida rápidamente. En el funeral su cuerpo estalló, una criatura con colmillos emergió de su vientre, la gente huyó atemorizada, solo unos pocos se salvaron.

Harriet sintió como temblaba de repente, miró con terror y sintió miedo, un miedo irracional. Pero Snape satisfecho con su expresión de terror siguió la historia.

- La criatura tardó algunos años para entender su existencia, se alimentaba de lo que podía, sangre de animales, de humanos, de cadáveres. La conciencia se desarrolló en aquella criatura. Sabía que no estaba solo. Nosferatu, el hijo ilegitimo maldito, se decía hijo del mismo Demonio y una mujer humana. Formó parte de leyendas en las tierras que actualmente conforman Rumania.

- ¿Existen demonios? – Harriet no cabía en su asombro.

- Nosferatu me asegura que si, nunca he visto uno y realmente no me gustaría. Los demonios son vampiros que cruzan el velo, nunca más pueden volver a la Tierra de los vivos a menos que tengan una misión especial, pero a su paso dejan la muerte. Al lado de un demonio, los vampiros podrían parecer inofensivos, son sobrenaturalmente fuertes y están diseñados para alimentarse de almas y de cuerpos, no dejan nada a su paso.

- Profesor Snape, no veo la utilidad de atemorizar a mi hija…

- Maldición. – Harriet sintió un calambre en su estomago. Estaba revuelto ahora. – Maldición, ¿Por qué no lo vi antes? Ahora lo entiendo. Malfoy quiere controlar la vida y la muerte siendo un demonio. No dejar nada a su paso, nada se le podrá oponer.

- ¿Qué dice Potter? – Snape la miró con atención.

- Malfoy murió, Maynard le vio morir pero él dijo que no terminaría allí. El volverá, el prometió volver y será más fuerte. – Harriet trataba de respirar y pensar claramente. – El va a volver.

- Todo está bien Harriet. – Dijo Ginny pensando que su hija entraría en un ataque de pánico.

- Es una buena lógica. Pero, ¿Cómo podría volver de la muerte exactamente?

- No lo sé. – Harriet parecía débil de nuevo.

- Por ahora no hay peligro para usted. El niño será como yo probablemente, más humano que vampiro.

- No sabía que usted…

- Hay muchas cosas que usted no conoce Potter, muchas cosas que podrían causarle horror sobre los Snape pero ya es tarde para querer huir de nosotros. Quiéralo o no, hay un vínculo de sangre que nos une. – Dijo Severus Snape queriendo atormentar a la pelirroja con sus palabras. Harriet miró indiferente.

- No me importa el pasado. – Dijo la chica convencida. – Tengo algunas dudas, mi curiosidad… ¿Puede usted alimentarse de sangre?

- Solo si no tengo otro recurso, podría. – Dijo Snape cortando el tema de conversación fríamente. Harriet se preguntaba cual habría sido su verdadera intención al venir.

- Puedo buscar una forma de romper la maldición que la une a mi hija Eileen, veo algo dentro de sus ojos. Pero no puedo arriesgarme por ahora, podría ser peligroso para ambos –refiriéndose a ella y al bebé-. Creo que será mejor que se mantenga aquí alejada y bien vigilada.

- Ella me dijo que viviré hasta que el bebé nazca. Luego mi momento habrá llegado. – Dijo Harriet sin pensar aquello.



- No digas eso. Nosotros no dejaremos que nada te ocurra. – Ginny sonaba bastante tensa y triste. Harriet sabría que su madre enloquecería con su pérdida. Ella se levantó algo aturdida y bajó a desayunar. Su estomago estaba vacío clamando por comida.

Aquella casa sin duda era propiedad de los Harrington, la gran H dibujada en el piso de mármol de la estancia, la decoración sobria y el retrato de una familia antigua y adinerada lo confirmaban. Las escaleras eran de mármol blanco y brillaban, el pasillo a la cocina habían muchas obras de arte muy coloridas, en la cocina encontró una conversación entre algunos chicos.

- Harriet, buenos días… - Hillary levantaba sus brazos con entusiasmo. Ella caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, Cassie miraba la ventana hacía el mar y cuando ella entró dejó su silencio y se aproximó a ella. Las tres amigas estaban juntas nuevamente, Harriet quería cualquier excusa para olvidar la conversación que había sostenido minutos atrás. Ted discutía en un salón cercano, oía su voz junto a la de Rowen, otros chicos intervenían hablando sobre futuros planes. Pudo distinguir que Maynard entraba junto a Kelly Owens, Harriet algo apenada bajó su mirada a su plato que se llenaba de tostadas con mermelada, queso, de postre apareció un bizcocho relleno y de tomar una malteada de chocolate, Hillary no daba abasto seguía sirviendo comida.

- Han pasado demasiadas cosas en este mes… - Dijo Hillary. – No te lo imaginarás. Pero ahora cuéntanos de ti.

- No hay mucho que contar. Huir de un lado al otro, escapar de la muerte, ver gente morir… es una diabólica rutina a la que espero no acostumbrarme. – Dijo Harriet en el instante que sintió una mano rodeando su cintura, aquel olor característico y salvaje. Maynard se sentaba junto a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

- No quise despertarte. Duermes bastante bien, si esperas dos horas más en la mesa el almuerzo estará servido. Tenía tiempo sin probar comida, oh, no apreciaba lo mucho que me gustaba. – Dijo Maynard animado, mientras Harriet sonriendo vio como Kelly algo intimidada sonreía pero al sentir la mirada sobre ella regresó al salón donde Ted estaba hablando con los chicos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Se siente un poco… nostálgica. – Dijo Maynard levantando los hombros. – Aun me venera. Daría lo que fuera por cambiar lugar contigo.

- Que valiente, querer ser perseguida por un asesino no es algo común. – Dijo Harriet sarcásticamente mientras seguía comiendo. Hillary y Cassie miraron a Maynard con cara de desaprobación.

- No diré nada sobre esto. – Dijo Hillary. – Cuando era novia de Gabriel, nunca habría permitido que sus ex novias se acercasen a mi… claro que sus novias y el vivían en otro continente.

- Maynard y yo no somos novios… - Harriet vio el rostro de Maynard ser sorprendido por la afirmación, así que pronto dudó ella misma. - … ¿o sí?

- Creo que voy a tomar un paseo a la playa. ¿Me acompañas Hillary? – Dijo Cassie para dejar a los chicos a solas y Hillary asintió algo sonrojada. Tras abandonar la cocina y quedarse a solas, el silencio se hizo entre ellos, solo se escuchaba la voz de Ted hablando en la sala contigua.

- ¿Quieres hablar de nosotros? – Preguntó Harriet tratando de ser directa. Maynard la miró brevemente con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres hablar?

- No lo sé. Todo ha sido precipitado…

- No te preocupes Harriet. No tenemos que hablar si no quieres.

- Si quiero hablar… ¿Estamos juntos? – Harriet cortó el rollo y fue clara.



- Ahorita si, anoche también y momentos atrás… se puede decir que estuvimos muy juntos. – Dijo Maynard lógico.

- No, me refiero a… ¿somos algo? ¿Qué hay exactamente entre nosotros?

- Bueno, si recapitulamos a nuestros últimos días en Hogwarts, debo decir que no me hablabas y me ignorabas. – Maynard parecía recordar con buena memoria. - Debido al ataque de los vampiros, tuviste que relacionarte conmigo de una u otra forma. Estuvimos brevemente separados mientras yo rescataba a tu padre y ahora me ha tocado traerte sana y salva hasta aquí en vista de que no podías hacer magia… no, no hay algo formal que diga que ha sucedido entre nosotros. Podemos sumarles dos factores que capaz no aporten mucho a definir si estamos juntos: 1. Estamos esperando un hijo. 2. Los hemos hecho dos veces desde que salimos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Crees que eso no influye? – Harriet se sorprendió con la frialdad y desinterés con que Maynard parecía documentar todo, eso le dolía un poco a ella.

- No, es común ver a dos personas sin ser nada ni amarse concebir criaturas. Y sobre lo segundo, partiendo del hecho que consideras que yo podría acostarme con cualquier chica, entonces no hay algo que nos haga especiales…

Harriet se quedó horrorizada con el análisis frío del chico y no sabía que decir.

- Yo no creo eso de ti, nunca he dicho nada semejante. – Dijo Harriet algo incomoda y ofendida. – Así que según tu definición solo somos… ¿conocidos?

- Si. – Dijo Maynard secamente.

- No me gusta tu definición. – Dijo Harriet tratando de respirar profundamente y no volverse temperamental, sería maleducado lanzarle la vajilla costosa de aquella hermosa casa en la cara del padre de su bebé. – ¿Luego de todo lo que ha ocurrido? No, es imposible… no podemos ser solo conocidos.

- Fuimos amigos, fuimos enemigos, fuimos amantes, fuimos pareja, fuimos ajenos una vez más y…

- No te he dejado de amar, ¿qué eso no cuenta? Maldita sea. – Dijo Harriet rápidamente interrumpiendo al chico que miró con picardía. Tenía que decirlo antes de abofetearle

- Ah… creo que me faltaba considerar esa variable. – Maynard sonreía más amable, su rostro mostraba picardía y ella entendió que él le había tomado el pelo desde el comienzo de la conversación. – Yo tampoco te he dejado de amar, cada día me vuelve más loco de lo que estoy. Ahora nuestra ecuación se simplifica. No lo sé, cariño. Haz conmigo lo que quieras…

- No me dejarías. – Dijo Harriet frustrada. – Me seducirías de todos modos. A tu manera, claro…

Maynard soltó una carcajada. Harriet estaba sonrojada ahora. El chico rodeó a la chica con su brazo, con la punta de su nariz acarició ligeramente la mejilla de Harriet y ella sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo Harriet La Row? ¿Quieres que pida tu mano a tu padre? – Maynard preguntaba a Harriet quién estaba un más roja que un tomate.

- ¿Cómo? Nunca hablamos de matrimonio… yo… solo… es que… tu… yo…

- Calma, calma… - Maynard tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente. – En vista de que nos amamos, existen dos reglas que cumpliremos: Si la gente pregunta, estamos saliendo y segundo no veremos a más nadie.

- Entonces… si estamos saliendo. – Harriet parecía confusa por aquella conversación que no llegaba a nada. Maynard ante el rostro de Harriet, se levantó y se puso en una rodilla.



- Harriet La Row Potter, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? – Maynard observaba el rostro enrojecido de la chica quien temblando y con el corazón a millón lo miraba atenta.

- Si… si quiero. – Dijo Harriet, acto seguido Maynard se levantó nuevamente y la estrechó contra él.

- La próxima vez que vuelvas a dudar de nosotros, o no lo tengas claro… tendremos una charla mucho más confusa, así te atormentaré un poco más. – Dijo Maynard riendo bastante burlón. Harriet apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

- Eres un tonto. – Dijo Harriet con voz dulce y el chico rio a carcajadas. Luego quedó en silencio.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Kathy Prince:** Holas, no te preocupes xD yo he tenido que escribir a veces a la carrera también. Tu ya conoces como es Florence, ella cree en los planes bien calculados y esta vez le tocó confiar en su hijo, es un gran paso en confianza hacia él, pero Maynard supo muy bien qué hacer (al menos aparentó estar tranquilo porque en ese momento estaba muy intranquiló y sufrió mucho al ver a la chica asustada y desesperada, pero es Maynard, le es fácil ocultar lo que siente). El Club de duelo sigue vivo y todos han aprendido con experiencias de la vida misma y no solo en el colegio. La generación de Harriet ya todos tienen 18 y a falta de colegio, no se pueden quedar de manos cruzadas. Un besote y espero actualizar más pronto de lo que tengo pensado (llevo bastante adelantando algunas escenas y el final que se acerca).

**Beryl Eileen Malfoy:** Si, era un plan de Florence, y lo importante es que a pesar de que estaba a punto de ser entregada y sentirse defraudada, Harriet quedó tranquila y sin moverse, eso ayudó bastante y es que en el fondo ella seguía confiando en Maynard. Que fino que andes por Italia, siempre es interesante conocer nuevos lugares, ¿vacaciones? ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Yo estoy en mi casa, pero igual que tu, sin internet por ahora. Claro que descubrirás quien ayudó a Daeva a escapar, lo sabrás en el penúltimo capítulo casi al final, esa persona sigue vigilando a Daeva todavía quién está bien entrenada. ¿Mi msn? Anótalo pues xmaryd .arroba. todo pegado, si me conecto fugazmente es por problemas con el internet prestado del vecino xD.


	56. A través de sus ojos

Hola a todos nuevamente, hoy es un buen día para una actualización. El siguiente capítulo es particular porque es narrado desde la perspectiva de Maynard, para tener un punto de vista masculino. Espero que les agrade. Es un poco largo el capitulo, es porque queda poquito para el final y quiero explicarlo todo bien.

**Capitulo 56. A través de sus ojos.**

Los días han pasado muy rápido, las fuerzas del ministerio de magia han logrado poner las cosas en orden. Londres estará pronto en manos de Lupin y los aurores aliados. El clima se ha enfriado, y la nieve ha comenzado a caer, el invierno se adentra en nuestro alrededor, pero remotamente en nuestro corazón. Mi madre ha estado investigando, alerta a todo y pendiente de mí, de _ella_ también, Harriet. Estos días han sido pacíficos y calmados, el clima cada vez más frío, el sonido del mar es relajante y mi misión por ahora está aquí junto a ella, y tengo miedo de que algo de esto cambie. Pero nada es seguro, nada es para siempre.

A veces uso mi stock de ingredientes y hago pociones para darle energía a Harriet quien acepta gustosa. La sangre no me apetece tanto en estos días, pero puedo seguir sintiendo como un vampiro, oír con detalle, mirar con detalle, sentir profundamente cosas que ningún humano podría sentir… he procurado mantenerme cerca de Harriet, ya que ella hace que me sienta humano, nunca entenderé su poder sobre mí. Es asombroso, hasta su madre ha intentado buscar una explicación a este don, Harriet prefiere no preguntarse tantas cosas sabiendo que no hay respuesta al alcance. Su don no es tan común, pero ha habido magos antes que ella capaces de sanar de la forma que ella lo hacía. Yo le he sugerido que invente un nuevo culto, donde ella sea la diosa y que cobre por sanar a la gente de sus males, siempre hay incautos dispuestos a pagar. Yo podría ayudarla con la filosofía barata de fondo, ganaríamos bastantes galeones e inclusos libras, dólares, pesos, yenes, pepitas de oro, cualquier cosa.

- ¿Crear una religión? Como si eso fuera necesario. Nadie creería en una religión donde yo fuese el objeto de adoración. – Dijo Harriet casi ofendida, pero sabía que sus mejillas rosadas no eran un error.

- Yo podría unirme a esa religión, no tendría problema alguno. – Le dije en un susurro, y el efecto fue mucho peor. Ella miró haciéndose la ofendida, pero sus mejillas estaban más rojas y más calientes que antes. Estaba avergonzada, embarazada y en una situación embarazosa. Era bastante divertido verla así, confusa y enredando su lengua.

Cada día que pasaba estaba más exhausta, y tenía unos antojos extraños que nunca entenderé. Una noche quiso chocolate derretido sobre carne enlatada, casi vomito ante ese pensamiento, pero ella dice que le hace sentir mejor y combatir la ansiedad. Mujeres. Ella no tiene motivo para preocuparse, su madre procura que coma bien, su hermano la mantiene entretenida, el vínculo en los hermanos ha crecido. Ya va un mes desde nuestra llegada aquí y hace una semana Hillary y Cassie partieron junto a Ted a un caserío al norte, los padres de Charlie fueron asesinados cruelmente y el chico no se encontraba muy bien. Hubiese ido con ellos, pero eso me habría causado a mí un ataque de ansiedad al no tener a Harriet cerca, prefería no experimentar con eso, no todavía.

Harriet le gusta estar cerca de mí, eso no ha cambiado, pero siempre que se encuentra en mis brazos, en poco tiempo quedda dormida, supongo que se siente segura junto a mí. Ahora como su vientre comienza a asomarse y nunca estuve tan seguro que el niño que crecía dentro de ella, se hacía más fuerte cada día. Ella tiene sentimientos encontrados con respecto a nuestra futura paternidad, yo he procurado no darle importancia e ignorar a mi madre que me dice: "Hijo, escucha mis consejos… ustedes son demasiado jóvenes para esto. Necesitan ayuda". ¿Ayuda? Si, por favor, alguien quíteme de encima a la horda de locos tras mi novia, eso sería una buena ayuda. Pero mi vieja hace lo que puede, digo… Florence ha estado monitoreando varios lugares.

Cada vez que Harriet queda dormida en mis brazos, comienza mi curiosidad, algo me comienza a incomodar. Muchas veces siento la necesidad de besarla y tenerla en mis brazos, pero eso no me incomoda tanto como estar ardiendo de fiebre siempre tras ella. Mi frente siempre está caliente, a decir verdad mis manos también, el resto de mi cuerpo también, mi pulso se acelera y en mi cabeza solo puedo verla junto a mí. Oh, si, me cuesta admitirlo, la necesito… en mi cama o en su defecto, cualquier superficie cómoda para ella estará bien, yo soy práctico después de todo, pero ella necesita estabilidad.



¿Quién lo diría? Yo _necesitado_. Esa es la palabra. ¿Qué clase de pervertido soy? Desear a la madre de mi hijo, mientras me sonríe, mientras duerme, mientras me habla y yo trato de no perder la concentración, trato de escucharla pero la presión es demasiada. Bah, es completamente normal.

Estoy desesperado, sin calma. No ha habido un momento a solas, siempre su madre está sobre ella, sino es ella es su hermano. Si no es alguien más, siempre alguien quiere saber cómo está o decirle algo… ¿O será que todos sospechan mis intenciones? Pero ayer mis esperanzas aumentaron, tuve un vuelco al corazón cuando la Señora Weasley me comunicó que estaría ausente todo el día junto a Rowen y el pequeño Josh. Ginny no quiere volver a usar su apellido de casada, pero aun así se preocupa por el sinvergüenza de su marido, el inútil de Harry Potter, quién le insinuó a Harriet regalar a nuestro hijo… Oh, ese maldito bastardo, ¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Por qué no se regala el mismo a una bandada de buitres? No podía creer mi indignación, deshacerse de mi hijo como si fuera un trasto viejo. Pero aun veo en los ojos de Ginny el amor hacía él. Esa grandiosa mujer hermosa y fuerte, tras ese mago fracasado y mentiroso.

Pero eso no es importante en este momento, no es mi problema. Nunca pensé que defendería de una manera tan tajante la vida que crece dentro de Harriet, nunca lo planifiqué y jamás hubiese imaginado meses atrás que ella y yo pronto tendríamos un hijo, pero mi simpatía hacía la criatura ha crecido porque… es nuestra, no era planificado pero era imposible no sentir calidez ante una criatura que llevara la misma sangre de Harriet y la mía al mismo tiempo, era un pedazo de ambos. Yo deseaba que se pareciera más a Harriet que a mí.

A todas estas me he puesto a pensar demasiado, Harriet aun acostada se voltea a mi lado y se que tiene sueños placenteros por la forma en que sonríe. En su pecho brillaba tenuemente el medallón del dragón. ¿Cómo no lo había visto? El medallón del dragón no se había equivocado jamás, como si hubiese adivinado el futuro al dejarme escoger a la chica junto a mí y obsequiarle el medallón, se dejaba poner en el cuello de Harriet con una aprobación silente. Brillaba de una forma inusual como si quisiera decirme algo, pero ahora lo he comprendido bien, el medallón con su magia antigua ha logrado preservar la línea de sangre de los Harrington, debí haber confiado más en la magia antigua de mi familia. Parecía imposible, pero al parecer Harriet ha sido la indicada para ser la madre de una próxima generación… ¿Quién lo habría visto de esta manera antes? Yo posiblemente nunca.

Esto me hace recordar años atrás cuando era un niño, los días que pasaba con mis abuelos, podía recordar las historias de mi abuelo Donald junto a la chimenea. El viejo siempre mostró su gratitud y fascinación por los Potter, siempre hubiese deseado ver a mi madre Florence elegir a alguien como James Potter, en vez de mi padre Severus. La primera vez que me dijo algo así me sentí ofendido, no puedo imaginar un mundo en el que mi madre no esté con mi padre, ellos muchas veces apenas cruzan palabras frente a nosotros, quizás con frialdad cada uno se mueve por su lado, pero es fácil darse cuenta que el viejo Severus Snape y mi madre Florence Harrington giran en una órbita el uno sobre el otro, ella depende de él y él de ella, lo aprendí del rostro de dolor de ambos cada vez que uno de los dos debía alejarse del otro. Ellos son uno y no podría pensar en ellos por separados porque fueron hechos para estar juntos eternamente.

A pesar de eso, mi abuelo siempre me contaba historias sobre los Potter, sobre su amigo de la infancia: John Potter. Cuando mi abuelo había cumplido 18 años (justo la edad que yo tengo ahora), un adivina llamado Catterpole (familia de Ryanette mi amiga de Hogwarts) le había comentado sobre que los Potter y los Harrington encontrarían la paz en un mundo agitado entrelazando su sangre. Donald y John pensaron en la posibilidad de sus futuros hijos de unirse, pero tras cada uno contraer matrimonio la excitación sobre la predicción crecía junto a la amistad. John y su esposa habían tenido dificultad de tener hijos, y justo el año que mi madre nació (la menor de sus hermanos), James vino al mundo también.

Las expectativas eran mayores entre las dos familias, más aun cuando la amenaza de Voldemort apareció en el panorama, era como decía la profecía, unión en tiempos agitados. Pero Florence nunca mostró interés en James y viceversa, mi abuelo había sentido la decepción sobre la decisión de Florence al preferir al hijo de Saveratus Snape y nunca admitió que su decepción se centraba en haber creído que la profecía se cumpliría. Los Potter lo tomaron mejor ya que guardaban reservas con mi madre, según mi abuelo se enteró luego. James les presentó a 

todos a la mujer que había conquistado su corazón: Lily Evans. Todos estaban muy felices por ellos y en poco tiempo contrajeron matrimonio, mi abuelo no se ofendió por eso porque ya se había rendido decidiendo echarle la culpa a mi madre. Pero la amistad entre las dos familias no desapareció nunca y perduró hasta la muerte de John (asesinado por mi madre Florence, debo admitir que incluso esto a mi me horrorizó, tiempos oscuros para ella).

Pero igual Donald se entretenía contándonos a Eileen y a mi historias sobre John y su hijo James, sobre la hermosa Lily, con quién James habría contraído matrimonio finalmente y me mostraba fotos del pasado, de tiempos mejores. Aquellas memorias parecían hacer feliz al viejo Donald, del mundo al cual perteneció una vez y del cual solo habían quedado memorias. Vimos muchas fotos en esas tardes en las que Eileen se quejaba y se escapaba. Yo me quedaba pacientemente con mi abuelo atento a lo que me dijera, no quería ser mal educado. Evidentemente, Lily Evans era hermosa (no más que mi madre, eran hermosas a su manera), su cabello era rojo oscuro y sus facciones delicadas y finas, sus ojos verdes centelleantes de felicidad el día que había contraído matrimonio con James, un chico bonachón de ojos almendra, con gafas y cabello negro (el mismo James que había hecho la vida imposible a mi padre en la época colegial, no me confiaría de un rostro de apariencia inocente, mi padre tiene muchas cicatrices que ponen en evidencias que tan cruel podía ser James).

Me resultaba natural odiar a los Potter por la deshonra que habían producido a nuestra familia, pero era imposible ignorar aquel rostro hermoso de aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes, su rostro no invocaba la guerra ni el odio, había amor en su naturaleza, el amor irradiaba en aquella simple foto y con amor aquella simple mujer llamada Lily había logrado lo imposible, salvar a su hijo Harry de la muerte inminente, sacrificando su propia vida para salvar la de él. Era la paz de aquella mujer que me fascinaba, ¿Cómo una mujer podía hacer esto tras una foto? Ahora años después mi abuelo está muerto y mi fascinación por esa pelirroja en mi memoria me parece una pista de gran valor, esa pelirroja que he visto en fotos es la misma pelirroja que tengo entre mis brazos y duerme exhausta, dentro de ella crece nuestro hijo y eso me da la sensación que de alguna forma esto debía suceder y que las cosas vuelven a repetirse. Nunca había apreciado en realidad lo mucho que Harriet se parece a Lily, su abuela. Y pensar que las cosas volviesen a repetirse me da escalofríos, la imagen de Lily Potter me parece vaga y es a Harriet a quién no puedo sacar de mi cabeza ni un instante. Como si aquello fuese un encantamiento fuerte actuando sobre mi mente.

Mi abuelo me había contado apenas un verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts, que los Potter y los Harrington estaban destinados a unirse, yo casi había olvidado que él me había dicho eso, jamás lo habría creído hasta hoy. Siempre dije que mi abuelo estaba tocado de la cabeza y demasiado obsesionado con mi madre y sus decisiones.

John Potter murió sin saber lo que depararía a sus descendientes, al igual que el viejo Donald Harrington nunca pudo ver, es que no era su hija Florence la que estaba destinada a unirse a los Potter con aquella profecía, sino que era yo, Maynard Snape, él que estaba destinado a unir mi sangre con la de los Potter y entender aquello me hizo temblar brevemente. ¿Cuál era el propósito de aquella unión? ¿Por qué era tan importante para mi abuelo? El murió en la decepción por las decisiones de Florence, pero ahora todo parecía tomar sentido, evidentemen los tiempos que Harriet y yo vivíamos ahora eran agitados, algo me hace sospechar que esos adivinas baratos pueden ser tan duales al decir "Ten cuidado cuando te tropieces con un brujo de capa marrón", si, en mi mundo, las cosas agitadas son comunes y la paz dura poco. Pero algo en aquel recuerdo me reconfortaba. Harriet y yo no éramos tan opuestos después del todo, quizás Harriet y yo estábamos destinados de alguna manera, pensar en aquello me hizo sentir que el círculo por fin se cerraba. Donald, Pobre viejo, si supieras como resultaron las cosas.

¿Si se volvía a repetir? Me daba escalofríos tener que ver a mi Harriet en la misma posición que Lily tuvo minutos antes de su muerte. Si, traicionada por un amigo cercano y con un marido inútil que no pudo detener a Lord Voldemort (y esa inutilidad la había heredado Harry, sin duda alguna). Harriet, no me atrevo a pensar en esa posibilidad, no podía imaginarla pidiendo por su vida con el bebé en sus brazos. Procuro descartar pensamientos viéndola nuevamente y ella aun sigue durmiendo en la cama, no se ha inmutado de ninguno de mis pensamientos, ella se ve tierna de cierto modo ¿qué diablos ocurre conmigo? Toda esa ternura que desborda me hace quererla mucho más, desearle como nunca y sentir que me quemo con cada toque de su piel suave.



Los pensamientos del pasado quedan atrás, mientras pienso con una sonrisa todos los que tuvieron que morir para que este momento estuviese sucediendo. Dejo ir a mi madre, quien ha sufrido cosas terribles, dejo ir el recuerdo de mi padre, la familia de Harriet queda atrás, John, James, Harry… todos desaparecen de mi mente. Ahora no dejo de pensar que Harriet y yo tendremos un día completamente a solas en la casa de campo de mi abuela, es el sueño hecho realidad. Trato de calmarme un poco, Harriet podría sospechar y no… no he sentido valor para decirle mi situación, ella se ve delicada, frágil, pero si sobrevivió hace casi cuatro meses aquella noche, podrá sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Ella podrá poner excusas y tendré que esperar… seis meses más o quizás más. No, no, esto no puede ser.

- ¿Maynard? – Harriet se ha despertado hace un rato y la casa permanece en silencio, ella ha visto mi mirada perdida, el tiempo pasa rápidamente traicioneramente.

- Si, disculpa… estaba… pensando. ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Ok, dime qué quieres. Estás muy amable para tratarse de ti. – Harriet ahora me mira con sospechas y yo sudo, me preocupa asustarla. Naturalmente piensa que mi estado normal es ser hostil, pero ¿Cómo podría tratarla con hostilidad? No, no le cantaría (porque huiría de mis alaridos ya que los Snape no somos muy duchos en eso de la música), no le recitaría un poema ni declararía mi amor por ella a través de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" (Bueno, solo Martha Macinsale sería capaz de algo así de estúpido), pero no puedo ser hostil con ella, siento una debilidad hacía ella.

- Harriet, me gustar molestarte, pero por ahora me abstengo ya que todo lo que te haga afecta al chico que llevas dentro. Cuando nazca no tendré consideración, serás victima de mis bromas crueles justo como antes. – Dije yo con mi mejor sonrisa, ella chasquea la lengua mientras busca su desayuno abajo en la cocina. Voy tras ella, como una mosca tras la miel. Una vez más, otro día se va entre mis manos, pero ¿qué hacer? Soy un pervertido, lo sé… Harriet, si supieras cuantas cosas quisiera hacerte en este preciso momen…

- ¿Y mi madre? – Ella ha interrumpido a tiempo, tengo que suspirar antes de pensar con coherencia.

- Tu madre estará afuera hoy con Rowen y se han llevado a Josh. Un día a solas, ¿algún plan en mente? – Pregunté esperando que pudiese captar. Ella me mira con atención pero lentamente busca en la alacena una tableta de chocolate, su obsesión por el chocolate es cada vez más grande.

- Creo que derretiré esta barra de chocolate. Necesito algo dulce. ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco?

- ¿Chocolate? – No, no quiero volver a ver una barra de chocolate en toda mi maldita existencia, he oído que algunas mujeres lo usan como reemplazo del sexo y eso me perturba, ¿Acaso estoy pintado en la pared? Harriet, no necesitas chocolate, no quiero saber más de ese chocolate derretido… O quizás… lo consideraría si estuviese sobre tu piel derretido, oh no, creo que no tengo remedio. Luego de suspirar con frustración y pensar todo lo anterior le contesto. - No, gracias. Estoy bien así.

- Te noto algo ido… ¿Estás bien?

- Algo ansioso, nada más.

- ¿Se puede saber porque? ¿Sientes algo? – Harriet se refería a mis instintos vampíricos, poder detectar peligro a muchos kilómetros. No me tomarían por sorpresa. Pero mi ansiedad venía por otro lado. Brevemente acaricié su cabello, ella pareció gustarle porque se arrimó a mí tras unos instantes, pero en poco tiempo fue al sillón en una sala de estar intima, sus ojos estaban cansados y sabía que pronto vendría una nueva siesta (¿Es que siempre tiene que dormir tanto?).

- No, no es nada. No hay peligro, todo está bien. – Le dije yo mientras me sentaba en el sofá, ella apoyó su espalda en mi pecho y quedó entre mis piernas, oh, mi autocontrol se vería pronto tentado. Pero tal como había predicho ella pronto quedó dormida entre mis brazos. Y durmiendo, se veía tan inocente, tan calmada y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, confirmando su paz interna. Su cuerpo relajado yacía sobre el mío tenso, ella 

estaba fresca y yo ardía por dentro, ella tenía sueños placenteros y yo quería encontrar placer realizando mis fantasías, pero logré quedarme quieto mirando el techo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ella se despertó y me miró con una sonrisa.

- Te ves preocupado. Además… ¿tienes fiebre?

- No, no es fiebre.

- ¿Entonces? Explícame. – No, no necesitaba palabras y prefería mostrar un poco de lo que tenía, ágilmente sujeté su rostro y la besé brevemente. Ella desprevenida siguió con gusto el movimiento de mis labios. Pero conforme pasaban los segundos, ella entendió la urgencia de mis besos y la violencia en mis caricias.

- Oh… vaya. Creo que esa fiebre no se irá sola. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo por lo bajo. Sonrió cómplice tras caer en cuenta de las numerosas indirectas dichas por mí anteriormente.

- No puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que siento. – Dije con mi voz neutral, pero por dentro me faltaba poco para saltar sobre ella y seducirla de una manera ruin, de abrumarla. A veces mi capacidad de fingir tranquilidad y mi autocontrol me molestaban, ¿por qué no seguir adelante sin pensar en las consecuencias? Bah, mi padre me había enseñado a pensar fríamente y las únicas excepciones a esta regla me habían metido en problemas y todas estas excepciones eran junto a Harriet.

Cuando Martha y yo estábamos juntos, ella me tentaba con su cuerpo, pero yo podía manejarlo con mi autocontrol aunque poco a poco cedía. Martha estaba tan buena, ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando al no acostarme con ella ese año? Oh, Maynard, menos mal que recordaste que esa mujerzuela podrá debilitar la voluntad de cualquier hombre con su sensualidad pero que tras ese cuerpo fenomenal se escondía una enfermiza obsesión por controlarlo todo. Yo me había aburrido de Martha porque había creado resistencia a su presencia, ella no me lograba descontrolar ni me hacía actuar irracionalmente. Lo mismo pasaba con las otras chicas, Pita Roberts con quién casi llego a las últimas consecuencias, no recuerdo como me zafé de aquella ocasión, ella casi podía lograr descontrolarme pero no fue suficiente, nunca nadie era suficiente para hacerme olvidar de todo. Nicole Osborne era más dulce y tierna, pero su necesidad de compromiso serio me hizo alejarme rápidamente, en aquellos días me parecía lo más correcto ya que no quería que nadie dependiera de mí, pero era costumbre volver a los brazos de Martha. Sin saber que la fórmula para perder mi alma para siempre estaba a pocos metros de mi y tenía nombre y apellido: Harriet La Row Potter

¿Quién iba a imaginar que aquella niña a quien me gustaba molestar y sentía una obsesión por fastidiar terminaría haciendo lo que las otras tres chicas sensuales y bien cotizadas en el colegio no habían logrado? Sinceramente, la gente decía que Christian Valdemarr estaba con Harriet por la fama de su padre y por lástima, pero sé que esos comentarios eran malintencionados, pero Harriet no tenía fama de ser la chica más cotizada para salir y divertirse. No, lo que me abrumó saber fue que los chicos de Slytherin un año mayor que nosotros, buscaban llevar a cabo su apuesta: obtener la virginidad de Harriet. Oh, sí me indignó ya que era mi amiga a quienes querían timar. Ruines y pervertidos, oh… claro que ya no tengo moral actualmente, pero al menos yo no lo _hice_ por una apuesta.

Pero toda percepción cambió esa semana cuando besé a Harriet sin querer (queriendo y diciéndome que era un juego nada más, ok, en el fondo siempre supe que no encontraría paz conmigo mismo si seguía negando mi atracción por ella), olvidé los consejos de mi padre, el autocontrol y no podía resistirme. Ella había llenado la ecuación fácilmente, había resuelto un problema de grandes dimensiones, era ella, era bien cotizada por mi persona y ya no podía imaginarme un día sin verla ¿Qué tenía ella exactamente? No lo sé, solo sé que ella, mi pelirroja, me volvía irracional y me aceleraba. Ella no parecía ir con apuro, esto me había tomado por sorpresa y ella no parecía disgustada de que estuviésemos tan cerca. Ella es mi perdición. Por querer hacerla mía fue que no pude prevenir que los neomortífagos ya estaban sobre nosotros, ella me tentaba y no me dejaba pensar… y ¡pum! De repente ya no soy humano y me despierto como vampiro junto a ella (las mujeres pueden literalmente acabar con tu vida, así que tengan cuidado).



Di mi vida por salvarla, pero la irracionalidad no se ha ido desde entonces y no lo lamento tanto como debería. Soy como una mosca tras la miel, ya lo dije, no me importa donde esté, mientras ella esté allí cerca. Pasó lo que pasó y otro golpe de irracionalidad me ha hecho tomarla sin precauciones en mi propia cama tras meses de soledad y esta vez, yo pensaba que nada malo podría pasar, ya que ella no podía tener hijos… pero alguien d;iganme ¿Cómo posible que haya quedado embarazada? Me decía yo al enterarme mientras imaginaba el rostro de mis padres, de sus padres, de todo el colegio… (bueno, en realidad el colegio me importaba poco). Era imposible, y sucedió, no hemos escapado con suerte tampoco. Luego comencé a investigar, a pensar que podría haber pasado y el día de hoy he concluido que tengo una teoría, pero necesito más datos. El bebé ahora viene en camino y me resigno a la idea, hasta casi me agrada, ¿no ven que ya siento simpatía por el chico? Pobre, cuando nazca va a pedir volver de donde vino cuando encuentre a su familia disfuncional dividida y a un hermano llamado Josh que en realidad es su tío (No, no pueden imaginar su confusión, ¿no les da lástima?). Hasta puedo imaginar a los Snape estimulando al pequeño _Maynard Harrieto_ a quedar en Slytherin y los Potter celosos diciendo que Gryffindor es mejor, seguro se calman si resulta ser squib, mi hermana tuvo uno… ¿Por qué yo no podría también? Pero ese no es el punto. El punto de origen es que Harriet es mi destrucción, yo soy inocente de sus actos y no me arrepiento de lo que hemos hecho, ella es mi destrucción pero ella me vuelve a componer así que es un ciclo de placer y dolor infinito. No, no me puedo quejar.

Y este es justo el momento en que tengo todo lo que quiero, ahora la chimenea dando calidez a la habitación y en el centro de la sala, está la alfombra que mi abuela le gusta tanto y en la alfombra está Harriet y sobre Harriet estoy yo de una manera que… ustedes ya deben tener imaginación para saber de que hablo. Nuestra ropas están fuera de la vista. Ella ha accedido a mis deseos, ¿de qué hablo? Ella cuando jadea repitiendo mi nombre casi llorando, me hace saber que ha deseado esto tanto como yo. Creo que esto es lo mejor de ser humano y los momentos pasan fácilmente, ella apenas se contiene y yo tengo que cuidar de lo que hago.

- ¿No estarías mejor en la cama? – Le digo en un susurro ya que ahora estoy en una posición donde hay más proximidad a su oído.

- No… la alfombra está bien. No querrás destruir también el mobiliario de esta casa también. – Harriet apenas puede hablar, pero lo he entendido claramente. Ella no le importa nada más que seguir aquel momento y nunca se queja de mi desempeño. Tras calmarnos un poco, es ella la que toma la iniciativa y no me deja de sorprender, juraría que no fue intencional despedazar la alfombra como lo hice, ¿Qué excusa pondré? Ah… No me importa, pero ella tiene prohibido detenerse y dejar de hacer lo que hace. Ella parece frágil entre mis manos, pero no lo es. Ella es una criatura bastante fuerte, ella es tan fuerte como para hacer cumplir su voluntad sobre mi y siento en el fondo que hay algo que es fuerte sobre ella que aun no se con certeza.

Ella debe ser alguna especie de ángel combinado con algún demonio, de apariencia sutil pero drástica hasta las últimas consecuencias. Su fragilidad debe ser falsa y solo una trampa para hacerme caer, porque me voy excediendo y ejerciendo más fuerza sobre ella. Puedo resultar bastante violento, pero ella no parece importarle. Tras volver a la calma, retomamos por una nueva ronda, es increíble, pero el cansancio se deja ver en sus ojos, ella toma un descanso mientras toma una barra de chocolate y yo celoso por la repentina falta de atención, sigo con aquel juego y desde aquel día el chocolate tiene un nuevo significado para ambos, oh, claro que sí. Sé que eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando con fuerza de voluntad decidimos que era hora de arreglar aquel desastre.

El inventario final de aquella escena parecía una escena de pelea o un saqueo, el sofá estaba arrimado y caído hacía atrás junto a los ventanales, la mesa del té que estaba sobre la alfombra originalmente estaba arrimada violentamente hacía un lado y en su superficie había chocolate derretido, una lámpara en el piso rota, en el piso de madera habían ciertos arañazos que no recordaba haber hecho y la alfombra estaba hecha trizas. No me pregunten cómo, los cuadros favoritos de mi abuela estaban torcidos, otro más pesado estaba en el suelo y el piso tenía algunos fragmentos cubiertos de chocolate derretido… el reloj de péndulo estaba vuelto leña en e pizo, estaba irreconocible, y el jarrón antiguo que mi abuelo le regalaron de Francia… también hay una escultura antigua partida en dos en la entrada del salón. ¿Cómo habíamos hecho todo esto?



Con magia logramos dejar todo intacto, casi inmaculado aunque no pudimos disimular algunos remiendos en la alfombra. Y con varios cepillos y cubetas limpiando al mismo tiempo, la sala parecía brillar sin una mancha de chocolate. Tras sonreír de satisfacción y complicidad Harriet se abrazó a mí, estuvimos conversando amenamente y con más calma, ya con un peso menos de encima y prestando atención a cada una de sus palabras. El tema surgió entre nosotros.

- ¿Sabes que te pareces a tu abuela Lily? – Le dije de una manera distraída. Ella parecía cansada y sabía lo que venía, probablemente otra siesta.

- Mi madre dice que sí, pero ella era muy hermosa para yo ser como ella. – Harriet parecía no estar de acuerdo completamente. En su cuarto me enseñó una de las fotos que tenía de su abuela. Y como un reencuentro, volvía a recordar sus facciones, su cabello rojo oscuro, ojos verdes y en aquella foto que yo nunca había visto antes, podía apreciar el embarazo de Lily (oh si ella hubiese sabido el pequeño bastardo que iba resultar Harry), pero al ver de cerca nuevamente su rostro pude darme cuenta que Harriet se parecía a su abuela, pero había claras diferencias entre ella y mi novia. Harriet era mucho más hermosa y quizás esta percepción se debía a que ahora yo estaba enamorado de ella, su cabello era más oscuro y el de Harriet era como el fuego… Harriet era más hermosa (Ok, no me tienen que creer sino quieren… el amor es ciego, después de todo).

- ¿Ya habías visto a mi abuela antes? – Preguntó ella con extrañeza.

- Si, mi abuelo Donald era muy amigo de John Potter, padre de James tu abuelo. El siempre me mostraba fotos de fiestas antiguas, tus abuelos figuran en varias de esas. Mi abuelo Donald tenía la certeza de que el lugar de los Harrington era unirse con los Potter. Aunque asumió mal al pensar que mi madre se uniría a James, creo que es ahora que puedo entender sus palabras. Yo por sangre soy un Harrington y tú eres una Potter.

- ¿Crees en el destino entonces? – Harriet parecía asombrada de que pudiese creer algo así.

- Quizás, aunque al principio parecía que estando juntos íbamos a encontrar mucha oposición por ser tan opuestos. Pero visto de esa manera, estar juntos es lo más natural y lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado. Una manera extraña en que el destino actúa, al atar y desatar cabos entre nuestras respectivas vidas. El destino le ha dado la razón a Florence y a mi abuelo Donald… mi madre pertenece a mi padre Severus, y yo te pertenezco a ti, mi abuelo estaba en lo cierto después de todo.

- Una manera interesante de verlo. – Dijo Harriet asombrada aun.

- Una pregunta tonta. Si hubiese peligro… ¿tú darías la vida por el niño que aun no nace? – Pregunté para saber la respuesta aquel mismo día.

- No lo sé. Supongo. Si el corre peligro, debemos salvarle. Es inocente e indefenso. – Dijo Harriet lógicamente.

- ¿Y si Malfoy viniera a tu casa una noche y te pidiera al niño tú te opondrías sabiendo que morirías si te niegas?

- ¿Cómo mi abuela Lily salvó a mi padre? ¿Crees que algo así puede pasar?

- No, solo estoy especulando.

- No lo sé… tendría que vivirlo para saber que decidiría en unas fracciones de segundo. – Harriet suspiró algo tensa acariciando su vientre mientras me miraba. - ¿Tu harías lo mismo que mi abuelo James?

- Sin dudarlo. Con tal de salvarlos a ustedes. – Dije yo casi automáticamente. Harriet con tristeza en sus ojos me miró nuevamente. Escuché un ruido afuera y sentía una esencia muy parecida a la de Harriet llegar, era su madre pero venía a toda velocidad por los aires y tras un instante se detuvo frente a la casa.



- No hablemos de cosas tristes y de muerte. No me hace sentir muy a gusto. – Dijo ella escuchando la puerta abrirse, su madre llegaba junto a sus dos hermanos. Josh dormía en los brazos de Rowen. Juntos nos dirigimos a recibirlos, Ginny tenía ojos hinchados y había llorado hace poco y Harriet quería saber lo que sucedía.

- Mi padre se ha abandonado a su suerte. Anda recluido en un albergue para muggles sin hogar. Sus ropas están sucias y parece severamente alcoholizado. – Dijo Rowen casi gruñendo. – Me ha dado pena ver a mi madre así y tuve que pedirle que nos fuéramos. Ese hombre no es mi padre. Pero volvimos porque ella quería hacerle reaccionar, traerlo para que volviera y cuidar de él. ¿Por qué cuando amamos a alguien no nos importa nuestro propio sufrimiento sobre el bienestar del ser que se ama? No lo entiendo.

- Hablando de cosas tristes. – Yo dije en un volumen que solo Harriet escuchó y tras mirarme sin sentimientos alguno, su rostro preocupado miró a su hermano.

- Oh Rowen, es lamentable. ¿Está muy lejos? – Harriet no puede ocultar su tristeza por su padre, porque lo ama incondicionalmente a pesar de haberle roto el corazón y haber dividido a la familia.

- Algo, unas horas de camino. Mañana volveremos a ir, lo vamos a convencer de venir aquí. Por cierto, encontramos a un fiel amigo en el camino. Mira afuera. – Dijo Rowen señalando la ventana y Harriet corrió a asomarse por la ventana y exclamó con alegría.

- El Carro de la Abuela. – Dijo ella sonriendo, yo ya estaba junto a ella observando el Ford Focus vinotinto, que había sido fabricado el mismo año que habíamos nacido nosotros, el año 2003 y por lo tanto verle después de todo lo ocurrido me hizo sentir que me reencontraba con un buen amigo, que tenía la misma edad de nosotros. Harriet sonreía ahora, pero su rostro se ensombreció al ver a su madre muda y mirando el suelo, sufría sin querer decirlo y yo no tenía palabras para consolarla. Nada me prepararía para lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

La mañana comenzó cuando mi madre y yo estuvimos hablando por Red Flu de los últimos acontecimientos. Nada nuevo, aunque me había advertido que Grezo andaba tras mi pista y quería dar con mi paradero. Hace una semana atrás mi padre lo había visto. Luego de despedirse de mí y decirme que me quería, el rostro en llamas de mi madre desapareció y vi como la Señora Potter (¿O Weasley?) abandonaba la casa con el rostro indiferente. Rowen la llevaría al albergue donde Harry se encontraba y sabía que tras su regreso, me tendría que acostumbrar a su presencia.

Harriet despertó varias horas después y tras desayunar, terminamos entrelazados nuevamente sobre la alfombra remendada, jugando el uno con el otro. Mi furia contenida no había sido tan fuerte como el día anterior, esta vez lo hacíamos con más calma, suavemente y con delicadeza, ella se sentía igual de complacida. No me siento culpable, capaz sería nuestro último dia a solas y tenía que distraerla.

- Ya no te dan tantos malestares en las mañanas, ¿no? – Era mi forma de romper el silencio debido a que esta mañana lo habíamos tomado con calma y lo hacíamos silenciosamente, solo escuchándose nuestros gemidos esporádicos.

- Si, pero ahora me da más sueño. Como podrás haber visto estos días. – Dijo Harriet suspirando, estaba apoyando su cuerpo sobre mi y aquello me hacía acelerar nuevamente, pero mi delicadeza continuó. – No puedo creerlo en serio, todos estos cambios tan drásticos, en verdad mi cuerpo se prepara para recibir al niño. Nunca saldré de mi asombro cómo pude regenerarme y pude concebir…

- Tengo una teoría. – Le dije mientras la miraba fijamente, Harriet me miraba atentamente, pero su rostro quedó en blanco tras sentir como me movía dentro de ella, tras unos instantes ella casi lloraba pidiendo que fuese más enérgico, y aquella suavidad y lentitud hizo que su éxtasis durara más tiempo sostenido, era un buen dato para el futuro. Ella se recuperó mientras yo sonreía con maldad. – ¿Me oyes ahora? Necesito preguntarte algunas cosas. Nunca me has querido hablar de lo que viste en el futuro en esos recuerdos que mi padre te mostró.

- El futuro, ese futuro ha quedado en el pasado y descartado…. – Harriet suspiraba cayendo a mi lado y abrigándose con mi piel. – Aquellos recuerdos provenían de una Harriet Potter dentro de 15 años. Harriet Potter, 

con una vida de sufrimiento y dolor, en teoría fui la primera bruja en construir un giratiempo que podía retroceder con cada vuelta un año, y no quedaba mucho tiempo… ella me ayudó a huir de Harolds. Me previno a tiempo y avisó a tu madre donde estaba yo. Me dejó una foto, su recuerdo y el gira tiempo. El recuerdo me atemorizó, porque en él tú contraías matrimonio con Kelly Owens, tenían ya dos hijos, uno debía haber nacido el próximo año.

- ¿Era por eso? – Caramba debo admitir que aquello era entendible para asustarla. Pero yo hijos con Kellly, debo admitir que debí haber estado dopado para haberme casado con ella. No voy a casarme con Harriet por haberla dejado embarazada, voy a estar casándome con Kelly. No, no dije que nunca me iba a casar… dije que… ya me entienden. Harriet continuó al ver mi expresión perturbada.

- Nunca estaríamos juntos porque debías estar para tus hijos. Eras un padre dedicado y sabías que ellos no tenían la culpa de que no amaras a la madre, a Kelly. Me sorprendió ver que yo aun lloraba por ti en silencio, y a pesar de todo eso… éramos amantes era imposible permanecer lejos el uno del otro, Kelly dependía de ti totalmente y ante los ojos de todo era tu mujer, lo comprendí. Nos veíamos y no debíamos vernos, nos encontrábamos a escondidas, era prohibido, yo colaboraba con Malfoy, había asesinado a tu padre, a tu madre y a tu hermana… pero aun así te amaba, sufría al tenerte a mi lado porque estábamos juntos en aquella atracción fatal, pero nunca tendríamos un final feliz.

- Entiendo. – Le dije al mismo tiempo que sentía mi lejanía de aquel lugar tras recordar el pasado. Harriet narraba con una tristeza en el fondo que me partía el corazón, casi podía sentir su mirada llena de decepción el momento en que me vio junto a Kelly, aquello debió haberla destrozado. – Bueno, Creo que has confirmado mi teoría, Harriet. Creo que entre tú y yo ha habido un intercambio de energías.

Inhalé suficiente aire, ya nos vestíamos y volvíamos a poner todo en orden. Harriet esperaba atenta a mi relato y yo comencé:

- Cuando los vampiros beben la sangre de algún ser humano, algunas de las habilidades de la victima que muere quedan en quien bebe de ella. Yo solo he asesinado y bebido de una sola persona, el muggle en la estación de subterráneo. Ahora, he bebido de ti, de mi madre y… de resto ha sido sangre de animales. Sin embargo, tomé suficiente sangre de ti y quizás algunas de tus habilidades hayan quedado en mi, entre ellas sanar ¿No es lógico? Bebí de tu sangre en Diciembre pasado. No tuve contacto con muchas personas para poder confirmar esto, pero es posible que yo haya quedado con algunos de tus poderes.

Harriet intervino oportunamente.

- Hill y Cassie me contaron que hacías cosas espantosas como cambiar el clima, ellas me decían que Hogwarts estuvo frío incluso acercándose el verano. Que tu causabas todo eso y que los arboles no florecieron ese año. Yo puedo manipular el clima y eso… Tiene sentido tu razonamiento Snape. – Dijo Harriet acariciando casualmente su vientre, el bebé había dado una pequeña patada para hacer de conocimiento general su participación en nuestra conversación.

- Entonces, al volver de aquel encierro gracias a Harolds cambiaste todo, tú me sanaste, y yo aun no sabía que podía hacer lo mismo que tu. – Dijo Maynard reflexivo. – Desde ese dia pasaron dos semanas horribles. Aquella noche luego de volver de casa de Beca, estar a solas contigo me tomó desprevenido, quería hacer las cosas bien. Pero sentí lo mismo que tu, soy débil para negarme a la tentación que tu significas, atrapado en mi propio deseo donde mi escape sería tenerte una vez más. – Si, me sorprendía confesarle algo que ella ya debería saber, pero su rostro asombrado parecía deleitado por mi confesión. - No tuve compasión, te manipulé y te atraje a mí, pero no ofreciste tanta resistencia como imaginé. Querías aquello tanto como yo. Era algo natural y esperado, como un rio que fluye hacia el mar, ese momento fue infinito y verdad, era un alivio después de tantas desgracias y allí la energía entre nosotros volvió a fluir… tú debiste haberla sentido pero ya para ese momento tu estabas completamente regenerada.



- ¿Crees que tu tengas el don de sanar? Entonces eso quiere decir que yo puedo sanarte y tú puedes sanarme. – Harriet comprendía mi pequeña teoría, que chica tan lista (lo digo en serio).

- Si, es la única explicación. – Yo asentía mientras acariciaba su cabello intentando peinarlo brevemente.

- Mis heridas sanaron cuando dejé ese lugar y… justo coincide cuando volvimos a estar cerca. Antes tú y yo estuvimos juntos, nunca sané porque… ¿tú aun no habías tomado mi sangre? Alejarme de ti me hizo mal, tanto mi cuerpo y mi alma enfermaron. No quiero volver a esos días jamás, ni siquiera recordarlos. – Dijo Harriet con un dolor que nunca había querido demostrar a nadie, abría su corazón a esos días de horror y muerte. Yo sentí pena por ella, por mí, por nosotros. – Me dolió ver que te habías olvidado de mi, Maynard. Pero Hillary y Cassie me contaron que tu habías perdido tu mente y parecías ido, ahora entiendo porque.

- ¿Por qué? – No entendía que podría haber pasado entre nosotros como para causarme esto, recordar aquellos días era recordar mi dolor olvidado, que al principio se sentía como una droga que me mantenía dormido pero yo sabía que algo no andaba bien, mi dolor me comenzó a quemar cuando la vi regresar y me di cuenta lo que había hecho, hubiese deseado quemarme en un fuego eterno en vez de tener que volver a ver su mirada de dolor y decepción hacía mí, la había herido y ahora yo herido no sabía cómo enmendar la situación.

- Todo eso pasó porque yo tengo tu alma, ¿no te dijo eso Nosferatu? – Dijo Harriet suspirando. – Me olvidaste no porque quisieras sino porque tus recuerdos se habían ido, quedaste en el aire, muy débil y necesitado de fuerzas. Tu padre te ayudó a mejorar pero tu alma no estaba, tu alma es parte de la energía que hace fuerte y vital como ahora estás. Pero sin tu alma estabas como los demás vampiros recién convertidos, sin memorias que recordar, sin motivos y sin saber que eras realmente… ¿no lo ves? Tus recuerdos no estaban. Cuando volví me reconociste, sabías quien era yo y supiste de tu gran error. Todo pasó en el momento menos indicado y nuestro orgullo no ayudó en nada.

- Entonces… mi teoría manifiesta que la primera vez que nos vimos luego de tu regreso yo te hice sanar y tú me sanaste a mí. Entonces dos semanas después fue el cumpleaños de Beca, tú ya estabas completamente regenerada…

- Si, es así. Yo no sospechaba nada de lo que ocurría dentro de mí, pero mis heridas sanaron con rapidez. – Harriet recordaba. – Tuve algunos malestares, pero ninguno lo tomé como signo de algo extraño, yo había sido enfermiza ese último año. Dos semanas desde nuestro primer encuentro hasta la fiesta en casa de Beca, dos semanas aproximadamente y en una mujer normal… ese es el tiempo en el que ocurre la ovulación.

- Si, eso me temía. – Le dije en un susurro claro. – Somos un desafío a la biología convencional. Fue algo del destino encontrarnos esa única noche. ¿no?

Harriet sonrió dulcemente y se apoyó en mi regazo. La paz entre su cuerpo y el mío se sentía muy bien. Aunque pronto sería perturbada por el sonido del auto de la fallecida Señora Weasley. Escuchaba voces, eran cuarto personas ahora… dos adultos, alguien joven y un bebé. Tras abrir la puerta, Ginny venía cabizbaja llevando a Josh en sus brazos quién miraba confuso, detrás venía Harry Potter, algo ido y con apariencia paupérrima, hubiese querido tomarle una foto y probablemente mi padre Severus se hubiese deleitado y reído un montón luego de difundirla por todos los periódicos (magos o muggles), se habría burlado de Harry por el resto de su vida, pero herir los sentimientos de Harriet sobre sus desgracias familiares no estaba en mis planes (lástima, ¿no?). Harry lucía rigido y cansado, al encontrar mis ojos me reconoció.

- ¿Qué hace Snape aquí? – Preguntó Harry en una manera de desagrado.

- Bueno, sucede que es mi casa… - Dije yo inocentemente pero ocultando una sonrisa. Si, Harry estaba arrimado en mi casa debía echárselo en cara un poco (bueno, la casa era de los Harrington más bien, pero para ellos, la casa era mía).

- Papá, sube que debes bañarte. – Dijo Rowen como una orden, pero Harry se detuvo mirándome fijamente. Me iba a retar para hacerme quedar como un asno frente a su hija.



- Mala hierba… como tu familia entera. Sin vergüenza, ¿han pensando en dar a ese engendro en adopción?

- Si, luego orinar sobre tu tumba. – Dije yo casi automático parándome delante de Harriet y ella me contuvo tras jalar mi brazo.

- Maynard, por favor… mi padre no está bien. – Dijo Harriet, pero Harry comenzó a sonreir de locura.

- Mis problemas comenzaron cuando me acerqué a tu familia, estoy esperando la peor parte de esta maldición. – Dijo Harry, pero Ginny se había devuelto tras dejar a Josh arriba.

- Harry James, no te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra de esa manera al joven Snape. Ha sido muy amable al permitir nuestra estadía aquí incondicionalmente.

- ¿Incondicional? Ginevra. – Harry se tambaleaba hipando. – Este sin vergüenza se tira a nuestra pequeña Harriet cuando puede. Además tú tienes tu casa.

- Basta. La casa la he vendido. Cuando todo esto pase, volveré a la casa de mi madre sola con mis hijos.

- No volverás sola, no puedes estar sola con los chicos. – Dijo Harry queriendo discutir. Cuando Rowen lo quiso hacer avanzar, Harry se puso algo violento y lo empujo.

- Harry, por favor… - Ginny mostraba severidad en su rostro. Incluso su carácter podría asustar a cualquiera, pero Harry fuera de si miraba a su esposa algo furioso ahora y vi en sus ojos las intenciones de abalanzarse sobre ella y su hija, así que pronto me interpuse, deteniéndolo con uno de mis brazos.

- Déjame ir, vampiro asqueroso. Asesino. – Decía Harry sin fuerzas para luchar contra mi fuerza. Cuando estos tiempos pasen, le recordaré a Harriet lo graciosos que son ella y su familia estando dopados o con copas de más.

- Maynard, llévalo a la habitación oeste arriba. – Dijo Ginny en forma de súplica. Yo le di un pequeño golpe en el rostro mientras sonreía hacía Harriet y Harry quedó inconsciente, así que tuve que arrastrarlo (dejando que se golpeara un poco) hasta la habitación. Tras volver con Harriet, ella con un rostro tenso y molesto, se abrazó a mí.

- Esto es una pesadilla…

- No te preocupes. Esto pasará pronto. – Aunque tu padre siempre será un cretino, me dije yo para mis adentros. Ella secó varias de sus lágrimas mientras se colocaba un abrigo, iba a dar una vuelta y yo la iba a acompañar. La mejor parte de la noche no la había llegado aun, cuando regresamos de dar un paseo por el camino, yo los sentí detrás de nuestro paso, dos vampiros fuertes y peligrosos, nos veían desde la sombra. Miré hacía los matorrales casi sin hojas debido al invierno, estaban bien ocultos. Ellos percibieron mi presencia y pronto supe quienes eran… Que mejor noche para recibir a Grezo y a Mileslava. Simplemente genial.

- ¿Algo va mal?

- Mileslava y Grezo. Salgan de allí. – Dije con voz enérgica, y las sombras se hicieron más densas y visibles. Mileslava esbelta como siempre y Grezo con rostro precavido.

- ¿Qué quieren? – Harriet comenzaba a sentir frío y supe que era el momento de volver a la casa. Ellos ya no estaban. Estaba en lo cierto, al entrar a la casa Ginny profirió un grito de horror y fue a nuestro encuentro.

- Dos vampiros en la sala. – Dijo ella con el corazón acelerado y yo tuve que calmar a la pobre Señora Ginny.

- Son viejos amigos… no se quedarán mucho tiempo. – Dije yo ante la mirada de Rowen, quién entendió mi pronta seña para que se llevara a su madre a otro lugar. Harriet quedó a mi lado, ella no me iba a dejar solo.



- No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo en verdad. Eres un humano inferior. ¿Eres el mismo Maynard que yo conozco? – Mileslava no parecía estar consciente de las normas de cortesía, porque se levantó del sofá y me recibió con los brazos extendidos, yo mantuve mi posición y ella volvió a sentarse entendiendo mi negativa algo irritada.

- Si, soy yo. Me gusta mucho cambiar y variar mi rutina. – Dije con sarcasmo. Grezo saludó de lejos a Harriet con una sonrisa, no sabía porque mantenía las distancias. Mileslava tras observarme fijó su mirada Harriet mirándola con ojos curiosos, como si fuese un plato de alimento apetitoso, con superioridad. Eso no me gustaba.

- Así que ella debe ser tu novia. – Dijo Mileslava con ojos sedientos, pero tuve que cruzarme en su campo de visión para desviar su atención. No quería problemas después de todo.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- He encontrado a esa niña Noelle, se que vive en Eastdale con su madre muggle, su padre fue mago pero murió el año pasado. – Dijo la vampiresa ligeramente. – He venido a buscarte para llevarte a ella, es una dulce niña… su sangre olía como si lo fuese.

Harriet incomodada con aquel comentario volteó sus ojos. Mileslava se acercó más a mi, estaba fascinada con mi cambio, verme con pulso, con menos palidez y bastante humano.

- ¿Cómo haces para parecer humano?

- Soy humano, ¿no te lo había dicho?

- Debo admitir que la primera noche que te vi y te besé – Mileslava miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo y yo sentí un balde de agua fría – te confundí con un humano, tu esencia es confusa pero nunca pensé que podrías ser completamente humano. Tu corazón late, la sangre circula alrededor de tu cuerpo y tu cabello crece, eres uno de ellos… incluso puedo oler que has comido esa repugnante comida.

Harriet miró con rostro de sorpresa, yo intenté mantenerme sereno pero la irritación tomó lugar en mis sentidos. La pelirroja fingió no importarle mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

- Disculpen, he sido maleducado. – Dije con sorna, sabía que Harriet no sería tan indiscreta para causar una escena de celos allí mismo (eso sí, podía olvidarme de las aventuras sobre la alfombra). – Harriet, ella es Mileslava, vampiresa… una sucubus. Se dedica a seducir y forzar a los hombres a cumplir a sus deseos.

- Oh, un placer. – Harriet extendió su mano cortésmente y Mileslava no se dignó a responder al saludo.

- El placer es mío. – Dijo la vampiresa con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Creo que deberíamos partir pronto. Debes venir con nosotros, Maynard. – Dijo Grezo algo serio, el parecía querer ir al grano.

- Oh no, no creo que vaya a poder ir ahora. Debo quedarme con Harriet, no voy a dejarla ahorita. Estamos esperando un niño y quisiera que ella estuviera bien custodiada por mí.

Mileslava miraba con mucha más fascinación a Harriet, su gesto burlón mermó un poco pero igual yo la vigilaba, no quería que se acercara a ella ni un poco.



- Pensé que serían inventos tuyo Maynard, pero es cierto… van a tener un hijo pronto. Me asombra, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Un humano y un vampiro… oh… – Mileslava con sus dos manos largas aproximó sus manos hacía mi brazo izquierdo, fue muy rápido porque pronto clavó sus uñas como garras feroces y di un grito de dolor.

- Arggg, maldita sea. ¿Qué haces? – Retiré el brazo, ahora estaba ensangrentado, mientras Mileslava admiraba entre sus dedos la sangre y carne rasguñada, al siguiente instante saboreo como si fuese un aperitivo y su rostro se llenó de excitación y sorpresa. Harriet se sentía nauseabunda, su rostro verdoso lo indicaba tuvo que voltearse y respirar profundamente tratando de no vomitar.

- Oh vaya, ¿en serio? – Mileslava parecía perdida en sus memorias y parecía ver algo que nadie más podía ver. Ella realmente asustaba, ¿Cómo he tenido la mala suerte de toparme con féminas locas de remate? – Oh, jamás había visto algo así…

- Mileslava puede ver tu vida o tus memorias a través de la sangre. – Dijo Grezo algo curioso por saber lo que la vampiresa había visto.

- Es un vínculo fuerte entre ellos dos y… - Mileslava parecía no creerlo. – Nunca había sentido algo así tan fuerte y arrebatador, ustedes están en la misma frecuencia. Oh, atracción desde el primer instante… magnético. Cada vez más fuerte, Maynard depende de ella y viceversa. Vaya, vaya… eso no es todo, es ella la que te hace volverte humano nuevamente, vuelves a ser vampiro cada vez que te alejas de ella, fascinante, es increíble, mi padre querrá saber de esto.

- Oh, Harriet y Maynard siempre parecen estar juntos en la tragedia. Desde que Maynard fue convertido en uno de nosotros. – Grezo sonreía y su rostro parecía de tiza. – Los recuerdo, el no vaciló con entregar su vida por salvar la de ella.

Mileslava saboreaba aun la sangre y miraba aun más asombrada cerrando los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos sus ojos parecían más llenos de vida, su boca dejaba caer algunas gotas de sangre.

- Mucho dolor, mucha pasión… oh vaya. Ella debe regenerarse mejor que cualquier otra bruja, no muchos habrían sobrevivido a… una noche tan violenta como esa. Una cama partida en dos, mis mayores intentos con humanos han fallado y todos han muerto en poco tiempo, todos agonizan y todos gritan de dolor, pero ella… no parecía sentir el dolor. – Mileslava sonreía con malicia y Grezo miraba a Mileslava extrañado. Harriet estaba ahora molesta con la intromisión de aquella mujer forastera, su rostro era de quinceañera, su cabello negro, pero en sus ojos y su pose había algo perverso que indicaba que sabía cómo descuartizar a alguien en un segundo sin tener que dejar de sonreír.

- Vaya, deberías trabajar leyendo cartas en un circo. Ganarías mucho dinero. – Le dije de manera sarcástica para irritarla un poco, pero ella me ignoró.

- Debo verla a través de su perspectiva. – Dijo Mileslava aproximándose a Harriet pero ella retrocedió aun más y yo me interpuse. ¿Hasta cuándo seré el escudo protector de ella?

- No le tocas a ella, ni un solo cabello. – Le dije mostrando mis colmillos que acababan de aparecer, mi rostro se contorsionó en rabia y peligro. Era una actitud que no necesitaba ser muy pensada, era lo que yo era, protegerla, existía solo para eso.



- Vaya, ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Cambiar tan pronto de un extremo al otro? – Mileslava no parecía creer todo lo que sus ojos veían aquella noche. – Ha sido mi dia de suerte, mi padre se alegrará de ver todas estas maravillas cuando te lleve ante él.

- No voy a ningún lado, preciosa. Mi mente se concentra fácilmente donde concentrar mi energía… siendo un dócil hechicero o un vampiro peligroso. Puedo decidir que ser cuando yo quiera. Por ella no tengo mucho tiempo para dudar. – Harriet presentía el peligro y tomó la varita entre sus manos. En un descuido Mileslava nos rodeó y Harriet quedó frente a ella nuevamente, ella era más rápida que yo, ella tenía más experiencia y habilidad. Pero tan pronto sus manos tocaron la piel de Harriet, fue la vampiresa que profirió un grito hondo de horror y dolor. Su rostro se crispó de dolor, y su piel perfecta parecía agrietarse, sus ojos desorbitados y su cabello se desordenó, durante aquel instante parecía un cadáver en vida, retrocedió y cayó al piso débil.

- Mileslava, no debiste acercarte a Harriet. – Dijo Grezo tendiéndole la mano, pero Mileslava más irritada se levantó en aquel instante recuperada, sus colmillos largos y su rostro no parecía más hermoso tanto como peligroso, era una fiera a punto de atacar.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso niña? – Mileslava parecía algo agresiva y humillada. Yo sujeté a la pelirroja en mis brazos mientras examinaba que estuviese bien, su pulso y su mirada, todo iba en orden. Harriet estaba tan asombrada como yo estaba.

- No lo sé. No he hecho nada a propósito. – Dijo Harriet horrorizada su voz temblaba.

- ¿Qué sentiste Mileslava? – Preguntó Grezo con curiosidad.

- Dolor, un dolor punzante. Como un choque eléctrico, hambre, sed, tristeza, una bofetada a mis sentidos, sentía que mis miembros se petrificaban y me abandonaban. Es ella, ella es la que Volkodlak temía. La vida misma.

- ¿La vida misma? – Harriet no entendía, yo con mis manos sujeté a Harriet por los hombros como si temiera que saliera volando en cualquier momento.

- ¿Cómo puedes soportar tocarla? Ella hace daño con su toque. Ella me quema… ella no es una humana cualquiera, no es una bruja como las demás. La vida misma, algo tan puro y tan lleno de vida que puede destruir en segundos a criaturas tan oscuras como nosotros. No sabía que tal criatura existiera… – Mileslava miraba con dolor sus manos que parecían haber sido chamuscadas.

Grezo miró con preocupación, quedó pensativo un instante y tras suspirar intentó calmar a Mileslava tocando su hombro, ella miraba aun irritada y dirigió su mirada furiosa a mí.

- Volkodlak regresó a su Tierra derrotado y sin sus cuatro mejores guerreros. Fue liberado por el Ministerio como parte de un trato. – Dijo Grezo suspirando y rompiendo el silencio tenso. Harriet miraba con curiosidad, podía ver que ella hacía las conexiones. - Dice haber encontrado a la amenaza más peculiar, al fuego del fénix que quema y destruye lo que está muerto. Muchos no le creen, los cuatro vampiros que atacaron Hogwarts junto a él fueron destruidos al ser quemados, uno de ellos fue petrificado… ¿Podría ser que ella sea la que ellos dicen?

- Si, es verdad. Uno de los vampiros intentó alcanzarme y quedó petrificado. – Dijo Harriet recordando aquel ataque casi dos meses atrás. – Parecía sufrir del dolor al haber hecho contacto conmigo. Pero, ¿Yo le causé eso?



- No había conocido alguien que pudiese ser más fuerte que los vampiros… a excepción de los demonios, pero estos no hacen daño a los vampiros, solo arrasan con humanos si llegasen a abandonar el inframundo. – Dijo Grezo.

- No, la pregunta es… ¿Cómo puede Maynard soportar su contacto físico con ella? Es imposible. – Dijo Mileslava intrigada.

- Mileslava, el no es uno de nosotros. Es vampiro, pero es un hibrido bastante peculiar. Único en su especie, ni siquiera como su padre. – Dijo Grezo explicativo. – Eso puede decir muchas cosas, aunque el hecho de que su alma esté presente quizás no le da la categoría de criatura oscura, después de todo. Aun siente como humano… es una mezcla de ambos, lo mejor de ambos mundos sin las debilidades respectivas. ¿No es así sobrino mío?

- Si, algo así. – Dije casi automático. Grezo no era en realidad mi tío, biológicamente no. Era hijo de Nosferatu y medio hermano de mi abuelo Saveratus Snape a quién nunca conocí. Otro de los hermanos fue Sócrates, él y Saveratus habían nacido de una bruja hace muchos años atrás. Sócrates murió demasiado joven en manos de su hermano frío y calculador, familia de locos, ¿no? … y yo estaba esperando mucho de mis genes. Mi padre Severus había sido un error, Saveratus golpeaba a Sigrid al enterarse que tendrían un hijo. Mis abuelos paternos nunca sintieron amor el uno por el otro, Sigrid Snape, era menos que un objeto para mi abuelo. Ellos habían traído a una criatura al mundo por accidente, justo como Harriet y yo habíamos concebido a nuestro futuro hijo. Pero a diferencia de ellos, yo amaba a Harriet.

- ¿Por qué? – Harriet dijo una voz débil interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. - ¿Por qué soy capaz de hacer esto? He oído que Malfoy sufre al tocar mi sangre también.

- Hay una explicación… algo de eso. Hay leyendas sobre los hijos de la Luz o los hijos de Galia, seres tan puros como los unicornios, pero tan furiosos como las llamas del Fénix, que queman lo que no es vida y lo destruye debido a la incompatibilidad. Pero no existe ningún humano así… aparentemente he estado equivocado, ya que tu Harriet, eres prueba de ello. Más bien no me extraña que Malfoy quiera conseguirte, el quiere descifrar lo que a te hace intocable por seres oscuros. Eso debe estar en tus genes, en tu sangre o en algo de tu propia persona. ¿Tu hermano ha manifestado algo así?

- No, para nada… - Dijo Harriet en un susurro. Grezo se levantó de su asiento al ver a Ginny asomarse en la puerta. Maynard observó a la madre de Harriet horrorizarse al ver su herida en aquel brazo.

- Creo que es hora de irnos. – Dijo Grezo mirando a Mileslava. – Será en otra oportunidad que vengas con nosotros. Recuerda lo que te hemos dicho, Eastdale. No sabemos cuánto tiempo…

- Estás en deuda conmigo. Yo logré rastrear a la chica. Ya sabes cómo se pagan mis deudas. SI alguna vez tu novia súper fantásticamente humana y aburrida no te satisface, podemos… arreglar… - Mileslava miraba la expresión indiferente de Harriet y mi rostro desinteresado en sus palabras. Debía haberla ofendido con esto. - … Eso no pasará pronto, bueno, en fin…. Al menos me deberías dar un beso.

- ¿No quieres un apretón de manos de Harriet? – Dije yo a modo de burla y ella se tensó, su rostro furioso volteó sus ojos de mi presencia y sin mover un dedo las puertas se abrieron ante ella. Grezo fue tras ella y sin salir por la puerta principal en una sombra los dos vampiros habían desaparecido. Definitivamente en alguna otra ocasión iba a preguntarle a Grezo como hacer aquello. Otra mirada más enfocada nos alcanzaba detrás de Ginny. Harry Potter había recobrado algo de lucidez y quería decir algo.



- Snape, ¿Me permites un minuto con mi hija? – Dijo él como si minutos antes nada hubiese pasado. Como si yo no lo hubiese pateado para mantenerlo a raya. Pero su permiso denotaba que respetaba que yo era quién mandaba en aquella casa, oh sí, yo era el jefe… aunque seguro era una forma para pedir privacidad para convencer a Harriet de alguna de sus babosadas, sin mucha expresión en mi rostro salí de la habitación asintiendo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Soy responsable de muchos traumas, lo sé (lagrimas). Esos dos ya tenían definida su relación, pero luego de todo lo que pasa a cada instante Harriet se queda preguntando: ¿Será verdad que estamos juntos? Porque ella no lo puede creer (Y Maynard no puede esperar una oportunidad para fastidiarla). La verdad es que debido a Maynard y su condición, no pueden estar separados por mucho tiempo (el se convertiría en un vampiro por completo). Pero Maynard se ha hecho más fuerte y podría sobrevivir sin la chica más tiempo, pero sin ella (y sin su alma) olvidaría quien es, terminando como Mileslava y Grezo que apenas recuerdan su vida humana. Es complicado. En este aspecto, Harriet no necesita de Maynard, pero sin él se moriría de la pena y de tristeza. Rowen es una caja de sorpresas, le ha tocado enfrentar muchas situaciones fuertes, como la separación de su familia, animar y cuidar a su madre y hermanito, ser el segundo al mando del Club de Duelo de Hogwarts y definitivamente lo de Hillary le ha dolido porque se siente intruso por quererla, pero sabe que debe olvidarla. Kelly es una pobre alma atormentada, no creo tanto en villanos sino en almas atormentadas por las circunstancias, capaz el tormento de Martha es el miedo al rechazo, ¿o no ha sido tan evidente? Espero que te siga gustando linda, nos vemos pronto.

**Kathy Prince:** Maynard y Harriet, dulces sin llegar a empalagar porque Maynard no tiene diente dulce y le asquea. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Si, falta poco, de hecho la historia termina cuando Harriet tenga al niño, no en ese momento, sino alrededor de esa fecha en la historia. ¿Cuántos capítulos faltan? 10 ó menos, no le doy más de 10 (no soy buena con números), ya el final lo tengo y créeme que me ha hecho encogido el corazón, me hizo salir algunas lágrimas por muchas cosas, pero es la manera que tienen que ser las cosas (no, no es porque me haya dado por matar a la mitad de los personajes de manera absurda) pero se trata mucho de enfrentar miedos y descubrir alianzas y profundas traiciones. ¿Quién liberó a Daeva? Ah, esa es todavía la pregunta del millón y como hay muchos neomortifagos por ahí rondando, podría ser cualquiera de ellos. Daeva todavía sabe bastantes cosas. Cassie y Hill, ya ellas contarán su historia, y Eileen, como dije tengo un capitulo donde ella habla frente a Harriet y le explica muchas cosas.


	57. A través de sus ojos II

**Capitulo 57. A través de sus ojos II.**

Heme aquí en la casa de campo favorita de mi abuela Janice, mirando al techo en una habitación. Yo dejé hace algunos minutos atrás a Harriet a solas con Harry Potter (ese maniático que todos creen un héroe, no sé exactamente porque). ¿Creen que dejaría a mi novia sola con ese psicópata? Tan trastornado como estaba. Y la situación resultó ser seria, porque Ginny Weasley también tuvo que salir de la sala donde padre e hija hablaban. Oh si, y ¿yo iba a perder esta oportunidad?, claro que no. Soy un vampiro útil, puedo oír lo que tú no puedes oír, ver lo que jamás imaginarías que existe y sentir… diez mil veces mejor que tu. Así que permiso, voy a escuchar…

- Harriet, lamento todo lo sucedido. – Harry hablaba en un susurro, ja, como si yo no pudiera oírlo. Yo solo necesitaba palomitas de maíz y una soda. Seguro Harry inventaría algún embuste, típico… luego de engañar a tu familia durante tantos años, son pocas las opciones que tienes.

- Pareces algo nervioso… - Dijo Harriet, ella parecía tranquila aunque con mucha cautela. Tras aspirar el aire a mí alrededor recibí como notificación al grado de alcohol de Harry Potter, había estado tomando momentos antes, ha de haberse tomado la reserva de vinos de mi tío Ralph, cuando mi tío se entere, se va a molestar mucho. En fin…

- Vampiros, ¿has visto los amigos de ese sin vergüenza? – Harry se refería a mí y a la visita de Grezo y Mileslava. Ese Harry ya no convence con esos cuentos, soy un vampiro y Harriet lo sabe perfectamente, ella sabe lo que todo eso implica entre nosotros.

- Si, no veo problema alguno considerando que es su casa. ¿Alguna vez he cuestionado tus amistades? No, así que no cuestiones las mías. Por ejemplo, ¿Eileen Snape? – Dijo Harriet lo ha dicho con mucho sarcasmo. Ah, esa es mi chica.

- Princesa, todo esto ha sido un desastre. Un error grave y quiero que mi familia tome la dirección correcta. No voy a dejar de insistir hasta que me escuches. Por favor, por favor. – Harry suplicaba y Harriet permanecía en silencio. – No quiero que tengas al niño que llevas dentro, temo por ti y por todos. Por favor, piénsalo seriamente…

- ¿Desde cuándo has tomado? ¿Has gastado tu dinero en bebidas?

- Harriet, no entiendes… mis problemas son inmensos quizás comparados a los tuyos. Tus problemas se van a morir de raíz si lo dejas, aléjate de los Snape por favor. No dejes que el engendro nazca.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Harriet parecía en shock, horrorizada de que aun su padre tuviese la idea de que se deshiciera del bebé, de nuestro hijo. Oh, pero yo iba a permanecer quieto ya que no podía irrumpir y ser el escudo protector de Harriet en esta oportunidad, quizás 

tendría que defender a Harry cuando Harriet le intentara volar la cabeza por aquella petición. Bah, creo que mejor me quedo aquí arriba sin hacer ruido.

- Harriet eres una niña aun. No puedes criar a un niño, no has terminado la escuela y… _él_ te rompió el corazón, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo volverá a hacer? – Harry comenzaba a jugar con el pasado, con su adolescencia, con todas las cosas que podrían ir al extremo para favorecerle en su punto de vista. El tenía razón al decir que no estábamos preparados. - ¿En verdad esperas tener al hijo? ¿Lo quieres? ¿Estás preparada? ¿Imaginas a ese sin vergüenza de Snape siendo un padre responsable?

- No estoy preparada, pero no puedo concebir deshacerme de él. Es mi responsabilidad.

- No estás preparada. – Harry alzaba su voz. – Podrías ahorrarnos…

- No me desharé de él. Esta conversación se ha acabado… - Harriet tajante ahora la siento alterada y molesta, sus latidos y su pulso la delatan. Oigan, yo no sé cambiar un pañal, pero ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Huir de lo que yo mismo causé? No estoy listo para ser padre, pero lo estaré.

- Harriet, por favor… En primer lugar, ¿Por qué quieres quedarte con él bebé?

- Tengo 18 años, no seré completamente adulta, pero ya tengo derecho a tomar una decisión. – Dijo Harriet con voz fiera. – Ya lo decidí. ¿Por qué quedármelo? Porque es mi sangre, y es tu sangre también. No es un objeto.

- No sabes lo que harás con tu decisión, condenarás a tu madre y a tu hermano. _Ellos_ te han dado poco tiempo, por favor, permíteme alargar tu vida, princesa.

- ¿Alargar mi vida? ¿De qué rayos hablas? – Oh, yo sabía que algo venía de trasfondo. No puedo evitar levantarme rápidamente, Rowen me observa y sabe que estoy escuchando, el usa una de sus orejas extensibles porque seguro no quiere perderse de la conversación, pero no ha tenido mucho éxito.

- Snape, ¿Qué hablan mi padre y mi hermana? – Pregunta Rowen casi desesperado.

- ¿Resumen? Tu padre está jodido hasta el cuello. Es mensajero de los neomortífagos y desea que Harriet se deshaga del bebé y así podrá negociar alargar la vida de todos ustedes. Si no acepta, tu madre y tú estarán muertos. – Dije rápidamente pero de una forma clara, Rowen palideció pero su gesto me indicaba que estaba molesto y no precisamente asustado. Yo lo ignoré porque seguía escuchando a Harry que intervenía…

- Ellos te quieren a ti, el niño será cuestión de tiempo para que lo eliminen, es un pequeño obstáculo… si lo proteges, o alguien de nuestra familia lo hace, morirán sin piedad y tú con ellos. No condenes a muerte a tu madre. – Dijo Harry casi llorando. Podía jurar que estaba arrodillado suplicando.



- Aléjate de mí, no me toques. – Dijo Harriet con horror. Yo no podía hacer nada, debía permanecer donde estaba y solo escuchar. – Es mi hijo…

- Harriet, por favor. Vas a morir si lo dejas nacer, vas a matar a tu familia. Dalo en adopción y podrás dejar el destino correr su cauce.

- ¿Por qué quieren a mi hijo? – Harriet estaba tensa, podía percibirlo en su voz.

- ¿Es que no entiendes? Es sangre prohibida, es una aberración. Es igual que Joshua, ese chico que… un Snape y un Potter. Descendientes de cosas tan opuestas. Joshua es un squib, pero tu hijo no lo será. Y él te condenará a muerte, a una muerte que podría ser retrasada… por favor. Ellos me prometieron…

- ¿_Ellos_? Vaya… entonces es mi padre el mayor de los traidores entonces. Hasta has negociado con ellos. Te odio… - Dijo Harriet débilmente. – Te odio por hacerme elegir entre mi vida y la de alguien inocente. Te odio por haberme engañado todos estos años, por haber destruido nuestra familia. Si tengo que morir por salvarle… LO HARÉ.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron frío, el invierno no se comparaba con aquello. Harriet enfrentando a su padre y diciendo que lo odiaba. Yo tenía que ir a donde estaba ella, su corazón estaba acelerado y podía sentir sus sollozos ahogados. Rowen me vio caminar decidido y permaneció en silencio, aunque sé que quería preguntarme muchas cosas. Tras bajar las escaleras, vi a Harriet temblando junto a la puerta, queriendo irse, pero no tenía lugar a donde correr. Por su rostro rodaban varias lágrimas, nunca había visto su rostro de aquella manera y sujeté la mano que sujetaba el pomo de la puerta. Ella miró a mis ojos.

- Ayúdame… no quiero… - Harriet apenas podía hablar y la abracé con mis brazos, ella se desvanecía.

- Calma, calma… recuerda que necesitas tranquilidad.

- Mi padre… - Harriet se ahogó antes de romper a llorar en mi hombro.

- Shss… lo escuché todo. No hay nada que temer, confía en mí. – Dije en mi tono más confiado. Aunque lo que más me provocaba era golpear a aquel mago por haberle roto el corazón a Harriet. Ella estando en aquel estado no era bueno que tuviese aquel tipo de emociones tan negativas.

- Todos corren peligro… - Dijo Harriet tratando de hablar, pero yo le susurré al oído.

- No me importa un cuerno, Harriet la Row. Yo estaré hasta el final a tu lado, no te dejaré. – Dije bastante convencido.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Ginny corría hacía nosotros preocupada y Harriet intentaba ocultarse en mi pecho. Aquella mujer preocupada no obtenía respuestas de ninguno de los dos. 

Rowen se acercaba y Harry salió a nuestro encuentro mirando con tristeza y debilidad parecía apartado ahora y dispuesto a irse.

- Princesa, lo siento… no he querido… - Harry balbuceaba ahora tambaleándose y sujetándose a una pared.

- Harry James, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hija? – Ginny preguntaba con autoridad.

- Le dije la verdad. La única verdad. Que debe deshacerse del niño, sino todos ustedes van a morir. – Decía Harry con propiedad. Rowen miraba ahora furioso, los gritos despertaron a Josh que miraba en las escaleras arriba.

- No digas eso, papá. – Dijo Rowen, pero Harry no parecía querer bajar su tono. Que necio, ¿no? Si no fuese porque Harriet estaba en mis brazos, le habría golpeado la cabeza para ver si así se le acomodaba el tornillo suelto que tenía.

- No estoy bromeando, Rowen. Eileen Snape me prometió que todo aquel que ocultara o protegiera a ese engendro moriría sin remedio. Ellos matarán al niño, luego se la llevarán a ella… - Harry señalaba a Harriet y Ginny parecía claramente molesta, pero Harriet se apartó de mí en un instante. Su rostro no mostraba nuevas lágrimas, aunque seguía húmedo.

- Entonces moriré, moriré por salvarle… ¿no? Justo como esta ingenua mujer. – Harriet le enseñó a su padre de frente la foto de una mujer de cabello rojo, Lily Potter aparecía en la foto muy feliz con un niño en sus brazos. Harry tembló ligeramente y acomodó sus gafas, sus ojos ahora estaban húmedos y parecían querer estallar. Oh sí, me dio lástima verle así, pero también le habría dado una paliza si hubiese podido. Harriet caminó con tranquilidad escaleras arriba, yo fui tras ella. Harriet se detuvo a mitad de camino para sujetar a Josh de la mano, lo llevó a su habitación de vuelta.

- Harriet… papá… mamá… ruido. – Josh parecía expresarse correctamente moviendo sus manitos. Harriet lo iba a levantar, pero yo lo alcancé primero. Hería verle, parecía mi fotocopia, su cabello negro, pálido igual a mí y sus ojos… eran grises aunque no tan escalofriantes (esa era la palabra) como los míos. Josh me había tomado confianza con el tiempo transcurrido allí y sonrió al verme, me consideraba un primo o hermano nuevo. Dejamos atrás a Ginny, Rowen y Harry.

- Mucho… ruido… ¿Por qué Maynard? - Josh repetía con su vocecita mientras yo lo llevaba de vuelta a su cama. Harriet iba a nuestro lado mientras yo le respondía

- Ah Josh, los adultos son incomprensibles. – Dije yo a modo de chiste. El chico no comprendió mis palabras, yo lo puse en su cama y Harriet lo acobijó.

- Cuento… quiero… un cuento… - Dijo Josh sonriendo, ese pequeño demonio por su apariencia delataba su consanguineidad conmigo, tenía la nariz de mi madre, las mejillas de 

mi padre, algunas expresiones de Eileen y algunos rasgos de su padre Harry. Pero a primeras me recordaba a algunas de mis fotos cuando era pequeño de su edad. Josh tenía en su rostro una de las expresiones que yo recordaba perfectamente en mi rostro cuando quería obtener lo que quería. ¿Cómo aquel condenado niño podía parecerse tanto a mí? Era obvio, su madre biológica era mi hermana. Eileen había traído al mundo a aquel niño solo para castigar a aquella familia, pero era imposible no sentir simpatía con aquel pequeño.

- No, Josh. Ya es tarde. Es hora de dormir. – Dijo Harriet besando su frente.

- Bueno… - El chico sonrió de nuevo y bostezó. Lo que me daba alivio es que a pesar de todo, aquel niño sonreiría más que yo en mi infancia, sería feliz a los cuidados de su madre adoptiva y sus hermanos. Harriet apagó la luz y cerró la puerta de aquella habitación, allí también dormía Rowen. Harriet quedó callada al entrar a su habitación, yo la calmé lo mejor que pude y tan pronto como quedó dormida en mis brazos podía oír la discusión en el piso de abajo. De repente todo quedó en silencio, había oído la voz de Ginny decir "_Desmaius_".

Dejé a Harriet durmiendo, su madre pasó a mi lado cabizabaja y había llorado amargamente. Rowen me abordó.

- ¿Podrías preparar una poción para desintoxicar a mi padre? Tuvimos que desmayarlo y dejarlo sobre el sofá durmiendo, pero está alcoholizado. – Dijo Rowen avergonzado de tener que decirme la situación penosa que su familia atravesaba.

- Oh, será pan comido. Buscaré en el depósito algunos ingredientes que mi madre dejó para mí.

- ¿Has hecho pociones así antes?

- Si, Potter. – Dije recordando la última vez que había hecho la poción para desintoxicar a alguien. Aquella fiesta en casa de Rebeca Stevens. Dios, ¿Quién pensaría que esa noche sería tan extrema? No había querido ir a esa estúpida fiesta, Rebeca Stevens no despierta simpatía en mí. Me había negado ir varias veces, pero Kelly (mi novia de aquel momento) insistía diciendo que todo Hogwarts estaría allí (como si a mí me importara) pero al final logró convencerme y fui casi regañado.

Ella condujo a toda velocidad algo tarde, esa mujer loca casi nos mata contra los postes, maneja como una cabra ebria. Recuerdo esa noche como si fuese la noche más significativa de mi existencia. Me sentía miserable entre toda esa música alegre al llegar a esa casa, yo por dentro estaba lleno de pesar y no me sentía de ánimos de pretender que era feliz. Al entrar a la sala, Kelly me presentaba muy orgullosa como su novio a quienes no lo sabían, era su trofeo de caza, irónico, ¿no?



Yo estaba perdido en aquella fiesta ruidosa, hasta que pude percibir ese aroma… Harriet estaba allí, con su esencia que me intoxicaba, ácido, agrio, pero también dulce… era aún adicto y no podía controlarme. Me arrastraba por estar cerca de ella, quería ser humano y perderme para siempre en su cuerpo. No podía evitar clavar mis ojos en su rostro y no me sentía culpable, no podía haber nada más.

Kelly se mostraba hostil y ofendida, estaba celosa y yo comprendía porque. Yo volví en mis cinco sentidos e intenté escuchar sus palabras. No había defensa posible, no había manera de negar que por mis venas corría el fuego y deseaba a la pelirroja, no estaba en mi mejor momento de fortaleza. Kelly gritaba ahora, nadie nos veía porque estábamos lejos y a pesar de eso reconocí pronto la voz de Hillary y Cassandra pidiendo ayuda. Kelly desapareció ante mi visión.

Harriet, ella estaba en peligro, disimulé no estar interesado en ayudarla pero al final cedí y decidí ayudar a Harriet como un último favor. Debía salvarla de un grupo de chicos con hormonas descontroladas y eso fue la parte más fácil de todo. Pero tan pronto Harriet estuvo en mis brazos, mi fuerza de voluntad se vio quebrantada, siempre pensé que ella me odiaría al recobrar la conciencia. No sé cómo, ella estaba a solas conmigo en mi casa, en la casa de mis padres. La curé con la poción y luchaba por despertarla para que recobrara la conciencia. Abrí la ducha y los dos estábamos bajo el agua fría, ella despertando y sujetándose a mí. Mientras ella recobraba la lucidez, sentía su mirada sobre mí mientras me secaba. Ella iba a evitarme y yo intentaría acercarme a ella, su negativa sería la señal. Ella me decía que me detestaba, pero sus ojos me deseaban.

Menos mal que fui a la fiesta de Stevens… sino la historia hubiese sido otra, esos odiosos Slytherin habrían tocado a Harriet y yo, probablemente tendría bajo mis responsabilidad más asesinatos. En aquel momento faltaba poco para medianoche, la poción burbujeaba suavemente y faltaba poco para terminarla. Vaya día agitado, vampiros, un padre loco (poseído por el mal, será), angustias, ¿qué más podría pasar?

- ¿Maynard? – Una voz grave llamaba desde la oscuridad y un frío corrió por mi espina dorsal. Miré hacía la oscuridad y vi sus ojos, mi madre casi me hace orinarme del susto. ¿Es que nunca aprende?

- Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Han pasado muchas cosas estos días… - Florence, mi madre tenía algo de preocupación en su voz y esto venido de ella nunca era nada bueno. – Necesitaba hablar contigo directamente.

Mi madre avanzó hasta mí besando mi frente. Ella era alta, pero tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar, su cabello se veía algo revuelto aquella noche, era tan azabache como el mío, no había duda en nuestras facciones severas que éramos madre e hijo.



- Dollmer ha estado tras la pista de una mujer sospechosa que murió en el Hospital donde Harriet estuvo recluida. Hemos estado intentando explicar su procedencia. Harriet debe haberte contado sobre una mujer pelirroja idéntica a ella pero venida del futuro.

- Si, Harriet del futuro. – Dije yo con interés, si no fuese un momento tenso diría que "_Harriet del futuro_", sería un buen nombre para un libro. Florence siguió con su explicación.

- Esta mujer dejó un rastro en un pequeño Motel en Eastdale, se registró bajo el nombre de Noelle Grunt. El encargado del motel encontró algunas pertenencias, el hombre es muggle y no sospechaba de que fuese bruja, más bien temía con que aquella mujer tuviese algo que ver con la enfermedad y muertes extrañas. Habían botellas selladas con recuerdos, algunos pergaminos y… ropa diversa, además de algunos libros.

- ¿Eastdale? Madre, Grezo ha venido a verme diciendo que la niña Noelle está en Eastdale, que la han encontrado. Y una supuesta Harriet meses atrás se había quedado allí registrándose como Noelle Grunt, ¿pero porque?

- Harriet venida del futuro estaba señalando el camino. ¿No crees? – Florence parecía aun consternada. – Lo curioso de todo esto es que hemos puesto a varios agentes a investigar, los Grunt llevan desaparecidos desde hace varios meses del pueblo. Mathias Grunt fue asesinado hace casi un año y su esposa huyó con la hija, no tenemos idea de donde estén. Algunos vecinos de donde supuestamente debieran vivir los Grunt aseguran que a veces en la casa se han oído voces o ruidos y según comprobamos, ellas vuelven periódicamente al pueblo pero luego se vuelven a ausentar. Una vida fugitiva.

- Mileslava dice haber visto a la niña hace poco. Creo que los neomortífagos la buscan, eso explicaría porque la madre huye. – Dije razonando en voz alta, mi madre me dio la razón con un gesto.

- Todo encaja ahora… entonces, ¿no deberíamos poner un ojo en Eastdale? Eso me hace dudar, aun no hay ministro de magia y mucho movimiento en el pueblo llamaría la atención indeseadamente. Los magos sabrían que algo no anda bien, comenzaría el miedo y la señora Grunt no volverá.

- Si, entiendo. – Yo ahora comprendía lo delicada de la situación. – Quizás yo pueda echar un ojo tan pronto pasen las festividades navideñas.

Aquel año la navidad llegaría casi por debajo de la mesa, era un momento agitado a todo nivel. La nochebuena sería dentro de una semana y ni siquiera un árbol decente teníamos. La poción ya estaba lista, mientras llenaba un vaso con la poción le explicaba a mi madre lo ocurrido aquella noche.



- Por cierto madre, tengo noticias para ti. – Comencé explicándole a mi madre el comportamiento extraño de Harry Potter, la conversación que había tenido con Harriet y lo ocurrido. Mi madre sin poder creerlo miraba asombrada.

- ¿Harry ha dicho eso? – Mi madre intentaba razonar. – Maynard, se que quizás los Potter te caigan mal, pero Harry nunca fue así.

- Eileen lo cambió, ¿no crees?

- Pero… ¿Cómo va a aceptar eso? Pedirle a su propia hija que deseche…

- El me odia, debe ser eso. Odia a mi padre y yo soy un recordatorio de ese odio.

- Maynard, creo que debemos llevar a Harriet a un lugar mejor. Lejos de su familia. – Dijo Florence caminando a mi lado. - ¿Te ayudo con Harry?

- ¿Podrías callarlo eternamente? Molesta en verdad. – Le dije algo irritado, mi madre y yo alcanzamos al hombre que dormía en el sofá de la sala. Florence sujetó su cabeza y yo le di de beber de aquella poción. Tras varios segundos Harry casi se ahoga y despertó sobresaltado, miraba confundido.

- Eileen… no lo hagas por favor. – Dijo Harry gritando desesperado. Florence lo mantuvo inmóvil, mientras yo le obligaba a tomar la poción. Harry se dio cuenta donde estaba e intentó huir. Mi madre lo dejó ir, Harry tenía un rostro de asco, corrió hacía el fregadero en la cocina y vomitó, la casa estaba silenciosa a pesar de todo. Harry parecía confundido.

- ¿Qué es eso horrible que me han dado?

- Una bebida sabor a pies. Como muestra de mi hospitalidad. – Dije yo con sorna mientras lo observaba recuperarse, su mirada no parecía tan colérica y no se resbalaba de un lado al otro. Mi madre miraba desde la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó Harry sujetando ahora su cabeza.

- Creo que eso no importa. – Dije yo, mi madre avanzó hasta nosotros.

- Vaya Harry, ahora quieres matar a mi futuro nieto. Y aparte rechazas a mi nieto Joshua. Ten cuidado, porque puedo tomarlo personal. – Dijo Florence sonriendo con un tono peligroso en su voz. Yo la miré sin sonreírle, no le veía lo gracioso a aquello.

- Florence… yo… no estoy en mi mejor momento. Mi vida se ha venido abajo y… he hecho sufrir a mi familia. – Dijo Harry bebiendo agua entre sus manos directamente del fregadero. Yo lo miraba con atención, aquel hombre no parecía el mismo energúmeno que había hecho llorar a Harriet momentos atrás.

- Harry, se que has contactado con los neomortífagos. No me explico porque…



- Ella se me metió por los ojos, tu hija Florence. Ella es… perseverante. Muchas veces me negué, pero ella siempre terminaba ganando. Ella es tenaz y siempre consigue lo que quiere, y ella me quería a mí. No había forma de… escapar. Ya estaba en sus redes, engañé a mi esposa, a mis hijos… vi morir a mis hijos y tuve que quedarme en silencio y fingir que nada pasaba. Florence, lo que más amo se desvanece entre mis manos, mi Ginevra, mi princesa, Harriet… - Harry aspiró aire y tragó saliva, su garganta estaba hecha en un nudo. Mi padre Severus habría disfrutado de torturar al Señor Potter como se encontraba en aquel momento.

- Harry, me parece tan extraño y debido a todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos meses, no es de extrañar que yo no confíe en ti. – Dijo Florence mientras yo tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos de la cocina. Harry desvió su mirada hacía mi y sentía su frustración.

- Tu hijo también ha obtenido lo que quiere, ahora tiene a mi hija. Ella sería capaz de dar la vida por él y por el niño. Es enfermizo. – Dijo Harry, yo permanecí callado fingiendo que lo ignoraba. Mi madre tomó la palabra nuevamente.

- Creo que mi hijo y tu hija tienen suficiente madurez para decidir si deben estar juntos o no. Pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos, creo que tendremos que llevar a Harriet lejos de tu familia Harry, si lo que dices es cierto…

- No, no te la llevarás tú también. Todos piensan saber qué es lo mejor para ellos.

- Entonces Severus convocará a la Orden del Fénix y ellos decidirán qué hacer con ella. Ellos estarán interesados en oír que tu hija representa un peligro para todo ser viviente que esté cerca de ella.

- ¿Estás demente Florence? Nadie querrá… nadie va a arriesgar su pellejo por salvarla. Nadie. Con estos años, no solo he perdido a mi familia, sino que he perdido a muchas personas que juraban serme leales.

- Seguro el complejo de ser Rey con sirvientes no pensantes que usted padece, ha sido demasiado para las personas comunes. – Dije yo casi sin poder evitarlo. Mi madre lanzó una mirada de sorpresa hacía mi y Harry volteó a verme.

- Cuida tus palabras, chico. – Harry gruñía molesto, mientras yo le mostraba mis colmillos. Mi madre se mostraba algo irritada y sabía que no quería más confrontaciones.

- Pocas lealtades. Entonces… ¿Cómo pretendes salvar a tu hija?

- No lo sé. – Harry miraba con rabia. – Mi única idea… nunca me dejarás llevarla a cabo. Ya sabes, matar al bebé.

- Sobre mi cadáver. – Dije yo mostrando mis colmillos y gruñendo.



- No, creo que no te dejaremos… - Florence suspiró, mi madre lucía agotada y algunas canas bajaban de su cabello negro desordenado ahora. Lucía algo débil en comparación con la Florence siempre joven y fuerte que yo recordaba.

- Joshua no fue concebido con amor. Eileen solo lo trajo al mundo antes de tiempo para castigarme. Para hacerme sufrir y disfrutar con mi dolor. – Dijo Harry. – No debió haber nacido. Fue un error…

- Bien, Harry. Creo que hasta aquí nos ha traído el río. Sigue tu camino, yo seguiré el mío. – Mi madre se levantó, se acercó a mí y besó mi frente para despedirse. No dejé de mirar a Harry quién parecía atormentado por pensamientos propios o recuerdos lejanos. Mi madre ya se había ido, yo procuré levantarme y esperar el amanecer, aquella noche no me hacía falta dormir, iba a permanecer alerta.

Mi madre cumplió su palabra. A dos días de la víspera de Navidad, los magos de la Orden del Fénix comenzaron a llegar a aquella casa. El clima había empeorado, nevadas fuertes y vientos fuertes. Harriet había aprendido a no influir en el clima y permanecía casi siempre en su cuarto sin querer salir, el ruido aquella mañana le llamó la atención.

- ¿Qué es ese sonido? – Harriet me preguntaba mientras yo la abrazaba, necesitaba parecer humano lo más que pudiese. Los magos podrían sentirse asustados por mi presencia.

- La Orden del Fénix. – Dije yo en su oído. Ella pareció extrañada.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Si. Decidirán tu destino. Es peligroso que estés cerca de tu madre y de Rowen. Vas a estar bien.

- ¿Van a decidir quién va a tener que morir a mi lado? Esto no es necesario. – Harriet parecía algo frustrada mientras dejaba de abrazarme y acariciaba su vientre, era casi automático.

- No tengo una mejor idea. A menos que prefieras ocultarte bajo una roca hasta que el niño nazca. Vas a estar bien, te cuidarán personas capaces, yo te cuidaré también. – Dije yo optimista.

Ella no parecía convencida pero quedó en silencio, se vistió apropiadamente y aquella túnica que ella muchas veces había usado lucía algo holgada a la altura de su vientre. Definitivamente su embarazo se notaba más, y lucía algo extraño en su pequeño cuerpo, como si fuese antinatural. Pero ella era mayor que yo por nueve meses, con 18 años cumplidos. Llegamos hasta el lugar donde estaban los magos reunidos, todos nos miraban con reservas. Harriet miraba tímidamente a los asistentes y todos estuvieron reunidos en la sala más amplia cuchicheando entre ellos. Remus Lupin estaba acompañado de su esposa 

Nymphadora, aquella mujer con cabello de colores cambiantes, ella le daba apoyo y el asentía. No era el mejor momento para ninguno de los que estaba allí.

- Bienvenidos, Orden del Fénix. – Dijo Lupin carraspeando su garganta, su cabello gris estaba de un lado. – Hoy nos hemos reunido para discutir dos asuntos importantes. Gracias por venir a pesar de que se acerca la Navidad y todos podrían estar con sus familias…

- Corta el rollo, Lupin. Mientras más pronto comencemos, más pronto terminaremos. – Dijo una bruja algo amargada y obstinada. Harriet tomó asiento a mi lado, la sala se llenó de muchas más personas y todos voltearon a ver un grupo de jóvenes que llegaban. Pude distinguir a Hillary, Theodore, Cassandra y algunos miembros del club de duelo. Ellos quedaron parados alrededor vigilantes y atentos a lo que se decía.

- Bien, entonces aquí vamos. Uno de los miembros de esta Orden me ha pedido… que invitemos a otro mago de grandes cualidades a unirse a nosotros. Como sabrán, hace una semana los miembros mayores de edad del Club de Duelo se han unido a la Orden del Fénix. Rowen James Potter, Hillary Elaine Graham, Cassandra Odette Nott, Theodore Billius Weasley, Kelly Samantha Owens, Kieran Horace Caverline, Sean Brighton Fowley, Charles Casper Holmes, Marion Ulrich Taylor, Rebeca Charlotte Stevens, Corina Arum Patil, Valery Caroline Olson y Martha Alana Macinsale.

- ¿Martha está en la Orden del Fénix? – Harriet me susurró al oído. No podía creérselo. No podía culparla por detestar a Martha, aunque yo permanecí atento y tranquilo. Lupin retomó la palabra.

- Bien… Severus Snape, ilustre miembro de esta Orden, me ha pedido que incluyamos a su hijo Maynard Eliah Snape en nuestra Orden. ¿Qué dices Maynard? – Con que era esa la movida inteligente de mi padre, incluirme en su amada Orden, donde los chismes y las competencias eran notorias.

- Es Elias, no Eliah. – Dije yo como si aquello fuese realmente importante por corregir. – Supongo que sí, acepto.

- Bien, entonces… no me queda más que desearle lo mejor en nuestra Orden. Pronto entraremos en detalles. Por otro lado Harry Potter me ha pedido que no incluya a su hija en esta Orden, Harriet… ¿podrías explicarme porque tu padre piensa eso?

- Es simple. Eileen Snape. Ella puede ver a través de mis ojos, oír lo que yo puedo oír, ver lo que mis ojos ven. La única forma de solucionar esta intervención, puede poner en riesgo a mi hijo.

- Entonces es cierto… Harriet espera un hijo. – Lupin sonreía y aquella sonrisa cálida contrastaba con la preocupación que había en sus ojos. – Felicidades, no podía creerlo hasta verlo por mi cuenta. No soy creyente de los chismes amarillistas.



- Muy inteligente de su parte. – Dijo Harriet mirando con desagrado a un rincón donde Martha Macinsale estaba, ella sonreía con una falsa seguridad. Vaya, Martha sí que estaba buena (decía siempre el viejo Maynard que se negaba aceptar que estaba enamorado de Harriet), pero saber que era un imán para los problemas y que el único interés era en mi fortuna… bueno, la fortuna de los Harrington que posiblemente jamás tocaría.

- Ahora, nuestro asunto de urgencia es… decidir quién cuidará de la señorita Potter ya que ella corre peligro, ha habido demasiados intentos para acabarla y… hay un riesgo.

- Nosotros los haremos. – Dijo Hermione Weasley junto a su esposo Ronald. Ellos parecían convencidos.

- No, Hermione. Ella es realmente un peligro. No te imaginas cuanto. Por favor… Es un suicidio. - Harry intervenía ahora, estaba sobrio pero con mucho esfuerzo y yo estaba decidido a ignorarlo para no comprometer mis buenos modales.

- Harry por favor, es nuestra sobrina. – Hermione quería hacer cambiar de opinión.

- Quién esté cerca de ella, morirá. Si no se deshace de la criatura, todo quién la rodee morirá. – Dijo Harry en tono profético.

- Yo me ofrezco. – Dije naturalmente. Todos voltearon a verme, Harriet sujetaba mi mano firmemente y ella me miró con alivio.

- Maynard, creo que eso no será posible. Ya tienes otra misión. Me temo que no podrás estar con Harriet todo el tiempo. – Dijo Lupin algo irritado de dar malas noticias.

- Entonces yo, asumo la misión suicida. – Dijo una voz fría que acababa de aparecer en la sala. Todos voltearon a ver a mi padre llegar. Severus Snape parecía imperturbable.

- Severus, ¿estás seguro? – Lupin miraba dudoso, mientras Severus sin una nota de quebranto en su voz parecía decidido mientras asentía.

- Si, mi casa es a prueba de hechizos. He estado bajo peores amenazas, la Señorita Potter no significa ningún riesgo para mí.

- No, eso no… Snape, no te llevarás a mi hija. Yo he dicho… - Harry parecía frustrado ahora.

- Matar a la criatura, ¿eso le parece una solución? – Severus lo hizo silenciar con una mirada, todos miraban entre ellos.

- Harry, lo siento. Como dirigente principal de la Orden del Fénix, no puedo… no puedo autorizar semejante atrocidad. ¿Tú qué opinas Harriet?



- No pienso darlo en adopción, menos matarlo. – Dijo Harriet con un tono de voz potente que yo jamás había escuchado en ella. – Aceptaré cualquier camino.

- Bien, Snape… será tu deber cuidarla y llevarla a un lugar seguro. ¿Alguna objeción?

- Aparte de lo que he dicho, nada. – Harry parecía estar en dolor. Todos los demás miembros dieron su voto.

- La ubicación de ustedes será secreta – Lupin se refería a mi padre y a Harriet. - Maynard, necesitamos hablar en privado, tu misión comienza en Enero. Se levanta la sesión.

Harriet me miró nuevamente, en su rostro había miedo y derrota. Ella no quería dejarme ir, tenía miedo de mi padre y dejar a su familia, pero estaba resignada.

- Estoy sola en esto, es mejor para todos. – Dijo ella con pesar.

- No estás sola. Mis padres van a hacer todo lo posible… yo estaré cerca de ti. – Dije acariciando su rostro.

- Vas a dejarme. Tal como Eileen dijo que sucedería, me dejarás y jamás volverás. – Harriet secaba sus lágrimas y yo me sentía irritado.

- Voy a volver, no te voy a dejar sola.

- No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir. Esa misión… será peligrosa. – Dijo Harriet dejando caer varias lágrimas por su rostro.

- Harriet, no te voy a dejar. Prometo que nos veremos luego de la misión. Lo juro por mi alma. Voy a volver a verte… ¿sabes qué? Vamos a matarnos criando al niño y nos encargaremos de todo. – Yo quería sonar seguro y no dudar. Harriet me miraba agonizante en dolor, ella se temía que nos volviésemos a separar y esta vez para siempre.

- No vayas por favor… - Harriet suplicaba. Mientras yo me debatía internamente, tenía que encontrar a Noelle y descubrir si me llevaba a ese Castillo. Mientras no descubriéramos el significado de ese Castillo jamás acabaría. Malfoy siempre estaría tras nosotros y tras ella. Eso era lo único que yo podía hacer para salvarla y lo iba a hacer.

- No, Harriet. Voy a ir. Voy a ir por ti. – Dije sin dudar, ella parecía más adolorida, pero dejó de llorar. Secó sus lágrimas. Mi padre se acercó a nosotros, puso su mano en el hombro de ella y Harriet temerosa lo miró, para luego bajar la cabeza. Ginny ya se había ido con Rowen y Joshua, Harry volteó su mirada y decidió irse de la casa de reunión.

- Vamos Potter. Debemos irnos. – Dijo mi padre sin ni siquiera mirarme.

- Te alcanzaré. Lupin debe hablar conmigo. – Le dije a Harriet mientras besaba su frente. - Severus, ¿A dónde…?



- Yo te lo haré saber. – Dijo mi padre sin expresión en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué usted hace esto? ¿Por qué quiere protegerme? – Harriet enfrentaba por primera vez a mi padre.

- Si no lo hago, mi esposa va a asesinarme. – Dijo Severus a Harriet. Yo me di vuelta, no me iba a despedir. Porque Harriet y yo nos volveríamos a ver, era mi promesa personal, era mi motivo para sobrevivir.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Vaya, aun sigue la emoción y si, espero que este ritmo se mantenga hasta el final. Definitivamente Harriet y Maynard han madurado, tenían que y ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Maynard me ha parecido refrescante, además de necesario. Sobre si son ardientes, jeje, bueno, son jóvenes y se quieren, a su manera per se quieren. Si, la gran fortaleza de Harriet es esa y lo interesante es que no necesita de hacer hechizo alguno o de batirse a duelo, la Luz no necesita de violencia para triunfar y esa es la clave para el final. Harry está trastornado debido a su propio miedo y a las malas decisiones que han corrompido su corazón. Todo se está conectando y bueno, veremos que nos depara el final.

**Rose Rickman y Emma Snape: **Me alegra que les esté gustando mucho la historia chicas. Espero que los ánimos se mantengan así. Harry, el también tiene miedo como Donald a su tiempo tenía miedo, pero hay una gran diferencia y es que Harry sabe en lo que su hija está metida y sabe que no es culpa de Harriet y además tiene miedo de perderla por los errores que él cometió. Donald por el contrario siempre tuvo miedo de perder a Florence, pero siempre consideró que la mayor parte de la culpa fue de ella y no suya por la forma en que la trataba. Ver todo desde la perspectiva de Maynard me ha hecho reír, el ve las cosas de una manera simple y además siempre recuerda las cosas que han pasado y las que podían suceder. Su punto de vista y bastante refrescante. Eileen tiene un plan bastante grande y de gran alcance, no se imaginan cuanto. Nos vemos chicas, cuídense.


	58. A través de los ojos de Harriet

**Capitulo 58. A través de los ojos de Harriet.**

Me siento realmente abrumada, no ha habido tiempo para despedidas ni para consideraciones. El me ha dejado luego de decir que nos veríamos luego, quiero creerlo. Yo no había conocido ningún sabor amargo más terrible que ese día.

- Es mejor que usted no sepa a donde va a ir. – Dijo el Profesor Snape mientras yo me sentía en la peor de las derrotas. Lo había visto antes, Eileen me lo había prometido. Maynard no iba a estar para el nacimiento de la criatura, no volvería y yo estaba dejándole ir. - ¿Potter? Sígame por favor.

Caminamos fuera de la casa, la nieve caía copiosamente. No había habido tiempo para despedidas ni siquiera para hablar con Hillary y Cassie, ellas no se veían muy felices que digamos. El Profesor Snape pareció responder a mis reclamos.

- No se preocupe. Hill y Nott van a verla pronto. Lo importante es llevarla lejos de su padre. – Dijo el Profesor Snape deteniéndose en frente del mar. Hacía bastante frío y de su capa salió una muñeca de trapo, el traslador que ya habíamos usado anteriormente. El aproximó la muñeca hacía mi, haciendo una cuenta regresiva mientras miraba su reloj. Yo me sujeté fuertemente y en menos de cinco segundos ya habíamos desaparecido.

- ¿Está usted seguro que la misión suicida es la suya y no la de Maynard? – Pregunté cuando caminábamos entre las calles solitarias. No estábamos en Londres, el olor de las cañerías era fuerte y algunas ratas caminaban al borde de un rio.

- No estoy seguro. Nadie quería hacerse cargo de usted. Solo su familia, Weasley y su esposa Granger. – Dijo el profesor Snape sin detenerse a ver si yo iba bien. Yo caminaba lo más rápido que podía. – Ya vamos a llegar.

Pero aquella caminata me pareció eterna. Nos internamos en un pequeño bosque frío, yo me estaba congelando y sentía como la criatura dentro de mí permanecía estremecida y asustada como yo. Yo respiré y me calmé, debía cuidar al pequeño. Debía hacerle confiar en mí que todo estaba bien, pero el bebé no era tan fácil de engañar, podía sentirlo intranquilo. Al fin logramos divisar un grupo de casas tras caminar media hora. Todo parecía muerto y no había ningún sonido.

- Hemos llegado. – Dijo Snape deteniéndose frente a una casa abandonada. De su capa sacó un manojo de llaves. Escuchamos unos pasos y sin vacilar Snape sacó su varita, pero se tranquilizó cuando un chico de mi edad le saludaba.

- Señor Snape. Me alegra verlo de vuelta. ¿Maynard va a volver por aquí? – El chico de mirada bonachona, cabello color chocolate y ojos oscuros parecía expectante.

- No hoy, Roberts. Quizás mañana puedas verle.



- Tú debes ser Harriet. – Dijo el chico saludando hacía mí y yo miré incrédula.

- Roberts, este no es el mejor momento. – Dijo el Profesor Snape abriendo la puerta de la casa, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Tu quién eres? – Pregunté yo sin reconocerlo, el parecía conocerme bien.

- James Roberts, Jim. Amigo de Maynard, he oído muchas cosas de ti y… - Jim, el viejo Jim amigo muggle de Maynard. El me había hablado que durante su infancia apenas había podido hacer dos amigos, estos eran Chester y Jim. Jim miraba mi vientre algo confuso. - ¿Estás embarazada? Vaya…

- Roberts, mañana será una mejor ocasión. – Dijo el Profesor Snape sujetando mi hombro. – Hoy estamos apurados. - El Profesor Snape me hizo pasar a través de la puerta, atrás quedaba Jim quien seguía sonriendo. La puerta se cerró de inmediato.

- Regla #1: No salir jamás de esta casa, por ninguna puerta o ventana, si no es en compañía de Florence, Maynard o yo. La casa tiene una poderosa maldición y solo nos reconoce a nosotros tres, cualquiera que intente pasar fuera o dentro de la casa, morirá de una manera dolorosa de manera inmediata. – Dijo el Profesor Snape mirando mis ojos.

- Podrías incluirla a ella, puede haber una emergencia y ella tenga que salir sola. – La voz de Florence desde la oscuridad me hizo saltar, ella pareció darse cuenta y dio hacía mi dirección una sonrisa cálida. – Hola Harriet. Veo que tu embarazo sigue bastante bien, espero que en tu corta estadía puedas sentirte a gusto. Ven, voy a instalarte en la habitación que fue de Maynard…

- Ustedes vivieron aquí años atrás. – Dije yo muy convencida de la verdad. Florence asintió y me señaló las escaleras. Yo con paso firme y como si fuese una prisionera fui con resignación. Esta casa no la conocía yo. Florence abrió la puerta de la habitación izquierda, parecía no haber sido utilizada en un buen tiempo.

- No he tenido tiempo de limpiarla. Pero ya nos encargaremos. – Dijo Florence abriendo las ventanas. Por más extraño que pareciese, la esencia de Maynard impregnaba aquel lugar y me tranquilizaba un poco. Había algunos libros, un collage de fotografías en la pared y algunos calderos rotos junto a una cama individual cerca de un rincón. El estandarte de Gryffindor estaba detrás de la puerta.

- Harriet, relájate. No eres una prisionera. Eres nuestra invitada. – Florence sonreía.

- ¿Haces esto por el niño?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuidarte? – Florence parecía descifrar la inseguridad que había en mi mirada. Yo asentí. Ella negó con la cabeza. – No Harriet, fíjate. Mi padre toda su vida odió a Severus, a pesar de que él significaba bastante para mí. Severus y yo hemos estado de 

acuerdo en cuidarte a ti, sabiendo lo mucho que significas para nuestro hijo. Tu padre odia a los Snape y Severus odia a tu padre, pero eso no importa… Maynard y tu no tienen la culpa del pasado, por eso estás aquí. Estamos aquí para evitar los mismos errores de nuestros padres.

Yo asentí queriendo creer sus palabras, ella hizo aparecer una escoba y un trapeador. La habitación comenzó a ser limpiada mágicamente.

- Por favor, no te lleves sus cosas. Me hacen recordarlo y quiero sentirle cerca. – Dije yo suplicante ahora.

- El estará aquí mañana, no te preocupes. – Dijo Florence mientras quitaba polvo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a limpiar como pude ver, pero lo hizo de buena voluntad mientras yo le ayudaba a organizar las cosas.

- Señora Harrington, si hubiese podido escoger una vida para Maynard, ¿Cuál habría sido? – Pregunté yo tras algunos minutos de silencio y pensamientos confusos. Me sentía desorientada.

- Bien… primero, llámame Florence, somos casi familia. ¿No crees? – Florence soltó una carcajada, nunca antes la había visto sonreír de aquella manera tan espontanea, no parecía natural de ella cuyo estado natural se limitaba a intimidar y actuar. Pero cada vez que sonreía, se veía más joven e incluso algo infantil, como si algo inocente y puro hubiese quedado dentro de ella todos estos años a pesar de los críemenes cometidos. – Severus va a enloquecer si escucha lo que he dicho. Pero prefiero que me llames por mi nombre. Segundo… para Maynard hubiese escogido cualquier vida lejos de la que yo tuve. No me puedo quejar, pudo haber sido peor. – Florence había recobrado la seriedad y miraba fijamente el collage de fotos.

- ¿No le molesta ni un poco que Maynard se haya fijado en mi? – Yo necesitaba sentirme miserable, no necesitaba que Florence me engañara diciendo que me ayudaría, yo quería creer que era una mentira.

- Querida, no. Aprendí a controlar mis celos de madre cuando Maynard se hizo novio de Martha. No me gustaba esa chica, pero creo que aprendí a respetar sus decisiones. – Florence señalaba el collage de fotos. Martha aparecía en bastantes fotos, creo que podría entender porque Maynard no había querido llevarse aquellas cosas a su nueva casa. En el centro del collage, había un hueco y Florence buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica verde una única foto la foto que faltaba. La tomé entre mis manos y descubri a dos personas en ella, era una foto mía de quinto año, estaba yo junto a Maynard. No sabía que aquella foto existía pero recordaba el dia (una simple reunión de prefectos), de hecho podría haber jurado que Marion Taylor fue recortado de aquel retrato.



- ¿Odiabas a Martha? – Le pregunté a Florence tuteándola mientras ella sonreía co algo de culpa. Intenté devolver la foto, pero ella se negó.

- Toma, la foto es tuya. Pues… No la odio a ella, sino a quién me recuerda. – Dijo Florence suspirando sentándose en la cama individual de Maynard, ella estaba sentada junto a mí. – Evoca memorias de cuando fui mortífaga. Era una chica hermosa, de mi edad, poco inteligente pero astuta. Era fatal, los chicos rogaban por estar con ella y… su nombre era Diane Lee. Perteneció a la Orden del Fénix, era espía. Yo era mortifaga y le tendí una trampa mal intencionada. Yo la asesiné por celos.

- ¿Y Diane Lee estaba interesada en… el Profesor Snape? – Yo asomaba una sonrisa de desaprobación, Florence me sonrió como si aquello hubiese sido un juego.

- Eso parecía. Habían sido amigos en la infancia. Todo fue en un mal momento, fue la primera persona que asesiné. No sé porque te cuento esto… historias de mis días en la Orden Tenebrosa no son nada positivas para una futura madre. Pero, respecto a mi… lección aprendida. – Dijo Florence recogiendo su cabello negro en un moño. Yo seguí ordenando la habitación. – Eres una buena chica Harriet, cualquier madre desearía que su hijo fuera en serio con alguien como tú.

- ¿Por qué crees eso Florence?

- Tienes altos estándares morales, por ejemplo, saber muchas artes oscuras y no practicarlas. – Dijo Florence sabiendo todo sobre mí, yo suspiré algo frustrada.

- No fui yo. Jamás habría querido aprender artes oscuras.

- Y aun así no caíste, no hay manera de tentarte. Te ves frágil y como una doncella en apuros, delicada y sensible. Pero eres una verdadera Slytherin, serías capaz de dar la vida por lo que quieres, ambiciosa, serías más peligrosa que nadie porque tienes una buena motivación y eres tenaz. Nadie puede detenerte. Yo solía ser como tú.

- ¿Solía?

- Con los años he cedido un poco. – Dijo Florence sonriendo. – He sentado cabeza, por así decirlo. Mi tiempo ha pasado y ahora me queda observar lo que he cosechado. Para mí lo peor ha pasado, la mayor de mis pruebas… pero cada vez que te veo, veo un espejo de lo que fui.

- Pero…

- No me malinterpretes. Eres muy diferente a mi Harriet, pero en ti puedo verme reflejada en muchas situaciones. Si yo hubiese podido a tu edad también conservar el niño que esperaba, si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte.



- No sabía que usted había perdido a un niño.

- Si, tenía tu edad. Antes que naciera Maynard y Eileen. Incluso antes que mi primera hija Ariadne. Si hubiese nacido, mi hijo sería mayor que tu padre incluso. – Dijo Florence suspirando. – Quería protegerle y cuidarle. Severus habría querido lo mismo. Pero Lord Voldemort me atrapó antes y se deshizo de él.

- Oh, lo siento. – Dije yo suspirando, con rostro de lamento.

- Yo era uno de ellos, pero… siempre fui engañada. – Dijo Florence con tristeza en su voz mostrando su antigua marca tenebrosa. – Pero no importa, al final mi hijo volvió.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Yo no entendía aquella afirmación.

- Maynard, el recuerda todo lo que estoy contándote. El recuerda haber sido asesinado antes de nacer, recuerda el dolor y recuerda cosas. Maynard estaba destinado a nacer hace más de 40 años. Aindrea Dumbledore me lo enseñó, Barry Southfield me lo demostró.

- ¿Está usted segura? – Yo estaba confundida, no podía creer algo así.

- Si, quizás haya sido el destino o algún tipo de conciencia superior. También hay algo que te sorprenderá saber. Sobre ti, Harriet. – Dijo Florence mirándome directamente a los ojos, tuve que bajar mi mirada aquellos ojos grises me hacían sentir miedo, congelaban mi corazón. Pero la seguía escuchando con atención – Aindrea Dumbledore me contó que apenas tu abuela Lily salió de Hogwarts junto a tu abuelo James, quedó embarazada. Casi al mismo tiempo que yo. Pero lamentablemente, Lord Voldemort se encontró en su camino y ellos pudieron escapar ilesos, pero Lily perdió el bebé debido a complicacioes. Pocas personas saben esto y tus abuelos fueron muy discretos con este asunto. Lily tenía el corazón destrozado, apenas tendría 3 meses, no muchos sabían y era una niña. Ambas perdimos a nuestros hijos por culpa de la misma persona…

- ¿Quiere decir que debí haber tenido una tía mayor que mi padre? – Yo miré a Florence brevemente y ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, tú debiste haber nacido hace más de 40 años, eso es lo que quiero decir. Maynard existe solo porque tú existes. Estaba destinado a suceder, Lord Voldemort solo logró atrasarlo unos años…

- No, es imposible. Sería otra persona completamente diferente.

- Acompáñame, Aindrea me contó algo que solo la semana pasada pudimos probar como cierto. – Dijo Florence bastante convencida, yo le seguía confundida. No podía creer lo que ella estuviese diciendo. Me llevó al despacho del profesor Snape y allí pude ver el pensadero dónde meses atrás hubiese visto la visión del futuro en el cual Maynard y Kelly 

terminaban juntos. Acercarme al pensadero me daba escalofríos, pero Florence me daba confianza y me tendió la mano.

- No estoy segura de esto, Florence. – Dije con una débil voz.

- Ya has visto el futuro, lo que pudo haber sido si no hubieses escapado a tiempo. Ahora es tiempo de ver lo que ha quedado atrás, lo que hubiese sucedido si Lord Voldemort nunca hubiese cruzado nuestro camino. Acércate.

Yo di un paso adelante, me incliné como ella hacía el pensadero y un torbellino de luz nos rodeó y aquel recuerdo era bastante nítido, de vivos colores. Estábamos en Hogwarts nuevamente. Era el año de 1991, un grupo de alumnos caminaban en grupos y allí la vi, era una chica pelirroja algo tímida, tendría 15 años, sus ojos eran verdes y su rostro pecoso, me recordaba a mí, pero no había rastro de las facciones de mi madre Ginny o de los Weasley, era de Gryffindor. Era yo, no sé porque podía presentirlo. Florence estaba a mi lado, nosotras éramos invisibles en aquel recuerdo.

- Jane, allí estás. – Un chico caminaba a su lado y me hirió verle. Era Maynard, o alguien muy parecido a él. Era alto, pálido, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran grises.

- Eliah, tengo algo de miedo. Yo… - Jane parecía dudar antes de abrazar al chico. – Eres un Snape, yo soy una Potter. Tu padre odiaba a mi familia a muerte. ¿O tengo que refrescártelo?

- Ay Jane, no comiences. – Dijo Eliah. – Sabes que no me importa lo que haya pasado entre ellos.

- Jane, Jane… - Un chico caminaba tímidamente hacía nosotros. Pude distinguirlo bien, era mi padre Harry, estaba en primer año, venía acompañado de mi Tio Ron y de mi Tia Hermione, eran inconfundibles.

- Harry, ¿no deberías estar en clase?

- Es la piedra filosofal. El Profesor Snape va ir por ella. – Dijo Harry susurrándole a Jane, ella miró extrañada. – No deberías estar junto a su hijo.

- Harry, ¿De qué hablas? – Jane miraba a su hermano menor.

- La piedra filosofal, Voldemort quiere conseguirla. Snape es su partidario, Jane debes ayudarnos.

- Mi padre no es partidario del Señor Oscuro. – Dijo Eliah escuchando todo. – Jamás lo sería…

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Harry miraba a Eliah, este miró con un dolor oculto.



- Porque mi padre jamás sería partidario de quienes asesinaron a mi madre. – Eliah retrocedió con amargura mientras dejaba a los dos hermanos. El recuerdo finalizó.

Otra escena apareció frente a nosotras. Esta vez era de noche, Florence y yo estábamos en la torre de astronomía y veíamos la silueta de dos personas en la oscuridad.

- Percy Weasley me quitó puntos cuando me vio caminando hasta aquí. – Era la voz de Jane, ahora tenía 17 años. A su lado estaba Eliah sonriéndole. – Es muy peligroso vernos aquí. Hay mucho miedo. Sirius Black está suelto y viene por mi hermano.

- Estarás bien, Jane. Yo te voy a proteger. Sabes que… moriría por ti. – Dijo Eliah estrechándose con Jane. Ellos se besaron brevemente.

- ¿Por qué te amo? ¿Por qué necesito tanto de ti? – Jane susurraba a su oído, mientras Eliah besaba su frente. Harriet miraba con fascinación aquella escena. Florence le miraba con dolor. La escena se desvanecía, ahora estaban en la oscuridad y aparecían de nuevo frente al despacho de Snape nuevamente.

- ¿Esos éramos nosotros? ¿Maynard y yo? Pero eso jamás existió… es como algo que pudo haber pasado y jamás sucedió. Dos personas que no llegaron a nacer. – Yo estaba alucinando por lo que acababa de ver, estaba abrumada y aquello me daba intranquilidad. – Eso nunca ocurrió, ¿cómo puede existir un recuerdo así?

- Pensé que tendrías alguna idea. – Dijo Florence sentándose. -Ese recuerdo lo tenía la mujer que decía ser tu venida del futuro. Estaba en la habitación en un motel en Eastdale. Aindrea Dumbledore me dijo que es posible que tú (en el futuro, claro) estuvieras conectada con la creación de una manera más contundente, que tu capacidad de elaborar un giratiempo de más largo alcance haya sido debido a que podías comprender bien las teorías de continuidad y tiempo. Que hayas podido ver algunas realidades paralelas, su explicación me dejó con dolor de cabeza, créeme no ha sido fácil ni siquiera para mí. Esa mujer que te rescató del hospital, hayas sido tú o no, había visto muchas cosas que iban a pasar o que podían pasar. Ella viajó en el tiempo varias veces.

- ¿Realidades paralelas? Creo que me está dando dolor de estomago. Pero esa imagen es muy… ¿Quiere decir que Maynard y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos? ¿Que siempre seríamos contemporáneos? ¿Qué siempre nos enamoraríamos?

- Si, algo así. – Florence sonreía tristemente. – "_Realidades distintas. Con un final común_." Quizás quieras echarle un vistazo a su diario.

- Hoy no, tengo mucho que procesar. No es fácil eso, ¿eh? Que te digan que en realidad mi padre debería ser mi hermano o que… una realidad paralela. Necesito descansar. Pero… ¿final común?



- ¿Sabes cuál es? – Florence miraba como si no tuviera fuerzas.

- No lo sé.

- Pronto lo descubrirás. Ya que esta vez tú vas a crear un propio final. ¿Vale?

- Dime la verdad, ¿Qué más viste? Florence.

- Mi hijo moría siempre y tú junto a él. – Florence le mostró en un cajón más botellas con muchos recuerdos, tenían fecha y número. - En el futuro, en el pasado, en las realidades paralelas. Nunca cambia en ninguna versión. Siempre morían, uno por el otro. Morir era el único destino. Está en tus manos Potter, cambiar ese destino. Mi tiempo ha pasado y ahora te toca a ti. Tú puedes cambiar tu destino.

- ¿Está usted segura? No sé si sea capaz de cambiar el destino esta vez… - Yo sentía que me hundía, sentía que había una marca en mi alma, una marca que no podía remover y aun no entendía porque. ¿Acaso era Maynard el único motivo de mi existencia? ¿Su existencia dependía exclusivamente de mí? No lo sabía con certeza. Y el destino final era morir, era estar juntos en el cementerio, fríos y sin vida. Aquella noche me fue imposible dormir mientras pensaba en Maynard, sin poder dejarle ir. El medallón del dragón estaba en mi cuello y yo lo sujetaba porque aquel medallón me unía a él, pero yo seguía temiendo por la separación, por el final que Eileen me había vaticinado, el miedo a perderle para siempre me hacía resquebrajar. Solo pude dormir con los primeros rayos de sol a la mañana siguiente. Allí quería estar, dormida y alejada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, del mal presentimiento que se apoderaba de mí, las señales que quería seguir ignorando. La voz que me gritaba que el final se acercaba, la voz que no quería oír. La falsa esperanza que se iba desmoronando.

- Ella ha dormido bastante. – Dijo la voz de Hillary, su voz parecía lejana pero poco a poco se acercaba a mí. Mis ojos aun estaban cerrados y me costaba abrirlos, tenía sueño. – Al menos se ve tranquila.

- No hagas mucho ruido. – Cassandra bajaba la voz y ellas estaban a mi lado, susurraban confidentes. – Maynard nos dijo que debíamos vigilarla hasta que él llegara.

- Su vientre es más notorio, ese bebé es un milagro. – Dijo Hillary y podía saber que estaba sonriendo, su voz era de alivio y satisfacción. – Ahora debemos ver quién se queda con el puesto de madrina.

- ¿A quién crees que se parezca más? – Cassie preguntaba por lo bajo.

- No sé, capaz una mezcla justa entre Maynard y Harriet. Puedo imaginar un chiquito con pequitas, ojos verdes, cabello negro y facciones conjuntas.



- Has visto el lado positivo a todo esto. Podría heredar el cabello del abuelo Harry y la nariz del abuelo Severus. – Cassie reía muy cómplice.

- Ay no, el cielo no puede castigar a Harriet de esa manera. – Hillary parecía desanimada. Yo estaba más despierta y comencé a moverme, me estiré mientras abría los ojos, podía abrirlos sin sentirme cansada. Las chicas se callaron y cuando voltee estaban mirándome con una sonrisa.

- La futura madre precoz durmiente. – Hillary sonreía y su rostro con ojeras parecía iluminado. Ella se veía estupenda al lado de Cassie, quién tenía las ojeras marcadas y su piel estaba amarillenta.

- Chicas, no esperaba verlas tan pronto. – Dije levantándome, ellas estaban al pie de la cama. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi es mediodía. – Dijo Cassie mirando su reloj. – Supongo que justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. ¿Mucha hambre?

- Si, algo así… deben ser los antojos. – Yo me levanté y fui al baño. Afortunadamente los malestares matutinos, como las nauseas y los mareos habían cedido. Luego me incorporé y me vestí apropiadamente, mi ropa era la que Maynard usaba cuando tenía 14 años, a pesar de que en esa época él no estaba crecido como ahora, la ropa seguía siendo grande para mí. Bajamos a la cocina y la casa seguía silenciosa.

- ¿Dónde está el Profesor Snape? – Me pregunté, de alguna forma Hillary y Cassie debieron haber entrado en aquella misteriosa casa.

- En el despacho, es bastante silencioso si preguntas. – Dijo Hillary sirviendo comida desde una olla. Se había mantenido caliente, era un buen plato de papas cocidas con salsa y había un pollo a la plancha. Mi paladar estaba agradecido y mi estomago también. Hillary y Cassie me miraban sonrientes.

- Necesitas nueva ropa, ¿no vas a vestirte como un hombre hasta que nazca el bebé? Esas camisas de cuadros están pasadas de moda. – Dijo Hillary reprobando mis fachas, mientras Cassie se sentaba a mi lado. Una rubia alta y esbelta entró a la cocina en ese instante, Florence en forma de Marie L'Obiello.

- Querida Harriet. Que fachas tan horribles. – Dijo ella con un tono preocupado.

- Son las fachas que vestía tu hijastro.

- Podemos buscarte algo más adecuado. Debo tener ropa de Eileen.



- No, no quiero nada que haya tenido que ver con ella. – Dije con rabia y miedo, me estremecía saber que podíamos compartir algo más de lo que ya compartíamos, no quería que Eileen fuese parte de mí.

- Nada va a pasar. Son túnicas, ropas comunes… no queda rastro de su esencia ni recuerdos. – Marie miró hacía mi con dulzura. Aquel rostro rubio estaba diseñado para encantar, el rostro de Florence estaba diseñado para intimidar.

- Severus modificó la maldición que protege la casa, puedes salir tu sola sin peligro, pero si vas a salir con tus amigas, recuerda las reglas. Mantenlas siempre a tu alcance… contacto físico. – Dijo Marie mirando de reojo a Hill y a Cassie. Ellas permanecieron en silencio. – Gracias por venir chicas. Harriet no podía estar mejor que en su compañía.

- Gracias a ustedes. – Dijo Hill sonriendo, Cassie aun permanecía en silencio pensativa. Florence sirvió otro plato, Hill y Cassie ya habían almorzado. Yo estaba terminando de comer cuando en ese instante el timbre sonó.

- Debe ser James Roberts, lo debiste haber conocido ayer. – Dijo Florence intentando mantener su voz dulce.

- Jim, el viejo Jim. – Dije yo suspirando. Tras llevar mis platos el fregadero, caminé hasta la puerta curiosa, con mis dos amigas tras de mí. Florence se adelantó y abrió la puerta ocultando mi presencia.

- Señora… Snape. Qué bueno verle por aquí. Me preguntaba si… ¿Maynard está aquí? – La voz de Jim era distinguible tras la puerta.

- No, aun no llega. Pero Harriet está aquí.

- ¿Podría llamarla si no le importa? He estado algo aburrido y quiero pasar el rato con alguien. – Preguntó Jim muy amable. Hill y Cassie escuchaban y miraban sospechosas. Marie cerró la puerta y me enfrentó.

- Tiene mucha curiosidad por ti y por Maynard. No hay peligro, he visto su mente. Ya sabes las reglas, no vayas muy lejos. Te pedirá ir al parque municipal, no te alejes más de allí, estaremos vigilantes. – Marie desapareció hacía el despacho y mis amigas miraron extrañadas a la rubia que ya se había ido. Yo volví a abrir la puerta y Jim me miró interesado. Hill y Cassie estaban a mi lado y sujeté cada uno de sus brazos mientras atravesaba la puerta, pude sentir el escudo de la maldición que protegía la casa, era un sensor y mis amigas solo estaban seguras si yo las sujetaba.

- Es una decepción que Maynard aun no esté aquí. Pero ustedes las chicas se multiplican, ¿Quiénes son ellas?



- James, ellas son mis amigas, muy leales. Hillary y Cassandra. – Dije yo presentando a las chicas que aun miraban sospechosas al chico muggle que era tan alto como Hillary.

- Un placer, James Roberts… pueden decirme Jim. – Dijo el chico estrechando su mano. Hillary y Cassie asentían mientras seguían mudas.

- Bueno, la pandilla crece. ¿Vamos al Parque? Tengo muchas preguntas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Maynard?

- ¿Cómo sabes que responderé tus preguntas? En primer lugar… ¿Cómo sabías que yo soy Harriet?

- Bueno… la última pregunta me la reservo para el camino. Sé que algo malo debe estar ocurriendo entre los de tu tipo. Llevo mucho tiempo sin saber de Maynard. Tú eres su mejor amiga, los amigos de Maynard son amigos míos también. – Dijo Jim sonriendo, Hill y Cassie aun lo miraban con reservas.

- Entonces, dime… ¿Cómo sabías quien era yo? – Pregunté interesada, el asintió y sonrió.

- Eres igual a como Maynard te describió. – Jim sonreía. – De todas las formas en que te ha descrito. Me explico.

- ¿De qué manera Maynard me describió? - Dije yo curiosa, quizás algo sorprendida y mis amigas siguieron mi paso cada una a mi lado, como si me protegiesen de algún posible atacante. Yo era la más pequeña de las tres, ellas dos bien pudieran haber sido mis guardaespaldas. Jimmy iba adelante.

- Depende del momento. La primera vez que Maynard te describió dijo que eras un pequeño desastre muy irritante. – Jim sonrió. – Pero la más objetiva de todas las descripciones fue que era pelirroja, rojo como el fuego, ojos verdes, mirada desconfiada, pecas, pequeñita y… muy hermosa. – Jim seguía sonriendo, mientras yo me sentí incomoda tras la mirada de desaprobación de Hilly Cassie, cambié el tema de la conversación abruptamente.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que algo malo está ocurriendo? – Le pregunté a Jim mientras seguíamos caminando.

- No sé, el peligro… las muertes y el virus sin cura. Sé que todo tiene que ver con ustedes, los magos.

- ¿Magos? – Yo repetí con precaución y él se detuvo.

- Lo sé todo. Maynard es un mago, ustedes también. En los años que he vivido aquí, los Snape jamás dejaron entrar a nadie ajeno a la familia en casa. Varitas, maldiciones, conjuros... no soy tonto. También se que deben permanecer en secreto.



- ¿Qué quieres Jim?

- La verdad, quiero que nos ayuden a curar ese virus. Maynard me habría ayudado, pero él no está. Ustedes deben saber deshacer el virus que nos está matando. – Dijo Jim con amargura en su voz.

- No, no sabemos cómo detener la enfermedad. Tienes razón, es una maldición de artes oscuras y no sabemos cómo revertirla. También sabemos que afecta solo a los no magos, y… si, somos brujas. – Dije yo, esperando que Jim se diera vuelta y se fuera decepcionado.

- Ok, podemos discutir eso. Vengan, ya vamos a llegar al Parque. – Jimmy seguía tranquilo caminando y tras pasar una verja de madera, llegamos a un parque donde jugaban algunos niños, en aquel momento no nevaba y en la laguna congelada algunos padres con sus hijos patinaban. Frente al parque había un pequeño puesto de golosinas y chocolate caliente, aquel día estaba completamente vacío. Tras tomar una mesa, Jimmy pidió chocolate para todos.

- Así que no puedes hacer nada por ayudarnos. – Dijo él con rostro indiferente. – Es una lástima. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- De todo. Todo está fuera de control. El objetivo de estas muertes aun no está claro, pero es obvio qué se busca crear el miedo. – Dije yo explicando. Hillary y Cassandra seguían calladas.

- Supongo… - Dijo Jim. - ¿El causante de todo es un mago?

- Si, así es. No todos somos así. – Dije yo en defensa de la comunidad mágica, pero no había mucho que defender con los estragos que Malfoy estaba ocasionando.

- No, no todos los muggles somos violentos y nos matamos los unos a los otros con guerras y armas. – Dijo Jim con un tono algo sarcástico. – Pero los que hacen guerras, nos dejan mal parados como sociedad. Pero todos tenemos algo de culpa. Igual sucede con ustedes. ¿No?

- Si, eso es correcto. – Dijo Cassie rompiendo el silencio.

- Ah, tu amiga habla. Pensé que eran mudas o hablaban por telepatía. – Dijo Jim sonriendo y Cassie se sonrojó. Yo sonreí ligeramente, el chocolate caliente llegaba a nuestras mesas y todos quedamos en silencio.

- No veo a Maynard desde el verano. Recuerdo que se portó como un idiota, decía no recordarse de mí. Aunque creo que… le habrá caído alguna maldición. – Jim tomaba un sorbo.



- Si, algo así. Perdió todos sus recuerdos, una especie de amnesia temporal. Está algo mejor, aunque sigue siendo un chiflado. – Dije yo explicándole con calma.

- Siempre pensé que le avergonzaba que la bonita de ojos azules me viera con él. Su novia. ¿Has sabido algo de la pelinegra que andaba con él?

- ¿Kelly? – Hillary había captado.

- La conocen… si Kelly. – Jim mostraba fascinación más aun porque Hillary ganaba confianza como para querer hablar.

- Kelly Owens. Estudiamos en el mismo colegio. – Dijo Hillary, mientras Cassie asentía.

- ¿Siguen juntos? – Jim preguntaba interesado.

- No, terminaron. Hace un buen tiempo. – Dijo Cassie con una mueca de desagrado.

- Oh, lo lamento. – Dijo Jimmy ofreciendo sus disculpas a nosotras. – Hacían bonita pareja.

- Nosotras no lo lamentamos. – Dijo Cassie con sorna. – Esa chica es un chiste, tiene problemas mentales serios.

- Cassie, ¿Dónde quedan los modales? – Dije yo por lo bajo. Jimmy comenzó a sonreír.

- ¿Con quién está ahora? No me digan que volvió con Martha, la chica que parece modelo de pasarela.

- No… - Dije yo algo irritada. – Jim, ¿no podríamos cambiar el tema? Me parece aburrido y mal educado hablar de las vidas privadas de personas ausentes.

- ¿Personas? Maynard no es una persona, es un bastardo. – Jimmy reía con todas sus fuerzas. - Es bastante cruel, nosotros tenemos bastantes bromas entre nosotros. Pero eso me divierte de él. Ahora dime, tú estás embarazada… ¿Cómo terminas en casa de los Snape? Jamás pensé que volverían a esa casa en este vecindario.

- Corro peligro, el mago que está causando estas muertes entre ustedes, me busca y quiere asesinarme. Aquí estaré segura. – Dije yo explicándole.

- ¿Estar embarazada es algo intencional?

- No, fue un accidente.

- Mi prima Pita quedó embarazada alrededor de la fecha que rompió con Maynard, mi tío se enfureció tanto que la hizo abortar al bebé. Ella nunca fue igual. – Dijo Jim con una nota de melancolía en su voz.



- El bebé… ¿de quién era? – Mis amigas vieron el miedo en mi voz, Hill puso su mano en mi espalda como una condolencia.

- Nunca lo supimos. Cuando Pita se deprime, se acuesta con muchos tíos a la vez, ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Cuando Maynard la dejó, quedó en el piso y con poca autoestima, no tienes idea. ¿Por qué Maynard nunca quiso estar con ella? No lo entiendo, creo que era miedo. Pita quedó devastada. – Dijo Jimmy sonriendo con tristeza. Hillary y Cassie sonriendo maliciosamente

- Vaya, definitivamente Snape hace de las suyas dentro y fuera de Hogwarts. – Dijo Cassie sonriendo y Hill asentía.

- Harriet, tu eres su amiga, dime ¿qué tiene él que las enloquece a todas? Yo no duro ni un mes con ninguna chica. Había una chica americana, llamada Jessica y me dejó porque decía que olía extraño. ¿Huelo mal?

Cassie se inclinó a su lado y olió al chico, luego volvió a su sitio. Negó con la cabeza.

- Maynard tiene tendencias a conseguirse chicas difíciles. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo y Cassie estalló en carcajadas. Yo la miré con cara de pocas amigas, sabía que el pasado de Maynard era así.

- Chistoso, muy chistoso. Hillary, te recuerdo que hablas de mi novio. – Dije yo ligeramente enojada. Jim abrió los ojos como platos.

- Jesús, ¿Maynard te embarazó? Oh vaya, esa no la sabía. – Jimmy bebía su chocolate más deprisa. – Esa es nueva. Ustedes están juntos, ¿quién lo diría? entonces el mundo debe estar por acabarse, el juicio final se acerca.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Yo no entendía lo que decía.

- Maynard es un tipo bastante chiflado, como tú dices. Diría que tiene un conflicto existencial y es bastante peculiar. El primer verano tras ir a ese Colegio de magos, aseguraba que odiaba a Harriet Potter, esa eres tú, ¿no? Pasó el verano hablando de ti, que erras irritable y fastidiosa. El segundo año decía que disfrutaba de molestarte y que eran amigos, ¿ves? Tu descripción de ti cambió un poco. Para el tercer verano llegó seriamente molesto, dijo que te había perdido como amiga. El cuarto verano no habló mucho, pero… a veces me preguntaba cómo podía hacer para enmendar las cosas. El quinto verano, fue el más extraño, tenía de novia a Martha, la vi un par de veces… un verdadero ejemplar. Pero cuando él hablaba de ti, te alababa y parecía seriamente atrapado, el sexto verano decía odiarte y querer deshacerse de ti, pero yo sabía que no podía vivir sin ti. Una relación enfermiza de amor-odio. Este último verano, Maynard ni siquiera te recordaba. Yo siempre le decía: "_Hermano, admite que ella te mueve el piso." _Luego de chiste le dije que el día que se acostara finalmente contigo, ese día llegaría el juicio final o el fin del mundo. Su 

reacción ante ti, era difícil de predecir aunque siempre supuse que había algo de atracción oculta. ¿Me equivoqué? No, el viejo Jimmy siempre lo sabe.

- Vaya… eso es bastante detallado. – Una voz fría estaba detrás de nuestra mesa y yo casi salté de mi asiento. Hill y Cassie miraban con atención. Maynard estaba parado allí y su rostro se mostraba indiferente. – Parecen niñas chismosas. De Hillary lo puedo esperar por ser amiga de Rebeca Stevens, pero tu Jim… has caído bajo.

- Hermano, al fin llegas. No quería que tu chica se sintiera sola mientras llegabas. La he cuidado, por los buenos tiempos. – Dijo Jim sonriendo. Maynard tomó una silla y la volteó, sentándose con las piernas abiertas y con sus brazos apoyados en el espaldar frente a nosotros.

- Gracias, hermano. – Maynard no parecía molesto. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. – No podría dejar de agradecer tu puesta en perspectiva de mi vida amorosa. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

- Habrías muerto bajo un puente, Mayn. – Dijo Jimmy dándole un puñetazo en el brazo. El pasó su mirada fría hacía mí, yo lo miré con atención. El sin moverse de la silla, acarició mi rostro con su mano mientras me sonreía.

- Te dije que volvería. Y mira donde te encuentro. – Dijo Maynard mirándome como si yo fuese lo único que existiese en ese momento.

- Hermano, tus descripciones de Harriet no le hacen justicia. La forma en que te atormentaba, pensé que ella te habría lanzado una maldición. – Dijo Jimmy sonriendo. – Es una verdadera muñeca, yo la clasificaría con un 9.

- Oh vaya, hombres machistas que toman a las mujeres como objetos y le dan puntuación. ¿Por qué no me sorprende esto? – Cassie resoplaba mientras Hillary le daba la razón.

- Tienes que decirme para ir a tu Colegio, si todas las chicas son como las que he conocido. Martha, Kelly… y ahora Harriet, Hillary y Cassandra. Quiero ir a ese colegio de magos, no me importa si me convierten en sapo. – Jim sonreía complacido

- Tú lo pediste. – Cassie le apuntó con la varita.

- Nott, Jimmy como sapo puede ser más insoportable. Mejor baja la varita. – Maynard aun reía, mientras yo lo seguía mirando en silencio.

- Cassandra, hey, no la tomes personal. No te he hecho nada… aun. – Dijo Jim con tranquilidad y mostrándose sonriente.

- Me recuerdas a mi ex novio. Patanes de primera. – Cassie hablaba frustrada y me sorprendieron sus palabras.



- ¿Terminaste con Charlie? – Yo caí en cuenta, apenas habían pasado algunas semanas pero habíamos estado incomunicadas. Pensé que había sido egoísta de mi parte no preguntar cómo estaban mis amigas.

- No, el terminó conmigo. Y hay cosas más importantes que ocuparse, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. – Cassandra estaba bastante molesta. Jim miró con atención.

- Lo siento, Cassandra. No era mi intención recordarte cosas horribles. Si me conocieras mejor, sabrías que no soy mala persona como tu ex novio. – Dijo Jim echándole un poco de crema al chocolate de Cassie.

- No me eches crema. Eso engorda. – Dijo Cassie bajando su mirada y secando sus lágrimas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Yo quería la historia completa. No entendía que podía haber hecho terminar a Charlie y a Cassie de la relación tan equilibrada que tenían.

- Larga historia… - Dijo Cassie.

- Resumen: Los padres de Cassie escaparon de Azkaban. – Dijo Hillary explicándome. - Y los padres de Charlie fueron asesinados por los neomortífagos. Cuando Charlie se enteró de la verdad, que los padres de Cassie eran peligrosos y que no estaban muertos, decidió terminar con Cassie porque necesitaba tiempo por lo ocurrido. Ayer le dijo que era mejor seguir cada uno por su lado.

- ¿Tus padres son peligrosos? – Jim preguntó a Cassandra.

- No quiero hablar de eso. Menos contigo, eres un completo desconocido. – Dijo Cassie irritada.

- Cassandra, no me creerás pero yo tengo un don extraño. Se cuando una persona es buena o traicionera. Tú debes ser una chica de buen corazón y te sientes dolida. No tengo que ser un desconocido, ya dije los amigos de Maynard también son mis amigos.

- Maynard no es mi amigo. – Dijo Cassie de malas pulgas.

- Has herido mis sentimientos. – Dijo Maynard mirando a Cassie con indiferencia.

- Harriet es amiga de Maynard, al menos el embarazo de ella delata una estrecha relación. – Dijo Jimmy mirando a Cassie como si nosotros no estuviésemos allí. - Y el hecho que Maynard no haya huido como mi amigo Liam huyó cuando embarazó a su novia, dice mucho de esa relación. Y tú eres amiga de Harriet, por transitividad, eres mi amiga también.

- James Roberts, estás loco. – Dijo Cassie asombrada por aquella explicación tan absurda.



- No me digas. ¿Liam embarazó a su novia? – Maynard parecía fascinado con las historias del colegio muggle donde había cursado la primaria. – Harriet, Liam estudió conmigo en primaria. Era un genio, incluso para ser muggle.

- Si, a Emma, ¿recuerdas que eran inseparables? Bueno, el último año de la escuela… pasó lo inevitable amigo. Guardaba sus condones en su billetera, ¿Qué clase de idiota hace eso?

- Más idiota es aquel que no usa condones Jimmy. Y eso me convierte en uno. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo con sarcasmo. Ver a Maynard bromear con sus amigos era algo nuevo para mí. No había confianza parecida con ninguno de los chicos de Gryffindor, con nadie de Hogwarts. El tenía bastante confianza en mí, pero era diferente porque yo era su mejor amiga y ahora su novia.

- No eres tan idiota. Estás con ella aun, quiere decir que la respetas al menos. Eres suficiente hombre para responder por tus actos.

- Si, supongo… agregale que tengo sentimientos y que no me da miedo estar con ella. Puedes quizás decir que estoy enamorado. – Dijo Maynard sonriendo aun y quedó serio. Su mirada se posó en mí.

- Eso es nuevo Mayn. Pensé que no creías en esas patrañas. Tengo miedo de ti, Harriet Potter. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi mejor amigo? Este tío me aseguró no creer en el amor y ahora mírale, es un miserable tras de ti. Mi abuelo lo decía, las chicas demasiado hermosas son malignas y ya veo porqué.

- No he hecho nada… - Dije yo suspirando. Maynard me miró aquel instante bastante interesado en mí. Jim sonreía mientras terminaba su chocolate y pidió galletas para todos. A pesar de su optimismo, se veía algo tenso.

- Mi prima está muriendo Maynard. Pita está infectada con el virus. – Dijo Jimmy suspirando. – Pensé que podrías ayudarme, pero Harriet me ha dicho que no hay solución.

- No te ha mentido. No hay forma de curar, es una maldición muy poderosa y se propaga inteligentemente entre los muggles. – Dijo Maynard con pesar mirando su mejor amigo resignado.

- ¿Podemos verla? – Pregunté yo, Hill y Cassie me miraron extrañadas. Yo sentía que no podía dejarlo así, había algo que tenía que hacer y aquella sensación se apoderaba de mí.

- Está en casa, no le han diagnosticado mucho tiempo de vida. Ella parece ida, fuera de sí. – Dijo Jim suspirando. – No me dejaran acercarme, pero…

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Maynard me miraba a mí, podía ver que él estaba intentando ocultar sus colmillos también.



- Quiero probar algo. – Dije yo sujetando mi vientre, lo acariciaba suavemente y el niño en mi interior pateaba ahora. Podía sentirlo, Maynard también podía sentirlo.

- Que sea rápido. Vamos. – Dijo Maynard seriamente, Jimmy levantó su mirada, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Cassie y Hill me miraron como si estuviera loca.

- Es peligroso. – Dijo Hill. – Recuerda lo que la esposa de Snape dijo, no te alejes mucho.

- Yo me encargo, que sea rápido. – Dijo Maynard levantándose. Hillary no entendía y junto a Cassie me apartó hacía un rincón.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Hillary no entendía mis intenciones claramente.

- Quiero saber si hay algo que podamos hacer por ella. No…

- Los mejores aurores no han podido hacer retroceder la maldición, los curadores no encuentran cura a esta enfermedad. – Hillary razonaba lógica. - ¿Estás loca? Es Pita Roberts, la misma Pita que te dijo sosa y cuya única motivación era acostarse con Maynard.

- Es un ser humano, Hill. No quiero cometer los errores del pasado… no quiero guiarme por sentimientos de celos. Un poco de compasión. – Dije yo explicándome, a la vez que recordaba las motivaciones de Florence al asesinar a Diane Lee.

- No te expongas si no es necesario. – Dijo Cassie. Yo asentí y me acerqué a Maynard y Jim que nos esperaban en la puerta. Yo pensaba y me decía: _No hay forma en la que yo pueda ayudar a esta chica, ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?, _pero la intuición me guiaba y había algo que yo si podía hacer. No era curadora, no era auror y ni siquiera era una bruja graduada.

- Mi casa queda cerca de la casa de la familia Snape. – Dijo Jim recobrando la serenidad. – Podemos ir en mi auto, un pedazo de chatarra, pero es confiable. La casa de Pita queda en otro suburbio.

- Está bien. – Dijo Maynard más para sí y como si tuviera alguna inquietud. – Todo está bajo control.

Llegar a casa de Jim fue rápido, la casa de los Snape estaba a pocos metros. Cassie y Hill seguían tras de mí, no iban a dejarme enfrentarme a aquello sola. Aquel auto tendría sus años, era del año 1996 y parecía andar bien. Aunque yo no me habría confiado de un carro que no funcionara con magia, aquello era desconocido para mí. Maynard me hizo abordar en la parte trasera y estuvo a mi lado, el parecía confiar en mí. Hillary se sentó a mi lado, mientras Cassie tuvo que sentarse de copiloto. Jim arrancó en dos por tres, iba a toda velocidad como si el tiempo fuese limitado, en realidad lo era. No quería preocupar a Florence, pero a estas alturas sabía que estaba a salvo con Maynard, con dos brujas como Cassandra y Hillary, con mi propia fortaleza, nada oscuro me podría tocar. Jim condujo 

alrededor de media hora, Cassandra pareció temblar de repente al llegar a aquel vencindario, lo conocía tan bien como yo. Mi antigua casa habría estado cerca, la casa donde habrían muerto Greg y Myriad, mis queridos hermanos.

- Estamos cerca. – Dijo Jim bajando la velocidad. Maynard procuraba no mirarme, sino vigilar la calle ante cualquier eventualidad, el tenía mejores sentidos que cualquier humano y me sentía segura. Al detenernos frente a una casa en una calle silenciosa, Cassie ahogó un grito de desesperación, había ansiedad en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Cassie?

- Esta calle… Charles Holmes, vive cerca de aquí. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me persigue? – Cassie parecía al borde de una crisis de nervios. Había sido un error traerla, debí haberle hecho caso a Hillary. Jim apagó el motor y suspiró.

- Cassandra, lo siento. – Dijo Jim. – No… no es el mejor momento. Lo lamento tanto.

- Supongo que es parte del destino, de un experimento para probar que no estoy loca. Es un recordatorio de lo miserable que me siento, que Holmes me hace sentir. – Dijo Cassie bajando su mirada. Jim sujetó su barbilla y la levantó, ella no se atrevió a mirarlo.

- Charles Holmes, no debes temer por él o su recuerdo. – Jim parecía muy serio ahora. – Mírame, no te recordarás de él. El no significará nada para ti, te atormentaré y te fastidiaré hasta hacerte olvidarlo. Te distraeré hasta que te sientas irritada por mí, te olvidarás de él.

- ¿Eso debería hacerme sentir mejor? – Cassie miraba con tristeza en sus ojos. Jim sonrió mientras bajaba del carro.

- No lo sé. Pero lo prometí, te mantendré distraída, Cassandra. – Dijo Jim ayudando a Cassie bajar para que nos resbalara en la nieve. Yo me bajé del auto y sentía aquella calle bastante callada. Solo oía a Jim hablando por lo bajo con Cassie, el nos señalaba la casa y tras adelantarse tocó el timbre. Aquella comitiva era bastante peculiar, cuatro magos y un muggle que conocía lo que éramos. En pocos minutos un hombre abrió la puerta con rostro hundido, más triste que yo haya visto jamás, había miedo también.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Kathy Prince: **Hola chica, el fin está cerca. De hecho ya tengo escrito el epilogo y todo, el final me ha hecho llorar un poco. Martha Macinsale disfruta de la atención, es por eso que gusta estar metida en todo. Harry, ese Harry, tiene sus motivos para sentir lo que siente y bueno, necesita controlar su alcoholismo, jajaja, el gran heroe, a mi parece Harry nunca fue el tipo de mago preparado para la fama luego de la guerra. Maynard, ya verás Maynard tras su misión y por supuesto que Harriet con Severus es algo que no se puede perder.


	59. Tres Amigas

Hola a todos, hoy les traigo dos capitulos porque es lo que llevo escrito antes del final. Quería antes de finalizar la novela, poder mostrarles algo desde la perspectiva de Harriet, Cassandra y Hillary. Porque la perspectiva de Maynard fue bastante divertida de hacer, la de las chicas muchisimo más cómico y además de hacerles ver el drama por el que están pasando cada una en su cabeza. Además de las pistas que ellas dejan. Bueno, espero que estén bien y nos vemos pronto, muy pronto con una nueva actualización.

**Capitulo 59. Tres amigas. **

**Harriet Potter**

- James, ¿Qué significa esto? – Aquel hombre robusto parecía encogido y temeroso, en otros tiempos nos habría intimidado con su tamaño.

- Tío Hugo, he venido a visitar a Pita. Unos amigos muy especiales han querido verla. – Dijo Jimmy bastante sonriente, su tio parecía ofendido.

- No necesito que me des falsas esperanzas. Dana ha traído a unos brujos extraños, dijeron que la curarían y tras cobrar una gran cantidad de dinero no dejaron rastro y mi hija sigue muriéndose. No quiero más ofensas a su memoria, quiero una muerte tranquila.

- Tío Hugo, ellos no son brujos extraños… ellos han venido a animarnos. – Dijo Jimmy señalándonos. – Ellos dan alivio espiritual a las almas. Son parte del ejército de la paz y la salvación.

- No quiero creencias raras en mi casa. – Dijo el Tío de Hugo antes que Maynard dijera _"Por favor" _y la persuasión de su voz se hizo presente. El Tío Hugo parecía ahora hipnotizado.

- No, aleja a la pelirroja de aquí. Ella está embarazada… todas las mujeres embarazadas han perdido a sus hijos, lo sabes bien, Jim. Podría contagiarse, no queremos más tragedias. –Dijo el Tío Hugo bastante perturbado. – Ellas han quedado estériles con esta extraña enfermedad. Es más extraño ver a una mujer en estad de gestación.

- No corro peligro. – Dije yo naturalmente y todos voltearon a verme. El Tio de Jim se hizo a un lado y se sentó en el sofá preocupado. Yo caminé dentro de la casa, el árbol de Navidad estaba puesto y algunos adornos se veían. Una mujer miró al Tío de Jim con curiosidad, debía ser su esposa. Jim señaló el cuarto a la izquierda, y yo avancé hasta la puerta, respirando hondo sintiendo el hedor de aquella enfermedad, olía a sangre y se mezclaba con algo nauseabundo. Abrí la puerta, Maynard estaba detrás de mí y al asomar mi rostro no vi a Pita en ningún lado, al menos no la Pita que yo recordaba. En la cama estaba arropada una chica amarillenta y casi en los huesos, su piel estaba húmeda, tenía llagas que explotaban con facilidad, su cabello era marrón y opaco, sus ojos estaban hundidos y eran negros, completamente negros, tosía y escupía sangre, estuve a punto de desmayarme pero Maynard me sostuvo.

- ¿Qué quieres probar Potter? – Maynard no estaba de humor y llamarme por mi apellido era prueba de ello. Yo miré a Pita, ella movía la cabeza y miraba hacía nosotros.



- Oh, ¿Quién es? Solo veo luz, una luz hermosa y segadora. ¿Estoy en el cielo? – La voz de Pita sonaba vaga, habían algunos rastros que indicaban que ella había sido la chica colorida que hace años atrás me habría insultado debido a los celos.

- Ella delira a veces. El doctor le ha dado máximo dos semanas. – Dijo Jim, Hillary con rostro verdoso tuvo que salir con Cassie a tomar aire. Yo solamente rezaba que no me desmayara de la impresión o el asco, aquella chica no la estaba pasando bien. No sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, pero mi primer pensamiento fue ayudarla con algún hechizo así que saqué mi varita, pero lo pensé dos veces y no me parecía que pudiese hacer algo aparte de terminar con su sufrimiento, las llagas deformaban su rostro y podía sentir que ardía en fiebre, no tenía que tocarla… ¿o sí? Aproximé mi mano a su frente, pero Jimmy me detuvo rápidamente.

- Si la pus de sus llagas te toca… quedarás infectada. El contacto físico es la forma más común de contagio. – Dijo Jim sujetando mi mano, mientras yo lo miraba algo dudosa. Era un hechizo sin duda alguna, de contacto directo, un hechizo poderoso, una maldición de artes oscuras irreversible… pero un momento, una maldición de artes oscuras irreversible me había dejado estéril y en aquel instante dentro de mi una criatura crecía y se movía, su corazón latía y su vida era una prueba que la maldición se había roto. Si yo me había regenerado, ¿podrían los demás muggles regenerarse o curarse?

- Soy una bruja, no me afecta. – Dije yo liberando mi mano de la mano de Jim, aquella chica irreconocible me detestaba por haber pensado que yo le había quitado a Maynard dos veranos atrás ¿pueden creerlo? pero en realidad nunca había sido de ella, ella solo se había sentido celosa por mi ya que aun Maynard se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos por mí. Esto es increíble, pensé en Florence quién seguro hubiese estado en mi lugar habría negado su ayuda a la chica, ¿no había ella asesinado a Diane Lee solo por celos? Yo era diferente, ella me había elogiado y me había dicho que mi forma de ser daba más resultados. El odio que no conducía a ninguna parte, la división, el rencor, la envidia y el dolor… todos eran partes de la humanidad. Sin dudar acerqué mi mano a la frente de Pita y ella gimoteó brevemente, dolía que la tocaran ya que su piel estaba al rojo vivo y ya era suficiente dolor con aquellas llagas.

Al primer instante pude comprobar que Pita estaba ardiendo en fiebre, mi madre le habría dado una poción para aliviar aquellos síntomas y aquello dolió, porque mi madre estaba lejos de mi y no sabía a ciencia cierta dónde estaba, si la volvería a ver pronto o si ella sabría donde estaba yo. Pita respiraba con dificultad y me miraba.

- ¿Estoy en el cielo? – Pita tenía la garganta seca y apenas pude entenderla.

- No, ¿Pita?

- Haz que acabe. No quiero verle más. – Pita lloraba del dolor.



- ¿A quién?

- Sus ojos son grises, su rostro es hermoso y peligroso, su cabello rubio como el sol y me está llamando. Quiero dejar de verle, me da nauseas y me enferma. Es un demonio, la furia de su rostro penetra en mis poros, tengo miedo de él… - Pita replicaba mientras Maynard no podía creerlo, miraba con atención y yo sentía el terror, ella estaba hablando de mi misma pesadilla, ella sabía quién era Malfoy. Pita tomó mi brazo, lo sujetó fuertemente.

- Pita, ¿Qué más puedes ver?

- Un ángel, tu eres un ángel… puedo ver la luz que irradias. Un ángel de salvación y El va a cortar tus alas. – Dijo Pita con dureza, mientras enloquecida sujetaba y torcía mi brazo, yo caí de rodillas a pocos centímetros de su rostro, ella me vió y quedó inmóvil, me miraba con atención, ahora comenzaba a sonreír. Maynard intentaba sujetarme y apartar a Pita, pero yo le pedí que no se moviera. Mi otra mano se posó en su mejilla, y en aquel instante la fiebre aumentó, la chica ardía casi en llamas y yo me quemaba con ella, me dolía y sentía como la vida me abandonaba, la fuerza, era una agonía que se detuvo tras unos instantes. Yo estaba sudando esta vez y mis manos estaban temblando, cuando Maynard me sujetó se dio cuenta de aquella temperatura anormal. Jim tenía una mueca de horror en su rostro, Pita yacía inmóvil en la cama y estaba tiesa, no tenía color.

- ¿Está muerta? ¡Pita! ¡Pita despierta! – Gritaba Jim mientras yo secaba el sudor de mi frente, no había más nada por hacer y lo sabía.

**Cassandra Nott.**

Hillary se sentía mejor, pero la impresión de aquella habitación con la chica agonizante era escalofriante. Jamás había visto algo igual, solo Maynard y Harriet pudieron soportarlo. James Roberts no parecía tenerle asco del todo, ya habría visto a otros semejantes suyos morir de esa forma. El Padre de la chica parecía un zombie y su madre tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Harriet me había contado a mí y a Hillary la historia de Pita Roberts, una chica excéntrica de cabello como una guacamaya, maquillaje colorido, forma de vestir inusual (incluso para un muggle) y tenacidad en sus acciones. La chica que vi postrada en la cama no reflejaba nada de lo que Harriet me había relatado. James, o más bien Jim (como le gustaba ser llamado) dio unos gritos mientras yo estaba sentada con Hill, supuse que algo malo habría pasado pero en aquel punto, la muerte podría ser un buen alivio para la chica muggle.

- ¿Habrá muerto? – Hillary me preguntó sombría. Yo encogí los hombros y dejamos transcurrir veinte minutos en silencio, yo me impacientaba. Oía la voz de Jimmy algo excitada y pronto frente a nosotros aparecieron los tres. Maynard sujetando a Harriet, Harriet intentando acercarse a la puerta y Jimmy moviendo sus brazos.



- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ella lo hizo, la ha curado. Harriet tu amiga ha hecho un milagro. – Dijo Jim abrazándome, no me esperaba aquel ataque de efusividad. – Pita ha despertado, ha reaccionado y…

- ¿Qué dices muchacho? – El padre de la chica se levantó de inmediato, mientras la madre corrió hacía la habitación de la chica. Tras varios instantes la madre regresó hecha lágrimas y abrazando a Harriet y Maynard.

- Jim, es algo tarde ya. Pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie lo que ha pasado y la forma en que pasó. ¿Me entiendes? Ella corre peligro – Maynard señalaba a Harriet quién parecía algo mareada ahora. – No le dirás a nadie.

- Lo juro, hermano. Lo juro. – Jim estaba sonriente ahora. Harriet nos hizo una señal y la seguimos fuera de la casa, pero Jim estaba delante de nosotros.

- Estoy agradecido, por favor… déjenme llevarlos a casa. – Dijo Jim sonando las llaves de su carro. Harriet tenía rostro cansado y resignado. Hillary parecía obstinada. Jim encendió la máquina y de nuevo abordé el puesto de copiloto.

- ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? – Preguntó Hillary. El auto arrancaba calle abajo rumbo a casa de los Snape.

- La toqué y ella comenzó a convulsionar, fue extraño. Pensé que habría muerto, pero ella comenzó a reaccionar preguntándose donde estaba y me reconoció. La primera vez que me vio dijo que yo era su angel de salvación, cuando despertó dijo "_¿Qué hace la sosa virgen aquí? ¿Maynard qué haces tú también? ¿A qué has venido_?". – Harriet parecía algo decepcionada. – Le dije que ya no era virgen mientras señalaba mi vientre crecido y ella pareció irritada por el comentario. Era la misma Pita de siempre.

- ¿Cómo hiciste algo así? – Preguntó Jim curioso mientras cruzaba una esquina para tomar la autopista.

- No lo sé. – Dijo Harriet mintiendo. Yo supuse que algo tendría que ver con su don extraño de sanar esporádicamente, solo que al parecer su don iba en serio y de una forma continua. El viaje transcurrió en silencio mientras Harriet se apoyaba en el hombro de Maynard, debo admitirlo, ellos parecen estar unidos y pareciera que uno no pudiese vivir sin el otro, antes no era tan obvio, siempre pensé que Harriet tenía una especie de "_flechazo_" con el chico equivocado. Pero luego me di cuenta que Harriet en serio ama y necesita a Maynard Snape, es inexplicable y casi da miedo. La forma en que se miran… la forma en que parecen una unidad me hace recordar lo miserable y sola que soy, soy una pieza rota sin complemento. Charles, solo tengo recuerdos amargos de Charlie Holmes, cuando me dijo que no debíamos vernos por un tiempo, cuando dijo con repugnancia que sabía que mis padres 

eran asesinos, aunque me dolió su silencio cuando fue incapaz de decirme que me detestaba también a mí.

Siempre pensé que Charlie y yo seríamos diferentes, antes de estar conmigo Charlie iba de chica en chica, jugaba con ellas y ellas lo usaban, un juego justo de mutuo acuerdo. Pero al fijarse en mi Charlie no había vuelto a mirar a nadie más, nunca había insinuado algo inadecuado. Siempre paciente, nunca parecía querer sobrepasarse y me llevaba a un ritmo lento. Por poco creí haber que el amor podía existir, casi creo que quizás Charlie podría haberse enamorado de mi y casi creía corresponderle. Pero sus palabras finales aun hacían eco en mi mente, su despedida llena de furia y decepción, no lo diría pero me culparía de lo que le había ocurrido a sus padres.

Por un momento, odié haber nacido de mis padres. Ellos eran asesinos seguidores del Lado Oscuro y yo era diferente a ellos, detestaba ser Cassandra Nott y tan pronto me calmé supe lo que no había querido aceptar: Era Charlie el problema, el no era el indicado para mí. El amor es incondicional según Hillary (no sé donde aprende esas patrañas) pero si lo que dice es cierto, entonces Charlie no lo fue, vio en mi a una persona en quién culpar de la muerte de sus padres. No me volveré sentir arrepentida de quién soy, no me volveré a sentir triste por ser hija de dos asesinos ya que solo me basta saber que yo no soy como ellos.

Pero sigue doliendo en el pecho, en el corazón destrozado y que la ilusión del primer amor se haya esfumado. Solo queda el mal sabor, los recuerdos amargos de los primeros besos, las caricias inocentes y las hipócritas palabras de amor. No había terminado de darme cuenta de todo lo que me seguía pesando, como me hacía mal que me costó darme cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a casa de los Snape.

- Nos veremos mañana. Nunca estuve más feliz en Navidad. – Dijo Jim mientras se despedía. Harriet y Maynard ya habían bajado, mientras Hillary terminaba de cerrar la puerta. Yo iba a tomar aquel camino y Jim me miró aquel instante.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Su voz parecía preocupada, aunque no tanto como antes.

- Rompiste tu promesa James Roberts, en todo el camino a casa estuve recordando el pasado, recordando a Charlie y…

- Oh no. – Jim parecía dolido. Hillary tocó el vidrió de mi lado.

- ¿Vienes o no? Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a donde Lupin y Ted. – Dijo Hillary algo cansada ahora. Harriet permanecía silenciosa junto a Maynard que no la dejaba de observar.

- No quiero ir a donde Lupin, quiero estar lejos de la Orden del Fénix hoy, aunque sea por Navidad. Voy a ir a casa de mi abuela. No quiero ver a Charlie…



- Cassie, pero… - Hillary parecía entenderme bien. ¿Quién mejor? Yo la había visto llorar por Gabriel y era su confidente con respecto a Ted Weasley. Ella sabía que yo necesitaba liberarme de los fantasmas que me seguían persiguiendo.

- Yo te llevo Cassandra. A menos que quieras usar tú escoba. – Dijo Jim mientras sonreía. – Puedo enmendar mi promesa.

- No tengo escoba… yo…

- Es un trato. – Jim se estiró hasta asomarse en mi ventana y observó a Hillary que parecía algo incomoda. – Hillary, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de Cassandra, ella necesita algo de aire y una conversación para cambiar el punto de vista de las cosas.

- Bien. Nos veremos mañana entonces. – Hillary dio media vuelta, había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera y no sabía que era, preguntárselo en aquella ocasión habría sido inútil. Maynard y Harriet se despedían de mí y de Jim.

- Cuida de Cassie, aunque más bien debería decir cuida de Jim. – Dijo Harriet son una ligera sonrisa. Jim hizo una mueca de estar ofendido y volvió a arrancar su auto, encendiendo la calefacción ahora porque comenzaba a hacer frío. El manejaba con prudencia aunque me pareció que iba mucho más lento a propósito.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto extrañas de Charlie?

- Pensé que querrías hacerme olvidar y con esas preguntas no ayudas. – Dije yo algo frustrada, mientras Jim seguía manejando.

- ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

- A casa de mi abuela, ella vive en Richmond, Oyster's Street. – Dije yo sin esperanzas. No había lugar donde huir. Jim siguió conduciendo con tranquilidad. – Con respecto a tus preguntas sádicas, debo decir que… extraño el hecho de que Charlie siempre estuviese para mí. Era mi primer novio y pensé que era el indicado.

- ¿El indicado? – Jim miraba con suspicacia. – Las niñas ingenuas de 15 años se acuestan con su primer novio creyendo que es el indicado. Pero luego se enteran que el chico indicado ha hecho lo mismo con muchas chicas antes.

- No estamos hablando de sexo, hablo de sentimientos. Pensar que él era el indicado, ya sabes enamorarse… A menos que el amor sea una ilusión. - Dije yo sintiéndome peor.

- Cassandra, la persona más radical y con más reservas en aceptar la existencia del amor, está ahora perdidamente enamorado de tu mejor amiga. – Dijo Jim riendo con muchas ganas. – Si Maynard Snape dice que el amor existe, yo le creo.



- Así que crees en el amor.

- De alguna forma, podría decirse que si… aunque nunca he estado enamorado. Pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar las vidas ajenas? – Jim conducía algo más rápido. – Así que nunca te acostaste con él.

- ¿Disculpa? No creo que mi vida privada sea de tu incumbencia. – Dije yo bastante irritada, Jim sonrió.

- Tomaré eso con un sí. No eres la primera chica en ser engañada, ni serás la última.

- No, no me acosté con él. Déjame en paz.

- Me estoy enmendando, has olvidado el problema original y ahora me detestas a mí. Nada mal. – Dijo Jim sonriendo con picardía. Yo bufé indignada mientras cruzaba mis brazos, estaba atrapada en aquel auto con aquel muggle loco.

- ¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo? – Le pregunté irónicamente, el suspiró mientras conducía.

- Me agradas, en realidad me agradas. Eres sensata. ¿Qué más extrañas?

- No sentirme sola, extraño sentirme apreciada de una manera más profunda. No sé, no sé cómo explicarlo. Tengo el corazón roto, eh, no soy la primera ni seré la última. ¿Listo?

- Buena respuesta.

- ¿Por qué crees que te agrado? – Le pregunté algo frustrada.

- No hemos cruzado muchas palabras, pero déjame ver si adivino… serías capaz de abofetear a alguien y luego escupirle un ojo. Eso veo en tu actitud. Lo poco que he visto. ¿Acierto o no?

- Por favor. – Yo estaba al borde de una crisis de nervios, pero luego respiré. – Aunque una vez abofetee a Hillary, creo que lo necesitaba.

- ¿A tu amiga la rubia? – Jim comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Era de vida o muerte. Tenía que hacerlo e incluso le tuve que gritar cosas feas. Fue en una fiesta, y fue lamentable. – Jim seguía riendo.

- Eres peligrosa Cassandra, lo eres. Y eres bruja también. – Dijo Jim mirándome unos segundos. – Dime algo ahora, si eres tan decidida… ¿Qué rayos esperas de la vida entonces?

- No sé, aprovechar lo que venga y que las cosas no apesten tanto. El año pasado, una de nuestras amigas fue asesinada y descubrimos que nos había engañado, ella trabajaba para 

los magos que crearon el virus que casi mata a tu prima Pita. Nuestra vida ha sido una locura.

- Oh sí, que las cosas no apesten tanto. Estoy contigo en eso. – Dijo Jim tomando el mismo cruce hacía la casa de mi abuela y me sentí conmocionada por un instante. – Eso me hace pensar algo, tu amiga muerta… que en realidad no era tu amiga. Esa enfermedad, esos magos, tu Colegio, ¿no te hace pensar que todos somos parte de un todo? Todos estamos conectados y esta mañana no sabía que existías y ahora estamos conversando desde dos polos muy distintos.

- Nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

- ¿Crees en el destino?

- No lo sé.

- Yo tampoco. Yo tampoco sé que creer… - Jim comenzó a circular en la calle de mi abuela y me sobresalté. - ¿Dónde es?

- Déjame donde puedas… este… mi abuela odia a los que son como tú, muggles. – Dije yo con algo de pena.

- ¿Tu me odias? – Preguntó Jim deteniendo el auto, mientras yo lo observé unos segundos.

- No, yo no soy como ellos. Mi familia es algo radical en eso. – Dije yo sintiendo como la angustia crecía dentro de mí. – Yo no entiendo muchas cosas… ellos creen que los muggles son inferiores y sucios. Pero…

- Tú no crees eso. – Jim parecía algo impaciente.

- Hillary es como mi hermana, ella fue adoptada por dos magos. Pero ella es hija de dos muggles como tú. No hay sentido en la discriminación, todos sentimos. ¿Sabes? No quiero ir a casa de mi abuela, no todavía. – Dije yo cerrando mis ojos y hundiéndome en el asiento. En menos de cinco segundos Jim volvió a encender el motor y ya habíamos arrancado de la calle, el conducía a toda velocidad ahora.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Jim me sonreía ahora, yo entendí mi decisión en aquel instante. Necesitaba escapar y aquel era mi boleto de salida. Yo lo miré desconcertada unos segundos, luego caí en lo que ocurría.

- Tú elige. – Dije yo dando aprobación de aquello.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo Cassandra?

- Cassandra Odette Nott.



- Bien, Cassandra Odette Nott. – Dijo Jim acelerando aun más, parecía eufórico. – Confieso que a partir de este momento creo en el destino.

Yo le sonreí, jamás habría concebido una locura como aquella, el condujo hasta un lugar apartado, juraba que estábamos en Yorkshire Dales y yo sentía como todo iba como un arrebato, mi corazón se aceleraba pero a diferencia de los días anteriores no había miedo en él y aquello me sorprendía de mi misma. El miedo era mi costumbre. Jim se detuvo algo apartado en la carretera, era un mirador y allí estábamos los dos.

- ¿Por qué crees en el destino? – Le pregunté luego que detuvo el auto.

- Porque te conocí. – Dijo Jim mirando hacía mi. – Porque se supone que debías odiar a los que son como yo y no me odias, si te hubiese caído mal te habrías ido como tú amiga rubia lejos, pero te quedaste. Porque si hubieses querido quedarte con tu abuela, te hubieses bajado del auto y mírate, estás aquí con un completo desconocido. Esto no suele sucederme, pero eres bienvenida igual.

- Entonces le daré mi voto de confianza al destino. – Yo reía ahora, un día antes de Navidad, aquella disparatada conversación me hacía reír y los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajaban.

- ¿Lo he logrado? ¿He cumplido? – Preguntó Jim mirándome.

- Vas bien. – Dije yo, olvidándome por completo del mundo. Jim reclinó el asiento y yo lo miraba sin miedo, me pareció escuchar el clic ya que nosotros dos congeniábamos. El tiempo pasó volando rápidamente, el disfrutaba oír mis anécdotas, alababa mi humor negro y yo escuchaba sus aventuras de infancia con Maynard, saltábamos a su experiencia con chicas y volvíamos a su filosofía de vida. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido igual, había sido como un golpe repentino en la cabeza y temía volver a la realidad. Jim me entretenía con sus historias sobre suposiciones personales acerca de los magos y yo le contaba lo que había visto de los muggles, el no era tan distinto a mí, si Jim hubiese ido a Hogwarts me habría caído bien (aunque lo dudaba porque seguro habría salido también con Martha Macinsale, ugh). Pasamos horas hablando y cuando comenzó a nevar fuertemente el decidió encender el carro nuevamente.

- ¿Vamos a casa de tu abuela? – El comenzaba a andar de vuelta a casa y yo asentí silenciosamente, no quería ir a donde mi abuela. Pero era más de las siete y aunque ella no me esperaba quizás había esperanzas para pasar las festividades juntas. De repente volver al mundo real se sentía mal, porque mis padres habían escapado de Azkaban y si ellos pudiesen vigilarme reprocharían mi actitud, a mi nuevo amigo muggle y no tendrían problemas en matarle. Ellos creían en la limpieza de sangre, y ellos podían estar esperándome en casa o quizás pudieron habernos visto merodear en el carro por aquella calle. Me sentí incomoda.



- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Mis padres, Jim. Mis padres son asesinos. Charlie tenía razón en temer por ellos… yo…

- Charlie era un idiota si no sabía ver quién eres en realidad.

- ¿Quién soy entonces Jim?

- Eres Cassandra Nott, la amiga que el destino trajo a mis brazos en la víspera de Navidad. – Dijo Jim bromeando, pero yo seguía seria a pesar de que quise sonreírle. Al pasar por la calle de mi abuela me sentí intranquila nuevamente.

- Déjame aquí. Será lo mejor, no permanezcas mucho tiempo por allí… me sentiría mal si algo te pasa por mi culpa. Neomortífagos, esos son ellos. – Dije yo mientras el detenía el auto frente a un terreno abandonado. Yo me abrigaba bien. Jim apagó el motor nuevamente.

- Bien, bien… me has convencido. Tengo miedo de tu familia. – Dijo Jim con precaución mirando afuera en la nevada, no se podía distinguir mucho. – Te dejaré aquí, si me llego a conseguir con tus padres doblando la esquina y ellos quisieran matarme, quiero morir en paz y habiendo cumplido con mi último deseo.

- No seas ridículo, James… ¿De qué hablas? – Dije yo algo asustada por sus palabras. El se acercó a mi mientras examinaba mis ojos, el parecía confiado y tranquilo, parecía complacido y yo no podía entender hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sin avisar Jim se acercó demasiado y lo vi venir, era lógico y no había nada que yo pudiera (o quisiera) hacer, cerró sus ojos mientras sujetaba hábilmente mi mentón, sus labios impactaron con los míos con suavidad y yo estaba aun sorprendida que en verdad aquello estuviese sucediendo. Podía oír a Hillary hablando en mi cabeza: "_Cassie jamás besaría a un chico que recién acaba de conocer… yo la conozco_", oh no, Hillary se ha equivocado, aunque creo que no me conozco muy bien. Yo sentí como algo natural responderle a Jim, lo besaba de vuelta. De todas formas las últimas horas su personalidad había conmovido la mía y me había agradado, aunque yo jamás habría optado por despedirme de aquella manera. Aunque no se sentía mal besarle, yo tuve que apartarme.

- ¿Ese era tu último deseo?

- Por hoy, si. – Dijo Jim bajando del carro y ayudándome a bajar. Yo no entendía que pretendía hacer él con ello. Yo estuve afuera y me sentía torpe. Harriet confesó que la primera sesión de besos con Maynard la había dejado tan distraída que se había tropezado y había resbalado más de una vez. Ugh, ¿Por qué yo tenía de referencia a Maynard y Harriet? Quizás porque eran Maynard y Harriet lo que había de conocido entre Jim y yo, era un punto obligatorio de referencia. Yo caminé hasta la acera y Jim me detuvo un instante.



- ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Jim parecía optimista y yo miraba algo preocupada a los lados, aunque mis mejillas debían estar rojas ya que la nieve caía y yo no sentía el frío de la nevada.

- Si, ya sabes… en casa de Maynard. Es Navidad. – Dije yo casualmente y Jim asintió mientras me besaba una mejilla. Volvió al auto pero permaneció vigilante, al entrar a la cerca de la casa de mi abuela el arrancó el auto y desapareció. Yo estaba a punto de resbalarme, aunque más tranquila de no hacer el ridículo frente al chico que me había besado voluntariamente. Yo seguí con cuidado pasando el jardín que estaba blanco por la nieve, cuando sentí una sombra detrás de mí. Sin dudar voltee y vi a la persona que menos esperé ver en aquel momento, en aquel lugar y de aquella forma: Charlie Holmes parecía verme con irritación y algo decepcionado. Yo no podía creerlo, primero porque era Charlie el mayor de mis tormentos parado a pocos metros de mi y segundo porque las horas anteriores lo había olvidado por completo.

- Cassandra… veo que estás bien. – Dijo Charlie en un tono de ultratumba. Estaba molesto y yo quería fingir que no sabía o que no había motivos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He estado esperándote. – Dijo Charlie mirando el suelo, en su mano había un regalo pequeño. – Rowen y Ted me convencieron de venir a verte. Pero creo que no fue buena idea. Pero ¿puedes creerlo? Hasta Maynard Snape me dijo que lo hiciera hace dos dias y veo que también se ha equivocado. No has perdido el tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres Charlie? – Le pregunté yo ahogando sus reclamos. El chico me miraba con rostro dolido. Pero yo estaba convencida de no volver a cometer el mismo error, no iba a desmoronarme frente a él, esperaría hasta la puerta de la casa antes de romper a llorar.

- Pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento. Pero… vaya, luego que te vi con ese muggle me dije que tenía que verte a la cara para ver si era verdad, quizás había visto mal.

- ¿Me has seguido?

- Te vi en mi calle, con el vampiro y tus amigas. Además el muggle, ¿Quién es él?

- James Roberts, el mejor amigo de Maynard.

- No dudaste de cambiarme, aunque él va a ser más difícil que yo… cuando se entere de lo que eres.

- El ya lo sabe. – Dije yo con amargura. – Sabe de mis padres, que soy una bruja… sabe todo. ¿Y sabes qué? No le importa.



- Por supuesto que no, solo quiere acostarse contigo… no puedo creerlo, Cassandra Nott cayendo en los juegos de los casanovas muggles. Eso es patético, en verdad. Yo vine a dejar mi orgullo, Cassandra… no puedo evitar sentir aprecio por ti porque eres diferente a las demás, pero sinceramente…jamás pensé que me olvidarías tan rápido.

- Tú dijiste tus palabras finales, cada uno por su camino. – Dije yo algo desesperada. No entendía porque aquello estaba sucediendo. ¿Estaría soñando todo aquello?

- Tu abuela no está en casa, no hay nadie. – Dijo él mientras yo me volteaba hasta la puerta, no quería seguir viéndole allí con su rostro enfadado.

- Prefiero estar sola que verte un segundo más. Tus palabras, tus culpas silenciosas, tu actitud, todo duele Charlie… todo me quema. Tú no eras el indicado. Llegaste tarde. – Dije yo mientras abría la puerta y la tiraba detrás de mí. El no dijo nada más y no iba a comprobar si ya se había ido, yo estaba tras la puerta desecha en lágrimas, detestando haber vuelto a la realidad. Mi cabeza se partía y yo estaba a oscuras, aquella sería una Navidad horrible. Aunque pensándolo bien, no era tan horrible… tenía un nuevo amigo. Creo que todo está mejor después de todo.

Había escapado y había vuelto, ahora quería volver a escapar pero sin un regreso. Prendí las luces luego de un rato y allí estaba el árbol de Navidad, la decoración usual de mi abuela y no tenía idea a donde ella podría haber ido. Pero tenía sentido que ella buscara a alguien con quien pasar las festividades, yo le había dado la espalda. Ella había querido que le acompañara al callejón Knockturn y a mí me daba grima ese lugar, mi abuela quería ver a viejos amigos que se paseaban por recuerdos de tiempos mejores en los que Voldemort reinaba. Ellos no estaban tan contentos con Malfoy ahora, los mortífagos conservadores se sentían apartados de todo esto aunque les gustaba la limpieza de sangre, como El Beso de la Serpiente iba matando a cada uno de los muggles y causaba estragos. Pero ahora las cosas tenían algo más de sentido, Harriet había curado a Pita, ¿Malfoy sabía de esto? Harriet podría ser una amenaza al virus, personas como ella que pudiesen deshacer aquella maldición de artes oscuras. Caí dormida en mi cama, el silencio me aturdía pero descansar me hacía mucho bien. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos la luz entraba por la ventana.

Aquella era la mañana de Navidad más extraña que hubiese pasado. No tenía regalos y no estaba rodeada de nadie. Tras tomar una ducha y deshacerme de mis pijamas, abrí el refrigerador en busca de comida y tras comer algunas sobras vi los regalos bajo el árbol, mi abuela siempre los encantaba para que no fuesen visibles antes de la nochebuena y allí estaban. Este año había más, había uno para Theodore Nott (mi padre) y otro para mi madre, había uno en un rincón para mí y no estaba segura de querer abrirlo, pero me acerqué con curiosidad. Al abrir mi regalo descubrí una pulsera delicada y brillante, pudo haber sido mucho peor así que sonreí mientras me la colocaba, no tenía ninguna maldición y no había magia en ella, claro que mi abuela no sería tan descuidada en dejar un objeto 

maldito con artes oscuras a mi alcance: Podría hacerme daño o podría darme motivo suficiente para denunciarla, el ministerio habría podido interrogarla. Aquel presente parecía sincero, y aun en pantuflas escuché una corneta afuera de mi casa.

Me levanté para asomarme por una de las ventanas y allí estaba Jim, sonriendo y saludando con una mano, yo miré escéptica. Me puse un abrigo rápidamente y salí a su encuentro cuidando de no resbalarme en la nieve.

- Hola Cassandra, ¿Cómo amaneces? Feliz Navidad. – Dijo Jim bajando el vidrio de su ventana.

- No deberías estar aquí. Yo… mi abuela no está, pero… no es seguro del todo.

- Ok, sube al auto.

- James Roberts, no puedo dejar mi casa en estas fachas, mira, tengo puestas todavía mis pantuflas. – Dije yo frustrada señalando mis pies, el solo sonrió más y volvió a mirarme nuevamente.

- Bien, tienes 20 minutos para vestirte apropiadamente. – Dijo Jim mientras yo estaba paralizada frente a él sorprendida. No sabía que decirle porque no esperaba aquella orden, James Roberts me daba órdenes. Nadie me da órdenes.

- ¿Qué rayos hablas? ¿Crees que puedes venir a mi casa a… decirme que me vista? – Pregunté luego de unos segundos, intentando sonar indignada pero Jim se comenzó a reír.

- Es la mañana de Navidad, no querrás darle el plantón a tu amiga Harriet. ¿No quieres ver a Hillary?

- Puedo arreglármelas sola para llegar a casa de los Snape. – Dije yo casi ofendida.

- Oh, pensé que después de ayer aceptarías mi compañía incondicional, nada más quería ser caballeroso y no huirte tras lo ocurrido entre nosotros.

- ¿Por qué habrías de huir? – Pregunté sin entender.

- Nos besamos, eso es un paso más adelante que habernos conocido y hablar. Es un momento oportuno para retroceder o seguir adelante, ya sabes… luego de evaluar lo que ganas y lo que pierdes. Yo sigo adelante porque no hay nada que pueda perder, ¿Qué dices?

- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Es tan metódico y razonado, eres un cabeza dura. Dame 20 minutos entonces, ya vuelvo. – Dije yo sin poder evitarlo. Regresé a la casa mientras escuchaba una pequeña risa triunfante. Al entrar a casa el pánico se apoderó de mi, aquel chico que apenas conocía me esperaba, me había besado y se había conectado conmigo, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? No estaba Hillary o Harriet para pedir 

consejos de chicas, luego de un minuto corrí hacía mi cuarto derrumbando mi closet encontrando mi mejor túnica, aunque Jim no estaba acostumbrado a las túnicas, tenía que encontrar mi mejor ropa y tras decidirme con un traje verde musgo me di cuenta que no cabía en él. Algo desanimada intenté unos pantalones marrones y una camisa beige, Hill le habría dado un visto bueno, era sencillo. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un moño, así que me decidí soltarlo y ponerme una cinta en el cabello, poco típico de mí. Mis zapatos, un poco de perfume, brillo labial… no, aquel monstruo vanidoso no era Cassandra Nott. ¿Qué rayos me ocurría?

Lucía normal y apenas habían transcurrido 15 minutos, la mayoría de las chicas tardarían una hora en arreglarse. Bah, bajé apurada llevando un bolso sencillo y al llegar a la puerta me puse el abrigo, comenzaba a nevar nuevamente y yo caminé con cuidado hacía el carro de Jim. El abrió la puerta del copiloto y me hizo pasar, volvió a sentarse en su puesto y encendió el motor, en un instante ya estábamos en la autopista.

- Feliz Navidad para ti también, Jim. – dije tratando de sonar positiva y el sonrió sin mirarme, sus ojos estaban en el pavimento, conduciendo con cuidado.

- Te traje un regalo. – Dijo el mostrándome una pequeña caja con un lazo, yo me sentí avergonzada por toda formalidad. Charlie jamás habría sido así conmigo.

- Oh no, no te hubieses molestado. Yo…

- No te preocupes, no costó nada. Lo tomé de mi casa.

- Dime que no robaste nada a tu familia. – Le dije yo preocupada.

- Ábrelo. – Dijo Jim entregándomelo, el seguía conduciendo atento mientras yo sujetaba ahora la caja y me tranquilicé tras respirar profundo. Al abrir la pequeña caja descubrí dentro un pedacito de muérdago con un listón verde y rojo.

- Oh vaya… muérdago. – Dije yo sonriendo más relajada, el reía a carcajadas.

- Tú decides cuando quieres ponerte bajo él. Es un pequeño detalle. – Dijo Jim entrando en la calle donde vivía, donde estaba la casa de los Snape. Estacionó en su garaje pero no salió del auto, yo lo observé.

- Gracias Jim. Ha sido considerado de tu parte. – Dije yo mientras el asentía, su sonrisa era bastante cálida. Mi suspiro hizo despertar en él la curiosidad.

- ¿Todo está bien? – El me miraba fijamente y yo miré la caja de mi presente nuevamente.

- Ayer cuando te fuiste, había alguien esperándome en la puerta. Mi abuela no estaba, pero él si se apareció a esperarme. – Dije yo con preocupación. – Charlie mi ex novio vino a verme.



- Oh, vaya… - Dijo Jim ahora preocupado y su voz no estaba tan segura. – Entiendo. Volviste con él y… que tonto soy.

- No, no he vuelto con él. El nos vio y me dijo que quería buscarme, que venía a pedir perdón. Pero le dije que ya era tarde y… me siento tonta, drama barato como si fuese Martha Macinsale. Dios, qué bajo he caído…

- ¿Martha? ¿La ex novia de Maynard? – Preguntó Jim curioso algo más tranquilo.

- Si, esa tía sale con cualquier escoba que parezca hombre. Y tiene una obsesión con tu amigo Snape. Un poco obsesiva…

- Así que no volviste con él y… me cuentas todo esto, ¿Por qué?

- He pasado dos semanas pensando lo miserable que soy desde que Charlie me dejó. Hace dos días Charlie dijo que no había esperanzas para nosotros y yo… de repente, te conocí. ¿No es extraño?

- El destino. Dijiste que le darías un voto de confianza al destino. ¿Qué dices ahora?

- Supongo que creo en el destino, ¿no? – Yo ahora le sonreía mientras ponía el muérdago elevado con mi mano sobre mi cabeza. El me sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a mí, esta vez fue mi iniciativa y con premeditación sabía que lo besaría a mi manera. Yo bajé mi brazo y puse mi mano en su mejilla, estaba cálida. El se acercó aun más y yo lo besé sin pensarlo más. Me sentía más tranquila, sin miedo, y mi corazón se aceleraba, mis piernas habrían temblado y él seguía mis besos, estábamos al mismo ritmo y ahora sus besos parecían más urgentes, se separó brevemente mientras besaba mi mejilla, bajando por mi mandíbula y terminando en mi cuello. Volvió a mirarme a los ojos y me besó nuevamente, yo le seguía, nuestros labios estaban fusionados sin querer apartarse y mi respiración me parecía insuficiente.

**Hillary Hill**

Irritada, así me siento. La vida es una burla irónica de todo, pero al menos tengo personas con quienes puedo contar. Anoche ha sido un dolor de cabeza completo. De alguna forma Gabriel ha logrado contactarme, había sido herido cuando atacaron su colegio en Perú y tras recuperarse había gastado dinero en dar con mi paradero. Tras lograrlo había querido hablar conmigo.

- Me arrepentí de dejarte ir, Hillary. – Decía él mientras hablamos en un café cercano de Grimmauld Place, no sé cómo acepté verle. Ted había preguntando a donde iba sola y al responderle con la verdad me miró escéptico y molesto. Me dio la espalda y no me volvió a hablar, iba dispuesta a arreglar las cosas hasta que Charlie Holmes se atravesó en mi 

camino preguntándome porque Cassie no estaba allí conmigo, yo le mandé a volar de manera educada y corrí para encontrarme con Gabriel, había una urgencia en la lechuza que me había enviado. Ahora que estaba frente a él en aquel café en la víspera de Navidad, sabía que mi lugar no era con él.

- Vaya… no sé qué decir. – Dije yo perdida tomando mi café, había pedido unas galletas. Admito que extrañaba a Cassie, ella siempre compartía las galletas. Ella siempre comía de Chocolate y yo prefería las de Avena.

- Te hice mal, estoy arrepentido por lo que hice. Pero estaba confundido, pasaron tantas cosas. Pero la noche en que atacaron mi colegio, estaba herido y la única persona que estaba en mi cabeza, eras tú. No podía dejar de pensar en ti.

- No estoy segura de todo esto.

- ¿Por qué has venido a verme entonces? Te hice mal, deberías odiarme y veo que no me odias.

- No te odio Gabriel. Pero no puedo volver contigo…

- ¿Orgullo?

- No, estoy saliendo con alguien más. – Dije yo irritada por su pregunta. No quería estar a su lado, definitivamente y su insistencia me parecía fuera de lugar. – No te quiero de esa manera.

- Mientes, entonces… si es cierto lo que dices, ¿Por qué viniste? – El quería probar que tenía la razón y que yo estaba a sus pies, dispuesta a perdonarle y abrirle mis brazos. El estaba muy equivocado, no sabía cuánto.

- No quería ser grosera, se que querías verme. Pensé que podríamos hablar tranquilamente como amigos.

- No quiero ser tu amigo, quiero estar a tu lado nuevamente. Tengo sentimientos por ti.

- Entonces no hay nada que podamos hablar.

- ¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo se llama el supuesto chico con el que sales?

- Theodore Weasley – Dije yo con tranquilidad.

- Ah, yo lo conozco. Un tipo particular, es primo de la chica esta que está loca. La pelirroja que fue secuestrada por su novio vampiro. – Dijo el recordando lo que había leído en la Revista Corazón de Bruja. – También sé que es el Presidente del Club de Duelo de Hogwarts, tu colegio.



- Harriet no fue secuestrada por su novio vampiro. – Dije yo indignada de tener que recordar aquel episodio. –

- Pero creía que no podía tener hijos y está embaraza ahora. ¿Entonces?

- ¿Estamos para hablar de mi mejor amiga? Yo la conozco mejor que tu, yo he visto su vida y no la he leído de una revista amarillista.

- Theodore Weasley, ese tipo, ¿Te dejó venir?

- El no es mi dueño, ¿Por qué habría de prohibirme algo?

- Está bien. Weasley entonces. – Dijo Gabriel con frustración. Yo me sentía incomoda de que no hubiese otra salida, me había preocupado porque estuviera a salvo cuando su colegio fue atacado.

- Tengo una pregunta para ti, sobre tu Colegio. ¿Tienes idea porque fue atacado? – Pregunté por casualidad. – Mi colegio fue atacado también. Quizás haya algún motivo además de causar miedo.

- Pues no estoy seguro. Parecían buscar algo cuando vinieron, estaba una bruja de cabello negro, nariz ganchuda y ojos negros. Creo que la llamaban Eileen, ellos parecían nerviosos pero ella no, sabía lo que hacía. – Dijo Gabriel tomando su café.

- Eileen Snape, ella es la mano derecha de Manley Malfoy. Si te encuentras con ella estás muerto… a menos que seas Harriet, claro. Ella ha logrado escapar de ella. – Dije yo para misma. Al parecer había algo que los neomortífagos buscaban con desesperación.

- Bueno, debes saber que la Academia de Pachamarac es una academia prestigiosa, pero aparte de eso… hay alumnos que son realmente especiales. Incluso para ser magos, son demasiado especiales. Tienen cualidades, debía haber 20 en mi colegio, eran extraordinarios. – Dijo Gabriel bajando la voz como si decir aquello pudiese meterle en problemas. Yo me acerqué a él y seguía escuchando. – De esos alumnos, mataron a 5… María de los Angeles, Luisa, Carlos, Estefanía y Francisco. Yo estudié con Carlos y Francisco, eran buenos chicos.

- ¿Por qué ellos fueron asesinados?

- No sabemos, pero ellos cinco eran particulares… ellos tenían la capacidad de sanar y regenerarse. – Dijo Gabriel y yo me quedé petrificada.

- ¿Sanar? – Dije yo como si aquello fuese un mal presagio.



- Si, magos que pueden sanar. Ellos cinco podían hacer eso, eran descendientes de curanderos indígenas. Los demás alumnos especiales que sobrevivieron, nunca aparecieron y nadie sabe donde están.

- ¿Qué podían hacer ellos de especial?

- Controlar el clima, respirar bajo el agua, no ser quemados por el fuego… hablar con los animales. – Dijo Gabriel siguiendo su explicación. – Incluso Daniela mi ex novia, podía entrar al mundo de los muertos.

- ¿Mundo de los muertos? – Pregunté yo bastante curiosa.

- El Inframundo. Parece que todo esto tiene sentido para ti, ¿hay algo que me haya perdido? – Preguntó Gabriel mientras yo pensaba y mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas, casi dolía.

- Harriet… mi amiga Harriet, puede sanar, controlar el clima y respirar bajo el agua. Eileen Snape también vino a mi colegio y la llevó con ella, pero de alguna forma ella pudo escapar.

- Oh, vaya… entonces ella es el premio gordo. – Dijo Gabriel terminando su café. – Pero no la asesinó de inmediato, es extraño. Debe necesitarla.

- Debo irme. – Dije yo levantándome, sin despedirme y en menos de cinco minutos estuve de vuelta en Grimmauld Place, pedí hablar con Ted y él me escuchó atentamente. El miró hacía mi, habían dudas en su mirada y tras escuchar lo que Gabriel me había dicho abandonó mi lado, el aun estaba celoso de que fuese ido a ver a Gabriel. Pero aparte de la Orden del Fénix, era a Harriet a quién tenía que contarle todo esto. Y ahora aquí estoy, en la casa de los Snape y no puedo dejar de sentirme irritada, hablar con Gabriel, su interés por mí, la indiferencia de Ted y las preguntas de Rowen, ahora frente a Harriet me siento algo más aliviada pero la irritación sigue allí. Tras contarle todo a Harriet, el profesor Snape parece interesado en oírme también, estaba seguro que él había oído la historia completa.

- Entonces soy el premio gordo. – Dijo Harriet acariciando su vientre. – Y soy una amenaza porque puedo curar, o quizás porque mi hijo va a poder curar como yo. Vaya…

- Buen razonamiento Potter. – Dijo el profesor Snape, era la primera vez que le oyera hablar, ahora me miraba directamente a mí.

- Ellos están cazando a los magos más especiales. – Dijo la madrastra de Maynard, era rubia y hermosa, su voz era dulce y en su voz había inteligencia, razonaba más rápido que los demás. Su apariencia atractiva parecía un señuelo. – Precisamente porque magos especiales habrían detenido todo esto. Harriet puede destruir la maldición que enferma a los muggles…



Maynard llegaba a la sala, pero no parecía metido en la conversación tenía un rostro de asco y desesperación. Su padre le miró en breves momentos tratando de averiguar lo que ocurría.

- ¿Maynard? – Harriet le miró mientras Maynard daba vueltas en la sala, cerrando los ojos y al escuchar a Harriet llamando la miró fijamente, sus colmillos estaban a la vista.

- Es horrible… es desagradable. ¿Por qué tengo que sentir eso? ¿Por qué tengo que oírlo? ¿Por qué? – Maynard parecía perturbado seriamente por lo que acababa de sentir. Harriet no entendía, yo mucho menos.

- ¿Pasa algo malo cariño?

- Cassandra Nott y Jim Roberts están besándose apasionadamente dentro de su carro al otro lado de la calle. Eso pasa y lo más horrible de esto es que puedo oírles con claridad, sus respiraciones y sentir como… se besan. ¡Yuck! – Maynard casi gritaba y yo le miré como si estuviese loco.

- Snape, ¿de qué hablas? Cassie jamás besaría a un tipo que acaba de conocer y menos a alguien como Jim, ugh. – Dije yo tajante. Maynard parecía ahora más calmado. Su padre y su madrastra no parecían comprender la situación y no estaban interesados en escuchar sobre Cassie y Jim, pero minutos después el timbre sonó. Marie la madrastra de Maynard fue abrir la puerta y Cassie estaba algo sonrojada en la puerta saludando a todos. Yo no podía creerlo, detrás en la calle Jim saludaba con su brazo desde su auto, mientras Maynard me daba una mirada despectiva y Harriet no lo podía creer. Yo miraba a Cassie sin expresión en mi rostro, me senté unos instantes y la volví a mirar.

- Feliz Navidad a todos, Harriet, Hill, Profesor Snape, Señora Snape, Maynard… tengan una feliz Navidad. – Dijo Cassie sonriente. Marie le dio un abrazo.

- Espero que te quedes para el almuerzo. De hecho, Mayn, ¿podría invitar a tu amigo Jim? Seguro el querrá estar aquí. – Dijo Marie retirándose a la cocina a revisar que todo estuviera en orden. El Profesor Snape se retiró a su despacho mientras que Harriet y yo teníamos los ojos clavados en Cassie.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Cassie.

- No puede ser. – Dije yo casi lamentándome. A decir verdad Jim no me había caído muy bien y que existiese la posibilidad de que Jim estuviese viendo a Cassie me perturbaba. Harriet seguía observando sin decir ninguna palabra.

- Lo siento, Nott. No era mi intención… ok, ya sabemos que estuviste besándote con Jim. – Dijo Maynard y Cassie estaba horrorizada por haber sido descubierta.

- ¿Eres un fisgón?



- No, maldición. Soy un vampiro, eso es lo que pasa… puedo oír, sentir y ver cosas que… superpoderes, duh, como sea. – Dijo Maynard aburrido y con sarcasmo.

- Entonces si… lo besaste. – Dije yo como si aquello fuese una traición. - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Es una larga historia, pero creo que existe la posibilidad de que Jim y yo nos gustemos. Creo que vamos a seguir viéndonos. ¿Hay algo malo en eso?

- Oh… no, supongo que no. Pero… ¿él? – Pregunté yo intentando hacerla razonar.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Está loco, como Maynard. ¿Qué sigue? Yo me voy a fijar en alguno de tus otros amigos. ¿Tienes otro amigo muggle? – Pregunté yo desesperada.

- Sí, tengo un amigo llamado Chester, creo que le gustan las morenas pero quizás… - Dijo Maynard con sarcasmo.

- Hill, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? – Preguntó Cassie algo ofendida.

- Estoy irritada. Gabriel me busca luego que había logrado olvidarme de él, Ted me ignora porque piensa que aun amo a Gabriel y tú hermano Rowen. – señalé a Harriet. – no me ha olvidado porque sigue detrás de mí. Pero eso no importa, porque lo más importante es que todo el mundo se está muriendo… mis problemas no importan. Solo importa salvar el mundo, estoy lista. Que Navidad más asquerosa.

Salí corriendo a la cocina, todos detrás de mi quedaron en silencio. La madrastra de Maynard me observó entrar y me vio fijamente.

- Un mal día, ¿eh? No te preocupes. Todos tenemos uno. – Dijo ella volviendo su mirada al horno, el almuerzo estaba casi listo.

- Lo lamento.

- Está bien. – Dijo Marie tranquilizándome, el pavo estaba listo y Marie lo sacaba con cuidado. Me hizo una seña para que me acercara. - ¿Podrías ayudarme? Quizás picar en pedacitos al pavo te ayude a ver las cosas en mejor perspectivas.

- Seguro. – Dije yo, me calmaría y sonreiría. Navidad, tiempo de paz y de amor, yo iba a poner las cosas bajo control. No tendría miedo, no habría excusas. Jim vino a almorzar y Cassie estaba de un color rosado, yo les di mi bendición (en secreto) mientras que para bajar la comida decidí torturar a Harriet, la retuve en una tarde solo para chicas, alisé su cabello, maquillé su rostro, pinté las uñas de sus manos y terminé pintando las uñas de sus pies, aquello me ayudaría a despejar la mente. Maynard estuvo reunido con su padre casi toda la tarde, mientras que Jim y Cassie hablaban en el sofá confidente. Tras despedirme y 

darle las gracias a Marie (puedo jurar que abracé el profesor Snape) hice mi llegada a Grimmauld Place, Ted me miró de reojo y yo caminé hasta él, iba a enfrentarlo y esta vez yo ganaría. El me miró curioso, mientras yo le miraba con determinación.

- Hoy gano yo. – Dije antes de saltar sobre él y besarle. Las cosas se harían ahora a mi manera y después de todo Ted parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo. No había aprendido nada en los libros románticos, las princesas esperando por sus príncipes, Dios, el mundo no funciona así y hoy lo había entendido. Esta era mi lección.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	60. La despedida

**Capitulo 60. La despedida.**

Harriet se despertó aquella mañana, ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo y desde hace mucho no veía a su familia, ni a sus amigas. La mañana era fría y la casa de los Snape estaba silenciosa, bajó a desayunar y se encontró el desayuno hecho junto a la estufa. Florence había estado reuniéndose con personas del ministerio, aun no había Ministro de Magia y Maynard no parecía estar cerca de allí. Aquella situación era algo deprimente, le hubiese provocado llorar pero ella se detuvo porque sabía que estaba sensible debido al embarazo, su vientre seguía más notorio y podía sentir regularmente las patadas del niño que crecía dentro de ella.

Con paso sigiloso se acercó al despacho del Profesor Snape y tocó la puerta.

- Pase. – Dijo el profesor con su tono gélido. Harriet entró al despacho y vio a Snape leyendo una carta que acababa de llegar.

- Buenos días, profesor.

- Vaya, si es la futura madre atormentada.

- ¿Quién más podría ser? Soy la única prisionera aquí. – Dijo Harriet algo desanimada.

- Tengo noticias para usted. Hay un nuevo ministro de magia. – Dijo el Profesor Snape mostrándome la carta. – Debe conocerle, Percival Weasley.

- ¿Tio Percy? – Dije Harriet con tristeza. A su parecer, el puesto de Ministro de Magia estaba maldito, desde la muerte de su abuelo Arthur los ministros no duraban mucho, Sophia Berry, Chenny Harolds y Edward Bullstrode, ahora su tio Percy. Claro que los ministros antes de tio Percy tenían oscuras intenciones.

- Florence no va a dejar que nada le ocurra. – Dijo el Profesor Snape mientras Harriet suspiraba. - ¿Qué la trae por acá?

- Nada, parecerá extraño. Pero necesito hablar con alguien de vez en cuando…

- ¿Desde cuándo soy un loquero y confidente de personas con problemas de soledad?

- Al menos su sarcasmo ya no me hiere, debe apreciarme un poco al menos. Usted odia a mi padre, no a mí ni al niño. – Dijo Harriet, mientras el profesor Snape le dedicó una gélida mirada. - ¿Dónde está Maynard?

- Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia, Potter. – Dijo el Profesor Snape sonriendo con una horrible mueca. – Hablo en serio. Para no ser maleducado, diré que ha habido algunas complicaciones y él mismo ha tenido que atenderlas. Puedo garantizar que estará aquí para el almuerzo, quizás.



- Oh... ya veo. – Dijo Harriet asintiendo algo aburrida. – Profesor, una pregunta… si no estuviese embarazada, ¿me ayudaría usted a eliminar la presencia de Eileen en mi mente?

- Si eso me hubiese ahorrado su presencia en mi propia casa, seguro lo habría hecho años atrás. Pero claro, usted tuvo que… embarazarse. – Dijo Snape desagradable, mientras Harriet volvía a asentir.

- No fue mi culpa, no sabía que podía tener hijos… creo que ya no importa discutir eso. Mi vida ha cambiado.

- Oh si, si importa. Maynard y usted han sido un desafío a la biología convencional. Así que les pido prudencia con respecto a las vidas que traen al mundo de ahora en adelante. Y supongo que la cama donde usted duerme que está casi hecha pedazos pide clemencia también. – Severus Snape parecía serio sobre aquel asunto. Harriet le tomó por sorpresa

- Oh… vaya. Biología convencional, nada es convencional en mi vida. En fin… - Harriet estaba algo sonrojada mientras sonreía con algo de indiferencia.

- Potter, ¿Puede decirme que ocurre con usted? – El Profesor Snape estaba algo desesperado ahora, quizás ligeramente perturbado.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Harriet se sentía algo curiosa, el profesor Snape se había encargado de hacerla sentir incomoda y no bienvenida los días anteriores, de una manera sutil y definitiva. Ella le había desanimado los primeros días, pero algo sorprendente había ocurrido con el paso del tiempo, el Profesor Snape se le hacía familiar en sus maneras, físicamente y en la manera de ser de Maynard, aquello le hizo ver las cosas de una nueva manera. El Profesor Snape no le molestaba tanto como podría pensar antes, tanto él y Florence le recordaban a Maynard y eso era algo que la podía animar un poco.

- No puedo quitarle puntos, no puedo echarla de aquí… pero su indiferencia hacía mis malos tratos me preocupa. – El Profesor Snape se mantenía quieto, mientras Harriet sonreía.

- A ver. – Harriet tomó asiento frente al Profesor Snape. – Ocurre que… he tenido siete años de entrenamiento para sus malos tratos. No los de usted directamente quizás, pero si los de su hijo. Maynard ha sabido sacarme la paciencia en todo este tiempo que llevamos siendo amigos, el gusta de tratarme como si el objetivo fuese acabar con mi paciencia y creo que ya estoy habituada a ello. Sus comentarios hirientes no me afectan porque solo demuestran que usted siente algo de aprecio hacía mi.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? Yo no le aprecio. – Gritó Snape casi horrorizado por aquella idea que la joven Potter acababa de explicar frente a él.



- Lo mismo pasó con Florence, ella aprendió a acostumbrarse a su forma difícil de ser. Yo hice lo mismo, por algo estoy enamorada de su hijo. Claro que aun no tengo la suficiente confianza con usted profesor, para sacarle de las casillas como acostumbro a hacer con su hijo. Así que… cualquier comentario hiriente hacía mi persona solo me hace una futura madre más feliz.

Harriet contó los segundos, conteniendo su sonrisa, el bebé pateaba y ella sentía la indignación del Jefe de su casa, el profesor Snape estaba realmente molesto pero sabía que no se atrevería a hacerle nada. Snape gruñía molesto, estaba rojo y la vena de su sien palpitaba a mil por hora. Harriet estas últimas semanas sabía cómo sacarle de sus casillas. Severus le recordaba los días que Eileen era rebelde bajo su techo y aunque no había comparación, sentía que aquella muchachita lo irritaba con su mera presencia. Le hería verla menuda y alegre al salirse con la suya, llevando en su vientre a su nieto, un nieto que tendría la sangre de dos familias que se odiaban a muerte, quizás no toda su familia. Pero él odiaba a Harry Potter y viceversa, era mutuo. Severus parecía sentir que pagaba por sus palabras, por haber animado a Maynard a luchar por lo que creía, a lucha por ella, pero joder, una cosa era buscarla de vuelta y complacer su capricho, otra cosa era fuese tan irresponsable como para haber embarazado a la hija de Harry Potter. ¿Qué él no había tenido esa charla con su hijo? Ser responsable, cuidarse y… ¡Patrañas con las hormonas de ese vampiro calenturiento! ¿Porqué a mi? (Pensaba Severus con un dolor de cabeza) ¿Porqué en aquel momento? Severus oía en su cabeza las palabras de disculpa de su hijo: "_Viejo, yo no sabía que ella podía… tu sabes… ains, viejo. Todo va a estar bien_."

- Crío del demonio. Fuera de mi vista, Potter. – Gritó Snape enfurecido hacía Harriet, ella sonrió maliciosamente.

- Supongo que esa es la bienvenida a la familia, papá. – Dijo Harriet sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba mostrando una sonrisa abierta. Abandonó el despacho del profesor Snape mientras escuchó como un libro golpeaba contra la pared tras abandonar la sala. Florence acababa de llegar y miraba a Harriet con interés.

- Buenos días Harriet. ¿Todo bien? – Florence lucía algo cansada pero entusiasta.

- Excelente. – Dijo Harriet con una sonrisa.

- ¿Molestando a Severus?

- Un poco. Estoy realmente aburrida. – Dijo Harriet suspirando mientras acariciaba su vientre. – Tengo la ligera impresión de que el bebé también le divierte molestar al Profesor Snape.

- Tienes suerte de que… estás embarazada. – Dijo Florence sonriendo. – Pero cuidado, podrías hacer que Severus recuerde su vida antigua…



- ¿Cómo mortífago? – Preguntó Harriet, mientras Florence asentía.

- Si, algo así. Maynard viene en camino. Quiere verte antes de irse. Te espera arriba. Hubo algunas complicaciones. – Dijo Florence, Harriet dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras y entró al cuarto que acostumbraba a ocupar. Tras unos momentos, Maynard llegó apurado, se sentó junto a ella en la cama y en silencio.

- Ha llegado la hora. – Dijo Maynard intentando no mostrar ninguna emoción.

- ¿Te vas? – Harriet no lo miraba, mientras sentía las advertencias en su cabeza, las amenazas de Eileen, el mal presentimiento que no lo volvería a ver. ¿Sería cierto o solo temores infundados?

- Si, cuanto antes mejor. Nell, la prima de Noelle fue secuestrada del orfanato donde la dejé. No sabemos quién lo ha hecho, por ello voy a rastrearla. Puede ser que sea la madre de Noelle que la haya llevado sabiendo que está siendo buscada o pudieron haber sido los hombres de Malfoy… - Dijo Maynard explicándole la situación a Harriet.

- Oh, entonces… debes ir. – Harriet suspiraba mientras Maynard se levantaba y se paraba justo frente a ella. Se arrodilló y la miró en el rostro, Harriet por fin aceptó encontrarse con sus ojos y sintió el dolor del chico al tener que separarse de ella, su propio dolor.

- Estaré bien. Soy un vampiro híbrido, con las ventajas de los humanos y vampiros, sin sus respectivas debilidades. Lo único que puede hacerme daño es el fuego y por parte de mi madre, puedo controlar el fuego a mi voluntad. Yo estoy preocupado por ti. – Dijo Maynard secando las lágrimas de Harriet. – Voy a volver.

- El niño no tiene nombre, voy a esperarte aquí. Tú le pondrás el nombre… ¿bien? – Harriet sonaba decidida y dispuesta a no desmoronarse. – Tienes que volver, no habrá vida para mí hasta que no estés aquí de nuevo.

- Entonces no tardaré. – Dijo Maynard levantando el rostro de Harriet, la besó apasionadamente hasta dejarla sin respiración. Rápidamente desapareció sin dejar rastro y Harriet no podía evitar llorar. Ella esperaría y de no estar esperando aquel bebé, ella iría con él. Maynard había aprendido a defenderse solo, pero Harriet no podía soportar estar apartada de su lado en aquella situación. Más aun cuando Eileen le había prometido que Maynard no iba a volver para ver nacer al niño. ¿A quién creerle? ¿Sería todo un engaño? ¿Una vil trampa?

Maynard observaba la noche caer, no dejaba de pensar en la chica que dejaba atrás. La Luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo y a pesar de la oscuridad su visión le permitía captar cada detalle y 

movimiento. No era el único con aquella capacidad y en su abrigo llevaba su varita para alguna emergencia. Cerró sus ojos mientras caminaba y pudo aspirar el olor ferroso y dulce de la sangre recién derramada. Detrás de él dos sombras caminaban a su paso, observando con atención como él y con cuidado en cada paso que daban, una niña de quince años bastante esbelta y hermosa, con cabello negro y ojos como la luna, que adquirían un tono escarlata ahora, un hombre elegante sin edad que sujetaba su cabello negro en una coleta y avanzaba suspendido en el aire, sus ropajes negros apenas rozaban el suelo.

La nieve comenzaba a caer, Maynard se detuvo mientras olía con atención de donde provenía aquel derramamiento de sangre. Su cabello comenzaba a tapar sus ojos, había crecido algo y en su quijada había una pequeña herida producida por su inexperiencia en afeitarse horas atrás, pero aquel espectro sin pulso seguía siendo humano a veces bajo condiciones especiales. En aquel momento, sin verse afectado por el frío, Maynard Snape no era humano, su piel pálida, sus ojeras, sus afilados colmillos y sus ojos escarlatas le daban una apariencia escalofriante y ahuyentaba a todo los seres vivientes, los animales se ocultaban mientras la nieve seguía cayendo sobre él.

- Debemos seguir caminando. – Dijo Grezo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Maynard.

- Mi familia ha llegado. Han saciado su hambre y esperan nuestra llegada. – Dijo Mileslava avanzando hasta Maynard y sonriendo, se deshizo de su capa de viaje, el frío no le afectaba del todo. Maynard la miró con algo de incomodidad.

- Todos muggles. – Dijo Maynard refiriéndose al olor de la sangre.

- Si, todos estaban condenados a muerte, estaban infectados con esa enfermedad. Pero ninguna enfermedad puede afectar a los seres inmortales. Debemos ir pronto, nosotros no toleramos la luz y pronto amanecerá. – Dijo Mileslava caminando entre el Bosque muerto. Grezo permanecía en silencio y sin hacer un solo ruido, parecía que en realidad no estuviese allí. Tras caminar unos minutos más consiguieron un grupo de veinte vampiros al menos, todos con miradas feroces, aspecto salvaje comiendo alrededor de un grupo de humanos, o cadáveres humanos. Maynard se sintió asqueado, su lado humano podía salir fácilmente a la vista. Todos los vampiros miraban con atención como llegaban los tres. Mileslava se adelantó, mientras Maynard prefería guardar distancia junto a Grezo.

- Hermanos, hermanas… he vuelto con noticias interesantes. – Mileslava hablaba en un susurro, pero todos habían escuchado con atención.

- Humano… un humano traes a nuestras fauces, hija mía. – Dijo una voz ronca con fuerte acento ruso y bastante espeluznante. – Un mago, un joven hechicero.

Maynard respiró una vez sintiéndose ligeramente asustado con aquella voz. Sintió el frío en sus mejillas, comenzó a tiritar y el aliento se desprendió de su cuerpo. Su sangre circulaba nuevamente. Humano, volvía a ser humano nuevamente.

- No, es uno de nosotros también. – Dijo Grezo rompiendo su silencio y parándose delante de Maynard quién se abrigó un poco, se sentía débil debido al frío, se sentía vulnerable ahora y muy humano.



- Mentiras, hijo de Nosferatu. Ese chico es un humano… puedo oler su sangre. Un error, sobre todo considerando que la sangre de los magos es más apetitosa e interesante que las de los humanos no magos. – Aquella voz salió de las sombras y Maynard pudo verlo, era de aspecto espantoso, dientes amarillentos como sierras, la sangre chorreaba por su boca y sus ojos eran completamente negros y venenosos. Era calvo y su nariz era ganchuda como la de Lord Nosferatu.

- Rasputín, por favor… - Dijo Grezo amablemente, se hizo a un lado. – Maynard, demuéstrales quién eres.

Maynard cerró sus ojos, y sacó su varita. Sin moverse convocó un círculo de fuego a su alrededor. Los vampiros exclamaron con rabia y temor. Maynard seguía observando al vampiro llamado Rasputín. Sin decir nada, avanzó entre las llamas sin quemarse, sus ojos estaban como brasas al rojo vivo… ojos de dragón. Rasputín avanzó hasta él y Maynard tomó una roca filosa entre sus manos.

- ¿Piensas que puedes vencerme con una pedrada? Mago ignorante. Puede que ustedes tengan una longevidad mayor que los humanos ordinarios, pero aun así, nosotros estamos arriba. – Dijo Rasputín escupiendo aquellas palabras.

- Observa con atención. – Dijo Maynard pasando la roca por su antebrazo y ocasionando que su piel se rasgara, la sangre comenzó a salir por la herida y todos los vampiros miraron sedientos a Maynard. – Dulce, apetitosa y más nutritiva que la sangre de cualquier humano cualquiera. Sangre de mago, cada de uno de ustedes puede oír mi corazón latiendo con furia y todos pueden oler mi esencia de humano. Pero, las apariencias pueden engañar…

Maynard dio por finalizado el conjuro, el fuego se apagó y todo quedó en oscuridad. Pero Rasputín seguía observando con atención al chico. Maynard miró desafiante a Rasputín, mientras su herida en el antebrazo se cerraba, la sangre se secaba y su corazón se detenía, su piel se volvió más pálida y de su boca se asomaron un par de colmillos afilados como cuchillas, pero sus ojos… de un instante pasaron a fríos como los de un dragón a mortales, sin vida y escarlatas. Un gruñido gutural salió de su garganta y su cabello parecía erizado, aquel humano parecía un espectro, una sombra.

- Bravo, Bravo… nos han confundido a todos con un encantamiento. Ustedes los magos no se dan por vencidos. – Dijo Rasputín avanzando más hacía el chico. – No importa toda tu magia, podría abrirte la garganta.

- ¿Un truco de magia? ¿Un encantamiento? – Maynard reía ahora, mientras los demás vampiros se agrupaban y se acercaban, cercándole el paso. Grezo se atravesó.

- Lord Rasputín, mi padre Nosferatu convirtió a Maynard Snape hace un año y por alguna razón… el proceso no se terminó. El es un híbrido entre humano-vampiro, puede transformarse a voluntad, pero es como cualquiera de nosotros, su fuerza es increíble… como si tuviera 10 años de convertido. Sus reflejos y tiene sed de sangre como nosotros, aunque no acostumbra a beber sangre de humanos. No es ningún truco de magia.

- ¿Es cierto eso Milesava? – Rasputín vociferó hacía Mileslava quién avanzó hasta él. Ella habló en ruso y Rasputín le respondió, hablaron algunos minutos y el vampiro suavizó su mirada, seguía 

alerta y miró a Maynard. – Un híbrido entonces… escoria producto de la mezcla entre humanos débiles y nosotros.

- ¿Humanos débiles? – Maynard sonrió mientras volvía a gruñir. – Mi padre fue espía de Dumbledore y mi madre asesina del lado Oscuro, de ella heredé los Ojos de Dragón, puedo controlar el fuego a voluntad y el fuego no me puede hacer daño. El sol no me afecta. Muy conveniente, ¿no?

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Rasputín gruñendo también.

- Ayuda, quiero… quiero ir hasta Eastdale, necesito encontrar a una pequeña bruja. Es importante que nadie le quite la vida. – Dijo Maynard volviendo a su apariencia indefensa, a la expectativa aun.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de ayudarte? No soy amiguito de los magos como tu padre… Nosferatu. Alianzas traidoras con el mago Albus Dumbledore.

- Hay un mago, su nombre es Manley Malfoy. El representa un peligro incluso para los vampiros. El puede controlar la muerte y… solo hay una forma de detenerlo. La Oscuridad y la Luz libran una batalla, el equilibrio debe volver. – Dijo Maynard seguro sin parpadear, no dejaba de mirar a Rasputín.

- Padre, hay una criatura… la Luz que tocó a Volkodlak. – Dijo Mileslava. - La vida misma, la vida… la Oscuridad no puede tocarla. Es humana, es una bruja…

- ¿Existe tal criatura? – Preguntó Rasputín. Mileslava asentía mientras con colmillos afilados cortó su mano pálida, la sangre comenzó a salir lentamente y ella aproximó su herida antes que sanara a su padre. El probó de la sangre de su hija y cerró los ojos, el vio todos sus recuerdos y tras unos instantes sus ojos se llenaron de asombro, podía ver sus recuerdos y volvió a mirar a Maynard con curiosidad. – Vaya, vaya… existe tal criatura, pura e inocente, la luz que ilumina las tinieblas. Esto debe ser un broma, ¿Cómo podrías tu tocarla sin morir? ¿Cómo podrías soportar beber de su sangre? ¿Cómo podrías concebir con ella un hijo?

- Un híbrido, una parte humana y una parte vampiro. Ambas partes tienen ventajas. Ella me hizo así, Harriet, ella impidió que mi transformación se completara. Ella aun posee mi alma. Pero como verás, puedo transformarme en voluntad, un híbrido con dos lados que me hacen fuerte. ¿No crees? Si ella, llegara a tocar a alguno de ustedes, simplemente quedarían petrificados o destruidos. Mileslava sintió mucho dolor al tocar a Harriet, ¿no es así?

- Una simple humana, con un don raro. La vida misma, pensé que tal cosa no existiría, siempre mis hermanos se preguntaron sobre su existencia y como destruirla. Así que me estás amenazando. Quieres a esa chica… Noelle, ¿para qué?

- No. No estoy amenazándote, solo te advierto que esto no es ningún capricho mío. Necesito pasar desapercibido entre ustedes hasta llegar a Eastdale, ningún mago debe verme. Necesito encontrar a la niña Noelle sana y salva. Todas las vías de comunicación de magos están interceptadas. Necesito discreción…

- ¿Qué recibiré a cambio?



- Con suerte, seguir donde están y el mismo mundo que ahora observan.

- Quiero el pueblo de Eastdale, toda su sangre.

- No, ellos son inocentes. – Dijo Maynard gruñendo. Mientras Lord Rasputín mostraba sus colmillos

- Ayuda sin nada a cambio… ¿Me tomas por tonto?

- Muy bien. Está bien, hay un grupo de magos. Se hacen llamar el Ejercito Negro, llevan un símbolo como este. – Maynard mostró en el cielo la marca tenebrosa usada por los neomortífagos. – Puedes tomar toda su sangre, no toques a ningún inocente.

- ¿Sangre de tu propia especie? Vaya, no eres tan compasivo como otros magos que se rasgan las vestiduras por la paz y la armonía.

- No debería… pero no tengo otra opción. Debes darme tu palabra. Solo tocarás al Ejercito Negro.

- La guerra es tan apasionante, el olor de la victoria, la sensación de derrotar el enemigo y… beber su sangre. – Rasputín reía ahora.

- Podemos distraer al Ejercito Negro, desviar la atención hacía ti cuando estemos en Eastdale, ellos irán por ti, tienen órdenes expresas de capturarte vivo o muerto. Podemos dirigirlos a una emboscada. – Dijo Grezo calculador mirando a Maynard. – Luego de que ellos no sean una amenaza, aprovechar para buscar a la niña, podemos rastrearla y saber a dónde ha ido o cuándo volverá. Antes de que lleguen nuevos refuerzos.

- Suena bastante bien. Una emboscada al Ejercito Negro. – Dijo Mileslava sonriendo sensualmente y su rostro no era de quinceañera, había juventud, había inmortalidad y poder en su mirada. – Puedo quedarme con un trofeo de guerra.

- Sucubus, hija mía. Con cuidado. – Rasputín sonreía. – Maynard Snape, mago-vampiro, te dejaré a mis más valiosos guerreros y nos encontraremos en Eastdale. De día estarán ocultos y avanzarán de noche. Los magos bloqueando el camino serán pan comido.

Una mujer de mirada segura, nariz ganchuda estaba sentada en aquel muro. Sus ojos negros y vacios, combinaban con su cabello negro, su piel blanca contrastaba con aquel vestido negro que vestía, aquel vestido envolvía sus curvas perfectamente, de textura suave y tentadora. Ella se levantó hasta avanzar a la cama de aspecto antiguo que se levantaba varios metros adelante.

- Falta poco, ¿no? – Una voz masculina se distinguía entre las sábanas, ojos azules vigilaban el paso de aquella mujer de mirada indiferente.

- Muy poco… casi puedo saborearlo. – Dijo Eileen Snape sonriendo. Miró detrás de ella ahora y podía distinguir un espejo alto.

- ¿Qué ves en el espejo de Oesed? – Darren le esperaba entre las sábanas, le hacía señas



- Poder e inmortalidad. – Dijo Eileen desvistiéndose, dejando atrás al espejo sin volverlo a mirar. Darren la recibió en la cama, la acariciaba con rudeza, con deseo y el juego comenzaba.

- Yo te veo a ti… - Dijo Darren susurrando a su oído. – Te veo junto a mí, eternamente junto a mí. Todo lo que veo eres tú.

- Oh… y Manley. ¿Dónde queda tu hermano? – Eileen susurraba, mientras Darren aullaba de placer con las caricias de Eileen que parecían violentas. El no se contenía y la hacía suya, el sudor bajaba por su frente y su lengua rasposa recorría el cuerpo de su amante.

- Manley… Manley… qué importa mi hermano esta noche. – Dijo Darren jadeante, mientras Eileen con total control lo hizo retroceder y deteniéndose.

- Eres débil. Dejaste escapar a tu hermana Daeva… no pudiste terminar el trabajo. – Eileen sonreía de manera burlona. Darren parecía irritado por haber sido arrojado a un lado.

- Ella… es tan…

- Si Manley se entera que la dejaste escapar.

- No, no he sido yo. Tu lo viste, todos los vimos… no he sido yo. – Dijo Darren algo frustrado. Pero Eileen volvía acariciarlo, sus cuerpos volvían a entrelazarse.

- Oh… tanta compasión por esa niña. Tocaste a tu propia hermana, no eres el primero en tu familia en caer en el incesto. Manley de vez en cuando se colaba en la habitación de su madrastra, pero la diferencia es que Daeva solo lloraba y pedía misericordia, pero Kayreen Macinsale, su madre, parecía usar a su hijastro como otro amante más…

- No hables más de Daeva, Eileen… puedo volverme peligroso.

- No puedes, eres el débil de la familia. Manley siempre lo decía, débil y compasivo, pero enfermo y abusivo… mala combinación. No puedes ser humano y cometer tantos errores si deseas ser inmortal y Señor del Universo. Perdiendo el tiempo abusando de tu propia hermana.

- Callate Eileen, no vuelvas a hablar de eso. No soy débil, puedo ser tan cruel como Manley. – Darren miraba irritado, hizo un lado a Eileen. El se levantó.

- Eres su sombra. – Eileen se burlaba a carcajadas. – Pruébame que no eres tan débil como creo que eres… ¿Por qué soy la segunda al mando y tú no?

- Porque te acuestas con él…

- Malas noticias Darren. No pensarás acostarte con tu hermano también para obtener más poder. Es ridículo. – Eileen se vestía nuevamente. Darren miraba encolerizado.

- No soy débil… NO LO SOY.

- Voy a confesarte un pequeño secretito, Darren. Harriet Potter y mi hermanito Maynard vendrán pronto cada uno por su lado a tomar el té conmigo. Ellos son mis invitados y necesito preparar ese 

momento. Volvamos años atrás antes de entrar en El Nuevo Orden Oscuro… ¿recuerdas cuando te di mi virginidad a los 13 años?

- No podría… - Darren dejaba derramar lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras Eileen mantenía su expresión fría. – Estaba nervioso y no sabía…

- Antes de renunciar a todo, mi parte humana se enamoró de ti Darren. Aun te sigo amando. – Dijo Eileen mientras Darren miraba confundido. Sus ojos parecían desorbitados. – Aun te amo, dulzura… pero ya sabes lo que dicen del amor…

- ¿De qué hablas? – Darren estaba ahora mareado. - ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Débil, eres el hermano débil… en tus venas corre el veneno, el Beso de la Serpiente. – Dijo Eileen tranquilamente, sonreía con dulzura. – El amor, debes aprender de Maynard y Harriet,el amor es entrega y sacrificio, hoy es tu entrega a mí.

- Eileen… ¿qué rayos haces? – Darren cayó de bruces y se golpeó fuertemente. Eileen lo arrastró hasta la cama.

- Tu sangre, tu sangre traerá de vuelta a tu hermano que ha muerto… nadie puede vencer la muerte, solo la misma muerte. Eso es tu hermano Manley, el Usurpador de la Muerte y pronto volverá. El solo podría volver usando su propia sangre preservada y tú… eres parte de él.

- No, no puede ser… Mi hermano. ¿Me ha engañado?

- Manley me dijo que necesitaba tu sangre, necesitaba tus ojos, tu cuerpo y tu fortaleza. Necesitaba el sacrificio de su hermano gemelo para poder volver y terminar el trabajo. Por eso el te buscó, ganó tu confianza y te hizo creer… El te hizo creer.

- ¿Vas a matarme? – Darren lloraba con amargura sin poder moverse.

- Ya estás muerto Darren, amor. Pero no estás solo. Estás conmigo y nunca dejé de amarte. – Eileen hablaba con falsa ternura. – Te extrañaré, nuestras interminables noches y tu compasión…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

- Extirpar tu alma. – Eileen le dijo en un susurro. – Solo hay lugar para un Señor Oscuro y tú estás de más. Eres nuestra rata de laboratorio, eres el respaldo de tu hermano y colaborarás con su causa.

- Me traicionaste… - Darren movía los ojos, su cuerpo estaba pesado. – El hará lo mismo contigo. Te desechará.

- No, soy la segunda al mando. Manley me necesita aun y estoy dispuesta a hacer todo por él. – Eileen susurraba con dulzura aun, Darren tenía una expresión de horror. – Yo soy la única que puede hacer que Harriet venga hasta aquí. Puedo tocarla, mientras que tu hermano no puede. Yo conozco al enemigo ya que me he infiltrado en su mente… tu siempre fuiste prescindible, yo aseguré mi puesto en la Orden Oscura siendo imprescindible a mi Amo. Adiós, Adiós, Darren querido.



- Yo realmente te amaba… - Darren lloraba y suplicaba. – En verdad pensé que fuiste la única cosa que realmente valía la pena de esto. Creí en ti.

- Regla número de la Orden tenebrosa: Nunca confíes en nadie. – Dijo Eileen mientras Darren perdía la conciencia. – Tranquilo, tranquilo… será una muerte tranquila y pacífica. Has de tener suerte.

Darren comenzó a convulsionar, daba alaridos de dolor, mientras sus orejas sangraban, de su boca salía espuma y sus ojos estaban rojos. Se sacudía violentamente.

- Quiero morir, aléjalo de mí… No quiero sentirlo. – Darren gritaba espantado, mientras Eileen suspiraba. Tras varios minutos de agonía intensa y dolor, Darren quedó inmóvil, estaba muerto. Un frío sacudía la habitación.

- ¿Sabes algo Darren? Quizás tengas razón… en otra vida. Es una lástima que no hayas querido despedirte de mí. – Eileen miraba el cadáver de Darren Malfoy. – Quizás Harry Potter no esté ocupado esta noche, quizás un polvo logre calmar mi ímpetu, buenas cosas se acercan. Lo puedo presentir. ¿Qué crees tú? Estás muy callado…

Eileen miraba pensativa el espejo de Oesed nuevamente, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se levantó y las luces se apagaron.

Harriet se despertó de una horrible pesadilla, estaba inmersa en la oscuridad y prendió su lámpara de noche. Eran apenas las dos de la mañana. Ella se encontraba inquieta, se levantó con cuidado al baño y descubrió su rostro asustado.

- Calma bebé. Tu padre estará bien. – Harriet sentía el bebé patear, pero la intranquilidad del bebé era su misma intranquilidad. Alguien tocó la puerta y ella vio a Florence asomada con rostro cansado.

- Acabo de llegar del departamento de misterios, vi la luz prendida… ¿Todo bien? – Florence entraba sigilosamente, mientras Harriet volvía a su cama algo cansada.

- Una pesadilla… solo una pesadilla. ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?

- Mucho trabajo, muchos misterios y algo de caos. No sé cómo he terminado en el Departamento de Misterios. Nuestras vidas han dado un giro inesperado. ¿No crees?

- Así es. – Harriet asentía acariciando su vientre.

- Tengo más de 10 casos pendientes. Cosas espeluznantes. Los secretos más oscuros de los magos de poder… - Dijo Florence cansada y suspirando. – Estando en la Orden Tenebrosa pensaba haberlo visto todo. Cornelius Fudge fue un ministro de la época de cuando tu padre tenía tu edad o menos… era un hombre muy permisivo. Permitió experimentos con squibs a cambio de privilegios económicos.

- No quiero saber qué clase de experimentos. – Dijo Harriet con rostro de mal presentimiento.



- No te preocupes. Vuelve a dormir.

- Mañana será otro día en mi arresto domiciliario. – Dijo Harriet con sarcasmo.

- Oye, quizás este fin de semana podríamos divertirnos… - Dijo Florence en un tono ligero. - Podemos hacer una cena deliciosa. Podemos trabajar en… ¿tejer ropa para bebés?

- Odio tejer. – Dijo Harriet algo odiosa, mientras Florence suspiraba.

- Hago lo posible por mantenerte feliz y distraída. Justo como Maynard me pidió que hiciera.

- Gracias por todo lo que el Profesor Snape y tú han hecho por mí. Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Si hubiese una forma de posponer mi embarazo, lo haría y correría a donde él está. Pero tampoco quiero… arriesgar a mi hijo.

- ¿Le amas? – Florence miraba el vientre de Harriet.

- Si, se podría decir… es inexplicable. Es fuerte y puedo sentirle. Es extraño, siento que debo cuidar de él, pero… aun así Maynard no deja de preocuparme.

- El estará bien. Eres una mujer muy virtuosa, has desarrollado instinto maternal. Muchas mujeres prescinden de eso. – Dijo Florence levantándose. Harriet se volvió a acostar.

- Extraño a mi mamá, a Hill, a Cassie, a Rowen… incluso a mi padre. – Dijo Harriet en un tono bastante triste. – El tiempo es traicionero, pasa tan rápido y nunca alcanza cuando te diviertes, pasa lento como una eternidad cuando no la pasas bien.

- Se que los extrañas, pronto los verás.

La promesa de Florence permanecía en el subconsciente de Harriet, los días pasaban mientras Harriet y el Profesor Snape se las arreglaban para convivir. Florence pasaba una gran parte del día en el Departamento de Misterios, ya que había una migración extraña de vampiros que alertaba a todos en el ministerio. Londres estallaba en una guerra civil, pero la violencia no llegaba a la casa oculta en aquel suburbio en la calle de la Hilandera, donde Harriet estaba. El cielo se volvía gris y la ceniza lo cubría. Cassie había mandado noticias de que se encontraba bien, Hillary se reportaba diciendo que todo estaba bajo control en la Orden del Fénix… mientras que Ginny estaba segura en Liverpool, los aurores la habían llevado a una de las propiedades de los Harrington junto a Josh, Rowen la cuidaba. Harry Potter estaba desaparecido, pero él estaba vivo y era más la intuición de Harriet para creer esto que alguna fuente de información oficial.

Las revueltas eran comunes, las muertes frecuentes. Harriet aquella semana había estado leyendo algunos libros, viendo algo de TV (Florence le había traído una), haciendo algunas pociones que Maynard le había recomendado para no sentirse fatigada, pero entre su equipo de trabajo uno de los ingredientes más curiosos que ella comenzaba a conocer y usar era veneno de vampiro, veneno de Maynard para ser exacto y este compuesto era letal en altas dosis para humanos, y en pocas dosis más bien actuaba como una droga, pero Harriet era inmune a ella. El veneno de los vampiros se obtenía de una manera parecida que de una serpiente, aunque Maynard había colaborado gustoso para darle aquel compuesto a Harriet.



Harriet echaba cabeza sobre tiempo atrás, cuando Maynard recién se había convertido en vampiro, ella y él habían estado besándose en el bosque y ella había perdido el conocimiento. Aquello no volvió a ocurrir, pero ella ahora entendía que aquella era una reacción normal ante el veneno disuelto en su saliva y que su cuerpo se había vuelto inmune, así como se había sanado, su capacidad para regenerarse no la dejaba de sorprender, ¿tendría algún límite? ¿Llegaría algún día a su fin? En pociones el veneno de vampiro se usaba poco, pero era bueno para calmar dolores ya que funcionaba como anestesia en pequeñas trazas. Tras terminar su última poción, Harriet aburrida tomó una caja de galletas de jengibre y escuchó el teléfono de la casa de los Snape. Las únicas personas que llamaban eran Cassie y Hill, los Snape se negaban a usar medios muggles para comunicarse. Harriet atendió algo distraída.

- Harriet. – la voz de Hillary casi en histeria le hablaba a gritos del otro lado de la línea. – Pon el canal 10 de la TV. Lupin… Cassie… Rowen… no importa. Míralo. Lupin está tratando de hacer lo posible para detenerlo.

- Hill, ¿De qué hablas? ¿Pasa algo malo?

- ¡Ponlo!

Hillary colgó y Harriet se sentó en el sofá donde estaba la TV, y sintonizó el canal 10. Harriet no entendió el tono de su amiga. La presentadora hablaba, su abuela solía ver aquel programa a veces.

En aquel programa la presentadora Tracy Woonie, quién entrevistaba a un grupo de muggles que aseguraban haber sido sanados por una mujer milagrosa. Harriet dejó las galletas a un lado, miró atenta y dio un grito sonoro al observar que Pita Roberts estaba siendo entrevistada. El profesor Snape algo preocupado había acudido a ver lo que ocurría y solo vio el escéptico y pálido de Harriet.

- Yo estaba al borde de la muerte, tenía alucinaciones terribles y la vi llegar. Irradiaba luz… - Pita Roberts tenía el cabello rubio ahora y su maquillaje recordaba a una guacamaya, excéntrica como siempre había sido. – Me habían dado una semana de vida, yo agonizaba. Ella puso sus manos sobre mí. La sanación llegó a mí. Jamás olvidaré el nombre de mi salvadora… Martha Macinsale.

Harriet tenía la mandíbula en el suelo, mientras el Profesor miraba atento con mala espina lo ocurrido. La voz de la presentadora se escuchó.

- Es cierto, Martha Macinsale parecerá chica común y cualquiera, con un don paranormal. Dice haber sido bendecida por la diosa Galia. La cadena de sanación comenzó con ella, pasando por Pita Roberts y ahora se ha extendido a más de 20 personas que han asegurado haberse curado al haber sido ungida por alguno de los que han sanado, quiénes se han vuelto inmunes al virus sin cura. Una bienvenida calurosa a Martha Macinsale, nuestra invitada de hoy.

- Eso no está nada bien. – Dijo Severus en casi un susurro.

- Oh no… oh no… - Harriet estaba al borde de su asiento. - ¿Martha Macinsale? ¿En serio? ¿MARTHA MACINSALE?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Morgan A Riddle:** Maynard y su mejor amigo, habría sido interesante que Jim fuese a Hogwarts. Pero nones, el es más muggle que yo. Jim es un loco, su primera meta fue desviar la atención de Cassandra para hacerle olvidar a Charlie así tuviera que hacer que lo odiara, el cree en el destino y si supieras en mis notas diversas que tengo por allí, Jim ha sido un soñador queriendo creer en algo, ha sido anarquista, comunista, rastafari, ha sido hippie, le gustó la onda budista, ha estudiado tratados de economía, además de echarle un vistazo a eso del sexo tántrico y le gusta conversar de política junto a su Tio Hugo Roberts, fue a una secta cristiana donde se exorcizaban demonios (aunque él no cree en eso), cree en los OVNIS, incluso le gustaba esas corrientes del pensamiento que fuesen un desafío (tal como pensar que el origen del Universo se origina de la pasta – también fue Pastafari -). Actualmente Jim solo cree en que todo es posible en el mundo (pero se ha dejado de muchas cosas que solía hacer). Jim siempre busca saciar su curiosidad y para él no hay límites, por eso tener a un amigo mago como es Maynard le ayudó a ampliar todo aquello en lo que creía (quizás podría poner extractos más adelante de cómo eran sus conversas con Maynard cada verano). Con respecto a lo que Harriet hizo fue casi el centro de su misión final, aunque no todo, aun falta. Harriet está entendiendo el porqué Malfoy quería tenerla bajo su poder, él porque necesitaba controlarla. Un besote, el final se acerca pero espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Kathy Prince:** Cassie y Jim son un desafío a las leyes naturales, hija de mortifagos y un muggle en medio de la guerra. Charlie ha estado viendo con amargura la vida desde la muerte de sus padres y le terminó a Cassie de alguna forma culpándola por lo ocurrido (pero la quiere y no la olvidará tan fácil). Cassie ha encontrado en Jim un buen amigo y además un chico con quién salir y olvidarse de sus penas. Harriet es especial, pero ¿no lo son todos los magos? En el Universo de magos hay un montón de ellos singulares con poderes trascendentales y únicos, sanar no es tan común, pero puede ocurrir y Harriet no es la única, pero es una de las pocas que ha sobrevivido. Sanar es parte de la magia antigua, volver al equilibrio, no suprimir la muerte sino que todo lleve un ciclo equilibrado desde el comienzo hasta el fin de la vida. Si Harriet lograra sobrevivir al final de la historia, aun no sabemos si Harriet muere o no, pero si viviera, probablemente ella sería propensa a morir de vieja ya que su cuerpo se regenera de cualquier herida o enfermedad pero sigue envejeciendo. Noelle, ya Maynard va por ella con ayuda extra, pero… ¿La encontrará? ¿O se desvanecerá como una cortina de humo? Saludos, espero que te guste el capitulo.


	61. Dos meses

Hola de nuevo amigos míos, he estado ausente y debido a motivos de fuerza mayor. Tuve que ausentarme para una salida de campo (soy estudiante de biología). Este capítulo me tenía pensando demasiado y me tenía cuidadosa con lo que coloco. Tengo muchas cosas que contar, como que me está gustando el final y que además estoy ansiosa por mostrarles lo que he escrito. Lamento la espera, espero no tener que demorar tanto la próxima vez. Espero que les guste el capítulo. ¡Gracias por todo!

Ya tengo el nombre del bebé de Harriet y Maynard, para dar una pista diré que tiene nombre de un personaje de una caricatura que me gusta mucho de MTV. Y no, no es Stimpy. Hahaha.

**Capitulo 61. Dos meses.**

Martha Macinsale entraba en el estudio de la TV vestida con una túnica blanca, su cabello castaño y perfecto con una corona dorada y llevaba un bastón blanco, su rostro adornado con piedras preciosas y runas antiguas dibujadas. Aquel programa en vivo le daba un mal presentimiento a Harriet quién volvía a escuchar una explosión a lo lejos. ¿Cómo la gente podía grabar programas como aquellos con una situación tan delicada en las calles? Harriet veía las personas en el estudio levantar los brazos mientras cantaban y alababan a Martha. Ok, a Harriet le había parecido estúpida la idea de Maynard de crear una religión para estafar a la gente, pero no importaba que fuese una idea estúpida, Martha había hecho de aquello un show mediático.

- Gracias por recibirme, amados míos. La sanación esté con ustedes. – Martha entonaba sus palabras como si dijera algún cántico antiguo de índole religioso. Harriet no podía tomar en serio aquello, tuvo que sujetar su vientre.

- Bienvenida Martha, es usted considerada una deidad entre quienes tienen fe en usted. – Dijo Tracy la presentadora ofreciéndole un asiento a Martha, la gente del público seguía aplaudiendo. – Explícanos, ¿Cómo comenzó la sanación?

- Gracias por invitarme a este maravilloso show. – Dijo Martha levantando sus brazos y la gente aplaudía, hacía como si pudiese lanzar una bendición y sanar. – Tracy, todo esto ha sido nuevo para mí. Yo estaba en Escocia en una peregrinación y en una limpieza espiritual, la vi frente a mí, la diosa Galia… ella me dijo que tenía que salvar a la humanidad y eso he tenido que hacer.

- Hemos observado que las personas han sanado, pero… de una manera bastante peculiar. – Tracy aseguraba con una sonrisa.

- Si, la salud que mis manos dan a las pobres almas en sufrimiento es una sanación espiritual profunda, de mente, alma y cuerpo. Es una energía positiva que se propaga. Es la lucha y derrota de la enfermedad, esta persona sanada nunca volverá a padecer esta extraña epidemia pero algo maravilloso ocurre. La persona que ha sido sanada, puede sanar a otra porque la energía de sanación ha quedado latente esperando revertir la enfermedad en otra persona. Pita Roberts ha logrado una cadena maravillosa…

- Maldita hija de pe… - Gritó Harriet, pero se vio interrumpida por el Profesor Snape.

- Potter. – Dijo el Profesor Snape mirando la pantalla de la TV algo fascinado. - ¿Ha oído bien?

- Martha Macinsale se está haciendo pasar por curadora… y… - Harriet chillaba. La voz en la TV se volvía a escuchar cuando Harriet dejó de hablar ya que no sabía cómo expresar en palabras su indignación.

- No, fíjese bien. – Dijo Snape señalando la TV.

- Recuerden que pueden donar dinero a nuestra causa. Así podremos salvar al mundo y detener esta epidemia horrible. – Dijo Martha sonriendo mientras en la pantalla aparecían las cuentas de bancos y números de teléfonos para hacer donaciones. – Así podremos seguir orando por ustedes. La sanación esté con ustedes.

- DINERO… esa mujer haría casi cualquier cosa por dinero. – Harriet sin medir sus fuerzas, hizo explotar la TV, mientras el Profesor Snape seguía algo pensativo.

- _Reparo._ Potter, ¿Qué no entiende? La maldición… la maldición de Malfoy. – Dijo el Profesor Snape haciéndola razonar, la TV se arregló y la señal volvía, aunque tenía algunas interferencias. Harriet se calmó y escuchó a Snape. – Usted logró romper la maldición de artes oscuras que se propagaba sola entre los muggles. Potter, usted dio con el antídoto.

- No entiendo…

- Cuando usted tocó a Pita Roberts, su poder de curar reaccionó de manera opuesta a la maldición de Malfoy, al Beso de la Serpiente. Creo el antídoto perfecto. Usted hizo una réplica exacta de la maldición pero actúa de una manera opuesta. Al usted sanar a una sola persona, esa persona tiene el hechizo que le ha hecho sanar y como el Beso de la serpiente, se propaga contagiosamente.

- ¿Está usted diciendo que mi acto de sanación hacía Pita Roberts se está propagando? – Harriet quería palabras simples.

- Eso es exactamente lo que he tratado de decir. Es por eso que Malfoy quería eliminar a los magos capaces de curar, ellos iban a poder revertir todo lo que él había causado, era el punto débil de su plan. El beso de la serpiente ha causado un desequilibrio y con la misma fuerza e intensidad su poder sanatorio devuelve el equilibrio. Es magnífico. – Snape parecía sonreír como nunca en mucho tiempo. Y Harriet cayó en cuenta.

- Vaya, entonces… es bien. Pero… Yo jamás pensé que… ¿sería esa entonces mi misión? – Harriet miraba ahora al profesor Snape, la entrevista seguía entre Martha y la presentadora Tracy. La excitación aumentaba en aquel estudio de TV.

- A veces nuestras acciones más minúsculas son las que en un momento dado definen nuestra grandeza. – Dijo el Profesor Snape. – Así como ocurre muchas veces viceversa, un pequeño error puede desencadenar catástrofes inmensurables. Supongo que… esa misión suya salvará muchos muggles.

- Parecía insignificante… salvar la vida de esa muchacha que había sido hostil conmigo. No tenía porque, pero lo hice… - Dijo Harriet pensativa. – Y eso fue lo que hizo… retroceder la maldición de Malfoy.

- Debo reconocer que ha sido algo útil a pesar de que usted ni lo haya imaginado, típico de su familia Potter, la suerte de su lado… le otorgaría 5 puntos a Slytherin si estuviéramos en Hogwarts. ¿Quién lo creería? Una estudiante en la casa de Salazar Slytherin, salvando a los muggles que su predecesor tanto odió.

- Un momento, ¿usted dijo que me daría puntos?

- Recibamos la primera llamada de la noche. No dejen de mandarnos su apoyo o su mensaje a nuestra curadora, la Gran Martha Macinsale. Nos llama Wendy Patterson. – Dijo Tracy mientras se escuchaba una voz al teléfono desde el estudio de TV.

- _Buenas noches, Martha eres mi ídolo._ – Decía Wendy desde el telefono. - _Gracias a ti, mis hijos han recobrado la salud. Todos tenemos fe en ti. Aquí en nuestro barrio, la gente ha mejorado. Aun muchos enfermos, pero estamos sanando poco a poco…_

- Muchas gracias. Tenemos una llamada desde Richmond, se trata de Harriet Potter. – Dijo Tracy leyendo una ficha que le pasaba el jefe de producción del programa, mientras Snape reaccionó y miró a su lado a Harriet, no se había percatado pero la chica estaba en el teléfono esperando. Parecía molesta y algo angustiada.

- ¿Potter que hace? – Severus Snape quería detenerla, pero Harriet lo detuvo con una seña, parecía seria en aquello.

- ¿Aló Harriet? – Decía Tracy la presentadora, mientras Martha parecía no muy segura ahora. Ella quiso pedir cortar la llamada, pero era tarde.

- MARTHA MACINSALE… - Gritó Harriet casi histérica mientras que Martha se mantuvo quieta en el estudio. - ¿Qué crees que haces? Eres la bruja más patética que he conocido… timadora sin oficio. Sal de allí de inmediato…

- Harriet cariño… no te preocupes que… la sanación esté contigo. – Martha pedía que cortaran, pero Tracy miraba extrañada. De repente un grupo de tres magos con sus varitas al aire aparecieron detrás del estudio irrumpiendo violentamente, vestidos de negro y sacudieron el lugar. La gente del público comenzó a gritar. La señal del programa de TV se interrumpía.

- Martha, Martha… sal de ahí. – Dijo Harriet al teléfono, pero la señal desapareció, la llamada se cortó y un mensaje de "_Volveremos en un instante. Problemas técnicos_" apareció en la pantalla de la TV y Harriet sin pensarlo lanzó el teléfono al suelo.

- Oh no… Lo sabía, ellos piensan que Martha… ellos van a matar a Martha pensando que soy yo. Piensan que ella puede curar en verdad. Yo ni siquiera… – Dijo Harriet casi en gritos, mientras Severus Snape miraba sospechoso a la chica.

- Creo que Macinsale se ha puesto la soga al cuello.

- Necesito tomar té y calmarme un poco. – Harriet despeinada fue hacía la cocina a hacerse un té y recobrar la calma. No podía hacer nada, el bebé estaba intranquilo y ella tocó su medallón, llevarlo puesto hacía que su conexión con Maynard estuviera cerrada y ella podría quitárselo y saber si él estaba bien. Se contuvo cuando escuchó el agua hirviendo. Intentando no pensar en lo que ocurría afuera, volvió a la sala donde el profesor Snape permanecía alerta a cualquier lechuza que pudiese llegar. Ella tomó asiento y tomó sorbos del té.

Una pequeña explosión se escuchó algunos momentos después dentro de la casa, Harriet se levantó de su asiento pero Snape la hizo retroceder avanzando con precaución, la chimenea crepitaba y en el piso había un pequeño bulto que tosía, era gris y sucio, al siguiente instante Florence apareció con sus rubios cabellos en forma de Marie L'Obiello.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Severus Snape mirando los ojos azules de Marie L'Obiello, ella parecía algo irritada, su cabello estaba desordenado y en su mejilla había una herida superficial.

- Macinsale, la chica se ha metido en líos serios. Tiene una pierna fracturada. Estaba en un programa de TV muggle y los neomortífagos llegaron. Tiene suerte que hayan decidido torturarla con la maldición Crucio y no con el Avaka Kedavra. Llegamos algo tarde para detenerla…

Harriet observó a Martha Macinsale, estaba en el piso y la falta de glamour era evidente. Se levantó algo débil y con ayuda de Marie L'Obiello ante la mirada asombrada de Snape y Harriet. Su pierna tenía un ángulo extraño, sangraba y mojaba la túnica blanca ahora de un color gris plomo.

- Tengo miedo. Están locos… casi me matan. – Martha lloraba y sus lágrimas limpiaban sus mejillas oscuras.

- Severus, Darren Malfoy ha escapado. Ocurrió días atrás y en el ministerio me habían ocultado esto. Necesitamos hablar Severus. Harriet, por favor encárgate de Macinsale un momento. – Dijo Marie haciéndole una seña a Snape. Ellos desaparecieron hacía el despacho de Severus y Harriet miró aun escéptica a Martha que cojeaba.

- ¿Tú sabías que me iban a atacar? – Martha tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, su llanto era agudo. Su pierna seguía sangrando y Martha hacía una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Tienes idea alguna de porqué estoy oculta? – Harriet tenía una voz indiferente. – No, no lo sabes.

- Intentaste advertirme, ¿porqué?

- Solo quería detener tu farsa. Eres la persona más falsa que haya conocido jamás, has puesto en riesgo la vida de inocentes. Es posible que el ministerio de magia te busque, has causado muchos problemas. – Harriet le dio la espalda y ella fue tras ella con dificultad.

- Espera, espera… - Dijo Martha intentando disimular el dolor en su pierna. – Todo es un mal entendido. ¿Por qué ellos quisieron matarme?

- ¿Por qué? Por la misma razón que me quieren matar a mí. Pensaron que tu virtuoso don de sanar podía ser un peligro para sus planes. Ahora que ya has estado en mis zapatos, relájate. Disfruta la vida, ahora viene lo mejor.

- Me duele mucho la pierna. Creo que se me han roto los huesos… ¡Ayúdame!

- ¿No y que puedes sanar a las personas? – Harriet se detuvo mirándola con sarcasmo.

- Tu sabes que yo no puedo sanar, ok, era una farsa… soy una timadora. Yo desmemoricé a Pita Roberts, fue por casualidad que me topé con ella. Estaba buscando a algo y… vi mi oportunidad.

- ¿Casualidad? ¿Cómo la casualidad hace que te topes con Pita Roberts?

- Estaba averiguando que había sido de Maynard. Oí que te había dejado y me preguntaba si… Sabes que nunca me rindo.

- Oh vaya. Maynard me dejó aquí para realizar una misión delicada. – Harriet la miraba con desagrado, pero siguió su camino subiendo las escaleras a su habitación. Martha la siguió con algo de dificultad, cada paso era más doloroso para su pierna lastimada y se apoyaba del pasamano. Entró a la habitación donde Harriet estaba, la habitación que había sido de Maynard años atrás.

- La rubia de senos grandes dijo que debías encargarte de mí. Potter, ayúdame que me duele mi pierna. – Dijo Martha suplicando, su pierna sangraba y un rastro seguía cada uno de sus pasos. Harriet estaba asomada por la ventana y la miró con desagrado.

- Ok, solo lo intentaré con una condición y es que devuelvas todo el dinero que estafaste a la gente por hacerte pasar por sanadora. Y negar todo lo ocurrido. – Harriet fue decisiva.

- Ah… quieres crédito. – Martha trataba de sonar ligera, pero su voz se contorsionaba de dolor.

- No, quiero que dejes de engañar a la gente. Se honesta por primera vez en tu vida.

- Pensé que no haría daño a nadie. Pita me contó todo y sabía que si era cierto, que si la sanación se propagaba podría hacerme millonaria.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que hayas pensando solo en tí? - Harriet se acercó a ella, se agachó a ver la pierna herida y la dobló hacía el otro lado. Martha dio un grito de dolor horrible y se cayó al suelo.

- Hay que enderezar la pierna primero. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo. – Mi madre hace siempre eso a los niños pequeños que se fracturan corriendo y subiéndose en árboles, claro que primero los anestesia.

- Vas a pagar… - Martha lloraba desconsolada. Harriet tocó la pierna de Martha tras levantar su túnica toda sucia apoyada en el suelo. Ella no sentía nada especial, ninguna energía dejándole y ningún calor.

- No puedo sanarte… hay algo que…. Creo que no estoy concentrada. – Dijo Harriet suspirando.

- Ok, me odias. Tienes motivos para hacerlo. – Dijo Martha secando sus lágrimas. – Pero Pita Roberts, también tenías motivos para detestarla. Maynard me engañó con ella un verano, soy buena para intuir estas cosas… ellos deben haber dormido juntos. Sin embargo, la curaste a ella y a mí no. Es injusto.

- En este momento no estoy apta. – Dijo Harriet recogiendo su cabello. Se apoyó en la pared, mientras acariciaba su vientre. – Además ellos no estuvieron juntos.

- Vaya, entonces es verdad todo… - Martha miró por primera vez el vientre de Harriet. – Estás _muy_ embarazada. ¿Quién es el padre en realidad?

Harriet miró hacía los ojos ámbar de Martha, podía ver en ellos algo de resentimiento y malas intenciones.

- Ok. Tú dices que Maynard es el padre de la criaturita, pero… escuché que hace unos meses atrás tuviste una aventura con TODA la pandilla de los Slytherin, los amigos de Christian. Quizás ni siquiera sabes quién es…

- Tú escribes los artículos en la revista de Corazón de Bruja. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? - Harriet no le importaba mucho si Martha insinuaba algo erróneo sobre ella, ¿ya qué más daba?

- Me sorprendes en verdad. Yo no tendría valor para… hacer eso. Ya sabes, tener el bebé. Mi mamá me habría matado. – Dijo Martha bajando la voz y respirando profundo, secaba sus lágrimas e intentaba limpiar su herida. Harriet apareció una esponja con agua y le ayudó.

- Ok, tengo curiosidad… ¿Por qué crees que Pita y Maynard no estuvieron juntos?

- Simplemente lo sé. – Dijo Harriet evadiendo su mirada, estaba cansada del tema. ¿Desde cuándo discutía la vida sexual de Maynard con cualquiera? Pero Martha parecía interesada por oír.

- Ingenua. Es la palabra de consuelo para tranquilizarte. – Dijo Martha suspirando. – Se cuando un chico me engaña, la forma en que te miran es diferente. Me gustaría saber en verdad que fuente confiable tienes para saber que…

- Macinsale, ¿podría dejar de ser excesivamente dramática? – Harriet seguía limpiando la herida, mientras Martha se callaba. – Lo sé, porque yo puedo ver todo lo que Maynard siente, todas las emociones fuertes, sensaciones físicas y emocionales. Estamos conectados y nuestra conexión funciona en algunos momentos. Es una larga historia.

- ¿En serio? ¿Una conexión? Eso es enfermizo. – Martha miraba su herida honda y sentía mareos, la sangre olía fuerte ahora, la sangre le causaba malestar. Harriet desvió el rostro de Martha de la herida.

- No mires, mírame a mí. Si, es enfermizo saber muchas cosas. Verle besarse con muchas chicas no fue nada agradable. Tu, Nicole, Pita, Kelly… – Dijo Harriet con una sonrisa triste recordando aquellos días. – El hurgó algunas de mis memorias y pensamientos también. Era una puerta abierta entre nosotros… ¡Incomodo!

- Potter, no creo que nada haya algo interesante en tu vida privada antes de Maynard. Sino Christian jamás habría recurrido a mí de la forma en que lo hizo. ¿No crees?

- ¿Tú crees eso? Ojalá hubieses tenido razón en esto. Pero no, no tiene ni idea de… - Dijo Harriet recordando sus escalofriantes pesadillas que terminaban convirtiéndose en realidad. – Olvídalo. No sé por qué te cuento esto. Es inútil.

- No, es útil. Sigue hablando. Me distrae del dolor… - Martha estaba pálida mirando el techo, la sangre rodeaba su pierna. Harriet casi vomita al ver su hueso fracturado asomándose en la piel. Ella respiró profundo intentando no vomitar, pero era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

- Ah… distracción, ¿mi vida te parece una distracción? – Harriet sujetó el cabello de Martha en forma brusca, ella gimió de dolor ya que movió sin querer su pierna. - ¿Te parece entretenido tener pesadillas en las que ves gente morir y que luego sea realidad?

- ¿Tenías pesadillas que se hacían realidad? Debes estar inventándolo, no es cierto… fue todo un invento, como tu supuesto accidente en el que quedaste estéril. –Martha casi daba gritos. Harriet presionó su mano contra el brazo de Martha, ella se transportó a aquel bosque frío y muerto. Frente a ella vio a Harriet descalza, corriendo mientras una manada de lobos la seguía, ella vestía de blanco, un vestido que se ensuciaba con el piso húmedo y lodoso.

Martha vio la cabaña, Harriet entraba en ella para resguardarse de los lobos y dentro de la cabaña estaba esperándole Maynard, vestido de negro y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, algo inusual en él. Martha los vió entrelazarse en aquella cama de sabanas negras, las velas iluminaban tenuemente la habitación y ellos consumando físicamente aquella atracción. Martha quería irse de aquel lugar, dejar de ver aquello y observó con horror como Maynard ahorcaba a Harriet, hasta matarla entre las sábanas, la habitación se llenaba de sangre.

- Y allí terminaba una y otra vez. Yo muerta… por él. Lo que viste siempre se repetía una y otra vez. Pero yo lo sabía, ese chico no era Maynard. – Dijo Harriet apartándose de Martha que lloraba ahora horrorizada. Aquella visión le quemaba el corazón.

- ¿Eso sucedió en verdad? – Martha apenas podía hablar.

- ¿Qué parte? ¿Ser perseguida? ¿Sentirme atraída por tu ex novio mientras estaba contigo? ¿O morir engañada? – Harriet miraba algo sudorosa. – Nada de lo que viste ocurrió literalmente. Maynard supo de mis pesadillas e intentó ayudarme, y fue en ese instante que él y yo quedamos conectados para siempre. El sufría de esas mismas pesadillas.

- ¿Qué hiciste para detenerlas? – Martha parecía horrorizada y por primera vez parecía tener miedo de Harriet.

- Nada. Se fueron solas, alguien más las controla. La misma persona que me busca para asesinarme, la misma persona que me manipula cada vez que quiere… Eileen Snape.

- Me das un poco de miedo. Ugh. De cualquier forma, lamento ser un dolor en el culo… argh, el dolor, mi pierna. – Dijo Martha chillando mientras sujetaba su pierna. Harriet no la miró sino que se levantaba algo exhausta, mientras Martha se recostaba en el piso con dolor y la fiebre comenzaba. – ¿Qué hace falta para que me puedas sanar?

- Creo que sentir compasión por ti. – Dijo Harriet suspirando. – Y eso no es lo que siento por ti, Macinsale. Y eso fue lo que sentí hacía Pita al verla postrada en su cama.

- Genial, tengo que agonizar y lucir horrible para que te apiades de mí. Harriet, tú me querías advertir cuando llamaste al estudio de TV de los muggles. ¿Aun no sientes compasión por mí? – Martha suplicaba, su rostro estaba húmedo nuevamente. Harriet buscaba algo en el armario cercano, revisaba frascos hasta que encontró uno con un gotero.

- Abre tu boca. – Dijo Harriet mostrándose impaciente. Martha no entendía.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Piensas envenenarme? – Preguntó Martha.

- Envenenarte y morir rápidamente puede ser un alivio a esa pierna fracturada, te debe doler mucho. – Dijo Harriet sonando alegre. – Esto te calmará el dolor. Solo una gota.

Martha abrió su boca y Harriet con el gotero dejó caer una simple gota en su lengua, luego le ofreció un vaso de agua. Martha miró a Harriet algo confundida.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un primo cercano de la morfina. Es veneno de vampiro. – Dijo Harriet cerrando el frasco, Martha saboreaba su boca, ella recordaba ese sabor antes. – Te dopará ligeramente y no sentirás dolor… te ayudará hasta que llegues a San Mungo. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

- Ese sabor, es sabor a gloria y placer. – Martha parecía complacida consigo misma, lucía calmada y no parecía quejarse de su pierna. – Es la misma sensación placentera que Maynard me hace sentir.

- Mmm… eso lo explica todo. – Harriet la miraba con seriedad. – Ese veneno está disuelto en su saliva y otros fluidos, como sangre. Estás enamorada de su veneno y no de él. Lástima que Tanem-Skeeter no está aquí, podría vender tu historia: _Macinsale tras la bancarrota de su familia se vuelve adicta a sustancias prohibidas._

- Mereces vengarte. – Martha sonreía relajada y mostrándose entusiasmada, en una ola de excitación y placer. - Si es cierto, entonces tú también debes morir por sentir este efecto que dopa. El placer…

- No, soy inmune a su veneno ahora. – Dijo Harriet sonriéndole con algo de tristeza. – Me regenero, una vez que algo me afecta una vez, mi cuerpo aprende a dominarlo. Una vez el no podía controlar la gran cantidad de veneno que había en su cuerpo, el no lo entendía, su saliva me habría matado en horas y… comencé a delirar, por fortuna él se supo detener, supo buscar ayuda.

- Vaya, vaya… la santurrona de Potter, no es tan inocente como pensaba. – Martha reía mientras cerraba sus ojos, Harriet pudo imaginar que tenía alguna especie de alucinación vívida. Martha quería deshacerse de su ropa. Harriet la detuvo, ella seguía débil.

La puerta se abrió y Severus entró para examinar a Martha. Florence parecía de malas, había tratado de curar su mejilla y parecía estar impaciente, aun de cabello rubio y ojos azules, estaba despeinada y bastante cansada. Harriet se acercó a la cama y se acostó colocando su rostro en la almohada para taparlo, mientras varias lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

- ¿Harriet? – Florence no entendía a Harriet, ella dejó su rostro al descubierto.

- Quiero que vuelva. Quiero estar con él… todas estas pesadillas otra vez. Tengo miedo. - Harriet suplicaba mientras lloraba. Severus llevó a Martha a la antigua habitación que había sido de Eileen. Florence intentó consolar a Harriet quién estaba sin ánimos.

- Martha está muy herida. No podemos dejar este lugar aun, podrían rastrearnos y si caigo en manos de ellos, puede que mi voluntad sea morir antes de traerlos aquí. Pero no quiero arriesgar más vidas. – Dijo Florence. – Harriet, necesito que nos ayudes con Martha.

- No sé qué hacer… No soy una heroína. No soy fuerte. Soy la mezcla de errores y de la suerte. Mi padre venció a Lord Voldemort por suerte, la suerte está en mi familia. No soy especial y todo lo que la gente ve como algo útil es controlado por alguien más. Soy una marioneta y mi tiempo se acaba.

- Estás equivocada. – Dijo Florence y su cabello volvía a ser negro, sus ojos eran grises y fríos. – No eres producto de la suerte, tampoco del destino… eres producto de lo que tú has decidido.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanta fe en mi Florence?

- Porque eres joven y aun no es tan tarde. – Dijo Florence mirando el techo. Harriet sentía su nudo en la garganta. – Nunca puedo rendirme en tener fe. Mi mayor error a tu edad, fue dejar de tener fe en lo que creía. ¿Ingenuo? Quizás, pero no dejaré de tener fe. Una sola persona puede hacer la diferencia.

Harriet miró a Florence, un impulso violento crecía en ella y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, aquellas lágrimas de dolor que eran indetenibles. Su corazón se llenaba de dudas, quedaba tranquila y volvía a temer. ¿Por qué? Esa era la gran pregunta.

Las cenizas y el humo lo tomaban todo en aquel campo de batalla, las bajas eran numerosas para el ejercito muggle que no entendían aun a que se enfrentaban. Muchos soldados desertaban y la mayoría avanzaba desmoralizaba. Un chico corría entre los cadáveres huyendo. Hasta que entre los escombros apareció un animal feroz, pero era un hombre con colmillos inmensos, Fenrir Greyback aparecía. El chico se tropezó.

- Chico, nos volvemos a ver. Híbrido, como yo. Mitad humano… mitad vampiro. – Dijo Greyback rodeando al chico que respiraba aceleradamente.

- Nos volvemos a ver. – Maynard hablaba pausado mirando el suelo, con apariencia humana. Hacía frío, una llovizna comenzaba a caer. Su cabello se humedeció.

- No estoy solo, y tu si lo estás. Tus amiguitos los vampiros no pueden salir a plena luz del día, aunque da igual dia y noche, siempre hay muerte…

Varios hombres lobos aparecieron ante Maynard y todos lucían bastante amenazantes.

- Mírame a los ojos, quiero verte a los ojos mientras te dejamos en el piso. Insignificante niño. – Dijo Greyback gruñendo, mientras Maynard lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos grises hicieron retroceder a Greyback, pero los demás hombres lobos saltaron en su dirección y Maynard corrió en la dirección contraria lo más rápido que pudo. Los hombres lobos iban tras él ahora mientras Maynard comenzó a reducir la marcha al ir bajando por la pendiente, la neblina cubría el suelo mientras la lluvia aumentaba. El pantano comenzaba frente a él, había llegado a un pequeño valle. Pronto fue rodeado nuevamente por los hombres lobos.

- Puedes correr pero no puedes esconderte, Snape. – Dijo Greyback lanzando a Maynard de un golpe, el cayó en el borde del pantano, rápidamente Maynard se arrastró ágilmente hacía el pantano, sumergiendo parte de su cuerpo en él, ensuciándose y levantándose pronto. Greyback fue tras él y por muy poco no clavó sus dientes en el torso del chico. Maynard pudo quitárselo de encima, se internó más en el pantano, miraba su reloj y observaba el sol tras las nubes. Faltaba poco para el anochecer y tenía que resistir. Dejó su aliento ir, sus ojos dejaron de ser grises para ser escarlatas y un par de colmillos largos se asomaron por su boca, la sed aquejaba su garganta ahora, deseaba sangre y el mismo sentía como se separaba de su naturaleza humana. Su piel tan pálida como la tiza tomó un color de muerte. Se levantó y dio la cara a Greyback que sonreía. Un grave gruñido salió de su garganta.

- Solos tú y yo. – Dijo Greyback preparándose para atacar. Maynard lo miró calculadoramente retrocediendo más hacía las profundidades del pantano que ya le llegaba a las rodillas.

- No lo creo, tenemos compañía. – Dijo Maynard con una voz casi en un gruñido. Del pantano algunas figuras comenzaban a levantarse, los hombres lobos habían sido rodeados. Cubiertos de vado y suciedad, los vampiros emergían de su escondite.

- No, esto no es posible… la luz del sol. – Dijo Greyback. – Los vampiros se lastiman con la luz del Sol.

- Yo no, soy fuerte en ese aspecto. Quizás no tan fuerte y rápido como los demás, pero aun humano como para tener ventaja y no achicharrarme en el sol. Pero ese soy yo, un mugriendo híbrido. Y para darle esa fortaleza a mis hermanos, ellos han bebido de mi sangre. – Maynard sonreía ahora. Los hombres lobos iban a retirarse, pero Mileslava con algunos guerreros los hicieron retroceder.

- Rasputín, esto es un error… nuestro enemigo común son los magos. La Orden del Fénix. – Gritó Greyback a los vampiros.

- No, Greyback. Mi enemigo eres tú y tu sangre drenará hacía el pantano esta noche. – Rasputín sonreía y su acento ruso se hacía notorio. Los hombres lobos lucharon, Maynard ayudó al clan a luchar, pero la batalla estaba ganada. El pantano había disimulado la esencia de los vampiros como para que los hombres lobos la presintieran. Maynard era la carnada, se mostraba como débil. Pero luego mostraba sus verdaderos colores, frío y despiadado como los demás vampiros, des conectado de sus sentimientos humanos y con sed de sangre estremeciendo su garganta.

La Ofensiva causó que el Ejercito Negro comenzara la caza de aquel clan de vampiros que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Tan pronto supieron que Maynard estaba con ellos, el Ejercito Negro comenzó una campaña militar para capturarle. Las provocaciones de los vampiros continuaron cuando asesinaron a un par de guardias. La estrategia era no dejar a nadie sobrevivir para que no hubiese forma de delatar la forma en que operaban ellos. Desde la oscuridad la emboscada tomaba por sorpresa a los Neomortífagos, quienes comenzaron a traer cazadores de vampiros y proteger los caminoa. Pero poco a poco perdían, el clan de los Romanova avanazaba hacía Eastdale.

Como consecuencia directa, hubo una movilización completa de las fuerzas de los neo mortífagos, hacía la zona. La guerra abierta continuaba entre los aurores y los hechiceros oscuros en los demás lugares de la nación. Los rayos con maldiciones y hechizos iluminaban el cielo de una manera anormal en la noche y si la batalla ocurría de día, la neblina cubría los cadáveres. Era difícil que los muggles no se dieran cuenta de lo ocurrido, algunos comenzaban a dejar sus hogares pero en las demás ciudades y pueblos la misma energía que destruía todo parecía ir tomando más fuerza.

No todo estaba perdido, los muggles iban sanando y entendían de alguna forma la guerra que allá afuera se libraba. El club de duelo de Hogwarts era temido, eran un equipo coordinado, eran verdaderos guerreros que ayudaban en la defensa de Londres y las principales ciudades en peligro. El comandante entre aquellos jóvenes era Ted Weasley quién resultó ser gran estratega y carismático líder. Nadie podía pensar que aquel gran luchador, aun temblaba de nervios ante las chicas comunes de su edad (Hillary aun lo ponía nervioso). El terreno se ganaba, el terreno se perdía. Muchos perecían, los enemigos tenían bajas y la batalla por sobrevivir continuaba. Había pequeños refugios para niños y mujeres, los hombres se veían obligados a combatir, algunos dominados con la maldición Imperio para los Neomortífagos y otros se unían voluntariamente al ejército de aurores. Los jóvenes sentían emoción de luchar por el futuro y por ellos mismos.

- Casi dos meses y aun nada. – Gruñía uno de los vampiros. – Todo por una humana. ¿Es esto realmente necesario?

- Los tenemos en nuestras manos. – Mileslava sonreía mientras seguía bebiendo sangre de alguna victima que en vida antes de que le rompieran el cuello había pertenecido al Ejercito Negro. – Falta muy poco.

- La niña, puedo… puedo verla. Está cerca del pueblo. Aun no llega. – Dijo Grezo junto a Maynard quienes observaban en dirección de la carretera. – Ella vendrá pronto.

- ¿Noelle? – Maynard apareció entre las sombras. No se acostumbraba a quedar para el festín de sangre tras las batallas. Seguía bebiendo de la sangre de animales directamente de una botella. Al oír las nuevas se había acercado.

- Si, es ella. – Mileslava dejó el hombre de quién se alimentaba. Su rostro angelical lucía ensangrentado y ella no podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Iré a ver, voy a rastrearla. – Dijo Maynard. - ¿En qué dirección voy?

- Oeste. – Dijo Grezo señalando. – Ten cuidado…

- Yo prefiero ir y preveer cualquier situación. – Dijo Mileslava limpiando su rostro. Pronto se deslizó por el aire y estuvo preparada para emprender camino.

- Está a dos horas de aquí. – Dijo Grezo fijando sus ojos en el horizonte.

- Pronto será. Quiero volver a casa pronto y que todo esto termine. – Dijo Maynard avanzando unos pasos, Mileslava pronto estuvo a su lado, el clan de los Romanova se quedó en aquel pantano mientras aquellas dos figuras emprendían camino oeste. La brisa era más fría.

- Potter, es hora de su poción medicinal. – Dijo el Profesor levantando la voz mientras apartaba algunos frascos. Un sonido se escuchó en la habitación de al lado. La puerta del despacho del profesor Snape se abrió y una chica menuda entró, llevaba una túnica holgada de color azul, su cabello rojo amarrado en una coleta seguía siendo rojo como el fuego. Su paso era lento, el cambio ahora era mucho más evidente, su vientre abultado al máximo. Mientras ella caminaba, ella no podía ver sus pies, iba con cuidado.

- ¿No podría ser más tarde? Esa poción sabe horrible. – Dijo Harriet algo obstinada.

- No volveremos a caer en temas ya superados. Es importante.

- Cada vez que bebo de esa poción, el chico patea tan duro que creo que se va a salir. – Dijo Harriet intentando huir.

- Esta poción la mantiene fuerte y con buena salud. – Dijo Snape sin mirarla y aproximándole un frasco. Su túnica negra rozaba produciendo un ligero sonido.

- Anoche soñé con Maynard. Creo que nuestra conexión ha resurgido. – Dijo Harriet tomando asiento frente a Severus.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ha visto en los sueños?

- Maynard o alguien parecido a él, asesinando magos y luchando en un campo de batalla. Me da escalofríos verle. Sus ojos son escarlatas y sus colmillos parecen cuchillas afiladas. A pesar de eso, me gustaría verle…

- Potter, es posible que no sean visiones. Quizás algunas visiones retorcidas que alguien más…

- Quisiera quitarme el medallón y ver a Maynard, quiero saber claramente lo que está ocurriendo con él. – Dijo Harriet en modo desafiante.

- Potter, no creo que sea el momento adecuado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el Maynard que usted puede ver hoy no es el mismo que hace ocho meses atrás estuvo a su lado. Está algo cambiado, tiene más despiertos los sentidos vampíricos. Ha dejado su lado humano a un lado. Es posible que verlo ahora como está le cause una mala impresión…

- El no ha cambiado. El sigue siendo el mismo que siempre fue. – Harriet quería tener razón y no le gustó el rostro sombrío que el Profesor Snape tenía.

- No me gustaría que la impresión que le causara ver a mi hijo le haga daño. El volverá a ser el mismo de siempre, pero por ahora está muy conectado con su lado salvaje.

- No importa. Yo igual quiero verle. – Dijo Harriet tomando la poción, el bebé en su vientre pateó muy duro en forma de protesta y Harriet lo acarició. – Hey, pequeño… todo saldrá bien.

- Potter… una pregunta algo inocente. Falta un mes al menos, casi dos meses para que el niño nazca. Pero aun no estoy informado de que nombre planea ponerle. No es que sea de mi incumbencia.

- Vaya, el abuelo torturador se preocupa por su nieto. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo, el bebé había vuelto a patear. – Jamás imagine que terminaría de esta manera. Enamorada de un Snape, embarazada y esperando dar a luz mientras convivo con el profesor que más detestó a mi padre en el colegio. La vida da vueltas interesantes. No tengo nombres aun, Maynard va a nombrar al niño, le dije que lo esperaría y aun sigo esperando que él esté en el nacimiento del niño o niña.

- Solo preguntaba porque me daba curiosidad. – Dijo Snape en forma de desaprobación ante la larga explicación. Harriet asintió sin estar convencida, dejó atrás el despacho y subió las escaleras. Se sentía mucho más pesada, pero su determinación no iba a ser detenida. Al estar en el cuarto donde dormía, se sentó en la cama y aun sintiendo las patadas del niño tomó el medallón del dragón y procedió a quitárselo del cuello y dejarlo a un lado. Lentamente miró fijamente los esmeraldas ojos del dragón plateado que estaba en la cama. No sintió nada extraño, no vio nada. Tomó el medallón y lo colocó en su mesa de noche. En momentos como aquellos en los que no había nada que hacer, ella se ponía a repasar su vida o pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

Hillary y Cassandra vendrían dentro de dos días a visitarle brevemente. Su madre habría enviado algunos presentes, pero estar aislada no era nada agradable. En la habitación que había sido de Eileen, Florence había acomodado en su tiempo libre una pequeña cuna verde de cedro (había sido de Maynard), así como había acomodado los presentes que Ginny le había enviado a su hija por el próximo nacimiento del niño. Pensar en la maternidad era algo agradable, era lo más positivo entre tantas cosas oscuras. Sin embargo le causaba a Harriet ansiedad, pero le hacía ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Iba a tomar el álbum de fotos, Florence le había permitido acceso a un álbum de fotografías de cuando Maynard era pequeño y esto siempre le hacía feliz. Pero al abrir la primera página sintió que su corazón se detenía y se volvía acelerar.

Vio en varios segundos el campo de batalla claramente, era de noche y Maynard caminaba hacía una luz, a su lado pudo distinguir a Mileslava. Parecían observar algo frente a ellos y Harriet pudo ver con horror algo que le congeló la sangre: Nell, la pequeña niña que Maynard había salvado hace meses atrás yacía muerta. Al parpadear la visión desapareció. Harriet volvió a la habitación, pero sabía que su conexión con Maynard había regresado. Y lo volvía a recordar, Maynard con ojos escarlatas y aspecto feroz, pero ella seguía creyendo en que él aun tenía un poco de humanidad. ¿Podría él verla a ella?

- No, no… - Maynard corrió hasta el cadáver de la pequeña. Estaba en medio del bosque y su sangre dejaba rastros. – Esto no puede ser.

- Dulce y sin vida. No hay esperanzas para la pequeña. ¿Es ella a quién buscas? – Mileslava observaba a Maynard arrodillado junto al cadáver de la pequeña.

- No, ella es prima de Noelle. La niña que seguimos buscando. – Dijo Maynard algo conmovido. La última vez que la había visto le había prometido sacarla del orfanato y llevarla a un lugar mejor. - Es solo una inocente niña. ¿Por qué alguien la habría asesinado?

- ¿Inocente? ¿Culpable? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre esta niña y los magos que hemos exterminado? Son todos humanos y nosotros sus verdugos. Somos monstruos. – Dijo Mileslava relamiendo sus labios, sus colmillos brillaban bajo la luz de ;la luna.

- No entiendo todo esto… no entiendo. – Dijo Maynard algo extrañado dando la vuelta y observando entre los matorrales un camino donde la sangre de Nell dejaba un rastro. – Mileslava, regresa con los demás. Voy a seguir el rastro…

- Yo voy contigo. Te ayudaré a revelar el misterio. – Dijo Mileslava. – Estamos cerca, lo presiento.

- El se acerca a mí. Es mejor que se apure. Es mejor para nosotros. Presiento el sabor de la victoria y gloria. Presiento su temperamento, su decisión y ahora puedo ver más claro su sendero. Viene directamente aquí, y voy a recibirlo como se merece. Cumpliré mi promesa, Harriet, justo como te lo he advertido… no volverás a ver a Maynard, ¿no lo prometí? La hora llega y este es el momento perfecto para el resto de la eternidad – El rostro de Eileen sonreía y Harriet volvió a despertar de un grito. Había visto el rostro de Eileen en la oscuridad. El miedo se apoderaba de ella nuevamente. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar? ¿A qué se refería Eileen esta vez?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Kathy Prince: **Martha es una persona buscando la oportunidad perfecta para ganar dinero o atención. Los magos son inmunes el virus, pero solo Harriet pudo hacer que este virus-hechizo pudiera revertirse por el don que tiene de sanar. Ese mismo don lo tenían otros magos como ella pero fueron asesinados antes de darse cuenta de esto. Martha ha estado al borde, pero Florence la salvó por poquito. Maynard es bastante útil a los vampiros, les ha traído sangre fresca a cambio de que le ayuden a llegar a Eastdale. Darren era el débil, su suerte ya había decidido por los del verdadero poder: Eileen y Manley. Espero actualizar la semana que entra, en verdad que si que lo que viene es para no despegarse de la historia (eso creo yo). Saludos y abrazos.

**Lia Du Black:** ¿Así que de retiro espiritual? Está bien, jeje. Bueno, a mi me gustan los maratones (ya sean de Lost o de lozs X files, o de capítulos de cosas que me gusten). La Virgen del Refugio, jajajajajajaja, en verdad me has hecho reir con eso. Harry Potter ha perdido la brújula y sobre Darren, pobre de este… solo fue usado por la Orden Tenebrosa, pero ya sabes, No confíes en nadie nunca. Es un halago que te medio agrade Ginny de la manera que la escribo, yo soy una H/G pero como sagrado solo es Dios hacer ese experimento de pintarlos como una familia modelo y luego mostrar que tanto desastre podría guardar la fachada fue interesante ya que por Dios… no existen los finales felices por siempre (al menos no en mis historias). Rowen le ha tocado crecer bastante y cuidar de su madre, ensayo y error, de eso se trata su política. Daeva merece algo de felicidad, aun no se donde puede encontrarla realmente creo que tendría primero que arreglar sus propios problemas antes de refugiarse en alguien más (como dijiste, tiene muchos traumas aun).

Jim es el chico agradable y gracioso que las chicas pasan por alto sin saber que está allí. Es bastante excéntrico y ayudó a Cassie en momentos difíciles. Y la perspectivas de Cassie y Hill fue una experiencia divertida, escribir en primera persona es divertido (preguntale a Stephenie Meyer, haha). Los Snape son puro amor… a su manera, jeje, coye, Snape no la ha tenido fácil y Harriet tampoco, yo me habría muerto. Sobre Martha, es más fácil ver que es un poco inmadura y que necesita ser escuchada por alguien, nunca nadie la escucha… pobre, sus padres ni le paran, es hija única, sus amigas le obedecen como perritos falderos y sus novios solo la buscan para… "eso", ella necesita a alguien que la oiga, pero igual es una atravesada y mala persona. Vive de las apariencias. Sobre la Orden del fénix, es interesante porque una de mis intenciones es mostrar que todo puede corromperse. Pita fue desmemorizada, todo fue parte del cruel plan de Martha para conquistar el mundo (¿?). ¿Harriet con un hermoso vestido? Hmmm… lo pensaré, jeje. Tu review me ha hecho reir bastante. Si eres muy ocurrente.

Sí, estoy lista para la película de twilight. El tráiler estuvo monísimo, casi me da el infarto y el cuarto libro ya lo leí. Cuando lo leas verá porque Meyer me plagió (nahhh, hahaha. xD)

**Laurita Black:** Eileen de frente con Severus, estoy evaluando eso y suena algo probable. No dudo que Severus y Florence se terminen topando con Eileen, quién parece mover bastante bien las piezas de este ajedrez. ¿Si Severus y Florence quieren aun a Eileen? Por supuesto, son sus padres pero no se dejarán manipular por ella y harán lo que sea correcto para detenerla. Si te gusta ahorita Eileen, creo que te seguirá gustando y mucho más. Un saludo.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Martha necesita atención y nunca mide las consecuencias de sus actos. Harriet y Snape, era el milagro esperado, alguna relación tendrían que haber formado y seguro se soportan más. Hay un lazo de sangre que los une para siempre. El Ejercito Negro sigue órdenes de más arriba y ellos no se detienen. Saludos.

**Aqua.green.dream:** Gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón, gracias. Siempre me conmuevo cuando a alguien le gusta mi historia, es algo mágico. Nunca pensé que mi historia le gustaría a tanta gente, sinceramente. Maynard y Snape siempre tendrán un lugar en mi corazón. Gracias. Saludos para ti.

**Beryl Eileen Malfoy:** Harriet tiene su carácter y ser pesada es algo que aprendió bien de Maynard en los primeros años de Hogwarts. Digamos que se está cobrando por las veces que fue castigada sin motivo, y mejor ahora que no puede ser castigada o que le quiten puntos. Si, yo también he estado ocupada, es una locura todo. Pero qué bueno que sigas disfrutando la historia. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. Un beso.


	62. Jaque

La recta final, temida por muchos y esperadas por otros. Me siento nostálgica. Pero para no ponerme a hablar paja, les dejo el capítulo. El título inspirado en el Ajedrez, describe por encima como van las cosas. No sé si tengan idea de lo que vaya a pasar, pero se acerca el final y aquí estamos. Disfruten el capitulo. Habrá actualización pronto. Las ideas están fluyendo claramente. Saludos.

**Capitulo 62. Jaque**

Rasputín con su temible apariencia conversaba en ruso junto a su clan, todos parecían animados haber vencido en la última batalla y disfrutaban el festín de sangre y carne fresca. Sangre humana. Entre las sombras de los árboles el viento comenzó a soplar, Rasputín hizo silencio y con una seña todos siguieron, una figura alta apareció entre las sombras. Sus ojos escarlatas eran peligrosos y brillaban como dos rubíes en la oscuridad. Maynard Snape gruñía y mostraba sus colmillos. En sus brazos, menuda, estaba un cuerpecito inmóvil. Nell, la niña a quién había salvado de sus propios instintos asesinos meses atrás ahora estaba muerta en sus brazos.

- кто сделало это? кто? – Maynard dijo en un silbido y todos le miraron atentamente sin decir nada. Nadie sabía que Maynard pudiese entender ruso, pero era lógico, luego de casi dos meses junto al clan de Rasputín, algo debía haberle quedado. Maynard mostró a la niña en sus brazos y luego volvió a rugir. - ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

- No ha sido ninguno de nosotros. Teníamos un trato. – Dijo Rasputín con voz rasposa. – Snape, no sé quién ha hecho esto.

- Fue asesinada por un vampiro, pero esta esencia es nueva y no la logro reconocer. Quiero una explicación. – Decía Maynard y el chico que bromeaba junto a Harriet había desaparecido, no había sonrisa ni felicidad en ese momento. La severidad era parte innata de su rostro, sus facciones eran duras y sus ojos estaban vacíos de vida, como túneles sin final. Hijo de Severus Snape, ahora nunca nadie lo hubiese dudado. Hizo que todos permanecieran callados y ligeramente estremecidos.

- No ha sido uno de nosotros. Lo habrías sabido. – Dijo Rasputín con un tono peligroso. – Cuida tus palabras, humano.

- Voy a acabar con quién acabó con esta vida inocente. – Dijo Maynard dejando a la niña en el piso, su rostro estaba casi azul y sus ojos cerrados. La nieve pronto la cubriría y Maynard intentaba no perder el control, su temperamento no estaba en su mejor momento, podría estallar y si lo hacía, la bestia inmortal y asesina se liberaría de su interior. El animal en el que se había convertido.

- Hijo, por favor… únete a nosotros esta noche. – Dijo Rasputín en un tono paternal. – Averiguaremos quién hizo esto.

- El tiempo se acaba. No dejaré que esto le ocurra a la otra niña. – Dijo Maynard de una manera violenta. – Se acaba pronto. Voy a Eastdale a encontrar lo que he venido a buscar. Noelle Grunt, estará segura.

Maynard desapareció nuevamente y esta vez con rumbo al pueblo, donde el calor se podía sentir en contraste con el frío que le rodeaba con el clan Romanova. Iba lo más rápido que podía, registraba en su memoria una esencia que jamás habría sentido, buscaba un recuerdo perdido y sus ojos buscaban en cada casa por la niña, no estaba en el pueblo. La casa de los Grunt estaba abandonada y se sentía decepcionado, un poco burlado.

- Ella no está aquí, he conocido su esencia dulce. Una brujita. Ella no está aquí. Pero… la siento cerca, no en el pueblo. – Dijo Mileslava caminando a su lado. – Está asustada.

- Llévame a ella. Solo necesito unos segundos. – Dijo Maynard en un gruñido.

- Lo haré. – Dijo Mileslava con una voz suave. Sus ojos eran dulces, profundos como la noche y su cabello ondeaba con el viento. – Pero primero, no seas duro contigo mismo.

- He fallado. Maldita sea. He fallado. – Maynard pateó una roca y algo molesto se sentó en el piso.

- No has fallado, porque no has comenzado ni siquiera. El tiempo se acaba, pero cuando eres inmortal… ¿Qué importa el tiempo? – Mileslava tocaba su mejilla, Maynard algo más relajado la miró por primera vez en mucho tiempo a los ojos y quedó enganchado a los de ella. No supo cómo, la oscuridad los envolvió y el olor de la tierra le llegaba. Sobre él estaba Mileslava sonriendo dulcemente, su inocencia hería y era una perfecta mascara discreta. Sin pensar en el significado de las miradas, Mileslava besó dulcemente los labios de Maynard.

- He estado esperando este momento por tanto tiempo… - Mileslava susurraba. Mientras Maynard atontado le seguía en cada instante. – Hazme sentir como si fuera ella. Soy tuya esta noche.

- Yo…

- Nos perderemos en la noche y hasta el amanecer. – Mileslava clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Maynard, ansiando probar su sangre. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Maynard despertó de aquel letargo y Mileslava quedó paralizada por algo que vio en los recuerdos que tenía la sangre. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Maynard no dudó en apartar a Mileslava de su lado de una manera algo violenta. Cualquier ser humano habría muerto del impacto de aquel fuerte golpe con el que Mileslava fue arrojada, pero ella se levantaba intacta y con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? ¿Qué crees que haces Romanova? – Maynard parecía molesto, más consigo mismo que con la vampiresa experta en seducción.

- Sigues siendo humano aun… pero también inmortal. Eres un reto y merezco probar de tal fuente para saciar mi sed. – Mileslava se defendía pobremente, pero su poder seductor no afectaba más a Maynard quién se levantó del piso. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue Harriet, desesperado por volverla a ver se sintió mal por ella.

- Harriet, no puedo decepcionarle así. Ella no merece confiar en mí. Soy un animal, soy un monstruo, mis instintos son más fuertes… no puedo escapar este infierno. – Maynard lo decía para sí mismo. Quería estar a solas.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times i've tried_

_But i'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

- ¿_Maynard?_ – El chico detuvo su marcha, aquella voz se escuchaba clara en su cabeza. ¿Su cabeza? Era Harriet, ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Si ella estaba a tantos kilómetros de distancia. Pero no podía haber equivocación.

- Oh uh, ¿Harriet? – Maynard hablaba fuerte y claro. Mileslava lo miró como si estuviera loco. - ¿Estás bien?

- _Puedo verte…_

- Oh no, te quitaste el medallón, ¿no es así? Cariño, has llegado en un mal momento y ninguna palabra repararía lo que has visto… - Maynard tenía una voz irritable, pero intentaba mantener los modales para su chica.

- Si que estás demente. – Dijo Mileslava pasando a su lado. - ¿Hablando solo?

- Maldición, Romanova. ¿Podrías darme algunos minutos de privacidad? Gracias.

- _Tu padre tiene razón, te siento algo más violento_. – La voz de Harriet retumbaba en la cabeza de Maynard, la conexión había vuelto y permanecía intacta. – _Pero eres el mismo. Maynard, yo confío en ti._

- ¿Por qué te quitaste el medallón? Sabes que es peligroso… podríamos ser interceptados. – Dijo Maynard por lo bajo.

- _Lo siento, Mayn. Yo solo quería saber de ti. Te he extrañado…_

- Arg, no me llames Mayn. – Dijo Maynard irritado, pero su tono se suavizó suficiente y esta vez sonó algo cansado y frustrado. – Yo también te he extrañado. No tiene idea de cuánto… es difícil ser humanos lejos de ti y es difícil pensar como humano lejos de ti.

- _Estaré esperando._

- Falta poco, las cosas se han complicado, pero falta poco. Noelle Grunt está cerca de nosotros. – Maynard repitió aquellas palabras en la oscuridad, escuchando la respiración de Harriet quién se encontraba en Londres.

- _Tengo miedo, he tenido pesadillas… por favor, regresa pronto._

- No tengas miedo, Harriet. Todo va a estar bien, de alguna u otra manera. ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo?

- _Se mueve mucho… está bien, es fuerte. Pero aun no tengo nombre._

- Oh, lamento no ser una ayuda, no he pensado nombres tampoco. – Maynard asomó una sonrisa, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. – He estado rodeado con muchos tíos rusos, no querrás un nombre como Dimitri, Milkhail o Vyacheslav ¿Verdad?

- _No, no creo que sea práctico._ – La voz de Harriet sonaba llena de humor, una pequeña risita se escuchó. Maynard sonrió en la oscuridad, dejando escapar su aliento. _– __No sé cuánto tiempo pueda verte…_

- Estando aquí, lamento no haber sido un romántico empedernido. ¿Quién iba a saber que esto pasaría? Al menos tendrías mejores recuerdos de mi y no…

- _¿Acaso lamentas no haberme dedicado alguna canción? Aww, esto es nuevo. Nunca es tarde para abrir tu corazón y expresar tus sentimientos._

- Harriet, por favor… cállate. – Maynard fingió de nuevo estar irritado, en el fondo se escuchó la risita de Harriet. Ella parecía disfrutar de aquel extraño contacto. Acostada en la cama de la casa de los Snape, cubierta por las sabanas y alumbrada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Harriet se dio vuelta porque el niño pateaba fuerte, eso ocurría cuando ella se detenía a pensar en Maynard y ahora que ambos escuchaban su voz, era más fuerte la reacción. Ella no tenía forma de saber si sería una niña o un niño, no quería saberlo todavía y esto le había complicado las cosas a Florence, quién revelando su lado más maternal había decorado el cuarto de Eileen de color verde para el nacimiento de la criatura.

- No quiero irme. – Dijo Harriet quién luchaba por combatir el sueño.

- _Hey, escucha… ponte el medallón. ¿Sí? Todo va a estar bien._ – La voz de Maynard se escuchaba en su cabeza. – _Duerme, es tarde y debes estar cansada._

- Cada vez que oiga "Flores rojas y chocolates" me acordaré de ti. – Harriet sonreía mientras se quedaba dormida.

- _Ugh… yo no. ¿Quieres que ambos tengamos una canción? Escoge algo mejor que eso. Buenas noches_. – Maynard sonaba determinado, Harriet se colocó de nuevo el medallón del dragón y todo indicio de haber hablado con Maynard desapareció. Su cabeza quedó en silencio, la habitación estaba callada y Harriet con una mano en su vientre, se acomodó mientras el sueño le vencía y ganaba terreno, calmada la chica quedó dormida pronto. Las preocupaciones se habían desvanecido en aquel momento.

- Fue hacía el Norte, hacía el Bosque Muerto. – Dijo Mileslava. – Alguien la lleva.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Noelle, la niña humana. Su esencia se desvanece hacía el Norte. Nos tomará más de un día llegar hasta allá.

- No hay tiempo que perder entonces. – Dijo Maynard emprendiendo el camino, mientras Mileslava miraba hacia atrás brevemente. El frío era anormal en aquella época del año, eran los primeros días de Abril.

- Debe animarse un poco. Sus amigas han de venir mañana. – Dijo el profesor Snape mientras le servía el desayuno a Harriet, ella solo suspiraba de una manera soñadora. – Pero veo que ya hay mejores ánimos en usted. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- No importa. – Dijo Harriet con una leve sonrisa.

- No vuelva a hacer eso. Hablo del medallón, quitárselo. Puede ser peligroso. – Dijo Snape de una manera severa. Ella miró hacía la mesa, no soportaba aquella mirada del Profesor Snape. Comió en silencio, mientras Florence Harrington llegaba a la cocina luego de una noche fuera de casa.

- Buenos días, a todos. – Florence lucía cansada y algo somnolienta.

- ¿Piensas que mi casa es un Hotel donde solo vienes a dormir? – Snape parecía de mal humor ahora y le sirvió desayuno a Florence también.

- No, ha habido complicaciones. Siempre las hay, sobre todo con los vampiros y algunos rebeldes. El clan de Rasputín llegó esta mañana a Eastdale.

- ¿No es algo tarde? Maynard sinceramente necesita una brújula. – Dijo Severus Snape sentándose en la mesa junto a su mujer. Harriet miraba con interés ahora a la pareja que hablaba.

- Maynard no está con los Romanova, tampoco Mileslava. Desaparecieron anoche sin dejar rastro. Grezo cree que se han dirigido al norte, pero no entiende porque no fue avisado.

- Yo hablé con Maynard anoche, el está bien… - Dijo Harriet interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Oh no, ¿te dijo donde estaba? – Florence parecía algo tensa ahora.

- No, solo hablamos cosas… no importantes. No me dijo que hacía ni a donde iba. Supongo que por seguridad. – Dijo Harriet.

- ¿Qué se supone que hay en el Norte? – Florence preguntó a su marido, quién buscó un mapa.

- Pues, nada especial. Hay un lago, una zona de caza que fue restringida hace años atrás y un bosque con criaturas mágicas reguladas por el ministerio.

- Una pregunta… ¿es posible que haya alguna edificación en ese bosque? – Harriet preguntó de una manera curiosa.

- Seguro, un centro comercial con estacionamiento. Justo lo que hemos esperado. – Dijo Severus de mala manera.

- Severus, por favor. – Florence estaba un poco cansada de detener las pequeñas discusiones entre su marido y la chica. - ¿De qué hablas Harriet?

- Maynard dijo que faltaba poco, parecía urgido en irse. El sigue buscando a Noelle. – Dijo Harriet recordando, ¿qué era lo particular de aquello? Sin pensarlo tomó el medallón en sus manos, pero Florence la detuvo.

- No, no te quites el medallón. Eileen podría verte más fácil.

- ¿Dónde está Maynard entonces? – Harriet se preguntó en voz alta.

- Ha podido sobrevivir dos meses entre los vampiros más salvajes, seguir hacía el Norte debe ser parte de algún plan. – Dijo Severus intentando dar una explicación.

- Algo no está bien… - Dijo Harriet por lo bajo. Se levantó lentamente, su vientre pesaba mucho y el niño dentro de ella permanecía quieto, como si supiera lo que su madre estaba sintiendo. Harriet caminó hacía la sala, la curiosidad la hacía moverse con rapidez, lo que su estado le permitía. Subió a la habitación que ella habitaba, la que había pertenecido a Maynard los primeros años de su vida, se había logrado acomodar. Su cabeza le dolía, daba vueltas.

_Para: Hillary_

_Algo no está bien. Por favor, ¿podrían averiguar qué está pasando? No puedo hacer mucho desde aquí adentro. Es sobre Maynard, algo va mal._

_Harriet._

Aquella mañana, Hillary se levantaba tras una noche larga. El Ejército de Hogwarts, dirigido por Ted había tenido una reunión muy importante. Algunos chicos habían muerto en manos del Ejercito Negro. En aquel motel, pasando desapercibidos ante los muggles y entre los mismos magos, se encontraba la guarida temporal. Cassandra estaba en camino, la recogería y juntas regresarían a visitar a Harriet, su amiga que estaba algo sola. Tras levantarse y leer la carta, Hillary fue al baño y tomó una ducha, su rubia cabellera estaba algo opaca y en sus ojos había cansancio. Tras vestirse, la puerta se abrió, Ted traía una bolsa con el desayuno de ambos, en su mejilla había una herida de un duelo con un neomortífago.

Muchos habían declarado, que el Ejercito de Hogwarts, antes conocido como el Club de Duelo había logrado importantes avances y buenos resultados debido a su forma de luchar en equipo, todos coordinados y nadie quedándose con la gloria de batallas pasadas.

- Buenos días, Hillary. – Dijo Ted abriendo las cortinas de la habitación. El chico se deshizo de su capa y miró a la chica con una sonrisa inocente. Habían pasado la noche juntos, pero uno al lado del otro, solo eso. Hillary estaba algo irritada por esto, mientras que Ted parecía feliz, como nunca.

Había habido algunos besos entre Ted y Hillary, pero Ted siempre se negaba a seguir con la efusividad y urgencia que los besos de Hillary se iban transformando. Habían estado muchas noches juntos, pero nunca había sucedido nada más que una pequeña caricia en la mejilla o un inocente beso en la frente. Para Hillary, esto implicaba un poco de frustración, mientras que para Ted simbolizaba el control de la situación.

- Hola Ted. – Dijo Hillary mientras hacía sus maletas aun con su cabello húmedo. Ted notó la urgencia de sus pasos.

- ¿Te vas?

- Si, Cassie viene por mí. Mañana visitaremos a Harriet. Ella se está volviendo loca con los Snape, vamos a auxiliarla y ver qué podemos hacer por ella.

- La semana pasada me reuní con la Señora L'Obiello, muy amable la señora. Los chicos no dejaban de babear. Se siguen preguntando como una mujer hermosa como ella se fijó en el profesor Snape.

- Todos aman a las rubias. – Dijo Hillary señalando su cabello.. – Yo soy la excepción que confirma la regla.

- Hillary, ¿por qué dices eso? Todos te quieren. Bueno, al menos hablo por mí. – Dijo Ted cambiándose la túnica. Hillary le miró algo desanimada. – Rowen aun te mira con ojos deseosos…

- Llevo meses preguntándome lo mismo, porque tú no me miras como Rowen lo hace. Porque solo te limitas a verme y sonreír. Evadiendo algo más entre nosotros. – Dijo Hillary terminando de meter todo en su maleta.

- Hill, ¿de qué hablas?

- Quiero besarte hasta perder el control. Eso es lo que hablo.

- No hemos tenido tiempo para el amor o salir. Estamos en guerra – Dijo Ted algo serio, Hillary miraba su rostro y le recordaba el rostro serio de su padre Ron o el de Lupin.

- Si, como tú digas. – Hillary llevó su maleta hasta la puerta, pero Ted fue tras ella y la detuvo, tomó la maleta y la hizo a un lado. Ella le miraba aburrida.

- ¿Cuándo llega Cassie?

- Al mediodía. – Dijo Hillary suspirando algo frustrada, mientras que Ted sujetó sus muñecas, acariciándolas levemente.

- Soy tuyo hasta esa hora, entonces. – Dijo Ted sonriendo a la chica, ella no le creyó mucho. Se colocó un suéter verde que Cassie le había regalado en las pasadas navidades. Pensaba en su amiga Cassie, quién la semana anterior había estado pensando en una teoría loca: Marie L'Obiello, la esposa del Profesor Snape no era quién decía ser y Cassie iba a probarlo. Hillary realmente no sabía que pensar de todo aquello. En su reloj eran las 9:30 am, Ted se acercó a Hillary, tras una breve caricia la besó lentamente. ¿Sería aquello un milagro?

La puerta sonó, Hillary abrió sus ojos y miró algo confusa a Ted, escuchó la voz de Cassie detrás de la puerta.

- Hill, Hill… no vas a creerlo. – Hillary se levantó y abrió la puerta. Cassie la saludó a ella y a Ted con una seña y mostró un montón de pergaminos bajo su brazo. – Tengo noticias frescas. Descubrí quién está vendiendo secretos al lado oscuro.

- ¿De qué se trata esto? – Preguntó Ted.

- Ya verán. – Dijo Cassie emocionada, ante la cara de incredulidad de Ted y la de frustración que Hillary llevaba en su rostro. – Se hace tarde. Tenemos una visita al ministerio antes.

- ¿Al ministerio?

- Debemos resolver un misterio.

Marie L'Obiello había abandonado hace pocas horas su oficina y justo volvía con un rostro cansado pero jovial. Cuando se subió en el ascensor para llegar a su oficina, saludó cordialmente a algunos de sus colegas. Los hombres desviaban su mirada a su escultural figura, su cabello platino estaba ordenado esta mañana en bucles y sus ojos azules eran dulces. Su figura era deslumbrante y las túnicas insinuaban el cuerpo que estaba debajo de ellas, sus pechos eran de gran tamaño. La mayoría de las brujas le hacían malas caras camino a la oficina. Florence odiaba llevar aquel disfraz, pero debía seguir con aquella farsa y se preguntaba cómo sería si Marie su alter-ego amanecía muerta debido a un crimen pasional, un suicidio… pero siempre buscaba una mejor forma de resolver sus problemas.

Florence jamás hubiese imaginado que su vida pudiera dar la vuelta de esta forma. En el cuerpo de una forastera, sus hijos estaban lejos y probablemente no estaba segura de volver a ver a su hija y su hijo estaba prácticamente muerto. En lugar de una ansiada familia normal que ella siempre había deseado, su esposo debía quedarse en casa cuidando a la novia de su hijo (ahora vampiro), ¿por qué? La chica, Harriet esperaba un bebé, su segundo nieto… ¿segundo? Si, el primer de sus nietos había sido adoptado por la madre de Harriet un año atrás.

- Si Felicia viera esto, estoy segura que se reiría de mí. – Florence caminaba resignada hasta su oficina. Luego de causar suspiros y exaltaciones en el elevador. – Lástima que esté muerta.

Su secretaria estaba fuera de su oficina, con rostro afligido con un montón de lechuzas a su alrededor. Tras una mirada más cercana uno podía darse cuenta que aquella secretaria era apenas una niña, era bastante joven con un cabello rubio oscuro amarrado en un moño y una túnica purpura reglamentaria.

- Buenos días Penélope. ¿Todo bien? – Florence imitaba un tono de voz amable no propio de ella. Su secretaria miraba aterrorizada y algo cansada.

- Mucho trabajo. El caso de Macinsale dará término hoy mismo. Pero eso es algo extra. Una mujer admite haber visto el velo. Mientras que algunos de los sobrevivientes de la masacre de Thorn-bunder han llamado debido a una extraña alergia y…

- Penny, toma el día libre. – Dijo Florence mirando a su atormentada secretaria. A pesar de la buena paga y lealtad, las cosas que sucedían en el departamento de Misterios superaban la capacidad de cualquier brujo promedio.

- No, todo está bien. – Dijo Penelope. – Puedo con esto. ¿Alguna noticia de su hijastro?

- No, nada aun. – No muchos conocían el secreto de Maynard, Florence se había asegurado de esto. Según la oficina completa, Maynard tenía problemas de rebeldía y había decidido abandonar a su novia embarazada quién también estaba desaparecida misteriosamente. Pero lo que Penny no decía era que de la única vez que había visto a Maynard había quedado maravillada con el chico. Efectos secundarios de ser un vampiro, decía Florence sin darle mucha importancia.

- Es una lástima. Maynard siempre fue un chico muy carismático. – Penny decía algo aliviada. Florence tras recoger algunos pergaminos miró a la chica.

- ¿Carismático? Ehm, me temo que Maynard sea como su padre, un carácter fuerte. Dios se apiade de la mujer con quién tenga que compartir el resto de su vida. – Florence se servía una taza de te, mientras se dirigía hacía su oficina.

- ¿Necesita algo? – Penny parecía dispuesta a asistir a su jefa en todo lo que necesitara. Pero Florence ya había entrado a su oficina, con algo de rudeza cerró la puerta tras ella. Lanzó los pergaminos y se sentó en su silla. Directora del Departamento de Misterios, no era nada fácil y tenía que admitir que los secretos de este departamento le ponían los pelos de punta. Estaba convencida que tales cosas como "el lado bueno" o el "lado malo" eran términos relativos. Desde que había entrado a trabajar encubierta al ministerio, desde que tenía licencia para asesinar había descubierto que no existían los blancos o negros, todos eran matices de grises intermedio tendiendo a lo oscuro. Corrupción, vicios, secretos oscuros y mortales, magia avanzada y conspiraciones.

Florence no había podido dormir las últimas 48 horas. Cerrando la puerta con seguro, dejó caer su cabellera negra y sus ojos grises volvieron a ser fríos, rodeados de ojeras. Mirando la pila de pergaminos en su escritorio, sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza. ¿Dónde estaría su hijo? ¿Dónde estaría su hija? ¿Por qué todo se había tenido que complicar?

- Soy una mala madre, soy terrible. – Florence gimoteó pegando su frente contra el escritorio. Se quitó los zapatos, debido a las muchas vueltas realizadas por todo el ministerio sus pies le dolían. No era otro día cotidiano en la oficina y su mente se desviaba a pensar en Severus, ¿estaría él bien? ¿Habrá sido una buena idea dejarlo a solas con Harriet? Y pensaba en Harriet, ¿estaría cuidando bien de ella? ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara el momento del parto?

Estiró sus pies descalzos, los apoyó en el escritorio mientras arrojaba algunos pergaminos a la chimenea. La puerta sonó.

- Señora L 'Obiello. Tiene una visita, una cita con Cassandra Nott y Hillary Graham. – Dijo la voz de Penny tras la puerta. Florence se tensó nuevamente, su cabello volvió a ser rubio, su piel bronceada, sus ojos azules y adoptó una actitud digna de su alter-ego.

- Adelante. – Florence dijo imitando una voz demasiado dulce, pero en el fondo se evidenciaba su cansancio. Tras Penny aparecieron dos chicas que Florence supo reconocer bien. Las dos mejores amigas de Harriet en Hogwarts, la rubia alta era Hillary quién había adoptado el apellido de sus padres biológicos y Cassandra Nott de contextura media y cabello oscuro. Con un "plop" Florence hizo aparecer dos sillas y algunos bocadillos.

Cualquier cosa que necesiten, estaré afuera. - Dijo Penny antes de desaparecer a su escritorio. Hillary y Cassandra estaban algo pálidas, y se veían nerviosas. Florence no entendió esta actitud.

Gracias por recibirnos, Señora Snape. - Dijo Hillary sentándose y mirando hacía las cortinas, observaba con detalle las falsas ventanas. Cassandra miraba sus ojos con determinación y sin querer mostrar miedo, pero en el fondo lo hacía.

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lograron entrar hasta aquí sin ser devueltas? - Preguntó Florence algo curiosa, la apariencia de Marie L'Obiello parecía imperturbable.

Contactos. Bueno, logramos mover algunas influencias bajo el nombre de Harry Potter. - Dijo Cassandra valientemente. - Solo hemos venido a una conversación bastante amistosa...

¿Cómo?

Hillary y Cassandra se levantaron de inmediato apuntando con sus varitas hacía el rubio rostro de Marie, mientras Florence algo confundida y sin dejar de sentirse tranquila, cerró la puerta con seguro sin mover un músculo, solo parpadeando.

No entiendo, ¿podrían iluminarme? - Marie no entendía porque súbitamente un par de adolescentes le apuntaban.

Lo sabemos todo. - Dijo Hillary. - Usted, sea quien sea... no es Marie L'Obiello.

Marie no existe. - Dijo Cassandra mostrando algunos pergaminos con su mano libre. - Murió hace más de 60 años en Francia. Vimos su retrato. Investigamos su pasado, dice venir de Beauxbatons, no hay registros ni allí ni en ninguna parte de Francia que avalen la información que usted ha suministrado. Usted es un fraude y si algo nos pasa... El Ejército de Hogwarts la buscará, ellos lo saben.

- Ehm, chicas. ¿Están bien?

- Usted es espía del lado oscuro. El profesor Snape está implicado también y tienen a Harriet en su trampa. ¿Acaso va a negarlo? Todos sus documentos son falsos. - Dijo Cassandra enérgicamente.

- ¿Me pueden decir que rayos...? – Florence veía a las dos chicas muy decididas.

- Si nos pasa algo, Ted vengará nuestras muertes. - DIjo Hillary.

- Nadie va a vengar a nadie. Hoy promete ser un día largo y creo que mi dolor de cabeza va a quedarse un rato más. - Florence en forma de Marie, tomó una bolsa con hielos que apareció en su mano y la puso en su cabeza.

- ¿Quién es usted en realidad?

- No soy Marie L'Obiello. Y la verdad sobre mi identidad, es algo bastante complicado. ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada y no desmemorizar a los de Beauxbatons? Supongo que nadie se interesaría realmente en investigar mi pasado ya que mi presente es suficiente. Una tonta rubia de senos grandes y que seduce a todos.

Florence algo irritada ahora, volvió a su apariencia natural. Su cabello volvió a ser negro, su rostro pálido, sus ojos grises, sus cejas algo más definidas y su cuerpo más equilibrado. Seguía siendo alta como siempre, Hillary y Cassie ahogaron un grito y se miraron la una a la otra.

- ¿Usted es una mortífaga? – Cassie señaló el antebrazo de Florence, ¿quién le mandaba a usar túnicas sin mangas. La túnica quedaba un poco más holgada a la altura del pecho, Florence sonrió al verse descubierta.

- Ex mortífaga. – Corrigió Florence comprobando en un espejo de mano que volvía a la normalidad. - ¿No saben quién soy? ¿No me reconocen?

- ¿Deberíamos hacerlo? No importa, Ted le dirá a Lupin y…

- Lupin ya sabe que no soy Marie L'Obiello. Buen trabajo investigativo. Cassandra, ¿no? Quizás en un par de años puedas ocupar mi cuerpo… no, mejor no. No le deseo este trabajo sucio a nadie. Soy la madre de Maynard.

- Pero… la madre de Maynard murió años atrás. Yo recuerdo, esa horrible bruja con nariz larga, verrugas y cabello blanco. – Dijo Hillary explicándose.

- Mi nombre es Florence Harrington. – Dijo Florence mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Cassie y Hillary la miraron a los ojos y lo supieron. Aquellos ojos grises y fríos, eran los mismos ojos de Maynard. Si detallaban más, podrían darse cuenta que la boca y nariz eran también de Maynard. Y si la volvían a contemplar podían deducir que aquella mujer era muy similar al chico de Gryffindor.

- Oh… pero…

- Maynard heredó el carácter de Severus. Pero físicamente, a medida que pasan los años se parece más a mí. – Florence sonrió ante el recuerdo de su hijo. Luego suspiró. – Esa bruja que vieron en el periódico, no existe, justo como Marie L'Obiello. Yo soy la única que existe.

- ¿Cómo se que no nos está mintiendo? ¿Cómo sabemos que no es usted quién está pasando información a Malfoy? – Cassie seguía apuntando pero Hillary bajó la guardia.

- Porque si estuviese pasando información habrían muerto al primer indicio de querer apuntarme. – Dijo Florence sonriendo, mientras Hillary y Cassie dejaron caer sus varitas y se restregaron los ojos. Aquellos ojos grises eran letales, producían un miedo irracional. Florence sujetó las varitas y ellas sintieron como el fuego que había quemado sus ojos se desvanecía.

- Ouch, mis ojitos. – Dijo Hillary parpadeando rápidamente. Cassie evitó la mirada de Florence pero le hizo frente.

- No pueden decirle a nadie quién soy. Solo yo puedo revelarme a los demás. Y cuando digo que no pueden, es que en verdad no podrían y es mejor que no lo intenten. Hay una maldición en mi verdadera identidad. – Dijo Florence. – A propósito, ¿Por qué creen que hay alguien pasando información?

- Lo suponemos. El ministerio está infiltrado de ratas. – Dijo Cassie. – No he visto a mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo y no creo que vuelva a verles. Ellos están con Malfoy, o quién sea que esté detrás de los ataques y el Ejercito Negro. Harriet nos pidió ayuda, tiene un mal presentimiento. Es sobre Maynard.

- Lo sé. – Dijo Florence frotando sus sienes, el dolor de cabeza no se iba, ella sabía que no era la misma de antes. – Mañana saldré a Eastdale a investigar personalmente, fue el último lugar que fue visto.

- Nosotras iremos también.

- No creo que sea buena idea. Preferiría que se quedaran con Harriet, ella está un poco sensible. Escuché que van a visitarla pronto.

- Así es. Iba ser mañana, pero será hoy mismo. – Dijo Hillary atreviéndose a mirar a Florence nuevamente, ella sonreía amablemente.

- Yo las llevo hasta el portal seguro en casa. Es bueno que los Slytherins nos podamos entender. – Florence se levantó y se paró junto a la chimenea.

- ¿Usted estudió en Hogwarts? – Hillary parecía distraída.

- Oh por Dios, Florence Harrington… la buscadora de Slytherin. Ya sé quién usted. Usted es mi ídolo. Vimos su nombre en la sala de trofeos. Pero nunca vimos una foto de usted. – Cassie casi salta de la emoción. Florence se acercó a ella y fijó sus desafiantes ojos en ella.

- ¿Al saber mi nombre me recuerdas por ser una jugadora de Quidditch y no por ser mortifaga? Creo que me agradas. – Dijo Florence con una sonrisa. – O solo lo has dicho para probar que todo tiene un lado positivo.

- Creo que ya es hora. – Una voz retumbaba en toda la habitación, ¿o era un lugar abierto? Harriet no lo sabía. Abrió los ojos y vio un pasillo oscuro, ahora con velas que flotaban alumbrando a lo largo cuyo final no podía verse. - ¿No quieres ver la hora final? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

Harriet caminaba, aunque no podía ver sus pies, el pasillo pasaba rápidamente frente a ella ahora. Nunca había experimentado tanta velocidad al correr. Vio la puerta, era de madera y estaba al final. La puerta se abrió ante su pensamiento y un salón de piedra se extendía, era amplio y se escuchaban voces y ecos. Se vio parada por primera vez, pudo ver sus pies descalzos, un vestido blanco. Una luz azulada entraba por el techo, las columnas eran inmensas y los ventanales eran coloridos. Era un Castillo y de alguna forma reconocía aquel lugar.

Su mirada se fijó en una figura que se volvía nítida frente a ella. Cinco lobos rabiosos, estaban alrededor de aquella figura encapuchada y alta, al acercarse a la figura inmóvil, los lobos se levantaron como perros guardianes y gruñeron, la figura se movió y quitó de su cabeza la capucha.

- ¿No quieres ver? – Una voz femenina y diabólica al mismo tiempo salía de aquellos labios. Harriet tardó en reconocerla un poco, era Florence, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos eran negros y su cabello recto, no había las ondas que el cabello de Florence tenían. Su piel era pálida, su nariz ganchuda y como en una pesadilla se dio cuenta que aquella mujer no podía ser Florence, no era muy agraciada, pero era igualmente peligrosa.

Los lobos, Harriet hacía memoria y recordaba donde los había visto antes. En sus pesadillas numerosas en las que ella perseguida en el Bosque.

- Solo una pequeña mirada. ¿Sí? – La mujer sonreía, en sus ojos había un brillo inusual. Harriet reconoció entonces a Eileen Snape y con un grito de terror despertó de aquel sueño. Ella temblaba en su cama, estaba sudando. Estaba ahora preocupada, el bebé dentro de su vientre no dejaba de moverse y fue cuando recordó que en el aquel sueño ella no había estado embarazada. Pensó en Maynard, de quién nadie tenía noticias. Eileen Snape sonreía inusualmente y parecía esperar algo grande.

- Solo una mirada. – Dijo Harriet mientras que sus manos temblorosas tomaban el medallón y cuidadosamente lo sacaba de su cuello, al dejarlo en la mesita de noche, sintió como una fuerza sobrenatural la hizo caer al vacío.

Al levantarse, se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lugar, los vitrales eran los mismos, las altas columnas de piedra y una tarima especial donde habían dos tronos inmensos. Entre los dos tronos, pudo ver un arco y sobre él un velo que ondeaba. Harriet estaba precavida y sintió un cosquilleo, los pelos de su nuca se erizaban. Alguien la observaba, detrás de ella estaba. Eileen Snape sonreía, no era tan alta como las visiones mostraban anteriormente. Estaba a pocos metros de ella y parecía satisfecha. Su cabello estaba suelto y sus ojos eran completamente negros, incluso alrededor de ellos. Parecía que aquella era una ocasión especial.

- Me alegra que vinieras a verme. Hoy es un día especial, te lo prometo. – Dijo Eileen inclinándose y haciendo una reverencia. Detrás de ella pudo ver como una sombra aparecía, Maynard caminaba junto a Mileslava. Pero era diferente, Maynard parecía hipnotizado, no era dueño de sí mismo y pasó de largo sin mirar a Harriet.

Harriet intentó gritar, pero como en las peores pesadillas, de su garganta no salió ningún sonido.

- Creo que nadie puede oírte, ya que de todas formas no estás aquí. – Dijo Eileen mientras señalaba a Maynard caminar hasta el trono. Se detuvo frente al velo, y Harriet caminó hasta él, intentó llamarle pero él no respondía. Harriet se acercó mucho más y estaba desesperada, el dolor comenzaba en su cuerpo y se extendía a todo lo que le rodeaba. Su garganta estaba caliente ahora y un grito de horror salió de ella. Era un grito de espanto, de petición de ayuda o de desesperación, Harriet no estaba segura de todas formas, pero sintió su efecto. Maynard volteó a los lados y parecía haber regresado de aquel trance, volteó completamente y quedó frente a Harriet.

- Pelirroja, ¿Qué haces…? – Maynard parecía confundido. Harriet sintió que se iba a desmayar cuando vio dos manos putrefactas salir del velo y extenderse hasta alcanzar a Maynard. Ella quería impedirlo, pero una barrera invisible se lo imposibilitaba. Maynard se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cayó al piso e intentó ofrecer resistencia, muchas manos aparecieron desde el velo y los arrastraban dentro del velo. Harriet gritaba intentando cruzar, el horror era demasiado. Unos segundos después Maynard había caído completamente del otro lado y todo quedó en silencio. Harriet cayó al suelo frustrada y llorando, ¿qué más podía hacer? Ella sabía que significaba el velo.

- Cuando un mortal cae detrás del velo, muere y no regresa jamás. Descansa en paz para siempre. Cuando un inmortal cae detrás del velo, pasan cosas terribles. ¿Sabes cómo se originaron los demonios? Dicen que fueron vampiros que fueron condenados a pasar el resto de la eternidad en el inframundo. Pero nunca regresan, son solo espectros de lo que fueron una vez en el mundo. Y si escapan del inframundo no dejan nada a su paso. NADA – Eileen se arrodilló junto a Harriet y secó sus lágrimas. Ella intentó escapar de ella. Se arrastró unos cuantos metros y cayó hacia atrás, sintió un terrible dolor. Miró sus piernas y vio que estaban manchadas de sangre, estaba cubierta en sudor y temblaba de pánico. Todo desapareció detrás de ella, y abrió sus ojos en la habitación. El medallón estaba de nuevo en su cuello, ¿o es que todo había sido una alucinación?

Harriet se arrancó el medallón en dos segundos y esperó volver a caer, pero nada pasó.

- ¿Maynard? ¿Maynard? Escúchame… ¿Maynard? Responde por favor. – Dijo Harriet en lágrimas. Olvidándose de todo. Pero no escuchó la voz de Maynard de vuelta, no sentía nada más allá. Hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse, pero nada se escuchaba, solo el ruido de la calle. Una nueva puntada la invadió, su cuerpo le dolía y fue cuando sintió el bebé violentamente dentro de ella. Intentó levantarse de la cama, al tratar de salir de la habitación, rompió fuentes.

- No, no… AUXILIO. Profesor Snape. – Harriet se sujetaba de las paredes. – No, Maynard… no… Bebé, no salgas aun. Maldición, falta un mes todavía.

Fue en menos de algunos segundos que Severus Snape apareció rápidamente frente a ella. Parecía sorprendido y se detuvo a mirarla.

- Potter… qué…

- No hay tiempo. Tengo que irme. – Dijo Harriet casi a gritos.

- ¿Qué es ese charco? – Preguntó el Profesor Snape casi en el mismo shock que la chica.

- Maynard, se ha ido. No puedo sentirlo. – Gritaba Harriet alterada. – Debo irme.

- Oh no… el niño viene. – Snape sujetó a Harriet por los hombros, había entendido, uno de sus mayores temores se acercaba a él rapidamente y ella intentaba apartarlo de su camino.

- ¿Rompí fuentes? Pero… - Harriet estaba confundida y sujetaba su vientre. – Profesor… ayúdeme.

- Usted no va a irse a ningún lado así. Vuelva a la cama, ahora mismo. Voy a avisarle a… - Snape no terminó de decir la frase, cuando Harriet volvió a dar un grito. Esta vez era de dolor.

- Se ha adelantado. Profesor Snape, sáqueme al niño. Necesito irme.

- Cálmese ya. – Snape hizo volver a Harriet a la cama.

- Maynard no está… no lo puedo ver. No tengo el medallón puesto, no puedo sentirle. Lo vi caer detrás del velo, tengo que ir a salvarlo.

- POTTER, oiga bien de una vez por todas. – Dijo el Profesor Snape usando su talento natural para hacer callar a las personas. Harriet se calló de inmediato y lo miró expectante. – No va a dejar este lugar hasta que se calme y superemos esta situación. No más tonterías. ¿Qué le dije sobre quitarse el medallón?

- Eileen me dijo que Maynard no estaría aquí para ver a mi hijo nacer. – Harriet susurraba entre lágrimas. Snape le sujetó el rostro.

- Labores de parto, enfóquese en ello. Si el niño se ha adelantado, tendremos que recibirlo como es debido. Ahora, quédese acostada y espere a que vaya por ayuda calificada algunas sábanas limpias, pociones y…

- Argh… me duele. – Dijo Harriet en un alarido agonizante. Snape retrocedió y abandonó la habitación rápidamente. Su primer pensamiento fue "Florence", ella sabría mejor de estas cosas. ¿Por qué había sucedido esto? ¿Por qué tenía que adelantarse el chico? ¿Por qué tenía que ser abuelo? Malditas hormonas, no lo dejaría decir nunca.

_Para: M. L'Obiello._

_URGENTE_

_Querida, la niña ha comenzado labores justo AHORITA, se ha adelantado. Está algo alterada, la encontré gritando incoherencias y sin el medallón. Dice haber visto a Maynard cruzar el velo y que debe ir a ayudarle. La hice entrar en razón, pero parece muy asustada. ¿Puedes comprobar que Maynard esté bien? Debe ser obra de Eileen, ella también mencionó su nombre. Y si, por favor necesito que vengas… nunca he traído un niño al mundo._

_S. Snape_

_Pd. Sí, estoy algo asustado. No me llevo bien con los infantes._

_- - - - -_

_Para: Severus Snape_

_Yo tampoco he traídos niños al mundo, pero afortunadamente para ti hoy será la primera vez. Es tu nieto, ¿debo recordártelo Severus Snape?_

_Marie L'Obiello_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Lia Du Black: **Jaja, definitivamente son una familia muy peculiar estos Snapes. ¿Es posible que Martha saque provecho de esto o… es que nadie le volverá a creer una sola historia? Bueno, Martha ha pasado un buen susto y se ha dado cuenta que… nada, seguro volvería a ser la misma bitch de siempre. Veremos que ocurre con nuestra querida Martha. Maynard, el próximo capítulo promete más, no se que promete, posiblemente plantee más preguntas que respuestas. Veremos que tal. Saluditos.

**Rose Rickman y Emma Snape:** Harriet y Severus están hechos unos para el otro. Jaja. ¿Qué mejor que el mismo profesor siendo el partero? xD Maynard en este momento está muy lejos y Harriet está muy preocupada por lo que ha visto, ¿será real o no? Pronto actualizaré. Saludos.

**Laurita Black:** Eileen es una cajita de sorpresas, en verdad que sí. Creo que necesitaría visitar un psiquiatra y la consulta sería bastante larga. Ella explicará pronto sus motivos, y veremos que tal. Harriet y Maynard, estos dos me tienen bastante pensativa. Todos me han pedido que Maynard esté junto a Harriet, creeme que él quisiera pero en este momento es bastante difícil ya que está metido en algunos asunticos. Sobre Harry, quedaremos en la espera, ¿Dónde estará? ¿Habrá caído en el acohol? ¿Habrá recapacitado? Harry es una buena alma, aunque a veces se comporte como un loco y la fama le haya trastornado, pero es el Chico que vivió, hay muchas cosas buenas en él. Ya veremos. Saludos.


	63. El nacimiento y muerte de una era

Este capítulo ha venido dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Al fin lo he plasmado en palabras y ya no es un borrador. Es uno de los capítulos finales. No sabría decir sin faltan dos o tres más. ¿Qué pasará? Ya lo descubriremos en el camino.

**Capitulo 63. El nacimiento y muerte de una era.**

Harriet estaba postrada en la cama, sudaba y el dolor era indescriptible. Durante todo su embarazo había evitado de pensar en el dolor que acarrearía dar a luz al niño. Solo que no de la forma en que se había imaginado, contracciones, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Preocupada, agonizante, dolida, angustiada y con miedo, ¿Dónde diablos estaría Maynard?

- Harriet, escúchame. – Dijo Severus sujetando su rostro, ella lo observó y volvió a la habitación, se dio cuenta de donde estaba. El profesor Snape ahora había pasado a tutearla, ella estaba consternada, algo debía ir bastante mal para que el Profesor derribara las barreras entre ellos. Ella lo miró con atención. – Por favor, la necesito aquí. No sé que tengo que hacer, pero supongo que usted si…

- Está bien. – Harriet aun temblaba. Secó el sudor de su rostro, entendió que la mejor manera de salir de todo era concentrarse en el bebé, en aquel momento. Quería al niño fuera de ella, se sentía pesada y los últimos días había tenido un dolor de espalda terrible. Sentía que el niño tenía que ser expulsado de su vientre, no quería que él pequeño sufriera como ella estaba sufriendo. Suprimió todo y se conectó a su cuerpo, a la criatura y a lo que ella sabía.

- Potter… no se qué hacer. – Snape detestaba en verdad tener que admitir que no sabía algo. Pero el rostro quejumbroso de Harriet no era para chistes. Incluso fuera de contexto habría resultado gracioso.

- Puedo ayudar. Mamá, mi madre ha traído muchos bebés al mundo y ella me ha contado como es. – Harriet respiraba, las contracciones pasaron. Respiró profundamente. – Debo respirar profundo y debo estar bajo observación, mi madre siempre chequeaba los centímetros de dilatación de… eso, ya sabe.

Severus Snape retrocedió un paso, parecía completamente incomodo con aquella idea. Harriet parecía también algo avergonzada, de las personas que se imaginaban supervisando su parto, el Profesor Snape no figuraba en ellas. De hecho, Florence había comentado sobre traer a su madre, Janice, a ayudarla en el momento, pero la planificación se regía justamente para dentro de cuatro semanas, nadie tenía previsto que el bebe se adelantara. Harriet volvió a sentir otra contracción.

- No… esto no puede estar pasando. No voy a… - Severus Snape parecía a punto de colapsar. Luego de algunos instantes siguió calmado, la chica volvía a quejarse, las contracciones eran bastantes molestas. Harriet se volvió a recuperar.

- Esto puede tardar minutos, o quizás horas… mi madre estuvo casi dos días en San Mungo esperando por nuestro nacimiento. – Dijo Harriet agarrando fuerzas. Ella intentó acomodarse mejor, afortunadamente aquella mañana ella tenía un vestido celeste que Florence le había obsequiado, para mala suerte, probablemente el vestido no iba a salir ileso de aquello. Severus le ayudó a acomodarse mejor y tomó valor antes de hacer lo necesario, lo que hubiese que hacer para que las cosas salieran rápido.

Florence llegó a la mansión Harrington junto a Hillary y a Cassie, ellas esperaron en la cocina mientras sin decir una palabra fue hasta el despacho que había sido de su padre. Corría a toda velocidad y al llegar frente al dragón de mármol, hizo aparecer un pequeño alfiler y pinchó uno de sus dedos. La sangre comenzó a correr y con su sangre pudo abrir el salón secreto. El dragón se hizo a un lado apenas la sangre de Florence tocó el mármol blanco. La galería estaba a la vista, y Florence entró al salón secreto, un largo pasillo con todos los retratis de los herederos de la familia Harrington. Lo primero que notó Florence es que al lado del retrato de Maynard un nuevo marco había aparecido. Otra cosa que notó, es que en efecto, había un retrato de Maynard, su hijo estaba algo diferente, se veía más salvaje y menos humano. Sin detenerse más a mirar el retrato corrió hasta el final donde se encontraba el primer retrato: Persu Harrington parecía algo inquieto al verla.

- Persu, oh… la vela sigue encendida. – Florence se detuvo y se mantuvo rígida frente a la vela que estaba junto a un mesón donde un libro inmenso reposaba. La vela indicaba si existía un heredero y si este estaba vivo.

- Florence, que sorpresa tan agradable verte. – Dijo Persu sonriendo. – El nuevo heredero está casi aquí.

- Oh si, debí suponerlo. La vela está encendida por… el bebé que está naciendo. Persu, necesito tu ayuda. Maynard, no sabemos dónde está él.

- Oh, querida Florence… desde que el nuevo heredero fue concebido me es difícil ver a Maynard, considerando que también está no-vivo. ¿Has visto su retrato?

- Si, eso me preocupa. ¿Tienes idea de cómo encontrarle? – Preguntó Florence angustiada.

- Déjame hacer memoria. – Dijo Persu pensativo desde su retrato. Los demás herederos miraban entre ellos sin respuesta. – Oh… podrías revisar el libro, quizás haya alguna referencia.

Florence se acercó hasta la llama que ardía fuertemente y luego hasta el libro, lo abrió hasta sus últimas páginas. Pero no encontró nada concerniente a Maynard, eso querría decir que nada había ocurrido aun… y eso temía.

- No hay nada aquí. – Dijo Florence algo desanimada. Persu cerró sus ojos algunos instantes, y Florence no se atrevió a interrumpirle. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el escalón mientras pensaba que otras opciones tenía antes de regresar a casa. Harriet la iba a necesitar. Una mano tocó su hombro por detrás y Florence miró hacia arriba, se sorprendió de ver aquel hombre joven y peligroso, fue lo primero que pensó. Sus ojos eran grises, fríos, eran como los de un dragón. ¿Había sido posible que a un dragón le hubiesen sacado los ojos y les hubiesen insertado en aquel hombre? Su cabello era rizado, castaño y su rostro era huesudo, había algo de grandeza y al levantarse se dio cuenta que debía medir alrededor de 1,90 m, era realmente alto. Sus labios eran finos, justo como los de ella y por fin al apartar su atención de sus ojos, encontró algo dulce en él.

- ¿Persu?

- Esto es poco usual en mi. – Dijo Persu sintiendo su cuerpo ahora. – No tengo mucho tiempo, digamos que soy un buen espejismo. Pero soy útil. Voy a ayudarte a encontrar a Maynard, ¿dónde le has visto por última vez?

- Eastdale.

- No conozco ese lugar. ¿Podrías decirme a cuanto está de la mansión? Estar en cuerpo me hace más fácil sentir las distancias, las almas y la ubicación de las cosas. – Preguntó Persu. Florence observó el retrato de Persu vacío y los demás herederos estaban expectantes.

- Quizás 70 km al noreste, el rio Trent le atraviesa.

- Conozco ese lugar. Pero hace siglos esa pequeña aldea se llamaba Rohmville. Está en un valle. Llueve bastante. Lleno de helechos.

- Si, es ese mismo lugar. – Dijo Florence sonriente, estaba viendo la luz ahora. Persu sabía algo de aquel lugar. Pero Persu se mostró sombrío.

- ¿Por qué ha ido allá?

- No tengo idea, si lo supiera ya estuviera a su lado.

- Voy a intentar rastrear a Maynard, lo buscaré. – Persu cerró sus ojos y sujetó el inmenso velón que seguía encendido. Persu entró en un trance, Florence lo pudo reconocer, sus ojos se movían rápidamente y retrocedió de inmediato, como si el velón le hubiese quemado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Maynard ha ido a Rohmville, pero ha seguido de largo, el pantano, las trampas, las maldiciones y ha llegado a un Castillo…. El Castillo donde mis padres murieron. – Persu parecía ligeramente perturbado. – _"No debéis volver a este lugar, a menos que queráis desafiar la furia de los hijos de Lilith."_

- ¿De qué hablas Persu? – Florence no entendía.

- Maynard ha llegado al final, a donde ningún Harrington debería ir. Al límite. El Castillo de donde provenimos y en donde todo terminará. El Castillo maldito y él está dentro de él. Nunca pensé que algo así podría existir, pero… Veo un lago, un valle húmedo, más helechos. El Castillo está cubierto de maleza y se oculta bien. Pero solo veo muerte…

- ¿Podrías trazar la ruta que has visto hasta ese lugar?

- No, está bien protegido. – Dijo Persu mirando por primera vez a los ojos de Florence. – Pero lo curioso es que, Eileen tu hija está allí también. Nuestra sangre se reúne allí de nuevo. Y los hijos de Lilith, los descendientes de Morgana también… Morgana, la Usurpadora espera pacientemente.

- Malfoy… - Florence miraba entendiendo todo.

- Una vez por siglo, me es permitido volver a ser un espectro fuera del retrato y no sabes cuánto hubiese dado por ver todo lo que he visto hoy cuando estuve vivo. Mis padres, los he visto por primera vez.

- Lo siento. – Dijo Florence intentando alcanzar a Persu quién desaparecía como un espejismo. Apareció nuevamente en el retrato.

- El libro de nuestra familia, se llenará de tinta fresca hoy. Creo que debes irte y regresar con quienes te necesitan. Puedo ver al niño, puedo ver su fortaleza, su vitalidad y su humanidad. Tan solo comparable con un rio que fluye con fuerza hacía el mar, un rio caudaloso, un río inundado…

- Adiós. Persu.- Dijo Florence dando la vuelta, con un mal presentimiento. El inicio había sido siglos atrás cuando el primer Harrington llamado Persu, había sido llevado lejos por su madre y el final era Maynard en el mismo lugar donde todo empezó.

Tras reunirse con Hillary y Cassie, sin decir nada les hizo señas y ellas fueron con ella, en silencio regresaron a casa. Las chicas comprendieron que algo malo pasaba, no quisieron hacer ninguna pregunta. Florence se detuvo frente a la chimenea, los polvos flu estaban en sus manos, las chicas cada una a su lado tomaron su brazo. Al siguiente instante estaban en la casa de los Snape.

Al llegar a la habitación, Florence encontró a Snape metido en su trabajo del día. Harriet intentaba respirar y no desmayarse, se recuperaba de una contracción.

- 3 cm de dilatación. Las contracciones son espaciadas pero fuertes. Harriet parece estar bien. – Dijo Severus volteando rápidamente hacía Florence y ella estaba boquiabierta. Detrás de ella aparecieron Hillary y Cassie. - ¿Qué diablos hacen Hill y Nott aquí?

- Veníamos a visitar aprovechando que estábamos en el barrio. – Dijo Hillary avanzando hasta Harriet. Ella apenas se dio cuenta que sus amigas habían llegado ya que una nueva contracción la agarró fuera de base.

- Todo está bien. – Dijo Florence acercándose a Harriet y tomando su mano. Ella sonrió al ver que sus amigas estaban junto a ella. Severus no quitaba su mirada de Florence ahora, ella le miró con algo de tristeza.

- No volveré a tener ningún bebé. Esto es horrible. – Dijo Harriet a gritos, otra contracción. Hillary y Cassie la animaban, mientras Florence junto a Severus la chequeaban constantemente.

- Dime, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Severus le habló por lo bajo a Florence en la oreja.

- No lo sé. No tengo la menor idea. – Dijo Florence mirando a su marido. – Pero algo está cambiando. Estoy envejeciendo, el nuevo heredero está a punto de nacer y hablé con Persu, mi primer antepasado, el solo me dijo que Maynard estaba en el único lugar donde ningún Harrington ha ido antes: El lugar del inicio, y el lugar del final.

- ¿Final de qué?

- No lo se. – Florence se le quebró la voz. – Pero no podemos hacer nada más que ayudar a Harriet, ella nos necesita ahora.

Algunas horas pasaron, la noche llegó y Harriet estaba mirando el techo cansada, Hillary y Cassie habían quedado dormidas al lado de ella, mientras que Florence lucía cansada apoyada en uno de los hombros de Severus quién permanecía rígido observando la nada.

- Nunca pensé que este día llegaría. – Dijo Severus en un susurro.

- Yo tampoco.

Maynard había caminado casi un día entero, no estaba cansado de seguir aquel rastro. Mileslava iba a su lado y lo vigilaba frecuentemente. Tras el amanecer pudieron llegar a un valle bastante extenso y silencioso, lleno de niebla, había algunos árboles, arbustos y un gran lago. Al bordear el lago, hacía el este Maynard descubrió una extraña construcción que se extendía verticalmente, estaba cubierta de malezas.

- Aquí estamos. Aquí es. – Dijo Mileslava algo emocionada, Maynard sentía que despertaba de algún hechizo o de un sueño largo. Un lago, la niebla, los helechos y las plantas trepadoras, el silencio. Tras acercarse a la extraña figura que se levantaba frente a ellos descubrió que debajo de la densa vegetación de enredaderas había muros. Hizo a un lado algunas de las enredaderas y descubrió que aquel muro era blanco y brillante, mármol quizás, era también antiguo y la manera en que se extendía le daba un aire majestuoso.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Maynard retrocedió y miró a Mileslava, ella parecía sonriente ahora.

- El Castillo, el _Rohm_, de donde toda tu familia ha venido… el inicio y el final. – Dijo Mileslava, mientras Maynard volvía a echarle un vistazo, caminó alrededor de las paredes y muros, sentía una extraña afinidad por aquel mármol blanco, curiosidad y al tocar con sus manos la fría losa, entendió todo y vio muchas imágenes reveladoras. Lilith, Merlín, sus padres originales, la destrucción y la muerte. Al tocarla, sintió aquella energía mortal en sus dedos, se echó hacia atrás sin pensarlo y el suelo se estremeció y un eco se escuchaba en todo el valle. El estruendo seguía, grises nubarrones se agruparon sobre aquella edificación y el suelo se agrietó. Maynard inentó buscar a Mileslava pero ella no estaba en ningún lado.

El piso se agrieto bajo sus pies, guiado por sus instintos vampíricos corrió hacía el Bosque sabiendo que era lo único seguro en aquel momento, corrió como nunca antes. Un derrumbe se escuchaba, la estrcutura blanca, el Castillo se alzaba, pero no era blanco, estaba en llamas, se veía incandescente y caliente. Las enredaderas caían carbonizadas y Maynard a una distancia segura observó como el Castillo emergía de la tierra, era extremadamente grande. Era una mañana soleada con niebla y ahora había anochecido, todo a su alrededor estaba muerto y maldito, el fuego no consumía sino que era parte del Castillo en sí. Era hermoso, pero a la vez era peligroso, un mal augurio o una trampa. No había ningún humano allí y lo sabía, Noelle jamás habría estado aquí, pero su urgencia era mayor… necesitaba a Noelle para que lo llevara al Castillo, pero ahora había llegado al famoso Castillo sin ella. Necesitaba entrar, algo adentro le esperaba, algo le llamaba con su nombre. El fuego se apagó y no hubo humo que quedara en alguno de los muros, parecía intacto como si aquello fuera parte de la bienvenida a casa o de la presentación de aquel lugar encantado.

En la puerta de madera, se observaban antiguas runas y la figura tallada de un dragón estaba sobre la puerta. Maynard avanzó con calma hacia el Castillo. Llevaba su varita en la mano, algo estaba adentro esperando, ¿sería las visiones que vio al tocar los muros? No había nada que perder, después de todo el ya estaba muerto. ¿Podría haber algo peor?

Harriet se desesperó al sentir más frecuentes las contracciones, eran más fuertes y Florence la examinaba constantemente. Hillary y Cassie tomaban cada una las manos de Harriet. Severus Snape era la única voz a la que Harriet obedecía.

- Potter, tengo noticias para usted. – Dijo Severus secamente. – 10 cm de dilatación.

- Eso es suficiente para… - Dijo Harriet antes de dar otro gemido de dolor.

- … comenzar a pujar. – Completó Florence. En ese instante un pequeño temblor se sintió, las paredes se sacudían. Hillary miraba a Cassie algo asustada.

- En la película "Cazadores de Demonios" cuando Tibby da a luz el hijo del demonio las paredes se estremecen y cinco demonios negros llegan a llevarse al bebé, que tiene dos cuernos y una boca con tenazas. ¿Será una señal? – Hillary parecía asustada.

- Los muggles son pésimos con el horror y la sangre. Películas apestosas no creíbles. – Dijo Cassie volteando sus ojos y con gesto de desaprobación. Harriet respiraba profundo mientras otra contracción llegó, no pudo responder al comentario de Cassie.

- El bebé va a estar bien. Harriet, necesito tu ayuda. Por favor, puja. Es el momento. – Florence daba ánimos a la chica pelirroja quién estaba incomoda. No se imaginaba que el nacimiento de su hijo sería de esta manera.

- El temblor… - Severus seguía pensando.

- ¿Una coincidencia? – Preguntó Florence.

- Nada es coincidencia. Potter, puje, con todas sus fuerzas.

Harriet pujaba y aquello hubiese sido imposible de describir con palabras, ella gritaba, Hillary y Cassie sujetaban su mano, ella agarraba fuerzas mientras pensaba en su madre, en Rowen y por último en su padre. Pero aquello era seguro, comparado con pensar en Maynard, estaba atemorizada cuando Maynard vino a su mente.

Hizo todo lo que pudo. Mientras Florence exclamó

- Veo una cabeza. Adelante.

- ¿De qué color es su cabello? – Preguntó Hillary.

- Cabello negro. – Dijo Florence, mientras Harriet volvía a pujar. Ella se prometió que si le quedaba vida después de esto no volvería a tener hijos. No, jamás.

- Casi está aquí. – Dijo Snape seriamente, su voz resaltaba en la habitación entre los gritos de Harriet. – Un poco más.

Harriet sintió como se liberaba de la presión, su cuerpo cayó al vacío, junto a su mente. Miró el techo y el dolor se había ido, la habitación se llenó de un llanto agudo. El bebé estaba afuera de ella, él estaba a salvo ahora y ella podía irse.

- ¿Harriet? ¿Estás bien? – Escuchaba la voz de Cassie, pero era lejana. Le costó volver a la habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta, Florence tenía a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos, solo pudo distinguir su cabello negro. Florence se dio cuenta de la curiosa y lejana mirada de la pelirroja, se lo dio en sus brazos, estaba limpio ahora y aun lloraba. Harriet tomó al niño en sus brazos confundida, el bebé era pálido, su cabello era negro y en el instante que estuvo en sus brazos el niño quedó en silencio, sus ojos se abrieron y Harriet distinguió dos ojos negros en aquella carita inocente.

- Llévatelo de aquí. No quiero verle. – Dijo Harriet llorando ahora. – Debo irme, antes de que sea tarde.

- ¿Harriet? ¿Estás loca?

- No puede irse hasta no recuperarse. – Dijo Severus Snape en un tono autoritario. Cassie tomó al bebé quién volvió a llorar nuevamente.

- Puedo regenerarme en cuestión de horas. Nadie me va a detener. – Dijo Harriet con rostro lleno de ira. – Tengo que irme, tengo que salvarle…

- Harriet, cariño. Probablemente has tenido una visión falsa. O…

- Yo vi el castillo. El Castillo Blanco. – Gritaba Harriet entre lágrimas. – El comienzo, el final. Lo vi cruzar el velo y sé que no volverá nunca más. Debo ir, debo hacer algo… debo ir…

- Harriet, por favor cálmate. – Dijo Florence intentando permanecer ella calmada y darle el ejemplo a Harriet. Cassie y Hillary salieron de la habitación con el niño en brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ella? – Preguntó Hillary.

- Ha visto algo. – Dijo Cassie intentando llevando al niño en sus brazos. – Algo no muy bueno.

- Ella nos va a dejar, ella va a irse. Debemos ir con ella a donde sea que vaya ir. Hay que llamar a Ted, necesitamos ayuda. – Dijo Hillary en un susurro. Cassie asintió.

Maynard miró el dragón sobre la puerta y se acercó, la puerta se abrió a su paso. Aquel lugar le resultaba extrañamente familiar. El estruendo al emerger de la tierra había quedado en calma, el Castillo le invitaba a pasar adelante. Aquel lugar era hermoso, pero Maynard pudo reservarse aquellos calificativos porque aquel lugar también daba escalofríos, los pasillos eran largos y altos. Los vitrales lucían impecables, mostraban historias, pudo distinguir a siete hombres y una mujer, era una historia trágica que terminaba con la muerte de todos ellos. Caminó escuchando un eco extraño hasta que llegó al otro extremo, era un lugar chocante, muros de piedra se levantaban y una salida que daba hacía un patio. El se asomó, parecía de noche y el piso era de piedra. Habían algunas ruinas, un pozo sellado y al final vio una tarima, dos tronos se alzaban por encima de todo y entre ellos un arco con un velo que ondeaba. Al entrar al patio, sintió una respiración, el latido de un corazón humano y unos pasos decididos en la piedra. Una sombra estaba detrás de las ruinas, Maynard se acercó con precaución, sin querer herir a nadie, ¿sería Noelle?

Con cautela, avanzó hasta que a la luz, pudo ver de quién se trataba. Con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos, su cabello negro como el suyo, pudo reconocer su propia sangre: Eileen Snape estaba frente a él ahora. Maynard tensó sus músculos, esperando que apareciera el Ejército Negro, algo más. Pero la tensa calma siguió en aquel rudimentario lugar.

- Pensé que jamás vendrías… - Dijo Eileen dando un paso adelante. - … pero mis planes nunca fallan.

- Vamos a ver si es cierto. – Dijo Maynard gruñendo, mostrando sus colmillos ahora.

- ¿Crees en el destino? – Eileen vestía una túnica negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, habían sido muchos años sin ver de frente a su hermana y poder detallarla con calma. Era alta, pero no tan alta como él había visto en las visiones de Harriet, ella era más baja que él mismo. Cuando ella vivía en casa de sus padres, el siempre había sido más pequeño. La situación se había invertido. Pudo reconocer los rasgos faciales de su madre, de su padre, de él mismo.

- ¿Dónde está la niña?

- La que queda, debe estar llegando a Eastdale. ¿Hablas de Noelle? Si, su madre está asustada que se la quiten. El Ejercito Negro va tras ella. – Dijo Eileen mostrándose relajada, como si aquello fuera un reencuentro afectivo con su hermano.

- Así que esto es una trampa, tu y yo solamente. – Dijo Maynard preparándose para atacar a Eileen, borró de su memoria a la hermana mayor que alguna vez quiso, bloqueó sus recuerdos de la infancia. Se enfocó en todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a Harriet.

- Creo que ha habido un mal entendido. Solos tu y yo, pero no es uno contra otro. Eres mi llave a este lugar, eres mi llave a la gloria y eres mi llave para terminar con todo esto. Las antiguas leyendas dicen que este lugar simboliza el inicio y el final.

- El único final aquí es el tuyo. – Maynard sacó su varita, justo al mismo tiempo que su hermana. Se apuntaron el uno contra el otro. – Asesina…

- Ja, como si fuera algo nuevo en nuestra familia. ¿No lo crees así Mayn? – Eileen parecía risueña, daban vueltas tensamente, Maynard al pisar el suelo no hacía ruido en contraste con los tacones de Eileen que sonaban una y otra vez. – Creo que el fin justifica los medios. Además, un vampiro dándome lecciones de moral, ¿Cómo ha de ser esto? Si sientes sed por el líquido rojo que corre por mis venas.

- No ensuciaría mi torrente sanguíneo con tu sangre. – Dijo Maynard mostrándole los colmillos. Eileen se detuvo y Maynard también.

- Tenías que hacerlo más difícil. Más doloroso y más desafiante. Si te hubieras rendido la primera vez que te capturamos.

- ¿Quién dice que me has capturado? – Maynard y Eileen al mismo tiempo lanzaron un hechizo, las chispas salían de sus varitas. Maynard saltó hacía atrás para evitar el rayo y Eileen lo evitó por poco. Ella parecía más complacida que nunca.

- No se, el hecho de que no puedes salir de aquí y que te estoy guiando a la boca del lobo sin que te des cuenta. – Eileen sonreía, mientras Maynard hizo un escaneo rápido del lugar.

- Oh sí, me costó comunicarme con Mileslava y ella supo la señal cuando derramé la sangre de la otra niña. No le dolió, murió antes de que desgarrara su carne. Hubo muchos imprevistos en el camino, el embarazo de Harriet fue uno de ellos, pero hubo muchos momentos adorables. Vivir una vida a través de los ojos de Harriet me hizo pensar como ella piensa, me hizo razonar y conocerla, me hizo prever que si tu estuvieras en peligro, ella realmente vendría hacía aquí. Mientras tú y yo hablamos, Harriet debe estar en camino. Felicidades, tienes un varón.

Maynard le chocaban aquellas palabras. Que Eileen supiera cosas que él no supiera. Harriet, aun no debía llegar el momento de dar a luz.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Nada, solo le mostré algo del futuro o de lo que fuese a ocurrir hoy. Tú eres mi entrada a la gloria y ella es mi pase de entrada al salón VIP. Tenías que ver como lloraba, al forma en que quería verte sano y salvo, la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionó… su embarazó se adelantó. Así que debo mantener mis promesas.

- ¿Cuáles promesas? – Maynard parecía más enojado que nunca. Eileen miró detrás de él con satisfacción y Maynard volteó, la tarima con los dos tronos lucían igual, pero el velo parecía estremecido, se sentía hipnotizado al fijar sus ojos en aquel velo de apariencia inocente. El comprendió y se intentó alejar.

- Le prometí a Harriet que no volvería a verte y que nunca verías nacer a tu hijo. – Dijo Eileen, otro rayo salió de su varita y Maynard fue más rápido dispuesto a aprovechar sus ventajas sobre su hermana, saltó sobre ella y la hizo deslizar varios metros. Eileen no se esperaba aquello e intentó sacárselo de encima, el tenía más fuerza que ella. Sujetó el rostro de su hermana con facilidad y con la otra mano pulverizó su varita. Ahora Eileen tenía varios rasguños en su rostro, pero seguía sonriendo.

- Lo siento. – Dijo Mileslava con pena a pocos metros de ellos, Maynard sintió que algo sujetaba su tobillo, algo duro. Al mirar su pie como una mano putrefacta se extendía desde el velo, lo arrastraba hacía el velo y el no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Clavó sus dedos en el piso, la piedra se hizo trizas, se agrietó a medida que él se sujetaba, ofrecía resistencia y otras tres manos lo sujetaron e inmovilizaron.

- Sí, creo que si estás atrapado. – Dijo Eileen levantándose y tocando la sangre de su rostro. –Saludos a todos en el inframundo, hermano.

Maynard intentó todo lo posible, no podía moverse, intentaba desatarse de aquellas manos que lo arrastraban, estaban heladas y sentía que le quemaban la piel. Sujetaron sus brazos en un segundo luego su rostro, luego lo llevaron en silencio hasta el velo. El gruñía y era imposible moverse por cuenta propia, atrapado cayó. Al siguiente instante el ya no estaba.

Harriet se despertó a mitad de la noche, su ropa estaba húmeda de sudor, encendió la luz y descubrió a Hillary y a Cassie durmiendo a su lado. Ella se sentía bien, el dolor de su cuerpo había pasado. En su cuello estaba el medallón del dragón. Sabía que por haber acabado de dar a luz, ella sentiría molestias, pero se sentía normal. Por otro lado su corazón estaba hecho trizas, el mal presentimiento y los escalofríos que atormentaban su mente. Suspiró, antes de levantarse. Hillary se levantó.

- No te vayas así. Nosotras iremos contigo.

- No sé a dónde voy, pero voy por Maynard. – Dijo Harriet sin vacilar. Hillary vio algo diferente en ella, no se veía tan vulnerable horas atrás cuando estaba postrada en la cama dando a luz.

- Nosotras iremos contigo. Ted y Rowen vendrán también. Por favor, no vayas sola. – Dijo Hillary, Cassie estaba despierta también ahora y miraba en silencio.

- Me voy ahorita. Voy a Eastdale a saber que ha pasado. Voy a encontrarle, voy a traerlo a casa. – Dijo Harriet tomando su varita. Hillary y Cassie se levantaron y fueron tras ella, Harriet abrió al armario y se colocó una camisa amarilla de botones, unos jeans y unas botas. Su cabello loe recogió con una liga. Sus amigas se adelantaron hasta ella.

- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí sin que nadie lo note?

- Yo puedo llevarlas de aquí. – Dijo Harriet sin vacilar. – Necesitan sujetarse a mi cuando atravesemos la chimenea con polvos flu.

Rowen estaba pensativo en aquella habitación, su madre dormía una habitación al lado y en el otro lado dormía Josh. Estos últimos meses sin saber mucho de su hermana y su padre se sentía incompleto. De Harriet sabía que ya debía dado a luz a su hijo, se había adelantado y no importa lo que hiciera, se preguntaba si ella estaba bien. No podía dormir pensando en Harriet, y el miedo que debía estar pasando en casa de los Snape y también la extrañaba. Su padre, Harry había aparecido hace más de un mes en otro albergue, esta vez se estaba recuperando en San Mungo, no recordaba muchos los últimos meses y la única teoría era que había sido desmemorizado. Cada día mejoraba y procuraba visitarle varias veces por semana.

Hubiese deseado pasar más tiempo con Ted y el Ejército de Hogwarts, pero no quería dejar a su madre quién estaba en un momento difícil y sintiéndose sola. Era él ahora el hombre de la casa, sobre quien recaían muchas responsabilidades. Extrañaba muchas cosas, sobretodo la ilusión de tener una familia normal, una hermana con quién pelear y amar a la vez, una madre dedicada y un padre aleccionador. Su familia había quedado en fragmentos. Sus abuelos habían sido asesinados, su hermana había sido atacada, su padre había perdido la cabeza y su madre había perdido parte de su fuerza y alegría. El también sentía un dolor en el pecho, agradecía no tener que estar mucho con Ted debido a que le molestaba verle con Hillary, a quién no podía olvidar aún.

Hillary era uno de los motivos que hacían a Rowen miserable, todos la pasaban mal, pero todos tenían a alguien en quién apoyarse menos él. Pero aquello estaba resuelto aquella noche en la que en su cama estaba aquella rubia hermosa que muchos en Hogwarts hubiesen deseado tener.

- Estás muy callado, Rowen. – Dijo Daeva entre las sábanas. Rowen siempre se veía con Daeva Malfoy, pero siempre a escondidas ya que su madre podría no gustarle. Su familia no tenía buena espina de los Malfoy y creo que después de lo sucedido con Harriet en las que Manley aparecía como culpable, no había duda que no eran de confiar. Pero Rowen dejaba entrar a su habitación a Daeva. Era su pasatiempo, el ayudaba a olvidar algunos momentos y con quién podía hablar.

- Siempre soy así. – Dijo Rowen volteándose en la cama, sin duda su pecho dolía y extrañaba la vida que antes tenía. Extrañaba tener que ir a Hogwarts. No había nada para mantenerlo alejado de la miseria que llevaba dentro.

- Estás profundamente triste. Lo siento, de veras… - Daeva recogía su cabello rizado. – Pero, ¿me creerías si te digo que todo estará bien?

- No tengo una vida propia. No tengo lo que quiero y nunca lo tendré. Quiero tener algo entre mis manos, quiero algo…

- Rowen, por favor. Debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas. – Dijo Daeva mirando sombríamente. Ella era muy desconfiada ahora, pero había cedido a Rowen poco a poco, él le había ayudado a recuperar la confianza luego todos los meses que estuvo encerrada y fue abusada por sus propios hermanos. Ella a veces parecía ida y Rowen la hacía entrar en razón, le recordaba donde estaba.

- Creo que no me siento muy bien. Recuerdo que cuando estaba pequeño, Harriet y yo éramos muy unidos. Incluso teníamos esa típica conexión de hermanos, pero luego con los años ella fue por su lado, yo por el mío. Pero si supieras que me hace mucha falta.

- Tu hermana estará bien. Ella es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de nosotros es. – Dijo Daeva cerrando sus ojos y acariciando a Rowen.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Muchos recuerdos difusos. – Dijo Daeva suspirando, mientras se vestía. Su piel lucía como porcelana con la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, en su rostro había demasiada tristeza al recordar.

- No tienes que… - Dijo Rowen, pero Daeva suspiró y siguió.

- Mientras estuve encerrada, supe demasiadas cosas que no quiero recordar. Pero el miedo que mi hermano siente por Harriet me demostró que en verdad ella es más de lo que parece. Mi hermano junto a Eileen investigaron todo sobre ustedes los Potter, todo fue planificado desde antes de salir de Hogwarts. Todo fue parte de un plan maestro.

- ¿Qué averiguaron sobre nosotros? – Rowen se vestía también en aquel momento. No podía dormir y quería dar una vuelta.

- Todo comenzó cuando se enteraron de que tu bisabuela Elizabeth Potter podía sanar con sus manos. Nunca se hizo público, pocos sabían. De ese hecho tu familia saltó al escrutinio de él. Malfoy tenía como averiguar todo. Lo supieron todo de tu familia, los Potter. Y de esa forma llegaron a la estrecha relación que tu bisabuelo John tenía con el abuelo de Maynard, Donald Harrington. Malfoy llegó a Eileen con dobles intenciones, para usarla, pero ella se unió a él sin cuestionarlo.

- Perra lunática. – Dijo Rowen por lo bajo. Daeva parecía algo desanimada y triste.

– De allí, a medida que fueron averiguando encontraron cosas increíbles. Sobre tu familia actual, sobre que tu madre Ginevra es la primera mujer de su sangre, justo como la madre de Maynard. Antiguamente cuando una familia no nacían mujeres se interpretaba en que cuando naciera una, algo importante iba a pasar.

- ¿Tu sospechabas algo?

- Nunca, Manley siempre era reservado con sus actividades. El siempre… me protegía de una forma extraña. – Daeva miraba a Rowen con ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Manley sabe más de ustedes y supo cual de los dos era el útil para lo que quería. Esa es tu hermana, ya que descubrió que tu hermana es… un error.

- ¿Un error?

- Tu hermana no debió haber nacido. – Dijo Daeva con escalofríos. – Cuando mi hermano obtuvo la sangre de Harriet y una muestra de sus costillas encontró muchas coincidencias extrañas. Su sangre es atípica, mucho más ligera y mucho más pura. Su tipo de sangre es poco común. Los magos que poseen ese tipo de sangre, no debieron existir, o el destino no tenía planificado que nacieran. Son producto de algún milagro. Investigaron en San Mungo sobre tu madre. Cuando estaba embarazada el primer mes, el encantamiento que usó tu madre solo registró un corazón latiendo y al mes siguiente… habían dos corazones.

Daeva se detuvo y respiró de una manera profunda.

- ¿Quieres decir que mi hermana es obra de algún Espíritu Santo y que…?

- Tu hermana fue concebida después de ti. – Dijo Daeva. – Algo pasó que fue necesario su nacimiento. Estas fueron las señales que Manley ha estado buscando y desde que ha intentado capturarla y que siempre escapa, ha sido una señal de que es _ella_.

- ¿Qué ella es que?

- Tu hermana es hija de la luz, no puede ser tocada por seres completamente oscuros. Manley no puede tocarla y por eso Eileen ha entrado en su mente. Para descifrar y destruir a tu hermana desde adentro. Pero eso no pasará.

- ¿Por qué estás segura de eso?

- Porque tú hermana tiene un ángel guardián. – Dijo Daeva sonriendo. – La persona quién me liberó y me dejó ir. Me prohibió revelar su identidad y me dio una segunda oportunidad. Tengo fe en ese ángel guardián.

- Tu hermano Darren murió. Lo encontraron en una habitación de un hotel luego de haber escapado de Azkaban. – Dijo Rowen.

- Rowen, Darren fue corrompido por Manley. No había salvación para él, supo amoldarse a la idea de ser el débil. Darren no es mi ángel guardián.

- Tu ángel guardián ha de ser un gran tipo y ser un ninja para no haber sido descubierto por ese par de psicópatas.

- Lo es. – Dijo Daeva sonriendo y secando tus lágrimas. – No se si todo saldrá bien, pero espero que sí.

- ¿Y si alguien asesina a tu angel guardián?

- Entonces depende de Harriet sola…

- ¿Y Maynard? – Preguntó Rowen con curiosidad. - ¿El no está en esto también?

- El ya no está aquí. – Dijo Daeva dejando caer nuevas lágrimas. Rowen miró su rostro, genuinamente en sufrimiento y lleno de tristezas. Muchos secretos encerrados queriendo escapar, pero ella simplemente lo abrazó.

Rowen vio unas chispas amarillas en la ventana y se levantó para ver, no podía creerlo. Desde abajo junto al árbol pudo ver el cabello rojo de su hermana, ella se veía frágil y con dos guardaespaldas a su lado, Hillary a su derecha, con su cabellera rubia recogida y a su izquierda Cassandra, quién parecía vigilar la zona con su varita afuera. Rowen abrió la ventana y entendió por señas que las chicas querían entrar. Fue en silencio para no despertar a su madre, bajó las escaleras y las hizo entrar por la puerta de la cocina. Harriet lucía demacrada, Rowen miró su vientre, ya no estaba abultado.

- Harriet, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Rowen mientras abrazaba a su hermana, ella le correspondió pero se apartó.

- Necesitamos ir a Eastdale hoy mismo. – Dijo Hillary.

- ¿Dónde está tu hijo?

- A salvo en la cuna. – Dijo Cassie, Harriet no hablaba. Lucía frágil como para hacerlo y no romperse en dos.

- Ted nos espera, debes ayudarnos a conseguir cinco escobas del equipo de Quidditch donde juega tu padre. – Dijo Hillary. – Es una emergencia…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Rowen.

- Maynard… - Harriet dijo con una voz ronca.

- Ella vio algo horrible y queremos hacer algo para cambiarlo. Maynard está o estuvo, o quizás estará en peligro. – Dijo Hillary mientras Cassie asentía. Rowen sintió como su mandíbula se tensaba. Pensaba en lo que momentos atrás Daeva le había dicho, ayudar a su hermana era inútil. Si Maynard ya se había ido, no podía darle esperanzas, pero no podía verla destruirse en pedazos frente a él. Ella era la única que podía con todo lo que ocurría, iba a ayudarla a conservar la esperanza así no hubiese una sola oportunidad. Después de todo, el ya no tenía nada, y quería que su hermana tuviera algo, la esperanza era lo último que debía perderse.

- Voy a mi cuarto un momento. Y nos vamos. – Dijo Rowen decidido sujetando las manos de Harriet. Acarició su mejilla, caminó hasta la habitación y al entrar a la habitación a buscar sus ahorros y su abrigo, Daeva había desaparecido. Se había ido.

_You'd give it  
We'd take it  
You'd build it  
We'd break it  
You silently erase it  
You'd feel it  
We'd fake it_

It's my red star (steal it)  
It's my red star (can't let go)  
It's my red star (conceal it)  
It's my red star  
Oh no...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Kathy Prince:** Ya has visto a Snape trayendo al mundo junto a Florence del hijo de Harriet. Fue algo bastante peculiar. Lo que Harriet vio no había ocurrido aun, y Harriet está dispuesta a ir al fin del mundo a averiguar que ocurrió con Maynard y si ella puede hacer algo (y lo hará, sea cual sea que tenga que pagar). Por ahora veremos que le espera a Harriet cuando descubra la verdad que probablemente le perturbe. La historia llega a su final y créeme a mi me esté pegando, no quiero que acabe y siento que voy a llorar porque es una despedida a mis personajes que vivieron junto a mi… todo este tiempo. Ya verás que depara el final para todos.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Severus Snape ha tenido que hacer cosas extraordinarias, pero con fortuna Florence le ha ayudado y lo han hecho bastante bien, aunque no esperes que abrace a Harriet o bese su frente, oh no xD. El nombre se los revelaré pronto, Harriet no había pensado en nombres y creo que ahorita está en otras cosas. Cassie y Hill, ellas son inseparables y les gusta saber la verdad. Ya verás cómo termina todo. Tengo todo el final en mi cabeza fresca y estoy escupiéndolo en mi Word. Saludos.

**Belitsnape:** No te comas completa, amiga. Pronto la intriga acabará, el final está aquí. Actualizaré más pronto, lo que mi cabeza me permita.

**Hermione Sander:** Pues al final, fueron los dos. Todo se complica, la tormenta se desata para luego dar paso a la calma. Ya veremos lo que sucede. ¿Te gusta Eileen? Me pregunto si con los próximos capítulos que quedan te gustará más o la terminarás detestando. Ehm, no lo sé. Ya veremos, hay para todos los gustos. Es un halago para mí que te guste la historia y los personajes, me divierto escribiendo sin duda alguna. Gracias por tu comentario, se aprecia en verdad. Si, planeo escribir un epilogo sobre lo que ocurrió después de lo que vaya a ocurrir.


	64. Trece Minutos

**Capitulo 64. Trece minutos**

Rowen tomó precauciones no iba a dejar a su hermana seguir sola a donde fuese a ir. Buscó en el sótano de la casa las cajas de la mudanza, encontró en un baúl antiguo la capa invisible de su padre y la llevó consigo, sabía que podía necesitarla. Además buscó un frasco bajo el suelo, leyó su etiqueta y lo guardó en su abrigo. Al subir a la cocina nuevamente encontró a Hillary junto a Cassie con rostro angustiado, hablaban por lo bajo. Harriet tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en las sienes, algo le dolía, se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos.

- _Ginger-pat_, ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Rowen casi en un susurro. Harriet abrió los ojos con sorpresa, _Ginger-pat_ era un pequeño apodo que ella tenía cuando era más pequeña. Rowen había desterrado aquella palabra un tiempo antes de empezar Hogwarts, cuando ella y su hermana eran inseparables. Harriet sonrió, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

- Lo vi caer, a Maynard. Detrás del velo. No quiero pensar que… haya sido real. Pero siento algo dentro de mí, algo que no había sentido antes. Como si mi corazón fuera a fallarme, angustia y no lo oigo, no lo siento. – Harriet abrazó a su hermano, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y con mucha efusividad.

- ¿Irás por él?

- Si, algo me dice que debo encontrarle. Tengo muchas dudas. No quiero… no quiero enfrentar la posibilidad de que…

- No te rindas _Ginger-pat_. – Dijo Rowen bajando su cabeza a la altura del rostro de su hermana. – Se que debes seguir y no perder jamás la esperanza.

- Miénteme, Rowen… miénteme y dime que estará todo bien. – Harriet miró a su hermano y estaba aterrada, recordando a un pequeño gato con furia, no podía contener sus lágrimas. – Necesito fuerzas…

- Todo estará bien. – Rowen se maldecía, lo que había oído de Daeva le dejaba intranquilo. No quería destrozarla. – Debemos irnos, nos encontraremos con Ted en 45 de Minford Avenue, nos espera un viaje en tren. Ted ha hecho lo posible por apresurarse y consiguió boletos para las 3 am hacía Eastdale, estaremos a las 7 am allá. ¿Está bien?

- Si.

- Otra cosa. – Dijo Rowen mirando a las chicas. – Necesitaremos llevar un disfraz. Han arriesgado el maldito cuello viniendo hasta acá. No parecen verdaderas Slytherins.

- ¿Tienes algún plan en mente? – Preguntó Hillary algo irritada.

- Por supuesto, nena. Soy un Gryffindor. – Dijo Rowen mostrando confianza. - Harriet llevará la capa invisible de mi padre. Hillary, necesito que ocultes tu cabello y pretendas tener más edad, una joroba y dientes amarillentos. Quiero que parezcas una típica bruja según los muggles.

Hillary tomó su varita y un rayo salió de ella rodeándola, algunas chispas brotaron y un encantamiento transformó su apariencia. Lucía exactamente como Rowen le había pedido lucir. A continuación miró a Cassandra, ella hizo un gesto de incomodidad, ¿y si Rowen le pedía transformarse en un sapo o un buitre?

- Cassandra, necesito que te transformes en un perro.

- ¿Un perro? ¿Qué gano siendo un perro? No soy animaga, ¿puedo recordártelo?

- Porque nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a una apestosa bruja con un perro amenazador. Además, los neomortífagos acostumbran a tener perros endemoniados que les ayudan a buscar víctimas que intentan escapar. Se ven un par de neomortífagos con un perro, pero no es un perro común. Puedo hechizarte pero solo durará un par de horas. ¿Aceptas?

- Yupi. – Dijo Cassandra sin ánimos.

- Pero necesito que te quites la ropa primero. – Dijo Rowen, a lo que Cassandra le hizo una señal muy grosera con la mano. Rowen miró con frustración y con su varita, transformó a Cassandra en un enorme perro, lucía igual a los que él había visto antes, pelaje marrón, enorme garras y ojos rojizos. La sugerencia de Rowen había sido sincera, la ropa de Cassandra se rompió y desgarro por todos lados. Harriet miró con fascinación.

- Eres bueno en encantamientos. – Dijo Harriet y su hermano le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Dejar Hogwarts me ha hecho un verdadero autodidacta. Y ahora yo… yo seré un neomortífago. En una última pelea obtuvimos el cabello de Joham Mulciber. Y por supuesto, la poción multijugos. Solo espero no tener que encontrarme con el verdadero Mulciber.

Rowen sacó de su capa, la botella con la poción multijugos, el Ejercito de Hogwarts siempre procuraban tener algunas pociones que podrían resultar útiles y engañosas para el enemigo. El mes pasado, habían ayudado a capturar a 10 neo mortífagos confundiéndolos con la poción multijugos. Habían sido idea de Charlie según comentó Rowen luego, tras robar los cabellos de algunos de los mortífagos, ellos mismos en plena batalla se habían convertido en sus propios enemigos y el resultado era que los neo mortífagos confundidos no habían sabido a quién atacar e incluso se habían lastimado entre ellos, mientras que el ejercito de Hogwarts sabía exactamente la seña para distinguir a un aliado a pesar de la apariencia enemiga. Había sido un plan impecable. Rowen y Hillary iban el uno al otro del otro, Cassandra iba de cuatro patas adelante y ella dice que ser perro es la mejor experiencia que haya recordado, su olfato era genial y su visión había mejorado, además que no era tan incomodo. ¿Podría comer comida para perro? ¿Podría levantar una pata y marcar un árbol? Y entre ella y Hill y Rowen, iban Harriet bajo la capa invisible. Entre la oscuridad se perdieron calle arriba, la estación no quedaba muy lejos pero tomarían el Autobús Noctambulo para llegar más rápido. Rowen sacando su varita cuando ya estaban lejos de la casa, ocultando su rostro en una capucha para no ser reconocido por nadie. El conductor del bus, miró algo desconfiado a la inusual pareja que llevaba a un perro enorme y de aspecto temible, pero supo que lo mejor era no hacer preguntas y dejarlos pasar.

- Pensé que no vendrían nunca. – Dijo Ted en el punto de encuentro, era Ted pero estaba oculto bajo algunas ropas extrañas y la cara vendada. Hillary parecía asustada, pero Rowen le indicó que era parte del disfraz.

- Simula ser un herido de guerra, que le incendiaron la cara y tiene ampollas tan horribles que no querrías ver. – Dijo Rowen mientras saludaba a Ted con un apretón de manos.

- Vamos, el tren ya casi sale. – Dijo Ted mientras sin hacer preguntas los llevó por el callejón de atrás, estaban a poca distancia de la estación. Cassie, Hill y Harriet (invisible abordaron el tren), al entrar al compartimiento. Cassie volvió a su forma humana justo a tiempo que Ted colocó sobre ella una manta para cubrirla y le entregó ropa nueva.

- Rowen me dijo que probablemente lo necesitarías. – Dijo Ted sonriendo ante Cassandra. Hillary volvió a su apariencia usual, su cabello era rubio al igual que sus pestañas y cejas, sus ojos amarillentos avanzaron hasta Cassie para cubrirla y ayudarla a vestir sin que nadie viera. Harriet se quitó la capa invisible suspirando y saludando a Ted.

- Vaya, vaya… has salido de tu madriguera. Me alegra verte, Harriet. Pensé que no podría verte jamás. Tanto misterio alrededor de ti y… ¿el niño está bien?

- Si. – Dijo Harriet sintiéndose culpable por haber abandonado al pequeño a quién ni siquiera había puesto nombre. – Está bien cuidado.

- Es lindo. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo.

- ¿Bromeas? Es una criatura gris con pelos negros. Parece una rata. – Dijo Cassie a lo que todos, a excepción de Harriet miraron horrorizados. – Ok, los recién nacidos no son bonitos.

- Que insensible. – Dijo Hillary abrazando a Harriet, quién después de todo no se sentía ofendida. Estaba exhausta, pero se negaba a dormir. Los chicos durmieron un poco cada uno, habían asegurado la puerta del vagón para que nadie lograra abrirla desde afuera. Harriet fijaba su mirada en la ventana, abstraída de todo. Sin saber que tal como estaban las cosas, iba a necesitar mucha fuerza para lidiar con todo, absolutamente todo.

_It's the shadow inside my mind  
And I'm in denial  
I'm becoming quite a liar  
Does that make me  
Beautiful tonight  
In my sickness can you find me  
Beautiful tonight_

En la mañana los chicos fueron encubiertos hasta un motel en la avenida 34, cerca de la carretera y del centro del pueblo. Eastdale era un pueblo casi muerto, los locales abrían bastante tarde y cerraban temprano. La gente vivía atemorizada y miraban sospechosos a los forasteros. Muchos neo mortífagos habían visitado el pueblo y causado pequeños accidentes aislados, todos los muggles habían sido desmemorizados pero sus instintos les indicaban que el peligro aun no había pasado. Harriet se resistió a dormir estaba exhausta bajo la capa invisible, pero cayó dormida apenas llegaron al Motel donde Ted había logrado reservar. Al parecer Ted tenía bastantes contactos y podía hacer maravillas disponiendo de poco tiempo. Rowen intentaba dormir sin mucho éxito, su espalda dolía y pensaba en su madre, le había dejado una pequeña nota y sabía que ella estaría bien, se vio interrumpido cuando Ted entró y él le saludó moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

- Hay muchas cosas extrañas. – Dijo Ted. – Jerry me ha comentado que anoche algunos habitantes vieron una llamarada de fuego sobre las montañas, inmensa, pero que luego desapareció. Hay algo allá arriba y… dicen que sintieron unos cuantos temblores.

- El infierno se abre, querido primo. – Dijo Rowen quitándose la camisa y buscando algo de ropa limpia. Tomó una ducha rápidamente para relajar su cuerpo y apartarlo de las preocupaciones. Al salir del baño observó a Ted igual que él, bastante cansado.

- Me preocupa Harriet. Está algo… fuera de si. Parece obsesionada con la idea de buscar a Maynard. Y según veo lo que ha sucedido y lo que ha visto, Maynard se ha ido…

- Yo también, créeme. Pero… mi hermana necesita mantener la esperanza. No se que diablos sucedió con Snape, si está muerto o… cualquier cosa. Mi hermana es la clave para que esto terminen y pase lo que pase, yo estaré con ella. – Dijo Rowen con voz angustiada. – No quiero que llegue el momento de decirle que él no va a volver jamás… Creo que necesito tomar aire fresco.

- Rowen, por favor. No te sientas culpable. Sé que te sientes culpable por las veces que…

- ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué mi hermana? – Rowen miró furioso. Estaba algo inquieto, pensando en su hermana y en Daeva, pensaba en la verdad que le quitaría la paz a Harriet, pero ella creía tanto… ¿Serían sus convicciones lo suficientes para salvarse?

Salió de la habitación y encontró a Hillary camino hacía donde él estaba. Rowen había tenido que soportar verla tras su primo. No se molestaría más, no sentiría celos… al menos no lo demostraría. Tenía otras cosas en mente.

- Rowen, dime la verdad. – Dijo Hillary presintiendo algo malo.

- No sé de que hablas. – Dijo Rowen pasando a su lado y siguiendo de largo. Preferiría ir a comer algo, que tener que pasar un instante más allá.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué…?

- No quiero ver a mi hermana sufrir más nunca. No puedo soportarlo más, no tengo nada y si pudiera volver al tiempo, le pediría al destino intercambiar mi lugar con el de Harriet.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿No tienes nada? Tienes demasiado. – Hillary derramaba algunas lágrimas. - Entonces la esperanza es una mentira también.

- Si, la esperanza es una simple manera de mantenerte vivo hasta el final. – Dijo Rowen, haciendo que Hillary se detuviera, su cuerpo temblaba y no estaba segura si debido a la furia o a un frío extraño que rodeaba el lugar. El pueblo se mostraba algo vacío y como si fantasmas merodearan sus calles. Hillary corrió hasta la habitación de Ted, mientras que Rowen se fue a un café cercano, su cuerpo le dolía y necesitaba cafeína. Cassie estaba sola tomando una soda.

- eh… aquí estás. – Dijo Rowen sentándose a su lado y algo apenado. Como si hubiese respondido a uno de sus pensamientos, Cassandra añadió.

- Yo tengo fé, Rowen. Tengo fé. – Dijo Cassie sorbiendo un poco más de soda, mientras Rowen suspiraba colocando las manos en su rostro. Cassie descubrió algo que jamás había esperado del indiferente y fastidioso hermano de Harriet: lágrimas. Rowen lloraba sin esperanza, Cassie tocó su hombro mientras procedía a abrazarlo.

- Yo necesito de tu fe, Cassandra.

Hillary entró a la habitación de Ted mientras este estaba recostado en la cama durmiendo ligeramente. Hillary lo observó plácido en aquel sueño y procuró no hacer ruido. Secó sus lágrimas y se sentó en la cama de Rowen a observar a Ted. Su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, podría vomitarlo. Estaba inquieta por algo, pensaba en su amiga Harriet y en los malos augurios. El miedo a perder lo que más quería, lo insignificante que podía ser el tiempo cuando todo terminara abruptamente. No había sido sincera consigo misma, Rowen le seguía incomodando porque podría ver a través de sus ojos y esa posición vulnerable no le gustaba. Su mano acarició el cabello de Ted y este despertó sobresaltado.

- ¿Hill? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Te amo. – Dijo Hilllary besando sus labios dulcemente. Ted la seguía mirando, tocó suavemente su rostro antes de volverla a besar.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si. – Dijo Hillary en un susurro. – Se acercan horas difíciles. Eileen Snape está detrás de todo, Harriet tendrá que verla de frente y allí estaremos. La oscuridad nos rodeará y tendremos que enfrentarla valientemente. No tengo miedo de morir, pero tengo miedo de no poder llevarme de este mundo algo más que tus caricias.

- Hill…

- Si yo te perdiera, no sé qué haría. Pero no nos perderemos. Quiero que estés aquí, para siempre. Este momento tú frente a mí, para siempre. – Hillary no era dueña de sus actos, nunca supo como lo hizo, pero se encontró sentada junto a Ted quién parecía confuso por haber estado dormido. Ella suspiró, mientras Ted acariciaba sus mejillas, bajando hasta sus brazos, rodeando su cintura y deteniéndose en sus caderas.

No había necesidad de palabras, él le contestó a las suplicas que ella hacía en silencio. Aun medio dormido y aun soñando la besó, una y otra vez, más rápido, menos inocente y sus ojos estaban más abiertos, no había somnolencia en ellos…

_The moonlight plays against my skin  
You found me out  
Midnight sometimes is my only friend  
Don't leave me now  
The hunger it eats me alive  
I'm falling, dissolving  
It's crawling into my veins  
I'm gonna regret this_

Hillary desvestía a Ted a medida que besaba su piel, había urgencia en sus besos y el no la detenía, el seguía junto a ella. Hillary no supo cómo, pero su camisa estaba en el suelo y su falda camino hacía el otro lado de la habitación. Su cuerpo encontraba su otra mitad, un lugar donde encajaba y sin haberse tocado mucho, ella sentía su cuerpo en llamas, los deseos reprimidos desde hace tiempo por poseer al chico, unirse a él de esta forma y llegar hasta él. Ted había perdido la vergüenza y la inseguridad, sus manos se deslizaban por todo el cuerpo de ella. Besaba su cuello mientras ella parecía extasiada por cada una de las caricia, así fuese pequeña y breve.

_It's the shadow inside my mind  
And I'm in denial  
I'm becoming quite a liar  
Does that make me beautiful tonight?_

_In my sickness can you find me  
Beautiful tonight?_

_Beautiful tonight  
Beautiful tonight_

_I don't want to feel this way forever  
Can you make me feel beautiful tonight?_

- Tengo miedo por lo que pasará. – Dijo Hillary, mientras Ted silenciaba con sus dedos los labios de Hillary. El la volvía a besar, acariciando con su lengua la piel de ella.

- No tengas miedo, Hill. No hay nada que temer más que el miedo mismo. – Dijo Ted mientras se apoderaba de ella. El era ahora el urgido, el desesperado por un poco más, sintiendo que iba a estallar sino lograba saciar aquel deseo que llevaba dentro. Como un fuego lento que dolía y se avivaba más produciendo placer a medida que complacía sus deseos.

- No me dejes nunca por favor. – Hillary lo estrechaba, sintiendo por su cuerpo completamente desnudo como se fusionaba con el cuerpo de Ted, encajando en sus brazos, en su cuerpo y sintiendo que aquello no era suficiente.

- Nunca te dejaré, no importa que pase… - Ted sintió las manos de Hillary suaves a su tacto, ella le guiaba a lo que ella había estado esperando y lo que tantas noches había soñado. Ted estiró su mano hasta su mochila que estaba al pie de la cama y mostró un pequeño sobre a Hillary, era un condón.

- Estoy a punto de no recordar quién soy, antes de que eso ocurra. Antes de terminar dentro de ti… necesito un segundo de cordura para ponerme esto. Por nuestra seguridad, ¿no?

- Por nuestra seguridad. – Dijo Hillary tomando el pequeño sobre entre sus manos, abriendo el envoltorio delicadamente y poniéndolo en su lugar. Ted le sonreía, mientras la volvía a besar y su pecho sonaba estruendoso, su corazón estaba acelerado y ya no había límites.

_I don't want to feel this way forever  
Can you make me feel beautiful tonight?_

Harriet despertó de una pesadilla, veía sombras, escuchaba gritos, escuchaba una voz clara: "_Ven a mí_", y sabía reconocerla, Eileen Snape la esperaba en algún lugar cercano. Una pesadilla nada más ¿O habría sido real? No podía recordarlo con seguridad, había dormido muchas horas. Cassie estaba en la habitación hablando casualmente con Rowen, ya empezaba a anochecer, ellos parecían haberse relajado un poco. Harriet sentía hambre y Cassie le señaló una bolsa de comida que había traído para ella, ya estaba algo fría pero le sentó muy bien. Rowen se mostraba sonriente al ver a su hermana comer.

- ¿Y cómo es él bebe exactamente? – Preguntó Rowen tranquilamente.

- Es pequeño… es hermoso, supongo que lo es. Tiene cabello negro. – Dijo Harriet algo insegura e incómoda.

- ¿Supones? ¿Y qué nombre le has puesto?

- Ninguno. Aun ninguno. Era responsabilidad de Maynard ayudarme con los nombres. Eso haré, él le pondrá el nombre. – Dijo Harriet explicativa, mientras Rowen miraba a Cassie tensamente. Ted entró a la habitación junto a Hillary, aquel momento silencioso resultó algo incomodo.

- El Ejercito Negro se acerca. Gary me ha enviado un comunicado urgente. Vienen por el paso de las montañas. – Dijo Ted rompiendo el silencio. Harriet se levantó, mientras que Rowen y Cassie se miraron el uno al otro.

- Son demasiados. Ellos deben saber algo. – Dijo Hillary. – Algo…

- Debemos ir a vigilar la entrada del pueblo. – Dijo Harriet acercándose a la puerta, pero Ted le bloqueó el paso.

- Esto es peligroso.

- Lo sé. – Dijo Harriet mirando a Ted. – Pero he sobrevivido muchas veces. Mi padre sobrevive por suerte, seguro heredé su buena suerte. Los Potter siempre tenemos suerte.

- Más suerte que las siete vidas de un gato. – Dijo Hillary sonriendo a su amiga.

- Nos reuniremos en 20 minutos junto al café Zoe. – Dijo Ted. – Tenemos que tener vigilada la zona.

Los chicos dejaron la habitación del Motel, y en las calles se sentía la desolación. El suelo temblaba extrañamente, había un zumbido en el aire, un vacío y la muerte se acercaba. Los pocos negocios abiertos cerraban sus puertas, desde lejos se escuchaban los truenos y nubarrones grises se aproximaban al pueblo.

- Si ellos tienen a Maynard. No quedará ninguno en pie y los mataré a todos con mis propias manos. – Dijo Harriet firmemente, junto con una fría lluvia que comenzó a caer sobre ellos. El viento soplaba mucho más.

- Ellos no tienen a Maynard. – Dijo Ted, mientras que un chico de 15 años avanzaba hasta ellos, había aparecido de la nada. En su rostro aun se veía que era un niño.

- Ted, hubo un pequeño atraso. – Dijo el chico algo nervioso y temblando. – Este lugar no es seguro ya. Los magos han llevado a los muggles a refugios de una manera disimulada, les dicen que se avecina un tornado. Pero ellos comprenden que algo no anda bien. Aun quedan muchas familias por resguardarse. Debemos ayudarlos.

- Eso haremos. – Dijo Ted, mientras Harriet asentía mirando hacía el otro lado de la calle. Sabía que estaba cerca de ese algo por lo cual había esperado, aquella señal. Camino algunos pasos, en el otro lado de la calle una mujer caminaba apresurada junto a su hija.

- Por favor, más rápido. – Dijo la mujer a su hijita. Era de rostro oliva y hermoso, así como la niña con bucles en su cabeza. – Mi amor, debemos buscar refugio pronto.

Harriet escuchó el sonido de cuchillas y en el aire vio varias manchas a toda velocidad, entre la calle comenzó un desfile macabro. La mujer intentó ocultarse, mientras que detrás de algunos arbustos los chicos vieron pasar magos con sus capuchas sobre escobas. Una densa niebla lo cubría todo y el cielo oscureció, el polvo se levantaba. Una explosión se escuchó cercana y Harriet vió como por los cielos volaban miles de pedazos, alguna casa debía haber sido destruida. Los gritos se escucharon pronto. El ejército Negro planeaba por las calles trayendo el caos. La casa que estaba a 10 metros de ellos se comenzaba a incendiar, numerosos rayos iluminaban el cielo. Harriet corrió junto a los demás a apagar el fuego saliendo del escondite temporalmente. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta, más soldados habían llegado.

- Dispérsense. Desaparezcan, no se dejen atrapar. Es una Orden. – Dijo Ted, Hillary desapareció junto a Rowen haciendo _plop_. Cassie en dirección opuesta había desaparecido también, Harriet con su varita hizo lo mismo ya apareció en un contenedor de basura algunos metros más adelante y dentro del contenedor escuchó algunos gritos cercanos.

- Allí está ella. – Harriet veía a los atacantes por una rendija, que portaban mascaras e iban en escobas rodeando a la mujer que llevaba a la niña.

- Aléjense de mi. – Dijo la mujer sacando su varita. Era una bruja también y Harriet sabía que no podría. Abrió el contenedor y salió de él, vaciló entre correr en dirección contraria o ayudar a la mujer.

- Mátenla y tráiganme a la niña. – Dijo uno de los superiores. La mujer desapareció y había reaparecido algunos metros más adelante junto a su hija a quién llevaba en brazos. Intentó ir por un callejón, los soldados iban tras ella. Harriet veía algo de similitud. La voz asustada de la mujer se escuchaba no muy lejos, junto al sonido de explosiones. La voz llena de horror y dolor retumbaba, Harriet corría hacía ella.

- NOELLEEE. – la mujer gritaba. Mientras que Harriet hizo clic en su mente. Aquella mujer, aquella niña… Era Noelle, la niña que había visto en sueños. Como si su vida no importara Harriet corrió hacía el callejón a toda velocidad, mucha más velocidad. La mujer estaba acorralada en la calle equivocada, estaba sangrando y su pequeña hija estaba de pie tapándose el rostro.

- Hey, hey… - Harriet gritaba y llamaba la atención de los soldados. Cualquier cosa para distraer la atención de ellos. Estos al verla se miraron asombrados.

- Harriet Potter. Vaya… Su cabeza tiene alto precio. – Gritó una voz rasposa bajo la máscara. Harriet susurró algunas palabras para ella, intentaba concentrarse. La lluvia caía en gotas espesas y ella miró al cielo. Los guardias le apuntaron con la varita y en ese instante que iban a atacarle, ella desapareció y apareció junto a la niña, tenía poco tiempo. Su madre estaba muerta ya, estaba calcinada y sin permitirse sentir dolor o asco, tomó a la niña en sus brazos, un extraño golpe la hizo resbalar hacía atrás contra un muro, los soldados la tenían acorralada ahora, sintiendo la adrenalina dentro de su cuerpo vio el rayo amarillo hacía la niña, antes de que alcanzara a Noelle, la tomó en sus brazos y desapareció con ella.

- Busquen a la pelirroja. Tiene a la última que necesitamos. – Dijo el guardia, mientras Harriet en la azotea de un edificio cercano abrazaba contra sus brazos a la niña, respiraba agitada y su cabello estaba húmedo debido a la lluvia. Los guardias parecían furiosos en la calle, lanzando maldiciones y Harriet corrió hasta la puerta y entró al edificio respirando tranquila. El olor a sangre era característico, escuchaba los gritos y los golpes, todos caían poco a poco y Harriet llevó a la niña hasta un armario viejo y se ocultó allí, cerrándolo mágicamente. Escuchó algunos pasos y algunos soldados revisando las adyacencias del lugar, tras unos minutos casi sin respirar escuchó cuando los soldados se iban. Nunca había visto a tantos y todos estaban enfurecidos, buscaban algo y sospechaba que era a la nina que tenía en sus brazos. Pasaron otros minutos todo en silencio. Harriet salió del armario y comprobó que no había nadie. Sacó del escondite a Noelle para comprobar que estuviera bien. La niña temblaba frente a ella, estaba asustada también y lágrimas espesas caían silenciosamente de sus ojos.

- ¿Noelle? – Harriet preguntó, y la niña asintió asustada. Ella pudo ver dos lágrimas bajando de su rostro inocente. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y Harriet suspiró, relajando su cuerpo. Ahora podía corroborar que era la misma Noelle que había visto en sueños, idéntica y hermosa. Tendría alrededor de cinco años.

- Mamá… quiero ir con mi mamá. – Noelle lloraba con su voz aguda. Harriet la llevó de la mano por el pasillo descubriendo en cada apartamento cadáveres grotescos y todo destruido. Ella evitó que la niña viera aquello y le llevó directamente por las escaleras, bajando con cuidado y tapando sus ojos cuando un cadáver atravesaba la escalera con las vísceras afuera. No podría disimular el olor de la carne, de la sangre, pero haría lo que fuese para disimular la impresión a la niña.

- No, no creo que puedas ir con tu madre. Noelle, necesito llevarte a un lugar seguro. – Dijo Harriet secando las lágrimas de la niña. Ella se acordó del hijo al que había dado luz, se sintió mal por primera vez de abandonarle. Pero recordó el motivo. Maynard y sabía que no era casualidad haber encontrado a la niña en aquella oportunidad, ¿habría alguien o algo en algún lugar propiciando este destino para ella?

Con cautela y sigilo, Harriet llegó al vestíbulo. Observó a algunos sobrevivientes que estaban mal heridos. Sin dejar de agarrar la mano de la niña se acercó a ver algunos de los heridos y descubrió que prponto morirían si no hacía algo, así que hizo lo posible por ayudar y fue precisamente mientras examinaba las heridas profundas que sintió en sus manos una fuerza que la abandonaba, el calor y las heridas que se cerraban. Casi había olvidado aquel extraño don.

- Harriet… Harriet… - Escuchaba gritos a las afueras. Ella corrió hacía la puerta del edificio observando en medio de la noche a sus amigos. Ella los saludó desde donde estaba y ellos acudieron en su auxilio.

- Se han ido, pero pronto volverán. – Dijo Ted acercándose a observar lo sucedido. Rowen iba a compañado de otros cinco magos. – Esta vez eran muchos más, algo grande debe estar por suceder. Algo buscan.

- ¿Es que Dios se ha olvidado de nosotros? – Lloraba una mujer en un rincón, no tenía el ojo derecho y su rostro había sido deformado. Harriet volteó a mirarla brevemente. – Esos demonios negros que azotan a lo que se atraviese ante ellos. El infierno está entre nosotros.

- Madame, todo estará bien. – Dijo Ted mientras Harriet suspiraba.

- Se lo que buscan. – Dijo Harriet claramente. – La buscan a ella, ella es Noelle.

Todos miraron a la pequeña niña que estaba a su lado, todos quedaron en silencio y miraron con atención. Hillary se abrazó a Cassie sin dejar de mirar a la niña.

- Entonces debemos dárselas, así nos dejarán en paz. – Dijo un anciano avanzando hasta ellos. Rowen, Ted y otro mago joven del ejército de Hogwarts bloquearon el paso del anciano que estaba herido.

- No, esta niña es inocente. – Dijo Harriet casi a gritos. – Debemos protegerla.

- ¿Por qué ella? – Preguntó uno de los magos. Los muggles miraban atentos, junto a los magos admirando a la niña que comenzaba a llorar y ocultaba su pequeña cara entre las túnicas de Harriet.

- Noelle, estás a salvo. Lo prometo. – Dijo Harriet en un susurro. Se agachó y se puso a su nivel, el dolor de aquel pequeño rostro era genuino. – Preciosa, ya todo pasó.

Noelle se aferró a los brazos de Harriet y no se apartó de ella en los próximos minutos. Se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Hillary conmovida secó alguna de sus lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos te buscan?

- Hombres malos. Los hombres malos nos han perseguido desde hace mucho tiempo. – Noelle susurraba, pero todos hacían silencio escuchando cada una de sus palabras. – Soy diferente, me quieren hacer daño.

- ¿Diferente? – Hillary se acercó a ella y la miró dulcemente. Noelle levantó su rostro y miró a Hillary ahora. - ¿Cómo diferente?

- Magia… - Dijo Noelle aun en sollozos. – Magia.

- No eres diferente. – Dijo Harriet con seguridad. – Muchos tienen magia.

Los muggles mal heridos se miraban confusos. Quizás más tarde el ministerio que venía en camino los desmemorizarían pero en aquel momento no había sentido en ocultar la verdad sobre el mundo mágico. Noelle abrazó aun más fuerte a Harriet, y ella sintió toda su angustia y dolor.

- Pero soy diferente, hago cosas que nadie más hace… - Noelle levantó su cabeza y miró el rostro de Harriet, con sus pequeñas manos trazó una línea sobre su nariz y subió hasta su frente. Harriet sintió un pequeño dolor, no se había dado cuenta que sangraba ligeramente y que tenía una herida. La niña con sus propias manos tocó la herida de Harriet y ella sintió un pequeño escozor y un calor que la quemaba brevemente. Harriet sintió como su herida se cerraba y la sangre se secaba. Ella entendió lo que sucedía ahora.

- Puedes curar… tú también puedes curar. – Dijo Harriet casi en una sonrisa. La mirada angustiada de aquella niña atormentada pareció calmarse.

- Debemos ir a un refugio, pronto. No sabemos cuando pueda venir un nuevo ataque. Han llegado refuerzos. Los aurores del ministerio vendrán en dos horas. – Dijo Ted hablando para todos. – El refugio es en la Iglesia, ha sido encantada por Charlie. Todos podrán estar a salvo allí mientras llegan nuevos refuerzos.

- Necesitaremos algunos más para llevar a los heridos. – Dijo Rowen llevando en sus brazos a la mujer que tenía el rostro desfigurado. Hillary ayudó al anciano, los que podían caminar siguieron el camino hacia la Iglesia. Harriet llevaba a Noelle en sus brazos sin dejarla ir. La lluvia que los mojaba tenuemente resultaba refrescante y se llevaba el olor de la sangre.

- Eso no es todo. – Dijo Noelle cuando habían emprendido la marcha hacía la Iglesia que quedaba cerca de allí. Muchos muggles se ayudaban entre ellos y se movilizaban lo más rápido que podían. Algunos no habían sobrevivido y otros parecían estar aun en estado de shock.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – Harriet miró a la niña.

- No solo puedo sanar… - Dijo Noelle con vergüenza. – Puedo hacer lo contrario. Producir horribles heridas y hacer enfermar. Soy diferente.

- No eres tan diferente. Hay más magos y brujas como tú. Tienen magia que puede sanar.

- Mamá me dijo que todos ellos están muertos… los que eran como yo. – Dijo Noelle examinando los ojos de Harriet.

- No todos. – Dijo Harriet acariciando el cabello de Noelle, era rizado y castaño. – Yo aun estoy aquí. Y estoy segura que aun allá afuera quedan otros como nosotras. Nadie te hará daño, estás a salvo.

- Nunca estaré a salvo… - Noelle hundía su rostro en el cuello de Harriet, ella suspiró y siguió andando. No estaba tan exhausta, estaba despierta y las cosas tomaban sentido. Harriet comenzó a unir ideas.

- ¿Noelle? – Harriet sintió que la niña volvía a prestarle atención. Harriet se preguntaba como le preguntaría aquello. – Tu madre y tu… digo, ¿sabes quién es Maynard? ¿has oído de alquien llamado así?

- No. Mamá y yo no conocíamos a muchos. Ella no confiaba en nadie. – Dijo Noelle. Harriet suspiro algo temerosa y tensa.

- ¿Has oído alguna vez de un Castillo?

- No. – Dijo Noelle algo extrañada. – Solo los que mamá me ha mostrado en libros. Castillos con princesas, caballeros y dragones. Viajábamos mucho, ella decía que me mantendría segura y que nadie me haría daño.

- Y así será.

- Ibamos a conseguirnos con mi tia y mi prima, pero ellas desaparecieron. Nunca supimos más de ellas y nunca volvieron al lago. Donde nos veríamos. – Noelle sonaba cansada y comenzaba a dormirse. – En el lago hermoso de helechos…

- ¿Lago? – Harriet pensaba extrañada. Habían llegado a la Iglesia, las personas se concentraban allí e iban entrando poco a poco. El hospital había sido destruido y aquel sitio era el único lugar seguro ahora. - ¿Lago con helechos?

- Si, mamá me lleva allí a acampar. – Noelle levantó su cabeza y observó su alrededor. - ¿Dónde está mamá?

- Nena, mamá no va a volver. ¿Me has entendido? – Harriet no quería engañar a aquella niña. Rowen la observó aquel momento.

- Mamá… - Noelle cayó en cuenta, arrugó su rostro y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

- Pero yo estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada pase.

- Quiero a mi mamá. – Noelle dejaba caer algunas lágrimas y Harriet la meció en sus brazos. Sitiendose mal, el pequeño hijo que había tenido estaba tan lejos. ¿La necesitaría? ¿Lloraría por su ausencia? Ella sabía que los primeros días, eran importantes para el vinculo madre e hijo, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto… si tan solo pudiera dar con Maynard, volvería a casa a donde pertenecía. Casa, donde su madre y su padre la esperarían, sus hermanos y su familia. Donde Maynard estuviera allí estaría su hogar… pero el hogar estaba lejos aquella noche.

Y faltaba poco, el infierno es abriría y dejaría salir el horror. Los demonios que azotarían la Tierra y la sangre correría. Aquella noche sería decisiva.

Harriet acostó a Noelle en un banquito. Por lo general las Iglesias siempre se le habían hecho lugares bastante misticos con silencio para reflexionar, pero aquella noche era el otro lado de la moneda. Heridos y familias refugiadas, algunos lloraban por la pérdida de algunos de sus seres queridos y los magos ayudaban por igual que los muggles, eran todos iguales. Los aurores llegaron y Ted los recibió, habían hecho un bueno trabajo. Remus Lupin daba un espaldarazo al joven Ted y algunos magos vestidos de blancos entraron a atender los casos más graves, entre esos rostros Harriet vio uno que reconoció bien, a su madre. Ginevra Weasley llegaba en aquel grupo de curadores, a atender las emergencias y Harriet quiso correr hacía ella y su madre miró furiosa.

- Rowen James, ¿Qué se supone que haces abandonándome a mitad de la noche? – Los gritos de Ginny se escucharon en todo el recinto. Rowen acudió al encuentro con su madre. Harriet siguió de cerca y al verla su madre quedó paralizada.

- Mamá…

- Abandonaste a tu hijo. ¿Qué clase de madre crees que haría algo así? – Ginny lloraba ahora. - ¿Por qué lo han hecho? Dejarme en angustia y sin saber nada.

- Mamá, no regañes a Harrriet. Fue mi idea. – Dijo Rowen.

- No Rowen. Fue toda mi idea. – Dijo Harriet interponiéndose entre su hermano y su madre. – Yo tengo que conseguirle, debo encontrarlo. A Maynard y mi hijo puede esperar, pero Maynard no…

- Harriet, ¿estás bien? – Ginny tocó el rostro de su hija y ella asintió.

- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes mamá.

- Josh se quedó con los Snape. Fui a visitar al pequeño, al recién nacido apenas supe la noticia. – Dijo Ginny. – Lloré como una tonta al sostenerlo en mis brazos y… pedí al destino que lo cuidara. El te necesita.

- Lo sé. Y yo lo necesito a él, y también necesito a Maynard. – Harriet se sentía débil. Ginny besó la frente de sus dos hijos.

- Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, aunque como madre siempre me preocupo por su bienestar… estoy orgullosa que mis dos hijos sean valientes y verdaderos guerreros. Rowen James y Harriet La Row. Si su padre estuviera aquí, diría lo mismo. Debo atender a los heridos. – Ginny siguió de largo guardando sus sentimientos, con su cabello recogido en un moño con un rostro cansado y concentrado en lo que hacía. Harriet volvió hasta donde estaba Noelle, y comprobó que seguía dormida, a su lado estaban Hillary y Cassie. Y en aquel momento escuchó aquella voz en su cabeza…

…_Trece minutos Harriet, trece minutos para que veas como todo cambia y muchos caerán…_

…_¿Por qué no vienes a mí y conversamos? Noelle sabe dónde encontrarme. Seguro quieres comprobar lo que ya sabes…_

Harriet se detuvo en seco, era una trampa y la voz de Eileen era como una víbora que hipnotizaba a su víctima. Ella intentó erradicar aquella voz dentro de su cabeza.

- Fuera de mi cabeza.

Será difícil… no soy estoy en tu cabeza. Estoy a tu alrededor. Ven a mi… seguro quieres ver con tus propios ojos el velo que hizo cruzar a tu amado Maynard.

- NOO. – Harriet gritó. Todos voltearon a verle y ella cerraba sus ojos. – Es mentira.

- _Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo has vuelto a sentir? ¿Por qué tu corazón late con furia y te delata? ¿Porqué tu intuición dice que ya no está aquí?_

Noelle se despertó entre sollozos. Hillary y Cassie intentaron calmarla en vano. Harriet sudaba y acudió a ella, miró su reloj… faltaban 13 minutos para las ocho de la noche. Noelle lloraba y había despertado de una pesadilla.

- El viene, el viene. – Gritaba Noelle y Harriet intentaba calmarla también.

- Calma, Noelle…

- El viene. – Dijo Noelle abrazando a Harriet.

- ¿Qué has visto?

- El Castillo, el lago, un arco y un velo… - Noelle lloraba asustada. – Las mismas pesadillas de siempre. El viene.

- ¿Quién viene? – Harriet preguntaba a Noelle.

- La muerte. – Noelle chillaba y los rostros volteaban algo atemorizados. Harriet miró a su alredor, el piso comenzó a temblar. Una voz se escuchó desde la puerta.

- El Ejercito Negro viene hacía nosotros. Aurores, prepárense. Ejercito de Hogwarts, tomen posición. – Dijo una voz gruesa. Hubo una movilización, los aurores se alineaban. La gente miraba atemorizada a Noelle, quién parecía un mal presagio.

- Ella es un peligro. – El mismo anciano proclamaba. Algunos niños comenzaron a llorar, el suelo seguía temblando.

- Esto es el infierno. Todo el Ejercito Negro viene en camino, todos los refuerzos. – Dijo Remus Lupin a Ted, quién parecía tenso aun.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Preguntó Hillary sujetando fuertemente su varita.

- Los Inferis, los cazadores, hombres lobos y vampiros… toda la fuerza de la Oscuridad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué buscan? – Preguntó Remus Lupin, mientras Ted miraba inseguro ahora. Harriet se adelantó.

- A mi, me buscan a mi… a mi y a la niña. El anciano tiene razón, somos un peligro. Debemos irnos.

- No, Harriet. Es una locura. ¿A dónde irás?

- Lejos. Debes dejarme ir, estaré bien. – Dijo Harriet elevando su tono de voz. – No hay casi tiempo.

- No, no te dejaré ir. – Dijo Rowen sujetando los hombros de su hermana. – No te dejaré ir, no dejaré que mi madre vuelva a llorar a otro hijo…

- Rowen, es la única forma. – Dijo Harriet en un susurro. – Ellos son demasiados. Ellos me quieren a mí.

- Dime que esto no es una locura relacionada con ese maldito Castillo y lo que has visto. Se que Maynard no volverá, pero no te suicidarás de esta manera. – Dijo Rowen ante el rostro de sorpresa de Harriet, duramente ella respondió.

- No digas eso. No digas eso jamás. – Harriet tomó a Noelle en sus brazos, y un temblor sacudió la Iglesia. Todos se sujetaron, una gran explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, un enorme rugido. Los aurores afuera esperaban al enemigo. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts ya no eran niños o aprendices torpes, eran verdaderos hombres y mujeres, hechiceros valientes que estaban dispuestos a no dejarse vencer. Los minutos se reducían y la hora de la verdad había llegado.

_We've been seeing what you wanted,  
Got us cornered right now  
Falling asleep from __our vanity  
May cost us our lives_

_I hear them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

_When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now)_

_When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

El próximo capítulo, nuestro ángel salvador se revelará. Harriet debe decidir pronto. Una nueva amenaza se avecina y parece ser el final. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué ha ocurrido realmente con Maynard? ¿Habrá un lugar donde pueda ser encontrado? ¿Logrará Eileen su plan luego de tanto tiempo?

**Kathy Prince:** El ángel guardián se revela el próximo capítulo así que alerta. Es una persona astuta y no te imaginas cuanto, esta persona nos contara su historia y nos explicará muchas cosas. Las cosas están en manos de Harriet por así decirlo y veremos que sorpresitas nos esperan. Ya el final está escrito y aunque he llorado con algunas partes, me ha hecho sentir aliviada. Falta poco, ya verás.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Sorry por dejarte siempre al borde del asiento, pero la intriga nos deja preguntándonos muchas cosas y las respuestas van surgiendo, así como más preguntas. Espero que valga la pena, el final de esta historia se acerca y con ello el final de una jornada. El pequeño ha nacido y prometo mostrarlo más así como revelar el nombre que tendrá, pero las circunstancias no lo permiten más aun que Harriet sabe que tiene otras prioridades ahora. Rowen y Daeva, aun falta que Daeva ayude a Rowen una vez más y no defraudará. Espero poder plasmar cada una de las respuestas a las preguntas que han quedado en el aire. Saludos.


	65. El Ángel Guardián

No creo que haya necesidad de preámbulos, a leer. Saluditos a todos.

**Capítulo 65. El Ángel Guardián**

Un temblor sacudió la tierra, las paredes se estremecían mientras parte del techo se venía abajo. Los magos tuvieron que sacar sus varitas y conjurar hechizos protectores para evitar que alguien saliera lastimado. El ambiente era tenso, lleno de terror y todos se preparaban para recibir a los que venían, el cielo se iluminaba de relámpagos. En el aire miles de escobas volaban, el ejército Negro se reunía para comenzar a atacar.

- Los recibiremos pronto. – Dijo Ted haciendo señas al resto del ejército de Hogwarts. Los aurores estaban en las puertas junto a Lupin esperando para atacar, mientras Harriet sentía que se acercaba la muerte. Estaban acorralados en aquella Iglesia, y lucharían hasta que todo acabara. No había otra opción. Noelle se abrazaba más a Harriet, mientras Hillary y Cassandra se unían al ejército.

- Esta Iglesia tiene algunos pasajes subterráneos, podremos ocultarlos allí.- Dijo uno de los aurores. – Por favor. Con calma. Diríjanse hacía atrás, hacía la catacumbas.

Harriet no se movió de su sitio, no se iba a ocultar pero no podía dejar a Noelle sola ni tampoco arriesgar su vida. Nuevos aurores aparecían y confirmaban las sospechas. Todos los refuerzos del Ejercito Negro estaban llegando aquella noche.

_We've been seeing what you wanted,  
Got us cornered right now  
Falling asleep from our vanity  
May cost us our lives_

I hear them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind

"_Harriet, Harriet… creo que ya sabes lo que ellos quieren. Quieren a la niña que llevas en brazos y te quieren a ti. ¿Por qué no ahorras sangre inocente y te entregas?"_ – Harriet escuchaba la voz de Eileen en su cabeza.

- Ted, Ted… - Harriet corrió hacía su primo, llevando a la niña en sus brazos. – Me quieren a mí. Por favor, déjenme ir. Me entregaré.

- No, ¿estás loca? No permitiré algo así. – Dijo Ted negando con la cabeza.

- No es necesaria más sangre inocente. – Dijo Harriet casi llorando. – Por favor, déjame ir.

- No, Harriet la Row. No voy a rendirme. – Dijo Ted dándole la espalda, Harriet sentía los escalofríos bajando por su espalda. Aun con Noelle en sus brazos intentó respirar con calma. La voz regresaba.

"_Si no te entregas… probablemente no haya tiempo para Maynard._" – Harriet chillaba ahora, estaba siendo chantajeada. Su cabeza iba a estallar, estaba molesta, temerosa y no tenía nada que perder.

- Tengo que encontrar el Castillo. – Dijo Harriet. – Esa es mi misión y tú me ayudarás Noelle. Tú sabes dónde está, el valle de helechos, el lago… allí está el Castillo.

- No recuerdo. – Dijo Noelle con una débil voz, otro temblor sacudió el lugar. Harriet cayó al suelo y evitó que Noelle se golpeara. La niña parecía más asustada.

- Piensa bien, debes recordar. – Harriet sujetó el rostro de la niña, Noelle la miró directamente y respiró profundamente.

- Hacía el puente, al final, pasando el rio hay un camino donde hay unas piedras, una vereda y se sigue caminando, las rocas blancas marcan el camino y nunca de noche, eso dijo mamá. – La voz de Noelle no sonaba tensa, sonaba segura y no parecía ella misma. – Hay muchos peligros.

- Norte, pasando el rio… rocas blancas. No tengo tiempo para esperar al amanecer. – Dijo Harriet mirando hacia la puerta. – Necesito que vayas con Hillary, mi amiga rubia. Dile que te cuide, sin importar que. Regresaré, debo ir.

Noelle caminó algunos pasos y vio como Harriet se alejaba, corrió hasta Hillary quién coordinaba con otras brujas. Harriet caminó hacía uno de los rincones más oscuros de aquella Iglesia y sin hacer ruido desapareció. Pocos minutos más tarde, se notaría su ausencia y para ese entonces ya sería tarde.

Harriet vio frente a ella todo un ejército rodeando la edificación, la oscuridad no impedía ver que eran demasiados. Magos bajo mascaras negras, ¿Serían todos magos? Habían algunas manos putrefactas saliendo de las túnicas, Inferis a la distancia y formaban un círculo a su alrededor. Algunos planeaban en el cielo en sus escobas.

- Aquí estoy. – Dijo Harriet por lo bajo. – Aquí estoy, me entrego. Por favor, no hagan daño a…

Una sonora carcajada se escuchó entre los magos, Fenrir Greyback quitaba su máscara de su rostro. Con ojos llenos de malicia hacía señas y avanzaba hasta Harriet.

- No estás en condiciones de negociar. Te entregas y todo el mundo muere. Además falta la pequeñita, ¿Noelle? – Dijo Greyback gruñendo. Harriet sabía que no podría haber trato. Pero el miedo no se apoderaba de ella aun. – Ven hasta aquí, sin trucos.

- No…

- Entonces…

- ¡Greyback! – Dijo una voz conocida para Harriet, su corazón palpitó fuerte cuando vio entre las sombras aparecer un hombre, de gafas y ojos verdes como los de ella. Detrás de él venían un séquito de vampiros, los Romanova y los hijos de Nosferatu.

- Harry Potter, el chico con suerte que alguna vez vivió. Y hoy morirá. – Dijo Greyback riendo a carcajadas.

- Aléjate de mi hija. – Harry extendió su varita y con un escudo rodeó a Harriet. Los Inferis comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos, mientras Harriet retrocedía hasta acercarse a su padre, no podía creerlo. Las puertas de la Iglesia se abrieron de golpe, los aurores salieron al encuentro del Ejercito Negro, allí estaban todos avanzando con ferocidad y velocidad. Harriet vio todo pasar demasiado rápido. Los rayos de las varitas iluminaban el cielo ahora, el grito de guerra era uno solo: Vencer al enemigo. La Batalla comenzó.

- Harriet, no puedo protegerte siempre… debes huir. Tú sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿verdad? Lo sabes

- Papá, ¿Dónde has estado? – Harriet abrazaba a su padre, estaba lúcido.

- No me perdonaría nunca perderte. – Dijo Harry mirando a su hija a los ojos. Greyback llegó hasta Harry y con un golpe logró debilitar el escudo, Harriet quedó desprotegida y ella misma comenzó a defenderse. A su lado pudo distinguir a su primo Ted haciéndose cargo de uno de los soldados, otros dos estudiantes de Hogwarts luchaban contra un guerrero hombrelobo. Los vampiros le ayudaban en aquella batalla, la noche estaba de su lado en esta oportunidad. Algunos comenzaban a caer heridos y Harriet vio un par de veces el mortal rayo verde, _Avada Kedavra_. Harriet cayó débil al suelo cuando dos neomortifagos la acorralaron.

- Potter, Harriet Potter… doblégate. – Dijo uno de los magos. Desde atrás Rowen comenzó a incendiar una de las túnicas de los soldados, mientras que Charlie Holmes hacía cosquillas asfixiantes al otro. El soldado neomortífago reía a carcajadas con tan intensidad que se asfixiaba y Harriet logró levantarse y correr, necesitaba cumplir su misión, su padre se lo había recordado también. Tomó una de las escobas junto a un cadáver tieso de un neomortífago, sin pensárselo dos veces su mirada se fijó en el Norte, donde estaría el rio, el puente y el camino. La Batalla quedó atrás y escuchó el aire rasgarse, detrás de ella venía uno de los soldados, la perseguía. Harriet intentó evadirlo, pero las maldiciones casi chocaron con ella. Había estado muy cerca.

En cinco segundos el soldado desapareció detrás de ella y apareció frente, Harriet tuvo que virar rápidamente, pero escuchó otro zumbido, otra escoba pasaba veloz lanzando al suelo al soldado. Harriet miró antes de seguir, se dio cuenta que era su propio padre.

- Gracias, papá. – Dijo Harriet deteniéndose frente a su padre, quien inmovilizaba al soldado.

- El mejor buscador de Hogwarts no puede defraudarte, modestia a aparte. – Dijo Harry inclinándose hacía ella. – Princesa.

- Debo irme, ¿no? – Harriet tomó su rumbo hacia el Norte, mientras Harry asentía. La misión, la única misión. En el Castillo, donde escuchaba cada vez la voz de Eileen más cerca. Y por un momento, todo ruido quedó atrás y solo la lluvia le hacía compañía a ella quien respiraba más tranquila.

- Pasar el rio, rocas blancas… necesito luz. – Harriet encendió su varita. En poco tiempo encontró el puente, el Rio Trent pasaba caudaloso. Sobre la escoba, Harriet fijaba su rumbo en la misteriosa montaña que se alzaba imponente delante de ella. Tras atravesar el rio bajó la velocidad y encontró junto al camino algo brillante entre los árboles: rocas blancas. Habían sido pintadas recientemente y ella le pareció sospechoso. Bajó de la escoba y caminó con cautela siendo alumbrada por su varita

El pueblo había quedado atrás, la lluvia caía sobre ella y Harriet tenía la impresión de que podía orientarse bien en la oscuridad. Lo más asombroso era que la lluvia pronto se detuvo y el cielo se despejó tan extrañamente que podía ver la Luna entre la copa de los árboles, y fue que Harriet entendió que la lluvia había sido conjurada por los neomortífagos para ganar terreno. Pero ahora fuera del conjuro había dejado una batalla atrás. Caminaba buscando el rastro de más rocas blancas pero no las encontró. Mientras caminaba entre los árboles casi muertos se dio cuenta de una rama que crujió varios metros adelante.

- ¿Quién anda allí? _Desmaius_ – Harriet conjuró aquello con todas sus fuerzas. La luz de su varita se apagó, y un rayo salió de su varita hacía la dirección donde provenía el sonido. Un grito ahogado se escuchó y Harriet corrió, un bulto cayó al piso, Harriet volvió a alumbrar con su varita y vio cabello rubio en el piso. Daeva Malfoy estaba inconsciente. Desconfiando un poco, ella se acercó y ayudó a despertar a Daeva. La chica comenzó a moverse mientras reaccionaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Eso pregunto yo, Daeva. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Preguntó Harriet viendo sus ojos azules dilatados por la luz que apuntaba su rostro.

- He estado buscándote. Sabía que vendrías. – Dijo Daeva sentándose. – Me ha enviado mi ángel guardián. Más adelante te esperan muchos horrores que no podrás vencer sola. Debes enfrentarle esta misma noche.

- Eileen Snape quiere verme…

- Un peligro más inmenso que este mundo, pero mí amado Angel sabe que vencerás. Te conoce bien. – Dijo Daeva mirando a Harriet.

- ¿Quién es tu Ángel Salvador?

- No puedo decírtelo, pero no debes preocuparte. Mientras estés bajo su protección, nada te ocurrirá… tal como estos últimos años. – Dijo Daeva levantándose. – Debes ir al Castillo y enfrentar tu destino.

Harriet intentaba razonar aquello, Daeva se veía segura y señalaba una dirección. Comenzó a caminar y ella la siguió.

- ¿Tu Ángel Guardián puede vencer a Eileen Snape? Si me dices que me está protegiendo, eso es lo único que necesito. – Harriet tomó del suelo la escoba y montó en ella. Daeva se quedó mirando algo en la oscuridad, algo que no podía ver.

- Hay trampas en estos bosques. La escoba nos ayudará. – Dijo Daeva, Harriet pronto escuchó un gruñido.

- ¿Hay animales salvajes?

- No los quieres imaginar, son venenosos. – Daeva corrió hasta Harriet y se sentó en la escoba con ella. Harriet despegó y vio como algunas sombras se acercaban al lugar donde habían estado. Gruñidos y sombras. Sin quedarse a contemplar Harriet se elevó junto a Daeva.

- ¿Cómo sabes del Castillo?

- Mi Ángel Guardián… - Daeva señalaba al suelo. Harriet veía pequeños destellos luminosos desde el suelo, eran blancos y parecían ser…

- ¿Rocas blancas?

- El camino señalado en la noche. – Dijo Daeva. – Estas criaturas no salen de día, porque de día el Castillo es inalcanzable y de noche es el momento más sagrado de todos.

Harriet escuchó aleteos cercanos y buitres enormes se acercaban a ellas. Daeva dio un grito ahogado, mientras Harriet olvidando donde estaba se ubicó en la breve época en que había sido jugadora de Quidditch y aumentó la velocidad, se mentalizó a que los esquivaría a cualquier precio, haría piruetas peligrosas y que… de ello dependía su vida en este momento. Su instinto de sobrevivencia sería puesto a prueba. Pronto a pesar de los gritos de horror de Daeva al verse casi estrellarse contra el suelo, Harriet salió airosa de aquellas criaturas, las perdió con apenas un rasguño en el hombro de Daeva. El viaje era más callado, la montaña se hacía empinada y de repente, los árboles desaparecieron. Un enorme claro les daba la bienvenida al valle, la humedad se hacía presente y muchos helechos salían de todas partes.

- Un valle de helechos. – Dijo Harriet susurrando y planeando más bajo. Frente a ellas apareció el lago, con su superficie negra brillando ante la luz de la luna y como en un sueño o una horrible pesadilla, al final del lago se alzaba un enorme Castillo, emanando su propia luz tenue, fantasmagórica de alguna manera.

- Hemos llegado. – Dijo Daeva mientras Harriet bajaba la velocidad a medida que se acercaba a la otra orilla. Allí estaban. De frente con el destino y debía enfrentarlo. No había escapatoria esta vez. No tendría miedo.

- Entonces… esto es. – Dijo Harriet mirando hacia arriba. - ¿Este Castillo no ha estado aquí siempre?

- No, solo algunas ocasiones especiales. Esta noche es una de ellas. – Dijo Daeva. – Buena Suerte.

Pero cerca de allí una figura respiraba, con esperanza y expectación. Ya no se ocultaba entre las sombras y caminaba lentamente, esperando el momento. Lo sabía, el momento había llegado y solo disponía de algunos minutos.

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
I'm gonna kiss, some part of  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
I'm gonna close my body now  
_

Durante gran parte de su vida había evitado depender de los demás, todo siempre corría por su cuenta. Siempre había habido al tener sus propios planes perfectamente elaborado y con detalles, su mente era bastante experimental, hipótesis, metodología y resultados. Pero sus objetos de estudio eran distintos a la ciencia convencional. Pocas veces se había complacido personalmente, siempre ponía primero sus objetivos estratégicos para seguir avanzando, más poder, evaluando sus tácticas de guerra y siempre dentro de la mente de sus víctimas. La mente humana, esa era la clave, descifrarla y usarla, ese era su objeto de estudio. Le gustaba profesar el control, cada detalle y cada variable, esto ameritaba atención. Nunca se permitía mirar atrás, y aquel día fue la excepción, solo 10 segundos.

Aquel día era diferente a los demás, el control no le era exclusivo, había intranquilidad dentro de su cuerpo, no había vuelta atrás y nunca le había gustado tener que contar con los demás, ahora dependía de _ell_a. Toda su vida habían sido lecciones, duras y frías, lecciones que primero eran evaluadas y luego enseñadas. Era mucho lo que había acumulado y aquella noche sería su examen final. ¿Lo pasaría? Si su poder inherente a las variables que manejaba resultaba de la manera que había previsto, todo saldría acorde a sus planes, pero siempre existían los imprevistos, y no, no quería saber de imprevistos.

Probaría su teoría y no volvería a ser el ángel guardián, ya no haría falta cuando Malfoy descubriera quién era realmente. Hoy podía esperar cualquier cosa, desde la muerte como alivio o quizás un triunfo bien merecido. El ángel guardián, siempre inquebrantable e imperturbable frente a quienes intimidaba, pero aquella noche era diferente. Había liberado a Daeva Malfoy deliberadamente, había seguido encubierta frente a las narices de Malfoy.

Eileen Snape sentada en la losa fría contemplaba sus manos y solo se permitió 10 segundos de angustias. Había llegado demasiado lejos, ¿se enterarían sus padres de lo que había hecho a su propio hermano? Luego de muchas teorías y muchos planes, aquella era la noche. Sonrió débilmente mientras comprobaba que todo estuviera saliendo bien, había tiempo suficiente. Se permitió otros 10 segundos de angustia, solo 10 segundos… ¿Se habrían sentido sus padres así alguna vez? No podía ver más atrás de lo que había dejado, se iba a desmoronar y ella no se desmoronaba tan fácil.

Si Malfoy supiera que su derrota estaba condicionada por ella, Eileen Snape. Quién era la hija de los dos mejores espías que jamás hubiesen existido en la Orden Tenebrosa y Orden del Fénix. ¿Cómo habrían podido dudar de ella alguna vez? No había sido fácil, pero lo tenía a su alcance. Y hoy iba a demostrarse, no era la débil.

Si volviera atrás otros segundos más podría recordar rápidamente y sin dejar rastros en su mente, como había comenzando aquello. Muchos años atrás…

- No me gusta ese chico, Malfoy. No he visto nada bueno en él. – Decía una tarde lluviosa su padre Severus. Ella y él llevaban una relación aceptable para aquel entonces.

- ¿Si? He oído que es brillante. El director Oddbrown va a adelantarle dos años. – Dijo Eileen sin más interés.

- Hay algo… que oculta. Que no he visto en ningún chico de su edad. No me confiaría de él. Algo peligroso, pero no hay nada que lo incrimine– Dijo Severus, mientras Eileen razonaba aquello.

- Puedo averiguarte algo. – Eileen sonreía, mientras su padre parecía perturbado por la idea.

- No, ni se te ocurra acercarte a él. – Dijo Severus en tono amenazador. Eileen había vuelto a razonar, ¿peligro? ¿Brillante? Manley Malfoy era el nuevo objeto de su interés. Ella había sido buena en encantamientos, acababa de cumplir 13 años ese febrero y los halagos por parte del Profeor Tiberius eran notables. Eileen Snape era una estudiante regular de Slytherin, la chica más fea según los expertos y no era su objetivo resaltar por sus notas. Pronto conoció de cerca a su compañero de casa que había sido adelantado de segundo año, a cuarto año, un año más que ella.

Y al sentir por primera vez su aura y lo que liberaba con tan solo una mirada le hizo quedar deslumbrada pues no aparentaba tener la edad que tenía y algo sobre él, le parecía irresistible y peligroso, Severus tenía razón. Manley Malfoy era elegante y reservado, un rubio de ojos grises, su cabello era largo y nunca tuvo confianza para hacer amigos verdaderos. Era selectivo con el círculo de personas que le rodeara, frecuentaba mucho a las chicas por deporte, a su corta edad parecía desenvolverse tan bien como un hombre y todos los que le rodeaban terminaban siendo usados por él. Eileen sintió ese magnetismo por Manley desde el primer momento, sabía que algo grande les esperaba a ambos.

Descifró el peligro en sus ojos, entendió que aquel chico era un potencial asesino, no tendría misericordia y con tan solo conocerlo brevemente. Descifrar y decodificar era la especialidad de Eileen, entrar en la mente con pocas pistas y aun siendo tan joven. Quería saberlo todo y acercarse a aquella tentación, ser usada como los demás pero sin ser desechada. Era el momento de tener el control. Quería ser esencial y trabajó en ello en vacaciones. Tras el verano había quedado irreconocible y dejó de ser la ignorada hija del Profesor de pociones, para ser Eileen, siempre un paso adelante, popular y fatal, quería igualarse con su objetivo masculino.

Era atractiva y apetecible a cualquier hombre gracias a los encantamientos, con 14 años y no con tan inocentes intenciones, todo por conseguir a Manley. Y este mismo la había buscado cautivado por el cambio y admirado por su intelecto. Juntos se encontraban frecuentemente y Eileen siempre tomaba ventaja, le mostraba lo que sabía y le demostraba lo que se escondía bajo su mente, "_mucho potencial_" pensó él. Gracias a esto descubrió mucho del chico, lo que llegaba a aterrorizar a los demás, el misterio dio paso al horror. Formaban un vínculo nuevo y fuerte, él sabía todo de ella, o al menos eso le dejaba creer ella y él se reservaba todo para el final aunque ella se imaginaba y se comenzaba a preparar. Eileen siguió el rastro de su curiosidad, pudo averiguar que Malfoy había investigado a su familia completa con mucho interés. Era bastante discreto. Sabía de artes oscuras. Eileen pronto supo que Manley Malfoy no era parecido a ningún chico que hubiese conocido, su atracción física por él era determinante para jugar aquel peligroso juego, porque había algo peligroso en juego.

Logró engancharle. Las conversaciones filosóficas derivaban rápidamente a nuevos temas, poder, placer y formas de ver la vida. Se conocían bien, en lo cotidiano. Habían terminado la conversación tensamente, ella era sugestiva con él, haciendo que Malfoy la buscara con más insistencia.

- Dime algo, Snape… - Dijo Malfoy acariciando en la biblioteca las rodillas de Eileen.

- Llámame por mi nombre. – Dijo Eileen susurrando y haciendo intoxicante su presencia.

- Eileen, pareces esconder mucho más de lo que aparentas. Me hubieses gustado aunque no lucieras tan apetecible. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta…?

- Soy virgen. – Dijo Eileen sin dejarle completar la frase. Manley miró con ojos atentos de un depredador a su presa. Aquello le incendió la imaginación. Aquella semana ella se había mostrado distante y había logrado que el mostrara más interés, un juego peligroso. El viernes, ella cedió y le dio exactamente lo que quería, con tan solo 14 años ella sentía que él era mucho mayor en su rostro había una dureza no propia de su edad, sino producto de cosas que sabía y de cosas que había visto. Manley le llevó a un lugar escondido a orillas del Bosque

- ¿Sabes que podría asfixiarte con tan solo tres palabras bien puestas? – Manley sonreía de maldad, contra un tronco viejo caído yacía la chica. Con sus manos desesperadas buscaba la hebilla de sus jeans.

- "_Rux Dei Tran_" – Dijo Eileen mientras se quitaba la blusa. El chico quedó paralizado al escuchar aquellas palabras. – He visto algunos libros de mi padre.

- Sabes de artes oscuras bastante bien. – Dijo Manley y sus ojos brillaban.

- Mis padres eran de la Orden Oscura, hasta que decidieron retirarse y vivir cómodamente a expensas del "_sistema_". – Dijo Eileen mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de Manley quién parecía ir perdiendo el interés en hablar, le interesaba más la acción.

- Lo sé, he visto bien en tus ojos… no eres fiel a tu familia. No hay lealtad hacía los Snape. Estás distanciada de ellos. ¿No es así?

- No quiero hablar de eso. – Eileen miraba abajo, el había picado la carnada. Era obvio que aquellos cambios y su compañía frecuente con Malfoy habían causado la ira de su padre quién estaba a punto de volverse loco. Era necesario alejarse de su familia, las cosas no resultaban tan sencillas si él sospechaba que lo estaba investigando y ella lo sabía. A medida que se hundía más en aquel juego.

- Voy a contarte un secretito. – Dijo Manley mientras se terminaba de quitar su camisa. – Pero si te lo digo, no podrás decírselo a nadie. Y si abres el piquito, te descuartizo.

Eileen sonreía mientras soltaba su cabellera negra, estaba logrando lo que quería y con sus dedos acarició a Manley que parecía haber perdido la concentración. Lo haló hacía ella, clavando sus uñas en su espalda y Manley había dado un gemido de placer, ella comprobaba uno de los puntos débiles de Manley. Había escuchado los datos de interés de boca de otras chicas que se habían acostado con él antes. Todas parecían irritadas por el hecho de haber sido tratadas mal, de haber sido rebajadas y humilladas, haber sido usadas y desechadas. Así Eileen había podido ir construyendo lo que debía hacer con él y lo que no. Lo que le gustaba y le enloquecía. Lo usaría a su favor.

- ¿Cuál es tu secreto? – Eileen bajaba sus manos, y su boca también hizo lo mismo. Manley no podía contenerse.

- Maldita perra, lo haces demasiado bien. – Aullaba Manley mientras gemía. – Pequeña Eileen, esta es una buena oportunidad así que no te detengas o te parto en dos. Así que escucha lo que papi tiene que decir, ¿bien? Voy a destruir a tu familia desde adentro, tú me caes bien… pero tu hermano, lo necesito en mis planes. Si supieras todo lo que he investigado en verano… arghhh. Sé que los odias.

- No quiero hablar de mi familia, no quiero verles. – Dijo Eileen mientras Manley gemía, ella se detuvo un momento.

- Ven aquí. – Dijo Manley sentando a la chica sobre su regazo. – Vamos a terminar esto bien, así que abre tus piernas y pronto sabrás que son problemas de verdad.

- ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

- Tu hermano, voy a destruirlo… tu hermanito. Porque se hará fuerte y luego será tarde. Pero no es el único, Harry Potter tiene dos hijos… uno de ellos, es el fuerte y el indicado. Necesito su sangre si quiero dominar todo, y no hablo de limpieza de sangre, hablo de todo. Siempre hay hermanos fuertes y débiles, debo destruir a los hermanos que son fuertes, en ellos habita la fortaleza que me hará vencedor.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Eileen parecía distraída mientras sentía la presión sobre ella, Manley acababa de entrar y no se iría tan pronto.

- Necesito saber ¿Cuál es el hermano fuerte y cuál es el débil? En tu caso, eres la hermana débil pero me gusta como meneas todo. – Manley volvía a gemir. Eileen miró en aquellos ojos sádicos todo lo que pasaría, el odio se confundía con la pasión se sentía ofendida porque la había llamado la hermana débil y ella quería demostrar que no era cierto, quiso llorar por un instante pero la idea se desechó automáticamente y una idea se colaba en su mente: "_No soy débil… No soy débil, NO SOY DÉBIL MALDITO BASTARDO"._ Pero retarle habría sido erróneo, ella sabía que él era peligroso y que podría salirse de control. Pero se sentía ira, el nacimiento de un nuevo reto… mientras tanto debía seguir, debía seguir y no sucumbir.

_I was angry when I met you  
I think I'm angry still  
We can try to talk it over  
If you say you'll help me out_

Don't worry baby  
No need to fight  
Don't worry baby 

_We'll be alright_

This is the noise that keeps me awake  
My head explodes and my body aches  
Push it, make the beats go harder  
Push it, make the beats go harder

Su cuerpo seguía acalorándose, el fuego quemaba dentro de ella y se vio obligada a aumentar el ritmo. Manley hizo algo que sabía no había hecho con ninguna otra chica, juntó sus dos manos alrededor del rostro de Eileen y la besó, no fue un beso tierno o romántico, tras morder sus labios introdujo su lengua mientras perdía sus manos en su anatomía. Eileen sorprendida por aquello sabía que iba bien pero no era como lo había planeado.

- ¿Ese es tu secreto?

- No, mi secreto es que no puedo sentir dolor físico y he oído comparaciones afirmando que el dolor es parecido al placer, separados por una línea muy difusa. Por eso quiero disfrutar el placer y simular el dolor, para preguntarme muchas cosas y ver si mi fascinación por la muerte me llevará a donde quiero. Dolor, dolor, dolor… has redefinido el placer para mi Eileen. No te asesinaré esta noche.

Eileen lloró amarga aquella primera noche sola en el dormitorio a oscuras, era muy tarde y era experta en no ser descubierta (había aprendido el sigilo de su padre Severus). En el baño lavó su rostro mientras veía en su espejo su boca enrojecida y sus labios hinchados, su cuerpo ardía en deseo y dolor. Aquello sería un juego mortal, necesitaba despedirse del mundo que había conocido y aquella fue la última noche que lloró por aquello. Eileen Snape se encerraría en un cajón y la nueva Eileen salía a flote, frente al espejo podía distinguirla. Estaba lista para sumergirse en aquella piscina de sensaciones, de sentimientos y cometería cosas horribles, se lo decía su instinto y se aferró a lo que sabía. Lo haría porque su ambición era mayor que su ego, lo seguiría y lo destruiría desde adentro. No hay tiempo para el amor, ya no. Manley era una maquinaria y la dejaba casi desecha, le gustaba eso y le gustaba otro reto. "_Voy a probarte, querido mío, que no soy la hermana débil… y lo verás_".

Al principio seguir el juego de Manley había sido fácil, pero complacerlo era una parte y cuestionar lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos era otra cosa. Las cosas se enseriaban a su manera. Manley siempre buscaba nuevas chicas, el rumor corrió con que se había vuelto mucho más exigente y prefería no hablar mientras lo hacía, pero al final de la semana, repetía sus encuentros con Eileen una y otra vez, lo primero que hacía era besarla y luego conversaban un largo rato mientras intentaban nuevas posiciones o estrategias. Y cuando Manley le propuso destruir a su propia familia ella solo sonrió mientras esa misma noche habían hecho un pacto de sangre. Pero dentro de ella, hacía un nuevo pacto con ella misma, sería la mejor espía que hubiese existido y nadie jamás, incluyendo a su familia sospecharían de ella, sería el mejor Caballo de Troya. Silenciosamente, lo lograría todo usando todo lo que tuviese a su alcance.

No importaban los medios y emprender la caza de su propia familia le había resultado fácil. Fue puesta a prueba por Manley, el siempre la observaba de cerca y ganó su confianza. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y nada se interpondría en su objetivo, esperaría el mejor momento y mientras tanto seguiría órdenes. Su mente se fortalecía, pronto logró se penetrada por Manley, pero solo le mostraría lo que quería sin que él supiese (lo había aprendido de su padre), siempre quedaría oculto su objetivo final y nunca sería descubierta. Tenía justificación, tenía un objetivo final y lo lograría, para salvarse, porque no podía salirse y porque en el fondo no iba a dejar morir a las únicas personas que quería, su padre, su madre y su hermano de quien sentía celos, pero aun así adoraba en silencio.

_I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
I'm gonna close my body now_

I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go

For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go

I'm gonna avoid the cliché  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
I'm gonna close my body now

I guess I'll die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  


Engañar, asesinar, confundir y timar. Era poco lo que le tocaría. Le mostraría a su familia que desvariaba, que no era de confiar, que era una torpe y que era manipulada a su antojo por Malfoy, fingiría ser un nuevo personaje complejo, pero sería con calma y con tiempo. Se decoloró el cabello en una señal de rebeldía, se perforó muchas partes de su cuerpo para poder silenciar su dolor y canalizarlo. Al final solo había quedado algunas de esas perforaciones, en su lengua, en su ombligo y en su nuca. Si demostraba ser torpe, promiscua y sin aspiraciones, pasaría por la perfecta adolescente rebelde y lograría ser subestimada. Pero ellos no tenían idea. Amores con Brad, Terry, David y su amigo de la infancia Darren quién era el hermano de Malfoy. ¿No era una señal?

Una de las primeras tareas principales había sido encargarse de Harriet Potter, la hermana fuerte de la familia Potter, según Malfoy. Tan pronto descubrió más sobre la joven Potter, sintió gran irritación. Tenía una vida perfecta y apenas tendría edad para estar consciente de ello. Harriet era una niña bastante normal, de una familia cálida y tenía su propia vida llena de cosas maravillosas. De ella, Eileen sabía que era descendiente de la primera mujer de los Weasley, en los Potter sabía que desarrollaría eventualmente "_Ojos de Fénix_", sabía que era heredera de la Luz y que sería diferente.

Al ver sus fotos, podía distinguir la inocencia de la niña, sus pecas y sus ojos verdes tras aquellas gafas. Era completamente normal y nada como la habría imaginado. Iba a ser importante, y ella probablemente no lo imaginaba. ¿Por qué era tan especial? Era la única que por su sangre podría detener a Malfoy, era la única que no podía ser tocada por la maldad y era la única que podía poner en peligro los planes de Malfoy. ¿Por qué? Harriet Potter no era muy diferente de las niñas de su edad en aquel momento, pero podría canalizar algunas fuerzas que otros hechiceros siempre soñarían y quizás eso se debía a que era la heredera de la antigua diosa Galia. Y nadie estaba consciente de esto, nadie excepto ella y Malfoy. Si Harriet era la clave junto a su hermano, entonces era necesario tener un ojo sobre ella y poder entrar a su mente.

Con 16 años Eileen lo sabía todo de ella, de los Potter. Las propiedades que tenían, los gustos y las situaciones. Pero necesitaba entrar en su mente, necesitaba destruirla desde adentro. Justo al empezar el séptimo año, simulando tener una crisis existencial y una pelea típica con sus padres se alejaba en la estación de King Cross y vio a la niña, era frágil y delicada. Se desmoronaría si la enfrentaba allí mismo, no había grandeza o algo especial. No resaltaba por ser la niña más hermosa, diminuta cargaba su baúl sin gracia y sin conocer como terminaría. Manley le vigilaría y ella sabía que por el bien de todos necesitaba mantenerse alejada de ella mientras estuviesen en Hogwarts, nadie debía sospechar mucho menos su padre.

Aquella noche ella sintió como si los antiguos dioses le hablaban, cuando escuchó que Harriet estaba en Slytherin y su hermano Maynard en Gryffindor, supo que algo retorcido había sido preparado por el destino, vio como una señal de que debía seguir. Mientras cumplía las órdenes de "_destruirla lentamente_" la haría a su manera, la golpearía pero la dejaría levantar, arrebataría su inocencia pero le enseñaría a pelear, la haría llorar y sangrar, pero siempre le permitiría sentir placeres. Antes de terminar en Hogwarts, fue expulsada ese mismo año (ella lo había planificado), era una inútil ante los ojos de sus padres, pero en realidad tenía todo bajo control. Ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba.

Eloise Avery salió premiada con introducir a su víctima en su mundo. La obligó, le dio el libro que dejó dentro del morral de Harriet, el libro que abriría aquella maldición que las uniría para siempre. Aquel libro de artes oscuras que causaría miedo en ella, le advertiría que debía temerle y le dejaría pistas sutiles en su subconsciente, la tomaría poco a poco. La arrastraría por el suelo, para hacerla indestructible después, la puliría y tendría una bella creación. La haría fuerte.

Tan pronto como la maldición surtió efecto, Eileen podía monitorear a Harriet cuando quisiera. Malfoy estaba complacido por aquella iniciativa tan eficaz. El era incapaz de hacerlo por él mismo, tener a Harriet de cerca lo debilitaba y la sangre de Harriet era lo más parecido al dolor que Manley hubiese sentido antes. Eileen era la mano derecha de Malfoy, le indicaba como avanzaba el experimento. Harriet Potter era después de todo un experimento que manipularían a su antojo. Aquel experimento que incluía destrozar su familia, meterse en la intimidad y seducir al propio Harry Potter.

Eileen sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, primero hacerle saber que tenía que temerle y no mostrarse como su aliada porque a la más mínima sospecha todo podría correr peligro. Pero al entrar en la mente de la chica comenzó a notar que había bastantes cosas peculiares y los famosos sentimientos fuertes típicos de la adolescencia.

Ver su mente como un libro abierto había sido sentir lo que la niña sentía, pero ya no era tan niña. Era compleja. Veía en la superficie de sus sentimientos negación, ansiedad, aversión, pasión y una atracción incalculable que crecía, todo al mismo tiempo y aquello era tan fuerte que aceleraba el corazón de Eileen desde lejos. Quería saber quién causaba tanta ansiedad, quería comprender a su víctima mejor que ella misma y se sorprendió al ver a través de sus ojos que Harriet Potter estaba intentando huir de Maynard Snape, su propio hermano.

Eileen se sorprendió que Harriet, tuviera esa impresión de Maynard. Ella lo veneraba pero lo aborrecía, eran enemigos y rivales pero también grandes amigos Aquello era tan fuerte y magnético que daba miedo ¿Cómo el corazón de ella podría saberlo? ¿Cómo podría Harriet sentir aquello tan intenso hacía su hermano Maynard? ¿Cómo aparentaba control y se engañaba negando lo que sentía? Necesitaba saber más, necesitaba saber que ocurría con su hermano. Y por otro lado pudo caracterizar y definir claramente las prioridades de la chica. Lo que más quería, lo que la hacía fuerte y débil, necesitaba ir con cuidado.

Primero comenzó con su familia, sedujo a su propio padre sin piedad, le serviría para el futuro y otros planes oscuros. Siguió asesinando al propio ministro de magia y abuelo de la chica, luego tomó impulso para dejarla sin hijos, que pareciera un accidente y trató de hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible, pero necesitaba el miedo de su víctima. Luego sistemáticamente siguió poco a poco, induciendo pesadillas que luego se volvían realidad, asesinando a sus hermanos y dejando pruebas que había sido ella, Eileen Snape. Y con el tiempo se sorprendió que Harriet no era la misma que había conocido aquella vez en King Cross, se hacía compleja y comenzaba a responder, la atracción hacía su hermano era una clave.

En Halloween, en aquel baile se había encargado de capturarles a ambos y se había encargado de dejarles escapar. Ella sabía que si el Dragón y el Fénix eran presionados lo suficiente lograrían ser una maquinaria mortal. Necesitaba esa resistencia y abandonó a sus rehenes justo cuando supo que ellos podrían escapar por ellos mismos. Observaba desde lejos complacida, sentía lo mismo que Harriet, disfrutaba y sufría con ella, era parte del plan… aunque vivir una vida a través de ella no estaba en sus planes. Eileen había suprimido su vida completa, vivía una vida a través de su vigilada y de su víctima, de su experimento. Desarrolló cierto cariño hacía Harriet, pero tuvo cuidado con esto y siguió redoblando su poder en ella, necesitaba hacerla sufrir mucho más. Se sintió envidiosa de su propio experimento la noche en Cobham, se sentía enferma por sentir lo mismo que Harriet y por tener que ver a su hermano de aquella manera, como un amante.

Era hora de la segunda parte del plan, necesitaba a su hermano muerto o al menos con más afinidad hacía la muerte y por eso pidió hablar en secreto con Nosferatu, quién asentía con una sonrisa maliciosa. Conocía la dinámica entre Harriet y Maynard como para inferir que pasaría aquella noche. Maynard por salvar a Harriet preferiría ser convertido en un vampiro y así sucedió, pero la transformación no se completó y ella no sabía porque.

La conexión entre ambos había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que había estimado. Eran como polos opuestos y eran casi uno solo. Necesitaba continuar con el plan, justo cuando fuese necesario. Debía esperar y confiar. El plan estuvo a punto a venirse al suelo, de no haber sido por su madre que lo salvo todo. Harriet había sido encerrada en un lugar secreto adscrito a San Mungo y ella se vio atada de manos, pero pronto su madre Florence con el departamento de Misterios la habían sacado de allí. Involucrarse demasiado, lo había hecho, sentir y sufrir junto a Harriet quién había desarrollado ante las heridas la capacidad curar y Eileen sonrió al saber que la chica era consciente ahora, pero no tan consciente como para darse cuenta que Harriet misma revertiría el daño que ella le había hecho, ella misma era la pieza que quedaba para detener la muerte entre muggles.

Y otro imprevisto la había congelado en su asiento en su habitación, cuando supo que Harriet esperaba un hijo meses después. Lo supo justo antes de que ella lo sospechara y tuvo que pensar que hacer con aquello, las fechas coincidían. Malfoy estaba complacido cuando ella le comunicó las noticias y pidió el asesinato del niño en cuanto naciera. Eileen asintió y prometió hacerlo, Malfoy no estaría en aquel momento. La orden al Ejercito Negro era capturar a Harriet y matar al niño. Eileen necesito usar su influencia para que Harriet estuviese protegida, usó su miedo y la acorraló, para tenerla segura había un precio y ahora necesitaba a la chica donde ella estaba ahora.

El niño había nacido y estaba seguro con sus padres, con Severus Snape y Florence Harrington. Ahora era el momento de la verdad. Volvía a recordar a sus padres, los recordaba con melancolía. No sería capaz de pedir perdón, solo necesitaba verles y llorar en brazos de su madre, pedirle fuerzas a su padre. Si viera a su hermano le explicaría todo, pero comenzó a temblar al mirar el velo, lo que había hecho no tenía nombre. Y aquellos 10 segundos se habían vuelto eternos, mientras cerraba sus ojos y solo dejó caer una lágrima, la primera sincera desde aquella primera noche antes de hacer el pacto de sangre.

Amaba a sus padres, amaba a su hermano y sin ser parte de sus planes… sentía aprecio hacia Harriet, así que haría lo posible por terminar pronto. Estaba desquiciada si pensaba salir de aquello con vida, pero lo haría y tenía que estar en la hora final. Quería la recompensa por hacerle creer a su familia que los había traicionado, quería consuelo por haber causado el rostro de tristeza de su madre al dejar de casa, quería redención por la decepción causada a su padre. Cuando Malfoy volviera, más fuerte y pidiera cuentas, ella le escupiría la cara y le diría que se había equivocado, lo haría sucumbir y le probaría que no, ella no era la hermana débil. No era débil. Y en realidad no le importaba haber matado a muchos en su camino, después de todo era una verdadera Slytherin, no importaba el camino, sino llegar al objetivo. Y no, entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, ella que era la Slytherin se volvía a asegurar que no era la hermana débil.

La puerta principal de aquel Castillo se abrió ante ella, no parecía haber nadie y por más loco que pareciera Harriet recordaba aquel Castillo por las veces que había soñado con él. Sirceadeo se lo había mostrado cuando ella había emergido del lago. Al entrar supo que debía dirigirse al patio central, se orientaba y su corazón se aceleraba, más que todo porque no tenía un plan de escape y en aquel momento frente a la puerta que llevaba al patio central, quiso creer que en algún lugar existía un angel guardián y quiso confiar en que podría vencer fuese lo que fuese a encontrar. Tocó con sus manos la madera vieja de aquella puerta, y con las manos logró abrir la puerta suavemente. Un olor a jazmín le llegó a su olfato, aquel patio parecía más bien un salón de reuniones hace muchos años atrás. Habían algunas plantas ornamentales con un brillo tenue, un camino largo. Las columnas indicaban que había algo al final, aquello parecía un templo festivo y descubrió que el cielo podía verse despejado y la luna era lo que iluminaba aquel patio. No tenía miedo como habría pensando y sin detenerse a mirar atrás caminó a través de aquel lugar. Se hizo a un lado, escuchando una fuente y pudo reconocer un pozo que Sirceadeo le había mostrado pero el pozo estaba sellado con roca y se preguntó: ¿No sería esto un sueño? Era el mismo lugar que había soñado.

Siguió caminando, escuchaba leves susurros pero no era más que el viento jugándole malas bromas, con su mano empuñaba su varita y se dio cuenta que el piso de piedra prolongaba hasta un muro en el otro extremo, con dos tronos y una figura con la cabeza abajo y los brazos cruzados. Se movió ligeramente cuando Harriet estaba más cerca y la sangre se le heló en las venas. Eileen Snape la miraba por primera vez frente a frente, luego de tanto tiempo. Pero si esperaba un recibimiento cruel donde ella se motrara inalcanzable o invencible, se había equivocado.

Eileen estaba sentada en el trono, a la izquierda, sus ojos estaban calvados en el piso nuevamente y parecía estar débil o algo enferma. Llevaba una túnica negra y su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño tenso y oculto bajo una capucha. Harriet pensó que aquello debía ser un engaño o una ilusión, Eileen permanecía inmóvil y parecía no respirar, como una estatua, un monstruo que esperaba respirar.

- Eres puntual. – Dijo Eileen levantando su rostro, Harriet esperaba sentir miedo y que se arrodillaría a pedir clemencia, pero su voluntad se endureció cuando vio a Eileen, la misma Eileen causante de toda la fragmentación de su vida, quién había jugado con su vida como si fuese una travesura. Moriría y lo presentía, se había presentado en una bandeja de plata, pero no moriría pidiendo piedad, moriría de pie y no sin antes luchar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Su pecho se inflaba de ansiedad, pero en su cuerpo había una furia incontenible que deseaba salir, pero buscó minuciosamente y no encontró el odio, la capacidad de desear asesinarla.

- Se lo que piensas, estoy en tu cabeza todo el tiempo. Esto será fácil. – Dijo Eileen levantándose, aquella apariencia algo débil y un par de ojeras no era algo acostumbrado, quién en visiones se veía como una amenaza sin imperfecciones, se veía inalcanzable e imperturbable. Hoy no, quizás porque después de mucho tiempo la veía de frente, tal como era ella en realidad. Ella se levantó y la vio de frente. Harriet pensó que era un engaño y empuñó su varita, alguna maldición serviría y quizás la maldición _Cruciatus_.

- No puedes usar la maldición _Cruciatus_. Por Dios, no hay odio en tu corazón, aun no. No podrás hacerme daño.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Dijo Harriet con una voz ronca que ella nunca habría reconocido como suya.

- Necesito tu ayuda.

¿Ayuda? Harriet parpadeó varias veces, intentando encontrar las sonrisas burlonas, el cinismo y la maldad. Pero ella veía transparente a sus ojos negros, no había nada de maldad en ellos. ¿Era posible? No, era un engaño.

- Tienes derecho a pensar que estoy engañándote, porque después de todo así lo he hecho desde el principio. No te molestes en contestarme, puedo ver todo lo que piensas. Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Dónde está Maynard? – Harriet lo dijo aun más duro que la voz de Eileen, ella enfocó su mirada en ella.

- Detrás del velo. – Dijo Eileen señalando detrás de ella, el velo que alguna vez había estado en el departamento de misterios y había sido robado estaba allí, cercano a Eileen. Harriet sintió como las tripas se le contorsionaban, la rabia volvía, la furia y el dolor.

- No es el final, querida mía. No es el final. Hay una forma de traerlo de vuelta, por eso te necesito a ti.

- ¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué…?

- Aun no caes, ¿verdad?

- SI esta es una forma enferma de…. ¡Argg! No hay forma de vencer la muerte. – Dijo Harriet casi a gritos, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas. – Quien atraviese el velo…

- Los humanos obviamente no pueden volver, pero los vampiros entran en una nueva categoría. Pueden volver, pero no a través del velo, hay algunas puertas especiales.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Harriet avanzaba sabiendo que todo aquello era una mentira y que cuando menos lo pensara, Eileen acabaría con ella, luego de jugar con su mente y hacerle creer mentiras, ilusiones. Sufriría mucho hasta que ella misma pediría morir.

- No voy a torturarte hasta la muerte. Has perdido todo al venir aquí, me he asegurado de ello… pero ahora, solo tienes que confiar en mí. – Dijo Eileen, esta vez recordando a Florence. Eran parecidas, lo sabía bien y era evidente, pero en su rostro varias expresiones de Severus Snape afloraban.

- No entiendo, no entiendo que quieres… - Harriet retrocedía sin entenderlo.

- Debes traer a Maynard. Eso es todo. El resto fluirá por cuenta propia. – Dijo Eileen. - Si no lo haces, no volverás a verlo jamás. Las consecuencias serán…

- Ya me habías prometido algo así. Me lo mostraste, cayendo detrás del velo y me hiciste venir. No tengo ningún plan, como siempre. Pero no te ayudaré, jódete. – Dijo Harriet cambiando la dirección de su varita, apuntando su propia sien, estaba desesperada y con rabia, las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos verdes. – Lo único que yo entiendo, es que me necesitas y me vas a usar para algo que no puedes hacer y me necesitas con vida. Pero muerta no te serviré tanto, así que mejor acabaré el problema de raíz.

- ¿Te vas a suicidar? No tienes valor para hacerlo. – Dijo Eileen tomando autoridad en su voz.

- Si, si que puedo. Puedo hacer cosas simples, como cuando hice que el agua dentro del cuerpo de Harolds se detuviera, puedo hacer lo mismo. No necesito tener odio en mi corazón para maldiciones oscuras. Hay otras maneras… ¿Has oído de Romeo y Julieta? Muertos.

- No acostumbro leer literatura muggle. – Dijo Eileen tensa, miraba la varita de Harriet mientras ella lloraba, ella lo sabía en su corazón. Harriet iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, iba a sacrificarse si su causa estaba perdida.

- Por favor, Harriet. Te debo una explicación, ¿podría escuchar? – Dijo Eileen sacando su varita y lanzando su varita al suelo. – Déjame explicarte, y luego eres libre de irte, quitarte la vida si gustas…

- No oiré más mentiras. – Dijo Harriet casi a gritos, apuntando su varita hacía Eileen, le apuntó en el corazón mientras intentaba contenerse pero no podía. - _Expelliarmus._

Eileen sin defenderse salió despedida por los aires, cayó contra un muro lateral y su labio comenzó a sangrar. Harriet sintió aun más desesperación, quería ver a Eileen sufriendo y de su varita un rayo amarillo salió, varias bofetadas impactaron el rostro. Otros rayos, y escuchó cuando Eileen se quejó al recibir un puñetazo en el estomago. Pero no había alivio en hacerla sufrir, no había consuelo si no iba a volverlo a ver, ver a Maynard, no había más razones.

- Ojala pudieras sentir lo que yo siento, el dolor y el miedo. La desesperanza de saber que no volveré a ver a quién amo. Ojala mis fantasmas te persiguieran a ti y fuera a ti que no dejaran dormir. Pero ni siquiera la mayor de las torturas me traerá calma, ni siquiera tu muerte lenta y dolorosa podrá reparar todo lo que hiciste…

- Yo puedo sentir lo que tú sientes. Porque yo vivo a través de ti… Harriet La Row. – Dijo Eileen mientras secaba la sangre de su boca. Harriet dejó caer su varita al suelo, se arrodilló mientras se deshacía, llevó sus manos al rostro y lloraba con dolor, como nunca antes. Con rabia y sin esperanza, no había motivos para existir en un mundo donde Maynard no estuviese y era ahora que se estaba dando cuenta, de la falsa esperanza que le había causado creer que podría detener aquello. No podía, ya estaba planeado y ahora la vida se desvanecería.

-Yo fui quién liberó a Daeva Malfoy. – Dijo Eileen en un susurro. – Lo hice por acto de rebeldía a mis planes concretos y como muestra de la poca humanidad que aún queda dentro de mí. Yo he planificado muchas de las desgracias que han caído sobre ti, me responsabilizo por eso y por haberte hecho lo que eres ahora…

- ¿Y qué diablos crees que soy ahora?

- Una mujer fuerte. Endurecida ante las adversidades, pero puedes sentir… - Dijo Eileen mientras cerraba sus ojos, la varita voló hasta sus manos y poniéndosela en la sien, una luz plateada comenzó a salir e impactó contra Harriet quién vio imágenes sucesivas pasando ante ella. La historia de Eileen, sus planes, sus comienzos y todo lo que había sentido. ¿Sería aquello un engaño bien preparado acaso? Eileen lloraba en aquella visión, con sus labios hinchados y la podía ver haciendo un pacto de sangre, liberando a Daeva de su cárcel, veía todo lo que ella había visto estos últimos años. Y al finalizar, Harriet se quedó paralizada donde estaba, miraba hacía Eileen quién apenas respiraba con algo de alivio y bajando su rostro.

- He visto todo de ti, lo que te avergüenza, lo que te hace sentir orgullosa. Lo que te hace feliz y lo que te entristece, era mi turno para estar a la par. No te debo más. – Dijo Eileen, Harriet ahora confusa no sabía si quién estaba tumbada en el suelo y se levantaba poco a poco era su peor enemiga como siempre habría creído o por el contrario, su mayor aliada en aquellos momentos decisivos.

- Pero… Luego de todo este tiempo… ¿por qué? – Harriet se levantaba con paso firme, Eileen la miraba indiferente, pero sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control.

- Ya lo has visto.

- ¿Todo lo has hecho por comprobar que no eres débil? Has arrastrado vidas inocentes. – Harriet casi gritaba.

- Iban a arrastrarse con Malfoy igual. Es poderoso, más poderoso que yo. Pero no se trata de fuerza, sino de astucia e inteligencia. Sacrificios. No fue nada fácil. Aindrea Dumbledore me ayudó también y me hizo comprender que debía seguir. Debo admitir que has sido mi mejor aliada, mejor de lo que esperaba, viniste del futuro a arreglar las cosas y prácticamente puedo predecir que decidirás. Te conozco muy bien.

Harriet cerró sus ojos, aun confundida. Estaba a punto de enloquecer con aquello.

- Mataste a mis hermanos, destruiste mi vida. Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza, ya. – Dijo Harriet a gritos. – Me has usado, todo este tiempo. Y has visto… has sido un parasito en mi propia mente. No quiero estar en esta jaula, no quiero ser tu experimento.

- No eres tu sola, yo también soy parte de esto. Soy parte de mi propio experimento. – Dijo Eileen levantándose.

- Esto es… inesperado. – Harriet temblaba.

- Quiero mostrarte algo. – Eileen se quitó el moño de su cabeza, dejó caer su negra cabellera que era parecida a la de Florence. Ella hizo una especie de reverencia y fue cuando Harriet entendió que en la nuca bajó su mata de cabello se ocultaba algo inusual. Un mechón de cabello rojo, era como el fuego y resaltaba brillantemente. Parecía que hubiese sido injertado en el cuero cabelludo de Eileen, su textura era diferente y no parecía haber teñido. Harriet sintió escalofríos cuando reconoció que ese cabello era igual al cabello que todas las mañanas cepillaba frente al espejo. Su propio cabello.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Hermione Sander: **Holaa, gracias por tu review. Como ya verás Harriet tiene que traer a Maynard, según palabras de Eileen. Acertaste con eso de que Eileen es quien nos dio la gran sorpresa, es la mujer detrás de los títeres por así decirlo. Harry ya ha ayudado a su hija, pero luego vendrán más explicaciones para que no quede nada al aire. Severus está algo tenso con las cosas que están pasando, ya veremos, ya veremos :)

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Una de las intrigas se ha resuelto, jeje, Maynard aparecerá en el próximo capítulo y no defraudará. Rowen se ha comportado como todo un caballero y planeo darle un final feliz, porque a pesar de todo se lo merece. Así que no te despegues, que pronto más intrigas resueltas.


	66. Inframundo

**Capitulo 66. Inframundo**

- Al parecer el vínculo entre nosotras es más fuerte de lo que imaginé. Pasó lo que no quería que pasara. Eres una parte de mí. – Dijo Eileen con un tono brusco, al parecer había temido este momento y había llegado. – Eres una parte de mi, y puedo sentir lo mismo que tú sientes. Incluido el dolor.

- Esto es… perturbador. – Harriet no podía creerlo aun.

- Si, Potter. Necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo, pero no hay tiempo. – Dijo Eileen levantando su cabeza y recogiendo su cabello nuevamente. Harriet sintió que Eileen no era tan peligrosa e incluso a su lado sintió que podía ser indefensa, pero aquella fue una idea equivocada. – Necesito que sin contemplaciones vayas a traer a mi hermano y vuelvas.

- ¿Disculpa? – Harriet sonaba aun irritada. – Si necesitas a Maynard aquí, porque lo arrojaste al velo en primer lugar.

- Porque a quién traerás de vuelta, no será al Maynard que recuerdas. Es un poco distinto. Los vampiros al caer tras el velo, se convierten en algo más…

- Demonios. Se convierten en demonios. Y tú quieres que yo traiga a un demonio y…

- Solo un demonio puede vencer a otro demonio. El demonio indicado, el que se supone que evite ser usurpado. – Dijo Eileen explicativa. Harriet sintió un retorcijón en su estomágo, Eileen a quién tanto había temido se había transformado en su jefa y le decía lo que tenía que hacer. Le explicaba el siguiente plan.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Manley es un demonio, está regresando poco a poco, está listo. Se ha convertido en uno y cuando regrese, nadie podrá detenerlo. Solo un demonio puede vencer a un demonio. Y no un demonio cualquiera, el heredero del mismo Sirceadeo. Mi hermano es el heredero… ¿Qué no lo ves?

- Ahora, creo que te has olvidado de un detalle. ¿Cómo se supone que llegaré hasta allá? ¿Por qué yo?

- Eres la única humana capaz de atravesar la última puerta, hice experimentos con ello también. Las leyendas dicen que Sirceadeo construyó una puerta en la Tierra que fuese capaz de llevarlo a su reino a su amada Galia cuando eligiera volver a él. Solo Galia o su hija podrán atravesar el portal sin morir eternamente.

- ¿Portal? ¿Cómo un portal a otra dimensión o algo así? – Harriet parpadeaba asombrada.

El piso comenzó a temblar. El velo se estremecía y escuchaba rugidos, ecos perversos. Harriet y Eileen miraron al trono y el velo entre ambas sillas de piedra.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Manley… está acercándose. Quedamos en que yo te traería aquí, el te podría torturar lo suficiente para que puedas aceptar su voluntad. El no podría tocarte, pero tienes suerte que yo haya sido tu verduga y no él. No tienes idea de lo que él le haría a tus hermanos, a tu madre y a tu padre. Digamos que soy bastante amable en comparación con él.

- ¿Mi familia?

- Tu familia, los Potter vienen por ti ya que desean protegerte. Como moscas a la miel. A este paso de no saber defenderte tu sola me comenzaré a preocupar si Manley no ha elegido mal al hermano fuerte.

Harriet miró a Eileen desafiante, su mente estaba callada. Estaba asimilando poco a poco, sin opinar y sin sentir. Despertaba al significado de sus palabras.

- Todos somos diferente y en nosotros hay algo de fortaleza, unidos somos más fuertes. – Dijo Harriet. – Aunque nunca imaginé que fueras tú…

- Supéralo Potter. Te pareces tanto a tu padre, tu estúpida arrogancia Harriet Potter. – Dijo Eileen adoptando un tono de voz más juguetón y burlón, la sangre seguía fresca en su rostro. - ¿Alguna vez Harry te contó sus aventuras de primer año?

- La piedra filosofal… - Harriet dijo por lo bajo.

- Su arrogancia, le hizo incapaz ver que mi padre Severus intentaba salvarle. Que llegas al final y descubres que el perverso y odioso Profesor Snape no quiere matarte sino salvarte el pellejo y el suyo propio. Y hoy 30 años después ocurre lo mismo. Debo darle crédito a mi padre, es un buen espía.

- ¿Dónde está el portal? – Harriet miró a Eileen quién señaló a pocos metros atrás, a sus espaldas estaba el pozo en medio de aquel patio, el pozo que había sido sellado con piedra.

- El portal hacía ese otro lugar, por así decirlo… es a través de un pozo de agua. Quizás eso explique porque puedas respirar bajo el agua, porque lo necesitarás.

- ¿Tú sabías todo esto sobre mi?

- Todo Hariet, más de lo que te imaginas. Y he sido yo la que ha ocultado información clave a mi jefe, yo debo responder por ti. Yo me he responsabilizado por ti y debo decir que muchas veces tu suerte ayuda y tu torpeza resulta ser un obstáculo. Pude haberme dedicado a la actuación ganar una Lechuza de Oro y heme aquí salvando el mundo. – Eileen lo decía con arrogancia ahora y Harriet no dejaba de estar irritada. Recuperando su varita, Eileen removió la losa de piedra que bloqueaba el pozo.

Harriet no pidió más explicaciones, el piso volvió a temblar y se sentó en el borde del pozo, pensando en Sirceadeo, sus sueños, todo lo que le había sucedido en extrañas circunstancias. Creía saber lo que tenía que hacer. Volvió a mirar los ojos negros de Eileen y esta vez le dieron algo más de confianza, había algo que le había sido ocultado hasta aquella noche: la fe que Eileen Snape había puesto en ella.

- Todo por demostrar que eres mejor que tu hermano. Esto es increíble. – Harrie chasqueaba la lengua.

- Somos Slytherins, ¿no deberías entenderme perfectamente?

- No lo haces por salvar el mundo, lo haces por ti. – Dijo Harriet y luego cayó en el pozo sin esperar nada. La caída fue larga y rápida, podía sentir una fuerza que la absorbía hasta que por fin impactó con la superficie del agua fría y oscura, no podía ver a su alrededor, estaba oscuro. Con su varita hizo luz y observó una gran caverna subterránea, el agua era oscura, Harriet sentía algo erróneo con aquello. Al darse cuenta vio algunos cuerpos flotando en el agua, cuerpos pálidos y desteñidos, con muecas grotescas de dolor. Harriet sentía dificultad en mantenerse a flote, se movía intentando nadar pero en poco tiempo comenzó a luchar por no ser absorbida hacía el fondo. Una fuerza sobrenatural, magia que la hacía sucumbir y sumergirse.

Entre los cadáveres, Harriet miró con horror a Aindrea Dumbledore con un gesto de querer llegar a la superficie pero al parecer no lo había logrado y en su cabeza escuchó la voz de Eileen.

"_Lo siento. Parte de los experimentos. El quiso colaborar conmigo, era irresistible no probar si el gran sacerdote de los antiguos adoradores de la diosa podría hacer 'el' trabajo. Supongo que no. Mi padre mató a su padre, era justo que yo asesinara al hijo… ¿no? Todo por un bien mayor"_

"_Eres horrible, Eileen Snape, eres horrible"._ Pensó Harriet y en ese momento entendió que poder respirar bajo el agua era una ventaja que la favorecía por primera vez. Alguien parecía saber que lo necesitaría eventualmente y le había concedido aquel don. Los demás cadáveres no parecían haber tenido mejor suerte que Aindrea Dumbledore. Parecían luchar por volver a la superficie y ella le aterró aquello, intentó volver sin mucho éxito. Sus piernas de dormían y sus brazos también, la oscuridad le envolvía y no podía explicar lo que sucedió los siguientes instantes. Un fuerte golpe de agonía, mucho dolor que le hacía estallar en llamas.

Intentaba moverse cuando entendió que algo más poderoso le arrastraba, una corriente de agua en un río, pero ella no podía ver y no sentía que fuese un río, se sintió desnuda y miles de latigazos recorriéndole la espalda. No luchó más y sintió una contorsión horrible en todo su ser, a la deriva y sin poder escapar.

- _Despierta… despierta._

Harriet estaba en un lugar extraño, estaba oscuro y una luz azulada brillaba tenuemente sobre todas las superficies. Sobre el cielo vio el sol, el sol de la medianoche, brillando extrañamente en aquel mundo extraño que parecía demasiado quieto ahora, el cielo era negro pero no había estrellas. Pero aquello parecía sentarle bien a aquel lugar, escuchaba leves rumores y voces susurrando. Se levantó y vio que flotaba en un extraño rio quieto, no se sentía mojada y su ropa era distinta, era blanca y era un vestido, iba descalza. ¿Otra visión u otro sueño? Se levantó y empezó a andar un rato, no había visto nada igual en su vida. El piso era de una roca purpura y en realidad parecía otro lugar en el universo, ¿Estaría en otro planeta?

"_Respira profundo…"_ Pensó Harriet, pero cuando intentó respirar se dio cuenta que no podía, no había eco y había algo extraño alrededor. Harriet no respiraba, y sintió que su corazón se aceleraría de la angustia, pero no sintió su corazón retumbar y cuando tocó su pecho, no sintió latidos. ¿Era posible todo aquello?

Un arco plateado apareció frente a ella, brillaba de manera inusual y pudo leer. "_Solo la mente porque el cuerpo ha quedado atrás_". Harriet sintió que gritaría, pero descubrió que no podía gritar, ni hablar, no había cuerdas vocales que manipular. Miró sus manos y no estaba segura que fuesen manos de verdad, su piel emanaba un brillo azulado, brillante y una textura suave, su piel parecía de seda. Y vio lo que parecían hermosos rizos rojos cayendo de su cabeza y al avanzar hasta el arco, casi se asusta al ver a una hermosa mujer mirándola. Era de pequeña estatura, aunque no lo sabía, pareciera como si no existiesen las medidas, era una mujer con la gracia de un cervatillo, su vestido blanco caía y su piel perfecta, sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas, su cabello era rojo como el fuego y seguía cada uno de los movimientos de Harriet.

"S_oy yo…" _Pensó Harriet, al comprobar que era su reflejo. Era ella, pero nunca se había visto de aquella manera. Era perfecta y a pesar de que quiso, no pudo encontrar un solo defecto. Era como si no existiese el tiempo y observaba un retrato eterno. Hasta el reflejo desapareció de repente y apareció un camino colina abajo, el paisaje era extraño, muchos elementos pero nada que ella pudiera comparar. Era como ser parte de una pintura, era atemporal y misterioso. No habían arboles, construcciones, pero había armonía en extrañas figuras inmóviles. Ella emprendió la marcha, algo encontraría y algo tendría sentido para ella y sintió que en verdad emanaba algo de su interior, una luz extraña. Y sabía que no se sentía humana del todo, no estaba viva.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_ Harriet sintió que el tiempo estaba detenido, o que quizás nunca había existido. Podía avanzar y podía sentir a su alrededor. Escuchar los curiosos susurros y podía estar segura que nadie le haría daño, pero… ¿era cierto aquello?

Numerosos espectros se pasearon frente a ella, deambulando y observándola, pero no pudo comprobar que tuviesen ojos. Estaban suspendidos en aquel momento y todo era simultáneo.

"_Creo que no importa donde estoy… necesito recordar a lo que he venido. A traer a Maynard, ¿Maynard?" _y aquel pensamiento se expandió fuera de su cabeza, se proyectó hacía aquel paisaje y los espectros se detuvieron, sus rostros borrosos se alienaban frente a ella, formando un estrecho camino.

"_No toques nada, si no estás segura_" – Dijo una voz en su cabeza, ¿o era su imaginación? Ella avanzaba, pero sabía que nunca habría andado con tanta gracia en su vida propia y vio al final un palacio, parecía lava ardiente, pero no era tan brillante, parecía lava apagándose pero eternamente encendida, no se movía nada y aquello le dio una mala impresión. Entró a aquel lugar, pero podía seguir viendo el paisaje extraño, la extraña luz azulada que lo cubría todo.

- ¿Un mortal aquí? – Dijo aquella voz, y Harriet tuvo miedo por primera vez. Si la muerte hablara, sería aquella voz. Lo observó y vio su rostro, sus ojos eran como dragones, salía el fuego de aquella boca poderosa y sus facciones eran bellas, su cabello era negro y rizado.

- Sir… ¿Sirceadeo? – Harriet logró pronunciar aquellas palabras sin abrir su boca. En verdad, solo necesitaba su mente.

- Vaya, al parecer no te rindes tan fácil. ¿Sabes que has roto leyes universales por venir aquí? Espero que tengas un buen motivo.

- Ayuda. Necesito ayuda, encontrar a Maynard Snape, ¿está aquí?

- Oh, hermosa mía. Pensé que habrías cambiado de parecer y querrías atravesar la puerta que te llevará a lo que jamás habrías imaginado: la inmortalidad y perfección. Tu reflejo frente al espejo es una pequeña probada. Esto a tu alrededor es solo un puente hacía la eternidad, hacía el poder de no depender del tiempo o de la carne que se pudre.

- No… no… - Harriet negaba con su cabeza.

- Pareces conformarte con una vida amenazada por la muerte aun cuando tienes la oportunidad de saltarte ese paso. – Dijo aquel siniestro ser en carcajadas. – Pero tu palabra por delante.

- ¿Me ayudarás?

- Depende… Yo puedo contenerme y evitar mostrarte la verdadera cara que la muerte adquiere. Pero no podría tocarte, y causarte la muerte prematura. Sobre Maynard, es posible que no le reconozcas un poco, el no puede contenerse tan rápido. Todo dependerá de él…

Vio que la luz azulada se apagaba, un hombre caminaba hasta ellos y sin sombra, a su paso todo perdía color. Ella quiso gritar y correr, pero no pudo. Pudo reconocer a aquella monstruosa figura que no era un hombre. Sus ojos eran amarillos, iguales a los de un dragón, su piel parecía putrefacta y sus manos eran surcadas con garras ponzoñosas, de su boca aparecían colmillos venenosos conformados en forma estrellada y espantosa, impactaban a la primera impresión, su cabello daba la impresión de ser venenoso. Parecía un vampiro muy fuerte, pero aquella letalidad no era comparable con un vampiro que hubiese visto antes en su vida. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pelaje negro y denso.

- Por favor, hijo mío… no asustes a nuestra pequeña invitada. – Dijo Sirceadeo. Horrorizada ante aquella espantosa criatura su sentido de la vista tuvo que acostumbrarse nuevamente, pero todo había cambiado en ese instante cuando un joven hermoso apareció frente a ella. No lo reconocía bien, era alto y bien fornido, sus ojos eran misteriosos y grises claros, el cabello era negro, la quijada era prominente y en general aquel rostro parecía contener alguna especie de armonía o aura suprema que le concedía a aquel completo desconocido la facultad de ser el hombre más atractivo que jamás hubiese visto. Era la perfección frente a ella.

- ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué es él? – Harriet miraba ahora a Sirceadeo de vuelta.

- Es Maynard, ¿o es que no lo recuerdas?

Harriet dudó unos instantes, no podrían estar tomándole el pelo de aquella manera, aquel hermoso joven de apariencia divina e inmortal no podía ser Maynard, lo habría sabido al instante. Pero para despejar sus dudas volvió a mirarle, intentando buscar algo familiar en él, en algún rasgo o en la mirada. Aquel joven dirigió su mirada a ella, mientras Harriet sintió que iba a gritar al darse cuenta. En efecto, Maynard estaba frente a ella pero su percepción había cambiado, era diferente pero podía notar la típica forma de su nariz, los labios que antes había besado, sus mejillas simétricas que antes había acariciado a escondidas e incluso la forma de sus cejas sobre sus ojos penetrantes, pero el conjunto final que componían aquel rostro se le hacía diferente. Con esfuerzo lo miró nuevamente percatándose que en realidad, de alguna forma misteriosa y nueva era Maynard quién estaba frente a ella.

Lo más extraño era que él no parecía haberla reconocido, no articulaba ninguna palabra y no parecía sorprendido de verla en aquellas circunstancias. Harriet bajó la mirada para pensar con más claridad e intentó respirar profundo, solo que no era necesario hacerlo. Volvió a mirar a Sirceadeo quién tomaba por el hombro a Maynard como si de un hijo se tratase.

- ¿Por qué no le he reconocido? Hay algo en él…

- Lo que ves es lo que ha quedado de Maynard en primer lugar, es el camuflaje para no horrorizarte y volverte loca… aun. Además, puedes encontrar interesante esto, pero el joven que ves frente a ti de apariencia humana es el mismo joven que algunas jovencitas veían en Maynard. La perfección, la divinidad y seguro lo sabes.

- ¿Por qué demonios la gente habría visto a Maynard de esta forma? Es como si yo…

- Tú eras capaz de ver lo que él era realmente en todo momento. El engaño perfecto. Pero Martha Macinsale, ¿es ese su nombre? Kelly Owens… ellas solo veían en él esto mismo que ves ahora, todo desde que había sido convertido a vampiro. Engaños inconscientes del depredador que yace debajo de esta piel. Debido a la distorsión causada por el veneno que circula en sus venas, debido al adormecimiento y éxtasis que su presencia evoca. Tu eres la única que ha podido desarrollar resistencia a tales efectos letales, la única que sabe que bajo esta apariencia inofensiva se encuentra la mayor de la destrucción posible, aun así nunca echaste a correr.

- ¿Por qué él no me reconoce?

- Porque no es Maynard en realidad, su conciencia y lo que una vez fue ha quedado atrás. Ahora es algo diferente que jamás has visto, un demonio.

- Necesito llevarle de vuelta. – Dijo Harriet mirando a Sirceadeo. – Necesito volver.

- Eso no es mi decisión… eso queda de parte de él. – Sirceadeo se desvaneció y todo alrededor también. Solo quedó el joven hermoso frente a ella, y Harriet se sintió intimidada y por primera vez amenazada. Estaba en una especie de palacio, un lugar de ensueño, la luz dorada del sol traspasaba las cortinas de la habitación y en aquel aposento había una hermosa cama con sabanas de seda blancas, un adorno floral de jazmines y un agradable olor suave. Harriet volvió a mirar a Maynard.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? – Harriet le preguntó al joven quién no respondió, pero su mirada penetrante la seguía con bastante interés. Como un depredador sigue a su presa esperando el momento para saltar y descuartizarla. Ella sabía el peligro, pero aquel encanto, la hacía ceder y se sentía adormecida por la belleza de aquel hombre. No podía dejar de mirarle.

- Maynard, por favor… debes recordar. – Harriet comenzó a sentir desesperación, el hombre comenzó a avanzar hacia ella y profirió un grito al ver que justo detrás de donde había estado todo parecía muerto y descompuesto, como si de repente todo hubiera quedado chamuscado. Como si su sola presencia pudiera asfixiar la vida. Las cosas habían cambiado repentinamente, Harriet sentía su pecho inflarse y su voz salir de su boca.

- Se que me reconoces, y debes hacerlo. Soy yo Harriet, fuimos amigos… - Harriet decía mientras aquel hombre avanzaba hacia ella sin apuro. Era escalofriante, porque con cada paso que daba menos humano parecía, mientras más se acercaba más recordaba a su verdadera forma y la belleza aparente desaparecía poco a poco para dejar ver a una criatura tan horrible que Harriet pensaba que iba a enloquecer.

- ¿No me recuerdas? Te arranqué un mechón de cabello, nos detestábamos. Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts, tú eras un Gryffindor y yo de Slytherin. Eras el mejor estudiante de pociones, eras brillante y pasabas horas en la biblioteca, leías libros avanzado, eras un genio. – Harriet hablaba casi a gritos, aquella horrible criatura no se detenía y seguía avanzando. "_Si me toca, estoy muerta… todo se acabó_", pensaba Harriet y era cierto.

- Eres el hijo menor de Severus Snape y Florence Harrington. Tienes el carácter insoportable de tu padre y la apariencia física de tu madre. Tienes una hermana mayor llamada Eileen. Tienes un sentido del humor muy negro, y tu mayor pasatiempo es molestarme y hacer encantamientos o hechizos nuevos.

Estaba ahora frente a ella, su voluntad la haría desaparecer y dejar de existir, el miedo la rodeaba ahora y quiso gritar, correr y devolverse por donde había venido. Solo que la impresión la dejó paralizada donde estaba, petrificada. Lo que parecía ser Maynard la miraba de frente a frente ahora, detrás de él no había más que destrucción y restos de lo que había sido, y detrás de ella quedaba lo último que no había sido tocado, lo que quedaba de la habitación iluminada, los reflejos del sol entrando en la habitación, las cortinas suaves levantándose con el viento. Harriet sabía que los rayos del Sol le calentaban el hombro y que debían también reflejarse en el rostro de aquel hombre, pero por extraño que pareciese la luz no podía iluminarlo y sus ojos parecieron vacios, llenos de muerte. Harriet retrocedió hasta la ventana, con la idea errónea de que quizás la luz la salvaría y tras dar un paso adelante, aquel hombre que no parecía humano, se convirtió en el monstruo más horrible que haya podido imaginar jamás. Harriet cerró sus ojos, no había nada más que hacer, hasta que oyó una voz cálida.

- Sigue… sígueme hablando. – Harriet supuso que aquella voz provenía de las paredes, pero no era así. Al abrir los ojos se percató que la habitación se veía intacta como si nada hubiese pasado e iluminado por la luz del sol estaba de nuevo aquel joven hermoso, perfecto y apuesto. Harriet lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y se preparó para continuar.

- Me hiciste daño, me hiciste mucho bien. Hacíamos tareas juntos y… me empezaste a gustar. Me atraías demasiado que me parecía vergonzoso, era un horrible secreto. Saliste con Martha Macinsale, también tuviste un romance con Pita Roberts, Nicole Osborne tu compañera de pociones… e incluso saliste con tu mayor admiradora: Kelly Owens.

- Continúa… - Aquellos ojos parecían comenzar a incendiarse mirando a Harriet, pero no en deseo sino en intenciones oscuras. No en humanidad.

- No sé cómo sucedió, pero finalmente fuiste por mí y no tuve miedo, más bien anhelaba que ocurriera. Jugaste conmigo solo para poder besarme. Y el tiempo juntos era valioso, pasaba rápido. Teníamos una conexión algo incomoda que quizás propició todo esto, quizás no… nunca lo sabremos. Fuimos secuestrados en Hogwarts, y tras casi morir quedamos a solas en aquella habitación, mientras esperábamos ser rescatados y volver. Nunca olvidaré esa noche, nunca olvidaré lo que me has hecho sentir. Tus manos acariciándome, susurrándome al oído, haciéndome sentir la chica más deseada del Universo, haciéndome sentir hermosa y completa. Tus brazos fuertes sosteniéndome, tu aroma inconfundible que no podré encontrar en otro lugar y tu boca con su sabor agridulce. Mi adicción y completa perdición.

- Parece que Maynard, fue muy especial para ti. – Dijo el joven rodeándola mientras la seguía examinando. – El se ha ido, pero sé que lo que dices es verdad. Todo lo que me has dicho ha vuelto como un recuerdo y desde que tu voz se ha apoderado de este lugar, las cosas brillan más. Pero, ¿Qué hay de la parte mala? ¿Qué ocurrió después?

- Te convirtieron en vampiro y luego comenzamos a salir. – Harriet sentía sus ojos húmedos, ¿era posible llorar sin estar realmente consciente de poder respirar? – Fui culpada de asesinar a un chico con quién salí. Christian Valdemarr. Fui internada en San Mungo, en un lugar oculto y secreto, cuando cosas extrañas me comenzaron a pasar, habilidades, poderes extraños. Sin contar las cosas que ocurrieron antes, que no quiero mencionar. Mucho dolor. Y estuvimos lejos, te olvidaste de mí y yo caí en el olvido. Me recordaste al volver, pero estabas con Kelly Owens, yo aun queriéndote en silencio… deseándote sin importar que y avergonzada por ello. Hace siete meses atrás te dije que no quería volver a verte. Pero eso no importó para que ocurriera… lo que ocurrió. Y cuando pensé que no te volvería a perder, te vi atravesar el velo y sigo dándome esperanza, pero hoy aquí me he dado cuenta que no volverás. Que yo estoy viva y tu muerto. Que después de todo nuestro amor era imposible y que el mundo se salvará, pero tú y yo desaparecemos cuando todo estos acabe. Que estaba escrito nuestra tragedia desde antes pero la ignoramos y quizás albergo la esperanza de otra vida en la que vuelva a verte…

- Lamento decepcionarte. Pero todo tiene sus límites y reglas son reglas. Quizás sabes demasiado como para saber que no volverás, pero supongo que si Maynard estuviera aquí preferiría que volvieras y vivieras. Después de todo, ¿no mencionaste que fue convertido en vampiro? Según sus recuerdos, aceptó convertirse solo por salvarte. Entregó su vida para dártela a ti, es una pena que después de todo ese sacrificio haya sido inútil.

- ¿Vas a matarme? – Harriet se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban húmedas.

Aquel joven desapareció corriendo tras la puerta al final del pasillo, era una salida que no había considerado. Harriet intentó seguir a aquel joven, pero desapareció tras el pasillo oscuro a la vez que observaba una última puerta al final que estaba entreabierta y dejaba entrar luz. Al salir vio que estaba en un extraño bosque muerto, más similitud con el mundo que conocía antes. Los arboles muertos se levantaban grises y chillidos horrorosos se escucharon a lo lejos. Intentando ignorar los escalofríos que aquel lugar le daba siguió caminando, buscando al joven que había corrido y que alguna vez fue Maynard, el tendría respuestas, pero entre los troncos podridos, el vado, el cielo gris no pudo encontrar rastro claro, habían pisadas que se entremezclaban.

Tras dar un paso en falso, sintió sus pies descalsos hundirse en el barro, aquella zona era pantanosa y pronto su vestido blanco se ensució y mientras intentaba retroceder resbaló llenándose aun más de suciedad.

- Yo tengo preguntas. ¿Cómo has logrado burlar a la muerte al venir aquí? – El hermoso joven estaba sentado en una rama y por su posición recordaba a un ave carroñera esperando alimentarse. Harriet sujetándose se levantó hasta acercarse a una distancia prudencial.

- El Portal del pozo.

- La muerte se siente burlada y yo soy el heredero de ella. Serás castigada por romper las leyes.

- No ha sido mi intención. He debido hacerlo. Un demonio como tu planea destruir todo lo que conocemos. Y me han dicho que solo tu puedes derrotarle.

- ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?

- Porque es el Usurpador, el hijo de Lilith que ha regresado.

- Lilith fue destruida.

- El cumplirá su misión, destruirá el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte. – Harriet elevó su tono de voz en desesperación.

El joven miró atento y aterrizó con gracia en el suelo sin ensuciarse, vestido completamente de negro y su elegancia no parecía perturbada a su lado apareció una manada de lobos y Harriet comenzó a entender, vio su vestido blanco y miró sus pies descalzos, los lobos y aquel joven que alguna vez fue Maynard.

- Todo este tiempo, eras tú… haciéndome creer que eras tú. Pero esto es imposible… era una pesadilla.

- ¿Pesadilla? ¿Entonces porque no intentas despertar? – Dijo el joven con su voz dulce y a la vez ponzoñosa. Harriet miró a los lobos y al detallarlo supo que no eran animales.

- Todo está ocurriendo…

- Te presento a mis demonios personales. Haré lo que me has pedido entonces, pero hay un precio por pagar. Tu carne se pudrirá aquí, lejos de donde has venido y tu alma quedará conmigo por toda la eternidad.

- Mi alma siempre fue tuya, Maynard. – Dijo Harriet bajando su rostro. Para ella, aquel hombre siempre sería Maynard aunque sabía que le iba a hacer daño. Harriet sintió la furia del demonio, el frío que la hizo temblar. Nunca estuvo tan consciente de su propio cuerpo limitado y enfermo, sentía sus manos, sus piernas temblar e incluso como su aliento escapaba por su boca. Estaba viva y su corazón latía dentro de su pecho. Maynard se acercó sonriente y los lobos la rodearon.

- Una vez más… No soy Maynard. – Dijo casi en un susurro.

- Llévame a donde quieras, llévate lo que quieras. Pero no te atrevas a olvidar quien soy ya que así, serás incapaz de hacerme daño. – Harriet derramaba más lágrimas de dolor. El chico se acercó hasta ella y con su aliento venenoso susurró.

- Para cuando haya terminado, tú yacerás inmóvil y sin vida. Nunca había sabido que los humanos desearan tanto la muerte como para abrazarse a ella. Entonces, no deberás temer más…

Sus dos manos transformadas en garras ponzoñosas sujetaron los brazos de Harriet con fuerza, ella hizo un último esfuerzo en vano por liberarse. El demonio con su lengua de fuego se acercaba a la boca de Harriet, mientras la empujaba sin que ella pudiera resistirse. Harriet cayó tumbada y esperando el contacto frío con el barro vio que caía en una superficie suave, una cama extensa con sábanas negras.

- Pensé que querrías recrear uno de tus mayores miedos. – El demonio saltó sobre ella y ella sin poder moverse a su voluntad, sintió el final llegar, ¿sería por fin un alivio? ¿o sería aun más doloroso? No podía luchar y en un instante vio pasar ante sus ojos la vida, mientras un aliento mortal y un par de labios metálicos llegar a los de ellas, pero no era un beso y no había escapatoria. Su vida quedaba terminada y sentía como se iba de su cuerpo, pero había logrado lo que tenía que hacer. Había cumplido y el resto estaba de más. Se iba adormeciendo viendo aquel par de ojos como dos flamas ardiendo, sabía que no despertaría jamás. Y así no supo más.

…

…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Capítulo final la próxima semana cuando regrese de mi viaje. Capítulo final más el epilogo y quizás algo más. Ya veremos cómo termina todo. Muchas emociones encontradas tengo en este momento, algo de tristeza, algo de alivio y muchas ansias por terminar lo que falta. Espero que estén bien y nos estaremos viendo. Saludos.

**Kathy Prince:** Vaya, me alegra haber sorprendido con Eileen. Yo diría que Eileen es bastante astuta con lo que desea lograr sin importar a quién se lleva por el medio. Ya verás pronto este desenlace. Gracias, me he sentido elogiada con tus palabras en verdad. Saludos para ti.

**Belitsnape:** Si, un giro inesperado para algunos aunque desde que Harriet y Maynard fueron atacados en Hogwarts por Eileen fue que supe que ella estaba haciendo todo esto, allí fue que sentí quien era realmente Eileen. Me siento honorada, me alegra haberte engancgado con la historia y espero no defraudar con el final, bueno, no creo que vaya a defraudar. Saludos para ti


	67. El amargo sabor de la victoria Parte I

El fin ha llegado, el ansiado capítulo final. Traté de hacerlo lo más completo posible y quizás se me queden algunos detalles afuera. Pero cualquier cosa, estoy aquí para responder sus dudas (Dioss, ya parezco J.K. Rowling). Es algo largo y tengo que admitir que he reído mucho y llorado (a escondidas), mientras escribía el capítulo final. Cometí algunos pecados. Bueno, espero que les guste y por favor, no se mueran a mitad del relato, léanlo hasta el final. Un capítulo final con dos partes y el famoso epilogo que narra las cosas que pasaron luego de quienes lograron vivir...

Mis mensajes personales ahorita:

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Eileen fue algo que me tenía planeado y bien escondido. Pero espero que el shock pase, hoy sabrás su final. Creo que es lo justo. Gracias por todo, me ha ido bien en el viaje (escribí gran parte en las noches en papel y con un lápiz). Espero que te guste el final.

**Kathy Prince:** Kathy querida, tu review me ha roto el corazón. No sabía cómo decirte o reconfortarte o decirte: _No te preocupes_. Pero por favor, no estés triste. El final aguarda esperanza. Léelo y espero que te guste. Te dejo un mensaje al final del soundtrack.

**Ikary Snape:** Eileen lo tenía bien guardado, ya que después de todo tenía que ser discreta. Eileen es bastante peculiar, tiene siempre una doble agenda y sus verdaderas intenciones no son siempre tan obvias. Hace lo que le conviene. Me gusta mucho Eileen como personaje, ya que es más complejo de lo que parece. Eileen por fin enfrenta cara a cara a sus padres en ese capítulo.

**Beryl Eileen Malfoy:** Eres otra más que sospechaba lo de Eileen, una amiga lo sospechaba también. Espero que te guste el final. Todo es estrategia después de todo. Un beso y saludos.

**Hermione Sander:** Eileen no deja de sorprender. No eres la única que sospechaba esto, si, alguna pista debí dar o quizás algo se me escapó. Es lo que más cuidé. Maynard y Harriet, hoy verás cómo termina en realidad la historia. Florence y Severus tienen una aparición para encontrarse cara a cara con su hija y Malfoy.

**Capitulo 67. El amargo sabor de la victoria. Parte I**

Sintió que se ahogaba, ¿era posible morir después de la muerte? Pero instintivamente buscó aire moviendo su cabeza, algo le obstruía la respiración. Un dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Levantó su cabeza, apartó su rostro del barro y de inmediato sintió alivió al volver a respirar, tosió un par de veces. Limpió su rostro con las manos y cayó boca arriba. Allí estaba el bosque todavía, allí estaba Harriet Potter respirando agitada mientras se preguntaba que había salido mal… o que la había salvado en aquella ocasión.

Allí estaba el Bosque, el pantano, los árboles muertos y ningún sonido. ¿Dónde estaba el demonio que le había intentado asesinar?

Levantarse fue doloroso, pudo darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Sus piernas consumidas, en los huesos y su piel de un color grisáceo como si estuviera descomponiéndose. Lo mismo ocurrió con sus brazos, miró su vestido que estaba sucio y pudo distinguir bajo este, su propio cuerpo parecía el de un cadáver. Tocó con sus manos sus costillas y apenas podía sentir la piel recubriendo débilmente sus huesos. Algo más asombroso ocurría, su piel se regeneraba y el tono grisáceo se iba atenuando, los músculos antes flácidos volvían a tonificarse y a su lugar. Su cuerpo volvía a ser el mismo de antes poco a poco, como si su propia muerte pudiese retroceder.

- Entonces no mientes. Eres la hija de la luz y aun te abrazas a la muerte, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – Vociferaba el demonio con furia.

- El portal. Ya te he dicho. – Decía Harriet algo intimidada.

- Necesito volver de dónde has venido. – Dijo el demonio rodeando a Harriet quién comenzaba a levantarse, no quedaba nada hermoso en él. Parecía concentrado pensando algo fijo. - ¿El hijo de Lilith has dicho?

- Si, Manley Malfoy.

- No, es más complicado que eso. – Dijo el demonio. – Lilith ha confiado en sus hijos para poder regresar al poder. Destruir el balance entre la vida y la muerte. Si eso llega a suceder, no habrá vida o muerte. El mundo que conoces pasará a ser tinieblas, no habrá tiempo y entonces, allí si habrá problemas. Caos y no quedará nada, quizás en 50 años y sin retorno, solo queden trozos de lo que una vez existió…

- ¿Por qué Lilith en primer lugar quiere…?

- Lilith fue despreciada por el príncipe de las tinieblas, el amo de la muerte. El amo prefirió a Galia que es la vida, unirse a ella y por ello existe la dualidad entre la vida y la muerte. Todos los vivos, morirán… Hay un balance, si este balance se moviera, todo podría destruirse. Humanos agonizando sin poder morir, espectros del inframundo en el mundo de los vivos…. Lo has hecho, nunca había visto un humano que soportara canalizar a la Gran Diosa. Eres especial. Sin duda fuiste escogida desde antes de encarnarte.

- ¿Canalizar? Asumiré que es parte de las cosas raras que han ocurrido desde hace tiempo en mi vida. Ok, ¿Quién eres en realidad si no eres Maynard y sigues pareciéndote a él?

- Solo digo mi nombre a quienes destruyo. – Dijo el demonio deteniendo el viento que soplaba. El frío aumentaba.

- Ya lo intentaste, así que merezco saber quién eres. – Dijo Harriet con una pequeña sonrisa triste. El demonio la miró un instante.

- Mi nombre es Astaroth Andromallion, Principe de la Oscuridad y exterminador de demonios problemáticos. ¿Por qué me parezco a Maynard Snape? Esa es una pregunta ridícula, humana. Maynard y yo somos uno solo. El es mi parte humana, solo ha dejado recuerdos. Con su muerte he despertado y mi conciencia se ha manifestado nuevamente. Mi deber es castigar a quién intente burlar la muerte.

- ¿Cómo volver entonces? – Harriet preguntaba curiosa.

- Creo que tu pregunta ha sido respondida. – Astaroth señaló detrás de ella y Harriet vio justo en un árbol muerto, un enorme pájaro rojo y dorado. El Fénix, el hermoso fénix inmortal. El demonio cerró sus ojos y concentrándose vio algo más allá que lo hizo volver a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Un fénix? – Harriet sonreía, el gran pájaro la hacía sentir esperanza y que todo saldría bien después de todo.

- Esto no me gusta nada, pero es mi deber. Maldición, se burlarán de mi por el resto de la eternidad. – Dijo Astaroth acercándose a Harriet, pero no volvió a hacer contacto con ella.

- No entiendo…

- Encarnar nuevamente como humano es una humillación en el inframundo. Es el ser más vulnerable y débil que existe, nos da limitaciones pero si no lo hago… podría causar más problemas de los que resuelvo. Los demonios no podemos ir libres por la Tierra, podemos ocasionar grandes catástrofes irreversibles. Soy el guardián, el exterminador de los demonios que se rebelan. Es mi deber que el equilibrio vuelva en estos dominios…

- Bien, entonces… - Harriet iba a hacer una pregunta, pero el Fénix bajó hacía ella y con sus garras la tomó por los hombros y el fuego los rodeó a ambos, sintió que se elevaba por los aires. El demonio abandonando toda apariencia humana desplegó un par de alas plateadas y su cabeza se volvió como la de un reptil, su cuerpo se alargó y creció, las escamas aparecieron en su piel y el dragón plateado rodeaba al fénix y Harriet no volvió a ver al ave, ella misma sentía el calor y sus propias alas desplegarse, ¿qué era todo aquello? Entrelazándose el dragón y el fénix se elevaban uno junto al otro, daban vueltas hasta el infinito y hasta desaparecer. El fuego que no quemaba, el fuego eterno del fénix y el dragón.

Ahora el frío reemplazaba rápidamente el calor de aquella unión extraña, el fuego eterno del fénix que se desvaneció y el dragón no dejó ni rastro. Harriet abrió los ojos y se encontró sumergida en la oscuridad, sentía su peso suspendido en la columna de agua, estaba sumergida en el agua oscura y podía respirar intentando encontrar algo en vano, atada a su pierna estaba algo que la halaba hacía el fondo. Ella sintió un par de brazos inertes abrazados a ella y en la oscuridad supo de quienes eran aquellos brazos. Palpó aquellas manos fuertes como las mismas manos que tantas veces la habían acariciado en otras ocasiones.

Maynard estaba allí con ella, y con todas sus fuerzas lo sujetó y lo llevó hasta la superficie del agua. Harriet apenas podía ver con la luz que llegaba desde la boca del pozo, con aquella poca luz distinguió al joven en sus brazos, era Maynard y parecía inconsciente.

- Despierta. Maynard, despierta… - Dijo Harriet pensando que había despertado de algún sueño horrible. Pero Maynard no parecía reaccionar, su rostro era el mismo que ella conocía. Su nariz un poco grande, su cabello negro húmedo, sus labios algo finos, su propia imperfección que lo hacía perfecto a sus ojos. No había divinidad ni perfección en aquel rostro, estaban los rasgos marcados de los Snape. Era _su_ Maynard.

- Maynard. – Harriet solo alcanzó a terminar su nombre, cuando un remolino comenzó a arrastrarla nuevamente. Sin su varita y sin poder salir hacia afuera, se aferró aun más a Maynard quién no se movía. Fue demasiado rápido ser arrastrada por la corriente, sintió que Maynard se alejaba de ella y fue drenada a través de una gran tubería a otro lugar oscuro. Sintiéndose libre nuevamente decidió nadar hacía la superficie donde encontró la luna llena sobre ella, el lago mostraba su superficie oscura y tranquila, y en el fondo el Castillo se alzaba imponente y silencioso. En la orilla vio un cuerpo y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo. Era Maynard, salió del agua y un frío espantoso le azotó el cuerpo, la piel se le puso de gallina. Pero aun así intentó despertar al chico.

- ¿Maynard? – Harriet le decía alto y claro, apenas sus manos tocaron su rostro el chico dio un grito de horror.

- Arghhh, nooo… - Era la voz de Maynard, no la sutil voz venenosa de Astaroth.

- Calma, soy yo… Harriet. Maynard.

- Ya sé quién eres, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que mi nombre no es Maynard? – Lo dijo con algo de rudeza, no había mentido. Era Astaroth con la misma apariencia de Maynard, exactamente iguales.

- ¿Astaroth? – Harriet seguía mirando bajo la luz de la luna al chico con ojos curiosos.

- Si. – Astaroth sujetó la muñeca de Harriet con fuerza. Ella dio un chillido de dolor por la fuerza que lo hacía. – Vaya, así que vuelvo a ser un vampiro. Debo andarme con cuidado…

- Este es el lugar Astaroth, aquí fue donde partí. Bueno, a decir verdad fue dentro de ese Castillo. – Harriet señaló el Castillo que emanaba un brillo fantasmagórico. Sin voltear, Astaroth sujetó la muñeca de Harriet con brusquedad y se levantó de un salto.

- Está aquí. Está esperándonos, está adentro. Es más fuerte de lo que imaginé. Bastardo infeliz. – Astaroth parecía ver algo frente a ellos que Harriet no podía ver.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Este lugar es justo lo que esperaba. Es la señal de captura. – Dijo Astaroth cerrando sus ojos, Harriet lo miró sin entender. – Puedo ver muchas más cosas cuando cierro mis ojos humanos, veo más allá de muros y obstáculos, veo el mundo oculto donde los humanos son pequeños haces de luz y los demonios son sombras oscuras. Veo la energía que emanan…

- ¿Cómo el aura o algo así?

- Si, eso mismo. Un aura. – Dijo Astaroth volviendo a abrir sus ojos grises. – Hay algo extraño sucediendo, el Hijo de Lilith está adentro esperándote… y esperando a Maynard. No me puede ver, ya que hay una interferencia extraña.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ti, tú no eres como los demás humanos. Emanas diez veces más luz que cualquier otro humano. Y por eso, mi sombra espectral se ve opacada. Hay otra mujer adentro, puedo ver su débil luz saliendo de su pecho.

- Es Eileen…

- Hay otra mujer en el bosque, rubios cabellos esperando el momento para avisar, está asustada. Una gran cantidad de hechiceros se acercan, más de 200. Vienen a rescatarte. Eso es muy malo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si el hijo de Lilith se enoja y se muestra tal como es, podría matarlos a todos en un segundo, no quedaría nada y la vida jamás se volvería a regenerar aquí. Este mundo de ustedes, donde hay vida es muy frágil, las fuerzas oscuras son nefastas. Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que lleguen… necesitaré tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué? – Harriet no entendía.

- Debemos ir juntos hasta él, no sospechará que vengo contigo. Nos dará tiempo. ¿Tú sabes porque construí este Castillo oculto?

- No, no sabía que tú lo habías hecho.

- Es una trampa. Tenía la esperanza de capturar a la estirpe de Lilith, el Castillo es una prisión y un buen señuelo. – Dijo Astaroth por lo bajo. – Solo teníamos que atraparlo adentro y asegurar que no escape y sellarlo.

- ¿Este maldito castillo es una prisión de demonios?

- Exactamente. Y yo soy el carcelero. – Dijo Astaroth. – Será rápido. Pero necesito que selles el castillo, mientras yo me encargo de él.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? No tengo varita.

- Es simple, hay ocho aposentos con un símbolo plateado en la puerta. Debes hacer un círculo de sal frente a la puerta. El último círculo debe hacerse en el centro del vestíbulo donde está el gran dragón en el suelo. Los nueve círculos dejarán 5 minutos para salir, después de ese tiempo el Castillo sucumbirá y se enterrará sin posibilidad de ser descubierto nuevamente. Y con ello, nuestro pequeño amigo bastardo… será juzgado por el desequilibrio que ha causado.

- ¿Juzgado por aquién?

- Por el Señor Inframundo, Sirceadeo… el consejo de demonios mayores. Es algo complicado, ya sabes. – Dijo Astaroth caminando hacía el Castillo mientras iba sujetando a Harriet del brazo. Ella lo miraba extrañada. - ¿Quién abrió el Castillo?

- Uhm… No lo sé. Supongo que Eileen Snape. – Harriet temblaba del frío.

- Tiene sangre para hacerlo, es hermana de Maynard. Descendientes directos de la estirpe del dragón. Estoy fascinado entonces. Ha sido un formidable trabajo.

- ¿Trabajo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Nunca había visto un trabajo en equipo tan perfectamente sincronizado. El cuerpo de Maynard lanzando en el límite de la vida y la muerte tras el velo, al mismo tiempo que la otra mujer se encarga de llamar al demonio a la trampa y justo regreso a través del cuerpo de Maynard y lo atrapo. Es un plan brillante y perfecto.

- ¿Y qué me dices de mi? – Harriet parecía ligeramente ofendida por ser ignorada del plan y del relato.

- Has sido una buena mensajera y excelente para ocultarme. Esto debe ser una alineación cósmica en nuestro favor. Como sea, estamos de suerte. – Dijo Astaroth con una sonrisa.

- Sí, claro… ahora…

- Silencio. El nos empieza a escuchar. – Dijo Astaroth caminando firmemente a su lado, Harriet sintió mucho más frío a través del vestido y allí se dio cuenta que todavía cargaba ese ligero vestido blanco. Sintió escalofríos y Astaroth la rodeó con sus brazos, ella cerró sus ojos y tras sentir el mismo aroma, pudo sentir que era Maynard, la misma forma en que la sujetaba.

El Portón del Castillo se abrió a su paso. Mientras Harriet esperaba encontrarse con el peor de las amenazas posibles. El vestíbulo se abrió ante ellos donde descubrieron opaco en el suelo al dragón de piedra tallado en el piso. Y se pararon ante la puerta que daba hacía el patio.

- Está allí… ¡espera! Hay dos personas más detrás de nosotros. – Dijo Astaroth cerrando sus ojos. Y viendo en el mundo de las sombras, Harriet solo vio oscuridad no escuchó nada detrás, ni un susurro ni una respiración. – Oh no, esto no es nada bueno. Severus Snape y Florence Harrington vienen en la entrada… bastante inusual convocar a los únicos humanos capaces de hacer abrir las puertas de la fortaleza.

- ¿Qué harán aquí?

- Creo que este hijo de Lilith quiere asegurarse de que todo salga bien.

Astaroth abrió la puerta que daba hacía el patio central y Harriet pasó tomando su brazo. Una sonora carcajada se escuchó en el fondo. Sin temer se acercaron más al centro y lo vieron allí, sentado en el trono relajado, con túnicas grises, rostro hermoso y rubio, sus ojos grises malvados, era muy alto. A sus pies estaba Eileen sentada en el escalón de piedra.

- Vaya, queridos míos… al fin llegan. No me esperaba verlos juntos en esto. Pensé que mi concubina se encargaría de ti, Snape.

- Si, si… ya sabes cómo son las mujeres. – Dijo Astaroth guiñando un ojo a Harriet. Eileen parecía confundida.

- ¿Maynard? – Eileen cabeceó confundida, o actuaba bien o no se esperaba ver de nuevo a su hermano.

- Si, ese mismo soy. – Dijo Astaroth con una sonrisa.

- Bien, bien… para asegurarme que todo salga bien. He convocado a vuestros padres. No es fácil confiar hoy en dia en todos los vasallos completamente. – Dijo Malfoy relamiendo sus labios con lujuria.

- ¿Cómo? – Eileen no entendía. - ¿Por qué ellos?

- Hoy ascenderé al trono de las tinieblas. Seré amo de la vida y la muerte. Seré más que un dios, todos me obedecerán y poco a poco se darán cuenta que soy invencible.

- Eres un demonio, no puedes vivir en la Tierra. Eso va en contra de las reglas. – Dijo Astaroth con voz firme. – Si los altos funcionarios del Inframundo se enteran… no veo un buen juicio para ti, amigo mío.

- Vaya, vaya… Snape sabe mucho más de lo que esperaba. Esos libros de Hogwarts enseñan más de lo que yo recuerdo. – Manley sonreía mientras alisaba su túnica.

- Hijo de Lilith, creo que sabes lo que vas a hacer. Romperás el equilibrio y vengarás a tu madre. Creo que no es una buena idea del todo. Usurpador, no creo ese nombre, creo que eres un bastardo.

Manley pareció enfurecido de momento, pero se calmó cuando observó hacía afuera, la puerta del patio. Harriet seguía sin ver nada y Astaroth no necesitó voltear para ver, era más peligroso darle la espalda a un demonio rebelde como Manley.

- Tenemos visitas. Adelante, pasen y únanse a nuestra pequeña reunión. – Dijo Manley vociferando y levantándose del trono. Harriet podía sentir su fuerza, como una explosión potencial. No eran mentiras, era muy poderoso. Y por primera vez escuchó pasos acercarse y vio rápidamente a Florence Harrington junto a Severus Snape, ambos con las varitas por delante y algo relajados a pesar de la situación.

- No, no deberían estar aquí… - Dijo Astaroth susurrando. Florence parecía evaluar silenciosamente la situación, miró al que creyó era su hijo, a Eileen y por último a Manley quien sonreía.

- Deja a los chicos ir. – Dijo Severus con voz firme y severa. – Los aurores vienen en camino y pronto tendrán rodeado este lugar.

- No es buena idea hacerme enfadar. Les doy la bienvenida, Papá Severus y Mamá Florence. Sus pequeños hijos serán los causantes de lo que sucederá esta noche. Sangre y muerte les espera a todos ustedes. Ahora Eileen, querida, concédeme el placer…. Mátalos.

- Manley, no pensarás que me levante a asesinarlos para que luego me asesines a mí por la espalda. No soy tan estúpida para caer en tus trampas. – Dijo Eileen levantándose y mirándolo desafiante a los ojos.

- Oh vaya, mi amada concubina de las tinieblas. Pero es lo justo. Tú me has traicionado, algo está fuera de lugar aquí. Nunca has fallado jamás y hoy, tu hermano está aquí vivo. Te pedí que acabaras con él.

- Y lo hice, no sé qué ha ocurrido… - Dijo Eileen con un gesto desaprobatorio. Manley sujetó su cuello brucamente y bajó su cabeza.

- ¿Entonces este mechón rojo no te delata en absoluto? Eras débil, lo sabía y lo sigues siendo. – Dijo Manley jalando sus cabellos y empujándola al suelo. Eileen rodó en el suelo pero se levantó ágilmente con una sonrisa.

- Creo que eres tu Manley quién me ha subestimado. – Dijo Eileen sonriente, sus cabellos desordenados la hacían ver como que había perdido la cordura. – Maté a mi hermano, lo vi caer detrás del velo. Convoqué a Harriet Potter, pero lo que no sospechas es que has convocado tu coronación en el peor lugar de todos. Este palacio antiguo, no es ningún lugar de adoración a las tinieblas… este lugar será tu cárcel eterna y así me vaya al infierno, sucumbirás en ella conmigo, nada me hará más feliz. Hoy te he escupido en la cara, te he destruido tus planes desde adentro. Y ese chico que ves delante de ti, no es humano, no es un vampiro… es un demonio y uno de los más peligrosos.

- Puedo ver en el mundo de las sombras, ese chico es un débil… no será nada comparado contra mi. – Dijo Manley confiado.

- Debes sacarlos de aquí, Harriet. Toma, cuando te deje ir debes correr hasta la puerta que da al vestíbulo. – Dijo Astaroth colocando a Harriet justo detrás de él. Ella quedó de frente a Severus y Florence con una expresión confusa. –Harriet escuchó las palabras apenas audibles en su oído, en sus manos cayó un saco. Seguro era un saco de sal como él le había dicho antes. Su corazón latió más fuerte que nunca

- No hay a donde huir. No me puedes detener. ¿Sabías eso Snape? Tu noviecita no logrará salir de aquí sin mi voluntad. – Manley sonreía con satisfacción, la puerta se cerró y un conjuro rodeó el patio, miles de cadenas sellaron las vías de salir. – Un vampiro y un grupo de brujos no puede luchar el poder y la fuerza de Manley Malfoy, el demonio más poderoso que jamás haya pisado la Tierra. Se doblegarán ante mí y pagarán…

- Mi nombre es Astaroth Andromallion, rebelde de Lillith… y hoy serás juzgado. – Dijo Astaroth tranquilamente, luego volteó su cabeza y gritó a Harriet dejándola libre - ¡Corre!

Las cadenas que Manley había conjurado desaparecieron, Harriet sintió aquella onda expansiva proveniente de Astaroth, era poderoso y parecía controlarlo todo muy bien. Las puertas hacía el vestíbulo se abrieron, Manley al ver que la chica iba a escaparse, se abalanzó toda velocidad como un bólido para interceptarla y hacerla regresar. Astaroth con dos pasos veloces se atravesó en el camino de Manley y la colisión provocó un temblor que sacudió los muros y el piso de piedra. Harriet alcanzó a los Snape.

- Hay que salir de aquí. – Dijo Harriet, Severus y Florence retrocedieron y llegaron hasta la puerta. Detrás de ellos el sonido fue amenazador, se escuchaban alaridos y gritos de horror. En la puerta estaba Eileen atravesándola. Severus y Florence se detuvieron.

- ¿Piensan quedarse ahí? Corran ya. – Dijo Eileen enfurecida, mientras aun confundidos Severus y Florence atravesaron al vestíbulo. Harriet buscó el saco de sal en sus manos y comprobó que estaba intacto. Eileen selló la puerta con magia.

- Solo un demonio, puede someter a otro demonio y destruirle. – Dijo Eileen cuando la puerta estaba sellada.

- No estoy entendiendo. – Dijo Florence fríamente. - ¿Qué rayos?

- Es una historia larga, no hay tiempo… - Dijo Harriet exasperada. – Hay que formar ocho círculos de sal en las puertas de los aposentos con una marca de plata. Luego el círculo final debe hacerse aquí. Es la única forma de detener a Malfoy y evitar que escape.

- Si, algo así. – Dijo Eileen. Otro temblor sacudió los muros. Los sonidos que salían del patio parecían escalofriantes y hacían eco en las paredes.

- Es un peligro que los aurores vengan. Manley puede matarnos en un segundo si se sale de control. Es un demonio que se ha rebelado y puede causar un desequilibrio irreversible. – Dijo Harriet casi atropelladamente.

- Bien, entonces… - Florence apareció tres sacos de sal con su varita. Le repartió uno a cada uno. – Nos vemos aquí cuando terminemos. Snape, las mazmorras. Jovencita, salones de abajo. Yo hacía las torres y Harriet hacía las escaleras norte.

- Si, madame. – Dijo Severus desapareciendo, Eileen tomó su saco y corrió hacía el otro lado. Harriet y Florence caminaron hasta cada una irse por su lado. Mientras tanto, las cosas iban diferentes dentro del patio central.

- Tú no eres Maynard Snape entonces… ¿Por qué no vi tus sombras? ¿Por qué no pude reconocerte? - Dijo Manley algo nervioso, su voz era distorsionada. Su apariencia había cambiado completamente, ahora era una bestia negra y peluda que intentaba escapar, mientras un dragón plateado lo sujetaba con sus garras. Juntos peleaban con fiereza, las plantas que habían estado en aquel patio surcado de caminos de piedra yacían muertas y desecadas. Rayos mortíferos salían de su cuerpo. La muerte daba rienda suelta cada vez que Manley se enfurecía y Astaroth lograba controlarlo por poco. Decir que Astaroth parecía un dragón, era ser muy imaginativo, un dragón enorme y deforme, con enormes garras y dientes filosos llenos de venenos letales que debilitaban a la bestia negra. Las alas de aquel dragón llenas de púas y fuego se batían con furia azotando el rostro de la bestia negra.

- Soy invisible al lado de Harriet, la luz cegadora de su aura causa interferencia y eres un demonio de baja categoría para darte cuenta de eso. Serás castigado por mis ancestros, los demás Principes de las Tinieblas esperan verte… - Dijo Astaroth, su voz era carrasposa y grave, saliendo de la garganta del dragón.

- No cuentes con ello. – Manley, en forma de bestia nuevamente atacó a Astaroth, pero le resultó difícil avanzar más porque Astaroth lo sabía neutralizar muy bien. Lo comenzó a rodear y con su cola puntiaguda lo envolvía clavando las púas en su pelaje negro.

Manley había quedado en una bestia con densos cabellos, ojos grises y mortales, colmillos largos que desgarraban la piedra como mantequilla y cuatro extremidades fuertes con garras. Daba salto largos y le era posible escapar con facilidad, intentó destruir los muros para salir de la fortaleza. Astaroth se lo impidió varias veces estrujando su cabeza contra la piedra que se hundía al chocar con tal bestia tan fuerte. Manley daba descargas eléctricas, pero Astaroth no se veía afectado en lo más mínimo. De la cabeza de la bestia negra una lengua pegajosa rodeó a Astaroth y lo hizo resbalar destrozando el jardín muerto, pero logró sacudírselo de encima desgarrando aquella lengua que lo enrollaba. Manley estuvo a punto de saltar hacia afuera por la abertura del patio en el techo, pero un par de barrotes de fuego le impidieron el paso.

- ¡Primero! – Harriet terminaba de hacer el círculo de sal. En aquella habitación la puerta tenía una inscripción plateada y desconocida. Tomó el saco nuevamente y corrió por el pasillo viendo cada puerta. Por su parte, Eileen encontró una pequeña puerta junto a la cocina, vio la inscripción plateada e hizo el círculo. Un pequeño temblor se sintió.

Florence no tuvo mucha suerte, en las torres solo habían puestos de guardias hacía el bosque. Veía a los aurores subiendo la montaña. Esperaba que pudiese terminar pronto antes de que llegaran. Y Severus solo consiguió un aposento en las mazmorras marcado con un símbolo de plata, estaba algo opaco y sin perder el tiempo realizó el círculo de sal, sintiendo una enorme sacudida. En ese instante Florence descubrió como unos barrotes de fuego aparecían en la ventana que ella había usado para divisar a los magos del ministerio a lo lejos.

- Está sellando el Castillo. – Dijo Florence para sí misma al volver al vestíbulo.

- Si, el Castillo es una prisión encubierta. Una atracción, una trampa… con la aparente belleza de un palacio y los tronos que nunca fueron ocupados por nadie. Es un lugar en el que nuestros primeros ancestros esperaban atrapar al hijo de Lilith… y hoy nosotros terminaremos esta misión. – Eileen estaba llegando, aun no se atrevía a mirar a su madre a los ojos, parecía temerle.

- ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? – Florence le hablaba por lo bajo y con una voz de derrota. Por primera vez sus ojos se encontraron. Eileen había temido encontrar furia y decepción en ellos. Pero no encontró ninguna de las dos cosas, solo la mirada curiosa de su madre.

- Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que demostrarles a todos que no soy la débil, la hermana débil. Tenía que protegerles a ustedes y solo lejos, en silencio como una enemiga podría haberlo hecho. Tenía que vivirlo lejos, tenía que ser leal a Manley. Asesiné a mi propio hermano, no espero que me perdones…

- Entonces asesinaste a tu hermano. – Dijo Florence aflorando por primera vez severidad y decepción.

- Era el precio a pagar. La única forma de detener a Manley, era Maynard o éramos todos. El servía por lo que era, yo no, yo solo moví los hilos desde arriba e hice lo mejor que pude.

- Si, algo me lo decía… las madres aunque no hablen, saben en su corazón más de sus hijos. Siempre mantuve la esperanza, pero tras las cosas que has hecho se me había hecho imposible creer aun en ti. Y el ministerio te apresará, cadena perpetua o quizás condena a muerte.

- No lo harán. – Dijo Eileen. Severus Snape apareció y se acercó hasta Florence. Eileen se le hacía más difícil teniendo de frente a sus dos padres. Revivir el dolor que les había ocasionado, se apartó de todo y prosiguió. – Huiré, no volverán a saber de mí y dirás que tu hija mayor ha muerto. No puedo dejarme capturar, no puedo estar encerrada y no voy a morir… seré una fugitiva tal como Florence Harrington lo fue. Pero será más fácil para mí, no tengo a nadie quién me extrañe y afortunadamente no fui hecha para tener gente que espere mi regreso. Desapareceré.

- Nos burlaste, jovencita. – Dijo Severus con un rostro frío.

- Tenía que hacerlo… - Eileen asomó una sonrisa triste. – Lamento que perdieran a su hijo favorito. Negocios son negocios.

- Maynard no era nuestro hijo favorito Eileen… - Dijo Florence casi con rabia. - ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

- Ninguno de los dos es mejor que el otro. Los amábamos por igual. – Dijo Severus fríamente, mientras Eileen seguía intentando apartarse y esperando que Harriet apareciera. Era incomodo.

- Nunca pensé jamás que tendríamos hijos juntos. Luego de todo lo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo atrás, tanto tú como tu hermano fueron nuestro mejor regalo, un milagro y una bendición.

Eileen seguía luchando por mostrarse indiferente, un paso en falso se había vuelto pedazos, habría llorado pidiendo perdón y se hubiese arrastrado por el suelo pidiendo el consuelo de sus padres. Pero no lo haría, el aroma de sus padres le llegaba a sus sentidos, los recuerdos de su infancia y los pocos recuerdos felices antes de aquella vida sin esperanza llegaban a su corazón. Sería demasiado para ella.

- Solo falta uno… - Harriet llegó corriendo con el saco en sus manos al vestíbulo. Al ver a los tres Snape dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa se detuvo. Miró la figura del dragón en el suelo y procedió a crear el último círculo de sal. Los golpes, la furia y los alaridos de las dos bestias combatiendo eran cada vez mayores, y el choque entre los dos animales infernales causaba temblores constantes. Al terminar el círculo de sal, Harriet miró hacia la puerta del patio.

- Hay que sacarle de aquí… a Maynard o Astaroth, como sea. – Dijo Harriet.

- Debemos abandonar este lugar y si entramos allí dentro, moriremos en segundos. – Dijo Eileen. – Tenemos cinco minutos antes de quedar atrapados aquí para siempre.

Los golpes cesaron, al igual que los gritos bestiales. Todo quedó en aparente calma y todos miraron la puerta. Eileen sacó su varita y abrió la puerta, aunque cuando deshizo el hechizo la puerta cayó hecha añicos, pedazos carbonizados y en el patio parecía que se hubiese librado una guerra desde hace muchos años. Todo estaba quemado y algunas humaradas se elevaban entre los árboles ornamentales muertos. Manley Malfoy en forma humana y seriamente herido era lanzado en contra de su voluntad hacía el pozo.

- Va a escapar, hay drenaje hacía el lago… no has debido hacerlo. – Dijo Harriet avanzando hasta Astaroth, quien lucía débil ahora y espantoso.

- No, hay barrotes que se han activado con los círculos de sal. Creí que te había dicho que te fueras.

- No te voy a dejar aquí… - Chilló Harriet, pasando sus brazos por su torso, apenas podía caminar.

- Fue algo más difícil. Manley Malfoy se había apartado de su debilidad humana bastante bien, era incapaz de sentir dolor. Pero igual lo he logrado, he cumplido. He vencido, hija de la Luz. Gracias a tu ayuda. Astaroth debe volver al Inframundo. Mi tiempo se acaba.

- No, no te vayas… es que… quiero buscar una forma de que Maynard vuelva. – Harriet era su apoyo mientras dio unos pasos, pero Astaroth cayó al piso mientras sonreía.

- No, no insistas pelirroja. – Dijo Astaroth mirando brevemente a los Snape que le rodeaban ahora. – Yo estaré bien. Volveré al inframundo a juzgar al hijo de Lilith, lo hemos atrapado y estará condenado a servir eternamente como esclavo. No podrá escapar. Quizás ustedes no lo entiendan, pero he aquí una prueba.

De entre las túnicas Astaroth sacó un brazo que había sido arrancado del cuerpo, parecía casi seco pero Harriet supo que era el brazo de Manley antes de ser lanzado al pozo. Los Snape se acercaron, pero Astaroth los hizo retroceder.

- Vayan, vayan antes de que este lugar desaparezca. – Dijo Astaroth agonizando. – Dejar de ser humano y volver, eso que llaman morir, es bastante tranquilo… aunque me causa dolor dejar todos estos recuerdos que se pierdan en la nada.

- ¿Recuerdos?

- Recuerdos de Maynard, toda su memoria… es muy fuerte. – Dijo Astaroth cayendo sin fuerzas. Florence se dio media vuelta y tomó a su esposo por el brazo. Sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, no sería capaz de quedarse a verle morir, aun sabiendo que ya estaba muerto. Eileen quedó a pocos metros mirando a Harriet postrada y sin dejar al demonio que estaba a punto de morir y volver a donde pertenecía.

- No es justo. – Harriet tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Nosotros solo fuimos elegidos para canalizar estas fuerzas, ¿Por qué hemos de terminar así?

- No digas eso, Harriet, tienes mucho por vivir… ¿Qué hay del pequeño que has dado a luz?

- No te vayas, por favor. No lo hagas. No me dejes aquí… si te vas, al menos llévame contigo.

- No, no puedo llevarte… sería injusto quitarte la vida, además ya lo intenté en vano. Tu tiempo aun no ha llegado, pero llegará… no hay que apresurarnos. – Dijo Astaroth acariciando el rostro de Harriet. – Nunca olvidaré el vínculo tan fuerte entre tú y él. Jamás había visto algo igual. El era muy afortunado de no sufrir cada vez que tocaba su piel… la oscuridad no puede apoderarse de ti.

- No, espera…

- Debo irme.

- No, no lo hagas por favor. No… no te atrevas. – Harriet gritaba mientras sacudía a Astaroth, no sabía si era Astaroth o Maynard. Al fin y al cabo eran el mismo, eran iguales y ahora estaban inertes. Yacía en el piso junto a ella.

- Harriet, vámonos por favor. – Dijo Eileen.

- No lo dejaré aquí. – Harriet se aferraba a él. El piso se comenzaba a hundir.

- Entonces párate y llevémoslo fuera de aquí. Si tu madre se entera que por mi culpa te quedaste atrapada aquí, no volveré a dormir tranquila por miedo a ser asesinada por ella. – Dijo Eileen irritable. Con sus brazos sujetó el cuerpo de Maynard por las piernas, Harriet lo llevaba por los hombros. A duras penas, llegaron hasta la puerta y antes de que los barrotes terminaran de caer, escucharon un estruendo como el Castillo se hundía en la tierra y rugidos provenían del pozo que había quedado atrás. Numerosos espectros comenzaron a aparecer y volver al patio. Apresurando el paso, las dos lograron salir justo cuando la puerta se cerró y unos cuantos barrotes sellaron la entrada principal. Caminaron unos cuantos metros y cayeron en la hierba. El Castillo se estremecía, los espectros salían gritando, chillando y recorriendo el castillo, unas cadenas plateadas que no eran sólidas del todo parecían rodear la edificación y una fuerza descomunal hizo que el Castillo empezará a sumergirse en la tierra.

Harriet no quiso ver, pero Eileen quedó atónita al ver espectros no corpóreos de demonios reír y dar vueltas alrededor, parecían satisfechos y triunfales. En pocos minutos el Castillo desapareció por completo y no quedó rastro, sobre el lugar donde había estado quedó el lago, no había rastros y las únicas evidencias de aquello era el cuerpo que estaba en la hierba inmóvil.

- No, no te vayas… - Harriet no dejaba de aferrarse al cuerpo y lloraba amargamente. Se secaba las lágrimas a medida que salían, las secaba con violencia. Florence y Severus no parecían encontrarse mejor, en silencio miraron a Harriet y luego a Eileen.

- Vete de aquí, te van atrapar. Tendrás tiempo de ventaja. – Dijo Florence con amargura hacía su hija. – Cuando ellos vengan, te buscaré y no tendré misericordia. Si caes en mis manos, te apresaré y te llevaré a Azkaban.

- Un último favor, solo tengo una petición… - Dijo Eileen algo perturbada. Su rostro mostraba dolor, pero pudo calmarla bajo una apariencia de indiferencia. – Por favor, nunca le digan a Henry quién es en realidad su madre. Henry, o Josh… no debe saber quién soy yo. Por favor.

- Hecho. – Dijo Severus mientras Florence ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su marido, lloraba con dolor y en silencio. Mientras Eileen asentía, entre los matorrales apareció Daeva con una escoba y se la entregó, Eileen miró a su familia por última vez y sin decir nada más desapareció. Mientras pensaba: "_Algún día, quizás algún día… Hoy no_".

Los aurores llegaron, se sorprendieron al no encontrar nada más que un chico muerto y a los Snape, junto a Harriet. Florence había adoptado su apariencia rubia de Marie L'Obiello y mientras los curadores examinaban los daños que Maynard había sufrido mientras había sido Astaroth, tomó a Harriet en sus brazos y ella lloró desconsolada. Severus no derramó lágrimas, pero su rostro no parecía optimista, apenas dijo palabras y los aurores se abstuvieron de hacer muchas preguntas por temor.

Harriet se apartó de Florence en apariencia de Marie y volvió al lado de Maynard, no iba a dejarlo. No iba a apartarse de él, su existencia se había reducido a aquel momento que dolía. No eran las únicas caras llenas de tristeza. Ginny Weasley apareció entre la multitud sosteniendo a un bebé en sus brazos, el hijo de Harriet que lloraba mientras ella lo intentaba calmar. Cassandra apareció sola y se ofreció tomar al pequeño en sus brazos, Ginny abrazó a Harriet y sabía que por ahora nada calmaría aquel dolor. No era el único dolor.

- Fue mi culpa. – Hillary lloraba con el rostro entre sus manos. – Ha sido mi culpa. Se ha ido.

Harriet levantó la mirada, vio a Hillary llorar mientras su tia Hermione intentaba serenarla y la abrazaba. Su Tio Ron tenía los ojos rojos también, Harriet la parecía surreal que todo aquello fuera por Maynard, después de todo ninguno de ellos había sido tan apegado a él. Tenía que ser algo más. Más magos llegaban, refugiados del pueblo.

- El pueblo ha quedado casi destruido. Nos tomará días sacar los cadáveres. – Dijo un mago con rostro verdoso y pesimista. – Esta ha sido la peor de las batallas que hayamos ganado.

- Pero los hemos vencido.

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy? – Preguntaba otro mago, mientras las voces comenzaban a susurrar. Harriet vio a su hermano Rowen llegar envuelto en lágrimas. A su lado estaban Sean y Charlie. ¿Dónde estaba Ted? ¿Acaso…?

- Es mi culpa. – Hillary lloraba, mientras se levantaba. Había heridos, y todos lucían cansados. Los susurros seguían. Harriet pronto entendió.

- Hemos vencido esta batalla, hemos ganado esta guerra. Pero lo juro por mi sangre, que la muerte de los que más amamos no será en vano… no volveremos a dejar que la maldad de apodere de nuestros corazones y permita tanta injusticia. Hemos luchado, pero no olvidaremos a nuestros hermanos. – Rowen vociferaba, mientras todo le rodeaban y miraban con atención. – Es una victoria amarga, pero es una victoria. Mi primo Ted, habría deseado que nos sintiéramos felices por haber ganado, y yo les prometo que tanto él como su memoria no será olvidada. A pesar de que ahorita nada tiene sentido. Gracias a los valientes, a los que lucharon, a los que dieron su vida para no vivir esclavizados… No serán olvidados.

_Crawling in my skin,  
These wounds, they will not heal.  
Fear is how I fall,  
Confusing what is real._

Harriet comprendió luego de aquellas palabras y los sollozos siguientes que Ted había muerto. Su primo, uno de sus grandes amigos ya no estaba. Y aun perdida y confusa, miró a sus amigas quienes lloraban. Severus se acercó hasta Cassandra y tomó al bebé en sus brazos.

- Señorita Potter. – Dijo la voz del Profesor Snape en medio del escándalo que había. Ella lo miró brevemente, el niño lloraba en sus brazos. – Aquí está su hijo Potter.

_Crawling in my skin,  
These wounds, they will not heal.  
Fear is how I fall,  
Confusing what is real._

Harriet volvió a mirar al niño que lloraba, de cabello negro y pequeño. Había nacido prematuro pero era fuerte. Sus llantos se escuchaban alrededor. Pero Harriet retrocedió, más lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Se volteó a llorar, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cuerpo de Maynard. Severus retrocedió también, el bebé se calmó luego de unos instantes. Dio la vuelta y vio a Florence a lo lejos con una mirada pérdida, por un instante cruzaron una mirada vacía. Florence se preparaba para salir junto a otros aurores a buscar a Eileen, como un depredador que caza una presa.

El frío rodeaba aquel valle extraño, era madrugada y varias antorchas eran encendidas. Mientras Severus tenía en sus brazos al pequeño bebé indefenso, a su nieto a quién miró y cubrió con su capa para protegerlo del frío. Se alejó poco a poco, intentando dejar los sonidos atrás y el y su nieto se encaminarían a casa.

_Crawling in my skin,  
These wounds, they will not heal.  
Fear is how I fall,  
Confusing what is real._

No quería pensar en lo que vendría, su hija en la cárcel, el funeral de su hijo menor y el desastre de seguir con una vida solitaria. Solo Florence y él, el niño se quedó dormido y Severus pensó que el también estaría incluido en aquella vida solitaria. No caminó mucho cuando una pelirroja pequeña le alcanzó aun en lágrimas. Había pensado que se trataba de Harriet, pero al verla bajo la luz de la luna descubrió que era su madre Ginny.

- Profesor Snape, lamento toda esta situación. No quisiera interrumpirle o algo parecido. Pero me han dicho que el niño que lleva en sus brazos es el hijo de Harriet y Maynard. No lo he visto aun, ¿es posible verle brevemente?

Severus asintió automáticamente, quitó su capa y entre las mantas mostró al pequeño a su otra abuela y ella sonrió entre las lágrimas de tristeza. Ginny acarició su pequeño rostro rosado y lo besó en la frente.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Ginny miraba al pequeño y suspiraba. No quiso llevarlo en sus brazos para no despertarle. Severus la miró por última vez, quería tomar aquel día y quitarlo de sus recuerdos.

- Trenton Mackenzie Snape.

_Crawling in my skin (crawling in my skin)  
These wounds they will not heal (these wounds won't heal)  
Fear is how I fall (fear is how I fall)  
Confusing, Confusing what is real,  
Confusing what is real._

Fue imposible apartar a Harriet de Maynard, ella se negaba y parecía tener una fuerza sobrenatural. Ginny dijo que estaba bien, que la dejaran llorar y el cuerpo fue llevado velado por Harriet desde cerca. Una tenue lluvia comenzó a caer en aquel lugar y los sollozos aun se oían. Harriet parecía en shock, perturbada y no dejaba de lamentarse por lo bajo. No volvió a llorar más, lo cual la hacía lucir mucho peor, el dolor rasgaba su rostro y parecía algo ida, solo reaccionaba si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente y tratab de llevarla lejos de él, allí ella comenzaba a decir que no, que la dejaran sola. No se iba a apartar, no se iba a despedir tan fácil y no se iba a dar por vencida.

Odiaba a la muerte, odiaba aquellas circunstancias y mientras sentía que enloquecía, vio muchas imágenes pasar frente a ella. La carroza llevándola lejos, Maynard junto a ella, su madre llorando y su padre con los ojos cerrados. Algunas voces a su alrededor discutiendo. Vio varios lugares, pero no se apartó de Maynard, nunca podría y nunca lo permitiría.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

…

…

…

El dolor era inmenso, parecía que hubiesen arrancado mi corazón del pecho y ahora agonizaba lentamente, sintiendo el dolor a cada segundo. Todo dolía, respirar era nefasto y las lágrimas bajaban, pensaba asfixiarme. No pasó el dolor con el tiempo, las horas eran densas y no había motivo por el cual vivir. Era una eternidad o una sensación de estar estancada, detenida y hundiéndome en un pantano. La lluvia caía sobre mí, caería para mí siempre. No podía oír las palabras claramente, no sabía del mundo y no estaba allí. Todos vestían de negro en aquel día y yo sentía una cuchilla que me mutilaba cada parte de mí, mis recuerdos, aquellos besos que no volverían y las caricias.

- Hillary, por favor… come algo. – Escuché su voz, era Cassie y miraba triste hacía mi retirando el cabello de mi rostro. Mis ojos estaban aun perdidos y húmedos, esperando lo que nunca llegaría, aferrada a una persona que no volvería a ver.

- Ted…

- Hillary, él ha muerto.

- No, él no… - No pude volver a ver, las lágrimas cegaban mis ojos. Cassandra me hizo reaccionar, todos miraban en mi dirección, un sonido me aturdía, eran mis propios gritos de horror y de dolor. Cassie lloraba, pero era fuerte al llevarme a solas.

- Hill, cálmate. – Cassie me abrazaba, yo me aferraba mientras seguía llorando. Por haber perdido a la persona que amaba, a mi príncipe azul, no volvería a ver a Theodore Weasley. No volvería a amar como lo había amado a él, nada se compararía con él y nada volvería a ser igual.

- ¿Dónde está Harriet?

- Ella no está muy bien… - Cassie parecía triste, Jim acariciaba sus hombros. – Aun no quiere dejar ir a Maynard. Su cadáver no se ha descompuesto aun, pero… Nunca pensé que el triunfo podría sentirse tan doloroso. La paz se respira, pero hemos perdido lo que más hemos querido.

- Cassie, ¿Dónde está Ted? – Yo volvía a repetir. Podía aceptar la muerte de Maynard Snape, todas las tragedias, pero Ted se negaba a abandonarme. No podía concebirlo, no sabía cómo vivir sin él.

_See I'm circling these patterns  
Living out of memories  
I'm still a long way from accepting it  
That there's just no you and me_

But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'cause I can't break it to my heart

- Hillary… - Cassie solo suspiró y me volvió a abrazar. Perdí el sentido del tiempo, caí en la cama de aquella habitación extraña. El cielo se oscureció y yo seguía mirando el techo sin ser capaz de enfrentar mi vida, lo que vendría no sería agradable y no podía moverme. Alguien encendió la luz.

- Hillary, come algo. – Dijo una voz gruesa. Fije mis ojos, solo pude ver su cabello rojo y luego distinguí sus ojos cafés. Rowen Potter llevaba en sus manos un plato de comida.

- Rowen…

- Hillary, por favor. Come. No has comido desde hace tres días. – Dijo el casi suplicante y me hizo levantar. No tenía fuerzas de voluntad para mantenerme sentada. Miré sus ojos y pude ver que aun seguían húmedos, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- No me dejes tú también. Por favor. – Rowen sacudía mis hombros y su dolor fue mío también, era nuestro dolor. – No puedo con esto, mi hermana está al borde de la locura. Y mi mejor amigo, mi primo… se ha ido para siempre. No te atrevas a abandonarme a mí, ni a Cassandra. Maldita sea, Hillary Elaine. Te necesitamos.

Abrí mi boca, pero no dije nada. El me hizo comer, podía masticar y beber sin sentir ningún sabor. Mi garganta dolía y mi saliva se sentía espesa. Tuve más energías y al ver a Rowen a los ojos no pude evitar volver a llorar, esta vez a gritos y con desesperación. Tras varias horas caí dormida, sin darme cuenta y sin ser capaz de soñar, no volvería a soñar.

La mañana siguiente fue igual de difícil. Llevaba aquel vestido negro, el funeral había pasado y ahora reconocía que estaba en su habitación. Rowen dormía a mi lado, con un rostro triste y contorsionado en dolor, parecía tenso y bastante exhausto. El dolor volvía otra vez punzante a mi pecho, no pude evitar llorar nuevamente al entrar al baño y sentarme bajo la regadera.

- Hillary. – La voz de Rowen se escuchó tras la puerta, aun seguía llorando sin consuelo, me sentía débil sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo afrontar aquello. – Hillary, tus padres han llamado. Abre la puerta.

Aun con el vestido negro puesto y húmedo, abrí la puerta. Rowen parecía destrozado al verme en aquel estado. Me llevó de vuelta a la habitación y me comenzó a desvestir. No había pasión ni lujuria en sus ojos, solo había compasión y mientras me desvestía pude ver tras de él una muda de ropa, yo no decía nada y me movía en órbita con él, el me controlaba. Con mucho trabajo volvió a vestirme con una túnica seca. Yo lo mire a los ojos, el no estaba mucho mejor que yo.

- No quiero vivir.

- No digas eso, Hillary. – Dijo Rowen sujetando mi rostro, sus ojos estaban luchando contra mi deseo de morir.

- No tengo porque vivir más… - Yo no podía haberme sentido más aliviada al decir aquello. – Dame un solo motivo.

- Harriet, Cassandra, tu madre en San Mungo. Tu padre. Tus padres adoptivos, YO. Maldición, yo te necesito. – Dijo Rowen casi a gritos. – No me dejes, no te voy a dejar ir.

- No sé qué hacer… ayúdame.

- Haré lo que sea. – Dijo Rowen casi desesperado, él quería mantenerme con vida y recuperarme. Yo quería perderme y morir, no volver a respirar.

- Bésame, acaríciame… tómame entre tus brazos. – Lo dije, aquello lo haría desistir de verme con vida, me odiaría por irrespetar la memoria de Ted quién me había amado. Pude ver la indignación en su rostro, seguido de la compasión y supe que estaba perturbado. El me dejaría pronto y podría dejarme morir, podría dejarlos.

- Hillary… no estás bien. No sabes lo que dices. – Dijo Rowen, pero él me estaba probando. Yo seguí insistiendo.

- Bésame, prefiero besarte que vivir esta realidad… ayúdame Rowen James. Ayúdame a escapar. – Yo sentía mi voz a gritos, el estaba desesperado mientras cerraba sus ojos frustrado. Sus manos sujetaban mis hombros con fuerza.

- No… no sabes lo que dices.

- Hazlo, házmelo… - Yo volvía a llorar, sabiendo que no estaba sana, sintiendo la enfermedad carcomer mi alma. La debilidad y el dolor. Supliqué varios minutos, el me llevó a descansar a la cama. Mientras yo tomaba fuerzas, lo iba a atormentar hasta hacerle huir de mí. Pero él seguía paciente tratando de mantenerme con calma, pero su paciencia llegaba a sus límites. Mis manos luchaban contra él, yo parecía aferrarme a la idea sin pensarla. Cada minuto el dudaba seriamente y esto no me comenzó a gustar.

- Hillary, no estás bien.

- Rowen, Rowen te necesito. – Yo suplicaba casi llorando. Rowen parecía desesperado ahora y a punto de estallar. Me miró con enfado a los ojos y tras fijarse en mí un par de minutos, gruñó algo frustrado. Aquel minuto fue largo, silencioso y solo se oían nuestras respiraciones por lo bajo. Yo había desechado la idea de morir, de dejarme perder y no volver a respirar. Mis manos rodearon su nuca y lo acercaron a mí, el se negaba a tocarme mientras yo juntaba mis mejillas junto a las suyas, el temblaba y pensé que me dejaría sola allí, el se movió para retroceder, pero yo me aferré a su cabello rojizo. Mordí sus labios y me aferré a su cuerpo, la muerte ya no tenía sentido y mi dolor quedaba atrás, dormido y yo tenía miedo de volver a sentir aquel vacío, aquella era mi droga favorita… su aroma y los besos que él pronto comenzó a corresponder. El sujetaba mi mandíbula con fuerza, cerraba sus ojos mientras me besaba con violencia, abrí mis ojos para ver sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, y pronto me di cuenta que mis ojos también estaba húmedos.

- Eres lo único que tengo… te lo pido por favor. - Dije yo susurrando y el pareció perturbado por aquellas simples palabras. Esperaba que yo me detuviera y me arrepintiera, pero yo seguí aferrada sin dejarle ir. El siguió apretando ahora mis muñecas sin intenciones de apartarme, sino haciéndome acostar en su cama, el estaba sobre mi y su tristeza llenaba toda la habitación. El sabor amargo de sus labios era un castigo placentero, mi dolor estaba dopado y mi cuerpo lo dejaba entrar dentro de mí.

Alcancé sus labios y nos abrazábamos con fuerza, el parecía sentirse aliviado nuevamente cuando volví a besarlo, pero el dolor seguía allí. El dolor no se iría tan pronto. El dolor se quedaría con nosotros aquella semana en la que a escondidas seguimos encontrándonos sin decirnos palabras, sin sonidos más de los sonidos que hacían nuestros cuerpos uno sobre el otro. No había razón, no había conciencia y mi dolor no era tan inmenso, lo podía sentir crudo dentro de mí esperando despertar y yo alargaba esta espera y que despertara dentro de mí nuevamente. Aquella era mi droga, mi vicio y mi forma de no dejarme morir. Aquella tarde pude despertar y darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido…

Dos meses, me hicieron ver todo con perspectiva. Rowen se sentía culpable y yo había caído en cuenta de lo que hacíamos conscientemente. Mi excusa para huir del dolor.

- Tengo que irme… - Dijo Rowen sentado en la cama. Parecía irritado. – Esto es enfermizo. No podemos seguir con esto. La culpa no me deja…

- No te vayas… por favor.

Y Rowen volvió, nunca se fue. Se quedó a mi lado, dos meses no eran suficiente para borrarlo todo, para sanarlo todo pero aquello era mejor que no tener nada. Yo estaba bien en comparación de mis mejores amigas. Cassandra había perdido a sus padres, ella parecía no darle importancia pero igual le afectaba. Harriet, era muy doloroso verla postrada en aquella cama velando a su eterno amante, sin dejarle ir, me destrozaba verla y ella parecía no oírme. Había perdido la cordura, Rowen también sufría por esto, no solo la muerte de Ted, nunca lo volví a ver a llorar, pero su corazón guardaba muchas amarguras y espinas. Ojala pudiera aliviarlo. Ojalá pudiera reconfortarlo mejor. Y en las noches lo intento, acaricio su rostro, intento besarlo pero el me evade una y otra vez, terminamos en lo mismo…

Ojala pudiera sanarme, para luego sanarlo a él…

_Kwrlng by Linkin Park_

_Crawling in my skin,  
Without a sense of confidence.  
Consuming, Confusing,  
Crawling in my skin,  
Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that there just to much pressure to take  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

Crawling in my skin(crawling in my skin)  
These wounds they will not heal(these wounds wont heal)  
Fear is how I fall(fear is how I fall)  
Confusing, Confusing what is real,  
Confusing what is real.

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,  
Consuming, Confusing.  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending,  
Controlling, I can't seem to find myself again.  
My walls are closing in.

Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just  
Too much pressure to take.  
I felt this way before, so insecure!

Crawling in my skin,  
These wounds, they will not heal.  
Fear is how I fall,  
Confusing what is real.

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me,  
Distracting, Reacting.  
Against my will, I stand beside my own reflection,  
It's haunting how I can't seem to find myself again.  
My walls are closing in.

Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just  
Too much pressure to take.  
I felt this way before, so insecure!

Without a sense of confidence, Without a sense of confidence  
Without a sense of confidence,  
I'm convinced that there just to much pressure to take.  
Without a sense of confidence, Without a sense of confidence  
Without a sense of confidence,  
I'm convinced that there just to much pressure to take

to find myself again, My walls are closing in.  
Without a sense of confidence,  
I'm convinced that there just to much pressure to take  
I felt this way before, so insecure!

Crawling in my skin,  
These wounds, they will not heal.  
Fear is how I fall,  
Confusing what is real.

Crawling in my skin,  
These wounds, they will not heal.  
Fear is how I fall,  
Confusing, Confusing what is real.


	68. El amargo sabor de la victoria Parte II

**Capitulo 68.****El amargo sabor de la victoria. ****Parte II**

**Love is dead by Kerli**

_This is the hardest part  
When you feel like you're fading  
All that you have has become unreal  
Collapsing, and aching_

All I want, All I want is right here  
But love don't live here anymore  
(Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
Love don't live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)

…

…

…

- No podemos seguir así, no podemos. – Dijo Florence en el despacho de su marido. – Es doloroso para ambos.

- Pero está sucediendo, no podemos negarlo. – Dijo Severus sentando en su escritorio. Florence lo miró a los ojos, un mechón de cabello gris bajaba por su rostro, el resto de su cabello seguía siendo negro. Su rostro comenzaba a llenarse de arrugas.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Maynard no se está descomponiendo. Es lo único que sabemos. Eso puede sugerir que está atrapado entre dos mundos, el de los vivos y los muertos. O que por algún motivo no puede terminar de irse…

- ¿Crees que haya esperanza de que…?

- No, por favor. No hay esperanzas y no quiero que las tengas, no quiero tener que destruirte tus ilusiones. Han pasados dos meses y no quiero verte llorar más. – Dijo Severus mientras suspiraba. Cerró sus ojos y rodeó el cuerpo de su mujer, ella también suspiró.

_But love don't live here anymore  
(Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
Love don't live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)_

¡Suficiente! Ginevra por favor. – Harry levantaba la voz. – No puedo seguir viéndola así. Quiero que hagamos algo al respecto. San Mungo es lo mejor…

- No, no haré que ella haga algo que no quiera… Harriet ha pasado por muchas cosas. Tal como está, alejarla no le hará nada bien. – Dijo Ginny con una voz firme. – No le haré más daño.

- Pero ella no sabe ni que dia es hoy, ha perdido su conciencia y ha perdido la cordura. No nos habla, no reacciona ni responde. Casi no come y pasa encerrada en ese cuarto, con un cadáver que por algun artificio mágico no se descompone. Esto es enfermizo, no es sano y no le ayudará.

- ¿Crees que yo tengo todas las respuestas? – Ginny le recriminaba ahora irritada. – No lo sé todo, no sé qué hacer con mi hija, pero la amo y no voy a dejarla ir.

La puerta se abrió y Rowen entró, saludó brevemente, dejó su abrigo en el perchero. Ya era tarde. Miró a sus padres discutir en el salón, era una costumbre la última semana.

- ¿Tienes hambre cariño? – Preguntó Ginny, mientras Rowen negaba con la cabeza.

- Hillary me ofreció cena y estuvimos un rato más. Mañana llevaré a Josh al parque, tal como lo había prometido. Hillary se ofreció a acompañarme. Buenas noches. – Rowen subió por las escaleras y desapareció hacía su cuarto.

Ginny suspiró un momento, Harry se sentó.

- ¿Has recibido noticias de mi legalista mágico? – Preguntó Ginny con rostro cansado.

- Si, ayer me envío una lechuza. Acordamos una cita pronto. ¿Estás segura que debemos divorciarnos?

- Si, Harry James, hemos perdido el respeto el uno por el otro y solo te quedas aquí porque nos preocupa Harriet, nada más. Me has engañado por muchos años y no creo que sea justo seguir con esto, si las cosas han llegado a esto…

- Ha sido un año difícil. Ginny, por favor… yo aun te amo. – Dijo Harry en tono suplicante.

- Lo siento, pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión. He estado pasando un año terrible también. Humillada de muchas formas, tengo dignidad suficiente como para saber que me haces daño y que no eres el mismo Harry de quién me enamoré cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

- Sigo siendo el mismo, mira en mi corazón. Ginny. – Dijo Harry.

- Ya es tarde. – Dijo Ginny como punto final. – Es muy tarde Harry. No quiero discutir más esto, por favor. Seamos buenos amigos y tendremos que llevarnos bien, pero nada más… ahorita quiero ver que hago con mi hija, como la puedo ayudar.

- Así será. Aquí estaré Ginny, para lo que necesites. Por nuestra hija.

Harriet escuchó la con versación desde la puerta. No sabía que la había apartado de su tristeza aquella noche, torpe y sin sentir del todo había dejado su vida a un lado. Pasaba horas perdidas en pensamientos redundantes, su apariencia estaba desecha y descuidada, pero eso no le importaba. Aquella habitación se sentía fría y al ver el calendario supo que estaba a mitad de Julio. Sus padres se estaban divorciando, pero ella no parecía importarle tampoco. Su mente estaba lejos, su razón también, pero la sola mención de San Mungo despertó curiosidad en ella.

No respondía, no hablaba y apenas comía. Hacía lo minimo por vivir, gran parte de su vida transcurría contemplando aquel chico que dormía eternamente en la cama. Maynard Snape estaba allí y solo lo permitieron dejar allí debido a que algo extraño le ocurría y era que pesar de estar muerto no parecía descomponerse. Nadie sabía cómo explicarlo y el ministerio intentaba buscar una respuesta, pero a estas alturas casi había pasado al olvido. Harriet se acercó con tristeza hasta el pie de la cama.

"_¿Será cierto lo que ellos dicen? ¿Será que en verdad he perdido mi cabeza? Pero el dolor… no parece ir. Mi corazón insiste en no irme, pero… tengo que hacerlo."_

La chica que había vivido en sus zapatos los 18 años atrás parecía distinta, de otra vida y que había muerto hace tanto tiempo. La nueva Harriet no sonreía, no sabía hacerlo, la chica de cabellos rojos con permanente apariencia perturbada parecía haber olvidado muchas veces donde estaba y las pocas horas que dormía despertaba gritando pidiendo auxilio.

Ahora estaba acostada sobre aquel cuerpo inerte. Declarado muerto pero sin mostrar signos de descomposición, un cadáver estático. Ella levantó su mirada, no había podido llorar desde el primer día, la locura le cegaba y se aferraba a aquel cuerpo tieso y frío.

Comenzaba a desvariar y ver sombras a su alrededor. Era su imaginación quizás, o la muerte que se acercaba. Pero ella cerraba sus ojos y sus puños, creyendo que no era nada. A ratos olvidaba quién era, olvidaba que sabía hablar y olvidaba donde estaba. Pero aquella noche algo fue diferente para ella. Parecía como si el primer día hubiese regresado, contemplando a Maynard con rostro sereno, contorsionó su rostro en un llanto lleno de vergüenza. Un llanto sincero y sin esperanza, lágrimas vivas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos para bajar por sus mejillas.

- Te tengo que dejar, y no quiero… vuelve a mi - Su voz estaba ronca, sus ojos hundidos y aquellas ojeras casi negras marcaban el rostro de la pelirroja. Parpadeó y volteó hacía la ventana.

- No me hagas… no me hagas decir adiós. – Harriet sujetaba su mano con dolor, no tenía noción del tiempo y prefirió alargar su agonía un poco más. Debía dejarlo ir, ya había sido advertida sobre no poder retenerlo, tenía que dejarlo ir y con su muerte ella lo seguiría a la tumba, lo había resuelto.

Lo abrazo por última vez, lo dejaría ir y lloró con amargura, con dolor y sintiendo como la vida se iba lentamente de su cuerpo, su cuerpo se quemaba y agonizaba. Iba a morir pronto, o eso creía. La fiebre se apoderó de ella, mientras sollozaba como nunca había sido capaz de llorar todo este tiempo atrás. Dos meses consumiéndose de aquella manera. Las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos directamente e impactaban el cadáver. Harriet hundió su rostro en su pecho antes de renunciar a vivir, aquella noche sería la última.

…

…

…

Cuando amaneció, Harriet sintió los primeros rayos del sol sobre ella. La luz entraba por la ventana, ella aun seguía allí, pero se sentía más débil que nunca. Su respiración era pesada y con dificultad levantó su cabeza, su rostro aun estaba húmedo de las lágrimas y con la mano movió el cabello de su cara, movió su cuerpo adolorido de seguir en la misma posición y con sorpresa comprobó que las lágrimas que habían caído sobre el pecho de Maynard estaban casi hirviendo y se evaporaban. Al siguiente instante Harriet sintió esa extraña energía dejando su cuerpo, era un choque eléctrico, ¿Sería el final para ella? Aquella agonía era innecesaria, cada hueso de su pequeño cuerpo sintió el dolor, ella dio un grito de dolor. Cayó débil sobre el pecho de Maynard y tras unos segundos conteniendo la respiración, sintió un temblor. ¿Sería aquella una convulsión antes de morir?

Vio un resplandor en la ventana y al fijar su mirada, vio un enorme pájaro rojo y dorado revolotear. Harriet sabía que era un fénix, y quizás estaba alucinando. En ese momento todo se calmó, las lágrimas dejaron de caer, no hubo más temblores y no volvió a sentir que se quemaba, Harriet movió sus manos para levantarse pero en ese instante algo le aprisionó la muñeca derecha, con algo de angustia levantó la mirada en dirección de sus muñecas y ella vio aquella mano pálida sujetándola, era imposible y en ese instante escuchó una respiración y como el pecho en el que estaba apoyada se volvía a inflar.

- ¿Maynard? ¿Astaroth? - La mano que la sujetaba la soltó y el cuerpo cayó inerte nuevamente, pero algo era diferente, su pecho se movía y se inflaba con rapidez, estaba respirando. Logré levantarse y mirar aquello con atención.

Harriet se levantó de inmediato, tapando su boca. Si de verdad sus padres habían pensando que estaba loca, ahora lo había confirmado. ¿Se habría muerto durante la noche y no sabría donde estaba? Ahora veía todo nítido, pensaba con claridad y se sentía a la expectativa. Su voz apenas se escuchaba y carraspeó la garganta antes de ver con cuidado que el muerto que yacía en aquella cama, no estaba tan muerto. ¿O es que los muertos pueden respirar?

- Maynard, ¿Maynard?

- No grites… Harriet, estoy aquí. – El chico que había estado en aquel sitio inerte, movía su boca con pesadez. Su voz era algo ronca y seca. - ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¿Maynard? – Harriet sentía que se iba a morir en ese momento. ¿Estaría ya muerta y reencontrándose con Maynard en otra vida? El abrió sus ojos y allí estaban sus ojos grises, los mismos ojos grises que la habían enamorado. Seguía respirando y ella se recordó de seguir respirando para poder descubrir aquel misterio.

- Maldición, he dicho que no grites…

- ¿Estás vivo?, estás vivo… ¿Cómo es esto posible? – Harriet parecía chillar, no sabía si llorar o reír. Estaba desconcertada, convencida que era un sueño o una alucinación. Maynard la miró con extrañeza. El pájaro entró a la habitación y se poso al pie de la cama.

- ¿Muerto? ¿Yo? Ja, eso es que no te has visto en un espejo. – Maynard sujetaba su cabeza, al parecer no parecía encontrarse muy bien.

- Y tú sentido negro del humor también. – Harriet casi gritaba. – Eres tú, eres tú y has vuelto… O es que me volví loca en verdad

- ¿Me había ido? ¿Qué es este lugar? – Maynard se vio que estaba en una cama, su cuerpo le dolía y estaba algo tieso. Movió sus músculos un poco y una brisa le sopló en la cara, el Fénix cantaba una alegre tonada que le hizo reconfortarse. Tras esto, el pájaro se volvió a ir.

- ¿Nueva mascota? – Maynard se sentó con dificultad algo mareado, mientras Harriet no se atrevía a moverse de su sitio.

- No sé de donde ha venido ese fénix. Es la segunda vez que le veo… Un momento, tú… ¿No recuerdas lo sucedido? – Harriet preguntaba, no podía creerlo. Si estaba soñando no quería despertar.

- No lo sé, déjame un segundo para respirar. – Maynard levantó su mirada, se sentía fatigado y cansado. La sed quemaba su garganta y tenía hambre. –No recuerdo mucho, estuve… ¿ausente?

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- No se… no recuerdo bien todo. Recuerdo que… fuimos juntos al baile de Halloween. – Dijo Maynard con una sonrisa, Harriet asombrada de aquello se miró confundida.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

- Si… no, eso no fue lo último que recuerdo. Un momento, soy un vampiro y… oh, un momento, tú estabas embarazada. Y ahora estás hecha un costal de huesos.

- ¿Embarazada? – Harriet le chocó aquella palabra, casi se había olvidado. Pero su mente iba clarificando todo, recordando lo que ella había hecho a un lado.

- Ay no, ¿Dónde dejaste al bebé? – Preguntó Maynard con preocupación y Harriet bajó su rostro.

- Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama. Lo vi dos veces, pero lo negué porque estaba preocupada por ti… y al final casi olvido que existe. ¿Qué clase de madre soy?

- Harriet… me siento débil, dime que mientras estuve inconsciente no me dieron una paliza y me arrastraron por allí. – Maynard sujetaba su cabeza algo adolorido. - ¿Porqué mi pecho está mojado?

- Mis lágrimas. He llorado toda la noche y… no se que más pasó. – Harriet vio a Maynard a los ojos, sus ojos grises comenzaban a cambiar, sus ojos tenían un halo rojo.

- Harriet, aléjate por favor… no estoy muy bien. – Dijo Maynard con dificultad y mostrando sus colmillos. – Tengo sed y es mucha sed.

- Bebe de mí…

- No, mi sed es tan fuerte que te desecaré antes que puedas regenerarte. – Dijo Maynard sujetándose con fuerza a la cama. – Aléjate de mi, hazlo ya…

Harriet retrocedió y Maynard se levantó, algo mareado. Cerró las cortinas y respiró mejor. Harriet corrió hasta la puerta. Tropezó con su madre quien llevaba el desayuno, del choque le hizo caer todo al piso.

- Harriet… ¿Qué ocurre? – Ginny vio el rostro de sorpresa de su hija, mientras comenzaba a limpiar el piso. Harriet se agachó y ayudó a su madre. Sin darse cuenta se clavó uno de los platos rotos en la palma de su mano. – No, chiquita, déjalo así…

- Mamá, Maynard… Maynard está vivo. – Dijo Harriet casi balbuceando. Su madre vio que ella estaba diferente, su mirada estaba despierta y su voz no sonaba perdida. Rowen escuchó el escándalo y ayudó a su madre.

- Rowen, aparta a tu hermana. Se ha cortado la mano. – Dijo Ginny mientras con su varita rehacía la vajilla y con otro hechizo limpiaba el desastre hecho en la alfombra. Rowen sujetó a Harriet y vio como ella se quitaba el vidrio incrustado con quejidos y su mano comenzaba a sanar.

- Vaya, si que sanas rápido. – Rowen apartó a Harriet con paciencia y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Mamá, Maynard está vivo… - Harriet alzó su voz. – No deben entrar, está débil y tiene mucha sed. Los vampiros sedientos son peligrosos. Pueden matar.

- Harriet, ¿de qué hablas? – Rowen examinó a su hermana. Era la primera vez que sus ojos verdes enfocaban su rostro. Era un cambio, no parecía desvariar. Ginny se acercó y volteó hasta la puerta.

- Nena, todo está bien… - Harriet intentó evitar que su madre abriera la puerta, pero ella lo logró antes. La habitación estaba vacía.

- ¿Qué hiciste con el cadáver de…? – Rowen no quería terminar la frase.

- Se ha ido. – Dijo Harriet con angustia. – Se ha ido a buscar sangre. Está vivo.

- Esto no es gracioso, Harriet. – Dijo Ginny, asomándose por la ventana. Harriet comprobó que no estaba y se horrorizó, ¿y si en verdad había sido un sueño? ¿Dónde estaba Maynard entonces?

- Mamá, se lo han llevado… mamá, ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Harriet angustiada. Un llanto de bebé se escuchó de fondo y Ginny suspiró.

- Rowen, cuida de tu hermana mientras atiendo a Trent. ¿Sí? – Ginny abandonó la habitación y Rowen entró y cerró la puerta.

- Harriet, es bueno ver que… nos hablas de nuevo.

- Rowen, estoy volviéndome loca. Vi a Maynard hablarme, respirar. Vi un fénix entrar. Y… no hay nada. – Harriet chillaba frustrada. Mientras Rowen miraba reservado.

- Harriet, los locos no se dan cuenta que lo están. Si crees que fue una alucinación, entonces te recuperarás con algunas medicinas o algo, supongo. Ahora, ¿Dónde pusiste el cadáver? Los Snape se pueden molestar si… ellos vienen hoy.

- No lo sé. Yo, solo te cuento lo que vi… - Harriet estaba confundida. Su hermano se sentó al lado de ella.

- Todo saldrá bien. Me alegra ver que estás aquí, tu mente está aquí. – Dijo Rowen abrazándola y besando su mejilla. – Me alivia un poco. Quizás pronto recuerdes visitar a tus amigas, ¿no crees?

- ¿Amigas? – Harriet se le encendió una chispa en la cabeza. – Oh por Dios, Hillary y Cassandra. ¿Dónde están? Me olvidé de ellas y… Ted, tuve una pesadilla donde Ted había muerto….

- No fue una pesadilla, Ted está muerto.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Veo todo difuso en mi cabeza.

- Es irónico, muy cruel. Los Nott iban a asesinar a Hillary en Eastdale aquella noche, la tenían acorralada. Ya te habías ido al valle. Pero Ted llegó a tiempo, casi los vence y Hillary pudo huir ilesa, pero Ted no lo logró. La maldición imperdonable lo alcanzó, los Nott iban tras Hillary nuevamente y Cassandra se atravesó entre ellos. Los Nott reían enloquecidos y se burlaban de Cassandra, diciendo que jamás sería capaz de salvar a su amiga y Cassie… nunca la había visto tan enojada. Había odio en sus ojos, dijo que se arrepentiría y torturó a sus padres, la maldición _Cruciatus_. Intentamos detenerla, pero era tarde. Había confusión, el cuerpo de Ted quedó intacto pero los padres de Cassandra fueron llevados a San Mungo, pero murieron tres días, tenían heridas severas.

- Oh no… - Harriet abrió sus ojos como platos, estaba aterrorizada de repente. – Que horrible.

- Si, muchos fueron a Azkaban. Otros se suicidaron, esos neomortífagos son unos psicópatas. Muchos murieron. Hubo algunos heridos y las criaturas oscuras casi todas huyeron, el Patronus los ahuyentó. Algo tan primordial. Mi patronus cambió, es un ciervo plateado. Como el de mi padre y el abuelo James. – Rowen miraba con atención a su hermana.

- Han pasado demasiadas cosas…

- Y eso que no te has enterado de las últimas noticias. Eileen Snape fue capturada por los aurores, Daeva Malfoy era su cómplice y… creo que tendrán cadena perpetua. Ninguna ha dado una declaración, han permanecido en silencio. Marie L'Obiello las capturó en tres condados más allá donde te encontraron.

- Oh no…

- Deberías estar feliz, Eileen te hizo todo esto y…

- Eileen fue quién me ayudó a sobrevivir. Te debo una historia larga. – Dijo Harriet ahora suspirando. – Hay tantas cosas que…

- No importan ahora. Lo que importa es que saldremos de esta. – Dijo Rowen sonriendo. Ginny apareció unos cuantos minutos después, volvía a traer el desayuno. Harriet aceptó y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba, por primera vez sentía el sabor de los alimentos en su boca. Pero la angustia seguía en su corazón, ¿Dónde diablos estaba…?

- Mamá, Harriet está mejorando. Notablemente. Hemos mantenido una conversación lógica. – Dijo Rowen apoyándose contra la ventana. Ginny sonreía algo optimista, y Harriet seguía algo confundida. Un sonido detrás de Rowen le hizo voltear, un par de manos pálidas aparecieron tras la ventana sujetándose del borde. Rowen dio un grito de horror y corrió hasta su madre, ella sacó su varita y avanzó tres pasos decidida. Harriet dejó de comer.

Maynard entraba por la ventana, trepaba con facilidad y sus labios lucían ensangrentados, su rostro tenía mejor apariencia. Al ver a Ginny apuntándole con la varita, se detuvo y levantó sus manos que también estaban ensangrentadas.

- Mamá, Rowen… ¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo? – Harriet chillaba, ante la mirada confusa de Maynard. Ginny no dijo nada de la impresión y Rowen rascó su cabeza.

- ¿Un inferí? – Rowen avanzó y sacó su varita también.

- Ehm… no. Soy yo. – Dijo Maynard con una voz segura. Harriet avanzó y se interpuso entre su madre y hermano.

- Estás vivo y no estoy alucinando. – Harriet estaba sorprendida, la brisa volvió a levantar su cabello. Ginny bajó su varita algo confusa ahora.

- ¿Cómo es esto posible? – Ginny se acercó hasta Harriet.

- No tengo la menor idea. – Dijo Maynard encogiéndose de hombros. Harriet se acercó a él, con mucho cuidado y lo miró fijamente. Rowen corrió hacía el pasillo sin decir nada.

- Tienes sangre en los labios.

- Oh si… lo siento. – Dijo Maynard limpiándose con la manga de aquella camisa que llevaba puesta. Ginny no podía creerlo aun, Harriet sentía que se desmayaría.

- ¿Habrá sido el fénix? El fénix que estuvo aquí…. – Harriet lo decía casi histérica. – Yo no entiendo…

- Es posible. – Ginny parecía sorprendida también. - Nunca había visto algo así. Pero el fénix inmortal puede vencer la muerte con inmortalidad. Las lágrimas de fénix pueden sanar heridas y personas agonizantes al borde la muerte. Cuando yo tenía 12 años, tu padre… Harry, me rescató en la cámara de los secretos, en Hogwarts. El Basilisco había clavado uno de sus colmillos en el brazo de tu padre y Fawkes, el Fénix de Dumbledore lloró sobre la herida y lo curó… - Ginny apenas podía contener la emoción.

- El fénix no lloró, tú lloraste, tus lágrimas me empaparon. – Dijo Maynard, y Harriet vio de nuevo sus ojos grises sobre ella. Su corazón estaba acelerado. – Tus lágrimas, tu lo has hecho.

- Pero… - Harriet no sabía que decir. - ¿Por qué ahora?

- Es mejor llamar a los Snape. – Ginny iba a salir, en la puerta de la habitación estaba Harry Potter boquiabierto, en shock.

- Joo… chico, ¿eres tú? – Harry no podía creerlo. Maynard sabía que debía acostumbrarse a la idea, de que todos se asustarían al principio al verle vivo. Bueno, no vivo del todo, no muerto, sediento de sangre y como vampiro. Había mucho por asimilar.

- No, no soy yo. Soy un holograma. – Dijo Maynard irónicamente algo irritado ya. Harriet parpadeó al ver a su padre en la puerta. Se dio cuenta de lo poco que había visto a su familia realmente en todo este tiempo. Rowen apareció nuevamente por la puerta junto a Harry, pero llevaba en sus brazos a un niño que lloraba un poco. Harriet volvió a parpadear.

- Mamá, se ha despertado nuevamente… está muy inquieto. – Dijo Rowen. Mientras nadie se atrevía a decir nada. – Los Snape vienen en camino. Les he avisado que deben venir urgentemente.

- Creo que necesitamos calmarnos… - Dijo Harry.

- Es mi hijo, el pequeño es mi hijo. – Harriet avanzó rápidamente hasta su hermano y casi hecha lágrimas lo contempló. - ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de él también?

- Cariño, te olvidaste de todos nosotros… solo tenías cabeza para lamentarlo a él. – Dijo Harry señalando con la mirada a Maynard quién miraba igual de sorprendido. Ginny suspiró algo más tranquila y le pasó el bebé a los brazos de su hija.

- Esto es como despertar de un sueño largo y denso, además de horrible. Es mi hijo. – Harriet lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó contra ella. Maynard se acercó con cuidado.

- Ginny, ¿es seguro que el vampiro esté cerca del niño? – Harry susurraba a Ginny quién miraba algo insegura. Maynard dio varios pasos atrás, pero su mirada nunca dejó al pequeño.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Maynard preguntó mientras Harriet lloraba de indignación con ella misma. – Harriet, no llores. Todo está bien.

- Soy una pésima madre. – Harriet se lo repetía, mientras Trent se calmó un poco, dejó de llorar apenas escuchó la voz de Maynard.

- Se llama Trent. – Dijo Ginny sonriendo y abrazando a su hijo Rowen. Harriet volvió a mirar a Maynard, el estaba atento y se acercó. Había limpiado todos sus rastros de sangre y tocó delicadamente una de las mejillas del pequeño. Era extraño, aquella sensación que jamás antes había sentido, contemplar a su propio hijo y el parecido saltaba a la vista. Una fuerza salía desde su pecho, conmovido sonrió a su pequeño, y supo que de aquí para siempre sería padre porque tenía un hijo. Lo amaba y lo cuidaría.

Ginny junto a Rowen abandonaron la habitación y Harry también lo hizo, aunque al principio se negó a hacerlo. Tenía reservas con el hijo de los Snape. Pero al final Harriet tras varios minutos rompió el silencio.

- No puedo creer esto… Necesito tiempo. – Dijo Harriet, mientras Maynard seguía sonriéndole a Trent y acariciándolo con delicadeza. El pequeño miraba curioso y balbuceaba. Maynard volvió a mirar a Harriet, con su mano pálida tocó su rostro y ella cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa. El besó su frente.

- Tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras. Tendremos todo el tiempo necesario… tienes que contarme que sucedió mientras no estuve. Creí que me habías llamado Astaroth, ¿o estaba soñando?

- Si, lo hice… pensé que eras él.

- ¿Cómo supiste de Astaroth? – Maynard tenía una mirada sospechosa y Harriet parecía sorprendida.

- ¿Sabías de él? Cuando no estuviste… el tomó tu lugar y, es una historia muy abstracta que no creerás.

- Cuando era pequeño, tendría 7 años Jim y yo jugábamos a la dominación del Universo. El siempre era el Comandante Belzeebu y yo era Astaroth el vengador. Es vergonzoso, jugábamos con espadas y corríamos por el patio o la casa. Pensé que…

- Maynard, Astaroth es un demonio del Inframundo y estuvo aquí, el detuvo a Manley y lo encerró eternamente en el Castillo Blanco de Rohm, era una trampa. – Harriet veía todo con más claridad.

- Hey, más despacio… - Maynard parecía incrédulo. - ¿Un demonio del Inframundo?

- Si, el detuvo a Manley. Eileen lo vio también, era tu cuerpo pero era él, tus padres también lo vieron… eras tú… pero… creo que necesitaremos más tiempo adicional para muchas explicaciones. – Dijo Harriet mientras el pequeño Trent comenzaba a llorar. Maynard algo más confiado tomó al niño en brazos y este se calmó.

- Hey, al menos no te escogieron un nombre de mal gusto. – Dijo Maynard susurrando a Trent quien sonreía ahora mientras balbuceaba. – Trent, tú y yo tenemos una larga conversación pendiente.

Con un pequeño rostro redondo, el pequeño Trent miraba atento a su padre. Maynard sonrió maliciosamente al darse cuenta que el niño era un remanente importante de la familia Snape, su ojitos negros, su cabello negro y su rostro pálido. Harriet también sonrió, aunque se quedó callada al recordar todo, la muerte de Ted. La puerta se volvió a abrir violentamente, y esta vez eran Severus Snape y Florence Harrington quienes llegaban.

- Hijo mío. – Florence abrazó a Maynard, mientras él besó a su madre en la mejilla. Su padre sonriente sujetó su rostro para comprobar que en verdad estaba viendo a su hijo que había sido declarado muerto. Severus se unió a aquel abrazo, mientras Harriet tímidamente sonreía para ella misma.

Necesitarían un tiempo para volver acostumbrarse y poner las reglas claras. Hillary y Cassie lloraron al verla, y besaron a Maynard, mientras lo abrazaban. Ellas estaban felices de ver a su mejor amiga de vuelta. Rowen también mejoró sus ánimos bastante. Además que las noticias frescas corrían en todas direcciones, Hogwarts volvería a abrir y muchos de los sobrevivientes volverían a seguir sus estudios.

- No podemos vivir sin habernos graduado en Hogwarts. – Dijo Hillary alimentando a Trent con un biberón a mediados de Agosto. El niño crecía fuerte y sano, ya tenía cuatro meses de edad. Sentadas en la hierba, Harriet descalza había mejorado notablemente, recordaba todo mejor y sus ojeras se habían atenuado y había recuperado bastante de su peso. A veces tenía horribles pesadillas, pero poco a poco iban pasando.

- Ya no hay temor, y es genial poder terminar la escuela como se debe. – Dijo Cassie junto a Hillary. En el círculo seguía Jim quién abrazaba a Cassie.

- Me dejarán solo aquí… Pero está bien. Solo será el último año. – Jim parecía optimista. Mientras que a su lado Maynard permanecía en silencio. Harriet seguía y dijo sus preocupaciones.

- No quiero volver a Hogwarts. – Dijo ella firmemente.

- ¿Cómo dices algo así? – Rowen a su lado y cerrando el círculo. – Luego de todo, no puedes abandonar tus estudios…

- Sucede que soy madre ahora y necesito cuidar de mi hijo. No puedo dejarlo encargado como si fuera una mascota, es mi hijo. No puedo abandonarle.

- Rosie, ¿recuerdas a Rosie? – Preguntó Jim a Maynard, mientras él intentaba recordar. El también había mejorado bastante. Controlaba sus impulsos vampíricos, volvía a ser el mismo hibrido de antes. Asintió al recordar las historias de los amigos de Jim. – Rosie quedó embarazada al comenzar la secundaria y entre todos sus amigos criaron y cuidaron del niño.

- Pero esto es diferente, no puedo llevarme a Trent a Hogwarts. – Dijo Harriet, mientras sus amigas se miraban entre ellas buscando una solución.

- Harriet, creo que estás olvidando quién está detrás de Trent. Tiene cuatro abuelos que se matarían a muerte por tenerlo y cuidarlo. Además, serán algunos meses. – Dijo Cassie sonriendo.

- Ella tiene razón. – Dijo Maynard mirando a Harriet. – Mis padres adoran al niño, tus padres también. Además, lo veremos en Navidad y también escribiremos para saber cómo va.

- Piénsalo Harriet, el dormitorio de Slytherin no será lo mismo sin ti. – Dijo Hillary entregando el niño a su madre, luego se levantó. – Debo irme, Gabriel está en la ciudad y quiere verme para saludarme.

- ¿Gabriel? – Rowen miró con cuidado de no mostrar sus celos, y Hillary asintió.

- ¿Me acompañas? Seré breve, luego podemos cenar por allí y dar una vuelta. Mi madre me ha dado el auto toda la noche. – Dijo Hillary, mientras Rowen se levantó sin decir nada, siguiendo a la rubia. Cassie estiró sus piernas, disfrutando del calor de la tarde mientras Maynard le hacía muecas a Trent quién reía alegremente.

- Yo no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero debo irme también. Tengo que llevar a mi madre a hacer las compras. – Dijo Jim. – Ahora que estoy en la Universidad, cree que debo ser su sirviente en las vacaciones de verano. Nos veremos, amigos mágicos.

Jim se retiró tranquilamente mientras Cassie le saludaba con la mano. Al volver su mirada quedó mirando a sus amigos.

- ¿Necesitan un momento a solas? – Preguntó Cassie directamente.

- No, debes quedarte a la cena. Mi madre dijo que haría una cena especial en honor a nuestro regreso a Hogwarts. No puedes faltar.

- Ok, creo que es hora de la siesta. – Dijo Maynard tomando a Trent y llevándolo adentro. Oh si, Trent era la mascota perfecta, pero tenía muchas necesidades especiales. Los primeros días que le había tocado cuidar de él, se había irritado demasiado al tener que levantarse a cambiar pañales, la frecuencia con que se alimentaba pero casi se había convertido en un experto. Florence estaba muy orgullosa. Además fue Maynard quien descubrió que su primogénito era mago también, mientras lo bañaba el niño mostró algunas habilidades mágicas: lanzó el champú hacía la ventana e hizo levitar algunos objetos. ¡Los bebés muggles no pueden hacer eso con tal solo cuatro meses!

Cassie se quedó junto a Harriet, quienes seguían disfrutando el sol de la tarde.

- Dudo que Hillary y Rowen vuelvan para la cena. Seguro celebrarán por su cuenta a solas en una habitación privada, como es usual. – Dijo Cassie cruzando sus piernas en la hierba.

- Si, seguro. - Harriet dio una risita tonta mientras asentía. Era bastante conocido lo buenos amigos que Rowen y Hillary se habían vuelto. Se habían apoyado en momentos difíciles, pero no era el "apoyo" mutuo lo que caracterizaba su relación.

Era bien sabido que Rowen y Hillary se frecuentaban mucho, sin compromisos y bajo la apariencia de amistad. Aunque eso no evitó que Harriet los descubriera en plena acción una semana atrás en la habitación de su hermano. Oh si, Harriet y Cassie no querían preguntar a Hillary sobre aquello, había llorado mucho la pérdida de Ted y si ella se sentía mejor acostándose con Rowen, entonces ellas eran felices por ella. Aunque desde la llegada de Gabriel a Londres, Rowen se había mostrado hostil y algo agresivo.

Maynard encontró fácil volver a casa de sus padres. Aunque la mayor parte del día pasaba junto a Harriet y cuidando de Trent, pero pronto aquello cambiaría con su regreso a Hogwarts. En las noches seguía su pasatiempo favorito: Leer libros. La cena era el mejor momento de encontrarse con sus padres. Aunque los días más divertidos era cuando Trent se quedaba por algunos días y Florence lo llevaba a la mesa para mimarle.

- De haber sabido que les gustaban los bebés, habría encargado unos cuantos antes… - Dijo Maynard a modo de chiste. Pero su padre aclaró su garganta.

- No me parece gracioso. – Dijo Severus. Mientras que Florence acurrucaba en sus brazos y le hablaba a Trent con dulzura.

- Que niño más lindo. Tu abuelia te quiere mucho…

- Y espero que seas más responsable en el futuro con tus decisiones y acciones. No me importa si salvas al mundo dos veces o si enfrentas a todos los magos tenebrosos juntos.

- Padre, no comiences otra vez. – Dijo Maynard fastidiado. – Por cierto volveré a Hogwarts. ¿Usted no, profesor Snape?

- No, he renunciado. Tengo mi jubilación para morir en paz. No quiero volver a ver adolescentes desmadrados. El consejo Directivo me había ofrecido ser director, pero negué el cargo.

- Oh, entonces es más divertido cuidar de Trent. El gran Profesor Snape, niñero de críos. – Dijo Maynard sonriente, mientras Severus parecía irritado.

- Maynard, no molestes a tu padre. – Dijo Florence como advertencia.

Harriet decidió que si volvería a Hogwarts, y aunque extrañaría a su hijo, tenía que terminar la escuela. Además le ilusionó la idea de tener un año normal, sin pesadillas, sin Eileen Snape en su cabeza y sin la amenaza de morir en manos de Manley Malfoy. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Sus últimas dos semanas de vacaciones, las había planificado junto a Trent, llevarlo de paseo y pasar tiempo con él para cumplir cuando estuviera lejos. Al principio funcionó bien, pero cuando fue al supermercado la gente le preguntaba de donde había salido el niño que no se parecía mucho a ella por su palidez y además la gente consideraba que por su baja estatura Harriet no podría ser madre aun. ¿Qué sabían ellos después de todo?

Maynard le acompañaba muchas veces y se acostumbró a la nueva dinámica entre ellos: ella, el niño y él. Como una pequeña familia no convencional. En el cochecito (que era verde, ya que Severus y Florence aseguraban que Trent sería un Slytherin) Harriet llevaba a pasear al pequeño todas las tardes, el verano no duraría toda la vida y debía aprovecharlo.

El fin de semana anterior a regresar a Hogwarts, Harriet y Maynard quedaron en verse en el parque municipal, él parecía misterioso. Harriet esperaba, y miraba el reloj. No entendía porque había sido convocada y en la esquina del parque un taxista dentro de un Taxi le hizo señas. Al acercarse el Taxista le pasó una breve nota: "_Sube al Taxi. Es urgente. Maynard_".

Abordó algo preocupada y cuando se dio cuenta el taxista la llevaba hacía las afueras de la ciudad. En la carretera vio estacionado el Ford Focus del año 2003 vinotinto, el mismo que había pertenecido a su abuela, allí estaba Maynard de piloto sonriéndole. Tocó la bocina mientras le hacía señas.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Harriet no entendía.

- Estás secuestrada por este fin de semana, pelirroja. Es una escapada con el chico de tus sueños, claro, yo llegué antes, lo asesiné, oculté su cuerpo y ahora me hago pasar por él, un fin de semana completo conmigo. ¿Vienes?

Harriet abordó y comprobó que Maynard arrancó el auto hacía la carretera Oeste 34. En el carro había algunas maletas y ella quedó fascinada de tal sorpresa.

- Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, por eso requerirá un fin de semana para convencerte del mejor camino… - Dijo Maynard mientras comenzó a recorrer la costa, el mar se abrió paso frente a ellos y la brisa del mar entró al auto, Harriet sentía el sol en su rostro y la brisa desordenando su cabello.

- ¿El mejor camino? – Harriet no sabía que decir. El auto se detuvo en una casa conocida, la famosa casa de campo de los Harrington junto al mar. Ellos habían estado allí cuando estaba embarazada de Trent, hace apenas unos meses atrás. El verano le sentaba mejor a aquel lugar. Tras sacar las pequeñas maletas hasta la casa, Maynard llevó a la chica a la parte trasera a ver el atardecer.

- Ok, ¿qué quieres hablarme? Toda esta sorpresa no es propia de ti. Tantos detalles. – Dijo Harriet sonriendo.

- Lo sé, apesto para ser romántico. Fue idea de Hillary, aunque ella decía que te llevara un crucero de placer por el Caribe y te trajera en una carroza llena de flores por toda la ciudad. Además comentó algo sobre como mi familia por los Harrington es millonaria, debería llevarte a una Isla que hubiese comprado mi familia. ¿Está loca? ¿Quién rayos compra una isla? Y sobre el crucero por el Caribe, no soportaría tanto sol ni aunque quisiera. ¿Vamos al grano? Creo que la palabra "_hablar_" te aterra y no te dejará cenar tranquila.

- Si, es así. – Harriet se sentó a contemplar el atardecer. Maynard la miró nuevamente.

- Estos últimos meses hemos cambiado mucho, ya que no somos solos tú y yo. ¿Entiendes? Está Trent, el resto de nuestra familia. Tus padres me caen bien, pero a veces me gustaría no tener que ir hasta allá para verte…

- No entiendo.

- Dentro de dos meses cumples 19 años. Yo ya tengo 18 años. Ya somos mayores de edad y… podemos hacer planes juntos. ¿Quieres hacer planes conmigo? ¿Juntos tu y yo?

- Si, por supuesto. – Harriet le dijo sonriendo a Maynard. El asintió agradecido.

- Podríamos mudarnos juntos, ya sabes… cuando terminemos Hogwarts. – Dijo Maynard ligeramente, intentando mostrarse indiferente.

- Oh, entiendo… está bien. Claro que sí. – Harriet sonreía, mientras Maynard asentía y se preparaba a decir la última parte.

- El asunto es que me han ofrecido trabajo fuera del país y quieren que comience justo después de mi graduación. – Dijo Maynard. – Y aun no he aceptado, pero quiero hacerlo. La academia de Salem quedó encantada con mi ensayo sobre los hechizos de escudo, ¿recuerdas?

- Claro, hey, suena genial… Salem, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Bonito lugar.

- No quiero presionarte a nada. Por eso quiero preguntarte, ¿qué deseas hacer luego de salir de Hogwarts?

- Oh, sobre eso… nunca pensé que viviría después de Hogwarts. Siempre pensé que algún accidente me mataría antes y no lo lograría. Pero luego de lo sucedido estos meses, creo que he tenido que ver hacía allá y quisiera ayudar a los demás magos que necesiten mi ayuda. Quisiera ayudar a los magos a nunca sentirse débiles o enfermos. Quisiera ser curadora y sanar.

- ¿Curadora? Suena lógico. Después de todo eres tu quién siempre me cura y me hace seguir siendo humano. – Maynard asintió solemne.

- Me hace sentir que puedo ser útil y recordar cómo me sentí cuando descubrí que pude sanar completo. Así que… ya sabes.

- Has puesto tu cabeza bastante clara. – Dijo Maynard tomando su mano y sintiendo su aroma, la besó ligeramente dejándola posteriormente en su regazo.

- Pero tengo una duda, ¿un fin de semana completo para contarme esto?

- Bueno, hay cosas secundarias que podemos hacer y divertirnos. Consulté a tus amigas para ideas románticas. Incluso hable con tus padres sobre lo que estoy planteándote y tu padre casi muere de un infarto.

- ¿Qué les dijiste?

- Que quería estar cerca de ustedes dos, de Trent y tú. No es que buscara su aprobación, les estaba mostrando lo que iba a hacer. Les dije que no me detendría y que probablemente nos veríamos el resto de la vida.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo a mi padre casi morir? – Harriet contenía una carcajada imaginando a su padre molesto.

- Oh… - Maynard se sonrojó ligeramente y miró al horizonte. – Fue idea de Hillary, no lo tomes en serio… es una tontería. Les dije que hasta podría casarme contigo.

- ¿Casarnos?

- Si, esa tontería. ¿Puedes creerlo? – Maynard intentaba relajarse pero aquel momento era difícil incluso para él.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio? – Harriet miraba con sorpresa. Maynard la miró con una sonrisa forzada.

- _Quizás_, algo así… podría ser. ¿Quién sabe? Fue idea de Hillary después de todo.

- ¿Hillary te obligó a pedirme matrimonio? Bueno… seamos prácticos. En vista de que te amo, podría decir que _quizás_ acepto. – Harriet sonrió y abrazó a Maynard.

- Ok, Harriet… yo nunca imaginé que terminaríamos así. Pero es bueno saber que _quizás_ aceptarías. – Dijo Maynard mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa. – Ahora sí, el resto del fin de semana es para los dos. Tú sabes, que agarres un poco de color, porque sinceramente estás casi tan pálida como yo. Me gusta verte como siempre, llena de vida y con mejillas rosadas.

Harriet suspiró y lo besó, brevemente antes de abrazarse a él. Mirando en silencio ahora el amanecer.

- No puedo creer que te tenga aquí conmigo… - Dijo Harriet apoyando su cara lateralmente en su pecho, el acarició su cabello mientras asentía.

- Lo tendrás que creer. Porque me quedaré un buen rato hasta fastidiarte. – Dijo Maynard mirando como el sol se terminaba de poner. – Después de todo, eres mi vida completa, eres todo para mí.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**___

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**___

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.**__  
_

**FIN**

**Siguiente capítulo, el epilogo. Después de todo hay que explicar muchas cositas más.**


	69. Epilogo: Lo que vino después

**Epilogo: Lo que vino después.**

**I. No lo pienses, solo siente.**

- Lamento tu pérdida. – Dijo Gabriel abrazándola, Hillary permanecía en silencio. Rowen se levantó de la mesa sabiendo que debía dejarlos a solas. Quiso ignorar la arrogante mirada de odio que Gabriel le dedicaba, caminó más rápido para evitar llegar a malos términos, ardía en celos.

- ¿A dónde vas Rowen? – Preguntó Hillary viéndolo marcharse.

- Dar una vuelta. No tardaré. – Rowen le explicaba, y Gabriel se mostraba complacido sin apartarse de Hillary. Ella asintió.

- He estado pensando en todo el daño que te hice. Nunca me perdonaré haberte dejado ir. Por eso vengo a pedirte una segunda oportunidad, he venido de muy lejos a pedirte que seamos amigos o algo más.

- Creo que solo amigos, Gabriel. – Dijo Hillary firme.

- Es muy pronto, pero no hay impedimentos para estar juntos.

- Gabriel, Ted nunca fue un impedimento para estar juntos. ¿Te recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió? Nunca vi a ningún otro chico por ti y tú me dejaste por otra chica. El hecho de que Ted haya muerto no quiere decir que puedes venir a poner tu bandera como si yo fuera una tierra abandonada.

- Hillary, por favor, aun me amabas y yo aun te amo. ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo?

- No hay ningún comienzo posible. Gabriel, no te amo y no quiero verte. Te acostaste conmigo, me usaste y te perdoné, pero no pidas cosas imposibles. No siento nada hacía ti.

- Que bien mientes. Pero déjame decirte que yo he cambiado. He venido desde lejos.

- Pues el viaje de regreso será largo.

- Entonces, es cierto… ¿Ya tan pronto te acuestas con el viejo Primo Rowen? ¿No? Volviendo a los malos vicios. – Gabriel estaba resentido y no se iría tan calmado. Hillary lejos de ofenderse le sonrió.

- Si, es así. Frecuentarnos sin ningún compromiso. Nada personal, Gabriel.

- ¿Por qué no puedo tener lo mismo? ¿Por qué no frecuentarnos?

- Es difícil, pero Rowen y yo tenemos algo de química. Es irresistible e inevitable. – Dijo Hillary con una sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Lo amas?

- No, no tengo que amar a todos los hombres con quién me acuesto. – Dijo Hillary mientras Gabriel soltaba una carcajada incrédulo.

- Farsante. Hillary, eres igual que las demás mujeres que fingen ser independientes, pero en el fondo seguro quieres enamorarte del príncipe azul, casarte y los hijos, ¿qué más? Vivir felices por siempre.

- Supongamos que eso es cierto, tengo a mi favor que estás lejos de ser un príncipe azul. ¿No? Lárgate de una vez, no pierdas tu tiempo. El hecho de leer literatura romántica, no me hace una mujer que solo espera conseguir un hombre en su vida.

- Como quieras, Hill. Estaré esperando cuando admitas que no puedes vivir sin mi. Tarde o temprano volverás. Se que me amas. – Gabriel se levantó y se fue tirando la puerta del café con mucha fuerza. Rowen apareció con dos helados de agua sabor a manzana.

- Se que lo oiste todo…

- Vaya, me siento como el mejor juguete sexual para entretenerte. Además del hecho de ser el peor segundón de la historia. – Dijo Rowen viendo que Hillary estaba a punto de llorar. – Se sincera, Hillary, ¿en qué acertó esta vez? ¿Lo amas o en verdad sigues creyendo en los príncipes azules?

- Ninguna de las dos. Pero le he mentido, yo no me acuesto con cualquiera. Tú y yo somos un caso especial. Eres libre de ver a cualquier chica cuando quieras, lo he dicho, he sido clara. Lo que me molesta es su arrogancia y prepotencia, creyendo que puede tenerme.

- Dime entonces. ¿Quién puede tenerte? – Rowen la miró con sus ojos cafés muy interesado.

- Tú me tienes.

- Así que puedo poner mi bandera sobre la tierra abandonada. – Rowen sonrió mientras Hillary molesta lo empujó a un lado. –

- Cambiemos el tema… - Dijo Hillary frustrada.

- Bien, igual no pensaba discutir más contigo. Terminaremos peleando como mi hermana y Maynard. La otra vez discutieron casi dos horas como Trent debía vestirse.

Hillary estaba perdida, tomando su helado con tranquilidad.

- Quizás las cosas cambien… quizás algo nazca entre nosotros. Pero si eso ocurre, quiero sentirlo y no describirlo. – Dijo Hillary por lo bajo.

- Gabriel me odia. Eso siempre es bueno… ¿no crees?

- ¿Puedes venir esta noche a mi casa? – Hillary le volvió a mirar. Y con el paso de las horas, Hillary se distrajo en su caso dándole de comer a su lechuza, Agatha, amarilla y de ojos ámbar. Luego lavo su ropa sucia y acomodó su cuarto que estaba algo desordenado y la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Tus padres se han ido de viaje una vez más? Eres suertuda, una casa para ti sola. – Rowen entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Diplomáticos. Mucho trabajo y viajes de negocio. ¿Trajiste ropa?

- No, no pensaba quedarme. Sarah la chica de Ravenclaw, dijo que sería genial conocernos. Saldremos a las 10 de la noche.

- Oh, bueno…- Hillary miró algo decepcionada con ella misma. Luego sonrió recuperándose inmediatamente. – Está bien. Arréglate bien y impresiónala, Don Juan.

- ¿Estás bien?

- había planeado algo distinto…

- Pero aún hay tiempo. – Dijo Rowen quitándose el abrigo y poniéndose cómodo.

- No, iba a tomar toda la noche. Era algo que Ted y yo hacíamos a menudo. No era nada sexual, nada de lo que siempre hacemos.

- Oh, no sabía que era algo fuera de lo usual. ¿Sabes? Ehm, permíteme pergamino y una pluma. ¿Me prestas a Agatha?

Hillary le asintió extrañada mientras le señalaba en la biblioteca retazos de pergaminos y unas plumas viejas. Rowen escribió a toda prisa y ató la nota en la patica de Agatha. Ella salió de su jaulita muy feliz y se perdió en la oscuridad.

- Cancelé mi cita. Soy todo tuyo.

- Rowen, no era necesario. No tenías que hacerlo…

- No te pedí opinión, solo te informaba que esta noche seré todo tuyo. – Dijo Rowen, mientras Hillary sonreía por lo bajo.

- No quiero jugar contigo, menos hacerte sentir usado… por eso soy abiertamente sincera.

- No me importa, úsame o deséchame. Lo que gustes.

- Ok, no… hoy quiero cambiar nuestras reglas. Intentar algo nuevo. Quiero besarte, nada más eso.

- Vaya entiendo, pero… no sé si sea buena idea. Siempre que te beso, terminas llorando. Por eso decidimos que lo haríamos siempre sin besarnos. – Dijo el chico, mientras Hillary asentía.

- No existe más esa regla. Estoy lista, no tengo miedo…

- ¿No llorarás de tristeza?

- No. Pensé que quizás, podríamos besarnos y pasar toda la noche juntos, solo con eso y besarnos. Sin hacerlo. – Dijo Hillary encontrando los ojos temerosos de Rowen, el aceptó asintiendo. Se desvistió y se colocó una pijama que Hillary le apartó en un rincón, ella hizo lo mismo.

- Bien, una pijamada para dos. Promete que no me maquillaras ni me pintarás las uñas. – Rowen se acostó en la cama, mientras Hillary sonriente negaba con la cabeza. Se miraron brevemente, se acercó y suavemente besó sus labios y él le correspondió gustoso, luego de algunos instantes comenzó a acariciar su mejilla. Pronto descubrieron aquellos besos nuevos, como el de dos amantes que comienzan a descubrir por primera vez. Besos lentos, tiernos y sin urgencia.

Dando paso a besos más profundos, cada respiración sincronizada, Hillary con sus ojos cerrados mientras sonreía en silencio. Rowen también cerro sus ojos, la tomó entre sus brazos y la acomodó a su lado. Se apartó algunos instantes, se miraron a los ojos. Con delicadeza besó su mejilla, su frente y luego su mentón. Siguió con su cabello inhalando su perfume cítrico, besando su oreja y posteriormente bajando a su cuello.

Hillary aun sonreía y acariciaba aquel cabello rojizo, sentía el aroma a madera fresca, el aroma de su piel que la hacía sentir segura y plena. Ella besó sus manos, lo abrazó mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello. Pronto Rowen sintió una cálida humedad y apartó a Hillary desecha en lágrimas.

- Prometiste que no llorarías…

- Lo siento, no pensé que…

- Mejor me voy. No quiero verte triste y no ayudaré si me quedo. – Dijo Rowen levantándose.

- No estoy triste. Lloro de ternura, no puedo explicarlo. Es más intenso de lo que habría imaginado. Me gusta besarte a ti, Rowen James y ahora tengo la certeza.

Rowen bajó su rostro descompuesto por aquellas palabras. Volvió a mirar a los ojos amarillentos de Hillary, sus ojos húmedos estaban llenos de paz y con regocijo. La calma le invadió a él también. Se acostó y abrazó a Hillary, acariciando su espalda.

- Algo está naciendo entre nosotros. – Dijo Rowen mirando el infinito. – Pero tienes razón, hay que sentirlo, no nombrarlo o describirlo. Solo sentirlo…

Sus respiraciones volvieron a sincronizarse. Tras unos minutos en silencio Rowen supo por primera vez lo que era el placer, en su cuerpo, en su mente y en su corazón. No tendría miedo en abrir su corazón nunca más. Esta nueva sensación le hacía sentir fuerte e inmortal, le hacía poder volar sin moverse, sentía paz y no podía ver la muerte.

- Tenía miedo de volver a Hogwarts, por lo que podría encontrarme. Pero ya no… las cosas no serán iguales. – Dijo Hillary. – Pero a tu lado, será más fácil.

- Todo será igual que siempre, Hill. Tendrás a Beca para actualizarte de los chismes.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo ella sonriendo. - Por cierto, ¿no te has enterado? Charlie Holmes y Beca han vuelto. Aunque parece que Charlie sigue enamorado de Cassie. ¿Puedes creerlo?

- No, Hill, chismes no…

- Ah. – Tras suspirar con tranquilidad Hillary añadió. – Todo será igual que siempre.

_I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I won't_

You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh love  
So call me by my name

And save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before your Too far gone  
Before nothing can be done

I'll try to decide when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
Tell you to hold off  
You choose to hold on  
It's the one thing that I've known

Once I put my coat on  
I coming out in this all wrong  
She standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love

Girl save your soul  
Go on save your soul  
Before your too far gone  
And before nothing can be done

**II. Tras finalizar Hogwarts. **

Yo estaba frente al espejo, sentada mientras Hillary terminaba de arreglar mi cabello. Cassie distraía al pequeño Trent, el parecía muy juguetón mientras nos observaba de reojo. No había pánico en aquella decisión, era el próximo paso o más bien era una forma de formalizar que Maynard y yo nos amábamos. Maynard me había confesado que de no haber sido por mí, jamás habría sentido placer por llevar a ninguna chica al altar, sinceramente porque antes de mi no creía en el amor, ni en el matrimonio y nunca hubiese querido tener hijos. Pero en nuestro caso las cosas pasaron al revés, quedé embarazada de Trent y ahora es que contraíamos matrimonio.

Después de todo no estaba tan mal, el y yo teníamos planes juntos, teníamos una familia. El y yo queríamos estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que la muerte nos separara. Mi madre entró al salón y con lágrimas en sus ojos me abrazó.

- No puedo creer que este día haya llegado. Te ves hermosa, me recuerdas a las fotos de tu abuela Lily. – Dijo mi madre sonriendo. – Ojalá tu abuela Molly estuviese aquí para verte. Ella estaría orgullosa por todo lo que has hecho.

- Ay mamá, suenas cliché. Si una novia se viera horrible, sería triste por ella… las novias deben verse encantadoras. – Dije yo algo ruborizada, en verdad, debía admitir que me veía hermosa y por primera vez me sentía así. Pasé de ser Harriet la sosa con el cabello irremediable a ser la novia estrella.

- Ya casi es tiempo. – Dijo Hillary mirando el reloj, ella se veía espectacular en su vestido verde, había dejado a un lado la costumbre de vestirse de amarillo y le sentaba bien. Cassie a su lado sonreía también, su vestido era verde también, ellas eran mis damas de honor junto a mi prima Edythe y Ryan Catterpole. Emma, Noelle y Josh entraron de la mano junto a Rowen. Emma y Noelle lanzarían flores a través del pasillo, mientras que Trent llevarían los anillos. Mi madre tras finalizar su divorcio de mi padre, había decidido adoptar a Noelle, quién había quedado sola y sería como otra hermana para mí. Con Josh y Noelle, mi madre no recuperó la pérdida de Myriad y Greg, pero vio su vida completa y con muchos ánimos para seguir. Además que se sentía halagada cuando la gente pensaba que Trent era su hijo y ella aclaraba que era su abuela, la gente le halagaba sobre ser muy joven para ser abuela y ella disfrutaba de estos piropos simples.

- Mami, mami. – Trent corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, yo le di un pequeño beso mientras el sonreía. En la puerta estaba mi padre, arreglado y bien vestido, sonreía hacía mi. El mismo padre que me había pedido deshacerme de Trent, el se había arrepentido de aquello, habían sido sus días oscuros, yo le había perdonado, era su hija y nunca podría dejar de amarle. La separación de mi madre le había afectado bastante, pero se llevaban bien después de todo. El sonreía sin remedio.

- Vengo a buscar a mi hija.- Dijo Harry mientras me ofrecía su brazo. La música comenzaba a sonar y era el momento. Pero si quieren una confesión de mi parte: no era el día más feliz de mi vida, porque ese día había sido la mañana que descubrí que Maynard no estaba muerto, pero me sentía bastante optimista igual e iba a pasarla bien. Personalmente opino que, el compromiso de un amor nacía entre la comunión de ambos amantes, no de una rito con la mujer del vestido blanco y el hombre con traje de gala. Pero allí estaba yo, el día de mi matrimonio.

Allí estábamos para hacerlo público y llevar a cabo el famoso ritual, yo ya estaba camino al altar. Era una ceremonia intima. Mi padre y yo posamos para una foto, mi cabello estaba más hermoso que nunca y el vestido era un diseño de Hillary, bastante tradicional y bonito al mismo tiempo.

Mi padre me llevaba por el pasillo hacía el altar y allí estaba Maynard esperándome, parecía bastante serio y decidido. Su madrastra (en realidad su madre) Marie estaba a un lado y sonreía muy feliz, ella habría deseado tener aquella celebración cuando se casó con el Profesor Snape. Todos volteaban a verme, la novia caminaba hacia su destino final y vi muchos rostros fijos en mí. Al llegar al final, mi padre me entregó a Maynard, él tomó mi mano, sus manos estaban frías, estaba nervioso y lo disimulaba muy bien.

- Mira lo que me has hecho hacer. – Dijo él entre dientes, mientras veíamos al ministro que presidia el ritual. El sonreía mientras yo me sonrojaba. Mi cola no era tan larga y mi vestido no era el que llevaban las princesas en los cuentos de hadas, pero me sentía hermosa y radiante, tenía casi 20 años, mis abuelas se habían casado más jóvenes que yo y mi madre había tenido la misma edad al casarse con mi padre. Maynard lucía tan bien en su túnica negra, nunca lo había visto tan formal desde los bailes en Hogwarts y halagarle no serviría de mucho, lo haría igual.

- Te ves bien. – Le dije yo en tono confidente, no había podido verlo antes de aquella ceremonia y nunca en traje.

- Oh, te has robado mi línea. Te ves tan bien que no me importaría encargar un hermano para Trent. – Dijo Maynard susurrándome al oído a modo de chiste, mientras Florence (en forma de Marie) le daba un pellizco a Maynard quién ahogó el grito de dolor y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

La ceremonia fue pintoresca. Hillary lloraba de la emoción, mientras que Rowen a su lado se hacía la vista gorda mientras Tia Fleur le decía que él iba a ser el próximo al señalarle con Hillary, ellos dos seguían juntos de una manera informal. Rowen salía con algunas chicas, pero terminaba con todas sin motivo y era porque al parecer, solo tenía una chica a quién adoraba: Hillary Elaine Graha. Mi Tia Hermione y tio Ron estaban sonrientes con Emma entre ellos dos. Cassie tomaba de la mano a Jim, mientras pude observar la mirada celosa de Charlie Holmes hacía ellos, pero Sean Fowler mostraba sus pulgares arriba a Maynard.

Marion Taylor, Jack Marshall y Anthony Wagner también estaban presentes, los chicos de Slytherin. Pude ver a Beca junto a las chicas de Slytherin, Beca lloraba como Hillary. Por parte de la familia de Maynard, pude ver a Grezo, un hombre apuesto, pálido y elegante (era Nosferatu bien camuflado), la familia Harrington estaba presente, Janice la abuela de Maynard tomaba del brazo a su hijo Kyle, estaban también Ralph y Tim, los tíos de Maynard, junto a sus esposas respectivas y sus hijos.

Era surreal ver a Maynard diciendo "_Acepto_". El mismo chico a quién solía detestar al principio en Hogwarts, la historia hoy en día era otra. Bien por mí, logré resolver el desastre que podría convertirse mi vida y no solo logré sobrevivir sino que tengo una nueva familia y he encontrado al hombre que amo. ¿Es acaso un crimen? Pero si pensaba que mis problemas terminarían allí estaba equivocada.

- Bien, Señor Snape, ahora puede besar a la novia. – Dijo el ministro mientras Maynard me besó suavemente unos instantes y yo correspondí a aquel beso breve. Nada muy apasionado ni indecoroso, sabiendo que nuestros padres estaban detrás de nosotros observando atentamente. Lo mejor lo dejaríamos para después.

Cuando lancé el ramo hacía atrás, vi como Kelly Owens lo atajó. ¡Un momento!, ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba invitada. Oh bueno, si ella era capaz de estar allí sin tener un ataque de histeria por ver a Maynard casarse, no veía ningún problema. La recepción fue deliciosa, mis primas mayores que yo (y aun solteras) me miraban escépticas. Selma había terminado con Austin y lucía realmente infeliz junto a Lorraine y Lorelai. Algunos miembros de la Orden se acercaban a darnos las felicitaciones y gracias a Cassie los pequeños Josh, Noelle, Emma y Trent habían permanecido bajo control (ella tenía control con los niños). Jim estaba encantado cuando pudo robarse a Cassie para bailar una pieza, aquellos dos hacían buena pareja sin duda alguna y los envidiaba, ellos eran libres, no tenían un hijo al que criar y cuidar, pero bueno, no tiene caso lamentar la vida que tenemos sino aprovecharla lo mejor. Hillary lucía animada, algo triste aun por la pérdida de Ted (las celebraciones la ponían sentimentales) pero no se separó de Rowen en toda la noche y la música seguía, nada muy marchoso.

- Señora Snape, ¿eh? Tu padre tenía un color verde, no termina de aceptarlo. – Dijo Maynard me tomaba en sus brazos para bailar.

- Al menos está aquí… - Dije yo mientras bailaba con Maynard el vals, no habíamos cambiado ya que no bailábamos muy bien. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Ciego, tantos flashes. – Maynard se quejaba pero me apretó hacía él. – ¿No es extraño todo esto? Celebrar un matrimonio, y que todos sepan realmente donde estaremos a media noche además de lo que haremos.

- Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera tan rebuscada. – Le dije a Maynard mientras este soltaba una carcajada burlona.

- ¿Me permite una pieza con mi yerno, Madame? – Mi madre estaba muy feliz aquella noche, nos sonreía muy feliz olvidando todas las amarguras de años pasados. Yo me hice a un lado y Maynard procedió a bailar con ella.

- Veo que bailas pésimo, hijo. Puedo enseñarte. – Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

- No tiene caso, detesto bailar. – Dijo Maynard suspirando, yo sabía porque no le gustaba bailar. Había una recuerdo memorable sobre eso, cuando Mc Nair era director y los neomortífagos dominaban Hogwarts hubo este baile en sexto año para Halloween (¿Por qué siempre tenía que existir este tipo de eventos? Solo servían para ligar y terminar besándose con algún tío en los jardines). Martha Macinsale se suponía que iría con él, ellos estaban juntos después de todo. Apenas recordaba aquello.

- No me obligarás a bailar. – Decía Maynard algo molesto, mientras Martha le sonreía, ella le gustaba jugar con su paciencia.

- Pero te necesito, todos los chicos deben bailar con sus parejas. Y yo soy el centro de este baile, junto a Valery y Corina. Tienes que acompañarme.

- No sé bailar. – Decía Maynard entre dientes, aun era humano pero su mirada era atemorizante.

- Será fácil, solo debes sujetarme como si me desearas, bailar es algo tan natural. Los pasos son sencillos. – Dijo Martha mientras pedía que la música fuese puesta a todo volumen, yo estaba en un rincón junto a Hill y Cassie. No podía irme, pero tampoco podía participar activamente, mi parte junto a Christian (que en aquel momento era mi novio) aun no llegaba, aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. Maynard realmente apestaba al moverse y parecía tener dos pies izquierdos, yo me reía de él por lo bajo mientras él hubiese deseado asesinarme por mis burlitas. Martha bailaba con gracia, pero tuvo que detenerse debido a la falta de entusiasmo de su querido novio.

- Muévete, mueve las caderas… ¿es muy difícil? – Decía Martha casi histérica intentando mover a Maynard como si fuera una marioneta. El no estaba muy feliz por aquello mientras mis amigas y yo reíamos sin control ahora. – Una vez más, por favor. Coopera conmigo.

La música volvió y Maynard intentó moverse pero no lo hacía nada bien y prefirió quedar tieso en medio de la pista. Martha lo trató más agresivo, pero Maynard estaba lejos de sentirse ofendido. El Profesor Snape entró en ese momento mientras Maynard sujetaba a Martha que daba una vuelta, pero al ver a su padre Maynard había soltado a Martha y esta había terminado en el piso.

- Así que esto es lo que hacen con su tiempo libre, coreografía floreadas. Repugnante. – Dijo el Profesor Snape mientras llamaba a su hijo a solas, el algo avergonzado se acercó a su lado y escuchó a su padre. Cuando el profesor Snape se fue Martha se había dado por vencida y le pidió a su novio sentarse, así que en pocos instantes Maynard estaba a mi lado:

- A partir de hoy me niego a bailar. – Dijo el casi escupiendo al llegar a mi lado, se sentó mientras veía como las chicas bailaban. Había un grupo de chicos deseosos por reemplazarle.

- Ni siquiera has puesto empeño. Es un paso floriteado sencillo. – Dije yo riendo nuevamente.

- Odio bailar, odio esto… debe haber un motivo para yo aceptar esto en un futuro. – Dijo él, mientras aquel recuerdo se disolvía. Había habido un buen motivo, al final. En el baile de Halloween el ya había terminado con Martha y yo con Christian, aquella era su oportunidad de oro y aceptó bailar junto a mi (aunque bailar no sea el verbo adecuado), se que nos divertimos. Hoy era la segunda ocasión que lo había visto bailar sin ninguna queja.

- ¿Una foto conmigo? – Martha Macinsale sonreía hacía mi, un camarógrafo tomaba fotos y yo vestida de novia me preguntaba de donde rayos había salido Macinsale en aquella ocasión. – Es para la Revista Corazón de Bruja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tu? – Pregunté sin dejar de mantener la calma.

- Yo soy la nueva corresponsal, y me han pedido tomar fotos de este evento memorable. Mi ex novio Maynard se casa con la chica problemática que se embarazó de él para retenerlo. – Dijo Martha bastante sonriente posando junto a mí. – El escándalo da mucho dinero. Nos beneficiaremos mutuamente.

- De eso si sabes tú, dinero y falsas apariencias. – Dije yo cerrando poniendo mis manos en la cintura, estaba algo molesta.

- Vamos Harriet, solo será un artículo y… ¿no me odiarás aun? Es hora de superar nuestras diferencias y… - Martha sonreía muy conveniente. Mi cabeza se calentó. No había tiempo para tomar mi varita y darle un escarmiento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces estampé mi puño en su rostro, era pequeña a su lado (la pequeña Harriet de 1,60 al lado de la esbelta Macinsale de 1,75 m) pero fue tanta la fuerza que la hice que caer al suelo.

- Eres una cualquiera, timadora y aprovechadora. – Dije yo entre dientes. Maynard bajaba su rostro mientras se reía, algunos alumnos de Hogwarts reían también al ver a Martha en el suelo. Las cámaras seguían tomando fotos mientras una mano fría tocaba mi hombro.

- Harriet, por favor… - El Profesor Snape me miraba fríamente. – Creo que me debe una pieza de este baile, ¿por favor?

- Seguro. – Dije yo extrañada. El Profesor Snape pidiendo bailar conmigo no era tan inesperado, pero hey, me tomó por sorpresa. Descubrí que Maynard era tan buen bailarín como su padre. Aquello no era su fuerte.

- Veo que no deja de meterse en problemas, Potter. ¿Puede imaginar los titulares ante esa actitud?

- Si, y no me importan. "_Potter la chica bipolar golpea a Martha Macinsale por venganza sentimental_". Por cierto, ¿A qué debo este honor de bailar una pieza junto a mí? ¿Florence iba a matarle? – Dije yo tratando de seguir la música, el Profesor Snape no me miraba directamente, pero Maynard me levantaba los pulgares como aprobación desde lejos mientras bailaba aun con mi madre.

- Somos familia ahora, Florence está fuera de esto. Voluntad propia. Solamente quería una excusa para evitar que se metiera en más problemas con Macinsale, no vale la pena, _hija_. – El Profesor Snape sonreía maliciosamente.

- ¿Me ha llamado hija? – Yo casi me detuve sorprendida. Pero él siguió intentando bailar, le seguí rápidamente.

- Nunca dejaré de odiar a su padre, Harriet. Pero creo que usted y mi hijo no tienen la culpa de esto. Además, yo he ganado un nieto y una yerna. ¿Qué tan mal puede ser eso? Si tan solo James estuviera vivo… debe estar revolcándose en su tumba. Cuanta ironía.

- Oh vaya… tomaré eso como una muestra de afecto personal. – Dije yo suspirando. – Maynard me contó que usted fue quién le insistió luchar por mi cuando todo parecía estar perdido. Gracias por todo.

- No lo hice por usted, lo hice por él. – Dijo el Profesor Snape ligeramente incomodo, podía notar un tono rosado en sus mejillas. – Mi hijo solo sonríe si usted está con él. El solo puede ser feliz a su lado, pues entonces que sea feliz… ojalá mi padre hubiese pensado lo mismo sobre Florence.

- Muy conmovedor de su parte. – Dije yo abrazando a mi suegro, mientras el miraba avergonzado con ganas de hacerme desaparecer. Esa es la mejor foto que nos tomaron, yo abrazando efusivamente a mi suegro y el con ganas de huir de mi. Florence sonreía aun con su rubia apariencia desde la mesa de aperitivos. Creo que aquel día era completo para mi, a pesar de las pérdidas, de las batallas pérdidas, la guerra se había ganado. Había mucho que nos esperaba aun por delante y no podía estar mejor acompañada. La Batalla Final había terminado, la Guerra fue ganada.

**III. Nuevas caras en Hogwarts.**

Los alumnos de sexto año cuchicheaban entre ellos, estaban distraídos y risueños. Sabían que el Profesor Tadem había renunciado la semana pasada debido a un problema familiar bastante serio y las mazmorras no se sentían tan frías aquel día. Seguramente la directora Daniels no habría encontrado un reemplazo tan pronto y perderían clases aquel día. Pero debían estar en clases, esperando que pasaran lista o quizás el intento de dar clases de algún suplente. Pero cuando todos disponían a marcharse del aula, un hombre alto con paso seguro caminó hacía ellos. Era joven, pudieron adivinar, todos miraban confusos. Todos se quedaron petrificados, una oleada de terror los invadió, aquel mago tenía algo en su presencia que daba miedo.

- ¿A dónde creen que van? – Aquella voz gruesa pero a la vez suave como el terciopelo estremeció al salón, todos los alumnos se volvieron a sus puestos y aquel hombre cruzó sus brazos junto a la puerta mientras esperaba que los alumnos terminaban de sentarse, sin hacer ruido y rápidamente. El hombre era alto y corpulento, llevaba una túnica negra, su cabello era tan negro y azabache, su piel era pálida y nada parecida a algo que hubiesen visto antes. Todos sentados mirando hacia adelante, nadie se atrevía a mirarle, él seguía junto a la puerta y con calma avanzó hasta el escritorio del profesor, su paso era ligero y tenía cierta elegancia, se movía con gracia y su cabello negro se movía en armonía junto al resto de su túnica. Al pasar junto a los alumnos, estos se arrimaban al lado opuesto asustados, como si aquel hombre fuese la misma muerte.

Al llegar al fondo del salón dejó un par de libros en el escritorio y volteó hacía la clase, todos tenían cara de muerte y estaban paralizados. Aquel hombre los examinó con sus ojos grises, eran fríos y burlones, pasó su mano por su cabello y miró con satisfacción aquel efecto en los jóvenes. Nadie respiraba y presentían el peligro. El apenas había dicho dos palabras.

- Soy el nuevo profesor de Pociones. – Dijo mientras se sentaba casualmente en el escritorio, intentó calmar a los alumnos dando una cálida sonrisa, su padre lo felicitaría por aquello. – Mi nombre es Maynard Snape, pueden llamarme Profesor Snape. Seguro será un año bueno para todos.

El efecto fue tranquilizador con su sonrisa, pero con el rabillo del ojos vio a tres chicas mirarse entre ellas inseguras y algo emocionadas. El temía aquello, ser un vampiro y causar aquella impresión, dar miedo o tener a las niñas tras él. Si tan solo pudieran verlo como un humano más, probablemente habría tenido que mejorar sus habilidades histriónicas y ponerle un poco de la severidad de su padre.

- Soy mitad vampiro y mitad humano. Si alguien tiene un problema con eso, puede decírmelo desde hoy. Procuren no sangrar frente a mí, pueden llevarse una sorpresa desagradable. – Los alumnos volvieron a aterrorizarse, las chicas dejaron de respirar en un rincón. Maynard dio una carcajada divertida, definitivamente su padre no aprobaría una conducta como aquella.

- Era una broma. Creo que mejor comenzamos. – Maynard tomó su varita y escribió en el pizarrón. La lección de hoy se dibujaba, pero nadie se atrevía a moverse. – ¿Saben? Pueden copiar en su cuaderno.

Todos abrieron sus mochilas, buscaron sus pergaminos y tintas, comenzaron a escribir rápidamente la lección del aquel día y algunos fundamentos teóricos importantes. Su primer día de clases, esta vez no como estudiante sino como profesor, la oportunidad había sido única y bajo circunstancias especiales, pensaba Maynard. Mientras esperaba que los alumnos terminaran de copiar, Maynard jugaba con su aro de matrimonio, lo recorría con sus dedos y lo miraba en su dedo anular. Las chicas del rincón se miraron entre ellas algo decepcionadas, Dios, ¿en verdad estarían pensando así de él? Era el profesor más joven en Hogwarts, de eso estaba seguro y sabía que su voz usada de una manera especial podría embobar a las chicas, se recordó guardar aquel arma tan letal. Pero sin embargo pensó que sería un profesor estricto y severo, usaría la intimidación que se le daba tan natural.

Una pequeña niña con el uniforme escolar de Hogwarts entraba a la mazmorra ahora, era pequeñita y su cabello negro y lacio caía hasta sus mejillas, Maynard distinguió a la preciosa niña, de rostro frágil y delicado. Era la niña más preciosa que pudiera haber visto jamás (pensaba él), y Maynard cautivado tuvo que luchar por no sonreírle, era la princesa más hermosa y si alguno de aquellos chicos entrometidos se atrevía a mirarla de una manera indebida, morirían desangrados y sin piedad. La pequeña Jane llegó hasta el escritorio de su padre.

- Papá, papá… acabo de acordarme de algo que soñé anoche, otra vez está pasando. – Dijo la voz aguda de la niña, se alzó en puntillas mientras intentaba susurrar al oído de su padre.

- Visiones… – Maynard se agachó hasta su nivel y la miró seriamente, ambos padre e hija tenían ojos grises. – Podemos hablar luego de clases, jovencita. ¿Está bien?

- Es Oliver, Oliver se va a caer del manzano muy pronto… se va a fracturar la pierna y descubrirá que puede hacer magia. Lo recordé todo. – Dijo Jane nerviosa, hablaba rápido. Los alumnos miraban al profesor hablar con la pequeña.

- No te preocupes, Jane. Ya me encargaré. Ahora, vuelve a clases por favor. – Dijo Maynard volviendo a encarar a la clase, todos volvieron a sentir miedo y estaban aterrorizados.

- Papá, por favor… deja de hacer eso. Me das escalofríos. – Dijo Jane volteándose mientras volvía a tomar rumbo hacía otro lugar, los chicos la vieron pasar.

- ¿Alguna pregunta sobre la poción que tiene que estar lista en dos horas? – Maynard señalaba el pizarrón. Los alumnos volvían a sentir miedo, olvidándose de la pequeña Jane que acababa de salir. Comenzaron a rodear sus calderos y a buscar ingredientes.

- Bien, entonces… será un buen año.

¿Viste el nuevo profesor? Qué guapo es. – Dijo Sally una chica de séptimo año dejando de lado su cabello sonrojándose mientras cuchicheaba con Rose, su mejor amiga que llevaba cabello rubio recogido en un moño. Las dos reían al observar al nuevo profesor.

- ¡Es mi padre! Por amor a Dios. – Dijo Trent horrorizado ante las chicas. – No es ningún galán. Es mi padre.

- T, allí estás… - Dijo Rose saludando a su novio con un breve beso en los labios. – Pues Sally está enamorada de tu padre.

- Ya he buscado 154 maneras de tener detención con él… Así que tu padre, ¿me lo presentas? ¿Por qué él es guapo y tú no?

- Gracias Sally. – Dijo Trent casi en un gruñido. – Te recuerdo que mi padre te parece guapo, porque es un vampiro… así que las mujeres siempre lo ven de una manera distorsionada. El en realidad es…

- Trent, tu eres mi guapo. – Dijo Rose abrazando a Trent, el le correspondió brevemente pero luego bufó. Trent había heredado la misma nariz de su abuelo Severus, era alto y corpulento. Caminó hacía las mazmorras y se tropezó con su padre, le saludó y siguió el camino. Jane le había comentado de ese sueño. Su hermano pequeño se iba a fracturar una pierna y no era nada bueno. Pero, ¿Cuándo las cosas habían terminado así? Mejor que sea Maynard quien nos cuente lo sucedido, lo que ocurrió hasta llegar ser el jefe de casa de Slytherin.

**IV. ¿Qué rayos ocurrió en todo este tiempo para terminar así?**

Los años pasan rápidamente, volando, pareciera que fue ayer cuando todo esto comenzó. Aun recuerdo mi primer día en Hogwarts. El día que conocí a Harriet, nuestro primer malentendido. Nuestras aventuras y desventuras, nuestro camino juntos para descubrir que habíamos nacido el uno para el otro. Recuerdo el último día de clases, la graduación y nuestro matrimonio. Por muy curioso que pareciera, Harriet tras cursar su último año en Hogwarts volvió a la normalidad, su visión miope regresó y sus gafas eran sus nuevas compañeras hasta que se decidió a cambiarlas por lentillas. Algo curioso cambió en ella pronto. Aun en Hogwarts, yo le había comentado a Harriet mi más reciente fantasía: hacerlo bajo el agua. Yo soy un vampiro y no necesito respirar y Harriet podía respirar bajo el agua, así que la pregunta era ¿Qué estábamos esperando? Pero nuestro encuentro apasionado en la bañera terminó de una manera bochornosa, Harriet me golpeó bajó el agua cuando comencé a besarla y logró apartarme diciendo mientras tomaba aire: "_Ya no puedo respirar bajo el agua_".

Es una lástima, pero pronto desistí a la idea. Harriet dejó de controlar el clima también y en poco tiempo volvió a ser la chica ordinaria que yo había conocido los primeros años de Hogwarts, sin ningún don especial bueno… Las únicas cosas que retuvo: La capacidad de sanar y poder tener hijos.

Hoy casi 16 años después, no me caben en la cabeza que hayan pasado tantas cosas. Frente al espejo hay un hombre de 36 años, que es mago y también es vampiro. Puedo envejecer mientras esté junto a Harriet, ella me hace volver humano y seguir viviendo normalmente, nada mal. Algún dia ella morirá y yo también. Pero no nos preocupamos por ese día. Estar estancado en una edad para siempre debe ser apestoso (sino pregúntenle a Mileslava Romanov que siempre tendrá 15 años). Entre mis manos coloco espuma de afeitar, aquel sábado en la mañana es bastante soleado, otro caluroso verano. Mientras comienzo a afeitarme, comienzo a recordar muchas cosas. Así sigue…

El destino tuvo bastantes sorpresas para nosotros. Mírenme, actualmente enfocado en seguir los pasos de mi padre e ir más allá. He recibido la Orden de Merlín, el mago más joven en recibirla. Soy Profesor de Pociones y soy jefe de la casa Slytherin, pero no fue así como todo comenzó.

Tras graduarme en Hogwarts, Harriet y yo decidimos irnos a América, nos llevamos a Trent que apenas caminaba. Harriet entró a la Academia de Curadores de Norteamérica en Massachusets y yo me convertí en ayudante del Profesor Anselmo Tumoullo, gran erudito de los hechizos y encantamientos avanzados en la Academia de Salem. El se convirtió en mi tutor, además de ayudarme a entrar como profesor a la Academia de Salem como profesor de Encantamientos, había una vacante reñida.

Harriet ganaba más dinero que yo, pero yo no quería ser el típico hombre con dinero o el hombre que siente humillado por ser opacado por una mujer, quería el conocimiento y el Profesor Tumoullo vio ese potencial en mí. Juntos hicimos muchos proyectos con nuevos hechizos y material digno de publicación. Las puertas se nos abrían.

Harriet ya trabajaba en el Hospital Orian Tellemen, el más famoso de Massachusets entre los magos. Su fama como hija de Harry Potter no contaba para ascender, y ella supo que el ambiente era bastante competitivo entre los curadores. Pero Harriet hizo trampa, ¿Qué Slytherin no hace trampa alguna vez? Usó sus dones para hacer curaciones extremadamente difíciles y el jefe de Curadores pronto vio lo especial que era y quedó maravillado de su mayor obra: haberme salvado a mí y mantenerme como humano a pesar de que era vampiro cuando lo eligiera.

Por mi parte el profesor Tumuollo me ofreció un puesto en su investigación, hechizos interesantes y colaboré con las ciencias mágicas. Ahora tenía 23 años y estaba comenzando a verle el queso a la tostada. ¿Trent? Con cinco años era recordar a mi padre, con su piel pálida, sus ojos negros y su cabello negro, su nariz iba a ser tan ganchuda como la de Severus, era algo melancólico y era solitario, pero era un grandulón, siempre fue el más alto de sus compañeros en el kínder garden. Era bastante listo, sabía lo que éramos (magos) y sabía cómo proteger nuestro secreto.

Diferenciaba cuando debíamos actuar como muggles y cuando podíamos ser nosotros mismos. La vida parecía calmada para nosotros a pesar de nuestras actividades. Ese año nos llevamos varias sorpresas, Harriet recibió una invitación de parte de Hillary que aun vivía en el Reino Unido: las buenas nuevas eran que Hillary y Rowen se iban a casar. ¿La historia resumida? Hillary junto a la chismosa de Rebeca Stevens eran diseñadoras de Túnicas y accesorios, e iban en rápido ascenso. Habían tenido suficientes ganancias como para montar un taller bastante concurrido. Era un centro de belleza integral además, o algo de eso en los que las mujeres gastan el dinero de sus pobres maridos.

Estuvimos una sola semana en Londres para asistir al matrimonio, oh vaya, y solo bastó una semana para que nuestras vidas cambiaran. Mi padre y mi madre estaban orgullosos de mí, no dejaban de consentir a Trent. Mi padre disfrutaba de una vida tranquila junto a mi madre, aunque se sentían algo solitarios. La madre de Harriet estaba muy sentimental insistiendo en que deberíamos volver a Europa. La familia Potter, era bastante unida, Harry y Ginny eran unidos, aunque solo como buenos amigos (aunque Rowen me decía que sus padres a veces se _frecuentaban_ y esa palabra venida de él, solo tenía un significado. Yo no quería pensarlo). Los hijos adoptivos alegraban la casa, Noelle ya había comenzado en Hogwarts y Josh que era squib iba a la escuela con los muggles, eran bastantes traviesos.

Rowen por su parte trabajaba en el ministerio en la oficina de "_Protección a los muggles_", había conseguido un ascenso al departamento de regulación de objetos prohibidos. La boda de ellos fue agradable. Harriet había dejado a Trent con mi madre Florence, y en su noche libre de ser madre parecía más calmada, más risueña y el ambiente nos tentaba. Hillary arrojó el ramo (recuerdo que Rebeca Stevens lo tomó entre sus manos mientras hacía guiños amistosos a Charlie Holmes, se casaron poco tiempo después pero luego se divorciaron años más tarde). Las bebidas y el menú eran servidos, la música y la fiesta estaban llenas de energía. Harriet me tomó de la mano y huimos hasta el garaje, ella estaba feliz de ser libre de responsabilidades aquella única noche.

- Tengo un pequeño secreto, Maynard. Me ofrecieron un empleo, ganaré el doble de lo que gano en el Hospital. Me necesitan para investigar algunas maldiciones incurables. ¿Qué te parece? – Harriet sonreía y yo compartía con ella aquel momento.

- Genial, es bastante bueno oír eso. – Dije yo, pero Harriet comenzó a besarme sin control. Logré apartarla un instante.

- Harriet, ¿no deberíamos esperar otra ocasión? – Le dije yo algo preocupado.

- Extraño nuestros encuentros furtivos, eran emocionantes. Siempre tenemos que cuidar de no hacer ruidos para despertar a Trent, siempre estamos ocupados y lo hacemos muy rápido. Además siempre estoy cansada para ponerme creativa. Así que esta noche… soy toda tuya. – Dijo ella comenzando a desvestirse.

- Estás pasada de copas. – Le dije yo en forma de reclamo. Su pulso estaba acelerado, abrí su boca y sentí su aliento, no había mucho alcohol, estaba eufórica más bien. Ella seguía desvistiéndose y ahora me desvestía a mí. No hizo falta convencerme mucho más, yo era una olla de presión a punto de explotar. Sin pensarlo entramos al carro de Rowen, y causamos bastantes destrozos mientras me olvidaba del resto del mundo, sin preocuparnos por el ruido ya que la música era muy alta. Fue una pequeña aventura no planificada.

Lo cierto es que Rowen culpó a los gnomos por los destrozos a su carro, nunca supo que fuimos nosotros. Al volver a América, nuestra rutina no cambió en lo más mínimo. La noche en que a Harriet le ofrecieron el trato para el ascenso quise animarla y celebrar junto a ella, pero recibí un balde agua fría. En casa ella estaba de poco humor y tras pasar un buen rato en el baño, se sentó en la cama y allí la abordé.

- Entonces, ese jugoso ascenso… es un motivo para celebrar. ¿No crees?

- No tengo ánimos. – Dijo Harriet con rostro de preocupación. Abandonó la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, donde Trent hacía sus tareas. El nos miró con atención presintiendo la tensión.

- Cariño, ¿Qué ocurre? – Le pregunté guardando distancia.

- Estoy embarazada, Maynard. Eso es lo que pasa. Lo acabo de comprobar. – Harriet estaba a punto de llorar. Un embarazo para ella significaría un atraso en su investigación, no tuvo que decírmelo, yo lo comprendía bien. Yo miré a Trent con una sonrisa forzada, el chico parecía entenderme.

- Vaya Trent, tendrás un hermanito pronto. – No era lo mejor, pero no había nada que hacer. Harriet presentó su renuncia porque prefería tomar las cosas con calma y aquel trabajo era bastante presión en aquel momento. Mi investigación podría seguir a distancia, así que antes de que naciera el bebé, volvimos a Londres. Teníamos donde vivir y nuestras familias estaban allá para apoyarnos. Mis padres estaban felices de tenernos de vuelta. Pero Trent no tuvo ningún hermanito, nació una niña: Jane Alana Margaret Snape. Era diferente a Trent, era un torbellino infinito de energías y un desastre ambulante. Su cabello era negro, liso y ordenado, sus ojos eran grises como los míos y su nariz puntiaguda, era adorable y a diferencia de Trent Mackenzie era bastante pequeña. Era bruja también.

Harriet aceptó un empleo en San Mungo, creo que quizás con influencias de su madre. No pagaba tan bien como la investigación privada en la que ella participaba en América, pero era bastante adecuado. El Profesor Tumuollo me incluyó en varios proyectos interesantes, pero lo inesperado fue cuando mi padre me recomendó a la directiva de Hogwarts para ser profesor, tuve que pensármelo varias veces y acepté algunos años después.

El próximo en casarse el mismo año que nació Jane fue mi amigo Jim, contraería matrimonio con Cassandra Nott. Hillary dio a luz a su primera hija con Rowen, Haylie Christina Weasley, era rubia y de ojos cafés, una adorable combinación aunque con el temperamento de su madre era insoportable y cuando creció nunca dejó de preguntar nada, era curiosa, chismosa y habladora. Su segunda hija nacida tres años después fue Summer Paige Weasley de cabello marrón rojizo, ojos amarillentos, era más callada y eso le daba puntos con el Tio Maynard.

Cassandra y Jim no tuvieron hijos pronto, eso no estaba en sus prioridades porque decidieron recorrer el mundo y divertirse bastante. Antes de abrir un negocio de juguetes mágicos y para muggles, era sorprendente, Cassandra era buena en aquello y Jim sabía llevar bien las cuentas (se había graduado de administración en la Universidad).

De mis ex compañeros de Hogwarts, supe poco. Kelly Owens conoció a un curador en San Mungo y fueron felices, al menos por un tiempo. Tuvo un hijo a quién llamó Maynard (quiero creer que no fue en honor a mi) y actualmente lo cría sola. Ryan Catterpole montó un negocio para adivinar el futuro, era prestigiosa. Marion Taylor se convirtió en jugador de Quidditch profesional junto a Anthony Wagner y… Martha Macinsale, oh vaya, ella quedó embarazada un año antes de que Jane naciera, tuvo un niño a quién le puso Maurice, y ha sido una madre soltera algo astuta, es modelo y un rostro bonito que sería capaz de vender cualquier cosa. Trabaja con la prensa amarillista y vive de escándalos, es famosa por hacer nada.

Corina Patil, logró vencer la anorexia. Aunque se volvió adicta a robar ceniceros, eso contó Beca mientras reía junto a Hillary. Nunca se casó y se convirtió en modelo de pies. Valery Olson, se casó cuatro veces y a cada marido que tenía, le quitaba su fortuna. Sean Fowler se dedicó al negocio de los Restaurantes, le fue bien en el callejón Diagon, mientras que Charlie logró conseguir algunos contratos con Gringotts. Sobre Daeva Malfoy, nunca supe más, solo que junto a mi hermana Eileen, seguían en la cárcel cumpliendo cadena perpetua.

La vida parecía ir normal para nosotros, nada muy agitado ni muy tranquilo. Lo normal. Éramos una familia de magos promedio, hasta tomábamos vacaciones e íbamos a acampar. Decidimos ir a una playa en Italia, el verano antes de que Trent empezara en Hogwarts. Italia era un lugar interesante y con muchas historias según Hillary quién había escogido ese lugar como luna de miel, los chicos disfrutaban bañándose en la playa casi todo el día.

Aquellas vacaciones eran dignas de documentar. Trent y Jane estaban en la playa y nosotros en la cabaña, yo podía vigilarles desde la habitación, todo estaba bajo control y Harriet chequeaba cada cierto tiempo. La tarde era calurosa y yo supe que aquel momento era adecuado, sin decir muchas palabras Harriet y yo terminamos en la cocina, ella sobre una mesa, yo sobre ella y yo tenía una excelente visibilidad de mis hijos, aunque ellos no podían verme. Un momento de pasión y escape de la rutina, ¿no eran esos los motivos para unas vacaciones?

Lo cierto es que estábamos en la mejor parte cuando los sentí llegar. Eran vampiros y estaban hambrientos, hablaban entre ellos y estaban repartiéndose a nuestros hijos, los estaban rastreando para comérselos. En cinco segundos y sin decirle nada a Harriet salí de la cabaña, vestido e impecable, los pude ver en las sombras de los árboles del bosque cercano. Uno era Ludovico y el otro era Leonardo, y ya sabía que no eran amistosos como yo podía serlo. Antes de que ellos salieran de las sombras, los enfrenté y sin preocupar a mis hijos tuve que eliminarles, y aunque fui herido de gravedad, pronto me regeneré, bebí sangre de Harriet para ayudarme a sanar más rápido y que los chicos no me vieran de aquella manera. No sabía que había tantos vampiros allá afuera (los hay, junto a hombres lobos, banshees, gigantes y demás). Pero luego de un día rutinario en mis vacaciones para relajarme, tras tener a mi familia segura bajo el techo de aquella posada, necesitaba distracciones.

- No puedo creer que esos vampiros quisieran comerse a Trent y Jane – Dijo Harriet mientras yo la besaba con algo de urgencia, no me podía creer que aquellos intrusos me hubiesen interrumpido horas antes. Trent y Jane ya estaban dormidos (oh, que fortuna era aquello).

- Harriet, ya pasó… están a salvo. Los chicos se quedaron dormidos. Voy a llevarlos de vacaciones más a menudo, seguro gastan más energías y duermen tan temprano como hoy. Esto no se repite muy a menudo. – Dije yo aun sobre la pelirroja, ella parecía preocupada aun.

- Maynard, no quiero pensar… si no hubiésemos estado cerca. – Dijo Harriet suspirando.

- Cariño, relájate. Todo está bien. – Dije yo usando mi tono de voz más persuasivo, ella quedó en silencio y se acostó en la cama. Ella se dejó llevar por mis caricias, me siguió y se relajó.

- No sé qué haría sin ti. – Dijo Harriet devolviéndome uno de sus besos. Al parecer había logrado relajarse bastante, no hubo más palabras y de nuevo… aquella habitación fue víctima de nuestra ola de destrucción. Pero para fortuna de todos, en la mañana siguiente quedó intacto como si nada hubiese ocurrido y tuve que dejar a Harriet dormir sola para recuperar fuerzas de toda la noche y llevar a los chicos a la playa, ellos si habían dormido en la noche. Al regresar descubrí un cuerpo en el piso, un tercer vampiro llamado Luca estaba en el piso y Harriet en un rincón.

- Me saltó encima. – Dijo Harriet tranquila mientras yo dejaba a los chicos en su habitación, la pelirroja se había defendido bien. Harriet sabía librarse de los problemas. Pero no iba a arriesgar más aquello y salimos esa misma noche hacía casa. Oh y para no volver jamás a Italia, Harriet descubrió que esa noche tan apasionada también tendría consecuencias, otra vez estaba embarazada y no estaba sola… Cassandra Nott y Jim esperaban su primer y único hijo. Nueve meses después nació Oliver Anthony Snape. Era diferente a sus hermanos, tenía los ojos verdes de Harriet y su cabello rojo, era el más hermoso de los tres, aunque quizás era porque yo estaba sesgado por la belleza de mi esposa. Cassandra y Jim tuvieron un varón también, llamado Casper. Y tras recordar todo esto, me termino de afeitar, me echo una loción en el rostro. Justo este año he aceptado un puesto como profesor de Hogwarts y además me han asignado como jefe de casa de Slytherin. Han pasado demasiadas cosas y una vocecita me interrumpe mis pensamientos.

- Papá, papá… ¿hoy vamos al parque? – Un chiquillo de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo me miraba expectante.

- Es posible. – Le dije yo sonriéndole. - ¿Qué dice tu madre?

- Mamá está hablando con Tia Hillary a través de la red Flu. – Dijo el pequeño Oliver y tras de nosotros pasó una sombra indetenible, era Jane con alguna travesura.

- Papá, esta tarde va a nevar. – Dijo Jane parándose frente a nosotros, ella hace dos meses cumplió 11 años.

- Jane, cariño. Estamos en Agosto, eso es imposible. – Dije yo abandonando el baño, Oliver miraba con fascinación a su hermana mayor.

- Pero lo vi, en un sueño. – Jane me miraba exasperada. Ella solía tener sueños donde podía ver el futuro inmediato, ella parecía atemorizada por esto y nosotros la ayudábamos mientras le decíamos que no se preocupara. En aquel momento Trent salía de su habitación, llevaba en su espalda su guitarra.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?

- Rose y yo vamos a practicar con la banda en el garaje de Tom. Anoche compuse una canción junto a Josh. Nuestra banda va a funcionar y seremos famosos. – Dijo Trent bastante positivo, mientras yo asentía.

- Está bien, pero no llegues tarde, chico músico. – Dije yo mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a Jane y Oliver. Ellos parecían atentos, Harriet estaba frente a la chimenea y jugaba con su cabello.

- Oh Hill. Debo dejarte, Maynard y yo llevaremos a los chicos al parque.

- ¿Podrías llevar a Haylie y a Summer? Quisiera tener una tarde tranquila, estoy inspirada en un nuevo diseño. – Dijo Hillary entre las llamas. – Hola Maynard, el padre estrella de la temporada veraniega.

- Hola Hillary. – Dije yo mientras pasaba a la cocina y metía dentro de un bolso la comida para los niños y algo de beber. Ellos siempre se quejaban de la sed o el hambre. Era pasado el mediodía cuando Harriet y yo observamos a los chicos jugar en el parque, cuando el cielo oscureció, comenzó a hacer mucho frío y en pleno Agosto, comenzó a nevar, copos blancos caían sobre nosotros.

- Viste, papá, te lo dije. – Dijo Jane corriendo hacia nosotros. A lo lejos vi a una mujer rubia, sus ojos eran azules, podía recordarla muy bien. Ella sonreía con tristeza.

- ¿Daeva?

- Tu hermana y yo hemos escapado de Azkaban. – Dijo Daeva en tono misterioso acercándose sigilosamente hasta nosotros. – Solo quiere saber qué estás bien y desea darte las gracias.

Eileen… Ella estaba cerca y podía presentirlo, escuchaba su respiración y por un instante tras los árboles la vi parada frente a nosotros. Yo asentí mientras Daeva desaparecía caminando hacía los árboles.

- ¿Eileen? – Harriet preguntó mientras yo asentía.

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Josh, ¿sabes? – Le dije yo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Crees que ella vaya tras su hijo?

- No, no lo creo… - Dije yo conociendo a mi hermana. Eileen no había nacido para ser madre y ella misma lo sabía. Sentía compasión por aquella criatura a quién había tenido que traer al mundo, pero sabía que su hijo Josh estaría mejor con su padre y su familia adoptiva. Aquel día Josh cumplía 17 años.

- Solo quiero verle y saber que es feliz. Saber a quien se parece. – Dijo una voz casi ronca detrás de nosotros. Haylie, Summer, Jane y Oliver se ocultaron tras Harriet, yo avancé hasta aquella mujer desgastada, sus cabellos negros era opacos y su nariz ganchuda, sus ojos eran negros, Eileen Snape, mi hermana, estaba frente a mí luego de muchos años. Lucía cansada pero satisfecha.

-¿Hablas de Josh? El es feliz.

- Ahora sé lo que mamá sintió huyendo y corriendo toda su vida. Entiendo lo que hizo. Dile que la quiero, a ella y a mi padre. Jamás los he dejado de recordar. Solo deseaba verte una vez más… - Dijo Eileen con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Cuando supe que habías vuelto, que no habías muerto, no dejé de sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo en semanas. Ahora, mi tiempo ha llegado nuevamente y vengo a despedirme. Adiós.

- Adios, Eileen. – Dije yo ofreciendo mi mano. Eileen la tomó, pero vaciló y fue directamente por mi. Me abrazó mientras lloraba. Algo estaba ocurriendo, no lo entendía bien en aquel momento. Jane se sujetó a mi pierna mientras Oliver era llevado en los brazos por Harriet, Haylie y Summer miraron extrañadas y algo asustadas. Eileen se apartó con una sonrisa y desapareció rápidamente.

- Todo está bien, es mi hermana. – Dije yo seguro. La nieve seguía cayendo, la gente cercana en el parque corrían a buscar refugio. Harriet tomó a Oliver en sus brazos, Jane tomaba mi mano. Haylie estaba callada, mientras Summer aun pequeña lloraba ante el repentino cambio del clima.

- ¿Por qué ella llora? – Preguntó Oliver conmovido.

- Quizás está triste. – Dijo Harriet caminando hasta el auto. La diversión se había terminado. Ellas abordaron rápidamente el auto sin entenderlo, mientras en el parabrisas había una pequeña nota escrita en un pergamino. La tomé entre las manos:

"_Nunca le dirás a Joshua._ _Te quiero, hermanito. E. Snape_"

Llegamos a casa de Rowen y Hillary, todos bajaron del auto aunque Oliver me seguía mirando curioso el sabía que algo me había afectado volver a saber de mi hermana, le sonreí mientras acariciaba su rojo cabello. El me devolvió la sonrisa, Harriet lo ayudó a bajar del auto. Y volvió a mirarme.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Todo bien, todo está bien. – Le dije yo a Harriet, mientras besaba sus labios y la estrechaba contra mí. Todo estaba bien, aunque dentro de mí aun había inquietudes y mis sentidos de vampiro se mantenían alerta, esperando algo que nunca llegó. La noticia llegaba a todas partes, la fuga masiva de Azkaban. Respiré tranquilo, mientras Hillary seguía comentando sobre las nuevas, Summer estaba sentada en su regazo mirando con atención a su madre. Volví a respirar más confiado, sonreía ahora, mis colmillos sobresalían entre mis dientes, nadie representaba una amenaza para nuestra familia

La paz era inestable en nuestra sociedad, pero si por algún motivo las cosas se volvían fuera de control, lucharía y no habría nadie quién me pudiese detener, nadie iba a tocar a mis hijos, a mi esposa. Pero me relajé más mientras observaba a Oliver jugando con Jane y Haylie. Quien sabe que nos tocaría afrontar, nadie lo sabía. ¿Y saben algo? no crean en eso de los finales felices, solo ocurren en cuentos de hadas ya que nada es nunca perfecto. La vida es tan misteriosa, nos depara muchas sorpresas y obstáculos por afrontar. No ha sido fácil, pero aquí vamos, por ahora… Todo estaba bien.

"_All was well_"


	70. Conversaciones inutiles con alexandra86

**Conversaciones inútiles con alexandra86**

**(antes de despedirse de su historia más preciada).**

Quería compartir algunas de las cosas que me pasaron durante mi proceso de escritura… son curiosas quizás o quizás no. Si Ann Brashares lo hace, ¿por qué no yo?

Cuando comencé a escribir ojos de dragón, me pareció increíble conectarme con lectores que pudieran leer lo que yo escribiera. A mitad de la historia mi corazón fue roto, mi estado depresivo era bastante desagradable y escribir era una gran manera de dejar todo a un lado y ver las cosas mejor. Con todo el sufrimiento de Florence prefería su vida porque había amor por Severus y ese amor era correspondido (cosa que no ocurría conmigo). Incluso, lo peor no había pasado para mi cuando la historia de Ojos de Dragón II terminó, mi vida era tan feliz antes y ahora todo era tan oscuro.

Llegó el 2005, mi vida dio un giro en 180 grados, encontré calma y mi mundo no fue tan oscuro como una vez lo fue. El año que conocí a mi esposo actual. Era muy feliz ahora pero no tenía aun ganas de escribir, nunca tuve intención de crear Ojos de Dragón III, pensé que ya era suficiente. Pero tras releer el final de la segunda historia (la menos favorita de las que he escrito), pude observar que la historia ya tenía como seguir y solo tenía que buscarle un argumento, estaba frente a mis ojos: la escena en la que Harry le muestra a la pequeña Eileen la foto de sus hijos Harriet y Rowen. Faltaba algo para disparar el drama, y así nació: Florence estaba embarazada inexplicablemente, pero ella muy feliz recibió la noticia.

Pero pasó un buen tiempo para que quisiera ponerme con la historia, ya que era feliz con mi vida y no sentía ganas de escribir, escribir era drenar mi frustración y en aquel momento no tenía frustraciones, pero pasaba el tiempo y mi espinita crecía, quería saber de la tercera parte, sabía que la hija de Harry Potter iba a enamorarse del hijo de Severus y Florence. Pero las cosas no me funcionaban bien, tenía un bloqueo de escritor, porque quería hacer al hijo de Snape tan malo y perverso de modo que fuese él (y no Eileen) que hiciese sufrir a Harriet, jugara con ella y estuviese con ella por un apuesta (y no Christian), el hijo de Snape iba a hacer la encarnación del demonio, iba a ser malo y diabólico, incluso de nombre tenía Damien (hijo del diablo). Pero no pude seguir con esta historia, ya que no nacía más, no me inspiraba nada y no tenía idea a donde iba, no me gustaba Damien y lo maté.

Pensé que mejor era que el hijo de Snape fuese como su padre pero a la vez como Florence, bien guiado no tendría justificaciones para ser malo conociendo lo que sus padres habían sufrido y fue que me acordé del hijo que Florence había perdido cuando tenía 18 años. El hijo volvería a cumplir su misión original, cumplir su destino. Ahora tenía una mejor idea, ese chico me gustaba más porque era una ligera copia de Snape, pero era original y sus actitudes eran diferentes, su personalidad era dual, podía ser interesante si él quería pero podía sacarte de quicio con sus malas bromas, podía hacerte reír o simplemente hacerte llorar con sus burlas hacía ti. El nombre que mejor le venía a mi nuevo personaje, que tenía los mismos ojos de Florence era Maynard, tomado de la canción _Maynard's Dick_ de Tool, Maynard es el nombre del vocalista (no es que pensara en aquello para el principio de la historia), ahora Harriet tenía un destino seguro en sus brazos. Los dos estudiaban el mismo año y algo especial tenían: solo ellos podrían derrotar al villano, otro hecho especial sería que ella sería de Slytherin y él sería un Gryffindor (para sorpresa de sus familias).

Comencé a crear el mundo de cada uno, Harriet sufriría porque tenía una familia demasiado perfecta y aprendería. Maynard ya habría sufrido en silencio al no tener familia regular así como sufriría muchos tropiezos por su personalidad y no darse a cuenta de lo que sentía por Harriet. Ambos se iban a enamorar, iban a sentir atracción e iban a morir, así es, los dos iban a morir pero desde que desarrolle mejor mi trama sobre Galia-Sirceadeo, decidí que no tenían que morir ya que ellos eran solo mensajeros enviados a cumplir una misión y luego redimirse, tenían derecho a ser felices (pecando como Stephenie Meyer apostando a los finales imposiblemente felices).

Maynard no iba a ser vampiro, pero cuando comencé a escribir la cuarta parte comencé con aquella noche apasionada en Cobham que terminaría en horror, se me hizo inevitable cuando la única salvación era que Nosferatu tendría que rescatarlos y vamos, que los vampiros no le hacen los favores a humanos de gratis.

Me pregunte, ¿que hago para sacar a Harriet con vida?, Maynard la podría haber marcado pero él no es un vampiro, el era humano… ¿Y si lo hago vampiro como parte del precio de sacrificarse por Harriet? A partir de ese momento sería fuerte como los vampiros son pero al mismo tiempo sería débil y dependería de Harriet para sentir como un humano. Que Harriet tuviera su alma también me gustó, eso solo iba a reafirmar que el amor de ellos no era tan casual. Luego leí Twilight me dije que los vampiros me rodeaban mucho y agradecí haber tomado la idea antes de leer la saga, sino me habría vuelto un ocho (otros libros pueden llegar a influenciarte profundamente sin que te des cuenta).

Harriet nunca iba a quedar estéril, pero hacerle perder su mayor sueño de tener una familia era necesario para impulsar junto a otros factores a descubrir quién era realmente. Luego que ella queda embarazada de Trent, ella sabe y termina de madurar, sabe lo poderosa que Galia le ha dejado ser y decide enfrentar su destino final y de esa manera logra salvar a Maynard por última vez. Luego, volvería a ser la misma de siempre, tendría una vida normal como siempre lo había deseado.

El final me hizo dudar mucho, no es rosa de que todos vivieron para siempre felices, porque Eileen no tuvo un final muy feliz, junto a Daeva y Florence logró romper su maldición de ser joven eternamente, al Maynard haber cumplido su misión ella podía morir y envejecer, es parte del proceso, me gustó porque muchas veces nos aferramos a que nuestros personajes permanezcan fuertes y jóvenes, pero los años pasan y ellos también merecen envejecer para algún día descansar en paz. Severus y Florence son un par de ancianitos particulares, adoran a sus nietos y viven una vida tranquila. El epilogo lo escribí mucho antes y tenía que hacerlo cómico (no lleno de información inútil y sosa como el epilogo de Rowling, NO ME GUSTO SU EPILOGOOO SHSSSS).

Me divertí, me confundí algunas veces y perdí el hilo en otras (los juro que a veces no sumaba bien años o meses, o que ponía personajes que ya no estaban o no deberían estar en acción), cometí errores y algunos los arreglé, aprendí de mis errores y seguí adelante. Más que nada me divertí desarrollando la relación de Maynard y Harriet, usando a Florence y Severus como guías de ellos, como protección pero a la vez dejándoles el camino libre.

Me enamoré una vez más de escribir sin necesidad de usarlo como drenaje en la frustración, y me sirvió para escribir estando de buenas y de malas, de cualquier forma. Me hizo sentir muchas emociones bonitas, algunas proyecciones de frustraciones pasadas y extrañaré esta historia.

**Hechos curiosos**

- Martha fue basado en una persona de que verdad existe, pero un poco más exagerada y peor persona.

- Kelly fue basada también en un personaje de la vida real, sólo que yo la hice mejor y la moldee en una persona dulce y soportable a lo que originalmente era (imagínense). En la vida real esta persona aun está resentida de que Maynard nunca será de ella.

- Christian Valdemarr encierra todas las cosas que me molestan de los hombres en general y no es basado en nadie particular. El comprende esos valores que me molestan, como forzar a una chica a tener relaciones, a ser cariñosos pero sin en realidad sentirlo, a venir con disculpas sin estar arrepentidos, ser infieles, no estar con la persona amada cuando más se le necesita, ser unos casanovas y tener chicas detrás adulándolos, arghh.

- Harriet tiene mucho de mí, aunque Florence también tiene mucho de mí. Pero las dos van en diferentes maneras porque en realidad ninguna de las dos es como yo, e influye mucho el hecho que las dos nacieron en épocas distintas de mi vida. Harriet comparte conmigo mucho esa meta de hacer una familia, no es pretenciosa, no le gusta llamar la atención y no es popular… y lo disfruta. Pero lejos de mi está lo poderosa que es, lo mucho que puede aguantar (a la mitad de las cosas que ella vivió yo me habría matado). Ella tiene gran capacidad de aprendizaje, pero es algo lenta porque piensa muchas cosas, así soy yo. Pero mi esposo está bastante lejos de ser un vampiro, o ser Maynard (aunque admito que mi novio le gusta molestarme bastante, pero no de la forma que Maynard molesta a Harriet). Harriet es hermosa (como su madre), pero puede pasar normlamente sin hacer caer las babas y sin enamorar a todos los hombres del pueblo como las veelas o las Mary Sues, aunque Maynard nos asegura que ella es lo más bello que hay. La historia no menciona lo bonita que es en realidad fuera de los ojos de Maynard, porque su belleza no es importante a la historia.

- Maynard tiene bastanteee de mi. Créanme. Me identifico más con él que con muchos otros personajes (Eso sí, quitando el efecto que causa en el sexo opuesto xD eso si que no…)

- Las clases de sexualidad surgieron luego que tomé una materia sobre sexualidad en la Universidad, pero mi profesora era muy diferente a Tara Ustinov, jajaja.

- Eileen no iba a ser mala al principio (solo una víctima), así que igual cuando fue la villana junto a Malfoy tampoco tenía intención que terminara ayudando a Maynard, pero es hija de los dos mejores espías y doble agentes, ¿Cómo este talento de engañar el jefe podría pasar desapercibido? Eileen tenía que hacer eso, sacrificarse por su familia a pesar de que sentía que nunca iban a quererla como a Maynard.

- Que Harriet tenga el medallón es simplemente cerrar el ciclo en el que los roces entre los Potter y Snape se reducen, quizás Harry y Severus jamás hagan las paces o sean amigos, pero deben estar unidos en las buenas y malas. Romeo y Julieta con un final más feliz.

- Los nombres de los hijos de Harriet y Maynard, y los demás, aquí una breve explicación.

**Trent Mackenzie Snape:** Trent, En primeras porque me recuerda a Trent el hermano de Jane en Daria (la serie de MTV), oh y vaya ironía que tenga una hermana llamada Jane y no, no es coincidencia. También Trent por Trent Reznor de Nine Inch Nails, que siempre me recordó un poco a Snape, a lo que un Snape podría parecer. Mackenzie me gusta como nombre, como sea, Trent Mackenzie es mejor nombre que Harry Severus, Albus Severus o cualquier cosa parecida.

**Jane Alana Megan Snape:** Jane, la hermana de Trent… pero como dato curioso Jane tiene un diario donde guarda sus secretos (como la canción de Breaking Benjamin, The Diary of Jane). Alana me parece un bonito nombre, como… Alana Grace. Megan me gusta, en honor a Megan McCauley, una de mis cantantes favoritas.

**Oliver Anthony Snape:** Oliver fue decisión de Harriet, ella ama a ese nombre en honor a Oliver Hut un mago famoso que ha escrito numerosos libros sobre filosofía y Anthony fue idea de Maynard. En realidad Oliver es un gato de una película de Disney si mal no recuerdo (Oliver y su pandilla), era un gatito travieso de pelaje rojizo. Eso es Oliver, un chico inteligente, de cabello rojizo, ojos verdes y su segundo nombre también viene en honor a Edward Anthony Cullen (Me mata el fanatismo de Twilight).

**Hailey Christina Weasley:** Hailey es el nombre de la hermana de Hillary Duff (de allí el chiste privado de llamar a una de sus hijas así), y por supuesto que nadie sospecharía que Hillary Duff me vino a la mente a la hora de imaginarme a Hillary Hill, no las veo iguales... pero una de las mejores amigas de Harriet era rubia y algo dulce, el nombre Hillary vino casi inmediato. Hillary me recuerda mucho a Natasha Bedingfield en realidad. Aunque los datos de parecidos vienen más adelante.

**Summer Paige Weasley:** Esto fue idea de Hillary, ella vive buscando nombres cool y tuvo una discusión con Rowen por nombrar su hija así, ya que Rowen quería que se llamara Lily Molly Potter. "_No quiero nombres de personas muertas para mis hijitas_" le gritó Hillary enfadada.

**Casper Roberts:** Hijo de Cassandra, en honor a Casper el fantasmita amistoso.

- Ya había dicho que Hillary me recuerda a Natasha Bedinfield, otros datos curioso:

1. físicamente Tom Sturridge me recuerda a Maynard y Harriet me viene a la mente como Rachel Hurd-Wood (la niña de Peter Pan y el Perfume)

2. Eileen me recuerda a Christina Scabbia de Lacuna Coil

3. Daeva Malfoy es una miniversión de la cantante Kerli.

4. Cassandra Nott me vino a la mente por tres cosas: La canción Cassie de Flyleaf , Cassandra Ford, la vocalista de The Vincent Black Shadow y Cassandra Goth, personaje del juego los Sims 2 que se enamora de un mujeriego y termina enamorándose de su mejor amigo tras el desengaño.

5. Christian Valdemarr me recuerda a Chace Crawford.

6. Y el misterio, Florence Harrington… como Marie L'Obiello me recuerda a Nicoellette Sheridan.

- Los apellidos de los mortífagos y algunos personajes son sacados de otras instancias, Krycek era un agente del FBI en los x files, Magurran y Gleason son casi que los padres de la ecología (lo que yo estudio). Aunque algunos nombres aleatorios al final significaron algo más, Eileen es el nombre de la madre de Snape en el canon (yo lo escribí en ojos de dragón I y al final Eileen tenía mucha relación) y Mildred la ex novia de Valdemarr resultó ser el nombre de una las lectoras de esta historia (Kathy Prince).

- Chenny Harolds, es en realidad basado en Hugo Chavez presidente de Venezuela, las iniciales son iguales pero al revés. El hecho de que su nombre sea Quintinus evoca a que sea el quinto, en este caso haciendo alusión a la quinta república, nombre que él le ha dado a su gobierno. Su muerte en la historia no es una incitación al magnicidio (por favorrr, la CIA no me paga), fue el precio por estar en el lugar y momento equivocado, por enfrentarse con una Harriet más astuta que el.

- El viaje al futuro fue bastante trabajoso de escribir y explicar, pero me gustó la frase que Harriet del futuro le dice a Harriet que "_solo ella misma puede salvarse_" y es así en la vida. Solo que desde el futuro ella le advirtió y le hizo el camino fácil para recapacitar. El futuro en el que Maynard hubiera terminado con Kelly, habría sido uno en el que Harriet hubiese vendido su vida a Malfoy.

- Hubo muchas escenas que corté por falta de coherencia o porque eran innecesarias. Por ejemplo la escena en que Maynard invita a Harriet al baño de prefectos y tienen relaciones, la excusa era para enseñarle a usar sus poderes. Otra escena que eliminé fue una escena 100% en el bosque, no tenía coherencia porque mi historia no es lemmon y bueno, no quedaba bien se los juro (con esto pensarán que lo cortado era la versión XXX de esta historia).

- Mi escena favorita es cuando las Hill y Cassie descubren el embarazo de Harriet y Hillary quiere darle la sorpresa a Martha para hacerle disgustar por sus burlitas de mal gusto. La parte en que planifican ir a Hogsmeade a hacerle la prueba a Harriet fue bastante bien de escribir, me divirtió.

- Bueno, sinceramente, tengo muchas escenas favoritas. Maynard y Harriet, su interacción desde que se odian, hasta que comienzan a aceptar su atracción y el resto. Me hacen sonreír.

Por último quería darles las gracias a todos ustedes por leerme, me satisface saber que esta pequeña historia los ha entretenido (bueno, a decir verdad, es bastante larga). Gracias por todo este tiempo junto a mí. Un beso y muchas gracias por todo. Cuando comencé a escribir la primera parte, era una muchachita insegura de 15 años sin conocer el amor y hoy ya tengo 22 años y estoy felizmente casada, han pasado tantas cosas increíbles.

Gracias por escucharme.

Por último para despedirme y cerrar este capítulo, publico el soundtrack final de toda la saga. No sabía que era algo tan común entre artistas, pero esta es una muestra de la música que me ayudó a escribir. Muestra, porque toda la música que me ayudó a escribir no cabe aquí y pasaría mucho tiempo haciendo interminables listas.

**Ojos de dragón. **

1. _1stp Klosr_ de Linkin Park.

2. _Everything Burns_ de Ben Moody y Anastacia.

3. _Freak on a Leash (Dante Ross Mix)_ por Korn.

4. _New _por No Doubt.

5. _My Own Summer_ por The Deftones.

6. _Butterfly_ por Tapping the Vein

7. Tainted Love por Marilyn Manson.

8. _Do you think I'm whore?_ Por Kittie

9. _Farther Away_ de Evanescence

10. _# 1 Crush_ por Garbage

11. _Fallen _por Sarah McLachlan

12_. Capricorn (A Brand New Name)_ por 30 Seconds to Mars

**Ojos de Dragón II: Despiértame y sálvame.**

1. _Freak On a Leash _por The String Quartet

2. _Wicked Game_ por HIM

3. _You're not alone_ por Olive

4. _Fences_ por Paramore

5. _Tangled Up in Me_ por Skye Sweetnam

6. _Do you Believe in magic?_ Por Aly and AJ

7. _Dangerous_ por Roxette.

8. _Coming Undone_ por Korn

9. _Bring me to life_ por Evanescence

10. _Stand my Ground_ por Within Temptation.

11. _Getting Away from Murder_ por Papa Roach

**Ojos de Dragón III: Resurección. **

1. _We are_ de Ana Johnson

2. _How son is now_ de T.A.T.U

3. _Badream_ de Jakalope

4. _Like you_ de Evanescence

5. _It's about time_ de Lillix.

6. _Waste my time_ de Alexz Johnson

7. _Waste my time_ de Cory Lee.

8. _Die for you_ de Megan McCauley

9. _At the beginning_ de Richard Marx y Donna Lewis

10. _It's the fear_ de Within Temptation

11. _Chemicals Reacts_ por Aly and AJ

**El Dragón y el Fénix: La Batalla Final.**

1. _The Outsider_ de A Perfect Circle

2. _Bt_Myslf_ de Linkin Park.

3. _Closer_ por Nine Inch Nails (Nota: Que Trent Reznor diga: "_I wanna fuck you like an animal_" (Quiero follarte como a un animal), no tiene desperdicio y más aun en el contexto entre Harriet y Maynard, inspirador)

4. _Love is dead_ por Kerli

5. _Feel it_ de Jakalope

6. _Red Stars_ de The Birthday Massacre

7. _Wonder_ de Megan Mccauley

8. _The Way you like_ it por Adema.

9. _Beautiful Tonight_ por Krystal Meyers

10. _Creature of the night_ por Zombie Girl

11. _Give you my all_ de Eyes Set To Kill

12. _Everything_ de Michael Bublé

Sin contar las que incluí en algunos capítulos.

**Pd. **

**Kathy Prince: **El bien nunca puede sucumbir, el amor siempre triunfa de una u otra manera. Y espero que sea así siempre. :-) (Diosss, llámalo síndrome de Stephenie Meyer xD) Ahora si te puedo decir. No podría vivir sabiendo que maté a dos de mis personajes favoritos. Además, nooo, el trauma, luego del séptimo libro no puedo ser tan masoquista en masacrar tantos personajes buenos.


End file.
